Neo Domino Purge, The
by CuteYami
Summary: Chapter 37 – Aggravated by how he's been shaken up, Jack tries to get Yusei to pull himself together. Aki is torn between her duty as a Signer and loyalty to the Arcadia Movement while Ruka fears befriending the Signers may leave her feeling alone should they part again.
1. Strategy: Vision of the Future

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - The Neo-Domino Purge**

_Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. Following the events of Episode 8; Rex Godwin uses the information regarding research on momentum to plan an attack and elimination of the Satellite residents. When a leak reaches Satellite, the residents band together. All but Yusei Fudo, who is forced to watch from the violence, language, character death._

* * *

**ARC 1 - Attack on Satellite**

_**-Neo-Domino: Duel Stadium-**_

The night sky was glowing from the intensity of the strange crimson aura against the ordinary twilight that had appeared. The light reshaped itself, taking on the form of a slender dragon without any real solidity about it, towering over the Duel Stadium, dwarfing many of the usually towering structures across the City. He possessed no card with any image even close to resembling the being nor did his opponent... unless he had changed dramatically in two years.

Both the young men riding D-Wheels gazed up at the creature in awe, lost for words. Whatever it was, it had been triggered by their dragons clashing; one a glittering dragon of white and blue, the other a sinister mix of black and blood red. Two opposites like light and darkness alongside each other for two years after their flight from Satellite. They snarled at one another viciously as though nothing had changed, ignored by the massive dragon that shrieked to call order, diving towards the black heavens, lit only by its aura, and stretched its wings to their limits in the provisional form.

Two of five Birthmarks connected with the legend from which the dragon originated glowed on the arms of the riders. Both were thrown from their D-Wheels when dangerous crosswinds slammed into their bikes, toppling them fiercely. The dragon's shriek rang throughout the City as it began to dissolve and vanish. Dissolve into nothing, like the duel had never taken place. Neither of the men was aware of the result of their duel; the dragon's appearance had interrupted and destroyed the track.

Steam hissed from their overheated engines, pouring over the fresh destruction. The shorter one had been thrown against the thickened curve at the edge of the track, beginning to stir after a brief episode of unconsciousness. He winced from a burning pain crawling across his arm, tearing off the glove and rolling up his sleeve to find the strange Birthmark glowing. Both came to realise the other also had the same king of mark; one would continue to live normally, the other would begin a journey for answers.

Spotlights glared down onto the shorter man, who raised his arm defensively. The other stood calmly clutching his arm, like he understood everything. Voices yelled through megaphones towards the targeted rider; he was cornered and the other refused a helping hand. The success of his plight from Satellite had come to an end.

Fate was about to make its move.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Strategy - Vision of the Future**

**[Sakusen: Mirai no Bijon]**

_**-Neo-Domino: Detention Centre-**_

Outside the clear thick panel of glass, the sea sparkled like stars fallen from the sky and bathing in the crystal water. The scene was picturesque; bright, warm, perfect to travel about the streets of the proud city of Neo-Domino; a grand community, advanced in technology and holding several famous names in the world of Duel Monsters, many of whom were also D-Wheelers; duellists capable of riding a D-Wheel on top of competing solely with the cards. Those people could use the idyllic setting to their advantage, cruising about the roads, even cooling their bodies. However, there were those to whom these privileges were unavailable; one area kept its residents from such liberty: the Neo-Domino Detention Centre.

The attention of one inmate - a short elderly man with dishevelled grey hair - gazed at the sparkling sea, winking back at him. He was transfixed by the scene, gawping in awe at how beautiful nature could be alongside such an artificial civilisation; despite his global travels, nature would always astound him and how well it harmonised with human cities. He jumped down from the window fitted into a small rectangular gap in the concrete wall, his wooden sandals clapping loudly against the cold floor. He straightened his stunted body and brushed his shaggy citron jacket down. As well as the open coat, he wore a large faded liver-shaded robe with an ultramarine piece tied around his waist in place of belt. Despite the silence around him, there was another occupant in the room.

The boy, according to the prison records, was only 18 years of age; lay on the bed pushed against the wall opposite the elderly man's own. His azure eyes were fixed on the ceiling, jet black hair styled in a unique way, spiked in all directions, a number of the upwards spikes bearing blonde streaks, blocked the man's view of the boy's face. From the base of his left eye, a large yellow Marker matching the highlights was imprinted down his cheek and ending on his jawbone, creating a unique style. Underneath the corner of his eye, a small detached triangle had been imprinted, matching the one on his cellmate's face. His attire consisted of a sleeveless black shirt with a pattern of a burgundy circle surrounded by a fragmented ring, leading a couple of paths over his shoulders. Over the shirt was a dark blue jacket, lined with black stripes that fixed range orbs into place on his shoulders, as well as others on his elbows and knees against his grey jeans. Small versions of the circles were placed amongst more black material lining his brown boots and gloves.

While the inmates were granted slight freedom inside the walls of the prison, the young man remained on his bed, his mind wandered far from the dull environment, lying atop the sheets since his waking in the early hours before dawn. Judging by his muteness, the elder could only hazard a guess that his cellmate hadn't slept much throughout the previous night.

Determined to draw words from his companion, he hopped towards the bed, standing by the end of the bed above the teenager's head.

"Sonny, are you still with us?" he - Yanagi Tenzen - inquired with a raised voice.

The dark-haired one glanced at him; a faint movement of the head further evidence of his acknowledging the question. The two had been in each other's company for the majority of their acquaintance, lasting barely more than 24 hours. The youngster contemplated answering, but quickly chose against it, remaining silent and evading a rupture from his standard demeanour.

Just as he settled on the decision, a knock against the closed door interrupted the one-sided communication's beginning. Both averted their eyes towards the door as it creaked over, revealing a well-built man who easily towered over both. His cyan hair was spiked to resemble a sea urchin, dressed in a dark grey t-shirt, companied by an umber jacket without sleeves to hinder the view of his powerfully built arms. Beneath his waist, the man sported jeans and saxe blue shoes. His large build intimidated others into submitting as dedicated followers. His fearsome reign had come crashing down just the day before at the hands of the youngest of the duo.

"Yusei. Jii-san," he spoke in a vaguely growling tone.

"Himuro..." the younger - Fudo Yusei - answered faintly.

The man himself was still a mystery to the cellmates; they had known him barely 24 hours after their duels. Although in that time, the three had forged a fragile bond of comradeship, it didn't explain what he was doing and why he had approached them. Himuro answered only with a small smirk and a raised hand to greet them.

"What bring you here, Himuro-chan?" Yanagi asked chirpily. "Are you bored too?"

"There's nothing to do here, Jii-san. Of course I'm bored," Himuro grunted, folding his arms over the large chest and letting out a frustrated sigh. "It's just something you have to get used to in here".

Yusei glared towards the taller man, holding a similar feeling of the time in the facility. Measures of time blended into one another; minutes became hours and hours became days; it felt an eternity had passed since the sunlight touched him. He could feel Yanagi's eyes on him; for some reason, he had also attracted the attention of the officers patrolling the corridors, especially that of the gargantuan dark-skinned warden, Takasu.

None of the inmates could stand the man; one of their biggest gripes with the strict official was the ritual he had of tugging nose hairs from his nostrils and blowing them into the faces of the prisoners he openly detested; Yusei himself had already experienced the treatment twice the night before.

He laid his left hand onto the opposite arm; all of the unwanted attention had to have something to do with the glowing crimson mark that appeared during his secret Riding Duel with Jack Atlus; the Duel King of Neo-Domino. In the past, the two of them had been friends, living together in Satellite, where the residents were seen as nothing more than scum with the sole purpose in the world other than sorting through the City's trash. Despite their close bond throughout childhood, the pair couldn't be further part; wounded in the process of healing after two years ripped apart when the City betrayed him once again.

Following the match, Yusei had been arrested and condemned to the Detention Centre; his mind remained, however, securely on the memory of the glowing symbol, depicting some unknown shape. He had never seen anything like it before, yet Jack was standing perfectly composed, as though he had become aware of what happened, almost as if he understood, or at least become accustomed to it. Since then, he had been the focus of the authorities, seemingly eager to find the same glow and learn why it had appeared on him of all people. He cursed the aftermath; he had no idea what was happening inside of him - assuming that the mark had buried itself inside of him - why it faded or why it even appeared initially. All e could think of were Yanagi's words from the preceding night.

That he was this _Signer_; some chosen duellist wielding a dragon that was a key element to bring the legendary Crimson Dragon out - just like when he had duelled with Jack - connected to a legend spanning thousands of years. But there were five Signers; if he and Jack were two, who were the other three? He gave a heavy sigh and turned onto his side, his back directed towards Yanagi and Himuro. It was barely noon and already, he was drained.

After the duel in the previous day, he had been escorted to a secret chamber where he met with Takasu. The man was behind the tests, the painful electrocutions that pushed his body to its limits, just to see a glimpse of the symbol. When the torture ended, the main cause of keeping Yusei from slipping into unconsciousness was the grip Takasu then had on his fringe to lift his hunted head; the only movement his wearied body could make whilst secured to the metallic slab. His body ached to the extent of being hauled by an officer back to his cell, the man's arms holding his up, and merely tossing him inside where he collapsed.

That was when Yanagi enlightened him to the legend. It had been preying on his mind throughout the night; thoughts of the legend, of Satellite, his friends. All keeping him awake despite the nagging fatigue. His entire world was swiftly turning over and distorting what he'd once believed. It was difficult to keep up with the sudden changes and revelations; that he was part of this millennia-old fable. But he didn't even have the dragon he was supposed to. Stardust Dragon, his dragon, was resting in the hands of Jack, having done so for two years.

Noticing that Yusei turned his back on them, Yanagi sighed; Yusei could forge bonds much easier than the average person, but he seemed to be a defensive character, not willing to expose his emotions; the stereotypical man. The bond they had forged would remain with them, even after leaving the Detention Centre and the trio were to go their separate paths.

Himuro glimpsed at Yusei. The two were no longer rivals, but it was difficult to tell what was going through the teenager's mind, making it more so to understand why he had shifted himself into the position, or even if he would pay attention to the conversation he had planned. Regardless, he had to pass on the message and moved a step forward, pushing the door closed behind his back.

"I'm not here just to catch up on whatever you two did last night. There's something you need to hear," he added in a cautious hushed tone. He twisted his neck a small degree, watching through the bars beside the door, vigilant in case an officer should pass by, though the chances were lo.

"What's the matter?" Yanagi queried, noting Himuro's suspicious behaviour. It was particularly surprising that such an outgoing man had suddenly converted into a cagey state.

Nonetheless, he was eager to hear the man's words passed on by others. Himuro was man who had proved he could be trusted, a worthy ally. They would simply have to believe that Yusei was listening to them as he laid with the rear of his body to them.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Public Security Maintenance Bureau-**_

Across the city, deep within the corrupt heart of the authority rule sat the towering building whose only competition was found in the Kaiba Corporation headquarters. From one of the peak levels, Rex Godwin gazed out the window beneath him, eyes resting on the towering structures that could only ascend to stand beneath the sophisticated Security building, with a twin standing nearby with holding cells where the heart of activity was found. The square-shouldered man turned from the bright day, shrugging off the idyllic view that he had come to regard over several years and into the sombre chamber that was the office belonging to Neo-Domino City's Director. The man stood in a battleship grey suit with a slight brighter shirt depicting markings resembling a fowl with large wings stretched out. The collar of the shirt extended up his neck, the bottom of the shirt coloured black. Long silver-grey hair flowed down the back of his shoulders, a small cluster tied with a black band. Golden spheres hung from his ears gleamed almost to the intensity of the grey eyes of his aged him.

Opposite the Director, a dwarf-like man stood wearing a large garnet coat which fell to his knees, the shoulders of the piece pointed upwards like the pointed ears of an animal, his large black collar lined with yellow hung over his shoulders. Beneath the open jacket, a white shirt with a central strip of yellow matching his jacket blended with his trousers of the same colour, held against him with a grey belt across his waist. White gloves covered the skin of his hands and black boots ascending just beneath his knees, a yellow streak running down the centre of the front, ending abruptly. His hair - a mixture of grey and purple - was curled either side of his head into three separate pieces on each side, a small swirl hanging over a small portion of his large forehead. Aquamarine ovals hung from the base of his pointed ears, red lipstick coloured the edges of his mouth as black contoured his eyes, red strokes coursed over his eyes. A shrill chortle came from his clenched jaws.

The footage of the duel that had taken place between Yusei and the Duel King - Jack Atlus - had been replayed several times to evaluate what it was that had brought out the immense crimson divinity that had emerged and vanished mysteriously. The two had witnessed the furious battle between the pair over and over, seeing the resolve to prevail etched into every facet of their expressions, eyes blazing with flames much more intensifying than those who entered leagues with the hope of duelling the reigning luminary, eventually literally glowing crimson.

Since initially witnessing the footage that continued after cameras streaming footage to the Director and the shorter man, named Jeager, with the carer of the blonde King in their company had ceased to fulfil their function, Godwin had met with the blonde. That was when he explained to the Riding Duel champion the history of the Signers' legend; of the People of the Stars, matters relating to the Nazca Lines and the five Signers that had been reborn, each bearing a symbol passed down to them and holding a dragon that had battled in the distant past. Dragons that, when brought together, would summon their leader - the Crimson Dragon; the same creature that had emerged at the end of his duel with Yusei. When only two of the Signer Dragons clashed.

Since then, he had returned to the office of his superior position where Jeager had awaited. Akutsu - the eccentric brunette scientist who was charged with the position of examining the data over the momentum levels that had been recorded at the pinnacle of the duel, howled wildly at the figures when the three exchanged information.

"The King remains at his apartment, correct?" Godwin asked, setting his eyes on his assistant.

The string of revelations had come the day before, before a public duel with Enjo Mukuro to further boost the King's reputation after defeating the man not even a week before. Since Jack departed from the Duel Stadium, there had been nothing from him or his carer.

"Mikage-san reported that after the duel, he returned to his apartment, claiming that he wanted to be somewhere familiar," Jeager answered, echoing the information that Mikage Sagiri had earlier given him.

"I see," Godwin muttered solemnly, responding with a brief nod. "He had continued with the schedule planned for him to duel Enjo Mukuro following such a large revelation. I wouldn't be surprised if he'd rather some time away from the pressures of being the King".

"What should we do now then?" Jeager queried, folding his arms behind his back, standing almost as squarely as his superior.

"There's nothing _to_ do," the taller answered with a shrug before setting his eyes onto the dwarf-like man. "All we have to do is continue guiding the King forward. His only threat is sitting down in the Detention Centre, unable to do anything against him".

"What about the dragon that emerged that night?" Jeager asked; puzzled by Godwin's reluctance to speak his thoughts, more so than the usual secrecy that he had come to know.

"That comes later. At the moment, there is another matter that we must focus upon. Two of the five Signers have emerged here in this City. The other three must be close by," the Director continued, turning his back to Jeager and watching the illuminated City outside his window continuing to exist naively. "They should be here if the cycle of fate is to continue".

"What do we do to lure them out?" Jeager asked, leaning slightly in the hopes of catching a glimmer of Godwin's expression, his stunted body failing in accomplishing the task.

"For now, we can't be sure who in the City or Satellite is a Signer. We only have a few leads," Godwin muttered. "For now, we should learn from the other night and use that against the man who was arrested".

"What do you mean?" Jeager questioned curiously.

"Akutsu-kun's research shows that a tremendous amount of momentum was collected at the time the two dragons in that duel clashed, when the Crimson Dragon emerged. That very substance is what powers out City, just as it has since the research almost two decades ago discovered. And when those beings collided, an entire blackout occurred in our section of the City. There must be more it's capable of doing," Godwin mused. "Perhaps we can use it against Satellite".

"I thought that eliminating Satellite was impossible no matter how much we all desired it," Jeager exclaimed in shock, stunned by the proposition put forward.

"Just hold your tongue for a moment," Godwin scowled, glaring over his shoulder. "We at least need to learn if the energy is capable of such power".

He rotated back towards the office and pressed down on a small control at the edge of his desk; a transparent screen flashed before him, like a ghostly screen. Godwin seated himself before it, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the desk, folding his fingers over one another. On the monitor, Akutsu had his back turned, leaping with joy over the vast amounts of momentum that had been collected.

"Akutsu-kun," Godwin pronounced, clearing his throat.

The scientist halted immediately and turned to see Godwin fixing his eyes coldly on him. The orange spectacles gripping his nose gleamed as he smirked gleefully. Twin bangs hung over his chest and in front of his navy blue shirt above a brown belt and grey trousers. The white lab coat was standard, with the exception of the sleeves being cut away and held by only a handful of threads at the shoulders and elbows. Godwin's expression remained cold whilst the brunette seemed exhilarated.

_"Yes sir!"_ he replied proudly.

"The moment gathered from the other night, would it be possible to recreate Zero Reverse?" Godwin asked, his voice dropping to a rumbling growl. "Would it capable of eradicating Satellite?"

_"Huh? You want to create another Zero Reverse?"_ Akutsu sounded in shock. The man crossed his arms over his chest, recalling the incident from seventeen years earlier. _"It's possible that, should that be achieved, Satellite may fall apart completely. But Old Momentum isn't capable of functioning anymore and that proposal is certainly a dangerous one"_.

"There's a threat to the lives of every citizen in both Neo-Domino City and Satellite waiting over there," Godwin affirmed. "Though the people of Satellite don't understand, what we plan is for their benefit just as much as those here; the fate of everyone in both locations is under siege".

_"Well, I am certain that the mooooooomentum is perfectly capable of carrying out what you wish and taking out whatever threat is lurking in Satellite if we could gather enough in New Mooooooooomentum,"_ the scientist howled. _"If we succeed, it would make the place unbearable for any enemy to use as a base; it may even split the land and inflict much mooooooore damage with a sufficient amount"_.

"Has the project to amplify the potential of gathering momentum been completed yet?" Godwin asked, raising an eyebrow. "So that we can gather energy for New Momentum to the degree that the King and that young man produced?"

"_Almooooooost, sir,"_ Akutsu wailed whilst grinning. The man began to hop, landing on one foot and then the other in some strange celebratory dance. _"The Real Gears are near completion. Until then, Duel Disks and D-Wheels will manage to carry out the gathering of mooooooooomentum in order to achieve your desire"_.

"Good. Then we must use the time we have now to gather the necessary power to fuel that much energy until the Real Gears are completed," Godwin mumbled, tucking his hands underneath his chin, his fingers crossing over one another like a bridge. "We all know that the King has wished long that Satellite be rid of. If we can get into Satellite, they'll be cornered like the rats they are; the people of Satellite exist to dig through the trash of Neo-Domino; they are rats and their way of life is about to come to an end. For their sakes".

He pressed down on the same switch that brought up the screen, watching it vanish in an instant. He then turned to Jeager, a thin smile growing across his face.

"Jeager, I have an assignment for you," he stated bluntly.

"What is it you require?" Jeager asked, setting his arms before his chest and bowing politely.

"I want you to spread the word; enlist as many duellists from Neo-Domino as you can," Godwin instructed. "We're going to launch an attack on Satellite and it can only be accomplished with sufficient help. Each of those duellists wandering the streets here has a deep-set loathing of the people of Satellite, whose origins are concealed behind government lies. They need to gather outside the Duel Stadium tonight at dusk. They gather as audiences and competitors of the King's reign, let them know they will now gather as his army".

"T- tonight?" Jeager stammered, smirking whilst bowing once more. "Yes sir".

"I will inform the King personally. There are a couple of details I wish to converse with him," the Director added. "Just to ensure he has recovered from recent events and will be prepared to lead his army. We cannot allow a troubled King to lead his forces into that kind of conflict; it he feels doubtful over what happened with that young man or the existence of the Signers, it will resonate across those gathered and his performance will unmask that uneasiness. We cannot afford that when our way of life is under threat".

Jeager gave a swift nod to show his comprehension, the shock in his eyes diminished and the short man unleashed another of his signature cackles. Once it was clear he was prepared to go along with Godwin's plan, he swiftly departed, leaving Godwin standing alone with a private smirk of his own.

"It's only a matter of time before the King's wish is granted," he muttered conceitedly to himself. "The wish of Neo-Domino City; to erase that smudge away. We can finally be recognised as what we truly are; a true utopia, no longer dragged down by the scum within Satellite and the threat it continuously poses".

He peered over his shoulder towards the Duel Stadium in the corner of his view, towards the edge of the City nearest Satellite. It had been just the day before in the building when Jack's grip began to slip in the public eye. Following his defeat at Yusei's hands, the blonde man had been blinded by determination, swearing to hunt down his former friend just for the chance of settling the score, even when it was revealed to him that Yusei had been detained. He had lost sight of almost everything outside confronting Yusei in another duel.

But now - now that everything had bee explained - he had settled and Godwin was confident that his plan to finally erase Satellite could proceed without failure. The people of Satellite served no higher purpose than to sift through the waste of the City; especially without its two strongest duellists - Signers, even - the island had nothing to offer. There was nothing left and no reason to carry the burden of its existence. They had been a responsibility, they were still a part of Neo-Domino City; it was their problem. And as such, it dragged down the prestigious City; a utopia, all bare that unconnected district.

"It carries a sole function..." he mused with a thin smile, looking down at his hands as he recalled the distant recollection of the dark-haired teenager. "We can rid ourselves of that excess weight and the darkness lingering behind those ingrates. And perhaps, it can lead to the awakening of the Signer in that man. That _boy_. We know enough about him based on Takasu's reports to use all that information against him. _Fudo Yusei..._"

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_Yusei: Godwin turns to Jack to lead the planned assault against Satellite in order to gain the power to eliminate our home. My friends are alone when they overhear the rumours that Neo-Domino is plotting to attack the area. Satellite is vulnerable; they must gather enough duellists we've faced to defend themselves. Next time: "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge, Chapter 2 - Duellist Congregation. Neo-Domino's Army". Jack, you can't possibly turn against Satellite like this, can you?_


	2. Duellist Congregation! Neo Domino's Army

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - The Neo-Domino Purge**

_Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. Following the events of Episode 8; Rex Godwin uses the information regarding research on momentum to plan an attack and elimination of the Satellite residents. When a leak reaches Satellite, the residents band together. All but Yusei Fudo, who is forced to watch from the outside. __Contains violence, language, character death._

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Duel Stadium-**_

Security ushered the dark-haired adolescent away, leaving the blonde Duel King alone. Fudo Yusei's azure eyes remained on him as he was roughly escorted from the site of their destructive Riding Duel, hands cuffed together behind his back. Those eyes almost burned, their duel for the future of the captive Stardust Dragon, and to ultimately prove which of the D-Wheelers was superior, had be interrupted – first by the massive glowing dragon and then by the arrival of Security. And after the lengths they had taken to prevent the authority organisation from discovering their private Riding Duel – the only opportunity they had since the separation two years prior – a chance to fight without the threat of Yusei being arrested for trespassing in the City.

And yet, he had fallen victim to that very fate.

Regardless of their setup, their bout had ended without a conclusion.

That had been what he had come to believe until the shocking truth reared its head. His body racked with aches staggered back to the side of his fallen white D-Wheel. He alone would depart with it; he didn't need to rely on Security, not like the citizens of the City. As he regained himself, the commotion of Security escorting Yusei away, others recovering his fallen D-Wheel, faded into the night air, able to identify that the King was alright. As royalty of the duelling world, he was almost completely immune from their laws – if they were to interrogate him over the incident, Godwin would merely come down on them with the weight of their superiors. Due to that fear of the Director's glare, Jack was able to force his D-Wheel upright and depart from the scene with as much dignity as possible without hassle, leaving behind a wrecked battlefield with scars that proved the beast's intrusion and that anyone who had witnessed the scene had not been imagining things out of fatigue.

Hours after their midnight confrontation, the sun's breaking light shone gloriously over the City as the truth regarding the duel's outcome came to the surface. He witnessed the footage of the duel in the presence of Godwin and the other assessing the downing of the Momentum generators, plunging the City into temporary darkness after the crimson beat appeared and disintegrated. It was finally revealed to him the face-down card that Yusei had attempted to activate as the violent crosswinds slammed into him, disrupting the play. Jack demanded the footage be rewound when he registered the Trap's activation, horrified when he realised Yusei had activated Meteor Stream – and with what Jeager confirmed, Yusei's activation of the Trap would have snatched victory from Jack's hand, or rather, it _had_.

The King had fallen, he was nothing more than an impostor – he had been that for two years, yet had rightfully earned the title of Duel King. Now not even that title was true about him anymore. Snatched by a fleeting memory that had returned two years after his sin to haunt him in the greatest of degrees. His eyes turned from the spherical display with the frozen image of Yusei in his D-Wheel beside the Trap card locked in place and eyes glowing eerily crimson. It wasn't long before he became unable to view the proof that he was no longer the Duel King of Neo-Domino; the capital of the duelling world. He was no longer the idol that young children aspiring to venture into the challenging world of Duel Monsters could gaze at in awe.

His fists clenched tighter, reality had delivered a devastating sting. And stolen what he had strived for after the soles of his shoes connected with the concrete base of the City. Torn from him and given to the man whom had been his closest friend in their childhood days. The sole purpose of his approval of Neo-Domino – a detail modified for the citizens of Neo-Domino and the world to accept - had been stripped from him, how long before someone would stumble upon the truth of his origins and his dirty secret leaked to become public knowledge and expel him back to Satellite? The threat had been ever present, but no-one had overthrown him before – they had come close, but never succeeded. The media would be all over the story like maggots over a decaying corpse, desperate to learn who Yusei was, what his story was, why he had challenged Jack in the dead of night. Time would soon be growing short, pushing him into the shadows of audacity to hide from the glare of the press and the flashes of their cameras. But Godwin didn't care about Jack's personal struggle, he simply supplied the answers Jack had asked for about the unusual Birthmark and nothing more, and revealed the true extent of any threat lurking in Satellite; one much bigger than Jack's reputation troubles.

He had been one of a select few bestowed with the power to save the planet from the end of its days

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Duellist Congregation! Neo-Domino's Army**

**[Atsumaru no Dyuerisuto-tachi! Neiou Domino no Guntai]**

_**-Neo-Domino: Jack's Apartment-**_

In his apartment among the highest residential towers of Neo-Domino City, Jack Atlus lifted his gaze, glaring at the reflection in the mirror, violet eyes boring into the reflection glinting with disappointment and cynicism. A sneer surfaced, a minor sign that his fury at fate had yet to be quenched; he had _lost_. How the hell had he lost? And to _Yusei_? Of all people…

The blow was like karma that had been waiting to strike him for two years dealing it's ironic judgement, chastising the blonde man for the act that he had committed. The roar of water flowing from the taps and crashing against the porcelain basin continued ignorantly, filling Jack's ears and flowing into the back of his distant mind. He was frozen, lost beneath the incessant flooding thoughts.

The preceding days had been a challenge; coming to terms with the devastating loss to Yusei – albeit unofficially, what mattered to him was that he was aware he had been defeated. A loss was a loss. He had been dethroned by someone unknown to the world; a man standing in Jack's shadow following the departure from Satellite. As if that truth wasn't enough for one day, Godwin proceeded to explain the story behind the strange Birthmark on his arm, as well as one that mysteriously appeared on Yusei's arm briefly – something that had been absent from memory throughout his time with the dark-haired man in Satellite. His had become a permanent feature on his arm, why hadn't Yusei's? He estimated that it had just shown up on that occasion for the first time, fading back into mystery.

There were so many questions centred on the Birthmarks, still others that bore the remaining symbols that could be wandering about the streets of Neo-Domino naively. Silently, he prayed that the new day that had dawned over the City would be one of peace; one where he could simply pass without having to endure another unexpected surprise. Another duel was the last thing he wanted, especially after the most recent two that he had participated in.

His hands dove into the basin, water dragging his palms under. Once they rose, droplets broke free from their escape, falling into the uneasy liquid below. A small pool remained in the cup fashioned out of Jack's hands, slowly draining between the cracks of his individual hands, he brought his head closer. Before the water could slip away completely, he threw the sparkling water against his face. He made no reaction to the cool liquid pelting his face, clinging onto the pale skin afterwards. His hands hovered towards the small white towel folded beside the basin, snatching it from the neatly positioned space. After a couple of seconds passed, used to unfold it from its uniform shape, he dabbed the soft cotton cloth against his dampened, removing the droplets that clung on.

A knock came from the door behind him, someone in the main room on the opposite side. He moved his eyes from the reflection of themselves, setting them on the mirrored door. In the bottom of his view, was the same Birthmark that had appeared on his arm some time ago, the same symbol that had glowed and throbbed during his duel with Yusei. A unique emblem bestowed upon him from a divine being that had appeared at the worst possible moment.

"Atlus-sama?" a young timid voice uttered.

Without responding verbally to the woman's call, Jack tightened the towel and laid it on his shoulders, hanging like an inhuman companion that clung to his shoulders in a favoured spot. A couple of steps brought him to the wooden panel, grasping the golden handle and pulling it towards him which gave him a view of the small blue haired woman. Mikage Sagiri smiled, her golden eyes lighting as she perceived the spiky haired blonde, his earrings in the shape of silver "A", hanging behind two long strands of blonde hair held in place by long black bands, glistening in the sunlight. Unlike her, he had dressed down from his usual elaborate white and grey coat, his torso covered only by a sleeveless black shirt and tight greyed trousers. She, on the other hand, was dressed in her full attire; a white shirt beneath an open grey jacket hanging over her rear, pointed ends descending to her thighs, further than the white skirt that appeared from the centre of her front where the jacket had been fastened. On her feet were black high-heel shoes. Jack's expression remained unsympathetic to her warm smile in spite of her clear relief.

"What is it?" he asked bluntly.

"Director Godwin has come, requesting to speak with you over a particular matter. It may have something to do with the duel a few nights ago," she reported meekly.

His eyes moved in the direction of the doorway, hindered by the wall that jutted out. Without any audial response to the statement, he proceeded towards the doorway and past the weaving staircase that led to the bedroom on a slightly elevated level of the apartment, pausing opposite the oaken threshold. His hand grasped the handle tightly, pulling it down and forcing the barrier to open. Godwin stood opposite him squarely, the same dull expression written across his face, the blank and formal mien that irked Jack each and every time the two met during a period of emotional tension.

"Why are you here?" the blonde inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I've come to see how you've been dealing with the pace of the past few days," Godwin claimed, smiling thinly.

"No different from yesterday?" Jack scowled in responsebitterly, folding his arms over his chest tightly, cynical of the Director's intentions. The man was never simple, there was always a secret buried beneath the surface.

"Forgive me, King," Godwin apologised with a bow. "There is a secondary purpose to my visit".

Jack scowled, mentally grimacing at the Director's appearance, more so with the confession of an ulterior motive. There was never simply one level, there was always something more when it came to Godwin, something that Jack had come to despise over the past days more than ever. Time stood still while Jack traced every feature of Godwin's face once the Director rose to his full height, there was no falter as usual. The immobilization ended when Jack stepped back, turning his back on the Director and retreating inside, Godwin took the opportunity to follow graciously. Jack proceeded across the apartment until the sunlight fell over him, seating himself on the white sofa styled like a rectangle with a missing fourth side, a small aquamarine table shimmering in the light of day, the deck of cards that he deemed the ultimate weapon in the City of duelling. His back faced Godwin.

"What was this 'second purpose' then?" the blonde snarled, eager to bring an end to the unarranged conference.

"Some time after the first of your recent duels with Enjo Mukuro, you confided in me about your desire to erase Satellite," Godwin stated, rewinding Jack's memory to that day, each standing in suspiciously similar poses. "Would you still keep that desire now?"

"What do you mean?" Jack inquired, glancing suspiciously over his shoulder.

"I mean that there may be a way to rid you of the burden that is Satellite; the very skeleton in your closest that brings with it the most grief. Especially as recent events have proven," Godwin answered, setting his eyes on the carbon smog floating around the distant island. "Your past would no longer taunt you, lurking on the horizon; a constant reminder of how easily you could be exposed".

"You mean… what you said was impossible, you're now returning to me retracting that?" Jack asked; disbelief evident his words.

"It's what we believe, however, we're only on the road to testing this theory. We need your help – that's why I've come," Godwin continued.

The thin smile across his face growing when Jack rose from the seat opposite him, facing Godwin as he stood. Jack laid his hand over the deck positioned on the low coffee table, gripping it with his fingers and prying it from the crystalline surface. He fixed his violet eyes on the structure of cards: his pride, the embodiment of his power and strive to attain it. He lowered his left arm, the deck sinking in the tight bind of his fingers, whilst his eyes rose to meet Godwin's, narrow with uncertainty. There had been a considerable amount of time since his departure from Satellite, now it had been proposed the prospect of expunging it was a possibility.

"How do you intend to eliminate it?" he inquired cautiously.

"The result of your duel with that young man from Satellite caused a power outage of that area in Neo-Domino, Akutsu-kun's investigation as to what exactly happened at the time claims it was due to the mass intake of momentum when the Crimson Dragon appeared," Godwin explained, his voice maintaining its standard monotonous atmosphere. "You're already aware that this energy is the same power that lights the City and runs D-Wheels; it seems that those two D-Wheels that night were able to summon those two dragons that inevitably brought about that creature in the midst of the high running levels of energy. So why can they not do it again?"

"What are you saying?" Jack interjected.

"What we are saying is that Duel Disks and D-Wheels are tools. They can summon those monsters, the process granting Neo-Domino City its momentum as Akutsu's examination has stated," Godwin elucidated. "We can use these tools – no, these _weapons_ – to launch an assault on Satellite in order to gather more energy. The people of Satellite would fight back and offer more energy to our cause, leading to their own destruction without even realizing it".

"I see. And you came here to convince me to take part?" Jack assumed, folding his arms over his chest again, the deck of cards visible in Godwin's eyes.

"I could think of no-one better. You _are_ the Duel King, no matter what one unofficial duel states, no-one knows of it but those of us who were there and witnessed it," Godwin answered solemnly. "Neo-Domino City needs its King; you are the one that must lead your army into the battlefield".

What was proposed was an immense challenge, something that many people would claim as preposterous and impossible – to destroy an entire island the size of Satellite, the detached segment of Neo-Domino that had been severed before Jack had developed the ability to forge long-term memories – it sounded like an unreal challenge. But Jack wasn't an ordinary person, he was a Signer. He smirked darkly, picturing it all: he would lead the D-Wheelers and duellists of Neo-Domino into the region of his former home, slaying the Duel Monsters that the terrified citizens of Satellite had summoned. It was all payback.

"I'll do it. I'll be the King to lead the assault," he chortled sinisterly. "I'm certain Yusei believes he's won: the battle, yes. But the war is just beginning and there's no way he can stop us now".

"Excellent, I will alert those making preparations, this needs to happen as soon as possible," Godwin stated, applauding Jack's unhesitant response as he bowed before him, his right arm straightened across his chest. "A message shall spread across the City like wildfire in the hopes of gathering as many duellists as possible, with the Duel Stadium set as the opening stage of this mission".

Jack's eyes narrowed as he absorbed the information; curious as to whether the location had been selected because of the goal it planted in each duellist's soul or because it had been the site where the Crimson Dragon had appeared. Nonetheless, his focus remained on his revenge; dealing Yusei a devastating blow after hearing where he was in the wake of their fated duel. Godwin straightened himself, returning to his full height and turned his back to Jack. He proceeded to the door without another look in Jack's direction. He was determined to set an example; to forsake the past and only look ahead. Jack had long disowned his feelings of Satellite; he didn't look back. Only to the future. That's what the destruction of Satellite would be about.

That, and another intention.

The door clicked shut behind him, leaving Jack alone with the distant Mikage who stood in the corner of the room, clutching a clipboard to her chest silently. She may as well have not been in the room. Jack turned from the closed door, facing the sparkling water and setting his eyes on the smog surrounding Satellite, poisoning the picturesque spectacle of the ocean separating the two halves.

The cards in his right hand returned to his thought, he glanced down at them, catching the strange pattern emblazoned on his arm – the wings of the Crimson Dragon separating into two separate limbs, four extensions protruding from the wider line of each wing. He brought the arm up, pressing his fore and middle fingers onto the top card of the deck, pressing down before pulling it away. His thumb pressed against the downside – where the description of the card's identity and power would be as he turned it over, revealing it as the foreign creature staring at him. The only card in his deck that didn't truly belong to him: Yusei's Stardust Dragon. After his last, secret duel with Yusei, he had removed the card from his deck for the rematch with Mukuro, abandoning it within the apartment. It had never blended into his deck; he hadn't used it in a duel throughout the entire span of the two years since he had brought it to Neo-Domino with him. It wasn't his card, but a reminder of Satellite; his only link with both it and Yusei, the ticket that bore the scars of their tattered friendship, granting him passage to the distant City.

Maybe it was time to introduce it to the world as a card of his own. He had been defeated by one Satellite; the rest would fall as punishment for the sole rebel's crime. His eyes rose again. The thick cloud of smog incessantly lingering over the horizon and above Satellite, it sickened him that it still survived; that it could taunt him wherever he went. Even from the apartment that had become his new home, it was always there in view, never releasing his shadow. Godwin was right: anything could happen to expose his true past. He couldn't and wouldn't allow that to happen.

'_Yusei, you always said this dragon represented your dreams, foolishly labelling them "our" dreams. Clumping me in with you sentimental morons. I wasn't going to wait for the others, I'm sure you knew that,'_ he thought, observing the card with a stern glare. _'I hold your dream now; you've only turned that desire of yours into a nightmare. And when Satellite falls, we'll see just how much you can endure before you starting screaming to wake up'_.

* * *

_**-Satellite: Subway-**_

Rally stood at the edge of the abandoned platform in Satellite's underground, the subway that his friends had brought him to as their hideout from the Security lurking around the district, spying for any troublemakers. Such as those bearing similar emblems of shame as the boy himself; sporting a small triangular Marker beneath his left eye, the bright yellow clashing with his paled skin. The sun's light poured through the immense fissure in the road overhead – a scar of Satellite's traumatic birth – the brightness falling into the underground level, lying on the wall of the tunnel close by. The young boy with long matted tangerine hair that added to the deceiving image, insinuating the child to be a young girl, sighed. There had been no sign of Yusei for days, not since he departed for Neo-Domino, searching for his lost card and his lost friend. The last sign they had picked up from the dark-haired D-Wheeler was the bleeping from the laptop he had left behind, the tracker that identified his escape from the narrowing passage closing in around him and soaring through to the City that felt eons away.

After that, he had all but vanished into thin air. Rally hadn't expected he would be away for so long – there was no-one he could turn to in the City. A world of strangers that he had entered, where each would sneer at his very existence. But he would find a way. He always looked up to Yusei and his friends, especially after Yusei had rescued him from the trap that Jack had concocted to lure him and his newly completed D-Wheel in: the fateful day when Jack robbed them of Yusei's prized card; the dragon representing their hopes for the future, to break free of their dismal pasts. That had been the vital moment; whilst Yusei was battling the current to reach him in time, Jack vanished with Yusei's original D-Wheel and Stardust.

Rally hadn't ceased blaming himself since that day, no-one could have expected Jack to pull such a venal stunt, but he had. Since then, Rally had been determined to atone for his naïve mistake that had cost Yusei so much, arrested by Security and imprinted with the Marker below his eye. He was trying to help Yusei rebuild their shattered dreams in the form of a new D-Wheel, his means of doing so frowned upon by those with authority, who stood as any obstacle they could between the people of Satellite and freedom.

Taka appeared from the hideout forged by the group when they first claimed the subway in the region of "West Domino" a couple of years ago. He paced towards the edge of the platform where Rally stood, his eyes rising to the brightness pouring through the crevice in the road a short distance from them. He laid his hand onto Rally's shoulder, breaking through the child's world of thought and returning him to reality, the boy turning to him. Taka smirked confidently, keeping his upbeat attitude regarding their absent friend's state alive.

"Don't worry, he'll be back soon. You know Yusei, he's probably attracted tons of duellists and has to fight them off one by one," he laughed light-heartedly. "They'll understand just what Satellite has had to offer all these years".

"I'd like to hope so," Rally sighed, feeling his mind wandering from the actuality around him. "I just didn't think he' d be gone so long".

"You remember what he said," Taka replied. "The Maintenance Pipeline halts once a month, he'll be hiding out in Neo-Domino until he finds a way back, he'll be fine. He'll be back as soon as he can, Stardust in hand".

The brunette's grin widened as faith grew in his comrade across the vast waters that the group could view from the serrated borders of Satellite. He turned from the sunken trail where underground trains used to pause on their routes across the City. Rally watched his movement over his miniature shoulder when the wide man's hand fell. Taka was retracting his steps and returning to the hideout where their other friends remained, concealed to the world outside the four manmade walls.

Nerve stood with his back against the wall, arms folded over his chest when Taka entered, Blitz sat on the tattered sofa that the group had kept in the makeshift room, Yusei's laptop positioned on the low table in front of him. He adjusted his spectacles, pushing them up the short distance to the bridge of his nose.

"Rally shouldn't be standing there like a dog waiting for its owner, Yusei will come back when he does," he grunted.

"I'm with Blitz, we've still got our own issues to deal with," Nerve added. "We have to keep Security off our tails. Without Yusei, there's no-one to divert Security if Rally resorts to thievery again. I know he means well, but we can't have any more incidents like the night he stole that chip for his D-Wheel".

"You know how Rally looks up to us all, Yusei especially. Without him, things feel so different. Rally feels that more than anyone," Taka muttered, scratching the back of his head uneasily. "By the time he gets used to it, Yusei'll come racing down that line".

"I hope nothing's happened," Blitz sighed, pressing his chin against his knuckles, fingers creating a bridge between them.

"Until then, we'll have to deal without him," Nerve declared eyeing the laptop in front of the blue-haired man. "You said there's been nothing lately that could be a clue?"

"Nope. Neo-Domino's made some arrests, but the only one that they say stands out in recent months – let alone days – is a former Pro that lost to Jack. And that was a while ago now," Blitz sighed, his fingertips continuing to tap the keys of the board in front of him while screens of news reports reflected in his spectacles. "There's nothing about any other notable arrests nothing about any D-Wheels, so we haven't been able to track Yusei through that".

"If only there was something we could use. I guess we'll have to trust him; that's all we've been able to do anyway," Taka responded serenely.

"Yeah, we've trusted him and he's practically vanished," Nerve spat. He couldn't be sure what was eating at him more, but he couldn't simply sit around with the frustration around him – of people blindly waiting for Yusei to emerge when there was the issue regarding the Pipeline at the edge of the island. Jack had left them all for Neo-Domino before; a small part of his mind was persistent that Yusei had done the same and abandoned his friends for the alternative life.

One difference remained in the way: Yusei valued his friends.

Rally entered the makeshift room; tension had thickened in the air since he had left to dimly watch out for Yusei. His innocent eyes darted from one of his friends to another, unsure what he could utter to end the silence. He knew what he wanted to say, the restriction was what the reactions that would follow would be.

"I…" he started, trailing off before he could really start, his concern over the actions consuming his thoughts.

The elder three turned to him, recognising his presence through his attempt to announce a firm decision that the boy had reached. Taka smiled lightly, ready to hear whatever it was that Rally had returned to say, he didn't have to be afraid.

"I'm going above the surface. _Someone_ has to know what's going on," he called nervously.

"What?" Nerve called, pushing himself from the wall behind. "Rally, are you mad? It'll be night soon, Security will increase the patrols, especially after Yusei got through the Pipeline"

"We've not getting anywhere just standing around and waiting," Rally pleaded against the perturbed look through Nerve's eyes.

"There's nothing to aim for right now. We just have to wait for Yusei to get back," the older party protested. "He'll return in a month when the Pipeline ceases activity for a few minutes. He knows he can do it, he's done it once before".

"But anything could happen to him in a month over there," Rally cried out. "How's he meant to survive when he doesn't have any food or money?"

"I hate to say it, but he has a point," Blitz sighed, his eyes settling on Nerve. He seemed to be the only one protesting Rally's decision, the unease of the past days finally surfacing and threatening to tear their comradeship apart. "There's nothing we've been able to do but watch him go. We have no idea what we could do to fight back if Security were to find us. And what if something _does_ happen to Yusei? We'll never know through these sources".

"We should see what people up top have to say, if anything, it's like Rally said," Taka agreed with a nod. "Maybe we can find out what's going on lately from someone up there. We don't have too much time before the sun sets, but we should be able to make the most of the time we have".

"What are we searching for?" Nerve asked impatiently. "Nothing's changed".

"Something doesn't feel right," Rally sighed, furrowing his brow anxiously. "It's not just me missing Yusei, something just feels… off. I can't explain it".

"So we're back to relying on trust now, huh?" Nerve muttered, folding his arms over his chest, sighing heavily in the face of his comrades' united front. "I guess it's never done us too much harm before".

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Public Security Maintenance Bureau-**_

The door to Godwin's silent and structured workplace slid open, allowing the Director's cold eyes to observe the office as he had departed from it. The same eyes had seen the young woman charged with the duty of watching over the Duel King in his apartment positioned in a distant corner as she observed the conference from afar, clipboard pressed timidly against her chest as always. She played an outside role in the organisation, nothing more – she would receive minimum details over the plot for Neo-Domino's duellists to invade the shores of Satellite and drive out the people that had been abandoned on the detached island several years beforehand. They had been a responsibility of the City since the birth of the state, dragging it and its citizens down from the utopia it had been declared shortly before the incident known to the people as Zero Reverse. Widely amongst the masses, it was claimed to have been an earthquake and tsunami, the public easily buying into the allegation that the government of the wide City had issued. Godwin lowered himself into the large black chair positioned behind the rounded desk gracefully, tilting his head rearward once his back touched the leathery rest behind him. Mikage's purpose could continue as usual until the time scheduled for duellists across the City to gather as an army outside the famous Duel Stadium once twilight came.

A holographic panel opened in front of him, drawing his left hand to automatically establish a connection with another individual. After a moment, Mikage appeared on the screen, her golden eyes shimmering with anxiety.

"_Director…"_ she managed to utter.

"Mikage-san," Godwin responded, bringing his hands together and lowering his head low enough for his pupils to rise to the tops of the sockets in order to meet the transmitted face.

"_What is it you want me to do once Atlus-sama joins the other duellists at the Duel Stadium tonight?"_ she asked timidly. _"Must I remain here and maintain his apartment until he returns? Is there anything you require of me until then?"_

"Until he departs tonight I wish for you to keep a close eye on him – he must remain focused and true to his intention of striking down Satellite once and for all," Godwin murmured in response. "And I want you to see what he does with Fudo Yusei's dragon.

"_Yes si__r,"_ Mikage responded firmly, saluting the order with a nod.

"Make sure he remains in the same frame of mind he has been throughout today. If he deviates, others in the mass may doubt in the same way. He had difficulty in his duel with Enjo Mukuro and risked the public catching onto his recent troubles, do not allow him to reach the state he was in during the night before," Godwin lectured, his voice growing stronger with each statement accompanied with the will to maintain the strong side of Jack that had been displayed the City across the past two years. "He was lucky that followers didn't desert him. This is crucial in regaining the support he had shortly after he became King and since then. We cannot allow one incident to fracture the King and the image erected over the past months".

"_I shall do so,"_ Mikage promise, leaning forward into a bow before her superior. _"I won't let you down – neither you nor Atlus-sama"._

"I'm trusting you. The fate of this operation's beginning lies with you and how you handle this assignment".

Mikage responded with an identical nod before she disappeared from the monitor, leaving a blank electric blue canvas staring at Godwin. Again, his left hand moved towards the panel, repeating the process that he had executed to contact the young woman, instead, Akutsu appeared on the monitor before him, grinning widely at the sight of Godwin's dull expression glaring at him once again.

"_Director, how did everything gooooooo?"_ he inquired, eager to hear what it was that his superior had to report.

"Both the King and Mikage-san are ready to play their roles," he declared, satisfied. "With the King driven in this determined state of mind, his ride into Satellite will encourage other duellists across Neo-Domino City to join and purge Satellite of the burden weighing us down. The amounts of momentum gathered will surely be enough to achieve our purpose, the power to destroy that which threatens life – all the Duel Monsters that will be summoned through Duel Disks and D-Wheels will supply us with that power".

"_Fantaaaaaasic!"_ Akutsu howled ecstatically, spinning uncontrollably as he celebrated the new.

Godwin smirked thinly, masking his true feelings of the man; he was not amused by the scientist's actions – far from mature and respectable for someone in the technological profession. He was merely satisfied over the outcome that had resulted from the meeting with Jack, confident in the size of Neo-Domino's forces that would gather eagerly outside the Duel Stadium – those that would ride into Satellite. No-one on the opposite side would be aware of what was coming, no-one would be able to stop the confrontation; he also laid confidence in its effectiveness in the hope of uncovering the final Signers. The secondary purpose of his plan – the role that fate had entrusted to him – could be fulfilled by the moving of one piece amongst his forces in a single swift action.

"Everything is coming together as the final props for the stage is set," he murmured to himself. "When the sun sets; Satellite, too will vanish. I shall await to see what happens".

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Streets-**_

Amongst the streets of the metropolis, word spread rapidly regarding the alleged attack planned on Satellite, spreading like wildfire amongst all regions. It rapidly became the topic for many residents' discussions. Outside the proud headquarters of the leading gaming company, Kaiba Corporation; a young girl, only eleven years of age strolled discreetly amongst the buzzing street, innocent to the rumours. Her mantis-shaded hair tied in pigtails that hung like willow branches falling down either side of her head, her tiny body clothed in a long-sleeved burgundy shirt with golden patterns running along the centre of the torso and edges of the piece. An open pink hoodie accompanied it, its sleeves much shorter than the lower level and white shorts hanging from her waist, her trained possessed pink markings that matched the short-sleeved jacket she wore. Her golden eyes glimmered in the sunlight.

From the opposite direction, two men in their early twenties approached her blindly; both sporting Duel Disks and chattering excitedly. With the widespread conversation regarding the allegation of an attack being prepared on Satellite, the men felt no need to lower their voices to avoid informing the girl, continuing their proud strides as though she wasn't there – she was merely another innocent being that they aimed to protect by invading Satellite and purging it of those that they had been taught were merely criminals who deserved whatever justice delivered over them."You really think this is going to happen then?" the redheaded man asked his companion, his lips curved into an eager smile.

"I do – it's not just some rumour," the other, sporting jet black hair, replied. "I've heard people that know others that have been contacted by some high ranking officials from Security".

"Really? Maybe he'll contact us later," the redhead chuckled."Maybe he will" the other answered, nodding. "Word has it they're looking for as many duellists as possible – skill doesn't matter so long as they can ride a D-Wheel or have a Duel Disk to use".

"I can't wait to take on Satellite!" the scarlet-haired duellist called cheerfully, raising his fists as though he were able to engage in combat with an invisible presence in front of him.

The three passed each other, the girl pausing when the words of the elder duellist rang in her ears. She glanced over her shoulder; she possessed both a deck and a Duel Disk – would that mean she and her brother would be contacted over an offer to attack Satellite? She never bore a grudge against anyone; she pitied the residents of Satellite rather than despising them and instantly discarding them as nothing more than the filth they worked through. She watched the two continue on, ignorant to the presence of anyone else in the street, continuing to discuss their plans for the attack should they be contacted, perchance even if they weren't. She had seized two pieces of a puzzle that refused to cooperate.

"Attack Satellite?" she whispered.

Her golden eyes returned to the path ahead, mind racing with thoughts of what was happening, and what could lie ahead. Why was Security sending out a city-wide search for duellists to tackle Satellite? Would they try to contact her? Questions raced through her mind fervently, none of which she could answer, instead, she shook her head and pressed on ahead.

* * *

_**-Satellite: Subway-**_

Blitz, Taka and Nerve remained silent, none willing to discuss a common topic across Satellite. Instead, they focused solely on waiting for Rally to return, to learn if he had discovered the chilling news creeping amongst Satellite's streets. The sun had all but drowned beneath the horizon, the base of the orange orb having collided with the distant edge of the world. It wouldn't be long before Security would resume the common practice of increasing the number of officers patrolling the streets of the faint echo of footsteps divided the silence into segments of muteness, Nerve glanced around the edge of the wall between the trio and the rest of the platform, eyes set in the direction of the inoperative escalators that had merely devolved into a solid staircase. Rally appeared from the direction of the descent, his face evidence of an excited aura about him. Nerve momentarily wondered if the boy had uncovered the same news as they had about the region. No-one uttered a sound until lively boy drew closer, at which point, Nerve recognised a paling in his usually cheerful face – he was more worried than enthusiastic over the results of his search. Nerve retreated to the inner front of the wall, standing in sight of his two companions while allowing Rally to dash in, the boy halting immediately when he found the complete set of friends present, grasping his knees and panting for breath under the stares of his older comrades.

"There's a massive rumour going around about Neo-Domino!" he cried out.

"We know," Nerve stated calmly. "Word's spread throughout the district. It can't have been here long though, I imagine a few hours since it first hit Satellite".

"How can you be so calm about this?" Rally asked agitatedly. "This is bad!"

"Of course it is, but there's nothing we can do about it," Blitz sighed, his eyes falling onto the laptop seated before him.

"But we can't just let them come here and wipe us out!" Rally protested. "People have been lying down and listening to what they say about us for too long".

"How did this rumour get to Satellite anyway?" Taka asked, turning to Blitz.

"Apparently, a couple of guys were being deported like that Uryu guy that challenged Yusei shortly before he left for Neo-Domino," Blitz claimed, having heard it first out of the foursome. "The guards that were with them were talking about being relieved that they'd never have to come here again. That _no-one_ would. There are plenty of channels that deal with information from the outside world, just like those we were seeking out".

"The Security already stationed here will probably turn on us too and attack when their reinforcements arrive," Nerve mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest tightly. "Presently, we outnumber them, but who know? I doubt we will for long".

"I wonder where Yusei is," Rally murmured anxiously, casting his eyes to the ground. "He wouldn't let this happen – he'd fight off as many duellists as he could, just to protect people here. They couldn't ha timed this worse".

"Well the fact of the matter is he's still in Neo-Domino," Nerve growled, frustrated by Rally's incessant pleas that Yusei's presence in the subway was vital in the future of the foursome. "He's probably hiding out somewhere from the buzz over there. Either that or he's truly vanished".

"Who knows? Maybe he'll blend in with the D-Wheelers in Neo-Domino and turn on them when they try to break through," Taka chortled. "I'd love to see that sight; they wouldn't know what hit them".

"We don't know _what_ he's doing, if anything," Blitz mumbled, eyeing Taka in the corner of his vision. "We'll just have to wait and trust him"."If Neo-Domino's duellists are gathering to invade our home here, then we should fight back" Rally called.

"But none of us are really duellists. Sure, we have the Duel Disks, but we've got nothing on them," Taka sighed. "Besides, they'll probably enlist all the Pro Duellists; they'll crush us before we can even draw a card".

"Apparently, the rumour claims they're recruiting every duellist they can. Skill doesn't matter in this fight, but we'll be severely outnumbered," Nerve interjected, unfolding his arms. "But what the hell, if we're going out, we may as well go out fighting. I'm not going to lay down like some pitiful animal waiting to be put out of its misery".

He proceeded across the room, standing on the opposite edge from where they would watch Yusei racing past like a flash on his D-Wheel as they tested the capabilities of the machine. He rummaged through the pile of discarded items and parted gathered, all laid together in a mess that they had intended to organise at an undisclosed time. From the heap, a Duel Disk emerged between his hands, lighting Rally's face while the brunette looked over his shoulder, attaching the machine onto his left arm. The boy dashed to his comrade's side, his hands diving into the heap.

"Are you crazy?" Blitz asked agitatedly. "This isn't one of those duels that we'd play with Yusei and Jack. Besides, it's been a while since anyone actually played the game. Yusei's the only one that really duelled; I haven't played against him in months". He and Taka met eyes; both felt a duty to enlist in the undersized movement, but doubt loomed in their way. Maybe skill didn't matter, but it would still be vital for them to stand any chance against the mammoth force charging towards them.

"Maybe we are, but we're just going to show we're not doormats for them to use. And if facing them with our Duel Disks is the only way, then that's what we'll do," Nerve replied firmly, his eyes falling to Rally who was in the process of attaching a Duel Disk to his arm. "You should spread the word; tell everyone that we're going to meet at the entrance to the Maintenance Pipeline; that's the only way we can attack".

"Right; I'll be back when the sun's set completely. I'm sure with how big the word is about Neo-Domino launching an attack against us, this can spread just as quickly," the boy asked optimistically with a nod.

He turned his back on the three and dashed out of the room, retracing the steps that he had taken to reach them, echoes of his footfalls fading.

Left outnumbered by those still clouded by doubt, Nerve turned to Taka and Blitz, each eyeing him with bewilderment – it wasn't like him to admit defeat before it had been confirmed, yet he seemed defeatist about any chance against Neo-Domino.

"Come on. Think about it; are we just going to abandon the place we met?" he asked; his final attempt at stirring inspiration into them. "Neo-Domino has forced us into this life without any offer to unite us with the people still over there. Now they want to end this place – it may not be much, but it's the only home we have. They don't care what happens to us, so let's show them that we have some worth, that Satellite has some worth to it".

"Well… yeah," Blitz murmured uncertainly. "I know where you're coming from –"

"Think of it this way: When Jack stole Yusei's D-Wheel and Stardust, did he waste to years wallowing in misery and sulking over his lost possessions?" Nerve asked firmly, clenching his fists to match his swelling spirit. "Hell no. Yusei isn't like that; that's what he's showing us, even though he's not here. There was a large chance that he could have failed in the Maintenance Pipeline and even beyond the other end, but he didn't give up. He could be in trouble now, he could be in the Detention Centre, but he knew it could happen. He put together another D-Wheel and perfected it until he could get to Neo-Domino. He still took a massive leap of faith. He was defending what was his, he didn't abandon us _or_ this place; he promised he'd be back. Are we going to let what he looks to return to vanish? He'd be stranded in the City; penalized whenever that corrupt authority gets the opportunity. He didn't give up on Stardust; he won't give up on us. I won't give up on him anymore, so what do you say?"

"Alright. We'll do it," Taka called, standing up from the sofa he had been seated on. "Even if we can't win, even if we're just taking a big risk that'll fail. We may as well – we've nothing to lose".

"Okay, okay. I'll fight with you," Blitz acquiesced, holding his hands up defensively before a barrage of enthusiasm would rain over him. "I should have thought in the way Yusei would have, but even he would understand the sheer recklessness of this counter-charge. Maybe there are more people that will think like you two across Satellite and we won't stand as the only four people against the army that they'll send over".

Taka retrieved two final Duel Disks from the heap, tossing one to Blitz before attaching the other to his arm. Once Blitz had followed suit, they gathered at the doorway, stepping out onto the platform and electronically advancing towards the edge as Rally had done so over the past days. They had progressed through days without any cause other than to work for the minimal amount of food that they were supplied for working at the factory; there was no longer even a purpose for finding parts for Yusei to improve his D-Wheel. The machine that would roar past energetically while Rally stood with a stopwatch in his small hand.

Nerve averted his eyes to the stream of light pouring in through the fissure made in the road overhead. The sun was ready to fall from the sky completely; time was short before it would all come together. The duellists of Neo-Domino City would be flooding to the congregation; the army would be readying themselves for the assault. His mind returned to the case of their missing comrade.

'_Yusei, wherever you are over there, we'll be waiting,'_ he thought, narrowing his eyes in the direction of the light as the feeling he was silently forging a vow to his absent friend. _'We'll be waiting with Satellite. Even if we can't succeed at this, we'll stand under we're taken out. To give you a home to return to'_.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_Yusei: Neo-Domino's duellists and D-Wheels are gathering outside the Duel Stadium that Jack and I fought in. As the sun sinks towards the horizon, those that Rally have called upon, gather down at the entrance to the Maintenance Pipeline. At the same time, Himuro explains his reason for coming to us. Next time: "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge, Chapter 3 - The Purge Begins! Charge to the Battlefield". Our time to move is approaching._


	3. The Purge Begins! Charge to the Battle

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - The Neo-Domino Purge**

_Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. Following the events of Episode 8; Rex Godwin uses the information regarding research on momentum to plan an attack and elimination of the Satellite residents. When a leak reaches Satellite; the residents band together. All but Yusei Fudo, who is forced to watch from the outside.  
__Contains violence, language, character death._

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Jack's Apartment-**_

The sky overhead darkened as the sun vanished from the sky, swallowed by the Earth below and guiding the duellists that had accepted the invitation to unite under the moonlight at the goal of every duellist in the City and possibly across the entire country. Neo-Domino City was the capital of the duelling worlfd, duellists poured into the City when a tournament would be held, bringing the City close to a standstill as everyone became entranced by the art of duelling, more than anything in recent times, the majestic moves of Jack Atlus.

The young Duel King stood by his grand white D-Wheel, his usual outfit stashed inside the machine while he stood in his white Riding Suit, twin dark grey strips extending from the back of his shirt, where a grey belt had been wrapped around his waist, and over his shoulders to the lighter grey boots with darker stripes down the sides. From the shirt, the zip in between the two stripes had been fastened to his chest, the purple collar pressed open divided into two halves on each side, the upper pair larger than the lower. On his shoulders, knees and elbows, halves of orbs had been fixed onto the suit. In the centre of the belt, a circle was strapped to the piece, an emblem with an "A" matching his earrings across the piece. Beneath the Suit, a white shirt covered his chest, a black collar at the top just beneath his chin. Attached to his white gloves, larger grey pieces had been attached, protecting his wrists from damage, lined with grey matching the twin stripes down the Riding Suit, the end wrapped around his forearm possessing a thicker lining, the piece reached his knuckles, but was cut off before it reached the palm of his hands.

Mikage stood nearby, hand pressed against her chest as she gazed at him, feeling her heart warm by the grandiose stance of the adolescent. He was an inspiration to thousands of young duellists; a rival and a goal for many experienced challengers. He would be the idol that those gathered outside the Duel Stadium would follow in awe, thrilled to be a part of the same operation as him. The plot to eliminate the past and truly begin anew, the mistake of seventeen years ago would cease to exist.

He climbed into the circular frame of the prestigious D-Wheel appropriately named the Wheel of Fortune. The machine had done him proud since his arrival in Neo-Domino, the same shade of white as the D-Wheel he stole from Yusei, the machine filled with his friends' hopes that had been scrapped shortly after Jack's successful flight. Compared to the crimson D-Wheel, looking back at the machine gave the impression it was more like a prototype rather than a bike he was planning to actually go through with the escape with. Mikage approached him, picking up the white helmet placed beside the circular D-Wheel and presenting it before him, the piece that would hang over Jack's fringe and the front of his head was the same purple as his collar, the visor hanging from the piece, fixed into the white fronts.

"Atlus-sama…" she muttered.

Violet eyes met the visor of the piece, boring into their reflection. His white-gloved hands removed the headgear from hers; raising it above his head and then over his spiked blonde hair. His left arm rose, grasping the hand grip of the arm and bringing it between himself and the woman who smiled at him timidly, one of few who were aware of his origins and the meaning of his charge into Satellite, he set his eyes on her one last time. The engine roared to life, the blonde revving it as he remained focused on her. She had stayed by his side throughout the day and for some reason, he hadn't tried to push her away, like she had been helping him without words of encouragement. She considered adding words of encouragement and belief to his stationary preparation, unable to do so once a lump built in her throat. Then his eyes moved ahead and the machine roared away, leaving her in the dust kicked up from the road, but it didn't bother her, she merely watched in awe at his acceleration, the twin exhausts glowing from the momentum that powered his machine.

She smiled as the D-Wheel shrunk rapidly, having seemingly achieved her goal in maintaining his frame of mind ahead of dusk, witnessing his addition of the Stardust Dragon into his deck that she had been ordered to ensure, his foreign weapon alongside his signature Red Demons Dragon. She pulled out her minuscule mobile; running down the list of contacts until the Godwin had given her on the day of her employment under Security flashed on the small monitor. She pressed down on the key to call him, pressing the device against her ear and filling the drum with the rings of the establishing connection. The sounds came to an abrupt end on the third cycle.

"Atlus-sama is on his way to the designated location" she reported bluntly. "Stardust Dragon is in his deck.

"_Excellent. You are free to do as you wish while through the plan's duration"_ Godwin commanded on the other end.

"I'd like to stay close by; to see what Atlus-sama can and will do" Mikage requested, her eyes shimmering with the zeal to prove her loyalty to the reigning champion, to stay by his side in spirit while he rode into battle. "I'll remain close to the Public Security Maintenance Bureau headquarters in the case that you need me, Director".

"_Very well. Do as you please"_ Godwin added. The line died following the offer.

Mikage separated the phone from the side of her head, gazing at the blank monitor where Godwin's number had vanished after his swift hang-up. She lowered the device, eyes rising to the road ahead, buildings lining the concrete passageway, guiding the Duel King in the direction of the Duel Stadium that had changed his life on more than one occasion.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Purge Begins! Charge to the Battlefield**

**[Shikusei ga Hajimaru! Tatakai ni Totsugeki]**

_**-Neo-Domino: Streets-**_

Jack sat proudly in his D-Wheel, rolling along the empty roads that had been left without traffic as a result of the shifts that had changed over, with those not working at home, tucking their children into bed or gathering outside the duelling arena. This emptiness of the wide roads allowed him to swerve either side of the painted white lines that divided the track into two identical sides. His eyes rose, catching the dying fragments of the sun over the buildings, directly in front of him, the remaining light falling upon the area surrounding the Stadium that he rode towards, the place that had been a stage for his world-famous performance for two years. Nothing else around him mattered, only reaching the sole destination he had been pointed to – that same place, the location laying directly ahead, a distant address through the visor hanging in front of his eyes.

His thoughts deviated to the deck slotted into the deck holder attached to his left wrist; both Red Demons and Stardust were amongst the cards in his possession, they had both been vital in his escape from Satellite and now they could play matching roles in destruction of the island. There was no-one else to use Stardust after all.

The Stadium came into view over the residential streets nearest to the complex and its immense grounds. The sky continued to darken gradually, a sea of blue racing after him in the direction of the sun's weakening light, the star's grasp slipping away. Around the destination, duellists sporting Duel Disks and D-Wheelers seated on their powerful machines had gathered leisurely, chatting amongst themselves or waiting eagerly for the appearance of a leader to signal their offensive against the almost-distant land. Eyes turned when the white D-Wheel known to them as the Wheel of Fortune soared over the incline leading to the grounds, Jack's eyes remained ahead rather than falling to the masses that had gathered. Simultaneously, Godwin took his place in front of the Duel Stadium, witnessing the backs of people's heads as they watched Jack soar through the dark air, the space between the D-Wheel and the ground growing the further he soared. Several duellists gasped in amazement, more staring in awe at the movement – the large majority of these were those without D-Wheels under or beside them admiring the stunt that they were incapable of even attempting. A handful of D-Wheelers concealed their feelings of fascination and admiration for the man, shrugging off the move as little more than an exhibitionist stunt, some staying true to this outlook down to their cores.

The D-Wheel hit the tarmac, a small crunch sounding from the base of the machine as it collided with the ground and gravity triumphed in the battle of physics. The same stunt had been replayed on various occasions as he entered the Duel Stadium's track that became a battlefield between D-Wheelers. His D-Wheel skidded as it passed through the path formed between divisions of the gathering, smoke rising from the ground as it came to a halt close to Godwin who stood indifferently, watching the display without any fascination in the standard entrance stunt of the Duel King. Jack removed his helmet as he remained seated in the circular frame of the machine, setting his eyes onto Godwin – no-one else mattered. He nodded silently with a stern expression directed at the permanently formal man. Following the gesture, Godwin directed his attention to the gathering before him, the eyes of hundreds of duellists under his reign, all eagerly awaiting their chance to charge towards Satellite, something of which none of them would have dreamt of looking forward to under normal circumstances. Normal had come to an end.

"Duellists of Neo-Domino City" he announced, his voice booming as he raised his arms in a diagonal path, hands open like he was aiming to grasp two points in the sky above those gathered before him. "You stand together, the final chance that Neo-Domino has to truly attain perfection. Satellite is the only factor that stands between us and a real utopia. Without the need to carry these ungrateful people – without having the smog staining the image of this City – Neo-Domino can truly prove it's full potential and worth to the world. To become the ideal city; the envy of the world. You have all gathered because you believe in that dream – Satellite is nothing more than a handicap. And we all agree that it should be wiped out; continue as though Satellite never existed. Security, D-Wheelers, duellists – all together we stand strong; the only weakness of our land is that unnecessary breakaway district. It is not part of Neo-Domino, merely a wasteland where human shouldn't live. Tonight, we can rid the world of that place and put the residents out of their misery. We can make our wish come true in the light of a new moon".

A wave of cheers roared through the night air, Jack set his eyes on the army of duellists, Security officers easily detectable through their identical uniforms amongst the colourful array of clothing that ordinary citizens wore. With the number of uniforms he eyes could locate amongst the crowd – with many more concealed by the several layers of duellists, Jack was left to conclude that the Detention Centre's staff presently on duty was thinner than usual.

A familiar face caught his eye: Mukuro Enjo. The blonde man narrowed his eyes at the rider whose hair resembled the flames that accompanied the theme of his deck, as much as he hated to admit it; Mukuro was a powerful ally in the army. While he was nothing compared to the Duel King, he was one of the best beneath him, proven in his close match with Jack the day after he had learned the full truth of the Birthmark emblazoned on his arm. He had to give Jeager credit the extent of research he had conducted to gather the number of duellists that he had, research spanning the entire City and its duellists thoroughly. The only problem with doing that would be enduring another shrill and taunting chortle from the strange being.

Not too far from Mukuro sat Tetsu Ushio on his D-Wheel, bearing a nasty scar on his left cheek after his last run-in with Yusei in the same place as the army's destination – the Maintenance Pipeline. The only physical connection between Neo-Domino and Satellite. The officer glared around coldly, not seeming too thrilled about his place amongst the ranks of professional and novice duellists alike; perhaps he was merely irritated at missing a chance to get revenge on the young man from Satellite. Jack found himself wondering why he hadn't taken a shift at the Detention Centre or just hang around and patrol Satellite's streets if the event was something that was a stinging reminder of his consecutive defeats at the man in the space of a few nights. The cheering of enthusiastic duellists died slowly, all eyes returning to the Director who stood before them professionally, a moderate smirk plastered on his pale face as his eyes surveyed the sea of duellists waiting for his command to race into Satellite and initiate their desirable mission.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Detention Centre-**_

Himuro took another step towards the silent Yanagi who watched him curiously, the brawny man keeping Yusei in the corner of his eye – given Yanagi's account of Yusei's story regarding the aftermath of their duel, he concluded Yusei merely wanted to rest to regain strength in his exhausted body. No-one outside of the pair had been offered the chance to learn what Yusei had gone through, leaving the cyan-haired man to ignore the youngest of the trio and turn instead to Yanagi. The hyperactive senior remained still, raising an eyebrow at the former Pro Duellist who had come to them without explanation.

"Listen here, both of you" Himuro ordered, eyeing Yusei in the corner of his vision. "I've been talking to some of the others, and they've discussed a plan".

"'A plan'?" Yanagi echoed, uncertain of where Himuro was heading, pushing his cocked eyebrow higher.

"Yeah; a plan to bust out of here" Himuro started, glancing over his shoulder for any sign of officers strolling along the corridor outside. "I've noticed something that I can't completely confirm, but it seems the number of guards here has lessened over the course of the day. We're going to use that to our advantage and stage a breakout".

"_Wow!_ What are we going to do then?" Yanagi called ecstatically, trying his best to keep the excited voice low to avoid blowing the plan.

"We're going to need a distraction to lure the guards away as best we can. Then everyone will charge them before they can realise what's happening" Himuro elucidated monotonously, shifting his full attention to Yanagi. "I figured you'd be best for the distraction, Jii-san – no-one can draw attention like you do".

"Fine, fine. I'll enjoy playing with those guys after they threw us all in here" Yanagi chuckled, excited about his upcoming revenge on the authorities about the facility.

"Himuro, are you sure this is going to work?" Yusei asked, peering over his shoulder at the pair discussing the scheme. "There has to be a reason the number of guards has fallen. And we still have to consider our decks, D-Wheels and how we're actually going to get out of the ground. If we don't, then we'll be doing nothing more than running in circles until we're captured again".

"I'm well aware of your concerns, Yusei. But in case you've forgotten, there are hundreds – _thousands_ – of prisoners who will be involved. We'll be able to fight off whatever they try to throw at us with our bare fists. There'll be that many of us over them" Himuro responded confidently, raising a large fist. "that's the plan: that numbers can overcome whatever they try to throw at us".

"I see" Yusei murmured. "Well you better that that assumption turns out to be the case – numbers do count… but they don't mean anything when we have no idea what they'll do. We all know how ruthless Takasu is". His head turned slightly, bringing his eyes back to the blank wall in front of him, one private encounter with the warden was more than enough to test someone. A second was just cruel.

"Then you better help us whenever you can" Himuro demanded, his voice falling to the tone of a threatening growl.

Yusei's eyes narrowed sharply as they returned to Himuro. On the side-lines of the tense duo, Yanagi's eyes leapt between the younger men, clueless as to the cause of the thickening air. The two had become allies after their preceding duel, but the bond between them had yet to strengthen and build upon. He smirked when silence fell upon the cell, a conflict between the two without worlds, each challenging the other with a simple glare, prompting Yanagi to leap between them, pressing his hands against Himuro's chest and Yusei's back, acting as a physical barrier between the two.

"Now, now" he laughed. "We've got to work together like Himuro-chan says".

"When does this plan go down?" Yusei inquired wholly.

"When the sun sets – that's when people reckon the number of guards will be at its weakest" Himuro reported. "Everyone's leaving me in charge, so I'll be the one to come back and signal for Jii-san here to do his job in distracting the guards".

"Are you sure about this?" Yusei asked, looking over at Yanagi.

"Of course, sonny. Those youngsters can't catch me in my prime – I'll slip right through their fingers" Yanagi laughed, waving off any doubt over his role and the risks coming with it. He felt proud to play the vital role, anything to do to prove his worth.

Yusei responded to the claim with a humble nod. Himuro smirked, pleased that the two had gotten on board with the plot to escape their confinement – ready to escape the dismal punishment that Security had thrown them into.

"Right, I'll return when the sun sets. Make sure to just act normally" he suggested, directing his eyes to Yanagi who stood by his right arm. "I'll spread word to the others". With that, he withdrew towards the unlocked door.

"We'll be waiting" Yanagi affirmed, almost in a sing-song voice whilst waving at his friend.

Himuro smirked, passing through the door which fell shut behind him, separating the three again. Himuro simply strode down the corridor in the direction he had come from. Yanagi turned to Yusei, his fists balled tightly as adrenaline pulsed through his veins at the prospect of a thrilling breakout

"Doesn't this sound great, sonny?" he asked ecstatically.

Yusei responded with a mild nod before turning his head away again and resting it against the pillow positioned beneath his hair. Yanagi's expression fell into one of puzzlement at Yusei's sudden recoil from the invigorating news, watching the young man curiously.

"If it's going to happen, then I'm going to get some more rest" Yusei mumbled dully.

"Ah right. After last night" Yanagi answered, rubbing the palm of his hand against the unkempt hair over the back of his flushed head. In all the excitement, the rough treatment of his cellmate had fallen to the back of his mind.

Yusei's eyes closed at that moment, leaving the elderly man to return to his position at the window, leaping up and grasping the concrete base of the opening. Anticipation seized him as time continued to pass leisurely.

Evening came after what felt like an eternity with the late sunset. Yusei hadn't stirred throughout the hours of the day, left in his own world beneath his consciousness. Yanagi had repeated the cycle of clinging to the base of the window and walking in circles around the cell to analysing his deck over and over, taking pride in each card that he possessed, making his heart flutter at his achievements in gathering the collection.

The sky gradually darkened, the blanket of night blue falling over the diming light of the sun as its grip over the City. The time was drawing near; Himuro could appear at any given time. Yanagi's eyes returned to the innards of the Detention Centre's walls, settling on the sight of the sleeping Yusei who remained oblivious to the time. He descended from the window, his wooden sandals clapping loudly against the floor, after a moment he proceeded across the room and laid his hand on Yusei's left arm, shaking him gently.

"Sonny, wake up. It's time" he whispered despite his building exhilaration within his small and fragile body. Ordinarily, he would have been parading across the cell and into the hallway under normal circumstances, with the main hindrance to any celebration being the need to continue behaving normally.

Yusei's head turned, revealing his opened eyes as they met Yanagi's bright face, the elderly man grinned at Yusei's waking. The adolescent quickly pushed himself from the bed, throwing his body over with his legs falling over the edge of the bed, boots hitting the cold floor. He sat with his back parallel to the wall behind, seeming much more alert and stronger than he had during the morning hours to Yanagi's delight. The senior duellist's bony fists clenched tighter at the sight of Yusei prepared to tackle the diminishing obstacle of Security lying between them and liberty.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Yusei nodded in response, following the gesture with a faint smile at the excited man. Seeing the expression made Yanagi's heart skip a beat, content with Yusei's refreshed state. There was one final component to set the plan in motion. And is on cue, the door creaked open, Yanagi and Yusei both turned to the opening threshold, the elderly man frozen in the case that Security had come to remove Yusei from the cell with the objective of carrying out more tests on him for the hidden Birthmark. His concerns melted away the instant he recognized Himuro appearing from the edge of the panel, smirking at the two while the scene outside faded into darkness.

"It's time" he stated. "Let's go".

* * *

_**-Satellite: Streets-**_

Skulking about the streets close to the subway, the blue haired man that had challenged Yusei to a duel the night before his departure yawned in frustration. He hadn't been in Satellite long and already he had run out of things to do. Dressed in the same outfit he had worn that night – a beige t-shirt beneath a charcoal grey jacket with sleeves rolled just above his elbows, two necklaces hanging loosely around his neck between the large battleship grey collar of his jacket and jeans held up by a black belt – his eyes rose to the misty sky overhead, the by-product of Satellite's incessant industry of sorting garbage. He raised his left hand to the ultramarine hair, spiked up at each end of his head, scratching his scalp in frustration at a lack of things to do. His two comrades had stayed behind at the deteriorated apartment they had chosen as their new home after their deportation from the City.

Uryu's dark eyes surveyed the area, searching for any sign that word spreading across Satellite regarding an attack was true – he found nothing. There were only the strong rumours dispersing throughout Satellite that supported the idea, Security remained as hostile as ever, they weren't going to cooperate in any way. Instead, he had been searching for the subway that Yusei and his friends had been living, people who had reluctantly accepted him as a distant friend. So far, he had no luck recalling where they had been. So, he had aimed to utilize the stroll for a second purpose – finding a D-Wheel after losing the chance to gain Yusei's.

The task was much easier said than done – what he had learned was that D-Wheels were prohibited in Satellite. He had also deduced that Yusei would be at the head of the duellists gathering against the invasion if the rumours were true, they were allies, and he would stand alongside the young man as a way to express his regret over what he had done nights before.

He turned a corner, finding a Security officer seated idly on a standard Security D-Wheel. The blue-haired smirked before approaching his casually, Duel Disk attached to his left wrist which hung by the pockets of his jeans, the hands inside the pouches.

"Hey" he called against the dead silence.

The officer turned to him, eyes hidden in the shadow of the helmet over his head. "What is it, Satellite scum?" he growled, giving the impression that he was far from in the mood to deal with a criminal. The blue-haired smirked again.

"Want to duel? If I win, I get your D-Wheel" he called, pointing at the machine beneath the officer.

"You've got some nerve. You think I'm that easy to defeat? We'll just see" the officer snarled. "You won't be so cocky when I'm through with you.

He climbed from the D-Wheel, bringing his Duel Disk with him and aligned himself opposite Uryu, who activated the device on his arm, continuing to wear the confident smirk. A sharp, cold night breeze swept across the street.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Duelling Stadium-**_

Godwin smirked as he surveyed the large number of duellists gathered before him – hundreds, perhaps thousands stretching to the furthest corners of the immense metropolis. Inspiration had been drilled into them through the mere call to unite as one force against Satellite – a place they all despised.

The Director turned his head to Jack, seeing the blonde eyeing him neutrally, determined not to show his eagerness to penetrate the physical barrier of Satellite. He could understand the young King's enthusiasm above the heads of those around them. He answered the King's stare with a subtle nod before turning his eyes to the mass watching him readily.

"Follow your King; let him lead you into a battle where there is no possibility of failure" he commanded, his voice resonating as his hands rose high, aiming for the sky above him around the moon, directing his choice as an act of fate. He was merely an agent for the government of Neo-Domino. "Let destiny guide you in the form of the Duel King of your City. Ride into Satellite and carry out the mission entrusted to you; the mission you have chosen to accomplish. Take the challenge into the Maintenance Pipeline – the only path that connects Neo-Domino City and Satellite".

He turned again to Jack, the corners of his mouth curving into a faint smile. Jack's sharp eyes remained on him, registering the look as some kind of signal to begin the offensive, to guide the duellists gathered upon the site into the sole physical connection between the two ends of the spectrum. The D-Wheel around him roared furiously as he revved the engine, diverting the eyes of the legion, another wave of roaring followed the task handed to the duellists by their superior. The army was set.

Jack pointed the nose of his D-Wheel to the cleared path that he had passed through once, reversing the use of the lane and passing through the duellists again, emerging from the other end with a chorus of cheers and the glistening of inspired eyes following him. The night air came alive with the voices of foot duellists and then the roars of D-Wheel engines, The Wheel of Fortune rolled fiercely along the wide road in the direction of Satellite, drawing the faster minions to follow. Finally, it was happening, he was going to wipe away any threat to his kinghood, releasing the locked-up feelings and memories in the monsters buried together within the deck of cards attached to his left wrist.

He glanced over his shoulder, in the direction of the sea of D-Wheels and eager duellists racing to the destination from the homes they swore they were defending from threat. As expected, Mukuro was at the head of the following forces, the fiery duellist whose grin stretched across his face, lips surrounded by stubble. The man was renowned for his speed tactics, it could only be expected that he would already be ahead of the others.

The buildings along the streets passed like lightning, falling behind him just as quickly. The Maintenance Pipeline was an all-too-familiar place for him, what was once as escape route from Satellite had become his gateway into the past, to tread the same streets he had as a child, returning as a true man above all those that he had grown up beside. After the disapproval of Satellite's expunction, Jack had never believed he would ride through it again, returning to the desolate memories he abandoned two years ago. Fate really was a strange power.

"Just watch" he muttered, ejecting his thoughts through his mouth. "This is my true power; you'll regret the mistake you made".

Godwin remained at the Stadium, his jacket and hair waving madly in the storm kicked up by the large number of D-Wheel engines, wearing the same thing smirk. Duellists continued to stream from the edges of the grounds, following those privileged to own one of the machines or to move faster. Alone, he stood watching as the pride of the City darted in the direction of the breakaway region that had been discarded years ago, the force seemed a suitable size to take out any further hidden threats lurking in Satellite, if not there would always be more waiting. He pulled out a small device matching a mobile phone, punching in a single key and pressed it against his ear, waiting for the greeting of the other end. Seconds after the rings began in his ear; the voice spoke and brought the tones to a halt.

"It's begun. Contact Akutsu-kun to monitor the levels of momentum" he commanded. "The plan is in progress".

* * *

_**-Satellite: Factory-**_

Duellists stood in clusters, having gathered after word spread like wildfire of a resistance against the alleged invasion. The origins of the claim were several and across Satellite, groups of hapless optimists with shared plans to defend their turf. Rally, Nerve, Taka and Blitz had arrived to see a steady stream of those recruited heading in as one force, ready to protect those that stayed behind and their homes, what they had wasn't much but their everything. Rally's eyes glimmered when the roar of the occasional D-Wheel came, a few of the machine racing past the people walking or running into the factory, passing the foursome as they hastily joined in the ranks of the advance. A number of those once belonging to Security; lose through confident officers accepting duels from Satellite fighters that they had severely underestimated. Satellite still possessed some gems.

The boy smiled cheerfully as it hit him how many people had come to fight for Satellite, the number of people who hadn't given up on life completely and had a purpose to stand against any invasion and fight. It was surprising to him how many D-Wheelers there had been hiding amongst the rubble that people called home and work, contemplating the experiences they could have lived through had they known – underground races, Riding Duels, simple rides that would have made day-to-day life much more enjoyable. The united force, he was convinced, would be enough to repel any of Neo-Domino's duellists threatening their land. It didn't matter what life they lived, he just wished that Jack could have seen that before backstabbing everyone.

"Hey!" a familiar voice called, echoing in the air above the chattering mass.

Rally froze, leading to a domino effect with his friends halting in front of him and standing neutral, watching their friend as others jogged past them. What they witnessed was a Security D-Wheel weaving through the ranks to reach them, raising eyebrows amongst the elder trio that had paused. The D-Wheel came to a halt beside the four, narrowing the space for duellists to move past the ground, the rider removed his helmet, revealing the face bearing a small Marker beneath his right eye – Uryu.

Rally's eyes widened at the sight of a former foe-turned ally. The blue-haired man smirked at the boy who recognized that his legion no longer lied with the City that had forcibly ejected him from society. Rally smiled at the return of the man with much more noble intentions compared to their last meeting. At least he had been able to obtain the D-Wheel he had been chasing after.

"Hey, what happened to those other guys you were hanging out with the last time we met?" Nerve inquired.

"They're a little further back" Uryu stated, smiling in the direction of the people walking towards and past them. "When I heard that we would b meeting here, I told them to stay behind while I sought out a D-Wheel. I managed to pull it off, as you can see, even if it was a Security one. I won this not long ago, just some overconfident junior officer near the border of that place people call the 'B.A.D. Lands'. So I went back and called them, thought they may want a piece of the action".

"That's great" Rally called. "And because you're a duellist from the City, you'll be a big help in fighting off those guys".

"I hope so. I heard the Maintenance Pipeline is closed because of this attack" Uryu added, lifting his eyes to the end of the alleyway that people continued along. "if this many people are here, then it's got to be true, especially as word hasn't come that it's been a prank and the Pipeline's still going. Unless this is some kind of trap by Security to lure in strong duellists and illegal D-Wheels. Hey… where Yusei?"

"Shortly after you left, Yusei went off to Neo-Domino with the plan to face Jack" Rally answered.

"Jack? You mean, as in Jack Atlus?" Uryu asked, impressed by Yusei's actions. "He's got some guts. So why isn't he here then? Has he just been waiting for this to happen?"

"Perhaps" Blitz answered with a shrug. "We can't be sure because we haven't been to talk to him since he left. We're just hoping that's the case".

"Well when we get over there, I hope we can meet him again" Uryu wished aloud, smirking confidently at the possibility of returning to his birthplace and meeting with Yusei on better terms.

"We'll do whatever we can to stop the City duellists from overpowering us and make that hope a reality" Taka claimed optimistically.

"The entrance to the Pipeline is up ahead. I saw on the way that a group of duellists stayed behind, some of them D-Wheelers" Uryu murmured. "They're putting themselves on the line to hold back Security from catching up; it seems they're on to us".

"Good, then this lot won't go mad" Taka laughed.

"The sun hasn't been down for long, I'm sure that Jack's involved on the other end" Nerve mumbled, his tone much more serious than that of his friend's. This wasn't a one-sided charge and their opponents were no pushovers. "I'll bet he even comes through with that lot. Come on, we should keep moving".

His resumed footsteps beckoned Blitz and Taka to follow, with Rally hesitating before complying. Uryu positioned himself on the D-Wheel as they continued, placing the Security helmet over his head and restarting the machine. It took a matter of seconds to catch up with the group, rolling along at a speed foreign to any other D-Wheel on the face of the planet so that his companions wouldn't be left behind.

"I'm sure everything will be fine" he chuckled as he rolled alongside the four who smiled at him. "I want to get back at that place for deporting me; I'll show those snobs to regret that kind of punishment. It's just lucky that I'm not worse off, but I won't let them decide my future for me".

The blue-haired man's jaws clenched tightly, his hands tightening around the handlebars of the D-Wheel. His breathing intensified, becoming jarring growls. He flashed a brief smile to the foursome by his side before suddenly revving the engine of the machine and flying ahead, past dozens of duellists ahead of the posse and after the D-Wheelers who had darted ahead as a first wave against any opposition.

Rally redirected his eyes to his friends, beaming as a new sense of hope washed over him, pleased with the looks of things on their end of the Pipeline. He had never felt so free to just charge up to the entrance of the tunnel and walk through, heading towards the City that refused to acknowledge their existence. This was their stand; nothing Neo-Domino could possibly do would prove that they didn't care about Satellite's existence – they were doing something about it. They had accepted Satellite's actuality and its citizens' presence.

"We won't lose to them" Nerve muttered, crossing into the width of the corridor at the end of a straight path and leading them ninety degrees from their previous trek.

"Yeah. We have to stop Jack and remind him of what things were really like before he left, remind him that being known isn't everything" Rally added, his eyes lifting to the gaps in the roofs of differing heights above them. "No-one would prefer life in Satellite over Neo-Domino, but we have to do what we can to remind him we're his friends. Then we can meet up with Yusei".

"Yeah, I promise you Rally. We'll see him on the other side of this Pipeline" Nerve replied, laying a hand onto Rally's miniature shoulder.

Rally's eyes and mouth widened, sucking in air much like a gasp, he believed in that promise. That would be what would push him and his friends, those around them, forward and into Neo-Domino beyond the resistance that the duellists sent to oppress them on their own turf would put up. This was their revolution.

"We won't let Jack get in our way" Blitz added. "Yusei _used_ Jack's betrayal as a means to push him forward; we have to make use of that time too. I bet that's what he was thinking when he was planning to head after, maybe even when they duelled".

Nerve nodded, smiling at his usual timid friend. He was beginning to truly come out of his shell, his confidence growing with their spirits rising amongst the duellists of Satellite determined to protect their home. Together, their enthusiasm would hold strong, they would see their friend on the other end of the Pipeline like he promised. He set his eyes ahead, to where D-Wheels could be seen leaping from the upper level and to the mouth of the Pipeline, where others would have already landed on the lower level and ridden into the tunnel. His eyes sharpened when he remembered everything that had led to this night, the motivation behind their standing up to Neo-Domino's best duellists: to preserve their lives.

"This is it" Blitz called, the four standing at the edge of the upper level. He adjusted the spectacles resting against his nose, shunting them towards his eyes with a gentle finger.

"It'll be strange to actually go in" Taka commented, staring at the size of the mouth where a small number of duellists walked in having found the staircase that would guide them down. "We've always talked about it, but we've never actually been here. Come on; let's go see what happens ahead now!"

The stout man darted in the direction those behind them turned, searching for the steps that would lead his friends into the same channel that they had seen Yusei racing through little under a week earlier. Nerve, Blitz and Rally followed at a leisurely pace, the blue-haired reverted to his worrying self.

"You know guys, it's kind of disturbing… what do you think they plan to do with us?" he asked, setting eyes on Nerve.

"Who knows? Maybe they'll throw us all in the Detention Centre" the brunette murmured, uninterested in whatever it was the City had planned in a dismal future – he would succeed or die trying. "I'm just glad to see Taka so excited about something that he's rushed off ahead".

"But it does confirm everyone's suspicions" Blitz muttered anxiously, moving his eyes back to the mouth of the Pipeline. "That thing's been shut down…"

Within the tunnel, the D-Wheelers who had already entered were reaching speeds much like those they would witness in Riding Duels set in the Stadium, yelling in exhilaration as they raced alone. They had never felt so alive, so _free_, to feel the gales of racing speeds brushing against their bodies. It was almost as though they had never lived before. Uryu beamed amongst them as he gazed in amazement, he was moving so fast, this had been the sensation he yearned for as he had been scouring for a D-Wheel before and since meeting Yusei. He yelled out in pure ecstasy like several of those around him as they experienced their first high-speed rides.

"When this is all over, I'm challenging each and every one of you to a Riding Duel!" he yelled, pointing at several riders around him.

Some laughed at the proposal, swearing that they accepted. There was no sign of any opposition from Neo-Domino roaring towards them, giving Uryu a sense of gratitude; he would hate to break the race with the others to fight back. No-one in the Pipeline with him looked familiar, but they were his allies, duellists that had been bound together with the privilege of riding D-Wheels. Behind them, a flood of duellists on foot would be charging into the Pipeline to defend Satellite. The entire experience felt like a dream – there was no Security trying to control the people, no barrier ahead of them preventing their rides in the direction of Neo-Domino; it was almost too good to be true. Everything that they would have never expected to happen was coming together in one gratuitous wave.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Maintenance Pipeline Entrance—**_

Jack's eyes rose to the level that possessed the mouth of the Maintenance Pipeline, his D-Wheel was storming along the same road heading towards the very building he had seen Yusei emerge from after two years of separation. His Wheel of Fortune stormed into the building, continuing along the straight path aligned with the threshold he had passed through, railings preventing more than any of the vehicles pursuing him to speed up and race each other. Jack passed over a crossroads when Mukuro smirked at the maze of paths ahead, passing through the same opening. Jack was already across the lower level of the maze, climbing the staircase roughly, his D-Wheel jolting with each new edge it overcame, shaking the Duel King violently in his seat, but that didn't deter him from his aim. Voices filled the lower half of the structure when Jack rode to the edge of the balcony leading to the Pipeline Entrance, glaring down at those gathered beneath him. Many had stopped, others circled around without any clue where they were heading, some had continued ahead.

The young Duel King climbed from the circular frame, moving into the view of those waiting like lost sheep below. Those that registered his presence immediately gazed in awe, impressed at how swift he had been to climb so high and stand over them at the gateway of what they considered Hell.

"We are the defenders of Neo-Domino City. We have a duty to fight for our home and defend it" he declared, his voice booming through the empty night air as his shadow expanded across the citizens gathered below from the moon and the artificial lights planted in the wall above him. "We cannot allow Satellite's existence to threaten that. D-Wheelers; follow me – your leader – into the tunnel behind me and see just what is holding us back. Duellists, you are our second wave; follow us into through this place. No-one will be left behind; every duellist has a right to face whatever opponent they wish. Once we right through to the other side and claim it as our own, we will hold the key to invading Satellite without resistance. No matter what; defeat is impossible while you fight with your King on the field".

The masses below roared with cheers and applause, each inspired further by their king's words. Jack gave a satisfied smirk and returned to his D-Wheel, the usually calm and silent facility had been filled with passion and ecstasy. The D-Wheel was aligned with the entrance shortly before him, his eyes narrowing sharply as he recalled just what it was that laid beyond the invisible other end. The D-Wheel launched itself forward, throwing Jack into the mouth of the tunnel and leaving the others to follow his lead, their cheers fading into a mighty roar of dozens of engines.

He didn't look back, just as he hadn't the last time he rode through the buried passage, he wouldn't be distracted by who was behind him, what mattered the future. That had always been what mattered. He couldn't lose his focus before the riders clashed with the duellists of Satellite. He had to remained focused, as Mikage had guided him throughout the day, staying by his side and convincing him that nothing could go wrong; that he was doing what he wanted, what he wanted the day he left Satellite in his dust.

There was no sign of usual activity in the Pipeline; Godwin had come through for once. The shadows of several D-Wheels slowly crept up him, laid upon the rounded steel ground. Mukuro's excited howl came over the roaring of the engines filling Jack's ears as they reverberated violently. Jack glanced over his shoulder to see the fiery-haired duellist gaining on him. Obviously he was still blinded by his love of racing and speed, assuming that they were racing towards the opponent rather than merely charging. Nevertheless, the blonde rider shrugged off the gaining competition, turning his eyes ahead where the hatch into the straight of the Pipeline waited remained open; a passage for them to pass through into a cylindrical pathway that would guide them to their destination.

Jack floored the accelerator again, sending his D-Wheel shooting ahead, even Mukuro would have difficulty expecting the manoeuvre. The proud D-Wheel lifted inches from the ground as Jack shot out into the large tunnel, the base of the large wheel crashing against the bottom once gravity caught up with him. At the sight which greeted him, Jack remained still as his D-Wheel ceased bouncing and wobbling, threatening to throw him from its frame, the others approaching looked on, registering the blonde's exit from the tunnel. Mukuro shot out through the hatch, his D-Wheel crashing to a standstill close to Jack's.

"What the–?" he snarled in shock.

"So they found out, huh?" Jack murmured, unfazed by the discovery made ahead.

Growing steadily down the Pipeline, the cluster of D-Wheelers who had raced ahead of Satellite's forces approached, Uryu close to the head of the pack. Each smirked at the challenge set and the gauntlets thrown, they had encountered the first of their challenges, several of the squad feeling their confidence rattled that Jack had truly appeared before them. Jack glanced at Mukuro, the two sides were about to clash in a more confined battlefield than either had expected. The fiery-haired duellist captured the movement in the corner of his eye, the others steadily approaching outside of the approaching force's knowledge. It was a strategy of allowing the Satellite D-Wheelers into lowering their guard, and then they could ambush them much easier. Jack smirked at the conditions set: the time had come.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_Jack: There's no way that people from Satellite can overcome true duellists. Red Demons Dragon, attack!_

_Yusei: The time has come for our escape from the Detention Centre; we must stand up and regain what belongs to us. Everyone, stay safe, we have to get to the Maintenance Line! Next time: "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge, Chapter 4 – Breakout! Escape into the Battlefield". What's going on? Stardust is hanging over the city?_

**Please read and review**


	4. Breakout! Escape to the Battlefield

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - The Neo-Domino Purge**

_Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. Following the events of Episode 8; Rex Godwin uses the information regarding research on momentum to plan an attack and elimination of the Satellite residents. When a leak reaches Satellite; the residents band together. All but Yusei Fudo, who is forced to watch from the outside.  
__Contains violence, language, character death._

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Maintenance Pipeline--**_

Watching the charging enemy, Jack smirked. He hadn't expected there to be an opposing force to face, rather that the City duellists would easily slip through onto Satellite soil. But with the challenge came a thrill, and a chance. Judging by the size of the force, Satellite hadn't provided many D-Wheelers, and none would be very experienced, not those he knew could ride one competently. They would be no problem, no match, but it would still be fun to trounce them.

Behind him, the riders that had followed him from the Duel Stadium approached. As a united force, they would trample and mow down every deluded duellist that believed he had a chance against the superior league. He revved his engine, turning to face down the charging conoy, Mukuro did the same behind him. He glanced over his shoulder at the fiery haired duellist.

"Are you sure you can really manage these people?" he asked mockingly.

"Maybe you've beaten me twice recently, but these people aren't anywhere near our league" Mukuro laughed.

"'Our' league, huh?" Jack repeated, cocking an eyebrow. "We're not of the same league; mine is of elite, yours is beneath that. You'd do well to remember it".

Mukuro scowled at the blonde rider, he had tried and failed numerous times to overthrow him, mocked each time as Jack continued to ride around the Stadium in what he called his victory laps. Constantly tormenting him, so this was the next best thing, to topple any and all duellists that stood in the way of the operation to invade Satellite. He glared at the duellists through his black shades, revving his engine and shooting ahead of Jack – he would be first to taste victory this time.

Jack smirked, easily identifying what it was Mukuro was doing and why. It didn't bother him. He was still the King and no-one, anywhere, would take that title from him. Not Mukuro and certainly not Yusei. He revved his engine, storming towards the enemy force. He pulled a card from the slot where his Extra Deck would be held, turning it to see his Red Demons Dragon. He smirked, no-one would undermine him, no-one would defeat him.

He was King. And this was his time to remind everyone. Especially his doubt.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Breakout! Escape to the Battlefield**

**[Dasshutsu! Senjo ni Dasso suru Iku]**

_**--Neo-Domino: Detention Centre--**_

Yusei stood as the long-awaited declaration from Himuro that the time to implement the plan for escape had finally come. The eyes of the younger men fell upon Yanagi; he had been selected as the designated bait to lure Security from the soon-to-be flooded corridors. The elderly man was hopping with excitement, each second entered with a click of his wooden sandals. Himuro smirked at the enthusiasm of the man he once mocked, he had been selected for the riskiest job in the entire operation, yet he didn't show a shred of uncertainty towards that position, in fact, he embraced it with delight.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Yusei asked, turning to the fervent man. He may not have known the man long, but he still had concerns over his physical ability, regardless of his hyperactive behaviour, his body could easily tire out before his job was done.

"Don't worry about me, sonny. Those guards won't be able to catch me with a giant butterfly net" Yanagi chuckled, wagging his finger dismissively at Yusei's concerns regarding the possibility of capture. "You two should focus on yourselves. The place where they've been holding your D-Wheel before sending it over to the main storage building is somewhere within the centre's perimeters".

"You're sure of that? How can you be certain they haven't already sent it to the main storage building?" Yusei questioned anxiously, the man had been transported to the facility during the same morning as him, how could he be sure of the information he spoke of?

"Just trust me. If it's not there, we could always piece together a plan to get in there and break it out" the elder defended, patting his right hand against his chest.

"Assuming we can get out of here" Himuro commanded, pushing the door open ajar. "It's time for you to play your part".

Yanagi smirked widely before he sprang through the door, past both Yusei and Himuro and leapt into the corridor. Instantly, a guard who had been pacing in the direction of the open door noticed his arrival, his legs freezing from their automatic duty. Yanagi hopped on the spot, pulling out the cards he had snuck into the building from various places within his clothing.

"Hey!" he called. "You up for a game?"

"Hey, you're not allowed those in here!" the guard snapped irately.

Yanagi's grin widened as the guard stormed towards him with the intention of snatching the cards from his hands. Instead, Yanagi bounced further down the corridor, infuriating the guard who was then forced with no alternative but to produce a small radio and summon his colleagues for back-up. Several appeared from around the corner within the next minute, following the guard who had already begun the chase after the defiant elderly man.

When the shouting and hollering faded into silence, Himuro poked his head out of the door, searching for any sign of officers that had been stationed to stay behind and keep an eye on the remaining inmates. There was nothing standing between them and freedom. He jumped out of the cell, Yusei hot on his heels. He smirked, raising a large hand to the side of his mouth and taking a deeper than usual breath in.

"Oy, cost is clear" he proclaimed. "Let's get this show on the road".

Doors began to fly open, slamming against the walls they had been fixed into, with almost enough force to thrown them off their hinges; the harsh crashes rocked the corridor, a stampede of detainees following them. The scene ahead of them was no different, with doors flying open and those once held captive by the small rooms they had been assigned to flooding the hallway in front of those gathering behind the respected former Pro-League duellist and his companion. Yusei glanced over his shoulder while those behind began their bids for freedom and passed the still pair, his view of the path behind them became shrouded by those rushing for any exit and into the City that had locked them away. His thoughts focused on Yanagi for a brief moment, interrupted only when Himuro's large hand fell upon his shoulder and drew his eyes back.

"It's likely we'll get separated after no too long" Himuro called over the ecstatic yells around them. "I'll handle searching for your D-Wheel, you should find out where our decks are. There'll be less focus outside so I'll stand a better chance of fighting off any trouble we run into".

Yusei nodded with a slight smile, their best chance a liberty and any attempts of Security preventing that hope with their dwindling numbers had been mown down in an instant, the remaining officers were unable to prevent anything that the detainees had put together. Yusei's eyes returned to Himuro's smirk, despite the chaos around them, they had remained together when their feet thrust them forward, joining the race with the goal positioned at the edge of the Detention Centre's grounds where the world waited on the opposite side.

"There's a crossroads up ahead, that's where we part. Hopefully some guys will follow me and we'll find out where those D-Wheels are being hidden" he bellowed. "I can't be sure where the cards are, so I'm trusting you to get them back before anything happens. I'll see you at the entrance to the Pipeline that leads back to Satellite whenever you can make it".

Yusei nodded in response to the commanded given to him. The crossroads that Himuro spoke of appeared ahead of them. Himuro darted to the left while Yusei continued ahead, separated by the sea of convicts within seconds and left alone amongst strangers with the same goals as them. Each knew their assigned tasks, whether they could carry them out effectively before Security realised what was happening and attempted to seize the reigns of the facility again was something that could only be determined by time. Yusei's eyes darted over the heads of the taller inmates around him, searching for any doorway that could lead to the room where the confiscated decks had been locked away; he couldn't leave until he was completed with those cards in his hands.

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Public Security Maintenance Bureau--**_

Amongst the skyline offices of the City; Godwin stood back in his office, witnessing the footage transmitted to him by means of cameras planted across various scenes en route to the Maintenance Pipeline, watching as duellists charged after their mechanical allies. By the Director, a transparent window showing Akutsu on the opposite end spinning wildly, howling in delight at the results of the initial clash within the Pipeline.

"_Amaaaaaaaazing!"_ he added to the string of exclamations he had made throughout the duration of the clash. "_Soooooo_ many duels will create great levels of _moooooooooomentum!_"

Godwin glanced at the sight of the celebrating researcher in the distant corner of his eye, his lips pressed against the hands bridged together, linked by interweaving fingers.. No emotion came to his face, no expression over the successful charge and current engagement between the opposite sides. Neo-Domino was overwhelming the provisional army with ease.

"Akutsu-kun" he muttered, barely loud enough for the twirling man to hear and divert himself from the machine measuring levels of gathered momentum. "Is it enough?"

"I'm afraid not yet, sir" Akutsu answered, the high-pitched exclamations fading into the disappointed murmur he seldom resorted to. He leaned forward, bowing until the collar of the white coat draped over him touched the arm bent in front of him. "The levels are much too low. More of this level of conflict and measures will _soooooooar_".

"I see. Time will tell then" Godwin muttered, disappointed hidden beneath the veil of his default tone of voice.

Despite the norm of Godwin's voice, Akutsu seemed to distinguish that Godwin was discontent with the news. The connection between the two rooms died through a sudden disappearance of the scree, leaving Akutsu free to return to his observations and Godwin in a room still and silent beyond the low volume of the footage playing.

Within two minutes of his discussion with Akutsu ending, another employee burst into the room, panting heavily as a sign that he had rushed from a distant place that had been dictated to be his standard position. His cry drew Godwin's eyes, assuming only that the man had an urgent message he had been entrusted to deliver. The monitor showing the scenes recorded from the charge died.

"S- Sir!" the man cried desperately. "There's a situation at the Detention Centre. The detainees have rebelled, they're staging a breakout!"

One of Godwin's eyebrows rose briefly. Unbelievably, the assault against Satellite had been turned against them. The weakened security at the Detention Centre had given the prisoners a chance to retaliate against their imprisonment. A chance to attack the City's forces from a second front.

"Contact as many Security officers on the outskirts of the City and order them back to the Detention Centre. Keeping the inmates in that place is top priority for them" he commanded sternly. "The duellists marching on foot will arrive at the Pipeline before long. If they escape, then they will use Neo-Domino's vulnerable state behind the front line of battle. They may use the intensifying clash to their advantage, we cannot have those we've already captured once to intervene and become a nuisance to society".

"Yes sir" the uniformed man answered, bowing immediately.

Just as quickly, he rose to stand straight, racing back to his post. The heavy pants that were his panicked breaths returned as he hastily departed, dashing back. With him on his way, Godwin's eyes turned to Mikage who remained silent and inconspicuous at the end of his desk opposite the monitor. Just as she had declared, she had returned to see Jack amongst the fighting, glad he could face down so many opponents successfully and gracefully, as a king would. Not one duel had proven any challenge for him, victory was never out of his reach, he remained in control. That was the way he liked it.

"No matter what they try, Atlus-sama will be able to stop any that slip by" she reassured him, her eyes blazing with hope and belief in the young Duel King that had captured her affection without even being aware of it.

"Don't underestimate them. Especially one that can stand in his way" Godwin rumbled lowly, his eyes fixed upon her tiny frame coldly to match the frown he wore. "There's more to him – with or without the King in the picture. He may be able to fulfil what we're seeking in the King".

Mikage didn't answer, her lips twitched in the direction of a frown as she watched the Director whilst he turned his attention back to the blank monitor. She had heard from Jack's mouth the tale entrusted to her, from Godwin about the true incident of almost two decades ago. On top of that, information passed to the Bureau from the Detention Centre had confirmed that the young man Jack had been duelling, the 'Yusei' he demanded to find in the following morning, was indeed a Signer. A chill raced down her spine, Jack had truly uncovered the biggest threat to his crown.

* * *

_**--Satellite: Maintenance Pipeline--**_

Another amateur D-Wheeler tumbled from the machine beneath him, hitting the ground harshly as the massive Wheel of Fortune raced on by. Another victory for Jack Atlus and for Neo-Domino. Despite the forces that Satellite had scrapped together, they couldn't stand up to the duellists of the City, of the Pro-League they watched from afar. The vast majority of duels were dominated by the more experienced duellists, those that battled for a living. Rarely, a duellist from the opposing force would slip through the chaos, racing for a chance at freedom beyond the other end of the Pipeline. A rather cowardly choice in Jack's eyes; not only was it a spineless decision to abandon the battle and betray his comrades, but it was a low attempt at getting somewhere, no matter what methods the Satellite people used to slip to the other side. One of the Security officers nearby turned after the latest runaway, pursuing him relentlessly.

The compact monitor on Jack's D-Wheel which usually displayed the information of a duel flashed, and Godwin's face appeared.

"_King. The Security D-Wheelers are going to decrease in number. Several have been ordered back to the City. Without their influence, people are taking advantage in the lack of authority"_ he stated bluntly. _"I'd also like to meet with you close to the Public Security Maintenance Bureau. There is a particular matter I must discuss with you. At the same time, you can deal with some of the Satellite duellists that are making a break for the City. They can __**not**__ enter, if they do, it's likely we'll lose them and we cannot afford for that to happen"._

"I understand. I'll be there shortly" Jack answered, nodding his head briefly.

His D-Wheel turned around smoothly, setting up the path to return to the City. Fortunately, very few duellists were around him that could obstruct his path, duels were strewn across the Pipeline, dividing the two forces into surviving regiments. Without many people, it would be easy for Jack to head back to meet with the Director without giving the impression that he was retreating. The D-Wheel shot forward, leaping back into the path once paved that had brought him into the battlefield. Now he path had been set, to move ahead in Godwin's plan and purify the City he swore his allegiance to.

* * *

_**--Satellite: Orphanage--**_

Similar to the D-Wheels of Neo-Domino pushing against the feeble defences of the island, a machine raced along the desolate streets further inland. The engine of the black machine purred comfortably as it approached a large building, two levels with a large room that had enough space to count as a third. Close to the front door of the structure, a young boy stood, staring in the direction of Neo-Domino with a look of awe in his eyes. Upon seeing the child, the D-Wheel's brakes screeched, wailing as the machine came to a gradual halt.

The rider removed his helmet, the boy watching as orange hair stood up as if he had been electrocuted. Markers were dotted across his face in various places, the most noticeable being the large "M" shaped one upon his forehead. He turned to the boy whose eyes met him.

"What are you doing out here? Martha will be ticked when she finds out" he chuckled. He turned to the building, raising his right hand beside his mouth. "_Martha!_"

He revved the engine of his D-Wheel to maximise the noise he could make. Terrified of facing Martha out of her usual chirpy mood, the blue-haired boy cried out in terror before he raced inside. Smirking, the teenage rider let his engine's roars die.

A moment later, a dark-skinned woman with a motherly look about her appeared; her mocha brown hair hung either side of her face as dreadlocks. She turned to the redhead, her hands gripping her hips, her expression far from impressed.

"What the hell are you playing at, Crow?" she barked.

"I had to come by" Crow chuckled, hoping that he could divert her from scolding him for his tactics. "I know it's late, but there's word on the street is that Security officers had dropped in numbers. Apparently, there's some fighting going on".

"Really?" Martha asked, cocking an eyebrow curiously, shifting her expression from a stern glare to curiosity. "I'm surprised, you would have jumped into action straight away. And much earlier than now".

"I would have, but I couldn't risk leaving the kids yet. Well, I knew I'd have to eventually, but you can't trust much in rumours in the B.A.D. Lands" Crow sighed. "Is it true?"

"I suppose so" Martha murmured. Looking after the young orphans of Satellite preventing her from really learning anything of current affairs outside of word spreading. She could still get the basic information, but the news of an invasion had slipped beneath her radar.

"What about that kid?" Crow asked, pointing to the doorway where he had seen the young boy retreat. "He seemed pretty interested in the City. At least, he was staring in the direction of it".

"Perhaps, but I doubt it" Martha responded, a subtle light-hearted smile crossing her face. "Takuya is interested in pretty much anything. He may have been looking for the light. From this distance, they look quite a bit like stars gathering on the water. Rather pretty, I must admit"

"I'll check it out then. I can't have those guys from over there running around Satellite in a violent way, not with so many innocent kids around that could easily get wrapped up in it all and endanger themselves" Crow growled, tearing his eyes from Martha and to the fractured ground then to the distant City. Martha had been right, the view from the orphanage near the shore of Satellite gave them a view of the City's lights rising into the sky as though they had been projected towards the heavens merely to spite the unfortunate people left stranded. His grey eyes narrowed sharply. "I won't let them hurt anyone".

"Just be careful. You don't need another Marker to add to that collection of yours" Martha commanded, pointing at the yellows marks across Crow's face.

The redhead nodded, smirking widely as he did so. He placed his helmet over his head and positioned himself to rev the engine once again and ignite the night air with life. He glanced at Martha once more, she cared for the children that had been left without parents by whatever means, he shared her compassion and had followed in her footsteps. Where she couldn't ride out to confront any invaders and tackle them head-on, he could, and he would.

"Keep an eye on each of those kids tomorrow, just in case the rumours are true and someone _does_ get through" he called. "I'll watch out of my tykes too".

The engine roared fiercely, preventing further discussion over the kids in Crow's care. Seconds passed before he shot ahead, leaving Martha to watch as the rebellious rider resumed his ride towards the battlefield, dust settling where it had laid before his departure. She sighed, Neo-Domino had caused Satellite enough pain, it irked her why the government of the City were never satisfied with the scars upon the island.

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Detention Centre--**_

The door to the Card Storage Room tumbled to the ground, clanging against the cold floor, battered to its limits. The edges were dented from the resistance it had put up against the burly bodies of inmates to hang onto its hinges The escaping inmates rushed in, desperate to find their cards before Security officers that had remained in the facility could catch up to them. Yusei slipped in amongst larger inmates, standing close to the centre of the room. Several others fixed themselves to once place, watching those that searched the room forcefully.

One of the larger men came across a safe. Immediately, he convinced himself that only the confiscated cards of people held prisoner could be considered important enough to keep locked up. He gripped the dial tightly, then the thought of a combination crossed his mind. There was no clue left as to what the digits would be or how many of them there were. He turned to the others all watching him, scowling while the dim light reflected off his bald head, crossing the Marker above his right eye.

"We need something to break this thing over with" he rumbled in frustration.

Several of the man that had been searching for cards resumed their efforts to find something, changing the target from their decks to something strong enough to deal some damage to the steel faces of the safe. Most of the men were of a similar build to him, those like Himuro with rippling biceps and wide chests, stereotypical men who desired to use force to solve their problems. A man whose blue hair stood on end vertically stood beside Yusei, showing a contrast in heights; he was one of the smaller men in the room, but still stood higher than Yusei. He murmured to himself, his thoughts aloud, clutching his chin as he observed the container. He turned his back on the scene, striding to a desk positioned opposite the doorway and pulled open a draw. Inside, his eyes discovered a note that had yet to be place upon the safe with a short series of numbers written in ink – the combination.

His eyes rose to the sight of the man throwing a chair down against the dial, the metal leg crashing harshly against it. The men gave a roar as the two connected brutally in the hope that the strike would unleash their captured treasures. Nothing happened, but the chair rose above his head again.

"Hey!" the blue haired man called, holding up the small sheet. "I've got this. Just open it up normally".

The bald man grunted, somewhat dismayed that he had lost his chance to take his fury out through violent methods and damage something belonging to the authority that had locked him up. He longed for revenge against those bastards that had thrown him into the facility for what he claimed to be no real reason. He stepped aside, allowing the blue haired male to approach the safe, gripping the dial, his eyes alternating between the paper and the knob before him. He twisted the dial back and forth in the hopes of hearing the click that meant liberation for their partners. Unlocking hope, unlocking freedom. The air thickened with tension, the silence was unbearable. It was surprising that so many burly men could remain so still and quiet, replying on the younger ma with the risk of Security's footsteps thundering as they stormed down the corridor, cornering them.

A minute passed. Two minutes. The man at the front of the safe sighed, twisting the dial once more. It clicked.

He grinning, pulling open the door, much to the relief of the others who gave a resounding cheer. The man reached inside, pulling out his own cards and dashing towards the door, leaving the rest to dive forward and snatch what belonged to them. Yusei advanced forward, ahead of the others, with the bald man towering over him. Around them, the others crowded, desperate to regain their cards.

For once, Yusei felt relieved that Himuro and Yanagi had their own cards as opposed to when he was duelling the former with the latter's deck, which was effectively a jumble of cards based on treasures of the world. With their decks safe in their hands, all he would have to do was seek out his own cards. The sight of Bolt Hedgehog caught his eye; he reached in and pulled the deck out, noticing a small note beneath it with the number '88' on it, the number he had been assigned upon entering the facility. He flicked through the next cards: Junk Warrior, Roadrunner, One-Shot Booster, Junk Synchron.

These were his cards.

He smiled before turning his back on the open container, clenching his fingers around the stack of cards as though his life depended on it before pushing through the crowd of duellists waiting to get to the front of the gathering. He slipped the cards into the holder on his belt, where they belonged. The frame of the door came and passed, he was back in the corridor; all he had to do now was get to the Maintenance Pipeline before midnight.

Gleefully, Yanagi hopped a distance ahead of the Security officers still pursuing him. More than a dozen had joined the chase, passing cells in the long-term holding area of the building. The lead officer, the on that had initially spotted Yanagi out of his cell pulled out a baton. Yanagi glanced back and yelped in excitement at the sight of the weapon. They had resorted to grabbing their weapons just to deal with him, it made him proud that he had pushed them so far and after so long, giving his friends and those situated around them more of a chance to escape.

Inmates of the area barged out of their own cells once they caught onto what was happening, flooding the corridors around the edges of the tower. Amongst them, a young purple-haired man named Aoyama recognized the commotion surrounding Yanagi. While everyone was scrambling for freedom, none of them paid a second thought to him. The young man's brow creased before he leapt from his cell, chasing after the pack of guards.

He snatched the baton of one at the back of the group, striking it against his head. The officer collapsed with a subtle groan, laying motionless amongst the chaos; the first victim of the rebellion. Aoyama turned his attention to the others ahead of him, none paid any attention to what had happened behind them and their colleague. All were focused solely on one thing – capturing Yanagi.

Ahead of them, another group of inmates broke free, charging towards the nearest exit from the segment of the tower. The guards continued to yell, splitting into two groups. A handful of those who chose to continue chasing Yanagi caught Aoyama in the corner of their sights, turning to face him down. The purple haired man smirked, lunging at them with a tight grip on the baton as he lashed out at them, using their own force against them. One guard fell after another, no matter how many times they swung their own weapons, there was never an opportunity to strike Aoyama's weak spot – wherever it was.

There was still distance between himself and Yanagi when he could move ahead, chasing after the guards that had failed to recognise his following and thus hadn't halted to face him.

"Hey!" he yelled with a grin. "What's your beef with the old guy? Why not come and chase me?"

The remainder of the guards turned to face the younger rebel. Yanagi halted in his tacks when the number of guards chasing him dropped to nothing. He watched in silence as the guards charged in the opposite direction, towards Aoyama. Had his expression been anything other than his smug grin, the elderly man would have demanded he get out of the way, save himself and run for his own freedom.

But that grin, it calmed Yanagi; he knew what he was doing.

Just like the approaching officers, Aoyama yelled as he charged towards the pack, raising his baton and striking as many across the head as he could. Each lashed out with his own, pummelling the younger man's arms and torso. Aoyama winced once or twice, but otherwise, he refused to let the pain show, he was the one taking them on for the sake of his fellow inmates, those that weren't weak, so he wouldn't be weak.

The majority of the guards tumble to the ground, successful blows to the head having done them in, leaving Aoyama with the final duo. His breathing had grown into ragged pants; while he had enjoyed his revenge, it was taking its toll on him and wearing him down. His fingers tightened around the handle of the baton once again, raising it before his shoulder as he began his charge, yelling. The officers opposite mirrored his assault.

One of the weapons struck his shoulder, he winced again and clenched his teeth; it had been the most effective blow to him so far. He swung around, connecting the rod with the head of the successful assailant. He turned to face the other while the struck officer fell, feeling his shoulder burning in pain. The guard grinned, well aware that he had the advantage now. His rod slammed into Aoyama's hip, saliva bubbled through Aoyama's teeth as he suppressed the agonized yell. Instead, he focused on thrusting his own into the officer's torso and mirroring the action. He succeeded.

The guard doubled over, clutching his rib cage as the same pain flared inside of him. Aoyama straightened himself and brought the cane straight down onto the guard's head. He fall to the ground in a heap with the unleashed detainee towering over his fallen body. Yanagi grinned, jumping cheerfully towards him.

"Nice job there, youngster!" he laughed.

The purple haired man said nothing through his deep breaths, his hands loosened around the baton, allowing it to tumble to the ground. As it landed, Yanagi paused, half-expecting the beaten man to fall with it. But his saviour turned to face him with a victorious smirk, his eyes alive with the flame that had pushed him through the conflict.

"I couldn't just abandon you after the risk you're taking for us" he chuckled light-heartedly.

"You need any help?" Yanagi inquired, setting his eyes onto the struck shoulder, knowing full-well he was far from fit after the attacks.

"I'll be fine" Aoyama insisted, laying his right hand over the shoulder. "Worry about yourself, you've done your part in leading those guards away, now you should do what the rest of us are doing and save yourself. This is the time when you should look out for yourself and yourself only".

"But you risked yourself for me" Yanagi protested.

"Because I owed you for distracting those guards. It's likely that I won't make it out after those strikes. I don't want you to get caught just because you stayed by my side. I'm sure you've got someone else you've got to escape to. Or with" the younger male replied with a shaking head. "Besides, they may chase us because of these things". His fingertips touched the small yellow lightening bolt shaped Marker beneath his left eye.

Listening to the beginning part of Aoyama's point; Himuro and Yusei appeared in Yanagi's mind, almost preventing him from hearing the theory about the later action. He nodded, unsure what to think about that time, when it would come and where everyone would be.

But he had a point – Yanagi had friends to find and escape with. It he could meet with Himuro and Yusei; then Security would be less of a problem. His frown tightened until his eyes met his friend's; despite the doubt over his chances to escape and the likelihood over Security using their technology to track down those that succeeded in escaping, the young man's eyes continued to burn with the same flare the elder had seen during the fight. Even though he couldn't escape, he seemed satisfied that others could.

"Alright then, I'll wish you luck" Yanagi cheered, erasing any trace of the serious attitude that had taken over briefly.

He rushed past, leaping over the bodies of fallen officers. Aoyama smiled at the man before limping towards the route that other prisoners had diverted the other half of the Security posse previously pursuing the elderly man. Even if he was to be captured and they torture him for the crimes he had committed in rebelling against the officers, he would take it. He would take it all, for his friends.

Yanagi retraced the route he had taken, finding himself in the corridor where the cell he shared with Yusei was after a short while. The corridor was desolate, relief washed over him; they _had_ gotten out without a problem. So alone, he rushed after them, his wooden sandals clapping against the ground. A wide grin spread across his face; he thought about if he could meet up with either of his friends before reaching the Maintenance Pipeline. He promised himself if he could achieve that, he'd kiss them.

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Maintenance Pipeline Entrance--**_

Jack's large Wheel of Fortune steadily closed the gap between himself and the deserters, freeing up the Security D-Wheels to head off in the direction of the Detention Centre where they had been ordered to return. Jack's violet eyes narrowed, shutting out the City around those as they breeched the barrier of the Factory and moved onto the first road of the City. Above him, his monsters stripped them of their lifepoints faster than they had anyone else. It was his fury that they had evaded battle; that they had run away like mice to seek comfort in the City that had long looked down upon them. They were on a level far lower than those of the Satellite duellists that had worked up the courage to fight back.

Steam billowed out three of the D-Wheels, blinding the riders who fell ungracefully. Each groaned while Jack moved on by, his eyes moved to the headlights approaching. Apparently, the government had already suspected that some were so desperate to reach the City that they would evade the battle and try, the van approaching belonged to Security, set up to stop those people from succeeding.

Only one remained, and that one was already locked deep in battle with the Duel King, he had taken on all four at once, showing them his true power. The terrified man looked over his shoulder to see Jack the only rider still going; he knew he had no chance.

"Now I'll finish you off. You come to fight as a man defending his home, yet you fled the instant you saw what you were truly up against. You overestimated your own ability and run away like a coward" he yelled furiously. "Didn't you see this coming?"

He gripped his Red Demons Dragon between his fingers and thumb tightly, glaring hatefully at the man cowering before him. But the instant he tried to pull it from his hand, the Birthmark on his right arm flared.

"What the hell?" he gasped furiously.

He glared at the Birthmark shining brightly in the dull night on the outskirts of the City, what it meant, he had no clue. His eyes wandered from the glow; catching what he could only assume was the cause of the mark's sudden activity: Stardust was in his hand close to where Red Demons remained, amongst the few cards his Extra Deck possessed.

He hesitated as his arm pulsed; he had felt the same during his duel with Yusei. That must have been it; something to do with Yusei and Stardust. His mind became set on it, Yusei was still in the Detention Centre after he was captured in the aftermath of their duel almost a week ago, so Stardust was still his to use, as it had been first the past two years. But he had never used it before; he always favoured his prized Red Demons.

Before him, the non-Tuner monsters turned to stars, floating upwards towards the green ring that descended in the place of his Tuner creature. Seven stars lined up in a row, he understood what he had to do, pulling his chosen card from his hand.

"Tuning Level 4 Double Protector and Level 3 Small Piece Golem to Level 1 Tuner Dark Sprocketer" he declared over the roar of his engine. "Synchro Summon!"

The star exploded in a ray of light shooting towards the sky. The dragon unfolded its wings, elegant blue and white wings, lacking the ferocity that Red Demons would reveal in a heartbeat. Jack grinned at the man's expression to his choice; a monster that no-one had seen him use before.

"Appear now, _Stardust Dragon!_"

The pale dragon screeched, floating high above the duel field, sparkles falling like snowflakes towards the ground, fading before coming into contact with anything. The sapphire breast plates gleamed brilliantly, brighter than the streetlights that guided the two D-Wheels along the wide road. Jack's grin strengthened, wondering – hoping, even – that where he was, Yusei could see his dragon.

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Detention Centre--**_

The muscles in Yanagi's legs were beginning to moan by the time he reached the large crossroads were Himuro and Yusei had separated. The elder paused for a moment, deciding whether to dash to the left or continue straight, the right path could only lead further into the facility. But his decision was made quickly – to continue forward. He leapt across the intersection and into the opposite hallway. He passed several inmates rushing back to find an exit, having come from all over the building.

There was no sign of an escape route and Yanagi found himself against at an intersection. His eyes darted between the approaching parade of detainees and the alternative path. One of the large burly men commanded to his posse that he knew where they had to go to reach freedom. The group turned to Yanagi's left, forcing him to stand back as they poured across the open space. Each passed his vision within seconds, the elder gasped when they came to an end and gave chase.

His lips curled into a wide grin as he chased the men at the back, his eyes fixated on a certain teenage member. He launched himself from the ground, stretching his arms as he soared through the air.

"_Sonny!_"

Before he knew it, Yusei found himself trapped in Yanagi's embrace, the man's frail arms wrapped surprisingly wrapped around his torso, forcing him to freeze. Yusei's head snapped around, finding Yanagi clinging to him, his face moving forward. Aware that Yusei wasn't in danger, the group continued along the route. Yusei began to squirm in Yanagi's locking embrace when he realised what the man was trying to do. He recalled the end of his duel with Himuro on the day they arrived at the Detention Centre, when he complimented the old man's deck, only for him to leap up and attempt to kiss the Satellite teenager. Hoping not to face the same experience, he managed to pull his right arm out of Yanagi's crushing grip, raising his hand as a barrier between Yanagi's lips and his face. Regardless, the elder persisted, forcing Yusei to tilt his head away, cringing at the thought of the old man actually kissing.

"We should find Himuro he suggested. Suddenly, the man's attempts to kiss him, for whatever crazy reason he had come up with, ceased.

"You've got your cards then?" Yanagi inquired, his eyes lighting brighter. He didn't release Yusei, instead, his arms tightened.

Yusei nodded mutely, wrapping his hand around Yanagi's right arm and forcibly removed him from his torso. Yanagi hung briefly, aware that he couldn't hold on much longer, so rather than resisting, he leapt down. Yusei's grip on his arm was lost almost instantly. His wooden sandals clapped loudly against the floor, he grinned widely up at Yusei before he followed the younger male down the path he had been taking with the band of inmates.

Yusei didn't look back at Yanagi to ensure he was keeping up; getting outside and to the Pipeline was what mattered, he trusted the old man to keep up based on his performance earlier. It took a lot to wear down Yanagi, and together, they could get there. If for some reason they failed to far enough, then fate had truly abandoned them.

A door came into sight a couple of moments after they reunited; the wide doors where the Security van had dropped them off on the inside of the building's perimeters. They had been left open by those that had fled the structure already, leaving an open path for the others to follow. The night sky was surprisingly bright straight ahead as they rushed out into the courtyard, no longer until Security's roof, but out in the open. The moon hung much higher than the brightness. But that wasn't what caught Yusei's eye; it was the sight of a familiar creature hanging in the sky over the direction of the Pipeline. The creature that was the source of the brightness. His eyes narrowed when the fact that only one person was capable of summoning the dragon – _his_ Stardust Dragon.

"Jack" he muttered just over his breath.

Yanagi stared in awe at the sight of the majestic dragon. Throughout all of his travels, he felt like nothing could compare to the moment, the dragon seemed to have been hanging in the air for a few moments; perhaps it hadn't attacked. Or perhaps the duel hadn't ended. But he was grateful nonetheless. Watching what almost looked like rain dripping from the dragon's wings, witnessing the glow of its pale scales, it all warmed his heart. He only wished he could be closer to the creature, to get a better view of it.

In the corner of his eye, he noticed Yusei's stern glare focused on the dragon. But there wasn't any hatred in the look, his eyes were still calm. It took Yanagi a moment to come to the conclusion that Stardust was indeed the dragon that made the young man a Signer; his theory was being confirmed before his eyes. Yusei, however, remained oblivious to everything around him; he had become fixated on the shimmering dragon. He understood that if Jack had resorted to summoning Stardust – a creature that his friends claimed had been absent from every duel Jack had played across the past two years – and so near to the Pipeline no less, then Satellite was in danger. Jack would never be in the area of the Pipeline, not unless he was coming through and that grudge match had already happened.

Something was off. Something wasn't right. His dragon had become a weapon of the City, with it aimed at Satellite. Why Red Demons Dragon hadn't appeared, either alongside or above Stardust, he couldn't be sure, but he couldn't waste time asking himself questions only Jack could answer. He instead turned to Yanagi.

"We've got to hurry. Something's happening near the Pipeline" he called. "If there are duellists over there with decks like that and they plan to do something to Satellite, then it won't be long before the people on the other side are overwhelmed completely. Or something worse happens".

He darted from the large doors, across the tarmac, glancing over his shoulder to find Yanagi close behind him, his eyes fixed upon Stardust's glorious form. Yusei's thoughts, however, turned to Himuro, hoping that he was out of Security's sight. Yusei's eyes then moved back to Stardust, it remained in Jack's possession, as it had for two years since the betrayal. That would make getting it back much simpler. After all, the score had not yet be settled.

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Public Security Maintenance Bureau--**_

Godwin had been watching images of Stardust rising above Jack's duel with a thin smile. Behind him, Mikage watched the combination of Jack and Stardust in awe, her eyes lit in admiration for the young King. The employee that Godwin had sent to monitor the situation at the Detention Centre returned, as flustered as he had been before, his arrival caught Godwin's eye, diverting him from the streamed footage once again.

"Has the situation been calmed?" he inquired coldly.

"I'm afraid not, sir" the man gasped shakily. "Many of the detainees have escaped and unless the Security that were sent from the battle return soon, more will disappear into the City".

"We cannot allow that to happen. They were sent to that place for a reason" Godwin scolded, his brow creasing.

"We're doing all we can. Some inmates have been recaptured and locked up again" the man quivered. "But it's a small number in comparison to how many were there".

"What about Number Eighty-Eight?" Godwin asked his eyes narrowing to strengthen his piercing glare. It sent a chill down the timid man's spine.

"I'm not aware of any update on him" he answered in the same nervous manner. "As far as I know, he's either escaped or still on the premises, but he hasn't been captured".

"He must be priority" Godwin stated bluntly. "If you recapture anyone, make sure it's him".

Beside his desk, Mikage had diverted her attention from the footage of Jack and Stardust, listening to the words Godwin and the officer exchanged. She couldn't help but pick up on the darkened tone when it came to the Detention Centre. Something important was there, something Godwin was not willing to let go – the man that defeated Jack. Godwin rose from his seat and turned to her, sending the same chill down her spine as she gazed at his eyes while they glared at her icily.

"I need you to keep an eye on the battle. I must have a word with the King after I've paid a visit to the Detention Centre".

"You're going to the Detention Centre?" Mikage gasped in horror, bringing her left hand to her mouth. "But if the inmates are revolting, then they'll- "

"I'm well aware of what they would want to do. However, I must check upon the situation" Godwin intervened. "You know how important it is that we learn about that man, he is vital to our goal".

"Yes sir" Mikage replied with a bow while Godwin turned his back on her.

"Just inform the King that our meeting will be delayed slightly. Update me on anything vital" he added.

Whilst she rose from the bow, she watched as the Director commanded the officer to monitor the situation. The man shakily obeyed and rushed down the corridor outside. That was the last Godwin spoke before he casually proceeded out of the room, turning in the opposite direction and vanished from Mikage's sigh when the door slid closed.

The occasional ray of light fell upon him as he gazed out of the window where he sat, recalling the report. He was minutes from the Detention Centre, maybe less. He would stop at nothing to get the answers he sought.

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Detention Centre--**_

Himuro's head turned at the sudden light in the direction over the building he stood before – what he suspected of being the storage building for the D-Wheels yet to be transported to the Impound Centre. Around him, several others had gathered, ignoring the aura, doing whatever they could to break the door open. Himuro narrowed his eyes at the sight of Stardust, into a glare. He could only think of one person that could possibly hold such a creature in his possession – Jack Atlus. Old wounds remained.

He diverted his attention from the dragon, unimpressed by its grace; after all, he still had a job to fulfil. The large door fell, taking half a dozen of the men with it. The group flooded in.

It only took a moment to find the crimson D-Wheel that matched Yusei's description of it, the topic came up before their separation. He mounted himself upon it; Yusei's helmet just about fit his head, the visor slid down in front of his eyes. Using the machine was the best was to ensure he could escape with it and meet up with those he promised. The engine roared as the burly former D-Wheeler revved it, bracing himself before he shot off. Despite the time that had passed since his days of Riding Duels, his skills in riding the vehicles were as sharp as ever. His slim eyes narrowed; his phase of the operation was completed, all there was to do was get to the factory where the Pipeline's mouth would wait for him and his friends.

Yusei and Yanagi continued their race across the large tarmac between the doors they had left the building through and the gateway some distance ahead. They had emerged from one of the side entrances, leading them out near the left corner of the building's front face; their path had a short distance from the stream of inmates who had taken the main threshold with a simple journey ahead of them. Yusei scanned the area, searching for any sign of Himuro, just to confirm that he hadn't been recaptured. Regardless of the unanimous decision to target the Pipeline, even if separated, it wouldn't feel right racing off and leaving him behind.

By his side, Yanagi had no problem in keeping up. He easily recognised Yusei's agitated state, constantly searching for Himuro. He smiled as the azure eyes of his partner fell to his dwarfed body.

"Has there been any sign of Himuro?" the teenage Satellite asked.

"Don't fret, Sonny. Remember, we're meeting at the Pipeline" Yanagi stated with a light-hearted chuckle. "I took a gamble by searching for you two. We shouldn't risk it all now that we're so close".

Yusei nodded mutely, they had each played their own part assigned to them in the operation. They had done all asked for them and all that was left was for them to reunite at the agreed rendezvous. They couldn't let their minds wander from that goal. And what was most important; they didn't have much time.

Spotlights flashed suddenly, glaring down on both Yusei and Yanagi, who froze instantly. Yanagi yelped at the sudden light, the surprise causing him to leap briefly and shield his eyes with his hands. Yusei's eyes narrowed into a bitter glare, his right arm rising to shield his eyes from the brightness. The shadow of his forearm crossed his face.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the sudden transition from darkness to light; he could eventually make out a number of silhouettes whose identities were concealed by the lights around their forms. He could only guess they were Security officers that had been waiting. In the distance, other convicts continued their break for freedom; they were not the targets of those in front. The people remained still; they didn't give the others a second thought.

Through the glaring light, the silhouette of a tall man approached them casually, the only thing that anyone around would be able to make out amongst the shadows other than the spotlights. There were no threatening voices from the collection of officers as the man approached Yusei, claps of his hands joining the thunderous beats of his footsteps.

"I applaud your efforts, but it hasn't done you much good I fear…" he – _Rex Godwin_ – lamented.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_Godwin: Yusei, your part in this breakout is over._

_Yusei: Godwin, what's going on? Why are you here?_

_Jack: Satellite is falling! No-one can do anything to save it. Admit your time is up! Next time: "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge, Chapter 5 – Trapped! Satellite Falls?" Yusei, no matter who you are, even you can't stop us breeching Satellite's defences._

**Please read and review**

* * *

_For whatever reason, the lines of dashes that once separated scenes taking place in the same location aren't showing. I don't know why this is, so I'll find something else to use._


	5. Trapped! Satellite Falls?

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - The Neo-Domino Purge**

_Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. Following the events of Episode 8; Rex Godwin uses the information regarding research on momentum to plan an attack and elimination of the Satellite residents. When a leak reaches Satellite; the residents band together. All but Yusei Fudo, who is forced to watch from the outside.  
__Contains violence, language, character death._

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Tops-**_

Amongst the immnse buildings across Neo-Domino, one near the centre towered over all. This tower was The Tops, where only the richest of the rich could afford to live in with the ultimate luxuries. And upon the top floor, a young girl slept upon the sofa facing the large garden, filled with rainbows of flowers planted close to the edge of the huge swimming pool. This girl had been the very same that had overhead the words of two duellists hoping to invade Satellite. Their words echoed in her restless mind.

_"I've heard people that know others that were contacted by one high rank authority figure from the Security HQ"._

"_Really? Maybe he'll approach us later on"._

"_Well, maybe he will. The rumour says they're searching for as many duellists as possible. Skill level doesn't matter so long as they can use a D-Wheel or they take their Duel Disk"._

"_I can't wait to take on Satellite!"_

A cry of anguish interrupted the memory from the morning, her golden eyes snapped open at the same time as a gasp escaped her lips. She lifted her head from the cushion it rested against, noticing a thin blanket laid over her. She smiled at the gesture her brother had made for her and removed it gently, revealing the clothes she continued to wear. The roating echoed in her mind, prompting her to lift her gaze as she sat up, up to the bright skies. There was a radiance in outside, but unlike the lights that shone throughout the streets as adults played their games. Something was far different, it felt… almost wrong.

At the same moment, a boy almost identical to her walked in, rubbing his left eye accompanied by a yawn. His attire compiled of a blue shirt with matching trousers and sleeping cap. He stumbled towards her, swaying from side to side in his exhausted state, his cyan hair at the same length as hers hanging down waved with each step he took.

"What's wrong, Ruka?" he asked tiredly.

"Rua" the girl muttered, turning her eyes to him. "Something's wrong".

"What do you mean?" Rua asked, lowering his hand from his eye, which opened to enhance the curious look at his sister.

Ruka rose from the sofa. The blanket that had been laid over her delicately tumbled in a heap on the sofa cushion. She left Rua's question unanswered; she couldn't give a response. Instead, she crossed the wide living room and to the glass fourth wall of the chamber, pushing the two clear doors apart, the chilly night breeze embraced her skin immediately. She strolled through and into the night. The sudden rush of bitter night air left Rua shivering, wondering had gotten into his sister. A roar reverberated across the dark blue sky, catching his attention.

He rushed out of the room, following Ruka's path towards the edge of their rooftop garden. He grasped the frozen railing at the edge as soon as it came within arm's reach, clinging desperately as he gazed at the sight in astonishment, his adrenaline pulsing around his small body.

Towards the edge of the city, a large white and blue dragon shimmering as though it had fallen from space hovered over the view the twins had of the water separating the City from Satellite. Rua's eyes widened, fixated upon the creature in fascination. Beside him, however, Ruka's expression differed, she watched the dragon sorrowfully, pitying the creature; her ability to understand the spirits of creatures had opened her eyes to the dragon's feelings.

"It's crying" she murmured.

"Huh?" Rua sounded, breaking his focus on the dragon and turning to her.

"It's hurt. That dragon is crying because of the wounds it has" she continued in the same hushed tone. "It doesn't want to fight, but at the same time, it ca't see any way forward other than the fight".

"I don't understand" Rua responded softly, bewildered.

"Something big it happening. I didn't tell you before because I was ure you would jump in to prove youself" Rua sighed, closing her eyes. "But I overheard some men talking this morning… about invading Satellite. The Public Security Maintenance Bureau has been searching for as many duellists as they could. I was worried they'd try and ask us. I unplugged the phone so they couln't call. I have nothing against Satellite and I didn't want you to believe what they say about the people there. That dragon… I can't help but feel that _it_ comes from Satellite. But it's not bad, the City has hurt it. I couldn't hav eyou running around out there like that just to prove youself as a duellist. You don't _know_ anyone from Satellite".

"What? Ruka!" Rua moaned. "You stopped me duelling alongside people like the _King?_"

"Rua!" Ruka snapped. "You haven't listening to a word I've said".

"I have. I really have" Rua protested, raising his hands defensively. "But if that dragon's in so much pain, why is it still fighting?"

"It has no choice. It's not in a position to do otherwise" Ruka answered disheartenedly, fixing her eyes upon the glowing dragon. "I can feel it crying out, waiting to be released where it's stayed for so long. It's not where it belongs. It's searching for someone that it can't find".

Rua stared at the creature without a voice to respond to Ruka's workds; if the dragon truly felt such pain, then he couldn't understand what it was doing in a battlefield. His eyes brightened as the creature's glow only persisted; the loss of words at its beauty had converted to pity for the majestic creature.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Trapped! Satellite Falls?**

**[Wana ni Tsukamaeru! Sateratito wa Taorerua Datou?]**

_**-Neo Domino: Detention Centre-**_

Godwin's thin smirk remained, as though it had been painted onto his face, pleased that he had located Yusei before the young Satellite man had scampered beyond the walls of the Detention Centre. The latter, on the other hand, had failed to recognise the man. He hadn't seen him before, but there was an air about him, something unsettling, and that was the basis for his theory about the square-shouldered man dressed in a formal suit. And that theory worrying returned to him. He glanced over his shoulder, fixing his eyes onto Yanagi who stared, dumbfounded, beyond his companion.

"Get out of here now. I'll deal with him" he commanded sternly to the elder.

Yanagi's expression didn't brighten; he merely stared at Yusei in the same way. Clearly, he had no intention of leaving the young man behind, especially when the odds of him even succeeding in the face-off against the man and the Security officers behind him were low.

"I'll catch up with you" Yusei continued, his voice growing darker and his eyes narrowing into a glare. "Just go".

As expected, Yanagi could see no hesitation in Yusei's eyes, there had to be a reason he was willing to stick his neck on the line for him. Maybe it was a way to pay him back for playing the bait during the initial plan. Maybe it was something more. But Yusei wasn't going to change his mind; something that Yanagi had already learned of him. Reluctantly, he sighed and darted away. Yusei watched him go briefly before he glared at the officers behind the suited man – none of them moved. Obviously he was their only target; their orders had been to hunt him and him alone.

"Who are you?" he asked the grey man coldly.

"My name… is Rex Godwin. Director of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau and Neo-Domino City" Godwin answered coolly. "And I will be the most valuable ally you'll ever have, Mr Fudo".

The Director of the Security Bureau? Why had he come here? Was it because of the breakout? Even if that was the case, it didn't explain why he had chosen Yusei to appear before. What also bothered him were the addition words of the man; what did he mean in claiming he could be a 'most valuable ally'? Yusei's eyes tapered, fixing themselves upon the man's pale face, his expression was an awfully smug one; Yusei only sneered in response to his identity and position.

"Yusei…" he muttered, stepping forward.

Yusei took a step back, he had to be cautious. He had no idea just what it was that Godwin was plotting, why he had come. The grey man didn't seem one possessing great physical strength, but if he wanted a fight, he could merely send the Security officers to surround him. Being the Director of such a Bureau – one that had caused the people of Satellite, including himself, grief with their forceful laws and oppressive nature – there was no doubt that he had a masterful mind inside of that head. He had probably devised several strategies just to deal with the situation at hand. Had the riot not caught him off-guard, he probably would have put that down without any problem too.

Godwin came to a halt just in front of him, towering over the targeted teenager. Yusei lowered his arm; the large Director's body shielded him from the harsh light, laying his shadow over him and onto the concrete around him. Behind him, the officers standing by the spotlight, those that had kept their positions since the duo had fallen into the trap concealed by night, whispered amongst themselves, unaware of Godwin's intentions or what his advance towards Yusei meant.

"I know what you are" Godwin muttered. "And because of that, I cannot allow you to leave this place".

Yusei's eyes narrowed sharply, glaring hatefully up at the Director. How could he believe that his power truly extend that far to play God and decide people's fates? Second into the stern looks locked, Godwin's left fist sliced through the air and ploughed itself into Yusei's gut. The impact echoed through the silence, everything became still. Yusei's pupils shrank drastically; they stood fixed in the reduced size for a number of seconds, his mouth opened, choking on his own breath when time began to speed up from its temporary halt; he sucked in as much as he could to feed his lungs. For someone looking like they lack physical strength, Godwin had a killer of a left hand. Yusei fell to his knees, staring at the ground dully while his right hand pressed itself against his gut as it flared in pain.

Once his senses caught up with him, he lifted his head, glaring up at Godwin again. His pupils grew back to their standard size, with black lines growing underneath his eyes as proof that the blow had indeed knocked the wind out of him, leaving him without much of the strength he had moments before.

He sneered again, determined not to bow to whatever Godwin intended for him; he may have bowed physically in a moment of vulnerability, but he refused to bow anymore whom had caused him nothing but misery, even long before his journey to the City.

"You don't understand, do you?" Godwin continued in the same unvaried voice. "You will in time. I know more about you than you do yourself. Isn't that right?"

Before Yusei could so much as mentally piece together his response, Godwin balled his left fist again, driving into the right side of his face, coming in contact with his right, and clean, cheek. Yusei felt a crunch, like his jaw snapping from the inhuman blow. The power of the contact sent him to the ground, the gravel before scratching at his left cheek where his Marker had been tattooed. He hissed in pain, a thin line of blood seeping from the right corner of his mouth, slipping past his lips and towards the ground.

Above him, Godwin smirked victoriously, looking down his nose as the downed Satellite kid. He turned to the Security officers still standing about the spotlight, ushering them to his side; several obeyed.

"Keep him down for a moment" he commanded, his voice turning as cold as ice.

Two of the officers raced around to Yusei's sides, pressing his hands against his back, the one to his left grabbed a handful of his dark hair, yanking his head back harshly. Yusei hissed, redirecting the narrow stream of blood towards his chin; the agonising pain was the same as the aftermath of the Marker being imprinted upon his face, when he received the same rough treatment. He glared up at Godwin; there was nothing he could do, he was powerless behind the man holding every card of his life in his hand. Godwin lowered himself to one knee, careful not to scratch the delicate fabric of his trousers against the gravel. He grabbed Yusei's chin, looking his head firmly in place, a sign for the guard to release his hair, which happened immediately. He grinned coldly, droplets of Yusei's trickled down the boy's chin, dabbing themselves onto his otherwise spotless white gloves. He said nothing, but seeing Yusei's feeble struggles against the firm grip o the other two guards who continued to pin him down amused the Director.

"No matter who you are, you won't stop the attack on Satellite" he chuckled icily.

"You're attacking Satellite?" Yusei called, stunned by the revelation passed onto him.

"The assault has already begun. I'm sure you noticed the decrease in Security's numbers" Godwin responded, his smirk continuing on, growing stronger.

Yusei's eyes narrowed further into a furious glare; if looks could kill, Godwin would have dropped dead before him. He wanted to do nothing more than slay the man before him. If only he had been in a better position to do so. But he wasn't, and Godwin was enjoying every single moment of domination over him, Even though he couldn't have predicted the riot, he had anticipated something happening and overcome it – while many inmates flooded into the City, Yusei, who seemed to be the main target, remained inside of the massive walls – and his plans continued on as though nothing had happened.

"To think, if you had just let our grudge with the King go, your friends in Satellite wouldn't be fighting alone" Godwin added, his grin growing darker. He was right, Satellite stood no chance and Yusei wasn't in a much better position himself. It wouldn't be long before Neo-Domino would win everything and whatever grim fate inched towards his friends in Satellite swallowed them whole. Godwin's eyes rose to the guards. "Take him back to his cell, I must speak with Takasu".

He released Yusei's chin, raising his hand where he could analyse the extent of the crimson stains on his glove and how far they had spread, looking over small droplets of blood that had soaked into the white fabric. He shook his head, never lessening his smirk; he knew full-well how hopeless the situation was all around for his enemies.

The man lifted Yusei from the ground, he continued to resist, resuming his wriggling in their grasp; any chance of breaking free and making one more desperate attempt at the City beyond the walls, just so he could fight for Satellite. The officers only tightened their grip, pushing more moans and grunts of failure from him as his movement was restricted still. The young Satellite man glared at Godwin as he strolled away casually, as though nothing had happened, still struggling without any hope of escape. The guards just dragged him towards the building, others extinguishing the spotlight behind them.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Arcadia Movement -**_

Amongst the many floors of the tower that challenged the Security Headquarters in size, the home where the Arcadia Movement secretly existed, a young woman stood towards the top of the building. Her magenta hair shone beneath the artificial lights that brightened the room, her fringe curled around a metallic device to clear the way for her face. She remained silent; pressing her left hand against the glass wall before her, the fabric of her black glove that extended to her shoulder tickled the palm of her hand. Her auburn eyes traced the glowing dragon gliding through the night air. Her right arm throbbed, that sign alone was enough to irk her, her eyes narrowed sharply. Behind her, a man entered the room; the air was thick enough for him to realise that she felt off. He brushed his hand along the large quiff of his auburn hair.

"Aki?" he uttered.

The woman turned to him, her glare softened as her eyes met the sight of him. This man was the only person in the world she could trust, he smiled gently at her. She pressed her left hand over her throbbing forearm, shrugging it off in his presence.

"What is it, Divine?" she asked.

"Are you alright?" the man identified as Divine inquired softly.

"I'm fine. There's just this feeling that another one like me could be close" Aki sighed.

"You mean another Psychic?" Divine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No… not a Psychic Duellist" Aki responded, shaking her head lowly. "But a… a Signer".

"A Signer?" Divine echoed. "Is your arm glowing?" His eyes fells to the limb in question.

"Not yet. But it may soon" Aki snarled, her fingers tightening over her arm, she wanted nothing more than to rip away the flesh in which the Mark's design was burnt upon. "And I'm sure it will continue to taunt me, try to ruin everything good here like it did before".

"Aki, calm down" Divine shushed calmly, stepping towards her.

Aki paid no attention to his advance; her focus was more on the curse that had been bestowed upon her from an early age. There were four other individuals out there that held the matching Birthmarks. Those that may have accepted their roles, they may have been unaware. Whatever the reason, she despised them because of fate's choice. Fate's choice of _her_.

"I think…" she mumbled, barely loud enough for Divine to hear. "It feels like they're all here. In the City".

"Do you know where?" Divine asked; his pace quickening.

Aki shook her head, Divine sighed as disappointment washed over him. As interested as he was in the Signers, he had to remain focused on the Psychic Duelling that Arcadia protected; that was its purpose, to protect people like Aki from the vile slanders of the outside world that considered them freaks. After witnessing the Birthmark on Aki's arm, Divine had come to wonder if all the Signers possessed some kind of Psychic power, but of those under his roof, only Aki seemed to possess it. And she hadn't sensed anymore within the tower's walls.

All he wanted to do was ease the pain of the single Psychic/Signer duellist he had in his care, to mend the heart that had long been battered and abused. It felt like such a mammoth goal, but for her, the strongest in Arcadia, the time would be worth it.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Detention Centre-**_

Takasu snarled at the sight of his office, trashed during the riot that had caught him off-guard. The evening had simply been on disaster after another; the riot, the theft of confiscated decks, the inmates fleeing the site and even some getting back their D-Wheels. The power of the revolution was beyond what he could have imaged, the guards had been overwhelmed to the point where the vast majority of inmates had escaped without hassle. He tugged at the hairs hanging within his left nostril, glaring coldly at the monitor that had been screening the stand-off between Yusei and Godwin. Both parties had since left the scene; Godwin heading in his direction and the guards escorting Yusei back to the cell from which he had escaped.

What Takasu suspected was that Yusei _had_ to be involved in what had happened as more than someone who had been swept up in the madness and taken it upon himself to run like the rest of the prisoners. He had to have a bigger role; _he_ was the one that Godwin had emphasised importance upon – that _he_ could be a Signer.

The large warden snorted at the thought – such a run could be a Signer? Ridiculous! He ripped the hairs from his nose, blowing them onto the monitor showing Yusei being escorted by the two guards through the corridor he had originally been contained in. He snarled viciously, the hairs floated towards the ground pathetically.

The second they hit the ground, an usually loud crash accompanied them. Takasu turned from the monitors, finding Godwin standing in the doorway behind him, a scowl upon his usually indifferent face.

"One thing. You couldn't even handle that?" he growled furiously.

Yusei struggled had died down long before the trio returned to the corridor where he had been living for days, and long after the time he figured it to be useless. There was no point in making things worse for himself; that would come about when Takasu had his way – whether he focused solely on Yusei or if he planned to take out his rage upon every remaining inmate was yet to be realised.

The only compensation to his recapture, was that Yanagi could escape and judging by the silence, Himuro must have been able to leave. The numbers of prisoners had plummeted to merely a tiny fraction what they had been – what had been thousands locked away must have fallen to a hundred, or maybe even less if they were lucky. All those people that had made their break and could return home from where they had been taken, they were finally free.

The guards halted outside the cell that had been his, unlocking the door with a single hand so as not to give Yusei a chance to fight back. The door swung open and together, they simply threw him inside with all their might, throwing him to the ground as he had felt the night that the tests involving shocking his body to exhaustion had begun. He remained on the cold floor until the door shut, the clicks of the lock thundered across the corridor.

He pushed himself up in the same way he had during that night, half-expecting to hear Yanagi's voice repeating the legend of the Signers. He sighed; hope for himself was all but dried up, but his friends had benefitted from the turn of events. The trails of blood from his mouth had darkened; without any chance earlier to wipe the blood away, they had stained the skin beneath his mouth. He pressed his chin against his glove and began to wipe them away, removing any trace of the crimson fluid.

He then dragged himself to the opposite edge, staring out of the window. No signs of the violence could be seen; perhaps Jack and the others had already broken through into Satellite. Mental images of his friends racing away in absolute terror of their former friend leading an army of duellists superior materialised in his mind, turning his blood cold. But that was the truth; kids like Rally wouldn't be able to handle the situation around them – they would learn of true fear.

Then the thoughts of Godwin and what he had said echoed in his mind. He had ordered the attack, he knew Yusei was a Signer; the likelihood was that it was he that gave the orders for Yusei to undergo those electrocutions as a test for his Birthmark to show. Yusei's fists tightened, his pride had been beaten to little more than a proverbial bloody pulp, but that was the least of his concerns. Pride was never something Yusei allowed to control him. Not like Jack. But at the same time, he couldn't help but focus on those punches, those that Godwin had dealt him – they felt inhuman. Godwin couldn't have been that strong, could he? He seemed a large man, one that fit perfectly into the stereotype of a high businessman. But something was off; whatever it was, it was merely one o many factors he held which kept himself and Neo-Domino dominant.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Public Security Maintenance Bureau-**_

Jack stood opposite Godwin's empty desk. He glanced over his shoulder at the door where he found Mikage standing silently, clutching the clipboard to her chest as always. It had been about an hour since the duel involving Stardust had ended, ending with the expected result of blasting his opponent into defeat with the sparkling dragon. As the holograms faded, Mikage contacted him, relaying the message that Godwin wanted to meet him in his office. Reluctantly, Jack complied and drew himself from the Pipeline Entrance where a small number of Satellite duellists had been racing through desperately.

But Godwin was nowhere to be seen. Jack huffed in frustration; he had been waiting almost ten minutes and his patience was wearing extremely thin. Since he had arrived, the Akutsu had taken his D-Wheel from him, insisting he was looking over it to make sure it remained in top condition ahead of his return to the battlefield. Surely someone would have noticed that he had been absent from the battle for some time by now. He clenched his fists by his sides and turned from the desk, moving his piercing eyes beyond Mikage and to the door.

"That's it, I'm done waiting" he snarled. "If he can't even get here to tell me what he wants, then I won't wait around to hear from him".

"Atlus-sama!" Mikage pleaded.

Jack took a handful of steps towards the door, cutting the distance between himself and Mikage by half when the door slid open, revealing Godwin who strolled in casually, smiling at the sight of Jack standing in the room as he had asked.

"Excuse my tardiness, I had some business to take care of elsewhere" he stated bluntly.

Jack narrowed his eyes, Godwin was well aware of how he was prepared to take revenge on Satellite – a large part of his motivation spawning from his secret past on the charred soil of the island. Yet here he was, sitting behind the front lines and Godwin had been taking his time. The blonde Duel King's blood boiled at the thoughts of the others, how they would assume he had fled or believe that his withdrawal meant they were beginning to fall. They couldn't be further from the truth if they were to believe such dribble.

"What did you call me here for?" he growled, locking his violet eyes onto Godwin.

"Akutsu-kun is working on your D-Wheel, he's currently installing a new device into it. You may not approve of the measure, however, it won't change. It will only grow stronger" Godwin answered as he seated himself opposite Jack.

"Is that it? I was doing just fine on the battlefield and you pull me out to install some new toy?" Jack snarled, tapering his eyes sharply. "And it's pretty convenient that you do that when you lure me back towards the City using those escaping Satellites and then call me here after the one time I summoned Stardust".

Godwin's right eyebrow rose. Jack's thoughts turned to the possibility that Godwin was aware that the event would come all along and had just been sitting back and waiting. That he had been pulling strings from his place all the time and purposely allowed for the amateur D-Wheelers to get through the overwhelming forces against them. His eyes locked with Godwin's, beginning a staring competition.

Godwin, however, didn't have time for games. There had been no update from the opposite end of the Pipeline, anything could happen on the distant island, though he doubted events would stray from the expectations the plan had painted. Regardless, he had to reassure the blonde, to keep him onside.

"King, just as you are a Signer, it is likely that your former friend, Fudo Yusei is also one. There are three more that bare the Marks of the Crimson Dragon. We can't be sure if there are any more in Satellite, but the you two exist close by implies that for the first time in thousands of years, the five can gather together" he spoke. "However, there hasn't been any sign of the Mark on Fudo Yusei's arm. The only one to have seen it was you".

Jack made no response to the statement; that much he already knew. Yusei's Birthmark had been glowing just as his own; Yusei himself seemed shocked at the sight of it, trying to question the blonde over what was happening and what it meant. Whether or not the other three were aware of their own Birthmarks or not was an unanswered question that would wander in his mind until they met.

But to bring up the Signers at such a time, when they planned to annihilate Satellite for the sake of the City's reputation. It made Jack double-back over the Director's intentions, wondering if maybe there was something more, something to do with the Signers. He had spoken of an enemy, these 'Wicked Gods' sealed in the famous Nazca Lines – but just who they were remained a mystery to him.

A transparent window opened beside Godwin, catching the eyes of the two men. The Director moved his eyes passed both Jack and Mikage, who had moved close to Jack's left arm, setting them onto Akutsu who appeared on the panel".

"Is it ready?" he inquired.

"_Almoooooooost_" Akutsu chimed. "As well as this little project, the levels of _mooooooomentum_ have soared recently. It may not be _looooong_ before we gather as much as you requested".

"I see. Inform me when it's finished" Godwin instructed blankly.

The window closed and Godwin diverted his focus back onto Jack and Mikage opposite who watched him without any clue what it was he had been discussing with the thrilled researcher. He cleared his throat, knowing what it was they both wanted to ask; it was only a matter of time.

"What's this 'project' you were discussing?" Jack inquired after an awkward moment without sound.

"It's a device we wish to test; what the technicians call a 'Real Gear'" Godwin responded. "If they're correct, the Real Gear will allow you to summon monsters with the same power as Psychic Duellists are claimed to – bringing real versions of the creatures into a duel instead of a mere hologram".

"Real monsters?" Jack echoed, lifting his eyebrows curiously.

"It's a recent device that had only been finished now" Godwin added. "There was no time to fit it onto the Wheel of Fortune before you were scheduled to lead the duellists into Satellite, so we called you back once you broke through, using the unexpected escape of a few Satellite duellists as a means of bringing you back without worrying the others. But that was only half of the reason I summoned you back here".

"What's the other half then?" Jack inquired, lowering his eyebrows suspiciously.

"There's something in your possession that I require" the Direction stated slyly, his lips curling into a thin smile.

* * *

_**-Satellite: Maintenance Pipeline-**_

Amongst the duellists that remained opposing the superior force, Rally had slipped towards the back of the battlefield, desperate to know just where his friends were. No matter how many times he had called their names, he could barely hear his own voice over the yells and roars of the duellists and their creature as they engaged in battle, resulting in failure to reunite with his comrades. He cried out their names again, but as expected, there was nothing of his friends.

Rally sighed; hope was slipping away from him unusually easily. He had been the one who had sparked the faint faith in Satellite's chances against the City duellists, many of which had been seen playing their best in broadcasted duels and tournaments. He had trusted that Satellite could stand up for itself, that Yusei would appear like some comic book hero at the climax and take out as many Neo-Domino duellists as he could.

That wasn't the case when he faced reality.

He sprinted away from the back of the main clash, seeing D-Wheelers racing up and down the Maintenance Pipeline, duelling fiercely. He had never felt so helpless – he had cards, but he was no duellist. He looked around, searching desperately for those he knew, finally catching a glimpse of Nerve, he smiled half-heartedly. At least he had found someone. By impulse, he darted to his friend.

"Nerve" he cried

The man in question turned his head, surprised to see Rally rushing towards him. Instantly, he could see the younger hadn't duelled, nor seemed to have any intention to. He had fatally underestimated their foe; neither of them were a match for eve an amateur Neo-Domino duellist. Nerve surveyed the battle around them, searching for any sign of Blitz or Taka. Nothing. He sighed, laying hand onto Rally's shoulder and pushing him ahead, moving out of the way before a reckless D-Wheel came racing towards them or some distracted foot duellist collided with them, or challenged them.

"Has there been any sign of Yusei?" Rally asked desperately.

"I haven't seen any sign of him or his D-Wheel. I'm started to worry about where he could really be. Maybe something _did_ happen to him after he got through the Pipeline" Nerve sighed, looking over his shoulder and in the direction of the hatch on the other side of the clash. "I know he wouldn't have joined them, he'd never turn his back on us. But I'm worried that maybe Security go to him some time during – or maybe even before – his duel with Jack".

"But Yusei-" Rally began. He didn't get to carry on.

"Yusei's tough. But he doesn't have anyone he can rely on in the City" Nerve snapped. "Unless he's been hiding in some alley and found somewhere to hide his D-Wheel out of sight, it's almost certain that Security's gotten him. Why else wouldn't he come back – especially at a time like this?"

Rally glared sorrowful at Nerve, he didn't want to admit it, but Nerve's case was pretty solid. But he refused to give up his childish belief in Yusei. He knew what getting a Marker was like, he didn't want to think that Yusei had been through it. His glare deteriorated easily, redirecting his thoughts to another urgent matter.

"Do you think we should retreat?" he asked with a sigh. "Should we go back and see if we can find Blitz and Taka?"

"We're no use here. We should, but I don't think the duellists can or will" Nerve replied. "We should focus on finding the others. Maybe we can find someone with some real power to take them on once. _Someone_ like that has to exist in Satellite that remains there".

Close by, a D-Wheeler was thrown from his D-Wheel, crashing against the metal ground harshly. Rally cried out in surprise, horrified by the man's flight and how violent things had already become. The man picked himself up, clutching the left arm he had landed on while standing shakily with his back to the two observers. Rally tried to help when Nerve grabbed the collar of his coat, dragging him back.

"Leave him. We have other things to deal with" the older growled. "He'll survive".

"Fine" Rally scowled, folding his arms over his chest.

"Come on, they couldn't have gotten in far" Nerve called. "They wouldn't have been allowed, someone would've pushed them back".

Together, they raced back into the thick of battle. Compared to the picture of their opponents – Neo-Domino's best – their force was nothing; their best were either out injured already or locked up in the Detention Centre. But the remainder of their barrier was holding up well. Pushing past whoever stood in their way, the duo resumed their search for the other half of their posse. Rally clung tightly onto Nerve's wrist to prevent getting separated and worsening the situation. They continued to call the names of their absent comrades, hoping it would be enough to catch their attention and reunite them.

Once they had passed a wave of duellists battling each other, somewhere close to the centre of the clash, standing at the edge to avoid attracting attention, a man flew past them. He wasn't one that had been catapulted from his D-Wheel after losing a duel, but one that had been physically assaulted. He cursed, muttering that the assailant had been lucky because of the fact that the majority of Security in the area were focused on the Neo-Domino end of the battlefield, else the faceless combatant would suffer for his attack. Nerve turned to face the assailants, his brow straightening when he recognised them. Rally's face brightened, smiling proudly as a ray of hope shone in the midst of the terrible battle.

"Taka! Blitz!" he called, leaving Nerve's side and rushing to the duo.

The bandana-wearing brunette smiled at the sight of his friends, both safe and well, together. He casually strolled towards them behind Rally's ecstatic charge. The duo looked just as relieved to have found the pair as Rally, whose arms were wrapped around Blitz's waist.

"Have you duelled anyone?" he asked the pair, folding his arms over his chest.

"Us? Duel? You're kidding, right?" Taka chuckled, scratching the back of his head embarrassedly.

"Hey, I thought we helped spread the word and plan this attack" Nerve laughed. "And we did nothing about it? We're so lame sometimes".

"No way, the attack will alert Yusei about what's going on. He'll come back, you'll see" Rally protested hopefully. He turned back to Taka and Blitz, releasing the blue-haired man as he stepped back to Nerve's side. "We're not use here. We should head back into Satellite and see what we can do from behind the front lines".

"Sounds like a plan. He's got a point; if we can't duel, we're useless here" Blitz murmured. "There's got to be something we can do back in there".

"Save the thinking for when we get there. The longer we stay here, the more time we're wasting" Nerve called as Rally rushed past him.

The three taller men watched as the boy rushed back in the direction he and Nerve had come from, back towards home. They followed his lead; whatever they could do in Satellite, they would try their best. They would continue to fight so that their friend would return to find them alive.

It was too true that they lacked duelling skill, preventing them from being much use in the battlefield; regardless, they weren't going to let Neo-Domino dominate them. If the enemy duellists broke through the Pipeline mouth and into Satellite, they could prepare a second wave to ambush them. They could stand one last time and fight for what they clung on to. Satellite was their home turf; they would have the advantage over foreign invaders. _That_ would be their time to really shine. To really defend Satellite.

Judging by how many Satellite duellists had fallen already, a second wave was the only chance Satellite stood. They would stand between the enemy and victory.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Maintenance Pipeline Entrance-**_

Himuro stood by Yusei's D-Wheel in the shadows of the building housing the entrance to the Maintenance Pipeline. He had seen how many people had raced off in different directions, a small percentage of the duellists that had slipped through the Pipeline and Neo-Domino forces, snatching one last desperate chance at freedom. The likelihood was that they had travelled in the direction of the Daimon Area, rumours stated about the area claimed duellists bearing Markers would gather to duel in the area, sometimes even the rumours would accompany ones of the urban legend; the woman known as the 'Black Rose Witch'.

But none of that mattered, what mattered was that he had to meet with Yusei and Yanagi before midnight, before time ran out. They could escape together and slip back into Satellite, the opposite of what those that emerged, but a much safer option. To escape the pursuing authority that would surely hound them for escaping the Detention Centre and lay low while whatever was happening calmed down. If it was going to calm down any time soon.

But a gut feeling told Himuro that it wasn't going to be that simple; something was wrong – the lack of Security alone had been suspicious, on top of the fact that they had been run down so easily during the riot, leaving many inmates to escape without hassle, perhaps he was about to strike just what it was that had decreased their numbers so dramatically. Neo-Domino wasn't a place of forgiveness, it had something to do with the chaos that had been spotted at the edge of the City, where that shining dragon had risen.

The brawny former-Pro scanned the building; surprisingly, the place was eerily quiet, that fact immediately crossed his head, reaching the back while he set himself on waiting for Yanagi and Yusei. A moment passed before his gaze was redirected to the clear sky outside, focusing on the moonlight pouring over the City, lighting the area usually drowned in shadows. The memory of the dragon began to work through his mind; the conclusion he calculated sent a chill down his spine – it had been floating in the direction of where he stood – something had happened where he stood. His eyes fell from the dark heavens and turned to the pathway leading to the mouth of the Pipeline.

It all made sense; Neo-Domino was _attacking_ Satellite. His jaws locked together, he couldn't believe the City could sink so low, and after so long. It made him almost glad that he had become little more than a thug in the eyes of the public.

The sound of heavy panting brought his attention back from the tunnel and to the advanced society. There he saw Yanagi sprinting heavily towards him. Despite the elderly man's claims and demonstrations regarding a seemingly limitless hyperactivity, the night had drained his energy. Whatever it was the exhaustion or something else, the standard grin across his paled face was gone. That was enough to raise Himuro's suspicions, Yanagi without his grin was like the day without sunlight.

"Jii-san, what's up?" he asked, left hoping that worn senior could respond, that he would pinpoint the focus onto his lack of optimism rather than in general.

"Himuro-chan" he breathed raspy, dragging himself before the former-Pro before he leaned forward. "It's sonny…"

"What about him?" Himuro inquired immediately, his breathing quickened and eyes narrowed at the tone of Yanagi's tired voice. "What happened to Yusei?"

"I met up with him… and split up" Yanagi answered, weighing his options over confessing the truth, to continue the tale throughout their brief reunion. He went against it. "He should be here soon".

Himuro smirked; everything was going according to plan. Nothing would stop them from living; they could still ride into the secret battlefield and do whatever they could to hold off the professional duellists of Neo-Domino. Himuro's thick neck twisted and set his eyes onto the concealed Pipeline mouth. He could have a shot at revenge against Jack, the memory of the day they face each other opened up old wounds, yet to heal. Behind him,

Yanagi glanced back in the direction he had come from, his thoughts set on Yusei and how he had left the youngster facing down not only Godwin, Director of the City, but at least half a dozen Security officers. His brow creased with worry. Yusei was a tough kid, but there was no guarantee that would get him away from Godwin and guide him to them before their deadline. They would have to wait and see; there was still little more than an hour until midnight.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_Jack: A new day dawns; Satellite is finished. We're in their territory!_

_Crow: This can't happen. I won't let Satellite fall after everyone has strived for survival. There are people depending on me; depending on __**us**__. Next time: "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge, Chapter 6 - Invasion Phase Two - Annihilation!" It's not over yet, Jack. We'll still fight on._

**Please read and review**


	6. Invasion Phase Two: Annihilation

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge**

_Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. Following the events of Episode 8; Rex Godwin uses the information from Akutsu's 'momentum' to plan an attack and elimination of the Satellite residents. When a leak reaches Satellite, the residents band together. All but Yusei and his comrades in the detention centre. Contains violence, language, character death._

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Invasion Phase Two - Annihilation!**

Jack slid back into his D-Wheel, Mikage standing by his side just as she had hours before. She observed the D-Wheel dubbed "Wheel of Fortune" solemnly, hiding her pride in standing by his side even after so long, to see him racing once against into the chaos of battle to wipe out the place of his origin. The fact that he was turning on the place of his birth brought a sadness to her, but this was his future, she couldn't see him giving it up. Who would? Jack gave her a switch glance, their eyes meeting for a second.

"Tell Godwin not to interrupt me again. If the others think I've left, I won't hear the end of it from such low-level punks" he commanded, within his voice remained the urge to keep his fury down.

"I will do so" Mikage answered with a bow. "Atlus-sama, I know you'll pull off amazing victories against the Satellite duellists".

"Of course I will, they're nothing more than scum on levels not even detectable on Neo-Domino's scale" Jack answered smugly, slipping his helmet on. "They'll be begging for mercy which we won't give them. I want to see that place fall after the shadow that it's hung over me has remained lurking since I left. I won't have to think about that place anymore, I haven't lived there for a long time and I don't intend on returning just because someone thinks I should. I'm the King of this city and no-one is going to stop my reign".

"Yes sir" Mikage replied at the same time as a nod on her head. "I know you won't need it, but I want to wish you luck in your endeavour".

Jack didn't say another word, instead, he revved the engine of the D-Wheel; shooting down the road before another word could be exchanged between them. Mikage's hair flapped as wildly as it could watching him race forward once again, smiling gently. She turned her back on the trail of smoke from the powerful start, craning her neck upwards towards Rex's office within the Public Security Maintenance Bureau building. What he had planned, she didn't know. She remained in the dark about anything beyond destroying Satellite. She yawned before her eyes fell to her watch, midnight was approaching, it wouldn't be long before the duellists would tire; they couldn't continue to fight until twilight. That could be a chance for Satellite to slip through the cracks of their opponents' exhaustion, to race into the city and hide, possibly even in the Daimon area. Rex would surely have something planned for the outcome, he acted like he had every possibility covered. Even keeping secrets from those just around him. She wasn't sure about Jack, but Mikage couldn't help but get the feeling they only knew a part of the plan Rex had set into motion.

* * *

_**--Satellite: B.A.D--**_

Crow exited from the hideout he shared with several young children, instructing each of them to remain hidden and not to get involved with the conflict that seemed to be heading their way. The city duellists had forced Satellite's own back, almost breaking through into the district; it was a desperate time and the last thing Crow would want would be for the children to get wound up in it, putting themselves at risk. He glared past the monument that was Daedalus Bridge. Why Neo-Domino was taking such interest in what Satellite held was beyond his understanding, Satellite was nothing in the eyes of the city and yet, they were invading. Why?

Crow shook his head, there was no time to waste wondering what was going on in the heads of the city's highest ranking members. Instead, he slipped his helmet on and leapt onto his D-Wheel, revving it for a moment to signal to the kids he was leaving before he shot forward, flying down the desolate roads. His eyes narrowed furiously, his blood boiled at the movements of Neo-Domino. Had it not been for the rumours that had leaked into Satellite, they wouldn't have even known about the attack. It was merely another way the city stated it was superior to them. But there was something they continued to shadow: Jack was from Satellite. Jack had been his friend, his partner.

And now he had truly turned his back on them. Crow looked around, finding no-one taking their chances on the streets, no duellists rushing towards the battle nor fleeing in fear at the power they were up against. Crow scowled, his concern for the kids had left him behind. His D-Wheel's speed increased slightly, reaching levels where even seconds of distraction would be fatal. The D-Wheel raced out of the B.A.D area, heading in the west, towards the abandoned subway that the duellists could conclude would be the front line, the only way into Satellite. What worried Crow were those that used the subway as a home to hide from the authorities inside of Satellite, someone else he knew. They had been standing on the front line all along. Jack of all people would be aware of that, he would be at the head of the invasion, ready to face off against Yusei. Crow grit his teeth, he couldn't believe that Jack could sink so low. His hands tightened, his D-Wheel increasing in speed further, just as his rage built, as his blood boiled.

"How could he sink so low? I can't believe he would after everything we've been through".

His focus returned to the streets around him when two D-Wheel raced down the road towards him. Black Bird began to slow, the surprise had forced Crow to hit the brakes, his D-Wheel skidding along the cracked concrete. The two raced past without a glance back, they weren't interested in him. Crow turned and watched them continue out of sight once his D-Wheel came to a complete halt, a shiver running down his spine. He didn't recognize those D-Wheels, it meant one thing: Neo-Domino had broken through!

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Maintenance Pipeline Entrance--**_

Jack raced towards the entrance to the Pipeline once again, shooting upwards over a small elevation that he had assumed could double-up as a ramp. He landed outside the entrance, shooting inside. Himuro's face hardened at the sight of the Duel King returning to the battle, he turned to Yanagi who had been watching in awe, envying Jack's ability on his D-Wheel. Himuro scowled at Yanagi's expression, growling to catch the elder's attention. Yanagi yelped, seeing the fury in Himuro's expression.

"That's _not_ good" Himuro snapped. "If Jack's in there, Satellite definitely stands no chance".

"Don't worry, when sonny shows up, he'll deal with Jack Atlus" Yanagi protested with a chuckle.

"Speaking of Yusei, where _is_ he?" Himuro asked, turning his attention to the direction of the city. "It's getting close to midnight, maybe he couldn't get out of there".

Yanagi watched over his shoulder, guilt filled him. He had left Yusei facing down Godwin, let alone half a dozen Security officers. Looking back, he hadn't heard the man's name, but he definitely had some control over the authorities. He began to wonder if Rex was also aware of Yusei's Birthmark, the sign that he was a Signer. He sighed heavy-heartedly, Himuro stood behind him, catching his eye He turned to see Himuro standing by Yusei's D-Wheel.

"We have to follow him in there" he stated bluntly.

"What? But sonny-" Yanagi protested.

"Isn't coming" Himuro interjected. "Face it, someone must have gotten him. _That__'__s_ why he hasn't shown up yet. It's almost midnight and he was well aware that if someone was missing by the time we had to move, we'd leave them behind".

"But Himuro-chan…" Yanagi sighed.

"We have to do what we can until he catches up, _if_ he can" Himuro protested, climbing upon the D-Wheel. "Maybe he's heading our way, we don't know. But we've got to do what we can to stop Jack".

Yanagi nodded, jumping onto the D-Wheel behind Himuro; together there wasn't much room. The engine roared to life and rolled towards the city, lining up to the ramp that Jack had used to launch himself up and into the tunnel. Himuro paused for a moment, glaring at the jump. The D-Wheel shot forward, racing towards the elevation, Yanagi gripped Himuro's shirt tightly, praying that they mimic the stunt without crashing. They lifted off the ground, heading directly for the Pipeline's entrance. Yanagi called out, the adrenaline began to rush through his veins once again; the D-Wheel hit the ground, pausing for a second before following Jack into the entrance. Yanagi glanced back at the city as they raced inside, D-Wheels were amazing things. But the true rider of the one they sat upon was still nowhere to be seen.

-----------------------

Nerve and Blitz had taken the lead from Rally, rushing towards the subway they had used as a hideout. A place that was no longer safe. Already D-Wheels had passed them, D-Wheels belonging to the enemy; Rally's heart felt heavy, hope was fading right before them. He turned to Taka who remained behind them,, struggling to keep up.

"What're we going to do?" he yelled.

"I don't know. If they're slipping into Satellite, who knows what they're going to do" Rally replied. "There're innocent people that are going to get hurt".

"Calm down, Rally" Nerve commanded. "There're still strong duellists in Satellite. Not _everyone_ could be here".

"We don't know what they're going to do. We should at least see what they're planning. Maybe they're doing this just to intimidate us" Blitz called.

"I doubt it, they're playing pretty hard for a cause like that" Nerve protested.

Several more D-Wheels passed them, Rally cried out. His belief that Satellite could pull through the invasion was rapidly deteriorating. If the D-Wheelers were racing past, then a clear path had been cut within the Satellite forces. They would make it back to Satellite's mainland much earlier than them. Whatever they were planning, they could move far through the first stage.

"We're not going to make it" he cried helplessly.

"We've got to do what we can. Maybe what we can do is get back to Satellite and then we'll find out what we can do" Nerve protested.

The D-Wheels shrank from their view, heading towards the Satellite end, Rally shook his head. He continued to pray that Yusei would show up and fight for them just as he had before. But there was no sign of him. Rally's head was spinning with questions about why he hadn't appeared, fearing that he had been confronted by Security, arrested and known into the detention centre where he was of no use to anyone.

"Don't give up hope" Nerve demanded at Rally, as if he had been reading Rally's thoughts, sensing the fading sense of hope. "We can still fight back; wherever Yusei is, I know he's doing what he can to get here".

Rally nodded, a swift smile crossing his face, fading just as quickly as it appeared. He didn't want for his hopes to rise only to fall once again if Yusei couldn't make it in time. At the same time, the fact that Yusei had never let them down crossed his mind, Yusei had to show, he _had_ to. Blitz and Nerve turned their attention ahead of them once again; another D-Wheel racing past, another duellist teasing them about their easy way into Satellite. Nerve growled, wishing they had their own D-Wheel, glancing back and plotting any way they could steal one. It didn't seem possible.

The clash behind them was breaking up; Satellite duellists retreating, Neo-Domino duellists chasing, injured sitting and laying without any intention of moving. Rally watched back in horror; it was like a stampede was following them, ready to run them down. He pushed his legs to move faster, his lower body pushing into overdrive, he was at his fastest. It wasn't enough. Yells and battle cries rang throughout the Pipeline, growing louder gradually with each few seconds. Another explosion ripped through the battlefield behind, devastating those that hadn't fled the immediate clash.

"Isn't there any sign of the end yet?" he asked, desperation clear in his voice.

"Nothing yet. But we can't be far from that place" Nerve called, recalling what the entrance inside the plant they had entered through looked like.

"If we don't get back into Satellite soon, who knows what they're going to do?" Rally replied.

"Don't think about that, don't think _like_ that" Blitz snapped, glancing over his shoulder at the minor. "If you give up now, then they'll really walk all over you. That's what they want to see, to see Satellite - to see _us_ - give up and accept that their way is right".

Rally's browed creased, just the thought of Neo-Domino tormenting the people within Satellite endlessly, just because it had been where they lived, where they were born, his blood boiled. That had been what they had been fighting for: to prove they were more than scum. They were something and they wouldn't give up the hope that the city could one day see that happen before them.

Another D-Wheel raced past them, one familiar to them. The rider sent a shiver down each of their spines, Rally's mouth fell open. A white D-Wheel, a rim reaching above the vehicle itself. The rider glanced at them in the corner of his eye in the second he passed them, racing ahead faster than anyone else.

"It can't be-" Taka mumbled.

"Jack!" Rally cried; it hurt to see someone he had known - someone he had considered a friend - racing ahead to destroy their home. "_JACK!!_"

* * *

_**--Satellite: B.A.D--**_

Amongst the rubble that had become the heart of the B.A.D area, the tower of Satellite's creation stood ruined. Within the pillar, three men stood facing each other, candles their only source of light while the clouds passed between the district and the moon. The largest of the men, a large black man spoke, breaking the silence after his heavy footsteps had finished echoing.

"We've reports that the invasion has broken through. Neo-Domino duellists are pouring into Satellite" he announced.

"I see. Whatever it is Godwin is up to, he must have lost his mind to go this far" the leader, standing to the left over the third replied. "He must be getting desperate".

"It seems that may be the case" the tallest murmured. "Also; Jack Atlus is amongst those that have just crossed into Satellite.

"Jack Atlus, eh? Godwin must really be pulling out all the stocks" the leader chuckled, grinning smugly.

"What about Fudou Yusei?" the third - a man with pale blue hair - asked quickly. Wounds remained open, revenge still missing.

"He hasn't appeared yet. It seems he hasn't returned from the city when he chased Jack Atlus there a couple of nights ago" the tallest answered coolly.

The blue haired growled furiously, Satellite was being brought to its knees; a perfect time for them to strike, but Yusei stood outside of the battlefield. His lust of revenge was growing each and every day. He needed to fight him, to get back. And yet, no matter how much he wanted to or how perfect their timing could be, there was no chance for his fight.

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Detention Centre--**_

Yusei sat on the bed he had spent most of the day upon, staring aimlessly at the opposite wall. There had been a lack of activity since he had returned to the room; occasionally, the yells of inmates recaptured; cursing and protesting their reason for being in the prison. None caught his attention; they were voices of people he didn't know. Few in numbers, nothing in value to him. It had been a full hour since the last roars of someone recaptured; footsteps echoed down the corridor, he merely assumed it was a guard checking up on them, making sure they weren't plotting a second attempt. Though with the doors bolted shut, it wasn't possible for the few to talk without the guards overhearing them with ease.

The footsteps halted, they sounded close by. Yusei turned his head to the sound of the door unlocking; a feeling building up inside, he could almost tell who it was without even seeing the other side. The door opened, and just as Yusei assumed; Rex Godwin stepped into the room. He continued to smile thinly, his hands still behind his back. Everything about him irritated Yusei, even without the fact that it must have been Rex that ordered he be put through the tests to make his Birthmark appear. Rex approached his casually, the door closing behind him, a guard standing by. Yusei's eyes narrowed, locking onto Rex with pure hatred. Rex took no notice of the look, seating himself next to Yusei.

"I hope it is alright for us to speak once again, Fudou Yusei" he spoke in his typical smooth manner.

Yusei didn't immediately answer, continuing to glare at Rex with all the hate he could drag together. He couldn't remember a time of feeling such abhor.

"I don't know what your interest is in me. Neither yours nor Takasu's" he answered, avoiding a direct answer to Rex's words. "What is this all about?"

Rex reached into the inside of his jacket. He ignored Yusei's question just as the latter had to his own. He produced a small portable TV from the coat, passing it over to Yusei.

"Here" he spoke, a wicked grin spreading across his face when Yusei took it.

"What is it?" Yusei asked, his eyes staring at the device and then to Rex.

"Just watch it" Rex answered with a chuckle, pointing at the small monitor.

Yusei did as Rex had said; watching as the screen lit up. Jack raced through the streets of Satellite; Red Demon's Dragon rising above him. The dragon roared terrifyingly, whipping around, its tail smashing into buildings, unleashing its fire upon unprepared Satellite duellists that had rushed from their homes and into the streets to defend themselves from the creature. Their attempts of resistance proved futile when they were thrown from the path of the dragon's flames, those that had D-Wheels thrown from them and the machines reduced through corrosion. The entire time - the fact that sent a shiver down Yusei's spine - Jack was laughing. He was _enjoying_ it. Beside him, Rex grinned darkly, his eyes fixed upon Yusei's whose jaw dropped, his eyes widened upon the footage of destruction sweeping Satellite, the brutal onslaught by his friend. His grit his teeth, his empty hand balled into a tight fist; it was just what Rex wanted.

"What're you thinking, Yusei?" Rex asked; the amusement of the torment.

Yusei turned to Rex, his eyes burning with a passion of hatred. It all made sense, the reason why Jack had brought out Stardust, why Neo-Domino was rushing into Satellite, why the number of Security guards had fallen drastically over the course of the day. He dropped the device, grabbing Rex's coat, forcing him to his feet. The guard barged in; like he had sensed that Yusei had taken action against Rex.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Leave him" Rex protested; raising his left hand to the guard, his and Yusei's eyes locked on each other.

"What is this?" Yusei growled harshly. "You're playing some sick game out there and using Jack as the leading pawn? You're going to use him to destroy Satellite to get at me? Because of whom I am?"

Rex chuckled, his left hand gripped Yusei's right wrist, squeezing it. Yusei didn't falter, his grip didn't loosen; he refused to bow down to Rex.

"It's all real, Yusei" Rex answered; grinning, watching the sweat run down Yusei's disgusted face. "Jack went willingly to commit these acts. Perhaps you like to consider my offer. Its quiet nice, really; we can set you up with a lovely city apartment, give your D-Wheel any new parts it needs. And we'll return this…"

Rex's grip on Yusei's wrist tightened to the point where Yusei had to release him. He stepped back, pressing his left hand over the aching wrist, glaring at Rex whilst he reached inside his coat once again. He pulled out something else; a card, one familiar to Yusei. His eyes widened upon seeing it, there before him in Rex's hand: Stardust Dragon.

"What do you say, Yusei?"

Yusei grit his teeth, staring at the card. He couldn't accept whatever Rex said, what ever he proposed; his eyes narrowed sharply, glaring once again at Rex.

"How can I turn against my friends? I refuse to turn against Satellite, no matter what you offer" he growled. "Stardust should have returned to me after I defeated Jack. That was…until your Security stepped".

Rex answered with a sigh, shaking his head. Yusei rejecting the offer was something he expected, something he could use against him. He could do whatever he wanted no matter what Yusei said.

"That's your choice then" he spoke, patting Yusei on the shoulder and retuning Stardust into his pocket. He made his way to the door, glancing over his shoulder; his face seemed much more sinister in the darkness of the night, the artificial lights outside of the cells the only brightness. "Keep the portable screen. Every day until you accept my offer, Jack will continue to repeat the destruction you observed today. You'll get a live-feed on that, you won't be able to avoid it".

He grinned once more, seeing Yusei's endurance reaching an end; he wouldn't be able to suppress the rage for much longer. The guard followed him out, locking the door behind them. Seeing Rex pass by; Yusei's fist clenched as tightly as possible; he turned to the wall behind him, slamming his fist against it, a low growl of fury accompanying it. Was the only way to find out how his friends were doing really through giving up and listening to Rex?

Hearing the impact a couple of cells down; Rex's dark grin widened. He allowed the guard to escort him through the corridors and to the exit. Dark rain clouds had gathered over the city, rain fell hard as the limo pulled up for Rex to climb in. He glanced in the direction of Satellite, smirking once again before he stepped forward, towards the limo. Into the night.

* * *

_**--Satellite: Daedalus Bridge--**_

The sun began to rise over the horizon. Several hours had passed since the front line of Satellite had fallen. Jack's D-Wheel sat upon a mound of rubbish, staring at the rising sun. He had been awake the entire night, eliminating every Satellite duellist he could, but he hadn't tired. The thrill of taking his revenge against the district of his origin, the people most likely to expose his secret was enough to push him forward. The sun slowly peaked over the horizon, a large red orb of light and warmth, Jack smirked at its presence. The night had seen their first victory and the sun would guide them towards the end of the struggle. His eyes surveyed the area, there wasn't any sign of opposition; most of the duellists he had faced had been thrown from D-Wheels or injured from the intense battles. He had his orders to carry out. Revving the engine; the first call of the new day, his D-Wheel leapt from the mound, searching for the next target. The silence broke as his D-Wheel burst across the street, filling the air with the roar of the engine; the beginning of his new assault.

-----------------------

Yanagi and Himuro gazed around the area they had found themselves in. It wasn't anywhere familiar to them. Himuro sighed, the D-Wheel slowing to a halt, they sat close to the base of Daedalus Bridge; a place they had heard in the stories floating around Satellite and even into Neo-Domino, but neither had seen the place for themselves. Yanagi gazed up at it in awe. Himuro's eyes remained on the ground, searching for any threat.

"Himuro-chan, this place is amazing" Yanagi called, his eyes extending along the spine of the bridge, towards the sky beyond.

"It _is_ impressive. But we have other things to focus on" Himuro mumbled.

"You're feeling guilty about leaving sonny behind?" Yanagi inquired, glancing back at him.

"How do you know?" Himuro growled.

"Because I feel the same" Yanagi sighed, his eyes turning back in the direction of Neo-Domino. "Should we go back for him?"

"Yusei's tough. He can take care of himself until we figure out what to do. We don't even know where we are" Himuro answered. "Besides, we could come under fire at any time. Just because we have a D-Wheel, It doesn't mean that those city duellists are going to just pass blindly. Our Markers will give us away. And I'm sure that someone will recognize me from the Pro-League. I'm half-expecting that someone to be Jack".

"Himuro-chan, maybe we should just lay low somewhere until we can figure out what to do" Yanagi suggested, his attention back within Satellite's perimeters.

"Laying low isn't an option, I'm afraid. Satellite is under attack and it's not just because the city duellists wanted to see what this place looked like" Himuro sighed.

"Maybe it was him" Yanagi muttered, his thoughts projected verbally.

"Who?" Himuro asked, looking over his shoulder at the elder.

"Ah!" Yanagi yelped, noticing Himuro had overheard his words. "Well…when sonny and I split up, a man confronted him. A posh looking guy with a few Securities with him. Sonny told me to go ahead, that he'd catch up. I'm wondering if he's the one who's been pulling the strings".

"You left Yusei facing down some guy and a bunch of Securities?!" Himuro snapped.

"He told me to leave. I just trusted his words that he'd catch up. I wouldn't have been any use to him" Yanagi protested fearfully, worrying that Himuro would turn on him because of his choice.

"Yeah. You're right. I doubt you would have been any use other than to lure them away" Himuro snorted with a grin.

"I was hoping they _would_ follow me. Seems the guy in front was focused on sonny" Yanagi sighed.

"So Yusei's caught some attention over there" Himuro mumbled. "Things seem to be getting worse".

-----------------------

Crow's Black Bird continued along the roads of Satellite. The few D-Wheelers he passed paid no attention to his presence, maybe they believed he was one of them; missing the Markers upon his face. That didn't worry Crow; what did worry him was that they weren't leaving and the number wasn't decreasing. There was no resistance; the courage of the duellists banding together against the oppression had vanished. Crow's eyes darted around the surrounding area, searching for a sign, for someone. As disgusted as he was with the situation, he still wanted to experience the thrill of duelling again, a duel with real stakes.

"Has everyone hidden themselves from the battle?" he asked him, gazing around with no success at finding a challenge. "Typical. No-one around here really stands up to the city.

Black Bird advanced forward again, much slower than its usual pace, rolling down the street peacefully. Crow decided against his usual racing speed in the hope someone - ally or enemy - would emerge in the light of the new day. The others didn't deliver, Crow was riding along empty streets, no-one even watched through gaps to see if the street was safe. It was as if everyone had died along with their fear. Crow spat at such cowardice, if they were going to hide, there had been no point in fighting the city duellists.

Black Bird turned in the direction of Daedalus Bridge, increasing its speed, there was no time to waste searching in vain for duellists still brave enough to retaliate. He would have to lead any counterattack himself. Daedalus Bridge was the symbol of Satellite's hopes, the legend floated about the district as it had just days after the event occurred. Something within Crow had told him that monument was in danger, that it would be a target; Black Bird's speed increased further, shooting down the streets similar to Crow's usual speed, adrenaline rushing through his veins. All in the hope he could protect the true inspiration of Satellite.

* * *

_**--Satellite: Yusei's Hideout--**_

Rally stared at the rays of sunlight slowly emerging through the crack in the road above his head. Hope had faded, Jack had led the enemy into Satellite, they dominated the area, destroying whatever they wanted, _whoever_ they wanted. His eyes fell slowly, his heart heavier than ever. This was the man that had saved him from street thugs shortly after he and Yusei had parted ways with Crow. Now that man had turned against them, he didn't care one bit; even that day, he had just been using Rally to lure Yusei in. He began to wonder what Jack had truly cared about after the days when he would stand with Yusei and Crow; he spent much of his time wandering the empty streets and picking fights or sitting in an abandoned theatre. Something had changed; something he didn't like. That something had since grown to drive Jack to such extreme measures. It scared Rally; he wondered if his friends would stand by each other until their dying days or if they would go their separate ways. Even hate each other.

His eyes lifted to the rays of light pouring through the crack, he had never felt so helpless. So useless. He wished he knew what had happened to Yusei, what was going on; just so he could be of some use.

Behind him; Nerve, Blitz and Taka wallowed in self-pity. They had failed in doing anything, they haven't prevented the Neo-Domino duellists from breaking through into their territory, they had failed in finding anyone strong enough to hold them back. Their spirits had sunken beneath the reality that the enemy could do anything they wanted. Rally glanced at them over his shoulder.

"What're we going to do? Let them walk all over us?" he asked, his brow creasing furiously.

"They already have. There's nothing we can do to stop them" Taka sighed.

"I thought we were fighting for Satellite, for _us_" Rally snapped, twisting his body to face them. "Why are we giving up? You have no right to live if you give up so easily. Yusei didn't give up when Jack stole his D-Wheel".

"Don't start that record again, Rally" Taka moaned.

"He has a point though" Blitz interjected, staring at the cards he held.

"Blitz" Rally murmured.

"I mean, they've already broken through, but they don't know this place like we do" Blitz added. "When Jack made off, Yusei just built another D-Wheel and chased him. Now they've chased us. It's time we got our own back. We can use this place to our advantage. They don't know what's around the next corner".

"And if we pull it off, we can encourage others to join us again!" Rally called, clenching his fists.

"Taka. Nerve. Do you want Yusei to find out you backed down?" Blitz asked, raising an eyebrow slyly. "After all, we still don't know what they're up to".

"Having to face Yusei after backing down like this isn't an option. Alright, I'm with you" Nerve chuckled, standing up.

"I would ask if you're insane, but I suppose Blitz is onto something. We can ambush them wherever they go. Wherever we are" Taka replied, glancing at Blitz who stood to his right. "Jack and Yusei didn't hang out with us for no reason. So I suppose we can't fall apart when Jack stands on the opposite side of the battle. We'll remind him why we came to hang out with us".

He pushed himself from the couch, smirking proudly. Rally smiled brightly, words had brought his spirit up from the depths of surrender, ready to try again, to defend the place he had always called home. His loathing of Security and the city from which they came from burned within him once again, thinking of everything they had done to his friends. To him. His fingertips touched the Marker they had left on his face, doomed to face the life of an outcast; a criminal. But that had never stopped Crow, it had never stopped anyone else.

He stepped towards his friends, picking up the cards he had laid on the table, the thought of where his One Shot Booster was returned to him. He trusted those on their side they couldn't find, he believed they could bring down the opponents a notch, just to prove they were worth something. Just to remind them that they were more than trash or scum; that they were human.

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Tops--**_

Rua rubbed his eyes, the sunlight laying upon his face made it difficult to stay asleep any longer. Ruka stayed on his mind. She had been so worried at the time Stardust had appeared over the edge of the city. She had insisted they stay and watch for any sign of what was happening, even after the dragon had vanished. She hadn't returned to her room either, she remained sleeping on the sofa. Rua stretched as he wandered into the room, finding no sign of his sister, he yelped in shock, looking around frantically until he noticed the glass doors leading to the garden had opened. He raced out, a bitter breeze sweeping past, he shivered in the chill before his eyes laid themselves upon Ruka, she was already dressed for the day, staring out in the direction of Satellite, the sun rising catching her eye.

Rua rushed over towards her, unsure whether to yell at her for being out so early or just see if she was alright. She seemed to be behaving strangely, he couldn't help but worry."Ruka?" he called.

She turned to him, her expression was enough to show she hadn't expected him. That she had planned to watch alone. She smiled to reassure him; but after the night before, he couldn't settle his mind.

"Ruka, are you alright?" he added.

"I'm fine, Rua" Ruka answered. While she smiled, her eyes held a different story; she looked tired, looked unlike herself.

"Ruka…" Rua muttered. "Hey, what was all that about that dragon last night?"

"I was worried about it. It sounded hurt" Ruka answered, her smile faded the instant she had seen where the conversation was going. "I don't know anything about it or the person that holds it, but it wasn't where it belonged. I want to help it. But at the same time, if I hadn't have held you back, you would have gone to fight. I didn't want you to hurt innocent people. You don't know what the people there are like, you don't know if they're all criminals. They were just born there like we were born here".

"Ruka…I wouldn't have hurt anyone" Rua replied.

"You would have" Ruka protested, calling out without thinking. "The people that I heard talking were excited about hurting them. That dragon is just like them, it's hurt because it can't fight back against what it's found itself doing. Rua, I'm going to find the owner of that dragon, I've got to help him or her. I feel like it's something I've got to do, something deep inside".

"I'll get my Duel Disk then!" Rua called, rushing towards the doors once again.

"You're going to get dressed too, aren't you?" Ruka asked.

Rua faltered, grinning embarrassedly. Nodding, he continued forward again. Ruka turned her back to him, resting her hands on the edge before her, her smile faded. She was rushing into something she knew nothing about, maybe Rua was rubbing off on her. She pressed her hand against her right forearm, she didn't understand what it was that pushed her into helping Stardust; maybe it was her ability to understand the spirits, her heart that had softened towards them after seeing what they would go through in battling each other. Just because the spirits had to battle by higher orders, it didn't mean that the duellists of both sides had to fight just because one side had declared it was going to ambush the other. Her brow creased in worry, who knew how much more pain Stardust had endured, where it was. She'd search all of both sides if she had to just to find it. This war; it meant nothing. Nothing would be gained from destroying each other. Already she held a belief, that something much more than anyone understood was coming their way, not just one side, but an enemy to everyone.

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Detention Centre--**_

Takasu glared at the monitor observing Yusei, the screen of the device Rex lit up. He tugged at the hairs within his nostril, blowing them against the monitor just as he had the night before. His frustration was building into a full rage. This boy as a Signer? There was no way some damned Satellite punk carried the Birthmark of the Crimson Dragon. He couldn't stand such a misjudgement of fate. He reached for his Duel Disk, snatching it from its place. He called out to one of his lackeys outside of his office, the man rushed in. The tone of Takasu's voice alone was enough to terrify him, he stood shakily, Takasu's mood was something truly petrifying.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"Bring the Satellite boy up to the roof" Takasu commanded with a snarl. "Number Eighty-Eight".

"Er….yes, sir" the man answered, bowing after slight hesitation.

He left the room quickly, his voice could be heard speaking to two others, repeating the order that he had just been given. Takasu stormed out of his office, slamming the door shut and heading towards the elevator. He would truly put that undeserving Signer in his place, he would show him that he was far from worthy. That fate had made a grave mistake and that _he_ was going to regret it.

-----------------------

The portable screen Rex had left laid on the floor, lighting up suddenly. Yusei turned away from it, he wanted to avoid watching Jack destroy as much as possible. But at the same time, he was the one that was leaving them to that fate, he wanted to know if his friends were alright, hoping they hadn't fallen victim to Jack's onslaught. He reached for the device, seeing Jack being rammed by another D-Wheel, grinning as he activated Speed World. Behind him, buildings collapsed, explosions rang out. Jack's opponent moved first, Red Demon's continued to float above them, a creature no longer just a tool for the duels, it continued to spray its fire, rubble of buildings and roads flew about. Yusei grit his teeth seeing the scenes, there was no way he could win. He was doomed to fall to Rex no matter which choice he made; Satellite would crumble, lives would end. He wished there was another option, a way he could save his friends without having to turn against them, his grip on the device tightened; there was really no way.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway. He half-expected Rex to appear through the door once again, ready to taunt him. To try and lure him into the trap of his bribe having just witnessed another scene of destruction. The door unlocked swiftly, two guards stepping in; Yusei laid the device down again, expecting them to escort him to another room for another test to bring out his Birthmark, he stood to face them.

"Come with us" the larger spoke commandingly.

Yusei crossed the room towards them, he didn't ask where they were going to escort him, he didn't really want to know. The portable screen died, the stream of footage to strike him had ended. He followed them out of the cell and down the corridor, each gripping one of his arms. The grip was tight, even compared to when they had escorted him to Takasu the first time he had seen the large warden. It was all precautionary, they must have been expected that the inmates that remained may have really been planning a second wave to get out. They would stand no chance, but they would try. The suspicions had been surprising, but at the same time, the fact that Rex had appeared at the detention centre at the same time as the breakout was too convenient. He knew Yusei was a Signer, he knew the breakout would occur. The guards led him into the elevator that stood at the end of the corridor, they faced the doors that slide closed. The wonder of where they were going and what Takasu had planned this time ran through his head as the corridor disappeared from view behind the closing doors. The elevator began to rise.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_Crow: Jack, we meet again. So you __**were**__ the one leading Neo-Domino here._

_Jack: Crow. It's been some time. But the past is the past. We have a mission to complete and you won't stand in our way._

_Yusei: What is this?_

_Takasu: A duel to the death. We'll see if you really are linked to Godwin's legend._

_Yusei: What? Is this to do with the Signers legend? Next time: "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge, Chapter 7 – Pushed to Limitations: Turret Warrior vs. Chain Dragon"._

**Please read and review.**


	7. Pushed to Limitations

****

Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - The Neo-Domino Purge

_Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. Following the events of Episode 8; Rex Godwin uses the information regarding Akutsu's 'momentum' to plan an attack and elimination of the Satellite residents. When a leak reaches Satellite, the residents band together. All but Yusei Fudo, who is forced to watch from the outside.  
__Contains violence, language, character death._

**

* * *

**

Godwin's eyes travelled to the corner of his view, Jeager appeared on the transparent monitor, smirking as though the lips had been painted upon his face. The sun was beginning to peak over the horizon, the night had been long and eventful; Godwin could only assume that Jeager lacked sleep throughout the twilight hours to contact him at such a time.

"Director, I've word from the Detention Centre" he reported, his arm pressed against his chest.

"Is it regarding Yusei?" Godwin inquired, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"It does, but not in the way you'll expect" the dwarf man answered, chortling at the rare occasion of Godwin uninformed about the latest turn of events. "It seems the warden has prepared a duel atop the roof of the Detention Centre for him".

"He's taking matters into his own hands and challenging him?" Godwin intoned, raising the second eyebrow parallel to the first.

"It seems that's the case. Unless you ordered it?"

"I did not" Godwin replied sternly, lowering his eyebrows again. "Takasu issued this challenge out of nowhere; I can only assume he is trying to proof that Yusei isn't a Signer. That or he's sore about recent events and has chosen him as the target of his rage".

"I see. Should we intervene?"

"No. Let them be. It's just a duel; I can deal with Takasu later".

Jeager bowed in response to his superior's command, allowing the transparent monitor to vanish before Godwin's eyes. The Director turned, setting his eyes on the sky coloured with the sun's rise.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 - Pushed to Limitations: Junk Warrior vs. Chain Dragon!**

**[Genkai ni Osu Koto: ****Jyanku Woriā basasu Chen Doragon!]**

The space inside the elevator remained silent and the air thick with tension. Neither guard said a word, Yusei didn't even glance at them in the corner of his eyes; his mind remained fixed on the purpose of dragging him to another floor, he hadn't needed to ascend or descend through the layers of the Detention Centre when Takasu had tested his body for any sign of the Birthmark that had once shone. Questions ran through his mind; all brought on by what Godwin had presented him with - not only his words, but the monitor that had shown his former comrade demolishing streets of the district. His mind wandered to Godwin's intentions of bringing the device and using Jack, outside of bribing him to join their side. But why had Jack agreed? What was happening while he remained shut in the compact space sliding up the levels of the Detention Centre?

The doors swung open; the thick air instantly replaced with the cool morning breeze. Yusei's glare lifted when he found himself staring at the sky, an array of pale colours accompanying the sunrise. The vast majority of the heavens already coloured the peaceful blue that reflected the ocean; thin strips of shades similar to a rainbow slowly fading away, rising above the red orb hovering over the horizon. Though his time in observing the scene was cut short when the guards pushed him forward, striding proudly behind him, wearing the same smug grins they usually held. Yusei glanced at them in the corner of his eye finally, glaring in silence. But they were of little importance; he turned his eyes forward once again, meeting the sight of Takasu. The warden was grinning sinisterly; Yusei's urge to learn what was happening had already faded, sinking into depths of regret in co-operating. The wind blew once again, threatening to topple not only Yusei, but the guards behind him; he raised his arms defensively against the merciless gust. Takasu chuckled at the sight of the struggle.

"Welcome, Satellite brat" he called, stretching his arms open wide. "Quite a view, isn't it? There's more than just that".

He laughed once again before he produced a switch in his hand, pressing the switch on it. A whirring sound roared beneath them, Yusei stared at the ground in shock when the stretch of roofing between himself and Takasu began to split, a gap hole opening up between them; the sight of the empty cells leading down to the floor of the centre sent a shiver down his spine. They stood over the area for long-term inmates, a place he had never seen since entering the building, seeing the entire stretch from roof to floor stunned him, the prison complex towered over anywhere else he had been inside the structure. The guards behind Yusei advanced, one staying by him and the other passing the gaping pit cautiously, eventually making his way to Takasu's side. Both attached chains to each duellist's ankle, the other end of each chain had been fixed onto identical crates. Despite the size, neither dragged Yusei or Takasu towards the abyss. The sound of Takasu's voice diverted Yusei's attention back to the warden.

"These crates are tied to our lifepoints. As your life decreases; the weight of your crate increases. Until eventually…" he explained, then imitating someone falling the immense height mocking with his hand. Yusei didn't need for him to demonstrate the end, yet he did for his own amusement. "The Director believes you're linked to some legend of the Crimson Dragon. I wonder if that will stop you from painting the detention centre with your blood.

'_The Legend of the Crimson Dragon? Jii-san mentioned the same thing the night before last'_ Yusei recalled mentally; glaring at Takasu as if he had gone mad. He began to wonder if that was the case.

Takasu cackled in delight of the set-up, he fixed the Duel Disk he had kept under his arm to his wrists, the rainbow aura shone; the silent declaration of the device's activation. Yusei narrowed his eyes sharply; he couldn't understand why Takasu was going so far. What's more; Godwin wasn't even in on the duel either, not unless this was another sick test, but Takasu hadn't mentioned the Director's approval. If he _was_ a Signer; why would Godwin risk losing him like this?

He reached for his belt, removing the deck he had recovered; the guard launched a Duel Disk into the air. Yusei caught it singled-handily with ease, slipping his cards into the deck holder while turning back to face Takasu. He was ready to fight back. But between the constant threat of falling to his death - whether the gusts knock him down or by losing the duel - and the possibility of sending Takasu to _his_ death glared down on him. An invisible pressure that wasn't going to evaporate suddenly. It was unlike anything he had done before; he glared at Takasu, eyes filled with burning fury. Determined not to allow his anxiety to get to him and cause his downfall, his mind turned to Satellite once again; the district that floating upon the surface of the vast body of water, nothing more than a cloud of smog resting on the horizon over the sparkling water in the corner of his eye. If he were to die; who would be the one to return to Satellite to help his friends? He set the grim potential fate to the back of his mind, his eyes met Takasu's; simultaneously they called the start of the battle.

"_Duel!"_

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Tops--**_

Rua pulled a white jacket over his blue sleeveless shirt, yellow paths marked patterns matching those on Ruka's red shirt. She appeared in the doorway to the bedroom, sporting her own pink jacket. Rua's eyes fixed upon her for a moment, her insistence in travelling into the City - towards Satellite even - was much unlike her. His brow furrowed at her unusual behaviour, he couldn't cease wondering what had gotten into her. Ever since the day before - the day Neo-Domino had launched their assault - she hadn't been acting like her usual self. And her focus on Stardust, it deepened his concern. Why would she worry over a dragon that neither of them had seen before? She was usually powerless to stop a spirit in pain, but for reasons unknown to him, she was determined to help this one as much as she could.

"Rua, are you ready?" she inquired, bringing an end to the tense silence that had hung about the apartment since she had declared that she would find Stardust's true place.

"Ruka…" Rua muttered uneasily.

"I understand you're confused, Rua" Ruka mumbled, lowering her head gradually. Her eyes slowly met with the carpeted floor between them. "I know that I'm not acting like my usual self. But I've seen many Duel Spirits suffer. And, maybe, you were right. Maybe we could have done something by meeting the duellists that are fighting Satellite. I don't know why, but there's something about that dragon that calls out to me like nothing I've ever felt before".

"That sounds bizarre, Ruka" Rua called in surprise. "The fact that you can hear them is surprising enough. Why would one feel different? One that you've never seen before, I might add".

"I don't know, that's why I want to find out" Ruka replied, her voice gradually building the strength to fight back. "That dragon is important in some way. People are hurting it and I can't let that happen, I've let it happen when I had no power before. I don't' want something calling out in such a unique way to suffer because I couldn't be brave and save it".

"I had no idea you were so determined" Rua mumbled, he stared at his sister in shock at her sudden burst of courage. He had always had to protect her, even when they were too young for memories to last in their minds anymore. "I'm proud that you've decided to commit to something like this. Maybe we can find out what's going on".

"I hope so" Ruka answered, nodding her head swiftly. The sense that something had gone terribly wrong somewhere within the City grasped her. "I'm sure there are others like that dragon that are hurt. It has to be to do with the people that contacted duellists to attack Satellite".

"Do you know who they were?" Rua asked, dropping to his knee to slip his trainers on.

"One of the men I heard gloating said it was something to do with Security" Ruka replied. "But there's that Security Maintenance office. I don't know whether the order came from that high or if it was just Security stretching their power".

"We could try both. Maybe they worked together on this" Rua called. He smirked optimistically, all he wanted to was keep Ruka from worrying herself too much, to keep her healthy.

"But I don't understand why. They'd have a lot of officers at that Detention Centre. _Those_ people are the scary ones" Ruka mumbled, her tiny frame beginning to tremble at the thoughts of the inmates of the Centre and their pasts. "So why do they have to attack the innocent people left?"

"Ruka, calm down" Rua called, rushing to Ruka's side and laying his hands onto his sister's shoulders. "We'll do what we can. Don't worry".

"You're right" Ruka released in a sigh. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to worry you. It's just not right. The City only cares about their own. What about the people on the other side? What about the Duel Spirits getting hurt?"

"They'll see if we can get through to anyone. If we can't, then we'll have to prove ourselves somehow" Rua called. Either side of his head, his fists shot up, punching in the air enthusiastically. Ruka only nodded slightly, her own belief in their presence anywhere involved in the struggle seemed to waver. "Ruka, maybe we should see if there's been any update on what's happening, maybe it'll explain what's really going on. After all, you did say you heard two guys talking and that was it".

"I suppose you're right" Ruka muttered at the same time of raising her golden eyes and gazing into his. There was more between them than just difference in gender; much more.

Rua jogged past her; despite the gravity of the situation, he still wanted to gaze on in the hopes of seeing his idol in action, wiping out Satellite opponents before they could even damage his lifepoints. He reached for the remote laying beside the monitor, his fingers dragging it into a range in which he could snatch it away. He released a call hanging in his throat when he pushed down on the controls. The monitor flashed in a sudden burst of light, almost blinding Rua for a brief second, Ruka watched over his shoulder, gazing at the sights of Satellite that had been shown. A woman with long blonde hair in a crimson dress stood before them, speaking about the attack, the other side had been weakened enough for even civilians to charge in and do whatever they pleased. The woman spoke of the Satellite residents as cowards, as individuals easily overpowered; either alone or as a group, Ruka frowned while the woman continued.

"…_Led by the King, the duellists of the City have easily overthrown the duellists within Satellite and are now working on evacuating the premises after high ranked members of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau spoke of threats within Satellite. Residents declared as suspicious will be transferred to the Detention Centre while those that are innocent will remain in sections of the area that have been cornered off until investigators can determine what the threat is that officials claim Satellite holds. Due to the decision to send criminals to the Detention Centre, we tried to get a statement from the Centre's staff, however, after last night's breakout which saw the vast majority of inmates pour into the city and towards Satellite, we were unable to get anything from the officials there…"_

'_A breakout?'_ Ruka wondered, staring at the woman's face. She displayed no emotion nor sympathy for the victims of the attack. The City had never cared about the residents of Satellite before, why would they be putting so much effort into evacuating areas of the district for the sake of the civilians there? What happened to the conflict over the edge of the City? Why was none of footage showing the battles?

"…_The number of escaped convicts is unknown, but out of the thousands that had been held in the facility, it is believed that little over a hundred are left. Security have called in every officer they can in order to find the inmates, scouring both the City and Satellite for those that had been inside during the breakout in order to bring them back to justice. Residents of the City are recommended not to approach anyone baring a Marker due to the likelihood that they had been in the Detention Centre prior to last night's escape…" _

"I can't believe so many people were able to escape the Detention Centre. They always said that place was impossible to escape" Rua commented, gazing over his shoulder at Ruka whose eyes remained fixed firmly on the screen.

A roar rang out, catching Rua's attention and whipping his head back. The sight of a large emerald dragon could be seen rising the background, jewels gleaming in the light of the morning sun. The reporter seemed to be avoiding it, continuing the report like nothing was happening. The creature opened it's mouth, pouring flames down upon whatever it floated over.

"What the- ?" Rua cried in shock.

"That's the conflict! That dragon is attacking innocent people, what they claim to be doing isn't the case. There are many spirits that are hurt. We have to go out there and stop this before things get too far" Ruka protested.

"Ruka, wait…" Rua called, looking over his shoulder at her again. "I don't understand what's going on. We're going to help those people, but then won't people hate us? They might turn on mum and dad when they get back".

"There's more going on than we know. Than anyone else knows" Ruka growled, glaring sternly at her twin. "The only people who really understand everything must be those that spoke of a 'threat' in the Security Maintenance Bureau. For all we know, they're attacking Satellite because of a personal grudge".

"Then why wait so long?" Rua questioned, staring in disbelief at his sister. She had been a completely different person since the moment they had seen the dragon hovering over the Pipeline connecting the two places. Their only connection. Ruka shook her head.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that something's telling me I have to help out. Maybe it's the spirits from the people being hurt" she added. "I don't know what wants me to go or why, but the only way we're going to find out is if we go out there and find the answer ourselves".

Rua jumped up from the sofa, standing with his back to the news that continued to stream; the words were falling on deaf ears, neither twin listened.

"Alright, I'll go with you. I'm trusting you not to lead us into trouble" he called enthusiastically.

"Who's the one that usually gets in trouble?" Ruka inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Rua could only chuckle nervously in response.

* * *

_**--Satellite: Daedalus Bridge--**_

BlackBird flew along the street leading towards the base of Daedalus Bridge, those around him were of no concern, Crow was set on defending the monument; his inspiration. He couldn't stand by idly while the chaos continue to spread like wildfire around him, the kids were still close by; it would only be a matter of time before they were discovered. Why the invasion had happened was beyond his understanding; it made his blood boil. If only he weren't alone throughout the clash. BlackBird screeched when Crow slammed on the brakes, sliding towards the edge of the land by the base of the bridge. The squeals of the bike ceased, trails of smoke rising all around Crow and the sound of another engine reached his ears. He glared through the veil of smoke rising between the two of them, mutely cursing whoever stood opposite him, the D-Wheel seeming much larger than his own.

The veil gradually thinned, revealing to Crow the mighty white D-Wheel facing him, his eyebrows lifted upon recognizing the vehicle. He removed his helmet; his red hair springing up in its usual style, the blonde rider didn't follow the move.

"Jack" Crow called; he had been half-expecting them to face each other since the attack had commenced.

The King gave no reply, Crow scowled at the fact; Jack was too good for Satellite, for his former friends. The City had tainted him from the man he had been, it sickened him. He was attacking his birthplace and showed no remorse, he had simply been twisted that much in two long years.

"I was hoping it had been a lie…" Crow muttered to himself, reaching towards the sky to stretch his arms. "Hey, Jack. What's going on? I thought we could at least have time to catch up before we clashed".

Jack grunted; lifting his helmet from his head, blonde spikes of his hair stood as though he had been riding without anything over them. He glared at Crow coldly, while they may have been acquainted in the past; that was nothing to him now. He was the Duel King, he needed no-one. He wanted no-one.

"You don't even understand what's going on, do you?" he asked bluntly.

"Of course I don't. I've been busy struggling to survive" Crow laughed, even trying to maintain his usual disposition was a challenge. He missed the days of his allies, his friends, being together. "I suppose it's a blast being the Duel King, huh?"

"This isn't a game" Jack growled.

"I figured that when you guys started destroying whatever you could" Crow replied with his own growl of fury. The attempt at continuing like they were friends had failed miserably. "But why Jack? Why attack somewhere so close to you? Somewhere that holds more of you than anywhere else in the world".

"Hmph" Jack sounded, closing his eyes. "I thought even you would have understood that I escaped this place because there was little for me here anymore. I outgrew this place Crow, unlike you, clinging to the fable of this bridge. Satellite will fall and when it does, that bridge and anyone else like you who are unable to move on will fall with it".

"You talk big, but you forget about all the duellists here that'll stand and fight until their last breath" Crow chuckled with a grin.

"You mean people like Yusei" Jack called.

Crow's eyebrows lowered and his grin widened, Jack knew him so well, even after so long. Jack sniggered, causing Crow's smug expression to fade out of curiosity.

"You don't even know where he is" Jack continued.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Crow asked. "We haven't seen each other for a while, but it's not like he's disappeared off the face of the planet".

"I know where he is" Jack added, cutting off any further yammering from Crow. The redhead's eyebrows rose higher. "He won't be coming to your rescue. None of you understand the true purpose for this assault; revolt and you'll only be helping them. Not even Yusei would know and he's right in the centre of everything".

"I don't understand" Crow replied.

"I didn't expect you would" Jack scoffed; tearing his eyes from the sight of his former ally and to the City nestled upon the watery horizon. "You will in time, Crow".

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Detention Centre--**_

Simultaneously, Yusei and Takasu pulled five cards from their decks, glaring across the pit between them at each other. They couldn't afford to be anything short of enemies; their very lives depended on their ability to fight each other in such conditions.

**DUEL START  
****YUSEI -- TAKASU  
****4000 --LP-- 4000**

Takasu grinned and pulled a sixth card, adding it to his hand; declaring without words that he would begin the battle. Yusei didn't react, he only watched the large man sternly, his usual frown in its place; despite his unease at the position he had been left in; he seemed willing to fight back.

**FIRST TURN - TAKASU**

Takasu inspected his hand, eyes darting from one card to the next. After a moment of tense silence, even from the morning gusts, Takasu lifted a card from his hand, laying it onto one of the monster zones on his Duel Disk.

"I summon Chain Repairer **[ATK 1600]** in attack mode" he declared, regarding the shadow of blue pixels that shone in the space before him.

Over the edge of the pit hung the creature emerged, brandishing a large iron hammer in its hands, the weapon that Takasu intended to deal as much damage to Yusei with. Takasu grinned when Yusei continued to stare at his field like nothing, almost like he was daydreaming in another world; he hadn't made a single movement since drawing his five cards which stood in his firm grip. He pulled another card from his hand, placing it in the level of the Duel Disk beneath the card depicting his Chain Repairer.

"I set one card face-down. Turn end" he added, grinning smugly when his end camef to its end. "Your turn, _Signer_".

**SECOND TURN - YUSEI**

Yusei's hand made its way to his deck, stripping it of the top card; his arm froze at its limit, his eyes meeting the card he had pulled. He laid it on top of his Duel Disk, a familiar card. Just as Takasu's, the creature Yusei had called for emerged in a shower of blue pixels.

"I summon Speed Warrior **[ATK 900]** in attack mode" he called as the creature struck its usual pose, ready for battle. "During its first turn on the field, Speed Warrior's attack points are doubled".

The edges of Speed Warrior's form began to shine in the same golden glow as the sun would in the hours to come, it's attack power soared from it's standard value to an amount much higher. Yusei pointed at Takasu's lone monster, leaving the warden to admit his judgements about Yusei's attention during his turn had been misplaced.

"Battle!" Yusei commanded to his warrior. "Speed Warrior **[ATK 1800]**, destroy Chain Repairer. Sonic Edge!"

The creature lunged forward, almost skating over the empty air over the pit to the ground level of the building, taunting the duellists at the ability to do so. When it had crossed to Takasu's field, it leapt into the air over the field, positioning itself to eliminate the opponent monster with a single blow.

"Trap card open - Soul Anchor" Takasu yelled with a grin.

The air around Chain Repairer became thick in a purple aura, one which Speed Warrior failed to break through. The two monsters remained locked in position for a number of seconds before Speed Warrior leapt away from the monster, failing in destroying the enemy that had been right before it. It leapt back to Yusei's side of the field, standing over the edge once again, staring down the opponent. Yusei's eyebrows lowered slightly at the failed attempt to empty Takasu's field, the warden only chortled in amusement at foiling the plot.

"When my Soul Anchor activates, it becomes an equip card that will prevent my monster from being destroyed in battle" he laughed, fiddling with his right nostril, his lifepoints slipped down as a result of the battle damage.

**YUSEI -- TAKASU  
****4000 --LP-- 3800**

The weight of the box beneath increased slightly, just enough to nudge his leg. There was little in the strength, Takasu had no problem in resisting the pull. Yusei grunted, his eyes dropping anxiously to his cards. He had been hoping to destroy Takasu's monster due to a lack of cards to support his Speed Warrior in his hand. He could easily predict Takasu's next move, he was already in a deadly position with little choice and only a single turn had passed. His eyes rose to Takasu who watched with a grin, just waiting for Yusei to put up any defence he could. A drop of sweat slid down the side of Yusei's face, there was nothing more he could do, his mouth opened subtly to utter what he had dreaded the past half a minute.

"Turn end".

**THIRD TURN - TAKASU**

"My turn" Takasu snarled, his disposition falling to one similar to a vicious dog bearing its teeth. "I summon Chain Snake **[ATK 800]** in attack mode".

To the right of the Chain Repairer that floated before him, a lone chain with the head of a snake appeared, wiggling its way from the shower of pixels into reality. It tilted its head in Yusei's direction. It was the perfect chance for Takasu to deal Yusei the same he had been dealt. The current field would leave Yusei with a massive dent in his lifepoints, they would fall as quickly as he would when the duel's conclusion saw him thrown over the edge and his body shatter against the cold floor of the prison below. Takasu grinned at the same moment when his Chain Snake lunged forward, coiling itself around Speed Warrior. Yusei's brow creased watching his monster helpless in the grip of the snake, twitching without hope for escape. Takasu cackled at the scene, almost like a foreboding of the conditions of their duel, another drop of sweat began to slip down Yusei's forehead while Takasu's laughter faded into words.

"Chain Snake becomes an equip card targeting your monster, lowering its attack power by the same value as the creature that binds it possesses - 800 points" he proudly declared, watching the snake tighten its grip on Speed Warrior, sending its attack plummeting down to just a hundred attack points. "And if it's destroyed, it'll send cards from your deck equal to its level to the Graveyard".

Yusei's jaws locked at the sight of his only monster constricted in the grip of the creature that had emerged on the field so recently. The warden opposite, however, couldn't seem to get enough of the scene.

"Now I activate my permanent Magic card - Paralyze Chain. Because of this card's effect, when cards are sent from your deck to the graveyard, _you'll_ take 300 points of damage".

After his explanation of the effects of his deadly cards, he launched his fist forward, signalling to his Repairer to attack. The monster thrust itself across the field, raising its hammer over its head. Yusei grit his teeth when Speed Warrior could do nothing more than struggle again fruitlessly, freezing when the iron hammer fell upon it, resulting in a downwards explosion. The gusts around whipped at Yusei more violently, threatening to knock his slender frame about like a mere toy; if _it_ didn't, Takasu would. The warden's cackle resumed when the thunderous roar of the explosion ended, smoke reducing Yusei's vision, Takasu continued nonetheless.

"When Chain Repairer destroys a monster, the controller of said monster takes 300 points of damage. Combing that with the effect of Paralyze Chain and battle damage; it's a total loss of 1800 lifepoints" he taunted, satisfied with the efficiency of his turn. The cloud of smoke over Yusei's field cleared gradually, Takasu pointed to the chain connecting Yusei's left leg with the box hanging below. "All of which becomes extra weight on your leg".

**YUSEI -- TAKASU  
****2200 --LP-- 3800**

Yusei sneered while his lifepoints plummeted from the full four thousand to just above half: Before he could retort in any manner, the chain tugged fiercely. No matter what resistance he put up, the box dropped above the halfway limit; Yusei found himself felled, lifting his right arm as a shield to avoid his torso colliding with the base of the roof, his right leg also bent itself defensively. The air was filled with Takasu's taunting cackle during the seconds he was dragged towards the pit, his heart pounded against his chest anxiously. The weight of the box beneath had grown so drastically, it had been too much for his body. The feeling was surreal; Takasu was really putting their lives on the line over a simple card battle. Just because he was suspected of being a Signer, just because he had played a role in the breakout. There was no chance that Godwin could have possibly approved of the duel.

When he stopped moving, he didn't stand immediately, he took a brief moment to evaluate his position: halfway between his starting point and the edge of the pit, nothing to defend himself with and Takasu overpowering him with whatever card the large warden would pull. Yusei eventually picked himself up; glaring hatefully at Takasu, there was only one other occasion he could recall feeling so helpless, so anxious. Perhaps it was something about him that led him to face great heights as a reaper, standing upon the ground level with a scythe ready to slay him with.

"I'll place a card face-down on my field and bring my turn to an end" the warden proclaimed, smirking arrogantly. "Too bad your friends that escaped aren't here to save you now. Judging by the fact you were captured again, I'd say they weren't of any use in the _first place_".

Yusei scowled, forcing his mind from wandering amongst the past and ejecting another card from his deck.

"My turn".

**FOURTH TURN - YUSEI**

Glancing briefly at the card, Yusei's expression remained unfazed, giving Takasu no clue just what it was he had been capable of pulling from his deck. The warden raised an eyebrow, seeing the card descend from the height Yusei had been holding it and connect with the Duel Disk attached to his arm.

"I summon Shield Warrior **[DEF 1600]**" the younger competitor declared tonelessly. The creature bearing a large shield of placed defensively before its form as Yusei called it's name, kneeling in the air behind the tall barrier, Yusei scowled at how little his choice of options remained. "I'll set one card. Turn end".

**FIFTH TURN - TAKASU**

"Seems you're running low on options already" Takasu snorted, drawing from his deck. "I wonder what those others would say if they could see you squirming now. Words of encouragement? Pleas to not surrender? Nothing they would say could make a difference, the fact that they've left you behind is a reward more than anything. At least they won't be yelling nonsense throughout the duel".

Yusei's eyes narrowed slightly at the words Takasu spoke, nothing short of insulting his friends' very existence. Other than sharpening his glare discreetly, he made no physical reaction to the claims; Takasu smirked whilst proceeding.

"I activate Psychic Cyclone" he called. "This card allows me to guess whether your face-down card is a Magic or a Trap. If I guess correctly, then the card is destroyed and I draw one card". Yusei scowled at the elucidation of the card's effect, the situation could only scream the obvious answer into Takasu's ears. "Given the pitiful state your field is in, it's clear that whatever your hiding is a Trap card".

The card on Yusei's field rose, revealing its identity as his handy Scrap-Iron Scarecrow briefly before the hologram imploded, Yusei grunted as the golden shards scattered across his field, dissolving into the air pathetically. Takasu grinned widely at the result, stripping his deck of the card granted to him by the correct guess. His eyes rested upon the card, no indication that his grin was going to fade because of a bad draw; instead he laid it onto his Duel Disk.

"I summon Chain Shooter **[ATK 1100]**" he yelled conceitedly, allowing the metallic launcher to appear beside his Repairer. "This monster's effect allows me to revive a Chain monster from my Graveyard. Chain Snake, appear on the field once again!" The steel reptile materialized amongst Takasu's forces, a trio of deadly Chain monsters facing Yusei's lone defensive Shield Warrior. Takasu smirked darkly at the field's standings.

He averted his eyes to Chain Shooter, observing the newly revived snake creature transfiguring into a pink orb of energy and leaping atop the Shooter's head.

"Chain Shooter has an ability of its own" the warden chortled. "Once a turn, I can release a Chain monster on my field and Chain Shooter will blast you with it, dealing you 800 points of damage".

The orb, having sunken into the cannon of the Shooter extended instantaneously into a large beam, aimed at Yusei. His eyes narrowed firmly at the mass racing towards him, a fireball with the searing hatred that Takasu held against him. Against Satellite.

"At this rate, your friends won't _have_ worry about how you're doing!" Takasu roared with laugher.

Yusei hated to admit it, but Takasu was close to the truth - if he couldn't save himself and end the duel before his lifepoints reached zero, then he would die, a drop of sweat raced down the side of his face. His deck was strained; his cards couldn't assemble themselves into a strategy capable of defending himself. He was running out of opportunities to save himself.

_**

* * *

**_

_**--Neo-Domino: Tops--**_

Rua dragged the zip of the rucksack holding his Duel Disk along its fixed path. The machine was still trouble to wear and duel with, despite the twins growing towards their development of teenage years. The emerald haired boy sighed, he couldn't wait that long to grow into the Duel Disk for real. His neck twisted at the sound of footsteps coming from the bedroom, Ruka stood in the doorway, wearing her matching sack on her back; she smiled gratefully at him.

"Rua, I'm glad you're coming. I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else" she muttered, bringing the silence since the cluttering of getting Rua's Duel Disk into the bag to an end.

"Yeah, yeah. I know" Rua sighed, waving his hand almost like he had been forced into the situation. "I hope Tenpei doesn't mind us doing this without telling him".

"Rua, this is going to be dangerous for us, let alone dragging him along" Ruka protested.

"I know" Rua repeated, setting his eyes on his sister. "I'm just worried about you".

Ruka stared at him baffled, she couldn't understand what he meant or what it had to do with dragging Tenpei into their search that could expand anywhere in the conflict. Without a response from her expected to come, Rua continued on.

"Ever since you saw that dragon last night, you've been acting strange. No, even before that. I came out and saw you just standing there, like you weren't paying attention to anything else than it. I mean, I know it was beautiful, especially in the night, but you can't let it control your life. Normally, you wouldn't try something like this, Ruka. What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on. I just want this to stop. So Satellite may be a scary place and there may or may not be hundreds or thousands of criminals hiding away there. But we can't let them all suffer, for all we know, they could be normal people" Ruka protested. "What's going on is almost like a civil war, we can't just stand by while people are getting hurt. Something's guiding me - _us _- there to stop this".

Rua nodded his head, even for reasons indistinct to himself, all he wanted was to stay by her side, to protect her and make sure no-one was there to bring any harm to his sister. He pulled the straps to his sack, slipping his arms through and allowing the carrier to fall against his back, he smile at her again, gripping both straps. She stepped forward, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Rua" she echoed once again.

Rua chuckled with a slight blush, rubbing the back of his head. Ruka's hand fell from his shoulder, a sharp pain shooting through it. She clutched the burning forearm with her other hand, trying her best not to let on anything was wrong, failing easily. Rua stared at her, his smile faded in the moment of tension surrounding her grip.

"Ruka!" he cried, his hands moving forward towards her arm, sharply pausing.

"It's nothing" Ruka insisted, her tiny frame shivering despite what she claimed.

"Something's wrong. Maybe we should leave this until you're feeling better" Rua protested.

"No, it's probably just a cramp or something. It'll go away soon" Ruka added, her eyes locking with Rua's.

"Are you sure?" Rua asked, gritting his teeth when he finished. In her eyes, he could see pain, almost suffering, he couldn't bare it. He turned his eyes away; it broke his heart to see her in such a way.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's calming down now. It's nothing major" Ruka replied, smiling.

"Fine, but if that starts up again, we'll come back here" Rua called. "I don't want you getting hurt because of this".

Ruka nodded her head, the smile she had worn just the moments before the sudden burning pain had returned like nothing had happened. Rua turned from her, marching towards the door, she followed, her mind still stuck on the pain.

'_What could that have been? It wasn't anything like I've felt before. And it was so sudden, what can it mean?'_ she asked herself within her mind.

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Detention Centre--**_

The ray from Chain Shooter shot over the edge of Yusei's field, slamming into him and engulfing his field in smoke from the blast. Yusei grunted again, his arms rose defensively before him. Without giving his opponent a chance to recover from the blow, Takasu resumed his turn, pressing down on the control for his other face-down card to rise.

**YUSEI -- TAKASU  
****1400 --LP-- 3800**

"I activate my face-down card - Poison Chain!" the large man commanded, pointing towards the card laying before him as it rose automatically. "During my End Phase, if I didn't attack, you'll be forced to send cards from your deck equal to the total of my Chain monsters' levels. And currently, that number stands at six".

He motioned towards the card as it began to glow with its reactivation, forcing further damage upon Yusei when he would discard from his deck. The warden chuckled coldly once again, declaring the end of his turn had come. Yusei glared at him whilst ejecting six more cards from his deck, laying each one into the graveyard of his Duel Disk.

**YUSEI -- TAKASU  
****1100 --LP-- 3800**

Another three hundred lifepoints drained away, the weight of the box beneath began to increase again, dragging Yusei forward again. His lifepoints had fallen to a value barely over a thousand and the view of the prison ground floor was slowly creeping into his view, his heart pounded against his chest, faint memories trying to drill themselves back into his mind.

**SIXTH TURN - YUSEI**

"Draw" he called, stripping another card from his deck to his hand. "I summon Junk Synchron! **[ATK 1300]**. Junk Synchron's effect allows Speed Warrior to revive **[ATK 900]**".

The two creatures appeared on Yusei's field, side by side; partners that usually appeared alongside each other - one a small humanoid dressed in orange armour that shielded its body parts, the other a grey-suited human shaped being, skating onto the field through the vortex that granted it liberation from the Graveyard. Junk Synchron pulled on the cord to its back; beginning the tuning process, green rings surrounding Speed Warrior which then faded into two orbs of light.

"I'm tuning my Level 3 Junk Synchron to my Level 2 Speed Warrior" Yusei declared in the light of the new hope to prevent his demise, a blinding light engulfed the pair. "_Tsudoishi hoshi ga, aratana chikara wo yobiokosu! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, __**Jyanku Woriā**__! _**[ATK 2300]**" **[1]**

The stronger creature emerged from the light in its usual pose, ready to take on the fight ahead. Its body shielded by the purple and grey armoured it had inherited partially from Speed Warrior; around its neck was the remnants of Junk Synchron - the white scarf hanging limply. Yusei pointed in the direction of Chain Shooter, the indication that was the first target to take out.

"Battle!" he called, the warrior lunging forward. "Destroy Chain Shooter. Scrap Fist!"

The mechanical warrior leapt into the air, stretching out its right arm aimed at Chain Shooter as the target. Seconds passed before it shot down from the height, its fist smashing into the creature and disappearing in the resulting explosion. Neither Yusei nor Takasu did anything outside of watching the destruction of the creature. Following the successful counterattack, Yusei continued, laying a card face-down behind the space where Junk Warrior had emerged down.

**YUSEI -- TAKASU  
****1100 --LP-- 2600**

"Turn end".

**SEVENTH TURN - TAKASU**

The weight of the crate beneath suddenly increased sharply, throwing Takasu's balance off and sending him wobbling about whilst inching closer to the edge. His lifepoints had taken a heavy blow. He slowed the process down by anchoring his sheer weight, snarling when he drew another card from his deck.

"M- My turn" he snarled, lifting the new card from his stack fixed into his Duel Disk. "Now I'll activate Chain Repairer's effect to revive Chain Shooter".

The massive cannon-shaped creature returned, a monster that had just left the field returning so suddenly. Yusei lowered his head slightly, his jaws locked as his eyes remained on the creature, waiting for the effect of the revived creature to activate.

"I activate Pot of Greed" the warden continued surprisingly, revealing the Magic card in his hand. "So I'll draw two cards and…" Pot of Greed entered the Graveyard, the prematurely drawn cards as a result of its sacrifice stood in Takasu's right hand. Two that forced the corners of his mouth apart, moulding his large lips into a smirk. "I summon Chain Coil **[ATK 1100]**".

The undersized steel creature appeared amongst its daunting brethren, arms hanging from its body simply compiled of a small mass of chain looped over.

"Tuner?" Yusei sounded, observing the creature in minute perplexity.

"Exactly. What do you suggest, we battle Synchro Monsters. Sounds fun doesn't it?" the large warden chuckled.

'_His confidence gives the impression that his Synchro Monster will be stronger in points than Junk Warrior'_ Yusei mentally analyzed, simply envisage the Synchro beast's arrival.

"Tuning Level 4 Chain Coil to Level 2 Chain Shooter!" The Coil's body unravelled, the chain protruding the forward vertically until it extended until its form dissolved inwardly, leaving nothing more than a vacant hologram glowing until it vanished. The green ring of the Tuner's existence descended over Chain Shooter, stripping it of its standard form and locating the two stars hidden within it. The pair lined up, entering the final stage of their purpose - a stream of light expanded from the two until it touched the edges of the rings encasing it. "Synchro Summon! Come out, Chain Dragon! **[ATK 2500]**"

The massive grey creature appeared, shrieking into the bitter morning air. Blue tattered wings extended from its back, stretching out to show off its form, suppressed by the chain hanging over its shoulders.

'_I knew it'_ Yusei averred inwardly.

"My dragon's effect activates now - All Chain monsters in my Graveyard are removed from play and my dragon gains 200 attack points for each Chain monster in my Graveyard" Takasu declared across the field. "Currently, Chain Snake, Chain Shooter and Chain Coil are removed; so Chain Dragon gains 600 attack points!"

"3100 attack power?" Yusei echoed, gazing at the dragon.

"My dragon is the most powerful creature on this field now, your Junk Warrior doesn't stand a hope of surviving - just like you don't" Takasu taunted smugly, grinning throughout his claims that he couldn't possibly lose with the dragon on the field. "But your monster gets slightly longer to live, I play Blind to Contract **[*]**. This card freezes my dragon's attack power, so its effect doesn't wear off. The cost is my Battle Phase for this turn. But that doesn't mean you get off easy. I place one card face-down and now Poison Chain will activate again".

Yusei's eyes remained set on the dragon while 10 cards left his deck, entering the Graveyard one by one as he placed them at the mouth of the opening. Opposite him, Paralyze Chain began to glow - the discard had activated its effect.

**YUSEI -- TAKASU  
****800 --LP-- 2600**

The crate beneath descended marginally, pulling Yusei slightly closer to the edge of the cavity in the roof. His lifepoints were dropping too low, he had to draw something before he found himself in a position that he couldn't escape. Shrugging off the doubts, he proceeded, his fingers touching the top card of his deck.

**EIGHTH TURN - YUSEI**

"Draw" he called, observing the card briefly before stretching his arm over the face-down card on his field. "Trap card open - Angel Lift. This card will allow me to revive a Level 2 monster from my Graveyard. Return now, Speed Warrior! **[ATK 400]**"

The Trap card that rose began to shine, a vortex that allowed Speed Warrior to return to the field, the grey suited creature skating through the threshold and back onto the battlefield.

"Junk Warrior's effect then absorbs the attack power of Speed Warrior and adds that amount to its own offensive" Yusei added, stretching his arm in the Synchro warrior's direction, a blue aura beginning to glow around the creature. "Junk Warrior, **[ATK 3200]** attack Chain Dragon. Scrap Fist!"

The purple armour clad warrior lunged forward, its right fist glowing as the momentum of its assault poured into the hand, the fingers gripping the knuckle duster that dealt a deadly force with its attack. Despite the increased power of the warrior putting it at a stronger offensive value, Takasu simply grinned at the choice to battle.

"Trap card open - Chain Binding! **[*]**"

"What?"

Junk Warrior's fist connected with a transparent barrier surrounding the enemy dragon. Try as it might, the humanoid fighter simply couldn't break through and submitted to the play, repelled back to Yusei's side of the field.

"Chain Binding protects my creature from being destroyed. The cost is simply one card from the top of my deck, which heads to my Graveyard, but it's worth it to see your hopes of ridding the field of my beast fade".

**YUSEI -- TAKASU  
****800 --LP-- 2500**

Yusei resisted the urge to respond to the warden's taunting, waiting for the card from the top of his deck to sink beneath the Graveyard and continue his turn. The card slid within the internal of the Duel Disk attached to Takasu's arm, leaving Yusei free to proceed, plucking a card from his hand.

"I set two cards face-down. Turn end".

**NINTH TURN - TAKASU**

"Draw!" Takasu bellowed; removing what had become the top card of his deck. "I activate Chain Repairer's effect to revive Chain Snake **[ATK 800]**".

"But you removed your Chain Snake from play when you Synchro Summoned your Chain Dragon" Yusei protested.

"Chain Binding required a discard from the top of my deck, guess what it was" Takasu chortled darkly.

"It can't be…" Yusei gasped. "_Another_ Chain Snake?"

The replica of the steel reptile long absent from the field materialized beside the man-shaped creature responsible for its return. As quickly as it reappeared, it vanished from Takasu's field, re-emerging behind Junk Warrior."We both know what comes now" Takasu chortled in a low tone.

The snake shot forward, beginning to coil its body around Junk Warrior's form, binding its arms to its torso and restricting any hope of fighting back against Chain Dragon. Yusei scowled, watching powerlessly as his warrior's attack power slid almost back to its original value.

"Chain Dragon, destroy his Junk Warrior! **[ATK 2400]**" Takasu commanded. "When Chain Dragon deals Battle Damage, you'll have to discard from your deck. That with the damage from this attack and your lifepoints are depleted!"

Between the dragon's jaws, energy of a purple shade built - the force of its attack. The flame-like matter poured from its mouth and shot in the direction of Junk Warrior, unable to escape its fate.

"Trap card open!" Yusei yelled, opening his arm over the face-down card to his right. "Synchro Barrier!"

"What?" Takasu spat furiously.

"Synchro Barrier releases Junk Warrior in order to evade Battle Damage" Yusei clarified. "Your dragon's effect won't diminish my lifepoints!"

"But the attack has to go somewhere. Chain Dragon, target Speed Warrior!"

Junk Warrior vanished from the field, Speed Warrior dragged into its place as the new target. The weaker monster didn't react as the stream surrounded its form, scorching its limbs before its endurance swiftly came to an end and its form collapsed. Between the explosion and Yusei, a barrier appeared - the shield left behind from Junk Warrior's sacrifice. Despite the shield, Yusei's eyes closed as the gusts from the collision whipped at his body, unable to shift him due to the crate hanging below. Takasu scowled at the lack of Battle Damage dealt, leaving the remainder of Yusei's deck in tact.

"By removing Chain Snake from my Graveyard, I'll activate Chain Dragon's ability to increase its attack power further" he proclaimed, the card of the aforementioned monster sliding out from the Graveyard's threshold. "And because of Blind to Contract, Chain Dragon's attack power remains at that rather than returning to its base attack at the end of my turn".

Chain Dragon **[ATK 3300]** roared fiercely as its attack reached the peak throughout the battle, there was nothing that Yusei could summon against it and only one monster remained on his field - Shield Warrior. But Takasu's turn wasn't over yet.

"I activate Twin Sever. This forces us both to discard the top card of our decks".

Yusei adhered to the command of the card, pulling the top card from his deck - Skill Successor - and placing it in the Graveyard. Opposite, Paralyze Chain began to shine, its effect activating again, draining Yusei's lifepoints by 300.

**YUSEI -- TAKASU  
****500 --LP-- 2500**

Takasu, too, discarded before he directed his attention to the last card in his hand and setting it face-down in his Duel Disk, leaving nothing else for him to do.

**TENTH TURN - YUSEI**

"Dra-"

"Trap card open!" Takasu yelled, interjecting Yusei, his hand hovering inches above his cards.

"What?" Yusei gasped.

"I'm activating my Trap card - Zero Hand! **[*]**" the warden averred loudly. "This can only be activated while I control Chain Dragon and before you draw. You're forced to discard your hand and then the same number of cards you discarded are taken from your deck and join them in the Graveyard!"

Yusei scowled, placing his hand at the mouth of his Graveyard, allowing the Duel Disk to swallow them. Once the threshold was cleared again, he drew two cards from his deck - the same amount as those he had discarded already - and placed them in the same spot as their predecessors. As they disappeared into the Cemetery, Paralyze Chain activated once again.

**YUSEI -- TAKASU  
****200 --LP-- 2500**

Before he moved to continue, Takasu's roaring laughter rang out, drawing Yusei's attention. The warden smirked coldly, his hands resting against his abdomen without the need of holding onto any cards.

"Enjoy your final turn; whether I attack or not, you're finished next turn - whether I attack with Chain Dragon and Repairer or I leave Paralyze Chain to finish you off, you're going to lose" he jeered smugly. "You were content on allowing that foolish old man to flee; you gave up your life for him. What's he going to do to save you now? Nothing - just like what he and the others are worth. Even if they _do_ escape into the City, they'll quickly be recaptured, especially once the war in Satellite is over. None of that Satellite scum is escaping from what's happening - including you. Just like you couldn't save everyone you wanted to, they can't save you".

Yusei's fringe hung over his eyes as he listened to what Takasu had to say - it was true that if he couldn't pull off an impressive move in the next turn, he would lose the duel and then his life. The life he had put on the line to allow Yanagi to flee from the courtyard when Godwin appeared. But he wasn't going to throw it away like it meant nothing; he would fight until the last second, his last breath. If he was a Signer, then fate wouldn't allow him to perish here, he would have to fight on. He had to return to Satellite and help those he cared about.

"Perhaps they _are_ powerless in this situation" he intoned. "But they're not worthless; they have value in this world. Nothing is meaningless - not my friends and not my cards. If I don't fight against the City with them, who will? I can't let them down, I _won't_ let them down".

"Eh?" Takasu asked, plucking a nose hair from his nostrils, uninterested in what Yusei claimed yet intrigued by his determination to fight on. "You won't even be able to get _back_ to Satellite, how are you going to defend them from the next world?"

"I won't watch from another world" Yusei mumbled, lifting his head sharply afterwards, the flames in his eyes brighter than they had been previously. "Because I won't die!"

Takasu raised an eyebrow, the situation against Yusei was hopeless; his Chain cards had executed a deadly combo that had Yusei with his back against the wall, ready to descend back to the ground with a harsh force. Gravity would always prevail. Regardless, Yusei lowered his left shoulder, pressing the tips of his fore and middle finger against the top card of his deck, his eyes remained firmly on the warden.

"I'm fighting for my friends now. Draw!"

The card whipped across Yusei's form, his arm suspended as it reached its limit opposite the machine, the back positioned in line of Yusei's sight. His wrist began to twist, gradually revealing just what he had drawn; its identity earning a smile.

"I summon Turbo Synchron **[ATK 100]**" he declared, placing the card onto his Duel Disk.

The tiny green machine creature appeared on the field ahead of Shield Warrior. At the sheer lack of attack power it possessed, Takasu roared out in cocky laughter once again, perhaps Yusei had conceded - to play something so weak in attack position against his Chain Dragon, it was suicide.

"You've given up, why would you play something like _that_ at this time? You'd have better luck with that Shield Warrior of yours" he taunted proudly. "Is this all your deck could give you in your final desperate draw?"

"Turbo Synchron is everything I need" Yusei muttered calmly in response, lifting his head. "Because there is a Tuner monster on the field, Bolt Hedgehog **[ATK 800] **revives from the Graveyard".

"What?" Takasu spat.

The small orange rodent materialized on the field through the blue portal granting it passage to the field. Takasu's eyebrows rose at witnessing three creatures had been gathered on Yusei's field. He had enough levels between them to summon a decent monster in order to contend his Chain Dragon.

"When the hell did _that_ runt go to your Graveyard?" Takasu barked, pointing furiously at the small furry creature.

"Much of my deck has been discarded, Bolt Hedgehog was amongst them" Yusei calmly answered. "You've been blindly erasing my cards that you haven't taken the opportunity to realize what it is you're forcing me to throw away - cards that do not deserve to be tossed aside".

Takasu growled, his right eye twitching. It was true that his deck had forced Yusei to discard several cards he hadn't seen, he had never expected cards in the Graveyard could have been of any use to him."I'm tuning my Level 1 Turbo Synchron with my Level 3 Shield and Level 2 Bolt Hedgehog". Just as he had witnessed before, the small Tuner creature tugged on a cord to begin the process, vanishing from the form it had appeared in and descending as a handful of rings surrounding the two monsters. The two became hollow swiftly, a total of five stars leaving their forms and lining up before the beam connecting them as they aligned expanded. Throughout, Yusei chanted his usual words for the creature's appearance in a duel. "_Tsudoishi kizuna ga, saranaru chikara wo tsumugidasu! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, __**Tābo Woriā**__! _**[ATK 2500]**_" _**[2]**

The large crimson mechanical warrior rose from the light, resembling somewhat the front of a large goods vehicle, wheels hanging beneath the broad shoulders, connected to the torso. At the ends of its large arms, elongated pieces made the equivalent of nails gleaming threateningly in the light of the rising sun. Yusei's mind was focused on the stakes rather than the duel. He had plenty of experience in duelling against various opponents in the past. But never had their lives been on the line. He was hesitating inwardly; but Takasu would be fully prepared to send Yusei to his death, he had proved that by setting up the duel in the first place. He had never killed anyone before, life in Satellite had been rough and he had committed acts normal people wouldn't. But he couldn't allow himself to die, he glared uneasily. One of them had to die and he couldn't allow his life to be wasted through pity.

"I activate my face-down Trap" Yusei added. "Spell Regeneration **[*]**. This allows me to select one Magic card from my Graveyard and return it to my hand. As long as I relinquish half of my lifepoints. I select Junk Attack".

**YUSEI -- TAKASU  
****100 --LP-- 2500**

The card slid out from the mouth of the Graveyard, returned to Yusei's possession, the only card he held off the field that could be of any use to him. But his position stunted the warden - Turbo Warrior was still a deal weaker than his dragon, yet Yusei was preparing for something - something that he couldn't be certain of.

"Next, I equip Junk Attack to Turbo Warrior" Yusei added, slipping the card into the slot closest to the Graveyard. "And Ill remove from play my Skill Successor that was discarded through your Twin Sever. This will increase Turbo Warrior's attack power by 800".

The Trap emerged, removed from the Duel Disk and from the game. In front of Yusei, Turbo Warrior's **[ATK 3300]** attack rose just as the duellist had stated, Takasu snorted at the revelation.

"It's nothing massive, our monsters share the same attack power now" he scoffed, unimpressed.

"Battle!"

"_Huh?_"

Turbo Warrior shot forward, its left hand shifting ahead, aiming the large nails at the dragon hovering opposite. Despite what the result of the battle would become, Yusei was unfazed in attacking the enemy. The equal attack power of the monsters wasn't what was bothering him.

"Why don't you just forfeit normally?" Takasu barked. "Do you Satellite punks not believe in surrendering and maintain some pride that way?"

"Turbo Warrior's effect activates when it battles a Level 6 or higher creature" Yusei uttered sternly. "It halves the opponent's attack power".

"_What?!_"

"Turbo Warrior, destroy Chain Dragon **[ATK 1650]**! Accel Slash!"

The red machine lifted its left hand, its long nails piercing the skin of the dragon. The injured creature shrieked, the large chain around its neck clattering as it flailed, exploding briefly afterwards.

**YUSEI -- TAKASU  
****100 --LP-- 850**

"Now Turbo Warrior's effect ends, just as Junk Attack's begins" Yusei added calmly, in spite of what the combo would mean. The crate dragging Takasu towards the edge didn't prevent him from continuing, he simply wanted to battle to end. "Junk Attack deals damage to you equal to half of your destroyed monster's attack. With Turbo Warrior's effect over, Chain Dragon's attack points rise to 3300.

"Then that means-" Takasu gasped, the figures in his head totalling to an outcome he distasted.

Junk Attack began to glow. Just as Paralyze Chain, the shining began the effect, a jet of flames erupted from the card, charging across the field towards Takasu who yelled out, well aware of what was about to unfold. The flames engulfed his large build, the bellowing incessant as his lifepoints plummeted, Yusei watching the scene without any sign of remorse leaking through his exterior.

**YUSEI -- TAKASU  
****100 --LP-- 0**

**DUEL END**

Following his lifepoints reaching zero, the weight of the crate attached to Takasu became too much, even for a man of the warden's build, throwing him over the edge. He yelled helplessly while descending through the levels of the prison, attracting stares of disbelief from the inmates that could see. Yusei stared down, his entire body feeling numb as he watched the scene slow down, the body shrinking in his view, plummeting towards the terra firma. He, himself, had been seconds away from the same fate, another blow would have sent him meeting with Death. His eyes looking almost glazed over as he simply observed in horror - this was what pride in Neo-Domino was leading to. This was a mere example of what was going to happen in Satellite.

A loud crunching sound of Takasu's body, one of several sounds that came from the impact, ascended to the roof, a wide red splatter of blood like a blooming rose painted the ground level. A shudder ran through Yusei's body, he could feel the guards' loss of words and direction. He glanced at his Duel Disk, seeing his cards stained with the invisible blood of the warden; he brought his right hand up, touching his cheek where he believed he could feel the same sensation. He was hallucinating; seeing the crimson patches of blood that didn't exist already staining him.

The vague memory of a man that he had betrayed in the past, the closest he had been to the position in which he currently stood, a familiar voice in his head. A voice without a face or a name.

"_YUSEI!!"_

His neck twisted in the direction of the water that stretched to the horizon, his eyes rose to meet the sight of Satellite settled upon the skyline over the water, an array of faint colours fading into each other like a rainbow that expanded across the entire sky. The wind continued to blow wildly as the awkward silence hung in the air, he was far from the person he had left Satellite. Being a Signer, a _murderer_, he was beginning to wonder if he could ever truly go back.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_Ruka: That feeling…_

_Rua: Ruka, is your arm hurting again?_

_Ruka: It's not. But the aura I felt from the dragon, one of being scared, helpless and alone. I can feel it somewhere nearby. Maybe we can find the holder of its card. _

_Rua: And then see if we can find out what's going on. That dragon in Satellite looked really scary. Next time: "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge, Chapter 8 - Those who Follow Fate's Call"._

_Ruka: There's another individual with a similar feel somewhere close by. One filled with rage. Who are these people?_

**- Please read and review -**

* * *

**[1]** _"__Clustering stars, will call upon a new force! Become the light its shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"_

**[2]** _"__Clustering bonds, weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Turbo Warrior!"_

**[*]** - Cards created exclusively for _The Neo-Domino Purge_.

* * *

Some time after I promised, but a revamp of this story's take on Season 2 and the Dark Signers' arc got me in gear to rewrite the duel, some moves replicate the original version. But thanks to the other half of this fic standing behind the curtain, it's much better.

_- CuteYami, 9th August 2009_


	8. Those who Follow Fate’s Call

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - The Neo-Domino Purge**

_Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. Following the events of Episode 8; Rex Godwin uses the information regarding research on momentum to plan an attack and elimination of the Satellite residents. When a leak reaches Satellite, the residents band together. All but Yusei Fudo, who is forced to watch from the outside.  
__Contains violence, language, character death._

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Detention Centre--**_

"I equip Junk Attack to Turbo Warrior" Yusei added, slipping the card into the slot closest to the Graveyard. "And I'll remove from play my Skill Successor that was discarded through your Twin Sever. This will increase Turbo Warrior's attack power by 800".

The Trap emerged, removed from the Duel Disk and from the game. In front of Yusei, Turbo Warrior's **[ATK 3300]** attack rose just as the duellist had stated, Takasu snorted at the revelation.

"It's nothing massive, our monsters share the same attack power now" he scoffed, unimpressed.

"Battle!"

"_Huh?_"

Turbo Warrior shot forward, its left hand shifting ahead, aiming the large nails at the dragon hovering opposite. Despite what the result of the battle would become, Yusei was unfazed in attacking the enemy. The equal attack power of the monsters wasn't what was bothering him.

"Why don't you just forfeit normally?" Takasu barked. "Do you Satellite punks not believe in surrendering and maintain some pride that way?"

"Turbo Warrior's effect activates when it battles a Level 6 or higher creature" Yusei uttered sternly. "It halves the opponent's attack power".

"_What?!_"

"Turbo Warrior, destroy Chain Dragon **[ATK 1650]**! Accel Slash!"

The red machine lifted its left hand, its long nails piercing the skin of the dragon. The injured creature shrieked, the large chain around its neck clattering as it flailed, exploding briefly afterwards.

**YUSEI -- TAKASU  
100 --LP-- 850**

"Now Turbo Warrior's effect ends, just as Junk Attack's begins" Yusei added calmly, in spite of what the combo would mean. The crate dragging Takasu towards the edge didn't prevent him from continuing, he simply wanted to battle to end. "Junk Attack deals damage to you equal to half of your destroyed monster's attack. With Turbo Warrior's effect over, Chain Dragon's attack points rise to 3300.

"Then that means-" Takasu gasped, the figures in his head totalling to an outcome he distasted.

Junk Attack began to glow. Just as Paralyze Chain, the shining began the effect, a jet of flames erupted from the card, charging across the field towards Takasu who yelled out, well aware of what was about to unfold. The flames engulfed his large build, the bellowing incessant as his lifepoints plummeted, Yusei watching the scene without any sign of remorse leaking through his exterior.

**YUSEI -- TAKASU  
100 --LP-- 0**

**DUEL END**

As his lifepoints plummeted to zero, the weight of the crate attached to Takasu became too much, even for a man of the warden's build, throwing him over the edge. He yelled helplessly while descending through the levels of the prison, attracting stares of disbelief from the inmates that could see. Yusei stared down, his entire body feeling numb as he watched the scene slow down, the body shrinking in his view, plummeting towards the terra firma. He, himself, had been seconds away from the same fate, another blow would have sent him meeting with Death. His eyes looking almost glazed over as he simply observed in horror - this was what pride in Neo-Domino was leading to. This was a mere example of what was going to happen in Satellite.

A loud crunching sound of Takasu's body, one of several sounds that came from the impact, ascended to the roof, a wide red splatter of blood like a blooming rose painted the ground level. A shudder ran through Yusei's body, he could feel the guards' loss of words and direction. He glanced at his Duel Disk, seeing his cards stained with the invisible blood of the warden; he brought his right hand up, touching his cheek where he believed he could feel the same sensation. He was hallucinating; seeing the crimson patches of blood that didn't exist already staining him.

The vague memory of a man that he had betrayed in the past, the closest he had been to the position in which he currently stood, a familiar voice in his head. A voice without a face or a name.

"_YUSEI!!"_

His neck twisted in the direction of the water that stretched to the horizon, his eyes rose to meet the sight of Satellite settled upon the skyline over the water, an array of faint colours fading into each other like a rainbow that expanded across the entire sky. The wind continued to blow wildly as the awkward silence hung in the air, he was far from the person he had left Satellite. A Signer, a _murderer_, he was beginning to wonder if he could ever truly go back.

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Those who Follow Fate's Call**

**[Unmei no Yobu ni Tadoru Mono]**

---------------

_**--Neo-Domino: Tops--**_

Ruka stepped out of the skyscraper that was the Tops behind Rua, raising a hand to shield her sensitive eyes from the intense brightness in the morning light. Under the guarding shadow, she set her sights on Rua, seeing him grinning at her, her brow furrowed at the look which spoke words she had yet to identify.

"What?" she growled.

"Nothing" Rua replied, bringing his hands together behind his head, tangling his fingers in a mass of digits together over his cerulean hair.

"I don't know what you're thinking - I probably don't _want_ to know - but this isn't a game, Rua. You know that as much as I do" Ruka scowled, turning from him and allowing her eyes to survey the area around them.

"I know. I'm just glad you decided to stretch your legs, you never explore with Tenpei and me" the boy answered, holding his grin.

"That's because you two are always hunting for the Black Rose Witch" Ruka protested, whipping around for her eyes to lock onto her brother.

Rua shook his head, he could never figure out what Ruka's problem was with seeking out the legendary Black Rose Witch; he and their friend, Tenpei had been searching the hotspots for street dulling in search of the woman for weeks into months. No sign of her ever showed. Ruka always insisted that if they _had_ to search, that they should be wary of her apparent power to bring monsters from her deck to life; to bring a real effect to her Magic and Trap cards.

Ruka's head twisted to assess the area around, hoping her ability would guide her towards the card holder they sought. The card of the dragon that had cried out like it had been in agony during the battle throughout the previous night. She stepped blindly onto the pavement, provoking Rua to leap ahead of her and grin childishly at the challenge he attempted to lay before her. Seeing that she paid no attention to the contest, he straightened, discarding his smirk.

"What's wrong, Ruka?" he asked, generally concerned about her withdrawn behaviour. She rarely behaved so strangely in front of him, she would tell him if something was wrong. He began to fear that her concern over the dragon was affecting her in less than positive ways.

"It's nothing" the sister finally answered, shaking her head briefly in an attempt to reassure her brother that she wasn't lying.

Rua folded his arms over his chest; while he wasn't convinced by the words his sister, but at the same time, he resisted opening his mouth to spout his concern. He didn't want to unintentionally cause her to prematurely retreat back within the walls of the Tops. Whatever worried her, he could feel it from the aura she gave off; the aura that had converted from its usually peaceful atmosphere. He stepped towards his sister, eager to learn which direction her intuition would lead them; she may have possessed the ability to communicate with spirits lying within the cards of the Duel Monsters game, but she couldn't use those communications for a secondary purpose such as locating them. For that, they were alone.

"I can't be sure" Ruka admitted in a sigh.

"Well, it was towards the edge of the City closest to Satellite; perhaps it's still there. Or maybe it even passed over to Satellite" the boy called enthusiastically.

"That sounds risky. What if we get caught sneaking around there?" Ruka mumbled; concern splashed across her face at the possibility of the journey to the City's edge.

"It's only an estimate" Rua sighed. "We've got nothing else to go on. All you heard was it calling out, right?"

"Yeah. Nothing more; nothing about where it belonged or what was happening. It was just shrieking in pain" Ruka muttered, lowering her head sorrowfully as the memory of the glorious creature surfaced in her mind once again. "I want to help it".

"You will. _We_ will" Rua called, laying a hand on his sister's shoulder.

Ruka smiled at the courage of her brother, he had this influence that he passed to her; he was using it at that very moment. Even the bleakest of situations seemed to gain a ray of hope when the fire in his spirit flared.

"Yes, let's find that dragon" she whispered gently.

Rua raced ahead, approaching the gateway being the only way into the courtyard surrounding the towering residential estate. Ruka hurried quickly after him, determined not to allow his enthusiasm to separate them; that was the last that they needed. The boy halted at the gateway, grinning over his shoulder at his sister who appeared by his side in seconds of his pause. Holding the privilege of being residents, they slipped out of the gateway; the only way to see the courtyard through the walls surrounding the lush gardens.

Rua chuckled like a child experiencing something entirely foreign, adrenaline pumping through his veins, he felt so vigorous, Ruka kept up behind him, gazing over his shoulder as they began their blind race through the city. The race to locate their target.

"Rua" she called.

"Yeah?" the boy asked, glancing over his shoulder at her. The street they dashed along possessed few souls around them, leaving the chances of him carelessly crashing into someone at a low degree.

"I was wondering… have you ever seen that dragon before?" Ruka inquired, tilting her head curiously.

"Um… Now that I think about it, I haven't. We don't know its name or what kind of monster it is" Rua replied, slowing to a halt quickly. "This is going to be harder than I thought; all we've got to go on is that it's a white and blue dragon. We don't know if it's a Normal, Effect, Fusion, Ritual or Synchro monster. What're we going to do?"

Ruka tilted her head downwards in thought, receiving a cry of despair from her brother who began to moan at the sky, hands raised with fingers wiggling as though to capture something descending from the blue heavens. None of those around them paid any attention to the children, despite the Duel Disks they bore; meaning they were two of a very low number of duellists left in the City during the assault on Satellite."Perhaps if we just ask people if they saw it rather than searching blindly through this massive City, they may have a clue" Ruka suggested, glancing up at her brother.

Rua returned to the ground, locking gazes with Ruka, her brow had furrowed nervously; she wanted so desperately to succour the dragon she had seen, that she had _heard_. How difficult did one task have to be?

"We'll have to try that; we've got no alternative in reality" Rua replied with an optimistic grin. "Maybe we'll get lucky and it'll belong to someone in the Pro League that people will recognize. Or maybe we'll even get to meet the King!"

"Rua, we're not hunting celebrities in the duelling world" Ruka argued with a light giggle at how far her brother could stray. Ordinarily, his sudden shift in focus would annoy her, but in their current position, it felt uplifting. It was like he was bringing back the lighter side to their circumstances.

It was a quality of him that made her adore the fact that he had been bestowed upon her as _her_ twin, _her_ brother. They were two beings that couldn't survive without the other's presence upon the earth; that was what she believed. She would be miserable without his light to shine upon her and he would be unruly without her guidance for him to follow.

"Rua" she sounded with a gentle smile.

"What is it, Ruka?" the boy inquired, gazing curiously at her sudden calm expression.

"We won't give up in searching. Even if it takes us longer than we could ever have expected when we decided; we'll find that dragon" Ruka muttered contently. "Let's go".

Rua smirked at Ruka's sudden change of spirit, racing after her once she turned on her heels and dashed away; for the first time, she was leading him through the maze of Neo-Domino.

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Arcadia Movement--**_

Aki stood on the ground level of the towering headquarters of the Arcadia Movement that had taken her in a few years prior to the present. Divine appeared, strolling casually towards her with his hands joined behind his back. He wore the same smirk that Aki found to be common on his face.

"Divine" she sounded, knowing very well that she would be the target of his presence in the large entrance hall.

"Aki… I have a favour to ask" the brunette man asked, halting in front of her.

Aki said nothing while she waited for the nature of the assignment to pour into her, it was rare that Divine would ask her for something, especially when they stood before the doorway to the streets outside. Aki held nothing to link her to her alter ego: the Black Rose Witch to those unaware of the double identity she possessed. Divine produced a photograph of a girl young with emerald hair fashioned in pigtails, a boy identical with a single ponytail stood by her side - Ruka and Rua. They were so young, so cheerful; a scene that would have warned Aki's heart had it not been locked away after the scars of her past clung to the delicate organ.

"Aki… I would like for you to locate the young girl in this picture" Divine instructed, his eyes fixed upon her face. "She seems to hold a power that could make her a Psychic Duellist just like us. We can't allow her to throw away such potential. I've been told that she lives in the Tops, but it seems she has departed from the building in the company of her brother".

"I'll do my best Divine" Aki muttered. "I'll bring her here and show her what you can really do for her. How you rescued me and how you could do the same for her. But what about the brother?"

"He doesn't hold such a capacity, but she may be reluctant to come here without him. If it's necessary, bring him along" Divine guessed, showing no sign of the possibility affecting his plan for the girl once she had entered the Movement's arms.

"Yes" Aki answered, nodding and taking the picture from his hand.

"Good luck Aki, I'll be waiting for you. Don't forget to be back before nightfall in case anything happens like last night" Divine instructed. "I don't want you to get wrapped up in those battles that were happening across the City, if anyone sees you with a Duel Disk - even in the day - they may challenge you and your powers may function beyond your control".

"I understand" Aki replied, glancing down at the pink Duel Disk attached to her left arm.

The woman turned her back on the man that had taken her in at the lowest point in her life; put a roof over her head and began to teach her how to manage her abilities. She didn't observe the grin he forged behind her as she departed from the building. She thought she had Divine figured out, that he cared and loved her just as she admired him. She didn't know the true Arcadia Movement; that would be what Divine planned for Ruka.

She made her way through the streets, not a single insult thrown at her. Without the mask of the Black Rose Witch covering her face, she was a regular girl in a typical metropolis. This was the type of life she had always desired; to be a nameless face among people, to have companions she could confide in, to have friends she could enjoy life with. She had none of that. It was that man's fault… that man who gave her life and then called her a _monster _of all things.

She would find those children; she would show them how they could really utilize the girl's power. They would learn just how cruel the world outside of the walls set around her could be. That was the Arcadia Movement she believed in.

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Streets--**_

Rua laughed as he chased after Ruka; despite the seriousness of their mission, they continued to race like young children merely chasing each other in a friendly game. It felt extremely unusual for Ruka to feel so carefree, especially in her task of searching for the injured being she vowed to locate. The streets had grown busier as the morning began, causing Ruka to slow in order to avoid getting separated from Rua. At the end of the street, they came to a sudden halt, gazing at the road that allowed cars to rush past them. Ruka's smile faded in the moment that the game had ended and the true nature of the matter at hand returned to her. As far as they knew, they could have been rushing in the opposite direction, the city was huge. There was no telling that they could find the dragon. No matter where they searched.

"Rua, what'll we do?" she inquired. "Perhaps we should search another area".

"It doesn't seem like this area is near to the battleground. I haven't been to the edge of the City closest to Satellite before, I have no idea what direction we should travel from here" Rua sighed. "But we'll do what we can to find it".

He laid a hand onto Ruka's shoulder, sensing the heart that sank in despair. He wouldn't fail her, that wasn't the reason he had escorted her through the streets. He gripped her hand tightly, seizing her attention, her mouth hung open as she gazed into his eyes, the flame of his determination flared brightly.

"Rua…" she whispered.

"Come on; we'll find it. We won't lose hope; just as you promised the dragon that you would help it, I promise you that we'll find it. Even if it's not today, even if it's after this conflict ends, we _will_ find it and ease its pain" Rua called, leaning closer to her with each breath he exhaled.

Ruka stared at her brother, surprised by the hope he possessed within him, she couldn't say anything in response. She could almost feel just how much he cared for her happiness, how he wanted to help her fulfil the vow she swore. She nodded her head, allowing him to annex his turn to guide her forward. They began to cross the road in a moment where traffic had come to a halt, Rua smiled over his shoulder at her.

"Don't worry; we'll find Moonlight" he added.

"'Moonlight'?" Ruka echoed, lifting her head in surprise at the name. Where had Rua thought of 'Moonlight' as a name?

"That's what I'm calling it until we find it and learn what it's really called" Rua chuckled, rubbing beneath his nostrils with the forefinger from his free hand. "Because it lit up the sky when it floated over the fighting. It looked so peaceful; it wants the fighting to end, doesn't it?"

Ruka gave a nod, it was the closest they had to a name for the creature - even if it couldn't have been further from it's true name, it was something. Standing on the opposite side of the roadway, Rua released Ruka's hand, continuing to smile gently at the worried girl.

Ahead of them, Aki wandered, gripping the photograph that Divine had given to her; at least half an hour had passed since she had departed from the Arcadia Movement's towering headquarters. Her eyes rose from the picture, gasping when she noticed Rua and Ruka together in front of her. Her body suddenly halted, staring at the pair while her mouth hung open slightly. Rua's eyes turned to her, noticing that she was watching them. He grinned, rushing from Ruka's side towards the unknown woman.

"Hey, Onee-chan… my sister and I are looking for the holder of the white dragon that appeared over the edge of the City last night. Do you know who owns the dragon's card?" he asked naïvely.

"Rua" Ruka called, appearing behind him. "We can't trouble every person wearing a Duel Disk".

"But she may know something, she looks like the type that's strong and could know strong duellists" Rua protested.

Aki said nothing to the obvious compliment; instead she considered how she would approach them about Divine's desire to bring Ruka into the Arcadia Movement's arms. Ruka gazed curiously at the woman; she had given no answer to Rua's inquiry.

"I'm afraid I don't. However, I know somewhere where you may find the information that you seek" she eventually spoke. "Come with me and I can show you".

"Really?" Rua called. "Where is this place?""It's not too far, it's called the Arcadia Movement" Aki answered, turning her back on the two children.

"Arcadia Movement?" Ruka echoed. "I've never heard of it".

"I'll explain everything once we arrive, I have someone that may help you in your purpose in the building" Aki mumbled without looking back at them.

The lack of eye-contact provoked Rua to raise an eyebrow; while Neo-Domino wasn't known for incidents of kidnap, the woman seemed to give off a strange aura. In the corner of his eye, he noticed Ruka's hand over her right forearm, the same as when she had mentioned throbbing before.

"Are you alright, Ruka?" he inquired, stepping towards her.

"I'm fine. It's just the same as earlier, it won't affect us going to the Arcadia Movement" the girl answered with a reassuring smile. "We have to find out about Moonlight".

Rua kept his hands by his side, saying nothing in response to his sister's words. In her eyes, he could see the pain that flared. While he wanted so desperate to grab a hold of his sister's arm and drag her back to the Tops to rest, she would only refuse the gesture of worry; she would refuse him to search alone. She moved ahead, following Aki who walked on like nothing had happened behind her. Rua gave a sigh, reluctantly following the two.

The twins exchanged few words on their journey to Arcadia Movement behind Aki. Once the building came into view, the woman pointed to it towering over so many of the surrounding structures.

"That's it there" she stated. "We'll be there in a few minutes".

"Hey" Rua called. "Why are you helping us? What's your name?"

"Rua" Ruka scowled.

"It's fine" Aki interjected. "My name is Izayoi Aki. My reason for helping is because I was sent to search for you".

"What?" Rua called, seizing Ruka's hand in the case they would have to flee the site she had been escorting them to.

"I understand that you possess a special ability" Aki continued, glancing over her shoulder at Ruka.

"Ability?" Ruka muttered. "Well… I can communicate with Duel Spirits. That's why we're looking for the white dragon that appeared last night".

"That ability is something similar to those that the Arcadia Movement look out for" Aki stated. "I was taken in when I had nowhere left to turn. Perhaps they can help you discover more about your ability like they did mine".

"You possess a certain power too?" Ruka inquired, raising her head at the mention of another even remotely like her in relation to the card game.

"Yes… My cards would surpass mere holograms" Aki explained, turning her eye away from the young girl behind her.

"Hey, that sounds like the Black Rose Witch's power. Is she at the Arcadia Movement too?" Rua called.

He didn't like that. If Aki held a power much like the Black Rose Witch's and she was in the Arcadia Movement, what did that mean they planned to do with Ruka? A chill ran down his spine when he realized what kind of trap they could be walking into, his fingers tightened around Ruka's hand, causing the sister to glance down at the grip.

"Rua" she muttered, raising her eyes to meet with the concerned face of her brother.

Aki supplied no answer to the inquiry of the woman Rua and Tenpei had been searching for in the Daimon Area over the past months. The silence forced Rua only heightened his concerns, he stepped away from Aki.

"Come. I'll help you find your dragon" Aki mumbled, stepping forward again. "You won't be able to find it running through the streets of such an immense City. This will be your best chance in locating it".

"So the Arcadia Movement has information on all cards?" Ruka inquired, gradually following Aki despite Rua's attempts to pull her away. What Aki said was the truth, Rua had to accept that.

"I can't be sure. But we have many people researching various factors about this City. Duel Monsters is likely to be one of them" Aki commented.

Aki proceeded ahead, towards the base of the building that came into view past the other varying structures surrounding them, Ruka gazed curiously; there was nothing to indicate the building's purpose for those that remained unaware. Rua's brow creased, it was simply another factor that repelled a positive attitude towards the mysterious place that the woman in front of them had been discussing.

She continued ahead, leaving Ruka to drag her brother behind her. All she wanted with the Arcadia Movement was to learn about the dragon they had witnessed; she had no intention of joining the exclusive society. Especially when it would separate her from Rua. Silence grasped the air throughout the saunter across the empty space before the steps leading to the threshold.

Aki climbed the steps without any sign of turning back to check that the twins remained behind her; she seemed that confident that they would follow. Obviously she had predicted that Ruka's determination would leave them little choice but to pursue her in the hopes of identifying their target. The three entered the foyer of the building, the twins gasping in awe at the sheer size, through the cavity in the ceiling, they could see towards the roof of the structure, eyes widening in amazement of the design.

Ruka quickly diverted her focus onto the ground floor once again, seeing Aki standing towards the edge of the room. Rua was quick to follow his sister's deviation, glancing over her shoulder at the mysterious woman.

"Where will we find the equipment to identify the dragon?" he asked bluntly.

"Rua" Ruka snapped. She couldn't understand why Rua had changed so much since their happenstance encounter with Aki.

"I just want to get out of here. Something doesn't feel right" Rua hissed into his sister's ear.

Ruka's eyebrows lifted from the tops of her sockets in astonishment at Rua's claim. She had been focused on following Aki and ignoring what she had believed to be a childish grudge against her because of the assistance she had offered. What he had uttered wasn't something she had been expecting.

"Are you two coming?" Aki's voice rang throughout the vestibule.

Rua's eyebrows lowered to the tops of his sockets, brow furrowed suspiciously. Ruka stood silently by his side, uncertain of what she would say to the woman.

"No, we're heading out. We appreciate your offer to help find that card, but we'll do it by ourselves" Rua called.

"Rua…" Ruka whispered.

"You'll run despite what I've confided in you?" Aki growled, turning back towards the twins. The hatred in her expression was enough to overpower Rua's sceptic glare easily and bring his suspicions to their peak; Aki had no intention of helping them, she merely wanted Ruka to join Arcadia. Aki's glare shifted to Ruka. "And you won't join the Movement?"

"I won't. I feel compelled to agree with Rua this time; you don't plan on helping us, do you?" Ruka answered firmly.

"I won't allow you two to depart here, not after what you've heard" Aki snarled. "We'll have a duel to see if your brother is worth trusting".

Ruka sounded her puzzlement at the thrown gauntlet; they knew exactly that Aki's power was that of the Black Rose Witch, the same power Rua had yelled about in the several afternoons he had set out in search of her. Rua gripped her brother's arm tightly; they both knew that Ruka wouldn't stand a chance against that power when she felt exhausted at the end of each intense duel. Rua stepped forward.

"Fine, I'll be your opponent" he bellowed.

"Rua, no. Let's just go, they can't make us stay" Ruka pleaded.

"No. I've got to do this; I won't let them think they can control us because we're kids. And I won't be a coward in front of you" the boy protested without looking back at her. "They tried to trick us and we won't allow that".

Aki's eyes narrowed, her arms folded securely over her stomach. Rua had the willpower to face her, but whether he could actually stand up to her with her ability was another matter.

"We have some duel fields that we can use for this battle" she declared.

"Are you sure? Or are you trying to trick us again?" Rua sneered.

A low growl ran along the back of Aki's throat, what Rua was suggesting of her was something was she wasn't: a liar. Turning her back on the twins, she opened her mouth to allow the words that rumbled in her throat to fly free.

"I'll lead you there. Unless you really don't want to battle".

Rua followed her through the maze of corridors and stairways until they stumbled upon the arena that the red-haired had spoken of. The boy gazed in amazement at the size, finding the white borderlines of more than one field painted onto the floor. Ruka kept her fists together over her chest, both clenched tightly, she appeared to Rua's right, viewing her brother with eyes consumed by guilt and concern for his sake.

"Rua, you don't have to do this. I'll fight her" she pleaded once again.

"No way, Ruka. We both know what happens when you duel. If you get worn down this time, then you'll be overpowered by the sinew she speaks of having" Rua argued, tilting his head in Aki's direction at the mention of his opponent.

"But Rua…" Ruka muttered anxiously.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" Rua insisted, grinning at her. "If I'm right, I've been waiting for this duel for a while now".

"Rua…" Ruka echoed, a gasp following the name, her voice strengthened in fear. "You don't mean that you suspect-"

"Yup" Rua interrupted with a confident tone. "She must be the Black Rose Witch!"

Ruka opened her mouth to protest firmly, she had been worried about the day that Rua and Tenpei could stand before the Black Rose Witch, what power she would unleash against them and the damage she would cause. Now he could potentially stand before her, loading his cards into his Duel Disk as he regarded her with fascination at the opposite end of the field. Ruka's body was almost trembling as though a tremor shook the City, fear consumed her mind and heart, watching from the edge of the field as her brother proceeded to take his position. In his right eye, she could see the same determination to fight as he had during the moment he vowed he would help her in her self-appointed mission. He had been eager to duel the Witch for months, he finally had his chance; he wouldn't allow her to end his dream. Both Duel Disks active, both cards loaded, the opponents were set to begin.

"Rua…"

"Duel!"

**DUEL START**

**AKI -- RUA  
****4000 --LP-- 4000**

Both players drew their hands, Aki quicker to claim the first turn as hers. Adding an additional card to her hand, she held the maximum of six; neither duellist made any expression towards what had been set in their minds; the decks the other used.

**FIRST TURN - AKI**

Aki pulled a single card from her hand, a slot opening out at the end of her Duel Disk. Without a word, she laid the card inside, causing the Duel Disk to swallow it while retracting the extra slot.

"I activate my Field Magic Card - Black Garden" she declared, observing the vines that grew around the field, almost encasing the two in a cocoon for their battle to commence. After the dome of vines ceased growing, Aki slid a card into her Duel Disk and set her eyes on Rua.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn".

**SECOND TURN - RUA**

"No monsters, eh?" Rua mumbled curiously. His mouth quickly widened into a confident grin. "Looks like you're not so tough after all". He pulled a card from the top of her deck, his heart leapt at the sight of it before he placed it atop his Duel Disk. "I summon Deformer Mobaphon **[ATK 100] **in attack mode".

In front of the short boy, a blue portal in the ground opened up, the warrior he had summoned appearing. The creature appeared much like a mobile phone dissected; wings upon its back like the casing snapped into pieces, its chest made of keys numbered **1** through **6**. It body was slim much like a phone's expected body after technology in the area continued to progress rapidly.

As the monster appeared, a glow appeared on Aki's field, a Rose Token appeared **[ATK 800]**. Rua blinked silently at the sudden appearance of a monster, certain that Aki hadn't summoned one previously.

"Eh? When did that appear?" he asked, baffled.

"By the effect of Black Garden, a Rose Token is summoned to my field whenever my opponent summons a monster" the Psychic Duellists stated monotonously. "Its other effect means that your monster loses half of it attack points".

Rua moaned as his creature's attack fell sharply to half of its original number **[ATK 50]**. Rapidly moving on from the blow dealt to his monster's power, he began to swing his arm around like the hands of a clock forced to move at their quickest rate.

"My monster has a special ability that I'm activating also" he declared. "The keys on my monster's chest will light up and when whichever number lights up at the end of the process becomes the number of cards I can draw. If I draw a Deformer, then I can Special Summon it to the field. Now Mobaphon, let's show her what we can do. _Dial On!_"

The keys on the chest of the being began to flash just as the boy predicted, flickering wildly until the light came to rest beneath the key bearing the number **3**. Rua gave a brief chuckle at his luck, removing three cards from the top of his deck; amongst them was another of his beloved Deformer monsters.

"Now I'll Special Summon Deformer Magnen U **[ATK 800] **in attack mode" he added, slapping the card on the open space beside his Mobaphon.

A creature very similar to his current monster appeared, a warrior with a magnet-shaped head like two horns emerging from the back of it. A second Rose Token appeared on Aki's side of the field, she needn't explain to the boy again. Its emergence of the Token caused Rua's new monster to also lose half of its attack **[ATK 400]**. The boy removed another card from his hand, mimicking Aki's movement it laying it within the Duel Disk.

"I'll lay a card face-down and end my turn" he declared.

**THIRD TURN - AKI**

Another card lifted from Aki's deck, she moved her focus to another and placed it into her Duel Disk.

"I activate the Magic Card 'Ivy Shackles'. When this is activated, during my turn, all monsters on your field are converted to become Plant monsters" she explained at the moment in which her card began to glow; beginning the effect. "Now I'll release one of my Rose Tokens in order to Advance Summon Rose Tentacles **[ATK 2200]**".

The first Token to have appeared shrank into a ball of glowing energy, colours of the rainbow shimmering inside for a brief moment before a white light consumed the sight, growing into a large rose bearing several vicious tentacles. Seeing the being, Ruka gasped in shock, watching through the large gaps between the vines that had trapped Rua inside to fight on. A Rose Token **[ATK 800] **identical to the one Aki had sacrificed for the immense creature emerged on Rua's side of the field.

"Trap card open: Rose Flame" Aki called, pointing to the card she had laid during the previous turn. "When a Plant monster is summoned on my opponent's field, this card will inflict 500 points of damage".

A tornado of flames emerged from the card's artwork, smashing into Rua who began to cry out in agony. Why were the flames harming him? Hearing her brother's cries, a chill rushed down Ruka's spine. She stepped forward as her eyes widened in terror.

"Rua!"

The onslaught came to an end, leaving small burns against various parts of Rua's body. He twitched in discomfort of the sudden burning that had threatened his body.

**AKI -- RUA  
****4000 --LP-- 3500**

"What was that?" he muttered faintly.

Suddenly the memory of Aki explaining her power in bringing cards to life replayed in his mind; she truly was the Black Rose Witch. Rua shook his body briefly to regain feeling past the pain he had felt, raising his Duel Disk in front of his chest and glaring at the woman opposite him.

"Black Garden's effect activates, reducing my Rose Tentacles' attack power by half" Aki muttered as though she hadn't acknowledged Rua's discomfort through her attack **[ATK 1100]**. "For each Plant monster on your field, the number of attacks my Rose Tentacles can perform is increased by one; meaning with three monsters on your field, I can attack four times".

"No way" Ruka gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth.

"Rose Tentacles, attack Deformer Mobaphon!" Aki yelled, pointing to the designated monster.

One of the several vines coming from the creature's body rose, swinging around before it pierced his monster, shattering it instantly. Rua called out once again as a sudden pain flared through his body at the further loss of lifepoints.

**AKI -- RUA  
****4000 --LP-- 2450**

"And now Rose Tentacles' effect activates. Because the monster destroyed was a Plant type, you lose a further 300 points" Aki declared solemnly.

The same filled Rua's body, causing him to yell again. His body felt numb by the sudden bursts of pain, leaving his body throbbing in pain, threatening to drag him to the ground to resist further punishment from Aki's power.

**AKI -- RUA  
****4000 --LP-- 2150**

"Rose Tentacles, attack Magnen U" Aki ordered, ignoring the agony the child was suffering. She had no patience for him to recover from the blow; he would only have to brave himself for those ahead.

"Trap card open: Deform. This card will switch the mode of my Magnen U to defence and negate the attack of your monster" Rua called, bringing his face-down card up and shifting his Magnen U **[DEF 800]** into its defensive shell.

The tentacle that had dashed across the field to strike the monster halted suddenly and retreated to the main body of the creature. With no alternative in her endeavour to overcome the cocky child, Aki continued on.

"Strike down Magnen U" she called, pointing at the monster floating as a mere magnet. A magnet for an attack.

Another of the whips rose, piercing the monster and sending another shockwave of pain through Rua; the damage from the attack and the effect of the towering rose. Before his lifepoints could finish their decline, Aki had set her auburn eyes onto the monster by her side.

"Final attack…" she murmured. "Attack Rose Token".

As with the other assaults on Rua's field, a tentacle raced across, striking the Token which remained on the field. Rua's lifepoints fell by a further 300. His body trembled weakly, forcing him to sink to his knees.

**AKI -- RUA  
****4000 --LP-- 1550**

"Rua!" Ruka cried from the outside of the cocoon of vines encasing the battle.

The young boy said nothing in response to his sister's desperate cry. Aki's verbalized orders had come to an end. Her turn had finally finished.

**FOURTH TURN - RUA**

Rua quickly drew another card from his deck, slotting it into his Duel Disk. The boy remained on his knees, filling his sister's heart with sorrow, guilt and worry over his condition. She pressed the palms of her hands over her shivering heart, resisting the urge to lay her left hand over the opposite forearm which continued to throb slightly.

"I activate the Magic card 'Junk Box'" he weakly stated. "Using this, I'll revive the Deformer Mobaphon from my graveyard".

The first monster reappeared on Rua's field, losing half of its attack points instantly from Black Garden's effect. Due to its arrival in the battlefield, another Rose Token emerged on Aki's field.

"Next I'll release my Mobaphon in order to Advance Summon Gadget Trailer **[ATK 1300]**" he called.

A large vehicle materialized on Rua's field, its size was enough to challenge Aki's Rose Tentacles, losing half of its attack points **[ATK 650]**. At the base of the large Plant creature, another Rose Token surfaced on Aki's field. Rua then removed a card from his hand, laying his Gadget Box in the graveyard in order to activate a new card.

"I activate my Magic card: Recycled Model" he declared, continuing on without giving an Aki to intervene. "This card allows me to return two Machine or Thunder monsters to my hand as long as their levels combined equals 4. However, I can't play the monsters this turn. So I'll bring back Mobaphon and Magnen U".

The graveyard of the Duel Disk ejected the two card, allowing Rua to place them in his hand, but he didn't. Instead, he pulled another card - his Radicsen - from his hand. He managed to push himself to his feet seconds before he began laying all three at the mouth of the graveyard; each was sucked into the void of the cemetery within the Duel Disk.

"By discarding my three Deformers, I can raise my Gadget Trailer's attack by 800 points for each" Rua elucidated. "Meaning my Trailer gets an extra 2400 attack points for this turn. But I'm not finished yet; next I'll activate Night Work of One-Hundred Machines. This card will let me remove the three monsters I discarded, raising my Gadget Trailer's attack by a further 600. Go Gadget Trailer, attack Rose Tentacles!"

The large vehicle **[ATK 3650] **roared fiercely before racing across the field, slamming into the monster and mowing it down with eases. Aki said nothing as her lifepoints plummeted.

**AKI -- RUA  
****1450 --LP-- 1550**

"Amazing… Rua was able to reduce her lifepoints to the same level as his" Ruka muttered from the sidelines, feeling a sense of relief after her brother had successfully executed such a powerful move. He was truly resourceful.

"Turn end" Rua declared, observing his Gadget Trailer's attack power falling to the 650 it had been before the effects of the Magic cards he had played.

**FIFTH TURN - AKI**

Drawing a new card, Aki's Duel Disk opened up the Field Magic Card slot. She removed the card from the slot, causing the vines surrounding her and Rua to vanish instantly. The cyan haired boy gazed around in surprise at the move, noting that the attack power of his Gadget Trailer **[ATK 1300] **was rising to its standard value.

"Now I activate my Continuous Magic Card 'Magical Fertilizer'. With this, I can revive a Plant monster from my graveyard each turn, but it prevents me from summoning or setting anything with each turn I do" Aki stated, another card appearing on the field. A wave of dread washed over Rua. "This turn, I'll use it to revive my Rose Tentacles! **[ATK 2200]**"

"Huh?" Rua moaned desperately, horrified to see the same brightness appearing on Aki's side of the field.

The large flower bloomed once again, endangering the converted Gadget Trailer who had become a Plant type creature from Ivy Shackles. Another Rose Token emerged on Rua's side of the field, sprouting beside his existing Token.

"Rose Tentacles, destroy Gadget Trailer!" Aki called, pointing a finger at Rua's lone monster.

One of the vines shot across, eliminating the vehicle which merely exploded into pixels, forcing Rua's lifepoints down further. And then Rose Tentacles' effect reactivated, sending wave after wave of burning agony through Rua's body and forcing a scream from his throat.

"Rua!" Ruka cried desperately, feeling her eyes swimming in tears from watching her brother's suffering.

**AKI -- RUA  
****1450 --LP-- 800**

"Next target is your Rose Token!" Aki proclaimed, sending one of the vines behind her into battle again.

In an instant, a shower of golden pixels fell towards the ground in the place where the Token had stood; leaving Rua with the lone Token that had appeared during the revival of the deadly opponent towering over him. 300 points worth of damage burned inside of him again; another yell of agony, another faint cry from Ruka barely reached his ears.

**AKI -- RUA  
****1450 --LP-- 200**

Rua collapsed onto his knees again, his body twitching weakly. Aki showed no sympathy for the boy; he had entered the duel knowing full-well her powers and understanding what he was walking into.

"Rose Tentacles, final attack; destroy his Rose Token" she commanded solemnly.

The vine previously denied its chance to batter Rua's monster swung forward, heading rapidly towards the boy and his final line of defence, hungry to deal damage.

"_Stop it!_" Ruka cried out, throwing herself over Rua, back to the vine.

"Rose Tentacles, stop!" Aki suddenly called.

The monster froze, Aki had no intention of bringing harm upon the girl who had carelessly raced onto the field in the line of fire and now sobbed over her brother. Rua watched Ruka through the ring created by her arms wrapped around his head, observing the tears that leaked from her eyes, streaming down her tears.

"Ruka, what are you-" he muttered.

Ruka twisted her neck to face Aki, noticing the surprise in the woman's expression at her sudden interference.

"I'm forfeiting on Rua's behalf, he's too hurt to stand another attack" she called through the sobs that she insisted on suppressing.

"Ruka-" Rua protested.

"No Rua, its over" Ruka interjected, releasing more tears.

**DUEL END**

Seeing the rivers of tears flowing down Ruka's cheeks, Rua said nothing. She hadn't become consumed in her endeavour to find the being she sought, she cared about him and he had carelessly forgotten that. Ruka stood in front of him as a shield, a way to avoid any more harm coming to him. The holograms of Rose Tentacles and the Rose Tokens disappeared, leaving the three young duellists as the chamber's only occupants.

"So that's the power…" Ruka whispered beneath her breath, quiet enough so that even Rua strained to hear her. "…of the Black Rose Witch. And even of the Arcadia Movement?"

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_Godwin: Yusei._

_Yusei: Godwin… I won't bend to your will._

_Godwin: I have not come to present my offer to you again._

_Yusei: What?_

_Yanagi: Himuro-chan, who are these guys? They say they know Sonny._

_Himuro: Eh? Satellite has become deathly peaceful for a battlefield. Next time: "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge, Chapter 9 - Hidden Truth: Legend of the Signers". So they claim to know Yusei, eh? Perhaps we've found some allies in these people._

**- Please read and review -**


	9. Hidden Truth: Legend of the Signers

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - The Neo-Domino Purge**

_Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. Following the events of Episode 8; Rex Godwin uses the information regarding Akutsu's 'momentum' to plan an attack and elimination of the Satellite residents. When a leak reaches Satellite, the residents band together. All but Yusei Fudo, who is forced to watch from the outside.  
__Contains violence, language, character death._

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Hidden Truth: Legend of the Signers**

**[Kakureru no Shinjitsu: Shiguna no Densetsu]**

Himuro pushed the crimson D-Wheel along the ruptured road, Yanagi bouncing vividly beside him. To see Satellite standing in once piece after witnessing Jack Atlus of all people passing into the Maintenance Pipeline felt like a miracle. What they both realized was that the streets they travelled through were deserted; there was no sign of anyone from Satellite, let alone duellists from the city. The emptiness put Himuro on the edge; he had never felt so uneasy about a place without people. His suspicious eyes darted from empty window to window, to doors, to allies between the crumbling structures. Yanagi's external attitude gave no indication that he had noticed the streets nor how strange that Satellite had silenced for a battlefield. Where were the clashes? Where were the furious yells of Satellites fighting back for their territory?

His hands tightened on the edges of Yusei's D-Wheel, gravel crunching beneath the wheels of the machine. Why did he feel so concerned? Had something happened to Yusei? Guilt welled inside, despite the arrangement to depart from the city at midnight, he couldn't help but feel that Yusei had been abandoned; he hadn't truly expected for the hindrance of someone actually failing to appear at the mouth of the tunnel. His eyes fell upon the short elderly man hopping beside him as though nothing was wrong.

"Oi, Jii-san" he grunted.

The shorter halted, gazing up at Himuro curiously. There had been no words since they had left the base of Daedalus Bridge. What Himuro had suddenly to say intrigued him; expressing that curiosity, he replied with nothing more than a look of puzzlement.

"What's with you? Aren't you concerned about anything that's happened?" the former-Pro mumbled.

"You mean about Sonny? He's a tough kid, I'm sure he's making his way after us now" the elder chuckled lightly.

"Well what about Satellite?" Himuro countered. "The streets are deserted, there's no sign that a battle has taken place. I don't know about you, but it's pretty strange for a soundless war to be happening all around us when this street has nothing to show".

"Maybe everyone's resting; they were up all night" Yanagi suggested with a light shrug.

The muscular man's eyes narrowed on the companion by his side, he couldn't tell if the man was being serious or simply joking. In either case; something was wrong and they both had to acknowledge that; why attack Satellite throughout the night if the duellists would all rest during the day? The officials in the city weren't stupid; they were using each step as another part of their plan.

At the end of the street, a young boy with red locks hanging past his shoulders raced along the road he took, fingers pinning down the yellow hat that sat upon his head. He paused suddenly, appearing in the corner of Himuro's sight. The child turned, eyes lighting up when he noticed the D-Wheel. The light faded in the distrust that splashed across his eyes, turning his body and dashing towards Himuro and Yanagi.

"Hey!" he yelled furiously.

"Huh?" Yanagi sounded; he almost leapt from the ground when his gaze met the sight of the child, astonished by the presence that suddenly appeared.

"Where did you get that D-Wheel, you thieves?" the child barked, coming to a halt some distance from the pair.

"Thieves?" Himuro growled, raising a clenched fist from the edge of the vehicle.

"That D-Wheel belongs to Yusei!" the boy protested.

"Eh? You know Yusei?" Himuro muttered in bewilderment.

"One of Sonny's friends" Yanagi added with a grin,

"Huh?" the boy sounded, stretching his neck in disbelief. The two spoke as though they knew Yusei.

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Detention Centre--**_

Yusei sat motionless on the bed he had spent the previous day and night in. The scene of the duel's end, seeing Takasu flailing throughout his descent to the ground level of the building played over and over in his mind. Why had he been so affected? Because someone had died? He shook the memory from the focus of his attention. He was a murderer; would he ever be able to return to Satellite? Would he see his friends and fight against the City's duellists? Or was his fate set to let them down?

Footsteps echoed in the corridor outside, Yusei's eyes narrowed through the slated bars running vertically along the window in which the guards would view the inmates. He expected to see at least a guard strolling cautiously. Following the end of the duel with Takasu, he had removed his Duel Disk and returned his cards to the deck holder on his belt, the next thing he knew, handcuffs had been slapped over his wrists and he had been forced back into the elevator, the silent ride back to the level of his cell. The guards had shown no shame in treating the inmates like scum placed in their care; they saw him as less than even that. His eyes left the entranceway and to the window opposite, observing the sunlight that poured it as though the day was a normal event. As though there was no war happening across the water in Satellite.

The door opened, causing Yusei's neck to twist until his eyes met the sight of the new occupant: Rex Godwin had returned. Yusei scowled dimly, no doubt Rex would come to lower his judgement over the young Satellite; he was responsible for the warden's death, surely Rex was about to announce he was being sentenced to an execution or a punishment of the nature. Would he simply use Yusei's Birthmark as an excuse to keep him alive? The man's face bore no emotion; he was as different to read as ever. Yusei turned his eyes from the sight of the square-shoulder man, presenting clearly that he had no interest in whatever the Director had come to say to him.

Rex proceeded across the room regardless, towering over Yusei just like the night of the breakout; his faint shadow lay uselessly to the side.

"Yusei" he sounded.

The raven-haired teenager glared at him in the corner of his eye; just what had brought Rex to him yet again? He was growing tired of the man's constant calm aura, seeing that neutral face that bore no clue as to his intentions in triggering a war against Satellite. At the silence, Rex gave a sigh, continuing on.

"I've heard about your duel with Takasu and I've come because it will no longer be suitable for you to remain here".

An eyebrow rose above the sapphire eyes locked onto the Director, what did he mean? He said nothing to urge the man to elucidate the meaning in his words, sensing the meaning of the silence; Rex stepped closer to Yusei, opening his mouth to speak again.

"I have something to tell you, something about your role as a Signer" the Director spoke in the same monotonous manner. "I want to move you from this place before Security can bring forth its wrath upon you. There's a reason you've been selected as a Signer and just as the King, you must learn about the legend".

"Jack…?" Yusei exhaled faintly.

"I know that the duel against Takasu is affecting you, don't try to hide it" the Director added sternly. "The King was still fixated on your duel when he learned of the legend. And it's only a matter of time before an investigation begins, looking into the death of the warden. "Are you willing to listen to what I have to say?"

Yusei gazed curiously at the man, how did he know so much about the Signers? He seemed to hold the only key to unlocking the destiny outside of the walls that continued to hold Yusei back; the only chance he would have to escape. Rex wasn't trying to coerce him to follow; this was an offer much unlike his proposition to Yusei to turn against his comrades and held Stardust as a bargaining chip to lure him into the submission.

There was a new path ahead; the path of a Signer. To hear what Rex had to say and find out how he was linked to the legend. The path to discover what his destiny was.

* * *

_**--Satellite: Yusei's Hideout--**_

Rally descended down the staircase to the underground platform, Yanagi behind him and Himuro gradually leading Yusei's D-Wheel vigilantly. The words **"West Domino"** elevated out of his vision, staring at the shadows that had engulfed any view of the platform below. Regardless, he trusted that the child was acquainted with Yusei, that he and his friends weren't leading Yanagi and him into an ambush. Even if that was a possibility, the boy had incredible acting skills, especially in the face of Himuro's size and build. He had never travelled to Satellite obviously; he had no idea what kind of people the region generated; only those like Yusei who had arrived in the City from the detached area. The steps came to an end, the ground levelling out, leaving the constant eye on Yusei's D-Wheel to wander freely. Upon the platform, a shack stood, built of tatters and varies materials expected to have arrived in the area.

"Blitz, Nerve, Taka" the child called out, pressing his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice.

Nerve was the first to emerge, provoking Yanagi to stay close to Himuro. Rally smiled at the emergence of his friend after their hasty retreat following the infiltration of Satellite. The group had been forced to race back to the once-active subway running beneath Neo-Domino, now their hideout to avoid Jack claiming the territory, erasing the places of his past. Since the breakthrough made by the City, the residents' of Satellite revolt had been suppressed. They had hidden to avoid being made an example of; all in such a short space of time, they had lost the one thing they shared. Blitz and Taka followed Nerve out of the shack, bringing relief to Yanagi; it had become improbable that the trio would stand against Himuro; they seemed peaceful on top of the statures and builds. The three would stand no chance against him alone.

Rally smiled, rushing across the distance between the two clusters of people. He stopped by Nerve, gripping the brunette's arm; none of his companions seemed to have realized who Rally had brought to them.

"Look, they have Yusei's D-Wheel" he stated joyfully.

Three sets of eyes moved to the machine by Himuro's side, eyebrows rose and expressions altered; Blitz gazed in shock at the vehicle's return, especially without Yusei. Nerve's brow furrowed in the same assumption Rally had come to, Taka's eyes leapt between Himuro and Yanagi.

"Who are they, Rally? Why bring them here?" Nerve growled viciously.

"They're friends of his. They said that he was going to meet them and travel across the Maintenance Pipeline last night" Rally answered, clinging to his naïve hope that Yusei would emerge suddenly.

"Well where _is_ Yusei?" Blitz inquired, pressing a lone finger against the frame of his spectacles and pushing them to the bridge of his nose.

"Yusei is still in the City, it seems" Himuro began.

Yanagi leapt ahead of the muscular duellist, he had been the one in Yusei's company longer than his comrade, he was aware of more about the missing teenager.

"Sonny was my cellmate at the Detention Centre-" he began.

"Detention Centre?!" Rally cried out. "I knew it, he's been arrested".

"Calm down, kid" Himuro grumbled. "We were there with him, it's not like anything massive happened".

Yanagi coughed to sever the brewing tension. "Sonny and I met Himuro-chan here through a couple of duels. Himuro-chan came to us yesterday with the plan that had been concocted to escape the Detention Centre. Sonny recovered his deck while Himuro-chan retrieved his D-Wheel. But we were confronted with a man standing in front of a group of Security officers, Sonny insisted I get out; I can't be sure why he would worry about me. I wanted to stay. That was the last I saw of him, he's probably just been trailing the entire time and working his way to catch us up".

Yanagi received four stares of disbelief and surprise at the mention that the trio had been and encountered each other within the walls of the Detention Centre. The fact that Yusei had last been seen facing a number of Security officers especially worried Rally. The situation had been getting more desperate ever since the rumours of an attack had spread throughout Satellite; they hadn't caught a break from the City since the area broke away. Rally stepped ahead; clearly none of his companions had any way to respond to the recollection of the previous day's events from the elderly man.

"So Yusei trusted you two with his D-Wheel to fight against the City?" he asked uncomfortably

"I don't he expected to run into those guys back there. But he was the one that set the rendezvous; whoever could make it to the Pipeline entrance by midnight would pass through to Satellite, even if someone was missing" Himuro answered. "He just wanted get those that made it out before they sacrificed themselves retracing their steps to find anyone left behind".

"I think Sonny expected that we could all make it, he wouldn't have said that if he knew he would be left behind. Would he?" Yanagi intervened, expanding on the image the two had put together of Yusei from their brief contact with him.

The boy turned to the three standing behind him, clenching his fists enthusiastically. The three glanced down at him, noting the expression he had gained.

"We should team up with them, we could fight the duellists that try to invade this area" he called.

"Huh? Rally, we couldn't even stop the duellists in the Pipeline, we're not going to stand a chance now that they're _in_ Satellite" Blitz sighed.

"Himuro-chan was in the Pro-League and duelled Jack Atlus. We can help, Sonny showed me how my deck's worth" Yanagi declared, fumbling to retrieve his cards from their various hiding places within his clothing.

"Sounds like him" Taka commented, giving a smirk and a playful shake of his head.

Above the area, the rumbling of a D-Wheel engine filled the air, causing Rally to retreat to his friends' side. The sounds of life came to an end and footstep sounding, the D-Wheel by the rider's side. Until the legs and front wheel of the machine came into view, a tense silence hung about in the underground. Rally's mouth opened into a wide smile, departing from Nerve's side as he gazed in anticipation at the latest arrival. The teenager brought his black and orange D-Wheel to a halt just as Himuro had the crimson vehicle and removed his helmet. Vibrant orange hair and several Markers across his face caught Himuro and Yanagi's attention, staring almost in disbelief.

"Crow" Nerve called, raising a hand.

"So you guys _are_ still here" the D-Wheeler chuckled.

"Yeah; we retreated after the City duellists broke through in the Pipeline" Taka sighed disheartened.

"I heard at the time the battle occurred, I had to stop by Martha's and make sure she was prepared if the duellists broke through" Crow replied.

"But we're forming a resistance" Rally suddenly declared.

All eyes turned to the youngster, no-one was sure where the idea had sprouted, but Rally already had his heart set on the idea. Rally opened his hand, his fingers directed at the elder and former Pro-duellist that stood to Crow's side.

"We can do it with Himuro and…" the boy stated before trailing rapidly.

"Yanagi" the elder proudly answered. "Yanagi Tenzan".

Crow's eyes locked onto the pair, he had yet to recognize them before the name "Himuro" began to echo in his mind. He turned to face the muscular man, smiling warmly.

"Jin Himuro?" he guessed.

Himuro nodded silently, the corners of his mouth rising into a smile when Crow was able to recognize him quickly. Despite his loss to Jack and the fall from grave he had suffered, he was still known; he was still a duellist. He held his hand out for the teenager to take, Crow's hand rose, gripping the man's and shaking as though they were about to face each other in a duel.

"They said that Himuro-san duelled Yusei when they met in the City" Nerve stated, ending the silence.

"Yusei? Where _is_ he?" Crow inquired, gazing around. He had long known of Yusei's intentions of chasing Jack into Neo-Domino after the incident which resulted in him losing Stardust. He hadn't expected Yusei to have left already.

"He's still in the City" Blitz mumbled.

"It seems he was arrested and left in the Detention Centre" Rally added sorrowfully.

"Yusei? Arrested? He'll be back in no time" Crow replied, diverting from his usual optimistic self while he found himself repeating the words that poured into his ears; words he would have never believed would occur in the same statement.

The sound of another D-Wheel roared, seizing the attention of the group in the subway, Rally keeping close to Crow who glanced over his shoulder at the stairway. Was it possible that someone had followed Crow?

The tense silence repeated the cycle that had seized the underground during Crow's arrival, the engine died. There was no sound of a D-Wheel travelling down the stairs with its rider. Each footstep descending to their level echoed like claps of thunder in the abandoned station, Crow's brow furrowed, expecting a threat to have appeared thinking that the subway remained empty. A familiar sight to Rally, Nerve, Blitz and Taka appeared; Uryu. He smirked at the scene of the four standing together after the chaos in the Pipeline they had all faced.

"Uryu" Rally called.

"You know him?" Crow inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"He and Yusei duelled the night before Yusei went out to Neo-Domino" Nerve growled. "We had an... encounter leading up to the duel".

"I thought we agreed we were on the same side. Yusei forgave me, after all" Uryu commented.

"That D-Wheel… is that the one you won from Security last night?" Blitz inquired, pointing to the minute amount of sunlight pouring down the flight of steps.

"Sure is. I remember why I was so interested in Yusei's now" Uryu chuckled, smirking proudly. "Though with everything that's happened; I haven't had any time to make it my own".

"Uryu, you're a part of our resistance, aren't you?" Rally chirped.

"Resistance?" Uryu echoed.

"Not this again" Taka sighed.

"Yeah. We're going to fight back against the City as hard as we can. With Crow, Himuro-san, Yanagi-jiisan and you, we can really fight them off" Rally insisted, clenching his fists tightly, adrenaline rushed through his veins at the prospect of so many close comrades working together.

"Rally, we've been over this; we couldn't beat Neo-Domino before they infiltrated Satellite, let alone them being here" Nerve growled, balling a fist at Rally's enthusiasm at something they had already regarded as a hopeless approach.

"Wait… the Maintenance Pipeline" Himuro suddenly called.

"What about it?" Uryu asked, glancing over his shoulder at the muscular man.

"It was empty when Jii-san and I came through. Perhaps we can use that fact to our advantage" Himuro answered, smirking.

"How do you mean?" Crow inquired, eyebrows raising curiously at the intent the large man seemed to have invented.

"Perhaps we can use the Pipeline to sneak someone into the City; Yusei used it to get into the City for whatever his reason was. Perhaps we can enlist the help of some from the City-"

"Are you crazy? _They_ won't help us" Blitz yelped.

"But those in the Daimon Area may. I know someone in that region of the City that would help if he knew I was involved" Himuro growled, continuing on before another of the Satellites could intervene with their view of the City's residents. "The Daimon Area is a place where those that have been discharged from the Detention Centre head if they're not dumped back in Satellite. There's a chance that they could help us fight and attack Neo-Domino from behind".

"One question; who do we send?" Yanagi voiced the question that preyed on everyone's minds.

"How about you?" Himuro suggested, pointing at Uryu.

"Me?" Uryu yelped."You said your D-Wheel is exactly as a usual Security D-Wheel appears. It's more likely that you would get through than either Crow or myself" the former Pro stated.

"You're acquainted with this guy, I have no idea where to look or who to search for" Uryu mumbled. "But I won't protest going; it'll give me a new chance to see why my D-Wheel can really do".

The Insect duellist smirked, filling the burly duellist with a sense of hope. If they could successfully send Uryu through the Pipeline, they could stand a chance in gathering more duellists. Perhaps there could even be a chance of locating Yusei.

"The name of man you're looking for is Saiga…"

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Arcadia Movement--**_

Ruka regarded the City through the window intensely; the peace in the City worried her. Why had the clash vanished? Was ever battle happening on Satellite's soil? Was that why she and Rua had failed in locating Moonlight? Over her shoulder, the looming figure of a man with auburn hair fashioned in a large curl materialized; his reflection clear to her. The smug expression he wore disgusted her, surely he knew the agony her brother had just endured for her sake.

"I understand that your brother and Izayoi Aki had a duel. And she overpowered him" he chuckled.

Fury flashed across her golden eyes, not only was he aware, he was going as far to mock Rua's endurance. She held herself back from whipping around in front of him and giving him the satisfaction that he was clearly irritating her; just his mien made her feel uncomfortable. Her eyes moved to the reflection of the man, she couldn't bear to look at the real man standing behind her. Smirking so coldly.

"Rua fought well against her" she averred.

"I'm sure he did" the man muttered, shrugging his shoulder lightly.

"We weren't even supposed to be here. We were busy elsewhere until she spoke of bringing me to this place" Ruka continued irately, suppressing all the rage she could.

"I am aware of that" he answered, continuing to grin. That grin which caused her blood to boil, must he be so calm? "You see, _I_ sent Aki out to seek you and bring you here. You have a gift; a gift we wish to help you control".

"I can control my power just fine. Something tells me that Aki-san is the one that still needs help controlling hers" Ruka spat. "I have no intention of joining the Arcadia Movement; I said that to Izayoi-san and I'll say it to you. I'll say it to whoever I need to in order to leave with Rua like we never met".

"You would be throwing away a golden opportunity to learn what more there is within you, to see just how far you can develop the power you are currently aware of" the continued as if he hadn't heard Ruka's stern words. "My name is Divine; you can ask Aki about me. I pulled her in from the streets as she was about to break down completely and look how strong she has become".

Ruka turned to the man, anger flashing fiercely in her eyes, Divine responded to the surprising look from someone so peaceful and young with raised eyebrows, intrigued by her sudden fury.

"Izayoi-san seems to do nothing more than harm others, especially if Rua is right and she really _is_ the Black Rose Witch" Ruka retorted. "Is that what you've planned for her to do? Take out her anger on those innocent people that have suffered at her wrath? Is that what you plan for me; to become another Black Rose Witch?"

"Each individual is special in their own way; I would never consider to force you down the path that Aki _chose_" Divine replied coolly.

"I still refuse; I won't hand my power to you, regardless of what you claimed you would do" Ruka protested. "I wouldn't be myself if I became a servant to you people; I've heard about tensions between you and the Public Security Maintenance Bureau. You won't twist my powers and make me bring harm to people like Aki-san has. Especially after the display she put on against Rua; she has no remorse over what she's done".

"You really believe that Security is in the right?" Divine inquired, narrowing his eyes coldly.

"They must be closer than you if everyone is like you" Ruka answered bitterly. "Rua and I have a mission to carry out, we won't allow you or Izayoi-san or anyone to prevent us from doing as much as we can to fulfil it".

"I'm afraid you two won't be leaving yet, your brother still needs to rest after that duel" Divine replied coldly. "Aki is watching over him for now, she _isn't_ the cold-blooded killer you feel she is, especially if you use the rumours about the Black Rose Witch as a basis for your argument. I'll make you see our point of view; you'll learn how valuable your power is soon enough".

"We'll see…" Ruka muttered.

Divine turned from the girl, ignoring her final comment and began to stride away as though he had emerged from the verbal clash victorious. Ruka glared uneasily at him, she didn't approve of his approach to lure her into the Arcadia Movement; she knew little about them and found scarce sources in order to fight back whatever he said. Her mind was set on Rua, she didn't want to push him so quickly after the demonstration of Aki's power, but she was eager for him to recover. They shared a higher purpose for travelling into the City over fighting back against a shadowed organization.

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Detention Centre--**_

Kodo Kinomiya leant casually against the enclosure surrounding the Detention Centre's courtyard; the scene of the breakout. He had been hired in the past hours to investigate the death of the warden Takasu. Worries between the few people that were aware of the gruesome death had been voiced, concerned that the assassin may have escaped following the breakout, staying behind through the night hours solely to assassinate the warden. Word had passed amongst those aware of the events that Rex Godwin had entered the building, apparently to inspect the situation and find a suitable replacement. It was only a matter of time before the public were aware of the man's death and the massive number of inmates that had fled the site during the breakout.

The faint roaring of an engine began to pour into Kinomiya's ears, forcing his eyes to descry a Security D-Wheel racing towards the gateway to the site. The vehicle came to a hasty halt, upon realizing Kinomiya stood informally by the wall. The rider removed his helmet, the large scar on his left cheek caught Kinomiya's eyes instantly.

"I assume you're Ushio Tetsu?" the young profiler asked nonchalantly.

"I am. You're the profiler they called in for the job?" the officer answered, raising one of his wide eyebrows. "I was pulled out of the conflict in Satellite for this; at least we'll be able find out what the hell happened to cause a man like Takasu to pass away".

The officer climbed off his vehicle, standing beside it while regarding Kinomiya with interest, he was a young man; he had heard of the name and been impressed with previous assignments he had carried out. Kinomiya stepped past the enclosure, waving his hand to beckon Ushio forward. The officer gripped his D-Wheel and began to force it forward after the man.

"I've been looking at some documents over previous weeks…" the profiler began. The explanation over his findings to his partner in the investigation.

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Godwin Mansion--**_

Rex smirked proudly out of the other occupant's sight as they rode down the elevator to the hidden levels of the manor. Yusei glanced at him indifferently, while he was grateful he had been given a chance to walk from the Detention Centre - especially before word could spread about Takasu's death, more specifically that he was the person responsible - he still harboured bile towards the man after what he had mentioned about an attack on Satellite and holding Stardust as a bargaining chip in order to gain him as a pawn. He still had no idea about the man's position in the legend of the Signers, only that he seemed to be incredibly informed; he knew more about it than Yusei himself and, it seemed, Jack had in the past. His mind retraced the moments when the Birthmark appeared on his arm; the Birthmark he had never seen, how calm Jack had been, clutching the arm like he had experienced it. Or like he would expect it to happen. Had Jack known Yusei was a Signer? How could he? The answer lied with Jack alone. He began to wonder if the blonde King had known by Stardust's existence.

Rex hadn't uttered a word since they arrived upon the soil of the prestigious residence; something that didn't surprise Yusei, only something he wasn't expecting. From what little he had seen of the Director, he had expected words of encouragement to listen to what he had to say, words placing emphasis on his role as a Signer, about the three unidentified Signers. The man had led him into the elevator and removed the white glove from his right hand, pressing his forefinger against a small pad. At that moment, the left glove caught Yusei's attention; the last time he had seen the Director, the left glove had been stained with droplets of his blood, what was it about that left hand that made it so superior? The blows had felt like he had been pummelled by someone highly experienced in combat; like those in Satellite, not a high-class man who appeared weak.

The doors slid open, revealing a short corridor, pillars standing each side, flames atop them. The walls intrigued Yusei; they didn't hold the usual appearance of a standard brick wall; more like pieces of a puzzle had been accommodated in order to complete the structure. Rex stepped through the threshold first, leaving Yusei to follow silently. Yusei's eyes gradually darted across the corridor, descrying the shapes that had been placed against each other, at least eight pillars stood on each side of the two. The doors ahead fascinated him above anything else; carving of symbols and depictions foreign to his eyes had been fashioned into the ingress. The massive doors slid apart, rocking the scene slightly once they vanished into the walls completely, allowing the two passage into the vast chamber shrouded in shadows. They passed through without a word to say about the sheer size of the chamber. Yusei halted behind the Director once he remained still, a crimson light began to shine from the floor, surprising the Satellite teenager. Behind him, the doors began to shut, the grating rumble the first sign to indicate their closing. He almost turned on his heels at the sudden rumbling, gazing over his shoulder until the doors met, leaving him no escape.

"Please be at ease" Rex uttered. "The King gave a similar reaction".

Yusei's eyes set themselves onto Rex; so Jack _had_ been here, this place had been where he learned everything he knew about being a Signer. His attention deviated from the man and to the immense structure before them; a tower of various levels and staircases leading upwards to a platform. Observing the structure, a symbol etched into a face staring at the two caught his attention. At the end of the symbol was the Birthmark on his arm - _the Tail_ that had appeared on his arm. He glanced at the forearm, finding no sign that it had reappeared as a reaction to their location. Yusei's eyes turned back to the diagram etched into the material, narrowing gradually.

"It seems you've noticed" Rex began. "Your Birthmark is that of the Crimson Dragon's Tail".

At the mention of the enormous dragon, the final moments of the Riding Duel with Jack played again in Yusei's mind; the body that stretched far beyond that of their dragons, the screech which filled the sky; the wings that spread to their limits just before it disappeared. That amazing creature that had led him to where he stood and a factor of his arrest. His eyes deviated from the diagram, espying that the light shining from the floor seemed to be of the same shape; that he and Rex stood between the Head and the Tail.

"I will say to you the same words I gave the King" Rex stated, gazing ahead without showing any sign of knowing where Yusei's focus had been set. "The Public Security Maintenance Bureau is merely a temporary form for us; we who have inherited the People of the Stars' power. The power that will protect the public, to be their security. Our true name… is _Yliaster_".

"_Yliaster_?" Yusei exhaled lightly.

Rex turned to Yusei, hearing the same word that the King had repeated during his explanation of the truth to the blonde Signer of the Wings.

"It holds a meaning of 'the first chaos of the matter of all things'" he stated. "Many officials - Politicians, economics for example - have been driven by those who have sworn their loyalty to the name 'Yliaster'. I - Rex Godwin - serve as the 360th Star Guardian".

Yusei's stern glare lifted at the fact presented before him, Rex began to pace forward, beneath the arch that bore the symbol of the legendary dragon, Yusei followed instantly.

"Yliaster's origins lie three-thousand years in the past in South America. In the Andes Highlands" the Director continued on. "I shall show you the world of Pre-Inca Civilization".

His right hand began to raise, fingers stretched out as though he were about to grasp something hanging above. A flash engulfed the room, almost blinding Yusei before he could recognize they seemed to be standing above clouds, observing a scene past the time of sunset; a group standing before the immense pillar he had just been standing before.

"The People of the Stars, who once established a megalith culture referred to as the Sky Temple, worshipped the Dragon Star, said to govern over all creation, as God and all the knowledge brought from the stars was passed down to their ruler; the Star-Dragon King" Rex elucidated, speaking while the scene of individuals kneeling before a man whose face remained concealed behind a mask of golden played out before them, Above the Sky Temple, a single star shone a crimson shade, causing it to stand out in the night sky. "Through the Star-Dragon King, the people were guided by the stars and built their own unique society and civilization. However, wicked disturbances threatened the peace countless times". Several flames appeared on each level of the Temple, brightening the structure. "That was when the Star-Dragon King offered a prayer for salvation to the Dragon-Star. And the Dragon-Star gave response. A crimson dragon, the embodiment of God, swooped down and sealed the embodiments of evil in the earth".

His hand rose again, the scene around altered to one of brightness; day. Beneath them, the earth bore several markings that had been forged into the ground from ancient times; the Nazca Lines.

"The Nazca Lines?" Yusei muttered, gazing down at the ancient markings.

"Although this wicked will was sealed in the earth, just as rain water seeps underground over time, it has spread over this entire planet with each moment by. Look at the world now; war, poverty, incurable disease, economic turmoil - Not a scrap of peace from the times of the People of the Stars lingers. The only available Utopia is Neo-Domino City".

"Is that why you attacked Satellite?" Yusei intervened, desperate to learn the reasoning behind the assault.

"You are aware that Satellite was once a part of the City. However, once it became detached, it could no longer survive as a part of the City. You see; the Wicked Gods sealed in the Nazca Lines will soon be resurrected… by feeding off the evil in peoples' hearts. In preparation for the forthcoming day of the Wicked Gods' resurrection, we have searched for the summoner of Crimson Dragon that shall protect humanity - the Signer, no… the _Signers_ who possess the Dragon's Birthmark".

Yusei lifted his right arm in front of him, gazing at where the mysterious symbol had once shone to his surprise. His eyes lifted from the standard forearm to the man before him.

"You attacked Satellite to uncover if there are anymore Signers?"

"That was the primary intention" Rex answered, closing his eyes professionally, as though he couldn't stare at Yusei as he continued. Much like at times during his lecture throughout the legend. "You and the King both grew up in Satellite, it's possible that a third Signer may have been buried beneath the rubble of Zero Reverse in the ruins that have become Satellite. There are five Signers in total and we cannot fight against the Wicked Gods with only two Signers; no matter how powerful you each are. The attack on Satellite was for the sake of the future".

Yusei's stern scrutiny directed at the Director, learned to be such a key figure in the hunt to locate the Signers, remained unaltered. So much information hidden from the world about the truth in the Nazca Lines, an ancient battle decided by the immense dragon that he and Jack had witnessed in the Duel Stadium after Red Demon's Dragon and Stardust's bout began. All hidden from the world. All shrouded in secrecy. The Signers were normal people until they learned of their destiny.

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Streets--**_

Jack's D-Wheel rolled to a halt close to the base of the skyscrapers that lined the street, life continued as usual in the City, almost like those that didn't play the card game of Duel Monsters remained oblivious to the war happening in Satellite. Few individuals around noticed his presence in their busy lives. Jack glanced around the street, wondering why he had been called back to the City yet again by those in the highest positions in the Public Security Maintenance Bureau.

"Jack! King Jack Atlus!" a feminine voice cried out, shattering the peaceful silence of isolation in the middle of the road.

The blonde glared over his shoulder at a young girl rushing forward; she couldn't have been any older than him. She grinned sheepishly, her eyes concealed by the spectacles fashioned with swirls decorating the glass lenses. The hair that hung behind her was of a jet black colour, just as the camera she clutched in her hands.

"King Atlus, could I get a quote over the conflict happening in Satellite?" she inquired gallantly, holding a small microphone in her hand close to him.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack growled.

"Carly Nagisa… I'm a reporter and I've been assigned to help work on the story of the battle happening in Satellite" the girl answered, her hand grasping the microphone tightening eagerly. "My cards predicted a positive day ahead. So is it possible to get a quote from the Duel King himself?"

Jack grunted uncooperatively, had he any idea that the media would focus on him the instant his D-Wheel came to a halt in the City's streets, he wouldn't have bothered to stop. His violet eyes shot away from the sight of the girl, she was nothing more than a nuisance that would eventually give up. Reporters had a sense they used to locate a story; that sense had to be practical in learning where they were barking up the wrong tree. This girl would give up; he would move onto find those that had summoned him into the City once again.

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Daimon Area--**_

Uryu dismounted from the Security D-Wheel having been able to ride into and pass through the Maintenance Pipeline with minimum difficulty, just as Himuro had planned. He had arrived in the area that the powerfully built duellist had described, stating that the man he was searching for would appear at a certain time. A time… which wasn't far into the future. Uryu gazed around, noticing how low the number of duellists bearing Markers had become; much less than the usual rumours held. Nonetheless, they were duellists living in the City, each bearing the same yellow Marker as he had been issued prior to his deportation to Satellite.

The memory remained an untreated wound, something that Nerve had picked up on during their first - their _fierce_ - meeting. He paid little attention to the past's judgement over him: he had a mission to carry out.

Within ten minutes after his arrival, a man wearing garments similar to the stereotype of a follower of western films focusing on cowboys appeared. His hair was of a chocolate-brown, his eyes similar in colour; just as Himuro had depicted in his narrative of the target's appearance. Uryu smirked, leaving his D-Wheel close to the wall of one of the various buildings standing at the edge of the area, crossing the flat duel arena towards the man.

"Saiga?" he asked.

"Perhaps" the brunette mumbled rugged man, refusing to make eye-contact with the stranger beside him until he could be certain of his purpose and identity. "Who wants to know?"

"A comrade of Jin Himuro's, he said you'd ask something like that" Uryu stated.

"I see" Saiga replied in the same tone. "Why did he send you here?"

"Because we need you in Satellite, a resistance is building to fight back the City's duellists swarming the area" Uryu replied sternly, keeping his voice to as low a tone as he could manage without falling to a volume too low for Saiga to hear with the space between them. "Himuro said that you would be useful in fighting back".

"It depends on how you mean I'll be 'useful'" Saiga mumbled. "What's your name anyway?"

"Uryu" the blue-haired Insect duellists replied, smirking incessantly. "I can't be sure for Himuro's intentions in your uniting with us, but I trust his words. Also, we're looking for a guy with dark hair, a few blonde streaks running along a few of his spikes. Have you seen him?"

"Can't say I have, I assume he's a friend of yours?" Saiga inquired, raising an eyebrow curiously at the fact Uryu's travel to the City had a secondary purpose of such a nature.

"Yeah. It seems he was arrested a few nights ago; I heard of the breakout and wondered if perhaps he decided to head over in this direction. I suppose not" Uryu sighed.

"No worries, I'm sure your friend will turn up soon" Saiga asserted, laying a hand on Uryu's shoulder. "How about in the meantime, I head over to Satellite with you?"

"Really?" Uryu called. "That's great; Himuro will be pleased to hear _something's_ gone right".

The two turned to leave, only for a voice to ring out across the empty space. "You don't plan on leaving so quickly, do you?" They gazed over their shoulders, finding no-one that could have spoken the words; the other duellists in the area were busy duelling or chattering discreetly between themselves. Yet they had both heard the voice, they couldn't shrug it off as an illusion. A shadow began to stretch across the concrete; a lone figure emerged from the opposite end, strolling casually towards the others. Uryu's brow creased, the tone of the voice, on top of the words the man had uttered, gave a dark aura. The man couldn't be trusted; he was an enemy of Satellite's underground resistance.

The first thing the two recognized was the blue beret sitting atop the man's head; an uncommon sight where hairstyles varied from colour and styles. Uryu's eyebrows lowered to the tops of his sockets.

"Who are you?" he snarled.

"Who I am in unimportant; all that is important is that I, too, am a duellist" the man spoke with a dull tone. "And I shall challenge you to a bout before you depart from this place".

He raised his arm, revealing a Duel Disk attached to his left arm, Uryu's glare lifted at the sight of the machine Uryu retreated gradually to the Security D-Wheel, refusing to turn his back on the suspicious being across the white lines painted upon the ground. He ejected the Duel Disk from the D-Wheel, fixing it back onto his arm as he advanced back to the position at the end of the field marked.

"I won't duel until I at least know your name" Uryu called."Frank" the opponent answered bluntly.

Uryu glanced at Saiga in the corner of his eye, the brunette stood at the edge of the field uselessly, all he could do was watch the duel and await an outcome so he and Uryu could resume their travel to Satellite. The blue-haired Insect duellist activated the Duel Disk resting on his left arm, drawing five cards at the same moment as Frank,

"_Duel!_"

**DUEL START  
****URYU -- FRANK  
****4000 --LP-- 4000**

**FIRST TURN - URYU**

"I summon Pinch Hopper **[ATK 1000]** in attack mode" Uryu announced, laying the card onto the Duel Disk.

Ahead of him, a creature very similar to a giant grasshopper emerged, features twitching harmlessly; while it was a Duel Monster, it was still an insect. Another card left his hand, sliding into the slots forged for Magic and Trap cards.

"Now I'll activate Antlion's Vengeance" he added calmly. "With that, my turn comes to an end".

**SECOND TURN - FRANK**

The mysterious duellist ejected a card from his deck, continuing to wear the calm grin that sent a chill dancing down Uryu's spine. Just why did he continue to display such a smile? He placed a card on the Duel Disk, what seemed like a purple fog appeared in front of him.

"I summon Symmetry Rorchach **[ATK 1200] **in attack mode" the man declared coolly.

Uryu's eyebrows twitched witnessing the shapeless being altering its presentation The undulating form resembled a human, Uryu's eyes widened at the sight, what the creature had done was invade his mind and bring before him the cause of his deportation from the City - a duellist named Akira Yamada that he had known before the City rejected him. The sight of imitation of three spikes of hair hanging either side of the neck brought no-one else to mind than him.

The history between the two was one of tension and betrayal; Uryu had often met the duellist in tournaments held in the City during the time when Jack Atlus' reign of King was still growing into months. Neither seemed to be able to surpass the other and they held respect for the other in their equal power. In recent months, Akira had changed from that prideful man, he began to duel as though Uryu was a threatening stranger; the Insect duellist could be sure why the sudden transformation occurred had. The last time they had met was outside the Duel Stadium; Akira had proposed that Uryu intentionally lose to him because he couldn't afford to lose. He didn't clarify his point and when Uryu refused, the man lunged at him. The simple lunge erupted into a battle of dominance; the victor would be the duellist with the right to the duel's outcome. Security had arrived and arrested both men; Uryu hadn't been able to see Akira to learn of his fate, he could only assume that he, too, was rejected by the City. Unquenched fury built inside of him; Akira had been the reason he had been thrown out of the City and forced to live somewhere he didn't belong. Just when his duelling career was rising, that man and his sudden shift in personality had thrown all of it away. For them both. Uryu had lost his career because of _him_.

And now he was facing an imitation. How had this man known about what happened between him and Akira? He shook off the thoughts; wondering wasn't going to get the duel done nor was it going to destroy that reminder of a wound yet to heal.

"Symmetry Rorchach, attack Pinch Hopper" the man ordered without any passion for the assault in his voice.

The being raced across the field wrapping the humanoid arms around the large insect and crushing it. Pixels erupted from the spot, forcing Uryu to lift his arm in order to prevent the brief gust blinding him.

**URYU -- FRANK  
****3800 --LP-- 4000**

"And now my monster's effect activates; because it destroyed a creature on your field, you must reveal to me the top card of your deck" Frank muttered, raising his hand as though to beckon the card to rise.

Uryu picked the top card up, showing it to the man his Insect Knight. Frank smirked casually before the vortex before the blue-haired man began to glow.

"That's right. Because you've lost a monster, your lifepoints fall by 800" the man added.

A light erupted from the vortex, rising above Uryu and down around him. He yelled out at the whiplash of his card, his lifepoints fell further. He glared at the detached opponent; cursing at him for the actions he had presented through his turn.

**URYU -- FRANK  
****3000 --LP-- 4000**

"Pinch Hopper's effect activates" he called in protest. "By being sent to the graveyard, I can Special Summon a Insect from my hand. I choose my Metal Armoured Bug! **[ATK 2800]**".

The immense insect appeared much like a tank, looming over the previously empty field. Uryu grinned at the field; even with the knowledge of Akira to haunt him, Frank and his Symmetry Rorchach couldn't stand up to the large creature on his side. Frank placed a card into his Duel Disk; a hologram appeared revealing its identity.

"I activate Mental Pollution" he stated. "Because a monster was destroyed this turn, I can use this card to eliminate your Antlion's Vengeance".

The vortex at Uryu's feet vanished, forcing him to remove the card from his Duel Disk and lay it into his graveyard. He glared at the man who placed two more cards into his Duel Disk.

"I set two cards face-down and bring an end to my turn" he added.

**THIRD TURN - URYU**

"I summon Insect Knight **[ATK 1900]**" Uryu declared, placing the card he drew onto the field.

The warrior-looking insect appeared, wielding a shield and sword as though filling in the missing humanoid features Symmetry Rorchach was unable to present; more than just the basic shape. Uryu pointed at the being across the field that stood between him and his enigmatic opponent.

"Insect Knight, destroy that damn Symmetry Rorchach" he ordered furiously.

The creature dashed across the field, slashing through the shapeless form until it vanished from Frank's field, sending his lifepoints plummeting to a level almost equal to Uryu's.

**URYU -- FRANK  
****3000 --LP-- 3300**

"Metal Armoured Bug, direct attack!" Uryu called, smirking at the fact that he was finally in control of the duel.

There was nothing to distract him; there was nothing to push him. All he needed to do was get the attack through and repeat the process in the next turn. The large bug began to charge across the field, causing one of Frank's cards to rise.

"I activate Gesalt Trap" Frank declared. "This will bring your monster's attack down to zero".

"What?" Uryu yelled furiously.

A large device much like a large claw emerged, clamped around the immense bug's body causing it to flail in the restraint's grasp. Uryu grunted at the development.

"Turn end" he growled.

**FOURTH TURN - FRANK**

Frank removed another card from his deck, placing it into his Duel Disk, allowing the card to appear on the field in front of him.

"I activate Immortal Homeostasis, this card prevents your monster from leaving the field as a result of battle" he elucidated. "On top of that, if its attack is different from its usual power, then you'll lose 300 lifepoints with each of my Standby Phase that passes".

"Damn" Uryu hissed. "He's completely reduced my strongest monster to nothing".

"Now I'll activate my face-down card; Call of the Haunted" Frank added, stretching his hand over the face-down card which rose to stand beside him. "I'll use this card to revive my Symmetry Rorchach **[ATK 1200]**".

"That thing again?!" Uryu snapped, feeling a drop of swear building at the return of the being which haunted him.

The creature reappeared as though Uryu's previous turned hadn't taken place, reformed itself to stand as the shadow of Akira once again. Uryu growled at the sight of it; it was mocking him just as Akira must have been wherever he had been after they were arrested. That man _couldn't_ have cared about his own career if he was willing to throw it away through a simply fight.

"Symmetry Rorchach, attack Metal Armoured Bug" Frank called, pointing at the corpulent monster.

The being raced across the field, piercing the creature which shattered. The process of pixels flying apart halted and began to reverse; the effect of Frank's card was pulling his creature together again in order to torment him more.

**URYU -- FRANK  
****1800 --LP-- 3300**

"Now I'll activate Wave of Mal-Intent" Frank added. "And then equip Ribbon of Rebirth to Symmetry Rorchach. That will end my turn".

**FIFTH TURN - URYU**

"I summon Chainsaw Insect **[ATK 2400]**" Uryu called, slapping the card onto his Duel Disk. "Go, attack Symmetry Rorchach".

The large ant-like creature with pinchers designed like rounded chainsaws appeared and just as quickly raced across the field, eliminating the creature on Frank's field again. Frank pulled a card from his deck due to Chainsaw Insect's effect, continuing to look calm despite the lifepoints he had lost.

**URYU -- FRANK  
****1800 --LP-- 2100**

Wave of Mal-intent began to glow, inflicting 300 points of damage on Uryu as a result of the battle. He groaned slightly, focused on the matter that his lifepoints remained fewer - regardless of the amount - than Frank's.

**URYU -- FRANK  
****1500 --LP-- 2100**

"Insect Knight, attack him directly!" Uryu called, pointing to the man standing opposite.

The warrior-like creature lunged forward, raising the sword in its grasp over its head before bringing it down upon the man. He gave a groan - the first sign that he actually felt anything like Uryu had since he had appeared - but nothing more. His lifepoints plummeted and the fact that Uryu's lifepoints were the higher value again gave a sense of relief to the blue-haired duellist.

**URYU -- FRANK  
****1500 --LP-- 200**

Frank smirked as the creature leapt back onto Uryu's side of the field. The creature that had been destroyed twice reappeared, much to Uryu's horror. He gasped tiredly, feeling as though the creature and the man that haunted him were about to drive him mad.

"Ribbon of Rebirth brings Symmetry Rorchach back during your End Phase" Frank commented.

"No matter what I do… I can't get rid of it" Uryu muttered. "I can't get rid of _him_. He who took everything from me…"

Saiga's eyes met the expression on Uryu's face; he couldn't understand what was happening, but he could see that the duel was taking its toll on the messenger from Satellite.

"Is that the end of your turn?" Frank asked, smirking thinly.

Uryu nodded, almost like he had lost the ability to speak; his entire attention was focused on the being that resembled his former rival.

**SIXTH TURN - FRANK**

Frank glanced at the card he had drawn from his deck and placed it into his hand; there was no use for it. The card to his side began to glow; Immortal Homeostasis' effect was activating with the coming of his Standby Phase. Uryu groaned, as his lifepoints fell by another 300. The duel had spun out of his control and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

**URYU -- FRANK  
****1200 --LP-- 200**

"Symmetry Rorchach, you seem to mean something to him" Frank muttered, cold eyes locked onto his dazed opponent. "Finish him off; attack Metal Armoured Bug".

The creature swooped across the field like a ghost of the past, piercing the large insect's body once again. The creature shattered without reforming from Immortal Homeostasis' effect. The duel was over, Uryu had lost.

**URYU -- FRANK  
****0 --LP-- 200**

**DUEL END**

Uryu fell down to his knees, staring as though he had been haunted to his limits, noticing how shaken the duellist was, Saiga rushed towards him, laying his hand onto the blue-haired duellist's shoulder. He glared at Frank in the corner of his eyes.

"Who _are_ you? What have you done to him?" he spoke for the first time since the duel's beginning.

"As I said before, my name is Frank" the man answered as if he had yet to recognize the damage inflicted upon Uryu. "There is nothing more you are required to know; I am a duel counsellor and a psychologist; that is all you need to know. As for your friend, it seems he has yet to truly conquer the demons of his past; perhaps he should deal with them before he believes he's truly moved on".

With those words, Frank turned his back on the two and departed in the direction he had entered from, Saiga narrowed his eyes sharply at the man. He had no idea a battle between card decks could affect someone to such a degree.

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Godwin Mansion--**_

Rex's narrow eyes remained on Yusei, the thoughtful gaze locked onto the young Signer whom had just learned about the past of the Birthmark on his arm, of that destiny he and the Duel King shared. The Director reached into the pocket of his jacket, removing a card. The action was of no interest to Yusei; not until the card turned and a familiar sight appeared before him - _Stardust Dragon_. A small gasp escaped Yusei's mouth, Rex had been holding onto the card this entire time?

"Yusei…" he began, continuing to speak in the same professional tone. "If you don't fight on the side of Neo-Domino, you'll be turning against your origin that lies in the City. You'll be turning against your destiny as a Signer. Stardust Dragon is half of your existence as a Signer and you can't survive without it; wasn't it _this_ card that brought you into the City in pursuit of the King?"

A silence followed the words that echoed throughout the vast chamber, Yusei's eyes didn't leave the sight of the card; not to gaze at the Sky Temple, not to gaze at the giant symbol on the floor beneath his feet, not to gaze at the man who held the card, claiming to be a Star Guardian in the tale.

"Yusei… you must decide, you cannot avoid this decision any longer. You must choose whether you accept your destiny as a Signer and fight with the City and Stardust Dragon or if you will shun your fate and stand against us as an enemy. Are you going to accept your destiny as a Signer?"

Yusei gave no response to the question; he was standing at a crossroads, two paths that would never meet again - a decision that would shape the rest of his life; to turn against his friends or to turn against himself as a Signer - and the other Signers. Yusei's sapphire eyes remained locked on the dragon; silence hung in the massive chamber.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_Himuro: Who are you?_

_Bommer: I have been sent from Neo-Domino City with orders to recover the D-Wheel of Fudo Yusei._

_Crow: Yusei's D-Wheel? Then you know where he is?_

_Bommer: I cannot disclose that information with you._

_Himuro: Like hell I'll let you appear and demand Yusei's D-Wheel!_

_Crow: Himuro… Next time: "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge, Chapter 10 - The Symbol of Bonds! Fight of Loyalty". Yusei… just where are you?_

**Please read and review.**

* * *

_Yes, a quick update; don't expect them too often. The rapid update comes from the plot that has been devised up to Chapter 24 giving me a burst of energy to write with. The plot for this fic isn't entirely mine, a friend was the one to come up with the original basis and I just put it into words and expand it, this same friend is the one who plans these dramatic duels, though I'm not using that as an excuse for the mistakes, I take full responsibilty for any and all cock-ups. This guy works way too hard to be blamed. I feel proud especially of this chapter because it's the first to break past 10,000 words. Please review this story, I'm eager to hear what people feel about the story. :3_

_- CuteYami, 15th May 2009_


	10. The Symbol of Bonds! Fight of Loyalty

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - The Neo-Domino Purge**

_Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. Following the events of Episode 8; Rex Godwin uses the information regarding research on momentum to plan an attack and elimination of the Satellite residents. When a leak reaches Satellite, the residents band together. All but Yusei Fudo, who is forced to watch from the outside.  
__Contains violence, language, character death._

* * *

_**--Neo-**__**Domino: Public Security Maintenance Bureau--**_

Within the walls of the political base of Neo-Domino's Security, a tall dark-skinned man strode proudly along the corridor leading to the office of the man he had been summoned by. The door in front of him slid open soundlessly, granting him access into the chamber. He stepped through the threshold, eyes wandering gradually in search of the one that had beckoned him. A short man wearing a large garnet coat appeared, smirking as widely as always.

"You are Bommer, correct?" he asked in a somewhat high-pitched voice.

"I am" the large man replied, nodding his head quaintly.

The dwarf-like man gave a shrill chuckle, revealing the sets of teeth between his red lips. Bommer failed to comprehend the origin of the man's amusement.

"Excellent. I have an assignment for you" he added, removing a picture from his coat. "I need you to travel into Satellite and pick up something that has slipped into that place for us".

His arm stretched to its limitation, leaving Bommer to sink slightly in order to take the picture. All he could see was a young man on a crimson D-Wheel. A unique model at that. He raised an eyebrow, uncertain what Jeager was asking of him. The photograph looked recent; taken from cameras located in the Duel Stadium.

"You seem a bit puzzled" the undersized man commented.

"You're sending me into Satellite to pick up some kid's D-Wheel?" Bommer inquired, sounding his aversion at being summoned for such a trivial matter. "I take it this has something to do with Director Godwin, why does he want this boy's D-Wheel?"

"That 'boy' is Fudo Yusei" Jeager answered, continuing to smirk as though his life would end once the corners of his mouth fell into a frown. "Director Godwin has reason to believe that he is a Signer".

"'Signer'?" Bommer half-gasped before quickly regaining his composure. "You mean he's actually found someone that he's been searching for? Is this Fudo Yusei also in Satellite?"

"Far from it, _he_ is in the City. That is why the Director is absent. But we may require his D-Wheel; that is why you have been called to retrieve it. You are one of few duellists left in the City" Jeager elucidated.

"Why not have one of the duellists_ in_ Satellite recover the D-Wheel?" Bommer asked, arching his eyebrow in askance.

"Each duellist in Satellite is currently engaged in the conflict ongoing. Those in the City are those most suitable to carry out any operations such as these" Jeager justified."I understand. I'll head out and get it then" Bommer answered, turning to leave.

Jeager's cackle filled the room as Bommer made his way towards the threshold. The large muscled dark-skinned man glared at the short man in the corner of his eye. Being at the top of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, Jeager would be cognizant over the incident that had brought Bommer into Neo-Domino; the destruction of his village. All because the Director had aimed to summon the Crimson Dragon there. All because he hadn't sought out the Signers. Bommer glanced down at the picture in his grasp as he stepped through the threshold.

* * *

**Chapter 10 - The Symbol of Bonds! Fight of Loyalty**

**[Kizuna no Akashi! Chusei no Takakai]**

Crow stared at the empty line beyond the edge of the platform; his mind was set on one person while Rally and Yanagi spoke enthusiastically close by. It hadn't been long since he and Jack parted, neither wanting to get forced into a duel. Jack had been consumed by the spirit in desire of sinking Satellite and its duellists; he had led the City into Satellite and refused to soften. But they both originated from the area that was Satellite shortly before its creation, a year ahead of the Zero Reverse incident at least. He didn't look over his shoulders at the others as they mingled behind him; people from Satellite and people from the City. The two had secretly exchanged people in the past; it seemed to be mimicking the matter before them. Jack's words echoed in his head as the blonde he turned to depart following their encounter.

"_We've been living in each other's world. Now we're fighting for the world fate placed us in"_

Words about Yusei, about their true origins. Just who had decided to use Jack as a pawn to get back at Satellite? Why had they ordered the onslaught? The redheaded rider sighed, oblivious the tapping of Rally's sandals against the ground.

"Crow?" the boy muttered.

Crow turned to him, living around children even younger than Rally; he was one to expect the occasional surprise. The boy's worried expression achieved his want to have his attention instantly, the senior redhead smiled gently.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you think Yusei will be okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine" Crow chuckled, closing his eyes in a confident manner as he stretched his forefinger from his fist. "Are you forgetting that he was a member of Team Satisfaction? He can handle himself no matter what, he'll be back soon and you'll see. You'll feel guilty for doubting him".

A chuckle followed the end of the words. Despite Crow's optimism, the concern in Rally's eyes didn't lift. The matter troubled the redheaded teenager; even he couldn't be sure how Yusei was going to deal with those that remained in the City, but he was persistent in sticking to his optimistic approach. Now was better than any other time for him to be in the City, the majority of Security had transferred to Satellite in order to fight the defences Satellite put up. What worried him more was what Jack planned to do.

In a moment of desperation to shift his mind from the matter of Satellite's predicament, Crow turned back to the others that had gathered; those that Rally insisted were 'Satellite's resistance'. Even if they were going to be at the head of Satellite's revolt, they couldn't do it alone, they were still awaiting Uryu's return with Saiga. They needed more to work with than what they had.

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Saiga's Garage--**_

Saiga gazed out of the window, blinds positioned so thin strips of sunlight could pass through, illuminating narrow stripes of the floor. Beyond the reach of the sunlight, Uryu sat upon a worn sofa, gazing aimlessly at the opposite wall. Saiga gave a sigh; he had been in the condition since the end of his duel with Frank. The man's intentions worried the brunette, but there was nothing he could do, he had barely gotten both Uryu and the D-Wheel he had claimed in Satellite. They couldn't be discovered by Security, especially with that thing. And they couldn't be discovered by Frank and whoever else he was working with.

With Uryu in his state, travelling to Satellite was temporarily impossible. Unless he could reunite the sidecar that connected to his D-Wheel from the days of Tag-Team duelling. Leaving the Security D-Wheel behind would be a minor issue; the officers wouldn't search his place simply because it was a garage. All bases could be covered. Saiga glanced over his shoulder at the shaken Insect duellist, dark circles under his eyes began to prove how his somewhat encounter with a rival from his past had taken its toll on him. A face that haunted him, one he evidently never expected to see again. How many more people were there like Frank? How long would it take Uryu to return to his senses?

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked the blue-haired.

As expected, moments passed without an answer. The brunette sighed and turned his eyes back to the thin strip of the street he could see through the blinds, they needed a way to contact those in Satellite that they were to rendezvous with.

They needed to warn them of just what could be hunting them.

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Streets--**_

"_Jack! King!_" Carly yelled from her car, giving chase to the blonde man who raced ahead on his D-Wheel.

He rolled his eyes; this girl was much more persistent than he had initially believed. There was one place he felt certain he could turn to, somewhere that she couldn't follow. It was his only way to avoid her presence attracting other reporters that would swarm, eager to learn about what was happening in Satellite.

But Jack's mind was elsewhere; why had Godwin asked for Stardust from him? Just what had he done to Yusei that required the card? His violet eyes narrowed sharply, unconsciously analysing the road ahead for the traffic that was beginning to build ahead of the day's occasional rush hour. Clusters of residents walked along the pathways either side of the road, several cheering or raising fists as if to punch the sky at the Duel King racing past. Many seemed thrilled that the army of duellists had invaded Satellite, Jack directing the legion. As far as they were aware, he had returned solely to receive praise for the success of the onslaught, enough to break through and flood into the breakaway region.

Some were satisfied with what they believed, seemingly including the media through the words that Godwin and the executives of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau provided. But not Carly, she had her heart set on getting words from _him_. Because he had been in Satellite and witnessed what had happened? Perchance that had been her inspiration for targeting him.

Her words barely reached him over the roar of his D-Wheel's engine and the distance between them. She did nothing but call his name desperately, her camera clutched in one hand in the hopes of capturing a shot or two of the legendary Wheel of Fortune racing ahead of her.

The turn at the end of the road loomed, Jack turned his Wheel of Fortune, sparks flying from the D-Wheel as it braced for the turn, set in position to take the turn, to race off down the next road. Carly fumbled in her car, forcing it to slow to avoid crashing into the building towering opposite the road she raced down. Jack slid adjacent to the next road, shooting off ahead.

Carly quickly followed uneasily, obliged at the lack of vehicles using the junction. More so that she had avoided a collision. She set her eyes ahead, eyebrows lifting when she noticed Jack's D-Wheel coming to a halt and vanishing between two buildings, smirking when she believed he had raced down an alleyway with no escape, her car slid to a halt at the entrance to the backstreet, finding Jack in his stationary D-Wheel. Carly pushed the door of her car open, stepping out to face the man whose violet eyes narrowed at the sight of her overconfidence.

"Please, King Jack…" she called. "If you give me something, then I'll have the best scoop ever!"

The girl's body waved in ways that almost made Jack shudder; she had drifted off onto a fantasy of hers set in the aftermath of her scoop. He didn't remove his helmet, but he didn't rev his engine - the scene was a simple task to escape for such a competent D-Wheeler, let alone King; he just watched her until she would come back to her senses.

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Detention Centre--**_

Ushio's eyes darted from place to place in the large tower of the Detention Centre, scouting for remaining prisoners, those that had failed to escape in the breakout, he snarled at each he located. Kinomiya strode towards him, having been examining the large splatter of blood that painted the floor and had crept up the walls.

"It seems that the warden had a little accident" he spoke, catching the officer's attention.

"What kind of little accident? Falling from one of the galleries?" Ushio mumbled, unconvinced.

"No, much further" Kinomiya answered with a shake of his head. His hand rose, pointing up to the large opening in the ceiling. "From up there".

"What?" Ushio called, his bottom jaw hanging.

"Falling from the galleries would have likely killed him, but the mess that his blood made suggests a much more violent impact. He _must_ have fallen from the roof" Kinomiya protested coolly. "What puzzles me is the meaning of the crate attached to his leg, that's got major significance, but we can't be sure why it's there. The only way we're going to understand what's happened is if we interview the prisoners here that witnessed his fall".

"Heh, they won't crack. I bet it was one or all of them, they won't sell each other out for the sake of freedom" Ushio grumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

"_I'll_ interview the prisoners; you speak to your fellow officers. Perhaps if we can get a number or description of whoever did this, then we can identify him" Kinomiya chuckled at Ushio's attitude towards speaking of prisoners. "If you finish before me, then head up to the roof, I'll meet you there".

"You really think there's going to be something significant up there?" Ushio mumbled.

"It's the scene of the _crime_, someone had to be there in order for the warden to fall" Kinomiya answered, smirking. "This place is just the scene of the aftermath, the incident that claimed the man's life, but it began up there".

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Arcadia Movement--**_

The door to the room Aki sat opened, seizing the redhead's auburn eyes. She observed as the timid girl entered, having half-expected Divine to ask of the boy's condition on behalf of his sister. The girl refused to look at her, almost like she was disgusted or mutely launching a barrage of insults and names at the woman as she had experienced in the past. Aki tore her eyes from the girl, tightening her hands that rested against each other at the edge of her knees. Ruka moved around the bed that Rua slept upon and pulled a chair close to the opposite side. Silence fell over the chamber after the slight rearrangement; neither female even glanced at the other.

Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes felt like hours. Aki held back the sigh she longed to release, tempted to shoot up and demand the truth out of the child; about what she was thinking, about why she had become so determined to stand against the Movement that had saved her.

"Izayoi-san".

The meek call filled the room with sound, even if a brief second, something had happened. The woman glanced up, seeing the child whose eyes remained fixed onto her brother, tears lining the bottoms of her sockets.

"What?" she asked. For the first time in years, her voice sounded so soft. So gentle; to someone other than Divine. The girl had cast a spell that had overpowered even the Black Rose Witch so effortlessly. Realizing, Aki paused, stunned by what she had uncovered in a single moment alone focusing on the girl.

"Why did you join the Arcadia Movement?" Ruka asked discreetly.

"It's a long story; I ran away from home after I discovered how my parents truly felt about me" Aki muttered, her fingers wrapping around the end of her skirt tightly, the long nails threatening to tear through the fabric as her powers had torn everywhere around her apart. "I had been studying at an academy for duellists when I returned home and found them enjoying themselves. It had all become flames sparked from an incident when I was eight… when _he_ called me a 'monster'".

"Izayoi-san…" Ruka whispered. "You met Divine after that, right?"

"Huh?" Aki sounded, glancing up at Ruka. How could she be sure that Divine had been the one to lead her to the Movement? They hadn't even seen the man, let alone the two together.

"He said that he took you in from the streets and built you to become who you are today" Ruka continued on, lifting her eyes finally to meet the woman. For the first time since Rua had fallen before Aki's powers; the two had locked eyes.

"He did. I had become the Black Rose Witch by then, he was able to look past my mask and find a true person. I wasn't just a monster to him" Aki hissed, began to chew on her bottom lip every opportunity she could; through each pause between her recollection.

"You know… Rua had been looking for you for some time; possibly months" Ruka added, regarding the boy that rested between them wistfully, desolation of their mental separation flickered in her eyes. "He didn't think you were a curse or a monster; he admires anyone with power. He looks up to Jack Atlus like the man is a god; he looked up at you because of what people said about you. Not about the destruction you caused and the people you harmed, but because you had such incredible power. He wanted so badly to face off against you, even knowing the risks contained within those rumours".

"I've always endured harsh words from people; both directly and indirectly. No matter what anyone says, I've heard it before. I let them build inside of me, fuelling the fire that burns inside" Aki muttered, closing her eyes gradually. She gave such a calm aura, despite the topic she spoke of, the rough past she had endured, Ruka glanced at her in the corner of her eye. "Insults don't harm me; they merely inspire me to fight back. The flame that had been to duel grew into an inferno of hatred and disgust. I use that to push me forward; no-one cared, still no-one cares. Only Divine opened his hand and offered me a chance to feel anything beyond the bubble of emotions I had known since that day so long ago. He gave me a home - my _only_ home - in the Arcadia Movement".

Aki's eyes remained shut; as though she couldn't face the child opposite her while she spoke of the memories burned into her mind and soul. The torment she had endured; the insults that clung to her name. Ruka's golden eyes softened sympathetically; a child from the Tops who had avoided such callousness directed towards her could stand no chance in comprehending the pain Aki had suffered, the years she had lost crying and hating everyone she passed. How many tears had the legendary accursed Black Rose Witch shed behind the mask she wore? How many people who knew of her really cared that she was a person before a witch?

"I don't know how I came to have my powers" she whispered tenderly. "But I know that I, too, would become an outcast if I experienced them in the same way as you, Izayoi-san. Even a rich girl from the Tops is not immune from the cruel words of other humans. No-one is; everyone has something that others will judge because of their own flaws. I always worried Rua would get hurt when he sought you, but not just because of your power, but because of his recklessness. Each time he departed, I would stand at the edge of the rooftop, watching him and Tenpei leave the Tops, hoping that they wouldn't run into trouble - whether it be a duel against you or an incident of another nature. I never feared nor hated you, Rua never felt negatively about you; you had an admirer in him".

The girl reached forward, laying a hand onto her brother's. Aki watched after Ruka verbally addressed her, opening her watering eyes. The two loved each other dearly; a love she had not felt for many years - the love that flowed within blood. The only person she could rely upon was Divine, the only person she could trust was Divine; the only person she could love was Divine. _Did_ she love him like Ruka loved Rua?

"I don't know anything about the conditions you were recruited under when you and Divine met, but no matter what, I cannot join this place" Ruka continued on, moving Aki's eyes onto her as she pulled her hand back. "Just as I look out for Rua, he protects me. We're a team, we always have been and we always will be. Even if the Arcadia Movement would allow Rua in because of me, there would be the issue of our parents. I know you don't want to think about parents, but I'm sure that after you disappeared, your parents searched and worried greatly about you. Maybe they've yet to find you and prove that, but they can't know that you're here, especially when you roam the streets as the Black Rose Witch".

"My father would have found me by now if he truly cared. But he doesn't" Aki hissed through her clenched teeth.

"You cannot see through his eyes and his heart. You don't know that. I don't know what you feel or why you don't want to face your parents, I can't say that I understand you because we had such different lives, but I won't allow someone else to mould me" Ruka whispered, watching Aki's eyes widen moderately when she took a breath. "I cannot enter this place knowing it allows people to bring harm upon others, I won't harm anyone else. I won't leave Rua and I won't leave the family I love. Maybe you don't have those factors to keep you anchored to Earth, but at least listen to me. This place has had nothing but bad words fill the street under its name. A place like this cannot be depended upon if that's the case, why haven't they tried to clear it?"

"No matter what they try, nobody listens" Aki sighed, clenching her fists. "Just like how nobody listens to _us_".

"I believe you…" Ruka replied, taking in a breath before she spoke again. "_Aki-san_".

Aki glanced at the girl, seeing the sincerity in her golden eyes. The same eyes she shared with her brother who had not sounded one word of abuse, even after learning of her alter-ego and experiencing the devastating powers she held. The girl clutched her right forearm, catching Aki's eyes. Ruka didn't bear any pain or sorrow in her eyes; she looked as innocent as a babe, yet the hand on her arm made Aki think of that day those years ago…

* * *

_**--Satellite: Yusei's Hideout--**_

Crow watched soundlessly as Yanagi continued to bounce around the trio of Satellite teenagers, showing off each of his cards. The elder made him look as stern as Jack or Yusei. He had become used to playing the eccentric role in comparison to his friends and comrades, even in front of the kids he had taken under his make-shift roof after seeing the example Martha had set; after all, she had been the one to bring up Jack and Yusei from the early age they had been whilst admitted into her care.

But it seemed he had been temporarily relieved of that duty, he could sit back and watch the energetic elder that had travelled from the City perform.

On the other side of the cluster of people, Himuro stood alone, arms folded over his chest as always. The man intrigued Crow, he had seen him in the Duel Stadium, featured in footage of a duel against Jack Atlus; why he had been given a Marker and thrown into the Detention Centre was something that perplexed him, especially having visited the facility several times himself in the past. He strode across the platform, catching Rally's eye who watched silently.

The redhead paused in front of the bulky man at the edge of the crescent-shaped crimson D-Wheel. The large man glanced down; they both shared several aspects in common; they were D-Wheelers, they bore Markers. They were outcasts and allies in the forlorn underground of the ruins that were Satellite.

"So, you and the old guy met Yusei in the Detention Centre" he spoke.

"Hm" the larger sounded while nodding his head. "He was duelling Jack Atlus, I think".

"Typical" the redheaded sighed with a grin. "I knew it was only a matter of time before he went after Jack. And perhaps even earn a Marker on that face of his because of it".

"Huh? What do you mean 'went after'?" Himuro asked, raising an eyebrow, intrigued by the boy's wording.

"Jack was from here. He's a Satellite-born just like the rest of us, at least that's the term people want to use for those of us who were left behind in Satellite despite the fact that we were born in the City while it had been a whole" Crow sighed, folding his arms over his chest.

"So the 'Great King Jack Atlus' is really a guy who snuck into the City from Satellite. Heh, look where that got Yusei when he tried" Himuro sneered, rolling his eyes.

"Yusei never told me much, only that Jack made off with Stardust and his first D-Wheel, he always believed Jack's lust for glory and recognition was what pushed him to go so far" Crow muttered, casting his eyes downwards.

Through the opening to the upper level of Satellite, the sun's angle blocked any hope in looking out at the entrance to the subway. The air void of sound suddenly came alive with the roaring of a D-Wheel engine. Rally grinned as he turned towards the staircase, certain that there was only one rider to charge towards the opening in the torn roadway.

"It must be Uryu with Saiga" the child yelled cheerfully.

Crow's brow furrowed, based on the sound alone, the engine couldn't be one compatible to the D-Wheel formerly belonging to a Security officer. Its roar was enough to shake the earth ominously. The redhead turned to Rally, piercing eyes fixated upon the young one's naïve jovial expression.

"Stay back" he hissed quickly.

"Crow?" Blitz queried, raising his eyebrows in astonishment at the sharp tone.

The other gave no reply when the rumbling suddenly halted, none in the underground made a sound, the air thickened in the tense ambience instantly. There were no voices from above; there was no sign that the arrival was approachable. The sound of footsteps against the cold concrete stairs echoed like thunderclaps in the darkness; if it weren't for his wooden sandals, Yanagi would have dashed across and hidden behind Himuro.

Large sturdy legs descended, bringing with them a large dark-skinned body that matched Himuro's in build. The man's long almost-blackened hair rested against the backs of his large shoulder blades, his abs viewable beneath his large armour-like shirt, his arms matched the legs. None of the group could say they recognized him, especially when his piercing green eyes sent the temperature plummeting. The reverberation of the connection between the concrete and his large boots faded into silence again, his eyes diverted to Yusei's D-Wheel without taking any notice of those standing before him.

"Please excuse my intrusion" he politely began. While he looked as though he could snap a man in half, it seemed that provoking him was necessary in order to bring out a vicious side. His eyes darted between the occupants and the crimson vehicle. "But I have come seeking something; that D-Wheel-" he continued, pointing at the crescent-shaped model over the seat beside Himuro and Crow. "Does it belong to Fudo Yusei?"

"Yusei?" Rally asked, stepping forward.

Yanagi gripped the child's shoulder firmly, earning a glare from the young one. The elder shook his head, any trace of his eccentric personality had evaporated in the thick air, seeing this calm side to the man removed the obnoxious glare swiftly. Rally was just going to have to trust these people and stand back.

"What if it does?" Himuro asked coldly.

"I have been sent by the Public Security Maintenance Bureau to retrieve the D-Wheel belonging to Fudo Yusei. I have no intentions of failing a mission as simple as this" the large man growled.

"You think we're going to accept you striding in here after being deployed by _them_ and make off with something I risked myself getting for him?" Himuro roared.

"So _you're_ the one who made off with it" the large man replied, almost with a slight chuckle beneath the upper layer of amusement in his voice. "Then perhaps you and I should battle for it?"

"Seems we don't have a choice; you won't give up trying to reclaim it" Himuro growled. "At least give us your name first, I'm not duelling anyone I can't even name".

"Bommer" the darker man answered with a slight grin. "Now, let us commence this duel; the victor will retain that D-Wheel".

"Himuro" Crow called. "Are you serious about this? You were in the Pro-League, he's probably seen your deck any number of times!"

"Perhaps, but I must still fight" Himuro replied without looking down at the boy by his side. "I haven't been able to make up how I acted when I first met Yusei and Jii-san, but now I can repay my debt".

Crow retreated to the others behind, allowing sufficient space for a duel field to exist. The two duellists activated the Duel Disks rested upon their left arms, drawing five cards each.

"Duel!"

**DUEL START**

**BOMMER -- HIMURO  
****4000 --LP-- 4000**

**FIRST TURN - BOMMER**

"I'll move first" Bommer declared, pulling a sixth card from his deck and adding it to his hand. After the move, he place d a card into his Duel Disk, allowing a holographic projection of the Magic card to appear on his field. "I activate Star Blast. By paying 500 lifepoints, I can decrease the level of a monster on my field or in my hand by one. I'll select my Summon Reactor AI **[ATK 2000]**. Then I'll place it on the field in attack mode".

With one star less, the creature stood at Level 4, low enough to summon without a sacrifice, Bommer had successfully executed a move that would usually require another monster as a ransom. Within the confides of Bommer's field, a short being emerged, engines similar to those equipped onto a small craft extended from its shoulders. Yellow orbs shone from the black indent into the helm, joins held together by small grey circular components. The remainder of its body was of a mixture of dirt brown blending into a camo-type green. Himuro grit his teeth at the sight of the metallic creature, for a monster possessing a base attack of 2000 to emerge on the first turn wasn't something uncommon, but it wasn't something he frequently encountered, especially after spending time in the Detention Centre against rookies who could barely duel. This man - Bommer - he knew what he was doing.

**BOMMER -- HIMURO  
****3500 --LP-- 4000**

"Now that my creature is out, I'll lay three cards face-down and bring my turn to an end" Bommer added, slipping the majority of his hand's remainder into the Duel Disk. His Summon Reactor AI's level raised one back to five.

**SECOND TURN - HIMURO**

"Draw!" Himuro growled, ripping a card from his deck and analyzing it. "I activate Cost Down".

Removing the Jurai Gumo resting in his hand, he placed it at the mouth of the graveyard and allowed the opening to his Duel Disk's internal body to swallow it, looking up at Bommer, he smirked assertively.

"I discard a card from my hand and the level of the monsters in my hand are reduced by two; seems you're not the only one who can decrease a monster's level to summon it straight away" he explicated, holding up another card. "I summon Ushi Oni **[ATK 2150]".**

What seemed to be similar to a blue muscled genie rising from a golden pot appeared. Its head consumed by a brown helm with horns erupting from each side, the same shade. Two maroon tentacles extended from the backs of its shoulders.

"Himuro's monster is stronger than Bommer's!" Rally called, raising his two tiny fists cheerfully at the standings.

"Summon Reactor AI's effect activates" Bommer interjected firmly. "Because you summoned a monster, Summon Reactor AI deals 800 points of damage to the player directly".

"What?" Himuro yelled.

The propeller blades began to spin in their fixed circular path, tornadoes built from the powerful speed, slamming into Himuro and surrounding him in the fearsome gusts. Behind him, the others braced themselves from the winds that passed the duellist and whipped them, groaning at the sheer force of the gale.

**BOMMER**** -- HIMURO  
****3500 --LP-- 3200**

"Now I'll activate one of my face-down cards; Hidden Soldiers" Bommer added without giving Himuro a pause to recover from the unexpected blow. "This trap card allows me to Special Summon a Lever 4 or lower Dark attribute monster. I'll summon my Magic Reactor AID **[ATK 1200]**".

The metallic being appeared with the head of a manmade dragon fixed onto a garnet blended into brown body, two arms extended from the sides with three claws attached to each. Fixed onto the chest hung a number of missiles, each ready to fire whenever it would engage in battle.

"Judging by the sound of that name, it's got to share Summon Reactor AI's ability" Blitz muttered, adjusting his spectacles. "Only it focuses on whenever Himuro uses a Magic card rather than summoning a monster. With those two combined, he's only safe to lay Trap cards".

"He'll find a way to fight back!" Rally protested, raising his tiny fists again. "He's a former Pro-League duellist. He's fought Jack before. He won't lose to someone like this!"

"Certainly an optimistic tyke, aren't you?" Yanagi muttered, presenting Rally with a wide smile. "I believe in Himuro-chan too".

"Another monster, huh? Well I'll upgrade my creature while your Summon Reactor can't do anything to damage my lifepoints" Himuro retorted. "By sending my Ushi Oni to the graveyard, I can Special Summon my Great Bull Djinn! **[ATK 2600]**"

The lone creature on Himuro's side vanished into a sphere of light, one that opened up once again into a much larger form. The creature Himuro had played looked very similar to a combination of his Ushi Oni and Jurai Gumo; a bull's torso with the end and legs of a spider. The bulky former-Pro smirked at the arrival of his strongest creature.

"This creature has an effect that I plan on using myself. So let's get it started" he proposed smugly. "Great Bull Djinn, destroy his Summon Reactor AI!"

The mutilated creature dove forward, forcing Bommer to open one of his Trap cards; the man did so with no expression that departed from the neutral look he gave. He had expected the attack and already fathomed a strategy to counter.

"Trap card open; Broken Guard!" he declared, forcing down the control that allowed his card to flip. "This continuous Trap card will be equipped to my Summon Reactor AI. As a result of the furnishing, my Summon Reactor cannot be destroyed in battle, but any damage I sustain is doubled in exchange for keeping my monster on the field".

The two creatures collided, the mutated bull easily able to overpower the monster which descended to the ground in front of Bommer, his expression refused to waver as his lifepoints decreased.

**BOMMER**** -- HIMURO  
****2300 --LP-- 3200**

"I'll lay two cards face-down. And that will bring my turn to a close" Himuro added, grinning across the battlefield at Bommer.

**THIRD TURN - BOMMER**

Observing Bommer draw a new card from his deck, the group standing over Himuro's shoulder were set on the conflict that had just occurred; Bommer had taken extra damage just to keep his Summon Reactor on the field. Had they not known about how deadly the monster's effect was, they would have been baffled, Crow's eyes narrowed slightly, keeping the creature meant it had to be a step in Bommer's strategy; he wouldn't keep it on the field against a superior monster.

"I activate my face-down card" Himuro declared. "Summon Stun! Now neither of us can Normal Summon nor Set a monster until the end of my turn".

The four locals howled in fervour at the move; if Bommer had planned to use his creatures as sacrifices to Advance Summon a monster, then his plan had been delayed. The darker man seemed unfazed by the turn of events; instead, he placed a Magic card into his Duel Disk.

"I activate Pot of Greed; with this, I can draw two more cards" he affirmed, following the instructions of the card. "Summon Reactor AI, attack Great Bull Djinn".

The machine lunged forward, diving towards the large superior transfigured monster across the field. The group behind watched in disbelief.

"Why is he attacking a monster that's stronger?" Rally asked, perplexed.

"Maybe he's cracked" Taka commented. "He _is_ going up against a former Pro; despite how good he is, we've never seen him duelling in the Pro League before".

"No… he's not the type of duellist to give up. This has got to be some step in his plan" Crow muttered at a volume that mixed with his standard breaths.

"Himuro-chan" Yanagi added in a similar tone.

The machine crashed into the large opponent, hitting the concrete beneath. The attack had failed to destroy Himuro's monster, but already the large duellist had caught onto the meaning of the attack; he wanted the Great Bull to overpower his monster.

**BOMMER**** -- HIMURO  
****1100 --LP-- 3200**

Bommer smirked before he pressed down a control on his Duel Disk, his final card opening up behind the fallen machine.

"I activate my Masochistic Summon" he declared. "When my monster attacks and fails to destroy an opponent's monster, I can pay 800 lifepoints in order to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand. So I'll play my Trap Reactor RR **[ATK 800]**".

The forest green machine emerged much like a fighter plane viewed from beneath. Himuro scowled at the method Bommer had taken to evade his Summon Stun, even sacrificing the majority of his remaining lifepoints in order to do so.

**BOMMER**** -- HIMURO  
****300 --LP-- 3200**

"I activate Spider-Web Castle" Himuro called in response to the monster's appearance.

"Your Trap card triggers the effect of my Trap Reactor" Bommer stated calmly. "You'll take another 800 points of damage".

The fighter-plane launched several of it missiles at Himuro, each exploding as they made contact with the ground, engulfing the man in a veil of thick smoke. The cluster of people behind watched as Himuro disappeared in the black cloud, the stench of sulphur rose from the explosion.

**BOMMER**** -- HIMURO  
****300 --LP-- 2400**

Himuro emerged, unfazed by the blow. The corners of Bommer's mouth rose in satisfaction of Himuro's withdrawn response; he removed a card from his hand and slid it into his Duel Disk.

"I'll set a card face-down" he muttered. "Turn end".

**FOURTH TURN - HIMURO**

Himuro drew a card from the top of his deck, instantly placing it inside his Duel Disk. The artwork of the card mirrored that of the card Bommer had commenced his previous turn with; Himuro had drawn Pot of Greed. Not bothering to reiterate what Bommer had once explained, Himuro proceeded to draw his cards and observe just what his deck had given him.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" he called, sliding the card into his Duel Disk as he uttered the card's name. "And with it, I'll erase your Broken Guard. Then I'll accept the damage your Magic Reactor will deal".

**BOMMER**** -- HIMURO  
****300 --LP-- 1600**

"Now! Great Bull Djinn, destroy his Summon Reactor!" Himuro commanded; pointing at the target his eyes had fixed themselves on, filled with aversion at its presence on the field.

"Trap card open; Delta Reactor!" Bommer countered swiftly. "By activating this card, I can sacrifice my Summon Reactor, Magic Reactor _and_ Trap Reactor in order to Special Summon my strongest creature. Appear now, _Giant Bomber Airraid! _**[ATK 3000]**"

The three separate creatures gathered on Bommer's field, vanishing in an intense light that lit the subway, forcing those standing opposite the large man to shield their eyes from the intensity. When the light dimmed to a degree where they could open their eyes, what they witnessed sent a wave of horror racing through them. A colossal metallic creature stood towering over the field, the chest similar to the shape of a small blimp, large wings extended from each side, a total of four propellers fixed upon the great grey wings. Beneath them, two arms extended downwards. The three pairs of canons positioned in the chest and atop its head rose ready for battle.

The true ace of Bommer's deck had appeared before the others, all bar Crow shivering in the presence of such a terrifying creature. The half-bull, half-spider came to an abrupt halt in front of the mechanical giant. Himuro scowled, removing a card from his hand.

"I place one card face-down" he muttered with bitter disappointment fresh on his tongue. "Turn end".

**FIFTH TURN - BOMMER**

"Magic card; Psychic Cyclone, activate!" Bommer declared almost immediately following his draw. "This card will allow me to guess if your face-down card is a Magic or a Trap card, depending on the result, one of us will gain a card".

His eyes fell onto the card Himuro had laid down, there seemed to be only one possibility running through his mind; Himuro had laid a face-down trap as his last line of defence in order to spare his Great Bull.

"I'll guess that your card is a Trap" Bommer declared.

The card shattered instantly, leaving Himuro with no manner to protect his Great Bull Djinn; Mirror Force had been his last hope. Bommer smirked as he drew another card.

"I'll discard from my hand in order to activate Giant Bomber Airraid's effect. When I discard; I can destroy one card on your field!" Bommer shouted, stunning those standing opposite him. "I'll target your Spider-Web Castle".

He laid a card in front of the mouth of his Duel Disk's graveyard, allowing it to slip beneath the surface. The castle made of thin strings of spider webbing vanished swiftly, Himuro scowled at the disappearing structure that had towered over his field, the structure that had given him an advantage. Bommer had dismissed it so effortlessly, his eyes narrowed on the darker man.

"Giant Bomber Airraid, attack Great Bull Djinn!" Bommer called, opening his hand in the direction of the enemy monster.

The armoured giant positioned its cannons and locked onto the monster standing defiantly opposite. After anxious seconds passed, a barrage of gunshots erupted from the six guns, filling the subway with the ripping sounds of war. The fleshy monster flailed momentarily before exploding into nothing more than pixels that vanished in seconds. A wild gust whipped the group that stood behind Himuro as well as the duellist himself after the merciless destruction of his most powerful being.

**BOMMER**** -- HIMURO  
****300 --LP-- 2000**

"That monster is amazing" Rally yelped, clinging onto the edges of his hat in order to keep it with him.

"If he can't put up a fight against that, he stands no chance" Crow commented, watching the two duellists with narrow eyes despite the stinging that the wind gave them. "He's so close to bringing Bommer's lifepoints to zero, if he can hold on a little longer".

The ominous gust subsided within a couple of minutes. Silence fell upon the underground until Bommer opened his mouth to speak; the sound of his voice briefly filled the underground as he uttered two mere words.

"Turn end".

**SIXTH TURN - HIMURO**

Himuro drew silently from his deck; the mouth that had been curved in a confident grin at the duel's twists had flipped into a frown of bitter frustration; no matter what he could do, Bommer would overturn it with ease. He glanced at the Magic card he had drawn, sliding it in the lower level of his Duel Disk, lacking the pride he had worn on his chest so nobly.

"Magic card activate; Silent Doom" the bulky former Pro sighed. "I'll use it to resurrect Ushi Oni **[DEF 1950]**".

The first monster to appear on Himuro's field returned in a defensive position, arms crossed in front of its body as a barrier.

"Giant Bomber Airraid's effect activates" Bommer called. "When you summon a monster, it destroys it and deals 800 points of damage to you".

Himuro scowled, watching the massive creature take aim at his lone barrier, the barrage tore his creature apart in seconds, leaving him with a bare field.

**BOMMER -- HIMURO  
300 --LP-- 1200**

"Turn end" Himuro added distastefully.

**SEVENTH TURN - BOMMER**

Bommer removed the top card from his deck without even sounding his draw. He almost pitied the man that stood before him, reduced to clinging onto the bare minimum his deck could offer in a desperate situation. The blue-green haired man glared at him with those piercing eyes that had burned brightly in the hope of defending the D-Wheel of his comrade. There was only one outcome.

"Giant Bomber Airraid, direct attack!" he commanded, pointing at his opponent.

The six canons took aim at Himuro, firing the shots at his empty field. The large duellist raised his arms in defence, finding himself toppled by the barrage. His back hit the ground and a release of air in the form of a meek call of recognition that he had fallen escaped his mouth.

"Himuro-chan!" Yanagi called, rushing forward to the man that had once towered over him, disrespecting his cards.

"I win" Bommer muttered tonelessly.

**BOMMER -- HIMURO  
****300 --LP-- 0**

**DUEL END**

Bommer stepped forward at the moment the creature in front of him vanished like it had never existed in the underground; Yanagi, Rally and Crow rushed forward to Himuro's aid, Taka glared at Bommer before proceeding in a different direction; in order of Yusei's D-Wheel, Blitz was quick to follow, leaving Nerve alone to watch the scene of panic against the large dark-skinned man. Rally and Yanagi helped Himuro lift his back from the ground; the man winced as he sat upright.

"Himuro-chan, are you alright?" Yanagi asked.

"I'm fine; the only thing that's hurt is my pride" Himuro mumbled, eyeing Bommer who stepped towards the crimson D-Wheel.

The man seemed unfazed by Taka and Blitz's presence blocking his path, the two glared uneasily at him; if he decided to challenge them, they stood no chance.

"I won the duel, that D-Wheel was the prize. I'm taking it back to Neo-Domino" he intoned.

"No way, our friend worked hard to build this; especially after the _first_ he made was stolen" Blitz protests, stretching his arms out to the sides. "We're not about to let that happen _again_".

"Hey, he's right" Himuro intervened with a groan, clutching his left shoulder. The pair gazed at the felled duellist. "We duelled with the D-Wheel on the line and as much as I hate it; I lost, he's not stealing it. He's just claiming what's his".

The two sighed and began lowering their arms, disheartened. Bommer smirked at the acceptance Himuro had displayed to his loss.

"But Himuro…" Rally whined by his side, clutching onto his shirt.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that D-Wheel will find its way back to him" Himuro mumbled, observing Bommer proceed to the vehicle.

Bommer towered over the crescent end of the D-Wheel, wrapping his hands around the arms that extended as barriers to the seat and began to push it forward. Rally's heart sank into the depths of his body, watching something valued so much being forced away. The memory of the previous hijacking repeated itself in his mind; he had been the bait. He couldn't do anything again. Nerve made his way across to his two companions while Crow rose to stand just over Himuro's shoulder. Silence seized the underground as Bommer began to ascend to the light with the D-Wheel, leaving the heavy hearts to watch from the shadows of their failing resistance.

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Godwin Mansion--**_

Stern sapphire eyes watched the distinct view that was Satellite resting on the horizon above the water that separated the two. He bore no emotion just as always. The sun shone from behind him, casting a shadow laid upon the concrete in front of him, Yusei watched the breakaway region as though he were a statue, the gentle breeze that brushed past him in the direction of the vicinity he had called home for the majority of his life didn't bother him. It was just like the night he had encountered Ushio after Rally had stolen the last piece to fix his D-Wheel. In his right hand, hanging limply by his leg, he clutched a familiar card as though it were his life - _Stardust Dragon_.

The dark-haired teenager was fixated on Satellite drifting on the surface of the ocean-like body of water as the sun vanished behind a veil of clouds.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_Divine: Aki, I believe it's time we evaluate just how valuable the girl will be to the Arcadia Movement._

_Aki: Divine… what are you saying? I've heard what she's had to say and how she feels; I find it difficult that she would join us. _

_Divine: Don't worry, Aki. I'll take care of her, you watch her brother._

_Aki: Are you sure about this? She seems set on staying with her family. Next time: "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge, Chapter 11 - Burden of Indecision: Tests of Arcadia"._

_Ruka: Rua… RUA!_

**- Please read and review -**


	11. Burden of Indecision: Tests of Arcadia

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - The Neo-Domino Purge**

_Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. Following the events of Episode 8; Rex Godwin uses the information regarding research on momentum to plan an attack and elimination of the Satellite residents. When a leak reaches Satellite, the residents band together. All but Yusei Fudo, who is forced to watch from the outside.  
__Contains violence, language, character death._

* * *

**ARC 2 - Unconditional / Wavering Ties**

_**--Neo-Domino: Godwin Mansion--**_

Rex Godwin's eyes surveyed the view from one of the highest levels of his extravagant mansion. Clouds continued to drift overhead, blanketing the City in shadows occasionally, passing over and permitting the sunlight to bathe the City again until the next shade passed over. His eyes, however, remained focused on the battlefield in the distance - Satellite resting atop the surface of the water that stretched to the horizon. The assault on the breakaway region was under his command, but everything that happened was out of his hands; individual attacks were choices of the duellists entering a place they had lived for seventeen years believing was populated by thugs and miscreants - those who were left behind after the devastating event that separated the area from the City and those rejected by the City once they, too, sunk as low.

The plan he had formerly devised was running smoothly, inching closer towards the desired result. His eyes lowered gradually to the detached island that was his residence, a severed land far more graceful than the pitiful state that Satellite had been left to rot in. A thin smile crossed his face when his mind shifted back to a matter inside the City's borders. A matter that he could proudly claim victory regarding, his right hand tightened around his left wrist, united behind his back in his usual manner. Something positive had come from the conflict already - his first objective in the Tail Signer had been succeeded. Yusei knew of his fate and had been backed into a corner by the Director. His eyes rose to the island again.

"A dragon without claws, far from completion and the necessary strength it requires to survive" he muttered to himself as he smirked.

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Burden of Indecision: Tests of Arcadia**

**[Ketsudanryokunai no Futan: Arukadiya no Tesuto]**

Finally regaining her composure, Carly straightened her body opposite the immense white D-Wheel of the Duel King, cheeks coloured by the glowing blush from her admiration of him. Jack's expression remained stern; his piercing violet eyes narrowing at the pursuer that had succeeded in catching him, a persistent girl that had grasped him where thousands had failed, all in the hope of a simple quote, something to tie together an article she hoped could be published.

"King Jack" she began, clutching her camera and tape recorder in her shaky hands. Even to the untrained eye, her naivety in the profession was painfully clear; some could pity her, but not the superior Duel King. "W- What is it that you feel about the attack on Satellite?"

The blonde's jaws locked; his first tactic to avoid answering the probing inquiries that she would have to offer. In the moment of silence, he inwardly praised the past two years; the opportunities in which facing the media had prepared him for anything, gaining a professional approach to those that would bombard him with abuse if they were to learn of his true history. Carly, however, was not as welcoming to the silence, her eyes stayed on him as she waited for a response. One that wasn't going to materialize any time soon.

"What about the Detention Centre?" she pressed on. "I hear that a lot of inmates escaped, many flooding into Satellite, what do you have to say about how they've failed to learn just what the City has been trying to teach them. 'The people of Satellite are stubborn children', that's what's being said about them, I'm sure you have a view cast downwards upon them without sympathy. I mean, who in Satellite could really be important?"

Jack's eyes twitched at the claims of his previous home, he knew the answer to her question. One of the two stood before her and the clueless girl had no idea, no-one did and no-one would ever need to. He was doing the City that rescued him a favour by leading the assault on Satellite, he was protecting himself and carrying out the task handed to him that each citizen had been waiting for. There was nothing wrong in attacking Satellite, he was King and it had been his order from a higher position.

Carly gazed at the blonde, hairs standing out of the smooth curve atop her head when she realized she wasn't going to get her long sought answer. Behind her glasses, her eyes continued to stay upon Jack, being a reporter was something she had wanted to do for years, she wasn't going to give up merely because one reluctant individual, these circumstances occurred regularly.

'_I know! My Fortune Telling deck!'_ she thought, a finger extending from the grasp she had over the tape recorder still running.

Her eyes darted between her two hands, each holding an object, the tradition of pulling a card from her deck would require them both. She ungracefully fumbled with her possessions, slipping the camera under her right arm upside to avoid taking a picture of her underarm and removed the deck from the holder attached to her belt. Jack raised an eyebrow at the sight of the cards; surely this girl wasn't going to challenge him? Even she had to be aware that she stood no chance, she was simply another small reporter no older than him - more than likely younger - she didn't look like much of a duellist either, even to an individual without ties to the game. He said nothing as she pulled a card from the deck, gazing at it with raised eyebrows.

"Fortune-Telling Witch Fu?" Carly mumbled to herself.

The revving of an engine filled the alley, interrupting Carly's mental analysis of the card's meaning, furrowing her forehead when she could no longer concentrate. She looked up to yell back at Jack for his ignorance only to see him seated back in the machine and racing towards her. Panicked by the shocking sight, Carly yelled ungracefully, dropping to her knees with her arms thrown over her head by the small car blocking his path.

Jack forced his body back, launching the D-Wheel off the ground and over Carly. The girl opened her eyes, gazing up in awe at the sight of the blonde hovering over her, gasping as she fumbled for her camera. Before she could grasp it, the D-Wheel hit the road on the opposite side of her car, sparks lighting the base of the machine before Jack attempted to regain control from the temporary rebound from the concrete following his reckless manoeuvre, clutching the handgrips tightly. Carly leaned on the roof of her car, pressing down on the button, a flash wildly capturing the scene. Jack glanced at her after the flash, not bothered by the rapidly lighting that faded as quickly as he registered it.

"Don't bother following me. Even a stubborn reporter should know their limitations and this is beyond anything you can handle" he shouted over the purring of his engine.

The machine shot forward, racing along the road before Carly could even attempt to get inside her car again. Hairs rose from their usual places again, a drop of sweat sliding down the side of her face.

"That was close" she sighed, eyes leaping back to the camera. "But I have the beginning of my scoop!"

She darted into her car, starting the engine without a second thought. The camera sat on the passenger seat, waiting to be hooked to the machine that would project images. Carly pulled the seatbelt over her chest, pressing her foot down once she had prepared herself, taking her left hand from the wheel in order to connect the two devices.

"This must be what Fu-chan meant - _"You may find what you lost"_" she intoned, smirking at her success. "So Jack, this is beyond anything I can handle, huh?"

The image capture of Jack appeared, the D-Wheel at an uneven angle in the corner of the image, seeming like it had been rolling downhill.

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Arcadia Movement--**_

Knocking against the door of the chamber where Rua continued to rest shattered the silence that had befallen. Like an electronic reaction to the sound, Aki rose from her seat and approached the entrance, Ruka's eyes following her slender body. Aki's gloved hand reached for the knob, twisting it and allowing the ingress to open, revealing Divine on the opposite side of the wall. Ruka stood with crooked legs, glaring uneasily and surprised at the man's appearance.

"Divine" Aki half-gasped. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing to worry about, Aki" Divine answered, shaking his head with a reassuring smile. "I came to see how the boy was doing".

"He hasn't woken yet" Aki answered, shifting her body in order for Rua to come into Divine's sight. "He's been resting ever since he was brought here after our duel".

Divine motioned for Aki to pass through the threshold, the movement catching the girl's auburn eyes. Obeying the silent command, she stepped forward, allowing Divine to grasp the door knob and slowly dragging the door until the click proving it had shut completely sounded. Aki gazed at Divine curiously, perplexed by her sudden withdrawal.

"Divine…" she exhaled.

"Aki, I've been thinking about the girl's reluctance to join us, I believe that if you talk to her, then she may listen to you about what this place means".

"Me?" Aki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, that girl seems to look up at you in a way" Divine answered softly. "I believe that because you both share a power, she can feel you understand her more than anyone - even that brother of hers. He cannot emphasize with her seeing as he possesses no powers of his own. Being the man that sent you out to find them, I'm certain that she won't trust me, she would disregard every word I say".

"But I'm the one that located them and duelled her brother into this condition, I can't see her trusting me either" Aki sighed.

"You're the best option we've got Aki; I'm trusting you" Divine specified, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"I… I'll do whatever I can, Divine" Aki replied, adversely yielding to the appointed task."Thank you, Aki. The Arcadia Movement saved us both; I'm hoping we can save this girl from a world that cannot comprehend the abilities she possesses. We can open the door to a world that will embrace those powers, we can understand her and be there" Divine respired gratefully, smiling pleasantly at Aki's acceptance of the commission.

Divine retreated a number of steps, granting Aki access into the room they stood before. The young woman accepted the opportunity, opening the door and passing through again. What she saw inside was a sight not surprising, Ruka gripped Rua's arm like she was shaking him in the hope of waking him from the sleep he had been in since arriving the room, yearning to leave the towering Movement's nerve centre. Noticing Aki's return, Ruka turned to greet her, keeping her fingers wrapped around Rua's arm, struggling to devise an alternative scenario to avoid angering the urban legend alive before her.

"I-" she began, halting when Aki raised her hand in front of her chest. A silent shrugging off of what she had seen.

"You don't need to lie. We're not holding you captive here" the woman claimed.

"Aki-san" Ruka muttered; surprised by just how the woman under the mask of a destructive legend behaved. Did she only ever feel anger during her duels? Was there a trigger to unleashing her fury? A violent figure that Rua and Tenpei had discussed in the past was proving far more complex than the simple rumours that she was a loose cannon destroying any duellist she passed. Conscious that she was technically alone with that figure, Ruka placed her hand over her right forearm anxiously, not taking her eyes from the Psychic Duellist. "I appreciate everything you've done to supply Rua with a place to rest after that duel".

"I harmed him, I had to make amends. I don't want to harm people constantly, it's just something that is buried inside of me" Aki sighed, tearing her eyes from the children, they were beginning to touch upon sensitive nerves. She had to convert the topic into something she could use to fulfil Divine's request. "I was going to spiral down a path of self-destruction until Divine appeared in my life. He's helped me understand myself and my powers ever since, I owe him everything for rescuing me as he did".

"Aki-san" Ruka exhaled, eyeing the expression upon the Witch's unmasked face. In her eyes were the haunting memories that filled her mind, the past she longed to disown.

"I believe that Divine wishes to see just what abilities you posses, he just wants to offer you somewhere that you can feel like you're surrounded by people that can understand your inner suffering of being isolated" the elder female added.

"But I'm fine with Rua in the Tops".

"He doesn't understand your power though, does he? He doesn't possess the same power, does he?"

"N- No" Ruka sighed. "He may not understand, but he's the only one that is always there for me. He understands me like no-one else does, that's how I'm used to life. We're like opposites, but… we're all the other has, is it really alright to change that because of the Arcadia Movement? Would you accept Rua? I can't leave him and the world I know for something so distant, I don't want to leave him alone".

"You should speak to Divine, he was the one that took me in; he's been more than willing to take you in. If you wish for the Movement to embrace your brother as well, he would be the one to talk to" Aki replied delicately.

"But I don't know if I can transfer to a new life, I don't know if I can relinquish everything I've always known" Ruka intoned, casting her eyes to the floor.

"Divine is simply waiting for you to decide, he isn't going to force you to you" Aki responded. "Why don't you talk to him? I'll take care of your brother".

Ruka nodded her head discreetly. "I think I will. Thank you, Aki-san".

Rising from her seat, her left hand hung by the correct side of her body. In a manner effortless proving her reluctance to leave Rua behind, she advanced towards the door gradually, taking small steps across the chamber. Aki noted the gradual progress, suppressing her thoughts of reassuring the girl that Divine meant no harm. Ruka pulled the door open and passed through without gripping the knob as she pulled it shut, with it completing the barrier between Aki and herself, Ruka gave a sigh. Divine hadn't cared about Rua previously; he just wanted to recruit Ruka into his shadowy organization.

"I might as well get this over with; then I can return to Aki-san knowing that I'll never join this place and go back to living with Rua".

Without further hesitation, she hurried along the corridor, seeking out Divine. A simple chat that would end the feud over where she belonged, a feud that she couldn't lose as long as she could choose which path to walk, the path Aki was trying to guide her down and the path where Rua stood waiting for her return. She knew her choice; all she needed was for Divine to acknowledge it.

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Duellist Army Training Ground--**_

Yusei's eyes examined the sight before him once his feet came to a halt, he had arrived at the location Godwin had told him of. The large structure ahead took an exterior shape similar to the Duel Stadium with a roof over where the Riding Duel track would be, it dwindled in size - something slightly over half of the aforementioned site's dimensions. Dozens of duellists loitered outside of the building - Neo-Domino's next wave. A fraction that could have gathered after the number of duellists had invaded Satellite during the night before. Without an alternative, Yusei approached the structure, avoiding as many duellists as he could, expecting someone to recognize the large Marker running down the left side of his face, proclaiming that a Satellite duellist had slipped through the cracks and made an extremely foolish move to challenge them.

Fortunately for Yusei, he was able to enter through the large doors before anyone could pick up on his presence, let alone his Marker. He had entered the massive structure that Godwin had spoken of whilst directing him to the next location, a place where he would fulfil the choice he had made before the Sky Temple. He was disgusted with himself, but there was no other choice, he would atone later. He advanced casually through the vestibule; at a distance, he simply blended in with the other duellists lurking within the large chamber.

"Hey, you".

Yusei's eyes moved to the left corner, observing a tall dark skinned man approaching. His forest green eyes were fixed upon Yusei, drawn in by the sight of the large Marker running down his left cheek. The man halted a few feet from Yusei, towering over him, his massive build capturing the eyes of a number of duellists around, several whispering that with men like him, defeat in the war was impossible. The man held a photograph in his hand, regarding the character in it, wearing the same attire. His eyes moved back to the identical duellist, possessing the same Marker, standing before him

"You're Fudo Yusei, correct?"

Yusei listed one of his eyebrow, when had his name been given to a complete stranger? As an answer to the man's inquiry, he gave a brief nod. The man placed the photograph away, leaving Yusei without any answers to the questions yet to be spoken outside of his head.

"Your D-Wheel has been recovered from Satellite"."My D-Wheel?"

"Two men were caught making off with it during the breakout at the Detention Centre - an old guy and a former Pro Duellist named as Himuro Jin" Bommer stated. "They made it all the way to Satellite to meet up with a group of young men, most around your age. Security is simply going to let them hold their own in the war rather than waste time in arresting them again".

Yusei gave a nod, relieved to hear that not only had Himuro and Yanagi escaped Neo-Domino, but had united with his friends in the subway. At the same time, they were alone in the middle of the battlefield, with only Himuro holding a competitive deck against the City duellists that could attack at any given moment.

"You've got some good friends over there".

The claim snapped Yusei out of his thoughts surrounding his comrades, craning his neck back in order for his eyes to meet with the towering man's.

"They were willing to defend that D-Wheel until the end, even when the duel was over" he continued. "Himuro understands just how to lose with pride, perhaps you'll get lucky and won't have to fight them". Yusei turned his eyes away, looking at the floor ahead of him rather than to his left. "My name is Bommer. I don't really approve of this, so you know. After all, I lost my village through events out of my control".

"Your village?" Yusei repeated.

"Just something that happened a long time ago" Bommer shrugged, taking his eyes from the smaller duellist. "When I heard of what was happening, I wasn't exactly thrilled".

"Then why are you here where the next wave of duellists is gathering?" Yusei asked.

"I've been hoping to talk people around from attacking. It won't be long before these people are shown the path to the Maintenance Pipeline and head into Satellite to join the wave before them" Bommer muttered.

"The City won't listen to the needs of Satellite; before, they brushed it off as nothing more than a black sheep born in this world as the result of an incident. Now they wish to erase it altogether. The people who live there were once from the City too, how can they turn against people they once lived and worked alongside?"

"Pride is a funny thing. Some people are just willing to give up everything for the sake of looking good in front of others. What does it matter in the end?"

Yusei's eyes fell gradually, thinking back to whom he could link Bommer's words to. What the muscular duellist said was true, as much as he despised it; there was no changing the world's disposition. A door ahead of them opened up, drawing the attention of several duellists including the pair. Through it stepped a large man whose build challenged even Bommer's, wearing a full military dress. The attire alone unnerved a small percentage of the duellists watching, the man looked more like he was about to train an army's regiment, not duellists about to dash into a neighbouring region and battle with cards. But war is war - guns or cards, there was no denying the conflict was much more than what the majority of the City had been led to believe. The man's short blonde hair gleamed in the morning light, piercing blue eyes analysed the duellists gathered in the vestibule before him. The thundering sounds of his boots meeting the floor came to a sudden halt, the thuds reverberating throughout the chamber.

His eyes gradually surveyed the room, the duellists gathered nonchalantly between the four walls, the last few entering through the large threshold.

"Listen up, because I'll only make this clear once" he spoke, his thunderous tone shook the ambience. "My name is Judge Casey and I'm the General here. Got that? I'm simply here to oversee your training so you get yourselves sorted and head off to fight in Satellite. We're all aware of the scum that they and how little they invest in our lives".

His eyes met Yusei, the Marker on his cheek drawing the man's attention instantly. He had been told of a duellist bearing a Marker amongst the ranks in the coming wave of fighters. He sneered, his great disdain for the island's residents seizing the opportunity. He stepped towards Yusei, leisurely crossing the distance between them.

"So you're the new recruit, huh?" he sneered, smirking as he halted in front of the shorter man, forcing his neck back in order to keep his eyes fixed on the General's face. "Can you see through the helmet of a D-Wheel with hair like that, pretty boy?"

Before even taking a breath following the rhetorical question, he reached forward, seizing a clump of Yusei's fringe and hoisting him from the ground. Yusei's hands rose, grabbing the edges of the General's hand in a feeble attempt of freeing himself, hanging solely from his grip, his feet dangled above the ground as Judge held him slightly higher. The General smirked at Yusei's expression, his face screwed up in discomfort, unable to keep his eyes open from the stinging of his hair supporting his body in Judge's grasp.

"It's people like this punk that drag the world down. These are the type of people we're aiming to eliminate from this world" Judge proclaimed, seeing no disapproval of the treatment of Yusei, each and every duellist in the room was from Neo-Domino except him. They accepted his torment. Judge chuckled coldly, bringing his face slightly closer to Yusei's. "It's pretty sad to think that Satellite thought it stood a chance in reality. Only weaklings like this scum are conceived in that hellhole. These people think they can be strong, they believe they can duel".

Yusei continued to hiss and groan, refusing to take in Judge's words and focusing on his failing attempt to escape Judge's firm grip. Judge's arm swung to his right slightly, before back towards his left arm, his hand opening up and launching Yusei from his grasp. Bommer watched soundlessly as Yusei descended from the slight elevation that Judge's exploitation had brought him to, his body thudding against the floor. Around him, the eyes of the City's duellists gleamed in amusement at the display; Yusei struggled to pick his body from the ground, lifting his head before he glared back at Judge.

"Pathetic" the General scoffed arrogantly.

* * *

_**--Satellite: Yusei's Hideout--**_

Himuro continued to sit on the edge of the platform, legs hanging over the edge, gazing at the dereliction rails below with a glassy look in his eyes. The former Pro Duellist had been in the state since Bommer's departure, taking with him Yusei's D-Wheel. Himuro had yet to get over the loss and pass blaming himself. Rally watched him, astonished that someone they had learned was once in the Pro League had lost to another duellist they had never heard of, more so that his acceptance of the defeat was purely for show. Hoping to lift the fallen duellist's spirit, he crossed the platform and paused just behind the sulking man.

"Himuro…" he began softly. "Are you alright?"

The cyan-haired man gave no response, not even acknowledgment that he was listening to the child. Rally sighed by the lack of response, moving to the edge of the platform and standing by Himuro's side.

"You don't have to feel bad; Yusei would forgive you if he was here".

"But he's not…"

Rally's neck twisted, allowing his eyes to fall onto Himuro, who continued to stare ahead with downcast eyes. His response, however, had altered his position after losing - he wasn't distancing himself from the others, he was allowing words through to express his disappointment in himself.

"Maybe not, but how do you know that huge man wasn't trying to get it back to him?" he asked.

"You forget who he stated gave him the task of retrieving Yusei's D-Wheel" Himuro mumbled coldly. "He was sent by Security, there's no way that _they_ would allow Yusei to have his D-Wheel again. It can only mean on thing - he really was recaptured during the breakout. Even though we agreed that if someone was missing at midnight, the others would have to escape into Satellite; I still feel guilty about leaving Yusei behind".

"I'm sure he expected that you would" Rally sighed. "He would know that we worried while he travelled into the City to meet up with Jack. Jack used to belong here in Satellite. He and Yusei were friends. Until about two years ago when Jack forced Yusei into a position where he chose Stardust or us and took the card when Yusei proved his decision". He paused, sighing at the memory of costing Yusei his prized dragon. "Yusei became determined to follow Jack in order to regain Stardust and his first D-Wheel".

"But it took him two years to perfect that D-Wheel of his, how does he plan to get back without it?" Himuro inquired. "He's in the Detention Centre; he's got no hope of escaping there again. Face it, Rally, he's stuck there and there's nothing we can do. He won't be getting back that dragon of his any time in the near future".

Rally sighed, acknowledging that Himuro was far from optimism. Approaching from his previous position, Yanagi could be heard by the clacking of his wooden sandals against the cold concrete area. He laid his hand onto Rally's shoulder, drawing the youngster's attention over his shoulder to the elderly man, his standard elated disposition absent in the strained time.

"It's best that Himuro-chan comes back to us in his own time" he muttered. "There's something I want to ask you about Sonny anyway".

Rally complied, picking himself up from the edge of the raised area and following Yanagi across, approaching Blitz, Nerve and Taka all speaking to Crow in a discreet manner. Rally averted his eyes from them and back to the elderly man leading himself towards the provisional dwelling created when the group took residence in the subway.

"What do you want to know about Yusei? Is something wrong?" Rally asked.

Yanagi prolonged answering, waiting until they stood by the hut, his eyes fixed onto the four Satellite teenage men talking by Crow's D-Wheel, close to where Yusei's had been.

"Have you ever felt something different about him, Sonny I mean?"

"Huh? No, when we met, he was a lot like Jack - he was quiet a lot of the time, they shared some characteristics. I suppose it's because they came together, they've been together for years".

"Jack? _Jack Atlus?!_" Yanagi yelped, leaping back swiftly. Rally nodded, leaving Yanagi to regain his composure, hearing that Jack was from Satellite changed everything. "So his arm never glowed when he played his dragon in a duel? Or when the King played his Red Demons Dragon?"

"Nope. We never witnessed anything like that" Rally answered, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

"I see. So there's never been any reason to suspect it… no wonder Sonny seemed surprised when he heard it" Yanagi muttered, pressing his thumb against his chin, forefinger resting against his jawbone.

"What are you talking about? Why would Yusei's arm glow?" Rally questioned impatiently, the aged man made very little sense; Rally struggled to comprehend what he was muttering about.

Yanagi hesitated, contemplating whether to tell the others, would they even understand or believe him if he was to narrate the legend of the Signers? He gave a sigh, making his decision. But before he could proceed with supplying an answer, Crow approached them; Blitz, Taka and Nerve close behind.

"So what're we going to do? Without Yusei, we're a duellist down to fight back and preserve this place" Crow inquired. "I've got my turf to watch over as well. Something tells me it's only a matter of time before we meet up with Jack again; I've already seen him near Daedalus Bridge. And then we parted".

"Jack's leading the City's duellists, if only we could talk to him and make him see the errors of his ways in doing this" Rally sighed.

"He's gone beyond that" Crow abjured, shaking his head. "I never wanted to think that Jack would truly lose himself, but bringing Neo-Domino's duellists in Satellite is just proof that he has".

"Yusei's in the Detention Centre and can't get back. Jack's turned on us. Isn't there anyway that we can stop the City from overpowering us?" Rally asked, downcast eyes travelling along the ground aimlessly. "Satellite has barely survived so far, Neo-Domino won't have scratched the surface of their power. What if there are more duellists about to break through? Satellite can never survive as an equal to Neo-Domino; they're going to prove that through their strength".

"What happened to your optimism, Rally?" Blitz asked anxiously.

"I don't know; everything seems hopeless right now. I can't see a way we can avoid what's coming" Rally sighed, tears brimming in his eyes.

"You can't rely on Yusei to save you every time" Crow scowled. "Now's the time when Satellite is meant to stand on its own legs, but everyone's hiding. How can we convince the City that we're not worthless as they believe if we just hide in the shadows while they take over our streets?"

"But how many duellists can stand up to those in their forces? Only Himuro has that kind of power in his deck based on the fact that he was in the Pro League himself" Blitz intoned lowly.

"So Yusei can stand up to Jack, doesn't mean he's all the power in Satellite. There were dozens of duel gangs here in the years Satellite has existed, I'm sure they're going to fight back. People are going to invade places they once fought for" Crow protested. "My Black Feather deck is all I've got to fight them with, but I'll defend my turf until a time when I can't draw a card from this deck. I won't give up just because Yusei's in a pinch in the City".

Rally gazed at Crow, listening intently to what he had to say - even if the situation was hopeless, he was still determined to fight for what he believed in. Just as he lived close to Daedalus Bridge, the monument that represented hope in Satellite, a beckon for his hope. He was well aware that Neo-Domino's duellists were bound to overrun Satellite at the rate events were unfolding, but he wasn't surrendering before he could retaliate. Over Rally's head, Yanagi smiled, Crow reminded him of Yusei, regret over leaving the young D-Wheeler temporarily lifted. There was nothing to alter the situation in any case; Yusei had understood that from the beginning.

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Duellist Army Training Ground--**_

Yusei stared at the sky in the direction of Satellite, thoughts remained on his friends. Each insult Judge launched about him and those in the breakaway region meant nothing to him; it was simply how those in the City perceived people like him. The man was supposed to be professional, but his hatred for those living in the district was clouding his professionalism. A period of rest for the duellists had come while Judge had departed from the area, rumours drifting about a meeting regarding the situation in Satellite. Yusei stood alone, unwilling to interact with the enemy duellists he had reluctantly collaborated with.

The silence around him eventually faded into the roaring of an engine, drawing Yusei's attention from the sky above the treetops a short distance ahead of him. His eyes descended to the earth, observing a circular white D-Wheel storming down a narrow road nearby - one that he recognized. He watched in disbelief as the machine rolled towards him, halting a stonecast from him. Within the stationary machine, the white riding suit clad rider removed his helmet, revealing his spiked blonde hair, the man setting his piercing violet eyes on Yusei.

"Jack…"

"Yusei… So what Godwin said is true" Jack mumbled.

"Godwin? What did he tell you? Just about me? What about our friends?" Yusei questioned, stepping towards the blonde as he climbed out of his D-Wheel.

"I don't know. He just mentioned that you have volunteered to join Neo-Domino's duellist army" Jack replied casually, turning to face his rival after setting down his helmet.

"I didn't volunteer, Godwin gave me an ultimatum in which I had very little choice" Yusei growled, his eyes narrowing sharply. His hand reached for the deck holder attached to his belt, removing the first card and holding it up for Jack to see - Stardust. "He told me to betray my friends or betray my destiny and Stardust. He claims I'm a Signer, that's why that dragon appeared the night we duelled".

"I've heard what he has to say" Jack intoned. "I'm surprised that you've finally turned against Satellite, it's about time".

"Jack!" Yusei barked.

"Settle down. It's the truth and you know it. There was going to be a day where you would have to choose just which world you truly belonged in" Jack continued, notwithstanding Yusei's rising temper. "Satellite will be destroyed as a result of this war, you were born in this world and it's where you belong".

"Regardless of what 'world' I belong to, I have friends over there. Friends that both you and I cherish" Yusei protested.

"I thought that my leaving Satellite proved a point" Jack sighed. "I betrayed you for my sake, now you're betraying your friends for your sake. Friends won't be there when you need them the most, there's no point in _having_ friends. I learned that on my first step to becoming King".

"A lonely King" Yusei muttered.

"Believe what you want, but I'm not the one who had my dragon taken, only to be returned as part of a deal later on" Jack scoffed. "Do you know what Godwin intended to do with that dragon?"

"I don't" Yusei replied doubtfully, taking his eyes from the Duel King.

"Hmph. Is getting a Marker and spending a few days in the Detention Centre really that terrible? You've been rattled" Jack commented, narrowing his eyes. "You're not the same Yusei that I met the other night".

Jack turned his back on Yusei, lifting his helmet from the seat and placing it over his head, concealing all save a few hairs of his blonde locks. He mounted his mechanical steed, glancing at Yusei once more as he began the engine, a furious roaring erupting from the engine. Their eyes locked briefly before Jack's D-Wheel accelerated, ending their brief reunion. Yusei watched Jack depart, his eyes locked onto the rider rather than the D-Wheel until the distance grew too far.

"I suppose not…" he mumbled. "Jack…"

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Arcadia Movement--**_

Ruka's dash along the corridors in order to catch up with Divine eventually resulted in the preferred result, the man had been strolling casually in the direction of the duel fields that Rua had been transported from following his duel with Aki. Ruka raced towards him, ready to get her encounter with the man over and done with.

"Divine!" she called.

The brunette turned to face her, his quiff almost obscuring his left eye. He was certainly surprised to see her following him; even more that she was running as though she had had second thoughts. She came to a halt just in front of him, her eyes locked on his face sombrely.

"Aki-san and I were talking about what the Arcadia Movement means to her and what it could mean to Rua and me" she began.

"Aki convinced you to join us?" Divine asked, the corners of his mouth ascending to form a smile.

"She didn't 'convince' me to do _anything_" Ruka protested calmly. "I came to see if there was any way for the Movement to accept Rua if I were to join".

Divine stepped forward, motioning for Ruka to follow. Glaring at the man who proceeded forward at the mention of her brother, Ruka hesitated before unenthusiastically followed.

"Why are you running when I bring up Rua?"

"I'm not running. I'm simply bringing you to another chamber to discuss the matter. As Aki must have told you, I am an influential individual in the Arcadia Movement, but I am one man. I cannot make decisions for every person in the walls of this place".

"So you're going to let others decide if Rua would be permitted to live with me if I were to join?"

"I'm only one of many. I can't make the decisions without those highest up in Arcadia's chain of command acknowledging and accepting them".

Divine came to a halt before a large pair of oaken doors, Ruka peered past him at them, unsure why he had brought her to the chamber. Divine rested his hand on the handle, forcing it down and unlocking the doors that creaked open. The room that came into view was much like the one Rua continued to rest in, but much larger in size. A chamber very similar to a dining room. Divine turned his eyes to her, Ruka regarding his face in the corner of her eye.

"This is the room where I'll bring them to" Divine claimed gently. "You just wait inside and I'll be back in a few moments".

Ruka nodded anxiously, stepping through the threshold and into the large apartment. The doors closed gradually behind her. Unnerved by finding herself alone in the nerve centre of an organization that one man proved himself desperate to recruit for her 'unique' ability, the gift she had possessed for years. Of all times they had to approach her, they had come when she and Rua had commenced their self-appointed mission. Their timing couldn't be worse.

But there was nothing that could be done to alter that fact and she would simply have to accept it. At least she had a moment to reflect on what had happened, wishing that Rua would wake from his rest shortly and grant them a chance to depart from the tower. Through vents placed at the top of the walls surrounding her, chloroform gas began to leak, the hissing of the flow barely audible to the young girl who sat on a chair close by silently, her fists connecting with her knees, eyes fixed upon the door. Moments passed before a sufficient amount of the gas poured into the room, wearing out Ruka's senses, her eyelids becoming far heavier than she expected.

"Wh- what's happening?" she asked herself drowsily. "Why do I feel tired?"

Her eyes fell shut before she could answer her questions, her senses failing to alert her brain when the hissing came to a halt and the doors eventually opened.

---------------

When Ruka awoke, the scene she found was far from the dining room setting she had fallen asleep in. Instead, a dull grey ceiling was all she could see. She attempted to lift her hand and rub it against her eyes to brush away any grains that had formed during her rest, only to find herself incapable of lifting her arm. She gasped, looking down in horror when her wrist had been locked to the surface she laid on, her other wrist also placed in a cuff; her ankles were the same. It was then that it dawned upon Ruka that a steel loop had been placed around her head. Fear crept up her spine when she realized she had been tricked - not only by Divine, but by Aki too!

"What's going on?" she whimpered, struggling against the bindings.

"So you're awake" the familiar voice belonging to Divine uttered.

"_You!_" Ruka snapped, glaring at the man as he approached.

"Forgive me for this treatment. However, this is how we test those that are worthy of joining the Arcadia Movement" Divine spoke solemnly, no sign of pleasure or remorse in his expression or tone.

"And you do this to children? How could you?" Ruka cried out in distress. "Does Aki-san know about his? Is that why you convinced her to talk me into meeting with you?"

"Aki does not know. I realized her potential extended the need of these tests the night I met her" Divine answered, smirking at the immense power the Black Rose Witch possessed.

"So this is just for people like me whose power you've no conception of" Ruka snarled. "You're a despicable man; someone could die from this one day".

Divine's smirk faded and the man turned away like Ruka had hit a raw nerve. He exited the room, crossing through to the next where a small number of men stood, observing Ruka through the glass panel built into the wall. Ruka watched anxiously. Through the glass, she couldn't understand what Divine said as he turned to the men, two turning to stations close to them.

Electricity raced through the wires attached to the ring binding Ruka's temples, surging through her body. She swiftly sucked air through her teeth, hissing briefly as the sensation ran throughout her body, forcing her to squirm more in the vain hope of escaping the torment. She groaned while her muscles tensed, feeling her body already tiring - she wasn't physically strong. Was Divine trying to kill her?

Like it had been on cue, the voltage increased, sending more electrical energy flooding into her body. Unable to bear it, Ruka cried out, cries quickly growing into screams. Her body ached, Rua appeared in her mind - was this the pain he experienced in facing Aki? Was this what it felt like to have such pain inflicted upon your body that it felt too much to handle?

"Rua!" she cried, instantly returning to her screams of agony. "_RUA!!_"

"She's persistent. She's not going to break, especially while her brother exists" Divine scoffed. "_He's_ what's holding her back".

"I won't join!" Ruka yelled. "I won't join a society that does this! You won't accept Rua anyway".

Divine clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth; even with the electric power running through her body, Ruka continued to defy his desires in recruiting her. She continued to utter her brother's name, over and over like it would ease the pain. Seeing that the experiment was going to head nowhere, Divine turned to the men in his company.

"Halt the test" he commanded. "I have a plan to have her yield to fate. Release her and make sure she says nothing to Aki or her brother. If she does, then we'll be in a situation far more awkward than we could imagine. Aki may buy the story, I'll see to her while you sort the girl out".

The three in his company nodded in unison, following his command. While one dashed from the room and into the next to release Ruka, Divine set his eyes on her tiny form - he held no regrets, another stain upon his diminishing conscious would mean nothing.

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Duellist Army Training Ground--**_

Judge stormed along the corridor towards the D-Wheel compartment, furious that his meeting with Godwin had gone disastrously. The conflict in Satellite was going nowhere until the next wave of duellists could join those already meandering the streets until someone brave enough appeared to face them. The rumours about his departure to meet with the Director were true, but his intentions were far from whatever word would claim - he had devised his own method for bringing the conflict in Satellite to a close. His eyes swelled with abhor directed at Godwin, the man who had disregarded all he had said; did his former position as Head of Security mean he was nothing in the present? He scowled furiously at the memory of the man's austere face.

"_Don't you understand? This is the only way to bring everything to an end. What's the point in leaving duellists there with nothing to do while those cowards hide in the shadows of their ruined homes?" he protested furiously._

"_There is a purpose behind the invasion of Satellite. The fact that no-one has stepped forward to fight may be a clue" Godwin murmured, speaking in a tone that practically excluded Judge from the discussion._

"_What kind of crazy purpose must this be? It's a war!" Judge yelled, disapproving whatever secrets the Director was hiding from everyone else in the City. "People fight in a war. There's only two occasions when two warring armies come to a halt - a ceasefire or a result of the war, whether it be through absolute victory or surrender"._

"_Then consider this a period as a ceasefire" Godwin replied, his mouth obscured by the two hands brought together in front of his lips._

"_Bullshit!"_

"_General, it is not your place to decide what moves are made in Satellite" Godwin hissed, narrowing his eyes on Judge sharply. "Your place is to train the next wave of duellists in order to confirm that each is capable of following their predecessors. I will deal with the matter of Satellite's reluctance to fight back; perhaps they are already surrendering in the face of such tremendous enemies they know they cannot overcome"._

"_You haven't done anything productive since this began. What were you thinking in bringing that Fudo Yusei guy into the army?" Judge spat._

"_He is not like the others Satellite residents. This is a test to see just what path he walks and what moves he will make against his comrades. I know you despise those from Satellite, but I want to see just what Fudo Yusei's potential really is"._

"'_Potential'? Satellite scum don't possess potential. Their existence in this world is meaningless" Judge scowled, opening his left hand by his side. "That's why I proposed we simply destroy Satellite with bombs and nuclear weapons. It'll save time and effort rather than boring the duellists to death. I'm sure they're dying to engage in battle as I would be"._

"_While the destruction of Satellite is an objective in this conflict, there is one more purpose that place has to fulfil" Godwin replied coolly, watching Judge over the bridge his hands forged. "We must wait until that time. That is why simply obliterating Satellite is not an option"._

If Satellite was destined for annihilation, why would the process have to be drawn out? Judge snarled like a vicious animal denied its way, Godwin was standing on the sidelines and observing what was happening. Perhaps he even set up the breakout in order to get Fudo Yusei out. The man was manipulating the City; he had been for some time. Judge was a former Head of Security before dedicating his life to the military, his job had been to protect the public and keep their best interest in mind - how was pushing hundreds of duellists into Satellite to battle until a certain point benefiting them before the destruction of the island?

When Judge came to a halt outside a room close to the D-Wheel compartment, the door slid open, light pouring over a small portion of a machine sitting in the darkness, waiting for its time to arise. Judge continued to frown, while the machine was vital for his plans regarding Satellite, his current situation wasn't ideal for its use.

"It seems I may have to take matters into my hands shortly…" he muttered bitterly.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_Judge: It won't be long before the next wave of attacks rips Satellite apart. That meaningless place will finally disappear._

_Yusei: Judge, that's enough!_

_Judge: Speaking up to me, you little brat. You're powerless, just like Satellite._

_Yusei: I won't allow you to disrespect my friends, I'll take a stand against you for everyone. Next time: "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge, Chapter 12 - Satellite-Threatening Riding Duel! Vs. The Ally of Justice Catastor Combo!" Riding Duel, Acceleration!_

**- Please read and review -**


	12. Satellite Threatening Riding Duel!

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - The Neo-Domino Purge**

_Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. Following the events of Episode 8; Rex Godwin uses the information regarding Akutsu's 'momentum' to plan an attack and elimination of the Satellite residents. When a leak reaches Satellite, the residents band together. All but Yusei Fudo, who is forced to watch from the outside.  
__Contains violence, language, character death._

**

* * *

**

The corridors of the research lab had been deathly silent until the clapping of shoe soles against the tiled floor. Two men strolled in the dimly lit hallway - a brunette sporting rounded glasses and the other possessing hair as dark as the midnight sky. They spoke casually of the current project underway a number of floors above their current locations, both eager to learn of the success rate of the project and what it could mean for their City. The brunette chuckled lightly to a comment regarding a bright future for them uttered from his colleague.

"They say that Director Godwin is apparently going to visit at the time of the test".

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, Eiji. He's got quite a bit going on with this assault against Satellite, deciding to settle matters with that place once and for all" the brunette replied, smirking in confidence of his belief regarding the Director. "It's a media circus, there're even reporters that have travelled _into_ Satellite. Ordinarily, they wouldn't dream of that, possibly even for a massive scoop. At least that's the impression they give off".

"And you've seen them there, Haruto?" Eiji asked, raising an eyebrow in response to his comrade's claim.

"My wife mentioned she had been watching the reports, seems our boy is pretty excited that so many big names in the duelling world are appearing all at once" Haruto replied.

"That's just kids these days" Eiji chuckled, coming to a halt.

Haruto continued a couple of steps further, turning to face a sealed doorway before the pair. Eiji produced a key card, aligning it with a slot intended for the key. The pass slipped through with ease, Eiji following the process with the punching of numbers into the pad beside the slot for his card.

"I can't see why these are here" he sighed as he entered one number after another automatically. "They could be dangerous in the wrong hands. I suppose we should be lucky that the City has advanced too far for criminals to access this place undetected".

"I agree" Haruto uttered, nodding his head once. "This must be a massive card that Director Godwin is holding back, there's no way he would go beyond using this place as a bluff in the face of danger towards the City".

Eiji's hand fell by his side, the process of entering the chain of numbers completed. Before them, the doors slid apart, revealing a large chamber on the other side. Before the doors sank into the edges of the threshold completely, Eiji stepped forward, his eyes scanning the contents of the chamber. Haruto waited before he would enter, hearing a gasp from his colleague's mouth.

"I- It can't be!" Eiji stammered, the shakiness in his voice dragging Haruto into the room. "It's gone!"

"_What?!_" Haruto cried in horror, observing the colour draining from his co-worker's face, his eyes fixed on a certain point in the room. "It can't be _gone_".

"Well it is" Eiji protested, glancing at Haruto. "What're we going to do?"

"I suppose we have no choice but to inform Godwin" the brunette sighed. "He'll be furious that this has happened. But what worries me is who could have known about this place and how did they get here - especially without being detected? We can only assume the worst-case scenario - this City is under threat now".

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 - Satellite-Threatening Riding Duel! Vs. the Ally of Justice Catastor Combo!**

**[Sateraito ni Semaru no Raidingu Dyueru! Basasu Arai obu Jyasutisu Katasutori no Komubou!]**

Aki observed Rua silently; following Ruka's departure, time had all but ground to a halt, the room had become deathly silent. Aki's thoughts echoed from the edges of her head. Words of regret, worlds of guilt, she had been the one at fault. Rua seemed like a good kid, he didn't appear the type to prey on someone's weaknesses, he himself needed defending. He had simply wanted to protect his sister; there was nothing wrong about that. Aki suddenly began to shake her head, the twins' charm was affecting her judgement, she had been right to react in the manner she had; no-one could be trusted. That was what the Arcadia Movement was for - four walls around her to shield her from whatever the outside world could throw, she was save in this place. Ruka, on the other hand, seemed content with her life amongst ordinary people, was that because her powers were undeveloped? Aki's hands tightened atop her legs, she envied the girl. Her powers didn't affect her life to a large degree, she had a caring family and her brother was willing to defend her no matter what. Her eyes drifted to Rua, even if it was a disrupting charm, it was an effective one at the same time.

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Duellist Army Training Ground--**_

Outside the Duellist Training Ground, the forces recently gathered at the facility looking ahead to their invasion of Satellite following the hundreds of duellists that had penetrated the defences set by opposing duellists. Amongst them, Bommer stood with his head above the others, waiting for Yusei to appear - Satellite or not, he was part of Neo-Domino's army and would ride back into Satellite as an enemy of the island. The man didn't give off the impression that he was a coward and ready to flee when in a situation he found less than desirable. Even still, there was no sign of him.

Bommer sighed; he was merely someone to keep an eye on Yusei under Godwin's orders. He was the eyes of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau over the man suspected of being a Signer and if he were to disappear, then he couldn't be sure of what would follow such an unexpected twist. Nearby, a blonde man seated in his D-Wheel eyed the large dark skinned man, appearing also like he was watching out for something, perhaps even the same target Bommer sought. His cobalt eyes departed from the sight of Bommer and his D-Wheel proceeded forward at a leisurely pace, engine purring as the vehicle moved.

Ahead of the growing mass, Judge stood by his D-Wheel - a machine replicating an M1 tank without a roof or cannon. Caterpillar tracks in the place of ordinary tyres rose to his broad shoulders, its sheer height hindering a view of the rider's seat from most. A D-Wheel suited for a man like the general - a machine fitting his passion for brutal confrontation. As for Bommer's D-Wheel, its shape took on that of a trike - two tyres placed together at each end of the suspension at the back and another massive wheel positions at the front, a figurehead in the shape of a cattle's skull in line with the wheel. Behind the figurehead sat the CPU, steering handles protruding from the sides. From the top corners of the large leather seat, two arms extended, each appearing loaded like guns. In the muscular man's hands, his helmet bore horns matching those of the skull-like accessory his D-Wheel bore.

Judge smirked at the short span of time left in the City; they were about to join those already in Satellite, ready to batter what remained and almost certainly claim victory. The blonde general glanced at the man who challenged him in both height and build, continuing to smirk at the lack of Yusei.

"Where's that Satellite brat? Has he lost the gall to attack his home?" he jeered. "What a wuss".

"I cannot speak for Fudo Yusei, but I am sure he hasn't fled this place" Bommer responded solemnly. "I trust him to show up - regardless of what Satellite means to him".

"You have too much faith in that single boy" Judge scoffed, folding his arms over his wide chest.

"It's simply intuition" Bommer protested coolly.

"I wouldn't depend solely on that. Anyone from Satellite is nothing more than scum you can't be trusted" Judge derided.

"Perhaps, but I have a feeling - a _strong_ feeling - that Fudo Yusei is different" Bommer protested solemnly, his voice filled with confidence for the other and his belief in him.

Judge suppressed a chuckle; torn between amusement for the bonds beginning to form between the two and how disgusted he felt. Bommer paid no attention to the smirk Judge forged and turned his eyes away. Amongst the chatter of the duellists gathered, an engine's roaring increased in volume, someone approaching - Yusei's red D-Wheel passing through the ranks gathered around. Bommer smiled at the sight, glad that he had confirmed his position in the war, no matter what Judge made of it. The D-Wheel slowed as it came into Bommer's sight, rolling to a halt before his massive vehicle, Yusei removing his helmet once the sounds of life faded and his boots hit the ground. Judge turned away, smirking - even if Yusei had shown, he was going to turn against Satellite and attack everyone he knew in the region.

"Yusei" Bommer uttered, smiling contently at the smaller rider.

Opening his eyes, Yusei glanced at him, nodding his head without any reply. The blonde man that had been riding around in search of something return, noticing Yusei's arrival - he had not been there during his last passing the massive trike D-Wheel that Bommer possessed. His machine rolled towards them, removing his helmet and smiling warmly at the pair.

"Ah, so you're the guy from Satellite I've been hearing about" he began, drawing Yusei's eyes. "My name's Juri, pleased to meet you".

"You're not like the others - you aren't going to discriminate against me for being from Satellite?" Yusei asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

Juri clutched his helmet like a precious item before his chest, shaking his head gradually. "Nah, my father does that enough for the both of us" he claimed. "I don't think there's anything wrong with people from Satellite, but my father has brought the City's view of them".

Yusei nodded in response to the claim, grateful that he could find people in the City that could tolerate people from Satellite and individuals bearing Markers - no matter which side of the Pipeline they originated.

"Juri, I'm glad there are people like you in the City" he replied. "My name is Yusei".

"I like it" Juri answered, his smile widening gradually before his eyes turned to Bommer. "So you don't buy what the general says either?"

"No" the muscular rider. "In fact, I've _been_ to Satellite. The people I encountered weren't what the stereotypes claim; they were good people, honest young men just wanting to live a normal life".

Yusei's eyes turned to the sky, Bommer had mentioned that he had come across his friends - both from Satellite and the Detention Centre - hearing what Bommer had to say warmed his heart. Juri chuckled at the words that Bommer articulated.

"I knew that I was right about them" he proudly declared.

Bommer smirked at the aura around the young blonde, Yusei watched him, feeling relief swell inside - he wasn't completely alone.

-----------------------

Jack's Wheel of Fortune rolled towards the Training Ground again, his mind set on his last meeting with Yusei - just _why_ had Godwin given him Stardust? The Director was too discreet, shifty even, he couldn't work the man out and that frustrated him. Across the site that was his destination, duellists and D-Wheelers lined the area, all prepared to head into Satellite, his violet eyes narrowed, knowing that Yusei would be standing amongst them, ready to turn on the island just as he had.

Those standing in wait for the Duel King hailed his arrival of him, cheering at him as he passed - their superior; their leader. Jack paid little attention to those around him, his mind still set on his duel with Yusei - everything that had happened still circling his head, attempting to grasp the situation. Until Yusei appeared, everything had been as he desired once he left. Now everything meant nothing - he was aware of the Birthmark on his arm's purpose, one sharing power with another that Yusei now possessed, he was no longer the King; he was living a façade, one that remained hollow after his defeat. He had earned the title of King after a long struggle, even if Yusei's Trap card hadn't finished him off before the Crimson Dragon's presence proved too much, he would have lost. Had that dragon not appeared, Yusei would definitely be King. Something that Jack couldn't get his head around.

Amongst the ranks directly ahead of him, Judge stood by his massive D-Wheel, towering over everyone who stood upright, his machine doing the same to their D-Wheels. The King's eyes set themselves on the man, who shared the profile Godwin had disclosed to him, concluding that he was the individual in charge. His machine rolled gradually to a halt before the massive military-themed D-Wheel, removing his white helmet once he was stationary.

"The Duel King, Jack Atlus, eh?" Judge asked, smirking contently at the arrival of the champion. "I take it you're leading this lot into Satellite like the other night?"

Jack gave no immediate response, but instead watched the man. The breeze whistled through the trees at the edge of the green nearby, Judge assumed that he had been correct. Duellists gathered behind the general, gazing in awe at their idol, excited murmurs filling the calm. Judge turned to the assembly.

"It seems that the Duel King is going to lead us into Satellite as he did the first wave" he proclaimed, silencing anyone who spoke with his booming tone. "D-Wheelers will ride behind him through the Pipeline and then we split up once we pass through the other end. Duellists travelling on foot will get their chance; we'll leave some of them for you to battle".

Jack's expression darkened when he failed to locate Yusei amongst the D-Wheelers gathering, like Judge, his mind had been preying on Yusei's loyalty - would he really go through with attacking Satellite amongst the riders of the City? He would be on the side of his origin, where he belonged, that was what Jack had drilled into his skull - Yusei was more of a traitor if he _didn't_ fight alongside those in the City. Just as he conceded, certain that Yusei had indeed turned his back on Godwin's offer of freedom through fighting for the City, his eyes picked up on the red machine slowing to the left of his view, engine purring inside the D-Wheel next to Bommer's massive machine, the only that challenged Judge's in size just as he did.

A smirk brightened Jack's face - Yusei hadn't fled like a coward, something he knew that he despised. They would fight together on the same side once again - even if Crow stood against them amongst the opposition; that was what fate had planned. Allowing Judge to bellow the commands to the duellists gathered within his regiment, Jack watched Yusei like a hawk stalking its prey discreetly. Yusei, however, avoided setting his eyes on the blonde.

"Godwin has announced the situation to this City" he bellowed once the majority of murmuring had died, his piercing eyes crossing the gathering before him like a child gazing across an ocean. "Satellite has been dragging this place down for so long. Everyone in the City has always despised that place and those who live upon it - now he has proposed that it be cleared of the people in order for it to function without burdening Neo-Domino. Ride into Satellite and prove the strength of this City - not just to Satellite, but to the world. Show just what Neo-Domino can do".

A thunderous wave of cheers and raised fists came from the crowd before Jack, an army inspired by the words of their idol. Engines growled fiercely, riders boarding their machines eagerly watching Jack for a signal to ride forward into the battlefield, to take on the mistake that stained the City's pride. Jack's Wheel of Fortune rolled forward gradually, allowing the King and his rival to lock eyes momentarily, neither blinking, neither hesitating. Before anyone could trace the stares, the large white D-Wheel accelerated. Continuing past those gathered; Jack proceeded in the same direction that had brought him to the site before a sharp throw of his body, tilting his D-Wheel as it turned, allowing him to return along the path he had just rolled along.

The machine shot past the others lined up, permitting each to follow him in a flood of motorcycles and clouds of carbon dioxide. Yusei kept to the centre of the flood, passing several of his fellow riders, creeping closer to Jack, keen to learn why Jack had turned on Satellite, why he would speak of the people they had lived amongst like nothing more than the dirt that clung to the shoes of the citizens living in luxury. Two years had certainly changed him - he had been lured in with the temptation of a wondrous life and taken the bait without a glance back.

Despite the number of D-Wheels, Bommer and Juri road abreast, keeping close to Yusei. Both had seen past the eyes of Neo-Domino - to the struggles that conflicted in his heart, the scars he bore. Neither would be surprised if his presence in the army was another political manoeuvre to prove how fickle loyalty was, how unfaithful Satellite and its inhabitants were. Like people of another plain or planet with uneasy relationships to those of the world that the sun shone upon. Regardless of what everyone would think, Yusei continued, his eyes set on Jack - the route ahead was the quickest to the Maintenance Pipeline he had passed through days before, the only physical link between Neo-Domino and Satellite. A path he once walked in pursuit of freedom and Stardust, now a course for destruction and betrayal - a course of heartache. Weakness was not something Neo-Domino prided itself on, Satellite had to prove it could be strong too - Yusei ignored the throbbing in his chest and clenched the handgrips tighter, he was the only representative Satellite had.

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Arcadia Movement--**_

Ruka forced the door to Rua's room open, peering inside before quickly identifying Aki inside. Her inside churned, what she had experienced was nothing normal and as far as she was aware, Aki knew of those experiments. Her body shuddered briefly before she entered, hoping not to draw attention to herself, she'd rather Aki just stay back - not because of the Black Rose Witch inside her, but simply because she had betrayed her.

Without uttering a word, she sat herself down where she had been; laying her right hand onto the soft sheet that covered Rua's resting body. Aki observed in mirroring silence. Ruka had withdrawn herself since leaving to meet with Divine, the red haired woman wondered what had happened between them, perhaps what the Arcadia Movement had to offer had brought her closer to accepting; she had been fearing the possibility of leaving her home and her brother for the new life that he offered with his open hand. Struggling to decide whether or not to approach Ruka with her thoughts, Aki sat in silence, hands together against her legs, eyes set on Rua - it had been the same since Ruka departed and any distractions departed.

Ruka glanced at the woman at the top of her view while her head hung anxiously - what if she _had_ known? She had been encouraging her to meet with Divine, someone she claimed could debate what each life held for the girl and her power. The look she had given the twins as they attempted to depart the first time resurfaced in her memory, her body began to tremble - that look of absolute disgust and hatred, perhaps Aki was the Black Rose Witch in as many ways as people claimed. That woman was nothing but hatred, a loose cannon exploding wherever she desired, harming as many people as she could - Aki may have just been that without the mask concealing her identity. Ruka dragged her left arm across, placing her left hand onto her right, gazing at Rua as her hands joined. A considerable amount of time had passed since the duel, but she was determined not to sleep - not to let down her guard and allow Aki, Divine and the rest of the Arcadia Movement to use it as an advantage to separate them.

"Ruka…" Aki uttered. "That's what your brother called you, right?"

The girl's head rose, her eyes locking with Aki's as she gazed at the woman ahead, stunned that she had spoken without a cue to guide her. A moment passed before her mouth closed and she meekly gave a nod in the place of a verbal response. The lack of words drew in Aki's attention - Ruka seemed far more withdrawn than before, reaching out to her in order to learn more about her relationship with the Movement. It was like she was afraid. What unnerved her? What happened to the girl that departed? Where did she stand on the offer to join? Aki's mind had been wrapped around the girl, waiting to learn what had happened, unsuccessfully analysing her - two females with unique abilities, two separate worlds. The common tie lingered between them, encased in silence.

_**

* * *

**_

_**--Satellite: Maintenance Pipeline Entrance--**_

Jack burst through the mouth of the Maintenance Pipeline, initiating the second wave of attacks on Satellite. Behind him, Judge and his massive tank-style D-Wheel followed, the rider smirking arrogantly as the tracks of his machine hit Satellite. Shortly behind him, Bommer and Yusei appeared through the orifice to the Pipeline, riding side by side at the head of the army. Shortly behind the two, Juri rode his eyes surveying the innards of the factory as they raced through the corridors of the facility. The blonde man smiled at the structure, impressed that something so large could remain standing after the rumours about what threats Satellite possessed flooded the streets of the City.

Familiar with the route, Jack manoeuvred his D-Wheel through the straight corridors, his machine only slowing at the sharp corners that deviated from a simple path from the mouth of the Pipeline to the threshold of the factory. His violet eyes remained ahead, bearing no remorse over leading the duellists of the City into the island that had been his home until two years before. His mind, however, wandered to Yusei - he was never one for betrayal, would he really attack Satellite? The blonde unconsciously shook his head - Yusei wouldn't attack his friends or his home, why had Godwin recruited him into Neo-Domino's army? Why had he returned Stardust Dragon? The Director was a shifty man - one Jack couldn't be sure he could trust - but Godwin was also the man in charge of Neo-Domino, he possessed knowledge regarding the legend of the Signers, so why attack Satellite? The blonde was beginning to realize just how complex a man Godwin was, how distant from those working under him.

Judge's eyes darted across features of the factory that his machine raced past, unimpressed by the immense facility. While it was an essential tool for Neo-Domino's survival, it was simply another piece of Satellite to him, something unsophisticated - it meant nothing. His attention was beginning to wander, setting itself onto Yusei again; it seemed the general couldn't resist jibing about the young D-Wheeler's fickle loyalty. The large man lent back comfortably against the leather seat he sat upon, smirking as his and Yusei's machines aligned diagonally - the latest in a string of opportunities to taunt the young man.

"Hey, brat" he called over his shoulder. "Are you going to run away and hide now or later? I wonder if you've _really_ got the guts to go through with this, you Satellite reject. Yeah, even this place doesn't want you anymore, is that why you're going to fight back?"

Beneath his visor, Yusei's eyes parted with the sight of Judge, set ahead and the scene of neglect and trash mounds opening up at the end of the factory's interior. Coming up beside him, Bommer's grey eyes fixed themselves upon him, easily able to identify his inward struggle, he clearly couldn't cope with the pressure of attacking his home, his friends, for the enemy that had arrested him and marked him with the yellow pattern running down his cheek, no matter how well he held the mask in front of his face. Yusei appeared to have shrugged off the comment, Bommer, however, could recognize the comments that clung onto the young man, burrowing their way into his mind. Like filthy parasites.

"General, aren't you going a bit far now? We're already in Satellite" he declared, opening his arm to the deserted roads and crumbling structures in the distance surrounding them.

"Not even. This brat thinks he's as good as us because someone messed up and allowed him into this regiment" Judge spat. "He's nothing more than a double-crosser, he's no better - he's probably even worse - than the scum we're hunting".

Juri's D-Wheel increased in speed, allowing him to catch up with Bommer and ride alongside the large dark skinned man, observing the district with a content smile.

"You know… this place isn't so bad" he commented lightly. "If I had to, I wouldn't mind making this my home".

"Bite your tongue" Judge scowled. "How could you possibly consider this place a suitable location for humans to live, especially in comparison to the City? There's nothing but vermin here".

Juri's smile faded as his eyes turned to the general, gazing curiously at him for his hatred of the place; the young man couldn't help but feel a quaintness about Satellite, somewhat pitying it and those living upon the detached district because of the conflict - he was riding amongst the second wave and already Satellite was on its knees, unable to cope with the power that had entered its borders. A small number of D-Wheels emerged against the infiltrating army, several stolen Security machines without riders bearing the uniform - they had been bracing themselves.

Amongst those on the standard officials' machines, several raced forward, using the feature to force the activation of Speed World against their opponents, locking them in a Riding Duel before they could register what was happening. The City duellists seemed unfazed by the ambush. Juri glared at a rider upon one of the vehicles riding alongside him, his CPU monitor shifting to a duel field to signal that he had been amongst those challenged. Jack scowled at the length Satellite duellists had gone - fighting Security in the shadows and plotting an ambuscade simply to slow the inevitable second wave.

"So it's begun" Judge murmured, smirking at the swift action, his men fighting moments after entering the battlefield.

Behind him, the D-Wheelers following the front ranks, several locked in Riding Duel, began to stray ahead of the command to separate and eradicate all that remained of Satellite. Taking note of the dispersing army, Judge twisted his neck again, his D-Wheel beginning to alter in direction.

"Alright, disperse and take out the rest of Satellite - these duellists aren't true D-Wheelers so they won't have decks suited for Riding Duels. Take them out as quickly as possible and then move ahead in search of other targets" he bellowed coldly. "Try not to get yourselves killed and embarrass the City".

Shrugging off the latter command as a joke after Satellite's crumbling state, the riders began to part ways, the ferocious roaring of dozens of D-Wheels softened as small groups and pairs parted ways with their comrades. Juri turned to Bommer, jolting his head to his left, the direction he witnessed less machines heading - an opportunity to fight back against the duellist challenging him. Bommer nodded in reply, accepting the request for someone to be with the man as he retaliated, turning to the red D-Wheel in front.

"Yusei" he called over the purring of his massive engine. "We're heading off to the left, are you going to come with us?"

He didn't receive a response, prompting a fit of laughter from Judge. Bommer sighed, presuming Yusei was declining the suggestion and gripped on the handles tighter, turning his vehicle in the direction Juri had suggested. Behind the leading few, several monsters appeared by the vehicles, the monsters of first plays in the duels that scattered. Judge glanced over his shoulder to Yusei whose D-Wheel was approaching him, hoping to reach Jack. Through the bangs waving wildly beneath his visor, his sapphire eyes flared gravely.

"What do you think you're doing, punk?" he bellowed.

"Jack!" Yusei yelled, disregarding every word Judge had uttered.

The general snarled, furious at the Satellite man's ignorance, further enraged by his approach to the Duel King, why would someone so influential acknowledge someone like _him_?

"Hey!" he snapped. "The King doesn't need scum like you reminding him that you're here. Satellite is worthless to him and I can only imagine just what he'd see you like, isn't that right?"

Jack gave no reply, like he hadn't heard; his D-Wheel had been travelling faster, the distance between himself and the conflicting two growing steadily. Judge sighed, unable to identify if the thrill of attacking Satellite again had clouded the Duel King's sense of hearing or something else held him back from responding. But he could use that to his advantage.

"You see?" he chuckled. "You're nothing to the great Jack Atlus. I bet if he found you lying on the ground, bleeding to death, he wouldn't just ignore you; he'd stamp on your wound so you bleed faster. I know I would. And that's what we're going to do to Satellite and every person resisting us".

Yusei's eyes widened, the analogy had struck him. Was that really what Jack was doing - cutting open Satellite and doing whatever to draw more blood faster? His dazed eyes turned to Jack, he had said nothing in the defence of Satellite or for Yusei; perhaps it was how he felt. A shudder ran through Yusei's body, perhaps he had really lost Jack.

"No…"

Rage swelled inside of him, Judge had been waiting for this - riding along Satellite's deserted roads, mocking everything about the island, ready to slaughter as many innocent victims as possible. His fingers tightened around the handgrips of his D-Wheel's arms, forcing his machine to catch up with Judge's war-styled machine.

"Godwin keeps on about the hope for the future, about these people" Judge laughed arrogantly. "How can such fools ever bring about peace, they won't even be able to understand just how the real world works. Compassion for a group of such simple minded children".

'_Is he talking about the Signers and the legend Godwin spoke of?'_ Yusei asked himself, watching the general sharply.

"What does he think? These people have the power to stop the war and bring peace to this hostile world?" the general continued, smirking throughout his guessed surrounding Godwin's thoughts regarding the people he spoke of.

"So you know…" Yusei hissed; his words drowned out by the competing engines.

"Hey, King. I'll entrust the destruction of Satellite to you and your power" the blonde general yelled, thrusting his D-Wheel towards the left slightly, surprising Yusei who slowed in order to avoid his machine meeting the tracks of Judge's. The general glanced over his shoulder again, smirking coldly. "Perhaps I'll deal with you once this is over and Godwin's hope is crushed".

The roaring of the tank-shaped D-Wheel exploded into a chorus of growls and screeches. The machine raced forward, the tracks spinning around the wheels set in place without a hitch; Yusei forced his D-Wheel alongside Jack's, glaring at the Duel King. Jack averted his eyes to the D-Wheeler beside, unfazed by the sharp glower. Without a word, Yusei raced off after Judge, intriguing Jack who watched without a word.

The speed registered on Yusei's D-Wheel matched his usual pace during a Riding Duel, the measurement flickering from one value to another. A couple of minutes passed before Yusei caught sight of Judge's D-Wheel again, scowling at the surging general.

"Judge!" he yelled.

Surprisingly, the man turned his head. He scowled at the sight of Yusei following - something he had hoped would not occur.

"What now, you little brat?" he sneered.

"I won't allow you to bring harm to innocent people anymore - not to Satellite's people and not to the other Signers" Yusei argued. "I'll prove it with my deck, that's the only way you'll listen to me".

"A Riding Duel with a Satellite punk?" Judge uttered, raising an eyebrow. "Perhaps then I can see just what Godwin's planning for this punk. And I could even lead him to the heart of Satellite's last stand - he won't stand a chance".

Slowing his machine, allowing Yusei to catch up; his blazing eyes locking with Judge's temporarily. The general smirked at the proposal, seizing his deck with a smug grin.

"Well then… let's just see why Godwin brought you to me" he chuckled, turning to the CPU monitor in front of him. "We'll duel. Speed World, set on".

Both monitors altered from the map of Satellite displayed to a duel field, the Speed World card appearing briefly before the words **"DUEL MODE"** shone momentarily, the decks entered the Duel Disks that shifted into their battle positions. An automated voice sounded from the CPU: _"Duel Mode. Auto-Pilot, Standby"_. From Judge's D-Wheel, the purple aura of Speed World expanded, blanketing everything around them.

"Let's just see what you're made of" Judge mumbled. _"Duel!"_

**DUEL START**

**YUSEI -- JUDGE  
****4000 --LP-- 4000**

**FIRST TURN - JUDGE**

"I'll move first, as the superior being" Judge declared, ejecting the top card of his deck from the Duel Disk seated beneath his CPU monitor. "I summon Ally of Justice - Garadholg **[ATK 1600]**".

From the blue vortex that appeared by his tank-shaped machine, a metallic warrior appeared, its armour consisting mostly of blood-red compartments with white fragments. Atop its head, a blue sphere was fixed into its helm. The warrior thrust its arms to its side, shaking off the final glowing particles fixed to its body following its materialization. Judge smirked at the monster before returning to his hand, removing two more cards from the holder.

"In addition, I'll lay two cards face-down. Turn end".

**SECOND TURN - YUSEI**

"My turn" Yusei declared, drawing from his deck.

**YUSEI -- JUDGE  
****4000 --LP-- 4000  
****1 --SPC-- 1**

"I summon Speed Warrior **[ATK 900]** in attack mode!" Yusei continued, laying the monster card onto his Duel Disk vertically.

Ahead of the vehicle, the grey-skinned being leapt through the portal that materialized, skating gracefully alongside the bike. Judge smirked at the sight of the weaker monster, puzzled why Yusei had played it in attack mode, perhaps he wasn't all what Godwin claimed him to be.

"During the turn Speed Warrior is summoned, its attack power doubles" the younger D-Wheeler exclaimed. "Speed Warrior, attack his Ally of Justice!"

An aura of fierce crimson lined Speed Warrior's figure as its pace increased, charging towards the mechanical adversary. Judge's grin widened at the confrontation, pressing his finger on a control around the base of his Duel Disk, opening one of his face-down cards.

"Trap card open - DNA Transplant!" he declared as the card stood straight beside his machine. "When I activate this card, I can declare one Attribute and all monsters become the chosen Attribute".

"What?" Yusei exhaled.

"I'll convert your Speed Warrior to become a Light monster" the general added, grinning while a white aura surrounded the grey fighter. "And because it's fighting a Light monster, my Ally of Justice - Garadholg gains 200 attack points".

"They're even" Yusei stated, eyebrows rising as he watched in surprise.

Speed Warrior's leg rose, slamming into the defensive arm Garadholg positioned. The metallic creature clenched its other hand and ploughed it into Speed Warrior's abdomen. Locked in a struggle of equal strength, the two creatures shattered into a shower of pixels, leaving both fields empty of monsters. Behind the crimson D-Wheel that shook slightly following the destruction of both monsters, Jack appeared on his machine - Wheel of Fortune - observing the battle. His violet eyes narrowed sharply having witnessed the equally powered monsters clash.

"So they're even for now, the battle is beginning" he murmured.

"Turn end" Yusei scowled.

**THIRD TURN - JUDGE**

**YUSEI -- JUDGE  
****4000 --LP-- 4000  
****2 --SPC-- 2**

Judge removed another card from the top of his deck, his eyes leaving the card once he recognized the new addition to his hand. His large finger pressed down on another control around the centre of his Duel Disk - the key that would force his other face-down card.

"I'll activate my face-down card now: Call of the Haunted!"

Yusei's head rose - Judge had planned for Garadholg's destruction. Behind the red D-Wheel, Jack's eyes remained narrow, observing the duel sternly - if Yusei couldn't overcome Judge, then his pride could only endure another battering, even unofficially, he had lost to Yusei, he couldn't accept the dark haired D-Wheeler suffer defeat as a result of another deck.

"With my Call of the Haunted, I'll revive m Ally of Justice - Garadholg" the general declared, ending his verbal commentary while the machine reappeared through the blue vortex identical to its original passage to the field. "But it's a brief return for my soldier. I release Garadholg in order to Advance Summon my Ally Mind! **[ATK 1800]**"

A metallic sphere rose on Judge's side on the field, several blue features fixed upon its body; two plastic coverings protruded to their limitations, leaving the ends of the blood red wires exposed. Several wires extended from the features attached to the monster's spherical form. In the place of its head, a smaller sphere fixed into the body bearing a red cross and an emerald coloured orb shone.

"Ally Mind, direct attack!" Judge commanded, opening his arm aimlessly.

The creature dove toward the opponent D-Wheel, the ends of its wiry arms sparking dangerously. The two came into contact with the front of Yusei's D-Wheel, sending its power through the machine and shocking the rider who groaned at the large dent in his lifepoints - enough to decrease his Speed Counters.

**YUSEI -- JUDGE  
****2200 --LP-- 4000  
****1 --SPC-- 2**

Judge chortled as the vehicle wobbled unsteadily as a result of the assault, giving Jack the opportunity to make his presence known.

"Yusei!" he called; his machine almost beside the crimson rival.

"Jack" Yusei uttered, his azure eyes landing on Jack, taken aback that the Duel King had chosen to follow the duel rather than continue to ride along the deserted streets they were familiar with, using his Red Demons Dragon to obliterate everything in his path - just as the device Godwin had given him in the Detention Centre displayed.

"I'll set a card face-down and end my turn" Judge intervened.

**FOURTH TURN - YUSEI**

**YUSEI -- JUDGE  
****2200 --LP-- 4000  
****2 --SPC-- 3**

"My turn" Yusei announced, drawing from the top of his deck. "I summon Junk Synchron **[ATK 1300]**".

Ahead of his D-Wheel, a small humanoid creature appeared clothed in orange armour with the exception off its joints, wrapped around its neck was a white scarf.

"Junk Synchron's effect allows me to Special Summon a Level 2 or lower monster from my Graveyard. Return now, Speed Warrior!"

Through the opening that appeared, Speed Warrior darted through just as it had previously, skating alongside its partner in Junk Synchron. Behind them, Yusei's hand tightened around the handgrips, his D-Wheel accelerating.

"I'm tuning my Level 2 Speed Warrior with my Level 3 Junk Synchron" he declared, eyes rising to the tuning process that began - Junk Synchron pulling on its cord and vanishing into small lights that reshaped themselves into green rings, surrounding Speed Warrior, who too became small sparkles lining the centre of the short tunnel. "_Tsudoishi hoshi ga, aratana chikara wo yobiokosu! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, __**Jyanku Woriā**__! _**[ATK 2300]**" **[1]**

Through the expanding light, the purple armour clad warrior appeared, eyes shining a deep blood red as its limbs stretched, fist thrust forward in its signature pose. The scarf that had been wrapped around Junk Synchron's neck remained, flapping wildly as the warrior hovered beside the D-Wheel at an impressive rate.

"Junk Warrior, attack Ally Mind" Yusei commanded, opening his hand in the direction of the enemy monster. "Scrap Fist!"

The warrior dove forward, rotating in the air like caught in a tornado before his fist began to glow, the power of the attack focused in one point aimed at the spherical monster. Judge scowled, his finger pressing down on a key lining his Duel Disk - activating his face-down card.

"Trap card open - Astral Shift!" he bellowed over the roaring of his engine. Behind his Ally Mind, the Trap card rose depicturing a blast passing through a monster and to another being behind it. "This card turns your attack on my Ally mind into a direct attack on my lifepoints".

Junk Warrior's dive shifted angle, the monster shooting towards the wide D-Wheel. Yusei watched from behind, curious as to why Judge was so desperate to defend his monster - was it because it was a Tuner monster? Junk Warrior's fist collided with the back of Judge's D-Wheel, just behind his seat, triggering a yell from the general as his machine was hit and bobbed against the fractured concrete.

**YUSEI -- JUDGE  
****2200 --LP-- 1700  
****2 --SPC-- 1**

A small tear formed in Judge's D-Wheel as a result of the impact from Junk Warrior's fist, a device resembling a knuckle duster that bound its fingers together having torn into the metal. A slit growing at a steady rate, opening as the speed of the D-Wheel proved harmful once the wound opened.

"What's that?" Yusei asked, gazing at the small hole that unfolded on the end of the D-Wheels left face - something inside catching his eye.

Judge scowled as his eyes met the wound, exposing the underneath of his machine. From his position, Yusei could perceive something on the side of the D-Wheel - a smooth rounded end of something stored inside. Jack's Wheel of Fortune accelerated, advancing faster until it rolled beside Yusei's, violent eyes locked onto the hole exposing the cargo of the tank-shaped D-Wheel.

"Just what is it?" he asked himself. "It looks sort of like… a bomb"

The King trailed off, it couldn't _possibly_ be a bomb stashed in the general's D-Wheel, had he lost his mind? But when Jack blinked, the cargo remained - he wasn't hallucinating. A chill danced down his spine and crept straight back up, his eyes unconsciously wandering to Yusei who gazed at the discovery in horror.

"Seems it's been exposed before it could be put to use" Judge uttered, his tone harbouring disheartenment at his secret weapon coming to light.

"That's why you raced off - _you're going to blow up Satellite!_" Yusei yelled in shock, still attempting to bring his head around the words that had leapt from his throat.

"You catch on quick, I suppose" Judge chuckled. "But even realizing now means it's too late for you to do anything - we're already on course for the destination to set this off and we're still duelling".

"Just how powerful can that bomb be?" Jack murmured; eyes fixed upon the device. "If Judge snuck it into Satellite, then he must realize how large Satellite is… just how much does he intend to wipe out?"

"Judge, stop this!" Yusei protested fiercely.

"I won't take orders from a Satellite punk like you" Judge snapped. "My mind has been made; if Godwin wants to wage war against Satellite and waste everyone's time, there's only one solution - annihilate Satellite".

"But what about all the people here - even if you don't care about those from Satellite, you'll be killing hundreds from the City".

"Every war has casualties on both sides, Godwin should remember that".

"Is some kind of attack against Godwin as well as Satellite?" Jack asked himself, observing the argument that had interrupted the duel, leaving the monsters to do nothing more than hover beside their duellist's D-Wheel.

Yusei scowled, glaring hatefully at the general riding ahead as the CPU monitor on Yusei's D-Wheel began to flash. The display of the duel field and Speed Counter meter were replaced with Godwin gazing sternly through the connection established, Yusei's eyes dropped to the man.

"Godwin…" he hissed.

"Yusei, it seems a nuclear device has been stolen" the Director reported bluntly. "I'm concerned that the crime is linked to the second wave invading Satellite".

"Nu- _nuclear device_?" Yusei cried in horror, eyes widening at Godwin's plain expression.

"What?!" Jack called from his D-Wheel, praying that he had misinterpreted Yusei's cry.

"Jack! That bomb in Judge's D-Wheel… he's going to level Satellite with it" Yusei yelled over the roaring of the three engines, sweat sliding down his face.

"Then why did he accept a duel with you - if a strong enough attack hits, that will explode and take out everyone in a large radius" Jack scowled, eyes returning to the rounded end exposed. "We're lucky that Junk Warrior's attack didn't detonate it".

"Which means it's too dangerous to attack further" Judge laughed arrogantly.

"Yusei, there's someone that can disable that device from here in the City" Godwin spoke, drawing Yusei's eyes back to the monitor. "Someone who has been working on the Momentum project for some time in the City".

The Director's face vanished from the screen, replaced by another man wearing spectacles, a pair of brown bangs extending far past his chin. The remainder of his hair sat atop his head in the shape of a crescent moon, ends extending beyond his skull.

"_Sooooooo~_, you're the boy the Director was talking about" he howled playfully. "I am Akutsu, I hear you have a situation. A nuclear device, eh?"

"The general has it stored in his D-Wheel, he's planning to level Satellite with it" Yusei exclaimed.

"I see" the man mumbled, chin resting upon the palm of his hand. "I shall _voodoo_ what I can, I'll report back when it's done".

The man's face vanished from the monitor - a strange being he was - Yusei's eyes remained fixed upon the display, thoughts of the man racing through his head. Their fate rested in his hands, a fact that made him feel more anxious than before - they would just have to trust he knew what he was doing.

"Well? Do you want to continue this duel or are you surrendering?" Judge chortled, snapping Yusei from his thoughts. "Either way, I'll draw the card that Astral Shift permits me to.

That was right - they were still duelling, regardless of the circumstances. Yusei's eyes examined the cards in his possession, thoughts still focused on how he could win if he couldn't attack - this wasn't like the duel against Himuro in the Detention Centre, he _had_ to attack.

"Turn end".

**FIFTH TURN - JUDGE**

**YUSEI -- JUDGE  
****2200 --LP-- 1700  
****3 --SPC-- 2**

"My turn" Judge proclaimed, drawing from his deck again, smirking at the card he had pulled and laying it onto his Duel Disk. "I summon Ally Bomb **[ATK 400]**".

Beside Ally Mind, another orbicular creature emerged, black in colour with several purple cavities in its smooth surface, each lined with a ring of orange. Another explosive threatening the chances of continuing the duel, Yusei scowled at the being.

"Now I activate Speed Spell - Level Gradient**[*]**" Judge added, slipping the card into the lower level of his Duel Disk. "All I need is 2 Speed Counters and I can increase or decrease the level of my monster by 1. So I'll lower both Ally Mind to a Level 4 and Ally Bomb to a Level 1".

"He's decreased the levels of his monsters and Ally Mind is a Tuner…" Jack commented. "That must mean one thing - he's planning a Synchro Summon".

"I tune my Level 4 Ally Mind with my Level 1 Ally Bomb" Judge declared, the larger orbicular creature reforming into small glimmers that rose in a cluster, descending as green rings around the smaller. "Synchro Summon. Rise now, Ally of Justice - Catastor **[ATK 2200]**".

The white serpent-like creature emerged from the blinding light, golden claws attached to the ends of its slender legs, matching ones fixed onto its main body. On its belly, a dark blue colour stretched along its form, a metallic red collar extending from one end of the colour to the other. Its head possessed an orb matching the underbelly, an emerald orb fixed in the centre, eight golden rods extended from it, connecting a circular headdress, the ends descending to the level of the golden plates attached like shoulder pads.

"It's weaker than Junk Warrior, what's he up to?" Jack muttered, fixing his eyes onto the creature.

"Ally of Justice - Catastor; attack Junk Warrior!" Judge commanded, stretching his large arm.

The creature dove towards Junk Warrior who then braced himself for the conflict, fists rising close to his head. Yusei lowered his head slightly, glaring anxiously at the approaching monster - why would Judge command his monster to attack a creature that possessed more attack power?

"When Catastor attacks a monster that doesn't possess a Dark Attribute, it can automatically destroy the creature without applying Battle Damage" the general added, grinning darkly - his DNA Transplant had locked Yusei's monsters into one Attribute, because of his decision, they were creatures of Light.

Opposite his creature, Junk Warrior exploded, shards scattered across the field, dissolving before hitting the concrete road beneath them. Yusei scowled at the lack of monsters on his field - Judge had lured him into the trap that had been set from the beginning. Jack watched on, his expression indifferent - Yusei couldn't attack for fear of detonating the device stored in Judge's D-Wheel and the combination played against him placed him in a challenging position.

"Turn end" the general chortled.

**SIXTH TURN - YUSEI**

**YUSEI -- JUDGE  
****2200 --LP-- 1700  
****4 --SPC-- 3**

"My turn" Yusei called, drawing from his deck. "I summon Roadrunner **[DEF 300]** in defence mode".

On the field, the small pink chick appeared, dashing alongside the D-Wheel uselessly. Judge smirked at the monster, all that Yusei had to defend his lifepoints - proof that his defeat was imminent. The general would be free to proceed with his deadly plan.

"I set a card face-down" Yusei added, placing the card in the lower level of his Duel Disk. "Turn end".

"So you've given up" Judge gibed. "You can't win unless you attack and you don't plan to, do you? You're so desperate to save this wasteland of an island that you're going to throw this duel".

Neither of the D-Wheelers behind reacted to the claim, Jack's eyes shifted to Yusei who glared ahead, sweat building across his forehead - what Judge said was the truth - if he continued to avoid attacking, he'd lose the duel. But if he attacked, he'd set off Judge's bomb. A groan slipped through his clenched teeth; Satellite was doomed no matter what the outcome.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_Judge: Hah, you've got no hope now, Fudo Yusei. If you attack, you're more than likely just going to end my plan early. Satellite won't survive your assault on my lifepoints!_

_Jack: Yusei… how do you plan to win if you don't attack the opponent?_

_Yusei: Judge! I will find a way to end this duel without destroying Satellite, I won't let you win. Next time: "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge, Chapter 13 - Cleansing the Symbol of Betrayal! Take Flight, Stardust Dragon!" Riding Duel, Acceleration!_

**- Please read and review - **

* * *

**[1]** _"Clustering stars, will call upon a new force! Become the light its shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"_

**[*]** - Cards created exclusively for _The Neo-Domino Purge_.


	13. Cleansing the Symbol of Betrayal!

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - The Neo-Domino Purge**

_Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. Following the events of Episode 8; Rex Godwin uses the information regarding Akutsu's 'momentum' to plan an attack and elimination of the Satellite residents. When a leak reaches Satellite, the residents band together. All but Yusei Fudo, who is forced to watch from the outside.  
__Contains violence, language, character death._

**

* * *

**

Yusei scowled as his eyes narrowed at the massive machine in front. The outcome of the bomb hidden within the shell of Judge's D-Wheel detonating the instant Junk Warrior's strike was delivered had been a miracle - Satellite had dodged a bullet, for now. But the threat was far from over; another attack was more than likely enough to push it over the edge. His hope rested in the hands of the scientist Godwin had introduced him to, that man named Akutsu. His manner of speaking was surprising for one of his profession, but nonetheless, he was the only individual that could rescue Satellite from the destructive power of that device. But why did Godwin care? He had launched the initial attack on Satellite; _he_ had caused this incident to occur. Perhaps he was that confident that at least one of the remaining three Signers was hiding in Satellite.

Beside his crimson D-Wheel, Jack observed Yusei's expression, he had heard of the contents of Yusei's record in the Detention Centre regarding duels - he _had_ reigned victorious in a duel without attacking on one occasion. But he was using another deck against Jin Himuro; the circumstances in this bout were far too different for that occasion to matter. He had been forced into a tight corner and had to discover an escape route that wouldn't result in killing everyone in Satellite - a truly challenging feat to overcome. One Jack was eager to witness.

"My turn" the general ahead declared, snapping both riders behind from their worlds of thoughts.

**SEVENTH TURN - JUDGE**

**YUSEI -- JUDGE  
****2200 --LP-- 1700  
****5 --SPC-- 4**

"Since my Speed World now has 4 Speed Counters, I'll activate my Speed Spell - Turnover Takeover! **[*]**" the general proclaimed, placing the card into the Duel Disk positioned in front of him, his lips curling into a proud smirk. "Now I'm permitted to look at one face-down card on your field and if it can be activated at this point, then it will. If it can't, then it's sent to the Graveyard and I gain one extra Speed Counter".

Yusei scowled at the card's effect, the nature of his face-down card was easier than normal circumstances to identify and Judge had picked up on it. He was going for the face-down card that Yusei had laid in order to protect himself and Junk Warrior. Jack eyed the card briefly before his attention turned to Yusei's card, confident he had placed his finger upon the right card in his comrade's deck.

"Let's see if your face-down card is any use before it departs from the field" Judge taunted, pointing at the face-down card behind the Synchro monster hovering by the enemy D-Wheel. The Trap card rose, revealing itself as Scrap-Iron Scarecrow before imploding, Judge chuckled as his Speed Counters increased, the bleep from his CPU registering the gain. "Too bad, your deck is starting to fail you".

**YUSEI -- JUDGE  
****2200 --LP-- 1700  
****5 --SPC-- 5**

The gain forced a level amount of Speed Counters, the message flashing briefly on the monitor before Yusei. His eyes narrowed as a grunt of frustration slipped through his locked jaws. His deck wasn't going to let him down, not after the battles he had fought with the cards at his disposal - he hadn't come into Neo-Domino and escape the Detention Centre only to lose once he was back on Satellite soil. The duel was his chance to redeem himself for turning his back on Satellite for the destiny of a Signer - someone that Godwin claimed would rescue the world from a wave of perpetual darkness.

"Seems you've lost the guts to shout back" Judge taunted further, smirking darkly over his shoulder - he was in a position impossible to overturn and he knew it. He loved the predicament Yusei and Jack could only watch upon. "The countdown to Satellite's destruction is ticking… and you won't be able to prevent it, Fudo Yusei".

The sapphire eyes of the struggling rider behind narrowed, filled with hatred towards the general who had lost his professionalism to his overwhelming disdain for the unfortunate victims left to survive in the squalor of the detached island. One that would soon lose its dim embers of life thoroughly.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 - Cleansing the Symbol of Betrayal! Take Flight, Stardust Dragon!**

**[Uragiri no Akashi o Kiyomeru! Hishoseiyo, Sutādasto Doragon!]**

Gazing from the edge of the mobile battlefield, Jack remained silent as the duel's only spectator - the kind of duel that would be fought in a stadium filled with the roaring cheers of entertained fans and hopeful duellists. This Riding Duel was far different from those battles, there was no-one to cheer on their favourite combatant, there was no reverberating commentary on each duellist's moves. This was how Riding Duels in Satellite had always been - the small number of D-Wheelers fighting for survival amongst the barren wasteland of the City's leftovers. And while the only significant occasion he had been in control of a D-Wheel had been to escape the detached island, it was like he was reliving his days in Satellite, he was witnessing another of Satellite's Riding Duels - local riders against the authority of Neo-Domino.

"Ally of Justice - Catastor attacks Roadrunner" Judge bellowed, opening his hand in the direction of the tiny dashing chick. The large creature dove towards the young hatchling, ready to strike it down when the card on Judge's field began to glow briefly. "With DNA Transplant still active on the field, your weakling doesn't stand a chance against Catastor; its effect will automatically destroy your Roadrunner and leave your field empty of soldiers".

Before the crimson D-Wheel, the two creatures connected - the large golden scythe meeting the small blue aura engulfed hatchling. As though the touch along infected the creature with the will of destruction, its tiny form imploded, leaving a small cloud of smoke in its place. Yusei and Jack continued on, neither reacting in a notable manner, both eyeing up the device visible in the body of the D-Wheel ahead.

"After that attack, I'll place two cards face-down" Judge commented. Either side of his speeding D-Wheel, the cards appeared and vanished as quickly. "Turn end".

**EIGHTH TURN - YUSEI**

"My turn" Yusei strongly declared, whipping his arm across the space before him, the new card from his deck held tightly between his forefinger, middle finger and thumb, the final opposite the first pair. His eyes travelled to it, taking a brief moment to analyse what fate had given to him in order to fight back.

**YUSEI -- JUDGE  
****2200 --LP-- 1700  
****6 --SPC-- 6**

"I activate a Speed Spell. Angel Baton!" the younger competitor bellowed; placing the card into the Duel Disk lay before him swiftly. "This permits me to draw two cards from my deck and then discard one from my hand".

His fingers rested atop the stack of cards placed in the deck holder attached to the arm of his D-Wheel, taking a brief moment to repeat the situation in his mind, watching the cards silently. As quickly as his thoughts about the predicament before him ended, the top two cards slid from the stack, a minor adjustment in angle allowing Yusei to identify the cards he had drawn. The two descended into his hand, another rising as he pulled it from the holder. The image depicted a small orange creature with several metallic screws protruding from its back - his trusted Bolt Hedgehog. The furry creature entered the Graveyard, provoking a chuckle from Judge.

"I set two cards face-down".

"You threw away a monster - seems like it was the only one that could have defended you too" Judge chortled. "Have you given up for the sake of Satellite? Either way, this place will be destroyed - you're wasting your time".

Yusei scowled, a click of his tongue emitting from his clenched jaws. "Turn end".

'_My face-down card - Trigger of Tragedy - should be enough to rid the field. If Judge activates Catastor's ability, then this Trap will destroy it'_ he mentally commented, his eyes locked onto the white creature. _'But I have to wait until the right time, if not, I could waste it and leave another monster in a fatal predicament'._

Jack narrowed his eyes, attempting to unveil the two cards laid either side of the crimson D-Wheel based on his history of duels with Yusei. The battle in the Stadium - that duel where the Crimson Dragon appeared and interrupted the duel as Yusei activated the Trap card that would wipe out the King's lifepoints - proved to him that Yusei's deck had changed very slightly over two years, he was still relying on the same cards that they had fought with before the betrayal that separated them, not many of those cards could stand up to Catastor. Jack analysed his memory of Yusei's deck, mentally flicking through the stack, pausing on a Trap card he felt very familiar.

'_That must be it. Knowing Yusei, that face-down card will be the same Trigger of Tragedy he used in our duel'_ he pondered. He may have been King, but he was a mere spectator to the bout that would decide Satellite's fate. _'He used it against Red Demons, now he must be planning the same play against Catastor'_.

"Yusei, are you not going to bring out your signature monster like your opponent has?" he bellowed across the distance to the D-Wheel racing parallel to his. "Are you not going to fight your hardest for this place that means so much to you while he fights with all his ability and this Synchro monster that possesses his will? What happened to the will your share with Stardust - perhaps he's right and you've given up, concerned that you'll destroy yourself by relying on it? There's a reason it was returned to you, now use it before I reject that move".

Yusei eyed the blonde Duel King curiously - his inquires regarding Stardust were the first significant comment he had made about the duel since its beginning. Was Jack implying that he was scared to fight with Stardust, like he had claimed Yusei was powerless to fight _against_ the very dragon he had lost two years ago? It had been so long since the two stood on the same field together, yet he hadn't even glanced at the dragon since receiving it from Jack.

From behind, Juri and Bommer's D-Wheels approached, the ferocious roaring of the larger machine drawing the eyes of the three riders ahead. Judge turned his eyes ahead when he recognized the two racing after the Riding Duel, scowling at their appearance - why were his men chasing him and bringing themselves into the centre of everything rather than fighting like they had been ordered?

"It's Yusei, he's fighting the General" Bommer announced to his companion.

"And Jack Atlus is here" the blonde added.

"Bommer, Juri!" Yusei called from his D-Wheel, continuing to gaze over his shoulder and allowing the auto-pilot on his D-Wheel to guide him blindly. "What are you doing here? You've got to get away".

"Yusei, what's going on?" Juri asked, his brow creased as his eyes flashed anxiously.

"Judge hasn't been planning to go by Godwin's orders at all, he doesn't care about Satellite, let alone the people in it" Yusei replied. "He's going to level Satellite with a nuclear device in his D-Wheel".

"Nu- _nuclear device?!_" Juri cried out in horror. Across his azure eyes, fear and despair flashed - the message had been drilled into his brain too quickly for him to handle.

"I've got to find a way to win this duel without attacking the D-Wheel. That is most likely going to be all that's needed to set it off and destroy everything around us" the dark haired D-Wheeler added.

"It can't be…" Juri whispered; his body quaking in shock from how far out of hand the situation had gotten.

Yusei turned his eyes ahead, locking onto the large man a short distance ahead, not so much as glancing back at the quartet that had gathered behind him, intent on bringing his plan to a halt. Jack watched him indifferently, listening to each word the others exchanged, Bommer's eyes landed upon Juri, who struggled to grasp the situation wholly. Instead, he accelerated, closing the gap between himself, Yusei and Jack.

"Please, don't do this!" he pleaded to the general ahead.

"Juri, just get back" Judge ordered solemnly.

"No! I can't leave you to do this" Juri protested, tears that built clung to the edges of his eye sockets. "Please, you can't go through with this… _Father!_"

"'Father'?" Jack gasped, his eyes widening as they shifted to Juri.

"Juri… you're…?" Yusei attempted to ask, also stunned by the revelation.

"Yes… General Judge Casey… is my father" Juri muttered, lowering his head.

"Juri, I'm ordering you to fall back. Get somewhere else before this duel ends, I _don't_ want you around here when I end this war" Judge called, raising his voice in the hope that an authoritative tone would be enough to force the young blonde back.

Juri didn't protest, instead, he hung his head - both in disbelief and shame - how could his father go so far as to plan to destroy the surface of Satellite and every life of those standing on its desiccated soil? Bommer hastened his machine, attempting to ride beside the shaken Juri; the two seemed to have developed a bond through their time since meeting at the Training Ground - a bond of comradeship.

"Juri, it seems there's nothing we can do. We should just fall back and leave this situation in the hands of Yusei and the King" he suggested softly.

"No… I must stay… I have to see what becomes of this duel, of these two people" Juri protested serenely, lifting his head gradually. Remnants of the tears that clung to the corners of his eyes remained, those remnants refusing to part from their position and slide down the young man's face.

"It seems my soldiers are losing their place… this battle is moving from where I planned for it to be" Judge scowled, keeping his eyes from Juri. The boy was falling apart, a sight he was unprepared to witness, he would keep his mind to the plan he had devised - to create a world without the burden of Satellite dragging down the utopia that was the City he fought for and pray that Juri would see sense and flee before the duel's end.

Jack remained silent throughout the domestic dispute, his attention set on the duel - the struggle between Judge and Juri was unimportant, it didn't involve him. The D-Wheels altered course, heading towards the elevating road that would a surviving highway, somewhere once filled with life, a central roadway for hundreds, possibly thousands. The five D-Wheel approached the lane granting them access to the dual carriageway, rising to the level of the elevated road. The fragmented structures and rubble laid asunder sank as the five moved onto another level of Satellite - the torn highway that remained standing.

"My turn" he muttered, the arrogant confidence void in his tone.

**NINETH TURN - JUDGE**

**YUSEI -- JUDGE  
****2200 --LP-- 1700  
****7 --SPC-- 7**

"Ally of Justice - Catastor, attack the enemy directly!"

The large white creature dove forward; its golden scythe glistening in the day's light as they aimed themselves for Yusei's D-Wheel. Behind him, none of the spectators said anything, unable to bring themselves to call out to Yusei once they had learned the truth between the General and his son.

"Duel's over, you little punk" Judge snarled, smirking victoriously at the charge."Trap Card open - Angel Lift!" Yusei protested, stretching his arm over the Trap Card that rose by his side. "This card will allow me to revive a monster and use it as a shield against your direct attack. Return now - Speed Warrior!"

Through the bright aura of the card, the grey suit-clad swift humanoid leapt through, striking its standard pose. The appearance provoked Catastor to pause its charge to the opposite side of the field, unable to strike Yusei's lifepoints directly.

"It makes no difference; Catastor's effect will simply be redirected to your monster. It won't survive the attack and your lifepoints will still suffer massive damage" Judge scoffed. "Catastor, destroy his pathetic Speed Warrior!"

The large white creature resumed its assault, altering the angle of its charge to focus on Speed Warrior. Yusei shrugged off the order, opening his other concealed card.

"Trap card open! Trigger of Tragedy!"

Jack's eyes narrowed, he had been correct, Yusei had played on of the Trap cards he remembered from the night they last duelled. A night when Yusei relied on Stardust's power.

"This Trap stops Catastor's effect from destroying Speed Warrior and redirects that destructive power back to your monster" Yusei called, pointing at the Synchro monster that froze again, a dim glow outlining its bright form.

"I don't think so" Judge protested, commanding one of his face-down cards to rise. "I activate Interdimensional Matter Transporter. This card will remove Catastor from play until the end of my turn, thus shielding it from encountering that redirected effect".

In an instant, the hologram displaying Catastor distorted before the creature vanished completely. Without its target present, the reflected ability to destroy a monster faded, the effect of Trigger of Tragedy left unresolved.

"Seems your Trap Card wasn't successful in eliminating Catastor. My monster lives to haunt you again" Judge chuckled. Inwardly, he cursed in disappointed that his golden opportunity to end the duel had passed, unable to grasp the chance as he had planned. Yusei was putting up a reasonable fight. "I place one card face down. My turn comes to an end. And Catastor returns to the field".

"Father… "Juri muttered, observing the duel with the tears in his eyes drying, no longer obscuring his view. "Please, you've got to stop this. We're on the same side, just end this and fight with us without risking your life".

"Juri, I told you to retreat" Judge protested. "We're not all on the same side, this traitor turned his back on Satellite, how long before he turns his back on us and returns to the side he was meant to fight for? Do you even know why he's here - why a Satellite civilian is fighting with us?"

"What?" Juri sounded, raising his eyebrows at his parent.

"Godwin insisted he fight amongst us" Judge responded coldly. "That man believes that there's something special about him, I don't know what, but it's the first sign that Godwin can't be trusted. I'll expose him for what he is and bring him down. He's lying to the entire City, I'm certain that his intentions for attacking Satellite have some secret alternative, just like his letting this brat fight like one of us. Godwin will have to watch himself because I won't be brainwashed by his false promise of peace. I plan to take him on, even if it's by myself against the weight of him and his organization".

'_Organization? Does he mean Yliaster?'_ Yusei wondered; raising his eyebrows as curiosity crept through him.

"Godwin better watch his back because he won't be able to worm his way out of this one" Judge continued. "He's deceiving everyone; we're all just pawns in some twisted game of his to see who can destroy who first. I've gone along with everything simply so there's more for me to discover and take him down with. And when he's exposed, he _will_ go down".

Juri's throat tightened, he had faith in his father, but he couldn't bare the thought of Yusei defeating him or destroying the explosive in his father's D-Wheel. How had Judge planned all this? How did he plan to continue life afterwards? Terror crept through him at what could have pushed his parent this far, his finger tightening around the handgrip to his left.

"My turn" Yusei bellowed, ending the pause in the duel and removing the top card from his deck. "Draw!"

**TENTH TURN - YUSEI**

**YUSEI -- JUDGE  
****2200 --LP-- 1700  
****8 --SPC-- 8**

"I summon Nitro Synchron **[ATK 300]** in attack mode" the younger rider added, slapping the card onto his Duel Disk.

On the field, a cylinder appeared through the vortex that opened, a white being with pink markings colouring the body. From the sides, metallic arms protruded from the basic shape, yellow gloves concealing the ends - at the base of its body, the same occurred with footwear concealing the bottoms of the rods that stuck out of its form. Atop its body, a nozzle aimed at the enemy directly opposite while a rounded meter sat at the top of its form, the needle resting at the minimum amount.

"A Tuner monster" Jack commented. "Are you calling out your strongest creature _now_? You're in a difficult position, Yusei and attacking is dangerous - you know that. But have you now conceded that using the monster that you share your destiny with is the only option, the only way you can win this?"

Yusei glanced at Jack, unfazed by his verbal ponders, he wanted to see Stardust in Yusei's possession, see if he had lost his touch after two years of separation from the magnificent dragon. But the topic was not in need of a reply, Jack had mentioned how awkward the position he found himself in was, even Jack wouldn't urge him to detonate the device simply in the prospect of eliminating the setback that was Satellite.

Akutsu appeared on the monitor of Yusei's D-Wheel, the display of the field behind the window displaying his head. The same occurred on Jack's CPU display, drawing both sets of eyes.

"_Hellooooo~" _the scientist howled. _"The device in the D-Wheel of the general has successfully been deactivated from this end. It is poooooossible for the Duel to continue with attacks aimed at the oppoooooonent without the threat of detonation"_.

"It's safe now?" Yusei sounded.

Hearing the words, Juri lifted his head slightly higher, clutching the handgrip to his right tightly, forcing his D-Wheel to accelerate. He rushed past Yusei who called his name, attempting to warn him back - even if the explosive was inactive, the situation could still be perilous. Judge seemed unstable, pushed to extremes just to prove a point.

"Father, did you hear that?" he called. "It's over. Just come back with us, we'll take on Satellite together like everyone else. You don't have to take such measures to get rid of them, wasn't that what Godwin was getting at all along?"

"Juri… Godwin is one that can't be trusted with matters such as this. His words cannot be trusted" Judge sighed. "I want you to leave this area; I won't stress how much I want you to be a major figure in this war, to stand victorious above the defeated scum that this place has spawned. I'll be standing at the end of the battle - this tactic isn't one that will claim my life. You and I will head back into the City together, I promise you".

"But this whole plan is too dangerous" Juri protested. "Why go this far to begin with?"

"For the same reason every duellist that flooded into Satellite invaded this place - for a better future".

"What kind of future would _that_ be if you were to detonate that thing? I'm sure that Godwin and the Public Security Maintenance had somewhere in mind for the people uprooted to live".

"You can't understand Godwin, that man is shifty. His words mean nothing. Look how he let that punk fight amongst our ranks like he's one of us" Judge scowled, glaring over his shoulder at Yusei.

"So they're worth risking your life over. Even if your plan was going to succeed, what of the consequences?" Juri inquired, raising an eyebrow. "You're going to continue this duel anyway, aren't you?"

"I am. I had my pride in tact and I'm going to crush anyone that stands in my way with it" Judge sighed, setting his eyes on the fragmented road ahead.

Juri made no response to the desires his father spoke of - the future free of burden, one where children wouldn't hear the tales of Satellite's warped population, where the City wouldn't have to worry about the isle or the criminals it harboured. From behind, Yusei's D-Wheel approached, the rider understanding Judge's desire to fight on - even if his intentions were warped.

"Since there is a Tuner monster on my field, Bolt Hedgehog **[DEF 800]** can return from the Graveyard".

Through another opening - one leading to the Cemetery - the spiky creature leapt through, its orange fur dowsed in blue as it took about its defensive position. Judge watched over his shoulder as the rodent with metallic bolts drilled into its back appeared, sneering at the effect's practicality.

"When did _that_ go to the Graveyard?" he snarled.

"Bolt Hedgehog was the card that I chose to discard when Angel Baton was activated" Yusei replied steadily, plucking another card from his hand. "I activate the Speed Spell - Summon Speeder!" On the field, the card turned to reveal itself, depicting a Dunames Dark Witch rising from the aura that released it upon the battlefield. "When I have more than 4 Speed Counters, this allows me to Special Summon another monster, so I summon Tuning Supporter **[ATK 100]** from my hand".

A small being appeared, a yellow scarf obscuring most of the torso of its body, permitting only the bottom of its orange body, its small metallic arms and legs extending beyond the cloth's position. Atop its head, a wok sat, casting a shadow that hid the being's face, emerald eyes glowing from the darkness.

"At this point, I activate my Trap card. Fatal Abacus" Judge bellowed, the Trap card rising to face his opponent. "This will deal 500 points of damage for each monster that leaves the field and enters the Graveyard".

The card depicted the ancient calculator, the standard wooden frame replaced with twisted demonic skin, the wires fixed in between the frame unable to maintain a straight form, dips occurring that would prevent the beads representing digits from travelling across their fixed path without hassle. Yusei titled his head downwards slightly, analyzing the card briefly while Bommer and Jack's eyes remained on him. Juri, however, continued to watch his father, scouring his soul for anything that he could use that would get through to the man, clear protests and tears were not enough to wake the man from his insane scheme. They were not enough to remind his father about everything he had in the City, swallowed by the hatred that the general possessed for Satellite and the pride he clung to.

"I'm tuning my Level 2 Nitro Synchron with my Level 2 Speed Warrior, my Level 2 Bolt Hedgehog and my Level 1 Tuning Supporter" Yusei called, interrupting the silence that hung over the battle following the Trap card's activation.

The needle in the meter sitting atop Nitro Synchron's body quivered, rising to the highest level where a block of red warned it had reached the highest level before steam discharged from the nozzle. The creature vanished, replaced by the green rings that returned to the field in place of a Tuner, surrounding the three monsters whose total of six stars departed from their forms, lining up in the wake of a Synchro Monster's appearance. "_Tsudoishi omoi ga, kokoni aratana chikara tonaru! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Moeagare, __**Nitoro Woriā**__! _**[ATK 2800]**" **[1]**

"Since monsters have left your field for the Graveyard, Fatal Abacus deals you 500 points of damage for each" Judge bellowed, glaring back with narrow eyes, shielding his retinas from the brightness of the Synchro Summon.

A purple glow surrounded the card, forming a beam that shot at Yusei, piercing his abdomen. The rider groaned, hunching over to clutch his stomach while the green skinned monster appeared overhead. From its head, large horns protruded, like those of cattle, smaller additions fixed onto its shoulders. The armour-like skin that covered its body composed of two shades of green, both different from the cannon-like tail that grew from its rear beneath a line of smaller exhausts lined along its spine.

**YUSEI -- JUDGE  
****700 --LP-- 1700  
****7 --SPC-- 8**

"Your lifepoints are at 700?" Judge commented, raising an eyebrow. "Why didn't you take the full damage of _four_ creatures leaving the field?"

"When Bolt Hedgehog is revived by its special ability, it's removed from play when it leaves the field" Yusei replied. "In other words, the damage Fatal Abacus dealt was equal to three monsters - the three that entered the Graveyard".

The General scowled, Yusei was 500 points further from defeat than he had calculated - but he had lost a Speed Counter in the process, he had less than 1000 lifepoints remaining.

"It makes no difference, the result of this duel will be the same" he cackled. "You had a nice set of monsters to shield you, but now that you have one, the instant it battles with Catastor, it'll be destroyed and leave you with nothing. Why bother giving up a number of soldiers to shield you for one that won't last very long?"

"By the effects of Nitro Synchron and Tuning Supporter, I draw two cards from my deck" Yusei continued as though Judge hadn't spoken. "I activate the Speed Spell - Shift Down. By removing 6 Speed Counters, I can draw two further cards".

**YUSEI -- JUDGE  
****700 --LP-- 1700  
****1 --SPC-- 8**

Yusei's D-Wheel slowed dramatically, almost levelling with Bommer and Juri who parted in the case Yusei would fall back to their position. Juri leaned forward in his machine, the desperation regarding his father's situation still as clear as day in his eyes.

"Yusei, please stop my father without harming him" he pleaded. "I know he hates Satellite and what he's trying to do is wrong, but I can't lose him. I'm sure you know what I mean, my father is everything to me".

"I understand" Yusei replied, nodding his head to accompany the answer. He turned ahead of him again, watching Judge solemnly - what Juri felt was something he hadn't experienced, he had been orphaned at the age of a year, living in an orphanage since that time. He had no father to feel such a strong bond with, no mother to love and protect. His fingers tightened around the handgrip, that loneliness that had hounded him since his infancy was something he wasn't prepared to force upon Juri, his D-Wheel accelerated. "Since a Speed Spell has been activated, Nitro Warrior's attack increases by 1000".

"Are you surrendering to fate? Planning to commit suicide right here and now by attacking me?" Judge chortled. "Fighting for Satellite _really_ isn't worth it, is it?"

Yusei scowled, there was still no sign that attacking the enemy would do any good - Catastor would destroy his monster and a direct attack was out of the question. Judge's comment about the number of monsters he had proved the practicality of his previous forces, but how long would it have been before Judge threw out another monster to take them out alongside Catastor?

"I activate the Speed Spell - Distance Leap **[*]**" he called, grasping one of the extra cards he had drawn. "If I have one or less Speed Counters and my opponent has 8 or more, then this Speed Spell grants my Nitro Warrior the ability to bypass your monster and attack you directly".

"And a successful strike to Judge's lifepoints by Nitro Warrior would end this duel" Jack commented from his place on the sidelines, Bommer the only rider behind the battle alongside the blonde King.

"Nitro Warrior **[ATK 3800]**, attack Judge directly!"

The exhausts lodged in the massive warrior's back ignited, thrusting its body forward, fists clenched tightly aiming at the D-Wheel, ignoring Catastor's presence on the field. Judge smirked, pressing a key on his Duel Disk with a single finger.

"Trap Card open - Dimensional Prison" he protested. "This will remove your Nitro Warrior from play, leaving your field empty".

Nitro Warrior descended towards the D-Wheel as a vortex appeared, the other side shrouded in an ominous fog of purple. Without an opportunity to divert its path, the muscled creature dove into the void, its edges evaporating once it had swallowed the warrior, dissolving without granting the creature to depart from its grasp.

"I set two cards face-down" Yusei muttered, unable to retaliate against the play, his field was empty of monster. "Turn end".

**ELEVENTH TURN - JUDGE**

"Finally, it's my turn" Judge commented, smirking throughout as he drew from his deck.

**YUSEI -- JUDGE  
****700 --LP-- 1700  
****2 --SPC-- 9**

"Father, stop this!" Juri protested.

"I activate the Speed Spell - Static Stamp **[*]**" Judge called, remaining firm to his word. "While I have 7 or more Speed Counters, this card will render unoccupied Monster Zones useless until the end of my turn. However, for each one that remains activate, I can draw a card".

"He's cut off the rest of his field, relying solely on Catastor. Giving up some potentially powerful creatures for a single card from his deck" Jack muttered to himself. "What does he plan to do now?"

"I activate my face-down card: Slip Stream!" Yusei interjected, stretching his right arm out to the side where his face-down card rose. "Because you activated a Speed Spell, this card will grant me the amount of Speed Counters necessary to equal yours during my Standby Phase".

"Assuming you're about for that long" Judge sneered tauntingly. "Catastor, attack him directly!"

"Trap card open - Spirit Force!" Yusei bellowed; forcing ones of the face-down cards he had placed at the end of his turn to rise. "When I activate this, I receive no damage from your attack and I get a Warrior-Type Tuner monster from my Graveyard with 1500 or less defence points".

Catastor lunged towards Yusei, striking viciously at his D-Wheel with its large golden scythes, nothing happened to the assaulted lifepoints, the D-Wheel didn't alter its path - the attack meant nothing without any damage. Yusei retrieved his Junk Synchron from the Graveyard while Catastor retreated. Judge scowled at another missed opportunity to bring about the end of the battle, mutely cursing at Yusei for not failing in his mission to fight for Satellite, to redeem himself.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn" the general added.

**TWELVETH TURN - YUSEI**

"My turn. Draw" Yusei called, performing the action and keeping his card at the full length of his arm away. "Now Slip Stream activates and my Speed Counters will equal yours".

**YUSEI -- JUDGE  
****700 --LP-- 1700  
****10 --SPC-- 10**

"Yusei, you're running out of opportunities. And you're avoiding the summoning of Stardust, aren't you?" Jack called, interrupting the commencement of the dark haired duellist's turn.

"Jack…" Yusei exhaled.

"You could have summoned it in the place of Nitro Warrior, but you didn't" Jack continued on. "You're afraid to reunite with that dragon completely, to become one with it again. Why? Because it had a role in the first attack on Satellite? It could have killed people and destroyed places you knew? That is the past and Stardust is in the hands of another duellist now. Who says its destructive activity lately will continue here?"

Yusei nodded, turning his eyes back to the D-Wheel ahead. He had witnessed the relentless assault Jack had launched with his Red Demons Dragon while in the Detention Centre; it was possible he had used Stardust in the same way. He had summoned it during the breakout of the facility. He would have to put an end to its recent detrimental actions eventually.

"I summon Junk Synchron **[ATK 1300]** in attack mode" he added, laying the card on his Duel Disk.

The orange armour-clad warrior appeared in its usual pose, the white scarf wrapped around its neck flapping wildly in the breeze. Judge eyed the creature, curious as to what Yusei was planning.

"You've already used that once before to Synchro Summon your Junk Warrior and look how that turned out for you. Don't tell me you're planning to play another one?" he inquired.

"That's not the case" Yusei replied, lowering his head slightly. "I'm not activating Junk Synchron's effect".

"_Not_ activating it?" Jack echoed; surprised by what seemed to be Yusei's signature play thrown out of the window.

"Instead, I'm activating my Speed Spell - Miracle Synchro **[*]**" Yusei continued, holding up the Speed Spell with its back to Judge before slotting it into his Duel Disk. "This card requires me to have at least 10 Speed Counters. I sacrifice half of my lifepoints and remove the correct monsters from the field and Graveyard and I can Synchro Summon any monster that the monsters' levels total. So I remove from play my Junk Synchron and Junk Warrior".

**YUSEI -- JUDGE  
****350 --LP-- 1700**

Junk Warrior slid out of Yusei's Graveyard and into his hand. The rider held both cards as a spirit of the stronger creature appeared on the field, Junk Synchron pulled on its cord, beginning the process of tuning once again. The creature vanished, replaced with the descending green rings that encased Junk Warrior, ripping the five stars from its body and aligning them.

"_Tsudoishi negai ga, aratani kagayaku hoshi tonare! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Hishouseyo, __**Sutādasuto Doragon**__! _**[ATK 2500]**" **[2]**

The stream of light that engulfed the tunnel and stars expanded, exploding into a brilliant light that shone brighter than any previous Synchro Summoning. A screech emitted from the blinding brightness, wings expanding from the centre, a dragon soaring out of the light, its body a mixture of cobalt blue and white limbs pieced together beautifully, almost like it had been forced from a large crystal. Upon its shoulders and chest, orbs like sapphires had sunken into its skin, misshapen to fit its torso. The dragon's gleaming yellow eyes opened, shrieking again as glitter fell from the spectacle, Jack smirked at the arrival of the creature - a being he had held in his hands for two years alongside Red Demons Dragons, its partner and its rival. The blonde set his eyes on Yusei, though he didn't show it physically, Jack could feel the contentment in Yusei, he was glad to be reunited with Stardust, to play it and utter a personalized chant for the dragon's awakening in a duel.

"As a result of its summoning through Miracle Synchro, Stardust Dragon cannot attack this turn" the dark haired rider added. "I place one card face-down and end my turn".

"It's a shame, you summon such an amazing creature and waste a whole turn" Judge chuckled. "Maybe your hand is that pathetic".

**THIRTEENTH TURN - JUDGE**

"Now it's my turn. Draw!" Judge exclaimed.

**YUSEI -- JUDGE  
****350 --LP-- 1700  
****11 --SPC-- 11**

"Trap card open - Shooting Star" Yusei interjected. "When I activate this card, I can destroy one card on your field. I'll target your Fatal Abacus with my card's power".

Yusei pointed to the Trap that had stripped him of a decent amount of lifepoints previously, the card shattered as the command ended, adhering to its fate and falling into the Graveyard, its power at an end.

"So you're _that_ worried about me destroying a monster that you're allowing Catastor to live" Judge chortled. "That decision will haunt you as you watch Satellite burn. Catastor, attack and destroy Stardust Dragon!"

"I activate Stardust's effect. When a card's effect is activated, I can release Stardust to negate the activation of that card and destroy it" Yusei bellowed in protest, removing Stardust's card from the field and placing it in the Graveyard. "_Victim Sanctuary!_"

Catastor's dive towards Stardust came to a sudden halt when the tips of Stardust's wings grabbed it, holding it firmly in place. The dragon itself began to glow, its notable features fading into the brightness which was gradually forced upon Catastor. Once the two were glowing on equal levels, Stardust began to vanish, leaving Jack, Juri and Bommer to watch on in awe at the sight. The two creatures dissolved into golden sparkles that drifted delicately into the air, remnants scattering asunder.

"I activate my face-down card: Synchro Legacy! **[*]**" Judge yelled. "By removing the Catastor that was destroyed this turn from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon two Synchro Remnant Tokens **[ATK 0]** to my field which then gain half of the attack power of my Catastor".

The two Tokens appeared; each possessing 1100 attack points as a result of Catastor's power when it was removed from the game, Yusei clenched his teeth. Those Tokens weren't about protecting Judge's lifepoints, there was something more, the man hadn't made the impression of being one to hide behind defences. He was the type to dash into battle even when the hope of winning was slim; the two Tokens were simply tributes.

"I release my Synchro Remnant Tokens in order to Advance Summon Ally of Justice - Thunder Armour! **[ATK 2700]**"

A large blue void appeared beneath the two Tokens, provoking their forms to shatter, the pixels merging together as a creature rose from the vortex beneath. A red machine appeared, its torso a massive crimson orb, two smaller joints attached in the place of shoulders, metallic arms expanding from the two. Slightly beyond the elbow, the two arms vanished beneath the energy swords in the creature's possession. Beneath the large body piece, four legs supported the creature from the small waist in line with its abdomen, both paling in comparison to the rounded chest in both size and width. Attached to the back of its chest, two wings protruded the armour, matching it in colour, a power pack situated in between them, two containers lined by a coil that extended higher than any other point on the creature's body. The head situated amongst the black area of the torso rose with a low growling accompanying the movement.

"It's a shame my Battle Phase has already passed" Judge chuckled darkly. "No matter, you'll see just how power Thunder Armour is next turn. For now, there's nothing to do but end my turn".

On Yusei's side of the field, the blue vortex that came with summoning a creature materialized, allowing a large creature concealed in the vivid light of rebirth to appear. The wings that expanded removed all trace of the illumination from the dragon.

"During the End Phase, Stardust Dragon returns to the field" Yusei elucidated firmly.

"Still, it's no match for Thunder Armour and that effect of yours is useless to use as a counter, Thunder Armour's effect comes _after_ attacking" Judge articulated, smirking proudly at the field behind him. "Right now, there's no monster on the field in a position to activate Thunder Armour's effect. Your Stardust Dragon is powerful, but it can't compete with the Allies of Justice".

Yusei narrowed his eyes, he trusted in Stardust and his deck too much to allow the general's words to affect him, there was still another turn before Thunder Armour had a chance to attack. His eyes landed on his deck, placing his middle and forefinger on the top card, silently praying for the right card to appear. His other hand tightened on the handgrip, pushing his D-Wheel to travel faster. As observers; Jack, Juri and Bommer watched as the tension swelled in the moment before Yusei drawing from his deck.

The five D-Wheels powered down the highway, a series of warning bleeps emitting from Jack's D-Wheel. In its Drive Mode, he watched the monitor display the road ahead - a warning blaring out that some distance ahead, the highway had been torn apart by the fissure as a result of Satellite's birth. The duel had to end soon or the two would have to manoeuvre their machines into a U-turn before the distance to the end was too short. The blonde's eyes widened, they had travelled down a dead-end, the duel could only go on for a limited amount of time - due to both the current standings and distance they had to travel at the speed they were at - full power once Yusei's next turn began and their D-Wheels would possess 12 Speed Counters each.

"It's my… _TURN_" Yusei yelled, drawing from his deck fervently.

**FOURTEENTH TURN - YUSEI**

**YUSEI -- JUDGE  
****350 --LP-- 1700  
****12 --SPC-- 12**

The card drawn hung as far from him as possible while his arm remained outstretched, the gift as a result of his belief hanging upside down, depicting a craft surrounded by an orange aura while speeding towards an army of similar crafts, all approaching it. All happening above the Earth's atmosphere, Yusei smirked at the artwork, identifying just what he had pulled.

"Speed Spell - Final Attack!" he yelled, his voice possessing more emotion than usual, he was shouting from his heart. The one that desired to save Satellite from the grim fate Judge had promised, his determination would overwhelm his mask void of emotions and push him beyond what he had shown himself to be, when he continued on, his tone remained the same, yelling in a way almost foreign to him. "When my Speed Counters are 8 or higher, this doubles the attack power of one monster!"

Above him, Stardust's muscles tensed as it accepted the power, a fiery blue aura appearing around it as it gazed up at the sky, embracing the extra strength that flooded into its body. A screech emitted from its jaws as it lowered its head, piercing yellow eyes set on Thunder Armour as its attack power shot up to 5000.

"What?" Judge gasped in horror. "5000 attack points? It's far too strong for Thunder Armour to resist. If he attacks and destroys it, the duel's over".

"Father, just surrender" Juri pleaded by his side. "Stardust will destroy your monster and you'll lose anyway. Now you can make amends of this and fight with the rest of us. Fight as everyone else believes you are; prove to them what you can really achieve rather than rushing to the final option straight away".

From behind, Jack and Bommer accelerated, both aware that the final move was upon them. Juri watched his father anxiously, wishing that he would concede defeat - gracefully or otherwise - whether it be through submitting to the inevitable or allowing Stardust to attack and eliminate Thunder Armour, forcing his lifepoints to nothing.

"I won't lose to some Satellite scumbag" Judge bellowed, glaring hatefully over his shoulder at Yusei who continued to ride behind him, the general's eyes azure blazing with a fiery passion to fight on, even when there was no chance to succeed. Alongside it, his hope to eliminate Satellite still burning bright.

"This is the final move" Yusei hollered in response. "No-one will ever beat our bonds, City or Satellite, we'll still fight together. _Stardust Dragon!_"

His right arm extending as he reached out in Stardust's direction, the dragon lowered, hovering near to the ground, rising just as quickly. Its head rose to be the highest point of its body once again, white energy glowing brilliantly in between its jaws.

"Reverberate! _Shooting Sonic!!_"

The immense force in the place of a flaming stream departed from Stardust's jaws, racing towards Judge and his Thunder Armour. In the brief time it took for the attack to close in on its target, the deafening roar of the power overpowered everything else, drowning out the engines of the D-Wheels until it engulfed Thunder Armour, the explosion sounding out as clear as usual followed by Judge's hollering. Juri yelled out to his father who vanished as the attack swept past, impressing Jack as he watched the power that surpassed even his Red Demons Dragon.

**YUSEI -- JUDGE  
****350 --LP-- 0**

**DUEL END**

"The end of the highway is just ahead" Jack bellowed. "If you don't want to go flying off the edge, then here's where our ride ends".

Following his declaration, he suddenly changed his D-Wheel sideways, sparking leaping from the machine and onto the concrete in a bid to halt his D-Wheel before the highway ended prematurely. Heeding his advice, Bommer also slowed his massive vehicle, gripping the brakes as tightly as he could. Yusei turned ahead where Juri showed no sign of slowing by the gradually fading stream of energy that had wiped out Judge's lifepoints.

"Juri!" he called. "We have to stop, _now_".

Yusei tightened his grip on the handgrip, forcing the machine to slow rather than accelerate towards the end of the road. The stream around Judge faded, revealing his machine still travelling at a quick rate, his machine leaping over the uneven road that worsened with his approach towards the dead-end. His D-Wheel came to an abrupt halt, tilting dangerously before flinging Judge from his place. Juri yelled out in horror as his father soared through the air, his unstable D-Wheel overturning completely. Yusei, Bommer and Jack watched in shock as the general was catapulted, watching as his body began its descent - too late to land on the road.

"_Judge!_" Yusei bellowed, praying the man would somehow catch the torn remained of the highway rather than plummeting to his death.

"_FATHER!"_ Juri screamed, experiencing the coldest chill running down his spine.

Judge descended out of sight, his fate left unclear to the four that remained. Juri followed suit in slowing his D-Wheel, gripping as tightly as he could on the brakes to avoid the same fate as his father seemed to have experienced, despite every corner of his soul screaming for mercy and for Judge's life to have been spared. The two D-Wheels rolled to a halt near the end of the unstable edge, Juri leaping off without thinking of anything more than learning what had happened beyond his sight, Yusei remained seated while he pulled his helmet from his head, rushing after Juri after placing the headgear on the seat of his D-Wheel. Together, they gazed down for any sight of Judge; Juri cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Father! If you can hear me, say something!" he bellowed. His eyes closed as he yelled out, releasing tears that clung to the corners of his eyes.

The young man stepped forward, gazing further over the edge whilst keeping his feet from the pieces appearing most likely to crumble away and claim another life, his eyes widened sharply when he noticed Judge's body - sprawled out on the ground beneath. Yusei's eyes glazed over as shock paralyzed his body, his mind sent hurdling back to the aftermath of his duel with Takasu He had sent another man tumbling to his death, chills ran through him. Beyond Juri's sobs, the world became nothing, he failed to register Jack and Bommer's D-Wheels approaching them at a gradual rate, the riders climbing from their machines and advancing towards the pair.

"Juri" Bommer uttered comfortingly, laying a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I know how you feel".

"Why? Why did this have to happen?" Juri managed, his throat tightening to prevent an agonized howl of loss from escaping him.

Yusei turned to him, the initial shock that had overcome him having passed, he stepped towards the blonde. Over his face was nothing, some signs of grief slowly crawling towards the surface.

"Juri, I'm sorry" he muttered. "I never meant for this to happen".

"He wandered astray in his intentions for Satellite, but he didn't deserve to _die_" Juri mumbled between sharp intakes.

"When he calms, perhaps we can get somewhere with this" Bommer sighed, casting his eyes up in Yusei and Jack's direction. "He's in a state currently; I don't think he's in a position to face the war and everything else that's happening".

Juri's back curved, his hands pressed either side of his head as though he was trying to block everything else out, trying to evade coming to terms with the loss of his parent. The man that had displayed frequent abhor for the people of Satellite had ultimately fallen at the hands of one of them and its unstable surface, a combination proven to be fatal, but nothing to do with Godwin's reason for launching an attack on the isle. Or its people, stereotyped as criminals and unfit for society. And here he had witnessed a crime before his eyes; one of those had stripped his father of his life, leaving him without the figure he looked up to in awe. He glanced at Yusei from beneath the veil his fringe created, seeing Yusei's expression almost completely neutral, like he didn't care, like he hadn't understood the wrong in what had happened. Fury boiled the blood running through his veins, neither duellist had been in the wrong, but the one that had betrayed the people he called his friends according to trusted allies had been the one to walk away, his life in tact.

"Juri…" Yusei whispered, taking a step towards the shaken blonde.

"Stay back" Juri exhaled bitterly.

Yusei ignored the warning, advancing another step closer, his hand rising to mimic Bommer's reach and remind Juri that he was prepared to comfort him.

"Juri, listen…"

"_Stay back!_" Juri snapped, squeezing his shut eyes tighter. His fists shook, one rising to point accusingly at Yusei, eyes filled with abhor emerged from beneath his eyelids as they locked onto him. "This is your fault! Don't try to comfort me when you responsible for all this! Why were you stalling so much? If you hadn't done so, this wouldn't have happened! Who put Satellite's fate into your hands anyway, I thought you joined our side to fight them?"

"Godwin came to me with a proposal out of my control" Yusei sighed.

Juri turned to face Yusei, throwing a fist that collided with Yusei's left cheek that sent him back a step. Bommer laid both of his hands on Juri's shoulders, the blonde ignored the gesture and glared at Yusei, marks on his left cheek proved the blow had occurred, over the Marker that proved his status as a resident of Satellite, nothing in Judge's eyes. Jack moved behind Yusei, watching Juri as he panted, trying to regain control of his emotions.

"This is _your_ entire fault" Juri hissed, paying no attention to Jack and Bommer's presence. "You murdering Satellite scum…"

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_Ushio: Eh! We're closer to identifying the warden's killer. If my suspicions are correct, then I must head into Satellite to find that punk._

_Jack: The attack of Satellite continues, these people have no idea what has happened, they are but sheep who have strayed from their home, but I will continue to guide them as King. Next time: "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge, Chapter 14 - Determined Officer of Justice! The Authority that Returns" What is that?_

_Ushio: I'll find him and bring him to justice for real. Even Godwin shouldn't bypass this act._

**- Please read and review -**

* * *

**[1] **_"Clustering minds, will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!"_

**[2]** _"Clustering hopes, will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"_

**[*]** - Cards created exclusively for _The Neo-Domino Purge_.

* * *

Two chapters back, it was stated that _The Neo-Domino Purge's_ equivlent to Season 2 was planned out - since then, the equivlent of Season 3 has also been mapped out in which it strays down a new path entirely. The plan was created between the airing of Episodes 71 and 72. The plan further inspired me to work as hard as I can on this, but I am also working towards university at the same time, hopefully updates won't be as slow as they have been. The uploading of this chapter - and the end of the first Riding Duel - comes on the one-year anniversary of the fic's debut on FFN [though the project began back in May last year], so at this point, I'd like to thank the loyal readers for sticking with this throughout that time - whether it be from the beginning of taking a glance at it recently, it's greatly appreciated.

_- CuteYami, 30th September 2009_


	14. Determined Officer of Justice!

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - The Neo-Domino Purge**

___Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. Following the events of Episode 8; Rex Godwin uses the information regarding research on momentum to plan an attack and elimination of the Satellite residents. When a leak reaches Satellite, the residents band together. All but Yusei Fudo, who is forced to watch from the outside.  
__Contains violence, language, character death__._

* * *

**_--Satellite: Old Highway--_**

A respectful silence had fallen over the area of Satellite where the surviving lanes of the Highway where the tragic Riding Duel had concluded. Almost as a quartet of mourners, the young men stood at a safe distance from the edge of the torn road, gazing downwards in the direction of the deceased general that was Judge Casey. Bommer's hand had withdrawn from Juri's shoulder when the blonde had refrained from dealing any more blows to his father's executioner. Yusei stood opposite Juri, paying no attention to his left cheek where signs of a small bruise were beginning to occur, behind him, Jack stood still as an outsider - someone who had just been in the area at the time of the duel, someone who had been watching without any power to change the course of Judge's dismal fate.

Juri's eyes remained fixed on Yusei, azure iris flaring with pure abhor for the young D-Wheeler who had tried to defend himself by insisting Godwin had pushed him into a corner. Juri had trouble comprehending just what Godwin would want with someone from Satellite, an insignificant prisoner at the Detention Centre during the outbreak of the war. In this man, he could see what his father preached - someone who could not be trusted, someone willing to do whatever in order to survive at the bottom of the human food chain, no matter what effect it would have on those around him. Juri hadn't followed the theories his father concocted, but in the instant his father descended too far to recapture his life, Juri's world had fallen apart; he was rebuilding what he had broken, trying to understand everything. But what his father had said seemed to be true. The same hatred that the citizens of the City possessed had been born inside of him, sprouting from the seed of tragedy planted inside of him.

Yusei's eyes met Juri's stern glare, unaffected by the piercing look shot at him. The air thickened with sweltering tension, strained to maintain its weightless form.

"Juri, I'm sorry" the dark haired man uttered cautiously. "I had to stop your father before he massacred the people in Satellite - both duellists from here and the City. It wasn't meant to go so far, you have to believe me".

"I don't care what you have to say" Juri protested, restraining his tone to a mere growl. "Someone messed up, and you're the result of that. My father's dead, but you're still walking about. It's people like you that should have been executed in the City. You claim that Godwin force you into a corner, that's bullshit!"

"Juri…" Yusei sighed.

Jack scoffed at the failure to calm the blonde who clenched his fists by his sides, ejecting air through his nostrils as he attempted to suppress his emotions. Bommer watched from behind, Yusei said nothing more, but watched the distressed young man. Instead of watching dully, Jack turned his eyes to the ruptured horizon, Satellite had survived another incident and would live to see another sunset.

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Determined Officer of Justice! The Authority that Returns**

**[Seigi no Dantoko Yakuin! Modoreru no Kenryoku]**

---------------

_**--Neo-Domino: Detention Centre--**_

The spectacles on Kinomiya's face slid down his nose, provoking the gentle push back up to the bridge, the reflection of the light flashing across the lens. A sigh escaped his dry lips - interviewing the inmates had grown tiresome, a task he no longer cared for. He just wanted answers so he could move on. Profiling was something he held a passion for, but listening to detainees at the Detention Centre repeat the same story over and over, vague in detail, was something he could do without.

The only benefit of their latest interview was the lead that Godwin had arrived a short time - a matter of hours - after the death of the warden. And apparently, word about the place claimed a D-Wheeler was involved, a man invited to his home. Ushio instantly leapt from his seat, claiming he knew who had been responsible for the distasteful act in murdering the large warden. His eyes now though gazed into the water at the faint reflection drifting on the surface of the liquid inside a plastic cup. His suspicions intrigued Kinomiya.

"So, are you going to admit who it is you've pinned this on?" he sounded.

The officer's large eyes rose, staring ahead for a handful of seconds as though Kinomiya had woken him from a catatonic stupor. Once his mind swiftly woke again, he met the profiler's eyes.

"Can't you figure it out for yourself?" the officer inquired. "_You're_ the profiler, after all".

"Profiler, yes. Mind reader, no" Kinomiya muttered.

After that, Ushio scoffed at the counterattack and silence fell momentarily, taking a sip from the plastic cup in his hand.

"Think about it" he muttered once the liquid had followed through his throat. "Godwin wouldn't invite just anyone into his home; they'd have to be pretty special. And no D-Wheeler is more famous or special than the Duel King. Jack Atlus. _He's_ got to be the one who came here and killed the warden!"

"Why on _earth_ would Jack Atlus come here of all places, especially to kill the warden?" Kinomiya sighed. "He wouldn't care about these people, are you suspecting he was trying to rile them up just after the attack on Satellite began - rub it in their faces?"

"He must have wanted to. Everyone hates Satellite and the people from there" Ushio replied.

"But killing the warden would only do them a favour, and most of them have fled the site already during the breakout" Kinomiya responded bluntly.

"Who says Godwin didn't send him here to kill the warden as a punishment for his failure that was that breakout?" Ushio inquired, pointing upwards as though indicating the entire affair had been masterminded by the Director.

"That's a pretty serious accusation" the profiler mumbled, raising an eyebrow while attempting to piece together the puzzle with those that Ushio had supplied him with.

"Godwin's corrupt, I can feel it. He set everything up. I'm starting to wonder just why he attacked Satellite - why now? Why not when Jack Atlus was first crowned King?" Ushio grunted, delving deeper into the accusations that crossed his mind, things that didn't seem to fit. "Something's not right and I'm going to find out what".

"What do you intend to do? Jack's probably travelled back into Satellite, he could be anywhere on the island" Kinomiya inquired, folding his arms over his chest.

"I don't know what exactly, but I know Godwin's in on it. Sending Jack Atlus to Satellite again was just his way of protecting him, I saw him on the night of the invasion, he was loving it more than anyone" Ushio snarled, tightening his fingers around the cup and causing it to made a cracking sound as its physical structure changed, forcing the water to rise slightly.

"A lack of means, there's a surprise" the profiler muttered under his breath, shrugging his shoulder to match his unimpressed feelings.

"Godwin wouldn't invite just anyone to his home - I'm _going_ to find Jack Atlus and bring him to justice!" the officer bellowed, storming away.

Kinomiya lifted a hand, flicking hairs of his fringe from his spectacles as he witnessed the determined authority figure head off in search of information, blindly following his intuition. He would simply later have to resume the investigation within the walls of the Detention Centre, standing amongst criminals and shaken guards.

* * *

_**--Satellite: Streets--**_

Along the deserted streets that had once been beneath the soles of his shoes, Jack's Wheel of Fortune rolled relentlessly, using any fissure strong enough to fracture the road's once smooth surface to his advantage, lifting his D-Wheel through short flights above the ground like a divine creature capable of flight. Just like those stunts he had pulled in the Duel Stadium in front of thousands of shrieking fans chanting his name and watching his impeccable duelling ability in awe.

Those eyes were still fixed on every word that the media published, their focus shifting to the war that had come upon Satellite's shores. Those that admired the duellists waiting so far away for those they watched to return victorious having conquered the isle that they all despised. Eyes that had shifted to Yusei, the man who had been his friend since before permanent memories set into their brains. Someone who he had been with for most of his life and then moved on to find the glory that Godwin had offered him. Fury flashed across his violet eyes - Yusei was from Satellite, everyone could acknowledge that by the Marker running vertically down his left cheek, so why were people admiring him? Just because he had defended Satellite? Hadn't the point of the war been to eliminate the isle?

A settlement sat on the horizon, approaching rapidly as the Wheel of Fortune rolled in its direction. Duellists stood on the streets, ready to confront whoever challenged them, ready to be overwhelmed by the sheer power of their opponents - the battle was one-sided, everyone was well aware that Satellite had no hope in defending itself against the superior duellists. Jack brought his D-Wheel to a gradual halt, keeping his helmet over his hair when one of the City's foot duellists approached him, smirking.

"The King of D-Wheelers, amazing" he gasped. "It's a shame that you couldn't have taken out that guy that went mad and tried to blow everyone up. Word's spreading quickly".

Jack's eyes twitched furiously, even the City's duellists were praising Yusei for sparing their lives from Judge's plot. Those that would have discriminated against him without so much as a second glance were now hailing him for defending their lives. The blood running through his veins began to boil furiously, his foot slamming down on the accelerator as his D-Wheel roared to life and sped off, leaving the admiring duelling in the cloud of smoke kicked up from the road. A matter of hours before, Yusei had been his rival in duelling alone, backed into a corner that pushed him by the blonde's side as an ally, but now, a single incident had earned him a positive reputation in the eyes of the City duellists despite where his origins lied in their eyes.

He had escaped from Satellite through the secret opening that Godwin had created, the window that Stardust and Red Demon's carried him through. But Yusei… he had forced his own way through, turning the City on its head without even trying. It sickened him, Yusei was accomplishing more than he had been able to, having to hide away his true origins in Satellite, without giving up anything, without the need to manipulate the truth. He couldn't allow Yusei to change the face of reality, softening the tensions that had brought about the clash; if anyone was going to stand atop the mound of fallen duellists, it would be him. People who gaze up at him in awe just as they had for the past two years while Yusei had been wasting his time putting together another D-Wheel to chase after him. He would lead Neo-Domino to their easily obtainable victory, people would not look at Yusei as a saviour for long, and they would turn to him - their King. At the head of the army which would stand triumphant in their utopia, he would smirk down at those he had turned his back on long ago; he would stand as King without anyone posing a threat to his throne.

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Public Security Maintenance Bureau--**_

Godwin stared aimlessly at the wall, paying no attention to the media's cries for further statements and explanations about how Judge had been capable of stealing, then smuggling a nuclear device during the war's first days. The Director had grown tired of such queries, forced to position extra Security officers in the building in order to evade members of the press infiltrating and contacting one of the employees, potentially risking the organisation and the stability of order.

Such pressures were no trouble for the Director, they came with the position he had been appointed to. The major difference was that every reporter seemed to be standing at the gateway to the structure's territory, all bellowing various remarks about the war. Grey eyes refrained from observing the skyscrapers through the glass panel behind him, keeping to the safety of his office, of the building whose walls protected him from the flood of citizens desperate for answers after witnessing what the media had uncovered.

Over his desk, a holographic monitor materialized, displaying the clown-like face of Jeager, bringing no surprise to Godwin who had expected the short man to contact him eventually. Grey eyes met those fixed upon him.

"What is it?"

"_We've received a report with what seems to be the whereabouts of the target location"_ the assistant reported.

"I see. Send the information to me" Godwin instructed calmly. "We can begin planning the next phase of the plan once we utilize the data".

"_Yes sir"_ Jeager replied; bowing until his chest met the arm raised as a barrier against his polite submission.

The holographic screen vanished, leaving Godwin alone, staring at the opposite wall where the strange man's face had been. A small device on his desk in the shape of a rod diverted his attention, his large hand wrapping around it and lifting it. Another screen ejected from the piece, exhibiting details about the report that Jeager had assembled. An image displaying a large crater somewhere in Satellite caught his eye, keeping him from scanning the document further for a short time while he gazed into the pit as though it had the ability to suck him in; a chill crept down the Director's spine.

Ignoring his feelings, he opened another holographic panel, a moment passed between Godwin selecting who to contact and a stable connection being established. Jack appeared on the monitor, seated in his D-Wheel.

"King" the Director spoke immediately.

"_Godwin?" _the blonde uttered. _"What do you want? Is this something to do with Yusei?"_

"It is not" Godwin answered. "I have a task I feel no-one but you can carry out - it requires the best and only the best".

"_Oh? And what would that be?"_ Jack inquired.

"There is a location outside of the war zone that poses a threat - if you can eliminate that threat, and then your name will rise far beyond that of Fudo Yusei. His achievement will be nothing next to yours" Godwin replied, tightening the hands that met around his back. "I'm trusting this assignment to you - any lesser man will fail without doubt, that is why I have come to you".

"_Fine. I'll deal with whatever it is that's gotten you so spooked. People will remember just who I am rather than praising Yusei for doing so little"_ Jack scoffed.

"Very well, I appreciate your cooperation" Godwin sounded, the corners of his mouth rising into a thin and hollow smile of gratitude. "I'll send you the coordinates and details".

The panel vanished in the same manner as the previous one, leaving Godwin to lean forward and pressed his elbows against the desk in front of him. His dried lips touched the fabric of his white gloves and grey eyes stared directly as the spot on the opposite wall parallel to his optics - Judge's plot had not been part of his plan, it had been a factor that hadn't been considered. More could follow, more chaos could ensue. Unable to do anything, he would have to pray that the events wouldn't force a complete collapse of his plan and divide the City over the conflict - he would just have to put his faith in Jack.

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Arcadia Movement--**_

Ruka clenched her small hand into a fist as she brought it up to her face, pressing the knuckles against the lid over her eye as she rubbed the heavy lid. Hours had passed since Rua's duel with Aki and with the exception of meeting with Divine and enduring the tests he had to offer, she had not left his bedside. Aki, on the other hand, had departed yet again after the request of a newspaper had been made by the girl, anxious about leaving Rua's side. Aki seemed to hold no quarrel with the girl, no reluctance to leave the two and carry out the request. Alone with her resting brother, Ruka could almost feel eyes from the walls around her fixed upon her tiny body, feeling each one's intentions to recruit her as a part of the Movement just as Divine had desired. The girl's arms folded over her chest, the palms of her hands capturing her elbows as she reflected on what the man had said, what he was proposing - that they, if she could soften him up about Rua's place by her side, would leave their lives in the Tops behind. While their parents were always away on business trips, their lives in the luxurious apartment was all she knew and what she had come to love.

To leave that all behind for a shady organisation seemed impossible. No matter what Divine said, she had to refuse to yield for the sake of their parents, for the sake of their friends, not to throw away the lives that she and Rua had come to share. A small sigh escaped through the gap between her lips.

Once the breath mingled with the air, the door opened, drawing Ruka's eyes immediately. From behind the door, Aki could be seen entering, clutching the newspaper that Ruka had asked of her. With a flick of her wrist, the woman lightly tossed onto the bed, revealing to Ruka the nature of the front page - a still taken from a surviving CCTV camera in Satellite capturing the sight of three D-Wheels racing along a ruptured street, one that seemed familiar to Ruka.

"That- that's Jack Atlus' D-Wheel, isn't it?" she inquired, her thoughts spilling through her mouth. Her finger fell onto the somewhat blurred image of the white Wheel of Fortune.

"I believe it is" Aki muttered from across the room. "Read what it has to say, seems there's been an interesting development in Satellite".

Ruka's eyes fell from the sight of the woman who remained close to the door and down to the columns of texts around the image, reading through the information regarding the largest of the D-Wheels in the image.

"…_A climatic duel occurred between the two under the eyes of Duel King, Jack Atlus - one a general leading more duellists into Satellite and the other bearing a Marker - a criminal against the laws of Neo-Domino. Judge Casey had led the new wave of duellists into Satellite with Jack Atlus accompanying the force while a man learned to named Fudo Yusei stood amongst the ranks, converted to the reality that City's duellists are impossible to defeat. A duel broke out between the two on uneasy ally terms where it was revealed that the general's D-Wheel possessed a nuclear device set to go off while in Satellite, much like a suicide bomber. The general's son, Juri Casey, and another unnamed D-Wheeler accompanied the Duel King as he watched the duel, witnessing the battle where Fudo Yusei pulled off impressive tactics to overcome the incident, with the help of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau using their skills to disarm the device from afar._

_As the bout drew to a close, the general's D-Wheel malfunctioned and ultimately resulted in his death. Despite the Marker imprinted on Fudo Yusei's face, praises have been sung across Satellite from both sides grateful to be alive. An inquest into the incident and how it could have been brought about it expected later with a statement from Director Rex Godwin…"_

Ruka's eyes widened at the possibility of Neo-Domino duellists using themselves as sacrifices just to eliminate the duellists of Satellite who stood defiant just to protect their derelict homes and way of life. Her eyes focused on the third D-Wheel in the image, the one belonging to the man that had brought about an end to the threat from a duellist of the immense City. This man - Fudo Yusei - had proven the worth of one Satellite duellist, perhaps the residents of Neo-Domino would realize that and halt any further invasion, she prayed it to be the next move of the government watching over the City, those who had insanely ordered the attack in the first place.

Details of the duel were few and vague; no-one could have reported the nature of the battle by the few brief seconds that the trio - and later five-strong group - crossed the paths in the view of the cameras and duellists. That was when it dawned on Ruka that the duel had taken place just a few hours earlier, drawing her golden eyes back to Aki.

"Izayoi-san, how can they publish this event so quickly, didn't it only happen a short while ago?" she inquired.

"The media has been in a frenzy since the battle began - each source wants to report what they can first and get a lead over their rivals" Aki sighed in response, keeping her eyes from the paper in Ruka's hands as though its purpose was something that disgusted her. "But all they have is the word of the duellists over there. They're probably relying on the reports being aired from over in Satellite".

Ruka gazed at the magenta haired woman as she recalled the report that she and Rua had seen before leaving home in search of the dragon they had seen during the night - the cause of their travels which had brought them to Aki and the Arcadia Movement. Looking down at the paper again, she brought the front and back pages together, folding it once further into a smaller size and dropping it onto the sheet of the bed next to Rua.

As though the paper's descent had been a trigger to the end of the sleep, Rua's golden eyes began to open slowly, staring at the ceiling through half-open eyes as he wondered what was happening. Ruka's face instantly brightened, eyes shimmering brighter than before with relief that her brother had woken.

"_Rua!_"

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Chapel--**_

Sun poured through the stained glass windows that hung high in the walls of the chapel distant from the fierce conflict happening in Satellite. Standing in the pattern painted on the floor by the light, the young blonde man stood in mourning, eyes fixed on the altar's end where a coffin would sit during a funeral. Juri Casey stood alone as a life of memories with his father flowed like a river through his mind - joyful occasions, conflicts of males, times of comfort when he could rely on the man he called his male creator for support. Those times no longer possible of occurring in the future.

But tears did not stream from his eyes, rivers long run dry. Instead, he watched the empty space with an almost expressionless face. Through a doorway further along the chamber, a man clothed in a black robe entered, carrying a small Bible in his hands - a priest who stood as the only other attendant in the building. The only other individual at the remembrance service put together so swiftly - word was still to leak across the City about the general's death to those who hadn't already read or watched reports regarding the incident.

The eyes of the priest surveyed the empty chamber, wondering if perhaps any others were yet to arrive. He strode politely towards Juri, his eyes settling onto the young blonde man. Juri paid no attention to the priest until his gradual advance came to a halt.

"Is no-one else coming?" the gentleman inquired.

"I don't believe so" Juri replied politely.

"Alright, do you want to begin now?"

The doors opposite the two opened, bringing sunlight pouring in through the threshold. Both men turned their heads in the direction of the large twin doors, finding a single silhouette standing opposite, his shadow extended along the tiled floor. Juri narrowed his eyes in an attempt to decipher who the individual was as he moved forward, the sun's light weakening as a veil of clouds passed across the sky and into its path. With the intensity of the brightness fading, it swiftly became much easier to see the man, Juri's eyes returned to their usual shape before he realised who had arrived and stood opposite - Fudo Yusei.

"What are you doing here?" the blonde inquired, suppressing his fury for the sake of the chapel's aura.

Yusei didn't answer immediately; instead, he waited as a number of seconds passed before opening his mouth to reply.

"I came to apologize, to both you and your father" he answered.

"We don't need your apology" Juri replied, his fists clenching tighter by his sides. "Please, just leave".

Yusei didn't move; fixing his eyes onto Juri's who furrowed his brow irately. Fury flashed across his eyes, yet nothing more surfaced. Through the threshold, another figure entered - one much larger than Yusei - Bommer, the other attendant of the duel that had claimed Judge's life had reappeared.

"Bommer" Juri muttered.

Yusei closed his eyes, accepting the reality that Juri was still dealing with the loss of his father to even consider forgiving him. He turned silently, pacing past Bommer whose focus remained on Juri. Yusei passed through the large threshold and out of the chapel, stopping once he stood on the open side of the gaping space.

"I hope you can forgive me one day, Juri" he uttered. "I didn't mean to kill your father. Had I known what was to happen, I would have done anything to stop the duel earlier".

Juri silently listened, watching as Yusei shrank in his view, heading for the crimson D-Wheel that he had been riding through Satellite whilst battling with Judge. With the Satellite D-Wheeler departed, Bommer advanced towards Juri who seemed far more accepting of the large dark skinned man, the blonde's brow straightening when they were alone with the priest who had watched everything from a few meters behind Juri.

Bommer halted once he towered over Juri, the faint shadow falling over the blonde man who gave an expression closer to gratitude, someone had come to pay their respects to the general - someone who hadn't been responsible for his death, someone who had wouldn't spit upon whilst they lay in a pool of their own blood.

A moment passed when the priest couldn't be sure if he was to proceed with the service that had yet to begin after the arrivals. Juri turned to the holy man with a soft smile.

"Will it be alright to begin in a few moments? I'd just like to talk to my friend here" he requested.

The priest gave a nod, clutching the book in his arms close to his chest and turning from the two, heading towards the chamber that he had come from with the intention of retrieving something. Juri turned back to Bommer with the priest walking away.

"I appreciate you coming" he uttered lightly.

"I thought you could do with someone to stand by you in this difficult time. You separated from us so quickly after the King left" Bommer responded solemnly.

Juri turned his eyes from Bommer's face, leaving a brief silence before footfalls echoed throughout the chamber. Both men turned to see the new arrival as he strode through the threshold, entering the sacred building, a man whose body clothed in a grey suit seemed almost rectangular. Juri furrowed his brow in suspicion, raising an eyebrow. He recognised the man advancing professionally towards them - none other than Rex Godwin.

"Director Godwin?" Juri uttered. "Why are you here?"

"I had recruited your father to ride into Satellite, leading those from Neo-Domino in order to take out all threats that Satellite held" Godwin spoke, calm as ever. "However, it seems it was a grave mistake. And I am deeply sorry for the loss you have suffered because of my orders to your father".

"You didn't tell my father to put that device in his D-Wheel" Juri replied. "What 'threats' are you talking about? Were they why he went to such extremes?"

"I believe so" Godwin answered, closing his eyes as he proceeded to speak. "It seems that there is, indeed, a threat to our way of life. I have gathered some of the best duellists in order to retaliate against these individuals. As well as them, we must ensure that no-one attempts to fight them through extreme tactics as your father so boldly aimed to. Bommer, here, is one of this group". The Director's grey eyes opened on the large muscular man who stood silent as he listened to what his superior had to say to the blonde. Godwin then brought his eyes back to Juri, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly to reveal a thin smile. "And… I would like you to help us".

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Public Security Maintenance Bureau--**_

Mikage Sagiri strolled along one of many corridors, clipboard pressed to her chest as though her life depended on it. Her mind was elsewhere, thinking of the incident that had been reported in Satellite. Of the duellists that had come so close to losing their lives without even realising it. The war was beginning to spiral out of control; she prayed that the incident was a one-off, that the conflict would fall under Godwin's control again.

Several paces behind her, Ushio stood at the end of the connection corridor, head advancing past the physical barrier that hindered his view of her. Hazel eyes fell on the scene of the blue haired woman proceeding down the corridor; her slender figure something that didn't go unnoticed. The woman seemed attractive in the scarred officer's eyes, but he couldn't allow himself to be drawn in by her looks, he had a mission that had been handed to him by his superiors - to locate and arrest Takasu's killer. And if he was to find Jack Atlus, he couldn't be distracted by Mikage.

He emerged from his hiding place, following her at a brisk pace. The distance between the rushing officer and the petite employee shrank dramatically, half a minute passing between he was almost upon her. But surprising her could reduce her effectiveness, Ushio's hand twitched when he realised that laying it on her shoulder could only frighten her.

"Miss" he uttered.

Mikage turned to face him, less surprised by his addressing her than a physical approach. Her golden eyes shimmered, causing his heart to throw itself once inside his chest. The uniform had attracted her attention, drawing her eyes like she had been expecting an officer from Security to approach her.

"Yes, officer?" she asked.

"I require your assistance in an investigation" Ushio continued. "A search for someone who we believe may be in Satellite, just so we can talk with him".

"I see, is something the matter?" Mikage inquired. "Is this to do with the incident that happened in Satellite earlier today?"

Ushio's mouth opened, ready to deny the claim for the sake of the investigation, but words didn't eject. Instead, a stammering became the by-product of his attraction to the woman. Mikage's head tilted to the side slightly, puzzled by the sudden lack of ability to reply, blinking as though capturing the man's face in her mind more frequently could provide her with an answer.

"What he means is, we're looking for Jack Atlus" a voice from behind came.

Both Mikage and Ushio looked over the officer's shoulder, finding Kinomiya leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, watching the two sternly. Ushio glared as though the man had ruined a precious moment between the two, under the impression that he had refused to enter the building and would wait outside. The profiler released his arms and pushed himself from the wall, striding towards the two without any hesitation, snatching the chance that Ushio had dropped at his feet.

"We're in pursuit of Jack Atlus, he holds information we need" he spoke bluntly. "And being close to Godwin, I'm pretty sure _you're_ aware of his location".

"'C- close to Godwin'? I'm not, not really" Mikage stammered, taking a retreating step from the man who leaned forward past Ushio.

"But you know where Jack Atlus is?" Kinomiya assumed, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"I- I'm not able to disclose any information like that" the frail woman protested meekly, her brow furrowing anxiously under the pressure she felt from Kinomiya's piercing eyes alone.

"You're willing to let vital information get lost? We _need_ to speak to him. If you wish to stand in our way, then you're only helping those that need to be brought to justice" the profiler hissed, towering over the woman who gazed at his darkened eyes in terror.

"A- All I know is th- that he was sent to lead the second wave of duellists to Satellite" Mikage divulged unintentionally. "That was when he was caught up in the incident that happened".

"I see" Kinomiya mumbled, bringing his hand to his chin, trapping it between his forefinger and tip of his thumb. "So he's in Satellite".

Without so much as another word or any sign of appreciation for the news from the woman, the profiler turned his back on her, strolling away as his thoughts swallowed him.

A faint blush coloured Ushio's cheeks after his embarrassment in his inability to prove his worth, failing to interrogate the woman professionally, showed up in front of her by the man appointed his partner. The woman's golden eyes bore into him, forcing him to turn on his heels.

"Thank you for the information" he uttered.

Without another word, he strode away, unable to look back and expose the blush that had developed, allowing her to see the change in the shade of his face. His stride quickly altered in nature, close to a brisk run, ready to take down Jack for the crime he had committed and use the chance to show Mikage what he was capable of, that he was a capable officer. Mikage herself watched, anxiety growing in the pit of her stomach, but unable to protest the duo's desire for information or ask what their intentions were.

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Arcadia Movement--**_

Aki sat in silence, keeping her eyes from Rua out of guilt over the act she had committed against the boy and his sister, allowing her temper to overpower her and cloud her judgement, halted only by the girl's sudden appearance on the battlefield, what if she hadn't rushed out so recklessly? What condition would Rua be in?

Ruka had departed briefly, relieved of the duty that was sitting by her brother's bedside before her stance by him became a vigil, the sun outside descending closer to the horizon. The girl had mentioned her want for Rua to drink something and departed in search of a water dispenser or an alternative she could use, insisting that she needed no help in venturing from the room and navigating through the corridors.

Rua sat as though he had woken in hospital, the sheet pulled up to his stomach and clutching the smooth fabric ready for any occasion he felt like adjusting it. He turned his eyes from Aki, still in disbelief that he was in the same room as the legendary Black Rose Witch that he had been hunting with his friend, seeing the true face behind the mask. He had found one of those that he truly admired, an idol in the world of duelling.

"I'm sorry…"

"Eh?"

Rua shifted his focus back to the woman standing at the far corner of the bed who clutched her right arm and gazed down in disappointed, uneasy from the need she felt to apologize - someone who had caused so much destruction and chaos foreign to pleading forgiveness for her crimes. The boy's eyes widened when the message sunk through his skull, realizing that Aki was regretting what had happened during their duel, the way she had lost her temper towards his defensive nature over his sister's potential fate. He smiled gently at the young woman.

"Its fine, you've nothing to apologize for" he muttered.

"I do. I shouldn't let my power get the best of me" Aki protested, aiming jagged impugn towards herself, determined for someone to make her pay for her regretful assault against the young twins.

"You didn't ask to be born with those powers, it's not something you can help" Rua replied, retaining his forgiving, naïve smile. "This place is somewhere you like and you were just angry that Ruka and I weren't listening to what you were saying and giving this place a chance".

Aki winced slightly at the interpretation Rua had concocted of the situation, he knew nothing of her background or why and when she had been brought to the Arcadia Movement, finding somewhere to train her ability. He was close to what had been the source of tension before the duel began and now he sat in the bed he had been resting in since suffering from her power to materialize Duel Monsters and bring upon real attacks, smiling carefree and shrugging off her period of fury as nothing more than a misunderstanding and a cry for the two to heed what she wished to say.

"If it's anything… I've been looking for you for a while now". Aki turned her head to meet Rua's shimmering eyes, brightened by nothing less than admiration for her. "I heard about the Black Rose Witch and the amazing duelling talent she possessed, a friend of mine called Tenpei and I were searching all over to see just how we would stand against such a great duellist. I mean, it's not like we could try ourselves against someone like Jack Atlus, he'd have bodyguards and the lot all around him, but you didn't. You offered us a chance to play against someone worthy of a tournament for elite duellists where he couldn't. It's something that inspired me to improve my deck over and over, just the thought of duelling you made me feel stronger".

A blush coloured Aki's cheeks, Rua spoke so kindly of her, so highly, a way that no-one had seen her before - everyone had seen her as a menace bringing despair and destruction with her, leaving bleeding people and wrecked buildings behind her trail of chaos. But a simple boy, a young aspiring duellist, looked past that. An optimistic child had seen more than those who discriminated against her because of the power she possessed in her body, like a curse that trailed behind her, something that forged a barrier between her and those that claimed themselves to be normal.

"The fact that I _did_ get to duel you makes me feel much better. I couldn't win, but I know that I have to become much stronger… and I'll work to become that strong". Rua's fists clenched tighter, drawing slightly more of the sheet over his lower half into his grasp, his eyes flaring brightly with a strong flame of determination matching that which burned within his soul. "Thank you, Black Rose Witch".

Aki smiled in response to Rua's thanks, the expression grateful for Rua's forgiveness faded as quickly as it surfaced. Divine had spoken with her previously, talking about some "tests" that Ruka had taken to measure her psychic ability. He had been vague on details, but painted a picture of talking about her experiences and light tasks to analyse her potential, but even so, they had occurred without the boy's knowledge, what if Ruka would consider joining and leaving him behind? Would he blame Aki?

"Your sister… Divine is interested in her. He wants to recruit her as a member of the Movement so that no-one can turn against her when her power is discovered" she spoke. "You've heard how people talk about those of us that are already a part of the Movement, but we're safe in here from the stones they throw".

"And this Divine guy thinks that that would be best for Ruka before someone finds out she has some kind of ability and hate her because of it? Like they talk about you?" Ruka inquired.

"I believe so" Aki muttered, casting her eyes towards the floor. "He told me that she agreed to take part in a few minor tests to see just how far she has developed her power and how much more could lying dormant within her. He hasn't told me what he feels yet, but he may approach her and talk about the results".

Rua gave a nod, understanding the situation - Ruka may have accepted that the people of the Movement could continue to hound them; perhaps she was focused on what the power inside of her could mean and how she could use it. Perhaps she wanted to grow into a Psychic Duellist who could control their powers to avoid destruction. He had never felt anything from her in terms of physical attacks like he had from Aki, there had to be something else inside of her - something like what Aki possessed, but with its own unique power.

"Whatever choice she decides to make, I'll wish her luck - even if she chooses what she knows over here" Aki murmured, bringing a bright smile to Rua's face.

"Ruka will make the right decision" he insisted.

Aki smiled back at him, feeling through the vague understanding of the girl that he was right - Ruka's choice was hers alone and no-one could make it for her - not Aki, not Rua and not Divine. The woman's eyes moved to the newspaper laid discarded on the bed, left in front of where Ruka had been sitting when the boy awoke to her delight, remembering the reason that the twins had ventured into the City originally - the search that brought them together.

A moment later, the door opened revealing Ruka holding a plastic cup filled near the brim with water. She smiled at Rua as though he had woken from a long-lasting coma, as though she had never been so glad to see him awake. She passed Aki with a brief look of gratitude to the woman for watching him during her absence and crossed to where she had been seated previously, holding the cup for Rua to take. The boy did so, smiling back at his sister.

"Thanks, Ruka" he chirped.

Ruka seated herself, picking up the newspaper while Rua put the cup to his dried lips and tipped the cup enough for water to spill into his mouth like a flood. Flipping the folded tabloid open, the front page stared at her again, the photograph of the three D-Wheels caught racing together ahead of the dramatic bout's end, the two reported to later join nowhere in sight. Immediately, her eyes rose to meet her brother's face.

"Rua, look at this".

The boy returned the cup to its upright posture, setting his eyes onto his sister with curiosity at what she could have wanted to show him at a time shortly after waking from a rest. She held the paper up to show him the front page, the picture instantly capturing his attention - three D-Wheels racing along a Satellite street. His eyes lit up at an update on the situation across the water, recognizing the Wheel of Fortune.

"That's Jack Atlus!" he exclaimed, pointing at the circular D-Wheel.

Ruka nodded in response to the claim, pointing to the D-Wheel in front of Jack. "It says that a major battle happened in Satellite - one of the people leading the duellists from the City went a little overboard with wanting to stop Satellite from slipping back through the Maintenance Pipeline and placed a bomb in his D-Wheel. This Fudo Yusei guy from Satellite was fighting for the people of the City when he came across that and duelled the general. He beat him and the guy was accidentally killed, but people are really grateful to the guy that stopped him".

"Things are getting intense, huh?" Rua mumbled, gazing at the image. "I hope no-one else is planning anything like that".

"It says that the Director is going to do something to stop people from trying that sort of stunt again" Ruka replied. "But at least someone from Satellite stood up and proved his worth, maybe the people of the City will leave the Satellite duellists alone now".

"I hope so" Rua muttered. "The duel must have started before Jack arrived on the scene, he would have taken out that guy without any trouble".

Ruka gave a light chortle in response to her brother's belief in the Duel King, like she had missed it. And as quickly as she giggled, she returned to her usual self.

"But he would have set off the device, Rua" she protested lightly. "Even Jack Atlus would have to be cautious about what he was doing".

Aki retreated from the room, passing through the threshold left open by Ruka's return. Rua turned his eyes from his sister briefly, watching where Aki had been standing before she passed through the doorway and pulled the door closed. The news that Ruka had been to see Divine and endure a few tests unnerved him - what if she really was considering leaving the life they had come to know? What if she was thinking of leaving him behind in her past? His expressing dropped; his cerulean hair hanging between Ruka's eyes and his sorrowful expression. Ruka's bright smile faded as she gazed at him, stunned by the silence and lack of a protest in Jack's defence.

"Rua?"

On the other side of the wall, Aki strolled along the corridor, admiring how close the two were, despite the differences between them. Her auburn eyes met a camera hanging from the ceiling like a spider waiting for its prey, hanging far from its trap laid to ensnare the victim. The wires running through the ceiling led to the chamber where Divine stood, observing the monitor that focused on the room where Rua and Ruka sat; silence falling over the closed chamber.

Immediately after taking his eyes from Aki's departure and stroll along the hallway, Divine had been reminded of how Rua stood as a hindrance in his bid to recruit Ruka to the Movement. She sat by his side, watching him with eyes that shimmered with concern at his sudden silence.

Before him, one of the technicians turned in his seat to face the brunette commander, his hand remained on the panel in front of him.

"Sir, what do you plan to do to successfully recruit the girl?" he inquired.

"Simple" Divine exhaled. "I have to get rid of that brother. He remains to stand in my way with his arms open as shields. If he wants to be a shield to protect her, then let's deal him as many blows as he wishes to take".

His sharp eyes locked onto the boy, glaring from afar, the barrier that stood ready to protect Ruka from whatever he planned to put her through. The reminder of what the lives they had lived and loved that kept her from leaving her past behind her and moving into what he could see was the only future she had. He would deal with the problem and crack the shield that still stood. Crack it and shatter it until it fell as pieces before her and reality hit.

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Detention Centre--**_

Having returned from the Public Security Maintenance Bureau alone, the stroll Kinomiya took through the corridors of the Detention Centre had become deathly peaceful, no longer carrying the sound of Ushio's grunting. Instead, the profiler felt relieved that he could hear himself think and put together why the Duel King would journey back to the City only to murder the warden guarding the prisoners of Satellite that had defied laws placed upon their land. The breakout couldn't have angered Godwin enough for him to send Jack to carry out the deed, could it? Godwin was a strange man, one difficult to decipher, but not a mastermind behind a murder, right?

The initial decision to invade Satellite had been his, but there was never anything about murder. He had spoken of cutting the City's troubles loose as well as defending their lives from a potential threat that could be lurking amongst the rubble of seventeen years. What exactly he meant was still a mystery, only he and his right-hand man, Jeager, seemed to know the full story.

Shortly before he would arrive at the large tower of cells where the warden had plunged to his death, two guards emerged from one of the interview rooms set up along the hallway, both seeming anxious as though their employer were the one striding towards them.

"Sir, we have some information that can answer the questions you're asking" one called, drawing the profiler's attention.

Kinomiya's eyes remained on them as his graceful stride slowed to a halt just before them watching the two stand shoulder-to-shoulder as though to block any further advance until he had listened to what they had to say.

"Oh? And what would that be?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Please, we would prefer this to be done inside the interview room. I believe you will need this information" the other guard insisted, raising his arm in the direction of the open doorway.

Kinomiya followed the request without protest, leading the two into the chamber where the first shut the door behind him, keeping himself, his colleague and the outsider in the small room, a television set up in the corner.

"What is it?" Kinomiya asked, tapping the frame of his glasses to keep them at the bridge of his nose.

"We overheard from others that Jack Atlus is a suspect in the murder of the warden Takasu" the second guard began. "However, that is not the case".

"And why do you believe this? Who, then, do you think is responsible?" Kinomiya asked; intrigued by the claims that had come to Jack Atlus' defence.

"Not 'believe', sir. 'Know'" the guard responded, clutching a small bar.

From the device, a transparent screen appeared, displaying the data of one inmate for Kinomiya to see. The guard presented to him as though it were a gift to wrap up the case, the image depicting a black haired man with blonde highlights similar to thunderbolts running along a handful of his dark spikes. A man far from the image built of Jack Atlus, a man that looked nothing like him.

"So this Fudo Yusei is responsible?" the profiler asked, shifting his eyes from the image of the man to the guards in front of him. "How can you be so sure?"

"We were there and witnessed it all" the first guard admitted, crossing the room towards the television set up.

Without any delay, he proceeded to play the stored data on a video cassette, the blank screen flashed to life. The colourless scene shown revealed the two men escorting their suspect to the elevator that led them to the roof; he wasn't struggling, he followed without alternative. The journey was brief, as was their entering the lift, doors sliding shut smoothly. The guard pressed his finger down on the control to quicken the pace of the future moments, bringing it to a halt when the doors slid open again, revealing the three. The two authority figures were clearly agitated, shoving the suspect from the elevator, his hands behind his back in cuffs to restrain him from harming anyone else.

The profiler watched the images without a word leaving himself, waiting until the guard brought the footage to a halt before he turned to the other that had handed him the data on the criminal.

"He's the same man that was reported to have saved Satellite in a newspaper earlier today" the man added, pointing to the tabloid on the desk to Kinomiya's right.

He approached it leisurely, finding the name appear several times, the image on the front page showing the D-Wheeler ahead of the now-cleared Jack Atlus. Seeing the Wheel of Fortune, Kinomiya smirked with content.

"Fudo Yusei, eh?" he repeated. "It seems my 'partner' has suspected the wrong man? This should be interesting".

The two guards glanced at each other before the first; still standing by the television raised his voice. "H- how so, sir?"

"That idiot has raced off to find who he believes is responsible" Kinomiya chuckled. "That… _Jumbobrows_ is out to duel the King of D-Wheeler… and he's not even the right man".

"Shouldn't you warn him that he's after the wrong man?" the second guard called, stepping towards Kinomiya.

The profiler turned to the pair, revealing his smirk, a man untroubled by the revelation that had turned their beliefs on their heads. "You underestimate how much fun I get to have in this line of work".

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_Ushio: Eh. Even the Duel King has to abide by the laws set be society. You're pushing your luck; every king will eventually abdicate._

_Jack: And you believe that you are capable of removing me from mine? You've forgotten your place. Next time: "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge, Chapter 15 - Battle at the Brink of Life and Death! Jack Atlus VS Tetsu Ushio" Riding Duel, Acceleration!_

**- Please read and review -**

* * *

Please forgive the extended delay in getting this chapter finished and uploaded, catching up with college has been a challenge and mock exams begin the second week after the winter break comes to an end. This chapter felt very difficult to write as well. Brainstorming, on the other hand, has been happening quite a bit after the last update, but I will do my best to ensure such another wait doesn't occur again. Happy holidays everyone.

_- CuteYami, 24th December 2009._


	15. Battle at the Brink of Life and Death!

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - The Neo-Domino Purge**

_Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. Following the events of Episode 8; Rex Godwin uses the information regarding research on momentum to plan an attack and elimination of the Satellite residents. When a leak reaches Satellite, the residents band together. All but Yusei Fudo, who is forced to watch from the outside.  
__Contains violence, language, character death__._

* * *

_**--Satellite: Maintenance Pipeline Entrance--**_

Through the opposite end of the Pipeline from his native streets, the Security D-Wheel of Ushio burst out into the frail sunlight cast over the isle of Satellite. His beady eyes remained sharply focused on spotting the familiar Wheel of Fortune, knowing that would be the moment he would unleash his net and close in on the prey that the investigation beckoned. A captured criminal, even if he was King. The thick eyebrows set themselves over the top lips of his eyes, furrowing his stretched brow while the exhilaration of catching after such a prestigious man who had been declared covertly as a man with sins staining his hands - the theft of another's life no less. The blonde man had stood in his white attires, an idol to children and aspiring D-Wheelers, even to those that had no hope in Satellite whose days were spent watching the matches broadcast vastly and playing with their torn and battered partners.

The collection of mental snapshots of the man disgusted the officer, a cringe at the thought that Godwin may have been in collaboration with the man he raised to become the ruler of Neo-Domino City's duelling tracks over such a heinous scheme. The Director had always been shifty, there had been word of a tournament planned, scheduled for not long in the future from the present day, but all dreams of duellists who had heard of the competition had been shattered by the flooding of duellists into the battleground of a different type of war.

"Damn it, where are you?" the irate officer growled, his eyes leaping from one end of his sight to the other with rhythmic impetuousness. To bring in the King of D-Wheeler as a suspect of a crime would be a scandalous exposé.

One that would finally light the inoperative spotlight hanging over him and prove his worth to Security and Neo-Domino, he wasn't simply a bumbling officer that had let the Satellite that many had come to know as a saviour through the Pipeline behind the firmly closed doors of Security's public affairs and propaganda. He would throw open the same doors belonging to the higher-ups - if Godwin had an ulterior motive behind the attack on Satellite, he would expose it. If Godwin he was hiding something that significant from the City, he would reveal it. That was the passion that burned in his heart, open the eyes of the public to the man ruling over them as Director, to prove that Security were the ultimate force in authority. They would bring about peace, first by bringing in a dangerous man, and then by eliminating the problem dragging the City down.

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Battle at the Brink of Life and Death! Jack Atlus VS Tetsu Ushio!**

**[Shi to Inochi no Genkai no Tatakai! Jakku Atorasu basasu Ushio Tetsu!]**

---------------

_**--Satellite: Old Momentum--**_

Over the ruptured land of Satellite, a dark haired man pressed on with the task assigned to him, a duty he would fulfil. Behind him, close to a dozen other men followed with a range of ages, brought together under one mission bestowed upon them by those higher up in the Public Security Maintenance Bureau. Word had reached them through a clown-like man named Jeager that Godwin had concerns about the site, what he claimed to be the epicentre of the earthquake that was blamed for the separation of Satellite from its derivation. The man stood atop the incline created by the disaster that tore the island from the City, raising his right hand over his eye as though looking out at a new land opening up before him, a far-off place that he had just discovered under the orders of a monarchy. His eyes returned to the cluster of men behind him. The sun was beginning to descend towards the fractured horizon; Satellite would be plunged into darkness within the next hour or two, maybe more. The lead explorer opened his arms as he looked down at the comrades united on a lower point of the incline.

"I believe we've found just what it was we were sent out to discover. The crater that came to be because of the terrible earthquake seventeen years ago" he declared proudly. "This is the plot at the centre of that tragedy that cost many of our fine citizens their lives, the very place where Satellite is believed to be at its weakest - this is the place that Director Godwin wants assessed. We stand before a historic monument of disaster and Mother Earth's rage. Let us unearth its secrets as the Director wished".

The other men climbed the final steps to capture a view of the chasm thrust into the crust of Satellite; the largest scar that the severed state bore. For many, it was an achievement and a sight beyond words to describe it - they stood amidst the centre of the calamity that claimed hundreds, potentially thousands of lives. There had never been a certain body count; many had been swallowed by the torn earth, drowned in the sea, untraceable by their luck to live on in Satellite without any means of informing the distraught others that remained civilians of the opposite side.

One of the men stepped forward, his blue hair waving in the breeze that brushed the ruptured ground beneath their bodies. From the small bag hanging over his shoulder, he retrieved a camcorder, opening it up to record the historic pilgrimage to the renowned epicentre of ruin.

"Director Godwin also suggested informing Jack Atlus of this place when we were to come upon it" he spoke, aiming the device at the massive pit.

"That we shall do" the dark haired leader replied with a smirk. "Though I've no idea why, perhaps to lead the duellists to this place and officially declare Satellite defeated as they reach the vulnerable centre of this place".

"Time will tell, I suppose" the younger man recording the event commented absent-mindedly. His full attention stayed upon the cavity in Satellite's surface, someone was drawing him in. The laceration from the event so many years ago that would evermore remain open; it fascinated him, and terrified him.

* * *

_**--Satellite: Streets--**_

The Wheel of Fortune continued to purr as it rolled along the torn roads of the settlements that stood in ruins. In each, regiments of City duellists had infiltrated the homes of people and forced struggles on a small scale as the flood of duellists segregated. They meant nothing to him, each one of them were praising Yusei for saving their worthless lives, adding to his mounting chagrin - he was supposed to be the superior duellist standing at the peak of the mound of conquered duellists. Yet people were focused on their immediate salvation at the hands of a man they would have otherwise snubbed and sneered at as he passed them. That made no difference; one incident wasn't going to change the view of the public that had been implanted in their minds for long. Soon enough, they would remember which duellist they were supposed to be looking up to.

The ruined buildings continued to line the edges of the distorted road, capable of surviving up to now. They meant nothing to Jack, they would fall soon enough. Just like the duellists that resisted the inevitable, they would crumble under the pressure of the mammoth task that they faced. On the right side of the avenue, a cluster of duellists stood opposite, engaged in a number of battles, several monsters had been summoned to the battlefield, several opponents without any physical defence against any onslaught that would come their way.

A bleeping came from the monitor in front of Jack, showing the immediate area around him from a simulated bird's-eye view, the ground blue with simple lines to mark buildings and his path; all underneath a net of neon green contours that divided squares that fit neatly into the monitor's dimensions. His hand parted from the grip he had been clutched leisurely and reached for it, pressing down the control with the tip of his finger. The display vanished, to be replaced by a view of several men standing about in an area similar to the one he rode through; only one seemed to be focused on the display.

"Mr Atlus, we've found something of interest" he spoke formally.

"What?" Jack uttered.

"Director Godwin sent us out here to fin the site of the epicentre of the natural catastrophe that separated Satellite from Neo-Domino seventeen years ago. And we believe we've stumbled upon it: a crater in the centre of Satellite. The Director believed you'd be interested in this, so we were given orders to inform you when we stumbled upon this place. I'll send you the co-ordinates if you're interested".

As though the machine had read Jack's mind, a measurement of the direction and distance between Jack and the location that the exploration team had stumbled upon.

"'Natural catastrophe', huh?" he pondered aloud solemnly.

Without altering the angle of his neck, the Duel King's violet eyes rose and narrowed, glaring coldly in the direction of the site - ahead of him. His mind rewound time to the days of living in the aftermath of the calamity, to days when friendship meant everything to him. But he had grown since then, growing into another person. He wasn't Yusei, he wasn't Crow. He was himself and had chosen a different path from the two of them. His fingers around the handgrip tensed, twisting it sharply which preceded a fierce roar from the engine of the machine, the two exhausts lighting up before thrusting the vehicle forward at a much quicker pace. The sudden shift meant nothing to Jack, he was used to these kinds of alterations in speed, it came with the experience of Riding Duels, how a D-Wheel could almost stall as it spun out of control, wobbling as a player's lifepoints decreased enough to reduce the Speed Counters of the rider.

His D-Wheel rolled past the group that had been ahead of him, they eyes drawn to him as he roared past, ignoring their impressed gazes. The whirring from the Wheel of Fortune faded from their ears as quickly as they became aware of it. The end of the settlement was ahead, the austere badlands ahead bore nothing, signalling the end of any inhabitancy, opening the path to the chasm that had been located by the team - the destination that had staged an unavoidable chain of events that had brought about the creation of Satellite.

As the D-Wheel hastily exited the queue of crumbling structures, another vehicle picked up on the King's presence. Thick eyebrows rose in contentment at the appearance of the prestigious machine and its rider. The corners of the rider's mouth rose to forge a smirk at the luck he had discovered in taking a random route in search of the King. The lights fixed upon the handles flashed red and aquamarine, revving the engine of his standard D-Wheel to thrust himself after the blonde ahead of him.

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Arcadia Movement--**_

Divine's hand fell on the handle to the room where Rua had been resting until he awoke a short time ago. Pushing down, the door swung open and permitted him to pass through, returning the left hand behind his back where its twin waited. He smiled at the sight of the twins together; Rua on the bed with the sheets scruffily stretched to cover where he been resting and disturbed them, and Ruka in the seat she had been in as she watched over him. On the edge of the bed was the newspaper that Aki had earlier fetched for the two. The two froze and turned to him, Rua rising and sinking gently, indicating that he had been bouncing against the mattress previously. Both sets of golden eyes remained on Divine as he moved his left hand from his back again, clearing his throat behind the gloved fist. His eyes opened again, meeting the seated form of Rua and the man's expression softened.

"If it's alright, I'd like to speak with you brother" he commented kindly.

Rua leapt from the bed, landing in front of Ruka, his trainers positioned on the floor nearby. He watched the man's features curiously, stepping ahead to align his feet with the footwear. Divine smiled and turned his back on the two, departing from the room. Rua rammed his feet into the shoes, tapping them against the floor to ensure they had been put on without the risk of losing them partway through the journey. A sudden grip on his arm sent him tumbling to his right, almost collapsing on Ruka who glared at him sternly. Rua watched his sister's grave expression.

"Be careful about him, Rua" she commanded in a low tone.

"Ruka…" Rua uttered, perplexed by his sister's uncharacteristic acrimony.

"Something's not right about him, Rua. I want you to be careful" Ruka hissed, tightening her grip on her brother's arm.

Rua's eyes dropped to the constricting grasp. Realising his sister's natural protectiveness, his bewildered expression remoulded into one of warmth, touched by Ruka's concern. Ordinarily, he would protest fiercely that he was capable of looking after himself, but he had woken not long ago after a vicious encounter with another Psychic Duellist. The Arcadia Movement had been a shifty organisation; there wasn't much about them for people to understand just what they were up to or who was a part of it. His face softened, fixing his eyes on the blazing pair that belonged to his usually fragile sister.

"I will be" he muttered softly before giving a brief nod. "I promise I'll be back soon".

Ruka's grip on her brother's arm weakened tremendously, separating her physical form from the trust she had laid inside of him. Rua turned from his twin and proceeded across the room, taking a moment to glance back and shoot her a reassuring smile. The expression on her face was one of anxiety and abstruseness, a veil that abated as she gave a meek smile, something to send her brother off with, her feeble attempt to proving she wouldn't worry.

Rua passed through the threshold and jogged after Divine who had advanced a short distance along the corridor. The cryptic man strolled professionally, keeping his hands behind his back as the young boy had seen the Director of the City do so as he gave speeches that were broadcast across the utopia. Whether or not to question the man were two separate possibilities that clashed within the boundaries of his mind. Divine segregated his hands, bringing in front of his silence and polite form, forcing the twin doors in front of him open. Before him was a staircase with two paths; to ascend or descend through the buildings many floors.

Divine didn't as much as glance back at Rua before he moved towards the downwards staircase. The pats of his shoe soles against the concrete steps resonated through the towering stairway, reaching up to floors beyond Rua's view. The boy made a gasp of amazement at the sight. Quickly, he followed Divine down, watching the back of the man's head, the red hair that had been styled into a large quiff.

"Why are we going down through the building? You're not going to kick me out, are you?" Rua asked; twisting his voice into a bitter tone when the possibility of being forced from the building and from his only sister who was his world crossed his mind.

"No, that's not the purpose of bringing you to a separate place" Divine uttered without looking back. "You may return to your sister afterwards, I would like to discuss something with you for a moment. I wish to be somewhere where we won't be disturbed".

Divine led Rua down to the floor beneath the one where he had been resting under Ruka and Aki's eyes, a short distance from the chamber he was familiar with, the room where his beloved sister awaited his return. Divine pulled on the handle of one of the hallway's doors and stood by it after pulling it open; keeping it from denying Rua access to the room he had been invited into. Rua entered cautiously and froze when he witnessed the view he got out of the window. He hadn't looked for a window to see just where in the immense complex that he had been taken to after losing grip of his consciousness.

He rushed across the room, eyes shimmering as the darkened City reached for the fiery sky above, a rainbow of shades blending into each other soothingly. Twilight was approaching the metropolis and shadows that would stretch from their sources would fade into nothing - witnessing sights of beauty as the rise and fall of the sun was something that inspired Rua each day he caught a glimpse of it, his eyes sparkling as brightly as the stars that would soon reveal themselves in the night-time hours.

"This City… it's amazing" he muttered in awe, gazing past his reflection and to the place of his birth. A place he held pride in living his life in. Somewhere that had risen to such high standards. "And this sight is so pretty".

Divine smirked as the door came to a discreet close, his slender fingers retreating from the handle as he watched Rua indulge in his sincere fascination for the City around them, heightened by the sky's irresolute period of what shade to possess.

"Yes" he responded. "It is".

* * *

_**--Satellite: Streets--**_

Ushio's D-Wheel accelerated, gradually closing the gap between himself and Jack's Wheel of Fortune, his presence undetected by the superior duellist who rode ahead with the location that had been established as his destination, the breakthrough that a search party sent by Godwin to explore Satellite and uncover the site that had been made. Ushio's smirk widened as he realised that the distance between Jack and himself was progressively shrinking. Bringing him almost in a distance where overriding the system built into the exalted D-Wheel of the Duel King would become possible.

Jack glanced to his right, catching the officer in the corner of his view, though the sight was something he hadn't anticipated, he remained unfazed by the revelation that an authority figure was following him, perhaps Godwin had instructed that to be the case.

"So you've realised that I'm on to you now?" Ushio laughed over the gusts roaring against the pair combined with the twin roaring of engines.

"I don't need an escort" Jack scorned, beholding the officer over his shoulder.

"Oh you will" Ushio imposed complacently. "Where you're going you will".

Jack elevated his right eyebrow, unable to comprehending the implication that Ushio purported. Vexed by the lack of understanding that the Duel King revealed, a low grumble passed through scarred officer's clenched jaws. His D-Wheel had almost reduced the distance between the two enough to activate his Imposed Riding Duel, another minute longer and he could achieve his objective to lock Jack Atlus into a Riding Duel. King of D-Wheelers he may be, but everybody had a moment of weakness and Ushio would expose it and shine a spotlight onto Jack's Achilles heel. A bleep emitted from Ushio's monitor, signalling that the zone to coerce the declaration of battle.

"Field Magic, imposed activation. Speed World!" he announced, pressing the tip of his finger in the centre of the monitor.

Jack's head elevated slightly when he realised that he was being forced into a Riding Duel, seeing the virtual copy of Speed World appear followed by the standard two words displayed in capital letters flash on his screen before a field emerged in the place of the map he had been using to navigate himself in the direction of the crater. The grid had been reduced to a fraction of its size in the corner of the monitor, permitting the blonde rider to proceed as he would have otherwise.

"I'll bring an end to your streak here before you can find anymore targets" Ushio exclaimed.

"What are you on about?" Jack growled, glaring at the advancing officer.

"Don't play dumb" Ushio scoffed. "We both know what I'm talking about. "And I'll bring justice down upon you for it".

"Seems you're not going to listen" Jack mumbled irately.

Both duellists confiscated five cards from their decks and placed them into the slots designed to hold the cards selected for the player's current hand. Jack glared over his right shoulder in the direction of the officer who had challenged the renowned Duel King without a shred of comprehension what a true duellist's power could be.

"Duel!"

**DUEL START**

**JACK -- USHIO  
4000 --LP-- 4000**

**FIRST TURN - USHIO**

"I'll begin things" the officer declared, drawing an additional card from his deck. "I summon Search Striker **[ATK 1600]** in attack mode".

A human shaped being emerged on the mobile battlefield, sporting a blue torso and several grey machine parts fixed upon it. Around its waist, a large garment of a similar blue shade hung over its legs. The two arms that protruded from the shoulder blades were two enlarged guns, hands revealed only from the opposite ends of the lower level where they gripped the trigger of the upper compartments. Attached to the upper end of each weapon, a circular disc had been fixed by a narrow steel attachment. Over its head, a grey mask with yellow stripes running along the left side hindered any view of its face beyond the glaring blood red eyes.

"I'll set a card face-down" Ushio added calmly. "Turn end".

**SECOND TURN - JACK**

**JACK -- USHIO  
4000 --LP-- 4000  
****1 --SPC-- 1**

"It's my turn, draw!" Jack bellowed.

His fingers fell atop the stack of cards placed in the deck slot, tearing the top from its place and holding it at the full length of his arm on the opposite side of his D-Wheel for a second, examining the artwork to determine just what he had been able to draw.

"With no monsters on my field, I can Special Summon Vice Dragon! **[DEF 2400]**" he declared, raising the card above his head before bringing it to the surface of the Duel Disk connected to the machine's left wing.

On the front side of the field, a muscular violet dragon materialise, cyan skin connecting the bones in its wings. From the knees of the beast, a spike protruded from the skin, matching the dirty claws attacked to the tips of its wings and the ends of its claws. The same pieces were placed atop its head - two on each side - above vicious green eyes and two immense jaws.

"You summoned something that powerful so easily?" Ushio questioned, his thick eyebrows rising at the sight of the beast.

"Not quite" Jack replied. "Summoning Vice Dragon like this comes at a price. Special Summoning it in these circumstances cuts both its offensive and defensive power in half".

The dragon unleashed a tame roar as its defence points plummeted to 1200, its purple skin bathed in the defensive blue aura that gave it a much more peaceful appearance.

"Now I summon Dark Resonator **[DEF 300]**" the blonde rider proceeded, pulling the card from the hand standing by his side.

Under the influence of the same blue aura, a ghostly figure appeared; a toothy grin visible from the blackness underneath the skull-like helmet it bore. Behind it golden circles faded into the same colour, as did the two apparatus in its hands - a tuning fork and stick with a sapphire sphere attached to the end.

"Trap Card open - Synchro Lock **[*]**" Ushio protested, pressing on the key to pry the face-down card from its veiled position. "This Trap Card prevents you from Synchro Summoning in the turn you summoned a Tuner monster".

Jack gave a tut, disappointed by the denial of a Synchro Summoning, the chance to unleash one of his more powerful creatures and prove just what power his cards possessed. But there would always be the next turn, his opponent was nothing compared to the paramount duellist.

"I set two cards face-down" he uttered, placing the two in underneath components dexterously. "Turn end".

**THIRD TURN - USHIO**

"We'll just see how long you can keep running from justice" Ushio sneered, drawing from his deck. "My turn".

**JACK -- USHIO  
4000 --LP-- 4000  
****2 --SPC-- 2**

"I summon Pursuit Sniper **[ATK 1400] [*]** to the field in attack mode".

Emerging from the portal opening in the air beside the Security D-Wheel, a vehicle resembling a hovering squad car appeared. Atop the vehicle, an android was positioned as though it were standing through a sunroof, brandishing a large rifle, the weapon possessing a complex design.

Ahead of the two, the ground had been torn by the largest fissure across Satellite's soil, divining the B.A.D Lands from outside regions. Buildings along the chasm's lips stood slanted, hanging over the edges where their structures had barely held them from collapsing utterly into the ravine. To get to the hollow that the exploration team had discovered, there was only one to go - over the massive crevasse. The blonde tensed his body, tucking his head between his shoulders as he pushed down on the control to accelerate, his D-Wheel storming ahead and widening the gap that Ushio had worked so hard to reduce. The white machine leapt over the fractured base of one of the taller buildings, rolling up the incline without any sign of slowly. Jack's eyes remained firmly ahead, tilted towards the sky; the fissure ahead was a wide one, an obstacle that many would do their best to avoid. But he was different.

The Wheel of Fortune rolled off the top of the building, soaring over the deep cleft with a steady descent. Jack glanced down, calculating that he would make the daring leap. The machine hit the ground on the opposite side of the crevasse, not too far from the edge, sparks littered the road behind. Thriving from the leap, Jack turned to see the shrunken figure that was Ushio and his D-Wheel.

"If you can match your Pursuit Deck, then just try and follow me" he taunted. "You Security lack the skills to be effective in this place, that's why so many people walk around with Markers on their faces. Just return to wherever you crawled out from and focus on the enemy".

Ushio scowled, his left eyebrow twitching when Jack's mocking reached him. He blindly accelerated his D-Wheel, aiming for a slanted structure on the other side of the wide road. One that seemed to have fewer advantages than the one that Jack had chosen. His D-Wheel raced up the building, launching at a much lower angle. Jack observed the scene over his shoulder, expecting the D-Wheel to fail in its plight and vanish beneath the surface of the split. The officer's eyes traced Jack's movements, focused more on catching up to the Duel King rather than how his chances of making it across the fissure looked. The tyres of the bike connected with the ground, much further back than Jack's return to earth had been and not far from the crevice's edge.

Shrugging off the rough impact, the lighter D-Wheel pressed on, maintaining its greater speed as Ushio remained set on catching up with Jack.

"Looks like the duels with that Satellite scum has improved my abilities on this D-Wheel a bit" he mumbled coldly, despising that the confession was factual.

Jack's eyebrows lowered, irritated that Ushio had been able to pull off the stunt, and from a building with a higher risk of failure than what he had chosen. His violet eyes turned from the man behind, glaring at the road ahead.

"Search Striker, take out his Dark Resonator!" the scarred officer commanded.

The naturally blue creature lifted its left armament limb, locking its aim on the smallest creature on the field, unaffected by the jagged terrain beneath the wheels of the vehicle by its side. A shimmering beam discharged suddenly, piercing Jack's Dark Resonator, the creature squealed.

"Dark Resonator's effect prevents it from being destroyed once, so it survives your attack" Jack called.

"It makes no difference, I have a second monster. You shield is about to split" Ushio protested smugly. "Pursuit Sniper, destroy Dark Resonator".

The white vehicle raced forward, the android positioned through the roof aiming its weapon at the diminutive Tuner. From the barrel of the rifle, a beam fired, hardening to form a straight pole-like nature before striking the miniature defender which emitted another shriek before exploding.

"Pursuit Sniper has an effect as well" Ushio declared. "When it destroys a monster in defence mode, you take 500 points of damage".

The glowing rods continued past where their victim had vanished, turning towards the Wheel of Fortune and striking Jack in his left arm. The blonde sucked in the air through his clenched jaws as he glared at the stabbing rods.

**JACK -- USHIO  
3500 --LP-- 4000**

"The first blow is dealt. One strike that brings you closer to defeat" Ushio chortled. The machine hovering beside his D-Wheel reverted, the android assailant sinking beneath the roof of the car as it converted to the shade of blue that Jack's Vice Dragon retained. "My Sniper's effect forces it into defence mode for now so I'll place one card face-down and bring my turn to an end".

**FOURTH TURN - JACK**

"You're so sure you can take down the King easily for a petty officer" Jack scowled, glaring in Ushio's direction without looking back to acknowledge the man's wide grin. "I'll show you just what true power is. Draw!"

**JACK -- USHIO  
3500 --LP-- 4000  
****3 --SPC-- 3**

"I activate my face-down card; Revival Gift" he continued, opening his hand in the direction of the rose that rose. "With this card, two Gift Fiend Tokens appear on your field, each with 1500 attack and defence points". On Ushio's field, two black lizard creatures emerged, large blue eyes shifting playfully as the defensive blue aura consumed their dark forms **[DEF 1500 x2]**. "But I'm not giving you them, they're in exchange for my Dark Resonator's second chance!"

A blue portal opened by the large circular D-Wheel, the destroyed Dark Resonator shooting through with its body free of the defensive stance, revealing its true colours. Ushio snarled at the advantage Jack had gained, reading just what the blonde rider's next move would be.

"I'm tuning my Level 3 Dark Resonator with my Level 5 Vice Dragon".

The revived creatures tools connected, emitting waves that distorted the air as its body deteriorated, remoulded into three green rings that descended around the remaining creature. Five glimmering orbs departed from the creature's body which then vanished, lining up within the channel created by its ally.

"_Ouja no kodou, ima kokoni retsu wo nasu! Tenchi meidou no chikara wo mirugaii!_" Jack chanted as the stream of light that united the five stars expanded to an enormous size. "_Shinkuro Shoukan! Waga tamashii, __**Reddo Dēmonzu Doragon**__! _**[ATK 3000]**" **[1]**

The black dragon descended from the blinding brightness, the skin between its wings' bones the same shade of red as dried blood, its shoulders matching the colour. Running down its neck and torso were a series of red markings, similar to those that its legs possessed. Two pale demonic horns protruded from its skull, with a central tusk standing in the centre of its head, similar pieces fixed upon the end of its demonic claws. Attached to its arms were pieces much like amour slathered in the blood of its previous victims. Its large dark tail swung behind its massive body as its head rose, revealing its blue tongue between two sets of vicious jaws as the terrifying roar emitted from its large throat, opening its gleaming yellow eyes. Ushio gazed in awe at the being, the creature that hovered above Jack was his strongest monster, famous for the wins it had been a part of in his two year reign as King.

"I activate my other face-down card - Destruction Rift! **[*]**" Jack bellowed. "I can activate this at the beginning of my Battle Phase, and it inflicts 600 points of damage to you for each monster that I successfully destroy in this turn".

"Red Demons Dragon, take out his Pursuit Sniper **[DEF 1000]**" Jack commanded, raising his hand to the immense dragon hovering over him. "Absolute Powerforce!"

The dragon turned from the road ahead, flapping its colossus wings, sending it darting towards the white machine hovering on Ushio's field which blinked panicky. Flames engulfed the dragon's right claw, the beast then swinging it forward and smashing its large fist into Ushio's Pursuit Sniper. The machine exploded in a mass of flaming parts severed viciously from each other. Smoke rose from the place where the monster had been, Ushio scowled at the blow dealt to his defences, his D-Wheel beginning to skid against the coarse ground.

"Next, Red Demons Dragon's effect activates" Jack continued. "Because your Pursuit Sniper was in defence mode, the other monsters you have in defence mode are destroyed as well".

Ushio moaned in astonishment, reduced to a spectator as his twin creatures exploded in front of him, the remnants of their bodies pelting his D-Wheel. The officer yelled out as his D-Wheel vacillated violently as Destruction Rift began to glow.

"Now that my Battle Phase is over, Destruction Rift will strip you of 600 points for every monster that was destroyed" Jack added, paying no attention to the battering that his opponent's D-Wheel suffered from the onslaught of his creatures' expirations.

**JACK -- USHIO  
3500 --LP-- 2200  
****3 --SPC-- 2**

"I set two cards face-down. Turn end".

**FIFTH TURN - USHIO**

"Damn it" Ushio growled, glaring loathingly in the direction of Jack ahead of him. It's my turn, draw".

**JACK -- USHIO  
3500 --LP-- 2200  
****4 --SPC-- 3**

"I summon Jutte Knight **[ATK 700]** in attack mode!" he hollered, slapping the card down onto his Duel Disk.

In front of his wailing D-Wheel, a short man appeared dressed in a yellow robe, his torso clothed with a maroon piece tied around its waist. Its greasy hairpiece glimmered, tied down by a white hand. Large spectacles sat over its beady eyes, the tops of the circular frame touching its small eyebrows. One its back, a container similar to a barrel had been placed, white lines imprinted on it with a silver piece connected to the top ring. The strip of steel turned at a ninety degrees angle to extend over the edge of the barrel, bent in the same way to hang behind it. In the man's hand, a silver tuning fork similar to the one Dark Resonator had clutched.

"Jutte Fighter's monster effect - it can switch one of my opponent's monsters into defence mode" Ushio announced. "I'll target your Red Demons Dragon!"

"What?" Jack called, casting his eyes upwards to his proud dragon as it lowered its body; its black and blood red body dyed a calm blue.

"I'm tuning my Level 2 Jutte Knight with my Level 4 Search Striker!" Ushio bellowed, watching the larger humanoid drifting amongst the rings created by the smaller Tuner, four stars separating in the pathway. "Synchro Summon. Goyo Guardian **[ATK 2800]**".

From the union, a large man that towered over either of the two that had been used to summon him appeared, a man with white skin and a large black wig. Red patterns were painted around his eyes matched the open vest that hung over his torso. Black sleeves and trousers covered his limbs, a large piece of armour with yellow patterns somewhat resembling the sun and its rays hung between his legs. A large blue sack hung on his back, a whip with a metallic end mirroring the tuning fork that Jutte Knight had held tied onto the end.

"This monster's much more powerful than your dragon when it's in defence mode" Ushio chuckled. "Goyo Guardian, attack Red Demons Dragon **[DEF 2000]**".

The man swung the narrow rope skilfully, launching it at the dragon with a sinister laugh. The metallic fork struck the unresponsive dragon's back, provoking an agonised roar. Jack clenched his jaws tighter as he gazed up, seeing his enfeebled dragon anguished, Ushio guffawed at the downfall of the King's prized dragon.

"Goyo Guardian's effect activates" he proclaimed when the dragon remained on the field. "When it destroys a monster, I can Special Summon it in defence mode".

"What?!" Jack gasped, looking over his shoulder in horror at the smug Security officer. "You think you can take _my_ Red Demons Dragon?!"

The dragon vanished from Jack's side of the field, materialising on the opposite side with a mighty roar, still cloaked in the blue that marked its defensive stance. Ushio cackled at the extent to which the tables had turned on the prestigious Duel King and his favourite servant.

"Reverse Card open - Final Attack Orders" he added, pressing down on the control to raise the face-down card still lying on his field. "This forces all monsters on the field into attack mode"."What?" Jack echoed, his eyes widening.

The apprehended dragon shifted its body more vertically, the natural colours of its scales returning. The creature gave a fierce roar, one that echoed across the empty wasteland; Jack watched the creature in astonishment: Red Demons was his partner, his monster. Now it had been reduced to a prisoner of war.

"Red Demons Dragon, attack your former master directly!" the confident officer yelled, pointing the Jack's direction. "Crimson Hell Flare!"

The dragon's massive jaws opened, revealing the sphere of flames building inside its mouth. Once the sphere had grown enough to engulf the mandibles as it rotated, the dragon threw its head back, stretching it neck and lowered it in the same fierce manner, launching the attack at Jack's D-Wheel. As the enlarged globe smashed into the back of the D-Wheel, Jack let out a distressed yell, his vehicle wobbling aggressively.

**JACK -- USHIO  
500 --LP-- 2200  
****1 --SPC-- 3**

Ushio raced ahead of Jack who focused on recovering from the severe blow dealt to his D-Wheel from his favourite monster. His violet eyes narrowed malevolently. Ushio, meanwhile, cackled wildly as Red Demons soared overhead, an immense creature stronger than any of the monsters in the standard Security pursuit deck that he possessed. Now his lifepoints towered over the Duel Kings.

A short distance ahead, the research team stood watching out for the arrival of the Duel King, the younger man clutching the camcorder capturing Red Demons Dragon hovering above the ground and approaching them in the display of what he captured. He turned to the lead explorer animatedly.

"Sir, he's coming this way!" he beckoned.

The dark haired man approached, placing his hand on the shoulder of his younger colleague and peering at the display extending from the main body of the device. The younger man pressed down on the control to zoom into the approaching battle, capturing the image of distance D-Wheels racing towards them.

Riding the front D-Wheel, Ushio smirked arrogantly, confident that his wide lead over Jack would be enough to overthrow him once and for all.

"It's a shame I can't put you out of your misery this turn" he laughed. "I'll end my turn there"

**SIXTH TURN - JACK**

"You've chipped at my duellist spirit and now taken my strongest monster" Jack growled, raising his head to glare hatefully at his enemy. "Now you've enraged the King and for that, I'll show you the _true_ extent of a duellist's soul. I'll regain my dragon and make you pay for using it against me. It's my turn!"

**JACK -- USHIO  
500 --LP-- 2200  
****2 --SPC-- 4**

Jack drew from his deck, unsheathing the card that he put his faith in to save him from the worst of defeats - a loss at the hands of his own creature. His violet eyes locked onto the card suspended at his arm's full length.

"I activate one of my face-down cards; Weighted Battle! **[*]**" he hollered, opening the right of his face-down cards. "This Trap card can only be activated when you have two or more monsters and I don't have any, it lets me destroy any monster on your field and I choose your Goyo Guardian".

Ushio grimaced as the white skinned man on his field shattered into a shower of pixels, leaving Red Demons Dragon the sole monster on his field. Jack held a card in his hand, revealing an Effect monster in his possession.

"What I have here is my Trap Eater **[ATK 1900]**. There's a certain way to summon this card and I'll carry out that condition right here" the blonde declared sharply. "By sending your Final Attack Orders to the Graveyard".

Ushio grunted as his Final Attack Orders exploded, Jack placed the creature onto the upper level of his Duel Disk. By the D-Wheel, a vortex opened, allowing the fish-like creature to swim through the air. Two large lips parted, revealing several enlarged teeth beneath two wide red eyes that wrinkled the skin of the deformed creature. Two rounded horns protruded the top of its head. From the back of its circular body, four limbs hung loose, two with small pieces of pink skin held together in the same way as Red Demons Dragon's wings.

"Whatever you're planning to do, that monster's far too weak to stand up against the force on my side" Ushio scowled.

"That's not the only monster that I plan to summon. I play Plasma Soul Dragon **[ATK 700] [*]**".

A shimmering baby pink dragon appeared from the vortex opened by the connection of the card and Jack's Duel Disk, two small horns rising from its head. Azure blue eyes gleamed as its wings expanded tot heir full length. It possessed no limbs outside its main body which narrowed into a tail, a sphere of amber fixed into its back that blazed against the setting sun.

"That thing's even weaker" Ushio scoffed, watching the creature unimpressed.

"I'm tuning my Level 4 Trap Eater with my Level 3 Plasma Soul Dragon" Jack declared, ignoring the taunt that Ushio responded with. "_Ouja no sakebi ga kodama suru! Shouri no tettsui yo! Daichi wo kudake! Shinkuro Shoukan, Habatake! __**Ekusupurōda Winggu Doragon**__!_ **[ATK 2400]**" **[2]**

The two monsters repeated the process of Synchro Summoning as Jack's previous monsters had done to summon Red Demons Dragon. From the brightness, a deformed ultramarine dragon emerged. Its abs were an exposed purple, around it were grotesquely shaped body, thick shoulders expanding to a width broader than its thighs. From the brawny shoulders, the arms with the width of a bone, potentially even slimmer, connected the distorted arms to the beast, a matching occurrence mimicked by its legs, black claws fixed on the end of each claw. Between the bony legs, the dragon's thick tail waved up behind its back, burgundy skin fixed both beneath and above the limb. A large protuberance was fixed onto the back of its shoulders, bearing the wings lined with bones of the same colour as the majority of its warped body. Between each descending partition, burgundy flaps of skin hung. It head stretched forward from the torso, piercing head eyes. Five dividers rose from its head, separating six pieces of the same flaps as its wings and tail possessed. The disfigured dragon emitted a screech.

"Now Plasma Soul Dragon's effect activates" Jack called. "Since it was used for a Synchro Summon, I can remove the other monsters used to summon the same Synchro Monster from the Graveyard to bring it back to the field".

Trap Eater emerged from the Graveyard, permitting Jack to remove it from the game. On the field, Plasma Dragon slipped through the vortex opened to grant it passage from the Graveyard, giving a young shriek.

From the site of Old Momentum, the younger man clutching his camcorder and filming the duel watched in awe as the two Synchro dragons growled at each other, the footage registering the reappearance of Plasma Soul Dragon.

"Sir, look" he gasped. "Red Demons Dragon is on the field, but not on Jack Atlus' side".

"What?" the dark haired leader called, extending his neck to get a better view of the footage showing the two creatures slowly coming into a region where identifying details was becoming easier. Both were captivated by the vicious battle hastily approaching them.

"Now I activate my other face-down; Assault Spirits" Jack exclaimed, forcing the remaining concealed card to rise. "This lets me release my Plasma Soul Dragon and add its attack power to Exploder Wing Dragon. But rather than heading to the Graveyard, Plasma Soul Dragon is removed from play due to the second part of its revival effect".

Plasma Soul Dragon vanished from the field, pushing Exploder Wing Dragon's offensive power higher, the dragon grunted at the boost. Jack's violet eyes narrowed sharply, engrossed by his favourite monster still trapped on his opponent's field; there was only one way to end the duel, he had been forced into a situation in which he detested fate and cursed any higher powers that had brought the duel to be. If there were any.

"Feel the true wrath of the King when you turn his dragon against him. Now you'll pay for your sin. Exploder Wing Dragon **[ATK 3100]**" he bellowed, pointing at Red Demons hovering above Ushio. "Destroy Red Demons Dragon! King Storm!"

The jagged mandibles parted to expose the internals of the dragon's mouth, an orb of white flames building immediately. The dragon emitted a growl as the blaze parted from its jaws. Ushio scowled, watching as Red Demons composed a rivalling ball of flames in its own mouth, firing it in protest; its final stand before death would embrace it and drag it beneath the battlefield. The two orbs collided fiercely, unable to overpower the other.

"Exploder Wing Dragon's effect activates" Jack muttered coldly. "When it battles a monster with equal or fewer attack points than it possesses, it can automatically destroy that monster and deal damage to my opponent equal to the destroyed monster's attack power".

Ushio howled in terror as the words journeyed through his ears, watching as the opposite fireball pushed forward, beginning to overpower and even swallow the slightly weaker attack that had come from Red Demons. The black dragon growled defiantly as the two sphere merged into one and descended towards it, slamming into its body. The dragon shrieked in agony, exploding when its body reached its limitations Ushio yelled out as the attack progressed, smashing into the ground and engulfing his D-Wheel.

**JACK -- USHIO  
500 --LP-- 0**

**DUEL END**

The ground beneath Ushio's D-Wheel trembled, spitting up pieces of unstable concrete and showering the Security officer who continued to yell blindly, unable to determine what was happening amongst the holographic flames and the dust kicked up by sudden fissure, ripping the ground apart. Jack watched, stunned as the ground tore apart violently, hampering his view of the officer as the ground spat up fragments, only able to estimate where the officer was through his screams of utter terror. A fissure began to open beneath the officer racing ahead of him, threatening to bury the officer as he skidded out of control, longer cracks expanding from it and through the ground as a consequence of the detrimental blow dealt to end the duel. The sole proof that someone was amongst the destruction was the terrified shrieks of an alarmed man.

Seconds passed and the flames disintegrated, the D-Wheel and its roaring silenced, Ushio nowhere to be seen.

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Arcadia Movement--**_

Divine's eyes remained fixed on Rua who had turned from the view of the City and faced him like two duellists about to engage in battle. The boy's brow remained creased as he observed the man suspiciously; waiting to hear just what it was that Divine had brought him to the separate chamber to discuss.

"Your sister has the potential to be an amazing Psychic Duellist" he commented, the tone in which he spoke painted with professional exuberance. "She could unlock so much of that potential here, which is why we ask for her to join".

"Both Ruka and I have already denied you taking her from what she knows to join this shady place" Rua growled, his head lowering slightly between his shoulders. "We've been through this with both you and Izayoi; neither of us wants Ruka to leave her real life behind for something like this".

Divine sighed, shrugging his shoulders as he realised that neither of the two were going to be convinced by any word that any member of the organisation spoke to try and convince them. Rua's expression persisted through the casual gesture. The man's eyes closed and a small smile crossed his face, it seemed feasible that he had finally accepted the truth and would surrender his bid to bring Ruka into a new existence.

"I expected something like this would happen. You're both so stubborn" he mumbled.

"Ruka told me to be careful around you, and I can see why" Rua muttered acrimoniously. "I'm beginning to feel the cynical aura around you, that you don't care about and that unless Ruka joins, you don't care about her. I don't want Ruka to turn into someone like you".

Divine's eyes opened, glimmering in the blood orange shaded sun's debilitated brightness

"Is that so?"

Before Rua could pick up on what was happening, Divine charged towards him. The boy had no time to evade the charge, finding himself standing just inches in front of Divine, who moved his left arm in front of him like a ram to smite a locked door The appendage struck Rua, forcing him back with all of Divine's power as the charge persisted. A matter of seconds occurred between the commencement of the offensive and the crevasses in the glass panel behind shattered the window, allowing Rua to fall through.

The young boy gasped in horror as the view that passed through his eyes reallocated from the chamber that he had been standing in with Divine to the purpling sky, growing closer to the inky sky that would claim Neo-Domino and then extend its reach to Satellite. The shards of glass floating around him sparkled elegantly, bathing in the fiery sun's light and reflecting it like stars plunging from the towering complex, forced by the hands of the oxblood haired man.

Ruka crossed Rua's mind as he stared wide-eyed at the darkening sky overhead; was this Divine's final stratagem to win her over to the Arcadia Movement? As though the realisation of the sickening plunge that was about to come had penetrated his head, Rua emitted a petrified scream.

* * *

_**--Satellite: Old Momentum--**_

A chill ran through the spines of the men who had discovered the crater as they watched the consequence of the duel occur on the lower plain leading to the mouth of the crater. Unable to speak, they simply gazed as the Wheel of Fortune skidded to a halt, Jack staring in shock as smoke rose from the miniature cavity made in the ground not too far. He stayed in the seat of his D-Wheel, staring wide-eyed at the smoking site in ambiguity regarding the chances of Ushio's immediate escape.

Or if he had even survived.

Eventually, Jack pulled his helmet from his head, revealing the spiked blonde hair and laid it on the seat. The Duel Disk positioned on the side of his D-Wheel retained Exploder Wing Dragon on its top level as Jack stumbled away from the machine and to the hole. He gazed into the abyss beneath, unable to see with the darkness of night approaching Satellite, shadows stretched across the torn ground fading into the general dimness of the approaching twilight. His eyes remained wider than his usual confident expression, gazing at what seemed to potentially become a grave for Ushio, if it hadn't already.

"Is that… the kind of power that the Real Gears that Godwin spoke about hold?" he muttered to himself, gapping into the shadows beneath darkening Satellite.

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Arcadia Movement--**_

Having witnessed Rua's promptly shrinking figure as he plunged by the edge of the building, Divine smirked darkly, satisfied that the final hindrance between Ruka and the Arcadia Movement had been dismissed. His curved lips parted, revealing his jaws clenched against each other in pleasure in how swiftly the matter had finally been eradicated.

"Such a tragic case" he chortled.

He turned his back on the cavernous perforation in the glass, striding proudly across the chamber, empty of eyes outside of his head. Void of resistance. The door opened and permitted him to pass through, his hand remaining on the golden handle as he stood on the opposite side of the ingress. What caught his eye was a small cluster of Security officers gathered further down the hallway. Suspicious about just why they had infiltrated the building, Divine turned his eyes from them, bringing the door to an inconspicuous close. The officers turned in Divine's direction, observing the seemingly uninformed man turn, they approached him as a unit.

"Your name is Divine, correct?" the officer at the head of the faction.

"It is" Divine replied cautiously. "Is there something I can help you with?"

The other officers behind the one that had spoken proceeded to encircle Divine, each glaring at him through their translucent visors hanging from their helmets.

"We've orders to arrest you" the lead official claimed.

"What?" Divine spoke, restraining the full extent of his surprise.

He turned to retreat inside the room he had exited, his sanctuary against the authority force. His hand gripped the door handle, only for another to grasp his wrist tightly. Another officer approached, seizing his other hand. Despite the twin clutches on his arms, Divine struggled, determined not to obey Security and leave the tower as a prisoner. The first captor wrenched Divine's hand, eventually yanking it from the handle and successfully holding him back as the other reached for the handcuffs in his possession. Divine scowled with abhor at the officers, execrating silently as the officers reporting successfully apprehending the Psychic Duellist.

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Security HQ--**_

Seated in front of a large window, the Director of Security, Daly, sat hunched over his desk, elbows pressed against the varnished wooden surface. Bags had grown beneath his tired eyes, staring at the opposite wall in a daze. The assault launched against Satellite had put a massive strain on authority - there was a minority in the City that protested the move, there were the escaped inmates from the Detention Centre slipping amongst law-abiding citizens in the streets, there was panic over just who could be wandering about freely. Word had reached him about the death of the Detention Centre warden and that the investigation had been headed by a profiler that Godwin had brought in. Still, it brought no comfort to the man who recognised that everything was gradually spiralling out of control.

A bleeping alarm came from the intercom sitting atop his desk; he pushed down on the control, using the other hand to rub his tired eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

"_Director Daly, there's been a report come in about the officer on the Takasu case"_ a shaky voice reported.

"A report?" Daly echoed, opening his eyes in the direction of the machine.

"_I'll send you the file, the sender says it's urgent"_ the employee responded.

Daly grasped a metallic rod laying nearby, pressing down on the end to activate the transparent display that came from it. What he saw was a scene in the distant Satellite, witnessing Ushio and Jack's duel, Red Demons and Exploder Wing soaring over them respectively. He witnessed Jack ordering the attack that would eliminate his stolen dragon, the loyal monster over his head obeying. The fatal collision of fireballs which eventually wiped out Red Demons smashed into the ground, obscuring any view of Ushio. Daly's eyebrows rose when he beheld the scenes shown to him, shocked that Jack would cause reckless destruction to an officer.

"_The man who captured the scene claims that Officer Tetsu Ushio has yet to be discovered"_ the voice on the other end of the intercom added. _"It seems that there's a chance he perished in the blast, but there has been nothing to confirm it yet"_.

Daly gave an exasperated sigh, pressing his right hand against his wrinkled forehead, what he had received was a massive dilemma; a respected figure and idol, the champion in the world of Duel Monsters and Riding Duels had committed a heinous crime. But he couldn't resume life normally; he couldn't allow the occasion to reinforce the killer that had seemingly sprouted inside of the King.

He placed the rod down, the screen retracting and pressing his right forefinger against the button of the intercom.

"I've made a decision" he sighed.

"_Y- yes sir?"_

"I don't know what chaos will ensue when this is known to the public" Daly sighed, exhausted by the massive toll that the conflict that put upon his shoulders. "I'm sending out a warrant… for Jack Atlus' arrest".

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_Aki: Divine has been captured by Security!_

_Ruka: Rua… Rua was with Divine shortly before he disappeared. They must have him too!_

_Aki: We cannot allow them to do what they wish with duellists that remain in the City. What are they planning?_

_Jack: Damn, what's with Security lately?!_

_Yusei: Security has been perusing Jack, just what has happened? Next time: "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge, Chapter 16 - Fallen King; Jack Atlus!" Jack… this path you've strayed down is far too dangerous._

**- Please read and review -**

* * *

**[1]** _"The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Demons Dragon!"_

**[2]** _"The ruler's shouts echo throughout! Hammer of Victory, shatter the very earth! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings, Explode Wing Dragon!"_

**[*]** - Cards created exclusively for _The Neo-Domino Purge_.

* * *

Forgive the delayed update. What I've found a while back was that someone has made a page of this fanfic on TvTropes. I'm truly honoured that someone felt it deserved to be there, and as the current sole representative of 5D's fanfics. I'd like to thank whoever it was that made the page, though I don't know who they are, I'm truly touched that you made that of all moves and seeing it among great pieces pushes me harder to make this as great a fanfic I can. Similarly to my Higurashi fanfic, _Reflection_, I'm going to completely rewrite the beginning chapters of this and stick with the original plot, just expand on what there is. Thank you for all the support that you've shown over the past year and a bit that this has been on the site, please read and review.

_- CuteYami, 31st January 2010._


	16. Fallen King Jack Atlus!

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - The Neo-Domino Purge**

_Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. Following the events of Episode 8; Rex Godwin uses the information regarding Akutsu's 'momentum' to plan an attack and elimination of the Satellite residents. When a leak reaches Satellite, the residents band together. All but Yusei Fudo, who is forced to watch from the outside.  
Contains violence, language, character death._

* * *

**ARC 3 - Lost King - The Battle for Another**

_**--Neo-Domino: Streets--**_

The media frenzy had persisted all day; there was no other story in the City. Newspapers had adopted an evening edition to keep the citizens to learn what the latest twist had occurred beyond the opposite shore. News reports flashed across the massive monitors throughout the streets, the female newsreader's gentle voice boomed across the City. Carly gazed at the screen, seeing the woman with short auburn hair with no ends hanging behind her neck dressed in a black shirt and pink jacket. Everyone in the City was still fixed on the war, many still chanting how they wished that the place would be severed from Neo-Domino altogether. Carly's spectacles fell against her skull as she tilted her head back, gazing at the darkening sky as the sun commenced its nestling itself into the horizon, to sink and rest until the next dawn while another watched over the battle.

Symbols flashed across the screen to indicate a new revelation had occurred in the matter of the battle in Satellite, drawing the eyes of Carly and most people in the high street.

"_A new twist has come through in the battle in Satellite"_ the woman announced, grasping the paper handed to her. _"It seems that Security Headquarters have issued an arrest warrant for Jack Atlus"._ She glanced at a member of the crew in the studio, as perplexed as the many people watching her. A group of young men close to Carly roared that woman had made an error, snapping at her to do her job professionally. A hand appeared at the edge of the display, handing her another paper, she looked over it briefly. _"It seems that Security have evidence that Jack Atlus has turned against a Security officer and may have caused the death of the man chasing him. Security ensures this is for the safety of the people as well as the Duel King himself, with some concern regarding his Riding Duel against Enjo Mukuro that happened days ago"_.

People fell silent. The juveniles roared with fury, punching the air like their blows could travel up to the displays with the woman's enlarged projection. Carly felt her legs go numb, her camera bag slipping from her left shoulder to her elbow, staring in disbelief at the reporter who continued with another focus in the conflict while the symbols disclosing the matter that the female had spoken of ran along the bottom of the display.

"J- Jack?" she muttered. "There's no way. Not Jack Atlus. Why would he be so harsh on people? He told me to stay out of trouble, so it couldn't have been him; he cares about the people here".

She pressed her left hand against the side of her head, catching a glimpse of the pink band over her wrist. She had watched Jack duelling for two years, wanting to report about him ever since she first saw him in his clamber to become King, where many people jeered at his determination before the outcome of the first duel he fought publicly. She reached into the green bag dangling from her arm, pulling out the photograph she had taken when she met him, seeing the decline that Jack was about to race down.

"This is terrible" she whispered to herself. "A man has lost his life and Security is trying to cover their tracks by blaming Jack".

"Jack isn't the type to go around hurting people, let alone killing them" a young voice came from behind.

Carly lifted her head up and turned to face the origin of the voice, a child with the appearance of a girl wearing a tattered electric blue lab coat over an orange dress with an eggshell piece hanging beneath the bottom of the dress. Atop the child's head was a canary yellow hat with a small orange badge picturing a gleeful simple face. Carly turned to the youngster, raising her eyebrows when she heard the words in Jack's defence.

"You know Jack Atlus?" she asked.

The child - a boy - smiled.

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Fallen King; Jack Atlus!**

**[Daou; Jakku Atorasu!]**

**KEY CARD - Red Demons Dragon**

---------------

**_--Satellite: Old Momentum--_**

The sun collided with the horizon while Jack stood by the crater forged by the collapsing ground, swallowing the Security officer that had been fiercely pursuing him. His eyes averted to the spectators that had been excavation team that had contacted him earlier, standing a distance away. At the head of the party, the blue haired man that had informed Jack of the discovery. The King's violet eyes narrowed sharply, watching the team standing inert and stormed towards them. The youngest member, clutching the camcorder that had captured the scenes of the two D-Wheels approaching. Several members behind the pair flinched or retreated a couple of steps, recognising the ferociousness in the King's charge towards them, the leader swallowed the saliva gathered in his mouth with the intention of reducing the lump that had built in his throat.

"Oi!" Jack bellowed heatedly. "Why aren't you trying to find him? You're an excavation team after all!"

"King… we can't be sure what happened or how far he is" the leader lamented. "We can't even be sure if he's alive".

"And what if he is? You'll leave him to die?" Jack bellowed.

"We'll be putting him in more danger if we blindly attempt to unearth him" the man protested steadily. "After all, you did cause this to occur".

"What?!" Jack roared in his loudest tone, causing some of those behind the leader to recoil. "I didn't ask him to chase me! I didn't tell him to duel me! He came of his free will and the ground just collapsed. What's next, I rigged the place I was heading to for the first time with explosive?"

"King, please" the blue haired man contended, raising his hands to command Jack's peace.

"I won't be falsely accused of murder" Jack snapped. "Especially if he's alive!"

The younger man by his superior's side glanced at the men who had stepped back slightly, leaving a narrow path between the two halves. In his hands, he clutched the device that held the only information of the event outside the potentially biased recollections of human memory. In front of him, the midnight-blue haired man sighed folding his arms over his chest as Jack remained still opposite him.

"We'll see what we can do, but I can't make any guarantees until we've been able to assess the situation wholly" he insisted firmly.

"If he dies before you get to him, I _won't_ be held responsible because you were too busy with your assessments" Jack growled.

"If that's the case, King Atlas, I shall jump to your defence" the man replied.

Jack straightened himself, folding his arms over his chest tightly. Instead of furthering the discussion, Jack turned his back on the men and retreated to the site of the duel's conclusion, the unit trailing behind him. As Jack's boots returned to the point where they had been fixed in the wake of the duel with Ushio, the darkening horizon in the direction of the City lit up with various red and aquamarine flashes. Suspicious, the blonde scowled at the army vastly approached.

"What's going on?" he asked, refusing to remove his eyes from the blazing glows.

One of the men in the centre of the team removed a small device with a shape similar to a closed mobile phone. In the centre, a transparent orb fixed in place blazed a bright orange, projecting a transparent screen. The tip of his finger guided the display to recent developments in news.

"It says here that Security has been ordered to bring together as many officers and hunt down a suspect in Satellite" he commented. "Because a warrant for _your_ arrest has been issued".

"'Arrest'?" Jack scowled. "Damn it. That damn bastard obviously spread the word that he thinks I was involved in that Detention Centre warden's death".

Without any alternative presumably conceivable, Jack dashed to his Wheel of Fortune positioned nearby. His hands hastily seized the helmet laid on the seat and slipped it over his jagged blonde hair before he launched his body into the centre of the frame. The excavation team were left to witness as the twin exhausts of the machine lit up and the machine thundered away. The youngest, still clutching the device that had captured everything since their arrival at Old Momentum, turned to his superior.

"Sir, what'll we do? Are we really going to take that long to help the officer?" he inquired. "Are you going to sell out Jack Atlus to the approaching Security?"

"Tsukasa, we have to think about other people" the man responded with a sigh. "It may have been an accident, but you heard what he said; he's a suspect in another case of mortality".

"But sir-"

"Tsukasa, we have to do this before someone else dies".

"But… there's no guarantee that that officer is dead!"

"There's no guarantee that he's alive".

Tsukasa said nothing in response to the words of the leader, his brow furrowed in frustration as the convoy of Security vehicles arrived, mostly D-Wheels issued by the organisation to invading officers. Amongst the forces were a few cars and an armoured van usually with the purpose of carrying criminals. Tsukasa's frown deepened at the sight. One of the D-Wheels rolled to a halt in front of the men, the rider turned to Tsukasa and his superior, revealing a thin moustache with pointed tips ascend to his ears, an orange neckerchief hanging about his collar.

"You two, was Jack Atlus just here?" he inquired.

Tsukasa opened his mouth, only for the leader to step forward and speak before the young man had a chance. "He was. He went off in the same direction you travelled to reach here".

The captain gave a smirk and turned to the gathered forces behind him, yelling out a command to continue ahead. The air filled with the roar of engines reinvigorated preceding the mobilization of the convoy. Tsukasa glared at the man in front as the smoke ejected from the exhausts of the machines disseminated. Unable to keep his eyes on the colleagues about him without feeling repressed disgust building inside of them.

He approached the cavity nearby and gazed down, unable to interpret any sign of the unaccounted-for officer. A sigh escaped his clenched throat before a sight by the edge caught his eye - a face-down Duel Monsters card. While the unit behind him were in the process of discussing what to do, Tsukasa descended to one knee and pressed the fingertips of his right hand around the vertical edges of the card and cautiously removing it from the ground. It was the evidence that a duel had taken place. His eyebrows elevated swiftly when he turned it over.

---------------

Across the same roads that he had strode across in the past, Jack raced down places that had a slight nostalgic aura to them; places that he had been in his days as a Satellite inhabitant. Over his shoulder, a surge of radiance flashes from the striplights atop the cars and D-Wheels of the hounding Security force. Jack grimaced at how the force was gradually closing the gap between themselves and the Duel King.

Duellists on the sidewalks in a settlement nearby watched as he raced past, kicking up the dust that had settled on the streets overtime with fierce gusts generated from the velocity of his D-Wheel. As the Security forces progressed over the same path, several of the men turned their eyes from the road and surveyed the duellists gathered, their focuses shielded by the visors hanging over the upper half of their faces.

"Duellists of Neo-Domino; we must band together!" they announced as they rolled along. "Security require your assistance in bringing a dangerous man to justice. Wouldn't you want to experience the same glory as this tycoon, Jack Atlus? Unite forces with us, we must bring him down!"

Several of the combatants ignored the appeal, blasé with apparent affairs of the King who had gallantly led them into Satellite, who opened the door to prove their potential. Unfortunately for penalised Duel King, those were a minority. Many more dashed after Security, with or without D-Wheels in the hunt to claim the glory that had been put atop Jack Atlus' head in the place of a bounty.

None, however, were quick enough to compare to Security, the leading half that had focused solely on incarcerating Jack closing the distance between themselves and their target further. Jack growled in frustration, aware of what would happen if things were to continue in the same way.

His turned his Wheel of Fortune sharply, heading down a vacant street. After a few minutes of racing in a straight path, a chain-link fence limited the options he had, cutting off a wide space to his left. His eyes were drawn to it temporarily; an unstable barrier with doors hanging open, looking as though they were capable of falling off their rusted hinges at any moment. The wails of sirens from the Security force behind him filled the air, cries of authority that had grown steadily in volume over the course of the pursuit. Jack's eyes revisited the road ahead of him, finding that a fallen building from the right side of the road blocked the immediate path. He growled in frustration, forced to turn his D-Wheel to the street by the collapsed structure. The vehicle emitted sparks that descended against the cold concrete until Jack forced it into the adjacent path.

Closed down shops and residential apartments cut off any possible shortcut to evade detection from the approaching unit yet to turn the corner and discover his path. There was another revelation about his path to be uncovered, something that infuriated him as he forced his D-Wheel to skid to a halt: he had chosen a dead-end. He glared over his shoulder, gritting his teeth when a number of Security D-Wheels were rolling down the street after him, slowing to a halt when they realised that Jack had been cornered.

A growl of exasperation rumbled from the blonde's vocal chords as he glared at the blockade forged by the D-Wheels. Jack was never one to concede defeat though, he manoeuvred his D-Wheel to face the officers, a flame of resolve flaring in his eyes. Despite the odds, he revved his engine, threatening the men from his stationary stance.

Without warning, his D-Wheel shot forward, propelling itself at the opposing machines. Jack's jaws separated as a battle cry erupted from his throat, competing with the purring of the engines he charged at. His large D-Wheel smashed through the first officers positioned to prevent any attempt at freedom. But not before their colleagues positioned tazers in the shape of steel rods, delivering brief electrocutions that pulsed around Jack's body. The blonde closed his eyes, his yell of resolve reduced to hollers of anguish.

Blindly racing ahead, his D-Wheel discharged from the pack of authority bikes and smashed into the front of one of Security's cars, sending it spinning out of control, tilting at an angle threatening to drop Jack from the centre of the frame. Seconds into the sickening gyration, Jack was harshly ejected, slamming against the ground, which kicked up dust around him. Every muscle in his body ached, screaming in torment after the shocks delivered by the tazers aimed at him, his head rose from behind his right forearm. He opened his violet eyes gradually, only able to keep his left eye open halfway, the purple lobe obstructing any view of his right.

He glared up at the approached captain, the moustached man who grinned down at him like he had seen him in the past. The officer pressed the palms of his hands against the large belt around his waist.

"You…" Jack whispered hoarsely.

"Jack Atlus" the captain chortled. "You're a wanted criminal, and Security doesn't go easy on criminals. No matter who they are or where they came from".

Jack glared weakly at the captain who continued on, his words drowning amongst a droning ringing throughout his head. He could feel one of the officers secure a handcuff around his left wrist before blackness consumed everything.

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Arcadia Movement--**_

Aki strolled along one of the many corridors in the Arcadia Movement's level where she had been since the end of the duel against Rua. In her left hand, she grasped a demitasse filled with heated coffee, few sips having passed between her lips. She gazed out of the picture window that exposed her to- the City, recalling the assertion that Ruka had made over her brother's respect for the otherwise detested woman.

A faint flash of light from below drew her eyes where she witnessed a flock of Security cars and D-Wheels outside the front of the building. The two organisations clashed often, it was rare that Security would do anything against the Movement after Divine claimed he had a secret weapon that would rip apart the political force over Neo-Domino. So why had they arrived and in such great numbers? The woman's brow wrinkled as he glared down suspiciously at the team of officers, Divine claimed that there was a tense relationship between the two towering organisations and that Security would always aim to target the Arcadia Movement and expose Psychic Duellists hiding from the bitter glowers of the outside world. Her free hand clenched tighter, shrinking into a gaunt fist while scepticism flashed across her intense eyes. Something didn't feel right.

From the corner to Aki's left, a young woman appeared around the corner. Hazel hair rested against her left shoulder in a braid style, hanging a short distance from the black midnight blue collar attached to the robe with a cyan centre that hindered most of the lower level from view across the front of the piece, lined with a thin yellow outline. The arms encased in white sleeves oscillated by her sides fiercely.

"Izayoi-san!" she cried.

"Naoko" Aki murmured. "What's the matter?"

The girl's chartreuse eyes opened, rendering the concern that the commotion outside the lobby had created clearly for the magenta haired woman to regard.

"It's Divine "Naoko panted, exhausted from her frenetic surge in search of Aki. "It seems that Security has come and apprehended him. There's been nothing from them about the alleged crime that he's committed".

"Divine's been arrested?" Aki gasped, horror flickered in her eyes, matching the disbelief in her tone.

"I'm afraid so" Naoko responded dispiritedly. "Izayoi-san, I implore you; please rescue Divine". The docile girl held her breath when Aki's auburn eyes locked with hers, the young woman clothed in an attire of her personal choice said nothing. "You're the strongest Psychic Duellist in the Arcadia Movement, and Divine has a great deal of respect for you. We both know that in this situation, you would be the first he call upon to rescue him".

Aki fell silent, considering if what the compliant girl was as close to the truth as she believed. Her eyes returned to the retreating convoy of Security vehicles, eyeing them pensively. She could find no fault in the girl's theory, Divine had shown the greatest interest in her since she joined the Movement, having witnessed the destruction she was capable of, the extent to which her powers had previously been unleashed. Instead of arguing Naoko's point, she set her eyes on the apprehensive servant of the organisation.

"I'll get Divine back" she declared strongly. "He was the one that brought me here and gave me somewhere. He rescued me, it'll be paying him back for that".

"Thank you, Izayoi-san" Naoko chirped unreservedly, her face lighting up when hope for the oxblood haired man had been restored.

"I'll speak with Ruka before I leave" the Black Rose duellist added. "Divine and I are the only people in this building that she can identify, apart from her brother. But I don't want her to feel threatened".

"Of course, Izayoi-san. Do you want me to recover your Duel Disk?" Naoko asked whilst bowing gratefully to the woman she depicted as the saviour of the Arcadia Movement - the only one who could restore order and return Divine to lead the Movement into the exigent future.

"Yes. Knowing Security, I'll need all the power I can call upon to bring back Divine" she replied with a nod. Naoko's eyes sparkled fervidly at her superior Psychic comrade.

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Streets--**_

Citizens dashing along the road by foot or D-Wheel roared triumphantly as the Security van rumbled along the road, jeering and applauding the Security forces that had apprehended an idol gone rogue. Inside the armoured walls of the vehicle, Jack sat hunched slightly, gazing at the floor of the vessel he had been locked inside of, hands locked together in cuffs behind his back. There was no pride or defiance in his eyes, only dying embers of Jack Atlus, a man who had finally resigned to fate. A man grief-stricken by his tragic flaw; his pride and reputation had been something he found on the line, desperate to defend them and restore his image after Yusei's interference, only to complete shatter what he had been aiming to defend. He knew he was not responsible for the death of the warden at the Detention Centre, - something that Ushio repeatedly claimed - but if the officer was to perish, then it would follow as a result of the duel he had played. His fury had overcome him and dealt Ushio a blow without restraint. The temper of the King was a dangerous thing, and the officer had suffered its full power.

Everything was spinning out of control, ever since he and Yusei had duelled at the Stadium a number of twilights before - the Crimson Dragon appearing, hearing that Yusei's Trap had countered his fatal blow, hearing that he was the inheritor of a legendary Signer's emblem bestowed upon him by the aforementioned dragon, his shaky performance against Enjo Mukuro, the invasion of Satellite and then the reappearance of Yusei who stole glory once again.

His mind returned to the conference between the Star Guardian and himself as a representative of the Signers, hearing of the tale spanning thousands of years. The Birthmark of the Crimson Dragon's wings had been emblazoned upon his right forearm, what would if he was to die? With word of capital punishment exchanged between Security officers, without a real degree of exactitude in their words, it was difficult to tell if they were serious or merely joking about the old "eye for an eye, life for a life" saying, there was still a possibility that what they spoke of was the truth. Would his Birthmark be passed on and he fade into the shadows of history as a King driven to madness and slaughter? His thoughts wandered to Yusei - what was he doing at the moment? Was he aware of what was happening? Was he with his friends in Satellite, blissfully unaware of the latest twist in events?

What about the three unidentified Signers? Did they understand what was happening and the power they possessed? Did they know that one of their own was facing his demise? And that reporter girl… she seemed to make an impact; a young girl who had been fascinated by him, following him in the desperate hope of getting just a word of opinion from him. He found himself wishing he had failed in the attempt to evade her pestering and would wake with her staring anxiously down at him, scribbling notes on how the King had made a mistake.

That was all it all was. A mistake.

His eyes remained on the solid floor beneath his feet, half-open and looking almost glazed over - if he was a King, he was a lost King. Abandoned by those that looked up to him and deemed him royalty of the duelling world. None of his two-year reign mattered to the masses anymore, they were only concerned with their own pitiful lives, believing they were safe because he had been captured, believing that two men had fallen by his hands. There was still a real killer on the loose. They had overseen Yusei's killing of Judge because their lives depended on the outcome, saved by Yusei's victory. But there were no lives outside of his own riding on the duel with Ushio. Therefore, his survival was more of a curse to them.

The reverberating purr of the engine in the front of the van seized, the vehicle coming to a halt. Jack's head rose slightly, observing the still interior, there was no more trembling, they had reached their destination. A moment of silence following the closing of doors in the cab left Jack to his world of thoughts again, swimming against the turbulent flux.

The door to his left opened, permitting the artificial lights of the Security headquarters to enter, stretching to Jack's boots. His eyes veered to the smirking Security officers, no doubt they had never experienced a task like the one they faced. They guided from him from the back of the van, the flashes of camera shutters and yells of vehement citizens, hundreds repressed by a large iron fence with bars positioned at a distance that prevented any oft the observers slipping through. Jack regarded the vibrant crowd in the corner of his eye, half-expecting the girl to appear, snapping pictures of him and woolgathering over the exposé she would have captured amongst the other forms of media that had appeared, television cameras amongst them capturing shaky images of the Duel King stripped of his glory being led with hands locked behind his back.

There were no fiery glares, no struggles of resistance and no protests of his innocence. The spirit of the King was missing, and they all loved the matter that they could pick up on, it was all more confession that he had committed crimes in the war. The officers stood in the way to conceal him as much as possible from the glaring flashes and scrutinizing cameras. They guided him to the steps that led into the large threshold of incarceration. One of the officers climbed atop the van that had brought him in, bellowing at the crowd to disperse through a megaphone, his words falling on deaf ears as the media began to question the authority figures on the full details of the story, desperate to find out anything more in the hope of getting ahead. The officers denied information to the mass.

Jack's eyes reverted to their downcast view, observing the steps that would be his final ascent before entering detention. Maybe he would obtain a Marker like the one down Yusei's left cheek, maybe he would depart from the life that had finally improved from the slums of Satellite that had been his home from his earliest years. There was no guarantee of any future for him, there was no guarantee he would live on. His mind continued to push his legs to carry his body forward as his senses dimmed and he began to drown as the doors to the outside world closed.

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Public Security Maintenance Bureau--**_

Jeager paced about the Director's office, disturbed by the news that Jack Atlus of all people had been arrested by Security with dozens of duellists calling for his demise in order to protect themselves. The popular belief had become that the mediocre performance against Enjo Mukuro days before was a reflection of his state of mind, that leading the army of duellists from Neo-Domino and faced with the mammoth task of overcoming an island as large as Satellite had been too much for one man to handle. Even the King.

The short lavender haired man twisted on his heels, resuming his frantic patrol in front of Godwin's abandoned desk. There had been nothing from the Director shortly before the revelation that Jack had been captured by Security officers declaring that he had killed another man. Why were they arresting the King when Fudo Yusei also had blood on his hands?

His heart pounded, threatening to rip itself loose of its predetermined prison as the adrenaline caused by his sudden bout of stress pumped viciously through his veins. The lack of communication from Godwin bothered him, he had expected an immediate defence for the blonde Duel King, but there had been nothing but silence. The door to the office slid open, revealing the tall suited man standing as though nothing had happened, hands behind his back and the same stoic expression on his face.

"Di- _Director Godwin!_" Jeager shrieked, saluting the man as though he were a military personnel.

Godwin entered without responding to the jittery greeting, striding across to the desk positioned in front of the picture window protruding the flat brick wall. Stunned by the recent events and his superior's forbearing aura, Jeager merely watched in silence, his eyes fixed upon the head of the Director and waiting for his next move. If he had planned one.

A tense silence followed, with Jeager observing Godwin as he gazed out of the window, more than likely piecing together a strategy to rescue Jack from the popular demand for his life to end as he had been accused to doing so twice himself. But to stand in silence and not know what was going to happen was torture for the diminutive man - Godwin told him almost everything, bringing him in as a member of Yliaster. With that privilege, there was little that Jeager missed from the Director. Yet nothing came from the square-shouldered man.

"Di- Director, isn't there anything you plan to do to stop the execution of Jack Atlus that people are demanding happen?" he eventually asked, unable to bear the muteness.

"There is little that I can do to overturn the situation" Godwin murmured. "I shall do what I can for the sake of the King, after all, he _is_ a Signer".

The man strode across the office, with Jeager's eyes locked on him the entire time. There was little to understand in his response, all the clown-faced man could assume was that Godwin would do something to save the captured Signer. Godwin passed through the door, standing in the threshold to prevent the door from sliding closed between them.

"However…" he lamented. "I must abide to the desires of the public and inaugurate the execution of the King"

"_Wh- what are you saying?!_" Jeager shrieked, the muscles in his arms tensing as they stretched out from his shoulders, forearms dangling as he stared at the Director with wide eyes, filled with astonishment at the Director's perseverance regarding the slaying of the Duel King.

"But for now, I must depart" Godwin continued, ignoring Jeager's shrill cry of demurral. "There is someone I must meet with. If the King is to be saved, this man is the only one capable of pulling it off".

The door slid closed behind him, leaving Jeager in the tormenting silence once again.

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Arcadia Movement--**_

When the clicking of the door's breach sounded, Ruka's eyes were drawn to it. There she witnessed the black cloak of an adult figure flutter through the passage. With her hopes of Divine and Rua returning ceased, she observed as the figure turned, revealing herself to be Aki in the Black Rose Witch robe that concealed her identity, clutching the mask that shielded her face in hand. The shift in wardrobe heightened the girl's inquisitiveness, forcing her head to rise as she observed the woman close the door behind her.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"Divine has been arrested by Security. I'm going to save him" Aki replied bluntly, laying her eyes on the lone child. "I thought it best you knew so you wouldn't mistake my absence as some trap laid for you - we don't do things like that".

At that moment, the recollection of following Divine was sparked in Ruka's conscious, the vague retention of entering a large dining room and falling asleep, the cause of which had faded from her mentality. Once the information Aki had supplied to her passed through her short-term memory, she leapt up from her seat, startling the woman who had expected the girl to remain a passive outsider. Her auburn irises twitched as she regarded the standing child opposite her.

"Rua…" she breathed. "Rua was with Divine before he was arrested! They must have him too!"

"Security may be low, but would they really arrest a child just for being with Divine?" Aki asked with askance in her voice.

"Security usually protect people, but you claim that they don't care about Psychics, they may have thought Rua was one" Ruka protested. "If you're going to find Divine, I'm coming with you".

"You can't!" Aki gasped, the sudden rise in her eyebrows rippling her forehead.

"I have to. Rua will be waiting" Ruka insisted, clenching her small fists.

"You can't be serious. You're from the Tops, who knows what you'll be risking" Aki sighed. "And you're just a child, I can't put you in this kind of situation".

"You're not, I am" Ruka discerned definitely. "You're just a Psychic Duellist trying to help your friend, it's no different from me wanting to help Rua. He's always been there for me, now I've got to do something to prove that I'm there for him. He duelled you for _my_ sake, so that I wouldn't get tired before even experiencing your powers, all I did was stop things before you finished him off. I have to apologize to him".

Aki remained still, taken back by what the timid youngster in front of her uttered. Ruka's brow had furrowed with her resolve to liberate her brother. The senior female gave a sigh, closing her eyes gradually in defeat; just as the boy she had duelled earlier in the day, Ruka was not planning to relinquish her resolve.

"Alright" she lamented. "I'll take you, but you've got to follow whatever I say; the last thing I need is _you_ disappearing".

Ruka gave a nod, eyeing Aki's attire before taking a breath and continuing on. "You can't go in that, Aki-san. They'll know who you are and what you're up to in an instant".

Aki's furrowed her brow as her gaze on Ruka hardened, nearing a glare at the criticism. But she had a point; now that she had a partner in the operation, she couldn't merely dash in and create as much chaos as possible. Her eyes fell to the white mask in her right hand.

"People don't know what the face beneath that mask looks like" the girl continued. "It should be much easier to sneak in if you're not wearing a face that they would be familiar with".

"I suppose" Aki murmured in response, keeping her eyes fixed on the mask. The mask that only Divine had removed before.

As though faced with an ultimatum to renounce an addiction, she laid on mask on the bed, staring at it with temptation to cease it, place it over her face and keep Ruka back from the bid to liberate the astray duo. To prevent that temptation, Ruka stepped forward, securing her Duel Disk to her arm as she had when leaving the Tops with her brother, her eyes shifted to the Duel Disk seated atop the night table.

"We'll leave Rua's things here. We can return later to collect them" she suggested.

Aki gave a nod, tearing the black robe from her body and revealing the attire that she had been wearing during her last encounter with the twins. Her slender fingers slackened, allowing the robe to descend elegantly to the carpeted floor. Ruka smiled at her, seeing her standing as Izayoi Aki rather than hiding behind the mask of the Black Rose Witch or the organisation she felt at home in. Aki turned her eyes back to the smiling girl.

"Naoko's gone to fetch my Duel Disk" she stated. "Once she returns, we'll be ready to take them on".

"What do you suspect they're planning by taking Divine and Rua?" Ruka inquired.

"I've no idea" Aki sighed, turning her eyes to the fallen cloak. "But I won't let them get away with it. It's people like them that have publicised discrimination against Psychic Duellists and I'll hide no more. This is our stand; the rebellion of Psychic Duellists against the _true_ monsters".

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Daedalus Bridge--**_

Carly gazed around, waiting to see the cause of Godwin's travels to the incomplete Daedalus Bridge, a small protrusion from the City in the direction of Satellite where much more of the bridge lied, waiting eternally for the completion that it seemed would never occur. Beneath her head, Rally appeared, intrigued by the immense structures of Neo-Domino, having frequently informed Carly that there was nothing like the towers amongst the ruins of Satellite. Much of what he had informed her of had been jotted down in the pad she clutched, fascinated by the state Satellite had been in before the conflict's outbreak, feeling the potential for a scoop to emerge if people began to sympathize with the inhabitants of Satellite forced to fight for their devastated homes.

But her principal concern currently, lied with the cause of Godwin's appearance at the abandoned project to unite the two halves of one city. Something originally estimated to have begun fourteen years ago, a monument without a true name or date to it. The man positioned himself beneath the arch that towered over the structure, red lights blinking in the two corners.

The eerie silence soon retreated as the whirring of an engine grew, drawing both Carly and Rally's eyes to the approaching D-Wheel. Rally's eyes shimmered hopefully when he registered just what the machine was, resisting the rapidly growing urge to make himself known and rush to the rider, wrapping his arms around the man's waist. Godwin's eyes, too, travelled to the machine as it came to a discreet halt. The rider removed his helmet, revealing his dark hair and laid it onto the seat before turning to face the Director.

"Yusei" the elder man mumbled stoically

Yusei approached Godwin steadily, approaching the man standing beneath the immense arch. Neither exchanged words until Yusei aligned himself opposite the man's back.

"What's going on with Jack? Why has he been sentenced to execution?" he asked irately, placing his left hand on the opposite forearm. "Didn't you say that he was involved in all this? That he was one of two reasons why that Crimson Dragon appeared when we duelled?"

Godwin released a sigh, closing his eyes as he turned to Yusei and opening them again a moment later, meeting Yusei's grim expression. It was then that he realised Yusei had laid his hand over the limb where the Birthmark belonging to the legendary beast had appeared and vanished. "That's why you put me through what you did at the Detention Centre".

"Yusei…" Godwin murmured. "The King has been proven responsible for the death of Tetsu Ushio - the Security officer that chased you through the Maintenance Pipeline when you escaped Satellite".

Yusei's bottom lip parted from the top, emitting a brief sound of surprise. Nonetheless, he listened on, unaware of the details behind the story that had captured the City's attention over the past hour. From where they hid, Rally and Carly listened to the words exchanged between the pair, the female scribbling notes into her pad for an reference she may need in what would surely be a stunning article.

"I had no alternative but to heed the word of the masses and organise the execution as everyone turned against him" the Director proceeded solemnly. "What seems to be the case is that, while the younger fans of the Duel King insist he is innocent and can do no wrong, the elder and more experienced aficionados of the duelling world have come to conclude that the King's shaken performance against Enjo Mukuro is a reflection of his state of mind - that he is having a breakdown and losing control of himself. That performance came after your duel with him".

"Are you saying that I'm the route for Ushio's death?" Yusei growled, clenching his right fist and raising it before his chest.

"No. I am no" Godwin responded apologetically. "But to discuss the story behind the headlines is not the reason I have brought you here tonight. You know the truth - we cannot afford for Jack Atlus to be executed".

Yusei narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Godwin; by "we", it was difficult to decipher if he was referring to Yliaster or Neo-Domino as a whole. There were still many details yet to be learned about the meaning of the Crimson Dragon, its Signers and the Birthmarks it bestowed upon the chosen individuals.

"You only care about Jack because he's a Signer" he scowled. "That's why you wanted him to leave Satellite in the first place. You tempted him, and forced him to take Stardust. It makes sense now. Jack had his Red Demons Dragon, he wouldn't need Stardust - but you wanted two of those dragons and a way to lure me into your trap. Signers are your priority, you don't care about anything more".

Godwin opened his eyes sharply at Yusei, taking a step towards the adolescent who remained fixed in place, glaring back at the shady Director - he had experienced the power in the man's fists at the Detention Centre, but there were far too many details that didn't add up. The Director halted any further intimidating advance, instead, closed his eyes for a moment to regain his composure - the situation was dire, Yusei's obstinacy was merely a impediment in the plan to rescue Jack from the fate demanded of the law enforcers in the City. Time was of the essence and each moment that Yusei resisted was another that brought Jack closer to death.

"Yusei… if you refuse to help, then there's nothing I can do to save your friend" he affirmed, opening his eyes again. "We have to work together for the sake of the King - Signer or not, he's a vital figure in the duelling world".

Yusei watched the Director as a breeze began to ruffling his hair and the bottom of his jacket; a twilight wind that blew gently across the waterfront.

"I must state, however, that if you agree to this plan, I will have to set up an elite guard to stand in your way" Godwin warned. "To make this delinquency appear like a rogue attack. It's simply to keep the fragile political state in the City in one piece, we cannot risk any more blows being dealt".

"Won't you be risking that by letting me rescue Jack?" Yusei asked.

"I can't say that I am" Godwin responded. "The skill of a duellist breaking into Security is not something I can control… usually. That is why I've come to you, Fudo Yusei. We both know that you have one of the Crimson Dragon's Birthmarks, and witnessed that you and the King are on the same level in duelling potential. You are the only one capable of liberating the King".

Yusei gazed at the man through a moment of muteness that followed. Carly's heart pounded frantically as she worked to write down notes on everything she had heard, puzzled by the mention of Signers and Birthmarks and a legendary dragon. Beneath her, Rally watched her anxiously, praying that the lead in her pencil held on for the sake of their discreet presence in the area.

"I'll do it" Yusei eventually exhaled. "But I'm doing it for Jack. Right now, this Signer business isn't important to me; I'm just saving my friend, it's nothing to do with you".

"I see" Godwin answered with a slight grateful smile. "Regardless of your motive, your decision is one that will eventually prove its worth". He progressively moved forward, pausing just in front of Yusei. Without focusing on the adolescent's eyes, he removed a card from his pocket and handed it to Yusei. "That was recovered at the site of the incident. Do not ask about it, I have no information beyond that. I wish you luck on our endeavour and hope you succeed in liberating the King".

Yusei fixed his eyes on Godwin as the man strode away proudly, hands behind his back as usual, like they had been tied together. His eyes narrowed as Godwin shrank, allowing Rally the perfect opportunity to reveal himself.

"Yusei!" he cried, dashing from his hiding place.

Carly reached out to seize him, failing to do so, her bottom jaw fell at the child's impulsive nature. Nevertheless, she followed him, feeling the bitter night draught. Yusei turned to observe Rally rushing towards him, lowering his arm so the card given to him hung by his leg as Stardust had once he recovered it and gazed at Satellite from Godwin's residence, focused more on the fact that Rally had appeared. And in Neo-Domino no less.

"Rally" he murmured.

The boy wrapped his arms around Yusei's waist, grinning widely with glee that he had found the man who had departed approximately a week before, missing until the morning reported he had been involved in the duel that threatened Satellite. The boy looked up, noticing the Marker running down Yusei's right cheek.

"You were arrested by Security?" he gasped.

Yusei nodded without any verbal accompaniment, his eyes rose to the timid Carly approaching the pair. She shuddered at the stern flame in his eyes, drawing Rally's attention.

"Don't worry, Yusei. She believes that Jack is innocent" he insisted in a childish tone. "She said her name's Carly".

"Rally, how did you get here?" Yusei inquired.

"There was this man named Bommer who appeared and duelled Himuro to get your D-Wheel" Rally elucidated. "Did he give you back your D-Wheel?" Again, Yusei's head bobbed silently. "I knew he was good! He came back after a while, just to say that he was back and that things could get dangerous if we weren't careful. I snuck into his D-Wheel, thinking that he'd meet up with you".

"So you mean… you were in his D-Wheel until a short while ago? Bommer and I met at the Chapel when we went to find Juri" Yusei responded, surprised by the bold move that Rally had taken in sneaking into the City as he had, especially without Bommer's knowledge. "Were the others okay when you let?"

Rally gave a cheerful nod, smiling brightly as the reunion that had finally occurred, feeling a twinge of guilt that Yusei had obtained a Marker as a result of his plight, feeling some responsibility lying in the theft of the acceleration chip that he had committed the night before.

"Rally, now that we're here, I want you to take back your One-Shot Booster" Yusei uttered. "You wanted to wish me luck with it in the Pipeline and it worked. But it's still your card".

Rally shook his head with a smile. "No, you should keep it. You're going to need some more luck when you go to rescue Jack".

"Now that the two of you have heard, you'll need to be there with me" Yusei mumbled, raising his eyes to meet Carly, reminding her that she was a part of the effort. "It's unlikely that I'd be able to take on all of Godwin's duellists by myself anyway".

"U- us?" Carly cried out in surprise. "But we're not duellists!"

"I'll need some back-up, regardless of if you're duellists or not" Yusei responded.

Carly sighed heavily, causing Rally to chuckle at her levity. His eyes then fell to the card in Yusei's possession, its identity still a mystery and his curiosity beckoned.

"What's that card?" he inquired, pointing to the item in Yusei's hand. "Godwin gave it to you, didn't he?"

Yusei gave a nod, raising the hand clutching the card, he set his eyes on it. Instantly, his eyes widened and a gasp escaped his lips, peaking Carly and Rally's interest. Time froze for Yusei as he stared at the card in disbelief, remember what Godwin had said - that it had been recovered at the site of Jack and Ushio's duel. But the loss of this card made no sense, the irises in his eyes shook as he gazed at the artwork depicting flames behind a sinewy beast. The tables had turned on him and in his grasp was a creature he never expected to hold his hand. - _Jack's Red Demons Dragon_.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_Yusei: The time has come for our only chance to rescue Jack. Carly, Rally, let's go!_

_Carly: Ah! We have to rescue Jack, but what if we run into any of those duellists Director Godwin was talking about?_

_Aki: What's this? The same feeling as last night?_

_Yusei: Are they with Godwin? Something doesn't feel right, has another group infiltrated this place? Next time: "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge, Chapter 17 - The Plan to Rescue an Endangered Friend! Differing Motives!" Jack… hang on until we save you._

**NEXT KEY CARD - Reaper Virus**

**- Please read and review -**

* * *

_Like the anime, Arc 3 introduces the theme of adding in Key Cards. Though I won't add stats because some people will know the cards and it may ruin the effect they'll have upon their appearance in the featured duels. Again, I'd like the thanks each reader, and those who review on top of it, it's appreciated to know what I'm doing right and wrong in your eyes, especially as I hope to use this in my portfolio when applying for university comes. And another thanks to the person who created a page for this on TvTropes, I still don't know who you are, but I'm honoured that you did it._

- CuteYami, 18th February 2010


	17. The Plan to Rescue an Endangered Friend!

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - The Neo-Domino Purge**

___Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. Following the events of Episode 8; Rex Godwin uses the information regarding research on momentum to plan an attack and elimination of the Satellite residents. When a leak reaches Satellite, the residents band together. All but Yusei Fudo, who is forced to watch from the outside.  
__Contains violence, language, character death__._

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Daedalus Bridge--**_

The bitter night breeze swept across the inchoate Daedalus Bridge incessantly, forcing the bangs of Yusei's fringe to sway in front of his eyes as he gazed in disbelief at the dragon that had been in Jack's possession for years. Rally eyed Yusei's stunned expression curiously, surprised that there was anything that could send him into a momentary catatonic state like the card had. He stepped forward, standing by Yusei's side and looking up at the dragon, gasping sharply when he realised the truth.

"Red Demons Dragon?" he cried. "Why would Jack leave _that_ behind?"

"W- what?" Carly blurted, leaning forward and clenching her fists in disbelief at the revelation.

"Jack didn't leave it. He _wouldn't_ leave it, even if his life depended on it" Yusei mumbled. "Godwin said this was found at the site where Jack and Ushio's duel ended. Something must have happened - it's a sign that something's not right".

"Jack" Rally exhaled downheartedly, keeping his eyes locked onto the image of the immense black and red dragon.

"We'll save him, Rally" Yusei murmured, by his side, his left fist clenched tighter, almost shaking with the emotion built up. "I won't let this execution happen. We'll do whatever it takes to get Jack out of this".

His eyes rose to Carly who stood opposite, someone unfamiliar to him, her relation with Jack shrouded in mystery. All he had was her name, but that wouldn't help evaluate how useful she would be in the bid to liberate Jack.

"Carly, right?" he asked.

"Y- yes" she stammered. "You're that Fudo Yusei, right? The guy that saved Satellite?"

Yusei gave a silent nod, Rally beamed at the news. Bommer had mentioned nothing about any immediate threat to Satellite outside the invading duellists that had flooded the streets with duels. Rather than exploding with ecstasy at the surprise that Yusei had effectively rescued Satellite from one of the City's major threats, he kept his sparkling eyes between the two adolescents as they continued on.

"What were you doing with Rally?" Yusei asked tonelessly.

"I heard about the arrest warrant that had been issued for Jack - I met him earlier this morning, hoping to get any words from him about his feelings over this battle - and he insisted that Jack wouldn't do that kind of thing" Carly claimed, attempting to keep her cool when the ambience she sensed from Yusei's gaze was of a suspicious impression over her alliance with the boy. "Rally said that we should stick together and find out what we can about what's happened. Then we came over here when he wanted to get a look at Satellite, saying that he wanted a moment to think about his friends and how they were doing. So here we are. Honestly, we weren't aware that anything was happening until Godwin's limousine pulled up!"

"So you're a reporter?" Yusei queried.

"Yup" Carly chirped, straightening her back and beaming proudly. "Is it possible that I get something from you about your duel against that general or what happened before then? Or since?"

"Not now. We have more important things to worry about" Yusei denied, raising a gloved hand.

Carly's expression faltered at the refusal of a scoop that no-one else could obtain - words from "Satellite's Shooting Star" himself. The title had dispersed amongst the streets of the City after the reports over the defence of Satellite from a rogue duellist, the man who had led the new regiment into the island's defences and smashed through the feeble barrier of opposing duellists. In her bag, her camera sat forlorn. Had the sun been above the horizon for another hour or so, she could have captured an image of Godwin and Yusei meeting on the beginning and end of the Daedalus Bridge without the need of a flash. With darkness settling, that was not possible. Her pupils shifted to the corner of her eyes beneath the large swirly spectacles, she would get her opportunity to capture exclusive images of Satellite's Shooting Star; she was in his company and going to break into Security Headquarters to save Jack.

Then it dawned on her just what they were doing. Internally, she panicked again.

* * *

**Chapter 17 - The Plan to Rescue an Endangered Friend! Differing Motives!**

**[Kiken ni Saresu no Nakama Tasukeni Keikaku! Betsu no Mokuhyo!]**

**KEY CARD - Reaper Virus**

---------------

_**--Neo-Domino: Security HQ--**_

Underneath the dim artificial lights in the higher levels of Security Headquarters, Godwin stood before a condensed line of men with his hands behind his back, watching each of them with a grim expression. Amongst them, Bommer, Frank and Kinomiya stood. With them, a tanned man with a flaxen moustache and hair clothed in a golden suit of armour. From the back of his glistening helmet, a crimson mane hung. A royal blue cape had been wrapped around his extended shoulder pieces, stretching over his collar and hanging just about his chest, the black almost touching the floor beneath his feet. Attached to the centre of his helmet's lobe, holding his cape to his left shoulder and over the plate hanging in front of his crotch, emeralds shone beneath the dimmed lighting. Through his armour, his elbows were left exposed, covered by a black undershirt, his right hand hanging close to a sword that accompanied the suit. Attached to his arm was the Duel Disk designed like a shield, coloured the same as his ensemble. Beside him, the other unnamed man was cloaked in a dark viridian green garment, shrouding all of his body with the exception of the lower half of his face, his nose aligned with the pointed proboscis of fabric that hung over his face, a growing stubble clinging to his chin and upper lip. From the large collar hanging over his chest, two orange shoulder pieces in the shape of flames sat atop his blades, across his chest, a short golden piece hung between two azure orbs fixed on the separate ends of the collar.

Godwin's eyes surveyed the five-strong force standing opposite him, each were duellists gathered under Yliaster, duellists that he had been planning to use to battle in the prepared Fortune Cup that had now been scrapped after the eruption of the conflict in Satellite. The Fortune Cup had been Godwin's plan to uncover just who he believed to be Signers by pitting them against members of Yliaster - he had already confirmed two with a suspected pair still awaiting confirmation that they were a part of a legendary tale spanning thousands of years. But things were getting desperate and it was seemingly less likely each day that Yusei would get out of the Detention Centre in time. There was a threat that needed to be subdued and time was of the essence, there was no more time to put together a tournament with a chance of failure if one of the suspected two turned out not to be a Signer. The charge was the best way to uncover just who were the true elected duellists.

But for now, the assemblage of duellists under Yliaster had a new task - to push Yusei to his limits in the hope of awakening his Birthmark permanently as well as defending the reputation of Security and stand in the young Signer's way as he climbed through the tower to rescue his incarcerated friend.

"Fudo Yusei will be appearing in this building later in the hopes of rescuing the Duel King, Jack Atlus" Godwin elucidated colourlessly. "We cannot allow the King to be executed as the masses have demanded, but I have a duty to heed their word. The purpose of your being here is to defend the holding cells where the King and another man are being held prisoner, You must push Fudo Yusei to his limits for an opportunity to awaken his dormant Signer powers - we've only experience a glimpse as he duelled the King a number of twilights ago. You are all aware of Yliaster's need to gather the Signers; that purpose - as well as the reputation of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau and Security itself - is resting on your performances tonight".

The men followed the directive with a simultaneous bow. Godwin smiled thinly at the gathering, turning to the darker end of the corridor and proceeding along it, leaving the five to prepare themselves for the infiltration.

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Daedalus Bridge--**_

Rally paced anxiously in front of Yusei and Carly who had seated themselves on a couple of crates on the protruding slab of concrete that was beneath the structure of Daedalus Bridge - its basis - watching him as he marched back and forth with his eyes set on the concrete beneath him. He paused, facing the adolescents and opening his arms.

"There's got to be some way we can get in!" he cried.

"None of us know anything about the Security Headquarters, Rally" Yusei mumbled. "We can't blindly rush in, we'll be captured ourselves".

"Why didn't Godwin give us an idea of what we're taking on?" Rally sighed, returning his eyes to the floor.

Carly's eyes hurdled between the two, regarding Rally as he resumed his pensive strolling. None of the three had been able to make any constructive plan to get inside the building, let alone climb to whichever of the many levels Jack was being held. She brought her hands to her black hair, ruffling it in frustration and releasing a frustrated moan.

"What are we going to do?" she wailed.

Yusei glanced at her as she verbalised her annoyance that they could think of nothing, Carly caught a glimpse of the look. What was Godwin thinking? Even alone, Yusei couldn't possibly scale the immense tower of authority, with officers patrolling corridors, duel an undisclosed number of elite duellists, rescue his friend _and_ get them both out. Perhaps Godwin had gravely overestimated Yusei's ability and centred on the matter that Yusei was one of the Signers he had been seeking. Yusei's eyes returned to the mellow water stretching from the edge of the City and to the horizon.

"I don't know" he confessed crestfallenly. "When I was arrested, I didn't get any look at the building, it all happened too quickly. Godwin's elite force may be too much with just the three of us taking on the power in that building".

"Yusei…" Rally, who had ceased his pacing as the two talked, exhaled disconsolately. It hurt to see one of his friends unable to feel strong enough to take on the challenge laid before him, even more that it was Yusei.

"I'm sure that if we can get in, I can hack into their systems. But how to get there is something we've yet to orchestrate" he continued on, narrowing his eyes when the reality that they were still outside the building, unable to do anything stung again.

"We've only got tonight, don't we?" Carly asked apprehensively.

"Yeah. It's likely that a fast-track trial will sentence Jack to death tomorrow for the sake of easing the tension building in Neo-Domino" Yusei sighed. "This is our only opportunity to stop them".

"A race again time, huh?" Rally mumbled, feeling tears swelling in his downcast eyes. "Jack…"

---------------

Mikage's golden eyes darted about her silent surroundings in the unfamiliar edge of the City. It was rare that she would come to the seafront. But she had an assignment to complete. Underneath her left arm, large documents were pinned against her waist, fluttering in the breeze. Her eyes descended to them, irritated by the squirming papers in her possession. Inconspicuously, she proceeded, ignoring the locks that dangled irksomely in the way of her sight. There was no guarantee that those she sought were in the area, but Godwin had apprised that he had encountered Yusei nearby and discussed the matter of saving Jack.

She turned the corner, witnessing Daedalus Bridge ahead. She gazed at it solemnly for a moment, thinking of what Jack thought of it, knowing that his background laid on the other end - in Satellite. Her eyes moved to the smoking island in the direction of where the sun had sunken from view, wondering just what was on his mind. Wondering if he was thinking of home, his lost parents, Yusei. Anything from the past.

Despair sprouted in her heart, she cared for the blonde man entrusted to her care as an assistant to the Director, knowing of Yliaster and the Signers. Two years together and she had come to realise feelings had developed over the course of their acquaintance. But now that he needed help, she was unable to do anything but reveal to Yusei the papers under her arm. It was fundamental in one way, but it wasn't helping break in and see the look on Jack's face when he realised that he would evade the demise that people demanded he face. She hurried along, brow furrowing as her eyes sharpened, firmly piecing her resolve in place. Even if she couldn't do anything directly, she would help Yusei for the sake of the imprisoned Duel King, the man whom she had cared for over the past two years. She would entrust Jack's future with him.

A moment after the resolution was made; she found the concrete level beneath the Bridge coming close. She followed it, travelling beneath the Bridge, feeling the bitter chill from above the easy waters. Ahead of her, she realised what was close to a maze of crates. She passed through the alleys between the crates and trailers, finding a wide opening clear of crates, with Yusei seated atop one of them. That was when she recognised a girl and a young boy with him. Shrugging off her timid nature, she hurtled forward. She passed a lorry trailer that had been placed amongst the containers in the makeshift yard, seemingly resources that were once planned to be used as a means of assisting the construction of the bridge, drawing the eyes of Yusei, the girl and the child.

"Fudo Yusei" she uttered resolutely.

"Who are you?" Yusei asked, raising his head.

"I am Mikage Sagiri" the young woman responded, laying her hand attached to the arm lacking responsibility to keep the papers by her side. "I work under Director Godwin and have been caring for Atlus-sama since he arrived in Neo-Domino City".

"'Caring for Jack'?" Yusei echoed, widening his eyes vaguely in surprise at hearing the position that the young woman held.

"Yes. Director Godwin sent me to find you before you attempt to break into Security Headquarters" she continued, loosening her arm and taking the papers from her side. "These are blueprints to Security Headquarters; they'll help you plan how to infiltrate the building".

"Blueprint?" Carly gasped. "We caught a break!"

Mikage approached the trio, laying the blueprints beside Yusei, who descended from the crate. Carly followed suit as the blue haired woman unveiled the scrolls, holding the edges with her hands, Yusei placed his right hand down on the right edge close to him, liberating Mikage's hand.

"This is the lowest level" she explained. "There are a few entrances that you can possibly use to get into the building. The Momentum lab is occasionally active with night-time employees, but there's no Security around that part. The workers also move between the lab on the ground floor and several other stations throughout the building. These are the places they would have rushed to during your duel with Atlus-sama".

"So this laboratory is our best chance of entering without being discovered?" Yusei asked, keeping his eyes on the white lines that depicted the room and its equipment.

"Possibly. It's difficult to tell where all the Security officers and researchers will be" Mikage replied "There's no guarantee that you will get in without trouble, especially with that Marker on your face".

Yusei shifted his eyes from the sheet, she was right; getting in without a Security uniform was one thing, but he had a sizable Marker running from his eye to his jawbone, something that very few would miss unless he had a means of covering it.

"There's nothing I can do about it" Mikage confessed, setting her eyes on Yusei like she had read his thoughts.

Carly and Rally watched the pair, they had little experience in breaking in and out, Yusei had two separate occasions in the past week alone to work from. His gloved forefinger extended from his left hand, touching upon the flat copy of the Momentum laboratory.

"We'll have to go that way. We may get an opportunity to sneak in if they leave together" he suggested. "If don't get an opportunity where they're all gone, I'm sure we can sneak through somehow".

"It's risky, but there's only hours before the sun starts to rise and the manner of Atlus-sama's death will arise in the governors' offices" Mikage responded. "Alright. I'll wish you luck and pray that you can wish Atlus-sama".

She observed as Yusei swiftly examined the rest of the blueprint, locating stairways to the higher levels, He pulled away after finishing, removing his hand from the design and allowing it to roll along the wooden surface, shrinking its width over the crate. Mikage finished the process of collecting it into a scroll, tucking it under her left arm again. She lowered herself in a bow to Yusei before turning to depart. Carly eyed her suspiciously as she strolled away.

As she returned to the main edge of the City, Mikage removed a small rod from the pocket of her grey jacket. She observed as a transparent display ejected from the instrument, attempt to connect with someone. Akutsu's grinning face appeared.

"_Aaaaaaah~_ _What's happening?"_ he inquired.

"Fudo Yusei is going to infiltrate through the Momentum laboratory" Mikage responded. "Do your best to clear that area for a while to give him a chance to get in. He may bring along two others".

"_Ooooooh? I see"_ the scientist howled, his head bobbing up and down.

"Yes. They'll be heading towards the Security Headquarters shortly, so you don't have much time" the woman responded sternly, setting her eyes firmly on the beaming man's face. "Don't forget the importance of their success".

* * *

_**--Satellite: B.A.D--**_

Crow's BlackBird stormed along the roads of the B.A.D Lands, with a few City duellists behind him, a Security officer amongst them. He glared over his shoulder; trouble had been brewing near Daedalus Bridge, close to the five orphans he had been caring for over the past few years. All it took was to appear and tell them to back off and he was on the run, racing to lure them away from his kids with the threat of capture on his tail.

But Crow was a skilled D-Wheeler. Rage pumped through his veins when rumours were lingering through the streets about Jack, words that he didn't believe, deeming them a ploy to lure out Satellite duellists who believed that the City was powerless without the influence of their leader. Crow was not one to believe the deception. What mattered to him was defending those who needed him.

The wheels of his D-Wheel rotated furiously, forcing the machine as quickly as it could go. Jeers came from the duellists behind, even the Security officer demanding he surrender, claiming that Satellite scum didn't belong on a D-Wheel. Crow paid no heed to the stinging words. Again, all he did was glare over his shoulder occasionally.

The distance between himself and the pursuing riders remained consistent; there was nothing he could do to escape if things stayed the same. His eyes darted about the path in front of him, there had to be something he could utilize to escape, to get back and check that the kids were alright. Usually, he knew the B.A.D Lands like the back of his hand, but more devastation had befallen Satellite since the invasion. More unstable buildings had been reduced to rubble, more crevasse had opened, wounds of the war. Satellite was changing. And for the worse.

Ahead of him, Crow noticed a small ramp created by the fallen debris of another building reduced to nothing. He smirked. confident that he had found a foolproof means of escaping the hounding rides behind him. He leaned forward, bringing himself parallel to the debris where a sheet of wood had been placed atop, like someone had already put the mound to use. His D-Wheel rolled over the board, the fingers of his right hand close to the control that would activate the wings tucked into the sides of his D-Wheel. The machine took off, soaring over the ground and a large crevasse that had been opened, Crow grinned back at the others as he witnessed two of the riders come to a halt immediately.

The smirk across his face widened when he realised his tactics were working, until he turned his eyes ahead. Beneath him, a Security car had rolled into his path.

"Oh crap!" he blurted.

Seconds later, the back wheel of BlackBird collided with the roof of the car, sending the front tyre down without any guarantee that the other would follow. The front tyre hit the ground, the second departing from the roof of the car. The D-Wheel wobbled unstably, throwing Crow from the seat and onto the ground. Without its rider, the machine fell onto its side, skidding along the ground until it came to a halt. As the dust settled from the disturbance, the car came to a halt, both officers emerging from the vehicle and dashing to the fallen rider. Crow groaned, pulling his arms back towards his head, scratching the skin of his arms. The two officers glared down at him, unsure where he came from, with no view of his Markers.

The redhead lifted his head gradually, looking around for BlackBird. Before he could locate it, he noticed the shadows of two men looming over him. He glanced at them, eyes widening when they entered the corner of his view. One of the men grasped his left arm, dragging him from the ground.

"You're under arrest. You clearly stole that D-Wheel from someone" he snarled. "People in Satellite aren't permitted to _have_ D-Wheels".

As the man held Crow's arms behind his back, his partner signalled to an armoured van moving along a nearby road, rushing towards it. The officer restraining Crow smirked.

"Looks like you'll be getting what you deserve for thieving that D-Wheel" he chuckled, perceiving Crow's Markers. "Maybe another one of those to add to your collection".

"Shit…" Crow hissed, turning his eyes to the fallen D-Wheel.

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Security HQ--**_

The wheels of Yusei's D-Wheel spun manically, not far behind him; Carly drove her small yellow car with Rally as a passenger. The boy seemed exhilarated to be experiencing the journey, Carly watched him in the corner of her eye, perhaps this was the first time he had journeyed in a vehicle that didn't encase him, leading him to a punishment for his crimes in Satellite. Regardless, he was heading for the same destination. Rally gazed up at the moon, feeling emotions build inside of him; riding through the City felt amazing, to see the lights that twinkled beneath the vacant black sky, there were no stars above the City. They were _in_ the City.

Carly focused her eyes on the road, as much as she wanted to, asking Rally a mountain of questions would have to wait - there was a time and a place. Ahead of her, Yusei had come to a halt, panicking her when she realised that she would run him down if she didn't stop. An alarmed gasp escaped her throat before the sole of her shoe clouted the brakes. The tires screeched for seconds, drawing Yusei's eyes to the sight of the skidding vehicle heading his way. Rally was thrown about in his seat, prevented from harm by his seatbelt while Carly's muscles tensed. The car stopped feet from Yusei.

With her car stationary, Carly's arms hung from the steering wheel limply, taking in deep breaths to stabilise her startled body. Rally pulled his hat from over his eyes, glaring at Carly irately before he realised that she hadn't meant for the shocking halt to happen. His eyes softened as forgiveness settled over.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

For Carly, it took a moment to remember that the boy was an occupant in her vehicle and that he was seated beside her. She turned to him, giving a faint nod.

"What about you?"

"I'm fine".

Both sets of eyes turned to see Yusei watching them from the seat of his D-Wheel. He gave them a nod and turned from them, his D-Wheel rolling around the corner slowly. Carly prepared her car to follow, the vehicle pursuing Yusei's D-Wheel around the corner. She followed him to an alleyway close to the plaza with the Security building in the centre. The two vehicles reversed into the backstreet, Yusei followed by Carly. After the wheels of his D-Wheel came to a stop, the rider climbed from the machine, removing the Duel Disk that had been locked in the compartment in front of him, the device latching onto the deck holder that was already fixed to his wrist. He approached Carly's stationary car and removed a large cover that they had discovered amongst the supplies at the base of Daedalus Bridge. He threw it over his D-Wheel, making sure to blanket every component. Carly and Rally exited the cab of the vehicle as Yusei removed his helmet, kneeling on the ground and lifting the bottom of the sheet, slipping the headgear over it and pulling the fabric shield over it. Carly walked to his side, impressed by the first stage of the scheme.

"It looks good" she commented with a smile. "Now people will just believe it's something that someone's been dragging along and not a suspicious D-Wheel".

Yusei replied with a nod. "Let's go and get Jack back".

A grateful smile spread across Carly's face before she jogged ahead of Yusei to the front of her car where Rally waited at the mouth of the alley. Her smile provoked one from the child, reflecting their optimistic hopes for the break-in. Together; they darted towards the back face of the Security Headquarters.

They came to a halt a short distance from the entrance, Carly pointing up at a CCTV camera that rotated slightly more than ninety degrees - with the back entrance in view. Her eyes moved to Yusei who gave a nod and darted back from the camera's field of view. Using the shadows, he darted across the opposite edge of the plaza, evading the camera viewing his side, a twin of the first. After a couple of minutes, he stood beneath the first machine, glaring at the opposite one and then back to Carly. She had taken her glasses off, searching for a position beneath the moon that would cause a glistening that would reflect in the corner of Yusei's eye.

She found it after a moment and tilted the glasses back to erase it. Yusei darted to the door, removing a screwdriver from his pocket, a tool that he had stashed in his D-Wheel. He forced the narrow rod into the keyhole, fiddling with the lock. A flash came from behind and his body froze. The screwdriver was ejected from the door and he dashed back to a pillar attached to the back face of the building, hiding behind it. He pressed his back to the pillar, gazing across the distance where he could see Carly returning her spectacles to the position she had been holding them - the flash was her signal that the cameras were turning back to the doorway. Beside her, Rally looked out for any approaching shadows while the older pair focused on the door.

The camera turned away, permitting Yusei to head back to the door and shove the screwdriver into the lock twisting and pulling blindly in the hope that he could unfasten the lock. A click sounded, to his relief, he removed the screwdriver and turned to Carly and Rally, holding it over his head as the prearranged signal that he had succeeded in unlocking the door. Carly smiled, but twisted her wrist, causing a glint to appear from her spectacles again. Yusei darted from the door and back to the pillar that he had used as a cover before, it could take a couple of minutes for Carly, returning her spectacles to her face, and Rally to slip through the shadows and join him. Eventually, they joined with him in his hiding place.

Yusei glared around the corner, seeing the cameras just turning from the door. He led the pair frantically to the door, pressing against it as hard as he could, his right arm trapped between the cold surface and his torso. As the cameras halted and began to turn back, Rally felt his heart skip a beat, watching Yusei anxiously. The door groaned as it opened, allow the three to pile in and the door to close before the cameras could capture them on film.

Carly gave a heavy sigh as she sat on her knees, waiting for her heart to slow to its usual rate. Beside her, Yusei stood in his usual stoic manner, Rally beaming that they had succeeded in the first phase of the complex plan. Yusei moved towards the door opposite their entrance, they stood in a narrow chamber between the back door and the Momentum lab that they had planned to sneak in through. He pulled open the door to lab delicately, peering through - there was no sign of any researchers. The lab had been deserted. He turned back and laid his eyes on his companions.

"The coast is clear, but it may not be for long. Let's go" he called.

He pulled the door open and passed through, Rally quickly behind him. Carly picked herself up and followed, closing the door behind her. She gazed around the lab in awe while Yusei and Rally verified the research facility. She scrambled for her camera, pulling it from the bum bag hanging around her waist. The opportunity she had sought desperately arrived and she began to capture images of the lab on the film. Yusei turned to her when he noticed a flash from behind lighting up the room, his eyes narrowed at her, she merely grinned timidly and lowered the device, embarrassed droplets of sweat building on her forehead.

The three approached the doorway, finding no-one in the wide corridor. They proceeded to travel down the path to their left, proceeding to a flight of stairs. Carly cocked an eyebrow.

"Why don't we just take an elevator?" she inquired. "We'd get to Jack a lot faster".

"The guards here would notice that the elevator's in use, there should be no reason why they would need to move through the levels of the building until their shifts come to an end - and that will be dawn" Yusei explained. "If we climb the stairs, it'll take longer, but we won't corner ourselves".

Carly gave a sigh to the response, she had lost the bid for an easier ride to whatever level Jack was being held prisoner on - somewhere near the top of the building, she imagined. Yusei began the climb with Rally hot on his heels, she dejectedly followed the pair, watching over her shoulder under the threshold sank beneath her to ensure that no researchers were returning and would spot them.

---------------

Some flights later, the three exited the towering staircase, at the top of the flight and forced to search for another. Yusei led them along the corridor, searching along the edges of the hallway. There was no sign of the next flight they were to take before the hallway came to an end and a fork awaited them, with two choices of progress.

Yusei was about to look around the left corner when a face appeared, sending him back a step in an uncharacteristic moment of shock from the sudden appearance. But the pair that stood before him weren't Security officers or Momentum researchers - but two girls. The elder glared at him, clutching her right forearm while the younger seem also startled that they had encountered someone else, Security or not. But relief didn't settle in her eyes, she knew nothing about the people.

"What are you doing here?" Yusei inquired sharply.

"I could ask you the same thing - and I shall" the magenta haired woman snarled.

"It's nothing to do with you, we're just here looking for someone" Rally intervened.

"Is that so?" the woman spat.

Yusei's eyes narrowed irately at her, she spoke and glared at them venomously. His eyes picked up on her left arm, stretching across her chest and to her right arm, the forearm was wrapped in a black glove extending to her elbow - the right, however, was not. And what stunned him was what was _on_ that arm - what took him back to the night he duelled with Jack, when two mysterious symbols began to glow on their right forearms. Birthmarks belonging to the Crimson Dragon that had been bestowed upon the five chosen Signers. Did that mean this woman… _was a Signer?_

"That mark" he spoke suddenly, pointing to her arm.

The woman scowled, her glare at him intensifying a number of times over. The girl by her side observed what she could of the Birthmark, pushing her eyes up to the livid expression of her companion.

"Aki-san…" she whispered.

"Listen, it looks like I'm a Signer too" Yusei confessed, laying his right hand against his chest. "If we're both looking for someone here, then we should work together. Perhaps we can uncover just what these marks mean and why we're Signers".

Aki turned her head from him, closing her blazing eyes and screwing up her furious face as she felt her rage slipping out of control, working quickly to suppress it. She couldn't afford to lose control here, not now."I don't' need the help of another person with this wretched mark" she scowled. "I can rescue the person I seek by myself. This girl is with me because her loved one was taken at the same time; we're partners with separate targets to achieve. The last thing we need is more of you to drag us down".

She dashed off down the right path, continuing her straight march in the search to locate Divine and Rua. Ruka gazed up at Yusei, noticing that he had a Marker - while it immediately brought her to the conclusion that he was a criminal, she couldn't help but feel a peaceful aura from him. Like she could trust him. After all, if he was looking for someone in the same way she and Aki were, he couldn't be completely evil, could he? He and his companions were simply more victims of the strange arrests that Security had made over the course of the evening."Ruka!"

She turned to Aki, seeing the woman some distance ahead and waiting for her. Her eyes turned back to the trio in front of her before bowing apologetically and dashing after her partner. Carly fiddled with her glasses to keep them from falling after the revelation that there was another party with the aim of rescuing prisoners - just what was Security playing at?

---------------

The one-eighty twists of Yusei's head puzzled Carly who observed his search from behind; they were wandering through another corridor, only a few levels up from the place where they encountered the two girls. He came to an abrupt halt, forcing both her and Rally to freeze, worried that they had been discovered by a guard. They looked past Yusei, seeing nothing, but he turned and entered the threshold that he had paused in front of. They watched as he entered, finding themselves in a computer lab. Rally gazed in awe at the scene, certain that if they had ventured into the room for pleasure, Yusei wouldn't emerge for months. But that was not why they had come.

Yusei approached the central monitor directly opposite the doorway, the only one that appeared capable of carrying out his intentions. Carly stopped by his side, gazing as his fingers flew across the keyboard like he understood completely what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" she inquired.

"I'm trying to see if there's any information on Jack's whereabouts" Yusei responded automatically, his main focus was his eyes and hands focused on the extensive panel of keys in front of him. "Before I can do that, I have to hack into Security's mainframe".

"Hack into Security's mainframe?" Carly cried discreetly, lowering her voice sharply after the quick inhalation. "Are you sure you can pull that off?"

"I _know_ he can" Rally chirped. "He did it Satellite when they tried to arrest me again. He made this programme that jams their machines that search for Markers and was able to stop them from trying to arrest me. He even hacked into the City's mainframe to get up information about the Maintenance Pipeline when he rode through".

"And that's why he has that Marker?" Carly inquired curiously.

Rally lowered his head, giving a modest nod. Carly frowned at the circumstances she had just learned - all they wanted was the freedom they had been denied in Satellite, perhaps they broke the rules for their own satisfaction, but was burning a Marker onto their faces the way to go about dealing with them?

A bleep sounded, signalling that Yusei had passed through the initial barriers, penetrating the mainframe. He took a step back, turning his eyes to Carly.

"You'll have to carry on. If someone comes, I'll have to duel them, but I can't do both" he instructed. "I'll help you all I can, but I have to stand guard in case someone appears".

"I- I'll try my best" Carly responded anxiously. "I'm no expert, but I'll do whatever you say".

Yusei smiled at her enthusiasm to do well in the hunt for Jack's location, his eyes fell to Rally by her side

"Rally, do what you can to help her".

"Okay, Yusei" Rally beamed.

Satisfied with the two working on the attempt to find Jack, Yusei retreated in the direction of the door leisurely, observing the several inactive monitors, the masses of keys - the place was like nothing he could have eve imagined - and this was one of many places with so many machines like this in Neo-Domino. This is what the people of Satellite had been deprived of for seventeen years.

"Er… Yusei, where do you think I should check?" Carly asked.

Yusei paused and stole a glance over his shoulder at the enlarged monitor. There was nothing that really stood out as a clue to where information to where Jack was.

"The records file will give us information on his arrest and the reason, but it may not give us the place where he is" he replied. "Try there for now.

Carly nodded and typed furiously, only wishing she could match Yusei's speed while the man in question turned his head away and proceeded back to the doorway. As he reached the threshold, his eyes picked up Akutsu a number of paces away, the scientist's body went rigid at the unintentional discovery.

"It's you" Yusei commented sharply, raising his eyebrows.

"_Ah!_ The D-Wheeler that Director Godwin told me about!" Akutsu chortled blithely.

"Yeah" Yusei replied uneasily, unsure how to go about communicating with the eccentric man. "Th- thanks for helping out against Judge".

"No problem" Akutsu replied in the same upbeat tone as previously.

Yusei's eyes narrowed sharply, stepping back to remain inside the room. Akutsu revealed himself to Carly and Rally, both of which moaned in disappointment that they had been discovered already. Carly turned back to the monitor in front of her, glaring over her shoulder when she concluded that the researcher's appearance had been due to Mikage's knowledge of their route in. Akutsu's eyes moved to the wall to his right, a glint catching his attention. Yusei briefly wondered what it was that had drawn his eyes temporarily, gazing over his shoulder at the camera positioned in the room at them.

"A camera?" he murmured.

"'Fraid so" Akutsu affirmed in a tone that suggested that the scene didn't bother him. Was he that oblivious to everything in his seemingly mad state?

"I guess we'll have to duel to keep up the image that you're not in on this with us" Yusei sighed.

"That seems to be the case" Akutsu replied, sucking in a breath before glaring at the three who watched him uncomfortably. "_RIIIGHT THEN, LET'S START THIS!_"

Yusei cocked an eyebrow at the sudden burst at the alacrity that Akutsu displayed so suddenly, a convincing act, even to the three watching him. The brunette removed a Duel Disk that seemed to have been hidden somewhere in his large white lab coat. Rally, however, missed where its origins could have lied.

"Where was he hiding that?" he questioned naively, widening his eyes in amazement.

"Perhaps it'd be best we tell you later" Carly replied with a light chuckle of discomfort, a bead of sweat hanging against her left cheek.

Yusei paced back a short distance, opening up a space sufficient enough to work as a duel field. Akutsu aligned himself opposite his opponent, pointing an accusing finger at the young man and the two companions beyond the imaginary sidelines.

"_Stop right there! Intruuuuders!_" he hollered. "I won't let you _paaaaaass!_"

Yusei glanced over his shoulder, as puzzled as the others who half-expected for anyone in the lower half of the building to come rushing to the scientist's aid. He looked back to Akutsu both machines on their arms activated, glowing vibrantly with the rainbow-like Momentum awakened to signal their activation.

"Good luck with that" he snarled hollowly

Synchronously, they drew five cards from their decks.

"Duel!"

"_Duuuuuuuuuel!_"

**DUEL START**

**YUSEI -- AKUTSU  
4000 --LP-- 4000**

**FIRST TURN - AKUTSU**

"I summon Varia Virus **[ATK 1000]** **[*] **in attack _mooooooode_" the brunette researcher howled, laying his first card atop his Duel Disk.

In front of the white coated scientist, a small transparent being appeared, hovering inches over the ground with jagged edges bordering a shade of dark citrine. The centre of its body was coloured vaguely beige. Yusei narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the creature; its manifestation in the duel bothered him.

"Next, I place five cards face-down" Akutsu proceeded. "_Tuuuuuuurn_ end".

"Five face-down cards?" Rally gasped; his back to the monitor that Carly evaluated furiously. His main priority lied with Yusei, the man he had looked up to since he and Jack had walked into the boy's life. Two idols that pushed him forward with grim day that passed.

**SECOND TURN - YUSEI**

"My turn. Draw!"

"Trap card _ooooopen!"_ Akutsu hollered, forcing Yusei to stop with his new card in his right hand. "Crush Card Virus!"

"What?" Yusei gasped, the name alone troubled him, a droplet of sweat forging against the skin of his forehead.

"By sacrificing my Varia Virus, I can activate this card's effect to eliminate all monsters in your hand with higher attack values than 1500. As well as that, any that you draw over the next three turns will _alsoooo_ be destroyed".

The pellucidity monster in front of Akutsu curled into a ball, a dim glow beginning to shine from the centre. Yusei's eyes tapered, sharpening his glare at Akutsu over his five cards. His sight diverted to the card he had just drawn and then to his opponent.

"I guess I had no monsters to discard" he announced.

Behind him, Rally gave a sigh of relief, placing his small hand over his chest Akutsu smirked in response to how agitated the boy had gotten over the activation of his deadly Trap card, stretching his arm to the small orb of cerise energy where his creature had been.

"Varia Virus' effect activates" he announced contently. "Because it was used as a sacrifice for Crush Card Virus' effect, it deals 500 points of damage".

Yusei clenched his teeth as the small orb shot forward, slamming into his chest and forcing a small groan to escape his tightened throat. Rally gasped at the sight, even the slightest hit worried him, now more than ever.

**YUSEI -- AKUTSU  
****3500 --LP-- 4000**

"Next, I activate another face-down card - _Caaaaall_ of the Haunted!" Akutsu proceeded, effectively resuming the hijacking of Yusei's turn. "I can use this to revive my Varia Virus". The shapeless creature returned where it had been previously, its attack points climbing.

"What's happening?" Yusei asked.

"When Varia Virus is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, its attack points are _douuuuuuubled!_ **[ATK 2000]**" Akutsu shrieked gleefully. "Next, I activate another face-down card-"

"He can't be planning to activate _all_ five of his face-down cards, can he?" Rally muttered to himself fretfully.

"-Deck Devastation Virus!"

"Another Virus card?" Yusei called in surprise.

"Indeed" Akutsu chuckled. "By sacrificing my Varia Virus, this Trap card destroys all monsters in your hand that have _less_ than 1500 attack points".

"'Less than 1500'?" Yusei and Rally echoed simultaneously, equalling horrified by the new development.

Carly gasped, turning her eyes from the keys lined in front of her and to the scene of the duel where she witnessed Yusei discarding Shield Warrior, Speed Warrior and Heal Waver, each vanishing into the shadows of his Duel Disk's interior, to the Graveyard. A drop of sweat formed on the side of her forehead, feeling the strain that they had been put under - this was the first turn of the first duel and Yusei was already losing control. Just how many others had Godwin set in their way? The revived monster in front of Akutsu repeated the process of shrinking into an orb of energy.

"Varia Virus' effect _aaaaaactivates_" the scientist proclaimed, not bothering to finish the statement.

The orb in front of him shot forward at Yusei, who brought his arms in front of his torso as a barrier, his Duel Disk over the arm where the Crimson Dragon's Birthmark had appeared and vanished. The blast collided fiercely with the machine, pushing him back slightly, a feeble groan passing through his clenched jaws. The orb dispersed, its power resuming its purpose in reducing Yusei's lifepoints.

**YUSEI -- AKUTSU  
****3000 --LP-- 4000**

Carly's hand parted from the keyboard as her body turned to face Yusei, witnessing streams of smoke rising from his Duel Disk. He turned to her, as though he had sensed her concern, eyeing her sternly.

"Focus on finding Jack" he called. "I'll be fine. This isn't going to end here, not when we've just gotten in".

Carly hesitated, but complied with the command, fixing her eyes back onto the keys. Her train of thought had been derailed, her search for Jack frozen in its tracks, Rally turned his eyes to her, feeling her internal panic. He could only wish there was more he could do.

"Trap card open" Akutsu continued, stretching his arm over the remaining card to his left. "Reborn Demon! **[*]** By sacrificing 800 lifepoints, I can return a Fiend-Type monster from my Graveyard to my field. On top of that, it gains 500 attack _poooooints_. And I select my Varia Virus **[ATK 2500]**".

**YUSEI -- AKUTSU  
****3000 --LP-- 3200**

The small being rematerialized once again, much larger than either of its previous attendances on the battlefield. Yusei glared irately at it, no matter what Akutsu did to sacrifice it, it never seemed to stay in the Graveyard. He hadn't even been able to do anything, his turn had been used against him - he had no monsters and Akutsu had a creature with the offensive ability to bring him to the edge of his supply of lifepoints.

"Final Reverse card _oooooopen_: Eradicator Epidemic Virus!"

"'Epidemic' is one word you could use" Rally grumbled under his breath, the colour from his face drained from the lethal combination that had been accumulated before Yusei.

"By forfeiting a monster with 2500 attack points or more, this destroys any Magic and Trap cards in your hand".

The enlarged virus reverted into its core state of energy for a third time in the same turn, Yusei glared at it as it catapulted towards him. His Duel Disk rose as a shield, safeguarding his body from the repeated blast, further pillars of smoke arose from the device. Akutsu smirked at the effectiveness of his move.

"Aren't these Real Gears wonderful?" he asked, pressing the tip of his middle finger against his spectacles and shunting them to the bridge of his nose.

"Real… Gear?" Yusei repeated gradually, perplexed by the term that had uttered in his presence for the first time. "You don't know? The Real Gears are the instrument we use to collect _Moooooomentum_! They're magnificent devices".

'_Is that how Jack was causing real damage in Satellite in what Godwin showed me?'_ Yusei questioned inwardly, tightening his eyes incredulously.

**YUSEI -- AKUTSU  
****2500 --LP-- 3200**

With no cards left in his hand, forced to discard each and every one of them, Yusei grunted lightly, setting his eyes onto the scientist opposite him. For a man that seemed to be an eccentric as he defused the nuclear weapon in Judge's possession, he had one powerful deck and had proven himself an accomplished duellist. Perhaps there was more to this man than meets the eye.

"I have nothing I can do" Yusei sighed. "I pass my turn".

**THIRD TURN - AKUTSU**

The dearth of options worried Rally immensely. Yusei was the strongest duellist he knew, yet he had been easily overpowered before he had been capable of laying one card on the field, left defenceless. Vulnerable/ His brow creased anxiously, there was nothing anyone, including Yusei, could do but stand back and watch as the duel progressed far beyond their control. Akutsu drew from his deck, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"I summon _Reaaaaaper_ Virus! **[ATK 0] [*]**"

In the space where the previous Virus monster had been; another, much larger, being appeared. Its true form was concealed by a large purple cloak draped over it with tattered ends, as though it had been torn from the corpse of a victim. From beneath the hood that obscured any view of what was beneath, two blood-red eyes glared from the darkness, fixated on the defenceless Yusei opposite the creature. In its position, a small scythe seemed to be held by a hand from beneath the robe, if there was one to clutch onto it.

"Reaper Virus, direct attack!"

The command took back both Yusei and Rally, Carly, who continued to work on searching through Security's files, attempted to create a mental log of each play happening behind her back, mentally whining how she wished she could be watching the duel and get more fragments for the rapidly escalating article that would hit the front pages had she not been involved. Just her luck.

The Virus monster tackled Yusei, who raised his Duel Disk cautiously, despite the creature's lack of offensive power. The Virus ricocheted off the device, retreating to Akutsu's field having failed to deal any damage, to Rally's delight.

"Yusei, he must not be as good a duellist as Godwin claimed" he laughed cockily, smirking assertively at the expert standing between them and the threshold.

"No, Rally" Yusei scowled, a droplet of sweat sliding down his right cheek. "There was a reason he did that".

"_Riiiiiight_ you are~" Akutsu exclaimed in a sing-song tone. "Every time Reaper Virus successfully attacks an opponent directly, it gains 800 attack _pooooooints_** [ATK 800]**".

"800?" Rally gasped.

"Indeed" Akutsu called. "For now, I shall end my turn".

**FOURTH TURN - YUSEI**

"My turn. Draw" Yusei declared, ejecting the top card of his deck before any more surprises would leap up and capture him. His eyes fell on the card

"Due to the effects of my three viruses, any monster, Trap or Magic card you've drawn must be discarded".

Yusei laid his Junk Attack before the mouth of the Graveyard, watching it vanish into the innards of the machine. Rally's loose wrists fell, watching the hopefully situation with a heavy heart.

"It's no good" he sighed. "No matter what Yusei draws, he'll be forced to discard it until those viruses wear off".

"Turn end" Yusei declared firmly. Even without any cards on the field or in his hand, he remained in his stoic disposition, unwavering to the enormous pressures that he had to content with.

**FIFTH TURN - AKUTSU**

Akutsu drew another card from his deck, disregarding it and pointing at Yusei instead.

"Reaper Virus, direct attack!"

The Virus happily launched itself at Yusei, aiming its miniature scythe at his Duel Disk and aligning itself with his torso. The tool struck the Duel Disk, which crunched violently at the same second that Yusei was rammed by the creature's weightless body. Somehow, it was able to deal him a blow enough to push him back a couple of feet. When Yusei's involuntary retreat ended, the presence slipped back to Akutsu's field, the scientist waving his arms in what could only be defined as either a strange piece of victory choreography or a practice for a game of charades.

Rally's eyes remained wide in disbelief at the display, unsure whether the man was completely sane or not, if he could keep in character for very long or if the requirement was too much for him to accomplish.

**YUSEI -- AKUTSU  
****1700 --LP-- 3200**

"And now that Reaper Virus has attacked directly again, it gains another 800 attack points **[ATK 1600]**" Akutsu articulated elatedly. "Luckily for you, the effect of my viruses will wear off as your turn ends".

Yusei's eyes sharply narrowed, the luck of that twist would remain with the researcher who had gained a surprising lead. Perhaps he had been putting on an act of carelessness the entire time and had slowly been luring them into a trap. He began to consider how difficult the duels ahead would be, just how powerful Godwin's force were. His fore and middle fingers touched the top card of his deck.

**SIXTH TURN - YUSEI**

"Draw!" he called, tearing the card from the stack fixed in place. His eyes met the sight of Bolt Hedgehog at the end of his extended arm, his impassive expression unwavering as he brought it back to his torso, laying it front of the Graveyard which stole the creature. "Turn end".

**SEVENTH TURN - AKUTSU**

Akutsu grinned widely, he had heard of Yusei's exploits while in the City; defeating Jack, overcoming Takasu, saving everyone from Judge as the second regiment rode into Satellite. Without any verbal announcement, he drew from his deck, laying the card amongst the others in his hand before pointing at Yusei.

"Reaper Virus, direct _attaaaack!_"

The monster hurtled across the field, for the third time. Yusei raised his Duel Disk in front of his chest, cognizant of the creature's tendency to strike him directly and allow its tool to collide with his Duel Disk. His eyes narrowed as the blood red eyes seeking victory approached rapidly. The miniature scythe in its possession rose. But the creature ducked behind the Duel Disk at the last second, stunning both Yusei and Rally.

Before they were aware, the creature ploughed into Yusei's abdomen, knocking him off his feet and descending through the air briefly, crashing to the ground only a second or two after leaving the ground, a cry as he hit the ground on his back . Rally cried out, attracting Carly's eyes again. Akutsu howled once again, moving his arms in the style of a windmill's blades in overdrive. Yusei lifted his head, glaring over his chest and one raised knee at the man, his open right eye twitching.

"_Isn't Mooooooomentum_ _deliiiiiighful?_" Akutsu caterwauled, spinning celebratory. "Three researchers founded this amazing energy seventeen years ago, and now it ensures the daily lives of everyone in Neo-Domino can run as _smooooothly_ as possible! It powers the whole City, because of three tremendous researchers from MIDS. It was then that brought us _Moooooomentum_ that powers our lives".

Yusei's open eye twitched again before he pushed his forearms from the ground, using his hands as a means of pushing his upper half from the ground and then proceeding to lift himself, standing blandly in front of Akutsu, the breaths that he inhaled and ejected heavier than those that passed through his body before the attack. His eyes caught the sight of the creature opposite, glaring at it and then moving his eyes to Akutsu, who opened his arm to the being.

"Reaper Virus' attack increases **[ATK 2400]**" he called, curving his back slightly as his expression darkened. "Prepare yourself, Fudo Yusei, for once I wipe you out next turn, you'll experience a Hell like no other".

Rally's expression returned to a mixture of pure confusion and awkwardness at the man's sudden return to an opposing character, taking it further than previously. Yusei paid no heed to the hollow threat, despite how strange the researcher opposite was.

**YUSEI -- AKUTSU  
****100 --LP-- 3200**

**EIGHTH TURN - YUSEI**

"It's my turn" the dark haired man called, pulling the top card from his deck. "Draw!"

Rally's anxious fists rose, repeating his wish that Yusei could somehow defeat the scientist for his sake as well as Jack's. With cameras filming the event, Security would see just what they were facing and how what must have been one of their weaker duellists was capable of doing - overthrowing them before the bid to reach Jack could even begin. Yusei finally laid a card atop his Duel Disk.

"I summon Junk Synchron **[ATK 1300]** in attack mode" he called. In front of him, the small mechanical orange being emerged, beady eyes beneath the white goggles glaring at its adversary as the tattered scarf around its neck hung in the still air. "Junk Synchron's effect allows me to Special Summon a Level 2 or lower monster from my Graveyard. I choose Speed Warrior! **[DEF 400]**".

A blue portal grew from nothing by Yusei's right, the grey skinned creature dashing through and skidding to a halt beside its partner in Junk Synchron. Seeing the two beside each other, Rally's eyes lit up; the strategy once all too familiar to him. A card emerged from Yusei's Graveyard, he plucked it from the revival and held it by his fore and middle fingers, revealing its identity to the researcher opposite.

"Since there is a Tuner on my field, Bolt Hedgehog's ability returns it to the field" he declared.

As the card connected with the space on Junk Synchron's opposite side, another vortex opened, allowing the small furry creature to appear, coated in blue **[DEF 800]**".

"He's gathered them" Rally whispered, a smirk growing. Behind him, Carly's eyes darted between the keyboard and the duel.

"I'm tuning my Level 3 Junk Synchron to my Level 2 Bolt Hedgehog" Yusei declared firmly, witnessing his Junk Synchron revert into three green rings that surrounded Bolt Hedgehog, reducing its state to a pair of stars. "_Tsudoishi hoshi ga, aratana chikara wo yobiokosu! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, __**Jyanku Woriā**__! _**[ATK 2300]**" **[1]**

From the light that developed from the combination of Junk Synchron and Bolt Hedgehog, the familiar purple armoured Junk Warrior appeared, striking its standard pose. Akutsu smirked, having witnessed the warrior's appearance during Yusei's duel with Jack that had been assessed since to confirm that the Duel King had unofficially been dethroned - in Jack's eyes alone, despite the fact that the duel had been interrupted by the emergence of the Crimson Dragon.

"Junk Warrior's ability activates" Yusei called. "Because Speed Warrior is on the field, Junk Warrior can gain its attack points for this turn **[ATK 3200]**".

Akutsu's elated expression dropped, aware that the opposing creature had become far superior to his Virus. He cleared his throat as he leaned forward, glaring at Yusei from the space created above his orange glasses.

"Reaper Virus cannot be selected as a target".

"That's why I'm attacking you" Yusei mumbled.

Droplets of sweat formed on Akutsu when he realised the grave error he had committed - Reaper Virus was the only card on his field, there was no means of defending himself from Junk Warrior's attack.

"_Noooooooo!_" he wailed.

"Junk Warrior, direct attack!" Yusei commanded, ignoring the shrill cry of his opponent. "_Scrap Fist!_"

Akutsu flailed helplessly as the creature dove across the field, passing through the Reaper Virus that hovered in the way of his target before striking Akutsu with his fist, knocking the researcher to the ground. Rally gave a proud cheer, waving his arms above his head.

**YUSEI -- AKUTSU  
****100 --LP-- 0**

**DUEL END**

Akutsu gave a sigh as he sat, crossed legged on the ground and reaching up to the sky beyond the ceiling. A defeated whine escaped his throat. In the bottom of his view, he could see Yusei's hair moving, approaching him. He lowered his head to see both Yusei and Rally standing in front of him, neither wearing any sympathy on their faces.

"So I'll just go and hide, right?" Akutsu asked..

"The Security camera up there captured everything" Yusei stated bluntly, pointing over his shoulder at the machine while keeping his eyes on Akutsu. "There's no way this would look legitimate if we let you go running to Security. But I know of a way to make this seem realistic still".

Rally's expression darkened, a cruel toothy grin spreading across his face as a dark chuckle rumbled in his throat. Further droplets of sweat built up across Akutsu's face, panicked by the expression. Yusei leaned forward, provoking a shriek from the scientist.

---------------

Carly smiled as she finally located something useful. She turned to Yusei, wearing the satisfied expression as she comfortably turned her eyes away without fearing the loss of her track.

"Yusei, I've found the records. Now we can find Jack" she chirped happily.

Yusei tightened the twin ends of the rope he clutched in his hand, his foot pressed against one of five legs that extended from the bottom of the seat that they had secured Akutsu to. He smiled at her, dropping the ends of the string. On the opposite side of the seat, Rally clutched wheels that had been attached to the legs of the chair, he smiled at Akutsu.

"At least you'll be comfortable" he chuckled.

"There was nothing about this!" Akutsu barked.

Yusei ignored the bickering two while he witnessed the list of names that appeared. Carly's eyebrows rose when she noticed Yusei listed amongst the most recent entries.

"Hey, look Yusei, you're in this file as well" she commented jovially.

Her finger glided along the finger pad before her, clicking on his file to open the data that had been locked away. Inwardly, she prayed for something that no-one else could have possibly discovered before her. The same data that had been on the transparent monitor after his Marker was scanned at the Detention Centre appeared on the large monitor, with various details missed, simply replaced with "UNKNOWN". Her spirits dropped, opening the attachment that was the sentence handed to Yusei.

"It says here that you were scheduled to spend a month at the Detention Centre, then would be deported back to Satellite after six months of 'expansion work'?" Carly recited, slowing gradually as she began to put the pieces together. She returned to the screen before, seeing the list and dates of sentences delivered. "Wait a minute…" she breathed before turning to Yusei, hairs standing out above the smooth curve of her head, pointing accusingly at him. "_That means you're one of the prisoners that escaped the night of the breakout!_"

"I tried and failed. Two of my friends got out, but I didn't" Yusei assured her coolly.

"Jii-san and Himuro?" Rally asked, looking up at his comrade.

"Yeah" Yusei replied with a nod. "I was going to meet them at the Maintenance Pipeline, but Godwin appeared and stopped me".

"Godwin?" Carly gasped.

Again, Yusei's head bobbed. "He didn't want to lose track of me because he still believes I'm a Signer. So I was recaptured and only released under Godwin's word when he explained more to me".

Carly gazed at the dark haired adolescent opposite. He had proven himself to be a decent guy, she would have to take his word for the chain of events that had transpired before their meeting. She returned to the machine in front of her, moving back to Jack's file listed at the top. She clicked on it, information about his height, weight and other aspects about him, including his address, opened in front of her. She smirked at the information, taking out her pad and scribbling down the details. Yusei, however, was fixed upon the full-body image of Jack, gazing at the flat face of his rival and friend.

'_Jack…'_

"Okay, it says here the level that he's on" Carly called. "And it's near the top! I knew it!"

Yusei's eyes fell to Carly whose hands ruffled her hair in frustration. He crossed the chamber gradually, halting by her side as he memorized the figure beside the holding cell he had been taken to. His eyes narrowed as he realised it meant more levels higher in the building, estimating that Carly was right and it was at the peak of the structure. He shut off the display, returning the computer to its sleeping state and turned to Rally who remained by Akutsu.

"Let's go. We've only got a matter of hours to get there" he commanded.

Rally dropped the five wheels that had been torn from the office chair, wandering out of the lab. Carly and Yusei swiftly followed, leaving Akutsu alone who howled out in protest, waiting for one of the three to return and unfasten him from the chair. He pushed the chair from the ground, standing crookedly, back curved when he realised that if he was to move, he would only be able to with the chair attached to him. He staggered after three, catching a glimpse of them turning the corner to the next hallway as he emerged through the threshold.

"Hey!" he moaned.

His echoing words fell on deaf ears; Yusei, Carly and Rally were racing together, aligned with their two companions with Yusei in the centre. The brightness in his eyes captured from the dim lights overhead.

'_Jack…'_ he thought as though there was nothing around him and his partners. _'Hang on… We'll be there soon'_.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_Jil: Black Rose Witch, I shall not allow you to pass. There was nothing about you appearing here._

_Aki: You know? Fine, then we shall fight._

_Ruka: Aki-san…_

_Aki: This won't take long, I shall fight this man without my mask, for Divine. I shall win and find him. Next time: "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge, Chapter 18 - Diversionary Tactics! The History of the Black Rose Witch!" Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!_

**NEXT KEY CARD - Black Rose Dragon**

**- Please read and review - **

* * *

**[1] **"_Clustering stars, will call upon a new force! Become the light its shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"_

**[*] **Cards created exclusively for _The Neo-Domino Purge_.


	18. Diversionary Tactics! History of the Wit

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - The Neo-Domino Purge**

_Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. Following the events of Episode 8; Rex Godwin uses the information regarding research on momentum to plan an attack and elimination of the Satellite residents. When a leak reaches Satellite; the residents band together. All but Yusei Fudo, who is forced to watch from the outside.  
__Contains violence, language, character death._

* * *

**  
**_**--Neo-Domino: Streets--**_

Small spots of light guided him along the wide and empty road where he would usually see cars flying towards their destination. The noisy and professional ways of Neo-Domino City had come to a dead standstill; people remained focused on the conflict in Satellite. Nobody cared about the people there, just like they didn't care who was hurt on either side. There would just be the hunt to find people to blame. Godwin would never fit the bill; he would find a scapegoat to shoulder the burden and harsh words while he remained a flawless figure; a saviour for tackling the threat dragging down the City and its people. His golden eyes narrowed, the skin across his forehead creasing as his dash came to a slow jog, viewing the peak of the Security Headquarters over the roofs over buildings standing between him and the site.

He bit into his bottom lip, recalling the strange sensation he had felt once his eyes opened and removed the veil of darkness that had claimed his vision. There had been no-one to ask, no-one to question, he had been alone. And so, he made his way to the place he figured his companion would be. His legs resumed movement, throwing himself in the direction of the Security building. Something wasn't right if what that woman had said – that the one he sought had been taken to Security.

The buildings parted, revealing the towering structure, void of guards and measures to protect it from invasion, potentially because that first wave had already failed once. He rushed to the steps leading to the double doors at the front of the building, closed to keep him out. His eyes rose to the levels rising through the City's heights, surpassing many roofs of homes and businesses alike. This had been the fearsome tower where the one he sought had come. The cyan hair tied into a ponytail behind him swayed gently in the bitter and ephemeral draught sweeping across the plaza, his eyes blazing with a flame burning brighter than when he had activated the Duel Disk within the walls of that place – the Arcadia Movement.

"Ruka…"

A simple name that came from the boy's mouth. The key to unleashing the passion within him. He feet moved again, hitting each of the steps as he ascended to the doorway closed before him; he wouldn't let whatever force had taken his sister away win. He would fight to protect her, just as he had in that rivalling tower. But this time, he wouldn't need her to protect him when things became too tough. Rua paused again as he reached the top, glaring at the shadows revealed as the door slid open and granted him passage into the building.

No-one would stop him and extinguish his flame.

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Diversionary Tactics! The History of the Black Rose Witch!**

**[Kibunenkan no Sakusen! Kurobara no Majo no Rekishi!]**

**KEY CARD - Black Rose Dragon**

---------------

_**--Neo-Domino: Security HQ--**_

Aki's eyes remained focused on the centre of her view, to the darkest spot directly ahead of her. Slightly behind her, Ruka's eyes traced the woman's body, curious as to what she had been saying before with the man they had encountered. They used words beyond the young girl's lexis, talking about "Signers" and Birthmarks that had appeared on their arms. It hadn't been long before the confrontation that Aki had pulled at the glove over her forearm, revealing to Ruka the strange design emblazoned onto her skin, what resembled the claw of a dragon. Whatever it was, the man had known. He had lingered in her mind since; he bore a Marker, yet he gave off an atmosphere of someone that wouldn't commit crimes that would land him in the Detention Centre, perhaps her sense of people and their natures had dwindled overtime. But he claimed to be searching for someone too, with the two behind him, neither seeming to pose a threat, just as they were searching for Rua and Divine. Had Security been responsible for the disappearance of his friend?

Perhaps they had been intent on luring the Signers in, both Aki and that man. She possessed no more details than they seemed to be these mysterious figures and both possessed Marks on their arms. Questions flooded her regarding the matter, none of which she uttered to Aki after her attitude altered greatly once another like her had been standing in front of her. She had rejected an offer of help, shrugged him and his friends off like they were obstacles standing in there way, like they would drag them down. Her tone of voice even changed towards Ruka when she remained behind briefly.

"Aki-san".

The magenta-haired woman glanced over her shoulder at girl rushing behind; her eyes remained sharp, far different than those she had possessed when she informed Ruka that she was heading to Security to save the captured Rua and Divine. It was as though meeting another Signer had sparked a transformation within her, or driven her into a competitive state to reach their captive associates before the other Signer.

"What happened back there?" Ruka asked regardless of the disturbed glint flashing in Aki's eye.

"It's nothing" the woman responded solemnly, turning her head from her companion and to the dimly lit corridor ahead.

Ruka's brow creased, unsatisfied with Aki's response. Surely she couldn't expect to reply with such a vague and paper-thin lie after the display she had put on before and expect to get away with it. Her judgment warned that pressing the situation was more than simply unwise, but dangerous if she was to drill into Aki's anger and unleash the deadly force that Rua had faced; the cause of his comatose state until shortly before Security appeared and snatched him away.

"Something happened, Aki-san. I know" she muttered. "You can try to hide it, but I know that there's something on your arm that you don't want. That's the impression I gathered from you before".

"It's nothing to do with you" Aki hissed. "I brought you here to rescue your brother; I could easily do that on my own. Focus on that alone if you wish to continue with me".

Ruka's eyes hardened, bordering a glare at the harsh woman, it was natural for her to treat Ruka like a child, physically was still one. But her concern for Rua had pushed her bravery into a new level – she, who was usually a timid and anxious youngster, had thrust herself into an adult situation to oppose authority. The shift would only push her onwards, convinced that she had matured mentally, she would prove to those that had looked down upon her because of her fragile body, reveal the true extent of her heart's power and the influence it had had over her body. She would prove her worth to Aki.

The two rounded a corner, coming to an abrupt halt when they found themselves facing a knight in golden armour, a long blue cape draped over his shoulders and hanging down his back. He turned his head to find the two girls, raising an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" he commanded ruggedly.

"I have no name to give to the likes of you" Aki hissed, narrowing her eyes.

The knight activated the Duel Disk attached to his arm in the shape of a shield, smirking at the magenta-haired woman. Ruka's eyes flickered with concern at the situation; halted by a duelling knight, a man sent to prevent them saving those they had come for.

"Go on".

"What?"

Ruka shifted her eyes to the back of Aki's head, wondering if she had heard correctly. Aki made no attempt to look back at the girl, but remained standing in front, like a shield.

"Go. Divine and your brother are waiting – one of us has to make it there" she muttered. "I'm trusting you to do that. I'll hold this man off".

Ruka shifted uneasily, stepping to Aki's left and viewing the dash she would have to make, praying that the knight wouldn't make a charge and capture her as well. Gulping, she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, dashing forth. Her legs moved as quickly as possible, carrying her past the man whose eyes remained fixed sharply on Aki, a droplet of sweat ran down the side of the girl's head; if he had found them, how many more could be looking for the pair?

Regardless of the unknown, she rushed down the corridor and into the shadows without looking back, silently wishing Aki luck in the duel. Aki watched the sprint in the corner of her eye, somewhat surprised that the man had done nothing to stop Ruka from escaping. The pink and grey Duel Disk attached to her left arm activated, glowing with the iridescent radiance of Momentum building inside of the device.

"So, we shall do battle now, Black Rose Witch" the man uttered.

"You know?" Aki gasped, raising her eyebrows in surprise that a nameless individual that she had never seen before could be aware of her alter-ego.

"Indeed" the man responded with a smirk. "I am Jil de Lancebeaux; one of those brought here to prevent Fudo Yusei from reaching those arrested, but it seems that I'll have to deal with you – a much more powerful threat – first".

'_Fudo Yusei, huh?'_ Aki pondered. _'He must be that guy from before, that one who claims to be a Signer'_.

The young woman's eye narrowed sharply at the fact that two Signers had been dragged into the twilight's affairs. After the origins of her knowledge of the Birthmark within her, she had wished never to meet another carrying the same mark, to ignore the power that could potentially come from the mysterious design imprinted on her skin.

"You can try, but I won't allow you to succeed" she spat. "I have someone waiting for me, and I'm not about to let him down".

"Duel!"

**DUEL START**

**AKI -- JIL  
****4000 --LP-- 4000**

Simultaneously, the two drew five cards from their decks, parting fearsome glares to observe what they had. Aki placed her right hand by her deck, the tips of her fore and middle finger pressed against the top card.

"I'll make the first move" she declared, removing the card from the Duel Disk.

**FIRST TURN – AKI**

The slender woman drew from her deck, fixing her eyes on the image depicted on the card before she placed it onto her Duel Disk, avoiding locking eyes with the knight opposite once again and resume the war of silent daggers.

"I summon Wall of Ivy **[DEF 1200]** in defence mode" she declared.

In front of her, roots sprouted from the soil that materialized, ensnaring the bush growing from the earth and encasing it within the thorny clutches, the formation turned blue once the process was complete to mark its defensive stance.

"I'll place a card face-down" she added, slotting the card skilfully into the bottom level of her Duel Disk in a single swift movement. "I end my turn".

**SECOND TURN – JIL**

"And so it comes to my turn" Jil commented, drawing his sixth card. "I summon Masked Knight Lv3 **[ATK 1500]** to the battlefield".

Before Jil, a blue portal opened, bringing with it a small knight in a silver suit of armour, the segments of the armour lined with gold. Fixed into place at the bottom of the lower piece around its legs, four diamond shaped ambers glistened. Atop the right shoulder, a solid formation like two golden wings emerged with a silver wing attached to the opposite shoulder, the second behind the twin designs. On the left shoulder, to silver dagger-shaped pieces had been placed. The sword of the warrior had been fixed against its back, red eyes on the opposite side of its head glared at the defensive creature opposite with another diamond of amber positioned between them in the helm.

"I activate the ability of Masked Knight Lv3" the knight commented, pointing at his lone creature. "By surrendering the attack this monster would launch, 400 points of damage will be dealt to your life value. Persona Blast!"

The "T" shaped attachment in the centre of the helm began to glow, shining brilliantly against the darkness surrounding the two duellists. The light was then launched forward from the being, plunging Jil's side of the field near complete darkness once again, the force slamming into Aki who put up no form of resistance, unaffected by the blast, as though she hadn't been paying attention to the attack on her lifepoints. The woman's eyes opened slowly after the blast diminished.

**AKI -- JIL  
****3600 --LP-- 4000**

"With my monster's attack taken from it, I will simply conclude my turn with a face-down card" the knight added, sliding the card into the machine on his arm. "It is now your turn, maiden".

**THIRD TURN – AKI**

At the invitation to begin her turn, Aki drew from her deck, keeping her eyes focused on her mysterious opponent as she did. The card joined the ranks of those already in her hand, her fingers moving to the control behind her face-down card, the tip pressing it down until it glowed.

"I activate my face-down card; Autumn's Storm **[*]**" she declared as the card stood beside her. "This Trap card permits me to send one monster from my deck to the Graveyard. After that, the level of the monster is multiplied by 100 and dealt to you as damage". From the centre of her deck, a card slide from the neat stack, drawing her fingers to remove it from the deck and hold for Jil to see. "I'm sending my Lord Poison to the Graveyard, meaning our lifepoints will stand at equal levels again".

An orb of energy formed in front of the Trap card, a swirling mass with properties mirroring those that the knight of Jil's side had possessed as its effect had been activated. The orb flew across the field, slamming into the knight who raised his shield Duel Disk for protection from the power. The sphere collided with the machine, exploding and forcing the knight back, his eyes forced to narrow as blinding gusts roared violently.

**AKI -- JIL  
****3600 --LP-- 3600**

As the winds died down, the shield fell, removing the blockade between Jil's piercing glare and Aki's different face, watching the man without any care over the effects of her powers.

"So it is as I've heard" Jil commented. "You really do use your powers to cause others pain… without regard for just who you are inflicting it upon".

"Why are you judging me?" Aki asked coldly, narrowing her eyes. "Where have you heard these things?"

"Those are questions without answers you have access to" Jil replied, standing straight once again. "Your fearsome powers are the base of legends around the Black Rose Witch… and how she cares for no-one, but instead tears the peace of those around apart in some selfish act to prove that she has power over ordinary people.

"'Ordinary… people'?" Aki uttered, her breaths heavy as though she uttered words forbidden, those that pushed her from the rest of society. Those that hunted her until she retreated into the shadows of the Arcadia Movement.

Flashes of the past played through her mind; those of her first experience with the power, surrounded by holographic flames that crackled viciously. The explosions that would throw student opponents off their feet at Duel Academy. The stares, the shrieks, the whispers; those which left her standing atop the rubble of the endless string of defeats she handed to her classmates. Standing alone under the sun's light pouring through the damaged roof.

The memories had haunted her long after she pulled out of Duel Academy, rushing into the arms of Divine and the Arcadia Movement after first meeting the man, someone who claimed to be like her. She had been shunned by civilization outside the four walls of that tower, each a barrier to protect her from the bitter attitude of those unaccepting of their powers. Determined to shrug off any further comments, not to even allow words as vile as those that the knight had spoken, arise again, Aki pulled a card from her hand, placing it on the top of the Duel Disk.

"I summon Night-Rose Knight **[ATK 1000]**" she called.

Before, a small warrior dressed black armour lined with purple which then extended to create patterns across separate segments. Beneath the suit, white covered the body of the warrior, matching the cape hanging behind it. Around its icy-blue hair, a crown matching the rest of the attire had been placed, an upside "T" piece hauntingly similar to that on Masked Knight Lv3's helm positioned over the small being's fringe. Solid green eyes glinted just as the silver sword in its possession. Aki held the card she had drawn, proving that her summoning was far from the end of her first Main Phase.

"Night-Rose Knight's special ability allows me to Special Summon a Plant-type monster so long as it has four levels or less" she added, laying the card beside the swordsman's. "I summon Dark Verger **[DEF 1000]**".

Like Ivy Wall, a small amount of soil appeared on Aki's field, a small plant sprouting from it of a forest green shade. Two large leaves opened up, revealing glaring eyes, small leaves and thorns at the centre of the being's narrow stalk resembled two lines of jagged teeth.

"Three monsters?" Jil queried, raising an eyebrow in suspicion of the legendary duellist's gathering of monsters. His eyes widened about when he realised what it that she must have been planning. "It can't be… You can't be planning a-"

"Synchro Summon" Aki interjected bitterly before she raised her right hand. "I'm tuning my Level 3 Night-Rose Knight with my Level 2 Dark Verger and and Level 2 Ivy Wall". The knight leapt upwards from the ground, vanishing and leaving three green rings in its place, each descending over the two remaining creatures, removing two stars from each of them. "_T__sumetai honoo ga sekai no subete wo tsutsumikomu. Shikkoku no hana yo, hirake!_"A large pillar of light slammed against the ground behind Aki, one that had widened from the merging creatures and expanded far beyond the edges of the rings. "_Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawareyo, Burakku Rōzu Doragon!_ **[ATK 2400]**" **[1]**

From the brightness, the dragon emerged, its black scaly body covered with massive rose petals across its torso and wings, several falling from the body of the creature as it appeared, flapping its wings madly to rise from the ground. The black tail coming from the back lashed dangeorusly, large thorns protruding from the scales, four whips hanging from its body tucked beneath the wings. Around its neck, rings matching the same shade as the petals of the creature line the base of a level of scales. From its head, three branches extended like locks, each with smaller petals hanging from them, the two jaws of the beast came apart, emitting a fearsome roar.

"If you're so eager to take me on, then you can deal with my Black Rose Dragon" Aki muttered coldly. "We won't be stopped by someone like you".

---------------

The several floors that Yusei, Carly and Rally had used to transfer amongst the ranks of the building had been quiet since the run-in with Akutsu, leaving the scientist behind to spare him any interrogation over his true secret involvement with the plan for the trio to reach the upper levels and liberate Jack from his prison. Carly could only wonder when it was that she would be able to seize the opportunity to get some pictures of the adventure, despite Yusei's words of warning that doing so would only raise suspicions and place her in an awkward position, dragged in by Security over her reason for being present during the night and the fact that she had done nothing to stop the infiltrators.

Rally, on the other hand, was concerned solely with Jack and what he was doing. Carly, too, cared; her feelings were divided between those of an admirer and those of a reporter, Rally had no such conflict within him – he had come only as Jack's friend. His brow furrowed when there was no sign that they were getting closer, only the throbbing of his calf muscles crying for a rest. And that fatigue was beginning to show; he was gradually falling behind Yusei and Carly. Realising his friend was falling behind; Yusei paused and turned back, watching as Rally shakily caught up with them.

Once he reached him, he pressed his hands against his knees, leaning over and taking in deep breaths to stabilise his body. Yusei watched the display of weariness with a heavy heart; they only had a matter of hours to save Jack, there was no time for them to be

dragged down by fatigue. He knelt in front of Rally, opening his hands behind his back; the boy stared at the gesture, puzzled by just what Yusei was trying to do.

"Climb on, I'll carry you for a while" he muttered. "I'm sorry that I keep pushing you like this, Rally".

"You've nothing to apologize for. I'm the one slowing you down" the boy responded, guilt swelling within his heart torn by reality and his idyllic world where the three could be amongst their friends, including Jack.

"I shouldn't have brought you; you've been up all day and probably a lot of last night as well" Yusei continued regardless. "You must be exhausted".

Rally smiled, determined to steer Yusei away from blaming himself for the child's worn-out state; he had come of his own will, his own desire to see Jack again after two years, to make sure that he was alright rather than face the grim fate ahead of him. He shook his head at his friend's offer, catching Yusei's eye.

"I want to be strong enough to reach the top on my own" he beamed. "I couldn't do anything when Himuro-san duelled for your D-Wheel and I haven't been able to do anything outside of finding parts for your D-Wheel. If anything, it's my fault that you lost your first D-Wheel, I let myself become bait in a horrible game that Jack had set up".

"You don't need to blame yourself over that" Yusei muttered over his shoulder. "Jack did what he believed was right, and that's what I did by choosing you over that D-Wheel. I didn't know Jack was going to take Stardust, but I still had to save you".

"And that's why I'm guilty" Rally whispered, lowering his eyes to the ground.

"No. That's why you mean more to me than that bitter time" Yusei protested, drawing Rally's eyes to the left side of his face that the boy could see. "I chose you not out of some kind of duty to spare your life, but because I value you that much to give up something I've been working a long time on. Rally, you did nothing wrong in believing that Jack would become close to us again, that wasn't like Jack to pull that kind of stunt anyway. Something must have happened for him to resort to those measures. You had no idea".

A small smile crept across Rally's face, the reassuring words had somewhat reduced the guilt he had clutched for two years, but a stubborn child like Rally wouldn't completely release it until he had found some means of atoning. His eyes surveyed the hallway around them, finding no trace of Carly, Yusei followed Rally's lead ahead of him again as the boy's voice ended the pause.

"Where's Carly gone?"

"Probably found somewhere to take pictures of, she's been eager to do so all night" Yusei commented indifferently. "I would've thought she'd stick with us in case she was to get lost".

---------------

Turning another corner, Carly looked around inquisitively at the hallway she had walked into, another identical to those which she had been walking through since leaving the computer lab. She sighed, exasperated by the identical hallways of the maze-like levels of Security. Eerily, there had been nothing from Yusei and Rally, leaving Carly surprised by the younger's prolonged silence. She turned to face the pair.

"So when exactly are we-"

The words came to a halt when she realised she was on her own, no sign of the boys that had been in her company. She squealed at the discovery, moaning as she realised that she had been separated, well aware that neither gave off the impression of joking in the dire situation they faced. Hairs stood out of place as she panicked, clueless about where she was going to head and how long it would take to reach Jack on her own.

"Who's there?" a distant voice barked.

Carly froze, realising that she had attracted the attention of a nearby officer. A small squeal came through her clenched jaws, eyes darting from one side to the other in a desperate bid to escape the eyes of the officer as he would round the corner ahead. She dove towards a small door beside a larger one with words imprinted on the glass to suggest the office of a high-up individual. She threw open the small door, determining that using the larger door would only put herself at risk of discovery if the officer suspected it to be an oblivious hiding place and leapt through hole, shrieking as she found herself sliding down.

What she quickly discovered was that the small gap she had chosen for a hiding place was sending her sliding down from the level she had been, dragging her down from Jack, Yusei and Rally. Tears spilled from her eyes, spraying from behind her glasses as she squealed while heading down the chute.

On the level that her descent had started from, the officer appeared, looking around for any sign of a culprit sneaking around. He flashed the torch in his hand, searching the hallway thoroughly until the circle of light fell upon the door, he scowled; kicking it shut and began to mumble about how the cleaners were irresponsible for leaving the flap open.

Carly clenched her teeth as the end of the tunnel shone. Expecting a rough landing, she closed her eyes, feeling the space around her open as she slid out of the chute, crashing onto a much softer ground. She opened her eyes, rising from what she discovered was a cart filled with various uniforms of people working in the tower. She smirked, a twinkle appearing in the corner of her eye when she realised just what she had landed into: an opportunity to climb without the problems of dealing with the sneaking officers potentially hiding around every corner.

Grabbing a uniform, she leapt over the edge of the cart, rushing into a broom cupboard nearby and pulling the overalls over her clothes, catching a small white tagged attached with the name of the worker in the corner of her eye. Figuring her face was too bright and young to convince officers that she was an employee, Carly turned to a broom behind her, plucking thistles and pressing them together to form a false moustache and throwing on a hat of a faded shade of blue, using her hand to fit her hair under the cap.

After a short while, she attached the piece to her face and opened the door. She smirked when there was no-one around and made for the doorway leading from the laundry room. The door opened in front of her, another worker in the same uniform standing in front of her.

"Oh, you're already here" he muttered. "'Morning, Jeff".

"j- Jeff?" Carly asked, coughing immediately to hide the raised tone of voice. "Oh… yes. Morning".

Feeling her hairs springing out of place, Carly shuffled past the man, dashing down the corridor. The man watched her rush away, a co-worker approaching him from behind, pushing a trolley filled with cleaning supplies.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I… I just met up with Jeff" the first employee muttered, turning to his colleague. "Is he alright?"

"Jeff? Yeah, the last time I saw him, he was fine" the other replied, raising an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Well… he was wearing a pair of fake breasts" the first murmured, feeling embarrassed that his eyes had fallen that far. "They looked pretty big too".

"Kudos to the guy" the second chuckled. "He staved off having a mid-life crisis longer than most men".

"I just wish it had been on someone else's shift that he decided to have it" the first lamented. The second continued to laugh at his co-worker's experience.

---------------

"Carly!" Rally called, his hands curled around his mouth to magnify his voice.

Yusei followed the boy as he wandered aimlessly, not participating in the method of calling the young woman's name to lure her back with the suspicion that Security would be upon them in minutes. So far, that had fortunately not been the case. Rally sighed, his hand hanging in front of him; he turned to Yusei, brow creased in worry.

"Maybe something happened to her" he mumbled in discouragement.

"Carly's a smart girl, I'm sure that nothing's happened" Yusei responded. "She probably just went ahead and we'll meet up with her as we work to finding Jack".

"Are you sure?" Rally asked; his sorrowful eyes locked onto Yusei's. "We won't leave her behind?"

"No. I won't leave her in a place like this" Yusei insisteds. "Even if I have to search every floor after we meet with Jack".

Rally smiled, confident that Yusei would be able to stick with his word; he was, after all, a man of his word. The two pressed on, climbing up another flight of stairs that brought them a few levels higher. Rally's smile grew as he contemplated meeting with Jack and Carly, the four of them standing together somewhere in the City without the threat of Security exposing them. His mind returned to the girls that they had met a short while before; time had been lost in the focus of their destination, wishing them luck in the search for their own captured associates.

"Yusei, we should call Nerve, Blitz and Taka when we're done here" he called over his shoulder.

"Do they know that you came to the City?" Yusei inquired.

"Uuuuh…" Rally sounded, blushing slightly. "No, they don't. They're probably worried too".

"I'll be sure to tell them as soon as we get Jack and Carly" Yusei responded.

The two paused in front of an elevator, a light flashing across floors the small room passed, reaching the floor the two stood on. The doors slid open, revealing the man dressed in a ragged forest green cloak covering his entire body and leaving only the bottom half of his head exposed.

"Oh no, it can't be another one of Godwin's men" Rally cried.

"Correct. I am Shira, with orders to prevent Fudo Yusei from reaching the Duel King" the cloaked man stated bluntly.

Yusei's eyes narrowed at the man as the doors closed behind him. Yusei raised his arm, the Duel Disk attached to it activating.

"I know you want to duel me, so let's get on with it" he stated bitterly.

"Not here" Shira muttered.

The mysterious man turned from the two in front of him, gliding further down the corridor, halting with no significant difference between the spot he had chosen and where the two infiltrators bearing Markers remained. Regardless, they followed him down the hallway while he activated his Duel Disk. As they slowed, Yusei made sure to step ahead of Rally. The boy chewed his lip, knowing that there were going to be more obstacles to overcome, he clenched his fists and rushed forward.

"No, I want to duel with Yusei too" he protested.

"Rally…" Yusei whispered, setting his eyes on the boy.

"Yusei, I may have nothing to feel guilty over, but I won't just follow you through the building" Rally insisted. "I want to fight with you, for Jack. I can prove that I'm not just someone that tags along, but that I'll be able to look after myself one day".

Yusei stared at Rally as the boy raised his clenched fists, pulling out the deck he had put together some time ago. The memory of the boy handing him the One-Shot Booster that he had tried to return at Daedalus Bridge played mutely through Yusei's head; Rally had given him the card as a symbol that he would be there, even if in spirit alone, his favourite card. For Rally, the card meant as much as Stardust did to him. His eyes met with Rally's witnessing the passion blaze burning in the young eyes.

"Very well" Shira interjected, drawing both Satellites' eyes. The cloaked man produced a second Duel Disk from beneath his robe. "When I heard that there were others here, I almost expected a duel more than what I was told to prepare for".

He tossed the Duel Disk lightly, luring Rally forward to catch it in his small arms. Hastily, he attached it to his arm while Yusei stepped forward once again, almost beside the boy while he placed his deck into the machine, smiling at the opportunity granted to him. Yusei and Shira, meanwhile, watched the other with cold glares.

"Duel!"

**DUEL START**

**YUSEI / RALLY -- SHIRA  
****4000 / 4000 --LP-- 4000**

"You're not starting with 8000 lifepoints to make up Yusei and I duelling you with separate lifepoint count?" Rally asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I won't be needing that measure of levelling the playing field" Shira chuckled. "As a duellist under Director Godwin, I can easily take out the both of you without the need for those lifepoints to cover the disadvantage against me. I'll even let you go first".

"Hmph" Rally huffed. "You're too cocky. I'll help Yusei put you in your place. I'll move first".

**FIRST TURN – RALLY**

Taking his blazing eyes from Shira, Rally drew from his deck. He smirked at the card he had unsheathed from the deck.

"I summon Card Gunner **[DEF 400]** in attack mode" he called, placing the card atop the Duel Disk.

On the field, a small robot appeared, the upper half coated in red paint. To either side of the crimson torso, a golden sphere had been attached by metallic cylinders, the same limbs connected golden rings at the ends of crimson cannons to the body. From the hollow upper half, a large steel pillar descended into the centre of a blue base, two tracks placed at either end of the lower half, tucked into the compartments attached to the sides. On the opposite end of the red cylinder, a glass sphere had been placed over the machine's head, similar to an astronaut's, on the side, a device had been attached, a red circle surrounded by a silver ring with an antenna rising. The two eyes of the head blinked like the headlights of a vehicle. The creature's arm crossed over its chest as it turned blue, standing down in the first cautious play.

Rally smirked, confidence placed in the creature despite with its low offensive value. He had no problems with placing it on the field rather than another creature, one with more defence power, but moved his eyes from the machine and to his hand, picking up a card.

"I place one card face-down" he declared, doing so as he spoke. "I end my turn".

**SECOND TURN – YUSEI**

"My turn. Draw!"

The sixth card from Yusei's deck parted from the rest, separated in his right hand as he looked over the cards he held to form a strategy. He placed the card he had drawn into his hand, removing another from the small variety.

"I summon Second Booster **[ATK 1000]**".

The card met the blue Monster Zone, sending a wave of momentum washing across the machine's innards. As a result, the blue vortex opened up and allowed navy blue jet-shaped being to appear, small white arms hanging from the bridge with four grey fingers attached to the ends, matching the circles that connected the two segments of the limbs a fraction behind the blue chin, orange orbs fixed in place. At the top of the front, a small design similar to that of a gem had been constructed against the elevation of the command centre. The wings expanding from the boosts were flat, the pointed edges glistening under the dim lighting. Yusei removed another card from his hand, holding it to Shira.

"Because I've Normal Summoned a monster this turn, I can Special Summon One-Shot Booster **[ATK 0]**" he declared.

Rally's eyes lit up as his card appeared on the field; a small yellow machine with a rounded torso with oval shoulder pieces on either side, narrow bars linking the rectangular launching pad arms with grey tracks on them to the body. On the side of the wide limbs, orange ovals had been pressed into the smooth surface, small wings extended from the outer sides of the arms and what looked like the exhaust of a vehicle drove into the opposite ends of the arms. A brown circle lined the connection between torso and head, with horizontal traffic lights standing atop the top point of the creature. The bottom of the circle rested against an upside-down cone with the point driven into a pink sphere, resting atop another much slender cone like a ball and cup.

"One-Shot Booster" Rally choked, smiling with glee that his monster had already debuted in the duel. His small fists clenched tightly as passion burned within him, recalling the bonds that the card represented; the reminder he had handed to Yusei about a week before.

"I end my turn".

**THIRD TURN – SHIRA**

The cloaked man remained silent as he drew from his deck; with information of the infiltrators on his side, it was likely that he had learned of the cards that Yusei had already used during the night, whereas the duo opposite had no idea what kind of deck he possessed. The first hurdle in their race to reach Jack before time ran out had proven a difficult challenge, they could only imagine how much stronger this man was.

"I activate Graceful Charity" he spoke, holding the Magic Card showing an angelic individual. "This permits me to draw three cards, so long as I discard two from my hand afterwards".

Rally cocked an eyebrow at the play; the play puzzled him over why the man was willing to sacrifice some cards only to gain others; had he not drawn well to begin with? Shira drew as the cards he had been offered, removing a Pyramid Turtle and Tutan Mask from his hand, laying them in the mouth of the Graveyard, the pair promptly swallowed.

"Now I summon Zombie Master **[ATK 1800]**" the robed man called, throwing the card onto his Duel Disk.

The ground in front of him tore open, creating a mound that a white-skinned being emerged, dressed in pale rags. Behind it, long matted black hair hung, touching the dirt mound beneath it, shorter locks fell over it shoulder, hanging over its torso. The pale arms rose, exposing the torn sleeves, two transparent bolts forming from the palms and dragging a decomposed corpse out of the blue, grasping it with large purple hands. Shira removed another card from his hand, placing it in one of the lower compartments of the Duel Disk strapped to his arm.

"I activate Immortal Underworld Cannon" he asserted confidently. "This card allows me to deal 800 points of damage to an opponent's lifepoints once per turn if I Special Summon a Zombie-Type monster".

"He has a Magic card like that?" Rally gasped. "That must have been why he thought he didn't need the extra lifepoints".

"I activate Zombie Master's ability" Shira continued, holding up a Monster card removed from his hand. "By discarding a monster from my hands, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Zombie monster from the Graveyard".

Both Yusei and Rally raised their eyebrows as Shira deposited his Patrician of Darkness into the Graveyard, his previously discarded Pyramid Turtle **[ATK 1400]** appearing in the place where it had been. The cannon compiled of bones and skulls that had materialised when Shira activated his Magic card began to glow, ejecting a blast in the shape of a ghostly skull. Rally gasped when he realised just who the target of the blast was, raising his arms defensively as the force slammed into his Duel Disk, reducing in size gradually.

"Rally!" he heard Yusei exclaim.

"I'm fine, Yusei" he breathed as he lowered his arms, watching the lifepoint counter on his Duel Disk alter.

**YUSEI / RALLY -- SHIRA  
****4000 / 3200 --LP-- 4000**

"I'll conclude my turn with two face-down cards" Shira muttered, sliding the unnamed cards either side of his Immortal Underworld Cannon.

**FOURTH TURN – RALLY**

"It's my turn again!" Rally barked, drawing from his deck. "I'm beginning by switching Card Gunner into attack mode!"

The robot returned to its full height, the upper half returning to its crimson shade **[ATK 400]**; the headlight eyes blinked briefly, illuminating the zombie creature on the opposite field.

"Now I activate _my_ monster's ability" the youngster continued; his voice much stronger than before as his emotions continued to climb towards their peak. "I discard three cards from the top of my deck and I can raise Card Gunner's attack power by 1500".

His small fingers fell onto the top card, removing it and the first two beneath it, both of which were Traps. Ignoring whether he had made things easier or more difficult for himself by removing the three cards from his deck, Rally laid them before the mouth of the Graveyard, each sucked in one by one. Card Gunner's eyes blinked in a series of short flashes as its attack power rose **[ATK 1900]**. Rally pointed to the sickly monster at the top of the mound opposite.

"Card Gunner, destroy his Zombie Master!"

The machine positioned its arms on the pale monster, the insides of the cannons glowing as it began to charge the attack, gathering the energy of the three cards that would push it beyond Zombie Master's attack points.

"I activate Mask of Weakness" Shira protested, opening the Trap card to his right. "This card will reduce your monster's attack power by 700 points, making it much weaker than Zombie Master".

The hideous mask in the card's artwork appeared on Card Gunner, pressed against the glass sphere over its head **[ATK 1200]**. Five spikes pointing in different directions like the tips of a star glinted in the light, the jaw piece was held only by the central piece resembling a person nailed to the mask. Beneath the restrained arms, blue circles glowed in the centre of blackness underneath the surface of the mask.

"Card Gunner!" Rally cried.

"I activate Second Booster's ability" Yusei interjected, stretching his right arm which drew Rally's eyes to the back of his partner's Duel Disk, the card placed on the opposite side left the central slot. "I release Second Booster to increase Card Gunner's attack power by 1500".

Second Booster began to glow, dissolving into blue sparkles that descended upon Rally's Card Gunner. Despite the mask fixed onto the transparent helm, a glow emitted around the mechanical monster as its attack power rose higher than the initial boost had pushed it to before **[ATK 2700]**. The fiery spheres reached the ends of the cannon arms, launching streams of fiery energy at the undead commander who flailed at the oncoming attack The beams pierced the commander and servant, shattering their holograms with only an echoing howl left behind. Shira grimaced at the remnants of his monster dissolved into the air, leaving his view of a smirking Rally without obstacle.

**YUSEI / RALLY -- SHIRA  
****4000 / 3200 --LP-- 3100**

"We knocked his lifepoints down to be the lowest" the boy exclaimed, pulling back his right fist celebratory.

"Don't be so sure. I activate my Trap: Rope of Life" Shira protested angrily. "By discarding my entire hand, I can revive Zombie Master and it gains 800 attack points".

He slid his hand into one neat stack and laid them before the Graveyard, each sliding from the game and into the cemetery, only his Zombie Master appearing once the process was complete. He retrieve the card, placing it back onto the field in the centre slot where it had been before. In front of him, the sickly master appeared in the same mound that it had left behind **[ATK 2600]**. Rally grimaced when the enemy's servant reappeared, much stronger than it had been before, had he another attack from the charged Card Gunner, he could eliminate it from the field again, and unfortunately that wouldn't be possible.

"Gleeful Gravesprite's **[*]** monster effect activates, allowing me to draw 2 cards because it was discarded" Shira added, drawing two new cards from his deck. "And because Zombie Master was Special Summon, Immortal Underworld Cannon activates".

The machine of skeletons fired another blast in the shape of a skull in Rally's direction, Yusei's eyes locked on it as it approached his young friend. Rally raised his arms as the blast fell over him, enveloping his small body.

"Rally!"

**YUSEI / RALLY -- SHIRA  
****4000 / 2400 --LP-- 3100**

As the smoke cleared, Rally could be seen glaring over his crossed arms; Yusei remained silent as his friend stood straight again after the second blow to his lifepoints. The boy shrugged off the damage, picking two cards from his card and laid them into his Duel Disk.

"I can still fight Yusei, don't worry about me" he mumbled coldly, his eyes remaining fixed on their opponent. "I'll place two cards face-down. Turn end".

---------------

Jil glared at the glorious dragon hovering over Aki, its blazing yellow iris remained on him amongst the sclera of pink, hot breaths coming from the beast's jaws. The knight's eyes fell to the Psychic Duellist beneath the dragon; many people had spoken in fear of the power Psychic Duellists possessed – the power to creature real monsters and deal real damage. If Izayoi Aki possessed that power, he faced a terrible threat in that dragon.

"Black Rose Dragon's effect: when it's summoned, it can destroy every card on the field" Aki called.

"What?" Jil blurted

The dragon's mouth opened widely, revealing its parallel lines of jagged teeth. The creature gave a low roar as purple flames built in its throat before it sprayed Jil's side of the field with the strangely colours blaze. Jil raised his shield Duel Disk as his Masked Knight Lv3 and his face-down card exploded, leaving his field bare. Aki pressed down on the control behind her dragon.

"Trap card activate – Plant Food Chain" she called over the howling gales. "Before Black Rose Dragon self-destructs, I equip this to it, adding 500 attack points. On top of that, if it's destroyed, I can Special Summon a Plant-Type monster from my Graveyard".

The dragon raised its head back, roaring again before it dissolved, the card transferred from Aki's field to the Graveyard, she placed the card inside while another slid out in the dragon's place.

"Due to Plant Food Chain, I can now Special Summon Lord Poison **[ATK 1500]**" she added, throwing the card onto her Duel Disk.

Where the dragon had been, the twisted being appeared, looking much like a mess of roots crushed into a strange mutated form, three dark grey claws protruding from the end of its twisted arms; across its body, a number of identical curved spikes emerged from its brown skin, a single hole in its head for its mouth. Jil's glare intensified at the dire position he had been left in after the dragon's devastating effect.

"So the legends of the Black Rose Witch's tactics of annihilation are correct" he scowled.

"Lord Poison" Aki called, ignoring Jil's hushed comment. "Direct attack!"

The creature lunged across the field, its claws shimmering as it moved beneath the dim lights fixed in the ceiling overhead. Jil raised his shield as the monstrosity slashed at him, pushing him back slightly, but without injury.

**AKI -- JIL  
****3600 --LP-- 2100**

Jil glared at Aki with eyes bordering antipathy. She was allowing her powers to run without a leash, no longer caring who or what she caused damage to. The tanned knight stood straight opposite her as she pulled a card from her hand, moving it to the edge of her Duel Disk where an extra slot emerged.

"I activate a Field Spell – Black Garden" she muttered. "Turn end".

Around the pair, large vines rose from the artifical floor beneath their feet Jil's eyes darted across the rising plants, waving as they rose above him, meeting over his head and sealing what resembled a cocoon of vines, Once the case had ceased moving, Jil focused once again on Aki who continued to glare at him with the same cold eyes.

**FOURTH TURN – JIL**

'_She waited until the end of her turn to activate that Field Spell, just what is she playing at?'_ the knight thought, raising a suspicious eyebrow at the woman.

Before he could come to any kind of theory to Aki's plays, his turn had come, forcing him to draw from his deck, placing the Magic card in his hand into the Duel Disk.

"I activate The Warrior Returning Alive" he bellowed. "With this, I can return my Masked Knight Lv3 from the Graveyard to my hand".

The small warrior appeared from the aperture, allowing Jil to remove it from the machine and return it to his fingers. Rather than placing it back into his hand, he held it in his right hand, setting his eyes on Aki.

"Now I'll summon my revived Masked Knight Lv3" he added, laying it onto the Duel Disk. The stout warrior reappeared before him, removing its small sword from its place against its back.

"Black Garden's effect activates" she spoke. "When you summon a monster, its attack power is cut in half".

Vines shot out from the lining of the cocoon around the duel field, ensnaring the petit knight with several restraints, the creature began to automatically struggle while Jil looked on baffled by the meaning of the tentacles that had captured his monster.

"What is this?" he exclaimed.

"Black Garden halves the attack power of any monster summoned and then summons a Rose Token **[ATK 800]** on the opposite side of the field" Aki elucidated calmly.

Jil scowled, helpless to do anything that could prevent his monster's weakened state **[ATK 750]**. On Aki's side of the field, a large rose creature grew from the green base of the cocoon, narrow stems expanding from the thicker for its body to form arms, leaves replacing hands.

"Masked Knight Lv3 can now use its ability to deal more damage to your lifepoints" Jil continued regardless. "Go, Persona Blast!"

The peak of the monster's helm began to glow again, shooting another ray of brightness in Aki's direction, slamming against her. As like the last time the force assaulted her, she remained indifferent, ignoring the damage dealt to her and remained focused on dealing with Jil.

**AKI -- JIL  
****3200 --LP-- 2100**

Instead, when she opened her eyes, they remained tight, intensifying her stern gaze at Jil.

"Now I activate Level Up!" Jil bellowed, transferring the card from his hand to the lower level of his Duel Disk, resulting in the Magic Card appearing behind the bound Masked Knight. "This upgrades my Masked Knight Lv3 without forcing me to wait a turn. So I'll release my knight to bring out Masked Knight Lv5! **[ATK 2300]**"

The vines restraining the small warrior released the creature as a white light enveloped it from the centre, stretching the creature's form until it reached the ideal size for the upgraded version. The light faded, revealing a much larger version of the warrior, his wings sharper than before and outside the darkened armour, there had been minimal changes to the creature: less amber diamonds, longer plates of armour hanging from its waist, the helm's golden ring and "T" shaped centre sat atop the creature's head with the tallest point much higher than the scalp. The vines recaptured the creature, wrapping around its arms, legs and a few managing to extend across its torso.

"Black Garden's effect decreases your monster's attack power and gives me another Rose Token" Aki murmured bluntly.

Jil remained unfazed at the news, watching another Rose Token sprout opposite his captive Masked Knight Lv5 **[ATK 1150]**.

"No matter" he responded with a shrug. "I don't plan on ending the existence of your creatures, not like your aggressive means of fighting and carelessly rushing into places filled with innocent people. I activate Masked Knight Lv5's ability, dealing 1000 points of damage".

Like its younger counterpart, the knight remained still while its headpiece began to glow, launching another blast at Aki, who braced herself for the blast where she had previously remaining unfazed, raising her Duel Disk before her face as the blast collided with her.

**AKI -- JIL  
****2200 --LP-- 2100**

Jil smirked at Aki's belated reaction to losing lifepoints through his knights' abilities. Aki, however, glared with abhor after lowering her arms. Her opponent remained composed while standing on the receiving end of the look, where rumours stated that many a duellist froze with fear or simply broke down in terror as the Black Rose Witch would unleash her wrath upon them, her eyes piercing the mask that concealed her face and sent shivers down the spines of naïve challengers. Instead of reacting to the look, he simply removed another card from his hand.

"I activate the opposite to my previous Magic card, a reversal called 'Level Down?!'" he called. "This will reduce my monster back to his Level 3 state".

Aki watched suspiciously, without uttering a word in response to Jil's strategy as the creature began to shrink, reverting to the petit swordsman form it had taken from the beginning, the vines repeating the process of halving its attack power **[ATK 750]**.

"Back in his lower level state, Masked Knight Lv3 can use his ability to deal damage again. Continue the cycle!"

The creature built energy for the blast again, the same light that slammed into Aki, reducing her lifepoints to less than half their original value and provoking another hateful glare from the young woman.

**AKI -- JIL  
****1800 --LP-- 2100**

"Fortunately for you, the cycle ends here for now" Jil commented, smirking at the successful turn he had experienced in dealing a large amount of damage to Aki and giving himself a slight lead. "So instead, I shall lay a card face-down and end my turn".

**FIFTH TURN – AKI**

"It's my turn. Draw" Aki declared, executing the action immediately. "I activate Raging Mad Plants. This increases the attack power of all my monsters by300 for every Plant monster in my Graveyard".

The Rose Token triplets in front of Aki began to glow, their attack power increasing sharply **[ATK 1700 x3] **while Lord Poison remained at the edge of the field, gaining the boost on its own with a darker glow around its form as its power rose to that of a higher value than the triplets' **[ATK 2400]**. Aki stretched her arm in the direction of the lone enemy monster.

"Lord Poison, rid the field of that pest" she barked.

The deformed creature slithered across the field, dragging its body by utilizing the claws protruding from the ends of its misshapen arms. Jil leaned forward slightly, withdrawing his Duel Disk and pressed down on one of the five control keys, shifting his card to a face-up position.

"Trap card open – Chivalrous Charge! **[*]**" he protested. "This prevents my monster from being destroyed and targets one of your monsters instead, it raises my knight's attack power. So to keep him on the field, I'll have your Lord Poison destroyed".

The knight braced itself for the attack, its attack points climbing **[ATK 1150]**, but the attack of Lord Poison never came. The creature shrieked in agony and self-destructed in the centre of the field, Gusts howled once again, rushing past both Jil and Aki, both fixed solely on the other rather than the tactic that had eliminated Aki's strongest monster and kept Jil's alive.

"Now my Rose Tokens; attack his knight and drain his lifepoints" she commanded, opening her hand in the direction of her opponent.

The three identical monsters shuffled forward, using the natural ground beneath to move easily and begin their assault against the lone enemy, slapping it with their leafy palms until Jil's lifepoints plummeted dangerously low.

**AKI -- JIL  
****1800 --LP-- 150**

"I set two cards face-down" she continued, slotting the cards into her Duel Disk. "And as my turn comes to an end, the effect of Raging Mad Plants kicks in; destroying every Plant monster I have on the field".

The three Rose Tokens flinched before simutaneously exploding, creating another brief gale. Jil narrowed his eyes at Aki; not only because of the winds, but because of her strategy. He had already determined that her style matched her personality and just how dangerous the Black Rose Witch truly was. He believed he had come to his conclusion after the moves she had made.

"Turn end".

**SIXTH TURN – JIL**

Jil's body began to show signs of trembling, but not from fear. His head rose, revealing to Aki the blazing eyes burning with a passion that had been missing throughout the duel, the look intrigued her.

"Black Rose Witch… legends speak of you as a cruel mistress who slaughters innocent people and brings despair upon everyone who lays their eyes onto you" he hissed. "I've seen through this duel that those tales have to be true – you've harmed monsters and used your own creatures as sacrifices just to gain a little power and hurt another creature. You don't care who or what you hurt, do you?"

Aki's eyes returned to their usual shape, the indifferent glare lifted from her face as Jil's words poured into her ears, accusing her of committing the sins that rumours spoke of without hearing from her. Her right fist tightened into a ball of bone, blood, muscle and flesh, the nails of each finger digging into the fabric of the glove that hid her Birthmark.

"And you believe that it's your duty to set things right for the sake of people that don't know or care for you?" Aki muttered slightly louder than her standard breath.

"I have heard of the crimes the Arcadia Movement have made; the people that have vanished and those that have believed to have been killed by people like you" Jil barked. "People like you who relish in the suffering of others, I'm simply here on a mission to stand in another man's way, but that doesn't mean I'll harm him – he will be a duellist without a weapon to fight back with, so we will battle with equal resources: our decks. You, on the other hand, tap into that mystical power granted to you to rope duellists into an experience they are not prepared for and torment them, using their fear to paralyze them while you have your way with whoever feels like an adventure lies in taking on someone like you".

Aki remained silent; torn between retaliating against Jil's claims and listening for further accusations, to see just how far the knight could drive his sword into her. Throughout her life, people had watched and whispered, spreading lies about her – lies which left the man's mouth. Her blood was coming close to boiling point, seconds away from tipping over and allowing the anger building inside ofher to flow freely inside of her, to unchain the temptation of using her power to silence the man who spoke like he understood.

"I shall do whatever I can for those people that have suffered, and prevent more victims entering the hands of your menacing ways" Jil announced as he drew from his deck. "I upgrade Masked Knight Lv3 to Lv5".

The small creature before him became enveloped in brightness once again, its form growing to that of its elder self, standing as tall as the duellist in control of the swordsman. The vines that had captured the knight several times over the past moves ensnared the warrior once again, reducing his attack by half. On Aki's side of the field, a Rose Token sprouted, the only defence after Raging Mad Plants had wiped her field clean.

"Masked Knight Lv5's ability activates; dealing 1000 points of damage" Jil called. "Feel this, Black Rose Witch, a taste of your own medicine".

The same brightness from blasts that the swordsman had released previously raced across the field, slamming into Aki who raised her Duel Disk as a shield against the blast.

**AKI -- JIL  
****800 --LP-- 150**

"Now I activate Level Up!" the swordsman added. "This will push my Masked Knight to its next stage: Level 7 **[ATK 2900]**".

The servant on the field began to grow slightly, the armour segments hanging around its waist opened up and slid behind the rear of the warrior, its shoulder ornaments also grew larger and sharper. The headpiece on the helm rose higher and grew thicker, the horizontal arms of the cross bending down at a slight angle. The warrior let out a groan as it adjusted to the new form, vines from the cocoon around him grasping his limbs and repeating their purpose **[ATK 1450]**, at the same time, a second Rose Token appeared on Aki's field.

"Reverse card open – Doppelganger" Aki called, commanding one of her face-down cards to rise. "Now if you decide to try and wipe out the rest of my lifepoints with your Masked Knight Lv7's ability, then this will reflect the damage and you'll lose with me".

"In that case, I activate Glory Shield" Jil countered. "When I equip this to Masked Knight Lv7, you won't be able to use any Magic or Trap cards until the end of the Damage Step, meaning your Rose Tokens are vulnerable for attack. Masked Knight Lv7, rid the field of one of her Rose Tokens".

The enlarged warrior dove forward, despite the vines' hold over his arms and legs, removing the sword from his back and bringing it down swiftly and neatly over the right Rose Token, slicing in it half while Aki's lifepoints took the brunt of the attack's result. The creature reformed, unable to be destroyed to Jil's dissatisfaction.

**AKI -- JIL  
****150 --LP-- 150**

"Because my Masked Knight Lv7 dealt damage to one of your monsters, Glory Shield's secondary effect activates, destroying a card on your field".

Doppelganger vanished from the field, Aki's eyes glinted hatred as the only card preventing Jil from using his strongest Masked Knight's ability to wipe out the rest of her lifepoints departed from the field, leaving him free to do as he pleased. The knight smirked as he contemplated his next move being the last.

"I activate Masked Knight Lv7's ability".

The headpiece glowed, firing another white blast towards Aki, who reacted only by leaning slightly and pressing down on a key of her Duel Disk. The white force slammed into an inflated seed that appeared, divided by the shield and passing Aki without touching her, the winds that followed the tremendous crash threw her hair back.

"I activate Subtle Seed **[*]**" she stated as the blast subsided. "This stops your monster's effect and switches it into defence mode. At the same time, I gain a Rose Token".

Jil scowled as his knight fell back onto one knee **[DEF 1800]** and another enlarged rose sprouted on Aki's field. In his mind, the play had reflected her once again; shifting the result of an attack onto someone while protecting herself, his blood was beginning to boil at her selfish tactics.

"Your final turn approaches, Black Rose Witch, once I've put you down, perhaps this City can be a safer place. My knight will strike down any Rose Token you summon, any of an army. Just like the people that protect the City people from the shady Psychic Duellists who relish in the pain of normal people. I'll take you down and protect those people, but for now, I'll bring my turn to end".

**SEVENTH TURN – AKI**

Aki's head had lowered, eyes closed as Jil's words bounced across the length of her mind, drilling in the same message that people had claimed for a long time. The people that Divine had aimed to protect her from, their comments pelting any chance to prove that Psychic Duellists were still normal people until that possibility had been severed completely. Aki's right fist clenched tighter, rage pumping through her body as her patience came to an end. The two larger fingers of the hand fell upon the top card of her deck.

"Draw" she called, raising her head and revealing her eyes from the shadows cast over. "I'm releasing my Rose Tokens and sending Black Garden to the Graveyard".

Around them, the vines reversed their growth, shrinking in size and returning to the artificial ground until there was no sign of the Field Magic, the three Rose Tokens vanished once their environment had withered away. Jil's eyes darted across the hallway, watching as the vines around the limbs of his monster faded away, finally releasing his warrior.

"By sacrificing my Black Garden and Rose Tokens, I can summon Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard" Aki continued, seizing the card that emerged from the Graveyard and holding it for Jil to see. "I revive my Black Rose Dragon!"

Behind the young woman, another storm kicked up, large rose petals scattered amongst the winds as the florescent returned to the field, the roar it had given during its debut repeated. Jil scowled at the beast, his cape flapping madly behind him as the winds continued for a moment after the dragon emerged.

"The beast…" he hissed. "It's just another reflection of you. Some fearsome and dishonourable monster".

Aki's eyes widened in an instant, the metal restraint in her hair come loose and falling, allowing the curled fringe to fall over the girl's face. The metallic hairpiece clanged against the ground, a cue for the crimson glow that began to appear around her. On her right arm, the image of a dragon's claw appeared, the Birthmark that Yusei had seen had awoken once again, activated by the combination of Aki's powers and the dragon over her.

"A monster, huh? She breathed.

Jil's shield Duel Disk fell, revealing the state of the woman, pushing his eyebrows up. There was nothing about the triggers of the Black Rose Witch's rage and power, but he had unintentionally stumbled upon it. Aki ignored his surprised face while she retrieved the Dark Verger that slipped out of her Graveyard.

"By removing my Dark Verger from the game, I can activate Black Rose Dragon's monster ability" she called while a transparent projection of Dark Verger appeared, hovering between the jaws of Black Rose before its jaws snapped shut around it. "Your monster is switched into attack mode and its attack points reduced to zero! Rose Restriction!"

Jil cringed in shock as four of the dragons thorny whips shot from behind the veil of petals across its body and seized each limb of his warrior, forcibly lifting the blue defensive state and sapping its strength **[ATK 0]**.

"Th- this can't be" he cried out.

"Black Rose Dragon, destroy Masked Knight Lv7" Aki barked, "_Black Rose Flare!_"

"N- _No!_"

The dragon's jaws opened, unleashing the purple stream with petals caught in the raging blast immediately. Jil lifted his shield futilely as the approaching blaze lit the hallway with a purple glow. The force slammed into his knight, engulfing the warrior with ease and proceeding to swallow him as he yelled in horror at the force surrounding him.

**AKI -- JIL  
****150 --LP-- 0**

**DUEL END**

The dragon over Aki vanished, leaving the duellists alone. Jil tilted back, his body hitting the ground with a weak moan, small burns across his armour and face. His expression hid nothing; pain etched in every feature, rendering him motionless. Aki watched the sight without compassion, her auburn eyes maintaining their uncaring demeanour between the thick strands of her lengthy fringe. Instead, they fell to her right arm where the glowing design faded.

---------------

Yusei's eyes had been on his right arm for a moment, lost in thought as Rally's turn came to an end. The younger duellist turned to his partner whose turn had come, curious about why he had redirected his attention to the limb. Without warning, his azure eyes rose, meeting the curled lips of their opponent.

**FIFTH TURN – YUSEI**

"It's my turn, draw!" he bellowed, removing the top card from his deck. "I summon Grind Warrior **[ATK 1600] ****[*]**".

A lovat armoured green appeared on Yusei's field, the breast plates of a saffron yellow colour. Over its steel arms, the armour over the limbs had been divided into two segments, revealing the stainless joint, from the ends of the shields over the forearms, curved blades like sickles gleamed in the place of the creature's hand. The torso armour continued down, wrapped around the joints of the creature's legs to the body, extra segments of the suit covering its legs with the exception of the back of its thighs. Attached to its feet were skates similar to those of Speed Warrior. Yusei removed another card from his hand, with its back to his opponent.

"Next, I'll release Max Warrior to Special Summon Turret Warrior **[ATK 1200]**".

The new warrior vanished into an orb of swirling colours similar to that of momentum, replaced by a massive grey creature in its place. The body of the creature possessed two shades of grey: one darker down its torso and two square extensions that led to the legs of a lighter grey, the same that its shoulders held. From the four connections, towering arms and legs of flaxen rounded bricks, the arms divided into two sections with the end housing the large grey hands. At the top of each arm, a rounded roof with two red cannons had grown, black slots like that of the head joining the torso and shoulders at the top of their connection granted the weapons movement.

"Turret Warrior's monster ability activates" Yusei called, opening his hand as he extended his arm in the direction of his monster. "It gets the attack power of the Rapid Warrior released to summon it".

The towering creature groaned and stretched its arms' attachments as a blue glow appeared crept around it **[ATK 2800]** lighting Rally's eyes as he witnessed the creature's power rise higher to that of Zombie Master. He smireked at Shira who appeared unfazed, frowning at the turning of tables.

"Turret Warrior, attack Zombie Master" Yusei called, pointing at the opposing monster. "Revolving Shot!"

The four cannons aimed simutaneously on the undead commander that had ressurrected on Shira's field, firing a shower of bullets at the creature. An inhuman shriek came from the creature before it exploded, reduced to a shower of pixels that fell towards the robed master.

**YUSEI / RALLY -- SHIRA  
****4000 / 2400 --LP-- 2900**

"I set two cards face-down. Turn end".

**SIXTH TURN – SHIRA**

Shira drew from his deck, shifting his concealed eyes from the card to the end of his Duel Disk. "I activate the Field Spell Zombie World".

The corridor around Yusei, Rally and the robed duellist darkened, a mist floating about the battlefield, Rally gazed at the skulls that appeared in the walls, his face losing its colour as he cringed at the gruesome spectators.

"I- it's creepy" he whined.

"In this world, the monsters on the field and in the Graveyards become Zombie-Type monsters" Shira announced. "In addition, no monsters can be Advanced Summoned unless they're also zombies".

"Damn, narrowing down the monsters able to come to the field" Rally lamented, clenching his fists.

"Pyramid Turtle, attack Turret Warrior!" Shira commanded, pointing to the massive warrior.

The turtle creature beneath the pointed shell resembling the monuments left behind from ancient times charged forward. Turret Warrior's four cannons locked onto the charging creature, showering it with bullets and ripping the creature apart.

**YUSEI / RALLY -- SHIRA  
****4000 / 2400 --LP-- 1500**

"Why did he do that?" Rally asked, unnerved by the bizarre manoeuvre. "Why did he destroy his own monster?"

"Pyramid Turtle's monster effect: if it's destroyed as a result of battle, then I can Special Summon a Zombie-Type monster with 2000 or fewer defence points" Shira responded, retrieving a card that emerged from the centre of his deck. "I Special Summon Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon! **[ATK 2400]**".

Sky blue flames erupted from misty ground of the corridor, waving madly before Yusei and Rally witnessing the dragon rising from nowhere. Its body appeared grey with the faded black scales, blood red lines ran down its legs and the jagged flaps of its wings, matching the gleaming eyes. Along its tail, spikes rose just like the jagged scales across its body. The beast lifted its head, emitting a piercing screech, sending the coldest of chills sliding down Rally's spine.

"Trap card open – Slip Summon" Yusei called, extending his arm over the face-down card that rose. "This card activates when you summon a monster and allows me to Special Summon a monster from my hand if it had four levels or less. I summon Dead Gardna **[DEF 1900]**".

White armour appeared from the light that came of the Special Summon, large pieces much wider than the wrinkled burgundy skin they protected. The torso plate resembled an "X" with a collar of purple. Over the creature's shoulders, circular pieces with purple spikes rising from the top. Around the elbow joins, two blue rings connected the lower segment of armour with three large claws coming from the hand with a large forest green eye implanted in each. Beneath its exceptionally narrow waist, an oval piece concealed the base of the creature's body, with a ring of purple shaped into a "V" above two matching blue strips. The head was tucked neatly between the shoulders with a purple orb fixed between two gleaming eyes.

"Because your creature was Special Summoned, Immortal Underworld Cannon activates" Shira called.

The cannon began to glow again, firing a third blast identical to the others at Rally, who raised his arms, vanishing amongst the power launched at him. Yusei watched powerlessly once again, left to wait until his friend emerged from the fading light.

**YUSEI / RALLY -- SHIRA  
****4000 / 1600 --LP-- 1500**

Shira smirked while Rally lowered his arms, glaring hatefully at the robed duellist; it would only take a couple of more blasts from the cannon to wipe him out, leaving Yusei to stand against the mysterious individual alone.

"Trap card open" Yusei called again, drawing Rally's eyes. "Union Trader **[*]**".

"What's that?" the boy asked his partner.

"Union Trader usually gives my monster to my opponent, but I can use it to give my monster to Rally in this case" Yusei called. "For each monster I surrender, I gain 1000 lifepoints".

Yusei turned to Rally, smiling faintly as he crossed their side of the field and to the boy who stood a couple of steps forward to Yusei's right. He removed his three creatures, their holograms remaining solid as he placed them on Rally's Duel Disk. The young boy watched worriedly, puzzled by Yusei's decision to hand his monsters to him when his lifepoints were dropping at the pace they had been.

"Yusei, wh- what are you doing?" he asked.

"You needs these monsters more than I do now" Yusei commented, pressing his Turret Warrior in the centre of Rally's field.

"But…"

Yusei turned his back on the boy, withdrawing the same spot he had been, including how far back in comparison to Rally he had been. Shira smirked at the fact that Yusei had left himself wide open just after he had summoned Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon, his job in the headquarter practically narrowing his options to strike Yusei directly.

**YUSEI / RALLY -- SHIRA  
****7000 / 1600 --LP-- 1500**

Yusei stopped when he reached the spot he had been standing in before, remaining still as Rally watched him with the same apprehensive expression, perplexed why Yusei would leave himself open with such a powerful creature on the field opposite them, was he just trying to protect Rally? Yusei turned to him, smiling again. But above him, a panel slid out of the ceiling, slamming against the ground in the blink of an eye and blocking any view of the young Signer.

"_Yusei!_"

* * *

_**--Neo-Domino: Streets--**_

Crow scowled as the Security van rumbled along the road. The rouge D-Wheeler leaned forward, resting his arms against his knees as his eyes fell to the floor of the vehicle. His D-Wheel had been locked up in another van right behind the one carrying him. A disgruntled sign came from his mouth, ashamed in himself that he hadn't been able to avoid Security and fell in the moment he believed he had beaten them.

In the front of the vehicle, two Security officers remained silent whilst driving in the direction of the Detention Centre. After Jack's arrest, a wave of messages swept across Security ranks, directing any offenders captured to the facility despite the ongoing investigation. From nowhere, a small grey sphere crashed onto the bonnet of the vehicle, causing smoke to billow out of it and panicking the two as their view of the road deteriorated swiftly, the process swiftly helped by another that had been launched at the road itself. The driving officer slammed his foot on the brakes, throwing the vehicle off route and skidding to an hazy standstill. Crow was thrown against the doors at the back of the vehicle, sliding down until his chin hit the floor.

"Damn Security" he moaned, pressing his hand against his head, rubbing the spot that had collided with the sealed threshold.

The doors suddenly opened, the headlights of the stationary van behind that contained the seized D-Wheel blinding Crow. Two Security officers grabbed him by the arms, dragging him from the van and away. The panicked redhead began to struggle and kick, asking what was happening and what the officers thought they were doing by pulling such a stunt.

"Shut up!" one of the duo snapped finally.

Crow scowled at the man, convinced that the men had seized him from the van immediately after whatever caused the reckless driving and hasty stop. He frowned at the officer who turned to a light ahead of them, a shrill laughter came from the direction of the brightness.

"Don't worry, your D-Wheel is safe. These officers are not working with those that were transporting you".

"Who are you?" Crow asked, raising an arm over his eyes.

"You are a friend of Fudo Yusei, am I correct?" the short figure that was Jeager inquired, smirking as always.

"Yusei?" Crow echoed. "I am, what's that got to do with anything?"

"He needs you".

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_Rua: Ruka, hang on, I'll find you!_

_Rally: Yusei trusted me with his monsters, I can't lose to you!_

_Bommer: It is my duty to prevent Fudo Yusei and his friends from reaching Jack Atlus. If I can't find him, the least I can is stand in your way._

_Crow: Like I'm going to let you storm in here and stop me. Next time: "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge, Chapter 19 – Arrival of Reinforcements" Riding Duel, Acceleration!_

**NEXT KEY CARD – Giant Bommer Airraid**

**Please read and review**

* * *

**[1] **_"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"_

**[*] **Cards created exclusively for _The Neo-Domino Purge._

* * *

_Forgive how long the chapter drags on, the duels lasted much longer than I expected before writing this and it was a struggle towards the end, the real final push came in watching the new "BELIEVE IN NEXUS" opening for 5D's, so I hope that this chapter isn't too tiring for people to read through._

- CuteYami, 7th April 2010


	19. Arrival of Reinforcements

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - The Neo-Domino Purge**

_Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. Following the events of Episode 8; Rex Godwin uses the information regarding research on momentum to plan an attack and elimination of the Satellite residents. When a leak reaches Satellite; the residents band together. All but Yusei Fudo, who is forced to watch from the outside.  
__Contains violence, language, character death._

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Security HQ-**_

The dim lights overhead flickered as vibrations rumbled through the walls and ceiling, a tapping followed. The light footballs of Rally as he moved as quickly as his heart began to thump against his chest, his eyes wide with despair, his face pale with fear. He stopped before the fallen panel, unable to find even a chip that would indicate a weak point, any way for him to see through and confirm his friend was unharmed.

"Yusei!" he cried, pounding the thick new wall. "Yusei, are you alright? Answer me!"

"Rally, it's alright" Yusei's voice responded. "I'm okay. But… I don't think I can help you anymore".

"What?" Rally asked, sucking in air as he contemplated the meaning of Yusei's words.

"I've been cut out of the duel because of this wall. I can't fight with you anymore" Yusei explained, his eyes fixed on one spot where he believed his friend's face would be. Sure enough, on the opposite side of the wall, Rally's face was in the same spot.

Rally wiped his eyes before the tears built could slide down his cheeks. The instant his hand fell, his face transformed, growing stronger, a flame burning in his eyes where the floods had dried.

"Yusei, go on".

"What?"

"Go on, I'll be alright".

"But-"

"Please" Rally protested, stepping forward, laying his hands against the barrier. "You've only got until sunrise to get him out, if you don't, you know what'll happen. Nothing will happen to me if I can't get out of here in time; I've been through it all before".

"Rally…" Yusei breathed.

"Jack is priority right now. If anyone can get to him it's you. Don't waste your time on me, go to him".

Yusei hesitated, it was one thing turning his back on someone, but it was another to turn his back on a friend. Especially one so young and loyal as Rally. He turned from the panel, away from where Rally was standing, took one step forward and froze.

"Rally" he called gently.

"What is it?"

"I'm not leaving without you" Yusei responded, peering over his shoulder at the child, unable to see the bewildered look upon his face "I said that we wouldn't leave Carly behind, and I refuse to leave you. I'll do my best to reach Jack, and even if there's no way of getting out and rescuing you, I'll still take it. You're putting yourself on the line; I can't walk away and repay you".

Rally fell silent, touched by the words of the man he had admired since meeting him a few years before. He forced down tears of his gratitude and smiled.

"Thank you, Yusei" he responded softly. "I won't let you down. Now go, before the sun rises".

Yusei smiled and nodded, looking ahead to the dim corridor and sprinting into the shadows, his footfalls the only indicator to Rally that he had gone and that he was left alone to face Shira. He turned to the robed man who grinned coldly. The boy moved his Duel Disk in front of him defensively, glaring hopefully at the figure.

"I meant what I said; I'm not going to let him down" he growled.

"Then bring it on, _boy_" the robed adult chuckled sinisterly.

Rally didn't flinch at the chilling tone of the man's voice like usual; instead, he shifted his glare up to the black dragon hanging over the enemy.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Streets-**_

The streets moaned only when the lone black D-Wheel raced through them, passing blocks of homes and the magnificent sight of City's core. Crow's eyes remained focused ahead, ignoring the dazzling lights and voices of privileged people. He wasn't one of them; this was the alien world that he had gazed out at during his childhood years, standing alone in the quiet.

But none of that mattered now. He had a mission. The haunting face of Jeager remained clear in his mind, claiming that Yusei was in need of Crow's help, and was apparently at Security's Headquarters. There had been nothing on any more arrests following Jack's, but was it possible that Yusei had been captured too? He shook his head; there was no way he could let himself believe such rubbish. Yusei wasn't like that; he wouldn't allow himself to be captured by Security. But there was the matter that Bommer had come, knowing of him, knowing he had a D-Wheel, claiming he was taking it back to Security. There hadn't been anything to deny the implications other than rumours of some duel that had happened during the day; a seemingly important duel that was played between the friend in question and a general from Neo-Domino.

So why did Jeager point him in the direction of Security's Headquarters? How did he know Yusei and that they were friends? Something felt off, maybe he was wandering into a trap, the clown had seen the Markers across his face, perhaps he was plotting to capture him and throw him back into the Detention Centre because of his repeated offences. But at the same time, nothing could be completely believable. The invasion had thrown all beliefs about the physical and social divide between Satellite and City out of the window and dealt a massive blow to Satellite where it was most vulnerable. He would just have to trust the clown.

'_Hang in there, Yusei'_ he thought as his grey eyes narrowed, fixed upon the towering capital of Security. _'Whatever's going on, I'm coming'_.

* * *

**Chapter 19 - Arrival of Reinforcements**

**[Engun Awareru]**

**KEY CARD - Giant Bommer Airraid**

_**-Neo-Domino: Security HQ-**_

Shira smirked as Rally moved behind the three inherited monsters that opposed his lone dragon. Rally's glare maintained its strength beneath the flickering lights and silence outside the radius of the dragon's ragged breathing.

"Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon, destroy Card Gunner!" the man yelled, pointing at the robotic creature opposite.

The dragon's jaws parted, revealing a turquoise sphere of energy already building at the gateway to its throat. Rally stretched his right arm out at his side, his hand aimed at the Dead Guardna left behind.

"Dead Guardna's monster effect activates" he declared in an unusually strong voice. "I can swap your target from my Card Gunner to Dead Guardna".

The sphere launched from the natural cannon, striking the white monster as it dove before the original target. The creature moaned as its body resisted the inevitable, collapsing into pixel shards before its saved ally. Shira seemed unphazed by the outcome, but Rally opened his hand again, moving it in the direction of his opponent.

"Dead Guardna's effect continues; because it was destroyed, one of your monsters loses 1000 attack points until the end of your turn" he called.

"What?" Shira spat, looking up at his dragon as its attack power fell to almost half the original value **[ATK 1400]**. He turned back to Rally, his clenched jaws implicating that his eyes had narrowed too, that he had finally been angered. "Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon's monster effect: because Dead Guardna was a Zombie-Type monster, I can Special Summon one of your monsters to my side of the field".

Rally gasped in horror as his Roulette Barrel **[ATK 1000]** appeared beneath the black dragon, Shira resumed his grinning at the young duellist's torment, Rally's eyes softene in despair as he found himself opposite one of his own monsters.

"Now we'll see just how strong loyalty can truly be" Shira chuckled. "Roulette Barrel, destroy Card Gunner".

The purple oval fixed into the front of the headpiece of the machine began to glow, rotating to seek its designated target; Rally's Card Gunner. A chill crawled down the boy's spine as the former ally stopped. Suddenly, a beam of a lighter shade than the oval appeared from nowhere, striking his Card Gunner which exploded instantly, blowing the golden shards across his field.

**RALLY - SHIRA  
****1000 -LP- 1500**

"Card Gunner's effect allows me to draw a card when it's destroyed" Rally protested, performing the action.

"It won't do any good, you're not in a world where you're strong enough to fight" Shira taunted tonelessly. "Youv'e stepped into _my_ domain, boy".

"It doesn't matter where I am, Yusei entrusted me with some of his monsters and I won't let him down" Rally growled, glaring at the man. "I won't let his trust go to waste, I'll prove that I'm worthy of fighting by his side".

"No matter how much you idolise that guy, it'll end the same for you both" Shira mumbled. "I activate Rouelle Barrel's effect; I can roll two dice. When I add their values together, I can destroy one monster on the field with the same level as the two results".

Either side of the robed man, a die appeared, both rolling together, and falling side-by-side. They hit the ground without rolling further, producing 2 and 3 as separate results.

"Heh, it seems I've been lucky; together, those numbers are exactly what I need to rid you of Turret Warrior" Shira chuckled, pointing to the large creature.

The warrior vanished, forcing a horrified gasp from Rally as he was forced to stand back and watch another of his friend's monsters depart prematurely. He growled and looked back at Shira who set one card face-down.

"Turn end".

**SEVENTH TURN – RALLY**

"Draw!" Rally called, moving his new card to his hand. "You're gonna regret the opportunity you've handed I'll use it to show you what I can really do. I activate my face-down card, Limit Reverse". The Trap Card rose, revealing Swordsman of Landstar before the opening to the Graveyard, reborn. "This card lets me revive my Card Gunner".

The red and blue machine appeared in front of him, the lightbulb in its head blinking brightly. Shira frowned and leaned back, pressing a control on his Duel Disk.

"You believe that you're out of the woods? I think not – activate Dual Buster!" he declared, stretching his arm over the face-down card that rose. "When you Special Summon a monster, I can sacrifice a monster on my field to remove it and send it back to your deck which gets shuffled. After that, I draw one card".

Rally scowled as Card Gunner vanished and pulled the card from the surface of his Duel Disk. He placed the card onto his deck, which suddenly began to shuffle by the machine's doing, throwing cards up and down in the deck holder. Shira, meanwhile, drew a card from the top of his still deck, smirking confidently as Rally's string of misfortunes continued.

"Even without Card Gunner, I can still take on your Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon" the boy snapped, pulling the card he had drawn during Shira's turn from his hand. "I summon One-Shot Rocket! **[ATK 0]**"

In front of him, a small red machine appeared, much like a small creature inside a crimson pod with an oval revealing a copper layer and solid eyes. At the opposite end of it, a steel claw protruded, matching those from arcade games. In the place of arms, two red rockets with yellow rings at each end of the segments. At the front, white cones were placed, holes cut into the tips where missles protruded. The machine howled automatically as glimmers of light shed themselves from its form.

"Next, I'll equip it with Gatling Barrier" he declared, slotting the card into his Duel Disk, a holographic copy materialising on the field. "By equipting this to One-Shot Rocket, I can negate any battle damage that it would otherwise suffer".

"Heh, your lifepoints may not be in any danger, but your monster is a different matter" Shira commented with the same cold smirk.

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?" Rally responded. "One-Shot Rocket _can't_ be destroyed in battle due to its own effect".

"Huh?" Shira sounded, lifting his head slightly.

"One-Shot Rocket, attack Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon!"

The small creature rose, aiming its twin missles at the smoking dragon, which only exhaled heavily in response. The two ends brightened, engulfing the weapons in brightness. But it didn't last long, swiftly; the two projectiles were ejected and launched across the battlefield, both colliding with the dragon that shrieked as its body came under attack from a foreign force. Shira groaned as the impact kicked up gusts that blew his ragged robe wildly.

"What did you plan to achieve from that?" he asked.

"Just this – One-Shot Rocket's other effect kicks in, inflicting damage onto you equal to half your monster's attack power" Rally bellowed, pointing to the hovering beast.

A sinister purple aura crept around the dragon's form, gathering on its back and leaping over the edge, falling over Shira who covered his head with his arms, yelling as the stream poured over him relentlessly.

**RALLY - SHIRA  
****1000 -LP- 300**

Rally smirked at the result of his tactics, clenching his fist as he did so.

"One more successful attack from One-Shot Rocket and the duel will be mine" he stated proudly. "I'll be able to find Yusei and help him without you standing in the way any more". He then turned to the One-Shot Booster that remained on his field, hovering at the furthest end to his left. It had only been a few hours before that Yusei had offered to return the creature that had saved him in the duel against Ushio almost a week ago, which Rally refused because of his strong belief that the card had granted his friend the luck he wished. Yet it had come back, like a boomerang, and even though he had hoped Yusei would have held onto it, he intended to make use of it. "One-Shot Booster's monster effect; I can release it to destroy a monster on your side of the field. Now, One-Shot Booster, take out his Red-Eyes!"

Shira grimaced as the creature launched itself forward, flame blazing from the end of its cannons and thrust itself across the field. Before he could admit defeat to the creature's effect, his dragon was hit, shrieking as the two monsters exploded. Gusts whipped him wildly, while Rally remained composed, unaffected by the winds, he merely removed cards from his hands.

"I'll place two cards face-down and let you make your move; hopefully it'll be your last".

**EIGHTH TURN – SHIRA**

The robed man growled furiously as he drew from his deck, somewhat stunned that Rally had increased his skill since Yusei had been cut from the duel, but at the same time, infuriated that a mere child had reduced his lifepoints to a minimum amount. He said nothing until he finished examining the cards in his hand, removing one.

"I activate Book of Life; with this, I'll remove your One-Shot Booster from the game in order to return my Patrician of Darkness **[ATK 2000]** to the field".

The newly buried One-Shot Booster slid out of Rally's Graveyard, forcing him to remove it from his Duel Disk completely. As he did so, he glared up at Shira while the blue-skinned vampiric creature appeared before him, its white locks brushed behind large pointed ears. Segments of steel shoulder armour lined the tops of its arms, concealing the roots of the large black and crimson wings that hung from the man-creature's arms.

"And because my creature was Special Summoned, Immortal Underworld Cannon activates, dealing another 800 points of damage" the robed man chortled.

The skeletonial machine fired another blast at Rally, the ghostly face dispersing as it collided with the boy's petit body, forcing him to his knees while the leading duellist laughed at the extra stab at the fleeting lifepoints.

**RALLY - SHIRA  
****200 –LP-300**

"Had enough yet, kid?" the ghostly duellist asked tauntingly.

Rally panted slowly, pushing himself to his feet, though his tiny body struggled to remain steady, he glared at Shira, his eyes enough to answer the question of the experienced man.

"Fine, let's see just how much longer you can last" he added. "I play Reaping the Land. This allows me to destroy one Field Spell and then I can draw two cards from my deck. On top of that, if I don't have any cards in my hand, I can draw one more".

The murky surrounding dissolved around the pair as the Field Magic Card slot opened from the end of Shira's Duel Disk, allowing him to transfer the environment to the Graveyard and then draw the two cards he had been granted. His thin smile returned at the sight of what he had drawn, placing one onto the field.

"I summon Spirit Reaper **[DEF 200]**" he declared.

The purple clad hunter appeared, its skull and skeletal arms exposed by the cloth's limited coverage, weilding a curved blade fixed onto the end of a twisted wooden staff, acting as a scythe; the hunter's tool. The interior of the being's sleeves could be seen as a blood red lined with yellow at the edge. Upon seeing it, Rally cringed slightly, determined not to let the creature get the best of him.

"Next, I play Overpowering Eyes" the robed man added, slotting another card into the machine on his arm. "Patrician of Darkness, attack him directly!"

"What? But how?" Rally gasped, taking a step back.

"That's the effect of Overpowering Eyes; it allows a Zombie-Type monster of mine to attack you directly, so long as it has 2000 attack points or less" Shira replied. "And my Patrician has exactly that!"

The blue-skinned creature descended towards Rally, opening its arms, the wings connected to the limbs began to glow. Rally took a step back, activating one of his hidden cards.

"Emergency Provisions!" he cried. "This will let me destroy some of my Magic and Trap cards, giving me 1000 lifepoints for each I sacrifice. So I'll get rid of both my face-down cards".

The two cards vanished, transforming into blue pixels that circled Rally, increasing his score by 2000 just before the dark vampiric creature struck him, undoing all the good that his cards had done and returning his lifepoints back to the 200 they had been seconds before. Rally glared at Shira over his right forearm, raised to protect him, as the creature dove back to its home territory.

"Heh, so you escaped this round" he chuckled. "I'll just finish by setting a card face-down".

**NINTH TURN – RALLY**

"It's my turn, draw!" Rally protested, removing the top card of his deck. "I play Trap Booster, letting me activate a Trap card from my hand. So I'll activate Return from the Different Dimension!"

"What? _That _card?" Shira bellowed in shock. "Some lowly Satellite kid could have a card like that?"

"This is the card I'll use to show you we're _not_ lowly" Rally shouted confidently. "By sacrificing half my lifepoints, I can Special Summon monsters that have been removed from play".

As Rally's lifepoints fell by a miniscule amount, a blue portal appeared above his head, a familiar yellow creature with rectangular arms and no legs passing through and returning to the duel.

**RALLY - SHIRA  
****100 -LP- 300**

"One-Shot Booster returns!" the boy added, smiling up at the creature hovering above him. He then turned back to the field in front of him. "I tune my Level 1 One-Shot Rocket with my Level 1 One-Shot Booster!" The former faded from the field, one star crushing its form and sucking in the plates of red and white metal. It spun higher and higher, expanding into a single green ring. One-Shot Booster leapt up, allowing itself to be captured by the ring and suck its single star from it. A wide pillar of light expanded, engulfing both creatures and opening the door for their combination. "Synchro Summon! Appear now, One-Shot Cannon! **[ATK 0]**"

With a body very similar to One-Shot Booster's in shape, the white machine appeared; its collar and centre of its torso gold. Grey components linked the rounded arms to its body, the cannons coloured blue with silver reflective mouths. The grey head was tucked into the collar at the top of its body, eyes flashing red. Rally smirked and stretched his right hand in the direction of Patrician of Darkness.

"One-Shot Cannon's monster effect, it can destroy your monster and deal damage to you equal to its attack power".

The shimmering dented discs began to glow, powering up the blast that would clear the field and guide Rally to victory. This would be the final move.

"Trap card open!" Shira hollered. "Silver Spirit Redirection!"

"What?" Rally gasped. "What on Earth does _that_ do?"

"This negates One-Shot Cannon's effect, then removes it from the field – leaving _you_ wide open" Shira snapped.

The glowing discs dimmed and the creature exploded, littering Rally's field momentarily with golden pieces which then melted away. He glared uneasily up at the vampiric creature opposite; he had nothing to stand against it and little more he could do. Fate had knocked him down and it wasn't about to let him up. It was over.

"Turn end…"

**TENTH TURN – SHIRA**

"It's over" Shira uttered, drawing from his deck without looking at the card. "Patrician of Darkness, direct attack!"

The dark creature leapt forward, slashing its arms through the air. Movements blackened, becoming shadowy blasts that slammed against Rally, the boy crying out as they collided with him.

**RALLY - SHIRA  
****0 -LP- 300**

**DUEL END**

Rally's small body hit the ground as the attack hit him, reducing his lifepoints to nothing. He attempted to pick himself up, but his entire body ached, pinning him down. As the holograms of the monsters dissolved, Rua appeared having turned the distant corner behind the fallen boy; Shira's mocking smile vanished as he registered the boy's arrival. He sprinted forward, standing over Rally within a handful of seconds and descended to one knee, his teal hair falling into Rally's sight.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Wh… Who are you?" Rally panted heavily.

Rua glared at Shira, his golden eyes blazing when he immediately concluded that he had been the source of Rally's flooring. "I'm someone who's going to help. I'm going to stop him". He stood up, storming towards Shira who didn't react to the boy's approach. "Where's Ruka?"

Shira scoffed, almost chuckling at the forceful tone that came from the boy, mismatched with his appearance, and his search for someone else inside the building. "I don't know who she is, but she's not here. Why not check under your bed?"

"The girl at the Arcadia Movement told me she came here" Rua growled. "Where is she?"

"I haven't seen your imaginary friend" Shira responded coldly.

Rua snarled, stretching his left arm in the direction of the pale man; the Duel Disk on his arm shifting its shape as it became active once again.

"Fine then, we'll duel; I win, you tell me" he snapped bitterly.

"Suit yourself" Shira murmured, activating his Duel Disk without moving.

"He's tough" Rally moaned, looking up at Rua.

Rua's eyebrows fell; tough was the last thing he needed, but he wasn't about to run away, not when the girl at the Arcadia Movement had informed him of what had happened. She wasn't in Divine's league, she was honest.

'_I suppose it's a good thing I rested after the duel with Izayoi-san. Even if he's tough, I have to smash him down in order to find Ruka'_ he thought.

"Duel!"

**DUEL START  
****RUA - SHIRA  
****4000 -LP- 4000**

**FIRST TURN – SHIRA**

"Let's make this quick. Draw!" the robed man spoke, removing the top card of his deck. "I summon Double Coston **[ATK 1700]**".

In front of him, two small blobs appeared with white eyes and open red mouths, joined by a slimy link that hung beneath each. The twin creatures chuckled hauntingly.

"I'll set a card face-down and leave things there".

**SECOND TURN – RUA**

"It's my turn. Draw!" the boy shouted, setting his eyes on the card he had just taken from his deck. "I summon Deformer Chakkan **[ATK 1200]**".

The orange creature resembling a memory stick appeared on the field, limbs forming of the pieces fitted together, a head emerging out the top.

"Heh, why summon that? It can't take on my twin monsters" Shira chuckled.

"You'll see. I activate Deformer Power Unit!" Rua protested, placing the card in one of the lower compartments beneath his monster's card. The card appeared on the field behind Chakkan, depicting a silver engine with orange components matching the active creature. "This doubles Chakkan's attack power for a couple of turns, then I have to destroy it and take damage to Chakkan's original attack power".

A blue glow surrounded the creature as its attack power leapt up, fuelled by a narrow stream of energy leaving the Magic Card **[ATK 2400]**.

"Chakkan, attack! Take out his Double Coston!" the boy barked, pointing to the twin creatures.

The cannon of the Deformer began to glow, a fiery sphere of energy building inside. Shira grinned, pressing down on one of the control on the ring of his Duel Disk.

"Trap Card open; Swamp of the Fallen!" he bellowed. "This cuts your monster's attack power in half, making it weaker than Double Coston".

Rua gasped as the glow around his monster faded, returning its offensive strength to normal **[ATK 1200]**. His face quickly hardened once again as he pulled one of the cards from his hand and deposited it into his Graveyard, moving his monster into defence mode before the attack could launch. Shira watched curiously before the boy began to speak.

"By discarding Gadget Driver, I can change the position of my Chakkan, stopping its attack before it can destroy itself".

The monster reverted into the form of a portable memory device, its bright orange becoming a cold blue as it withdrew into its defensive stance **[DEF 600]**.

"Now I'll activate Chakkan's effect; because it's in defence mode, I can inflict 300 points of damage to you" the child added.

A blast fired from the rectangular shield to the robed duellist ahead, erupting into heatless flames around him. He grinned as he looked over his arms at Rua, impressed by the boy's strategy so far.

"So, you're actually putting up a fight, someone fun to fight while here" he chortled. "Unlike the one behind you, I can feel that you're a real duellist. This should be fun, don't worry, I'll play for real".

Rua didn't react, but continued to glare sternly and quietly at the man, speaking only to declare his moves. Until he knew the truth, he wouldn't acknowledge the man as anything more than an obstacle.

**RUA - SHIRA  
****4000 -LP- 3700**

"I'll set one card face-down" he said, pushing the card into the lower component. "Turn end".

**THIRD TURN – SHIRA**

"It's a shame you didn't get to destroy Double Coston, I was hoping for a challenge" Shira taunted confidently, drawing from his deck. "I suppose I should just teach you who you're dealing with and have some fun while at it. I release Double Coston, using its effect to sacrifice it as two monsters, in order to Advance Summon my Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon! **[ATK 2400]**".

The familiar grey dragon rose from the invisible depths, unleashed from the glowing orb of momentum that was the remnant of the twin monsters. Blue smoke rose from its adjusting body as it shrieked with a fresh spirit ready for battle. Rua glared up at the glowing blood-red eyes while the dragon lowered its head, setting the threatening eyes onto him.

"Now, my dragon, destroy his Deformer Chakkan!" Shira yelled, pointing at the defensive machine.

"I activate Deform!" Rua protested hastily. "This switches Chakkan into attack mode and stops your attack dead in its tracks".

The dragon calmed, its fiery sphere dispersing into the air, Chakkan, on the other hand, transformed once again. The limbs of it human-shaped body emerged from the glimmering orange casing, the shell that once protected it that had become armour to cloak its torso. Shira scowled at the boy and picked two cards up from his hand.

"Believe your monster is safe just because its attack power is the same as my dragon's" he rumbled. "I'll place two cards face-down and bring my turn to an end".

**FOURTH TURN – RUA**

"Fine, then it's my turn. Draw!" Rua hollered. "I play Deformer Cameran **[ATK 800]**".

A disposable camera appeared in front of him, hovering inches above the ground. From its sides, arms shot out, thick plastic fingers curling into fists, legs followed out of the bottom. From the horizontal top edge, the head of the creature appeared, directly above the lens with the flash attached to the right side of its head. The large eyes of the creature laid themselves onto the dragon opposite as the device posed its fighting stance.

"That creature is nothing" Shira jeered.

"Chakkan, attack Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon! Rua barked. "Take it down with you!"

The head of the metallic being opened, revealing that a sphere of flames had already been prepared, kept alive after the last unsuccessful attack. Rua yelled as it dove forward, launching the orb prematurely, the flames crashing into the dragon, which then screeched and flailed in agony as its skin blistered. In its blind panic, the dragon slashed at the creature. It only took a few strikes before Chakkan exploded, followed seconds later by the dragon. From the blasts, winds must stronger than previously proved trouble for Shira, who struggled to stay on his feet after the large monster's demise. Rua, on the opposite end of the field, stood without any problem, the gust from Chakkan's destruction much weaker, his golden eyes were able to remain on Shira sternly.

As they died down, Shira stepped forward, furious with the child for the destruction of his dragon. His invisible eyes narrowed sharply beneath the shadow of his hood; the only sign Rua had of the man's rage was the tightly clenched jaws exposed only as he scowled. He didn't smile at the sacrifice and slaughter, but waited, expecting something to follow the twin explosions.

"I activate Rope of Life" the robed man bellowed angrily, stretching his right arm over the rising card. The image showed a knight hanging in a chasm, clutching onto a single rope for his life; instantly, Rua knew what was coming. "For the price of my hand, I can revive Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon. On top of that, it gains 800 attack points, making it much stronger than your _toy_ ever was".

"What?" Rua gasped.

The boy's stern look dispersed in an instance when the extra message reached him. The black dragon rose from the invisible grave behind Shira, passing through a dark blue glow that matched the attacks that came from between its jaws. The creature hissed and growled as it glowered down at Rua irately, its destructive power growing **[ATK 3200]**.

"Damn, his plan was better than I thought" Rua murmured, gazing up at the threatening beast. "I play Deformer Recycling!" The Magic card appeared on the field in front of him, showing another Deformer – Mobaphon – standing in the centre of a recycling centre, Shira prepared himself for a revival on the enemy field, potentially with a power boost much like his Trap card had offered. "Because a Deformer was destroyed in battle, I can draw two cards".

Shira's expectations hadn't been met and the only creature on Rua's field was Cameran, a creature far from a threat to his dragon. Rua drew the two cards; his face remained the same, giving no indication to the zombie duellist over the value of the draws. The boy removed one card, slotting it into the lower level of his Duel Disk.

"I play Deformer Speed Unit" he called, holding up another of the cards from his hand, revealing a monster. By returning Deformer Boarden to my deck, I can destroy your Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon once and for all".

He placed the card on the top of the deck, which then shuffled itself automatically by means of the device's system. His eyes elevated to the man opposite.

"After all that, I can draw one card" the boy added, taking the top card from his deck, glancing at it silently. "Turn end".

**FIFTH TURN – SHIRA**

"Draw" the man called, hauling the top card of his deck from the slot. As his eyes fell onto the result, his pale lips parted again, grinning like some Cheshire cat. "I play Book of Life!"

"No…" Rua exhaled anxiously, a bead of sweat hanging on the side of his face.

"With this, all I need to do is remove a monster from your Graveyard and I can return a Zombie-type monster from my Graveyard to the field". Rua lowered his head slightly, tucking his chin behind his Duel Disk as he braced himself. Gadget Driver slid out from the black mouth, followed by the same dark blue glow behind his opponent. "You stand no chance against a zombie, boy. No matter how many times you bury it, it'll just keep rising until it drags you down with it".

The dragon shrieked as it appeared, Shira had revived his ace; his Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon once again **[ATK 2400]**. Rua note the decrease in power, that it was back to its original attack points; but it was too late to matter, Chakkan was gone.

"Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon, erase his Cameran and open up the path to his grave!" Shira yelled.

Between the dragon's jaws, a blue flame began. It quickly grew into a mass of heatless fire, threatening to leak from the creature's mouth, forcing it to attack hungrily. The blast took only a couple of seconds before it slammed into Cameran, obliterating it immediately, Rua groaned as the resulting winds brushed past.

**RUA - SHIRA  
****2400 -LP- 3700**

Shira cackled as Rua's score plummeted to almost half, his dragon had finally impacted on the duel as he desired. Just as it had picked apart Rally's forces, it had eradicated Rua's limping strategy within one move.

"Now I can use Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon's effect to summon your Chakkan from the Graveyard onto _my _field!" he laughed madly.

The Deformer appeared in its rectangular defensive form. Rua scowled at the appearance of his monster in enemy territory while Shira calmed down, grinning widely at the agonised duellist.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" he taunted. "Seeing your monster turn against you. Don't worry; I'll finish you off quickly so that you won't need to see it this way for long. And it starts with Chakkan's ability, dealing you 300 more points of damage".

Rua flinched as his lifepoints fell slightly, a small groan leaving him as he took the effect's damage; he stood alone against a formidable force without any guarantee he could fight back against it. If this continued, then his finding Ruka wasn't going to happen.

**RUA - SHIRA  
****2100 -LP- 3700**

"I believe you've suffered enough this turn, there's nothing more I can do" Shira chortled. "So I'll end my turn there".

**SIXTH TURN – RUA**

"Draw!" Rua barked, taking his deck's top card. "I summon Deformer Mobaphon **[ATK 100]** in attack mode!"

In front of him, a yellow mobile phone. Arms and legs shot out from the sides and base, the keys marked 1 through 6 became a rounded chest atop a slim body, the top of the phone became a head in the shape of an upside-down cone, two smaller ones protruding from the sides to make what resembled ears. Red iris surrounded large black pupils with no other features were in the black face between the yellow armour. The creature yelped readily as it struck its pose.

"Trap card open – Drag to Hell!" Shira shouted in response, the card rising to his left. "This negates your monster's summoning and goes one further to destroy it".

The phone warrior in front of Rua exploded, another groan coming from the young mouth as he watched golden shards scatter in the air. Now there was nothing between his former ally and the dragon servant of his enemy both waiting to tear into his lifepoints. One successful direct attack from the latter would be enough to eliminate him completely and throw him down just as it had Rally. He glanced over his shoulder at the floored boy, who continued to watch from 'his place' as Shira had called it. His eyes returned to the field, moving another card from his hand to Duel Disk.

"I'll set one card and end my turn".

**SEVENTH TURN – SHIRA**

"Your end starts now" Shira chuckled, drawing from his deck. "First I'll activate Chakkan's effect to inflict another 300 points of damage".

**RUA - SHIRA  
****1800 -LP- 3700**

Rua bit his lip, resisting the reflex that would force a groan through his mouth as his lifepoints fell further; why Chakkan's effect had been used when the stronger creature could just attack and end the duel immediately was beyond him. Perhaps he suspected a trap and was playing cautiously.

"Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon, take him out!"

The dragon roared fiercely, more than ready to engulf the boy in flames born from its body. The mass of flames was ready much quicker than usual, launched at Rua before Rally could cry out in terror for him. The other youngster's face, however, remained stern.

"Reverse card open – Remake Puzzle!" he shouted. "With this, I can destroy Chakkan and end the Battle Phase now, meaning your dragon's attack won't hit me, so you'll have to wait another turn if you want to use it to finish me off". Chakkan exploded into golden pixels that floated towards Rua, Shira moaned in frustration, the boy had delayed defeat for another turn, and worse, he was beginning to smile cockily beneath the furrowed forehead of determination and fury. The pixels of Chakkan danced on his side of the field, creating a small tornado that increased in speed. "Now by Remake Puzzle's effect, I can Special Summon Mobaphon back".

The yellow machine reappeared, striking the same pose it had during the previous turn. Shira grimaced at it; one of the monsters on his field had been destroyed, only to open the gate for another to return on Rua's. It was like Rua had held onto his own Book of Life. He sneered, pressing another card into his Duel Disk.

"I activate Sombre Storm" he bellowed. "Because Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon hasn't technically attacked this turn, and it won't, I can use this card. By choosing it, I can deal half to its attack points as damage to you".

"What?" Rua breathed.

"Red-Eyes; push him to the brink!"

The dragon roared fiercely, unleashing another blast against the boy, bypassing the single Mobaphon defence. Rua raised his arms quickly before the flames surrounded him, knocking him to the ground in the centre of the ring.

"No!" Rally cried.

Shira cackled as Rua vanished amongst the blast, hearing Rally's desperate voice. The smoke and flames cleared, restoring the enemy field to normal, Rally watched the scene fretfully as Rua picked himself up, his eyes hidden beneath his fringe.

**RUA - SHIRA  
****600 -LP- 3700**

"How does it feel now, boy? To see yourself on the edge, unable to run away or fight back the big monster?" Shira taunted, pointing a narrow finger at him. "You're running fast out of options and next turn, you'll be finished no matter what!"

Rally moved his eyes up at Rua uneasily; it had been his falling to the ground that landed Rua in the position of vengeance. He had taken the mantle because he had been beaten down physically by the dragon. Now he stood on the edge of defeat, about to fall himself.

"You final chance at surviving is now" Shira added calmly. "I end my turn; make the most of it".

**EIGHTH TURN – RUA**

Rua drew from his deck without a word, his face still dark and poker-faced. After a moment of quiet, he lifted his head, his eyes still gleaming with the same intensity, the same determination to find Ruka and rescue her from the clutches of the corrupted officers, no matter who stood in his way. Shira's smile lessened, but remained. Rua stretching his right hand in the direction of his lone monster.

"I activate Mobaphon's effect; a die is rolled and whatever number comes up is the number of cards I can draw. If there are any Deformers amongst those cards, I can Special Summon one of them" he explained in a monotonous voice, much unlike the usual excited tone. He lowered his arm, setting his eyes on the creature. "Dial on".

Rally watched the duellist in bewilderman, the additional words sounded like something that would come from a jovial combatant, but this boy was far from that. Unless he wasn't himself. The six keys on Mobaphon's chest glowed, the choice leaping from one to another in a random sequence. Eventually, it slowed, coming to a halt on the 3. Rua gave a nod as though he had accepted the decision made by the Deformer who had no control. Three cards parted from the deck, fanned out in his right hand, Shira's smile faded completely as he waited to see just what had been gained. Rua pulled one card from the selection and laid it on the field.

"You may remember this one; I summon Deformer Boarden **[ATK 500]**".

The machine that appeared stood in the shape of a human attached to a large board, wheels making its feet and attached to its sky blue forearms, matching the lower half of the torso and calves further down. The torso was of a cyclinder shape, with the pelvis a flatter curve between the covers over the legs' connections to the body. The head was a grey rounded device fitted into the white collar; a central red light was the only feature in the place of a face.

"And because that was a Special Summon by Mobaphon's effect, I can now Normal Summon Deformer Radion **[ATK 1000]**".

A camcorder appeared on the field, transforming swiftly into a human-shaped machine with a large blue cyclinder fixed into the centre of a steel grey chest, narrow bronze arms protruding from rectangular indects in the sides. Over the elbows, black blocks protected the fragile joints, blue pieces over the wrists in the same manner. Wings made of camcorder screens rose behind the creature, glistening like the shinpads; the left a flash, the right a record button lined with silver. The two instruments were connected onto thick black legs, which took over the cold metallic grey and expanded to the ends of the creature's feet. The head was like a short cylinder, two ends of steel grey drowning the centre into shadows, only yellow eyes glimmering from the shade.

"Radion's monster effect; Deformers on my field get a boost of 800 attack points!" Rua hollered, raising his fist in the air.

"800?" Shira echoed.

A glow surrounded the three Deformers as their attack power rose, Rally smiled as he watched the offensive strength of Boarden **[ATK 1300]**, Radion **[ATK 1800]** and Mobaphon **[ATK 900]** rise.

"Heh, it doesn't matter how many attack points they gain, none of those wimps pose a threat to my Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon" Shira stated, chuckling as he moved further into his speech. "All you've done is set up a load of targets for it to knock down. And it _will_ knock them down, hard".

"No it won't" Rua growled colourless.

"What's that?" Shira scoffed, raising a concealed eyebrow.

"Deformer Boarden has an ability too; it allows all my Deformers to attack you directly, meaning your dragon is nothing" the boy elucidated. "This duel ends as soon as my three creatures strike _you_ down".

"N- No way. It can't be" Shira spat in shock.

"It is" Rua spoke, raising his voice and his hand as he began the fatal command. "Radion, Boarden, Mobaphon, attack him directly! Knock him down and show me where it is I can find Ruka!"

The three Deformers lunged forward together; Radion, as the strongest, first. The appliance slammed into Shira, knocking the man back at the same time as Mobaphon and Boarden passed under the unserviceable dragon. Boarden leapt from the ground, ploughing the front of its flat body into the man's torso, Shira grunted in pain as it collided with him. He fell to the ground, laying on his back when Mobaphon towered over him, his hood felt as he lifted his head to see the creature staring down at him without remorse, programmed that way where he had chosen the demeanour. The creature merely leapt up, descending with its left foot down, striking the man in the chest and unleashing another howl of agony. The dragon in front of the battle snorted with discontent. The battle was over and its side had lost.

**RUA - SHIRA  
****600 –LP- 0**

**DUEL END**

The holograms of the monsters faded once Mobaphon and Boarden retreated to Rua's side of the field, the boy continued to glare at the fallen man whose hair had been exposed, revealed to be a blue-green colour hanging untidily around his face and down the back of his neck. But he didn't matter now, Rua turned his back on the fallen man and returned to Rally's side, lowering himself to one knee and laying his now empty left hand onto the boy's back.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah" Rally mumbled, pushing himself from the ground and onto his knees. He smiled at the other youngster; they both seemed of the same age. "I'm Rally, thanks for beating him".

"It's what I had to do, I have to find Ruka" Rua replied.

"Who is she?" Rally asked.

"My sister. My name's Rua".

The two stood together, facing each other rather than the unmasked man who struggled to pick himself up from the ground without a hand of assistance. Rally continued to smile at Rua, whose playful and upbeat disposition was still lost. When Shira groaned, steadying himself on his feet, the two boys looked at him sternly.

"Where's Ruka?" Rua asked again, his voice cold and demanding.

"I told you, there _is_ no girl here" Shira snarled. "The only prisoner is Jack Atlus. And I was told some other guy, but there's _no_ girl".

Rua scowled at the man, turning to face him. "I don't believe you. I was told that Ruka came here, I'm going to find her, no matter how I have to or how many of you guys I have to duel"

"Rua, let me come with you" Rally whimpered.

The cyan-haired turned to the redhead. "I came here with a friend looking for Jack, we just got separated. If there are more like this guy, then I'm only going to hinder Yusei's escape. Please, let me come with you".

Rua smiled and nodded, Rally's eyes brightened as hope had been found and captured. The boys had joined, allies in youth, they stepped forward together.

* * *

A couple of floors up, Yusei had advance uneasily, his mind continually wandering back to Rally. But the boy was capable of looking after himself, he was resourceful and creative – his means of getting into the City was proof of that. So far, there had been no sign of Jack, but he was nearing the figures that Carly had found on the computer some time ago, when the duo was with him. He could only hope that they were alright; Carly was surely experienced in analysis being a reporter, and Rally was someone he knew – they wouldn't allow themselves to be captured.

A purring sound attracted his attention, a noise that hadn't been there before. Quickly, it dawned on him; there was nothing to make such a noise in the dead centre of Security. The resonating sound grew louder, more fierce – it wasn't a purr, it was a distant noise. Something was coming. A moment after he realised what was happening, a D-Wheel crashed through the silence and into the crossroads that Yusei was standing at the edge of, almost knocking him down. Yusei raised his left arm quickly as a shield, his Duel Disk facing the massive three-wheeled machine as it bounced forward and skidded to a halt.

When the noise died, Yusei opened his eyes to see the massive D-Wheel, smoke rising from the tires after the sudden application of the brakes. In the distant leather seat was someone familiar, someone he had seen not long ago; the dark skinned man from the Training Grounds whom had followed him either way through the Pipeline.

"Bommer…" he exhaled.

"I'm sorry, Yusei" the large South American man mumbled. "But I have to take you out in order to protect Neo-Domino".

"What are you saying?" Yusei asked, taking a step forward, somewhat intimidated by how high Bommer was in the D-Wheel. The man alone was a tower, now he looked even more threatening.

The man descended from his D-Wheel, removing the helmet with curved silver horns attached to the sides of the helm and the jaw pieces hanging either side of his face.

"Seeing as you don't have your D-Wheel on you, it looks like this will have to be a Ground Duel" he stated, turning to face the young Signer.

Yusei did nothing but glare uneasily at the man. He had no idea what Bommer was on about, but he had a guess; Godwin must have employed him after seeing them together at Judge's remembrance. Bommer had been enlisted as a between him and Jack, someone who had been at Judge's duel and seen what they were like together. The darker man's stern face remained the same, as though it had been etched in stone, Yusei took a step back.

Another whirring sound filled the air and out of nowhere, another D-Wheel shot by Yusei; the young man's neck twisted to his right to see the black and yellow machine whiz by. Like Bommer, the D-Wheel immediately braked, turning around ninety degrees, before it came to a halt like a barrier in front of Yusei and the engine silenced.

The Satellite adolescent stared at the D-Wheel that had become a barrier between himself and Bommer, watching the rider remove his helmet, red hair expanding immediately, revealing the cone-shaped mess of hair.

"Yusei!" he called, turning his yellow face to the man.

"Crow…" Yusei exhaled.

"Are you alright? Some guy from Security told me you needed my help" Crow asked.

"I'm fine, I came to get Jack" Yusei replied.

"I know; I've been filled in on the details" Crow stated. He turned his head around, finding himself looking at the large brawny man. "Bommer, right?"

"It's you, from the Subway" Bommer commented.

Crow smirked; seemingly aware of what was about to happen before his appearance had intruded. "So you were going to duel Yusei, huh? Not any more, I'm taking you on now. I've seen your strategy and I'll take you down with my own deck to make up for Himuro losing".

"Crow, wait. You don't need to put yourself on the line like this. I can duel myself" Yusei interjected. "If Himuro lost to Bommer, then you could too".

"No, Yusei" Crow replied, smirking over his shoulder at his friend. "I don't have to put myself on the line like this, but I want to. I want to hold him off while you find Jack. Besides, I've seen his cards, you haven't".

"But Crow…"

"Look, if anyone's got to save Jack, it's got to be you, Yusei" Crow protested optimistically. "I _know_ you can do it, and you may be the only one that he wants to by saved by. So go on, I'll do my bit here".

Yusei's arms fell to his sides; Crow was right, he was needed elsewhere. The redhead had experience with Bommer as an opponent whereas he only had experience with the man as an ally. Hesitantly, he stepped forward and then ran by, sprinting past the two D-Wheelers and their machines, both watching him leave. Both making sure he moved on towards his friend without looking back. When Yusei vanished into the shadows of distance, Crow turned to look at Bommer, grinning.

"So, we doing this?" he asked.

"I must. Godwin gave me orders to duel in order to prevent Fudo Yusei from reaching Jack Atlus. If I can't stop him, the least I can do is stall you" Bommer stated.

"Heh, stalling is all you'll do. Nice to see you recognise that" Crow chuckled, slipping his helmet back on.

Bommer climbed into his D-Wheel, rising much higher than Crow's head. The redhead gazed up at the massive vehicle as Bommer leaned back in the leather seat, placing his own helmet back over his head. Once he was ready, he aligned himself beside Crow, facing the direction that the redhead planned to go; the way they had seen Yusei head off. The duo revved their engines as they prepared themselves, Speed World activating and the displays in front of them shifting from Drive Mode to Duel Mode.

"Duel!" they hollered simultaneously.

**DUEL START  
****CROW - BOMMER  
****4000 –LP- 4000**

**FIRST TURN – BOMMER**

"It's my turn" Bommer declared, drawing the top card of his deck. "I summoned Magic Rector AID **[ATK 1200]** in attack mode"

The metallic lizard creature appeared; its long maroon neck twisting as it hissed viciously. Crow's eyes were immediately drawn to the eight orange missles packed into the weapon storage attachment, the rest of the threat falling wide outside his focus. Even the silver claws as they glistened threateningly.

"With it, I'll place one card face-down and end my turn".

**SECOND TURN – CROW**

With the beginning of his turn, the Speed Counters meter on Crow's monitor increased by one, displaying a '1' beside both himself and Bommer. The redhead grinned.

"It's my turn!"

**CROW - BOMMER  
4000 -LP- 4000  
****1 -SPC- 1**

Crow smirked at the cards in his hand, immediately; he could unleash his deck's full potential. "Since I have no monsters, I can Special Summon Black Feather – Daybreak Sirocco **[ATK 2000]** without needing to release anything".

A man cloaked in black and beige feathers appeared; large dark brown wings stretching from his spine, pale claws concealing human hands, the legs of a bird did the same beneath. A black piece of material rested on his shoulders, a red pattern resembling the web of a spider spanning across it. The man's head was shrounded in a mass of blue feathers, creating the head of a bird over his human features, his nose and mouth only visible through the open yellow beak. Crow maintained his grin as the creature appeared, confident that his Black Feather strategy would prevent Bommer from using his creatures' binds to overwhelm him.

Ahead of them, Yusei stopped, leaping back against the wall as the two D-Wheels roared past mercilessly, he turned to face them as they continued on, taking the precious seconds he had to analyse the field.

"Crow!"

The redhead looked over his shoulder and flashed a thumbs-up to his friend; doing all he could to convince him that he was alright, assure him that he was the right man for this job. The D-Wheels twisted around the corner and out of sight, dividing the duo once more.

"Sirocco, attack Magic Reactor AID" Crow commanded, pointing his gloved hand at the artificial lizard. The feathered man lunged forward.

"Reverse card open: Fake Explosion Penta!" Bommer protested immediately, snapping his muscled arm over his face-down card as it rose. "This prevents AID from being destroyed".

The two creatures collided, smoke billowing from the explosion that followed. Crow groaned, raising his right arm as his vision reduced significant; BlackBird may have been set onto Auto Pilot, but the rider was still the centre of the force driving it forward. Without him, Yusei would become a target once more. Sirocco emerged from the cloud of smoke, returning to his side, but the young rider's grey eyes remained uneasily on the silhouette shrouded by the misty veil.

When it began to finally clear, what he saw horrified him. In front of AID, another creature had appeared. The dull-yellow plane-like humanoid figure that he recognised as Summon Reactor AI **[ATK 2000]**. A bead of sweat slithered down his face, Bommer had said nothing about summoning another monster.

"It's a shame that you didn't summon another Black Feather, perhaps you would have stood a chance against my monsters" the dark man scoffed. "Fake Explosion Penta permits me to summon Summon Reactor AI when it's activated once the battle is over".

"Now he has two of them" Crow muttered to himself, his anxious fingers clutching the handgrips tighter.

"I was hoping for more of a challenge from you, Crow" Bommer called over the roaring his massive engine. "At least you landed a blow; my Trap doesn't shield my lifepoints from damage".

**CROW - BOMMER  
4000 -LP- 3200  
****1 -SPC- 1**

Crow narrowed his eyes sharply, Bommer wasn't even trying. And if the worst-case scenario was to occur after he drew once more, then it was highly unlikely that the redhead from Satellite would be able to stand for very long. He would suffer the same grim defeat as Himuro.

"I set a card face-down" he declared, swiping the card into the Duel Disk slot. "Turn end".

**THIRD TURN – BOMMER**

"So I see. Well then, allow me to fight for the both of us" Bommer uttered softly. "Draw".

**CROW - BOMMER  
4000 -LP- 3200  
****2 -SPC- 2**

"I'll begin with summoning Trap Reactor RR **[ATK 800]** to my field, completing my trio" he added, laying the card onto his Duel Disk gently.

On the battlefield, the green machine appeared in the form of an aeroplane manipulated with humanoid limb. Four guns electronically moaned as they slid vertically through their narrow paths forged into the black rounded chestplate. Crow grit his teeth as the third monster appeared, well aware of what was to come; what he had been dreading.

"Now I'll release all three of my creatures-" the Southern American man declared strongly, snapping his bulky arm back. The three machines changed shape, their solid bodies of metal and weaponry becoming translucent orb coloured in a faint shade of their former bodies. They joined together, swirling in some ritualisitic dance before a tower of white erupted from the centre, swallowing them all. The massive grey creature appeared through the brightness that was Bommer's ace, propellors and guns from the predecessors gleaming in the dim night light. "I summon Giant Bomber Airraid! **[ATK 3000]**"

Crow tutted at the sight of the creature, he had been hoping to avoid coming up against it, to get through alive before the true big guns came out. His own resistance was far from its strongest.

"I discard Delta Reactor as a sacrifice for Giant Bommer Airraid's ability – destroying one card on your field" Bommer hollered over his shoulder.

"Damn it!" Crow cried out, his Dust Tornado rising and exploding just in front of him, launching holographic shards of gold at him.

"Giant Bomber Airraid, attack and destroy Sirocco!" Bommer added with the same ferocity.

Every one of the towering fortress' guns shifted to Sirocco, almost a dozen cannons with their black mouths directed at the lone Black Feather. Simultaneously, they began to fire down on the lone creature, showering it with golden flashes as bullets roared down over it. The creature lifted its arms to defend itself, unable to do anything against the artillery shower and surrendered to fate, exploding in front of its master, whose eyes narrowed as he watched one of his main creatures leave the field so suddenly and violently.

**CROW - BOMMER  
3000 -LP- 3200  
****1 -SPC- 2**

"Now you have no monsters left" Bommer declared proudly, watching the Satellite D-Wheeler over his shoulder. "Face it; with a creature as strong as Airraid on the field, you stand no chance of recovering. You'll suffer the same devastating loss as Himuro and then all you'll be able to do is watch on as I hunt down Yusei and bring the same to him".

Crow clenched his teeth, watching Bommer with narrow eyes as the words sunk in – as much as he hated to admit it, Bommer had a very strong point; he was against a creature possessing 3000 attack points with devastating abilities. Any strategy he planned would be torn apart in an instant. His chances of winning and keeping the door open for Yusei were slipping fast and it wouldn't be long before he would become useless, unable to help the friend he had been sent to stand by.

'_He's right'_ he thought. _'If I can't get a monster on the field without him tearing it down, then he'll finish me off next turn. There's got to be some way I can win; for the kids, for Yusei and Jack. I refuse to lose, even if it means striking that thing head-on!'_

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_Ruka: Who are you?_

_Frank: I am a mere humble servant. Allow me to guide you where we should be._

_Rua: Ruka, I'm coming. I'm coming!_

_Crow: Damn it! I've got to stop this Airraid thing now! I'm not going to lose to you like Himuro did, Bommer!_

_Yusei: Crow, don't give up hope, remember why you're time: "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge, Chapter 20 – Those Who Protect and Those Who Destroy! The Paths Each Person Chose!" _

_Crow: Riding Duel, Acceleration!_

**NEXT KEY CARD – Ancient Forest**

**Please read and review**


	20. Those Who Protect and Those Who Destroy!

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - The Neo-Domino Purge**

_Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. Following the events of Episode 8; Rex Godwin uses the information regarding research on momentum to plan an attack and elimination of the Satellite residents. When a leak reaches Satellite; the residents band together. All but Yusei Fudo, who is forced to watch from the outside.  
__Contains violence, language, character death._

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Security HQ-**_

The usually silent Security tower near the centre of Neo-Domino roared with life as the two D-Wheels stormed along corridors and around corners, bringing the air to life if just for a few seconds. Bommer led the way, his Giant Bomber Airraid hovering overhead. Together, they seemed to represent the entire force of Godwin's defence set in place to stop the infiltrators from reaching Jack. Crow zipped around the corner a couple of seconds later, clenching his jaws as he watched the field ahead firmly. With Airraid out, any strategy he tried would be blown apart by the massive being's abilities, he had already lost Sirocco through it – he didn't want to lose to something so troublesome, especially when his motivation behind fighting was to play the vital role of distraction.

His gloved hand moved to the top of his deck, pressing his fingertips against the top card and slashing through the air with it.

"My turn!"

**FOURTH TURN – CROW**

**CROW - BOMMER  
3000 -LP- 3200  
****2 -SPC- 3**

"I summon Black Feather – Black Lance Blast! **[ATK 1700]**" he snapped, throwing the card onto his Duel Disk.

The man-bird that appeared sported midnight-blue feathers across its body, wings and tail stretching out with longer feathers of the same shade. Around its neck, a mane of canary yellow feathers pointed out in different directions untidily. Its head piece was made of red feathers, a large beak open where a man's features could be seen. In the place of its right arm, a large spiralling spear shone, lined with steel to keep its cone figure straight, completing the appearance of a drill.

"Giant Bomber Airraid's monster effect!" Bommer hollered over his shoulder. "It destroys your monster and deals 800 points of damage to you".

"Damn" Crow scowled.

Three large missiles dropped from the compartment between the legs of the humming machine, falling across the field and smashing into the Black Feather. Explosions ripped through its fleshy body with ease, leaving Crow with nothing on his field. His head ducked as the flames spat in the air above, glaring at the troublesome monster in front having just robbed him of his frequent monsters. It was as he drove clear of the impact zone that another missile tumbled towards him, pulling his bottom jaw down.

"Shit!"

The rocket crashed into the front of BlackBird, rocking the world around. The D-Wheel shakily chased Bommer, Crow clutched the handgrips tightly, trying his best to help, his heart pounded against his chest violently as he worked with his trusted companion to straighten the road ahead.

**CROW - BOMMER  
2200 -LP- 3200  
****2 -SPC- 3**

"It won't be long before I'm chasing you friend and putting an end to all of this" Bommer called over his shoulder.

Crow opened his eye, glaring with fresh aversion at him; he was already planning for the aftermath of the duel rather than focusing on the current fight. Did he mean nothing then? Was he not even worth being a distraction?

'_We'll see about that'_ he thought venomously.

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Those Who Protect and Those Who Destroy! The Paths Each Person Chose!**

**[Mamoru no Mono to Horobi no Mono! Minna no Erabu no Michi!]**

**KEY CARD – Ancient Forest**

_**-Neo-Domino: Security HQ-**_

Around another corner, the two D-Wheels roared, entering new territory as they approached the office blocks. Bommer looked over his shoulder to find Crow still behind him, a wider gap stretched between them after the blows to his field and lifepoints, but he continued nonetheless.

"Is that all? Are you done yet?" he bellowed back.

"Not quite" Crow scowled. "I throw three cards face-down. _Then_ I'll end my turn".

**FIFTH TURN – BOMMER**

"Fine, now it's my turn" the large rider declared, setting his eyes ahead. "Draw!"

**CROW - BOMMER  
2200 -LP- 3200  
****3 -SPC- 4**

"Trap card – Summoner's Box! **[*]**" Crow snapped, moving his arm towards the right card as it rose. "This lets me Special Summon a Level 2 or lower monster from my hand, deck or Graveyard, but it gets removed from play at the end of the turn".

In front of BlackBird, a small blue-feathered fowl stretched its wings, the tips of its feathers flapping in the savage gusts. Its head was covered by a silver helm with two antler-like curves standing at the top. Two holes for the eyes were separated only by a narrow strip of silver where the bird's beak poked through. Beneath its head, two extensions like wings moved across its chest, protecting the torso above the scrawny legs that hung beneath.

"I summon Black Feather – Mistral the Silver Shield **[DEF 1800]**" the redhead shouted whilst grinning. He had a window opened in front of him. "And because it's not my turn, your Airraid can't use its ability to get rid of it".

"That thing won't do you any good" Bommer protested sharply.

'_He's right. Mistral won't last long'_ Crow thought, narrowing his eyes and hiding away his smile. _'With that Airraid on the field, I'm in a bad place, there's little I can do, and what I can do gets blown away. I've got to get it off the field and fast, if not, it's going to completely run me down and I won't be of any help to Yusei. But I thought Bommer and Yusei got on… why's he working for Godwin against him? Something isn't right'._

"Summoning on my turn won't help you, Crow" Bommer continued. "I discard a card from my hand to activate Giant Bomber Airraid's effect – to destroy one of you cards".

"What?" Crow gasped. Mistral exploded in front of him.

"Airraid's other ability allows me to destroy a card on your field if I discard a card from my hand" Bommer explained. "So by surrendering my Hidden Soldiers, I could remove your creature from the field".

"Damn…" Crow hissed.

"And now you have no monsters" Bommer smirked. "This didn't last as long as I expected it would. Airraid, attack him directly!"

The guns of the massive beast in front of Crow began to shift, all moving towards him with the creaking of gears working together. Crow glared up at the artillery collection with one united focus in eliminating him. Unanimously, they all began to fire, showering him with golden flickers. Crow raised his right arm, yelling out as the bullets pelted him. Bommer smirked over his shoulder and then back to the monitor in front of him ready for the display that he had won. But Crow's score didn't fall. Bommer's eyes widened in shock as the mischievous redhead's lifepoints remained the same. His neck twisted immediately and set his eyes on the D-Wheel behind, which didn't even wobble from the impact – Crow was supposed to have lost, why wasn't he down?

From behind his arm, Crow's face reappeared – he was grinning deviously. Bommer gasped at the sight, oblivious to the cause; had he activated one of his face-down cards?

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost" Crow chuckled. "Oh, you were expecting me to lose? 'Fraid not".

"What kind of trick did you pull?" Bommer roared.

"No trick, _you_ did the work for me" Crow sniggered. "When you sent Mistral to the Graveyard rather than letting Summoner's Box remove it from play, its effect kicked in: protecting me from any battle damage from the next attack".

"So you were acting, you cocky little shit" Bommer snarled.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I've got a reason to keep fighting, you know that" Crow called. "But what of your reason? Why are _you_ fighting, Bommer? Why for Godwin and against us?"

Bommer looked ahead, closing his eyes and trusting his D-Wheel to blind guide him through the black corridors. He took a moment to reach his answer in words that would make sense to Crow.

"I have to fight… because it's my duty" he sighed. "If this whole thing fails, not only will Godwin and Jack Atlus be brought to justice, but I will as well. I've been fighting to learn the truth of my village's fate. I suspect Godwin of being the culprit".

"Huh?" Crow sounded, cocking an eyebrow.

"My village was a testing ground for an awakening of the Crimson Dragon. It failed… everything and everyone vanished in the experiment" Bommer continued. "If this fails and Godwin is captured and punished… I will never be able to find the truth".

"But that doesn't explain why you're working _for _him rather than rebel" Crow argued.

"By gaining his trust, I can get closer to the answer rather than by incurring his wrath" Bommer answered. "This way, he will answer my questions when this whole thing is over, that's what he told me. Even a shifty character like him… can't steal the truth and lock it up".

Crow remained silent as he contemplated the likelihood over Godwin of all people revealing the truth. He didn't know much of the man, only what had been spoken of him through news articles that Satellite managed to pick up, but there was so much about him that didn't add up. It was a gut feeling, but a strong one. Jeager would have been high up Godwin's chain of command, but he had turned on Security for the sake of upping Yusei's numbers by one. He had not only denied Satellite freedom, but had ordered the invasion that was forcing the forgotten people to the brink of destruction. So why would Bommer trust him?

"Reasons mean nothing" Bommer snapped, breaking Crow out of his thoughts. "What matters is that we're here and fighting. If we want to convince everyone that Godwin put up a formidable defence, then the only way to go on is to fight".

Crow said nothing; as complex as he was, there was no time left to truly understand Bommer. He was right – they had a duel to finish and an outcome to decide. He still had people depending on him, and Bommer had people to fight for the truth in the memory of.

"Then let's go" he mumbled.

"Good" Bommer responded, nodding his head once before he held up a card. "I activate Speed Spell – Sonic Buster. This deals damage to you equal to half of Airraid's attack".

"Damn, that one" Crow spat in surprise.

Energy gathered in front of Airraid, not an attack, but its power. The blast raced to Crow, engulfing his D-Wheel in flames. He yelled out wholeheartedly as his lifepoints finally slipped.

**CROW - BOMMER  
700 -LP- 3200  
****2 -SPC- 4**

The flames died away as quickly as they spread, Crow's breaths deepened as he recovered from the blast, steadying BlackBird behind Bommer's monster D-Wheel. Bommer smirked moderately and moved his eyes ahead once more.

"Turn end" he declared. "Make the most of yours. One hit from Airraid's effect and you're finished".

The two raced into the wide corridors and into the office blocks, cleared of equipment like the department was in the process of moving. Crow's head hung as he followed the trail of scattered papers in the path of Bommer's wide machine, his visor thickened to hide his eyes as he hesitated to make his move.

"What's the matter? Paralysed in fear of failing your friends?" Bommer scoffed.

"No, far from it…" Crow mumbled. "It's just hard to imagine someone like you, someone noble enough to travel into Satellite for Yusei and get his D-Wheel for him, can fight for someone like Godwin. Even pretending, you're standing in the way of rescuing someone important to us. But you've lost your way, Bommer".

"How's that?"

"You're fighting for the truth, by bowing down to the person who you suspect of killing everyone you hold dear. How could you disrespect their ends like that?" Crow continued on, his voice growing stronger. "Security took away someone from me too, but I'm not going to bow down to them. That only makes me grow stronger, now I'm here to fight to get Jack back before Security have their way with him. You should be fighting with us in the same way, but you've positioned yourself on the wrong side. I'm going to open up your eyes and show you what I mean. I'll blast open the doors you're trying to close and win this duel for the people _I'm_ fighting for!"

"Just try it. You're in a hopeless situation" Bommer snapped. "Against Airraid with nothing but two face-down cards. You need monsters to win this, Crow, and you've got none!"

"Maybe not, but I trust that this deck will pull off something" Crow protested, raising his hand. "My turn!"

**SIXTH TURN – CROW**

Fiercely, Crow whipped the top of his deck away and held it at the edge of his arm's reach. He didn't move it back towards him, but twisted his wrist slightly, enough to see what it was he had drawn. When he identified the card, a smirk crept across his face – he was back.

"I set one card face-down" he called, throwing the card into his Duel Disk.

"Did you forget about Airraid's effect?" Bommer asked over his shoulder. "Your card will be destroyed and you'll take 800 points of damage. The duel's over".

The narrow cannons of the machine moved again, all aiming for the face-down card. Bommer yelled out victoriously as they each rained bullets down on the card. Crow threw his right arm to his side as the first wave pierced the card.

"Reverse card open – Mirage Feather! **[*]**" he hollered in defiance. "This negates any damage I would take from Airraid's effect. What's more, it then lets me revive a Black Feather from the Graveyard with the same defence points as the damage I would have taken".

"He evaded damage _again_…" Bommer hissed malevolently.

"I revive Black Feather – Black Lance Blast! **[ATK 1700]**" Crow hollered, moving his arm vertically.

Over him, the spear wielding feathered being appeared, shaking off the glimmers of its return to life. Crow smirked at Bommer, with Airraid's effect executed already, he could add as many cards as he pleased to the field and the towering beast could do nothing about it. Not until it attacked, that was.

"And since that was a Special Summon, I'm sure you can guess what's coming next" he added confidently. "I summon Black Feather – Gale of the Hurricane! **[ATK 1300]**"

A small bird appeared, sporting heliotrope feathers across its body with the exception of the white feathers collected around its neck and the green feathers planted on its yellow head. The eyes snapped wide open, revealing the crimson iris. Its wings spread as far as they could, guiding the small creature to glide through the air without additional effort.

"Now the fun starts. I tune Level 3 Gale of the Hurricane with Level 4 Black Lance Blast!" Crow exclaimed, stretching his arm in the direction of the two creatures.

Gale surrendered its form, transfiguring into three green rings that descended over Black Lance Blast, reducing its body to four twinkling stars. They aligned themselves, sparking the final stage and creating a pillar of light amongst themselves. The beam grew wider, touching the edges of the rings and exploding outwards

"_Kuroki senppuu yo, tenkuu e kakeagaru tsubasa tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Burakku Fezā - Āmādo Wingu!_ **[ATK 2500]**" **[1]**

Through the light, a black winged warrior appeared. Its fawn abs revealed a small glimpse of its real body, concealed by segments of black armour. Across the rounded chest plate and wings, orange markings stretched across the black and severed the dark shade. In each of the six large feathers that made the two wings, a sapphire orb had been fixed in placed, lined by the orange. From the black arm pieces, claws like those of a fowl's legs stretched out, much thicker than those of the previous Black Feathers. The helm matched the rest of the creature's style, black with a grey beak around what resembled a bloodshot eye that gleamed as it set itself on the enemy.

"Armoured Wing, attack Giant Bomber Airraid" Crow bellowed, pointing at the plane-like machine soaring over Bommer.

"Are you crazy? You're going to attack Airraid even though it's much stronger than Armoured Wing?" Bommer hollered back at his opponent. "What's the meaning of this stunt?"

"Simple. Armoured Wing can't be destroyed by battle and I take no damage" Crow replied, smirking cockily.

The fist of Armoured Wing ploughed into the rounded chest of Airraid, producing a series of small cracks in the centre of the creature. As the Black Feather retreated, the source of the fractures became clear – a small rock-like remnant that had been left behind.

"Reverse card – Miracle Locus" Crow called, revealing the last of his face-down cards. "This lets your draw a card. But that's just to balance what punch this card packs. This lets my Armoured Wing attack another time and it gains 1000 attack points".

"That makes it strong enough to destroy Airraid" Bommer hissed.

"Not just 'destroy Airraid', Armoured Wing's ending this duel right now" Crow declared with a smirk. "See that thing in your Airraid's chest? That's a Wedge Counter, and all I need to do is remove that from your monster to reduce its attack power to zero. That means that Armoured Wing has enough power to not only destroy that thing, but take out the rest of your lifepoints".

"It can't be!" Bommer blurted in disbelief. The Wedge Counter in the centre of his monster's chest, pushing the cracks across its rounded chest and past the slits for the narrow cannons, the fractures glowed white to guide the enemy to the creature's new weakness.

"It can be and it _is_" Crow hollered. "I'm sorry to stop you now, but you shouldn't have to fight just to get some answers, Bommer. You should be able to find the truth. Armoured Wing, destroy Giant Bomber Airraid!"

Armoured Wing soared through the air, lunging forward with its left fist forward, aimed at the large dented chest of Airraid. Bommer watched in astonishment as the winged creature smashed into his own fortress, which began to spit flames. Streams of smoke billowed out the damaged machine, losing power as it sank backwards, towards Crow. Bommer's mouth hung open as all power he had dissipated into nothing, reduced to a mere spectator of his strongest creature's destruction and the obliteration of his lifepoints. Airraid exploded overhead, lighting the offices with the flames that reached out.

**CROW - BOMMER  
700 -LP- 0**

**DUEL END**

Both D-Wheels wobbled unsteadily as the shockwaves of the explosion rocked the offices. Crow raced past Bommer's as the smoke cleared, revealing his massive vehicle to be spinning around wildly. Crow set his sights ahead, smirking at how he had been able to finally overcome the massive obstacle standing in his way. With his D-Wheel still in auto-pilot, he collected his cards and gathered them in his deck, with the exception of Armoured Wing. He was about to comment on how fortunate he had been with the cards when a fierce roar thundered behind him.

He looked over his shoulder to find Bommer on his tail having recovered from the cruel defeat and the unstable reaction to a loss of the D-Wheel. His eyes flared with abhor as he inched closer, his front wheel coming dangerously close to the back of BlackBird.

"You think you can steal the truth like this? You _really_ think I'm going to settle for something like that so easily?" he snarled viciously. "I _have_ to get the truth from Godwin, whether you make it to see sunrise or not. If I can't stop Yusei and get the truth from Godwin, then I'm dragging you down with me!"

"What?" Crow exclaimed. This man was far from the Bommer he had been duelling, hfe had become consumed by his rage and need for answers. And he was riding right in the firing line.

He disabled the auto-pilot and grabbed the handgrips firmly; it would take experience and skill to outrun someone as powerful as Bommer. BlackBird rushed ahead in a desperate attempt to widen any gap between Crow and Bommer, but when he peered over his shoulder, Crow found Bommer just as close – and still gaining.

The front wheel of the massive D-Wheel began rolling alongside the back wheel of BlackBird – and drilled into its side. Sparks showered the ground as the two scraped each other violently, neither willing to move over and satisfy the other.

"Give it up, Crow. Your D-Wheel doesn't stand a chance against mine" Bommer spat. "I'm taking you down, even if there's no hope for me afterwards".

"We'll see about that. I know what I'm doing and why I'm fighting" Crow protested. "You don't have a hope in Hell".

"Hell is where I'm sending you straight to" Bommer snapped.

Crow turned his eyes ahead having heard another from the blinded rider behind him. His grey eyes snapped open when he realised what was happening: Bommer was steering him towards the windows that scoped the entire height of the floor. He cried out as the two dove through the glass, soaring through amidst a shower of glinting shards.

Above them, Yusei had been searching for the next staircase when the crashes and moans from the floor below slowed him. He was intent on learning what was happening to his friend a level down when the two crashed through the windows. Yusei, able to see the two machines leap through the air from where he stood, dashed to the window, slamming his fists against it as the glass held him back.

"_Crow!_"

Crow's eyes opened slowly, stunning him when he registered that he and Bommer were plummeting through the air, heading towards the plaza outside the towering Security building.

"BlackBird, do your thing!" he hollered.

On the monitor, the duel display vanished, replaced by a bird's-eye view of the D-Wheel beside a message on the left reading _'FORMATION CHANGE'_. The display's simulated the opening of wings that he had managed to work on both sides of his D-Wheel, with an additional note beneath, informing him which way the transformation was heading; _'Flying Mode'_.

The black and yellow shields either side shifted forward and fell, almost completely horizontal when the D-Wheel's descent began to slow. Around him, shards of glass rained like ordinary water, spinning madly as they fell towards the distant concrete. But Crow didn't look back, what mattered was landing somewhere safe. As he glided expertly, a number of the clear chips scratched him across the arms and one managed to catch his right cheek, opening a small collection of cuts across his exposed skin.

Eventually, the wheels of BlackBird bounced off the ground and came to a halt, resting with its left wing pointed at the Security building. Crow turned to look back at it, sighing with relief that he had been able to escape without minor injuries and land safely on the highway nearby. He smirked with pride, glad that he was still alive – and then Bommer crossed his mind. He searched as best he could for any sign that the large South American had prepared himself for the fall, but there wasn't anything he could see. Not from so far away. BlackBird purred as it turned to face the building, Crow's eyes moved up to the gaping hole that he had come through.

"Keep going, Yusei. I'll be with you, for Bommer".

The D-Wheel roared along the road as the journey repeated was about to begin gain and his climb through the tower would begin anew.

* * *

The small thuds of Ruka's trainers blended with the silence easily, her dash was far from demanding of attention. The hair tied into pigtails smacked the air with each step that thrust her forward; small pants accompanied it from her tired body. She rounded a corner, coming to a stop and leaning forward, clutching her knees as her breaths grew heavy. Her eyes closed as she took a moment to catch her breath, remembering why she was racing up through the tower – she imagined Rua and Divine, standing side by side in a cell, waiting to be rescued, waiting to see the girl and Aki. But there had been no sign of the experienced Psychic Duellist that could easily blast

But Aki was nowhere to be seen, was she still duelling the golden knight? Maybe she was struggling and wouldn't be able to reach the pair, maybe Ruka wouldn't be strong enough to get to them before the building opened and officers flooded its corridors. Ruka shook her head – this was no time to be thinking like that, Divine and Rua were depending on her, _Aki_ was depending on her, she believed in her enough to trust her to carry on the task alone while she held off of knight. In the back of Ruka's mind, a nagging voice had been berating her for leaving the woman to fight alone, especially when it was likely that he was not the only one waiting – he didn't seem to expect them, but he wasn't surprised at the same time.

Ruka straightened herself, taking one last gasp of air and released it quickly, her shoulders slackened as she did so. Her eyes moved to her left wrist where her Duel Disk sat after she secured it to the limb in Rua's room at the Arcadia Movement. The conversation they shared ran through her head and her golden eyes began to shine brighter with the blaze inside. They moved to the corner where the wall beside her came to an end and opened another passage to the right. She darted towards it; Aki, Rua and Divine were counting on her.

Her body shot beyond the end of the wall and into the centre of the connecting hallway, where she froze. Opposite her, a man dressed in blue and gold stood, his face beneath a beret shone in the dim light. The man, unbeknownst to the girl, was the same man who had reduced Uryu to an unstable heap – Professor Frank. Ruka's rigid arms slackened by her side as she calmed herself and stood with her right side facing the man.

"Hello, what's a pretty young girl like you doing in a place like this so late at night?" he asked gently. "Playing hide and seek with some friends?"

She had no idea of the time, but Ruka was doing her best to keep herself from thinking of how tired she would no doubt be. "I'm looking for someone that was brought here by mistake" she replied.

"Oh? A Jack Atlus admirer?" Frank chuckled lightly.

Jack Atlus? He was 'brought by mistake' too? Ruka cocked an eyebrow, she had no idea. Rua would be devastated, unless they had met. If that was the case, the entire complex would be filled by his excited voice and never-ending requests for answers, autographs and, most importantly, a duel with the King. But when had he been arrested?

"Well, actually, I'm here looking for someone else" she mumbled. "I was at the Arcadia Movement when he went missing".

Frank's eyes sharpened, narrowing as soon as the word 'Arcadia' reached him. Like Godwin, he wasn't pleased by the Movement's methods of herding Psychic Duellists into the shadows under the pretence of protecting them and helping them control their powers. If the Black Rose Witch was anything to go by, they had failed miserably in that goal and everyone could see it. No-one had the courage to say it, Godwin was pinned by some secret detail that Divine was aware of. He moved his arm in front of his chest, bowing moderately before her.

"I can guide you to your lost leader if you request" he uttered

"'Leader'?" Ruka echoed, lifting an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes. However…" Frank added, smirking deviously at her. "We must duel".

Ruka frowned; he may have seen a glimpse of her Duel Disk beyond her small body. A panel in the wall opened, revealing two standard Duel Disks, Frank seized one and removed it from the clamp holding it up. He connected onto his arm and inserted his deck in the designated slot, smiling again as he moved level with Ruka, standing directly opposite her. Ruka's body rotated sharply, facing the man with her left arm forward, the Duel Disk snapped to life and glimmered as momentum circled around inside of it.

"I have read about you" Frank spoke gently. "You are the girl that fell into a coma eight years ago and claimed to be in Duel Spirit World, Ruka, are you not?"

"That's my name, but…" Ruka mumbled uncomfortably. She didn't know of any travels to another world, was he confusing her with someone else?

"My name is Frank. I am a psychologist and duel counsellor" the man replied softly. "I can always guide you back to that time if you wish, before you were snatched away. You could go back to those carefree days of childhood freedom and normality".

Ruka shot a puzzled look at the man, what he said made no sense – she was still a child, free, living happily and normally with Rua in the Tops. Frank smirked, that was far from what he meant, he was suspicious over Ruka's reasons for being in the Arcadia Movement at the time Divine was arrested. Had she just been recruited? Had he begun to brainwash her like the others? Those methods were exactly what Security wanted to overthrow, to release all the naïve lost duellists who had been brainwashed by the higher-ups in the organisation.

"Let me free you" he breathed.

Ruka, suspicious, pushed her deck into the slot, which clicked as it clutched the cards. "Fine, if it gets me to Rua".

"Duel!" they both snapped.

**DUEL START  
****FRANK - RUKA  
4000 -LP- 4000**

**FIRST TURN – RUKA**

"Please, go first, young prodigy" Frank emitted, opening his hand in her way.

"Fine" Ruka murmured, drawing the top card of her deck, her eyes descended to the addition to her hand. "It's my turn. I play Ancient Forest".

From the edge of the white Duel Disk lined with pink, an extra slot opened up, Ruka laid the Field Spell into the space which retracted and hid within the main Duel Disk. A green glow stretched across the floor between and around the two duellists for a number of seconds before branches sprouted and rose as full-grown trees. The artificial setting of the Security corridor around them fell back in favour of the lush green forest with trees lining the wide passage naturally.

"So you're eager to return" Frank commented with a voice barely above whispering.

"I play Sunny Pixie **[DEF 400]**" Ruka cried out, laying the card onto her Duel Disk gently.

A tiny girl soared through the blue portal that opened, a young female with four ice-blue wings and flowing cerise hair that came to an end just below her rear, elfin ears poked through the bangs either side of her head. Between gaps in her fringe, red eyes glistened childishly. The girl was dressed in orange underwear, with a yellow shirt wrapped around her chest and arms, exposing her naked shoulders and stomach. Matching leggings stretched from her feet to two-thirds up her thighs, all the colours were lost as the pixie turned blue. She hovered close to Ruka, who smiled at her creature.

"I end my turn" Ruka declared softly.

**SECOND TURN – FRANK**

"Then I shall begin. Draw" the man chimed. "I summon Symmetry Rorschach **[ATK 1200]** to the field".

From the blue light shining, a narrow stream of transparent purple smoke. Ruka's eyebrows shot up at the sight of the substance as it unfolded into a faint butterfly shape. She had heard of the Rorschach test, something to do with psychology – Frank _had_ confessed to being a psychologist. Was he going to try to analyse her? What _was_ his plan in using cards based on psychological elements?

Ruka furrowed her brow slightly as she stared at the floating blob, her stomach moaned as she did so, feeling as though it was flipping over inside of her.

'_That thing… something feels off'_ she thought.

A high-pitched chirp came from her deck, drawing her eyes to it. She hadn't heard the voice in a while, but it was unmistakably that of the creature she considered her closest partner in the stack of cards. Its voice sounded panicked, like it agreed with her gut feeling.

"Come now, Ruka" Frank's calm voice spoke. "Look at this creature and tell me what you see. What is it that you feel when you gaze at this like it were painted on a sheet of paper?"

"Huh?" Ruka sounded anxiously.

"Think of it as though we were in a room and you were trying to discover what it was you were scared of" the relaxed man continued. "What is it you want to discover in this duel? In this monster? Through this, you can discover just who you are".

"Who… I am?" Ruka echoed fretfully.

Her eyes hesitantly made their way to the shapeless mass that somewhat resembled a butterfly. She strained to find what it was hiding in the smoke, which quickly reshaped itself into one, almost identical to Sunny Pixie.

"My monster?" she gasped.

The misty appearance faded and revealed a young pixie with long blonde hair and blue garments in the place of Sunny Pixie's orange and yellow, revealing more of her torso. Ruka was about to smile at the gentle look of the creature when a low growl poured into her ears, shaking her fragile heart again. The blonde girl smiled wickedly, her head suddenly transformed into a purple sphere with pupil-less grey eyes and a wide jagged mouth.

"Symmetry Rorschach, Spiral Mind" Frank ordered.

A wave of purple energy matching the monstrosity's head washed across the field, shattering the small winged girl who squealed helplessly beside Ruka. Ruka sated at where her friend had been in horror; she was alone again. Her eyes blazed as the sinister shade faded and returned the forest to its lush green.

"Ancient Forest's effect activates, destroy Symmetry Rorschach!" she snapped.

The misty creature dissolved in the air. Frank seemed unfazed by the revelation, but smiled in the same calm manner all the same.

"Of course. This place doesn't approve of conflict, and so destroys every monster that battles" Frank articulated serenely. "The cost is that defence is no more. It's an interesting place – a world which exposes all and a defensive place, no-one can hurt you without suffering themselves".

"I… I suppose" Ruka stammered uneasily.

"I shall lay three cards face-down and bring my turn to an end".

**THIRD TURN – RUKA**

"My turn. Draw" Ruka called. "I play Pixie Knight **[ATK 1300]**".

A blue vortex opened in front of the girl, a feminine creature appeared on the field sporting four rounded wings and a whit sleeveless shirt beneath a leafy garment hanging over her shoulders. A blue skirt tied around her waist matched the curved cone-shaped hat encircled by red rings. Silver boots around her feet shone as she separated her legs and positioned the longbow in her hands, coral hair curled around her back.

"Reverse card open – Depth-Guiding Light" Frank interjected, lifting the centre card in front of him. "This forces you to send five cards to the Graveyard, and then draw a further card which goes to your hand. That card is revealed to both players and if you don't play it, then you take 2000 points of damage".

Ruka watched the man without anything to say in response, but her eyes began to glow in fits as she stared at the light of the Trap card opposite. Shaped like stars, they flickered on and faded in a rhythm to Frank's voice. When they stopped, the light of Ruka's eyes had vanished and left her looking hollow, there was no emotion left in her face.

"Why not find out what there is waiting for you to gain?" Frank continued. "Let's turn over the cards together. One". Ruka's head hung as she picked the top card of her deck, stealing a glance as she moved it into the mouth of the Graveyard – Hanewata. "Two". Marshmallon. "Three". Bright Castle. "Four". Dreamsprite. "Five". Beckoning Light.

The sixth card waited on top of the deck, Frank smiled as he noted the lifeless look in Ruka's eyes.

"Come, what is the final card?" he asked eagerly. "What have you been given?"

Ruka held up the Magic card depicting the trio of winged infants that made Dancing Fairy around a dragon rising up from beneath the bottom of the artwork – Emergency Assistance.

"I see, a useful little tool" he commented.

"Direct attack" Ruka mumbled with uncharacteristic numbness.

The small winged human raised its longbow with the tip of the arrow aimed at Frank, who stood with his arms by his side, ready to accept the blow. The arrow shot across the field, slicing through the air and closing in on him within a couple of seconds.

"Trap card open – Bound by Ego **[*]**" Frank protested in his permanent tone of voice.

The arrow crashed into the centre gem of his Duel Disk and ricocheted upwards, touching the ceiling and bouncing across the field until it struck the centre of Ruka's Duel Disk. Normally, the girl would have yelped and flinched at the sudden attack, but she remained perfectly still and silent, as though she hadn't seen or heard anything. Like she wasn't still in her standing body.

"When an opponent attacks while having cards on the field other than the monster attacking, then battle damage is split and we both receive the same amount".

**FRANK - RUKA  
3450 -LP- 3450**

The small knight in front of Ruka began to squirm, shrieking in anguish before it exploded; the side-effect of Ancient Forest. The girl remained unfazed, staring blankly at the psychologist opposite her who smiled persistently.

"And now your field is empty outside of Ancient Forest" he stated. "Take me… Take me there… to that distant world of Duel Spirits".

* * *

_**-Spirit World: Ancient Forest-**_

Ruka's glowing eyes opened, taking in the world around her. She craned her neck back as she realised that sunlight was shining down around her. Around her, the green forest swayed in a gentle breeze; this wasn't the Ancient Forest replica that had grown around herself and Frank, something was different, especially as _he_ was nowhere to be seen.

"Where… am I?" she breathed. The air tasted different – fresh.

A reverberating cry emitted from a corner of the clear and a brown body of fur and feet floated towards her. Ruka smiled at the creature, regarding its large jade eyes and naked tail where a red bow was tied.

"Kuribon" the girl uttered, grateful to see a friendly face. It was then that it dawned on her that the place could be somewhere she had already heard of. "This isn't… could it be the place that man was talking about? Didn't he call it the 'Duel Spirit World'? But… this couldn't be it, could it?"

If she _was_ in another world, then how had she managed to reach it? And how was she supposed to get home? Her right fist clenched as fear surged through her – the forest was beautiful and tranquil, she loved it, but she was lost. She wanted to be back in Security, fighting for Rua, only there was no way to get back; not that she knew of. Kuribon continued to cry out joyfully, swimming through the air, Ruka watched it sway left and right. There had to be a reason she had entered her friend's world, and there had to be a way to get back.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Security HQ-**_

Frank smirked at Ruka through the empty field, nothing to shield her from his desires and orders. She stood like a statue, without any will of her own; her Pixie Knight was gone and could nothing more to help her.

"It appears as though you've unlocked the door and run through it" he spoke to the girl's still body. "I can only hope you've left it open for me to come. I wish you'll permit me to follow, to come to that place".

Ruka said nothing in response to the man's voiced hopes of reaching the distant plain, using her footsteps as a track Instead, she slid a Magic card into one of the Duel Disk's lower compartment, a holographic projection followed, Frank's smile flinched when he recognised the card.

"That card again, huh?" he commented blandly. "So you decided to use that as part of a plan to save Pixie Knight. I'm surprised you're still fighting".

The aforementioned creature appeared on Ruka's field once more, shaking off the glimmers of rebirth and positioned its weapon in Frank's direction, ready to strike again. Frank, meanwhile, focused on his own field, drawing from his deck.

**FOURTH TURN – FRANK**

"I'll begin my turn now" he whispered, bringing the card back to his hand. He slipped it amongst the others. "I activate my remaining face-down card: Call of the Haunted. This raises Symmetry Rorschach from its grave".

The faint butterfly-shaped creature reappeared through a blue vortex, releasing it from the Graveyard and back onto the field. As quickly as it reappeared, it shrank into a thick orb of colour and vanished into another vortex amongst the plates of lush grass.

"I release Symmetry Rorschach in order to Advance Summon Id the Super Demonic Lord **[ATK 2200]**" the professor called, removing the present card from his Duel Disk.

A large dim creature passed through the opening, what resembled a combination of a dragon of purple outlined by bright yellow lightning. The beast roared fiercely as it sank onto all four claws, revealing the length of its snake-like fangs, it curled around Frank; blood-red eyes gleamed at the distant girl.

"Id, attack Pixie Knight. Violent Egoism!"

The immense creature of blue dark purple energy and glaring bolts lunged forward, throwing its front claws over the helpless creature that hung in suspense, frozen in fear. Shards scattered about Ruka's field. Still, she ignored it all.

**FRANK - RUKA  
3450 -LP- 2550**

"Pixie Knight's effect activates" Ruka mumbled tonelessly, far from her usual self. "Because it was destroyed through battle, one Magic card can be returned from the Graveyard. Retrieving Emergency Assistance".

Frank scowled at the girl's resistance; she was still fighting wherever she was. The Magic card slid out of the Graveyard and returned to Ruka's hand, her eyes didn't move from the cards in her grip.

"Ancient Forest will destroy Id" Frank sighed. The creature dissolved into the air, no longer a threat to the empty field opposite. He opened his eyes and curled the corners of his mouth into a dark smirk. "However, it returns during the End Phase. I shall place a card face-down and end my turn there". Behind him, the beast began to reform.

* * *

_**-Spirit World: Ancient Forest-**_

Unlike her body in the home world, Ruka had been far from stoic. She was terrified. Some purple creature lined by thunderbolts had appeared, crushed the Pixie Knight that joined herself and Kuribon, only to vanish through Ancient Forest's effect. Seconds of hope were drowned in the sea of terror and confusion, when it began to reform, dissolve particles joined together, giving the monstrosity life once more. The faint hopeful smile twisted into horror as she gasped, watching the thing return as fearsome as the last time.

"No…" she whispered, much more subtle than the cries of the word she had already unleashed.

She was powerless; there was nothing she could do to fight such a wretched creature, especially with just Kuribon floating around childishly. Several times she had screamed and cried out in pure terror, but no-one heard. Rua couldn't hear her. She wiped the tears from the edges of her eyes as she gazed up at the monster towering over her, casting its massive shadow across the field. Even with Ancient Forest's power, she could do nothing to stop the creature from being reborn.

"_Ruka…"_ an elegant voice uttered, echoing across the forest opening. _"Ruka…"_

"What? A voice?" Ruka asked aloud, looking towards the tops of the trees. "Who are you?"

"_The one you promised…"_ the voice replied.

"'Promised'?" Ruka echoed. "What promise? What's going on?"

"_Ruka, you promised us that you would protect this world from the darkness"_ the voice answered. _"I can see you've come to fulfil that. I always trusted you, and I trust in you to stop this shadow from spreading in our domain"._

"I… I don't understand" Ruka murmured anxiously, taking a step ahead of the floating Kuribon. "What's going on?"

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_Frank: Guide me to her. Take me to that place you've been._

_Ruka: Ancient… Fairy…_

_Rua: Ruka! What's wrong with you? What's happening? This isn't right; it's like back then…_

_Ruka: This place… I know this place. But why… have I come back? Next time: "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge, Chapter 21 – The Long-Forgotten Promise! A Signer's Battle!" _

_Rua: Ruka! Hang in there!_

**NEXT KEY CARD – Id the Super Demonic Lord**

**Please read and review**

* * *

**[1]**_"Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to heaven! Synchro Summon! Black Feather - Armoured Wing!"_

**[*]**_ - _Cards created exclusively for ___The Neo-Domino Purge._

* * *

For those who play the TCG and may wish to comment, the anime version of Miracle Locus was used, allowing damage to be dealt through the second attack of Armoured Wing. I'd like to thank the readers at this point, because of you, this has reached 7000 hits, so thank you for reading. Other than that, I have little more to say other than that in a few chapters, Season 1 will come to an end and Season 2 will continue. Until then, hopefully this will do.

_- CuteYami, 28th July 2010_


	21. The Long Forgotten Promise! A Signer

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - The Neo-Domino Purge**

_Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. Following the events of Episode 8; Rex Godwin uses the__ information regarding research on momentum to plan an attack and elimination of the Satellite residents. When a leak reaches Satellite; the residents band together. All but Yusei Fudo, who is forced to watch from the outside.  
__Contains violence, language, character death._

* * *

_**-Spirit World: Ancient Forest-**_

"I don't understand" the girl repeated, her legs trembling as she struggled to grasp what exactly had happened. Where was the corridor? Where was Frank?

None of this made any sense; she had never made a promise to anyone, she had never been to this place. Who were these voices talking to her? Her fragile hands rose and clutched the sides of her head, trying to keep it on straight; this wasn't right. None of this was right.

"I'm not going crazy, I'm _not_ going crazy" she chanted, pressing the palms of her hands harder against her head, sinking deeper into her hair.

"_Ruka… This is all real, you must remember"_ the voice whispered elegantly.

"But I don't!" Ruka cried out, shutting her tearing eyes. "I don't remember anything!"

Her eyes suddenly snapped open – a distant world, eroded memories. Didn't this sound like…? She ventured backwards, searching for what it was the beret-wearing man had claimed; what it was when he spoke her name and then of a tale alien to her.

"_You are the girl that fell into a coma eight years ago and claimed to be in Duel Spirit World, Ruka, are you not? I can always guide you back to that time if you wish, before you were snatched away. You could go back to those carefree days of childhood freedom and normality"._

Was this place… where she had gone to? Her hands fell from her head and golden eyes rose to the sky, searching for the sun whose light illuminated the clearing brilliantly, searching for anything that could be the source of the voice. Still, there was so much she didn't understand – why couldn't she remember anything of this? No matter how far or how many times her mind travelled back through time, there was nothing to guide her any closer to the truth. That voice seemed to understand everything that was happening; maybe it could supply some much-needed answers and shed more light on her predicament.

"Does this… have anything to do with what that man said?" she asked, searching through the trees for any movement. "Something about going to a Duel Spirit World?"

"_Yes, that is truth" _the voice muttered. _"You came here, but it seems time has eroded your memories of that time. Fear not, I am an ally. I will guide you to the truth and away from that beast"._

Ruka glanced over her shoulder, knees trembling as she did so. Id, the demonic beast she knew was Frank's monster, had become deathly silent and still, like it was permitting the conversation. That made no more sense than anything that was happening around her – it had tried to attack previously – but she went with it. It felt like an advantage to get a moment of peace, long enough to speak with the omniscient presence that she could hear. That she could _feel_. Somehow it felt more than a dream – this was real. Ruka stepped forward, towards where she believed the existence was hiding its form, curious as to why, a blind path leading to the invisible spirit.

"I'm not strong enough to help you or your world. I'm just a girl. Please, take me back to my own world" she pleaded. "There's someone there I have to save, if I don't… I don't know what will happen to him. He means more to me than anything, let me go and help him. I'm in the middle of a duel in my world, can't that help yours?"

There was no immediate answer from the voice, but silence. Kuribon began to whine; its echoing cry reached Ruka's ears and drew her eyes around to the flailing creature. It was powerless, something that stuck by her shield despite that weakness, hopeful to see the world's grim fate overturned.

"_It may be the case"_ the voice uttered solemnly. _"But I cannot guide you back. Only you can pass through the space between the two worlds, no-one else has the power the cross over the border. There are many Duel Spirits that need you here – that is why you've come"._

Kuribon floated around Ruka, circling her in the fresh air that lifted it, until it suddenly stopped and stared in terror at the massive creature looking like it was made of lightning bolts and ink trapped within the bright borders. Its shadow expanded, stretching over the frail body of the lonely girl. She gazed at it over her shoulder, fear still evident in her glimmering gold iris.

"If I defeat this… will that end the threat to this world?" she asked.

"_The immediate threat; yes. There is a blinded presence trying to pass through and reach this world. If he manages to do so, it could spell this place's ruin"_ the voice answered, still eerily quiet – they were talking about the end of this precious world, after all. _"That creature is an avatar for an intruding evil, destroying it permanently should stop the darkness from crossing"._

"But I thought only I could cross" Ruka whimpered, fearful that this other presence – Frank, if she was correct – also possessed the ability. If maybe that was why he was desperate to bring her into the world.

"_The gate is still open, your passage here has opened a window for the evil to sneak in"_ the voice claimed. _"You came to take on the avatar of the evil in order to save us; then the evil began to creep behind you, following you here"._

Ruka turned from the way she had been speaking to the voice and turned her small body to face the beast. If this was the source of Frank's darkness, she would have to take it out and wake him up, make him realise that harming the world wasn't an option. Her head rose, eyes glimmering readily – finally, her fighting spirit had been touched through the surface and into the depths of her soul. Even if she wasn't strong as a duellist, even if she wasn't home, she had a duty. She would fight the darkness and trust the words of the voice; one that made her feel calm and safe. Her faith was in the cards on the opposite side of the border and the guardian watching over her.

* * *

**Chapter 21 – The Long-Forgotten Promise! A Signer's Battle!**

**[Nagaku no Wasturete no Yokasoku! Shiguna to Tatakau!]**

**KEY CARD – Id the Super Demonic Lord**

_**-Neo-Domino: Security HQ-**_

Rally toppled over, clutching onto the top step of the series as he panted, eyes closed while taking in the deep breaths. Rua was seated beside him, also exhausted from the climb – the adults of Neo-Domino had bodies built for nightlife, the children were different. He glanced up, wondering how Ruka was doing; if she was tired, if she was still fighting. An ember toppled into the fire of his eyes, he had heard that she was in the tower for his sake, because she was under the impression that he had been captured. All he wanted was to find her and get her out before sunrise when operations at Security would resume.

Rally opened his eyes and moved them to the boy, someone from the City that had shunned his own kind; the offspring of those who had lived that time ago, his opposite. He looked the same age; they were as alike in as many ways as they were different.

"Rua" he sighed. "Why are you here, looking for your sister?"

"Someone in the Arcadia Movement told me she came here, looking for me and Divine" Rua answered, setting his eyes on the deprived boy who looked like he had fished his clothes out of a bin and couldn't afford a haircut. Rally's face showed scepticism. "She came with Izayoi-san!"

Still, these names didn't mean anything to Rally; he couldn't say he had never heard of the people, they could be more kids that had wound up in the movement he mentioned. Nothing he said could make complete sense. Rua's finger moved up, pointing at his face, more specifically, at his small Marker.

"You wouldn't understand – you're from Satellite" the teal-haired boy commented.

Rally scowled, the observation _had_ to be said in words. He folded his arms over his chest and pouted at the boy, there was nothing special about him, he had just been lucky to be on the richer side of the divide.

"Oh yeah?" he snapped. His hand shot up, pointing back at a perplexed Rua. "And where are _you_ from, Rua?"

Rua smiled and pressed his thumb against his chest. "I'm from the Tops".

Rally's face transformed; wide eyes and a bottom jaw threatening to drop off and hit the floor. He knew of the Tops – that was the place where only the richest of the rich could live. They had the best lives of anyone in Neo-Domino. And he, a Satellite boy, was working alongside someone his age from that very place. He waited for someone to shake him awake in Satellite, to open his dreary eyes to find Nerve, Taka or Blitz – Yusei, if he could be really lucky – staring at him in bewilderment, wondering what kind of dream the boy had experienced. Rua chuckled at his face.

"So you're like…" Rally whispered.

Rua's ears picked the sound of Rally's voice, but the words were lost when the boy flinched, a roar thundered through the level and into the staircase, Rua gasped, well aware that the noise matched that of a monster. There was a duel going on close by. He scrambled to his feet and rushed ahead, leaving Rally, who cried out when he noticed the boy rushing ahead and flailed to pick himself up and follow.

* * *

Frank chuckled as he stood opposite the still girl, her mind elsewhere; her field pitiful in comparison to his. Id hummed over his head, glaring furiously at the girl opposite who had already removed it from the field once before, the girl whose eyes didn't rise or search for weak spots. She was lost.

**FIFTH TURN – RUKA**

"Draw" she mumbled lifelessly.

That was something that troubled Frank – was it the duellist in her that was fighting for her while she was separated? He hadn't expected her to continue the duel, that he would move it forward for her and pass through the barrier of the Duel Spirit World, entering the place that was untouched by madness of mankind. He would enter the new plain and rule it away from the rest of humans who had polluted their planets. He would make his own place and blow all mysteries apart. No-one was going to stand in his way – not even the girl who tried to hide, just like the natural cowardice of humankind longed.

"Magic card – Pot of Greed" Ruka sounded blandly, placing the card into her Duel Disk, a projection showing for Frank to see. "This lets me draw two new cards".

She drew. Frank's frown returned and deeper than before; now she had two more cards he couldn't tell. There was no possibility he could control the duel if she was going to continue building up her cards secretly, reducing his chances of seizing the reigns of control and drive himself to his goal – she could easily slip out of his grasp and fight back for real. He watched her with narrow eyes as her eyes met the card she held in her right hand, laying it onto the central space on top of the Duel Disk.

"I summon Sunlight Unicorn **[ATK 1800]**".

Through a sky-blue vortex, the pure white horse galloped through, a spiralling sapphire horn stood from the skull. A mane of blue flames surrounded the extra feature and blazed down its neck, matching the tail and those around the hooves of the otherwise gentle creature. The animal halted in front of Ruka, standing as a shield for her in the face of the demonic beast opposite, snorting through its twin nostrils.

"Sunlight Unicorn's monster effect – I can turn over the top card of my deck. If it's an Equip Magic card, then I can add it to my hand" Ruka stated. She pulled the top card, unknown to both duellists and turned it over – her face showed nothing, only the incessant blank stares and straight lips. "I activate Horn of the Unicorn". The card turned over for Frank to see, he scowled, biting into his bottom lip – he knew what was coming. "This increases Sunlight Unicorn's attack power by 700 points".

The barb began to glow, encased in crystal by the extra power of the card latched onto it **[ATK 2500]**. The horse shook its head tamely, neighing as it allowed the power to flow through it and enhance its limbs, snorting as it lowered its head opposite Frank's field.

"Sunlight Unicorn attacks Id".

The steed galloped ahead, aiming its horn at Id's head. The four hooves slammed against the ground simultaneously and catapulted it into the air. Id resisted, moving its claw in line with the attack, meeting the glistening horn. Bolts of electricity shot out of the collision, sparking as the power backfired against the dragon-shaped creature and it dissolved. Frank grimaced – Id was his deck's ace card, yet a girl without her mind had been able to conquer it, there was probably more to follow. But she had power that would backfire at the same time. He narrowed his eyes as his lips sealed the parting where his clenched jaws could be seen.

'_Where is she getting this extra strength? Could it be something on the other side is helping her, fighting with her?'_ he thought, fixing his eyes on the girl's stone face.

He threw his arm forward, over the Bound by Ego Trap that began to glow in response to a battle, Ruka did nothing as the scene played out; she was still largely a spectator to the bout.

"Bound by Ego activates, cutting the damage inflicted on my lifepoints by half and dealing an equal portion to you" he called.

**FRANK - RUKA  
3300 -LP- 2400**

The steed whined as the power of the environment around it began to take effect. The trees quaked as their rules were breached, leading the chain reaction through powers that forced Sunlight Unicorn to fade from the field and enter Ruka's Graveyard. The girl showed no emotion to the loss of a trusted companion, and instead, she placed Horn of the Unicorn on the top of her deck.

"Horn of the Unicorn's effect places it on top of my deck when it's removed from the field" she stated. Another card moved from her hand to the field, shining when it revealed itself. "I activate Emergency Assistance. Like with Pixie Knight, it allows the revival of a monster destroyed by a card effect this turn, Sunlight Unicorn returns to the field".

The card glowed brighter than previously, shimmering until its shape altered – from a flat card to the steed. The white-skinned unicorn stood opposite as though nothing had happened, Frank gasped at the sight of it standing alive once more.

"Sunlight Unicorn again?" he called.

"Now I activate another Magic card – Summoning Wings" Ruka protested dully. "When a Fairy-type monster is Special Summoned to the field, this allows me to Special Summon another Fairy in attack mode. I summon Kuribon **[ATK 300]**".

Ruka moved once more, holding up the card to reveal the source of the voice she had heard earlier – Kuribon. Frank smirked at the artwork showing the cousin of the Kuribohs. Even if she was gathering her Fairy creatures, they were still young and weak; Sunlight Unicorn was a rare exception, but even that couldn't bypass the laws of the Ancient Forest.

"Sunlight Unicorn's effect – I can draw the top card of my deck again" Ruka stated. "And we both know it's Horn of the Unicorn, I equip it to Sunlight Unicorn".

The same icy crystal casing shone around the horn of the animal, Frank smirked coldly at the tactic. Still, he was confident in the laws of Ancient Forest, Id would be safe as long as they were set in place.

"Clever strategy" he commented. "But I can pull tricks of my own. Id the Super Demonic Lord is revived during the End Phase".

"I place a card face-down" Ruka mumbled, uncaring for the power of her opponent's strongest beast. "Turn end".

Behind Frank, a mass of energy gathered, reshaping the destroyed beast. He chuckled in the same dark, unsettling manner; something that would have sent a chill creeping down Ruka's spine if she was still conscious as herself.

"And with your turn at an end, I move closer to the Duel Spirit World" he claimed, his smile twisting from a calm and contained look to that of a madman slowly. "I can feel myself getting closer, chasing after you. Perhaps you're preparing to welcome me as I enter that glorious domain".

* * *

_**-Spirit World: Ancient Forest-**_

Trees shivered as Id and Sunlight Unicorn exploded together, leaving Ruka alone with Kuribon. She frowned, eyes filling with sorrow at the thought of her precious friend being eliminated so easily, Kuribon whined as it circled her, helpless as its friends were destroyed by the demonic beast one after another. Ruka's hands came together as she watched the spot solemnly.

"I don't want Sunlight Unicorn to die" she whispered, close to tears. "I don't want _anyone_ to die!"

It was half a minute after the wish that a ray of light shot down from the heavens, granting the plea and returning the unicorn like it had been spared from the scythe of Death. Ruka smiled, her eyes lighting immediately at the sight of her friend. Her tiny legs carried her to its side hastily, petting the neck tenderly.

"Sunlight Unicorn" she breathed with hope.

A terrifying roar overshadowed the reunion, Ruka gasped as she looked over her shoulder, finding the beast once again towering over her party. No matter what she tried, it kept coming back; the persistent evil mind trying to tap into her power and reach the domain of peace. The beast threw its claw forward, Ruka cried out – it was trying to either capture or crush her. Either way, she was in trouble.

The steed lowered itself slightly, allowing Ruka to scramble up its side and onto its back, Kuribon was quick to follow, floating in between Ruka's arms and nestling itself on the back of the horse. The animal rose to its full height, earning a small cry of surprise from the girl clutching onto it. As the shady claw closed in on them, Sunlight Unicorn's hooves began to move, throwing it forward and leaving the attack to miss, the sharpened tips of the beast crashing into the soft soil of the forest. Ruka peered over her shoulder at the demon removing its hand from the lush grass.

'_There's something different about that thing. There's more power in it'_ she thought, lowering her eyebrows into an anxious glare. _'Could it be that he's crossed over?'_

The lush forest fell behind and what Ruka found when her eyes focused on the black trunks was a barren wasteland. What resembled a forest torn apart by time and pollution, the clouds ranged from purple to grey, water had long evaporated. Life existed nowhere. The plain had decayed beyond repair; mist grew thick and slowed the galloping creature. With a gentle snort, the legs of Sunlight Unicorn stopped moving altogether, Ruka cautiously slid down the animal's side, her trainers clapped against the stone soil. The fog worried her, but if Sunlight Unicorn had paused, then there had to be something significant to the creature.

"Is this place… some kind of vision?" she muttered aloud. "Or is this… real? Has this world already suffered this much?"

Her heart swelled, pushing tears to the edges of her eyes as she contemplated how far the damage could have spread – how much of the world was poisoned like this and how much remained in tact like the Ancient Forest?

The mist began to clear, showing a sparkling lake in front of Ruka. That alone was enough to force a gasp of surprise from her, but Kuribon and Sunlight Unicorn were nowhere to be seen, instead, there seemed to be a group moving on the opposite side of the water – in a meadow as beautiful as the clearing in the forest. Flowers painted the grass in a variety of colours, enhancing its beauty. Ruka's united fists moved in front of her chest, trying to clutch her heart before it could break loose. The group she could see moving were a small collection of Fairy monsters, most of which were present in her deck, but more shockingly was the figure in the centre – _herself_.

"What… what's going on?" she whispered. "Is that really me?"

The child was much younger than the present Ruka, a girl of three – the embodiment of innocence, dressed in a pink dress and jacket, her pigtails much shorter than her older counterpart. In the background, the game between the girl and young creatures was observed by a glorious dragon; sky-blue skin across her serpentine body, arms hanging from subtle shoulders. Golden braces clung onto her head, torso, shoulders and wrists, rubies embedded in the centre of the pieces, behind them, large wings like those of a butterfly's spread out, pink and white scales fixed onto the blue bones. They matched the fins jutting out from the back of her head, either side of the amethyst fixed into the centre of her head jewellery; jade green locks flowed from the back of her skull, orange eyes shone gently near the ends of lips fixed together.

The girl dropped to her knees and began to fiddle with the flowers, tying their stems together in order to form a crown that she picked up and pressed down on the top of Kuribon. The small furry creature hopped and squealed with joy, flattered by the girl.

"This place is so pretty" the innocent commented, smiling at her friends. "I wish I could bring Rua here, I'm sure he'd like it".

Surrounding Kuribon were a number of Fairy-type monsters Ruka recognised from the Duel Monsters game; Sunny Pixie, Watapon, Key Mace, Petit Angel, Dancing Fairies, Jerry Beans Man. The celebration of the gift-giving suddenly halted when the crown withered and the dying plants collapsed, scattered around Kuribon and tumbling to the ground. The bouncing and cheerful cries of the creatures halted, Sunny Pixie's tiny hands moved in front of her mouth, shocked by the sudden decay. The young Ruka gazed at the remnants of the chain and touched the dead flowers with the tips of her fingers, brushing them sorrowfully.

"_Ruka, darkness is threatening this world"_ the voice that Ruka had heard earlier uttered. The present form of the girl on the poisoned side of the lake widened her eyes slightly when she realised that the voice had been coming from the dragon, the young one focused on the dragon towering over her. _"It's the intent of evil ones that will try to invade this land that threaten it now. This world is bracing itself for when that evil comes, to pollute our world and twist it into a vision of their own, something that the Duel Spirits will not be able to fight against alone. They will need help, and there is only one person that can offer that help – that is you"._

"Me?" the young Ruka murmured. "Why _only_ me?"

"_You have a connection with this world; that is why only you can access it"_ the dragon explained without moving her lips. _"Your soul is pure, strong enough to prevent evil from invading and protect us"._

"So if I don't protect you, someone will hurt you all and your home" the young Ruka whispered, despair creeping through her soul. "But am I really strong enough to stop them?"

A soft feeling tickled the palm of her left hand, she gazed down to find Watapon nestled by her side, beneath the hand and stroking itself against it. Its large blue eyes trembled as the girl and dragon discussed a grim future, something that couldn't be overturned without the child's power. Young Ruka's eyes softened as she watched the creature and then rose to the others while stroking the pink ball of life and fluff manually.

"I'll protect this world; I promise" she declared. "I don't want any of my friends to get hurt. This place won't be tainted or destroyed; I'll stand to fight for you all".

A chorus of cheers and squeals followed; the appreciation of those depending on her after her declaration that she would stay and protect them as the dragon wished. The dragon's wings flapped, gliding inches above the ground as she moved towards the girl and creatures, she landed before them, wrapping her arms and wings around them. The innocent smiled and giggled as the dragon transformed its form into a dome of golden light, bringing with it warmth and a sense of security, she felt safe and happy.

Across the water, Ruka watched the scene without words until the dragon altered its form; she paced towards the edge of the land, her eyes retaining their anxious and puzzled glimmer.

"I remember…" she whispered. "That was when I made a promise to protect this world. But…" Her eyes narrowed, moving towards the tainted and ruined ground at her feet, the reflection of herself in the glistening waters of the past. "Why did I forget?"

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Security HQ-**_

Rua shot around the corner of the sterile corridor, there was no sound, nothing to suggest he was any closer to Ruka. But when he twisted his neck to see the scene before him. He stood rooted to the spot when he found a cluster of trees blocking any way forward; the artificial lights illuminated the setting, like a scene from a fairy-tale filled with magic. Rua moved cautiously towards it, unable to see beyond the first veil of trees or what waited on the opposite side of the woodland, eyes leaping from one gap between trunks to another. Rally's heavy breaths filled his ears as he approached the nearest of the trees, brushing it with the tip of his forefinger – it was a hologram.

"A hologram?" he muttered. "Isn't this like the card Ruka…?"

He leapt through the trees, landing in the meadow on the opposite side of the trunks, there he froze completely. Standing opposite each other, Ruka and a man had Duel Disks activate on their left arms, a massive beast towering over the man while Kuribon and Sunlight Unicorn faced it either side of Ruka. But something felt off, Ruka tended to avoid duelling, neither knew why, but she claimed to be drained whenever she duelled. Had she put that fear aside for his sake and prepared herself to face this man? But he had found her.

"Ruka!" he cried joyfully, dashing past the man and towards his sister.

She said nothing, neither did the adult; for a duel, the battlefield was oddly silent. Rua entered regardless, but when he crossed the front line between Kuribon and Sunlight Unicorn, he came to a halt. His eyebrows curved in confusion as he gazed at his sister's face; blank eyes looking nowhere in particular, mouth hanging open slightly like she had forgotten how to move it. She hadn't noticed him, not even when he was in front of her. He twisted his waist, looking back at the man opposite – he, too, was still, silent, like he was sleeping on his feet.

"What's happening?" Rua asked himself desperately, setting his eyes back on his sister.

A crimson glow distracted him as he moved back, finding a pattern on her arm – in the shape of a dragon's claw. He stared at is intriguingly, how had the mark appeared and what was it? Why was it on his sister when he knew every inch of her and her life? That pattern had never appeared before, but now it was shining and she wasn't doing anything about it – she was still staring with the dead eyes.

Rally charged through the holographic forest, closing the gap between himself and Rua, small pants flew from his mouth as he watched the reunited twins, paying no attention to the strange matter that the duel was paused and the combatants were stationary. He came to a halt behind Rua, peering over the boy's shoulder at the girl who looked like a replica of him, with minor adjustments.

"Rua, what's going on?"

Out of his view, Rua's eyes had dimmed to match his sister's, watching her without fear or concern, but with the same lifeless gaze that she stood holding. A light breath came from his mouth. "Ruka…"

* * *

_**-Spirit World: Decayed Forest-**_

Time moved on for the innocent child, still on her knees in the lush field of life and hope. A voice very close to her heart began to cry out, calling her name over and over, begging her to return. To bring her back to the home world, away from the lonely place where she was the only human, but back to another lonely place where she would be alone.

"_Ruka! Ruka!"_

"_Rua!"_

Ruka stumbled as she watched the scene, overcome by the emotions that flooded her – she remembered, and she had deserted them. She fell to her knees, touching the dead ground with her left hand as she struggled to keep herself from curling up and sobbing in guilt. Tears leaked from her eyes regardless. The living field, the water and the bright sky, the monsters she promised; they all vanished under a sea of despair and as it cleared, there was nothing more than the same wasteland she stood in.

"It's my fault" she cried. "If I hadn't left you all, this wouldn't have happened. I broke my promise and now everyone is suffering".

"_Ruka…"_ the voice returned.

Ruka opened her eyes, finding a large crag where the conference had been, the site where she had vowed to protect those around her. The skeleton of a prisoner could be seen, slender and a shadow. The very dragon that she had been surrounded by, who protected her.

"No way" Ruka cried out. "Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

There was no movement from the dragon; she had joined the ranks of victims of the decay that had spread long after Ruka left the world defenceless, poisoned without her pure mind and heart. The sight of the divine dragon pushed Ruka deeper into sorrow and regret, she shook her head and sobbed harder, overwhelmed by the extent of the damage.

"It's all my fault. I failed everyone. Because I deserted everyone and ran away" she wept, closing her eyes, unable to witness the scars any longer. "I failed Ancient Fairy Dragon and my friends. I'm not strong enough to protect this place and everyone; I was an idiot to ever think I would be".

A rumble came from behind, like an earthquake. Through it all, a roar thundered like before, Ruka gazed over her shoulder, eyes already filled with terror and despair – she knew what was coming. Id towering over her, bearing its claws and fangs like a vicious predator about to tear her apart. Her body trembled as she remained on her knees, watching the beast powerlessly; she couldn't even find Kuribon or Sunlight Unicorn.

Through the stomach of the creature, a shadow began to move. A figure passed through, revealing the nature of the shade; a human – worse, Frank. His eyes were closed and a wide grin splashed across his face; he looked like he was going mad. The inane smirk worried her; he claimed to be a psychologist – why would _he_ be mad?

"Finally…" he muttered. His eyes shot open, shooting a wave of terror through the crouched girl when his insanely small pupils were revealed, like those of a violent cat's. "'I've crossed over – I'm in the Spirit World!" His eyes moved to Ruka, darkening his already disturbing face. "Thank you, young Signer. Because of your powers holding the door open, I could finally pass through".

"'Signer'?" Ruka murmured.

She didn't have long to ponder over the word, black shadows began to spread from the soles of Frank's shoes, crawling across the dead earth and up the trunks of frail trees. The trunks moaned and snapped, reducing the weak into dust, Ruka gasped in horror at the sight, watching more of the Spirit World die before her. More victims because of the fight to still come.

"Stop!" she cried out, standing up and turning to the deranged man. "Stop hurting this world!"

Despite her pleas, more trees withered like feeble flowers, reduced to nothing and consumed by the blackness. Ruka retreated, stepping backwards to the edge where water once glistened, standing like a shield in front of Ancient Fairy Dragon's crag, but with no other options. More vanished before her eyes; another life that she had failed to protect, time was short and belief was none.

"I knew it. I'm not strong enough to stop this" she whimpered. She peered over her shoulder, to the immense crag holding the dragon's skeleton as a symbol of oppression, the purple sky swirled overhead; there was no mercy. "Rua…"

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Security HQ-**_

Rally paced around the motionless twins and stood between them, on the side-lines of their eerie reunion. At first, he came to the conclusion that their bonds enabled them to speak telepathically, but Rua had ignored everything he said. Even though their time together was short, he firmly believed that wasn't the true Rua. He would have happily exclaimed that he was standing in front of his sister and explain the whole situation to her, that her duel wasn't needed to rescue him because he had been searching for her. His eyes matched her lifeless ones, his mouth small and closed; no happiness.

"Rua" the lone boy called again, waving his hand in front of the Tops boy's face. "Rua!"

No response, he had failed again. Instead, his eyes moved to the opponent who stood forgotten in the discovery of the girl. He also stood like a statue, like he had lost the ability to think and move. He was as dead to the world as the young twins. Rally frowned curiously, there was nothing to help him understand what was happening, and it was only delaying his search for his own friends. He returned to the twins, casting his eyes to the floor – if something was happening; then he obviously had no part in it. But what was it that had snatched the souls of the people around him? And why did he have nothing to do with it? Perhaps it _was_ a City thing.

The glow of the marking emblazoned on Ruka's arm caught his eye, drawing him around Rua and to the boy's left side. There he saw the shimmering Birthmark; his eyebrows twisted in suspicion. The shape of the claw looked vaguely familiar, like he had seen one before – only different. But had he? He searched the history in his head, unable to match a face or pattern to the glow. But there was something strangely familiar about it, only without the brightness.

"What's going on?" he asked himself.

"Ruka…"

The voice of Rua came and went again, bringing back Rally's tired eyes. Since they had arrived, the girl's name was all he uttered. He knew the girl's name through their first conversation, the motivation of his being in the tower so late at night. The problem was they weren't in the tower now; they were somewhere else, separated from the setting around. At least they were finally together; he only wished he knew where that was.

* * *

_**-Spirit World: Decayed Forest-**_

"_Ruka… Ruka…"_

"Rua!" the girl gasped with surprise. He had reached her again. "Rua, help me. Please, bring me back home so I can fight there!"

Droplets of water spurted from the ground, building into bubbles and a small trickle. The girl took a further step back as she watched the puddle grow, something born amidst the death and decay through evil. She crouched down onto her knees again, pressing the soft palm of her hand against the cracked ground to find her face staring back in the misty water. In an instant, the reflection transformed and Rua gazed through with oddly dim eyes.

"_Ruka…"_

"Rua!" the girl cred. "Get me out of here, please".

"_I can't"_ Rua answered, his voice calm and stoic, far from the tone she knew to come from him. _"I heard everything. You made a promise to protect that world. I want to be strong to protect you, and you can be strong by protecting the Spirit World in the same way"._

"Rua. Listen to me" Ruka protested.

"_Only your brother's voice can pass through the division of our worlds, Ruka"_ Ancient Fairy's calm voice explained. _"Your bond is strong enough to open passage to his voice, but he doesn't possess the power you do to enter this world himself. He can cross, but not completely – he is drifting between our worlds, putting himself in danger in order to reach you as best he can"._

Ruka's head fell, concealing her face behind the bangs that fell over her forehead, a breeze swept the deserted forest. The cries of Kuribon filled the girl's ears as the fuzzy creature and the white steed returned, gathering around her.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon…" she whispered. "Kuribon, Sunlight Unicorn, Sunny Pixie, Watapon. Everyone!" She threw her head up, unveiling the new blaze in her eyes as she glared at the source of the poison tainting the world's soil. "I will protect this world. I will keep my promise!"

"Heh" Frank sounded, narrowing one eye and widening the other smugly. "It's pointless for you to fight back. This world is mine and I'll twist it into my ultimate desire – a place that can truly be worthy of a pure soul. People have damaged Earth beyond repair; I will start anew and be the salvation of people. No-one can stop me; especially not you!"

"I won't let anyone pollute this world" Ruka argued. She raised her arm, setting it in place for a mass of energy to gather and form a Duel Disk that latched onto her like the one connected to her body. Kuribon and Sunlight Unicorn vanished, teleporting to the field in front of her in twin flashes of light. "You'll have to kill me first to achieve that".

**SIXTH TURN – FRANK**

"It's my turn now. Draw" the adult called, drawing from his deck. "I activate my face-down Trap – Gesalt Trap!"

A steel device appeared in front of the lifted card, like a giant clamp. From the stand, the dark ring shot forward and snatched Kuribon. The creature squealed and flailed fruitlessly, despites its efforts, the clamp squeezed it **[ATK 0]**.

"Kuribon!" Ruka gasped.

"Gesalt Trap reduces both the attack and defence points of your monster to zero, meaning its got no chance of saving itself from Id" Frank cackled wildly. "Without its ability, that thing is a target. And so that it _stays_ a target, I activate Immortal Homeostasis". Beside the deadly Trap card, an equally disturbing Magic card appeared, depicting a mage known to Ruka as Maha Vailo surrounded by dark energies, narrow bolts of lightning striking it. She could easily see Frank within the card. "This prevents Kuribon from being destroyed by battle. And as a bonus, if its attack power is different from its base points, then you get 300 points of damage during each Standby Phase".

Ruka frowned, with the combination set in place; any successful attack from Id to Kuribon would deal more than half the starting value of lifepoints in one swift blow. Her glare wavered, but survived; with a stable motivation to keep fighting, with her spirit in place, she would go on no matter what plays Frank made against her.

"Id attacks Kuribon!"

The massive claw of the beast shot forward, towards the panicking Kuribon that flailed in vain, unable to move itself with the lock closed around it. Ruka glared at the beast, no longer paralysed with fear as flashes of the creatures she had vowed to save passed through her mind. Those that welcomed her to the world so long ago, and those she would give another chance.

"Reverse card open – Negate Attack!" she snapped, throwing her own right arm forward. "This stops your attack and spares Kuribon!"

Frank chuckled, any option to scowl and curse the girl's fighting spirit had gone out the window once he crossed the border, surpassing Rua and entering the domain for himself. His mind only saw the play as one thing – a delay. He would still win. For now, he slid a card into his Duel Disk.

"I activate Wave of Evil Intent" he stated, the name earned a sharpened glare from the girl. "When a monster on my field is destroyed, you get 300 points of damage. Turn end".

**SEVENTH TURN – RUKA**

"My turn, draw!" the girl cried out, ignoring the card she had pulled and instead, pointed at the pure steed in front of her. "Sunlight Unicorn attacks Id!"

Bound by Ego began to glow as the horse charged forward, adding to Frank's delight – with it, Ruka's lifepoints would plummet lower, the chain would reduce her lifepoints enough for an exchange between Id and Kuribon to wipe her out. He cackled as the two creatures collided, horn against the claw of the beast. The larger exploded into golden shards.

"Now the combination of Bound by Ego and Wave of Evil Intent reduces your lifepoints by half the battle damage and then an extra 300 points for destroying a monster on my field" he yelled rapturously.

Bolts struck down from the heavens, one striking Ruka, who then cried out in anguish. Despite her frail limbs, she kept standing, supported by the responsibility behind her and lifted her head to glare again at Frank, who was unaffected by the storm. The heavens were growing restless by his darkened presence, but nothing mattered to him now.

**FRANK - RUKA  
3250 -LP- 2050**

"And now, Ancient Forest destroys Sunlight Unicorn, leaving you with nothing more than that powerless fool, the key to your demise" Frank cackled wildly, pointing at the surviving Kuribon.

Sunlight Unicorn vanished in the same sudden manner as Id, leaving Ruka with the targeted partner she considered to be her closest friend of those in the Spirit World. The constant reminder of those she had to fight on for.

"Horn of the Unicorn returns to the top of my deck when it's removed from the field" Ruka stated, holding up the Magic card and laying atop the stack. Another card entered her Duel Disk. "I activate Foresight. This lets me guess the top card of my deck – if I'm right; I can send it to the Graveyard and draw a card".

"You're going to _discard_ Horn to the Unicorn?" Frank chuckled, puzzled by the move, but giddy nonetheless – it would remove any chance of powering Sunlight Unicorn beyond Id's power if she planned to revive it again.

Ruka picked up the card, keeping it face-down and her eyes on Frank. "I declare this card is Horn of the Unicorn". The hologram of the Foresight Magic card began to glow, confirming that indeed the girl was correct and permitted the card's journey into the Graveyard. She drew a new card in its place. "I set two cards face-down. Turn end".

Behind Frank, a wide tower of white light erupted from the ground, unleashing the buried Id back onto the playing field, the immortal creature that had to die in order to protect the Duel Spirit World. Ruka eyed it hatefully; knowing full-well that was the source of Frank's power, and with its immortal power, there was no way to overcome it permanently.

**EIGHTH TURN – FRANK**

"Draw" the professor barked with his inane grin. "And with Kuribon's attack power still at zero, Immortal Homeostasis deals 300 points of damage".

**FRANK - RUKA  
3250 -LP- 1750**

"I activate Super Ego's Aim" Frank hollered, throwing the card into his Duel Disk. "By paying 800 lifepoints, this grants Id the ability to attack directly and gain 300 attack points at the same time".

A white glow crept around Id's form, casting a shadow across the field and over the border to Ruka's half. The beast growled and hissed, taking in the power passed onto it. Frank's lips spread further apart as he pointed to the girl.

"All three are together; Id, Ego and Superego" Frank commented. "Come, fulfil the desires of your ego – join me to unleash your full powers".

"I don't understand what powers you're talking about" Ruka whimpered, clenching her right hand in front of her chest. "You keep talking about it, but you won't explain. Besides, I have Rua to find, I won't give up on him for your insane goal".

"Have it your way" Frank snapped. "Id, finish this pathetic Signer off and cover the final stretch to our world!"

Kuribon squealed; even though it wasn't the target, it feared for Ruka, who glared up at the beast. Ruka shifted her feet, setting them apart like she was bracing for the aftershocks of the attack that would end her. But rather than wait, she pressed down on the central key shining on the circular centre of her Duel Disk.

"Trap card open – Fairy Wind!" she yelled in defiance. "This destroys every Magic and Trap card on the field; then it deals damage to us both worth 300 points for each card".

The cards shattered, one on Ruka's side shimmering before it departed, Ancient Forest would be removed with the selection, meaning attacks would be permitted without the destruction of the violent being afterwards.

"Before it enters the Graveyard, I activate the effect of Fairy's Duality" she added in the same forceful manner. "This has two effects that follow changes in either player's lifepoints. For now, I'll use it to increase my lifepoints instead of losing them".

Frank groaned as a wave of pain washed over him as a result of Fairy Wind. Ruka, however, was surrounded by a pink glow as her lifepoints increased, feeling better and stronger than before, she smiled confidently in Frank's direction while his face was twisted in discomfort.

**FRANK - RUKA  
1750 -LP- 3250**

"Looks like my lifepoints are safe now" the girl commented proudly.

"Not for long, your Trap does nothing against Id's attack" Frank retorted.

The shady claw of Id slammed into the ground, dislodging stones and clumps of the ground. Ruka cried out as she was thrown off her feet and launched her to the very edge of the elevated land. She slammed against the edge of the plain and dug her fingers into the dead soil as her legs hung over the edge, where they would once have been swallowed by water and soaked generously. Frank's laughter deteriorated into a fit of shrieks and cackles, unlike anything Ruka had heard before.

But it flooded her ears as she dragged herself up and back onto the higher level of land, glaring at him wearily while the liberated Kuribon floated around on her field, at a loss over what it could do. She took in deep breaths, watching the hopeless scene ahead with few options outside what felt like inevitable defeat.

**FRANK - RUKA  
1750 -LP—1050**

"I think you've suffer enough for one turn" Frank added. "I'll end it there and leave you one final chance to clamber out of the grave that you've been helping me dig. Next turn, Id will finish you off and this world will become mine".

A fit of feverish cackling followed, while Ruka struggled to get her to her feet, swaying from side to side, her waving pigtails low as her body fought to recover.

**NINETH TURN – RUKA**

"Draw" the girl called.

"Super Ego's Aim activates from the Graveyard during the turn after it was sent to the Graveyard, returning to the field and becoming an Equip Card" Frank interjected. "Raising Id's attack power by 300 again".

The purple demon unleashed a roar as it was surrounded by the same pale aura that pushed its offensive capabilities higher. Ruka glared at the beast and then to the master. She pulled a card from her hand, showing it to Frank as a Magic Card in the midst of a tornado.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" she shouted. "Which will destroy Super Ego's Aim, and this time, it won't come back". The Magic card opposite exploded, leaving Id the sole being on Frank's field, opposite the lone Kuribon. Ruka held another card up, sliding it into the lower level of her Duel Disk. "I set a card face-down. Turn end".

"So that's all you have to offer? Just a face-down card and destroying Super Ego's Aim?" Frank chuckled. He threw his head back and began to cackle again, amused by how limited the Signer girl's options were. He drew the top card of his deck without hesitation, eager to end everything.

**TENTH TURN – FRANK**

"Id, finish her off. Devour Kuribon and reduce her lifepoints to nothing!"

The fiend lunged forward, its pointed claws aimed at the small furry creature that hovered alone without backup. With the attack, Frank continued laughing blindly, no longer capable of paying attention to the duel, but rather, lost in his fantasy of owning the elusive world and bending it into his own vision. He would finally achieve what he had been seeking for almost a decade.

"Kuribon's monster effect – it can return to my hand when it's targeted for an attack" Ruka called, stretching her left arm in the direction of the creature. The safe Kuribon shrank into an orb of golden light and shot back to the Duel Disk, into the card lying alone on the top. "By doing so, it reduces battle damage to zero and attacking player gains lifepoints equal to their monster's attack power".

"So all you're doing is helping me, I'll gain too many lifepoints for you to stop me" Frank laughed. "And you have so few – you can't _possibly_ win this now".

Ruka narrowed her eyes into a glare as she tensed the muscles in her body. Just in front of her, she could see Rua – not the real boy, but a transparent copy in her mind, standing opposite with his Duel Disk active and his back to her, facing the same darkness he had no connection to.

"_I'll fight to protect you, Ruka"_ he spoke without moving, without looking back at her. _"That's why I fought at the Arcadia Movement"._

Ruka's eyes widened and a gasp passed through her parting lips – that was right, Rua had been fighting for her. And now she was fighting for him. Because he put his life on the line for her while facing Aki's legendary powers to the point where she had to step in just to stop the fatal blow. Her eyes flashed with strength and determination.

"I _will_ save Rua. And the Duel Spirits depending on me!" she shouted.

"You will, will you?" Frank cackled. "You can't even save _yourself!_"

The darkness spreading from Frank accelerated, creeping up the crag imprisoning Ancient Fairy Dragon; boulders broke loose, drawing the girl's eyes to the spectacle. They widened greatly, watching in horror as the rubble slid down the edge of the cliff. Instantly, the consequences of the miniature mountain's destruction while housing the trapped dragon played through her mind – the dragon failing to the darkness and destroyed as the prison around her crumbled away into nothing. Ruka threw her head forward, towards the source.

"_Stop it!"_ she shrieked. "Stop it before you kill Ancient Fairy Dragon! It's not alright for her to die!"

Smoke erupted from the crag like a volcano unleashing its wrath, the skeleton of the dragon began to move, climbing out of the rock. The earth shook as the dragon leaned forward, hissing while Frank's incessant laughter rang in Ruka's ears. She watched in silence, unable to do anything before the grey dragon reached forward and wrapped its bony claws around the man, lifting him from the ground. He continued to laugh, oblivious to everything, to the danger he was in and what had unfolded. He had lost his mind completely.

"Ancient Fairy, please stop this!" the girl cried. "Don't kill that man! No-one needs to die".

The dragon roared viciously, like it didn't recognise Ruka, lost in her own anger. The glorious pink wings of the creature had been reduced to nothing more than bent and misshapen bones of rock, all beauty in the creature was lost. Ruka curved her eyebrows, there was nothing she could do but end the duel and pray that would be enough to get them out the predicament. Perhaps it would get them away from the infuriated Ancient Fairy Dragon and home, to finally settle things without putting someone's life on the line. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she focused on what she could do, how she could save both the blinded dragon and the deranged man.

"Reverse card open – Trap of Darkness!" she bellowed, opening the card which rose backwards. "This lets me pay 1000 lifepoints to select a Normal Trap in my Graveyard. This then takes on the effect of that card". The card began to glow, changing its artwork to that of Fairy's Duality. Ruka stretched her neck as she shouted to the two lost beings above her. "With this, I'll take the darkness of both Frank and Ancient Fairy and seal it away forever! Fairy's Duality's second possibility is to reduce an opponent's lifepoints by the same amount they'd gain. Let's end this all now".

A golden ray shot out of the card, engulfing Frank who began to moan wildly in the place of constant laughter, his lifepoints fell without his acknowledging, but his voice finally silenced.

**FRANK - RUKA  
0 -LP—50**

**DUEL END**

A tornado descended over the ruined meadow, touching against the dead ground and ripped Frank from Ancient Fairy's grasp. Ruka cried out as the winds captured her, lifting her tiny body from the ground and into the uncertain air. She couldn't get a decent view of Ancient Fairy to see if Frank's defeat had quenched her thirst for vengeance. Her right eye opened slightly, a mere slit to avoid the wind battering it and forcing it shut protectively. The world faded to white.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Security HQ-**_

"It's trying to tell me something".

Her arm was shining. It was enough for Aki to want to tear the limb from her, but she merely stared at it. Her bitter eyes moved to the ceiling, thinking of the girl that had been with her. Thinking of how lucky Ruka had been not to be 'gifted' by the cursed symbol. It had torn the life of Izayoi Aki apart once; she couldn't allow it to do so again. Another chilling glare fell onto the glowing symbol as the light died, with its silencing, she moved on.

* * *

Ruka's eyes suddenly flickered, shimmering with the life lost. Rally flinched at the sudden sign of life after so long alone in the dim silence – this was the first time he could see the real Ruka. Rua shuddered, blinking and opening his true eyes as well. Rally smiled at the pair, glad that they had both returned without harm.

"Ruka!" Rua gasped, his voice filled with joy and relief. "I'm so glad you're okay".

"Rua…" the girl breathed, smiling gently as she traced every feature of her brother's face. She had never thought she'd be so happy to see him beaming childishly in front of her.

She shot forward, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed as she took in every emotion, everything about the moment. She had never felt so warm, so happy. Her eyes opened and the smile faltered, shrinking as she gazed on Frank's lifeless form slumped on the opposite side of what had been the battlefield, propped against the wall with dead eyes. Like he truly was dead. She frowned, there was no chance she had been too late to rescue him from Ancient Fairy, she heard his moans as he was torn from her bones and flung into the air. There was always the possibility that he was lost between the two worlds, like Rua had been. She had grabbed his hand and drifted back, but there was no evidence that Frank had followed them back into the human world.

Her thoughts were brought to a sudden halt by a third voice; one not belonging to herself, Rua or the comatose man. She averted her eyes as she moved back from, finding the red haired boy smiling at the two with a face no longer than theirs.

"I'm glad you're both okay. You had me worried" he chirped.

"Rua… who is this?" Ruka asked, turning to her brother.

"This is Rally, I met him further down the building while I was searching for you" Rua answered with a smile. "Don't worry about his Marker, he's a good guy".

"You've been looking for me?" Ruka echoed in bewilderment. How could that be the case? "I thought you had been captured by Security; I'm glad you weren't".

"But we can't leave yet. I still have to find Yusei" Rally intervened, curving his eyebrows anxiously.

"Who's 'Yusei'?" Rua asked, looking at Rally with the same face as his sister.

"He's a good friend of mine" Rally answered. "He, Carly and me broke in to find and save Jack. We have to help him before it's too late".

"Frank mentioned Jack too" Ruka mumbled. "He thought I was someone who had come to help him".

"Jack? As in _Jack Atlus?_" Rua cried out gleefully.

"Don't you remember, Rua? Shira told you Jack was here when you were asking about Ruka" Rally stated, his face filled with confusion.

"Oh yeah" Rua chuckled, scratching the back of his head playfully. "I forgot because I was so focused on Ruka, I didn't really listen to him because I was set on her and nothing more. Come on, let's find Yusei and Jack".

Ruka watched her brother without words; his sudden elevation in mood was nothing uncommon – he was a big fan of the Duel King Jack Atlus. There was no doubt that he would try to ask the King for a duel eventually, something he had always dreamed of; something that would never happen. As she watched the two prepubescent boys discuss what and who they were looking for, Ruka smiled and shook her head. Maybe he was a pain sometimes; maybe he focused too much on wanting duels. But she wouldn't have him any other way. The two boys turned to her and walked either side of her; they resumed their climb together, united.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_Carly: We're almost there! We can reach Jack!_

_Kinomiya: You won't free Jack Atlus without passing me. That won't happen._

_Divine: What? What are you doing here?_

_Rua: So you thought you'd kill me to get Ruka, you're despicable._

_Divine: I'll deal with you once and for all. This time, you won't come back!_

_Rua: Next time: "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge, Chapter 22 – Everyone's Own Battle! The Fight to the Top!" I won't let you try to steal Ruka anymore!_

**NEXT KEY CARD – Luck Up!**

**Please read and review**


	22. Everyone's Own Battle! Fight to the Top

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - The Neo-Domino Purge**

_Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. Following the events of Episode 8; Rex Godwin uses the__ information regarding research on momentum to plan an attack and elimination of the Satellite residents. When a leak reaches Satellite; the residents band together. All but Yusei Fudo, who is forced to watch from the outside.  
Contains violence, language, character death._

_**-Neo-Domino: Security HQ -**_

The patter of three footfalls bounced along the corridor and into the blackness stilled ahead. Rua led the way, with his weaker sister and the Satellite boy behind him, each depending on him to a degree; he was both the shield and sword. Ahead of them, the darkness cleared underneath dim ceiling lights flickering weakly; three roads were revealed in front of them, bringing them each to a reluctant halt. Either side of the boy, the children peered, one down the left and one down the right. Ruka frowned, she knew there was still Aki to find, not to mention the others still inside, nevertheless, dawn was approaching, time was ticking on and lessening their time.

Clapping footfalls echoed from the path opposite where Rua's eyes remained, glaring sharply. The two behind huddled, peering anxiously over his shoulders while the figure approached, seemingly hurried. Rua cocked an eyebrow, so far, every individual they had encountered had been a calm and collective soul, prepared to duel the intruders to prevent them reaching their targets, this one seemed too different.

Through the dimness, Rally gazed with a sharp focus, face brightening when the panicked figure moved towards the opposite mouth and rushed forward. Rua reached out to the alien boy, but failed to grab his shoulder, a sigh came out and Ruka shuddered behind him. Rally wore an open smile as he rushed to the figure, straight black hair falling behind the shoulders, large circular spectacles gleaming under the ceiling strips of light. Rally dove forward and into the figure as they met at the centre of the crossroads, wrapping his arms around the slim waist.

"Carly!" he cried jovially.

"Rally" the person gasped, looking down at the boy beaming.

The boy gazed up with tearful eyes, finding the face half-hidden by the large spectacles he recalled on Carly's face. She smiled down at him, relieved to find a face she was recognised. Almost immediately after her face changed, Rally tilted his head, a mixture of amusement and confusion across him.

"So, why are you dressed as a janitor?" he asked.

Carly tilted her head downwards; surveying the uniform she had snatched and threw it off, standing in her own clothes like nothing had happened. She grinned cheekily with a drop of sweat hanging by her right eye, hoping for the conversation to move on before cornering her into answering. She was fortunate when footfalls tapped through the silence, drawing the faces of the four standing between the divided paths, to the left of where Carly had appeared.

Through the shadowy hallway, a figure moved towards the group, slowly, cautiously. Rua lowered his eyebrows, glaring at the silhouette approaching, Rally wasn't rushing towards it; it wasn't a known ally. The shadows were peeled back, revealing her face and body, easing the pounding hearts of the twins.

"Izayoi" Rua called.

"Rua, Ruka" Aki replied, vaguely surprised by the boy's reunion with his sister. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I found Ruka not long ago" Rua answered with a smile.

"Huh? You found Ruka?" Aki echoed. "How did you escape?"

"Escape?" Rua asked, tilting his head. "I didn't escape; I was looking for you and Ruka from the beginning".

Aki was about to add when Rally stepped away from Carly, standing close to the centre of the crossroads and drawing Aki's attention. His tattered rags and Marker standing out against his pale skin caught her immediately.

"Rua, who is this?" the boy inquired without taking his eyes from Aki.

"This is Izayoi Aki, she was with Ruka and I before this whole thing started" Rua answered.

"Izayoi-san and I were looking for Rua when we thought he and Divine were brought here" Ruka added, gripping her brother's arm.

Rua watched his sister, still in the dark about the rumour that he had been taken with the captured Divine, hidden away inside the dead tower of Security as a prisoner. No-one said anything immediately; another tapping snapped the silence in a pattern in the same way Aki's heels had clicked against the tiled floor. The eldest of the females glared down the corridor opposite her; the only one yet to draw someone to the crossroads, Rally stayed by Carly and Ruka hid behind Rua, all watching with nervous and suspicious heartbeats climbing into their throats.

Rally's face shifted once more, smiling when the shadows were peeled back, unveiling the vaguely tanned face he recognised, a yellow Marker painted down the left cheek. He rushed forward and towards the final arrival as he reached the mouth of the hallway and entered the rendezvous. The boy slammed into him, wrapping his arms about the waist of the taller, who watched him mutely.

"Yusei!" he cried gleefully. "I'm glad you're alright".

"That must be Rally's friend" Ruka whispered to her brother, watching the scene over his shoulder.

"He looks cool. Maybe we can duel some time after this is all over" Rua gasped enthusiastically.

"Shouldn't we focus on what's more important first?" Ruka growled.

Rua cast a brief glare at her in the corner of his eye. Yusei looked to them and then to Aki, recognising her as the young woman before. When he turned to Carly, she grinned feebly, waving her hand at the reunited pair.

"Rally, who are these people with you and Carly/" he asked.

Rally looked to the twins first and pointed to Rua, both of the identical youngsters watched. "This is Rua, he helped me after my duel with Shira; he came to look for his sister, who came looking for him with their friend. It seems they thought he had been captured like Jack".

Yusei fixed his eyes onto Aki, who glared back with a soft glint. The eyes weren't flared with hatred or throwing invisible daggers, but they kept their guard up, keeping any vulnerable spot covered and protecting her from a betrayal.

"So you're Yusei?" Rua asked, interrupting the standoff.

The older Satellite boy looked back to the rich child whose eyes were brightened by excitement. He gave a subtle nod to answer, sending a limp shooting up into Rua's throat. His fists clenched and rose, either side of his tight chin and forced the lump down.

"That's cool, I've heard about you from Rally" he yelped ecstatically. He turned to the sister hiding behind him, her hands still firmly on his shoulders. "This is my sister Ruka. And that's Izayoi-san; she came to help protect Ruka in case any Security guys showed up".

"Rua" Ruka snapped; irritated that her brother had given their names to an unknown Satellite convict who had broken into the facility.

She set her eyes on him and settled behind her brother; there was the same aura around him as before, something calming and different than the tales of Satellite people would permit. She almost felt safer, she recalled the feelings she experienced during their last encounter; they were the same. On top of that, neither he nor Rally had shown any sign of plotting behind their backs. Rua trusted Rally and she felt that it was possible to trust Yusei – these people weren't ordinary Satellite people, if the rumours were true.

Her hand fell onto her right forearm, recalling the cause of tension between Yusei and Aki having seen the two focus on each other like the rest of the world didn't exist. She didn't cast her eyes downwards, but withdraw both hands from her brother, gripping the previously glowing arm anxiously.

"Signer…" she whispered.

The word was a beckon, drawing the eyes of Yusei, Aki, Carly and Rua. Rally glanced at each, puzzled by their strange reactions to the word; he had no clue what it meant, but adopted the impression based on the head turning that they _did_ know. It wouldn't be the first surprise of the night. Silence crept into the intersection and surrounded the six.

**Chapter 22 – Everyone's Own Battle! The Fight to the Top**

**[Minna no Takatai! Saijokai ni Tatakaurunda]**

**KEY CARD – Luck Up!**

_**-Neo-Domino: Security HQ-**_

Ruka felt uncomfortable with the stripping eyes of the others on her, with the exception of Rally, who still looked between his two friends. She moved the weight of her small body from one foot to the other, hand scratching the arm of her maroon shirt. Yusei was the first to step forward, moving on from the stunned silence.

"You remember, don't you?" he muttered.

Rua twisted his neck to find him, baffled by what he meant, oblivious to any encounter between the two. His sister tugged on her sleeve, fixing her eyes on it as she clenched the end of the material.

"I don't need to remember" the girl uttered, pulling the sleeve back.

Yusei's eyes widened faintly at the sight of the emblazoned symbol; what resembled a narrow claw with curved fingers. A gasp came from Aki, pushing her back a step in a feeble retreat from the girl; frustration, betrayal and abhor flashed across her eyes.

"That mark…" she hissed breathlessly. The others turned their heads to her, silent in her sudden display of emotion before them, none quite sure how to intervene when the older girl leaned forward, the hatred flooding across her face. "You had that wretched mark and you didn't say?"

"I only found it after duelling Frank downstairs" Ruka weakly protested, pressing the palm of her pale hand over the blood marking. "Why are you acting so strange because of this?"

Aki's eyes narrowed, sharpening the glare directed at the girl she had called her ally, her torso tipped forward, as though she was focused on protecting her abdomen, her arms folded in front to keep anyone from touching her, to avoid her own being exposed. It had already been giving her grief throughout the night.

"I felt a power through my Birthmark; a pulsing on two occasions earlier" Yusei commented, ending the mute standoff. "I don't know exactly what these things are or why there was a strange feeling through it, but there's got to be a meaning behind them and why we have them; why these are the Signers they've chosen".

"You know, Frank talked about Signers too when he duelled Ruka" Rua added, stepping forward and raising a clenched fist. "I don't know what one is or what it means, but he talked like it was pretty important".

Rally and Carly looked to each other, lost on the borders of the conversation having no previous experience with the word or someone bringing it up. Simultaneously, they turned back to the four discussing the matter with the same perplexed faces.

"What exactly are you guys talking about?" Carly asked first.

"It's what Godwin told me before" Yusei answered sternly. "Jack, Ruka, Izayoi and I are Signers; people chosen by a divine creature to bear Birthmarks resembling parts of its body. And through those Birthmarks, we're each connected to a dragon that fought under the Crimson Dragon once in the past". Ruka frowned, recalling the maddened state that Ancient Fairy had been in once the duel with Frank reached its climax, how the creature – usually so elegant and peaceful – had been driven mad by millennia of imprisonment and helplessness, only for a misguided man to invade and spread shadows of malice into her world. For a split second, the thought of her madness creeping through the connection she shared with the dragon, crawling closer to her young innocent mind. "The problem is… there are five Signers". Her eyes joined those of the others, fixed onto Yusei again as he added the revelation that there was a fifth individual with a similar pattern, chosen all the same by the mythical creature he had mentioned. "They may or may not have awakened their power. But it seems that everyone else has; except for mine. Godwin claimed that meant I hadn't completely tapped into the power; it's still sleeping".

"Godwin seems to know a lot about this matter" Aki spoke, taking half a step forward. "Just how is he so knowledgeable about all this?"

"Godwin is a Star Guardian; someone that is tasked with gathering the Signers" Yusei answered. "He probably knows more than any other person on the planet".

"Then we should see him about why we were chosen by that beast" Aki suggested. "And then he can explain just how Ruka and I awakened these blasted marks, if we're meant to have them, then we should at least deserve answers".

"Hey, Yusei" Rally uttered, leaning over at his friend's side. "Can I see your Birthmark?"

Yusei pressed his fingers down on the suede glove, pushing it to his wrist and then pulling the sleeve of his jacket up. Rally's face softened when he saw what there was: nothing but regular flesh. There was nothing special to see.

"The first time it appeared was when I duelled Jack; it's only hurt since then ad never showed up".

"If that's the case, then maybe you need to duel Jack again in order to get it to appear" Carly interjected, finally entering the conversation as a valid participant. "Do you know how close we are to him now?"

Yusei shook his head solemnly. "I can't be sure, but we've got to be close; we're near the top of the building".

Carly's face lit up at the prospect of reaching Jack shortly, a joyful smile widened across her face. "Then you, Ruka and Izayoi should head off to see Godwin about this Signer business. Rally, Rua and I will focus on looking for Jack".

"Please" Aki intervened. "I wish for you to rescue my friend, Divine. He, too, was captured by Security, possibly through the same method as Jack Atlus. With the twins safe, he is my reason for being here".

"Okay" Carly chirped, snapping her arm into a playful salute at the Arcadia girl.

Rua, on the other hand, was less than impressed with the additional task; he knew that Divine couldn't be trusted, but he had yet to get around to announcing what had happened within the Arcadia tower. Rua frowned uneasily at her brother; even he had grasped the severity of what was happening; it wasn't like him to act up during a time of urgency.

"Fine" he mumbled.

Aki and Yusei moved to the mouth opposite Rua and Ruka; where Carly had come, assuming it to be the way to Godwin. Ruka stepped forward and past Rua, not getting far before his hands fell onto her shoulders and whipped her around. A small cry escaped her as she involuntarily spun around to face him.

"Ruka, swear to me that you'll keep safe and be careful" he commanded sternly.

"Rua…" the girl breathed, stunned by his sudden change in behaviour; from the quirky boy to someone completely different, someone she hadn't seen in him before.

"Just promise me, okay?" he proceeded.

"Okay, Rua. But you have to be careful too" Ruka whispered. "I thought I lost you once, I don't want to lose you for real".

Rua nodded, smiling more gently at his sister, lifting her spirits as he reverted back to the brother she knew. He released her and she rushed to the Signer pair in front, standing between them and smiling at both before they moved on together, leaving their other party behind.

Carly led the two prepubescent boys through the identical corridors in the direction they believed was the way to the prison wing where they would find Jack and Divine. She paused once finding an empty cell similar to those in the walls of the Detention Centre, allowing the boys to arrive either side of her and also come to a stop.

"I think it'd be easier if we split up and meet back here soon; this is the place, but it could be huge" she commanded. "We'll go in separate directions and cover this place three times quicker than if we stay together".

The two boys nodded simultaneously, neither needed to be reminded of how short time was or the importance of their task. All they had to do was find the captive parties and achieve what everyone had come for – to get them out of the tower before dawn. Carly sprinted ahead into the corridor opposite them, Rally smiled at Rua and gave a nod, shooting off down the path to his left and leaving the Tops boy with the final choice. The teal-haired boy darted around the corner and down the right corridor with a thick wall between himself and Carly, heading into the maze of cell windows with a flicker of hope inside of him, wishing to find Jack Atlus. His idol; the man he knew was above being locked up for a crime he didn't commit… whatever it was.

Moments passed when there was no sign of any of the cells around being occupied when a silhouette came rushing towards him. Rua came to a halt, assuming it to be Carly who had rounded the end of her corridor and made her way up his. When the lights shone across the racer, however, they showed the features far from Carly's, but not those of a new face. Rua froze, sharpening his gaze whilst standing as a small barrier between the escaping figure and a road to freedom. The man stopped, stunned to see the boy, his face clear under the light above him – Divine.

"What the- ?" he gasped. "What are _you _doing here? You're not even supposed to be alive".

"Sorry to disappoint you" Rua growled. "But I'm not leaving you to take my sister away, especially after all that".

"Tenacious brat" Divine hissed.

"The only reason I came is because Izayoi asked me to" Rua barked back. "Seems there was no point if you could break out any time. It's a shame; I was going to pretend to fail in finding you".

"Psychic powers can be useful when dealing with weaklings who fear power and then reject it" Divine spat. "A guard merely came to check on me, big mistake on his part".

"So you keep hurting innocent people, huh?" Rua argued with a great passion in his eyes. "You blame people for you hiding away, but you won't even accept them when they have no power. What did you do to the person who pushed you too far? Did you kill them?"

"Enough, you little brat" Divine hollered, throwing his arm across his torso and to his side. "You have _no_ idea what you're talking about. You've always had it easy in that place you call home, everything goes the way you want it because no-one will look down on you. It's not the same for the rest of the world".

"Plenty of people look down on me – you included" Rua answered calmly, raising his left arm to show the Duel Disk attached. "I won't die for you to take Ruka, and I'm certainly not going to let you run free after her".

"A duel? You're lucky, I managed to swipe a Duel Disk from the guard in case I ran into any pests" Divine chuckled coldly, revealing the Duel Disk strapped to his left wrist. A deck of cards appeared in his other hand, taken from the pocket at the top of his leg. "Security should step their game up when it comes to confiscating cards, they must be slipping terribly".

The two decks fell into the designated slots, shuffled automatically by the machines and the fields detached largely from their bodies, stretched out and glowing as the power of momentum flooded through them. The two duellists glared at each other, exchanging hateful looks at their opponent before they called out the sacred cry together.

"Duel!"

**DUEL START  
RUA - DIVINE  
4000 -LP- 4000**

**FIRST TURN – DIVINE**

"I'll move first" Divine declared, drawing a new card from his deck. He smirked coldly at it and threw it onto the central slot of his monster field. "I summon Krebons **[ATK 1200]**".

A jester with invisible limbs clothed in purple and white robes decorated with orange lining appeared, juggling transparent lime blocks. Its white face showed a grin made of large pink lips and electronic green eyes closed in an amused manner to match the grin. Rua glared at the creature suspiciously; even with low attack, he knew it had to be dangerous. He had his own deck to go by on that front, base power didn't mean everything.

"I shall also set down two face-down cards" the Psychic stated, sliding the two into the underneath. "Turn end".

Rua's glare intensely at the two hidden cards, convinced that they would be a defence set up to protect his Krebons if he judged the boy as a novice at the game and tempted to attack the weak creature. The problem was that the creature was a Tuner, ready to unleash a terrifying threat from the other deck hiding in Divine's hands.

**SECOND TURN – RUA**

"It's a risk, but I can't wait for him to summon something stronger" the boy whispered. He pressed his two main fingers against the top card of his deck and drew. His face brightened when he evaluated the monster he had drawn and laid it onto the Duel Disk. "I summon Deformer Mobaphon **[ATK 100]** in attack mode!"

A large yellow mobile phone spun onto the field, shifting mechanically from the simple gadget into a warrior with the plastic casing as armour for its metal limbs and chest. The screen split apart and snapped into wings from the rounded shoulder segments. A grey face rose from the chest, with orange eyes and antennas rising from the pointed cone ears, six numbered keys flashed on its chest. The being uttered a high-pitched cry as it struck it pose.

"Heh, I can't see why you played something so weak" Divine chuckled.

"You shouldn't judge a monster by its attack power, I would have expected you to know that based on your own monster" Rua scowled. "I activate Mobaphon's effect; it'll randomly choose a number between one and six, then I get to draw that number of cards, if there's a Deformer in those cards, I can Special Summon it". His arm swung around and his heart thumped harder. "_Dial on!_"

The keys on Mobaphon's chest glowed, dancing from one to another in a blind sequence in search of the fated decision. The light slowed and flashed onto the 4, ending the roulette and offering an answer. Rua smiled gleefully at the result and drew four cards, smirking at what he held.

"I choose my Deformer Radion **[ATK 1000]**" he bellowed, holding the card for Divine to see.

As soon as the card hit the Duel Disk, a mocha shaded metal being appeared, unlocking its offensive stance from the standby radio form. The golden monitor stretched across its chest and the antenna rose above a shining silver head. The plastic casing doubled as armour segments for the creature, swinging around a wire ripped out of its body and used as an improvised weapon. Divine smirked at the creature; it still didn't have the power to take out his Krebons, he remained the stronger player with a better opening turn, regardless of how many Deformers Rua could throw out onto the playing field.

"Radion's monster effect – while it's in attack mode, it increases the attack power of all Deformers on the field by 800" Rua hollered, pointing at the latest addition to his arsenal.

"What? 800?" Divine snapped, taken back by the revelation; he had overlooked the vital print on the new card.

On the field across, the two Deformers were shrouded in a thick aura of blue, pushing their offensive power higher; Radion pumped its arms as though to show off muscles acquired through the support **[ATK 1800]** while Mobaphon was content with a simple rising cry of confidence **[ATK 900]**. Rua threw his right hand forward, pointing at the lone enemy.

"Deformer Radion, attack Krebons!" he shouted.

"Not so fast" Divine snapped before the machine could power itself up for the assault. "Krebons' effect allows me to pay 800 in order to negate your monster's attack".

"What?" Rua gasped.

The energy building around Radion dispersed and a drop in its humming followed. Rua scowled, glaring in Divine's direction while a crimson glow surrounded him, draining him of the offering he had given.

**RUA - DIVINE  
4000 -LP- 3200**

"Fine, I'll set a card face-down and end my turn" the boy hissed, throwing the card into one of the underneath slots. A glow spread across the machine and the hologram followed, ending his chance and bringing the spotlight back to Divine.

**THIRD TURN – DIVINE**

"It's my turn. Draw!" the man called, taking the top card of his deck and adding it to his hand. His eyes moved to another card and his fingers selected it rather than the gift given to him. "I summon Psychic Snail **[ATK 1900]**".

A deformer slug rose, cobalt and beige blended messily to make its body. At its base, a veil of blue stretched further across the ground, the base for the spiralling shell lit by golden spheres like those across its head and torso, yellow linings decorating their placing and ran down the front half of the body. Divine smirked at the field between himself and his opponent; once more, he had the advantage, the stronger creature on the field. He threw his arm forward, four fingers stretched out with a forgotten thumb pointed horizontally.

"Psychic Snail, destroy Radion!"

The creature's throat bubbled and acid erupted from it, pouring over the larger Deformer. Sparks and hissing followed, bubbles bursting across the body of the poisoned machine that sank down. Rua gasped at the sight, stunned to see his creature in such agony. The body exploded, throwing back winds that knocked Rua back some distance, his legs bent and his hair ruffled. He glared at his distant opponent, seeing the smug look on his face irked him further, but something else was wrong. It was like when he duelled Aki all over again.

**RUA - DIVINE  
3900 -LP- 3200**

"And because your Radion is no more, Mobaphon also loses the power boost it gained from its effect" Divine declared.

A glow sounded Mobaphon once more, a similar crimson aura to that which encased Divine as his lifepoints plummeted through sacrifice **[ATK 100]**. Rua groaned, knowing that another powerful blast from his opponent could deal serious damage to him. Divine had raised Aki as a Psychic Duellist, he was stronger than her; if a brief and interrupted duel with her could deplete his body of energy, there was no telling what kind of finish would come with a duel against her superior.

"Krebons, attack Mobaphon and wipe his field clean!"

Rua threw his right arm to the side, above the hidden card that served as a final defence. "I won't let you. Reverse card open – Deform!" Mobaphon's shape changed, sucking in the arms and legs, hiding the head and reverting back to a simple household gadget. "Deform stops your monster from attacking and switches Mobaphon to defence mode just to be safe **[DEF 100]**".

"Hmph" Divine shrugged. "It seems you're determined to keep a weak creature around even though it's about as useful as you are to Arcadia. Perhaps you actually have something stronger that you plan to summon. Although, based on your duel with Aki, I wouldn't hold my breath for a challenge; all you're doing is delaying our rendezvous".

"You talk like you're so powerful, like no-one else can be better than you" Rua growled. "Just because I'm a normal person, it doesn't make me weak or hateful. I had nothing against Izayoi _or_ Psychic Duellists as a whole; you're the one that thinks that. Maybe you're the one that's wrong about people".

"We'll see; this duel can serve as a judgement to that" Divine huffed. "I place a card face-down. Turn end".

Rua's body shuddered as he glare hatefully at the man opposite, feeling nothing more than abhor and resentment; this was the man that had set his top dog on them to snatch Ruka, this was the man that had pushed him out of a window to kill him. This man couldn't be trusted, and he had to protect Ruka from him. He had to protect her, whatever.

Passing empty cells, Carly was oblivious to which one held Jack, reduced to eliminating each she passed deemed empty only by a swift glance through the gaps between bars. She leaned forward and grabbed her knees, panting as her lungs squealed in flames. She couldn't carry on this way; there had to be an alternative to find out just where he was.

After catching her breath, she stood straight and cupped the palms of her hands around her small lips, taking a deeper than average breath before taking the risk.

"Jack!" she hollered. "Jack, are you here?"

Within the walls near the end of the hallway, Jack, slumped on the basic cot, lifted his head seconds after hearing the echoing voice. That of a girl, not from Security, but sounding strangely familiar. He stood up and to the barred window, grabbing the slits blocking an escape and peered through. He could see her, he knew her, a friendly face in the midst of the darkest hour.

"Jack!"

"Carly" he called back.

The girl turned on her heels and smiled widely, her entire face lighting up when a ray of hope shone from inside her head. She rushed towards him, moving faster than she had all night until she came to the window, pausing and looking across the Duel King's face; she hadn't been so close up to him, not truly. A pink blush coloured her cheeks, her right hand twitching as she resisted the urge to stroke his pale cheek and confess how truly relieved she had been to find him in time.

"What are you doing here?" Jack's voice came, breaking through her daydream. He sounded almost ungrateful, a trigger for the springing of a few strands of hair.

"I came with Yusei to find you before sunrise" she answered. "Apparently, if we don't get you out of here by then, you're going to be executed".

"Yusei?" Jack gasped, ignoring the news that he faced a barbaric end in a civilised world. "Alright then, get me out of here".

Carly nodded fervently, crouching as she moved to the door and pulled a hairpin out in a hopeful attempt to pick the lock. Jack rolled his eyes, sceptic of the attempt and watched as the girl fiddled with the lock. A brief current passed through the lock and into Carly, drawing a cry from her and a hasty leap across the corridor. The hairpin fell to the ground, tapping the tiled floor. Jack watched Carly as she stood further away than before, rubbing her wrist and eyeing the lock anxiously.

"I expected someone to arrive in time to save him" a voice came. A figure stepped out from the dimness of the black corner, Kodo Kinomiya dressed in the same grey suit and square spectacles "But I was expecting someone else".

Carly glared at the suited man, he had known Yusei would be the first to seek out Jack and try to deactivate the electronic lock; something he was surely able to handle. Nevertheless, Yusei was elsewhere and Kinomiya still stood as a barrier between the pair and Jack's freedom. She turned to face him, determined to complete her assigned mission.

"Okay then, how about a duel?" she asked. "That way, I have a chance of saving Jack, and you have a chance of stopping me".

"So you're fighting for Jack Atlus' freedom" Kinomiya chuckled, circling his chin with his right forefinger. "But then, what about if I _win_, I don't get any reward from this hassle".

"If you win…" Carly began hesitantly. "Then you can arrest me for breaking into this place and lock me up with him".

"What?" Jack snapped, clearly disapproving of Carly's wager.

Kinomiya, on the other hand, smirked with an amused glint in his spectacles. "Interesting, I guess I should do my best so that you don't go free with a murderer".

He tossed her a Duel Disk, which she managed to catch in front of her chest with ease. A shift in her expression quickly swept across and she attached it to her, placing her trusted deck inside. On the opposite side, Kinomiya was already prepared. The two Duel Disks shifted positions at the same time, flashing with the shades of momentum; the two set their eyes on each other sharply.

"Duel!"

**DUEL START  
CARLY - KINOMIYA  
4000 -LP- 4000**

**FIRST TURN – KINOMIYA**

"I shall begin" Kinomiya stated, drawing an additional card. His eyes scanned the cards in front of him and picked up two, placing them into the lower level of his Duel Disk. "I shall place two cards face-down and end my turn".

Carly struggled to keep her balance after the anti-climax of Kinomiya's opening move, expecting something challenging from a man under Godwin sent to prevent Jack's rescue. She quickly regained her composure, catching a glare that Jack shot at her because of her reaction. A drop of sweat slid down her and she drew the top card of her deck, remembering exactly what was on the line.

"My turn!"

**SECOND TURN – CARLY**

Behind her glasses, Carly's eyes met the image of a wide green pot with yellow greedy teeth and smirked. "I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards".

Kinomiya and Jack both watched in silent impatience while Carly obliviously drew the two cards and lit her face up. She removed the Magic card from the pair and held it to face them in her empty right hand.

"I activate Dual Summon, meaning I can summon an extra monster this turn" she declared proudly. "So I'll start with Fortune-Telling Witch En **[ATK 0]**".

In front of the young girl, a portal opened and a small burgundy fairy spun through, wings made of locks spread, with a plat running down her back. A simple robe of faint vermillion hung over her shoulders and to the fluffy white undergarments that her narrow legs dove from. In the tiny hand of the creature, a slender sceptre decorated at the top with a flame surrounding a magenta gem. Kinomiya smirked at the dwarfish fairy with amusement, analysing that the duel wouldn't last much longer than a couple of turns at most.

"Now I release Fortune-Telling Witch En to Advance Summon Fortune-Telling Witch An! **[ATK 0]**" Carly declared firmly.

The red fairy vanished in an orb of swirling colours, mixing to reconfigure her essence into that of another. Through the sphere, another fairy of the same size and shape passed through, violet hair with wings in the same shape as her predecessor, the major change in her style was the lack of a plait behind, replaced by two bangs hanging either side of her face. A small closed flower was the symbol at the end of her sceptre, matching the shade of her locks and the mauve dress. Her eyes were narrower than En's, but that didn't subtract from its unique charm.

"Now I activate Release Reborn **[*]**" the girl added, holding up the Magic card. "This lets me revive Fortune-Telling Witch En because she was released for an Advance Summon".

The reddened fairy materialised beside her superior, An, she giggled with glee to be active once again. Sparkles dropped from her body when she struck her pose ready for revenge.

"And now, I activate Advance Fortune Loan. When I select a Fortune-Telling Witch, this allows me to Special Summon a monster with a level lower than that of the selected creature" Carly declared, raising her fist and opening it in the direction of the violet witch. "I choose An, which means I can summon Fortune-Telling Witch Sui **[ATK 0]** to the field".

A cobalt-haired fairy appeared, locks hanging down her back undisturbed by styling. Her eyes were narrow, almost wistful. Her dress matched the shade of her hair, holding a sceptre like her sisters with an - emblem to signify her water preference. Carly pulled a Magic card from her hand, throwing it forward with its face to her opposition.

"Now I activate Luck Up! **[*]**" she hollered. "This lets me flip a coin, and if I get a heads from it, all my Fortune-Telling Witches gain 300 attack points for each of their levels. The drawback is that if I get a tails, they're all destroyed".

A silver coin materialised in front of her; one side blank – tails – and the other with a mystical symbol in the vague shape of an eye – heads. The girl snatched the silver from the air and clenched it tightly in her hands, shooting a hardened look at Kinomiya opposite, who was smirking confidently at her.

"Sounds like you're relying on luck; not a strong friend of yours, is it?" he chuckled. "Perhaps you should just give up now; we both know you're going to fail".

"Carly!" Jack called.

"I don't believe you" Carly hissed. "I'm not giving up when I've come so far. If luck was really against me, I wouldn't have met with Rally and Yusei, I wouldn't be here so close to Jack. I trust my deck and I trust that fate will be kind and let us escape".

She launched the coin into the air, the sides flipping around wildly. Sound became no more as each watching held their breath and ignored their hearts, Jack watched eagerly from behind the rectangular bars. The coin landed in Carly's left hand and she slapped it down onto the right, keeping it pressed firmly over the warming circle.

"Let's see if the profiler's prediction was right" she quirked. The hand rose; revealing the eye imprinted into the silver gazing up at her, pushing the corners of her anxious mouth apart into a smile. "Yes! That means En, Sui and An each gain 300 attack points for each of their levels".

The three fairies grew from their standard size unequally; En doubled in size **[ATK 600]**, Sui twice as big as her **[ATK 1200]** and An, the largest, towered slightly over her **[DEF 1500]**.

"Huh, so luck landed on your side of the line for once" Kinomiya scowled, unfazed by the growing armada opposite.

"Now my Fortune-Telling Witches can attack your directly!" Carly cheered. "En, Sui, An – direct attack!"

The small maroon fairy drifted across the sound air, thrusting her golden sceptre forward. A stream of red light flashed through the air, meeting Kinomiya's chest and striking him without the same power to force him back. Nevertheless, he groaned softly.

"So his face-down card won't stop attacks. Sui, En, go!" Carly echoed, pointing to the lone target.

Together, the cobalt and violet fairies copied their companion; their golden sceptres flashed and unleashed identical beams matching their dresses. The two blasts met with Kinomiya together and brought him down to one knee, depleting his lifepoints.

**CARLY - KINOMIYA  
4000 -LP- 700**

The profiler rose, his head hanging forward slightly with the hairs of his fringe covering his glassed eyes. A chuckle clambered up his throat, shoulders jumping at the same time. Carly's eyebrows rose at the reaction to heavy damage, another round without true defence and the man would be finished and fail in his efforts to keep Jack prisoner.

"Trap card open" the man chuckled. "Crime and Punishment".

Jack's face transfigured into a display of shock, puzzling Carly who had yet to learn of the card's ability. The cluelessness on her face only served to amuse Kinomiya further.

"You have no idea, do you?" the man asked with a coy grin. "Through this card, I can destroy a monster on your side of the field and summon my Hate Agent **[DEF 0]** onto the field, and say farewell to your Fortune-Telling Witch An".

The violet fairy squirmed in the air, exploding into tiny golden shards that danced through the air. Carly gasped, horrified by the involuntary departure of one of her creatures and lowered her face, determined to avenge her lost ally. Opposite the empty space, the Hate Agent assigned to the field appeared. A blue worm-like being, tentacles wiggling from the front that one could only guess a face was supposed to be. Teeth jutted out from a hole where miniature tentacles waved in the place of one tongue.

"Since An was destroyed, Luck Up! allows me to draw a card from my deck" Carly snapped.

"It makes no different; I activate my second face-down card: Hell's Reckless Summon" the professional declared. "Seeing as how Hate Agent was Special Summoned, I can add two more onto the field."

Twins of the original Hate Agent appeared simultaneously, shaking off the sparkles that kept their forms secretive until their arrival **[ATK 0]**.

"Hate Agent's effect activates" Kinomiya resumed. "Each one can restore my lifepoints by an amount equal to an attack launched on me this turn".

"B- but that means–" Carly stammered dejectedly.

"All your damage is undone" Kinomiya finished smugly.

A faint azure glow surrounded the man, recovering every lifepoint lost over the course of the Battle Phase, bringing him back to the original value, undermining everything Carly's Fortune-Telling Witches had achieved.

**CARLY - KINOMIYA  
4000 -LP- 4000**

"Fine, they'll just take you down another turn" Carly scowled, whipping out another Magic card from her hand. "I activate Good Fortune – Miracle Stone, increasing the attack points of my Fortune-Telling Witches for each on the field".

En and Sui bloated to a size much larger than before, even far beyond An's tallest and dwarfing the shadow of their friend. En hovered with a body larger than Carly's **[ATK 3200]** and Sui not far behind **[ATK 2600]**.

"Heh, impressive" Kinomiya chortled faintly. "Let's see how long they last this time".

Carly lowered her head, hardening the glare in the man's direction. "Turn end". Jack watched without words, somewhere between anxious and excited at the duel played before him, keeping his eye trained on Carly's side of the divide. After all, his life depended on the match's outcome.

Divine and Rua were also soundless; the younger glaring at his elder with eyes blazing with hatred and disgust, the other watching the inexperienced with indifference and uncaring. The very look irked the boy further. He fiercely tore the top card of his deck away.

"It's my turn!"

**FOURTH TURN – RUA**

The card entered Rua's hand, his focus was elsewhere. "I switch Mobaphon back into attack mode **[ATK 100]**". The dyed phone shifted once more, reverting back to the mechanised human-shaped fighter it had been two turns before.

"Tenacious little thing, aren't you/?" Divine chuckled. "You're putting that thing back into attack mode despite its lack of power? Are you surrendering in a way that makes things even more difficult for you?"

"Never. I won't surrender to you, I'd rather die" Rua protested.

"Heh, you should have once already" Divine stated with vague amusement. "I'll recruit your sister if it's the last thing I do".

"If it were up to me, it _would_ be" Rua smirked. "But you'd fail at it. You're a coward for what you did at the Arcadia Movement. I'll never forgive you and I'll never let Ruka anywhere near you. I activate Mobaphon's effect; rolling a die to see how many cards I can draw".

The keys on the machine's chest flashed in a random sequence, blipping with each change from the previous to the next. A handful of seconds after the electric roulette began, the 1 key flashed still; the choice of the die. Divine smirked with confidence; certain that there was nothing Rua could do with one card, doubtful of the odds of the boy's success. Rua pulled the card from his deck, keeping his eyes closed and listening to the thumping of his heart. He slowly opened the eyes, his first sight being the card pulled.

"I summon Deformer Remocon! **[ATK 300]**" he cried out, throwing the card onto his Duel Disk.

"What?" Divine gasped. "You little-"

A small pale rectangle appeared, arms and legs growing from the slim body. A black screen came alive with two circular green eyes flashing in place, Grey buttons flashed across the chest of the creature, a circular similar where its pelvis would be. Divine scowled at the creature; when everything was against him, he had succeeded in building his forces.

"Now I summon Deformer Chakkan **[DEF 600]**" the boy added with a new-found strength.

An orange device resembling a memory stick materialised between the two existing Deformers, dyed by the blue aura of defence, matching Remocon. Rua, usually gleeful at the powerful armada on his side of the field, was strangely calm and stern, keeping his eyes blazing in Divine's direction.

"Chakkan's monster effect; because it's in defence mode, I can deal 300 points of damage to your lifepoints without having to release another of my Deformers".

The silver cannon of the creature snapped the lid open and shot a small blast at Divine. The Psychic man moved his Duel Disk into intercept the path of the blast. The small orb of flames slammed into the device, whipping up a faint gust that closed Divine's face.

**RUA - DIVINE  
3900 -LP- 2900**

In the corner of the corridor, the lens of a security camera gleamed, capturing every second of what was happening in the hallway. On the other end, Jeager sniggered and rubbed his hands together; he had managed to return after helping Crow and used the elevator to ride up the floors, making it back to the CCTV centre before Rua and Divine could face off, he was waiting of any sign from any of the Signers, until then, the duel between the Psychic and the boy would be entertainment. The fact that the man had been captured to lure in Aki, and then brought in a boy identical to the young Signer was an amusing matter, he would just sit back and enjoy the show until something happened to confirm the theory Godwin held.

"I'll fight for Ruka, no matter what" Rua yelled persistently. "Even if it costs me my life; it's not like you'll pull any punches. We both know that".

"You know me so well" Divine chuckled tauntingly.

"You won't be laughing when I'm through with you" Rua growled. "I'll show you just what I'm fighting with, my partner to defend Ruka. I tune my Level 3 Remocon with Level 3 Chakkan and Level1 Mobaphon!"

The small remote Deformer hovered above the others, zapped into three stars that danced in the air and descended as three green rings encasing the other two creatures. Four stars floated from them, trying to escape and then conceded to fate, lining up and struck through by a pillar of light. The brightness exploded into a wide column.

"_Sekai no heiwa o mamoru tame, yuuki to chikara o dokkingu! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ai to seigi no shisha, __**Pawā Tsūru Doragon**__!_** [ATK 2300]**_"_ **[1]**

A mechanical clatter reverberated; through the column of light, a steel grey dragon spreading its flat wings, encased like much of its body in canary yellow armour. Red eyes were fixed into the detached helm, hanging in front of the neck lined with metallic jagged pieces. A spade made the end of its coiling tail and small bolts joined its pieces together. The right arm was slipped into a large blue scoop like those of a snowplough and the other sporting a green-cased screwdriver that protruded far beyond its naked claw. Divine and Jeager both watched in shock at the sight of the dragon. In the chamber filled with television monitors, Jeager began to squeal, flailing dangerously with uncontrollable arms.

"Th- that dragon looks like" he shrieked. "It can't be!"

He leaned in closer, keeping his eyes wide to get as good a look at the dragon as he could through the screen. On the opposite end of the transmission, Rua held up another card from his hand.

"I equip Power Tool Dragon with Double Tool D&C" he called. "During my turn, it'll give Power Tool an extra 1000 attack points". Around the dragon, a glow lit the dim hallway, replacing the screwdriver in the place of one claw with a large drill, the mechanical dragon gave a groan whilst absorbing the power granted to it. "Power Tool, attack Krebons".

The dragon dove at the Psychic jester, pushing Divine's lips upwards into a sly smirk. "Did you forget about Krebons' ability to negate your attack? Or are you trying to wear down my lifepoints by attacking?" he asked aloud.

"Actually, I didn't' forget" Rua protested with a devious smile of his own. "Double Tool D&C negate the effect of your monster, meaning it's an open target".

The drill of the dragon came first, slamming against the narrow creature whose face quickly shifted into one of agony. Its nimble limbs flailed wildly before it exploded, sparks joining the golden remnants of its body in freefalling to the floor. Divine scowled, glaring at the boy in the lead as his lifepoints plummeted.

**RUA - DIVINE  
3900 -LP- 800**

"You won't stand another turn against my Power Tool like this" Rua called, clenching his right fist tightly and rising it in front of him. "The power infused with Power Tool is of my will, and of Ruka's will to live. To live as she wants and not how you'll dictate to her. One more turn and she'll be free of you!"

**THIRD TURN – KINOMIYA**

The cocky profiler drew from his deck, keeping his lips fastened together and focused more on his meek opponent rather than what options he held. Seconds passed and he returned, placing the new card amongst the brothers and opened his hand in the direction of his triplet Hate Agents hanging in front of him like a barrier of dyed flesh.

"I offer up all three of my creatures in order to Special Summon my deck's ace card" he declared proudly. The trio of identical slug-like beings vanished, leaving three glimmering lights that joined together. Once united, a brighter flash ignited, blinding both Carly and Jack, leaving them blind to the summoning. "I summon Mad Profiler **[ATK 2600]**".

A man seated in an office chair was the sight on the field where the three creatures had been, coming out of the multi-coloured orb of momentum. His legs hung stiffly, dressed in beige and without shoes. A tome held by invisible hands opened in front of his grey face, a large forest green robe covered his torso and right hand, violet hair was styled in a strange manner. The insane expression plastered on its face sent a shudder creeping down Carly's spine.

"Mad Profiler's monster effect; I discard a card from my hand and, depending on the type of the card, I can select another on your field to join it in the Graveyard" the professional declared, holding up his Mind on Air. "I think I'll throw out this one and bury Sui with it!"

A replica of the card materialised in the madman's hand, twisted to face him and the analysis was underway. Carly gasped in horror, unable to react before Sui squirmed in pain, trying to cover the indistinguishable wound inflicted on her and exploded, throwing shards as a reminder of her place onto the cold ground.

"Using Luck Up!'s effect, I draw one card" she declared bitterly.

"It's not the only alteration to your situation" Kinomiya claimed with a sly smirk. "Without Sui, En loses further attack power. She'll become nothing more than a sitting target for Mad Profiler. And I'll use Mad Profiler's ability once more and discard Pot of Avarice to destroy Good Fortune – Miracle Stone to deal another blow to your hopes".

The small sorceress shrank to twice the standard size of her race **[ATK 600]**. A soft chuckle came from the profiler, his eyes gone beyond the veil of white that reflected the lights overhead.

"Mad Profiler, attack Fortune-Telling Witch En!"

The barefooted man leapt from his chair and darted across the field, opening the book in his hand and launching it ahead of him at the surviving winged child. The young girl gave a shriek and vanished from the field, her destruction sparking waves of air backwards towards Carly. The girl groaned, lifting her right arm in front of her face.

**CARLY - KINOMIYA  
2000 -LP- 4000**

"It's quite amusing to watch this, let alone be a part of it" Kinomiya chuckled. "You can't win, girl, you may as well give up. Your Fortune-Telling Witches are too weak, justice will reign supreme".

Carly glared at the man, lowering her arm to meet with him. Jack's face fell to the corner of her vision, forgotten in her moment of desperation, of hatred swelling inside of her and the desire to dismantle the barrier in front. From his prison, Jack watched with an anxious face; he knew luck wasn't on good terms with Carly, so far, she had managed to unearth skills in the game, but skills alone had been enough to keep her going so far; the duel was still young, however.

"Judge believed he was doing what was right and delivering justice" the girl commented bitterly. "Look where that got him".

"Judge was deluded after so many years of fighting in the military" Kinomiya snorted. "I'm fresh and stable, I'm thinking clear, unlike him".

"I'll trust you when you stop trying to damage Jack's reputation" Carly snapped. "What you're doing now doesn't seem that different from what Judge was doing; bringing about what he called 'justice' at the cost of another, someone unlike him. Someone different and innocent".

Kinomiya narrowed his eyes sharply and slid a card into the lower half of his Duel Disk, prompting a holographic replica to appear in front of him.

"I activate Destruction Insurance and equip to Mad Profiler" he announced. A white glow tickled the edges of his grinning creature. "If you want to destroy it, you'll only damage yourself; the instant you destroy Mad Profiler, half of its original attack points are dealt to you as damage. Right now, you can't afford that kind of cost".

Carly said nothing, but drove her imaginary daggers deeper into the man and instead, drew from the top of her deck.

"It's my turn" she growled.

**FOURTH TURN – CARLY**

A brief analysis of the card followed the ritual of removing it, immediately, it entered the Duel Disk. "I activate Grace Charity; I draw three cards and discard two from my hand".

She drew the next cards, adding them to the growing collection in her left hand and surveyed just what it was she had been granted. The tips of her right fingers descended over two cards and she separated them from the rest, laying them in front of the Graveyard's greedy mouth.

"I discard Fortune-Telling Witches Fu and Hikari" she declared.

Kinomiya lifted his eyebrows, stunned by the choice of the girl, looking at her as though she had finally snapped and lost her mind completely. Carly ignored the look and lifted the final addition to her hand away from those beside it.

"Magic card activate: Unlimited Fortune **[*]**" she called. "By surrendering 1500 lifepoints, I can flip a card; if I get a hands from it, I can summon all the Fortune-Telling Witches from the Graveyard as I want".

**CARLY - KINOMIYA  
500 -LP- 4000**

"So you're risking everything on one bet in the faint hope that a miracle will occur and save you both?" Kinomiya asked with evident amusement.

Jack turned from him and back to Carly, a concerned look plastered on his face. Carly's, however, remained firm, hidden eyes blazing with a flame much unlike her usual look behind the thick spiralling glass of her spectacles. The strong expression somewhat eased Jack, despite the precarious situation they were in; lives depending on a game of luck and the toss of a coin. Nevertheless, he could feel the emotions of the girl and reminded himself that she had put herself on the line and come to save him with Yusei despite the fact that he had nothing to do with her. She came of her own accord for his sake. His face softened vaguely; she was someone trustworthy, he believed in her.

The silver coin reappeared; Carly snatched it from the air and tossed it above. Kinomiya smirked whilst watching the display, certain that the inevitable failure would follow and leave her vulnerable to a direct attack from his Mad Profiler. The girl snatched the coin once it fell and slapped it against the back of her left hand, her eyes on the profiler throughout. His glassed eyes met with hers, finding the blaze of determination; something that had gathered every ounce of strength in her soul, pushing it to the surface and bringing about the stern girl. Carly moved her hand away, revealing the eye-shape staring upwards: heads.

"I summon An, Fu, En, Sui and Hikari **[ATK 0 x5]** to the field!" she yelled, throwing her arm forward.

Simultaneously, five glimmering lights shone on the field, opening a passage to the Graveyard for each to pass through; witches of red flames, green winds, purple darkness, blue water and golden light, shaking off the sparkles and joining their sceptres together like a wordless promise to stay united.

"Now Luck Up!'s effect will increase their attack power by 300 points for each of their levels".

The fairies grew at the same time, bloating to different sizes depending on their gained attack power; An grew largest **[ATK 1500]** with Sui **[ATK 1200]** not far behind; following them were Fu **[ATK 900]**, En **[ATK 600]** and the smallest, Hikari **[ATK 300]**. The grey man cocked an eyebrow, puzzled by the meaning of the summoning; none of the witch creatures were powerful enough to even dream of taking on his Mad Profiler. Carly removed one more card from her hand, turning it whilst keeping it above the grey and blue Duel Disk, showing him her final hope.

"Magic card, Fortune Fire **[*]**" she declared. "Through this, I can gather the attack points of all my Fortune-Telling Witches and transfer them to one; so I'll transfer them all to An".

The purple Fortune-Telling Witch exploded in size, rapidly growing much taller than the four companions combined **[ATK 4500]**. Kinomiya's mouth fell open at the sight of the towering creature, stunned by its size and power, but he wasn't scared. Fear had nothing to do with it. Jack watched without a smile and without anxiety, but instead, solemnness; the scene reminded him of the five Signer Birthmarks, of how he and Yusei possessed two and had been guided to meet by fate. There were three others that they would encounter, the witches united reminded him of the ancient selection that had brought them together.

"Even if you destroy Mad Profiler, you'll take too much damage. It'll end in a draw" Kinomiya bellowed.

"Not quite" Carly murmured coldly. "Fortune Fire surrenders the attack of all the Fortune-Telling Witches who don't get the power boost, instead, En gains the power to bypass your monster and attack you directly".

"What?" Kinomiya cried out.

"An, finish him off. Direct attack!" Carly yelled, pointing at the grey-suited man.

The enlarged Fortune-Telling Witch moved slow, but quickly, streams of colour came from the miniature sceptres of her comrades; jade, burgundy, cobalt and gold poured into the violet gem until it flashed. The giant fairy cried out faintly as she swung her golden weapon down, unleashing a blast of purple towards the enemy. Kinomiya did and said nothing as the blast closed in on him, but hung his head; he had failed and there was nothing he could do about it, denying the fact would only embarrass him, there was proof after all.

**CARLY - KINOMIYA  
500 -LP- 0**

**DUEL END**

The energy faded, revealing the still man who solemnly remained in place. Carly released a heavy breath. The man lifted his head and tossed something to Carly, the girl fumbled as it headed towards her and captured it with both hands. She opened them to find a card; the key to freeing Jack.

"This time, I can accept defeat, but the next time our paths cross, it won't end so pleasantly for the two of you" he mumbled. "You should leave".

He turned his back on the pair and retreated into the same shadows he had revealed himself by stepping out of. Carly jumped to the locked door and slid the card through the lock on the side. The red warning flashed green and a click signalled the release of the door, Jack pushed it open and passed through.

"Jack, I'm glad you're alright" Carly yelped with glee, standing on her toes in front of him with a wide smile and faint blush.

Jack was oblivious to her excited chatter, violet eyes focused on the direction that the profiler had come and departed from. He looked back to her, finding a smile in front of him and returned to their position mid-sentence.

"He's right, we should go" Carly finished.

"No, not yet" the blonde stated bluntly. "Take me to where Yusei is".

Carly flattened her feet and gazed at the concrete face, full of certainty. Nevertheless, she smiled even though Jack was set on reuniting with Yusei, she could guide him there; they could be together for even a brief time. She was aware that he had passed the shallow feelings of a reporter, they cared for each other, even if it was a mutual feeling of vague friendship; they had bonded.

Another tense standoff had followed Rua's declaration of victory; Divine had little more than a fifth of his original lifepoints and Rua had suffered only 100 damage. The boy was certain of victory; that he could whisk his sister away from the deadly man in front of him, save her from the cold walls of the Arcadia Movement that encased those who believed that the rest of the world hated them and fought with no remorse or sense. Divine was the one scowling and Rua wearing the cocky, confident grin, the man brushed down his tweed vest.

"Face it, Divine, your time's running out" Rua called. "When I beat you, it'll prove you're not capable of keeping Ruka away, she's fighting with me".

"You're certainly spunky, I'll give you that" Divine hissed. "But remind me how our last confrontation ended, you shouldn't be alive. How on Earth did you manage to rise up from the dead? No-one should be breathing after a fall like that, not even by a miracle".

"Funny you should mention that" Rua answered. "You see, I don't really know myself. But there is at least one decent soul in that place. Everything went black partway through the fall and it's gone from my memory, I don't know exactly what saved me, but it felt like everything stopped moving. When my senses were returning to me, minus sight, I heard a woman's faint voice; she said that no-one should lose someone close to them. Then, she touched me, stroked my chilled face; that opened my eyes. The problem was I couldn't see her face because everything was still blurry; all I could make out was pale skin and black hair. So I asked her where Ruka was, my sister, the one that you were trying to steal. She told me she wasn't sure and suggested I asked someone else. Then she moved on, but not before sighing that she didn't want another girl to suffer because she was separated from her brother".

"Some tale" Divine scowled. "But that doesn't explain anything".

"I don't know either, but I'm not dead" Rua barked. "I passed out again and found Naoko after not long. She told me that Ruka and Izayoi were here, looking for you".

Divine sharpened his eyes, disappointed that someone had managed to capture the boy before the Earth could reclaim his body. He drew from his deck, the beginning of his turn.

"Don't worry, this time I'll put you down for good".

**FIFTH TURN – DIVINE**

"I activate Psi-Station" he added. "Now when I summon a Psychic monster, it gains 500 attack points and a level. So I'll start with Psychic Commander **[ATK 1400]**".

A man dressed in forest green slacks fell into a metallic oval. The being himself had a face of half-metal and half-black, four crimson eyes flashing intimidatingly from the mask and a hat on top of the same shade as his uniform. A large silver brace concealed any neck and served as the attachment between his head and body, white gloves were also held down by similar components. The machine he used hung between five clear orbs, a ring of yellow and black stripes around it vaguely similar to that which would decorate police tape and warn away outsiders. A large cannon protruded the metal ship, below where the man's pelvis would be found, surrounded by silver wires that bound it in place, a sparkling glass end resembled those floating around the machine, capturing Rua's reflection and deforming it.

"Now I'll pay the cost for Psi-Station's gift; surrendering 500 lifepoints to enhance Psychic Commander's power".

**RUA - DIVINE  
3900 -LP- 300**

Rua watched the glowing creature **[ATK 1700]** uneasily; he knew it was a Tuner, and the play that Divine had executed must have been the final thing he needed in order to Synchro Summon something power. There were eight stars altogether, it wouldn't come as a shock if a Synchro monster was to arise with more power than Power Tool, but he still had his defence, his dragon was safe. Divine held up another card from his hand, presenting it with calm elation.

"I activate Psycho Healing, granting me a 1000 lifepoints for each Psychic creature on my field" he stated with the same sneer that had been absence for the past moments. "With these two, I regain 2000 lifepoints, vastly closing the gap between our lifepoints".

**RUA - DIVINE  
3900 -LP- 2300**

The man took the gift readily, closing his eyes and opening his arms as though it would strike him through the chest and infect him with a sudden power, to grow and mould him in the way he wished. The aura dispersed and he returned, opening the cold eyes with a spark of conviction returned.

"I tune my Level 4 Psychic Snail and Level 4 Psychic Commander" he bellowed. The latter relinquished its earthly body, ascending higher and then falling as four green rings that encased its partner. Each ring removed a star from the trapped and tore the body apart, extracting all that was valuable from the body. The four played and aligned, a narrow stream of light pierced each of them, holding them in place.

"_Sakamake, waga fukushuu no kokuen! Shinkuro Shoukan! Koi, __**Mentaru Sufia Dēmon**__!_** [ATK 2700]**_"_ **[2]**

The brightness expanded and swallowed the active materials. Through it, an immense creature passage through, viridian skin wearing the fragile grey bones of a skeleton across the torso, legs and claws. Orange claws protruded from the rigid gloves like those of its large rounded shoulder pads, sharp armour segments clamped on its tail divided the extra whip. Wings protruded from its back, flimsy skin between the bright bones. The creature was terrifying, easily sending a frozen sensation sliding down Rua's back.

"Now I activate Psycho Spark **[*]**" Divine snapped, sending a harpoon through the silence and tearing open the real world. "When I equip this to Mental Sphere Demon, I will be surrender lifepoints in hundreds; those are passed on to my creature".

"What?" Rua cried out, taking a step back.

"I surrender 2200 lifepoints to my strongest creature" Divine hollered opening his arms once more to release what had been given to him. An aura identical to his surrounded his creature.

**RUA - DIVINE  
3900 -LP- 100**

"What are you planning?" Rua asked, watching in shock, a droplet of seat hanging on the edge of his face. "Power Tool won't be destroyed in battle and I'll have enough lifepoints to carry on". Suddenly, bewilderment transfigured into smugness and the boy pointed at his weakened adversary. "Or maybe you're trying to suicide in a flashy why, you've figured out you can't win and you're throwing in the towel".

"Simple-minded child" Divine hissed. "Mental Sphere Demon **[ATK 4900]**, attack Power Tool Dragon!"

The immense beast's orange jaws opened up, unleashing a wave of black and purple misted shadows. The mass collided with Power Tool and then passed beyond it, shattering the drill that had been added to its body, Rua cried out as he was engulfed. There was a strange sensation, like he was being pulled in all directions; the suffering of the body was immense, trying to pull him apart. He was flung back and landed on the ground harshly, the battered frame shuddered wearily.

**RUA - DIVINE  
2300 -LP- 100**

The world faded quickly, revealing that Power Tool was still standing; Rua smiled at the creature and then shot a glare at his opponent.

"Now Double Tool D&C will destroy your Mental Sphere Demon, leaving you wide open" he protested whilst picking himself up. The massive creature vanished in a shower of gold and flames. "Because that was destroyed, Power Tool can keep living. Next turn, we'll finish you together".

"There _is_ no next turn" Divine hissed. Rua's eyebrows shot up, anxiety flooded him. "Trap card open – Ring of Destruction!"

A metal ring appeared around the base of Power Tool's neck, a series of grenades attached to it. Rua gasped in horror, immediately it was clear that his dragon was now a living bomb, set to go off in a matter of seconds and there was nothing he could do to prevent the violent death.

"You're going to take yourself out" he shouted.

"Not quite" Divine chuckled. "I reveal my other face-down card: Psychokinetic Shielding **[*]**. I remove Mental Sphere Demon from play and his soul will protect me".

"No way!" Rua cried out.

The ring detonated, tearing apart Power Tool in a fierce explosion, quickly feeding off the creature's mid-air corpse. Rua screamed when the blast reached him, scorching him and launching him back further, the ghost of Mental Sphere Demon appeared in front of Divine, shielding him from the blast and shockwaves. The boy hit the ground, his cries coming to a sudden end and replaced only by a weak groan.

**RUA - DIVINE  
0 -LP- 100**

**DUEL END**

The Duel Disks deactivated, Divine strode towards the fallen child. In the viewing box, Jeager scrambled with a series of squeals and disjointed sentence beginnings to eject the footage from the machine in front of him, removing the data from the Security systems and into a memory stick hanging in the edge. He had been there simply for amusement after luring Crow to the building, but things were different, there wasn't as much reason to joke; he may have just found the elusive Fifth Signer Dragon, hiding with the brother of a young girl bearing one of the five Birthmarks. The transfer was complete and he jumped down the hallway, desperate to get away as quickly as possible; there was no chance of meeting up with Godwin before the Signer trio would arrive on the rooftop where they aimed to find him. For now, he just had to get out before it was too late.

Divine paused over the fallen duellist and watched him with bitter eyes; he grabbed the boy's arms and dragged him to the wall. He showed no signs of consciousness, but those of life, shallow breathing.

"Your sister isn't a priority of mine right now, I need to protect Aki". He moved on briskly, leaving Rua behind.

A moment later, Rally darted around the corner, from the direction Divine had come when he appeared to Rua. He gasped upon seeing the Tops child slumped against the wall, it had been his screams that led him in this direction. He jumped to the boy's side and seized his right arm, shaking it numbly.

"Rua, Rua" he pleaded. "Are you alright? What happened?"

The panicked voice stirred the cyan-haired boy from his involuntary sleep. He turned his neck, finding Rally's fearful face in front of him and frowned; what had happened was not long gone, scars were torn open across his body and he would refuse to let them heal until he had exacted revenge.

"It's nothing" he mumbled. "We should focus on finding Carly and Jack".

"But what about that Divine guy?" Rally asked.

"I know he's fine" Rua answered with an undertone of venom. "He passed through here not long ago".

Rally smiled, glad that at least one captive had been released. He stood up, pulling Rua's arm with him, dragging the rest of the body with it. He flung the arm behind his neck and laid a hand on the other shoulder, smiling at Rua, who watched him with a puzzled face.

"You look tired, it's been a long night and you ran up this building all by yourself" the Satellite boy stated. "Is that why you were there? Resting after everything?"

Rua didn't answer, but locked away his protest for needing to be strong enough to carry on alone and accepted the naïve help. They trod across the corridor and towards where the three originally separated. Once they passed the corner, they paused, hearing two souls approaching. Rally leapt up against the wall, throwing Rua against it. The two were silence, waiting with pounding heartbeats that threatened to expose them.

"Once we find them, we can go. Yusei said he didn't want anyone getting left behind" a familiar feminine voice argued.

"Carly" Rally gasped.

The two moved out of the shadows and around the thick barrier, catching the girl's eyes. Jack's face altered from stern to general astonishment.

"Rally?"

"Hey Jack" the Satellite boy chirped, releasing Rua and rushing towards the blonde Duel King.

"What in the…" Rua mumbled to himself; stunned that Jack and Rally could act so casually in front of each other. Any other deluded fan would be turned away from the King with a simple excuse and the everlasting memory of meeting their idol. Here, things were different.

"Jack, this is Rua" Rally's voice added, snapping the Tops boy out of it and bringing him back in front of the legendary Jack Atlus. "He helped me while I was searching for you".

"I see" Jack commented bluntly, casting a glance at the loner.

Rua didn't smile; there wasn't a sudden burst of energy and excitement inside of him. Right now, Ruka was his priority and keeping her safe from Divine. Not just her, but Izayoi, and if he was chasing them at the very moment, Yusei as well. Izayoi trusted him, they wanted Ruka to join; there was no chance that Yusei could stand up against two Psychic Duellists at once.

"We should go" he stated directly. "The others will be waiting for us".

The foursome made their way towards the nearest set of stairs, aiming to reach the rooftop after their friends. A large window caught Carly's attention once the light shone on her. She gasped and froze, throwing herself against the glass and pressing her hands against it firmly. The three male companions paused and looked back.

"What is it, Carly?" Rally asked.

"The City is getting lighter" Carly stated. "Dawn is coming".

"You can fawn over how pretty the sky looks later" Jack snapped. "We have to get to Yusei before it's too late".

"No, I mean we're running out of time" Carly argued calmly. "It's not just Yusei; we have to get everyone out".

There was a moment of silence and nervousness between the four standing in the birthing light of the next day, they had yet to ascend to the top of the tower, let alone gather their allies and flee to the bottom. As far as they could tell, Godwin's defensive forces had been taken apart and there was no threat left, other than the approaching Security staff waking to start their day and shifts; those who claimed to defend Neo-Domino whilst arresting certain individuals for false crimes against their names. What's more, it had been a measure that had gathered four of the Signers that Godwin was interested in; there was much more than they could piece together in those rushed moments.

**PREVIEW**

_Yusei: Godwin, it's over now._

_Godwin: I'm glad to hear that you've been able to find the King in time._

_Juri: 'Over', huh? Don't think so. Not yet._

_Yusei: Juri? What are you doing here?_

_Juri: What do you think, Yusei? You took something from me; it's time I repaid the favour._

_Yusei: Juri, don't do this… Next time: "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge, Chapter 23 – Confrontation! Stage of the Last Battle" Riding Duel, Acceleration!_

**NEXT KEY CARD – Trident Dragon**

**Please read and review**

**[1]** _"Docking strength with courage to protect world peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!"_

**[2]** _"Surge, my black mist of vengeance! Synchro Summon! Come,Mental Sphere Demon!"_

**[*]** – Cards made exclusively for _The Neo-Domino Purge_.

Please forgive the belated update, college life has been busy with a hurried focus on applying for university in order to get applications in early and hopefully giving us a better chance. Keeping focused on this hasn't been easy in the times I've had a moment to work on it, not helped by the release of _Halo Reach_, which immediately sucked me in and pushed open a great soft spot for Noble Six. Regardless, the aim is to finish Season 1, if not before, then during the half-term week, although there are no promises, there's a lot of wider reading going on to support English Literature ahead of coursework and exams. Thank you for reading.

EDIT: The sudden lack of dividers between the two duels comes because FFN's constantly bitching system whines and shunts everything to the side and I'm sick of being held back and waiting for the damned thing to sort itself out; this is the third chapter in a row it's done it and lasted longer this time than any other. It'll eventually get sorted if the Document Manager can actually pull itself together for five seconds.

_- CuteYami, 3__rd__ October 2010_


	23. Confrontation! Stage of the Last Battle

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's -The Neo-Domino Purge**

_Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. Following the events of Episode 8; Rex Godwin uses the__ information regarding research on momentum to plan an attack and elimination of the Satellite residents. When a leak reaches Satellite; the residents band together. All but Yusei Fudo, who is forced to watch from the outside.  
__Contains violence, language, character death._

_**-Neo-Domino: Security HQ-**_

With dawn upon them, the trio of Signers made no attempt to muffle their footfalls against the metallic staircase leading them to the roof – the final destination for the ordeal; to confront Godwin and learn just why they had been brought together in the same night within the walls of Security's base. Yusei led the way, with Aki and Ruka close on his heels – the former a mere couple of steps behind him and the younger slightly further back due to her small frame.f

The door clattered as it swung open, revealing the painted sky, hints of orange with the approaching dawn flaming amongst the dim blue, and a lone grey figure standing with his back to the three, his ashen hair swaying in the chilled morning breeze. The three needed no introduction or conformation – they were well acquainted with the form of Rex Godwin, the man shifted after hearing the clang of the door throwing itself open.

"Godwin" Yusei called.

His voice was enough to move Godwin, aware that those behind him were on the same side and not Security officers reporting the incident or confirming the arrests of the intruders. He smiled faintly, pleased to see more than half of the elusive Signers gathered before him, slowly making their way towards the centre of the helipad painted onto the rooftop floor.

"Yusei" the Director murmured. "I'm glad that you could make it up here, and to bring two Signers with you".

"That word again" Aki hissed under a breath. Ruka heard regardless and glanced at the scorned woman in the corner of her golden eye.

Like the older girl, Yusei scowled at the use of the word; still without so many answers regarding the term, the meaning and the legend of the Birthmarks burned onto the arms of Jack, Aki and Ruka.

"You knew that they would be here" he growled. "You purposely captured Izayoi's friend and Ruka's brother to lure them here – that would bring four Signers to you at once. You never planned for me to come alone".

Godwin smirked and closed his eyes. While saying nothing, it was enough to push Aki closer to the edge, the smug expression on the Director's face was enough to confirm what Yusei had claimed was true, as though to say without words 'you figured it out, but I shan't confess aloud'. She stepped forward, slicing the air in front of her with the marked arm.

"Stop playing games" she snapped. "All this mark has done is ruin my life and cause people pain. You think this is all a game – taking Divine was too much, you bastard. Quit toying with me and leave him alone – just because Arcadia and Security are constantly butting heads and you think I have some relation to whatever you're seeking, you feel it's fine to pull this kind of stunt? I want nothing to do with this Birthmark or with you".

She shot daggers down at the gloved forearm, seething with molten disgust. There had only been one time in history she hated the design as much as the present, wishing for nothing more than to tear the limb off and disown it complete, rejecting the call of fate apparently emitted from the legendary dragon and return home; somewhere safe with Divine. Godwin's eyes opened and his face retained its grave demeanour, focusing on Aki on Yusei's left, also the focus of the girl by the same side of aggravated one.

"I'm afraid there are no choices, Izayoi Aki" he murmured. "It's much easier for the Signers to submit to fate and accept that you have been gifted with Birthmarks of the Crimson Dragon. Resistance only delays the power of the Birthmarks and dragon from growing, putting yourselves and everyone around you at risk".

Aki scowled, glowering down at the Birthmark, insistent that its awakening had done more damage than good on the day so long ago; years that she had despised. Inwardly, she rejected what the Director claimed, remaining with the instinct that the opposite was indeed closer to the truth. A protest to his words was cut off before it began when Ruka stepped forward, her voice calm and trusting.

"But why us, Director Godwin?" she asked quietly. "Why Yusei, Izayoi-san, Jack and myself rather than anyone else in the world?"

"Each of you have attributes that the Crimson Dragon sought – that was why each of you were chosen" Godwin answered, casting his eyes over the three visible chosen, a mental image of the four improvised a complete union.

"So the Crimson Dragon decided to ruin my life with this wretched mark?" Aki spat. "Was that its intention? To destroy everything and hide this power inside of me?"

"Far from it, Izayoi Aki" Godwin exhaled, shaking his head slowly. "The truth is, the past has nothing to do with the Crimson Dragon's choice – it has been looking towards the future. You haven't yet lived, your destiny has yet to truly unfold and prove why you of all people are deserving of the Crimson Dragon's power".

**Chapter 23 – Confrontation! Stage of the Last Battle**

**[Shototsu! Saigo no Tatakai no Suteheji]**

**KEY CARD – Trident Dragion**

_**-Neo-Domino: Security HQ-**_

None of the trio were sure how to answer Godwin's claim; that their destiny had yet to unfold and the lives before the revelation that they held symbols of an ancient beast's body parts had been nothing but warm-ups. Yusei was the one to step forward, curious about just what the man was implying, especially as he had been living with another Signer for the majority of his life so far, neither aware that anything bigger was heading their way and with no warning signs.

"Godwin, what do you mean?" he inquired uncomfortably.

"Yusei, I've already explained to you and the King about the Birthmarks and the history behind them – you two have at least a basic idea" Godwin murmured. "With each past, a future must come. One cannot exist without the other".

Yusei frowned, unimpressed by the Director's vague response; he had done little to actually answer the question delivered to him and served only to puzzle Ruka more, who scratched her head behind Yusei; only able to grasp the words that had been spoken.

"What does any of this have to do with attacking Satellite?" Yusei asked on. "Why did you invade it and have everything come to a head all at once?"

Godwin hesitated; there was no response in a moment of morning gust. Ruka pressed her hand against the side of her head, keeping the cyan hair from tickling her face, more anxious than ever when even Godwin faltered and an answer was not given.

"He won't confess – he's ashamed and scared that you'll all turn against him" an answer came.

Yusei sounded his surprise; it was Godwin's voice, but it was familiar. At the same time as the girls, he turned around, finding a blonde man standing in front of the doorway they had come through, cutting off any hope of escape. A bitter smirk was painted onto the man's face.

"Juri" Yusei half-gasped.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Yusei?" Juri chuckled coldly. He set his eyes onto Godwin, who had turned halfway, his left side now facing the Signers and intruder. "He's been lying to everyone. Not just about this crap, but about everything".

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked,

"Heh, wouldn't you like to know?" Juri smirked. "After you left my father's remembrance, Godwin offered me a place in his forces; you know, like those you've been duelling to get up here. He calls them Yliaster".

"Yliaster?" Yusei echoed, lifting his eyebrows. He knew that word – Godwin had explained it before.

"I researched what I could of Yliaster… and guess what I found?" Juri continued, folding his arms over his chest. "Godwin's been keeping secrets and I bet that one of those is that the attack on Satellite was to bring you out". His left arm snapped forward, pointing at Yusei, who gaped without any reaction to the sharp movement. "He suspected you of being a Signer and he forced the attack to get you worked up and find the power of this Birthmark you have".

Yusei clenched his teeth and turned to Godwin, who stood stone-faced as always. "Is this true?"

Godwin closed his eyes. "The intention was to push you to your limits and unlock the power deep inside of you, it was the only way we could confirm that you're a Signer. There is another drive behind the attack, but it's not yet time to disclose that matter".

"Godwin!" Yusei snapped. "My friends are trapped in the midst of that maelstrom you created; the least I deserve is to know why they're in that state".

The Director let loose a sigh and turned to the four, opening his grim and haunted eyes. "There's a threat in Satellite. It's hiding behind the people that were lost and it's the reason Satellite and Neo-Domino were never united. Neo-Domino had to cut Satellite loose and abandon the Daedalus Bridge; no-one knows about the shadows hiding and waiting to pounce, by launching the attack and gathering the Signers, we could flush them out and deal with them once and for all".

Juri rolled his eyes, unimpressed by the reliance on the Signer business upon the excuse. "Stop lying, Godwin" he barked. "I'm sure you don't even know how to tell the truth. But don't worry, I'll prove once I have all of you brought to justice because of the crime you committed during the night".

"Juri, don't" Yusei called. "It's pointless that more lives have to be paid for the sake of this conflict he's stirred – that was the whole point of our being here".

The blonde's smirk twisted, opening and unleashing a cackle as though he'd been driven mad by the reunion with the one responsible for his father's death. It was, after all, too soon.

"You think you can use that excuse?" he laughed. "You can't talk, Fudo Yusei – you killed my father. You cost him his life and his future. Its only fair that I get some revenge in his memory".

Yusei's eyes narrowed, glinting anxiously at the sudden transformation of the blonde opposite – this was a side to Juri he hadn't seen, even after Judge's demise.

"Juri…" he breathed with a nervous tone. "I had to stop him. You know that I never meant for him to die".

Juri threw his head back, snapping his jaws apart and unleashing another maddened cackle. The display unnerved the three Signers, Ruka inching closer to Yusei's leg with the intention of hiding behind him – he was the one Juri was set on, he would be a suitable shield to protect her from the deluded maniac who terrified her. Juri's head fell forward and tilted his face, a somewhat amused expression.

"I know what revenge would be suitable – I'll just have to have you die, Yusei" he declared. "That way, you can feel the same pain my father must have felt when he when flying off that fucking road".

Yusei's eyes narrowed, flashing a glint of both guilt and determination. The blood of Judge and Takasu were on his hands, both unintentional; nevertheless, the lives were stolen. That, too, fuelled his drive to prevent Juri from committing a similar offence for what he called vengeance – there would be a never-ending cycle of hatred and bloodlust born from a misunderstanding. He couldn't allow that madness to spread.

"Alright, we'll duel" he sighed. "I'm sure that's how you want to settle this".

"Sure, a Riding Duel, just that like which killed my father" Juri responded. "It's the perfect way to settle this".

"Yusei, you can't" Ruka pleaded. "It's not safe, to duel him when he's like this? He must still be grieving and not thinking straight".

"I have no choice, Ruka" Yusei sighed, his blazing eyes set on his deranged opponent. "This seems to be the only way I can calm Juri's disturbed spirit. It's true, he's in shock because of what happened in Satellite, but I'm responsible no matter what way you look at it. I have to settle this with him once and for all".

Ruka's eyes narrowed, disheartened that her concern had fallen onto deaf ears and held back by what resembled pride and honour. She couldn't prevent the duel; she was helpless to stop the bets of the duellists' lives. Aki stepped towards her, laying her hand onto the girl's left shoulder as a way of comforting her discreetly. Juri scoffed, scowling at the central Signer standing directly opposite, unfazed by the events of the past days.

"Don't act all high-and-mighty, you bastard" he snarled. "You're not invincible _or_ above the law, though Godwin may disagree. But destroying you will feel so much better than handing you over to Security, just look at the shaggy defence that was set up to stop you getting to Jack Atlus. Pathetic, really. Sad. But listen, I know of a Riding Duel circuit inside the building, put together to train those that go onto patrol streets in Satellite, we'll use that for our duel".

"But what about the others?" Aki asked. "They won't know where we are if they come here to find no-one, they may even just wait in the hope that we arrive late".

Godwin stepped towards the three. "I shall stay behind to inform the King and-"

"Oh no you don't!" Juri snapped. "You're coming with us; you can't be trusted after all".

"I'll stay" Ruka interjected, looking up at Yusei and Aki. "You and Aki-san should go with Godwin and Juri, Ill stay behind to tell the others what's happening. It'll also give me a chance to see Rua earlier".

"The girl has a good idea" Juri chuckled. "I'm sure that the Black Rose Witch would love to see someone else suffer a crushing defeat and reach the end of their time".

Aki's face paled, as though she had been impaled by a sword. Her emotions inside flared at the taunting of her sensitive nature; her uncontrollable powers that had led many to fear and despise her. A victim of her own abilities that no-one cared about outside the Arcadia Movement. She lowered her head, shuddering briefly as the sneer buried itself deeper inside of her, working its way towards her heart. Yusei glared at Juri, moving in front of the fragile woman like a shield.

"Leave her out of this, Juri" he growled. "Your grudge is with me, remember? Ruka will stay so she can meet with the others".

"Good" Juri answered, then turned to the open doorway, bending his fingers to usher the audience to follow.

Yusei stole another glance at Ruka, who smiled faintly, and moved on. Aki and Godwin followed suit and the four worked their way down the staircase they had travelled upwards only moments beforehand. A chilling breeze swept the roof and played with Ruka's hair, heading in the direction of Satellite. The girl turned to find the island swimming on the horizon, the other world she had never seen before with her own eyes.

Levels down, Juri came to a halt before a set of double doors sealed closed. Yusei, Aki and Godwin came to a halt behind him, waiting for a clue as to how they would get inside; Juri smirked and produced a key card after catching glimpses of confusion written across their faces. The twins hummed and separated, sliding apart and revealing the immense chamber. Juri was the first to enter, followed immediately by Yusei; Aki and Godwin right behind him.

"Impressive, no?" Juri asked, opening his arms and gazing at the ceiling much higher than that of the corridor outside. "This setup is immense; this whole floor is pretty much dedicated to training D-Wheelers for Security. And that track down there is merely a smaller version of the one in the Duel Stadium".

Yusei moved beside Juri, gazing down at the oval track. What surprised him were the D-Wheels already in place at the starting line – one his, the other Juri's steel-grey machine.

"I had a few officers pick it up when I noticed you were here" the blonde stated, bringing Yusei back to the viewing platform. "There was some car with it; they impounded it seeing as it's not important".

"How many officers know we're in the building with this plan to stop the King's execution?" Godwin asked stoically.

"Relax, Godwin. No-one knows" Juri chortled. "I told them it was a spare D-Wheel I brought along, that I was going to be doing some practice runs with both. You should be flattered, Yusei. I went through all that trouble just to get your D-Wheel up here for our match".

Yusei said nothing in response, merely watching Juri with his usual eyes before he turned away, descending down the staircase that would lead him to the circuit. Juri scowled at the ignorance of his opponent after pointing out just what he had achieved for the sake of their duel and storm down after him. Left alone, Aki and Godwin moved to the edge, the girl gripped the metallic barrier with her hands and gazed down into the pit. On the large screen opposite, the standard Riding Duel display and stats flashed; labelled images of Yusei and Juri, lifepoints and Speed Counters measured beside each.

"How do you think he'll do?" the woman asked Godwin, who stood with his hands still tied behind his back.

The grey Director didn't even glance at Aki as he responded, but kept his eyes locked onto the two preparing D-Wheelers. "Yusei has defeated Juri's father, as you've heard. I do believe that Judge was a superior duellist to Juri, so I believe Yusei will win. He has the Crimson Dragon on his side, he won't be overcome by a blinded hateful".

Aki gripped the edge tighter, she could remember Rua and Ruka discussing a dramatic duel taking part in Satellite, one that Jack had witnessed. The memory flashed in her mind; watching Ruka as she read the report published in a paper she had requested, the names 'Judge Casey' and 'Fudo Yusei' had come up – this was the sequel to that intense affair.

In the arena, Yusei and Juri reached their D-Wheels, the latter climbing in relatively quickly. Yusei paused by his crescent D-Wheel, staring at the helmet placed onto the seat; he hadn't partaken in a Riding Duel since Judge's death, it felt slightly intimidating to climbing back into the D-Wheel for that very purpose. The advantage with duelling with the circuit inside the Security building was that Death couldn't rear its head once more and claim another life.

"What are you waiting for, Yusei? Are you finally accepting that you're a guilty murderer who needs to be punished for his sins?" Juri taunted with a wild smirk.

Yusei shot a glare in Juri's direction and pressed his hands either side of the helmet, lifting it from the seat and climbing in. His eyes closed as he slipped the helmet on, his spikes tucked inside and pressed the button for the visor to slide down over his eyes. Blindly, he pulled down the D-Wheel's right arm and stayed still for a moment. The world around vanished from Aki whilst she watched the sight, seeing a fraction of herself within him as he sat in the machine, blind to everything around him, reflecting on lives he had stolen. How long would it be before someone came hunting her down for the pain she had caused another?

"Come on, unless you want Security to return and arrest you" Juri snapped.

The holographic countdown flashed above their heads, each of the ten slots dimming one another the other. Juri revved his engine eagerly, a cue for Yusei to return, his gloved hands seizing the handgrips. The countdown flashed routinely, at the end of the countdown, the red signal dimmed and the green sparked to life, signalling the beginning of the Riding Duel.

The two D-Wheels shot down the straight, towards the first corner, spitting sparks across the starting line. Yusei's D-Wheel inched ahead of Juri's, earning a scowl from the losing rider – both machines started as quickly as they could, he was outmatched by a D-Wheel constructed of junk from Satellite; a place inferior to his hometown. The corner came and passed; Yusei around first, granting him the opening turn, much to Juri's frustration.

**DUEL START  
YUSEI - JURI  
4000 -LP- 4000**

**FIRST TURN – YUSEI**

"I move first" Yusei declared, removing six cards from his deck. He examined the cards slotted into the holder by his left hand, snatching one from the selection and throwing it onto the Duel Disk in front of him. "I summon Shield Wing **[DEF 900]** in defence".

On the field, a slim creature with throbbing veins visible across its inflated torso and curved neck. The waist and legs below looked little more than brittle bones with a simple layer of skin covering them from exposure. The same could be said for the tail and arms, narrow limbs poking out from the main body, seemingly so fragile that the smallest of knocks could snap them like the twigs they resembled. Three wavy spikes lined the back of the creature's neck and skull, the furthest forward between the blood red eyes of the defender; two jaws at the front of the being's head creaked open, exposing the sets of tiny jagged teeth.

"I'll place a card face-down and end my turn there" Yusei added, slipping the chosen card underneath the horizontal card.

**SECOND TURN – JURI**

"That's all you have? I wonder why Godwin has faith in you – I'll show you a real move. Draw!" Juri smirked, tearing a card from the top of his deck.

**YUSEI - JURI  
4000 -LP- 4000  
1 -SPC- 1**

"Ill start by summoning Luster Dragon **[ATK 1900]**" the blonde declared, slapping the card onto the central slot of his Duel Disk.

Through a shining vortex, the creature appeared – dried scales of cobalt and black and a stomach of beige. Two fangs rose from the dragon's white jaws, the tips not far from its crimson eyes.

"And it's far stronger than your worthless Shield Wing. Luster Dragon, attack and destroy that thing".

The dragon opened its mouth, producing a small ball of flames, growing until it scorched the roof of its mouth and spat it out, launching it at the designated target. On the platform above, Aki and Godwin watched without a word exchange between them, both wrapped up in the duel taking place on the far side of the track, the motorbikes racing underneath the scoreboard displaying their untouched lifepoints and Speed Counters. The flame orb slammed into Shield Wing and crackled as it attempted to melt the skin from the creature's narrow bones, to no avail.

"What's going on?" Juri exclaimed.

"Shield Wing has an effect that protects it from being destroyed in battle twice per turn" Yusei called over his shoulder.

Juri glared hatefully at the leading rider, cursing the trick that had wasted an attack and a chance to gain an early advantage. He wouldn't give up for his father's memory; he was desperate to deal justice in the only way he could see. Even if it meant an execution by his own hands,

A racket reverberated throughout the staircase that Jack, Carly, Rally and Rua took to lead them in the direction of the building's roof, where they suspected Godwin and the other Signers of being. They didn't care about noise anymore, they had achieved their goal in rescuing Jack from the blade of the reaper and reuniting with the others; all that remained was to confirm that they had succeeded and get out before Security offices flooded the headquarters.

Jack was the first to the door that led to the peak of the tower, throwing it open violently. The foursome fell silent when they found nothing to greet them, nothing but Ruka's back as she gazed out at the city she called home, hair swaying in the breeze delicately. Rua snuck underneath the blonde man's arm and advanced towards his sister.

"Ruka".

The girl turned her head, watching the group over her shoulder. A gentle smile lit her face, to the bewilderment of the others, still in the dark about why she was alone after their last encounter with her involved two more.

"I'm glad you got to Jack in time" she uttered softly.

"Ruka, where are Yusei and Izayoi-san?" Rua asked.

"Who's Izayoi?" Jack inquired, looking to the boy.

"She's another Signer" Carly interjected. "She came from the Arcadia Movement to help someone who was taken like you were. There was a lot of Signer talk and she seemed to understand at least as much as Ruka and Yusei, they went to find out more from Godwin while we came to help you".

"But that doesn't explain why no-one's here" Rally mumbled. "Why would Yusei leave someone behind? He kept promising that no-one was going to get left behind to the mercy of Security".

"So then…" Jack spoke, setting his eyes firmly onto the girl still watching over her shoulder. "Where _are_ Yusei, Izayoi and Godwin?"

"A man appeared and said that he wanted to stop Yusei from getting away" Ruka replied. "They're duelling, and I know where. I'll take you to them".

Around the next corner, Yusei led Juri and the two began their race in Aki and Godwin's direction, neither paying attention to the spectators. Instead, Yusei pressed down on the key that lifted his face-down card.

"It's useless, Yusei" Juri cackled. "There's nothing you can do to avoid your dismal future – karma will dictate that you'll suffer death to make up for your sins".

"We'll see. Trap card open – Truth Reinforce" he bellowed. "This allows me to Special Summon a monster from my deck with less than 1000 attack points". He picked up the further card to the right and held it close to his chin before throwing it down. "I summon Speed Warrior **[ATK 900]**".

"That thing…" Juri scowled, glaring at the grey-skinned skater. "That's one of those blasted monsters that played a part in my father's murder. If you even think about bringing out that Junk Warrior, I'll destroy you outright, regardless of the duel, I won't be beaten by that monster. For now, however, I'll end my turn with a face-down card".

**THIRD TURN – YUSEI**

"It's my turn" Yusei called. "Draw!"

**YUSEI - JURI  
4000 -LP- 4000  
2 -SPC- 2**

He twisted his wrist, finding a useful Magic card in his hand. A smile flashed on his face as he turned the corner, returning to the stretch that the two began their battle in. He placed the card into the bottom slot.

"I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton" he called. "With this, I discard one card and draw two more".

From his hand, he slipped Bolt Hedgehog into the mouth of the Graveyard, pulling two cards from his deck and adding one to his hand held in place by the device attached to the end of the arm.

"I summon Bri Synchron **[ATK 1500]**" he yelled, throwing the card between his two existing monsters, triggering the summoning vortex's opening which permitted the arrival of the machine.

Onto the field, the mecha Synchron with crimson, gold, black and white components put together. A pointed hood overshadowed its head, essentially a white face surrounded by a helm of the other shades. Its chest made of whitFe with the blooded shade either side and black shoulders connected, a small portion of red within them, while two white rectangular wing-like segments jutted out from the back. Its fists were black, encased in red gloves and its white calves the same in red boots decorated with golden features.

"A Tuner" Juri scowled.

"Is he going to summon that Junk Warrior that Juri talked about?" Aki asked aloud.

"No, Junk Warrior is a Level 5 monster and requires Junk Synchron to create it" Godwin answered without taking his eyes from the battle. "In this instance, it's impossible for it to come about".

"I'm tuning my Level 4 Bri Synchron with my Level 2 Speed Warrior and Level 2 Shield Warrior" Yusei called, removing his right hand from the grip and lifting it above his head.

The chest of the Tuner opened, unleashing four stars and surrendering its body. The sparkles widened, transfiguring into four green rings that descended over the two remaining monsters. Each were stripped of their skin, unearthing the two stars inside of them; the quad danced and lined up,

_"__Tsudoishi negai ga, aratani kagayaku hoshi tonare! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Hishouseyo, __**Sutādasuto Doragon**__! _**[ATK 2500]**_"_ **[1]**

The light widened, swallowing all the ingredients set up for the summoning, enough to force Aki and Godwin to shield their eyes from the brightness of the light. A shriek emitted before the glittering wings and body of the pale dragon could be seen beyond the glowing white. Scales of white, sky blue and sapphire gems across its body fascinated Aki and intrigued Godwin, the dragon's yellow eyes snapped open and it threw its head back to unleash another roar. The Birthmark on Aki's arm began to glow, drawing her eyes and scowling at it, Godwin laid his hand over it, bringing her back from the brink of rage.

"It's merely a sign that the Crimson Dragon recognises Stardust as one of its warriors" the man murmured. "Nothing bad will happen; Yusei's will also start to do the same thing under Stardust's time on the field".

"So it reacts to the dragons? There was no dragon the day this thing ruined my life" Aki hissed.

Godwin didn't reply to the remark and set his sights back on the duel, the two D-Wheelers racing in front of them towards what had originally been the first corner of the clockwise track. Catching up to Yusei, Juri was seething at the sight of the dragon, having seen it once before and only once, his fingers tightened around the handgrips of his D-Wheel, his back tensing and curved as he leaned forward.

"You bastard" Juri roared. "You're using the monster you slayed my father with against me?"

"Juri, I told you, I never meant for Judge to die" Yusei insisted, watching the fuming blonde over his shoulder. "Bri Synchron's effect grants Stardust Dragon 600 extra attack points for this turn **[ATK 3100]**".

"You're so sure that thing can do so much damage, aren't you?" Juri scoffed. "I'll show you, that cursed beast will be the first after you – I'll make sure to tear it apart in front of your dying eyes".

Yusei's Birthmark burned on his arm, drawing attention to it. Juri scowled, aware that the strange glow meant that Godwin was proven true in the Signer talk – there was no other explanation outside the established tale of chosen warriors with the marks of those from five millennia before.

"You'll do nothing to Stardust" Yusei snarled in a way much unlike the usual character he was. "Stardust, attack Luster Dragon! _Shooting Sonic!_"

The dragon threw its head back; jaws filled with glittering energy and then launched the blast in the direction of the smaller dragon. The force collided with the more familiar dragon and tore it apart, Juri groaned as the shards of his creature flipped through the air, scattered around him.

**YUSEI - JURI  
4000 -LP- 2800  
2 -SPC- 1**

"I activate my face-down card – Miracle's Wake" Juri snapped, moving his arm towards the reversed card revealed. "This card Special Summons a monster that was destroyed this turn by battle. I revive Luster Dragon".

A rectangular stream of light erupted from the card's artwork, a gateway for the dragon to return and fall from. Alive once more, the dragon growled fiercely, defiant to the rules of life and standing between Stardust and Juri's lifepoints.

"Turn end" Yusei declared. "Which means Bri Synchron's effect wears off and Stardust's attack returns to normal **[ATK 2500]**".

**FOURTH TURN – JURI**

"My turn, draw!" the blonde duellist snapped, tearing the next card from his deck. He turned the card to his eyes only and smirked.

**YUSEI - JURI  
4000 -LP- 2600  
3 -SPC- 2**

"I'll switch Luster Dragon into defence mode" he growled, twisting the card from vertical to horizontal. The dragon in front crouched, dying its scales and abdomen a cobalt blue. "Next I summon Golem Dragon **[DEF 2000]**".

A mud brown dragon made of rocks rose from the bottom of the field where a cortex opened. The front legs curved around its face, flatter and wider than the other rocks that made its body, white claws protruding from the smooth ends, concealing the menacing grin and white teeth underneath the crimson eyes that poked out suspiciously.

"It's still not strong enough to last long against Stardust|" Yusei commented.

"I'm building towards that, don't you worry" Juri chuckled. "I place two cards face-down. Turn end".

The D-Wheels raced under the scoreboard once more, the opposite side of the track to the platform where Aki and Godwin watched from. Both were lost to their surroundings, entranced by the duel's swift developments and the fierce competition between the two, each trying to strengthen their dragon strategy in order to take on the other and reign supreme.

"Izayoi-san" a meek voice called.

Aki snapped out of her trance and gazed beyond Godwin's back, towards the door where she could see Ruka jogging through the threshold, followed quickly by Rua, Jack, Carly and finally Rally.

"Ruka" the magenta-haired woman uttered.

"We found you!" Ruka cried with glee.

Jack strode across the platform and stood between Aki and the Director, his glowing Birthmark in full view for Aki to see. She turned her eyes to Ruka, finding the girl's glowing. Rua dashed to the edge of the platform, having noticed the scoreboard and gripped the edge tightly as he gazed down excitedly. His eye lit up when he recognised Stardust hanging over Yusei's D-Wheel and turned to Ruka.

"Ruka, look! Yusei's got Moonlight!" he yelped.

The others moved around him and peered down, Ruka also surprised to find that the dragon they had been searching for had been in the hands of someone they had encountered by chance, another Signer who they had heard of only briefly before meeting.

"What are you on about?" Jack asked.

"Ruka and I saw Yusei's dragon over the City a few nights ago and decided we wanted to find it" Rua commented, looking up to the baffled blonde man. "Since we didn't know what it was called, we named it ourselves".

"To think that Yusei had it all along, I didn't think he'd be out in the City and close to the Pipeline when all the drama was happening" Ruka murmured.

"It's not some Moonlight Dragon and Yusei didn't have it that night" Jack sighed. "It's called Stardust Dragon. And _I_ had it that night – it belongs to Yusei, but I stole it a couple of years ago. It's a long story".

"But Yusei's from Satellite and you're from Neo-Domino" Rua mumbled.

"Like I said: long story" Jack growled.

Rua looked down to Rally, who smiled and nodded, seemingly aware of what the teal-haired boy was thinking. Jack was from Satellite, masquerading as a King of City blood. He turned around, tucked between Aki and Ruka, with Jack behind them, watching the scene below with awe.

"Stardust Dragon" he breathed.

"My turn!" Yusei called in the battle, drawing from the deck.

**FIFTH TURN – YUSEI**

**YUSEI - JURI  
4000 -LP- 2800  
4 -SPC- 3**

"I summon Max Warrior **[ATK 1800]**".

Over the D-Wheel, another vortex opened, a slim warrior with oversized shields leaping through. The humanoid wore a large helm standing like a tower atop his rounded metallic head, as large as the silver pads clamped over his stretched moss green shoulders. The skin looked as though it was being tugged whilst at its limits, thinning as it sank into the grey and brown steel gloves. A necklace of golden spheres hung loose over its breast plate, much too large for its sunken neck, slightly thinner than its waist, a small section visible between the chest plate and steel belt around its waist. The brown legs matching the gloves grew wider, a cape matching the shade of the creature's skin hanging behind them and flapping wildly as it soared beside the D-Wheel along the mobile battlefield.

"Max Warrior, attack Golem Dragon!" Yusei yelled, watching the stone dragon. "When he attacks, he gains 400 attack points".

A glow lit the divine warrior, who thrust his weapon forward – a metallic rod split into two at the end, as though a magnet had been fixed onto the end of the staff **[ATK 2200]**. Juri narrowed his eyes at the monster and pressed down on the key behind his left face-down card.

"Reverse card open – D2 Shield" he protested. "This doubles the defensive power of Golem Dragon".

Yusei gasped, there was no chance of his halting his monster's attack, and there was no means of avoiding the collision between Max Warrior's weapon and the flat shields of Golem Dragon **[DEF 4000]**. The twin ends of the staff slammed against the dragon, doing nothing against it; instead, shockwaves rumbled forward towards Yusei, rocking his D-Wheel as though an earthquake were tearing through the City. The D-Wheel began to wobble wildly, unable to stay strong with the terrible vibrations. Juri closed the gap, riding alongside Yusei by the time the crimson D-Wheel managed to stabilise itself, the rider glaring at the stronger party.

**YUSEI - JURI  
2200 -LP- 2800  
3 -SPC- 3**

Stardust growled and spread its majestic wings, quickening its glide after the racing D-Wheels, bearing its white jagged teeth as it did so. On the platform above the fierce battle, Rua looked back to Ruka, recalling the state she had claimed the dragon to have been in previously.

"It's not hurt, is it?" he asked.

Ruka shook her head and smiled. "I understand now" she muttered. "Stardust wasn't where it belonged before – Jack isn't its true holder, so it wanted to get back to Yusei".

Jack shot a glare at the girl, but held back; she was right, after all. He wasn't where Stardust belonged; it had only been with him because it was part of Godwin's plan – using both Stardust and Jack as bait to lure Yusei out of Satellite and into the City, already suspecting him of being a Signer. But still, he was curious over what the twins meant.

"What do you mean?" Carly asked, jumping in ahead of him.

Jack twitched at his defeat, ceasing when Rally moved next to him – a boy of the same age as the twins, born and raised in Satellite; someone the opposite of them whilst having the same build and time on the planet. He wasn't involved in the Signer matters, but he stuck around for the sake of his friends, something Jack always liked about him. A touching something about the child that warmed the heart of anyone who knew him. He laid his hand against Rally's back, drawing the boy's eyes to him, and offered him a smile. The boy smiled back.

"Ruka can see Duel Spirits" Rua's voice stated, interrupting the silence.

"Duel Spirits?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, tell them, Ruka" Rua chirped, turning to his sister.

"Well… I don't know much about how they work, but I have these powers that let me see and hear Duel Monster Spirits from inside cards" Ruka confessed meekly, uncomfortable with everyone focusing on her, trapped in the middle of the gathering. "It's why Rua and I were going to find Stardust – it sounded like it didn't like what it was doing the other night when it was summoned".

Godwin and Jack glanced at each other, eyes locking briefly when they exchanged their theories, matching what they had come up with on their own. Ruka pressed her hand over the glowing Birthmark and closed her eyes.

"It may be a power that the Crimson Dragon gave me, like how Izayoi-san has her Psychic powers" she added.

"It's why Ruka was with me when we came here" Aki continued. "Divine wanted to see what potential she had with these powers, wanting to see if she was truly a Psychic Duellist. That's when Security arrived and snatched Divine".

Ruka shuffled uncomfortably at the mention of the Arcadia Movement leader, reminded of the vague memory she had of the experiment he put her through. But at the same time, she was uneasy about confessing to either Rua or Aki; she didn't want either to feel responsible, guilty, she preferred the saying of 'ignorance is bliss' to informing them of what had happened when neither could do anything.

"But what of these Birthmarks?" she asked, looking to Godwin. "Mine seems to stay on my arm now, but it was never there before".

"It's the proof that your power as a Signer has awoken" Godwin stated. "The same can be said for Izayoi Aki and the King. It seems that only Yusei has to fight to unlock his power".

"What happens when that happens?" Aki asked doubtfully.

"We will see" was the only reply from the shady Director.

Aki was left dissatisfied by the lack of a true answer, but failed to get anything further out of him. Down on the track, the two D-Wheelers raced around another corner.

"I set two cards face-down" the dark-haired duellist said. "Turn end".

**SIXTH TURN – JURI**

"My turn" the blonde announced. "Draw!"

**YUSEI - JURI  
2200 -LP- 2800  
4 -SPC- 4**

"I summon Magna Drago **[ATK 1400]** in attack mode" Juri declared. "And I'll set two cards face-down".

A crimson beast appeared on the field, a miniature dragon with large browned and pale belly. Four legs hung from the body and two horns from the skull where two lines of razor teeth snapped, ripping the air apart. The twin face-down cards appeared behind it simultaneously and disappeared as one.

"A Tuner?" Yusei gasped.

"Yes. You and your Signer pals aren't the only ones with Synchro Monsters" Juri laughed. "I'm tuning my Level 2 Magma Drago with my Level 4 Golem Dragon and Level 4 Luster Dragon!"

Magma Drago tensed its body, relinquishing the two stars buried within it, each transforming into a green ring that descended over the other dragons on the field, removing four stars from each.

_"Meikai no ana no naka ni moeagaru ikari! Chikara no funshutsu kazan yo, afureru to hadoseiyo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Taiyou you ni meagre, **Toraidentou Doragion!** **[ATK 3000]**"_ **[2]**

Three heads lashed out from the brightness, followed by the single body. Yusei, as well as the spectators, gaped at the creature, stunned by its ferocious appearance and the sheer power it held. Molten red scales painted its body with the exception of its chest and necks, left bare beige. The hydra-headed beast slowed its heads, each locked onto Yusei and Stardust. Behind them, Juri cackled madly, ecstatic that he had finally gained a wide advantage and stunned everyone, especially intimidating Yusei with his strongest monster. On the platform, Rua's mouth fell, shocked by the attack power of the dragon.

"Oh no! Stardust is going to be overpowered!" he cried.

"Juri doesn't have Yusei back into a corner yet" Jack commented. "He still has two face-down cards. There could anything hiding under those cards".

"Jack, what do you think Yusei has on the field?" Rally asked, clutching the edge of Jack's coat at the waist.

"Yusei's deck has changed some since we last met prior to the match before" Jack commented. "I can't be sure anymore".

Rally turned from Jack to the D-Wheels, beginning a new lap. Juri chuckled still, his eyes narrow and teeth visible, indulging in the sensation of having the stronger side and ready to cut down the enemy monster.

"I activate Trident Dragion's effect – when it's Synchro Summoned, I can destroy up to 2 cards on my field" he called. The face-down cards, Dummy Markers, shattered obediently. "This gives Trident Dragion an extra attack for each that was destroyed. And because they were Dummy Markers, I can draw 2 cards now".

He pulled the top two cards from his deck, adding them to his hand without anything more than a glance at their designs. His focus was on the front lines of the duel.

"Trident Dragion" he bellowed, throwing his arm forward. "Slay Stardust Dragon!"

The three heads of the beast came together, building an immense orb of flames between them, a sphere of molten power like a miniature sun. Yusei watched the scene behind him, his face losing colour while the D-Wheel automatically swerved around the corner, leading him down the next straight. It didn't take long for the mass to be complete, at which point, they fired it at Stardust. The shadow of Yusei's D-Wheel grew longer and the fireball grew brighter as it rolled across the field.

"It doesn't end yet" he laughed. "I activate Meteor Wave. This increases Trident Dragion's attack power by 300 points and gives it the power of dealing Piercing Damage".

The flaming sphere slammed into the pale dragon, scorching it with its intense heat. The dragon shrieked in agony and vanished from the field, scattering its golden remains across the field and dissolved. The impact rumbled the arena, sending Yusei's D-Wheel spinning in a maddened frenzy. Juri laughed as he raced past, leaving Yusei to struggle to regain control of his steed.

**YUSEI - JURI  
1400 -LP- 2800  
4 -SPC- 4**

"Honestly, there's no way you can stop my mighty beast" Juri laughed. "Trident Dragion still has two more attacks and more than enough power to wipe you out in one go. Maybe you're planning something, but I highly doubt you'd be that lucky. You're finished, huh".

"That smug…" Rally growled, clenching his fists and glaring hatefully at the grey D-Wheel rapidly closing in on Yusei's.

"Don't worry, Rally" Jack hushed. "Yusei isn't one for giving up. You know that as well as I do".

It took a moment to slow the spinning and have control once more; in that time, Juri had managed to get a good lead. Yusei kicked his D-Wheel into action, speeding after the steel-grey rival. Juri chuckled more when he noticed Yusei slowly creeping up behind him.

"What's the point?" he asked. "You can't win this – you know that you're only destined to atone for stealing someone else's life. Who better to deliver that justice than the son of your victim?"

"Juri!" Yusei barked.

"Time to die, Fudo Yusei" Juri said, grinning madly as he pointed to Yusei – the target of the immense creature's power. "Trident Dragion, purge this world of that demon!"

Once again, the three dragon heads gathered, the hydra-headed beast's second strike of the turn. A globe of flames grew to the size of its predecessors. Yusei glared at the size of the blast, with his first real view of it. Above the duel, Ruka pressed her hands over her mouth, heart thumping in her throat as she contemplated the duel ending with the next strike. Those around her were equally anxious, fearing the worst should Yusei leave his two face-down cards untouched as he had done so during the previous attack. The blast shot away from its origins, crackling and rolling through the air. Yusei's eyes narrowed at the impending doom falling back towards him and his remaining creature with a glowing orange core.

"_Yusei!_" the band of spectators cried.

There was no way of avoiding the blast; there was only to face it and overcome or be destroyed. Yusei clenched his jaws and narrowed his eyes watching the pursuing sphere closing in on him and Max Warrior – his only shield and designated target. It he didn't do something to preserve that shield, he would lose the duel and, shortly afterwards, his life.

**PREVIEW**

_Juri: Yusei, you can't win, you may as well surrender now._

_Yusei: I won't give up on the friends that have gathered for the sake of one another. I won't surrender myself, or them, to you._

_Juri: I expected as much from you, the murderer of my father! How about when we're done, I slit your throat so we're even?_

_Yusei: You've been driven mad by an accident, not a planned murder. Next time: "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge, Chapter 24 – A Vision of the Destiny to Come! Signers United!" Riding Duel, Acceleration!_

**NEXT KEY CARD – Battle Bonds**

**Please read and review**

**[1]** _"__Clustering hopes, will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!__"_

**[2]** _"Molten anger swirling in the pit of the underworld. Surging and overflowing; the erupting volcano of power! Synchro Summon! Blaze like the sun, Trident Dragion!"_

Just to clarify, the Truth Reinforce used is the real life version and not the anime one. I apologise for taking so long with this; truth be told, I've been finishing off my UCAS (yes, I am from the United Kingdom for those of you who don't know) and focusing on getting some original pieces (that me and my friends like to call origifics, for simplicity) up on the Fiction Press account that I didn't realise I had until a while ago, I think it came with this one when I signed up, mostly so my Personal Statement isn't lying about having original pieces of fiction written up. It doesn't help that Masaaki Endoh has given another amazing song for 5D's in _Road to Tomorrow ~Going My Way!_ (friends and myself are listening to it constantly). There's also a trailer that I've made for some fun that will go up on my YouTube account at some point soon for the second season – one more chapter and then the story finally hits that turn. And yes, I'm dropping the formalities, because it makes me sound like a soulless git, hopefully it makes these author notes more comfortable in reading. Sorry for the wall text here, but its just a few things I had to ge out in the open. And yes, FFN's still being a whining so-and-so when it comes to formatting, please forgive the lack of transitions again -_-.

_- CuteYami, 30__th__ October 2010_


	24. A Vision of the Destiny to Come!

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's -The Neo-Domino Purge**

_Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. Following the events of Episode 8; Rex Godwin uses the__ information regarding research on momentum to plan an attack and elimination of the Satellite residents. When a leak reaches Satellite; the residents band together. All but Yusei Fudo, who is forced to watch from the outside.  
__Contains violence, language, character death._

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Security HQ -**_

"Time to die, Fudo Yusei" Juri said, grinning madly as he pointed to Yusei – the target of the immense creature's power. "Trident Dragion, purge this world of that demon!"

The three dragon heads gathered, the hydra-headed beast's second strike of the turn. A globe of flames grew to the size of its predecessors. Yusei glared at the size of the blast, with his first real view of it. Above the duel, Ruka pressed her hands over her mouth, heart thumping in her throat as she contemplated the duel ending with the next strike. Those around her were equally anxious, fearing the worst should Yusei leave his two face-down cards untouched as he had done so during the previous attack. The blast shot away from its origins, crackling and rolling through the air. Yusei's eyes narrowed at the impending doom falling back towards him and his remaining creature with a glowing orange core.

"_Yusei!_" the band of spectators cried.

There was no way of avoiding the blast; there was only to face it and overcome or be destroyed. Yusei clenched his jaws and narrowed his eyes watching the pursuing sphere closing in on him and Max Warrior – his only shield and designated target.

"Trap card open – Shock Reborn!" he yelled. "This halves the damage I take".

The sphere crashed into the monster, detonating it in front of the D-Wheel, hindering its efforts to catch Juri. The machine wobbled violently amidst the shockwaves of the blast, regaining its stability once the power faded. Yusei straightened the D-Wheel, storming after Juri's dominant grey ride.

**YUSEI - JURI  
650 -LP- 2800  
4 -SPC- 4**

"Shock Reborn has a secondary effect – I can Special Summon a monster in my Graveyard who has an attack power equal to or lower than the damage I took" he added. "I summon Shield Wing **[DEF 900]**".

The anorexic creature appeared in front of the red D-Wheel, folding its wings in front of it unnatural body, dyed blue. Juri smirked at the monster, a hollow barrier in front of Yusei's life points.

"You're aware that monster will do nothing to prevent defeat" he laughed. "Trident Dragion, incinerate that pathetic creature".

The trio of heads snarled at one another, each contributing to the final sphere, wanting to have more input than the other two. The size of the flaming ball was the same, regardless of the struggle, and thrown just as violently. The shadows of the field behind the lead racer grew quickly, Lumps built in the throats of the spectators who watched helplessly, holding their breaths. Yusei moved his arm, pointing at the face-down that remained.

"Trap card open – Guard Block" he called. "This reduces battle damage to zero and allows me to draw a card once the attack finishes. And since Shield Wing can protect itself up to twice a turn, Trident Dragion's attack means nothing".

The sphere slammed into the fragile-looking creature, unable to move it or scorch its grotesque skin. Juri scowled at the second successful climb from the jaws of defeat, narrowing his eyes while Yusei drew. He snatched a card from his hand, throwing it into his Duel Disk.

"I'll set a card face-down and end my turn" he hissed.

The two stormed on and down the straight farthest from the platform, racing underneath the scoreboard projecting inflated images of them. Rally looked to Jack with a smile, his standard optimism restored after the scene of his friend successfully escaping from death.

"Yusei's still always prepared" he chirped. "I know he'll win this, Jack. Then we can all get out of here".

Jack said nothing, but watched the boy assert his belief in the struggling duellist, setting his eyes on the two speeding machines. His violet eyes narrowed, recalling the duel he had fought with the crimson rider a handful of nights before; the beginning of the Signer legend reborn, the private and ungraceful end to his reign as King.

'_So, Yusei'_ he thought. _'How do you plan to get yourself out of this one? What kind of miracle are you expecting to pull off? I know you; you always pull off something big when your lifepoints are low, let's see it'_.

By Jack's side, Rua glanced at his sister, then distracted by her arm. The glowing was no more, he gasped and grabbed the girl's arm, snapping her neck in his direction at the sudden rough touch.

"Rua…" she breathed.

"Ruka, it's gone" Rua said, looking down at the arm.

Ruka's eyes followed suit. Staring through Rua's fingers at the plain arm hanging by her side. "He's right".

Aki, Jack, Rally and Carly all looked to the twins, Godwin glanced in the corner of his eye. "It's a sign that Yusei is truly a Signer" he murmured. "The Birthmarks were glowing when Stardust was on the field, and now that it's gone, the power of the Crimson Dragon is lying in wait".

Ruka looked from the aged man to the racing circuit below, pressing her lips together and thinking about the instances in which the word 'Signer' had been brought up; in a single night, her world was being thrown upside-down.

* * *

**Chapter 24 – A Vision of the Destiny to Come! Signers United!**

**[Kore Kana no Unmei no Bijon! Issho ni Natta no Shiguna!]**

**KEY CARD – Battle Bonds**

_**-Neo-Domino: Security HQ-**_

The two D-Wheels were heading towards the end of the straight track, aiming for one of the four wide corners. Juri sneered as he looked back, Yusei ignored the look and removed the top card of his deck.

"My turn".

**SEVENTH TURN **–** YUSEI**

**YUSEI - JURI  
650 -LP- 2800  
5 -SPC- 5**

"I'll start by summoning Junk Synchron **[ATK 1300]**" the dark-haired rider called, throwing the card onto the Duel Disk.

Juri's face flickered, a split-second of nothing less than complete and untainted fury and horror; he knew what was coming, he just couldn't accept it.

"Junk Synchron's effect revives a Level 2 or lower monster from the Graveyard" Yusei stated, opening his hand forward, as though reaching forward. "I bring back Speed Warrior **[ATK 900]**".

The grey-skinned warrior skated through the portal that opened up, gliding along the field like nothing had happened and it had been there the whole time. Emotion flared in Juri's sharp eyes, his teeth clenched underneath his closed lips. Yusei stayed oblivious to the anguish of his opponent, set on finishing what he had started.

"I'm tuning my Level 3 Junk Synchron and Level 2 Shield Wing" he called. T[he orange-armoured Tuner tugged on the cord hanging from its breast plate, revving the engines set on its back and began the process. Surrendering its body for three stars that danced in the air, transfiguring themselves into green rings, surrounding Shield Wing and searching it for the precious stars. "_Tsudoishi hoshi ga, aratana chikara wo yobiokosu! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, __**Jyanku Woriā**__! _**[ATK 2300]**" **[1]**

Light exploded from the combination, keeping the transformation from the eyes of those watching. Through it, the purple and grey armoured warrior soared through, white scarf flapping wildly with the speed it had arrived into the duel at, effortlessly hovering above the track to keep up with the lagging D-Wheel.

"Junk Warrior's monster effect - it gains the attack power of all Level 2 Warriors on the field" Yusei yelled, looking to his Speed Warrior.

A glow surrounded the weaker creature, then an identical light around the evolved version, adding the power onto the base strength of the Synchro Monster **[ATK 3200]**. Juri's white fists tightened, his throat tight and anger at boiling point. He snapped his head back, eyes filled with abhor and disgust, glaring at Yusei behind.

"You bastard!" he yelled, almost screamed. "You use _that_ monster of all things!"

"Juri" Yusei said calmly. "I know it's hard, but this is to stop you making the same mista-"

"No, you have no idea what it's like to lose a father to some scum that isn't even meant to be anywhere near him" Juri snapped. "You know that monster was the one that exposed my father as a dangerous man, but he wasn't himself. But still… you used _that_ thing and your pathetic dead Stardust to kill him. Now you're using them both against me; what, are you plotting my demise too?"

Yusei narrowed his eyes at the insane rider, a flash of determination and pain flew past; he was still unsettled over Judge's death, still guilty, the blood was still on his hands. But Juri couldn't see beyond that, he was wrapped up in the fact that he had lost his father. Rua growled, clenching his fists and glaring down at the track.

"He's got some nerve" he growled. "He's doing all he can to kill Yusei and then moans when he fights back. Just because it's the same cards, they must mean a lot to him, especially if Stardust was acting the way it did before".

Ruka's eyes were set on her brother, taking in his words and thinking back to the incident he meant; the first time they had set their eyes on the majestic creature, listened to its anguished shrieks and wordless pleas for everything to be set right. Aki, too, watched Rua as he lamented over Juri, her mind was elsewhere, moving her eyes to the scene below

'_He has people from both sides behind him. There are those from the City and friends from Satellite'_ she thought. _'The two can't get along outside this place; they're still fighting in Satellite now. But I wonder… if people can be here together for Yusei, does that mean that the two sides can get along one day? I wonder what would happen if people from the City accepted those in Satellite rather than attacking it. Do they hate Yusei like they hate me?'_

Her thoughts were cut short when a roar came from behind, distracting everyone and turning them back. The nose of a black and orange D-Wheel poked forward through the doorway and its rider became visible. Rally's eyes lit up before Crow could even remove his helmet and grin at the pack.

"Crow!" the boy cried.

Rally rushed towards Crow as he climbed off the D-Wheel, leaving it behind him in the wide corridor and took a step back when Rally's arms clamped around him. He let out a small chuckle, patting the boy on the head, bringing the younger one's eyes upwards.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a bright smile.

"I met up with Yusei earlier" Crow answered. "He was having trouble with some guy, so I took him on in a duel. Things got a bit mad and I ended up outside after he rammed us both out a window. Good thing BlackBird is loyal. But I had to get back up here and see how Yusei was doing and if he could finish off whatever he came here for".

He stretched his neck, looking over Rally to see the two D-Wheels racing along the simple track. Immediately, he knew one of them was Yusei, made clear before when he was absent from the group. Crow leaned forward, grasping the edge of the railing in front of the group, careful not to shunt Ruka to one side.

"So why's Yusei duelling now?" he asked. "The sun's about to come up and he already has Stardust".

He shot a look at Jack, not unseen by the King whose irritation reached boiling point with one mere glare. He clenched his fists and teeth.

"Yusei was going to get Stardust back regardless of what you think" he snapped in protest.

"You shouldn't have stolen it in the first place" Crow argued. "You abandoned everyone for yourself; there was never any guarantee that Yusei could make it to the City and thus no guarantee he would ever get that card back".

Jack growled fiercely, about to launch at counter-argument when Rally appeared between the two, his arms stretched towards their faces in the hope of silencing the clash. The two paused and looked down at the boy, his eyes hidden underneath the shadow cast by his hat.

"Don't do this" he mumbled. "We're supposed to be here under one banner".

Jack and Crow both looked to the other above Rally's head, sharpening their eyes, but saying nothing more. The boy was right - they were all on one side. They focused on the pit below where Yusei and Juri were still in the heat of battle, the blonde's unstable emotions at a peak that reminded Jack of his father's during Yusei's last Riding Duel.

"Juri, you may never accept my deck, but I have to show you that your father's death was an accident" Yusei called. "Junk Warrior attacks Trident Dragion! Scrap Fist!"

The purple and grey armoured warrior spun in the air, powered by the engine on its back and dove at the hydra-headed beast. Juri smirked and moved his arm in the direction of his nearest face-down card.

"Trap card open!" he called. "Windstorm of Etaqua. This'll swap the positions of your monsters; meaning Junk Warrior will be switched into defence mode and bring no harm to my dragon".

"What?" Yusei gasped.

Either side of him, Junk Warrior set itself back, kneeling obediently, captured in the blue area of defence **[DEF 1300]** while Speed Warrior picked itself up, shrugging off the same colour **[ATK 900]**.

"This isn't good" Rua cried. "That means Yusei's lifepoints are in danger - if Juri attacks Speed Warrior, then he'll lose the duel. And we'll all be handed over to Security!"

"I place a card face-down" Yusei called, throwing the card in question underneath he surface layer of his Duel Disk. "Turn end".

**EIGHTH TURN **–** JURI**

**YUSEI - JURI  
650 -LP- 2800  
6 -SPC- 6**

"It's my turn" Juri proclaimed, tearing the top card of his deck from its place and throwing it onto the field. "I summon Spear Dragon **[ATK 1900]**"

On the field, a blue pterodactyl with a beige chest appeared, its wings stretched out and a shriek rumbling up its throat and into the air. The sound sent a chill down Yusei's spine - with the new addition, Juri had more than enough ammunition to finish him off. Ahead of him, Juri's demented laughter resumed.

"It's over now, Yusei. Even you can't stand up to this fire power with your field" he proudly declared. "Your Speed Warrior is a magnet for trouble. But before I deal with him, I have a personal score to settle with that Junk Warrior of yours. Spear Dragon, eradicate that pathetic warrior!"

The long-beaked dinosaur separated its lip, shrieking automatically. A whirlwind of air spun outwards and towards the defending Synchro warrior. The tornado slammed into it, annihilating the body in an instant and showering Yusei with the remains of his creature, the rider tucked his head in between his shoulders and clenched his teeth; mourning the loss.

"There's more than that - Spear Dragon inflicts Piercing Damage" Juri added with a maddened grin. "The drawback is that it's switched into defence mode afterwards".

**YUSEI - JURI  
50 -LP- 2800  
6 -SPC- 6**

At the point when Yusei's lifepoints hit their lowest, Juri's cackling began again. Yusei lowered his defensive hand from in front of his face and glared uneasily at the blonde who rocked his head back and forth as he resumed his fit of insane laughter. He looked over his shoulder with a psychotic grin. As he predicted, the winged dinosaur closed it wings around it, dyed completely blue.

"You're down to less than 100 lifepoints, Yusei. You don't have a hope in Hell of winning" he half-squealed with his twisted pleasure. "Especially when all that remains is your Speed Warrior and my Trident Dragion has yet to attack. Face it, you were _never_ a challenge". There was no way he could lose in his eyes, there was only victory and vengeance ahead.

"Even if there's an overwhelming chance of losing, I'll still fight on" Yusei protested. "There are people relying on me - I won't surrender until there's absolutely no chance left to win. I'm not going to give up my friends to Security to pleasure you when there's a narrow space open to fight through".

"You're deluded. The real world doesn't work like that, Yusei" Juri laughed. "Maybe in Satellite where you were top dog, but not here. It's time you grew up and realised that".

"You don't understand though, do you?" Yusei asked. "I'll keep fighting for them, even if it kills me".

"And why would you continue to put yourself through such torment?" Juri inquired with a blood-thirsty grin. "If all you're going to do is die, why prolong your suffering? Not that I'm complaining".

"Because it's the only way I can atone for you to see and acknowledge it" Yusei answered firmly.

Juri's eyes flickered wider, stunned by the response. It took a moment for what Yusei was implying to sink in, during which time, he lowered his head, trying to determine whether the words he heard were true or a verbal illusion. He struggled to response, pushing Yusei to wonder if he had finally accepted that the past between them was nothing more than a series of mishaps and regret.

"You…" the blonde began uneasily. "You really think that will be enough? I should be the one to determine that". He lifted his head, unveiling the cobalt eyes that had lost a lot of piercing strength, but still glinting with anger. "Trident Dragion, destroy Speed Warrior and put an end to this mistake!"

The triple-headed dragon brought its skulls together, building another ferocious sphere of flames and molten hatred, Yusei narrowed his eyes, reluctantly ready to take on the orb of lava. The three heads launched the blast in unison, throwing the roaring flames back to the enemy. The shadows of Yusei and his D-Wheel grew longer the nearer the sphere rolled, above on the platform, the others held their hearts in their throats.

"I won't have you end it all here, I'll fight back until there's nothing left to fight with" Yusei hollered in protest, moving his fingers to the face-down card he had laid the previous turn. "Trap card open - Desperate Tag!"

The flames smashed into Speed Warrior, eliminated it from the game, shards scattering around Yusei, who clenched his teeth. In the place of his deceased creature, a white light began to shine, puzzling Juri and those watching the duel from above.

"Desperate Tag negates the damage of a battle and lets me summon a monster in Speed Warrior's place" Yusei stated. "Appear now, Justice Bringer! **[ATK 1700]**

A man cloaked in two shades of blue - sky and royal - appeared on the field, much of his face concealed behind a golden helm matching the metal feathers across his uniform. Large silver shoulders were lined with the feathers and in one hand, he held a large golden weapon with two sharpened tips, like a sword with two blades.

"Goddamned bastard" Juri hissed, glaring down at his hand. "I place a card face-down. Turn end".

Yusei removed the top card of his deck, keeping his eyes firmly on the grey D-Wheel ahead.

"It's my turn!"

**NINETH TURN **–** YUSEI**

**YUSEI - JURI  
50 -LP- 2800  
7 -SPC- 7**

"I summon Turbo Synchron" he called, throwing the card down.

On the field, a small olive-green machine passed through a vortex opening beside the red D-Wheel, resembling the tip of a racing car, silver exhausts coughing out smoke from behind its shoulders. A helmet on top concealed the majority of its face, revealing only large white eyes and the beige between them.

"Another blasted Tuner" Juri growled, glancing at the rounded mechanical creature.

"Now I activate the Speed Spell - Vision Wind!" Yusei added, waiting until the hologram spun to reveal itself before continuing. "This lets me Special Summon a Level 2 monster from the Graveyard, so long as it's destroyed during the End Phase. I summon Tuningware! **[ATK 100]**"

The small creature wearing what resembled a wok on its head appeared on the field, its yellow scarf flapping in the high-speed winds.

Above the duel and amongst the observers, Carly sighed, her eyebrows curved against the tops of her eyes while the two riders moved around to the opposite side of the track. In her hands was the camera she had been using to take pictures through the twilight adventure.

"This is hopeless" she sighed. "Can Yusei really pull out something with 3000 attack points and stop that Trident Dragion?"

Jack glanced at her in the corner of his eye, double-taking when he noticed her holding the camera, turning his head to her with a irritated snarl.

"What are you doing?" he snapped. "We're facing arrest and who knows what, and you're taking photographs?"

Carly squealed, almost dropping the camera and taking seconds to capture it firmly as it jumped between her two hands. Once she grabbed it and held it in place, she fiddled with the silver buttons, hitting record and then grinned in Jack's direction anxiously.

"I just wanted to preserve this stuff for if it would ever be useable for a scoop" she giggled uneasily.

"Are you crazy?" Jack growled, unaware of the recording screen. "That would land us all in shit".

Carly raised her empty hand over her head, shielding it from Jack's white-gloved fists as he clenched them and lifted his rigid arms by his sides.

"Okay, okay!" she yelped. "I won't take anymore pictures".

Jack's arms slackened and fell by his sides, setting his focus back on the duel. He seemed to accept the surrender, murmuring words of the better choice she had made. With his eyes elsewhere, Carly grinned, ecstatic that she was getting her tactics by under his nose and still capturing what she hoped, in a better format than blurred pictures. In the duel below, Yusei was making his move, picking up the three cards on his field and holding them together in one hand.

"I'm tuning my Level 1 Turbo Synchron with my Level 2 Tuningware and Level 3 Justice Bringer" he called. The Tuner relinquished its body, a single star floating from its form and stretched into a green ring that surrounded the other two, revealing five stars between them.

"_Tsudoishi kizuna ga, saranaru chikara wo tsumugidasu! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Todoroke, __**Tābo Woriā**__!_ **[ATK 2500]**_"_

The Synchro warrior shook off the glimmers of its summoning immediately, showing off the crimson armour resembling the face of a truck, headlights on the breastplate and large silver claws coming from the arms. The figure was cloaked entirely in the combination of blood red and steel, with the exception of thin legs of blue exposed between the groin and calves where red boots captured the base of the creature.

"Peh, another pointless Synchro Monster" Juri spat. "Face it, Yusei, no matter how many you have, none of them can take down my Trident Dragion".

"Perhaps not using base attack power, but with my Synchro Monsters, I'll put an end to the cycle of madness before it spirals out of control" Yusei protested. "There are still people in Satellite, Juri. They may not be judged equally by the people in the City, but they're people all the same. They shouldn't be turned against one another". He shot a glare up at Godwin, forgetting about everything else as he kept an eye on the Director, hoping he was taking in the message he was delivering. As quickly as he looked away, he returned to the duel.

"Through Tuningware's effect, I can draw one card" he said, taking the top of his deck and glancing at it for a couple of seconds. "Turbo Warrior, attack Trident Dragion!"

The truck-like machine drove forward, lifting its silver curved nails to strike. Juri only responded with an amused chuckle.

"Have you lost it?" he questioned. "Turbo Warrior can't overcome Trident Dragion, are you going to send yourself out with a blast?"

"Not quite" Yusei replied. "Turbo Warrior's effect halves the attack points of any Level 6 or higher monster it battles with".

"What?" Juri called. Above him, a dim aura shone around the edges of his dragon, slashing its offensive power until it was vulnerable to the oncoming attack **[ATK 1500]**. "Fine then, I activate Tuner's Mind. This returns my Trident Dragion to my Extra Deck and summon the monsters I used to create it back onto the field. That way, you can't steal my dragon from me like you did my father!"

Trident Dragion faded away behind a veil of rainbow energy, sucked into a small orb and then divided into three. In its place, Golem Dragon **[ATK 2000]**, Luster Dragon **[ATK 1900]** and Magna Drago **[DEF 200]** were returned.

"Then I'll target one of your material monsters with Turbo Warrior" Yusei declared.

"You mean, Magna Drago" Juri corrected with a smirk. "If Turbo Warrior continues its attack, it'll be redirected to him".

The lizard-like creature leapt in front of Luster Dragon and Golem Dragon as a shield, shrieking when Turbo Warrior's silver claws sliced its skin and pierced it mercilessly. The body exploded, scattering shards over its allies. By surrendering his Tuner, Juri had succeeded in baffling those not inside his own head, but far from luring them into a false sense of belief that he had finally lost his mind and passed beyond duelling capabilities. Yusei frowned, uneasily about the willing sacrifice of Juri's Tuner and picked a card up from his hand.

"I place a card face-down" he said. "Turn end".

"Yes it is" Juri chuckled. "And your life will soon follow. It's my turn!"

**TENTH TURN - JURI**

**YUSEI - JURI  
50 -LP- 2800  
8 -SPC- 8**

Juri smirked at the draw he had made, throwing the card into the lower part of his Duel Disk almost immediately.

"I activate the Speed Spell - Tuned Summon" he called. "By surrendering two Speed Counters, I can Special Summon the Magna Drago you so hastily destroyed last round".

"What?" Yusei gasped, a drop of sweat built swiftly at the side of his head.

Two beeps came from Juri's D-Wheel, subtracting two Speed Counters from the rest. On his field, a portal opened from the moving ground and the revived dragon passed through, growling and breathing steam from its fierce jaws - all Juri needed to begin Trident Dragion's reign of terror once again was present.

"I'm tuning my Level 2 Magma Drago with my Level 4 Golem Dragon and Level 4 Luster Dragon!"

The revived Tuner vanished, becoming two stars that danced in the air, a green ring descended from each, surrounding the two creatures on Juri's side of the field, recovering a total of eight stars.

"_Meikai no ana no naka ni moeagaru ikari! Chikara no funshutsu kazan yo, afureru to hadoseiyo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Taiyou you ni meagre, __**Toraidentou Doragion!**_ **[ATK 3000]**" **[2]**

The triple-headed Trident Dragion materialised, snarling with three drooling sets of jaws, thirsty for battle. Yusei's hands tightened around the grips, aware of the danger he was in because of Juri's defensive tactics and undoing his advantage with Turbo Warrior.

"It's all over now, Yusei. You're got nothing that can take on Trident Dragion" Juri laughed. "I sacrifice Spear Dragon for Trident Dragion's ability". The blue dinosaur vanished, golden shards replacing its body with a shower over Trident Dragion. "Now it'll have an extra attack to wipe you out".

Yusei lowered his head, his fringe hanging in front of his eyes as Juri contemplated his seemingly inevitable victory. "That sounds exactly like something Judge would have said and done". His head rose, eyes glinting with determination and fighting spirit; even facing Judge and Juri in one, he was determined to not to give up. He looked to the others as he rode towards them; their fates were on the line, everyone in Satellite was depending on him.

"Good to see my father left something behind then" Juri chuckled. "Trident Dragion, take out Turbo Warrior!"

The three heads slithered beside one another, opening their mouths and contributing to the blazing sphere, holding it in place until it grew as large as they could hold, launching it forward with a unanimous roar. The blast surged towards Yusei and his Turbo Warrior, building upon the tense air around the duel that the others watching could feel weighing down on them.

"Trap Card open - Synchro Barrier!" Yusei shouted, lifting the Trap card in front of him. "I sacrifice Turbo Warrior to negate battle damage this turn".

The Warrior moved in front of the D-Wheel, stretching its arms to the sides to prevent rouge flames spitting past. A shield formed its way around the D-Wheel, protecting it against the searing flames of the enemy until the blast had been, taking with them, Turbo Warrior. On the platform overhead, Crow frowned, catching Rally's eye..

"Crow?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Yusei isn't one for sacrificing his monsters without feeling some guilt" Crow murmured. "But his best Synchro Monsters are getting slaughtered one by one. Even when he has to sacrifice Stardust Dragon, it always comes back - Turbo Warrior won't".

Rally's face softened into nervous apathy, looking back to the track beneath where Juri led Yusei underneath them, heading towards the next corner. He clenched his small fists, praying for a miracle to save his friend. The two rounded the bend, neither making a move to thrust the duel forward, not until they were on the opposite stretch when Juri glanced over his shoulder.

"I'll end my turn" he called. "You should enjoy every second you have, Yusei. After all, you don't have many left".

Yusei grunted, ignoring the confident claim, drawing from the top of his deck. "My turn".

**ELEVENTH TURN - YUSEI**

**YUSEI - JURI  
50 -LP- 2800  
9 -SPC- 7**

The dark-haired rider assessed his draw, holding up the card for Juri to see. "I activate the Speed Spell - Shift Down. By reducing my Speed Counters by 6, I can draw 2 cards".

At the same time as the bleeps, six lights around the circular meter dimmed one by one. Yusei pulled the two cards granted to him from the top of his deck, eyeing them both for a moment. One fell into his hand, the other remained between his fingers.

"I summon Shield Warrior **[DEF 1600]**".

He threw the card down horizontally, opening a gate underneath the slot on the field where the kneeling man coated in blue hid behind the tall shield and staff with silver blade tips.

"Turn end".

The lack of options Yusei had piled onto the anxiety of the group watching; friends both willing and reluctant, Signers and not, Satellite and City. They stood without any influence on the duel at all, but they remained out of loyalty and to know their fate. Juri chortled at the little Yusei had achieved during his turn - an extra card to his hand and a defensive monster that wouldn't last a round with his Trident Dragion out.

"Alright then" he said. "Then I'll help you to die quickly. It's my turn".

**TWELVTH TURN - JURI**

**YUSEI - JURI  
50 -LP- 2800  
4 -SPC- 8**

Juri shifted his weight to the right, helping to turn his D-Wheel around, the wheels turning in the opposite direction without falter, he was still leading, running backwards so he could see the suffering of his opposite, a feat normally pulled in the Pro Leagues by Jack Atlus and others when a decisive play was about.

"You can throw out all the monsters you want, but eventually, I'm going to blast through them, you'll run out and the end will come" the blonde yelled over the roaring of his engine. "Trident Dragon, take out Shield Warrior".

Another blast formed between the trio of mouths, thrown across the field all the same and shattered Yusei's only defence. Golden shards fell behind, dissolving in the air while Yusei clenched his teeth, faced with an empty field against Juri's strongest monster. As much as he hated it, Juri was right - he couldn't go on forever like this, he had to find some way to fight back before it was too late, he only had 50 lifepoints left while Juri had almost 3000 and a monster with more attack points.

"Shame that I don't have another monster on the field, otherwise I could have put you to rest now" Juri chuckled. "So I'll have to end my turn for now".

**THIRTEENTH TURN - YUSEI**

"It's my turn" Yusei declared, removing the top card of his deck with a swift slash through the air. "Draw!"

**YUSEI - JURI  
50 -LP- 2800  
5 -SPC- 9**

He moved the card back to examine what he had drawn, frowning. He was out of options far sooner than he had been hoping; he had no monsters in his hand. He craned his neck, glaring up at the opposing beast with narrow eyes, desperation flicking amidst the defiance, reluctant to accept defeat to the maddened son of a man he had accidentally slaughtered; should he lose, his friends would suffer, everyone in Satellite would be left without the core of their resistance. The fingers of his left hand tightened around the hand grip, shaking with the leaking fighting spirit welled inside his body. His jaws clenched tighter, his neck stretched as he glared at the monster - the barrier between getting everyone out; he had to take down that without Juri retrieving it once more. If he could take it out, Juri's deck and spirit would fall apart. He looked down at the cards in his hand, snatching two and throwing them into the lower level of the Duel Disk; one in the central slot and the other on the right side.

'_I'm trusting these cards'_ he thought, watching them like there was nothing else around him. _'They're all that are keeping me from death, they're what stand between everyone and losing to Juri's cards'_.

He cast his eyes upwards, locking onto the blonde ahead of him, who was watching the two cards that had appeared on his display of the enemy field.

"Turn end".

"What?" Carly gasped. "He's out of monsters?"

Crow and Jack narrowed their eyes sharply, their white jaws exposed to the bitter air; between them, they knew almost every card in Yusei's deck, it was rare for him to fight without a monster on the field. They could only predict that one of the face-down cards would fill his field with a defence. In front of their friend, Juri smirked over his shoulder.

"Well, it seems fate's turned on you now" he called. "Let's see this Signer legend override fate, you were always going to pay for your sins". He laid his fore and middle fingers onto the top card of his deck, savouring the moment before tearing it from the deck. "It's my turn!"

**FOURTEENTH TURN - JURI**

**YUSEI - JURI  
50-LP- 2800  
6 -SPC- 10**

Juri turned over the card he had drawn, grinning wickedly and placing it into the lower level of his Duel Disk, underneath Trident Dragon.

"I place a card face-down, just for insurance" he said. Once the hologram appeared and then faded into the shadow of his dragon, Juri focused on his creature, pointing to Yusei. "Trident Dragion, let's finish this together. Direct attack!"

A sphere of flames engulfed the three heads from Yusei's view. Above the scene, the others held their breath in their throats; their lives could be over in a matter of seconds, ended with the charred remains of the man fighting for them. The globe fell back, rolling towards the exposed D-Wheel, Yusei clenched his teeth, glaring at the blast closing in on him, pressing down on the key behind the right face-down card.

"Trap card open!" he yelled. "Synchro Spirits!"

"I knew it" Juri snapped.

"Then you should know what's coming" Yusei called. "I remove Stardust Dragon from the Graveyard to summon the monsters that were used to bring it into the game to begin with: Bri Synchro, Speed Warrior and Shield Wing".

The three monsters appeared on the field, each coated in blue and set in their defensive poses to protect themselves from the onslaught already in progress.

"I don't know of any other 8 star monsters you have, but I'll put a stop to your Synchro fest right away" Juri barked. "Trident Dragion, take out Bri Synchon!"

The blast smashed through the small Tuner, erasing any chance for a Synchro Summon in front of Trident Dragion, the field was alight underneath the thick clouds of smoke rising, concealing Yusei's field. Juri smirked at the prospect of having eliminated Synchro Summoning on the enemy field, but his eyes widened dramatically when Yusei rode through the smoke; the three monster force on his field in tact.

"What the-?" he blurted.

"By removing Shield Warrior from play, I can protect Bri Synchron destruction this turn" Yusei stated, holding up the Monster card.

Disappointed that Yusei had managed to pull out another barrier against his victory - worse, protected his Tuner Monster and trying to unleash another threat against Trident Dragion - Juri scowled, his irritation building towards unparalleled fury. He pulled his D-Wheel around again, facing the road ahead of him, Yusei out of his sight as he hoped to achieve permanently. Ruka touched her chest with the tips of her fingers, unleashing a sigh of relief.

"Yusei should be safe for now, he has two monsters out to protect himself from Juri's lone Trident Dragion" she said.

"I wouldn't put anything past him, though" Crow growled, glaring down at the grey D-Wheel. "That little weasel will have _something_ up his sleeve to make Yusei sweat".

"I'm sure Yusei will stop him though" Rally added. "He wouldn't have lasted this long if he couldn't".

Juri snatched two cards from his hand, sliding them into the Duel Disk, either side of the face-down card he had already prepared. He smirked, looking back over his shoulder at the chasing party.

"I place two cards face-down" he declared. "And just to amp up the drama, because everyone loves a good bit of drama during the loser's last vain attempt at victory, I'll give you a little clue at what you're facing next turn. One of my face-down cards is Dragon's Rage".

"Dragon's Rage?" Yusei gasped in horror.

"Told ya" Crow called.

"What do you mean?" Rua asked, looking up at Crow and Jack.

"Dragon's Rage will inflict Piercing Damage to Yusei when Juri attacks with Trident Dragion next turn" Jack replied without taking his eyes from the duel. "None of his monsters have a defensive power to protect his last lifepoints from an attack power of 3000".

"You mean he's going to lose?" Rua cried.

"Maybe" Jack sighed. "Unless he pulls out a useful combo with a Synchro Monster next turn. Yusei doesn't _have_ a monster in his deck with 3000 points that he can summon in his scenario".

Rua's eyebrows curved hopelessly and he looked back to the duel below. On the board above the match, the Speed Counters changed as a new turn began; what Juri claimed would be Yusei's final.

**FIFTHTEENTH TURN - YUSEI**

**YUSEI - JURI  
50-LP- 2800  
7 -SPC- 11**

Yusei drew from his deck, holding the card at arm's length, reminding himself of the importance of his draw: literally everything was riding on the gift and the turn ahead. Slowly, he twisted his wrist, finding the card he had drawn: Speed Spell - Synchro Return. His eyes widened with hope when he recognised the card and threw it into the Duel Disk ahead of him.

"I activate the Speed Spell - Synchro Return" he called.

"What?" Juri gasped sharply.

"Of all the cards to draw" Jack said, his back curved slightly with astonishment.

"Synchro Return allows me to bring a Synchro Monster removed from play back to the field for a turn" Yusei stated, retrieving the chosen card and holding it up for Juri to make out. "Be reborn, _Stardust Dragon!_ **[ATK 2500]**"

He threw the card onto the central slot of his Duel Disk, ahead of the face-down card and between the three weaker monsters already present. A vortex opened between Speed Warrior and Bri Synchron, Stardust soaring through it, body kept closed to resemble an arrow with majestic wings growing out of the slender shape the higher of it rose. Once it was released back into the game, it spun, shaking off the light and opening its arms and legs from the constricted pose, shrieking with life.

"Stardust! Rua cried with a raised fist.

Ruka was focused on her arm, the reignited Birthmark glowing brightly. The sight caught Jack and Aki's attention, checking their own arms, which were following suit, Crow looked between the three, bewildered by the sudden shapes glowing on the arms of people he had been surrounded by with no sign of the strange phenomenon.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking between Jack, Aki and Ruka, not sure which to focus on.

"Yusei, Jack, Ruka and Izayoi-san are Signers" Rua answered.

"'Signers'?" Crow echoed, scratching his head, none the wiser. The word only served to confuse him further.

"Godwin claims the four of us - along with some other duellist out there - are servants of the Crimson Dragon and these Birthmarks serve as proof to that" Jack stated, setting his violet eyes sharply onto Godwin.

Crow and the others looked to the Director, whose only sign of acknowledging the conversation was an eye in their direction; otherwise his body was still facing the duel ahead of them. Juri scowled at the return of Stardust, glaring viciously over his shoulder at the beast, turning the last corner before the two would ride towards the others watching, aiming to pass under them and away.

"That's not strong enough, Yusei" he growled. "And you don't have enough Speed Counters to activate that Speed Spell - Final Attack that you used to finish off my father".

"That's not what I'm working towards. You wouldn't understand" Yusei said. "This duel is a testament to the bonds that we share".

"What are your babbling on about now?" Juri snarled.

Yusei pointed to the group watching from above. "These people are my friends, whether they will accept that or not. They've stayed to watch what happens, there was nothing stopping them from running for freedom and resisting your so-called fate. This deck is fighting for each of them, they've inserted their hopes inside it and together - City and Satellite, Signer and non - we'll take you down with an invincible force! A new Synchro Summon!"

Juri's eyes widened dramatically, his shrunken pupils lost in the sea of white, equally as shocked as the others above by the declaration of a second Synchro Summoning, preventing Dragon's Rage from becoming the tool of defeat.

"I'm tuning my Level 4 Bri Synchron with Level 2 Speed Warrior and Level 2 Shield Wing".

The Gundam-style Synchro reduced itself to four stars, encircling the two non-Tuners to create two rings around them, removing dual stars from each. Above the approaching racers, Crow scratched his head in bewilderment.

"I don't get it. Yusei doesn't have another Level 8 Synchro Monster he can summon" he said. "All I can think of is Road Warrior, but he doesn't have the right Tuner. What's he playing at?"

"Maybe it's a new card" Rua suggested, gripping the iron bar in front of his chest with trembling hands, excited and terrified by the determining play below. Yusei tucked his head between his shoulders, watching the dancing stars and rings join into one force.

"_Ouja no kodou, ima kokoni retsu wo nasu!"_ Yusei chanted. Jack's eyebrows rose - he knew this Synchro Speech. _"Tenchi meidou no chikara wo mirugaii! Shinkuro Shoukan!"_ It was this point that Rua, Ruka, Crow and Rally also realised what was happening - Yusei wasn't summoning his own monster. The dark-haired D-Wheeler stretched his arm vertically. _"Jakku no tamashii… __**Reddo Dēmonzu Doragon**__!_ **[ATK 3000]**_"_ **[3]**

The muscular red and brown dragon stretched its large arms, opening its yellow jaws to unleash a fearsome roar and spun to shake the flames building across its hellish body away. Juri glared at the creature with wide eyes, recognising it from the many broadcast duels that Jack had fought underneath the wings of the beast. A red aura lit its skin with the added power bonus of Bri Synchron **[ATK 3600]**.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he shouted. "That's not your card".

"Maybe not, but I was entrusted with it for somebody" Yusei answered firmly, looking to Jack in the corner of his eye. "A dragon of Neo-Domino City and a dragon of Satellite working side-by-side. This is the proof of our bond".

The world around meant nothing in the seconds that were dragged out into minutes that their eyes met. Jack smiles and gave Yusei a thumbs-up, approval to use his beloved dragon alongside the one he had stolen two years ago; they were reunited in the hands of the other holder. He was vaguely irked at his card having been taken, but could understand what had happened - it had been left at Ushio's grave and recovered for keeping it safe, given to Yusei; someone who could be trusted with the sinewy beast. That and the words that came with us, he understood wholeheartedly what his friend was doing. Yusei smiled and nodded, his silent promise to win. The D-Wheels raced on and Yusei looked back ahead.

"If you're planning to use that dragon to take out Trident Dragion in a suicide charge, I've got bad news for you" Juri snapped. "I activate Demon's Chain". A steel change shot out of the card, wrapping itself around the larger dragon and constricting its arms and wings, the beast roared in fury, unable to break free.

"Red Demons Dragon!" Ruka gasped.

"He locked out Jack's card" Rua yelped.

Carly leaned forward, clutching the recording camera to capture the use of both Stardust and Red Demons on Yusei's field, her heart thumping louder and harder than ever at the edge of the biggest scoop this side of Jack's rise to duelling royalty. The only problem was that she couldn't publish it, for fear Jack's prediction would come true. Nonetheless, it would make an astounding occasion for the history books one day..

"I and my friends won't be stopped!" Yusei yelled in protest. "Final Trap Card open: Battle Bonds! **[*]**" Above his head, Red Demons and Stardust began to glow; red and blue auras for their respective colours, the binds implemented by Juri's Trap fell, singed and ruined beyond repair.

"Wh- what's going on?" Juri anxiously inquired, sweat building on his forehead.

"The truth is, Jack and I always wanted to use this card together" Yusei stated. "And now we can". Jack's smile deepened in feeling; both proud and touched by the fact that their first use of the card came using both Stardust and Red Demons against a worthy opponent. "Battle Bonds allows Stardust and Red Demons to attack as one, meaning Demon's Chain is rendered useless because Red Demons will attack under Stardust. The two become one and will tear apart any threat to our bonds".

Over his shoulder, Yusei could feel Jack, his fighting spirit joined with him; he was a part of the duel now. The attack points of the two creatures were combined over his head, both roaring simultaneously; two spirits one. Yusei closed his eyes, envisioning Jack in the air hovering beside his D-Wheel, his pale hand touched Yusei's shoulder, snapping his eyes open.

"Stardust and Red Demons **[ATK 6100]**" he yelled. The strongest he had felt in two years. "Destroy Trident Dragion!"

Both dragons opened their mouths, building their attacks; hellish flames of orange and red alongside glittering energy of white and sky blue. Their wings opened together, thrusting them forward, soaring above Yusei's D-Wheel as though they were racing each other and their holder.

"_**Kurimusamu Sonikku Basutou!**__"_

The dragons unleashed their attacks together, the forces intertwining into a tornado of flames and energy. Juri yelled out in horror, knowing there was no way he could overcome the combined forces of Stardust and Red Demons. The mixing attacks slammed into Trident Dragion's chest, the beast roaring in death, its three heads falling backwards. But it wasn't destroyed immediately, the power of the victorious dragons punctured deeper and brightened the light shining from the connection between the three. The Birthmarks of the four Signers began to glow brighter, drawing each of their bearers from the brightness as it grew, engulfing the immense training room.

* * *

When Yusei's vision cleared, he was racing alone; there was no Juri or Trident Dragion ahead and the room he had been in was gone, replaced by a starry night sky. The track he rode on was a simple straight of golden light, serving only to confuse him more. He looked around, finding Red Demons and Stardust above him; they still existed, but their presence didn't answer any questions. Behind him, three crimson orbs floated in the air, growing larger and transparent once they joined the two dragons, trailing slightly behind the two. Inside each; Jack, Aki and Ruka were revealed, encased in the power from their Birthmarks still blazing brighter than ever on their arms.

"Yusei!" Jack called.

Yusei gazed over his shoulder, smiling when he registered that the others were with him; but with no sign of Rua, Crow or the others, it did imply that what was happening was the work of the Crimson Dragon. Ahead of the group, a towering structure was growing; a temple of some kind, stunning the clueless Signer quartet.

"What's that?" Yusei asked to nobody in particular.

The golden path began to climb, ascending over the temple and the scene in front of it. Below the three flying Signers, neat rows of worshippers were on their hands and knees atop clouds, bowed before five individuals standing atop stone steps, their arms raised towards the night sky. Above the posse, a red star glinted; what Godwin had called the Dragon Star.

"So these must be the People of the Stars Godwin was talking about before" Jack murmured.

"'People of the Stars'?" Aki repeated, looking to Jack with surprise that the group had such a name.

She looked down when Jack couldn't give an immediate response, watching the strange lighting on the right arms of the five. She gasped when she recognised the symbol blazing on the arm of the second from the right and pointed to the woman.

"Look" she called. "They have the same Birthmarks as we do".

Yusei, Jack and Ruka followed her finger, finding that she was truthful in her claim, noticing a fifth individual bearing the missing Birthmark. Ruka squirmed uncomfortably.

"But… how are we here? Seeing what has happened in the past?" she asked.

"The Crimson Dragon… it must be showing us something to do with the Birthmarks" Jack guessed, looking to the bewildered girl.

The scene slipped under and beneath, Yusei looked ahead to find a familiar sight floating amongst the midnight blue scenery. His mouth fell open slightly and, like Aki, pointed the others to his discovery.

"That's Neo-Domino City and Satellite" he called.

The three found the scene seconds before purple flames erupted from a street in Satellite, rumbling along and tearing down buildings. Ruka gasped, her arms tensing as she witnessed the crumbling structures falling onto streets where people could be hiding.

"What- what's going on?" she gasped in horror.

The flames ripped through streets, spreading into some kind of pattern with Old Momentum set in the centre of the devastation. Streets were torn apart and Satellite was slowly being destroyed, eaten by the flames of this purple force. Aki furrowed her brow when she recognised what the flames where shaping.

"They're… forming a giant spider in Satellite" she stated. Neo-Domino was escaping unharmed. Buildings sank into the purple and the groaning of the island persisted, dying in the flames of devastating power.

"Satellite is being destroyed before our eyes… what's going on?" Yusei asked. He looked back to Jack, a suspicious glint in his eye. "Is this what Godwin has been working towards? Is this why he invaded Satellite?"

"This isn't it" Jack protested. "He was working towards Momentum, I believe. That and trying to gather us together, it seems his style. But destroying Satellite doesn't - something else is going on here. What we're seeing is something the Crimson Dragon wanted to show it; it must be a vision of the future".

"Satellite is destined for ruin?" Yusei growled. "But there hasn't been anything there to cause a threat to itself. Godwin must be doing something to bring this about".

"You'll have to take it up with him; I'm just as in the dark as you" Jack replied. "But to find out, we have to get home".

Yusei returned to his D-Wheel, looking back at Satellite where the purple spider flared brightly against the dull streets of Satellite, crumbling into nothing and ripping the devastated island apart further. The scene began to grow brighter, slowly eating away at the vision of the four Signers until they were blind.

* * *

The two dragons led Yusei's D-Wheel past Juri's spinning D-Wheel and towards the next corner, rounding it and riding away from his friends. Dazed, it took him a few seconds to remember exactly what had happened. Above; Jack, Aki and Ruka were still recovering from the shock they had felt from the vision, while Rua rubbed his eyes, trying to restore his vision after the flare of the strange incident. He looked to the scoreboard, gasping and pointing towards it.

"Look!" he yelped. The others turned to follow his finger.

**YUSEI - JURI  
50-LP- 0**

**DUEL END**

Rua grinned; with the light that followed the immense blast from Stardust and Red Demons, he had been concerned that Juri had managed to counter the combined power of the two Signer Dragons. The others around him relaxed, pleased that the result had come out in their favour. Juri's D-Wheel crashed into the barrier, throwing him from the machine and onto his back, squirming and twitching in agony after the sudden blow. Yusei ignored him, taking over from the auto-pilot and working his way towards the wide staircase that led him to his friends, the holograms of Stardust and Red Demons vanished, but the glowing Birthmarks didn't.

A moment after leaving the circuit, the D-Wheel skidded to a halt at the edge of the platform, its back tyre a short distance from Godwin. He gave the man a sharp look, Godwin's eyes fell to the Birthmark, Yusei pulled his sleeve up and tucked his glove around his wrist to get a better look at it; the first time it had glowed since meeting with Jack and first encountering the Crimson Dragon.

"It feels strange" he murmured.

The glowing faded, revealing the Birthmark permanently etched into his skin in a shade resembling dried blood. Yusei's eyes softened at the sight; his power had been awakened and Godwin's goal - if Jack was right - had been achieved. Yusei set his eyes on the man, who nodded, but said nothing. Finding nothing more to look for in the Director, he turned to the others, all much cheerier than before, even Aki's faint gratitude was on her face to be seen. Crow stepped forward, grinning at the friend he had last saw hours before.

"Crow, you made it in time" Yusei said joyfully.

"You think I was going to miss a finale that big?" the redhead asked playfully. "I thought you knew me better than that".

Yusei smiled and then looked to Jack, Aki and Ruka, who stood together. Their faces turned grim with the images of the vision still fresh in their minds, Yusei's face solemner and he faced Godwin.

"We saw a vision in that light…" he confessed. "A vision of a spider destroying Satellite. I don't know what happened, but it must have come to us through the Crimson Dragon when Stardust and Red Demons combined their power together. Does it mean anything to you?"

"Your power has been awakened; the power inside all four of the Signers gathered here" Godwin murmured, avoiding a direct response. "The vision must mean that the time is coming".

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked, leaning towards the Director.

Godwin shook his head gravely, saying nothing as he did so. "There's no time" he stated after finishing, setting his eyes onto the group gathered beside him. "The sun is rising and Security officers will be flooding towards this place. The chances of getting outside through the ground are falling dramatically". He looked back to Yusei, seeming to establish him as the leader of the group of infiltrators. "There is a helicopter heading towards the roof, that should get everyone away. But I must stay, I can give you time, but ultimately, my place is here".

"W- w- wait, what about my car?" Carly asked agitatedly. "Juri got Yusei's D-Wheel in here, so they'll know where it is".

Yusei looked to Carly, feeling guilty to bring her the bad news after catching a glimpse of her worried face. "Juri told me it was impounded after he found it".

"What?" Carly whined, swaying side to side, streams of tears flowing down her face. "That's not fair, how can I get it back without exposing myself?"

Jack ignored her, striding past the reporter and the twins until he stood before Godwin, watching the aged man with his piercing eyes locked onto the cold eyes of the Director.

"You're staying behind? Then we may as well make it look authentic" he mumbled.

He clenched his fist, driving it into the chest of the Director. Godwin coughed as his lunges throbbed, accepting the blow and dropped forward, falling into Jack's arms. Rua yelped at the scene, terrified that Jack's actions would only make things worse. Jack glanced over his shoulder at the twins and then moved Godwin into the corridor, laying him against the wall, seated unconsciously beside the doorway to ensure he wouldn't come under fire should Security question him within a few hours. The blonde then stood in the doorway, the centre of everyone's focus, rallying his troops for a hasty escape.

"We have to get to the roof now. Godwin will be able to handle himself" he barked.

Aki, Rua, Ruka, Carly and Rally charged through the threshold after him. Crow jumped into the seat of BlackBird, slipping the helmet over his wild hair and revved the engine. Yusei led him out, following and passing the others in a matter of seconds. Yusei watched them over his shoulder, Jack, leading those on foot, gave him a nod, telling him to go on.

A few minutes after setting out, the two D-Wheels rammed the door to the roof off its hinges, flooding the inside with the cool dawn air. The machines shrieked to a halt, the riders gazing upwards to see the Security helicopter falling towards them; a hybrid of a standard patrol copter with a cargo hold attached to the back of it. Yusei focused on the horizon behind the skyscrapers of the City, between them, the sun was halfway over the horizon; Neo-Domino was waking up. He then returned, looking to Crow.

"We have to hurry" he called.

The helicopter landed, the hold opening its mouth for the D-Wheels. Yusei slowly led Crow around, lining themselves up with the compartment and rolled carefully inside, climbing towards the shadows at the opposite end. Yusei slipped his helmet off, laying it on the seat and raced out, heading around to wait for the others, Crow followed more casually. While they waited, the door opened and a small woman with blue hair stepped out; Sagiri Mikage. She smiled at the two, her hands folded in front of her legs and bowed.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here before it's too late" she muttered.

Opposite them, the doorway was filled with the clunks and pants to serve as warnings that the others were coming, By the time Jack arrived, Crow was leaping through the door and into the helicopter, the blonde slowed, recognising Mikage with a pilot.

"Is he really on our side?" he growled, pointing to the helmeted man.

"Yes, Atlus-sama. He's a friend of mine, so he won't sell you out" Mikage answered with a nod. "Let's get out of here before forces arrive and realise something's going on".

"Yeah, Jack, don't question the lady" Crow called from inside the helicopter.

Jack clenched his fist and dove inside, tempted to launch Crow out and watch him panic. Rally, Rua and Ruka followed with Carly and Aki behind them, Mikage climbed into her seat in the front half of the copter while the group entered. The mouth at the back of the copter closed, sealing the D-Wheels inside. Above Yusei, the only one on the building, the blades began to spin wildly, ruffling his hair, he looked out to Satellite, recalling the last time he had been there. He had seen it after killing Takasu, he had been there under Neo-Domino's banner. He hesitated, feeling somewhat guilty because of the blood that had been spilt, despite the cries of his name from the others.

"Yusei!"

Jack's voice penetrated the crowd, drawing Yusei to them. Jack was seated near the open door, glaring angrily at his friend for delaying their escape. Yusei climbed onto the metallic legs of the craft, pulling himself through the door as the pilot took off. He seated himself on the opposite side, close to the door, by his side, Rally smiled brightly. The ordeal was over and everyone had escaped in one piece. Yusei smiled, laying a hand onto Rally's shoulder.

A faint cry from the building drew the eyes of the group back to the roof, half-expecting to see Security officers gathered and trying their best to flag the copter down. What they found was Akutsu hopping out of the door, still tied to an office chair. The sight stunned those who couldn't recall it and provoked a gasp from Rally.

"Akutsu!" he cried. "We never untied him".

Seconds of trying to hold in his amusement failed and Rua began to laugh, holding his stomach. By his side, Ruka was less than amused.

"Rua, it's not that funny" she scolded.

But watching her brother's face, she couldn't stay mad, she couldn't keep up her stern façade and began to laugh with him, clutching his arm and enjoyed the moment with him; glad that she could be with the brother she believed she had lost hours before. Carly, seated beside Jack, smirked and looked through the window beyond Jack's coat, pressing the button on her camera to halt recording the night; she had all she needed. In the doorway, Yusei stood up, clutching the metal bar sticking out of the wall and watched the sight, hearing the laughter of his friends as they joined together in the moment. His eyes rose higher, into the multi-coloured sky, shades blending into one another. The vision was still on his mind, although he treasured the moment that the Signers and friends could laugh without a care in the world, he still felt as though he couldn't join in yet, not until he had figured out what exactly what was coming. For now, all he could do was gaze out at the sunrise and be with those he cared for.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_Yusei: The Signers have gone their separate ways and we're back in Satellite. But that vision is still there, haunting me._

_Aki: Divine, what exactly is happening?_

_Divine: Calm yourself, Aki. Everything is fine._

_Dark Signer: So you're back now, are you, Fudo Yusei?_

_Yusei: Could it be? Is this man connected to the vision? Next time: "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge, Chapter 25 – A New Enemy! The Man with the Dark Birthmark!" Who are you?_

**NEXT KEY CARD – Junk Warrior**

**Please read and review**

* * *

**[1]** _"Clustering bonds, weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Roar engines, Turbo Warrior!"_

**[2]** _"Molten anger swirling in the pit of the underworld. Surging and overflowing; the erupting volcano of power! Synchro Summon! Blaze like the sun, Trident Dragion!"_

**[3]** _"The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! Jack's very soul, Red Demons Dragon!"_

**[*]** Cards made for _The Neo-Domino Purge_

* * *

And so comes the end of Season 1, hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Huzzah, the dividers are working without shunting everything to the side, so I'll head back to add them into the past few chapters and fix some typoes at some point. Updates in the next couple of months will be slow (not that they haven't been already) due to coursework and exams. Sorry, but I will do my best.

_- CuteYami, 21st__ November 2010_


	25. A New Enemy! Man with the Dark Birthmark

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - The Neo-Domino Purge**

_Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. Following the events of Episode 8; Rex Godwin uses the information regarding Akutsu's 'momentum' to plan an attack and elimination of the Satellite residents. When a leak reaches Satellite, the residents band together. All but Yusei Fudo, who is forced to watch from the outside.  
Contains violence, language, character death._

* * *

**SEASON 2**

**ARC 4 – Lingering Darkness**

_**-Satellite: Daedalus Bridge-**_

Yusei stood on the edge of Satellite, a bitter breeze brushing past, ruffling his hair and jacket; his eyes were firmly set on the miniature Neo-Domino in the distance, ignoring the chill around him. Over him, the skeleton of Daedalus, the place Crow had been inspired by for years, so much so, he had moved his kids to the site just to show them and pass on the legend surrounding it about a flying D–Wheeler who soared from desolation and achieved greatness, fading from the world without a trace. But in his wake, he left hope for the people who had watched and the orphans who were told the story so they wouldn't give up. Yusei turned his head to it, his body still while averting his eyes to the monument, reminding himself just how much it meant to the people of Satellite, people like Crow. The bridge that was meant to unite Satellite and the City, prevent incidents like the attack from happening.

Yet it failed, and the City duellists were still hunting for renewed prey. They still occupied Satellite, claiming it for themselves despite the chaos with Jack's arrest and escape; all the people cared about was the feud over the abandoned island, having finally paid attention to the matter that it existed.

Behind him, Crow crawled out of the shack he called home, throwing the sheet hanging in place of a door over his head to fall back into place one he moved out of the way, voices of the children passed through the gap; excited chatter and the excited exclamations of the cards they had played against one another. Crow made his way towards Yusei, laying his hand onto his friend's shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts and turning his face away from the unfinished bridge.

"You alright?" the redhead asked.

Yusei nodded in response, nothing to say that Crow wouldn't find fault with, claiming there was doubt in his voice. Since the helicopter that had arrived at Security had dropped the others off in the City; Yusei, Rally and Crow were brought back to Satellite, jumping back onto home soil with their D–Wheels and heading for Daedalus, the place Crow claimed would be safest. On the way, they stopped by the subway that Yusei and Rally had used as a home before the race to Neo-Domino and the invasion from the other side. There they found Blitz, Taka, Nerve, Yanagi and Himuro, all still hiding without any true plan as to what they were going to do. Everyone was transferred to Crow's base, with plenty of shelter for everyone, reunited at last.

As soon as the three arrived, Yanagi was diving for Yusei, wrapping his arms around the discovered Signer and chattering with fervour over the past days and how what they had dealt with. Himuro was more concerned with Yusei's D–Wheel, which he had been able to learn had been recovered, smiling at the thought that Bommer, a man on the City's side, had kept his word. The trio were pleased to learn Yusei was safe, albeit concerned when they realised a Marker painted his left cheek, they quickly accepted that everything was going to be alright with Satellite's finest back home. They all waited inside, resting in the shadows and looking after the kids. Crow, however, was focused more on Yusei, knowing he was the type to fix his mind on the vision that the four Signers had seen during the final battle in Security; it had been a week since that night and no sign of impending doom. Yusei wasn't going to let it go, however. Crow sighed, folding his hands behind his head and lifting his elbows, watching the still water ahead

"So what do you plan for us to do?" he asked casually.

Yusei hesitated, unable to look at his friend in the eye; something Crow picked up on quickly.

"To be honest… I have no idea" Yusei guiltily confessed. "I'm worried about that vision".

"Knew it" Crow chuckled. "Lighten up, there's no proof that'll happen".

"But why would the Crimson Dragon show us if it wasn't going to happen?" Yusei questioned, clenching his fists by his sides. "Why would Godwin be so desperate to gather the Signers? People were sent into Satellite to push me, they succeeded, but they're still here. Jack, Ruka, Izayoi and I are Signers, but what does that mean when you have no idea what a Signer is? Godwin's explained things over and over, but I still don't understand why the Crimson Dragon exists and why it's chosen people to bear marks of its body, specifically people like us".

Crow frowned, dropping his arms; he could see clear as day that his friend was still struggling to come to terms with everything. According to this legend, there was a greater destiny lying ahead of him, but that destiny predicted terrible things for Satellite. It only served to complicate the situation if Godwin was aware that there was some kind of threat to the Signers and then load Satellite with City duellists, even after waking Yusei's power.

"I think you're over thinking it" he mumbled.

Yusei squinted at the thought, disappointed that he had let the matter get to him so much. From the side, Crow could make out the frustration, he was still blaming himself; he felt responsible. The redhead smiled, laying a hand onto his friend's shoulder once more, gripping it tighter.

"Listen, you should be relaxing right now" he said. "Jack is safe in Neo-Domino with his friend. You have Stardust back too, that's a bonus. You achieved what you set out to do and you made it home in one piece; you haven't had that card in two years".

Yusei looked to Crow, somewhat taken back by the optimistic view: Crow _did_ have a point; Jack was safe, he had Stardust, no–one close had lost their lives and there hadn't been any disaster that signalled the end of the world, at least, the world he knew. Crow's fingers dug deeper, determined not to lose his friend to guilt and a one–tracked mind set just on the unfulfilled vision.

"Right now, we have others to think of" he added. "We have to protect this place, for the kids and your friends. Daedalus won't fall easy, but the people just might. We can't allow that to happen".

Yusei smiled, silently thanking his friend for the words of enlightenment and nodded in response to his suggestion. He was right, they had people relying on them, maybe not with stakes as high as the fight through Security, but their lives had immeasurable value. For now, at least, he could relax and focus more on the people that mattered to him.

* * *

**Chapter 25 – A New Enemy! The Man with the Dark Birthmark**

**[Aratana Teki! Ankoku no Aza Motsu no Otoko]**

**KEY CARD – Junk Warrior**

_**-Neo-Domino: Carly's Apartment-**_

On the streets outside the high apartment Carly rented while her journalistic career was struggling to get itself off the ground, news crews were still gathering, asking the same questions as the next; where was Jack Atlus? What had happened the night of the Security invasion? How had Security failed to stop the break–out? Carly was standing by the window, seeing another female reporter with a male cameraman as they shot the street for another report, probably to compare the apparent murderous power–mad Duel King to ordinary people living in the area. If only they knew.

She sighed, drawing the curtains; even without helicopters charging through the air, checking every apartment, it was risky to leave the place exposed with Jack staying. The girl hunched over, sighing heavily; it was tiring having to hide all day.

"All they need now is telescreens over the place" she mumbled to herself.

Heavily, she pushed herself from the white window frame and towards the plush sofas set out in the centre of the room, a coffee table set neatly between them. Once she dragged herself across the distance, she let gravity have its way and drag her down onto the wider sofa, letting loose a heavy breath and gazed absentmindedly at the ceiling above. It was a mere wish that she could report on the incident at Security, but Jack was right, that would only lead to trouble; she'd be arrested, he'd be caught and dealt justice against him. There would probably be interrogations to learn where the others were.

She turned her head against the straight top of the cushion, looking to Jack standing over a steaming cup of tea, wearing only a sleeveless black shirt rather than the large white and grey trench coat. He looked more genuine without it, like he belonged in the home with her. She could see it; home life with Jack, waking up every day to know he was there, being around him all the time, sharing meals, rooms, nights. They would be celebrities, the envy of every other girl in Neo-Domino, sought after for words and pictures, just for a glimpse into the ideal lifestyle; that which rivalled those who resided in the Tops.

Outside her head, the girl was blushing and her mouth open abstractedly. It was Jack's voice that brought her back from the dream, words coming when his porcelain face didn't move.

"Eh?" Carly sounded dumbly, looking from left to right to remind herself where the origin of the voice came from.

Jack stared at her, puzzled by her belated response, but thinking nothing of it. In his hand, he held a stainless steel spoon, a drained tea bag hanging from it limply.

"If you were hoping to have a tea later, you may need to find a shop or something" the blonde stated. "You're out of teabags".

Carly grinned sheepishly, dipping her head and closing her jaws, sighing. Home life with Jack Atlus was something to be dreamt of; a test run was proving less than perfect.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Tops-**_

Ripples surged across the rooftop pool, Ruka sat on the edge, her bare legs dipped in the crystalline water, socks tucked into her trainers placed next to her. She clutched her right arm, where the sleeve had been pulled up and tucked around her elbow, staring at the maroon pattern emblazoned on her arm. In the middle of pool, Rua swam casually, moving his arm in wide circles to guide him through the water quicker, a grin on his face. Unlike his sister, he was dressed for the setting, wearing only blue trunks that matched his sleeveless top. When he noticed his sister staring blandly at the Birthmark, he altered his course, heading for the land where she waited. He slowed towards the edge and folded his arms onto the edges, melting onto the solid ground.

"What's wrong, Ruka?" he asked. "Why don't you come in? It's a good time, after all".

Ruka didn't reply, lost in a world of thoughts much further than the boy had predicted. His smile faltered and shrunk, puzzled by his sister's fixation on the mark; it had been an entire week since it had appeared and marked itself permanently onto her arm, but it was now, when it was exposed, that she focused on it and drifted further from the world she knew. Rua looked at the design, tracing the lines with his eyes so he could remind himself just what it was meant to be.

"So, what exactly is that thing?" he asked curiously.

Ruka sighed, shaking her head and dropping the arm onto her thighs, she looked to Rua with disappointment; the truth was she didn't know the answer to his question herself.

"You know most of what I know" she mumbled. "Godwin said it was a sign that I'm a Signer, but I have no idea what exactly one is. There was something about a Crimson Dragon and that each Signer has a dragon that serves as a servant to it".

She hesitated before going on, heightening Rua's curiosity, he tilted his head. He knew nothing of a dragon she held, nor had seen any sign of it. That fact begged him to ask her exactly what was on his mind.

"So what about yours?" he asked. "What's your dragon?"

It took a moment to get an answer from the anxious girl. "Ancient Fairy Dragon".

Rua's eyebrows rose, he had never seen the creature before, let alone know of it in Ruka's deck; she had never played it and the name had never come up before. But he said nothing, waiting for her to carry on her story; she took another shaky breath before speaking.

"Eight years ago, I slipped into a coma that lasted a month. During that time, I travelled to the Duel Spirit World" she reiterated. "I think it was that incident that made me a candidate for a Signer. But I tried to block it all out when I came back; I promised to help defend that world against invading evil, but when I heard you, I became scared and remembered what I was giving up to be there. Feeling so guilty, I suppressed it so I could live with you and not have the reminders eating away at me". She placed her hand over the mark, tears filling her eyes and dripping onto her pale skin.

Rua watched with a neutral face; he couldn't be sure what exactly to say. Rather than words, he leaned towards her and laid his hand onto hers, drawing her eyes to him, finding a smile directed at her.

"It doesn't matter if you did that, you're plenty strong and you shouldn't feel guilty" he said cheerfully. "The Crimson Dragon was just too early when it showed you the Duel Spirit World; to ask you at three years was a bit much".

The boy chuckled; Ruka wiped her eyes with her left hand and dropped it, watching him curiously. "Do you still remember that time long ago?"

Rua opened his eyes with a joyful air, regardless of the severity of the matter they discussed; the time eight years ago when he sat by his sister's bed night and day, neglecting his own needs in favour of her.

"Well…" he began moderately hesitant. "As you speak about it more, more comes back to me. I remember waiting for you to wake up, giving you that bear I brought while you were sleeping, refusing to let everyone give up on you. They're snippets, but they're what I remember".

Ruka's eyes widened slightly, automatically brimming with tears coming without a mind. The words of her brother touched her; that he refused to give up on her when everyone else was doubting her chances of returning, giving up on her in their world while he stayed by her, calling out to her and penetrating the space between the two words with his hope. The tears built in her eyes slid down her cheeks, ignored while she set herself onto the one who mattered.

"Rua…" she managed with a tight throat. "Thank you…"

Rua smiled, understanding his sister's tears weren't of sadness or regret, but relief and gratitude; she had felt his feelings once before and through those, he could make it out of the human world, following the path she laid out for him to the Spirit World, falling short without the Crimson Dragon's reinforcement. It hadn't granted him the power to completely cross over as it had her,

"Ruka…" the boy muttered. "I'm sorry. I always felt like I was being held back because you were ill, because you were too frail to go outside and play with the other kids, so I was kept back with you. But I don't mean that, I don't feel back that I had to stay with you all the time; I wouldn't change you for anyone else, just like I wouldn't have back then, when I waited for you".

Ruka wiped her pale face with her slender fingers, scratching away the trails that had been left by tears already gone. She smiled at Rua, whose torso was half–sunken and the upper half drying in the midday sun. His face darkened vaguely, shifting from wholehearted compassion to serious understanding.

"So what are we going to do next?" he asked gravely.

Ruka looked down to the pool water, staring the reflection of her unsure face. "I think it's best that we just keep back. Yusei and the others have gone back to where they belong, they don't seem to be plotting whatever it is that lies ahead of us. We shouldn't worry either, not until we're sure what they'll want".

Rua smirked playfully, infused with a scowl. He clenched his fists, sinking from the edge and drifting in the water with raised fists and a determined glare skywards.

"I want to face Divine again, though" he growled. "I want to get revenge on him for what he did at Arcadia; he must have been behind it all and used Izayoi–san as a pawn, she may not even know. When I duelled him at Security, he beat; I didn't back at him for anyone".

Ruka frowned at her brother; he was a passionate boy, set on completing a mission handed to him; be it a personal endeavour or an assignment by someone else – with the clear exception of homework from Duel Academy – he wouldn't let what had happened go without a fight. Especially seeing as it involved her. Rua took a moment to calm himself, looking back to her with a calm face, like a completely different person.

"What do you plan to do about Ancient Fairy Dragon?" he asked. "I've never seen it before".

Ruka sighed guiltily; before her duel with Frank, she had no memory of the dragon, she was essentially the same as her brother.

"To be honest, I don't know" she mumbled. "There's nothing I can do at the moment; she's trapped in the Duel Spirit World, but there wasn't a clear way to get her out without hurting her. I hope I can find her soon, we'll need her if there's some kind of destiny ahead of the Signers like that vision implied".

"The one about a big spider in Satellite?" Rua asked to be sure, tilting his head to the right.

Ruka nodded, the disturbing news had been able to drill itself into the minds of everyone who had been there that night, burying itself like a bad nightmare that refused to go away and haunt them at night.

"Maybe it has something to do with her being trapped like she is, powerless and only having the ability to talk through our link" she sighed. "But I don't know yet, no–one seems to know very much at all".

She picked herself up, withdrawing her soaked feet onto dry land and stand at the edge of the tiles lining the pool. Rua said nothing, but watched in bewilderment as she crossed the garden, heading to the edge of the rooftop and clutched the bars keeping her from falling over the edge; the same place she had been standing when he discovered during the night of the first attack on Satellite, when Stardust was spread over the City, shrieking to her. Ruka was gazing aimlessly at the sky, a small part of her expecting to awaken in that night once she blinked; to see Stardust above Jack's tiny D–Wheel in the streets below, the skin on her arm clean of any kind of ancient symbol and for Rua to be as clueless about the situation as he had been before following her into Security.

"_I will find Ancient Fairy Dragon, I have to. I made a promise to her'_ the girl thought.

There was a feeling brewing deep down, that maybe it had been Ancient Fairy crying through Stardust, mixing her pale comrade's voice with her own from so far away. Rua, in the water, swam towards her, curious about what was on her mind and what it was that had drawn her to the edge of the garden. When his arms moaned from the sudden charge, he slowed and raised them, smiling at Ruka.

"Hey, Ruka" he called. "If you're not going to worry about all that stuff, why not come in then?"

Ruka turned slowly, gazing to her distant brother over her shoulder with a smile. He was right; if she wasn't going to worry about her destiny, or do nothing about it; why not at least have some fun before reality came crashing down?

"I'll be there in a moment" she hollered back.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Public Security Maintenance Bureau-**_

Akutsu stood with clenched fists on his hips, looking over the monitors in front of him, each monitoring levels of Momentum, comparing those from the past with those from the Satellite invasion; both the initial attack and the current occupation struggle. Levels were falling, nowhere near as high as those of the first night strike; there was only one solution that the Director would suggest: another wave of attacks against Satellite. The scientist was far from impressed, however. Normally he would be spinning and howling with uncontrollable glee, but not today.

He was still frustrated that he had been tied to a chair by three intruders when one was promised, then left to make his way to the roof. After hours of struggling to get himself to the top, he arrived just in time to see the helicopter carrying the group away, leaving him no hope of being freed. He dropped down on the roof and waited for Security officers to swarm the building; they had found him and released him, only to then drag him through a series of interviews regarding the break–in. It wasn't common for Akutsu to be in the other Security building, but he had been that night, making the eyeless officers suspicious, glaring at him from the cover of their helmets casting shadows over the tops of their faces.

A couple of days after the invasion, he was finally allowed to return home and take a few days off by Godwin's orders, to recuperate. But his work was his love, he wanted to be with his beloved Momentum, keep the position to himself and not have to share his passion with anyone else.

"How I've missed being here" he murmured dully to himself. "If it wasn't for Director Godwin, I would have never left. At least I got to come back and get back to work without any more commotion".

In the corner of his eye, a bunch of loose cables removed from the system caught his eye, a shimmer ran across his spectacles. He looked around, finding only one other worker in the room with him, prompting a smirk.

"You!" he yelped, pointing to the man. "Assistant!"

"Um… Haruto, sir" the man mumbled anxiously.

"Yes, yes. I have a task for you" Akutsu continued, stepping to the chair positioned behind him and pointed to it. "Tie me to this _chaaaaaaair!_"

"W– _What?_" Haruto gasped in horror.

"Just do it" Akutsu pleaded lively. "_Pleeeeeeease_".

"R– Right" Haruto stammered, crossing the lab slowly.

He picked up the cables, fixing one end in place and circled Akutsu, who seated himself with a grin. Haruto repeated the circular path until running out of cable, at which point, he tied the two ends into a knot behind the chair, tugging on them to ensure his superior that he was securely fastening him down. Once that was done, he moved around, stepping in front of Akutsu with sweat of puzzlement hanging on his brow.

"T– there, Akutsu, sir" he said. "It's done".

Akutsu chortled, kicking at nothing in particular and testing the binds with a playful struggle. "This feels _goooooooooood!_" he cried with glee.

Haruto's eyes widened and larger drops of sweat made themselves visible clinging to the side of his face. Akutsu paused after a moment, freezing until he looked dead to the disturbed colleague. His head dropped and his eyes wide as he stared at the tiled floor beneath him, sweat building on his head.

"I may have found out something dangerous about myself…" he mumbled shamefully.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Arcadia Movement-**_

A creaking filled the soothing quiet in Divine's office when Aki pushed the wooden door open from the opposite side, opening the wide chamber that the Arcadia leader could hide away in for hours at a time. The place itself was situated directly above the room where Divine had pushed Rua out, hoping for his untimely demise in order to snatch his sister for the Movement, a couple of floors above the room sealed off while the window was secretly undergoing repairs to cover Divine's tracks, to save him from having to explain to anyone unaware of what had happened; the majority of the Movement's members who trusted him with their lives. None more so than Aki.

Divine rose from his throne–like seat behind the wooden desk and stood opposite Aki, who remained in the threshold, blocking any exit from the room, determined to get the matter that brought her to Divine sorted before letting it rest.

"Aki" Divine spoke, breaking the silence. "Is something the matter? What's brought you here unannounced? This isn't like you".

Aki moved into the room, allowing the door to creak shut behind her. "Divine" she said as she advanced. "There's been something troubling me since the Security incident, it's been on my mind since we got back". She came to a stop close to the desk between them, close enough to read Divine's eyes. "Ruka and her brother said something; he claims that you tried to kill him before you were captured".

Divine's eyes widened, he was stunned by the revelation that the boy had passed on word of their private confrontation; should the truth come out, he'd lose Aki within a heartbeat. He used his stunned expression to his advantage, drowning it in hollow despair at the vicious claim.

"Rua said that you did it to get Ruka to join the Movement when she refused before because of him" Aki went on.

"Aki, honestly, I'm shocked" Divine sighed, closing his eyes. He moved forward, around the desk and to her, laying his hands gently onto her shoulders, gloved fingers sinking into the puffy fabric of her white shoulders. "The boy is trying to drive a wedge between us because we couldn't accept him. Think about it; he hated us from the get–go, maybe not you initially, but when he learned you wanted to help his sister, he became extremely defensive and did whatever it took to protect her. Can you really trust him over me?"

Aki frowned, casting her eyes downwards guiltily, beginning to dread bringing up the subject to begin with. The only positive of the meeting was that she had closure; she trusted Divine not to lie to her, she believed him without a doubt, that he wouldn't try to slay Rua for the sake of gaining his sister.

"But…" she breathed. "Maybe he has a point. Maybe we shouldn't try to separate them. It would be like taking you away from me, and it _did_ happen. When it did, it hurt. A lot". She looked into Divine's eyes, pressing her hand over her chest where her heart was buried. She was speaking from experience, with raw wounds to be dealt with completely.

Divine smiled, moving his fingers to her hair and began to pat the top of her head like a father in the middle of comforting his daughter and telling her to pick herself up and fight on for what she aimed to achieve. He leaned forward, still with his hand in her hair, reluctant to let her go until his lips reached her ear.

"It won't happen, I won't leave you alone anymore" he whispered into her. "And for now, we'll leave the twins alone, we'll focus on you. I want to make sure you're alright after everything that happened that night".

Aki replied with a nod, leaving Divine free to withdraw and smile softly at her with an angelic face; no matter what, she would put her faith in him and follow his words; his heart was her heart.

"But something still doesn't make sense" she added, without the fearful eyes that a devastating revelation would tear her apart. "Rua was able to escape from Security, but you weren't. What happened for him to get away and not you?"

"Ah, you see, Rua was never captured" Divine answered with an amused smirk, chuckling lightly at the apparent misunderstanding. "He left to use a toilet nearby just before they arrived to arrest me for whatever false crime they believed I had committed. He must have returned afterwards; he was never in any danger".

Aki's frown deepened; if Divine's version of events was true, then that meant she had dragged Ruka into the ordeal for no reason. She had taken the girl from her brother and thrown her into another world without needing to; all they had achieved was discovering that there were four Signers with Birthmarks similar to her own, each seeming to accept theirs. She lowered her head in disappointment, struggling to comprehend just what she had done by taking the girl along with her.

Divine's face softened at the frustration that overcame the face of the girl in front of him. "It's alright" he hushed, brushing her shoulder delicately. "I did manage to escape on my own, just to be there for you".

Aki nodded dully, taking what Divine said to heart, but still frowning with guilt and hidden doubt still sewn into her. She turned away from Divine, making her way towards the door she had come in through, filled with questions and worry, departing through it with acceptance of Divine's version of events.

"I understand, Divine" she muttered. "Thank you".

* * *

_**-Satellite: Old Momentum-**_

In the underground centre of Satellite, the tanned man dressed in a black robe lined with crimson markings folded his muscular arms over his chest. A spider dropped down from the ceiling, using a string from its body similar to a bungee cord without the aim of soaring through the air again. The arachnid landed on the back of the man's hand, standing obediently like a pet. The man smirked at the sight of the eight–legged servant returning, revealing the maroon markings vertically painting his cheeks.

"So, I see…" he murmured with a darkened smirk.

Two of the others dressed in matching robes entered, the taller with yellow decoration and the shorter blue. The paled man moved quicker, charging towards his leader fervently once he registered the coy smirk on his face, a maroon pattern ran down his right cheek, like a blooded and mirrored version of Yusei's Marker.

"It seems that the time has come" the leader chuckled.

"What?" the pale man blurted, half–surprised, half–eager to jump straight into battle.

"Fudo Yusei and his friends are gathered in one place" the leader stated. "It seems that Godwin has succeeded in assembling the four Signers he sought; three remain in Neo-Domino and Fudo Yusei is back on home soil".

"Finally, revenge" the pale shadow hissed with a twisted grin.

"No, not yet" the leader called quickly, raising the hand without a servant atop it. "It's best to see just how strong he can be against a shadow wearing skin, you should keep calm for now. But don't worry, your time will come soon".

The pale man scowled, folding his arms over his chest and bearing his teeth in bitter disappointment. He had been waiting some time for his chance to meet up with Yusei once again, waiting longer wasn't something he was in favour of doing. But it was what he had to do.

"Alright" he huffed. "But I'll make this clear now: this one better lose because I'm facing Yusei soon. And _I'll_ be the one you guide him down to Hell".

* * *

_**-Satellite: Daedalus Bridge-**_

Long after dusk, Yusei was alone in front of the campfire Crow had set up to warm his orphaned kids during their last hour of the day before being sent to bed by their surrogate father. The kids were sleeping inside the shacks lined against one another, producing an extended home to shelter them all. With them; Rally, Blitz, Taka, Nerve, Yanagi and Himuro also slept, leading Yusei to the conclusion that Crow was also out for the night.

But they weren't at the centre of his mind like always; as he stared into the orange crackling flames, he could see the purple spider eating away at Satellite, tearing apart everything they cared for – the place they called home – and bringing an end to what he had come back for. It scared him to think that such a devastating future was ahead of Satellite, wondering what exactly it meant for the friends trapped on the edge of the island with no guarantee of escape; would they perish in the chaos? And then there were the duellists that had flooded from Neo-Domino, as well as the following waves, occupying their home like some kind of war zone with soldiers from another country keeping check on them like threats to the livelihoods of those in the City. He held a thin stick in his right hand, moving it ahead and the tip into the core of the growling flames. The fire began to spit at him furiously, unleashing embers that soared into the air and fell short, floating back to the earth where they would be extinguished. As they hissed out of existence, Yusei's Birthmark began to pulse, leading to a twinge of pain in his right arm, which he pressed his left hand over, dropping the twig onto the dirt. He winced at the sudden sensation from his Birthmark, hissing himself briefly while taking a second to adjust.

His eyes were fixed on the arm for a moment, his fingers peeling away the glove and sleeve over the symbol that began to glow once exposed to the night air. His eyes narrowed at the twist and the sensation of a dark presence lurking around. He searched the area from his seat, glaring fiercely to pick up any sign of life around him, of a shadow hiding in its terrain of night. Without experience on his side, he could only assume that the pulsating feeling and the dark spirit were linked; perhaps that his Birthmark was warning him. Then it came to him; there was the mysterious missing Fifth Signer, bearing the final Birthmark of the Crimson Dragon; was it already ruled out to be linked to him?

A shadow flitted across the dirt street ahead, heading further inland. Yusei picked himself up and darted to his D-Wheel, punching the key that would release his Duel Disk. The machine detached the Duel Disk mutely, the screen flashing with a wheel of rainbow lights resembling Momentum stretching further until it vanished from the monitor. Yusei checked over his shoulder to ensure that there was no-one standing behind him; friend or foe, he couldn't risk upsetting or worrying someone he was hoping to keep out of the impending danger. Without a word, he paced to the edge of Crow's home turf and charged out of the area and into the B.A.D. Lands in search of the black figure.

A handful of minutes after leading the camp's perimeters, Yusei slowed, doubtful that he would be able to catch up with the figure and learn who he had been or why he had been lurking around the camp. He sighed with frustration, gritting his teeth and turned back in the direction of his friends' home.

"Fudo Yusei" a voice announced, confirming he had seen something before. "Are you running from fate now?"

Yusei turned back, uncovering the man standing in the centre of the street ahead of him. He glared harshly at the figure who hadn't been there a handful of seconds beforehand, by his sides, his fists tightened.

"Who are you?" he growled.

The man smirked, chuckling without a verbal response. Yusei's glare hardened; it was now that he had a look at just what he was facing; the only exposed part of the man was the lower half of his face; a nose, mouth and chin with stubble growing from it, a pale man. But that didn't help whatsoever; he could still have been anyone.

"If you won't answer me, then how about we duel?" he suggested, raising his left arm where the detached Duel Disk had been joined to him.

The man chuckled again, his body shivering with the sign of amusement. He held up a Duel Disk of his own; a standard model like those used in the Pro League by those who hadn't already constructed their personal design. The sign puzzled Yusei, who was sure that the cloaked threat would have some kind of dark machine to match his intentions, but shrugged it off.

"I know there's no way to get answers out of you other than through a duel" the teenage Signer growled. "So if I win, you'll give me what I want, right?"

"I suppose" the man chuckled, there was a sinister tone to his voice. And what sounded like a faint second voice blended with his own. "Only you won't win, Fudo Yusei. I'm going to enjoy this".

Yusei growled, unimpressed by the man's confidence and lack of an incentive; was this man out to kill him? Just wandering the streets and challenging whoever he wanted? There was nothing to indicate there was a specific goal of the robed one. The two pulled five cards from their decks without taking their eyes from their opponent.

"Duel!"

**DUEL START**

**YUSEI - DARK SIGNER  
4000 -LP- 4000**

A symbol began to glow on the other man's arm, joining Yusei's in lighting his body vaguely amidst the shadows of the night. Yusei's eyes widened in surprise when he noticed the purple glowing symbol. He was about to ask the man if he was a Signer when his words were captured in his throat, stunned to learn that the shape was that of a spider – the same he had seen tearing apart Satellite in the vision he shared with the other Signers a week before.

"What? A Spider mark?" he gasped. "Then… you're the one whose going to destroy Satellite?"

The man chuckled, cold eyes shining through the black shadows cast by the robe's loose hood, keeping Yusei from seeing anything more, from uncovering the true identity of the figure opposite him.

"Satellite is a wasteland, destruction will change nothing" he spoke with sadistic satisfaction in the predicted future. "For now, I hold open the gate to Hell, ready to drag you down into the depths".

Yusei growled, glaring bitterly at the man; whoever he was, he was the one that Yusei had been worrying over – the one who was going to rip apart the isle he called home and thousands of lives stranded on its shores.

"I won't let you destroy this place" he barked.

"You won't, huh?" the man chuckled. "Let's see if you even live to see the next dawn first".

A ring of flames erupted from the soil around them, encircling them in the centre of the street where there were no eyes to take in the spectacle. Yusei gasped at the purple ring, gazing at the waving barrier with no hope of escaping the trap laid out for him; whatever this anti-Signer had planned, he had fallen for it and was cornered like a rat.

"What is this?" he asked, not expecting an answer, but a chortle.

"This ring imprisons those who have offered themselves to the darkness" the robed figure claimed with the same twisted glee. "Only one will get to leave this place alive; my duty is to see that that one isn't you".

"So we're duelling for our _lives_?" Yusei snapped, astonished and infuriated by the tactics of the anti-Signer.

"You catch on quickly, Fudo Yusei" the man chuckled.

"And that's not I'm good at understanding quickly" Yusei snapped with a confident smirk. "Let's see how long you last".

"I'll take that as an invitation to start" the man laughed. "Alright then, I draw!"

**FIRST TURN – DARK SIGNER**

"I begin with summoning Giant Germ **[ATK 1000]** to the field.

On the field, a circular cell appeared, shaking off the blue sparkles coating its infectious surface. The centre's pale purple coloured it, with green plague-spreading spots around it. Yusei clenched his teeth at the sight of the creature; a parasite just like the dark force using Satellite as a base and then burning it to nothing.

"To accompany my monster, I'll set a card face-down" the figure added, sliding a hidden card into the lower part of his Duel Disk. "And that ends my turn".

**SECOND TURN – YUSEI**

"My turn" Yusei called, tearing the top card of his deck away. He glanced at it, turning the card for his mysterious opponent to see. "I activate Tuning; I draw Junk Synchron from my deck and discard cards equal to its level, meaning I send three cards to the Graveyard for each of Junk Synchron's three levels".

With three flicks of his wrist, the cards came from his deck and were moved to the mouth of the Cemetery. Once the trio were sucked below, Yusei held up the Junk Synchron card he had saved.

"Now I'm going to summon my Junk Synchron" he declared, throwing it down onto the central Monster space of his Duel Disk.

Opposite the germ, the orange-armoured Tuner appeared in a shower of light, chirping its only sound and setting its large white goggled eyes onto the obstacle between itself and the opponent's lifepoints.

"Junk Synchron's effect summons Shield Wing from the Graveyard" the Signer called, retrieving the card once it slipped out of the Graveyard, returned to life.

The instant the card hit the blue surface of its space, a portal opened on the field, the unnaturally slim creature falling through and curling its wings in front of it. Behind it, Yusei smirked at the anti-Signer's scowl. The orange Tuner tugged on the cord hanging from its breastplate, revving the engines fixed onto its back and trembling in the air. Three stars sapped its form of life and danced in the air, spinning around to forge a trio of rings that fell over the remaining creature.

"I'm tuning my Level 3 Junk Synchron to my Level 2 Shield Wing" Yusei called, raising his hand above his head. Shield Wing relinquished the two stars hidden inside of it, the pair glowing in the centre of the short tunnel. "_Tsudoishi hoshi ga, aratana chikara wo yobiokosu! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, __**Jyanku Woriā**__! _**[ATK 2300]**" **[1]**

A line of light exploded into a wide tunnel, the purple Synchro warrior leaping through with glowing red eyes, punching through the air with its right fist. The dark man growled, glaring up at the beast from underneath his blackened hood, concealing anything more than bitter eyes and clenched jaws.

"Junk Warrior, attack Giant Germ!" Yusei barked, pointing to the simple entity. "Scrap Fist!"

Flames erupted from Junk Warrior's back when it dove towards the being opposite, throwing its metallic right fist forward and driving itself into the enemy, ripping apart its spherical shape and light it with fire. The thing squirmed weakly, exploding in a matter of seconds, unleashing an outwards wave of gusts that spread across the street and dispersed. The cloaked man groaned, lifting his arms in front of his face defensively, blocking the winds that threatened to rip his hood from over his head and expose his identity.

"Ugh" he sounded with a grunt, the winds dying. "Giant Germ's effect deals 500 points to you directly when it's destroyed".

**YUSEI - DARK SIGNER  
****3500 -LP- 2700**

Yusei flinched, feeling something inside of him twist; there was something wrong. He pressed his hand over his stomach, a knot building amidst the flaring pain, his face wincing.

'_What the-?'_ he thought anxiously. _'This is… real damage? How can he deal damage to the player?'_

His eyes passed the man opposite and the flashing flames drew him in – they had to bring about the sensation that he felt; their presence intensified the blows of battle and inflicted true pain onto the players as well as the monsters, projecting their suffering. Across the centre of the field, Yusei noticed a tear in the road; not a fissure from so many years ago, but a fresh scar – what he inflicted was just as real, he was guilty. Dread washed through Yusei when he realised just how deadly the duel he had entered truly was, the opponent was unfazed, aware all along and drawing in his prey to the flaming ring of darkness.

"Giant Germ's other effect is that when it's destroyed, it grants me the power to spread its life and summon any more in my deck" he chuckled, laying two cards onto the field.

Identical Giant Germs appeared on the field, duplicating their predecessor, worsening the field; it was as though Yusei hadn't attacked, but sliced the thing in half and created a twin to keep the original company.

"That's not all though" the duellist added lively. "I activate my face-down card: Call of the Haunted!"

"What?" Yusei gasped.

"This will return my destroyed Giant Germ to his brethren" the robed man stated with a dark smirk. Between the two, the original Giant Germ appeared, wiggling mockingly.

Yusei growled at the rebirth of the parasite and glanced down at his hand. "Turn end" he scowled.

**THIRD TURN – DARK SIGNER**

"Heh, so the Signer of the Crimson Dragon is out of ideas already, is he?" the robed duellist laughed. "This will be over quickly then, my turn!"

Yusei glared uneasily at the trio of Giant Germs; their combined effects would wipe out 1500 further lifepoints if he attacked them, bringing him down to half of his original strength. A laugh from the opponent snapped him out of the plan and drew his eyes, widened to their usual size as the chilling sound touched him.

"You really believe that using these Giant Germs is all about dealing you damage through their effects, don't you?" he asked smugly, a wicked grin spread across his face. "I'll show you the true depths of the Dark Signers".

"_Dark Signers?_" Yusei repeated with a gasp. There hadn't been anything from Godwin or the vision about 'Dark' Signers, the only clue the man had to any kind was the glowing Spider mark on his arm, underneath a sleeve of white material.

"I release two Giant Germs to summon my Dark Tuner Catastrophe! **[ATK 0]**"

"A Dark Tuner?" Yusei asked.

Two of the Giant Germs vanished into swirling rainbow-filled orbs, merging into one. From the union, a twisted beast emerged; skin of ice blue with wings and arms of black. A single blood-red eye poked through a golden mask pressed over the misshapen face, a large horn protruding from the head above the occupied socket. On the other side, black hair stood up through a gap in the helm. A collar of burgundy hung around the beast's neck, matching a robe attached to its waist and hanging behind its slender legs. The pale lips parted and a demented smile filled the remainder of its face, revealing the jagged teeth inside that belonged in the mouth of a wild animal.

"Tuners and Synchro Monsters are always associated with light" the robed duellist stated. "But every source of light creates a shadow – that's what this is; let me show you what else evolves from darkness. I'm dark-tuning my Level 8 Dark Tuner Catastrophe to my Level 3 Giant Germ".

Eight white stars left Catastrophe and circled themselves around Giant Germ, diving into the round being and uncovering the three stars hidden inside the germ. Three stars surrounded two, the remaining pair cornering the third. Surrounded, the stars were attacked by the invading army, dispersing into nothing. The Giant Germ exploded, spitting out five blackened stars dancing in a circle where it had been, Yusei's eyes widened at the sight, wondering if he was seeing things clearly – black stars were never a part of tuning.

"What's going on?" he cried.

"A Dark Synchro Summon takes the levels of a Dark Tuner from that of a normal monster, dragging it below zero and into the shadows that people neglect" the man replied with a grin.

"'Below zero'?" Yusei highlighted in shock. "Can there really be such a monster?"

"There can be" the man answered, holding up a grey card in the place of a white Synchro Monster. "A Level Minus 5 Dark Synchro".

"No way" Yusei gasped, staring at the card with widened eyes of horror and disbelief.

"_Yami to yami kasanarishitoki, meifu no tobira ha hirakareru. Hikarinaki sekai he! Daaku Shinkuro! Ideyo, __**Hyouketsu no Fittsujerarudo**__!_ **[ATK 2500]**" **[2]**

The five stars combined into one, winds swirling around the tuning process. From the blackness, a body of ice grew; a small head tucked between two high pointed shoulders and clear wings sprouting from the narrow body, Brittle-looking arms hung from the connection between its body and wings. There were no legs, but a narrowing body hanging, eaten away until a mere tip ended its form; red eyes glowed from the white mask over where a face would be.

"A Dark Synchro Monster?" Yusei uttered, glaring up at the beast. An overwhelming feeling of doubt and dread washing over him; the Dark Synchro Monster was something entirely new, something filled with evil. If the vision from the Crimson Dragon was true; then it, and the man before him, were ready to strike, to burn Satellite to the ground and wipe out everything he held dear in defiance of the sacred dragon. Yusei clenched his jaws, glaring up at the beast; if he couldn't find a way to overcome the shadow counterpart of his Synchro Monsters, then Satellite was facing its end.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_Yusei: What's going on?_

_Dark Signer: This, Fudo Yusei, is your end._

_Yusei: I have to assume this is why Godwin was aiming to gather the Signers, I won't let you destroy Satellite._

_Dark Signer: Fate is not in your hands, you are but a mere servant. You cannot avoid the inevitable destruction of Satellite, taking you Signers with it._

_Yusei: Next time: "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge, Chapter 26 – Dark Synchro Summon!" Synchro Summon, Turbo Warrior!_

**NEXT KEY CARD – Freezing Fitzgerald**

* * *

**[1]** _"Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the light it shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"_

**[2]** _"When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of the underworld will be opened. To the world without light. Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Freezing Fitzgerald!"_

* * *

Taking advantage of the snow day between coursework and revising for exams; a mixture for constant stress, which will hold back updates, which I had been hoping to catch up on. For now, I hope this is enough to make up for not updating much in the past months; I'll aim to update again before the end of the year (if it shows, it'll be in the holiday) with a twist that's been in the planning for a while.

– _CuteYami, 3rd__ December 2010_


	26. Dark Synchro Summon!

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's -The Neo-Domino Purge**

_Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. Following the events of Episode 8; Rex Godwin uses the__ information regarding research on momentum to plan an attack and elimination of the Satellite residents. When a leak reaches Satellite; the residents band together. All but Yusei Fudo, who is forced to watch from the outside.  
__Contains violence, language, character death._

* * *

From a deck of cards, five rise up, lining up underneath a banner with the symbols to spell out "Card of the Week". Rua and Ruka spring up with raised fists, landing on their tiny feet and shift their weight from one to the other, arms rigid and stretched out to the side. Together they chime.

"What will it be? What will it be?" Together they twirl from the five cards, opening an arm to the selected. "This is what we have for this week".

The five cards turn over revealing Junk Synchron, Depth Charge, Freezing Fitzgerald, Reed Butterfly and Support Warrior. The central card - Freezing Fitzgerald - is enlarged to signify its status as the Key Card. Rua and Ruka gaze at it with discomfort.

"D- Dark Synchro Monster?" Rua yelps.

"It's a strange card" Ruka comments calmly. "I wonder who could have it? What kind of power could it have?"

The pair look away from the card, both relaxed and smiling. "Let's find out!" Rua beams.

* * *

_**-Satellite: B.A.D. Lands-**_

It was the dead of night, but still, the ice monster shimmered like the sun were shining onto its crystal skin, posing as a majestic creature under the power of shadows. Yusei glared at the monster, knowing it to only mean trouble; the robed man called it a Dark Synchro Monster - the polar opposite to the Synchro Monsters that had become a vital component to the game, proclaiming that these tainted counterparts would slay their predecessors and the Signers of light with them. Behind the beast, the unidentified duellist sneered; amused by the fact that Yusei was struggling to deal with the revelation, revelling in his uneasiness.

"It seems you're stumped, Fudo Yusei" he taunted with a sly tone. "Could it be that you don't understand the mechanics of my monster?"

"Don't screw with me" Yusei growled. "What is this thing?"

"You may as well learn now - you won't have much longer to find out otherwise. It's only fair that you know the power of the monster that's going to extinguish the light of your Birthmark and bury you under the ground of this forsaken place" the man replied smugly. "This Dark Synchro Monster is the polar opposite of a Synchro Monster - it's the tool given to me to cast away the poisonous Synchro Monsters and Signers. It works by subtracting the low level of a normal monster from a Dark Tuner, pushing beyond the limit of zero and into negative levels. It surpasses the impossible and drags up new possibilities".

"It ventures into dangerous territory" Yusei summarised with a glint of frustration in his eyes. "Given to you by a superior in your twisted cult; who are you working for?"

The man grinned wickedly, entertained by Yusei's desperate need for knowledge over the mysterious enemy. "I won't reveal myself until I am ready, Fudo Yusei" he taunted. "You'll have to win".

Yusei growled again, thrusting his right arm forward and pointing at the man. "Fine then, I'll unmask you before you can threaten anymore lives. I'll defeat you with the true power of Synchro Monsters" he bellowed. "I trust the Synchro Monsters in my deck and I won't allow you to use counter-measures against them for the sake of destroying life".

The enemy's lips parted again, twisting into a demonic smirk. "Good luck with that" he wished in a mocking tone. "Catastrophe's effect activates".

Yusei braced himself for whatever was to come, tensing the muscles in his legs and narrowing his eyes, keeping them fixed onto the enemy field. By his side, Junk Warrior exploded abruptly, snapping his neck back to where the purple-armoured warrior had been floating.

"Junk Warrior!" he cried in shock.

The dark grin of the anti-Signer deepened. "When Catastrophe is used for a Dark Synchro Summon, it can destroy a card on the opponent's field, leaving you wide open".

Yusei growled, tensing his arms and clenching his fists; there was only one face-down card between the strange Dark Synchro Monster and his lifepoints, There was no guarantee that the shady figure would leave it in tact; he was being forced deeper into a corner, losing all control before he could make a plan to defend himself. All to the amusement of the figure who appeared in the middle of the night and lured him away from those he'd hoped to protect.

* * *

**Chapter 26 – Dark Synchro Summon!**

**[Daaku Shinkuro Shoukan!]**

**KEY CARD – Freezing Fitzgerald**

_**-Neo-Domino: Tops-**_

Rua yawned when he was pulled back to the living world, rubbing his eyes to excavate grains of sand and clear his view. He assessed his room briefly with half-open eyes, adjusting to the darkness in his drowsy state. It dawned on him that he was thirsty; in need for a drink of water and that could have been what brought him back from his twilight fantasies. The boy crossed his room to the door, pulling down the handle and throwing it open with the small amount of strength in his weary body. With a path open, he began to stumble forward, heading towards the kitchen.

Something caught his attention, however, a small silhouette standing in front of the French doors that stood almost like a fourth wall to complete the room. Recognising his sister's form, Rua came to a halt, staring at her bewilderedly.

"Ruka?" he murmured. "What's wrong?"

Ruka didn't answer, she didn't move, as though she stood in a catatonic state, unable to pick up his voice. With this lack of response, Rua grit his teeth and frowned impatiently.

"Ruka, stop sleepwalking and get back to bed" he scolded.

He took a step towards her; that was as far as he marched before she twitched and opened her tiny mouth.

"Something's wrong" she announced without looking back, without taking her eyes from the cloudy night sky.

Rua paused and gazed at the back of his sister, puzzled by what exactly she meant; what it was she was worried over. She hesitated for half a minute and then turned, revealing her left hand clamped over the permanent Birthmark etched into her skin, the pink sleeve of her pyjama top pulled up. Worry glistened in her eyes; she was confused and anxious about what lied ahead. Rua said nothing, but watched his sister, just as confused, immune to her concern without a mark of his own; he was an outsider, unable to share her emotions.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Carly's Apartment-**_

Across the City, Jack also stood out of bed, watching the unsettled sky whilst clutching his Birthmark; that which had been imprinted onto his right forearm for almost two years. He was used to waking in his sleeveless black shirt to find the ancient symbol attached to him. His back was on Carly's living room, a blanket set out for him to use tossed over the sofa roughly. His violet eyes were set on the swimming black clouds, erasing the glimmering stars from the night sky. There was a cold feeling about the night; something not quite right.

The blonde glanced over his shoulder to the door that led to Carly's bedroom where the girl slept peacefully, undisturbed by the matters too complex for her to be getting tangled in. It occurred to him that her life had been changed dramatically by the past week; she had been unable to leave home and pleaded with her editor that she was too ill to carry out her job; she was under house arrest just as much as he was. Within his mind, the question of what she would have been doing over the past week without him came up; would her life have been any better if not for him?

All he understood was that he owed her his life, hoping he would never have to pay it back, never to see her in that kind of danger just for the sake of repaying a debt. He took his eyes from the door and through the window, in the direction of Satellite; although he couldn't understand why the Birthmark had woken him with a faint pulsing, he could feel through it that something was wrong - something involving Yusei.

* * *

_**-Satellite: B.A.D. Lands-**_

A tense moment passed following Junk Warrior's destruction; a drawn out moment of victory for the hooded duellist, savouring his advantage and taking pleasure in Yusei's misfortune. But it couldn't last forever - he threw his arm forward, pointing to the vulnerable Signer.

"Freezing Fitzgerald, attack that pathetic Signer directly!" he yelled. "Erase the light of his mark - Blizzard Strike!"

The gangling arms opened up, creaking away from the rigid torso and produced small shards of ice, glinting with the light of the flames around pelting them. They charged forward together, storming to Yusei's empty field. Determined not to be caught out by the strike, Yusei pulled back, throwing his right arm over the face-down card - his only barrier.

"Trap card open!" he yelled in protest. Miniature bolts of an electric pulse flashed around the card, paralysing it mid-rise, Yusei looked down to it in surprise, puzzled by its sudden pause. "What?"

"When Freezing Fitzgerald attacks, it prevents you from activating any Magic and Trap cards on the field until the End Phase" the robed duellist stated with a sly grin.

"Shit…" Yusei hissed, bracing himself for the impact.

The ice pellets bombarded his body, a few slicing through the sleeves of his jacket and ultimately overwhelmed him, throwing his battered body into the flames behind. But he didn't sink through them, an invisible barrier kept him from connecting with the scorching flames and pinned him against its disguised wall until the barrage came to an end, dropping his body like a corpse onto the ground, weakened grunts knocked out of him.

**YUSEI - DARK SIGNER  
1000 -LP- 2700**

"Seems the Crimson Dragon's chosen duellists are weaker than we expected" the robed man chuckled. "Magic card activate - Snow Blanket **[*]**. While this remains on my field, any Magic and Trap cards on the opponent's side are destroyed during my End Phase".

Yusei stayed down, his body shivering from the barrage of attacks and the force of the impact that followed, his chest moaning in agony. Seeing him felled served to amuse the Dark Signer more, provoking a maddened cackle from him, making clear there were two tones to his voice.

"It's a surprise to think that the secret Duel King is so weak" he commented. "It makes us wonder why the Crimson Dragon chose you sometimes".

Yusei's head rose, slowly, wincing at the extra rise, watching the man with one eye half-open and the other squeezed shut. "You… you know about that?" he asked faintly.

Another sinister snigger. "The Dark Signers will find out whatever they need to topple you pathetic Signers and light in this unreasonable world. We know Jack Atlus lost; the public may believe he's invincible, but we know he lost. And to _you_".

Malice laced itself around the words, intertwining with amusement; Signers fighting amongst themselves, pitting their allied dragons against one another as enemies. They revelled in it; knowing that as they waited as a united force, their predetermined enemies were clashing with one another not far away. Yusei pushed himself up from the ground, a twinge of pain shooting through his left shoulder, beckoning his right hand over it. He pressed down beside the orange bubble fixed into the shoulder of his jacket and rose, his body still trembling from the sudden loss of strength. There was no lack of emotion in his eyes, however, the piercing glare latched onto the Dark Signer with the same ireful blaze.

"So you're eager to die" the Dark Signer mocked with a grin. "I'll escort you to Hell; the descent begins now. I set a card face-down and end my turn". Yusei was about to reach for his deck, to pull the next card of his deck when a sneer from the faceless man interrupted. "Don't forget Snow Blanket - it destroys your face-down card".

Yusei flinched when the card shattered, removing his Spirit Force from the game. With another sharp look to the unidentified man, he pressed the tips of his fingers against the deck's top card and stripped it from the rest.

"It's my turn!"

**FOURTH TURN **–** YUSEI**

Yusei laid his eyes onto the card granted to him by his deck, smiled briefly and then turned it for his opponent to see. "I summon Synchron Explorer **[ATK 0]**" he called.

A spherical machine rolled onto the field, coated in maroon paint with the exception of a large black hole situated in the centre of its chest, like a giant mouth with two small oval eyes pressed into the armour above it. Arms and legs were bolted onto the body into four spots each equally apart from its neighbours and a head standing above a collar of silver. Three silver claws glistened from the red metal at the ends of the arms

"Another pathetic Synchro-related card?" the Dark Signer asked, sounding less entertained than a moment before.

"Synchron Explorer's effect allows me to search my Graveyard for a monster with 'Synchron' in its name and return it to the field" Yusei explained, ignoring the comment of his opponent. The only applicable monster card slid out of the Graveyard, snatched away from the abyss by Yusei's hand in a swift movement. "I choose to revive Junk Synchron **[ATK 1300]**".

The small orange-armoured Tuner cried out as it reappeared on the field, glimmers of revived light shaking from its small body.

"And due to its effect, Doppel Warrior **[ATK 800]** is also summoned" the dark-haired Signer added, throwing the third Monster card of his refreshed arsenal onto the Duel Disk.

A man dressed in a black uniform was what leapt through the portal that opened, clutching a strange blue weapon that could easily be mistaken for a toy. A straw-coloured scarf was wrapped around his neck and the eyes of his face concealed by shadows cast by the detached hood over his head, not unlike the Dark Signer watching sceptically.

"What?" the Dark Signer hissed. "How can you summon another monster like that?"

"Doppel Warrior's effect allows it to be Special Summoned when a Monster is revived from the Graveyard" Yusei stated bluntly. "With these three pieces, I can bring forth something much stronger to take on your Dark Synchro. I tune my Level 3 Junk Synchron with Level 2 Synchron Explorer and Level 2 Doppel Warrior".

The orange Tuner creature tugged on the string dangling from its chest plate, surrendering its form to become three green rings that descended over the other two creatures, pulling four stars from them to dance in the midst of the ritual.

"_Tsudoishi ikari ga bōga senshi ni kishin wo yadosu. Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Hoero, __**Janku Bāsākā**__! _**[ATK 2700]**_"_ **[1]**

A black-skinned behemoth in blood-red armour emerged from the brightness, plates pressed over its bulky body with golden edges. The creature's midsection was left bare, matching the blackened wing sprouting from its back. In the place of another, a slender sword locked against the large shoulder pad with a golden spike curling out, an oval azure implanted into the cross section of the weapon. A third bright horn protruded from the front of the helm hanging around its grey face.

"Doppel Warrior's secondary effect activates: because it was used for the Synchro Summon of a Warrior monster, two Doppel Tokens are summoned to my side of the field" Yusei yelled. In front of him, the small twin creatures resembling the aforementioned monster appeared, standing either side of the new Synchro Monster that descended in front of him **[ATK 400 x2]**.

"Those monsters will do nothing to save you" the Dark Signer sneered venomously. "Freezing Fitzgerald can inflict Piercing Damage. Even if you destroy it with that Junk Berserker, it will only destroy it and then take out them, reducing you to nothing".

"I won't leave myself vulnerable to your kind of poison" Yusei scowled. "I removed Junk Synchron from the Graveyard to activate Junk Berserker's effect. By removing Junk Synchron from play, Junk Berserker lowers the attack power of an enemy monster by the same amount as the monster I removed from the game".

"Then that means Freezing Fitzgerald loses 1300 attack points" the Dark Signer cried, a tone of fear laced in his voice. A blue aura waved around the edges of his monster, its arms sank out of fatigue while its power was drained. **[ATK 1200]**. "Damn it, even with its effect, an attack is going to inflict far too much damage".

"Junk Berserker, attack Freezing Fitzgerald" Yusei hollered, pointing to the weakened Synchro shadow. "Scrap Cleaver!"

The immense beast unsheathed its narrow sword, slicing through the air with it. From the flying blade, a wave of bright blue light shone, cutting through the air with a ferocious vigour. The light crashed into the Dark Synchro beast, chipping away at its wide chest. The ice monster shattered quickly, showering the robed man with shards of his own monster. Combined with the force of the gusts, he was thrown back, landing on his back and groaning; the ground in front of him was shredded with ease, proof of how dangerous the duel had become the instant the strange ring of fire erupted from the cold concrete road.

**YUSEI - DARK SIGNER  
1000 -LP- 1200**

In front of the struggling shadow Signer, a blue vortex opened in the ground, an opening from the burial ground; Freezing Fitzgerald floated upwards and back into the duel, dyed blue by its defensive stance once more. The Dark Signer behind it pushed his back from the ground, sitting with white knuckles supporting him from behind, sneering at the enemy that had obliterated his comfortable lead.

"Freezing Fitzgerald returns to the field" he stated. "And destroys your bothersome Junk Berserker". The large Synchro exploded in front of Yusei, scattering its remains across the field before they evaporated into nothing. As though it hadn't existed. "Let's see him be of use to you from the Graveyard".

The Dark Signer resumed his rise from the torn ground, pushing himself from one knee to his feet and standing wobbly. He grunted whilst trying to stabilise himself, glaring at Yusei once he had achieved balance, mutely hissing revenge. Yusei ignored the full extent of his opponent's hatred, lifting a Magic card from his hand and sliding it into the Duel Disk.

"I activate One For One" he called. "By discarding my Grind Warrior **[*]**, I can summon a Level 1 monster from my hand to the field". Yusei slid the small green-armoured warrior's card into the Graveyard; once it vanished into darkness, a blue light shone from his bare field. "I summon Mystic Piper **[ATK 0]**".

The Mystic Piper was a man that skipped onto the field, dressed in a robe of rose and orange, a shirt of pink and trousers of white. Blue locks curled out of the sides of his head, the back of the style tucked into a large hat resembling wilting fruit, the tip like a withered root ripped from the ground. The man held a flute to his pale lips, playing it incessantly; a melody of its mischievous plot.

"Mystic Piper's monster effect - I can release it to draw a card from my deck" Yusei bellowed, cutting the musical man's time short. The figure vanished from the field. "If it's a Level 1 monster, I can draw another card".

His fore and middle fingers laid themselves on the top card, his eyes falling shut. Every ounce of his spirit was concentrated into the draw, holding out for a play that he could make use of. He tore the card away, the muscles in his arms tightening with the adrenaline that pumped through him, flooding him with raw fighting spirit, trusting in the deck to have granted him the right card. Keeping the card at his arm's full length, his eyes snapped open, capturing the sight of a familiar yellow monster at the end of the limb.

"The card I draw is Level 1 One Shot Booster" he announced, holding the machine for his opponent to see. "By Mystic Piper's effect, I can draw another card". He placed the additional cards into his hand, clutching them tightly between finger and thumb, lifting his piercing eyes to the robed man standing opposite. "Turn end".

**FIFTH TURN **–** DARK SIGNER**

The Dark Signer snarled, drawing from his deck. "My turn. Freezing Fitzgerald attacks one of those pathetic Doppel Tokens".

The frozen behemoth opened his arms, exposing the spiked chest. With the swift swinging of its arms, a shower of icicles rained down over Yusei's field, showering one of the twin tokens with the improvised blades. The small replica moaned and exploded, golden shards leaping around its place and past its horrified twin. Smoke billowed out from the miniature explosion, wiping itself across Yusei's field and obscuring the Signer from view. The Dark Signer cackled with victorious ecstasy at the fall of the leading Signer.

"Farewell, Fudo Yusei" he laughed.

The fuming cloud slowly dispersed, opening the hooded man's hiding eyes to the state of the enemy's territory. His confident smirk was erased in an instant when he recognised a silhouette through the black cloud - Yusei was still standing. A drop of sweat slid down the man's jaw.

**YUSEI - DARK SIGNER  
1000 -LP- 1200**

"What? Impossible!" he cried. "How are you still alive?"

Yusei said nothing, but glared at the man, motionless until the air was cleared. The silence irked the Dark Signer, his jaws clenched tighter as he grimaced. Yusei only held one card in response.

"Devotion Gardna" he announced coldly. "By discarding it, I can reduce damage from the attack to zero".

"Why you…" the Dark Signer hissed. "If you want to play that way, I activate Depth Charge **[*]**. With this, when a Water monster is Special Summoned from y Graveyard, you'll take 700 points of damage. Maybe it's not enough to wipe you out in one decisive blow, but with Freezing Fitzgerald's ability, it won't be long before your life reaches its end".

Yusei narrowed his eyes, scowling at the obnoxious claim by his opponent; Freezing Fitzgerald would have to be utilised twice on its own to finish him off; there was still time to try and fight back - there was only a small difference between their lifepoints. There was still hope.

"I won't die" Yusei murmured bluntly. "Not while there is still a reason to live; not while there are people to protect. I won't lose to you".

The tip of his finger stroked the top card; even with a small amount of lifepoints left he was in a predicament once Freezing Fitzgerald was revived; if he couldn't get rid of it permanently, it _would_ lead to his end. There had to be something he could do.

"It's my turn!"

**SIXTH TURN **–** YUSEI**

The card slipped away from the rest. Yusei twisted it to catch sight of the monster he had drawn, a glint flashed across his eye; he knew how to deal with the dark threat.

"I summon Nitro Synchro in attack mode **[ATK 300]**" he called, throwing the card onto the central space of the Duel Disk.

Into the centre of the field, the small canister Tuner emerged, pink pattern acting as a second shade against a bland creature. The arms hung limply, the hands tucked into yellow gloves. Above its body, the needle in the rounded meter sat at the low default reading.

"One-Shot Booster's effect - it can be Special Summoned if a monster is summoned normally during my turn" the Signer added. "Appefar now, One-Shot Booster! **[ATK 0]**

The small yellow machine given by Rally soared through a vortex and next to the Tuner, its arms swinging tamely and then coming to a halt. Between the large shoulders, the small head with white eyes was tucked, seemingly fixed onto the Dark Synchro beast directly opposite it.

"And because there's a Tuner on the field, Bolt Hedgehog's ability activates - allowing me to summon it from the Graveyard" Yusei continued firmly. "Be revived, Bolt Hedgehog! **[ATK 800]**"

"An army of weak monsters" the Dark Signer hissed. "All in the vain attempt of Synchro Summoning something. You'll fail to defeat Freezing Fitzgerald, however".

"We'll see" Yusei scowled. "Because there's a Synchro Monster on your field, I can Special Summon Reed Butterfly from my hand **[ATK 300]**".

A small blue butterfly appeared on the field, long slender tentacle-like strings hanging from its picturesque body. A small orange middle hung between the wings decorated cobalt and sapphire, flapping majestically between the larger low-level allies.

"No matter what 'light' you try to fight with, the darkness will override you, Fudo Yusei" the Dark Signer scowled. "You and this world".

"I won't be taken in by your lies; there are people worth fighting for and I won't be turned against them by someone aiming to destroy this world" Yusei snapped. "I'll show you and your allies the true power of the light. I tune my Level 2 Nitro Synchron with Level 1 Doppel Token, Level 1 One-Shot Booster, Level 2 Bolt Hedgehog, and Level 1 Reed Butterfly".

"Wh- what?" the Dark Signer cried. "You're combining all five of your monsters at once?"

A glimmer from the centre of Nitro Synchro eroded its body, compressing its essence into a pair of sparkles that danced around, painting two rings of green that descended over the other four monsters clustered together. From each, another star emerged, an additional from the revived Bolt Hedgehog. The five lined up, all in place for the stream of light that would link them all together.

"_Tsudoishi omoi ga, kokoni aratana chikara tonaru! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Moeagare, __**Nitoro Woriā**__!_ **[ATK 2800]**" **[2]**

The immense green-skinned Synchro Monster powered from the light, roaring with a deep tone, clenching its massive fists with a renewed power. The cannon hanging from the rear of the warrior swung faintly, ready to fire itself up and show the raw power of the beast's potential; that of a Synchro Monster born of light.

"No way" the Dark Signer yelped, fear leaking evidently through his voice.

"Nitro Synchron's effect grants me another card when it's used to Synchro Summon a monster with 'Nitro' in its name" Yusei added, removing the top card and glancing at it in the corner of his eye. "I summon Support Warrior **[ATK 400] [*]**".

A mechanical warrior dwarfed in size by Nitro Warrior's intense build leapt onto the field, coated in armour plates of ash grey, four levels built over its chest and single-layered accessories like gloves and boots over its forearms and calves. The skin underneath was of a crimson shade, stripes of dark grey pressed over its hips. Over its shoulders, dark grey vices gripped to the joints, small crimson wings standing from each side.

"Another blasted low-level monster?" the Dark Signer fumed.

"Support Warrior's effect allows it to be Special Summoned when there is a 'Warrior' Synchro Monster on the field" Yusei stated, opening his hand forward towards his enemy. "It also adds 300 attack points onto a 'Warrior' Synchro Monster when it attacks. Nitro Warrior, take out Freezing Fitzgerald! Dynamite Impact!"

The fists of the massive green monster began to glow, the flames turning blue as a result of the streams of energy flowing through the air from the small warrior **[ATK 3100]**. Once the stream ended, the large cannon placed at the base of the creature's spine ignited and shot it forward, thrusting its large fists forward and smashing into the enemy. The ice Dark Synchro stood like a barrier, doing its best to survive. The attempt was in vain, however, and the force of the enemy's knuckles eventually cracked its body, shattering it like a pane of glass, generating a blast that roared around the Dark Signer behind.

**YUSEI - DARK SIGNER  
1000 -LP- 600**

"Freezing Fitzgerald revives itself" the man yelled in vengeance. "And with its return, Depth Charge will bring you to your knees!"

The icy Dark Synchro Monster emerged from a white light opening from the ground, elevating it through a blue vortex and returning it to the field, coated in blue **[DEF 2500]**. The Magic card to its side began to glow, unleashing a stream of energy that leapt across the field. Yusei tensed his muscles, crossing his arms in front of his chest before the blast could sear his chest, the Duel Disk managing to take most of the blast. The earth shook and the spikes of his hair waved frailly; other than the vibrations trembling through his body, he stood unaffected.

**YUSEI - DARK SIGNER  
300 -LP- 600**

The Dark Signer smirked confidently, his spirits raised with his Dark Synchro Monster back on the field. Yusei's eyes shone with the fighting spirit that blazed inside of him still. It was all a front to the shaded eyes hiding in the shadow of the hood.

"You've just sealed your fate, Fudo Yusei" he laughed. "Nitro Warrior is strong, but not strong enough. Next turn, your Nitro Warrior will only have 2800 when Freezing Fitzgerald is free to attack it. I'll have spare lifepoints, but you won't be so lucky. Don't delay your demise, there's nothing you can do now".

"That's not true" Yusei murmured determinedly.

"What's that?" the Dark Signer sneered.

"Nitro Warrior has a second ability that activates after it destroys a monster" Yusei stated. "It can switch a monster that's in Defence mode into Attack mode and then attack it again".

"What?" the Dark Signer yelled in horror.

"Nitro Warrior, Dynamite Impact!"

The large green creature swiped its arm across, unleashing a wave of blue energy that slammed into the icy beast, knocking it back and raising its fragile arms up to shield itself. The blue was drained from its body, leaving only clear and exposing both the beast itself **[ATK 2500]** and the shady man standing behind it.

"Nitro Warrior, attack Freezing Fitzgerald and purge Satellite of this darkness" Yusei yelled, throwing his fist forward. "Dynamite Knuckle!"

Fuelled by Support Warrior, the massive green monster unleashed a terrifying roar, lifting its large muscular arms from its sides and thrust the immense fists in front **[ATK 3100]**. The opening at the back of the creature burst to life with flames, launching it forward and across with the creature in the line of fire. The Dark Synchro failed to escape the large bones of the green-skinned fighter that ploughed into its body, ripping apart the chest and scattering icicles across the street, sending out heavy shockwaves across the small area. Unable to withstand the force, the Dark Synchro exploded, dying again and finally, losing the ability to finish off Yusei through a last-minute revival.

**YUSEI - DARK SIGNER  
300 -LP- 0**

**DUEL END**

The figure groaned in faint agony, tipping backwards and onto the ground with a gentle moan. The ring of purple flames began to fade, dispersing into nothing, leaving only the damage by attacks exchanged by either side. With his adrenaline dropping to standard levels, Yusei began to feel dizzy; the aftermath of real direct attacks was taking its toll, but the man was still down and he needed answers. Forcing his body straight, he charged across the field, dropping down onto one knee and pulled the dull figure from the concrete.

"What are you planning to do?" he growled. "Tell me what the Dark Signers are planning for Satellite!"

The man didn't stir from his unconscious state; Yusei threw the hood from his head, revealing messy brunette hair. He frowned and allowed him to sleep on the ground again, removing the cards from his deck. It was then that he realised both Birthmarks had vanished, hastening his assessment of the deck - there was nothing that would support a Dark Tuner or a Dark Synchro; both themselves missing. A drop of sweat formed at the edge of Yusei's forehead, his eyes haunting and disturbed as he looked through the machine-based deck - the man was a helpless pawn and nothing more.

He looked back to the sleeping figure, clutching his cards in one hand and shoving his shoulder with the other. A moment later, he came to; slowly, dazed and lost.

"Oi, what's going on?" Yusei asked firmly.

The man pushed himself from the ground slowly, leaning forward until his forehead almost touched his knees, pressing a hand over the left side of his face. He groaned, sounding like a man with a hangover.

"What the… City…" Yusei made of his murmurs. "Have to help him… in the garage…"

"City?" Yusei echoed. It hit him then - the man had been brainwashed and his memories of the incident erased. He was of no use; an interrogation was out of the question now.

There was no real alternative - he would have to take this man back to Daedalus and keep him around until he could find out more. He leaned forward, grabbing thte man's right arm and throwing it over his shoulder, pulling him from the ground. The man offered a weak protest, but his words were slurred. His resistance was short-lived and he settled into a calmer state, leaning on his escort. Ignoring his dependence, Yusei pushed forward, ignoring the black spaces that haunted the corners of his vision.

* * *

_**-Satellite: Daedalus Bridge-**_

Crow paced back and forth in the light of the new morning, grumbling to himself irately over the disappearance of his friend. At the edge of the open space; Rally, Nerve, Taka and two of the children - the young redheaded girl and the boy whose brunette hair stood spike - with their young dog, watched the repetitive track of their host. Himuro emerged from one of the numerous huts, brushing the curtain door aside.

"He's not here" he reported bluntly.

Crow moaned in fury, clenching his fists and pressing them either side of his head; anything to stop himself tugging at the wild orange hairs sprouting from his head.

"Damn it!" he yelled. "I know Yusei left on his own. His D-Wheel may be here, but he left by his own accord. I know him well enough; rarely would a night go by when one of us would try to sneak off. He's up to something".

Rally cast an uneasy eye over his friends, slinking away from them towards Crow, outwardly looking as though he was aiming to comfort the older redhead. His approach slowed Crow to a halt, his eyes locked onto the boy who moved unusually close to him.

"Crow" he whispered, raising a hand to block the movement of his lips from the others. "I'm worried. You remember what Yusei and the other said back at Security? About that vision?"

"The vision?" Crow resonated. He took a moment to recall the details that Yusei had confided in him over; the flames ripping through their homes, reducing everything to rubble. It dawned on him what Rally was referring to. "Maybe you're right - that could have something to do with Yusei disappearing like that. Maybe he wanted to take on whoever's responsible before they could carry out something like that".

"Hey, Crow" Nerve called. "What're you two whispering about?"

"If you guys know something, you should be sharing with us" Taka added irately. "Yusei's our friend too".

"It's nothing" Crow snapped back with a grin. "We're just as confused as you guys".

From the edge of the settlement, a shadow crawled along the ground; a deformed figure moving deeper into the sheltered homes of orphans and their friends. Crow turned to the shape moving in, clenching his fists tighter before the identity of the shadow revealed itself: Yusei dragging the brunette man along, his arm draped over the Signer's shoulder.

"Yusei!" he yelled.

Before the others could register more than the name of their friend, Crow charged towards the arriving pair, clenching his teeth until he arrived in front of Yusei, whose movements were slowed to resemble a tired limp.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, running off in the night like that?" he hollered. "You had everyone worried sick. Listen, you may have all that crazy stuff from Security swimming around in your head, but you're not alone in all this; we're here to help you. Use us if you need to, don't just run off without letting anyone know. For all we knew, someone grabbed you and ran off!"

Yusei, who was brought to a stop by his friend's appearance in front of him, watched Crow with a somewhat surprised face, smiling at his friend's overreaction laced with concern. Crow had a right to be annoyed, he could understand the outburst; it was all a measure of protecting his friends that had been mistaken for something sinister. By protecting them through not confessing the strange antics in the night, he had done little more than worry them.

"You're right, Crow. I'm sorry" he replied with a smile. His eyes then moved to the man slumped against his side, seeming to have drifted off after their burdensome trek across Satellite's most populated region. "But this guy showed up, wanting to duel. Though it seems he's different now to what he was back then. Something seems off".

Crow let out a suspicious moan. "I bet he's just faking; he'll be fine the instant he gets you cornered".

"Not likely" Himuro insisted.

The others around set their eyes on the brawny ex-convict, the eyes outside the twin Markers painted either side of his nose set sharply onto the brunette man.

"And why would that be?" Crow growled. "What makes you so sure just because you tower over him just like you did everyone else?"

"Because that's Saiga" Himuro replied.

Rally, Nerve, Taka and Blitz reacted unanimously. Crow lifted his eyebrows, astonished that the Saiga they had been introduced to before had appeared in Satellite before them.

"You mean this is the guy who sent Uryu after?" he asked in disbelief.

"Uryu?" Yusei muttered, surprised to hear the name once again.

Himuro nodded, then moved his eyes to the brunette hanging opposite him. "Although I'm just as confused as to why he's here; he would have said something if he was coming".

Saiga moaned, drawing Yusei back to his vaguely shaking head that moved upwards. "I don't… recall coming… Satellite?"

"I told you he was faking" Crow barked, pointing accusingly at the dazed man.

"Himuro" Yusei called, seeing his eyes onto the large former-Pro he had met barely a fornight ago. "Get him somewhere to rest, Yanagi can check over him".

Himuro nodded and moved forward, striding past the four collected by the orphans, still struggling to contemplate why Saiga would leave Uryu alone in Neo-Domino; that maybe something terrible had happened. They watched as Himuro lifted the arm wrapped around Yusei's shoulder from the young Signer and helped Saiga himself towards one of the nearer doorways, one of the last he had searched.

Rally turned to Yusei, relief shimmering in his young eyes. "Yusei, I'm glad you're alright. What Crow said was true - we were really worried".

Yusei nodded with a reassuring smile, a twinge of guilt pulsed inside of him, suppressed quickly by his successful justifcating the absence. His focus then moved to Crow, signalling him over. Crow glanced at the others, who seemed to be more focused in bringing Rally back to their side, before he sauntered towards Yusei, both moving to one side.

"Crow, something's not right" Yusei murmured. "I think that the Dark Signers are brainwashing people. People like Saiga. They're using innocent people against us".

"'Dark Signers'?" Crow echoed, surprised that the group had given themselves a name. His fists clenched and a smirk flashed across his face. "Yusei, I'm here to fight with you. Don't shut me out".

Yusei nodded, accepting the open hand of his comrade, understanding that the help he was trying to supply him with was going to be necessary. The Crimson Dragon may have shown only the Signers the grim future, but it didn't rule out everyone else fighting for their lives.

"Before we plan anything" he spoke. "I want to see Yanagi - we need to know more about these Birthmarks and Dark Signers".

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Public Security Maintenance Bureau-**_

In front of the dull grey door, Godwin straightened his shoulders; last-minute preparations before he met with the figures waiting behind the ominous barrier. Automatically, like his straight pose was a signal, the door hummed, sliding to one side and granting him entrance into the dimly lit chamber. He took a step forward, crossing through the threshold and from the grey into the black. Five figures were seated across curved desks, seated much higher than standard seats would allow, looking over Godwin like superior judges, ready to try him for the launch of the invasion.

"So, Director…" the central figure breathed. "Why is it you've decided you wish the invasion of Satellite to end?"

"I believe, senators, that the conflict is no longer necessary" Godwin proposed professionally. "After almost two weeks of fighting, there has been little difference in Momentum than normal. An clear increase did occur, but it lasted for a couple of days at most. It seems that there is nothing more that Satellite can provide us with".

The five heads twisted, looking to one another and passing their thoughts on the matter between their professional lips. There was a tense atmosphere that unnerved Godwin: he may have been Director of the City, but, together, these five individuals had just as much power as he. The discussion came to a quick end and the central man set his cold eyes back onto Godwin, who remained frozen, waiting for an answer to return him from the statue-like stillness he had adopted.

"It seems, Director, that the Board and myself disagree with your proposition" he commented bluntly. "If it is, as you say, difficult to replicate the levels of Momentum that were recorded at the beginning of the attack, then it is likely we would agree that this campaign is fruitless and call for a withdrawal of the duellists. However, you underestimate Momentum".

"Come again?" Godwin asked; he knew Momentum more than most people, the lead governor's opinion would be baseless without the same levels of knowledge.

"Papers into Momentum suggest that it can be easily powered by the emotions in people's hearts - Momentum is a reflection of us as a collective species" the governor continued. "That night… when hundreds or thousands of duellists rode into Satellite, emotions peaked and fed Momentum. The power of the D-Wheels, Duel Disks and the duellists themselves operating those devices flooded Momentum and led to the increase. If a drop in emotion is responsible for Momentum's return to regular levels, there is a simple solution - another wave of duellists enters Satellite as a unit".

"There is also the claim that the lives of people in the City would be at risk should Satellite be lift as it is" a woman spoke from the right-wing of the gathering. "Perhaps this was a cover story for the Momentum investigation; however, it seems that there are rebels in Satellite - people who threaten chances of peace and we must ensure there is not a single threat left to terrorise Neo-Domino City".

Form the opposite end, another man stood, his chestnut hair showing the faintest signs of grey strands growing amongst them, his eyes glinted with determination.

"There are also the incidents that have taken place since the attack began that are still under investigation. Warden Takasu's death and the break-in at Security" he called. Izayoi Hideo - the father of Izayoi Aki, unaware of the role his daughter played in the latter incident only a week before. "We know that Jack Atlus has been missing since that night when Security was attacked; he has all but been officially convicted of Takasu's death, as well as that of Tetsu Ushio. Yet he still wanders around freely, there are people whose lives could be at risk because of developments such as these. How do we not know he has escaped to Satellite? There are rumours spreading that the Duel King is actually from Satellite; the media is turning against you, Director".

Godwin was stunned by the unanimous defiance of the five-strong board; he couldn't admit the true purpose behind the invasion; exposing Yliaster wasn't an option - he'd have to settle with their decision. If the senators wanted to put the lives of their people on the line, that was their decision, but he would make it known that he was now unhappy with the attack before more lives were lost. With a heavy sigh, his shoulders drooped.

"I see then" he uttered. "Your decision will have to stand, however, I shall publicly inform the public that the Public Security Maintenance Bureau has handed over responsibility to the government. Should anything happen, the media will look to you for answers".

Hideo's face distorted; confusion splashed across his face at the words Godwin chose so precisely. The Director turned away and paced casually to the door; a small part of him still holding out for the board to understand where he was coming from suddenly and overturn their decision; to backtrack and let the matter rest in Yliaster's secret hands. None of the governors spoke through his retreat, his eyes firmly closed until he passed through the door that hummed shut behind him. Following a handful of seconds, he looked to Jeager, who stood nearby having arrived during the conference.

"Director?" the clown-like man asked uneasily.

Godwin didn't answer the wavering tone of his colleague. He only reached inside his grey jacket and removed a small mobile phone, tapping a few times with the tip of his thumb before pressing it against his ear. A few seconds passed between a voice answered.

"_What is it?"_ Jack's voice growled suspiciously.

"King" Godwin greeted indifferently. "I'm afraid matters are out of my hands. We can't avoid this any longer".

* * *

_**-Satellite: Daedalus Bridge-**_

Away from the others, Crow and Yusei had called Yanagi to one of the huts, using Himuro and Saiga as a diversion to keep the kids, Rally and the others from listening to the private conference. Yanagi stood on the other side of a small table, a simple sheet was laid over it; much more subtle than the wide meeting room that Godwin departed from not long before.

"Jii-san, go over it all again" Yusei requested. "You gave me an overview of what the Signers are in the Detention Centre, but Godwin said there was much more. What are these Dark Signers and where have they come from?"

Yanagi tucked his chin into the palm of his hand, looking thoughtful as he pondered the inquiries made to him. A doubtful moan came from his sealed lips and then his hand fell.

"I'll warn you now, Sonny, this is all from artefacts I saw a long time ago" the traveller murmured. "But if I remember it correctly, there seemed to be a legend that spoke of a legendary conflict involving the Crimson Dragon. Around the time I told you about before, there was something that came out of the Earth. The Crimson Dragon's five servants fought against these demonic beasts and defeated them, sealing them into the ground. But as they went down, they left a mark - the Nazca Lines".

"Nazca Lines?" Crow echoed. "What the hell are they?"

"A series of large pictures drawn into the ground over in Peru" Yanagi answered. "Most are animals; Lizard, Snake, Dog, Parrot, Condor, creatures like that. There are some others as well, like the Giant, Hands, Tree, Spiral. No-one knows how they got there, but one theory is that the creatures defeated by the Crimson Dragon were sealed into those very spots. Like I said, I can't be sure, but I'll look into it for you, sonny".

Yusei frowned; he had been hoping to get more out of the discussion, but was grateful to Yanagi regardless. Yusei was about to smile to show that appreciation when the glowing Spider-shaped Birthmark flashed in his mind.

"Jii-san, you mentioned symbols in the shapes of animals" he said grimly. "What about a spider? Just how many Birthmarks are these?"

"Spider?" Yanagi repeated, his voice rising in a surprised tone. "Hm… Crow, do you have any paper? It would be easier if I sketch out what I can see in my mind".

Crow flashed a thumbs-up and smirked. "I'll see what I can do. We sometimes get lucky enough to fish out some scraps from rubbish heaps. The kids have some old crayons that we can use too".

He strode towards the thin doorway, brushing away the ragged sheet door with a single swipe of his arm, opening the room to sunlight for a couple of seconds. Yanagi and Yusei waited, the latter not taking his eyes from the passage, even when the elderly man focused on his former cellmate. Crow returned a few moments later, marching in with sheets of crumpled paper in one hand and a few crayons in the other with victorious chiming. He moved back to the table, laying the crayons to one side and massaging the paper, hoping to flatten it with only his fists as tools. Yanagi said nothing, but let the convict put his best efforts into compressing the paper.

"Alright, jii-san, that's the best I can do" the redhead chuckled.

Yanagi smiled at the young man's optimism and seized a red crayon, carefully drawing out an almost completed circle, adding in a few features that Yusei recognised; two wings, two claws, the tail emblazoned on his arm and a strange pattern for the head of the creature. Yusei gazed at the image once it was completed, blind to Yanagi's stare and deaf to his questioning if he had drawn the features accurately. What Yanagi had drawn was identical to the completed collection of Birthmarks that had been engraved into the flat panel fixed above the entrance to the Stairway to the Sky. As he watched the image, transfixed by the familiar emblem, Yanagi picked up a black marker from the small selection Crow had brought back, presenting it to the young Signer.

"Sonny, what about the Birthmark you saw?" he asked. "There are only five Birthmarks from the Crimson Dragon; what you're talking about seems to be something else".

Yusei, snapped back from his thoughts, plucked the pen from Yanagi's hand, snapping the cap from the body and pressing the tip against the sheet of paper, drawing out a spider almost identical to that which he had seen glowing on Saiga's arm. When the form was completed, Yanagi leaned forward, clutching his chin thoughtfully once more.

"It appears as though that's it - it's the same as the Spider in the Nazca Lines" he asserted.

Yusei frowned, disturbed by the idea that they were facing creatures from thousands of years ago whose origins lied in another country. Crow was the one to step forward and verbalise his doubts, crossing his arms over his chest.

"How the hell are we supposed fighting monsters buried in Peru?" he asked sceptically.

"To be honest, I don't think they are buried anymore" Yanagi murmured gravely. "If Sonny's right, they're breaking loose of their seals".

Crow nodded, smirking briefly. "Thanks, Jii-san; that's what we needed to know" he said. "Could you check on Saiga? I want to see if he's remembered anything".

"Yeah, I'll send him over if he can recall something" Yanagi replied with a smile.

The elderly man paced across the room, hobbling out of the doorway and into the camp, leaving Yusei and Crow alone. The redhead looked to Yusei, whose eyes were fixed onto the sheet of paper again, lost between the Crimson Dragon's emblem and the disturbing enemy in black.

"What do you plan to do then?" Crow asked, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

Yusei took a moment to consider how to confess. "Something doesn't feel right; something inside of me feels off. It has been for a while now… Maybe it's a warning, maybe I'm not strong enough".

Crow smirked and laid a hand onto Yusei's back, drawing his friend's azure eyes to the face decorated with various Markers. "Don't be so hard on yourself; you're still upset about siding with Neo-Domino back then".

"That is true, but… that's not the only reason" Yusei replied, looking away from Crow and back to the symbols. "I don't know what's triggered it, but I haven't been feeling myself for some time now. Something feels off; these Dark Signers decided to show themselves while there were so many people still in Satellite, have they been waiting for this attack, expecting it?"

Crow sounded his confusion with a simple hum. "What are you going to do about it?"

Yusei bit his lip. "I don't know".

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Daedalus Bridge-**_

Dusk had sprayed the sky with flames of orange and cotton clouds of pink, the sun falling towards the watery horizon that lapped tamely. Godwin was standing on the edge of the Daedalus, watching the evening waves tumbling towards the City. His eyes were set on Satellite, fixed on the minature version of the bridge frames he stood between on the opposite end. A whirring noise returned him to the advanced side of the water, shifting himself to face the white D-Wheel roaring towards him. He smiled, relieved that the scheme to get the famous Wheel of Fortune out of Security's hands had worked – using Jeager's authority over the Security forces, he had managed to convince the officers charged with guarding it to take it from their hands, claiming it could be used as evidence to be investigated in relation to the Ushio case. Jack pulled up by the edge of the bridge, narrowing his eyes locked onto the Director before he pulled himself out of the D-Wheel's body, striding towards the grey suit.

"What do you want?" the blonde growled. "I heard you called Yusei to a similar set-up like this before he came after me. If you're going to tell me Yusei's been captured, I'll-"

"Yusei is fine" Godwin stated abruptly. He took a moment to simulate various ways of going about the discussion, sighing when most resulted in the same way – it seemed there was no escaping Jack's rage. "But he may not be for much longer".

"What?" Jack snapped. "What's going on?"

"Things are spiralling out of control" Godwin said. "I was hoping to evacuate Satellite, but it seems the governors aren't willing to risk transferring so many people into the City".

"Haven't you always been with them?" Jack asked with a scowl. "You only ever wanted me because you thought I was a Signer – you didn't care about Yusei, Rally and the others".

"What the governors don't know is their reluctance will save lives, but damn others. If we evacuate Satellite as I had been hoping, it could have led the Dark Signers into the City, but with Yusei in Satellite, they'll be preoccupied with hunting him down".

"Dark Signers?" Jack repeated. "You mean they're who are going to cause that massive fire in Satellite? You're using Yusei as bait to keep them from other people?"

"For now, Yusei is the only Signer in Satellite – he's chosen himself as bait" Godwin calmly replied.

"Yusei didn't have a choice; he had to go back to Satellite so Security wouldn't be able to track him!" Jack snapped, throwing his arm across the space in front of him and back to its designated place by his side.

"King, there are still thousands of City duellists in Satellite; they're all at risk" Godwin spoke firmly. "Yusei has gone to protect them all, but he can't do it alone, because the situation is reaching a critical state – the Dark Signers are about to strike".

"What?" Jack asked with a gasping breath. That had been what the Birthmark was warning him of during the night.

"I haven't heard anything from Yusei, but I fear that the first battle has begun between Signer and Dark Signer" Godwin elucidated. "I believe that it's possible Yusei has already been targeted, but there's nothing to suggest fate turned against him".

Jack clenched his fists; that was right, Yusei and Crow were in Satellite. His friends of years and those he had experienced Satellite with – they were all in the line of fire. Without so much as another word to Godwin, he turned on his heels and darted back to his D-Wheel, throwing himself into the heart of its circular body, casting a sharp look in the frozen Director's position.

"I'll take out those Dark Signers before they threaten anyone else – no-one screws with my allies" he growled.

His violet eyes moved away before Godwin's smile shone. The machine roared to life and stormed down the direction it had been parked, skidding into a sharp U-turn before rolling down the route it had taken to reach the monument.

Carly's smiling face flashed in his mind, reminding him of the girl who laid her life on the line for his, how worried she would be to wake and discover him missing. There wasn't time to waste, though, he had to head back into Satellite and take out the shadows lurking over his friend's shoulder, waiting to strike while he was alone and vulnerable. Carly wouldn't be happy when they would eventually reunite, but he had a mission to carry out. A mission that could hopefully redeem his blemished name.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_Yusei: These Dark Signers must be what the Crimson Dragon was trying to warn us about. I have to get back to Neo-Domino._

_Crow: Don't think I'm missing out on all the fun._

_Jack: There's no point in staying here if no-one cares. I should head into Satellite to help Yusei and the others._

_Mukuro: Heh, you think I'm going to let you get away that easily, Jack Atlus?_

_Jack: You… Don't try and stand in my way! Next time: "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge, Chapter 27 – Treading an Old Road! Mukuro Blocks the Way" Riding Duel, Acceleration!_

**NEXT KEY CARD – Strong Wind Dragon**

* * *

**[1]** _"Clustering anger becomes an entranced warrior born from a brutal god. Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Howl, Junk Berserker!"_

**[2]** _"Clustering minds will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Shinkuro Shoukan! Blaze on! Nitro Warrior!"_

**[*]** Cards made for _The Neo-Domino Purge_

* * *

Hey, check us out using late Time Skip monsters early on here~ (solely because the duel was a pain and we had to keep reworking it, we do things like notice faults during the writing). I'll apologise now for the substantial wait; exams and coursework got on top of things. I only hope this makes up for that time, and will get to work on sorting out Path Two immediately (again, sorry about that too). Right now, my thoughts are with the Japanese and praying for every soul out there; what's happened is truly terrible and shouldn't have happened. Back home, I have much of the next weeks off with the Easter holiday coming, so will dedicate a lot more time to updating my fics and try not to take so long again, although coursework and revision for finals in June will clearly take priority. And with 5D's ending, I'll be doing whatever I can to cling onto what I've got to keep its afterglow alive. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.

_- CuteYami, 14th__ March 2011_


	27. Treading Old Road! Mukuro Blocks the Way

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - The Neo-Domino Purge**

_Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. Following the events of Episode 8; Rex Godwin uses the information regarding research on momentum to plan an attack and elimination of the Satellite residents. When a leak reaches Satellite, the residents band together. All but Yusei Fudo, who is forced to watch from the outside.  
__Contains violence, language, character death__._

* * *

From a deck of cards, five rise up, lining up underneath a banner with the symbols to spell out "Card of the Week". Rua and Ruka spring up with raised fists, landing on their tiny feet and shift their weight from one to the other, arms rigid and stretched out to the side. Together they chime.

"What will it be? What will it be?" Together they twirl from the five cards, opening an arm to the selected. "This is what we have for this week".

The five cards turn over revealing Arcane Skeletar, Barrier Resonator, Strong Wind Dragon, Burning Skull Head and Explode Wing Dragon. The central card - Strong Wind Dragon - is enlarged to signify its status as the Key Card. Rua and Ruka gaze at it.

"It can't be destroyed by monsters with the same attack strength" Rua states.

"And it gets stronger if a Dragon monster is used to Advance Summon it" Ruka adds.

* * *

_**-Satellite: Daedalus Bridge-**_

Crow pushed open the limp door to one of the various huts surrounding the base of the legendary monument he worshipped; the kids were all accounted for, but he refused to relax. According to Yanagi, Saiga was still struggling to remember anything, making him useless for an interrogation. More worryingly, he couldn't be sure that he would wake up the following morning, knowing that Yusei was still around and alright. Without so much as a word to a couple of the orphan children sitting where a fire would blaze later, he turned into another hut, pulling open the blanket acting as a door and paced towards a hollow passage in the wall next to the entrance. Through it, he found Yusei sitting on a bed; one that Crow had offered him after two nights without rest following the Security invasion. What's more, it seemed to him that Yusei was having difficulty keeping himself calm enough to rest and the lack of rest taking its toll. Over the past three days, it was unlikely that the number of hours Yusei had actually slept crept into double figures - he was pushing himself too hard, something that worried Crow more than the threat of another attack.

Yusei seemed lost in his own world, oblivious to the entrance of his childhood friend, drawing a sigh from Crow's drying lips. When they were young, the three of them - Yusei, Jack and Crow - were inseparable, they would always laugh and play together without a care in the world. The fact that they lived in Satellite where there was no school, authority or true jobs was like a dream; they'd always confide in one another should something go wrong. They were brothers, bound together by an unbreakable bond. Until, that was, fate stabbed each of them brutally with the true face of reality. Crow could see the young Yusei sitting where his distant friend stared at the arms in front of him; the hand attached to his Birthmark arm resting on top of the other one. Crow stepped forward, crossing the room and then turned to fall onto the bed beside Yusei, which still failed to generate a response. He leaned forward, taking a closer look at the arm.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked.

Yusei shook his head; Crow knew all the details of the duel between Yusei and the deranged Saiga, he was aware of the real damage, the injuries Yusei had suffered. That didn't stop a frown, unsure whether Yusei was truthful or simply hiding behind a mask of strength. While he watched the hand resting on the arm, Yusei removed his focus from it and looked to his friend. In a matter of seconds, Crow picked up on the look and returned it - watching the Signer as though he were a stranger - Yusei had confessed something didn't feel right inside of him, Crow was beginning to see what exactly he had been referring to; there was a different Yusei developing before his eyes, a changed man after the last two weeks - from leaving Satellite to dealing with the Detention Centre to changing sides and the Security incident, now the Dark Signers attacking while their defences were down.

"Crow" Yusei murmured. "Something isn't right, I can feel it. And it worries me".

"Yusei?" Crow breathed, puzzled further by the sudden confession of fear.

"There's only one thing I can do about it" Yusei added. "Crow, I have to be sure the other Signers are safe before they're attacked as well - I have to go to Neo-Domino".

* * *

**Chapter 27 – Treading an Old Road! Mukuro Blocks the Way**

**[Furu no Michi o Hocho! Tachihadakaru Mukuro]**

**KEY CARD – Strong Wind Dragon**

_**-Satellite: Daedalus Bridge-**_

Dusk had passed long before Yusei and Crow emerged from the hut again, the site deserted, leaving Crow with the assumption that Saiga, Yanagi and Himuro had ushered the parentless kids to bed. The redhead folded his arms behind his head, looking relaxed in his stride after Yusei.

"I was hoping you'd have changed your mind by now" he mumbled, his eyes tracing the unusual spikes that made his friend's hair.

Yusei led the redhead to the two D-Wheels hidden behind the hut closest to the monument of hope, where a narrow pathway on the other side led them back to the clearing. Yusei paused beside the machine, allowing a moment to take in Crow's word; he was so concerned that he was almost trying to convince Yusei to trust that the others were alright and leave them regardless of how they were doing. His fists clenched by his sides, struggling to deal with the idea - they hadn't left Jack to escape from Security alone, they wouldn't leave him in danger.

"Staying like that isn't an option, Crow" he sighed. "I'm worried about the others - what if they're under attack from people like Saiga, who have been brainwashed?"

Crow folded his arms over his chest, smirking cheekily at his frustrated comrade. "You can't exactly be upset with them for not dropping by to say 'hi'" he chuckled. "Ruka's just a kid - she's not much older than the ones I look after myself. And you know how risky it is for Jack to head here; the media would be on his tail and he'd be back at Security before you know it".

"Which is exactly why I'm going to them" Yusei affirmed.

Crow frowned again, there was no winning in this kind of situation; Yusei was as stubborn as they came. It was a fact he had learned many times; each of his childhood friends were as determined as one another; it was something that bound them for so long. Until temptation tore them apart.

"It'll be dangerous" he sighed. "Aren't they running the Maintenance Pipeline most days again now?"

"They are" Yusei mumbled, gripping the sides of the D-Wheel and beginning to push the machine forward. "But I made it through once, I can do it again".

"Yusei…" Crow breathed uneasily.

"Jack would risk himself for me" Yusei replied. "I can feel that Ruka would do the same. Izayoi is the one I'm doubtful over. But the four of us are Signers, we need to be together and fight as a united force. If I can get Izayoi on-side and make sure Ruka and Jack are alright, then that's enough for me".

"But what about the people here?" Crow asked. "We almost failed to protect Satellite for you while you were in Neo-Domino getting that Marker on your face. Yusei, you're the driving force behind this resistance, we can't afford to lose you again".

"I don't plan on going missing again" Yusei affirmed. "Saiga and I talked after we rested. He built a D-Wheel for a Tag-Team tournament some time ago and offered to make some repairs on my D-Wheel. He says it should be fast enough to get through the Maintenance Pipeline without any trouble now. Even if someone like Ushio was to follow, or whoever they're sending to replace him".

"They say the damage to that area was too great; they still haven't recovered the body" Crow sighed. "They're desperate to get to it so they can use it as evidence against Jack".

"Well with these modifications, I should be able to find Jack before they do" Yusei insisted, patting the bonnet of the D-Wheel affectionately. "All I need is to get to the Pipeline, although I wish you'd accept that plan. I've got to go regardless of how you feel, Crow".

With a smirk, Crow sighed; things would always be the same. When his eyes met those of his friend again, he seemed much more confident with his state of mind a raised a clenched fist.

"I don't have anything I can fight back with if that's all you're waiting for" he chuckled. "Alright, but you're not leaving me behind this time".

Yusei's eyebrows lifted from the tops of his sockets; Crow accompanying him hadn't been part of the plan, partially because of his lack of involvement with the millennia-old battle. In close company, habits spread.

"_Someone's_ got to make sure you don't get yourself in trouble and dragged back to the Detention Centre" the redhead laughed, his fist still hanging in front. "I want to be your wingman; someone can be there for you if anything goes wrong. You don't have to be alone in this, Yusei".

The words that left Crow pierced through Yusei with more power than the shorter convict intended; but he was right regardless. A smile crept onto Yusei's face and his own fist rose, crashing into the ragged glove-wrapped hand waiting. Crow's spirits rose.

"Alright" the Signer muttered. "But we have to go quietly; I don't want to worry the others".

Crow smirked before stepping back and hosting his own D-Wheel from the back of the hut they had used as a shelter for the past hours. Once his hands wrapped themselves around the arms, he charged forward to meet up with Yusei again, by his side before they emerged into the clearing between makeshift homes.

"You know that they're going to be worried anyway" he commented. "You scared the hell out of me when you disappeared. The fact that you're running off two nights in a row won't be any comfort for Rally and the others".

"I know, but it's something I need to do" Yusei insisted. "Rally should understand; he was there at Security".

Crow nodded, pleased with the result of his persistence, climbing onto the machine and throwing the helmet over his wild hair. The two continued pushing forward, waiting until they were a safe distance from the camp before revving their engines and disappearing into the night.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Maintenance Pipeline Entrance-**_

The streets had been eerily deserted as the white Wheel of Fortune raced through the roads of the City, storming towards the gaping mouth of the Pipeline connecting his homeland and his current. It was nostalgic, heading back into the underwater tunnel; the path he had used to escape poverty two years before, then return down it a fortnight ago. So rarely was it used, then in a sudden burst of activity; it was flooded with duellists clambering to get into Satellite solely for the goal of reaching its charred soil first, to take out as many pitiful lives as they could.

Keeping the tunnel closed permanently for the sake of letting anyone flee wasn't possible; slowly, the business of loading the tunnel with trash was resuming its usual hours; ceasing only for a few hours at night. Otherwise, the invading army was cut off from their homes. It was claimed the move was a precaution to keep the delinquents in after a handful of Satellite thugs managed to escape into the City, later arrested and detained in the Detention Centre, still struggling without a proper warden to take the late-Takasu's role. The other motive was to ensure the rubbish industry wouldn't get backed up; without Satellite, there was nowhere else for the waste of Neo-Domino to go, they needed Satellite. That's why they were aiming to destroy it, the pride of the people refused them to confess they needed the orphaned island and its deserted people.

Jack shrugged it all off; he knew the truth, that there were decent people in Satellite, and threw his D-Wheel into the building, navigating with ease through the building, manoeuvring through dimmed corridors that were growing almost familiar. The open end of the Pipeline came into view, Jack narrowed his eyes, tightening his hands around the grips either side; he and Yusei had both travelled both ways through it, the D-Wheel roared as it flew inside, crashing onto the uneven ground, the wide circular road ahead.

A bitter growling grew behind him, prompting Jack's neck to stretch and turn, moving his violet eyes to the opening behind him. A black machine leapt through after him, Mukuro Enjo seated between the handlebars, seemingly dressed in a black cloak. The new choice of wardrobe met with a raised eyebrow from the blonde escapee, but did little to draw him in anymore than the fact that the flame-haired duellist was pursuing him once again.

"What are you after now?" he growled irately. "I'm not going to duel you for my title; I've got more important things to do than that".

"I don't plan to duel you for your title, Signer" Mukuro chuckled darkly. "I plan to duel you for your _life_".

Jack recoiled; this wasn't like Mukuro, to talk about such stakes. And how did he know about the Signers, let alone that Jack was among the select few? The blonde clenched his jaws, struggling to compile a response. Aware of the man's discomfort, Mukuro chuckled coldly.

"Jack Atlus, do you really believe that we would allow you to slip through the net unnoticed?" the fiery-haired rider asked, slumping back against the leather seat, grinning maliciously. "No, no, you're much too valuable for us to lose you".

"What are you saying?" Jack asked bitterly. "Who are you working for?"

"We are the Dark Signers" Mukuro replied with a chuckle. "You, Signer, are our prey".

"_Dark Signers?_" Jack repeated, astonished by the idea of other Signers. More so because of their alliance to shadows.

Mukuro lifted his arm, revealing the glowing purple Spider symbol grafted onto his arm in ominous light, blazing through the black cloak draped over his upper body. Jack's eyes widened as they settled on the mark, recognising it from the vision; these were the people responsible for what that vision forewarned; the people that Godwin was worried about, the ominous feeling that he sensed when he thought of Yusei. It was those very recollections that pushed Jack to quicken his D-Wheel, Birthmark on his arm glowing in response to its darker counterpart, prompting Jack to clench his jaws furiously.

"Jack Atlus, you've made a daring charge here; the Pipeline's operations will resume in approximately five minutes, you've chosen it awfully late to challenge us" Mukuro cackled chillingly.

Jack growled; he had left it late, but he hadn't accounted for resistance like the transformed rogue pursuing him. He had prepared to retort against the idea of a Riding Duel when flames rose up in front of him, forcing the white D-Wheel to skid to a halt. Jack's eyes widened as he watched the flames flicker, reflected on his visor as they burned while guarding his destination.

"What is this?" he barked to the fiery-haired man, pointing to the strangely coloured blaze.

"The power of the Dark Signers" Mukuro laughed. "They will surround us while we duel to ensure you don't escape. That is, unless you want to wait until the trash heads this way and crushes us both".

Jack sneered hatefully; he was pinned down between facing the mysterious figures controlling a man who would have preferred just fighting for the crown and the very force that prevented him and his friends escaping Satellite years ago. It was a decision quickly made; after all, he still had answers to find about the vision - answers he could get from Mukuro's controllers once the duel was over.

"Fine, we'll duel" he hollered. "I'm not going to let some psychos hold me back".

Mukuro chuckled coldly, the flames in front of Jack began to spread, creating a deformed ring around the two, scaling the rounded walls of the Pipeline and standing high enough to prevent any of Jack's manoeuvres that could aid a bid for freedom. Mukuro lined his D-Wheel beside Jack's and simultaneously, they charged forward.

"Duel!"

**DUEL START  
JACK - MUKURO  
4000 -LP- 4000**

**FIRST TURN – MUKURO**

"We will take the first turn" Mukuro announced, drawing a sixth card from his deck before Jack could try.

Ignoring the stolen opportunity, Jack fixed his eyes onto the unusual face of the rogue rider beside him, acknowledging that their Birthmarks were still glowing. _'He continues speaking in plural; this isn't Mukuro at all. This is definitely some puppet master somewhere'_.

"Firstly, by discarding Skull Conductor, I can summon 2 Burning Skull Heads from my hand **[ATK 1000 x2]**" Mukuro yelled, throwing away the former of the named cards.

The ghostly appearance of the grey-skinned man dressed in a suit, clutching a conductor's instrument in its left hand appeared, waving the stick briefly to summon the two enlarged skulls that appeared in a shower of light, orange flames burning around them. Jack scowled at the appearance of Mukuro's signature monsters; he was planning to pull the same stunt as he had during their exhibition duel just before the invasion.

"Each Burning Skull Head deals 1000 points of damage when its summoned" the robed puppet laughed. "Take this, Signer; Hell Burning!"

Two streams of flames surged towards Jack, slamming into the back of his D-Wheel. The machine wobbled, struggling to stay straight, shocking Jack who had been expecting the usual procedure; something was off. His back was burning, sweat sliding down it, left over from the heat of the blast. The damage was real, his life was on the line.

**JACK - MUKURO  
2000 -LP- 4000**

"Damn it…" the blonde hissed.

Mukuro grinned with amusement at his opponent's struggle. "Now I release the two Burning Skull Heads in order to Advance Summon Skull Flame **[ATK 2600]**".

The two skulls turned to one another and butted their bony heads, grinding against one another while momentum engulfed them and melded the two orbs into one, growing in size and shape. A large humanoid creature soared into the tunnel through the opening; wearing dim blue robes with ragged edges, gold material lining the edges of the shoulders leading to a crimson robe flapping over its back. Bracelets and chains of the same bright shade decorated the creature's wrists and hung around the bony accessory protruding from its abdomen. A skeletal collar worked its way up, expanding into horizontal antlers stretching over the shoulders and beneath the skull that appeared to be the creature's head. A mane of fire illuminated the tunnel, waving uncontrollably in the fierce gusts of the high-speed field.

Jack growled, glaring at the new monster. "Mukuro's best card…"

"I activate Skull Flame's monster effect; by surrendering the Battle Phase I wouldn't be able to use, I can summon another Burning Skull Head" Mukuro announced smugly.

"What?" Jack gasped, watching over his shoulder with widened eyes.

Underneath the towering skeletal creature's hand, a replica of the flaming skulls used to summon it materialised, the blaze around it launched forward and crashing into the back of Jack's Wheel of Fortune once more, trying to push him off-course and towards the ominous purple flames around them. The blonde yelled out as the onslaught continued, working to stabilise his D-Wheel as quickly as possible, managing the feat almost immediately after the flames were extinguished.

**JACK - MUKURO  
1000 -LP- 4000**

While Jack dragging his D-Wheel back into the centre of the Pipeline's curved road, Mukuro's uncharacteristic cackling resumed, drawing the blonde's narrowed eyes.

"It's just a shame that you didn't have any Speed Counters" the deluded man taunted. "I would have loved to have passed you by; does it hurt when someone takes over you?"

Jack huffed, wondering if the Dark Signers controlling Mukuro were making reference to the secret duel that he and Yusei had shared a couple of weeks before; the night when the Crimson Dragon revealed itself and awakened the Birthmark buried inside of Yusei, starting the chain of events that led to the invasion and the advancement of the Signers' fates. Regardless, they were challenging him to overcome the misfortunes that had befallen him since then; rise up and take them on. What he intended to do was more than simply give them a decent fight, but to slay their pawn and continue on the road he was building for himself. They would just be another obstacle for him, regardless of the vision's warning.

"I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn" Mukuro added.

Jack averted his eyes to the deck waiting in front of him, considering how vital his first, and possibly only turn, was going to be - the draw was going to determine the chance of his success in returning to Satellite, not as a foe, but an ally.

'_Mukuro's back to referring to himself as a singular person'_ he noted. _'Are the Dark Signers just using his desperate want to defeat me and letting him take over during the duel? No… they can't be soft like that. They're still controlling him; so I'll just have to treat this as though I'm duelling Mukuro - with or without them. Taking on these Dark Signers will happen later, this is all practice'_.

His gloved fingers tapped the top card of his deck, taking a deeper than normal breath and then tore the card away.

"It's my turn!"

**SECOND TURN – JACK**

**JACK - MUKURO  
1000 -LP- 4000  
****1 -SPC- 1**

Jack twisted the card, his eyes flashing with eagerness upon slotting into his strategy. He plucked another card from his hand, holding the new addition while slapping down the chosen card from his hand onto the Duel Disk.

"I Special Summon Vice Dragon! **[DEF 2400]**" he yelled.

The blue vortex that opened beside the white machine granted access to the violet dragon with a vaguely deformed body and cyan wings. Claws and horns protruding from its hands, feet, knees, wings and head. The creature unleashed its ferocious roar and settled into its defensive stance.

"Ah, the same creature that began your duel that ended the life of Ushio Tetsu" Mukuro observed with a taunting chuckle.

Jack hissed, irked by the mention of that fatal duel; what was happening between them was something different. Ushio had been a Security officer chasing him for a crime he hadn't committed, Mukuro, on the other hand, had been brainwashed and pursued him for the sake of the clashing Birthmarks and ideologies.

"You leave him out of this" the blonde snapped. "He was buried back then, don't even try to rake up his corpse with your meaningless comparisons. I release Vice Dragon to summon Strong Wind Dragon **[ATK 2400]**"

A multicoloured aura surrounded Vice Dragon, swallowing its body and forcing a growth in its form. The dragon that emerged from the light resembled Vice Dragon in several respects; its skin still lumped with muscle and bone, although a cyan colour with pale green wings standing from its back. The additional claws from the tips of the wings and knees were gone, and horns rose from the skull of the monster. Additionally, a yellowed patch covered its stomach, orange eyes glowed from the head of the beast, signalling its transformation to a much stronger being.

"Strong Wind Dragon's monster effect; when a dragon is released to summon it, it gains half the attack power of that monster" Jack announced, opening his hand upwards to offer the strength to his servant.

The dragon stretched its neck and threw its head back, a low roar reverberated from its jaws **[ATK 3400]**. Mukuro scowled at the creature, aware of what was coming, while Jack refused to smirk as he normally would have. He only threw his D-Wheel around, continuing down the Pipeline blindly while watching backwards.

"Strong Wind Dragon attacks Skull Flame" he yelled.

The dragon stretched its wings and began to flap them viciously, creating a miniature tornado in front of it. The storm continued to grow in size and power, waiting until it almost knocked against the top face of the Pipeline before it spirally towards the flame-haired monster. The twister moved quickly, closing in on the monster when Mukuro lifted one of the face-down cards on his field.

"Trap card open - Interdimensional Matter Transporter" he shouted in protest. "This will remove Skull Flame from the game for now; I'm not allowing you to destroy it that easily".

The machine materialised on the field, zapping the caped skeleton, leading to its vanishing from the battlefield and leaving Mukuro wide open. Jack smirked, pointing towards the exposed opponent.

"Strong Wind Dragon, continue your attack - target the player directly!"

The tornado continued to howl and spin wildly, its force ruffling Mukuro's hair and black robes ferociously. The possessed man scowled, pressing down onto the remaining concealed card.

"I activate my other trap: Zoma the Spirit" he yelled. "This can be treated as a monster and as such will defend my lifepoints. Sorry, Jack Atlus, I'm not going to bend to your power".

The Trap card disintegrated and reformed onto the front line of the pseudo-Dark Signer's field as a defensive monster; appearing as a demonic creature with silver spikes protruding from the spine, its hands and jaws. Jagged purple wings stretched out from its back and a bumped face similar to the dragons Jack had used covered its short body **[DEF 300]**.

Jack scowled at the creature, averting his eyes to his dragon swiftly. "Strong Wind Dragon, cease the attack" he barked.

The dragon lowered its wings and arms, influencing the disappearance of the miniature tornado without dealing any damage and leaving the Pipeline's innards intact. Mukuro grinned at the u-turn, confidence spawning from the Duel King's reluctance to continue the assault.

"I set two face-down cards" Jack grumbled, holding the pair before sliding them into the Duel Disk. "Turn end".

"And with the end of your turn, Skull Flame returns to the field" Mukuro announced, smirking while his creature reappeared above his head. His fingers fell onto the deck. "Now it's my turn; draw!"

**THIRD TURN – MUKURO**

**JACK - MUKURO  
1000 -LP- 3200  
****2 -SPC- 2**

Mukuro beamed sinisterly at the card he had drawn, placing it into his hand and setting his focus on the duel field. "I switch Zoma the Spirit into attack position **[ATK 1800]**" he announced. "It looks like you're familiar with Zoma's effect, Jack Atlus - how it takes away your monster's attack power from your lifepoints when it's destroyed. Well, how about I give you another experience of that end closing in on you! Zoma, attack Strong Wind Dragon!"

The small demon galloped forward, opening its small spiked wings while diving towards the enormous dragon. Jack scowled, glaring over his shoulder; normally, a suicide attack wouldn't mean that much, but facing a Dark Signer's puppet like this, there was never a play without a reason. His arm stretched, punching down the key behind the left face-down card.

"Reverse card open; Crown Cross **[*]**" he hollered. "By using this, I can prevent your Zoma from being destroyed in battle. Furthermore, because it's engaging in battle, I'll gain half its original attack power

"What?" Mukuro cried out.

The purple demon crashed into the cyan dragon, which until the collision, had ignored the ambush. A snort through its nostrils and a whipping it back across the field onto the enemy's lines was the response the creature earned, crashing back beside Mukuro's D-Wheel. The rider growled, glaring at his opponent, who had managed to significantly close the gap between them with a single move, a faint blue glow sparkled around Jack, who finally smirked having caught a break.

**JACK - MUKURO  
1900 -LP- 2400  
****2 -SPC- 1**

"Fine, but you're only digging a deeper grave" he snarled, flipping his scowl into an eerie grin. He lifted the card he had drawn, an ominous glow surrounded him.

"I release my Skull Flame in order to summon my Dark Tuner - Skull Blazewing! **[ATK 0]** **[*]**" he yelled, throwing the card onto the central slot of his Duel Disk.

"Dark Tuner?" Jack gasped.

The carcass monster threw its head back, a power surging from its chest, where a surge of flames spilled out, spinning around and creating a miniature twister of its own. From the pillar of flames, ribs began to emerge, followed by a beaked skull; the flames split in half, forming two wings of pure fire and coated most of the body between them. A collar of bones hung around the base of the neck and claws hung from the back of the creature; it could blend into Mukuro's ordinary deck without any problem. Jack leaned back, staring at the creature in shock.

"What the hell is that?" he blurted.

"A Dark Tuner is a monster with a Minus Level in contrast to yours; we work in the shadows, as do these creatures" Mukuro explained with a sinister tone of voice. "This will show you the truth of what happens when you Synchro Summon".

"What?" Jack asked. "An anti-Synchro Monster?"

"You could call it that; although it's more of the Synchro Monsters' shadow" Mukuro replied. "I activate Skull Blazewing's effect and reduce Zoma's level to 1".

The failed demon growled while its level decreased to the minimum. Jack's smug long had long been replaced, but now he watched with enlarged eyes of astonishment and concern over what was to come.

"But how about I bring out something that _can_ deal you real damage?" Mukuro suggested with a toothy grin. "I'm dark tuning my Level Minus 8 Skull Blazewing with Level 3 Burning Skull Head".

The fiery-winged creature shrieked, transforming itself into eight stars that seeped into the hovering skull, exposing three stars and attacking them. The skull shivered and exploded into glimmers of light, five black stars racing out of the chaos and spinning around in a circle.

"What's happening?" Jack called.

"A Dark Synchro Monster exists in a Level below zero" Mukuro stated strangely. "_Yami to yami kasanarishitoki, meifu no tobira ha hirakareru. Hikarinaki sekai he! Daaku Shinkuro! Ideyo, __**Arukain Sukeretooa**__!_ **[ATK 2400]**" **[1] [*]**

A pillar of black energy engulfed Mukuro's field, stretching to engulf the rotating stars. Jack groaned while the Pipeline shuddered from the new power, opening a gateway through the blackness for the Dark Synchro Monster to leap through. The monster appeared like a warrior without the flesh and muscle; bearing two katanas in its bony hands. Its upper half was covered by a sash wrapped around the hollow chest, strips of the fabric laced around the bones making the chest and ribcage. The shoulders were split into two part; the lower half connecting the arms to the body while the upper pressed down the ends of the ragged red cape inherited from the Skull Flame removed to gather the necessary components to summon it, flaming sleeves were wrapped around its arms in homage to the Burning Skull Heads. The bottom half pf the creature was engulfed in a strange black mist, shrouding its legs from view. The peak of the creature was encased in a helmet made of bones melded against one another, reshaped completely to fit the skull, the monster's demonic face visible through the large opening in the centre of the helm, red eyes glaring through the shadows cast by the headgear.

"Dark Synchro Monster, huh?" the blonde muttered uneasily.

"That's just the show, Jack Atlus. There's more to come" Mukuro claimed, leaning forward to move onto the final phase of his turn. "For now, I can't put it on display, but next turn, I'll give you a true sending off with this".

"Hmph" Jack sounded, clenching his fist and watching over his shoulder at the pursuing enemy in the corner of his vision. "I'm not going to offer you the chance to fight back now that you've exposed yourself. Your Dark Synchro Monster is nothing compared to the true proof of evolution. I'll execute your hollow copy. That's what makes me the Duel King and that's why you won't defeat me".

"Is it really?" Mukuro chuckled in a low tone. "You're still the Duel King, are you?"

"What does that mean?" Jack growled.

"We are aware of your duel with Fudo Yusei; you are not the Duel King, neither officially nor any other means" Mukuro laughed, the eyes underneath the blackened spectacles glowing a purple shade, the light piercing the glass. "You have deluded yourself and trapped yourself in the past".

"This is some kind of mind trick, I'm not going to get distracted by your bullshit" Jack spat. "I don't care if Yusei did win that night, I'm still the Duel King".

"With that mindset, you'll never be able to overcome the darkness. It will only swallow you whole" Mukuro chortled ominously.

"Bastard…" Jack hissed, snatching the all but one card remaining in his hand. "And it's here that I'll prove that! It's my turn!"

**FOURTH TURN – JACK**

**JACK - MUKURO  
1900 -LP- 2400  
****3 -SPC- 2**

Without taking note of what cards he had to work with, Jack spun his D-Wheel around, facing his chaser with a stern face. "Strong Wind Dragon, prove the worth of true Synchro Monsters, attack Arcane Skeletar".

Ready to land a hit, the dragon twisted eagerly and extended its wings, shaking them in order to recreate the miniature whirlwind it had produced previously. The wild force began to break away, falling across the field towards the approaching D-Wheel and wicked monster escorting it. Mukuro grinned smugly and lifted his arm towards his partner.

"Arcane Skeletar has its own effects" Mukuro chuckled. "Special ones; like your Strong Wind Dragon, it can't be destroyed through battle. What's more, it can reduce both monsters' attack power to zero and then absorb the equivalent of your monster's original attack once they return to normal".

"Your using my monster's immunity to destruction against it?" Jack gasped.

"I'm using our monsters' similarities to my advantage" Mukuro insisted, grinning. "Now that they're both down to zero, I won't take any damage".

The tornado slammed into the Dark Synchro beast lingering beside the dark D-Wheel, failing to outright destroy the target. In retaliation, the Dark Synchro crossed the blades in front of it and lunged forward, stretching them out in front of each arm. Strong Wind Dragon managed to defend itself with a wave of its thick tail, deflecting the blades and the monster, forcing it to return to Mukuro's side of the field.

"It seems we're at a stalemate. Wrong" the fiery-haired duellist laughed. "As our monsters regain their attack power, I become the stronger party; you've no hope of escaping, Jack Atlus".

A glow surrounded the two creatures while offering them their power back, pushing Arcane Skeletar's offensive strength far beyond its previous value; Strong Wind Dragon **[ATK 3400]** growled deeply while staring down its now stronger enemy **[ATK 4800]**. Jack snarled at the situation turned against him so suddenly, twisting his D-Wheel around to face the road ahead.

"I summon Dark Resonator **[DEF 300]**" the blonde declared, sliding the card into place.

The small spectral-looking creature materialised on the field, grinning dumbly while clutching its instruments dyed blue under the influence of its defensive position.

"Now I activate Speed Spell - Angel Baton" Jack added, holding the card up. "I draw two cards and discard one from my hand". His fingers fell onto the deck, tensing briefly ahead of making the vital pull. He quickly discarded his Crimson Fire and pressed the other into his Duel Disk. "I set one card face-down and end my turn".

"And now I'll end your _life_!" Mukuro yelled, thrusting his D-Wheel forward, closing the gap between himself and the leading Signer. Jack scowled at his arrogant statement, glaring back over his shoulders at the crazed racer. "Draw!"

**FIFTH TURN – MUKURO**

**JACK - MUKURO  
1900 -LP- 2400  
****4 -SPC- 3**

Mukuro grinned at the card he'd pulled, throwing it into his Duel Disk. "I activate Speed Spell - Defence Buster" he yelled. "And use it to switch Dark Resonator into attack mode".

Jack watched, alarmed when his creature picked itself up and shed the blue light of its barrier position **[ATK 1300]**. His eyes fell to the monitor blazing in front of him, they had barely over a minute before the estimated time for operations to resume . He had seen this all before; Yusei and Ushio speeding through the Pipeline in a race against time as well as each other - if they could pull it off, he should have no trouble. He revved the engine of the Wheel of Fortune, throwing it forward further to open another small gap between himself and his rival.

Mukuro grinned at the display. "Running isn't going to help you" he laughed. "Arcane Skeletar, attack Dark Resonator and end this Signer's life! Execution Blade!"

The warrior carcass lunged towards the small Tuner, stretching its arms horizontally, and with them, its katanas. Dark Resonator turned to face the aggressor, crossing its instruments over its head. Jack grunted in disapproval of the strike, slamming down on the face-down card underneath his creature.

"Reverse card open - Ray of Hope" he snapped. "This halves the damage I'll take from Arcane Skeletar's attack".

Flames engulfed the blade falling towards Dark Resonator, crashing into its crossed instruments. The creature's immunity to destruction prevented the sword from breaking through the barrier set up, the small target pushing back the blade and raising its own weapons aggressively. The Dark Synchro Monster retreated, twisting in the air and launching one of its swords towards Jack. The blonde glanced over his shoulder, watching helplessly as the weapon fell towards him and pierced his shoulder, drawing a yell out of him. While the blade remained in him, Jack leaned forward, hanging his head, giving his body time to recover from the blow while the sword vanished, reappearing in the monster's hand.

**JACK - MUKURO  
150 -LP- 2400  
****3 -SPC- 3**

Mukuro began to cackle; a wild reaction to Jack's slumped position, his D-Wheel slowing because of the burning pain throughout his shoulder, allowing the fiery-haired rider to storm ahead. Jack lifted his head gradually, glaring ahead through the sweat that slid down his face; he refused to lose to someone else, especially Mukuro or the Dark Signers, let alone both in one go. His eyes narrowed, hand falling onto the deck; muscles in his arm tense and determination reaching its peak. His fingers inches closer towards the hand beside, snatching the central card and holding it up.

"With Ray of Hope's secondary effect, I summon Barrier Resonator **[ATK 300]**" he growled.

Beside the original, a second Resonator appeared, varying in similarities to its partner. The new model was clothed in a ragged brown robe, a pale green apron-like piece hanging from its grey helmet bearing an orange thunderbolt in the centre of a yellow square. The single-pronged instrument in its left hand was white with an orange sphere attached to the end. The largest difference, however, was the attachment to its back. A power pack made of a white sphere encased in a blue ring and two antennas standing diagonally from the upper face sparked at the yellow tips. A more subtle grin poked through the narrow gap in its helm.

"Tuners won't help you now" Mukuro laughed. "By the end of my next turn, you'll be breathing your last, regardless of what pitiful army you try to build. It's too late for you. Face it, Jack Atlus, your reign - false as it is - is over". I end my turn".

**SIXTH TURN – JACK**

"We'll see about that; I'm not going to surrender just because you and your deluded masters believe I can be toppled easily. Nobody defeats Jack Atlus with weak motives and methods; you people could never compared yourself to Yusei and myself" Jack declared, a raising a tightly clenched fist. "I'll be the one to end this duel, and I'll do it now. Draw!"

**JACK - MUKURO  
150 -LP- 2400  
****4 -SPC- 4**

Jack held the new card at a distance; smirking at the final draw of the duel should he be able to execute the strategy in his mind without a hitch. His eyes travelled back to the dark D-Wheel ahead and its mindless rider; the man prior to brainwashing had been a stubborn individual, constantly pestering him for chances to duel in the vain hope of gaining the Duel King of D-Wheelers title, failing each time. Those responsible for his transformation sounded no better; they had trapped him all for the sake of trying to carry out an ancient battle that he had little knowledge about. He threw the card down, determined to put an end to the obsessive ways of the people watching him.

"I summon Top Runner **[ATK 1100]**" the Signer yelled with a burning resolve.

Through the opening created, a pale chartreuse runner charged through, blue accents around its wrists, marking simple rounded hands, down its thighs, around its head and encircling the white plates that connected the arms to the spherical torso. Between the upper half and the pelvis, a narrow grey beam was exposed, seen again in the breaks between the lower compartment and legs. White accessories were wrapped around the knees and pressed into the shoulders of the racer, wearing trainers and a medal hanging in front of its chest at the bottom of an orange ribbon. The short head standing on top bore narrow white eyes and little more.

"Tuner, eh?" Mukuro mumbled. "So you're going to dive straight at Arcane Skeletar with its opposite? You've already forgotten how pointless that would be".

"It's not pointless; I'm going to tear apart your Dark Synchro Monster with the power of a real Synchro" Jack hollered. "I'm tuning my Barrier Resonator with Strong Wind Dragon". The pack-carrying Tuner revealed a star in the centre of its core while clanging its instruments against one another, stretching its light into a green ring that hovered in the air, luring Strong Wind Dragon into its centre, stripping it of its skin and discovering the other stars needed to complete the process. "_Ouja no sakebi ga kodama suru! Shouri no tettsui yo! Daichi wo kudake! Shinkuro Shoukan, Habatake! __**Ekusupurōda Winggu Doragon**__!_ **[ATK 2400]**" **[2]**

Jack's back-up Synchro dragon soared through the light, revealing its misshapen body that could almost challenge Arcane Skeletar's in terms of peculiarity. The dragon opened its jaws and shrieked ferociously. A drop of sweat built on Mukuro's head; the dragon could never destroy his demonic creature due to his creature's abilities, yet Jack had chosen to summon it rather than call upon his signature creature; that which marked his as a Signer. Something was amiss. Jack glared at the man, picking up on his surprise.

"You're not using Red Demons Dragons?"

"I don't need to waste Red Demons on someone like you" Jack growled. "ExploderWing Dragon gains 600 attack points from Top Runner's effect". The dragon stretched its wings and tensed its arms, unleashing another roar while taking in the additional power streaming from the jogging monster **[ATK 3000]**. "Now I open my face-down card; Tuning Crossfire **[*]**. Because there are two Tuners on my field, I can transfer their attack power to ExploderWing Dragon for this turn".

Dark Resonator and Top Runner turned to the growing Synchro Dragon, offering up further power; two waves of energy flowing from them, a pale blue glow surrounding the transfer. Mukuro scowled venomously while watching the display, glaring at the dragon while is roared once more, emphasising its newfound power **[ATK 5400]**.

"5400 attack points?" he hissed, sweat building on his forehead. "It's just too bad that it won't be able to do anything against my monster".

"ExploderWing Dragon, attack Arcane Skeletar! King Storm!"

The dragon unleashed a wave of flames from its mouth, spiralling towards the Dark Synchro Monster. Mukuro growled, watching the blast without anything to prevent it from striking. The flames smashed into the creature, destroying it immediately and creating an explosion that rocked the Pipeline. Mukuro gazed in shock at where his Dark Synchro Monster had been, unable to figure out how it had been eradicated and left his field empty.

"Wh- what happened?" he blurted.

"ExploderWing Dragon's effect can destroy a monster with equal or less attack power" Jack replied. "Then it deals damage equal to the target monster's attack power. Exploderwing Dragon, destroy his Dark Synchro Monster and show these Dark Signers what they're up against!"

The dragon snapped its jaws opened, unleashing another wave of flames that crashed into Mukuro directly. The pawn yelled in horror while the blast charged towards him, lifting his hands while the flames engulfed his D-Wheel. While trapped inside the blaze, the flames around the battlefield and the purple Birthmark vanished without a trace. Mukuro crashed onto the bottom of the Pipeline and put up no further resistance, falling silent as he lay behind.

**JACK - MUKURO  
150 -LP- 0**

**DUEL END**

Jack witnessed the scene behind him calmly while his monsters disappeared. His fingers tightened around the grip, ready to return in order to retrieve the fallen man before the Pipeline resumed operations at any given time, then relaxed them. He would never let go what happened; he would never calm and consider the gap in power between them. Besides, he had a greater purpose to fulfil - the reason he was heading to Satellite, back home - he had yet to discover who was manipulating these people. Those that Godwin had warned him over. The D-Wheel rolled faster, heading towards the end of the tunnel and open up onto Satellite soil.

"Nothing's going to hold me back" he mumbled. "Not hiding, not Dark Signers, not going back. I'm going to crush whoever's responsible for this entire fiasco; that's what will prove I'm still the Duel King, Jack Atlus!"

The mouth of the tunnel came into view; dim as ever, almost unwelcoming to the man who had disserted the island once before, then returned to fight against those trapped between its shores. Regardless, Jack couldn't care, he charged forward with a determined yell.

* * *

_**-Satellite: Maintenance Pipeline Entrance-**_

Yusei and Crow's D-Wheels rolled to a halt a short distance ahead of the factory, noting the repaired iron gates that prevented them from getting through. Crow's eyes dropped to the clock in the corner of his monitor, tutting with disappointment.

"We're not going to make it" he sighed. "What now? We wait until tomorrow?"

Yusei tilted his head downwards, glaring at the wide opening in the building that would lead towards the Pipeline; even though they couldn't get through, it felt as though something was happening, coming towards them. Crow, oblivious to the aura, turned his D-Wheel around quietly, the tyres cracking small shards of gravel shingles. Yusei stretched his hand in front of the redhead, signalling him to wait without taking his eyes from the site. Crow peered over his shoulder to find what Yusei was searching for, bracing himself for the unexpected.

A crash from the plant surrounding their escape route sent debris showering over the corridor and through it; the white D-Wheel appeared. Crow gasped, raising his eyebrows in astonishment when it hit him what was happening; Jack had come back to Satellite. Yusei's expression didn't change; he continued to watch with the same stern look. The D-Wheel crashed through the gates as though they were made of sticks and tossed them aside, sustaining minimal damage due to its advanced structure and materials on the other end of the water.

The D-Wheel began to climb towards the two, apparently having recognised that they were watching. Crow climbed out of his D-Wheel, clenching his fists with frustration and waited beside his own machine until Jack skidded to a halt beside them. The blonde leaned back casually, pushing the button on the edge of his helmet that lifted his visor, setting his sight on the two. Crow stomped towards him, clenched teeth and infuriated expression in plain sight for the arrival to pick up on.

"What are you doing here?" he growled. "If you're coming to attack Satellite again, I'll knock you down before you can even start; fists or cards, either way".

Jack scoffed at the challenge, tilting his head back to look down at the redhead. "You wouldn't make a fitting challenge" he claimed.

"Why you-" Crow roared.

"Crow" Yusei interjected quickly. The redhead froze and turned to his dark-haired companion. "I don't think Jack would fight for the City after what happened before; but there's nothing stopping him from attacking us. Is that why you're here, Jack?"

"No-one in Neo-Domino cares about me or what I do; I'm through with those kinds of people" Jack snapped. "I came to find out what I could do; you remember that vision, it's going to happen here. And… I've seen the first signs of it…"

"What?" Yusei asked, lifting his head.

"Mukuro Enjo was possessed by people calling themselves Dark Signers" Jack explained. "They must be the ones responsible; there was a purple Birthmark and flames just like in that vision".

"That's true…" Yusei murmured. "I fought someone controlled by the Dark Signers as well. I also believe they could be the ones that Godwin and the Crimson Dragon were warning us about; we were about to head to Neo-Domino to find out if Godwin could shed anymore light".

"The City is on the hunt for anyone that could have been involved in the Security incident" Jack mumbled. "With that Marker on your face, you could be walking right into a trap and used as a scapegoat. People aren't going to fall on your duel with Judge for long; you'll come under fire for something".

"I understand" Yusei said. "So, you're going to join us again? As a friend and a Signer".

Jack fixed his sight onto Yusei's eyes; they gleamed with the hope of reuniting with his old friend as a true ally; the first time they could truly work alongside one another for two years. He was about to extend his hand to take the one Yusei opened for him when a cackle interrupted the moment, piercing the night air will a chilling pitch. The trio began to search around for any sign of the source,

From another mound nearby, a figure was seated on a black D-Wheel sporting blue accents across it. The man wore a similar outfit, the hooded robe covering his upper half, the hood casting thick shadows over his entire head. Crow clenched his fist, taking a step in the man's direction and glaring at him furiously.

A chuckle rippled out from the man. "I can't believe everyone has gathered for this reunion - and two just so happen to be Signers" he laughed. Yusei and Jack narrowed their eyes, understanding exactly what association the man had in relation to their battle. "I've been waiting a long time to meet up with the old team-mates".

"Team-mates?" Yusei repeated with a quiet breath.

The man lifted his arm, revealing the purple Birthmark differing greatly in design to the one which both Saiga and Mukuro had shown; it vaguely resembled a human, although with strange markings across the body and a narrow horizontal rectangle where a face should be. The shape began to glow, igniting both Yusei and Jack's Birthmarks, drawing the three sets of eyes to the symbols.

"Unlike the people you've faced so far, I'm a genuine Dark Signer" the robed figured announced.

"So you're responsible for the ruin that will fall on Satellite?" Yusei asked. "Who exactly are you? Who could you be to be this insane?"

The man chuckled darkly. "It seems time really has eroded your memory, Yusei" he claimed.

With a quick swipe of his arm, the man ripped away his hood, revealing short icy-blue hair hanging around his face and down the back of his neck, black sclera encasing golden irises and pale skin. Underneath the black and blue ensemble, a red t-shirt could be seen cover his chest. The trio witnessing the display gasped in unison.

"Kiryu!" Yusei cried in horror.

"It can't be" Crow uttered, clearly struggling to deal with the revelation.

"Kiryu Kyosuke?" Jack asked. "What the hell drove you to become a Dark Signer?"

Kiryu grinned at the trio, his smile bearing a wicked air to it while his eyes narrowed. "Revenge, of course. It's what drives all Dark Signers" he chuckled. "This night, more than two years after we all went our own ways, I'll finally remind you why I exist and ensure each of you suffers the same black fate I did".

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_Yusei: K- Kiryu!_

_Kiryu: You look surprised, Yusei. You didn't really think I would just disappear forever, did you?_

_Jack: It's Kiryu's face, but he's not Kiryu. He's a Dark Signer._

_Crow: Kiryu wouldn't betray us like that._

_Kiryu: You've all deluded yourselves into thinking I'd remain the same after you betrayed me. Hah, this should be fun._

_Yusei: Kiryu… why? Next time: "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge, Chapter 28 – The Long-Thought Dead Friend, Kyosuke Kiryu!" Riding Duel, Acceleration!_

**NEXT KEY CARD – Infernity Demon**

* * *

**[1]** _"When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of the underworld will be opened. To the world without light. Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Arcane Skeletar!"_

**[2]** _"The ruler's shouts echo throughout! Hammer of Victory, shatter the very earth! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings, Explode Wing Dragon!"_

**[*]** Cards made for _The Neo-Domino Purge_


	28. The Long Thought Dead Friend, Kiryu

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - The Neo-Domino Purge**

_Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. Following the events of Episode 8; Rex Godwin uses the information regarding research on momentum to plan an attack and elimination of the Satellite residents. When a leak reaches Satellite, the residents band together. All but Yusei Fudo, who is forced to watch from the outside.  
__Contains violence, language, character death._

* * *

From a deck of cards, five rise up, lining up underneath a banner with the symbols to spell out "Card of the Week". Rua and Ruka spring up with raised fists, landing on their tiny feet and shift their weight from one to the other, arms rigid and stretched out to the side. Together they chime.

"What will it be? What will it be?" Together they twirl from the five cards, opening an arm to the selected. "This is what we have for this week".

The five cards turn over revealing Infernity Beast, Twin Breaker, Infernity Demon, D.D. Crow and Shield Warrior. The central card - Infernity Demon - is enlarged to signify its status as the Key Card. Rua and Ruka gaze at it.

"Infernity Demon?" Rua asks.

"Its power comes from the player having no cards in their hand" Ruka explains. "It can be Special Summoned and then add another Infernity monster to the player's hand".

Rua turns, clutching his chin while looking up curiously. "But… Who would use those kinds of cards?"

* * *

_**-Satellite: Maintenance Pipeline Station-**_

Yusei was in disbelief at the identity of the figure seated in the dark D-Wheel above them; the fact that he had transformed himself into a Dark Signer. Someone whom they had known for years and disappeared had returned solely as an enemy to a millennia-old conflict he shouldn't know anything about.

"Kiryu!" the Tail Signer cried.

Behind him, Jack scowled, narrowing his violet eyes suspiciously on the pale-skinned man who grinned at them maliciously. He, unlike Yusei, was more set on the fact that Kiryu had turned on them at all, rather than any kind of motive behind the transition. His mind stuck to Kiryu's fickle loyalty and the question that begged; why had he returned to Satellite?

Sensing the discomfort of the trio of young men, Kiryu blurted out another fit of manic laughter, raising one hand from the handle of his D-Wheel and pressed it against his chest, as though he was trying to soothe his lungs from an overdose of laughter. The chortling came to a sudden halt and Kiryu's head dropped, grinning still at the three.

"I've come for my revenge" he reaffirmed. "It's finally in my grasp; the only reason I still exist after what happened two years ago. Tonight is the night I get payment for the life that was torn apart by you".

Yusei scowled, unsure why exactly Kiryu would turn against them for his leaving Satellite rather than Security, whom he recalled arrested him two years ago, although the details surrounding the crime and the subsequent arrest were sketchy at best. Crow leaned forward in his D-Wheel, raising a clenched fist in front of him.

"Kiryu, stop messing around and come down here" he barked. "Let's just talk normally".

Kiryu threw his head and resumed laughing at Crow's naivety, dropping it forward again just as quickly as the insane eruption's peak had passed. "Oh, Crow, I promise you, this isn't a joke" he announced.

Without any kind of explanation, Kiryu lifted his right arm, revealing the strange symbol etched into his skin in a similar style to Yusei and Jack's Birthmarks. The peculiar pattern, resembling an ancient man with its right arm raised, began to glow, emitting a purple light.

Flames erupted from the ground, showering the trio of riders and their machines with clumps of dirt and shards of concrete. Jack raised a hand, pressing against the button that lowered his visor and grabbed the arms of his D-Wheel.

"It's too dangerous, let's get out of here" he commanded.

The Wheel of Fortune squeaked with panic and stormed ahead, followed quickly by BlackBird. Yusei glanced at Kiryu while lowering his visor and quickly taking off after the pair. Although after Crow managed to get onto a nearby road, more of the strange flames rose up, forcing him to skid to an emergency stop, barely able to see his friends on the other side of the wall. The blaze threw Crow and Jack's shadows in front of them, alerting Crow to their position; he peered over his shoulder, noticing the one left behind.

"Yusei!" he cried, skidding to a stop and throwing his helmet down. Having realised what had transpired; Jack also slowed to a halt and leaned back in his seat, watching the scene from a distance.

"Crow" he snapped. "Don't be stupid. You'll get yourself killed".

Regardless, Crow pressed on, rising his arms so fend off the lashing heat that would no doubt try to peel skin from his face. Only to find that there was no heat coming from the wall of fire. Puzzled by this, Crow dropped his arms and took a step closer, recognising Yusei on the other side, still in his D-Wheel and eyes trying to identify who had come back.

"Yusei, you alright?" the redhead asked.

"Yeah, but it doesn't look like there's a way out" Yusei replied.

Kiryu's D-Wheel crashed to the ground in front of the two, grinning wickedly towards his captured prey, whose eyes narrowed sharply into a glare fixed upon his adversary.

"Don't worry, Crow, it won't burn you, but it might send you to Hell" he cackled. "You may as well run along, Yusei can't come out to play".

Crow growled, clenching his fists furiously at the strange behaviour of their corrupted friend and took a step closer.

"You've gone mad" he barked. "You've got more than just one fucking screw loose".

"Crow" Yusei said, drawing the redhead's focus back. "Go with Jack and get somewhere safe. Kiryu's right, I can't do anything here".

"We're not leaving you behind" Crow snapped. "Isn't that what you said at Security?"

Yusei smiled, touched by his friends' rekindling loyalty following the example set during the events a week prior. Nevertheless, Crow did retreat to his D-Wheel, sliding the small black helmet over his wild hair and revving the engine in preparation for his search for a decent viewing spot with Jack. The blonde signalled him from the large white D-Wheel, storming up the incline they had begun to ascend. Crow quickly followed, gradually closing the gap between the two. Once they arrived at the top, Jack climbed from his machine, slipping his white and purple helm off and laying it onto the seat, pacing cautiously closer to the edge. Crow's D-Wheel pounced from the incline and crashed neatly close to the already-parked Wheel of Fortune. Having forced it into an immediate halt, Crow leaned back in his seat and sighed heavily. His grey eyes quickly travelled to find Jack standing nearby, back to him. The pose of the supposed Duel King was a sign to Crow, who also hastily removed his helmet and left his D-Wheel to get a better view.

Once he arrived beside Jack, his eyes searched for Yusei and Kiryu's D-Wheels, only to discover the truth about the flames, widening his eyes with horror - the fire had created a design in the ruined buildings and streets. Reflected in the sky, it revealed itself as a man-shaped figure, not unlike Kiryu's Birthmark.

"Wh- what the hell is this?" the redhead blurted, sweat slipping down his face.

Jack neither gave an answer nor directed his eyes away from the corridors of flames, his glare only narrowed. _'So this is what Godwin has been warning us about?'_ he thought. _'A Signer War… that's what's coming…'_

* * *

**Chapter 28 – The Long-Thought Dead Friend, Kyosuke Kiryu!**

**[Nagaku Kangaeru wa Shinda no Tomodachi, Kiryu Kyosuke!]**

**KEY CARD – Infernity Demon**

_**-Satellite: Maintenance Pipeline Station-**_

While Jack and Crow observed from the hill towering beside the battlefield, Kiryu waited on the track, grinning while watching his opponent racing in his direction. The crimson D-Wheel slowed to a halt beside him, Yusei averted his eyes to the black-clad rider, met by Kiryu's continuous chuckling.

"Kiryu…" Yusei muttered.

Kiryu's grin widened, amused by Yusei's state and struggling to come to terms with the betrayal; he had expected it all along, ready to use it to his full advantage. Then, calming himself, he leaned back in his D-Wheel casually.

"Hey, Yusei" he said playfully. "How did you guys let Satellite go so easily after we worked so hard to unite it? I'm disappointed".

Yusei's eyes narrowed sharply and focused his glare on the Dark Signer; he wouldn't pleasure him by answering the incongruous inquiry in the current setting. He still had no idea what had turned Kiryu, their older days and Satellite weren't his current concern. Kiryu broke into another brief fit of laughter upon observing Yusei's stern twist.

"My, my. You've become a lot more hardened than before" he chuckled, stretching his grin to bear the majority of his teeth. "I wonder if that means you'll be strong enough to take care of yourself now". His eyes fell onto Yusei's Marker and then travelled up the hill to where Jack and Crow stood, too far to hear the exchange. "It looks like you, too, were betrayed; Jack stabbed you in the back and ran off to the City to become Duel King. Did it feel bad? Huh, Yusei?"

Yusei growled, leaning towards the brainwashed man whose face he recognised as an old friend's. "That's not true" he snapped. "Jack was luring me to go into the City after him. Somehow, Jack understood that there was a greater future coming, and to achieve that, it would involve both him and me".

Kiryu threw his head back in laughter, cackling madly at Yusei's idyllic view of the scenario and dropped his head to fix his black and gold eyes on Yusei's white and azure. Behind his vision, Jack and Crow switched on the monitors of their D-Wheels, able to connect with Yusei's and eavesdrop on the conversation between the two initial representatives of the ancient war, while disabling audio transmitted from their end.

"You really think that's it? Jack was consumed by pride and selfishness. But then again, you're not different!" he yelled, pointing at the Signer. "You chased after him for the same reasons; you became envious at what he had and followed him with the same mindset. You both acted out of sin and deserted Satellite because you cared only for yourselves. Nice to know not too much changed while I was gone".

"You don't know anything" Yusei barked fiercely in protest. "You've been brainwashed by the Dark Signers, so your mind isn't clear. Jack wasn't thinking for himself, and neither was I. Jack took Stardust knowing I was never going to give it up. I followed to get back the symbol of hope for my friends. We always said that we'd do something to show the people of Satellite had value".

"Then why did Jack lead the first wave of attacks against Satellite?" Kiryu asked astutely Yusei grunted, hesitating while trying to think of a response to the question that had caught him off-guard. "And you; you joined Neo-Domino's forces and also came back to attack Satellite".

"You're wrong" Yusei protested. "It's not like that!"

"I saw, Yusei" Kiryu sniggered. "You killed that Judge Casey and birthed more revenge. That's normally how Dark Signers are born: out of hatred and a want for revenge".

"But I don't see why you hold hatred and are seeking revenge" Yusei called desperately, his fingers tightening around the handgrips either side of him, the tips of his fingers pressing against the bottom of his palm. "You were arrested, just like Crow. Just like me. So why are you after us rather than Security?"

"Think what you want" Kiryu murmured, narrowing his inverted eyes at the trapped Signer. "Either way; I'll have my revenge and I'll kill you".

Yusei gasped, his eyes wide. Jack and Crow also held their breaths, horrified by the implication that blood was to be spilt. Kiryu nodded slowly at Yusei, confirming his worst fears.

"That's right; a duel with against a Dark Signer - a _real_ Dark Signer - ends with the loser dying" he whispered maliciously.

Yusei's eyes remained wide, droplets of sweat clung to his forehead as the message sank in; either he would die or he would have to kill Kiryu in order to continue the upcoming fight. His left hand unconsciously loosened, his grip on the end of the D-Wheel arm virtually diminished in a matter of seconds; a sign of his uncertainty if he could bring himself to kill his friend. Even though he had undergone the dramatic transformation, underneath it all Kiryu was still inside waiting.

Jack hummed, picking up on Yusei's vacillation over the revelation, drawing Crow's attention to his calm face, largely unfazed by the twist confession.

"He's got Yusei now" the blonde murmured. "He knows Yusei as well as us; he's aware that Yusei will struggle to kill someone else, let alone someone he considers a friend. They both know that. The problem is… it looks like Yusei can't separate our friend Kiryu from the Dark Signer equivalent standing in front of him".

Crow sighed, lifting his arms and folding them behind his head, smiling somewhat casually while removing his eyes from the blazing battleground marked out beneath and towards the sky; blanketed in a thick layer of ominous purple and grey clouds, brightened only by the reflection of the strange design marked in the ground.

"Ah, if only Yusei could ignore his heart and be a ruthless killer for one duel, just like you" he said, glancing at Jack as he finished.

Jack shot a glare at Crow and lunged at him, grabbing a fistful of his yellow shirt and pulling him upwards, almost lifting him from the ground, all while Crow continued to grin.

"Ushio's death wasn't my fault" the blonde yelled. "It was a result of him following me for committing a crime I didn't commit. I did nothing; I had no idea the ground was going to collapse and swallow him".

Crow's persistent smirk pushed Jack's temper, forcing his temper close to boiling point. His empty hand closed into a tight fist, ready to plough it into the face of his companion. Although the strike was tempting, he threw his hand in the direction of the conversing pair on the ground, extending a sole finger towards them.

"You think you know it all, don't you?" he snapped furiously. "Well I'm not the only one with blood on my hands. Yusei's not as innocent as you think; he's killed as well!"

Crow's facial expression altered completely; from cocky and vaguely amused to shocked and perplexed. Jack, realising what he had done, relaxed his grip on Crow and dropped both arms by his sides, Crow lifted his eyebrows, watching Jack curiously.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Yusei…" Jack sighed regretfully. "When he took on Judge Casey, there were all sorts of reports saying how he stopped him from destroying Satellite. But it was never reported that Judge's death was down to Yusei. Yusei's final attack inflicted damage on Judge's D-Wheel and he couldn't stop it quickly enough before it launched him over the edge of the Old Highway they were duelling on. It's just like what happened during my duel with Ushio; it was all an accident".

"Yusei also…" Crow managed to whisper. His head then fell, tilted at an angle to shadow his eyes underneath the headband wrapped around the roots of his hair. "I didn't realise…"

A vague apology, but one that came all the same. Jack removed his eyes from Crow and the BlackBird stationed beside him, fixing his eyes on Yusei in the centre of the monitor flashing in the core of his own D-Wheel.

"I wonder…" he murmured, volume barely above a breath. "…if Yusei can manage to harden his heart and purposely kill someone".

Kiryu grinned at Yusei, the latter still struggling to come to terms with the ante set up. The pale-haired man tilted his head back confidently, symbolising his dominance in mental and emotional strength regarding the matter, looking superior beside the quivering Signer.

"If I had known that these would be the paths we'd walk down, I would have never approached you guys" he announced. His grin quickly flipped, shifting into a hateful sneer. "You're all selfish and worthless. I'll make sure that your deaths are the first of humanity's end".

Yusei's head lifted slightly, his eyes narrow and sharp, flashing with a sudden flame ignited by the threat to the mankind. His hands tightened around the grips, revving the engine of the D-Wheel. Kiryu folded his arms over his chest, chuckling further at Yusei's sudden determination to partake in the duel.

"Well, I was beginning to wonder if you were just going to wait until Security arrived" he commented jeeringly.

"That would only endanger my friends" Yusei growled, glaring at the Dark Signer's cocky expression. "I won't allow them to come under threat anymore; not from Security and not from you or your Dark Signer posse".

Kiryu leaned forward, also grabbing the bars at the end of his D-Wheel's edges, revving his own engine. "I'm sure you think you can" he called over the roaring. "But now that our own private Signer War has begun, that won't be possible".

The two D-Wheels shot forward like bullets, pounding down the fractured Satellite roads and towards the nearest turn. Kiryu glanced over his shoulder, grinning at the pursuing Signer.

"First one round the corner gets the first turn" he announced.

Yusei tucked his head in between his shoulders and pressed down on the accelerator pedal, launching himself towards his opponent and closing the gap between the two of them. Kiryu peered over his shoulder, noting the speed of the approaching D-Wheel; he only grinned in response, determined to keep the inside line and set his eyes ahead, watching the distant corner growing much closer with each second. Yusei grunted, figuring Kiryu's strategy to keep the inside of the track and pulled his D-Wheel to the right, aiming for the outer edge of the turn. Once the road ahead was clear, he pushed forward harder, moving his machine deeper into the field and working his way beside Kiryu's black D-Wheel; a machine neither he nor Crow had seen lurking in Satellite during the past two years.

Kiryu watched as Yusei crept into the corner of his sight and ahead, inching ahead of his machine. The Dark Signer grinned and pressed down on the keys standing on the edge of the mechanical arms, throwing himself towards his rival.

"Don't think I'm going to keep a road open for you to crawl along" he yelled.

Yusei gasped, the attack had taken him by the surprise and before he could react, Kiryu's D-Wheel crashed into his, knocking it against the purple flames, the tips of which curled around it and him. The Signer yelled out in horror, feeling his D-Wheel shuddering violently underneath the strain, sparks flying out from the bottom of his pinned machine and mixed with the roaring of the flames and Kiryu's manic cackling. With the first turn coming up, Kiryu released Yusei after a few seconds that dragged on for minutes and flew around the corner, leaving Yusei to pull away from the fire and assess any damage.

"_Well, looks like I'm the stronger duellist. Still"_ he laughed down Yusei's monitor.

Ignoring the taunt, Yusei raised his head from the scratches on the edge of his D-Wheel, glaring at the bend his opponent had disappeared round. "I'm not going to let you knock me around" he barked. And like Kiryu, swung around the bend, disappearing into the next corridor.

On top of the hill, Crow clenched his fist and jaws, glaring at the monitor that had shown Kiryu's underhanded tactics to ensure he moved first. He felt frustrated further by his reckless actions; this wasn't the person he knew.

"That Kiryu…" he growled.

Jack remained stoic, watching with the calmest of exterior moods, although harbouring the same feelings as Crow underneath the skin of his stance. Behind the two engrossed in the developing battle; Rally led the others towards them, surrounded by Yanagi, Himuro, Saiga, Taka, Nerve and Blitz.

"Crow!" the boy cried.

"What's going on?" Nerve asked.

Both the summoned and Jack turned to find the approaching arm, nether saying anything immediately, although a thought crossed Crow's mind quickly, twisting his body towards the group.

"Hey, who's looking after the kids?" he snapped.

The group waited until they came to a halt before anyone tried to answer; Taka and Blitz leaning over one another and panting from their unusual dosage of exercise. Himuro and Nerve stepped forward, standing between Yanagi and Saiga.

"They insisted we all head out to find you and Yusei" the brawny ex-convict replied finally. "They knew between you, you'd try to do something reckless".

Crow sighed and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, expecting a lecture from the children as soon as he returned over how irresponsible he was, more so for dragging Yusei along without a chance for him to explain how things had truly happened. Rally, however, ignored the action and rushed forward, moving towards the edge of the hill, despite Jack's hand reaching out to grab him once he passed the blonde, the gloved fingers missing by inches.

The boy froze in disbelief, unleashing a gasp at the sight he witnessed; Yusei's D-Wheel racing against an unknown machine. He pointed towards the two vehicles competing between lanes marked with fire while returning his sight to the gathering behind him.

"What's happening?" he yelled. "Who is Yusei duelling and what is all this?"

Jack sighed heavily, taking the responsibility of confessing the entirety of the situation from Crow and sparing him their inevitable backlash.

"We met up with an old friend, but…" he explained with a low tone. "This friend has joined the Dark Signers".

The others gasped unanimously; Rally, Nerve and Yanagi staring directly at Jack's frustrated expression. Saiga, however, balled his fists and gritted his teeth against one another, glaring down at the monitor fixed into Jack's D-Wheel, his focus set on Kiryu's D-Wheel.

"I was controlled by these bastards?" he growled discreetly.

Before the discussion could progress further, Taka, having recovered his breath and picked himself up, stepped forward, passing Blitz and Himuro, his stern eyes falling onto Jack, followed by an accusing finger.

"So explain something else; why are you back?" he roared at Jack.

The blonde scoffed at Taka's attempt to look much harder than he was in front of the others, but Crow jumped in front of him defensively and stretched his arms out as though the others had been about to fire on him. His face was screwed up, equally irritated as the accusatory brunette.

"Calm down" he snapped. "Jack's here as an ally now. He's fighting as a Signer rather than some Duel King".

The others seemed unimpressed, although accepted of Crow's story, trusting that he couldn't possibly betray them. Yanagi's eyes glanced upwards towards the pattern marked in the sky and pointed towards it. His finger led the eyes of those around him to the same mysterious light.

"Is that what those flames are showing?" he asked.

"We guess so" Jack sighed. "There's no real way to tell".

"What is it?" Rally questioned, the same question on everyone else's lips.

"A Nazca Line" Yanagi stated. All eyes fell onto the elderly traveller, astounded by his claim. "It's the Owl Man from Peru".

Jack froze, recalling the very same topic having been brought up while listening to Godwin's lecture on the origin of the Birthmarks, remembering the ancient symbols engraved in the soil of Peru having been the prelude to the Director's warning.

"That means…" he whispered. "Those Wicked Gods are rising".

"'Wicked Gods'?" Nerve repeated.

"Godwin warned me of these shortly before the attack on Satellite" Jack replied. "It was the reason he said we were going in; to prevent them from rising again. The fear was because of this".

He lifted his right arm, the glowing Wings Birthmark's light piercing through his white sleeve to reveal itself to the others. They all watched it in awe, with the exception of Rally and Crow who had become familiar with the marking. Yanagi leapt forward, his eyes wider than any of the others.

"T- T- That's a Signer Birthmark!" he cried, pointing at the light.

"It's what led Godwin here to get me two years ago" Jack growled, lowering it.

"But when did you get that?" Blitz asked, fiddling with his spectacles in a bid to ensure they were clear and he wasn't hallucinating.

"Not long after Team Satisfaction broke down" Jack murmured, taking his eyes from the others and back towards the duel yet to start.

"'Team Satisfaction'?" Himuro repeated with a sceptic tone of voice.

"Is that how you know this guy?" Saiga asked.

Crow nodded. "We don't know what turned him against us, but he was a good friend for years while we were growing up in Satellite".

* * *

_Approximately seven years before, Kiryu had appeared in the trio's lives unexpectedly. Yusei and Jack were living under Martha's care, something they had done since they were babies, Crow, on the other hand, continued to live on the streets, politely declining the woman's offer to take him in so that he could prove he could look after himself. Three youngsters - Yusei and Crow aged eleven and Jack a year older - were playing outside the front door of the orphanage, a few concrete steps separating them from where the woman would appear to call them whenever the next meal was due. Yusei and Jack had been playing one another with their decks; works in progress, largely built up from cards found in various junkyards that had been tossed out and deemed worthless by the people of Neo-Domino. Or lost following Zero Reverse a decade earlier. Jack pointed towards the dark-haired boy seated opposite him, their cards laid out on the dusty ground in between the spaces of a field drawn out using sticks left to one side during the battle._

"_Twin Breaker, direct attack!" he called._

_The dark-haired child gasped in shock and cried out as he acknowledged defeat, hanging his head once the damage was done. Jack cheered victoriously, lifting both fists into the air._

**JACK - YUSEI  
200 -LP- 0**

**DUEL END**

_Crow chuckled, patting Yusei on the back, having stood leaning over the duel, hands pressed against his knees. Yusei's head rose to the boy's grinning face._

"_Don't worry, Yusei. There's always next time" he chirped._

_Yusei nodded and replied with a smile, redirecting it to Jack afterwards. "Nice job, Jack. You're still getting even better" he stated. "I'm not even able to keep up with you; that winning streak of yours is just getting longer and bigger"._

_Jack folded his arms over his chest, grinning smugly. "Well I _am_ going to be the Duel King one day" he boasted._

"_No you're not" Crow mumbled, earning a glare from Jack. "Satellite people aren't allowed in Neo-Domino; you'll never be able to make it to a Duel King"._

"_Well I'm not going to waste away my life in some factory here!" Jack barked._

_Yusei lifted his head, smiling at the two of them. "How about… one day, we unite Satellite and the City?" he suggested. The two boys turned him, surprised and sceptical of the idea. Regardless, Yusei pushed himself to his feet, raising his clenched fists in front of him, feeling his spirit rising much higher. "Yeah, we'll do it. Somehow, we'll show them that we're not worthless. Look at people like Jack who can duel, and Dr Schmidt, who's helped so many people since Satellite was created. And Martha who's looked after us since we were too young to remember. I may not know anything other than life in Satellite, but I know that's not all there is the world; there are people that are living happily in Neo-Domino, we deserve that right as much as they do"._

_Jack blinked, unsure what to make of his friend's speech, Crow, however, jumped up as well, grinning at the spiky-haired idealist._

"_I'm with you, Yusei" he called. "Like the Legendary D-Wheeler, we'll build up hope and do something amazing"._

"_You guys are nuts; what could a few kids do?" Jack asked._

_Yusei smiled down at him. "Who knows?" he answered. "But maybe a miracle will happen. Maybe _we'll_ make a miracle happen"._

_He opened his hand to the blonde, who remained on his knees. Jack gazed into Yusei's azure eyes, sparkling with the hope he had sparked within himself. A smirk from the blonde followed and he reached for Yusei's hand, climbing onto his feet, the three towering over their scattered cards. Yusei kept a grip on Jack's hand, Crow pressed a fist against them both. Both Yusei and Jack watched him curiously._

"_Come on, one of the guys told me this was a fist bump" he laughed. "I think it looks cool"._

_The two conformed, clenched their fists and pressing them against those of their companion's; an oath born under the Satellite sun and above a finished duel. Crow was first to withdraw, beaming at the two continuously._

"_Come on, let's head out into the junkyards and see what other cards we can find" he insisted. "If we're going to build a future, we may as well get some more cards"._

_Yusei and Jack nodded in response, collecting their cards and depositing them into the pockets of Jack's white jacket hanging open over a purple hooded top. The journey they had completed hundreds of times began once more._

_Crow led the search party into one of the deeper junkyards; a site that neither Yusei nor Jack had been to before. Mounds of trash stood taller than many of the buildings around the area where Martha's home was situated. All kinds of twisted metals and broken appliances, all coming from a conveyer belt sticking out of a nearby factory._

_Crow turned to them, grinning proudly. "This is the place where I found my first Duel Monsters cards" he announced. He boy held up the D.D. Crow that had been the first card his hands ever touched, giving the evidence that the others needed._

"_Why are you bringing us here then?" Jack asked, tilting his head, hands on his hips._

"_I haven't been here in a while, barely anyone comes out this far" Crow answered with a smirk. "There are probably some more cards. Let's go!"_

_Before either of the visitors had a chance to respond, Crow darted ahead, giggling as he ventured into the secretly-private playground. The two glanced at one another and shrugged their shoulders, heading off in opposite directions to aid Crow in his search. Jack stopped at the base of a nearby mound, whereas Yusei ventured deeper, towards the edge and began to pick out small mechanical devices that had been broken and discarded._

_After a few minutes of searching, a shadow stretched over the dark-haired boy, pushing one of his eyebrows up. He had been expecting Crow to jump out in an attempt to scare him, but a whooshing sound warned him otherwise. He lifted his head, finding an iron bar spinning towards him. The boy cried out and scrambled out of the way, the bar crashing into the ground where he had been seconds before. The panicked cry alerted the others to Yusei's predicament and rushed to find him on the floor, watching over his shoulder as a shaded figure appeared at the top of the mound, hands on his hips. Yusei winced, clutching his right shoulder, closing the eye above it while glaring up at the aggressor furiously, although Jack was first in with the protest._

"_What are you doing?" the blonde snapped._

_The older boy stepped forward, unveiling a red t-shirt, jeans and a purple band wrapped around his pale head, icy-blue hair hanging behind his sneering face. The boy was the thirteen-year old Kiryu Kyosuke._

"_This is my territory; you're trespassing" he growled "I've got a right to protect my turf"._

"_This isn't your turf" Crow snapped. "I've come to this place for years and you've never showed up"._

_Kiryu tilted his head back, scowling down at the three. "This is my area now, you'll have to go somewhere else" he scoffed. "You shouldn't have been so reckless as to leave this place vulnerable to someone else"._

"_You stuck-up prick!" Jack roared. "You're not the boss of us!"_

_The blonde charged towards the base of the mound, despite Yusei and Crow calling out for him to stop. Although they hoped to stop him before a skirmish ensued, Crow dropped onto his knees beside Yusei, laying his hands onto Yusei's uninjured shoulder._

"_You alright?" he asked gently._

"_I'll be fine… but we've got to stop Jack" Yusei muttered, wincing once more while pushing himself from the ground._

_The two began their race up the metal incline, watching as Jack dove at Kiryu, knocking him from the peak and sending them both rolling down the other side._

"_Jack!" Crow yelled._

_Once the two arrived at the top, they paused, searching for the two and almost immediately found them on the ground at the base of the stack, rolling in the dusty soil; punching, kicking and lunging at one another. Yusei led the descent, calling out to the blonde while he continued to fight without taking notice of the two. The ground rose quickly and as soon as the soles of their shoes hit the ground, Yusei and Crow charged at the battle, the former grabbing Jack's left wrist as the hand was clenched into a fist, ready to strike the stranger. At the same time, Crow placed himself on the edge of the two, his arms stretched out in an attempt to show that the fight was over._

"_Jack, stop this" Yusei pleaded._

"_Let go of me, Yusei!" Jack barked._

_Kiryu smirked, utilising the opportunity to his advantage. His right fist swung forward, crashing into the right side of Jack's face. The blonde stumbled back, his head crashing against Yusei and pushing the dark-haired boy further, releasing Jack's wrist as he staggered backwards blindly. Before he could regain his footing, the island ran out and Yusei plummeted over the concrete edge, plunging into the water. Crow, horrified by the outcome of the scuffle, scrambled to the edge, falling onto his hands and knees while searching for any sign of the fallen boy._

"_Yusei!" he cried._

_Jack turned his back on Kiryu, joining the redhead on all-fours. The icy-blue haired boy lowered his fists, seeing that there was no longer any point in continuing, he, too, proceeded towards the edge of the land and leaned over. A second later, Yusei's head emerged from the water, a deep breath followed by a small fit of coughing came from the drifting boy. Relieved by the signs that Yusei was fine, Crow smile and let out a heavy sigh of his own._

_Resuming the fight took a backseat to getting Yusei back on dry land, Kiryu leading the pair to a ladder, while Yusei swam the distance. Throughout the short journey, Jack and Kiryu would exchange glares while Crow was more focused on ensuring Yusei didn't exhaust himself swimming to keep up with them due to the unpredictable current that could erupt into fierce waves at any given time. It wasn't long, however, before Yusei was climbing the short ladder that brought him back to Satellite and crawled onto the concrete dock floor, panting from the exertion. Jack pulled out the decks from Martha's and presented them to Crow._

"_Take these" he instructed._

_The redhead removed the cards from Jack's hands, keeping them exposed while waiting to see what the blonde was up to. Jack pulled off his white jacket while walking forward, dropping to one knee and laying it over Yusei's back. The dark-haired child smiled up at him._

"_Thank you, Jack"._

"_We should get him somewhere warm before he catches a cold" Kiryu instructed._

_Begrudgingly, Jack was forced to concede to his friends' request that Kiryu join them in heading to Martha's. Throughout much of the journey, the two continued to argue over who was responsible for Yusei's accident; Jack protesting that Kiryu's oppressive personality and using the exposed opportunity was the cause, whereas Kiryu insisted that Jack was equally at fault for being reckless. Crow rolled his eyes, standing by Yusei's side and pressing Jack's jacket down over his shoulders._

_Once they arrived at the orphanage, Martha was quick with her work; stripping Yusei of his clothes and keeping him wrapped in a ragged towel while negotiations between Kiryu and Jack continued. Martha smiled upon learning of another child that had managed to survive living on the streets, although confessed that she felt that doubled as a sense of failure. The compliment helped to calm Kiryu, who then smirked with his arms folded over his chest, Crow leaned over his shoulder with a smirk at that time._

"_We're not so different, Kiryu" he chirped. "I grew up on my own too; we have a lot of things in common, it seems. I grew up on the streets and only learned to read and count through Duel Monsters"._

"_Duel Monsters, eh?" Kiryu mumbled. He then smirked and twisted his head to face Jack once more. "Then how about a duel? You and me. That way, we can determine who was right and who was responsible for Yusei taking a swim"._

_The set-up was simple; the two seated either side of the long dining table, other kids crowding around them as they eagerly watched. Yusei stayed by Martha's side and watched from the end of the bench curiously. The kids were astounded when Kiryu tore apart Jack's strategies; the same plays that had defeated them many times before, eventually taking the blonde's crown from him with a crushing defeat._

"_N- No way!" Jack gasped._

"_Wow, you're something, Kiryu" a brunette boy chirped. "Jack's the best duellist here"._

"_Is that so?" Kiryu mumbled._

"_Yeah, Jack hasn't been beaten by anyone for about a year now" Crow added, smiling at the blonde. "You must have been playing for years to have so much skill and take him down like that"._

"_Guess I have" Kiryu replied with an amused smirk._

_Jack clenched his fists against the wooden surface of the table, glaring at the blue-haired boy furiously. "I'll get you back though" he growled. "I'll grow stronger until I can defeat you"._

_Kiryu replied with a simple smile "I'll look forward to it"._

_The comment sparked his friendship with Crow, eventually expanding to draw in Yusei and Jack. The four-way bond was weaved that day; one of Satellite's strongest friendships that would last for several years and fall apart when only when the reality of the estranged island hit home._

* * *

Crow and Jack solemnly remained focused ahead while their reminiscence came to a temporary end, leading them to join Yusei in questioning what exactly could have turned Kiryu against them to such a degree that he'd wish to have the three murdered. The two D-Wheels raced by, having completed a lap of the flaming circuit, Kiryu remaining in the lead. The pale man grinned over his shoulder to Yusei, touching the red Marker than ran down the right side of his face; the pattern beneath his eye could almost be called a mirrored replica of Yusei's, though it continued above his eye and ascended to his hairline.

"This is going to be fun, isn't it, Yusei? You'll finally learn what true pain is like, unlike those lasers they use at the Detention Centre to give you these Markers" he chuckled. "We're not going to be duelling like when we were young, after all. Back then, nothing important was put up, but here, our very lives are on the line".

Yusei narrowed his eyes and clicked down one of the keys on the end of the right arm, pumping more power into the machine's wheels, once again, inching closer towards the leading D-Wheel. The distance between them virtually diminished after a moment or so, the two rounding the corner almost at the same time, signalling the start of the match.

"Duel!"

**DUEL START  
YUSEI - KIRYU  
4000 -LP- 4000**

**FIRST TURN – KIRYU**

Kiryu cast his eyes over his hand briefly, smirking at his opening selection. He picked up a single card and held it above the Duel Disk.

"I summon Infernity Beast **[ATK 1600]**" he announced, throwing the card down.

A portal expanded to throw the demonic dog with flat green sludge sacks pulsing on either end of its jagged jaws. The black and brown furred creature galloped alongside the dark D-Wheel, red eyes in the centre of black irises reflected Kiryu's demented glare. The Dark Signer peered over his shoulder, revealing the corner of the constant smirk.

"I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do right now" he sighed mockingly. "I guess I'll have to end my turn there".

"He's screwing with Yusei…" Jack commented.

"But still" Crow added. "We've never seen that monster before; Kiryu's deck has changed just as much as he has".

Yusei narrowed his eyes, glaring at the beast while thinking along Crow's line. He quickly shrugged it off; one card in two years didn't equate a complete transformation of someone's deck. He tore the top card of his deck away fiercely, ready to take on whatever Kiryu would be prepared to throw at him.

"It's my turn!"

**SECOND TURN – YUSEI**

**YUSEI - KIRYU  
4000 -LP- 4000  
****1 -SPC- 1**

"I summon Shield Warrior **[DEF 1600]**" the dark-haired rider shouted, laying the card onto his Duel Disk horizontally.

Onto his field, the tanned warrior with an exposed abdomen leapt. Its shoulder pads and helmet both black, matching the plates acting as guards over the lower half of its legs. A long narrow shield was positioned in front of it, the triple-bladed axe laid behind it, the base of the weapon in the monster's other hand. Red veils hung either side of the warrior's face, his narrow eyes set glaring ahead, despite his body quickly changing to a blue shade to represent its defensive state.

"Heh, what's the matter, Yusei?" Kiryu laughed.

Yusei ignored the taunt and focused on the road ahead. _'There's no doubt that Kiryu is trying to lure me into an attack; he would just summon something stronger and retaliate next turn'_ he thought. _'While I can't be sure what he's got waiting, I have to be prepared for anything. I can't risk leaving myself vulnerable. I'll have to play it safe for now'_.

From the peak of the mount, Rally clenched his fists against one another, watching with a anxious expression. Yusei's opening play as a defensive move also unnerved him, wondering why he would take the route.

"Yusei…" he whispered.

"I set a card face-down" Yusei called, sliding the card into the bottom level of the Duel Disk. "Turn end".

"So you're chickening out?" Kiryu laughed. "Typical, you haven't changed that much, Yusei".

"Shut up" Yusei protested fiercely. "You make think I'm a coward, but you're insane and I'm going to save you, whether you want me to or not".

Kiryu sniggered, amused by the idea that Yusei felt he could simply rescue him by defeating him in a duel. He was aware of the full extent of being a Dark Signer and the conditions surrounding winning and losing; he had already confessed the fact that the loser would die. So how exactly did Yusei plan to save him?

"You can't save me from something I chose, Yusei" he hollered. "It's not possible. And I'll show you. My turn!"

**THIRD TURN – KIRYU**

**YUSEI - KIRYU  
4000 -LP- 4000  
****2 -SPC- 2**

"I summon Infernity Demon **[ATK 1800]** to the field" the Dark Signer yelled, laying the card beside his existing monster.

What appeared on Kiryu's field was a purple-skinned creature with haggard arms hanging from the body in grey sleeves. An large deformed purple ring was shaped to fit surrounding creature's head, bent to the shape of its shoulders and stand almost vertically behind the flaming hairstyle resembling fire. An crossed jade plate covered its chest underneath the larger ring, similar to the oval pressed into its forehead between four blood-red eyes wobbling madly. From the edges of its head, large white horns extended, also as warped as the rest of the demonic creature's form.

"Another Infernity monster…" Yusei murmured. "Kiryu really does have a new deck".

"And it'll only get better. I'll place a face-down card" Kiryu shouted back with a wicked smirk. "Infernity Demon, attack Shield Warrior! Hell Pressure!"

The strange human-shaped beast rolled its eyes once more, twisting in the air to face the target and opened its hands. A large circle with connections between the inner and outer ring appeared, bearing two symbols joined at the centre; one resembling a 'V' and the other made of three spikes; one pointing vertically while the others faced a downwards and diagonal angle. A replica of the dish appeared in the clouded sky above Yusei's D-Wheel, a large red hand made of pure evil energy erupted and dropped at a rapid speed, leaving the circle altogether and crushing the defensive monster. The shockwaves pushed Yusei's D-Wheel away from the impact zone, making it difficult for the Signer to keep control, closing the nearest eye while golden shards of what had been his monster scattered.

"He's wide open now" Crow gasped.

"Yusei!" Rally cried, raising his fists.

"There's no telling what power a Dark Signer has…" Jack muttered. "Anything could happen to Yusei if Kiryu lands a direct attack".

"Infernity Beast" Kiryu yelled. "Attack Yusei directly! Hell Howling!"

The sacks either end of the dog's jaws expanded immediately, filled with its toxic energy. As soon as the animal's mandibles separated, a flaming stream of power erupted, roaring across the field and towards Yusei's D-Wheel. The Signer glared at the stream closing in on him; his mind's eyes flashed back to the day when Kiryu made the fateful decision.

"_Let's do it; Team Satisfaction will blow everyone away"._

Atop the mount, the spectators watched with their hearts thumping in their throats, all fearful of the flaming wave striking down Yusei and doing serious damage, especially after Jack and Crow had witnessed the power of the barriers surrounding the two; what Jack said was true - there was no guarantee that Yusei could get out of the duel unharmed, let alone alive.

"Yusei!" the group yelled.

Sweat built across Yusei's face as the flaming power roared ever closer, feeling the heat of the new wave; unlike the discoloured flare around him, the orange and red blaze did have the power to deal real damage. And risk ending his life. His pupils grew smaller with the increasing light and heat rolling closer; the Dark Signers were about to show the first instance of their demonic powers.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_Yusei: Kiryu, stop this now!_

_Kiryu: No matter how many times you try, Yusei, I won't listen. I'm not going to let you live while I had to suffer._

_Jack: Yusei, stop screwing around. He's going to kill us all!_

_Crow: This isn't working; there's got to be something to break this duel._

_Yusei: Kiryu… we shared good times; don't destroy them all for power that's too dangerous for human hands. Next time: "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge, Chapter 29 – Vengeful Inferno! The Story of Team Satisfaction". Riding Duel, Acceleration!_

**NEXT KEY CARD – One-Hundred Eye Dragon**

* * *

Yeah, a quick update, shocking. Maybe it'll make up for the months between updates. Though I admit, this isn't as good as usual, though I hope falling on the excuse that I just did write Kiryu vs. Yusei in _Path Two_ would get me off the hook; this is more of an exposition chapter, after all. It's also pretty important that I point out the timeline alters slightly from the canon 5D's. According to Ono's Twitter, Crow is a year younger than Yusei, Aki is two and the events of Team Satisfaction took place 3 years prior to the 5D's storyline. Though until then, I had a two-and-a-half to three year assumption that Crow and Aki were both also 18 and Team Satisfaction took place 2 years earlier. It's not really like it dramatically affects the plot, but it just fits better to me than a 14-year old Crow running around Satellite with handcuffs on the end of ropes and hanging around with Kiryu yelling "Satisfy me!" with every other breath. Good times; hope you enjoyed, please leave a review.

_- CuteYami, 18__th__ July 2011_


	29. Vengeful Inferno! Story of Satisfaction

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - The Neo-Domino Purge**

_Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. Following the events of Episode 8; Rex Godwin uses the information regarding research on momentum to plan an attack and elimination of the Satellite residents. When a leak reaches Satellite, the residents band together. All but Yusei Fudo, who is forced to watch from the outside. __Contains violence, language, character death._

* * *

From a deck of cards, five rise up, lining up underneath a banner with the symbols to spell out "Card of the Week". Rua and Ruka spring up with raised fists, landing on their tiny feet and shift their weight from one to the other, arms rigid and stretched out to the side. Together they chime.

"What will it be? What will it be?" Together they twirl from the five cards, opening an arm to the selected. "This is what we have for this week".

The five cards turn over revealing Guard Block, Infernity Dwarf, One-Hundred Eye Dragon, Infernity Decoy and Quick Synchron. The central card - One-Hundred Eye Dragon - is enlarged to signify its status as the Key Card. Rua and Ruka gaze at it.

"Ah! Another Dark Synchro!" Rua cries.

"Its ability uses monsters in the Graveyard and it can take on their abilities," Ruka murmurs. "Even when it's destroyed, the player draws a new card from their deck".

"It's using the powers of the dead," Rua summarises; then looks away from the card, his eyes filled with uneasiness. "It's scary!"

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Tops-**_

Ruka's eyes snapped open in unison with the sharp breath that escaped her. The sudden awakening drew her body upwards, sitting up in her bed to find the Birthmark on her right arm ablaze with an ominous aura surrounding it. The girl bit into her lower lip, unnerved by the strange power and uncalled for light. Immediately, it struck her that something was wrong; deeply wrong. She threw herself out of bed and charged across the room, throwing her door open without considering Rua when it crashed against the wall, assuming he would remain sleeping due to the late hour. Her legs automatically navigated through staircase that led her back to the lower level of the grandiose apartment, charging towards the wall of windows as soon as her feet hit the ground.

Managing not to crash into the clear wall, Ruka pressed her hands against the cool barrier and gasped, her jerking head knocking the nightcap around her head to the ground and, leaving her head bare and hair hanging without any particular style. Above Satellite, an ominous purple aura was glowing. Although the distance between the two halves of society had grown so great, the unusual night sky alerted her to the symbol, her view from the peak of Neo-Domino granting her the ability to find the island on the watery horizon. Not only that, but it was the same direction as Stardust had been just two weeks earlier.

From the upper half of the home, Rua staggered out of his room, his head also bare, rubbing his eyes to rid them of grains of sand that had gathered. He dragged himself towards the top of the steps, grasping the railing beside them in order to descend safely.

"Hey…" he moaned. "What's going on?"

Ruka gave her brother no response, but twisted her sight towards the television, also curious to know the true answer to the inquiry. She darted from the windows and snatched the television remote from the coffee table, switching on the monitor hanging from the wall. The screen blazed to life, first static, followed by footage of the sky and the blonde Angela Reins standing with a microphone in her hand.

Rua jumped at the sight of the symbol, his eyes wide and senses snapped back immediately. Without hesitation, he rushed to his sister's side, standing dumbfounded in front of the television. Ruka's eyes fell onto her right arm, lifting it in order to reveal to her brother the glow, drawing his eyes in awe.

"I'm worried. Something bad is happening and it's got something to do with one of the other Signers," she confessed anxiously, raising her eyes back to her brother's illuminated face. "That thing is over Satellite, what if it's after Yusei?"

Rua gasped, vaguely aware of the vision that the four Signers had experienced based on their words alone. The appearance of the purple symbol in the sky and its placement over Satellite combined into an unsettling scenario with Yusei potentially trapped in the centre of it. His eyes flashed with worry, meeting his sister's which mirrored his concern.

"We've got to do something," he cried.

Ruka's body shivered anxiously. "I feel so helpless…" she whispered.

The vision's ominous warning played itself through her mind once more; the spider-shaped flames blazing in the same shade as the alternative design glowing in the night sky ripping Satellite apart. The girl sank onto her knees, the trembling of her body increasing in ferocity. Rua dropped onto his knees in front of her, resting his hands onto her shoulders as though it would cancel out the shaking.

"Ruka," he pleaded fearfully. "Ruka!"

The sister raised her eyes to Rua's face, the edges of her sockets damp with growing tears, reflecting his face. She could no longer hold back; the terrifying future was coming true and there was nothing she could do to prevent it. For now, that future would rest in Yusei's hands alone against several beings of evil.

"It's happening…" she whispered shakily. "The destruction of Satellite is about to begin…"

Rua's eyes widened in horror and his mouth fell open; the details regarding the vision were vague for those who hadn't experienced the images later burned into their minds relentlessly. But it was painfully obvious that what Ruka had seen was a haunting message; with Yusei in the line of fire.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Arcadia Movement-**_

The bedroom where Aki was seated on her bed was dim despite the sparkling City lights outside. The young woman, like Ruka, had been woken by the glowing from her Birthmark, combined with a twinge of burning pain. At first, she clutched the limb and squeezed it, wishing for it to be gone and cursing its interrupting her private life once more, but then relaxed, considering how close everyone had seemed as the invaders departed Security and strode across the room, pushing open the large doors and crossing out onto the balcony. There she found the replica of the googly in the sky over the distant island, her face remained still and calm.

'_That same light is the one from the vision… Who is it that has been targeted?'_ she thought. _'Yusei… could it have followed you into Satellite?'_ Her eyes examined the shape as best they could from the distance, narrowing while travelling along the paths made by the odd brightness. _'But… it's different from the one in the vision. That means that the Signers will have to take on those who bear different marks. How many are there of these people?'_

* * *

**Chapter 29 – Vengeful Inferno! The Story of Team Satisfaction**

**[Fukushu no Gouka! Chiima Shatisufakuhon no Sutoori!]**

**KEY CARD – One-Hundred Eye Dragon**

_**-Satellite: Streets-**_

Yusei narrowed his eyes at the incoming torrent of flames, clenching his hands tighter around the grips either side of him as though they would be the only means of keeping him seated in the centre of his trusted machine.

"Trap card open!" he yelled.

"No use," Kiryu retorted swiftly with a grin. "Because I have no cards in my hand, Infernity Beast prevents you from activating any Magic and Trap cards right now".

Without a raised card in defence, the flames surrounded Yusei, scorching both D-Wheel and rider, the force of the blast along swaying the machine uneasily, causing Yusei to yell out in pain and distress.

**YUSEI - KIRYU  
2400 -LP- 4000  
****1 -SPC- 2**

The D-Wheel began to spin wildly, heading towards the purple wall of flames, to the horror of the spectators watching through either Jack or Crow's D-Wheel monitors.

"Yusei!" the crowd yelled simultaneously.

Yusei groaned, steering his D-Wheel away from the flames with seconds to spare before he would have been scheduled to crash into the wall and experience whatever other-worldly power would come from colliding with it. Kiryu tilted his head back, unleashing another fit of psychotic cackling in amusement at the growing struggle of his adversary, grinning wildly while Yusei straightened his D-Wheel back into the centre of the marked track, his azure eyes glaring at the maddened Dark Signer.

"What's wrong, Yusei?" he asked mockingly. "You worked so hard on that D-Wheel, but you can't even handle it in a situation like this?"

Rally spat in disgust at the accusation, raising his small hands clenched into fists. "He's got some nerve; Yusei's great with that D-Wheel" he protested.

"And Kiryu's knows that," Jack mumbled, gaining the attention of the others. "Even though he hasn't been around for the past couple of years, Kiryu knows that Yusei has been working hard in order to get to where he is now. That D-Wheel houses Yusei's soul, just like his deck houses his heart. If Kiryu can knock them about, then he's essentially damaging Yusei without even touching him. By mocking Yusei's abilities, he's trying to throw Yusei off his game and destroy him altogether".

Rally's hands dropped and his attention reverted back to Crow's D-Wheel with a remorseful look, anxious about the predicament they were subject to witness without any power to intervene or influence the turns to come.

"Since both my monsters have attacked, I'll end my turn," Kiryu announced.

Yusei growled, pressing his fore and middle fingers onto the top card of his deck, closing his eyes and envisioning everyone gathered on top of the mound, all watching with hearts in their throats, believing in him. On top of them, there were others like the twins and Aki elsewhere who would be waiting for him to overcome the new threat they had been warned about. His eyes snapped open with a fierce blaze burning inside them.

"It's my turn!"

**FOURTH TURN – YUSEI**

**YUSEI - KIRYU  
2400 -LP- 4000  
****2 -SPC- 3**

Holding the card above the mechanical arm of his D-Wheel, Yusei glanced at the card granted to him, removing another card from his hand while keeping hold of the new addition.

"I discard Level Stealer in order to Special Summon Quick Synchron, **[ATK 700]**" he announced.

Onto the mobile field, a short blue-armoured creature appeared, clutching a small pale gun on its white-gloved left hand. Narrow steel legs could be seen hanging from its body, covered largely by brown cowboy boots, matching the gun pouches hanging either side of its waist, the centre decorated with three gems set horizontally; one red, one green and one blue. Behind its body, the crimson cape wrapped around its lower-face and neck flapped wildly, much like the large hat atop its head, a white feather piercing the fabric, the two working to conceal its face, only its left eye and its large blue iris were exposed.

"Now by reducing Quick Synchron's level by 1, I can summon Level Stealer," Yusei added fiercely.

The western-based Synchron flinched and the crimson-winged insect appeared from its torso, the golden star imprinted on its wings glowing. Its large eyes also glowed under the influence of the flames surrounding it.

"I tune Quick Synchron to Level Stealer," the Signer announced. The Synchron launched itself into the air, dissolving into four rings lined for the ritual, the insect followed suit, throwing itself upwards and into the centre, revealing its single star amidst the bright tunnel. "_Tsudoishi hoshi ga, aratana chikara wo yobiokosu! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, __**Jyanku Woriā**__!_ **[ATK 2300]**" **[1]**

The star expanded into a thick column of light, birthing the purple-armoured Synchro Warrior with glowing red eyes, thrusting its right fist forward whilst performing its usual stance. Yusei tightened his fingers around the grips at the ends of his arms, gradually closing the gap between himself and Kiryu in order to set up a descent place to launch an assault from.

"Junk Warrior, attack Infernity Beast," he barked. "Scrap Fist!"

The Synchro Monster positioned its stronger fist in preparation of the retaliating blow and launched itself towards the dog creature galloping beside the dark D-Wheel. Kiryu snarled at the incoming monster, pressing down on the control behind his face-down card laying in waiting.

"Trap card open - Infernity Decoy, **[*]**" he spat. "First I summon a Level 4 Infernity monster from my hand; come on, Infernity Guardian **[ATK 1200]**".

A ring of fire surrounded the melting skull hovering in the centre of the creature. The red, orange and yell blaze was also kept contained by indigo plates holding the occult in its simple shape; five tips pointing away - one at the base of the creature, two at the ends of the dividing paths, and another pair at the top of the ring of fire. Yusei tucked his head between his shoulders, opening his hand in the direction of the new shield set up beside Kiryu.

"Because you summoned a monster, I can redirect Junk Warrior's attack if I choose," he announced. "Junk Warrior, continue to fight Infernity Guardian".

The large steel fist collided with the shield monster, cracking the solid elements of its body with ease, resulting in the collapse of the barrier and dissolving of flames. An explosion followed, rocking Kiryu's D-Wheel, the pale-skinned Dark Signer growling as he struggled to maintain control.

**YUSEI - KIRYU  
2400 -LP- 2900  
****2 -SPC- 2**

"Now there's no speed advantage," Yusei commented.

"Alright, he managed to close the gap between them," Taka cried. "There's only a small difference between them now".

"What's more is that Yusei has the stronger monster on the field," Blitz added. "Kiryu doesn't have anything that can fight back at this point".

Himuro sharpened his eyes focused on the footage in front of them; while the quartet of Satellite locals celebrated the first victory their friend had tasted in the malicious duel, he was aware of just how Riding Duels worked. Kiryu would come back with something stronger, forcing Yusei to find his strongest card and use it against him; as a Pro-Duellist, he was all too aware of how a high-speed duel would push the two to their limits, although racing within a track marked out by fire was an entirely different matter. Either way, the four had no reason to celebrate, Kiryu would summon something strong shortly. Around him, Jack, Crow and Saiga held a similar demeanour, refusing to even comment on Yusei's damaging attack.

Kiryu growled, pushing himself up again and picking up the one remaining card in his hand.

"Through Infernity Decoy, I have to discard a card," he reported with a heavy breath. The card slipped into the Graveyard, disappearing from the game.

"Kiryu, you can act angry all you want, but I'm going to get you back," Yusei said firmly. "Regardless of how much you've change, I'm not going to lose you again; not after so long".

"Feh, the reason we haven't seen each other in two years is your fault," Kiryu spat. "End your turn and let's get on with the torment. I want to see you crawling on the ground, your body cut up into pieces and die slowly, painfully. Come on, Yusei, satisfy me like that".

Yusei grunted, narrowing his eyes sharply. "I place a card face-down," he murmured. "Turn end".

Rally straightened his back, casting a curious look towards Jack and Crow standing beside their respective D-Wheels, both with uncomfortable expressions. "Hey, what's Kiryu mean?" the boy inquired. "Jack, you and Yusei became our friends two years ago; does that mean that you met us not long after Kiryu left your lives?"

"And what's all this 'satisfy me' crap?" Taka asked with a shrug.

Jack removed his eyes from the boy and placed them back onto the monitor; one eye focused on Kiryu, the other on Yusei. The story of Team Satisfaction was something neither he nor Crow had been sure how to pass on; it was a high point in Satellite's history, as well as their personal lives, yet balanced by becoming a true low at the same time. All sparked by a territory struggle breaking out across the island.

* * *

_Kiryu had become a part of the boys' group and, for the next four years, they bonded to include him like a brother. By the time the turf war reached its most fierce, Kiryu had grown into a tall 17 year old, Jack shortly behind him in both height and age, at 16 and the others a year younger than the blonde. Yusei and Jack continued to live with Martha, largely due to her uneasiness about letting them go off to live separately in the midst of a war, not to mention they aided her job in looking after children born into Satellite and abandoned long after Zero Reverse._

_The icy-haired man drove his shoes into the dirt out the front of the orphanage, standing tall and firm with hands fastened to his hips and a smirk printed onto his face. The young man strode through the open front door to find Jack and Crow standing nearby, a small cluster of children gathered around them, chattering about the exhibition duel between the two that had happened a short time before, the pair turned and smiled at Kiryu, glad that had had arrived so soon afterwards. Since his arrival, the four teenagers were growing in duelling talent; Kiryu had been beaten by Jack, who had lost occasionally to Yusei, who often failed to defeat Crow. The title of strongest between the four was constantly shifting, resting comfortably with Kiryu once more, while Jack had moved to second having just beaten Crow a short time before the eldest's return._

"_I have important news," Kiryu announced. "Where's Yusei?"_

_Jack balled his fist and used a thumb to point over his shoulder towards the doorway that would open into the large dining room. Kiryu chuckled and strode towards the indicated goal, followed quickly by Jack, Crow and the children. Kiryu pushed against the door, swinging it open easily and peering around the wooden barrier, finding Yusei seated on one of the wooden chairs around the lengthy dining table in front of the brick fireplace, without his blue jacket. One of the youngest children, a small girl, was seated on his lap, holding up a couple of his cards with a bright smile on her face. Kiryu grinned at the scene while Jack and Crow slipped in._

"_Oi, oi, Daddy Fudo," he chuckled._

_Yusei lifted his head to find the trio standing in the doorway, a cluster around their ankles; at the discovery, he smirked smugly._

"_You're one to talk, Kiryu," he replied, pointing to the boys gathered around him._

_Kiryu's eyes dropped and widened when he realised the youngsters had followed his companions into the room, allowing Yusei ammo to fight back against the joke. Jack sniggered at the blush creeping onto Kiryu's face, directing the golden eyes sharply in his direction, silently blaming him and swearing to get him back for it._

"_Is there something you needed?" Crow asked, leaning forward. "You said something about important news before"._

"_Right," Kiryu answered, grinning once more. "Well, that turf war that's been going on has been pretty light for a while. Turns out tensions are escalating and a proper system has been put into place. This area of Satellite where most people live has been divided into sectors, each with a letter attached to them. Teams are going to duel one another in order to get more territory until one team is in control of the whole area; then Satellite will become theirs"._

"_What's so important about that?" Jack inquired, lifting a curious eyebrow. "They're not going to come this way, there aren't any teams around here"._

"_The teams are made of four people," Kiryu reported with a glint in his eye. "It got me thinking about when we met; you had that unbeaten streak"._

"_Note the word 'had'," Crow chipped._

"_Shut up!" Jack roared, raising a clenched fist._

"_But even though he doesn't have that streak anymore, Jack's grown a lot," Kiryu continued. "You and Yusei have also grown into capable duellists. So how about it?"_

"_How about what?" Yusei asked. "Kiryu, could you be suggesting…"_

"_Yup, we'll form our own team," Kiryu announced. "Think about it; the duel gangs will be fighting over who gets this area of Satellite. What if some dirty group get control, Martha and the kids could be at their mercy"._

"_Martha? Needing help?" Jack repeated. "Yeah right. She'd just chase them right out of here"._

"_But he has a point about the kids," Crow murmured. "Not just the kids here, but kids across all of Satellite. They're going to get caught up in a battlefield, they won't have anywhere to turn. I don't want them to get hurt just because some people decide to get rough"._

"_Sounds like someone's on board," Kiryu stated with a pleased grin._

"_No; I'll take part," Jack affirmed, taking a step forward and raising his fist. "But to show off what strength I have. No-one's going to walk over me or the place I come from"._

_Kiryu beamed at the alliance forming. He twisted the upper half of his body, settling his eyes onto the Yusei, the dark-haired adolescent watching the scene from the edge, the child in his lap calm and silent while the negotiations progressed._

"_What about you, Yusei?" the eldest asked. "You going to join Team Satisfaction and make Satellite a decent place to live?"_

"_Team Satisfaction?" Crow repeated, tilting his head. "You'll need to explain the name". _

_Kiryu ignored Crow's bemusement and remained focused solely on Yusei, the younger boy's face displaying a naivety to the name and the proposal of moving out as a unit, scouting Satellite for rivals in order to gain something out of duelling rather than just pride. Kiryu tilted his head back, understanding the look as a symbol of indecision. _

"_Let's do it; Team Satisfaction will blow everyone away," he called._

_Yusei lowered his eyes to the girl on his lap, then crawled towards the children and back to the three friends towering over them. A small smile shifted his expression from uncertainty to a bright face of hope._

"_So you're going to change Satellite," he assessed. "Then I want to be with you when it happens"._

_Kiryu's mouth fell open, ecstatic at the prospect of duelling with his closest friends for the sake of the people surrounding them throughout their rough childhoods; people who had given them a reason to live and continue to exist in a world abandoned by those responsible for its birth._

"_Duelling with those kinds of stakes is careless!"_

_Jack and Crow twisted to find Martha standing behind them, the dark-skinned woman with dreadlocked hair hanging either side of her rounded face had her hands pressed against her hips; her eyes as sharp as any maternal mother's and a scowl to match. Crow let out a relieved sigh, his arms hanging limply either side._

"_Don't scare me like that," he huffed. "We're doing this to protect this area and the kids anyway. Aren't you happy with that?"_

"_So you're going to throw yourself into that dangerous game with the sakes of others resting on yours shoulders," Martha summarised. "And think about what happens to them if you fail"._

"_What I'm thinking about are the kids that are huddled on the edges of streets without anywhere to go or anyone to help them," Crow protested. "You took in kids just the same as we will. Aren't we just doing what you decided a long time ago?"_

_Martha's face softened, the frown melting into a gentle smile. The woman shook her head slowly with a vaguely amused face, suggesting she had conceded to the similarities made clear between herself and the spiky-haired rebel._

"_Alright, alright," she sighed heavily. "I'll think it over; I'm not letting you boys run out there unprepared. At least stay for a couple of nights"._

_Jack tilted his head backwards, snorting discreetly as a sign that the woman's indecisive approach to the matter had fallen short of his expectations. Crow simply responded by elbowing the taller teenager's ribcage, dropping the blonde's head with a sharp glare aimed at the fiery boy. Yusei smiled towards Martha, grateful that she had heeded their good-hearted intentions and was preparing to step back in order for the growing boys to spread their wings and fly into the harsh world waiting._

* * *

_Three mornings later, the quartet were gathered outside the orphanage; Martha had yet to make clear what her decision was, but it appeared as though Kiryu had no patience for the woman to make up her mind. Kiryu smirked at the others, wearing black fingerless gloves over the palms of his hands, Jack pulling on a matching set. Yusei and Crow were also adjusting their new accessories, both adding small belts around their upper arms. The scene was observed by the younger children; those whom had known Yusei and Jack to be inside the building with them every morning and every night, their world about to change. Kiryu stretched his neck to rally the dressing troops, giving the illusion that he had grown slightly taller and could assert himself much easier._

"_Alright, Team Satisfaction is about to head out," he announced confidently. "We're not going to let anyone stamp on us and grind us into the dirt. While we were growing up, there were many adults who simply conformed to life here and adjusted to simple factory jobs just to get by from one day to another. Under Team Satisfaction, Satellite will no longer be like that. We'll make Satellite somewhere worthy of living; no-one will have to feel like everyday is another round of torture, Satellite will become somewhere that they can actually live rather than simply exist"._

"_You're not going just yet," Martha's voice intervened._

_The four twisted their bodies to find the motherly woman standing in the doorway, clutching a small stack of brown fabric in her arms. Without allowing any of the soldiers to comment, she charged forward, stopping just in front of Yusei and shifting her arms to signal she intended to hand over the items in her possession. Yusei held out his hands, allowing her to drop them onto his palms, then learning the objects were four identical sleeveless jackets with narrow strips of cream along the inner edges and collar of the jackets, matching shades surrounding the arm holes where a fluffy material had been attached instead._

"_M- Martha…" Yusei murmured, gazing at the shirts in awe._

"_They're a gift," she replied with a bright smile. "Every team will have something that will tell them who counts as an ally and who counts as an enemy; this can be the sign of Team Satisfaction"._

_Yusei smiled back at the woman, grateful for the work she had put into the items. Jack and Crow crowded around him, removing three of the jackets from his hands, the blonde handing the second in his possession over to the group's leader. The four slipped the items on, ensuring they fit, which to Martha's relief, was the case. Yusei beamed as he checked the bird's-eye-view of the attire._

"_Martha, thank you," he said cheerfully._

"_I may not have been happy with the idea initially, but I'm trusting you boys," the woman stated, laying her hands onto her hips whilst smirking. "I thought about it; your motive is one that makes me proud to watch you head out into a battlefield. I can't stop you anyway… you're growing up now"._

_The woman lifted her eyes, meeting Yusei's face. Her hand followed, cupping his left cheek and began to stroke it as though he were a young child once more, dependent on her. The three behind watched without any kind of comment between them, allowing the caretaker her final moments with them to remain peaceful; the way she would prefer._

"_Just be careful, okay?" she whispered._

_Yusei nodded with a touched smile and turned, Martha's hand falling from his face and dangling back by her side. He didn't advance towards the friends waiting, but twisted his head in order to peer back over his right shoulder with the same beaming expression, his optimistic attitude almost out of character._

"_I will," he muttered softly. "I'm off, Martha"._

_"Take care," the woman replied with a warm smile._

_With that, Yusei turned his back on the orphanage and the woman who had raised him since infancy, marching forward amongst his friends and into the battlefield. The four would live in an old abandoned block of flats close to where they met for the first time, using the structure as a nerve centre; plotting their next strikes, testing cards against one another, upgrading their equipment. It was the beginning of Team Satisfaction's campaign against any and all rivals._

* * *

Jack and Crow viewed their respective monitors with downcast expressions; struggling to comprehend how such a strong friendship had dissolved into bitter hatred and a deadly pursuit for revenge. The two glanced at one another, exchanging their sorrowful faces, each feeling as helpless as the other.

In between the walls of flames, Kiryu threw his head back and chuckled wildly. "What we're doing now isn't that different from back then. I'm still going to reunite Satellite - only this time, it'll be in Hell. It'll be with the power I was without last time. I won't need to work with you bastards or anyone else".

"Kiryu, stop this!" Yusei yelled. The flaming vision repeated itself in his mind like a haunting dream that refused to disappear. His eyes widened in horror at the suggestion that Kiryu could play a role in bringing about that kind of future. "Kiryu, please. Don't bring about something like that; there's got to be another way to deal with what's happened between us. Kiryu!"

"You've got to be kidding, right, Yusei?" Kiryu laughed over his shoulder. "You've forced out what broke Team Satisfaction from your mind. Don't worry, I'll remind you as I drive my hatred through your very body. It's my turn!"

**FIFTH TURN – KIRYU**

**YUSEI - KIRYU  
2400 -LP- 2900  
****3 -SPC- 3**

With the new card drawn, Kiryu smirked maliciously, raising the discoloured card briefly before throwing it down onto the Duel Disk. A shining gateway opened beside him; the same as any other monster coming onto the field, but Kiryu's smirk suggested otherwise.

"I release Infernity Demon and Infernity Beast in order to Advance Summon Dark Tuner - Nightmare Hand! **[ATK 0]**

The demonic monsters either side of Kiryu shrank into spheres of energy, reduced to sacrifices that danced around his D-Wheel, sinking into one another in front of the glimmering portal opened for the new nightmare to rise from. The deformed beast emerged from the light; its malformed body clothed in purple, strips of violet wrapped around its torso and groin, rising higher in order to create deformed headgear to match the creature's physical theme; the left side curling upwards paled in comparison to the right, towering over the opposite side of the monster's head. A green circle glowed underneath the cloth helm, replacing a face with jagged triangles fit into rings; the head imprisoned between two curved fingers pointing upwards with blood-splattered nails, replacing shoulders while unusual arms and legs hung either side of its body.

"Dark Tuner…" Yusei hissed.

"That thing looks insane," Crow barked. "What kind of person has Kiryu become to hold something like that?"

"It's coming…" Jack whispered. "The power of the Dark Signers…"

"Nightmare Hand's effect grants me the power to summon Infernity Dwarf," Kiryu announced, throwing the additional card onto his Duel Disk.

Beside the nightmarish demon, a tiny, stout man appeared onto the field, stretching his wide limbs **[ATK 800]**. Kiryu's malicious grinning worsened, crossing into its own deformed territory; a symbol of his growing madness, unnerving Yusei inwardly, resulting in a forced glare in order to prove he was still capable of fighting back.

"You've seen it," the Dark Signer chuckled chillingly. "The Dark Synchro".

"Dark Synchro?" Himuro repeated. "What's that?"

No-one had an answer. The only two - Jack and Saiga - were focused only on the duel, the former reluctant to speak while the tainted counterpart of the Signers was birthing itself in front of his friend, the latter still suffering hazy details regarding his spell under the Dark Signers' control".

"The fun's about to begin," Kiryu chuckled "I'm dark tuning Level Minus 10 Nightmare Hand to Level 2 Infernity Dwarf" the pale-skinned man yelled, opening his hand skywards.

"He's tuning them?" Yanagi yelped.

"But that can't be," Nerve commented. "Synchro Summoning works through combining the stars, can he really hold a Level 12 monster?"

"That's not it," Saiga mumbled. "This isn't a normal Synchro Summon; he called it 'dark tuning'".

"The Dark Tuner's level is taken away from the normal monster's," Jack added, his voice barely loud enough to reach the ears of the other.

"That's impossible," Blitz protested, fiddling wit the spectacles resting on the bridge of his nose. "His Dark Tuner has a greater Level than his Infernity Dwarf; if he was to tune them, he'd get a monster with a level of…"

"Less than zero," Jack finished, his sharpened eyes fixed on the shady ritual.

The other-worldly Tuner relinquished its body, producing ten stars that invaded the short ally's body, revealing its personal pair of stars, five surrounding each. Two of those from the invading force collided with those exposed inside the creature, resulting in the creature vanishing in an explosion of sparkles, leaving eight stars behind, all dyed black by their thirst to join with others. The remaining tainted glimmers spun in a circle, like dancers calling for the monster to come, earning that wish when a thin column of black erupted from the ground, expanding further, eventually swallowing the waiting.

"_Shikkoku no tobira ga orishi toki, meifu no hitomi ga hirakareru! Maioriro yami yo! Dāku Shinkuro! Ideyo, __**Wanhandoreddo Ai Doragon**__!_ **[ATK 3000]**" **[2]**

From the expanding column of darkness, shockwaves reverberated through the ground, shivering the area around the blazing geoglyph; the others atop the mound braced themselves; Rally dropping onto his hands and knees, trembling in fear. The black dragon emerged from the tower, grey veins exposed across its body, encasing dozens of purple eyes; most notable ones included the single eye above its jagged jaws and the largest of the set fixed into the cent of its chest. Silver bones were pressed onto the claws that protruded from its claws and feet, the beast snarling with demonic glee. Yusei glared up it with a mixture of bitterness and trepidation; his blood ran cold and sweat slid down his face and back.

"It's an impressive monster, isn't it, Yusei?" Kiryu laughed. "You should feel honoured; every one of its eyes is centred on you, ready to watch your blood spill all over this place".

Yusei narrowed his eyes, determined not to fall for the mind games proposed by the enemy party, his teeth clenching with shaken determination. Kiryu's D-Wheel twisted, heading down the road ahead horizontally, enabling him to point in the direction of Yusei's sole warrior.

"One-Hundred Eye Dragon, destroy Junk Warrior," he yelled. "Infinity Sight Stream!"

Purple energy glowed between the jaws of the malevolent beast, launching the power backwards and across the field, closing in on Yusei's territory, to the alarm of those gathered on the edge of the flaming battleground.

"You see, Yusei?" Kiryu laughed. "That monster is a symbol that you can't actually change; you've been using that since you were a kid. You were never going to be able to change Satellite with us' you're what doomed Team Satisfaction from the beginning!"

"Yusei!" Rally cried.

"Trap card open: Guard Block. And I activate Shield Warrior's effect: by removing it from the game, I can both shield Junk Warrior and negate the damage," Yusei protested, holding up the card. A faint pink barrier encased the D-Wheel and Synchro Monster, unfazed when the purple energy crashed into it and dissipating around its circular frame. "Kiryu… I won't let you kill me that easily' I've still got a purpose - I have to save Satellite from the impending danger; if I want to rescue Satellite from that grim fate, then dying isn't on my agenda".

Jack narrowed his eyes, focusing heavily on Yusei while he drew an additional card as a reward for relying on Guard Block's power. _'Yusei…'_ he thought, narrowing his eyes on the racing Signer whose face remained stern, almost calm in the face of the enemy. _'What do you plan to do? Satellite can't be the same as the place we fought for or what we wanted anymore. Are you going to undo what Team Satisfaction achieved, or let it slip away into Hell?'_

* * *

_Several months after the campaign of Team Satisfaction began, countless teams had fallen; others rising up in the place of groups broken down and disbanded. Team Satisfaction were now on the verge of conquering Satellite, the foursome continuing to use the eroding flats as a safe haven in order to avoid detection. Crow had gathered a small number of children with nowhere to go, sitting in the deserted concrete room with a gaping hole in the wall, allowing Jack to stand beside the eroding wall, granting him a view of the distant Neo-Domino City. The kids clustered around the redhead would be moved onto Martha's, where they could be taken of properly as soon as it was safe to travel back, for now, Crow was playing with an ordinary pack of cards, throwing down a pair of aces into the pile stacked in the centre of the gathering. Yusei, meanwhile, sat at the wooden desk recovered from another room, using his tools to upgrade a Duel Disk. Jack's back faced the other occupants until footsteps clicked from outside the room, drawing Yusei and Crow's attention, leaving the Duel Disk pieces and the deck of cards forgotten while he made his presence clear._

"_Yo," he said with a grin_

_Yusei picked himself up from the chair and Jack peeled himself from the wall, the two making their way towards Kiryu while Crow spoke with the kids, instructing they stay and play quietly while the team-mates discussed their next plan of action, patting the closest on the head, earning a giggle from the youngster. The redhead picked himself up and strode across to meet with his comrades, grinning at the three of them. Since the Team Satisfaction battle had begun, he had managed to get himself arrested, coming back with an 'M' shaped Marker imprinted on his forehead. Kiryu stretched his neck, also smirking with pride and enthusiasm._

"_There are only two teams left in Satellite: us and Team Golem," he reported. "All others aren't a threat, territory is in the hands of Team Satisfaction and our final rivals. If we can defeat them, we win Satellite. Right now, they're lurking in the heartland of their territory: Sector M"._

_The three younger participants around him nodded, smiling in their own ways to assert their joint willingness to take on the final obstacle between them and domination Satellite. Kiryu thrust his fist forward, luring the others against it; the signature union of Team Satisfaction in the wake of their greatest feat._

_Mere days after the quartet alerted their final rival of the impending attack, they were striding into enemy territory; taking the final battle into the heart of Team Golem's land, ready to face the four-man band. When the team arrived in the centre of the largest street in the district, it came as a shock to Yusei, Jack and Crow when dozens of men stood in waiting; grinning while watching from rooftops, behind gaping hollow windows and around the corners of buildings. Crow growled, stamping with frustration at the betrayal against the unwritten laws regarding the turf battles._

"_That's hardly fair," the redhead spat. "They're just using the fact that they're on home soil to their advantage"._

_Kiryu, however, chuckled lightly at the news, grinning the whole time almost as though he had expected it from a cowardly force standing between the boys and their ultimate goal._

"_It's fine; if they want to play that way, let them," he insisted. "This is a true challenge, after all. By taking out this many people, Team Satisfaction will be known all over Satellite as the greatest team ever; it's all proof that we'll be worthy of inheriting Satellite. That reputation will push any challengers into the shadow; we'll have a reign that lasts forever without any threats to our thrones"._

"_Are you sure about that, Kiryu?" Yusei asked. "No-one?"_

"_No-one," Kiryu repeated. "Alright, you guys, you want to fight? Then let's do it. Final Duel!"_

_The members of Team Satisfaction split up as they had rehearsed several times in the previous days; Yusei heading into one building, Kiryu staying close to it, while Jack and Crow led away more than half the ground forces. Many of the duellists gathered by windows and on rooftops leapt out from their places and ambushed the racing pair. With the cuff-ropes in their hands, Jack and Crow successfully managed to snag several duellists at a time, beginning duels against multiple opponents without so much as a consideration that losing was possible._

_While the trio managed to hold off the majority of Team Golem's forces, Yusei climbed through the building closest to where the quartet had stood united, defeating a handful of duellists determined to stand in his way. Eventually, the light of the sky above the roof shone through and guided him to the final stage; with all the guard duellists that had been set up, there was no doubt that the leader was waiting ahead. Yusei charged through the threshold and onto the roof, coming face-to-face with the man responsible for the oversized army, hiding behind three further duellists; members of his team._

"_So, boy," the leader said playfully with a smirk. "You've come to play"._

_Yusei grunted, narrowing his eyes and raising the Duel Disk attached to his arm, launching forward three cuffs that snagged the machines connected to the arms of the trio, drawing them into the duel unwillingly. The tallest of the guards clenched his teeth, glaring venomously at the invader and raised his untouched fist._

"_You really think you'll be able to take all three of us down all by yourself?" he growled. "You've got some nerve, punk"._

_Yusei said nothing in reply, but the Duel Disk attached to his arm began to glow fiercely, prompting the others to follow. On the street below, Kiryu snapped his arm back, retrieving the two cuffs that had fled the exploding Duel Disks of the pale-haired man's latest victims. He placed his hands on his hips, smirking at the rapid demolition of the enemy's forces, his neck then rotated, searching for any sign of Yusei returning from taking on the leader._

"_Huh, is he still not done?" he mused quietly._

"_Guess not," Crow commented, standing nearby with another two duellists of his own tethered to his Duel Disk._

_Kiryu shook his head and sighed. "We're running out of people to take out down; soon enough, Yusei'll be having all the fun himself"._

_Jack charged past Kiryu, dragging a duellist with him, two more chasing them eagerly in waiting for their turn to take on the invader. "Why don't you just go after him?" the blonde suggested as he raced by. "When the leader is defeated, everyone else normally scatters and we'll will Satellite"._

_Kiryu watched Jack with a curious expression, followed quickly by a grin. "You two will be alright down here, right?" he asked._

"_Yeah, just get going," Crow laughed._

_Kiryu responded with a nod and sprinted back towards their starting point, continuing onwards until finding the gaping doorway that he had watched Yusei disappear into, charging in without any thoughts regarding defences set up following the storming of the building. Jack eyed the rooftop in the corner of his eye whilst continuing to run from it and smirked._

_On top of the structure, Yusei stood facing the leader; Nerve, Taka and Blitz all kneeling behind the victorious teenager, glaring at him with frustration over the fact that all three had lost in a single duel where they held the advantage. The trio scowled whilst watching the scene; their leader, the only defence against losing everything they had worked for, confronted by a single boy whom had managed to overpower the three of them at once. He was a real threat to their team, and they could do nothing more but watch._

"_Your reign ends now," the dark-haired challenger announced. "We're about to crush your failing empire"._

_The man snarled like an animal. "You cocky little bastard…"_

_Yusei shrugged off the comment, launching the steel cuff forward, snagging the man's Duel Disk, setting up the final duel for Satellite. The leader chuckled darkly, wrapping his hand around the rope and giving it a firm tug, testing the strength of both it and his opponent._

"_Cute toy, let's see what good it'll do you now," he laughed._

_The man twisted and began to jog away, keeping the rope at its full length and dragging Yusei along with it. Despite his fighting, Yusei found himself on the edge of the roof, the rope stretching over an alleyway between the building and the next one over, which the leader had jumped onto, grinning up in sadistic pride at the scenario he had created. From their place at the opposite edge of the building; the trio left behind all seemed anxious at the fact that their boss had resorted to measures like threatening someone's life. Regardless, the scene progressed as though he failed to comprehend what he was doing; yanking the rope once more as hard as he could, throwing Yusei over the iron railing, the boy crying out with shock and terror as the predicament really hit him._

_There was still a hope for him; the rope used to capture duellists, to lure him into this trap, he grabbed it, dragging himself closer to the enemy in a desperate bid to cling onto life. Understanding the tactic that would guarantee his opponent another, the leader grinned, removing the Duel Disk from his arm and holding it up, Yusei gasped in unparalleled horror; life was slipping away too fast._

"_See ya, boy"._

_The Duel Disk went over and Yusei suddenly descended, crossing his arms in front of him and screaming with what he expected to be his final breath. From their places on the street, Crow and Jack heard the distressed voice of their friend, turning around from where they stood with their eyes set towards their plummeting friend._

"_Yusei!"_

_The falling came to a sudden stop when one of the cuffs identical that which almost doomed him snapped around his wrist, leaving him hanging. The Duel Disks and the rope linking them hung underneath, measuring a portion of the fall, only unnerving Yusei further; he wasn't saved yet. His eyes moved upwards, finding Kiryu standing behind the railings lining the edge of the roof, clutching onto the bars with one hand and the other wrapped around the rope._

"_Kiryu!" the dark-haired boy cried out._

_On the street below, Jack and Crow exchanged much calmer expressions and nodded. Crow charged into the building, following Kiryu's path forged amidst the debris of Yusei's campaign; Jack, on the other hand, stormed off in the opposite direction, aiming for the building next to the one focused so heavily on._

_Kiryu grunted, trying to arch his back so he could bend backwards and begin tugging the rope, but failed to pry himself from the railings, fearful of losing his friend to gravity should he try something other than simply hold on. But that would do nothing to help Yusei, other than leave him dangling over the jaws of death. The two watched one another, sweat streaming down their brows and eyes flickering with endless anxiety over what the result of the scenario would be. Yusei winced, his arm growing tight and throbbing with the extra strain placed upon it. The railings, similarly, were under great pressure, the result being their collapse, almost throwing Kiryu down the side of the building as well. The two cried out in horror, terrified of the idea of Kiryu falling overboard and the two of them plunging to their deaths. The railings, however, managed to bend and remain on the building's upper level, although the cracks of fatigue had eaten much of the bars, leaving them frail, ready to snap at any given second._

"_Kiryu, stop it," Yusei pleaded. "Just let me go. It's not strong enough for us both; save yourself!"._

"_Don't screw me around, Yusei!" Kiryu snapped in protest. "You really think I'm going to abandon a friend in a situation like this? I'm not going to let you fall again"._

_Yusei's eyes widened, aware of what exactly Kiryu was referring to; he was touched by the extent of care, but guilt swelled within him over his naivety leading them into the perilous game - he was putting Kiryu's life in danger this time. And yet… he had confessed to the incident which neither he nor Jack had wanted to take the blame for. Yusei's azure eyes narrowed gently, watching Kiryu with both admiration and remorse, hoping he could be saved, even if that meant Yusei himself would have to be sacrificed._

* * *

The memory had been burned into Yusei's mind since that day; always wishing there had been a way that he could make it all up to the man who granted him a second chance. His head dropped, bangs falling over his eyes while trying to comprehend that that very man was now determined to kill him. It made no sense.

On the hill, the others watched Jack and Crow, whom had relayed the story, with pained expressions, none having had any idea of what their ally had been through in the days before they met. Rally's eyes fell onto the monitor in front of him, shaking with tears gathering; Yusei had never once brought up Team Satisfaction while they lived together in the subway.

"Yusei…"

In the same moment, Yusei's body shuddered, lifting his head with a perplexed and desperate expression. "Kiryu, you saved my life; why are you trying to destroy it now? What happened that made you so different?" he yelled. "Where has that Kiryu gone? You were a role model for the younger duellists in Satellite; we looked up to you like a brother".

Kiryu grinned maliciously. "Brothers fight though. Don't they, Yusei?" he chuckled. "The person you called Kiryu Kyosuke died a long time ago, leaving me in his place; this is my vessel".

Yusei growled, assuming Kiryu's words were metaphoric; there was no way that an outsider could understand what happened between them two years ago, including that dramatic day. It had to be Kiryu in there, fighting back for a crime he had forgotten. His head rose, teeth clenched with a new burst of determination rushing through him.

"If that's the case, then I'll remove you from Kiryu and bring back my old friend," he snapped. "He's in there somewhere; only he would remember Team Satisfaction and how close we were".

Kiryu snarled at Kiryu's insistence that the Satellite duellist was lurking within his core, trying to resist the darkness that had consumed his body and moved it like a puppet. "You fool…" he hissed. "I can't go back now, even I wanted to. And especially before I make you suffer for what happened". His right arm rose, revealing the purple Birthmark for Yusei to see once more, a reminder that he was a Dark Signer, an enemy. On the hill, Jack growled, clenching his fist by his side.

"Yusei, stop screwing around," he snapped, his face appeared on the crimson D-Wheel's monitor.. "He's going to kill us all. What he's saying is true; he's not Kiryu, he's someone else. Kiryu wouldn't fight like this, you've got to tell them apart. If you can't do that, you're just going to lose the duel and your life".

"Jack…" Yusei murmured. He closed his eyes briefly, opening them a handful of seconds later with a much sharper glare. "If that's what it takes to save Kiryu… It's my turn!"

**SIXTH TURN – YUSEI**

**YUSEI - KIRYU  
2400 -LP- 2900  
****4 -SPC- 4**

Yusei glanced at the card he had drawn, placing it in his hand and moving his fingers to the Duel Disk opened in front of him. "I switch Junk Warrior to defence mode **[DEF 1300]**" he announced. The soaring monster dipped, retracting its arms by its sides to show its passive role. Yusei lifted another card from his hand, fixing his eyes on the flaming road ahead. "I summon Heal Waver **[DEF 1600]**".

On the opposite side of the D-Wheel, a mirror held a twisted oval frame, various parts of appliances stuck together, blinking rods filled with light flashed from the rounded edges. In the centre of the curved top, a circular device looking as though it had been built to measure frequency showed a rhythmic humped measurement, on the bottom of the object, a red light flashed beside the largest of the yellow poles, all dyed blue within seconds.

"So, you're hiding again, are you?" Kiryu chuckled. "I discard Flare Wasp **[*]** from my deck to activate its ability. While it exists in my Graveyard, all my monsters gain 300 attack points".

"That puts One-Hundred Eye Dragon at 3300," Himuro mused bitterly. "How's Yusei supposed to overcome that?"

"He'll find a way," Yanagi chirped. "If anyone's going to figure out how to take down a monster like that, it'll be sonny".

"I activate Heal Waver's effect," Yusei called. "For each one of Junk Warrior's levels, I regain 100 lifepoints".

The mirror floated across the field, drifting over Yusei's D-Wheel and beginning to glow. Golden sparkles of light rained over the Signer amidst a ray of light, as thought the sun had broken through the night, but Yusei ignored it all; his eyes were still focused only on Kiryu, desperate to find a way to rescue him before it was too late.

**YUSEI - KIRYU  
2900 -LP- 2900**

"They're even now," Blitz commented, lifting his eyebrows in surprise.

"But Kiryu's got the dominant field…" Saiga murmured. "Yusei's going to have to fight back harder if he wants to survive".

Rally watched Saiga with an anxious look; no-one had directly referred to Yusei's struggle as a fight to live or die, but that was the case. He rotated his head once more to the D-Wheels in front of him, wrapping one hand around the other, praying for the only result he would deem justice.

"Yusei…"

"I set two cards face-down," the Signer yelled, slipping the pair into place.

"Too bad, Yusei. You did nothing," Kiryu chuckled. "You seem to be able to do anything about change; you're always holding it back. Well, I'll make a change for the better; I'll annihilate you and open up the road to moving forward. The world will move forward and sink into Hell".

Yusei snarled, narrowing his eyes as Kiryu made his position clear once again; he had been deluded by the Dark Signers, drawn into their twisted world and adopted their damning philosophy regarding people. As a twisted cult, they were going to end the lives of innocent people, all for a selfish game of revenge.

**SEVENTH TURN – KIRYU**

"Don't look so upset, Yusei. I'll give a preview. You can be the first to experience the world of this forsaken world" Kiryu laughed. "My turn".

**YUSEI - KIRYU  
2900 -LP- 2900  
****5 -SPC- 5**

Kiryu grinned, sliding the card he had drawn into the lower level of his Duel Disk, emptying his hand once more. "Now everything's in place. One-Hundred Eye Dragon, attack Junk Warrior" he yelled, throwing his arm around. "Infinity Sight Stream!" The black dragon opened its mouth, rapidly collecting energy for its slaughter of its Synchro counterpart. Kiryu grinned wickedly, seeing Yusei make no move to direct or negate the attack. "One-Hundred Eye Dragon's effect will transfer Infernity Dwarf's effect to itself; now its attack will inflict Piercing Damage".

Yusei snarled, glaring at the dragon just as the stream was unleashed, roaring towards him with ferocious power, ripping apart the road ahead, launching shards of concrete and rubble towards Yusei and his machine. The energy crashed into Junk Warrior, crushing its armour mercilessly and ripping apart its body. The surge of power, however, continued, swallowing Yusei's D-Wheel, causing it to shudder violently under the pressure, launching further pieces of the road at Yusei, one piece slashing across his left cheek, cutting through his Marker. The piece was ignored; helpless, Yusei cried out while trying to keep his D-Wheel in the centre of the track.

**YUSEI - KIRYU  
900 -LP- 2900  
****3 -SPC- 5**

As the energy passed on and disintegrated, the D-Wheel was thrown around one more, pushing almost to the ground and spinning wildly. Jack cringed, remembering having experienced the terrifying stunt himself once before; he had been ejected from his machine and black out. Would Yusei suffer that same bitter outcome? The bike neared the flames, their glow flashing across Yusei's vision with each rotation. After a number of seconds, the sickening gyration slowed and Yusei was able to regain control of his machine. Dazed, but safe and with the small trail of blood slathered across his cheek wildly, Yusei revved his engine, chasing down Kiryu and his demonic beast.

"Now One-Hundred Eye Dragon inherits Infernity Destroyer's effect; when Junk Warrior was destroyed, it deals 800 points of damage!" Kiryu hollered.

"What?" Yusei gasped.

"Take this, Yusei; a glimpse of Hell as you stand on the edge!" the Dark Signer yelled ecstatically.

In front of the largest eye placed in the centre of the dragon's chest, an immense purple orb of energy lined with black waves materialised, growing to consume much of the dragon's body. Sweat streamed down Yusei's face when he realised that the blast was going to come and strike him directly, helpless as the sphere rolled away from its source and roared towards him. As soon as it hit, he would be barely clinging onto life.

"_Yusei!_" the others yelled in horror.

Unable to do nothing more than unwillingly close the gap between himself and the purple energy, Yusei yelled out, his eyes wide with terror and the world around the incoming blast shrouded in white, disappearing into nothing.

* * *

_Kiryu had nothing to save him should the bars snap; his hand clung on beyond the fatigue cracks growing across the rods, his other hand still clutching the rope to ensure it didn't snap off his Duel Disk. Yusei kept his eyes narrow, despising his position; he was endangering a friend, he was unable to help himself, everything had stopped for his sake. Crow burst onto the roof, charging towards the kneeling team-mate._

"_Kiryu!" he yelled. "I'm here"._

"_Cr- Crow, give me a hand," Kiryu hissed groggily._

_Crow snatched the rope from Kiryu's hand, leaning forward as he did so, his left hand wrapped around one of the upright bars. He shot a look to Kiryu as if to tell him to crawl back to safety before continuing his efforts. Kiryu obeyed without a word, pushing himself onto his knees and disconnecting the rope from his Duel Disk, enabling him to help pull Yusei up, rather than continue to risk his life, something he was well aware Yusei wouldn't approve of. Crow then stood, clutching the rope with both hands, giving Kiryu the task of pulling the line upwards, dragging Yusei higher._

_As soon as the boy was in arm's length, Kiryu reached down with his right hand, convinced neither were endangered any longer. With a firm grasp, Kiryu managed to push himself backwards, rising almost to his full height, dragging Yusei's arm with him. Yusei immediately set his right hand onto the roof, aiding him to push himself up, granting Kiryu the privilege of falling onto his rear, panting with relief. Crow grinned, his arms hanging in front of him, fingers too numb to release the cord. Yusei gratefully set his eyes onto the close floor, taking in several deep breaths before smiling up at Kiryu._

"_Thank you… Kiryu…" he breathed._

_Kiryu chuckled, flashing a thumbs-up, continuing to fill his burning lungs with air at the same time. Crow, standing over the pair, glared over his shoulder at the cowardly leader, whom had watched the entire incident. Aware he could no longer even consider fighting back, he turned and charged across the lower roof, aiming to flee and return at another time with an army greater than the one he had rustled together in the past days and weeks. As the door leading to the building's internals approached, he grinned, only for it to burst open. Jack appeared in the doorway, his leg extended, confirming he had been the one who threw open the door and knock the man back. The defeated crashed onto the ground, staring dully at the sky; he could no longer avoid the inevitable truth; he'd lost and Team Satisfaction had gained his land. Jack progressed forward, pressing the sole of his shoe against the man's chest and leaned forward, striking him across the face with his fist. The man grunted in agony and passed out. Nevertheless, Jack continued to glare at him with venom seething through his face._

"_How I'd like to toss you overboard for threatening my friend's life the way you did…" the blonde hissed._

_Instead, he held back. Smirking upwards towards the trio on the opposite roof and raised his fist victoriously. The three returned the gesture with bright smiles._

_The four reunited once they returned to their base, Kiryu and Crow having moved the wooden table set up in their makeshift operations room onto the table for the official inheritance. The four briefly pressed their comrades', their symbol of brotherhood. Jack and Yusei smiled whilst watching Kiryu laying out the map, one section left white, marked with the single letter. Kiryu removed the marker from his jacket's pocket, scribbling out the streets and letter claiming it to be under the control of another team. Finally, Satellite fell solely under their control._

_Kiryu lifted the map, grinning proudly at their accomplishment. "With this, Satellite is united. It's officially ours now"._

"_We made it," Crow called._

"_Yeah," Yusei answered with a nod._

"_But of course," Jack scoffed proudly._

_The four broke simultaneously into a fit of laughter; embracing everything about the moment, the feeling as they birthed the new era of Satellite, surrounded by their closest friends, their allies and the great sense of satisfaction they had achieved through conquering all others._

"_It's all proof," Kiryu said. The map flew upwards from his throw as his declaration emerged in words. "Team Satisfaction is the best!"_

_The map flapped in the wind, floating off to an unknown grave, its purpose fulfilled. Regardless, the four laughed endlessly, their bonds stronger than ever, their strength far beyond that of anyone else. They were Kings of Satellite; it was their empire, no-one could take away what their bonds had created._

* * *

Yusei continued to yell out in horror, his vision completely engulfed by the stream of energy. The surge crashed into his D-Wheel, ripping a piercing scream out of him that neither Jack nor Crow would have ever believed possible.

**YUSEI - KIRYU  
100 -LP- 2900**

The D-Wheel's tyres lifted from the ground, the machine thrown from the ground. Jack and Crow gasped in horror as Yusei's D-Wheel fell backwards, crashing into the purple flames and disappearing; his scream silenced before he could end it himself.

"Burn in Hell, Fudo Yusei!" Kiryu yelled over his shoulder.

"No!" Crow cried. "No, Yusei! Stop this… Kiryu…" His eyes burning with tears rose to the flaming battlefield laid out in front of them. "Stop it, Kiryu!"

"Yusei…" Jack whispered, contemplating the vanishing of his friend, apparently dead.

Kiryu cackled wildly, pleased with achieving his goal of slaying the Signer whom he had called a friend in the past. Satisfaction in destroying his enemy would follow quickly.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Tops-**_

Ruka's glowing Birthmark began to burn, passing on the message that something had happened to Yusei. The girl winced and clutched it tightly, biting her lower lip to avoid crying out and worrying her brother more than he already was. She doubled over, her wincing drawing Rua's eyes to her.

"Ruka, what's wrong?" he asked quickly.

Ruka opened her eyes halfway, keeping her vision fixed on the Birthmark, puzzled by its peculiar behaviour. "Something's happened…" she whispered shakily. "I think it's Yusei".

Without warning, she jumped up and turned, charging towards the French doors that separated her from the night. Rua gasped, shocked by his sister's sudden actions and jumped after her. Reaching out with her right arm, Ruka's fingertips were inches from the glass when Rua's arms snapped around her waist, keeping her from continuing her race. Despite his clear concern, the girl struggled against his grip, moaning as she failed to release herself from him hold.

"Rua!" she cried. "Let me go!"

"No!" Rua protested. "You can't go; there's nothing you can do. Yusei's all the way in Satellite, we can't do anything from here".

Ruka's thrashing calmed and the girl sank onto her knees, tears streaming down her face, small sobs escaping her tightened throat. With the situation calmed, Rua's arms loosened around her and immediately, Ruka threw herself around, burying her face into Rua's chest. The boy laid his hand onto the back of his sister's head, his heart torn over his inability to do anything that would bring her even slight comfort.

"Yusei," the girl cried, her voice muffled somewhat against Rua's chest.

Rua's brow furrowed, he felt just as worried and upset by the suggestions made by the Birthmark's strange activation and the burning sensation that joined it. His eyes rose up from Ruka, his hand rubbing the back of her skull tentatively. Even from inside the building, the purple aura could be seen glowing in the distance, a signal that whatever had been predicted by the Crimson Dragon was beginning.

'_Yusei…'_ the boy thought, wishing only that there could be a sign the Tail Signer was still breathing.

* * *

_**-Satellite: Streets-**_

The collected group were continuing to struggle with Yusei's apparent death, Rally shivered in place, comforted only by Saiga's hand falling onto his shoulder, drawing the young boy's eyes up to the man's sympathetic face. The first real sign of gentler emotions that any of the group had seen from the man since his arrival. Jack clenched his fist by his side, glancing at the Birthmark on his arm that continued to glow regardless, burning into his arm. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth, unable to even consider that Yusei could actually have died in the flames.

Just as his sight vanished, the front tyre of the crimson D-Wheel emerged from the flames, the machine itself riding horizontally on the flames. Kiryu's laughter came to an immediate halt when he made out Yusei and the red vehicle still existing. Rally cried out, pointing to the display on the monitor, alerting the others. Jack's eyes snapped open and then fell to his Birthmark, wondering if the Crimson Dragon had played a role in Yusei's miraculous survival. The thought, however, was short-lived. Had the Crimson Dragon involved itself, there would have been a sign; the return was achieved through Yusei's hands alone. Yusei pulled back on his D-Wheel, lifting the front wheel from the flames and yelling out as he jumped away from the edge of Hell and back onto the battlefield, a cover of flames disintegrating around him. The Signer's narrowed remained narrow as he chased down his enemy, panting from the sudden requirement of so much strength, pouring in everything he had, just to avoiding dying.

"I won't die, Kiryu. Not now," he growled. "I've got a reason to keep living; I won't die with that still beating".

Kiryu glared with unparalleled abhorrence flashing through his dead eyes, sending a chill down Yusei's spine and a gasp from his mouth. In the flames, he had seen the key to unlocking the mystery behind what drove the two apart; he seized the key and with Kiryu's hateful look, he could finally learn the truth he had locked away. He remembered the rain, he remembered the lightning; there were so many details that remained sketchy. But through it all, Kiryu's voice rang through.

"_YUSEI!"_

Yusei's eyes widened, recalling the sound of that voice. It had been exactly the same as what he heard after Takasu's death; he had been standing on top of the very structure where Kiryu had been imprisoned after he vanished from Satellite. He had been there, covered in Takasu's blood while staring down in horror at the crime he had committed, looking to Satellite as though it were a safe haven from the gravity of what had happened. In reality, it was just beckoning him back so he could endure retribution for the sins he had forced himself to forget. It had been a sign that the two were going to meet again in these deadly conditions. Shaking away the stunned look, Yusei clenched his jaws and glared at Kiryu, even if he was backed into a corner, he was going to find out what happened between them. He would survive to find that answer.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Security HQ-**_

The door to the dimmed chamber, lit only by the multiple screens that monitored the lower sector of Neo-Domino. A Security officer rose from his seat, saluting the Profiler standing in front of him. Kinomiya pressed his glasses back, settling them on the bridge of his nose and smirking.

"I was told there was a commotion regarding the Pipeline earlier," he stated. "Did you find what I'm looking for?"

"I believe so, sir," the officer replied.

He returned to the seat, tapping his fingertips against the keyboard. The monitor showing the factory surrounding the mouth of the Pipeline flashed, travelling backwards through time at a rapid speed. An object reversed its path and retreated from the building. Kinomiya's eyes widened and the man leaned forward, grabbing the corner of the seat. His finger rose to the monitor, pointing it out to the officer to indicate he had noticed the abnormality.

"There," he called. "I saw something".

The officer paused the footage and allowed it to play as normal. Kinomiya's eyes narrowed while watching out for any sign of the invader. As the white D-Wheel charged onto the monitor, he slammed down on a key, pausing the footage. The monitors reflected their lights off the man's spectacles when it hit him, resulting in a sinister grin. On the screen, Jack had been caught fleeing the City and heading into Satellite, a determined flame blazing in his eyes, even frozen, it shone through.

"So, that's it…" Kinomiya said, grinning wildly. "I have you now, Jack Atlus".

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_Kiryu: Ahahahahahahaha! Yusei, if you can't remember what your sin is, then you've lost before I even try!_

_Yusei: Kiryu, I won't lose to someone whose been tainted by darkness. I'll save you somehow._

_Jack: There's more to come. I can feel it; the Dark Synchro Monsters aren't the only weapons that the Dark Signers have…_

_Yusei: Regardless of what you say, or what power you've gained by damning yourself to this reversed world, I'll fight back. Next time: "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge, Chapter 30 – Herald of Destruction! Earthbound God Awakened!" Riding Duel, Acceleration!_

**NEXT KEY CARD – Earthbound God Ccapac Apu**

* * *

**[1]** _"__Clustering stars, will call upon a new force! Become the light its shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!__"_

**[2]** _"__Shikkoku no tobira ga orishi toki, meifu no hitomi ga hirakareru! Maioriro yami yo! Dāku Shinkuro! Ideyo, Wanhandoreddo Ai Doragon!__"_

**[*]** Cards made for _The Neo-Domino Purge_


	30. Herald of Destruction! Earthbound God!

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - The Neo-Domino Purge**

_Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. Following the events of Episode 8; Rex Godwin uses the information regarding research on momentum to plan an attack and elimination of the Satellite residents. When a leak reaches Satellite, the residents band together. All but Yusei Fudo, who is forced to watch from the outside.  
__Contains violence, language, character death._

* * *

From a deck of cards, five rise up, lining up underneath a banner with the symbols to spell out "Card of the Week". Rua and Ruka spring up with raised fists, landing on their tiny feet and shift their weight from one to the other, arms rigid and stretched out to the side. Together they chime.

"What will it be? What will it be?" Together they twirl from the five cards, opening an arm to the selected. "This is what we have for this week".

The five cards turn over revealing Miracle Locus, Hyper Synchron, Earthbound God Ccapac Apu, Damage Translation and Heal Waver. The central card - Earthbound God Ccapac Apu - is enlarged to signify its status as the Key Card. Rua and Ruka gaze at it.

"Wh- What the- ?" Ruka gasps.

"It's called an Earthbound God" Rua cries. "And it doesn't sound good.

"What kind of terrifying monster could this be?" Ruka asked, looking away.

"Can it even be beaten?" Rua whines, looking away from the card with a fearful blue shade growing between his eyes.

* * *

_**-Satellite: Streets-**_

Despite the middle of the night having descended upon Satellite, Yusei's crimson D-Wheel pursued Kiryu's dark counterpart furiously. The machine, however, was beginning to struggle with the enormous strain being placed upon it; its front tyre wobbling within the frame's tip, sparks and small clusters of dirt coughed out from the uneasy ride. Yusei tightened his fingers around the grips either side, trying to assert his place over the crumbling machine, the brief spell within the flames that Kiryu had described as the edge of Hell the only target of blame for the D-Wheel's deteriorating state. Satellite's rough terrain did nothing to help, but rather collaborated with the demonic forces in a plot against the struggling Signer. Recognise the plight of his opponent, Kiryu began to laugh wildly, pleased that he had managed to damage a symbol of Yusei's work and hopes, even if he hadn't managed to kill him yet.

"Hey, Yusei, are you sure that'll be able to hold up long enough to die with you/" he asked mockingly.

Yusei narrowed his eyes sharply, glaring hatefully at the twisted man with disgust over the comment of his treasured bike. He had to admit, however, that Kiryu had a point and lowered his eyes to the Duel Disk and monitor in front of him, the machine shuddering terribly.

'_Please…'_ he wished mutely. _'Hang in there a little longer… Just until I can end this duel'._

The plan had to convert into finishing the clash as quickly as possible if the D-Wheel was to survive long enough for Yusei to tend to it afterwards. The two machines roared past the hill in which the others remained gathered anxiously, completing another lap of the immense geoglyph.

"Yusei!" Rally, Taka, Nerve and Blitz cried unanimously.

While the four were focused solely on their companion, fearful of how he was going to manage fighting back, Saiga's attention rested venomously on Kiryu. He continued to seethe while keeping an eye on the Dark Signer, furious that the faction the deluded man claimed to be a member of had brainwashed him and pit him against the very people whom he had been assigned to help some time prior to actually meeting them. Himuro and Yanagi rotated their faces towards Crow, whose fist was clenched beside the monitor flashing with streamed footage from the battle.

"Hey, hey, you think sonny's going to be alright?" the elder man asked.

Crow sighed heavy-heartedly, slackening his shoulders. "I don't know…" he sighed.

Meanwhile, Jack watched the monitors with a much firmer demeanour, keeping his fists clenched either side of him; a fire blazed in his eyes whilst watching the duel progress slowly, much more confident in his friend's abilities. His strengthened belief drew the attention of the others.

"Yusei's very life is still riding on the edge of the flames" he affirmed. "He's not going to lose with that kind of threat lingering over him".

"How do you know that?" Himuro inquired.

Jack didn't respond with words immediately, but lowered his eyes to the Birthmark imprinted on his skin, glowing with panic to alert the other Signers that one of their own had entered the deadly duel, facing one of their shadows. Aki and Ruka crossed his mind; were they waiting? Did they have any idea of the gravity of their battle lying ahead?

"Yusei's D-Wheel has taken heavy damage after that stunt Kiryu pulled" he added. "It's running purely on willpower alone now".

The others gasped, horrified by the suggestion that the brief time in the strangely coloured flames had managed to cause so much damage and leave the machine on the edge of collapse. A breakdown that would easily end the young Signer's life and guide the Dark Signers further down the road to victory, bringing the world closer to its demise.

* * *

**Chapter 30 – Herald of Destruction! Earthbound God Awakened!**

**[Hakai no Kizashi! Jibakushin wa Mezameru!]**

**KEY CARD – Earthbound God Ccapac Apu**

_**-Satellite: Streets-**_

Kiryu grinned maliciously, turning another corner in the flaming track with an expectation to lose sight of Yusei, never to witness him skidding around the bend and chasing after him with the same ferocity as previously. His D-Wheel was damaged good, shuddering with fear under the strain and nearing the end itself. Yusei clenched his teeth, carefully manoeuvring the machine around the bend and shooting after Kiryu, catching a glimpse of the sparks flying from the pieces connecting the front tyre to the rest of the vehicle as the machine coughed violently once more. His eyes narrowed, both worry and determination flashed through the irises; he just needed it to hold on a short time longer.

**EIGHTH TURN – YUSEI**

**YUSEI - KIRYU  
100 -LP- 2900  
****4 -SPC- 6**

"It's my turn" he called, lifting the top card of his deck away. "I summon Hyper Synchron **[ATK 1600]**".

The blue-armoured Synchro raced onto the high-speed battlefield, a ring around its head and three chest-plates all beige with a white face fixed between them. Red eyes glowed just underneath the band glowed, matching the crimson circle fixed into the centre of the pale strip. From the stout torso, a black bar hung, encased in the same armour, which was then divided into horizontal legs, sinking into two wide casings to match the rest of the body. White fingers flexed and smoke billowed from the grey exhausts fixed onto the machine monster's back.

"Tuner monster…" Rally whispered, his eyes wider than usual, glittering with a thin ray of hope breaking through the darkness.

"Heal Waver's effect restores my lifepoints by 100 for each of Hyper Synchron's levels" Yusei added, stretching his hand towards the additional of his forces.

The mirror servant floated around, manoeuvring wildly in a struggle to line itself up with Yusei, sprinkling the D-Wheel with its golden glimmers. Once again, the Signer paid the lights no attention and focused only ahead.

**YUSEI - KIRYU  
500 -LP- 2900**

Kiryu laughed in response to the tactic, grinning widely over his shoulder. "You can try, but no amount of healing is going to save you" he yelled confidently. "It'll only be a matter of time before your lifepoints hit zero; inevitable, you may as well accept that fact".

Yusei grunted, tilting his head backwards to sharpen his glare towards the psychotic racer. "I tune Level 4 Hyper Synchron with Level 4 Heal Waver".

The chest of the Synchron opened up, ejecting four stars dancing through the air; the machine shell vanished without the lights of life glowing inside its form. The stars transfigured themselves into green rings, luring the mirror ally into their grasp and exposing the four stars hiding inside it, lining each one with the barriers.

"_Tsudoishi negai/hoshi ga, aratani kagayaku hoshi tonare! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Hishouseyo, __**Sutādasuto Doragon**__!_ **[ATK 2500]**" **[1]**

A string of light pierced the stars, exploding into a wide ray as soon as the group were connected once more. The white and sky blue dragon shrieked as it soared through the gate opened, stretching its majestic wings and spraying the field with its namesake, opening its jagged jaws and glaring at the enemy dragon with its piercing yellow eyes.

'_This has to end quickly'_ Yusei thought, glaring at the black-clad D-Wheeler. _'Forgive me, Kiryu…'_

The group waiting atop the hill on the edge of the battleground watched anxiously; with its basic power, Stardust was no match for One-Hundred Eye Dragon. Jack, however, narrowed his eyes, aware of what Yusei's tactics had achieved, saying nothing in response to the questions his friends exchanged between them behind the blonde's back.

"Hyper Synchron's effect: due to its part in the Synchro Summon of a Dragon-Type monster, Stardust gains 800 attack points" the Signer yelled. Above his head, a white glow surrounded the dragon, tilting its head back and tensing the muscles in its curved arms and outstretched legs, roaring once more whilst accepting the burst of power **[ATK 3300]**. "Stardust Dragon, attack One-Hundred Eye Dragon. Shooting Sonic!"

The dragon unleashed its sparkling spray, crackling through the air whilst storming towards the darker version of the dragon's kind. Kiryu leaned back, smirked smugly towards the pursuing rider and his attacking dragon.

"You think Stardust is the only one that can evade destruction by using Hyper Synchon's effect?" he asked slyly. "Not quite; One-Hundred Eye Dragon's effect will transfer Infernity Guardian's power to it, thereby protecting it from destruction as well".

The stream of light crashed into the dragon, although failed to break through. Instead, the demonic dragon struggled to shrug off the blast, sliding away from it after a moment, allowing the stream to continue and disintegrate, leaving the field as it had been during the beginning of the Battle Phase. Kiryu responded to the deadlock with a dark chuckle, smirking over his shoulder while Stardust fell back to Yusei's side of the field. "That's no good" he laughed. "You can't even break through a creature representing the Dark Signers and the world to come. You've grown weak, Yusei".

Yusei narrowed his eyes, stretching his right arm to the face-down card sliding along the ground beside his D-Wheel. "Trap card open - Miracle Locus".

"What?" Kiryu yelped.

"This card forces you to draw one card" Yusei announced. "Then Stardust gains 1000 attack points as well as the ability to attack a second time".

Kiryu snarled, begrudgingly picking up the top card of his deck. From the hill, the others' faces all filled with hope and relief; thrilled that Yusei had managed to turn around the situation and use the Dark Synchro Monster's ability against it, now leaving it vulnerable to Stardust's power. Yusei pointed to the black and silver dragon.

"Stardust; destroy One-Hundred Eye Dragon!" he yelled. "_Shooting Sonic!_"

The dragon shrieked upon unleashing the glittering blast, crashing into the monster forcing its eyes closed. The beast groaned and roared helplessly, exploding ferociously, the force tearing up the ground, launching several shards of rock and concrete at Kiryu and his D-Wheel, knocking him closer to the flaming barrier beside him. The Dark Signer yelled out, a hint of fear in the anguished cry, raising his glowing arm in front of his eyes to prevent watching the flames draw closer.

**YUSEI - KIRYU  
500 -LP- 1600  
****4 -SPC- 5**

'_Kiryu…'_ Yusei thought, narrowing his eyes and trying to ignore the screaming of the deluded man.

The others watching, however, showed no concern for Kiryu, with the exception of Jack and Crow. Taka, Blitz, Yanagi and Rally danced, punching the air with clenched hands and cheered over the successful barrage of strikes. Himuro smirked whilst watching the monitor passed Jack's spiked shoulder.

"Yes, now Yusei's opened up a massive hole in Kiryu's deck" he declared confidently.

In between the flaming walls, Yusei closed the gap between himself and Kiryu, whose D-Wheel wobbled dangerously. As his D-Wheel neared the dark counterpart, Kiryu began to chuckle. Yusei watched the strange rider with a puzzled look, interrupted when all of a sudden, Kiryu's D-Wheel threw itself away from the flames and towards Yusei. The Signer decelerated to avoid crashing, but not escaping entirely; the front end of the D-Wheel moaned and creaked, spitting further. Yusei narrowed his eyes whilst watching the display, lifting his head with a furious scowl directed at Kiryu, who picked up a card from his deck.

"Yusei… you really think that the Dark Signers are relying just on Dark Synchro Monsters?" he asked in a low tone. Yusei said nothing in response, but watched, suppressing his frustration; but his fears grew while Kiryu held up the card; depicting a black giant rising from the flames, its body decorated with blue accents. "One-Hundred Eye Dragon's effect: when it's destroyed, I draw a certain card from my deck; I'll use this opportunity to show you the true ace card of the Dark Signers: the Earthbound God".

The sight of the card seemed to trigger something inside of Yusei, causing the Signer to flinch and stare at the card as though it were some kind of ghost from the past.

"Earthbound God?" Nerve repeated. "What the hell is that?"

As though the glowing Birthmarks connected them, Yusei and Jack managed to quickly deduce that the named force was the one responsible for the destruction in the vision. They must have been the embodiment of the Dark Signers' feelings, using them against the group working under the Crimson Dragon for their own selfish motives, manipulating innocent people whose perceptions of reality had been distorted.

Kiryu narrowed his eyes sharply; cutting out all but Yusei chasing after him. "Why are you hesitating?" he asked in a low voice. "Could it be because you're a traitor and you still can't face up to that?"

Yusei's eyes widened and a gasp escaped him; he didn't know why, but the suggestion seemed to wake something inside of him. It was all flooding back as though the word 'traitor' had been a key to realising the truth he had buried to avoid facing it.

* * *

_The rain had been torrential that night, as though some kind of omen over the fate of Team Satisfaction. Jack and Crow raced along the streets, searching desperate for any sign, their voices downed out by the thunderclaps and lightning bolts that forced most people in Satellite to hide in the best shelter they could._

_Security patrol cars raced down the streets, casting much longer spells of light across roads and into the emptied windows of buildings, all searching for the same target. That target was Kiryu, standing over the corpse of a Security officer, blood smeared across his face and clothes, grinning maliciously. Kiryu was frozen within the scene, caring for nothing more than his latest victory; a triumph over more invaders._

"_KIRYU!"_

_The named man turned, barely having enough time to recognise Yusei lunging at him and knocking him from the pool of blood, throwing them both onto the ground and rolling in dirt and rainwater, struggling to be the one that came out on top and assert their argument. Kiryu groaned when his back hit the ground and the rolling ceased, his arms pinned to the filthy ground by Yusei's hands, the younger member panting whilst hanging over Kiryu on all fours. The two shunned the downpour and stared at one another, their faces shining in the light of the approaching Security cars, closing in on the alleyway._

"_Yusei!" Kiryu yelled at the top of his lungs. A pained look crossed Yusei's face while he worked to restrain Kiryu, panting from his desperate search under the torrential downpour. "You traitor!"_

* * *

Yusei stared blankly ahead while the memory thrust its way back into his consciousness. The hollering that erupted from Kiryu had been the voice that lured him towards Satellite following the duel with Takasu' it had been Kiryu, who had seemingly suffered at Yusei's hands, whose voice penetrated reality and struck him. Around him, only the crumbling sounds of his D-Wheel's strain reached him, sounding as though the pieces were clanging against one another or the D-Wheel was riding over broken pieces discarded in the past.

'_Why… ?'_ he asked himself silently. _'Why couldn't I remember something so important?' _

More worryingly, it had been that very misunderstanding that had led to Kiryu finding the Earthbound God and being manipulated to serve as its puppet. On top of that, he possessed the being in the form of a card; according to him, the ace of the Dark Signers.

"True ace card?" Yusei repeated hoarsely. "Then I won't let you use it. Trap card open: Synchro Destructor. Because One-Hundred Eye Dragon was destroyed by a Synchro Monster, this subtracts half of its original attack power from your lifepoints".

"That doesn't finish Kiryu off though…" Taka sighed. "He'll be left with 100 lifepoints".

"No; that's not true" Jack insisted, keeping his sight from the group. "If that card's effect goes through; Yusei'll win".

"Huh? How's that work?" Blitz asked.

"Synchro Destructor doubles the damage if the monster destroyed is also a Synchro Monster" Jack replied.

"It may not be exactly the same, but One-Hundred Eye Dragon _is_ a Synchro Monster" Crow added. "A Dark Synchro Monster is no different".

"Then that means…" Rally gasped.

"Synchro Destructor deals 3000 points of damage" Yusei yelled.

Two masses of white energy glowed encased in transparent replicas of the destroyed Dark Synchro Monster. The first of the blasts launched itself from the card, followed quickly by its partner, curling from its origin and rising over Kiryu's D-Wheel, descending at an angle that would send it through Kiryu's back, piercing the Dark Signer with enough force to bring an end to the struggle. Kiryu grimaced, slamming down on his Duel Disk, resulting in his face-down card flying upwards.

"Reverse card open - Damage Translation" he barked. "This halves all the damage I take from effects and for each one, I get to summon a Ghost Token".

"What?" Yusei gasped.

A pink barrier formed itself around the D-Wheel just as the first blast was about to penetrate its radius. The glowing stream plunged into Kiryu's back, crashing through his body and emerging out his abdomen, the Dark Signer yelled out in anguish, doubling over and shuddering whilst trying to keep himself in control of the D-Wheel.

**YUSEI - KIRYU  
500 -LP- 850**

The second blast followed, stripped of much of its power while pushing through the barrier and piercing Kiryu with a much thinner stream than it had originally been. Kiryu yelled out, hanging his head once the process was complete and his lifepoints drained.

**YUSEI - KIRYU  
500 -LP- 100**

Rally, Nerve, Taka, Blitz and Yanagi resumed celebrating while Jack, Crow and Saiga watched in the same sober manner, Himuro the bridge between them, smirking proudly while maintaining his composure. Yusei shrugged off the choking crackling of his D-Wheel, focused on the opening road ahead. While he gradually closed the gap between himself and Kiryu once more, the black-clad duellist began to chuckle, drawing the Signer's eyes, a droplet of sweat slipping down his face following the panic and fierce counterattack.

Kiryu's head rose, unveiling the sly smirk on the Dark Signer's pale face, eyes opened unevenly to add to his psychotic demeanour, further unnerving Yusei.

"Now Damage Translation summons two Ghost Tokens **[ATK 0]**" he chuckled chillingly. "Giving up a little strength was well worth it; thank you for helping me out, Yusei".

Two transparent spirits shot out of the card, howling mournfully; their eyes and stretched mouths red to mark them amongst the purple setting. The continuously twisted around one another playfully, circling above Kiryu's D-Wheel ominously.

Yusei grunted, clenching his teeth and sharpening his eyes whilst observing the dancing duo. He scanned his hand briefly, searching for anything that could prove itself useful in dealing with whatever was to come; with two Tokens on the field, Kiryu was in a strong position to summon whatever power he wanted, including the Earthbound God. There was nothing more; he would simply have to rely on the cards he had out and while moving his head back into place, he caught a glimpse of Stardust in the corner of his vision; it was his Signer Dragon, the most fitting to deal with the ace of the Dark Signers. Unless the vision was an inevitable future, he would simply put his faith in the Crimson Dragon and its servant.

"Turn end…" he mumbled.

**NINETH TURN – KIRYU**

"Draw" Kiryu yelled, snapping her arm across to his cards, removing the top with a sharp movement.

**YUSEI - KIRYU  
500 -LP- 100  
****5 -SPC- 6**

Without even glancing at the card, Kiryu laid it into his hand, exchanging it for the Earthbound God he had received during the previous turn and grinned; a psychotic smirk that overshadowed all his previous expression. His white teeth were exposed through the narrow strip between his dead lips; a wide grin that sent a chill running down Yusei's spine.

"Alright. It's show time!" he yelled in English.

From the opposite sides of the flame walls, dozens of figures appeared, all dressed in the same dark cloak Kiryu, Saiga and Mukuro had been sighted wearing. The gathering of so many ominous cloaks unnerved the Signer as well as the spectators, all astonished by the collection of innocent individuals in the dangerous region.

"They weren't there when we left" Jack growled. "What's going on?"

"There's been a rumour floating around… I thought it was just some story to scare off City duellists" Crow murmured.

"Rumour?" Saiga inquired, lifting a curious eyebrow.

"Apparently, there have been people disappearing" Crow sighed. "I'm guessing these are those poor souls; they must have been brainwashed".

"But that doesn't explain why they would have been brought here" Himuro noted.

Yusei's eyes jumped from one of the robed civilians to another, disgusted that the Dark Signers had not only manipulated vulnerable individuals, but effectively stolen hundreds of innocent people fighting just for survival, taking the opportunity to boost their forces. His face twitched; putting the grinding clangs of his D-Wheel to the back of his mind and snapped his head back towards Kiryu.

"What are you intend to do with these people?" he yelled furiously. "Kiryu, what have you been doing to these people just wanting to keep living?"

"I'll answer you, all right" Kiryu chuckled darkly. "But rather than do so with words, I'll just show you what lies ahead for these people. But not just them; but for Satellite and then this entire wretched world. The planet that will become a sacrifice".

"Sacrifice?" Yusei echoed, concerned over the use of such a word.

"You'll soon see; after all, you'll be the first significant sacrifice in this campaign" Kiryu replied slyly, cocking his head to the left. "I release my two Ghost Tokens".

The howling spirits wrapped themselves around one another, rising higher into the ominous sky until their vague forms became one; a large stone heart hanging from metallic bars, decorated with crimson markings and grooves to expose the empty innards. All around Yusei, the gathered began to wail in anguish and regret; he could only watch as their bodies became mere glowing shapes that were sucked towards the heart-like object hanging over the duel field. The others watching from above were equally horrified, having a much clearer view of the spectacle; witnessing helplessly as hundreds of souls were pulled towards the heart that began to beat, quickening its frequency as though their life force was being offered in exchange for the life of the creature inside, waiting to hatch once more.

"They're disappearing once more…" Jack murmured. "Into that thing".

"Kiryu!" Yusei yelled. It pained him to believe that someone he could once be so close to could have become such a monster; willingly slaying hundreds of lives without any remorse. "Stop this no. This isn't right".

"If they couldn't handle living in Satellite under Team Satisfaction, then this is the next best thing I can do for them" Kiryu answered cockily.

Yusei gasped, unable to decipher exactly what Kiryu's plan was based on the cryptic words. But that didn't distract the Dark Signer. Kiryu grinned as maliciously as ever, lifting the card above his head proudly, declaring himself the offered of souls in exchange for the forbidden God's power.

"_Hitobito no Tamashii wo Ikenie ni, Kourin seyo! Jibakushin __**Kokapaku Apu**__!_" **[2]**

A wide plume of pink energy matching the souls being dragged into the heart streamed up from the card standing well above Kiryu's head, crashing into the base of the heart and engulfing it. The organ pulsed, dangerously close to completing its task, the black grooves glowing a sinister shade of purple with each beat that passed and sucked in the last of the unfortunate souls. Immediately afterwards, the sheer power of the summoning ripped the piece apart, engulfing it in a wide pillar of light that slammed into the ground beside the flaming course and penetrated the purple and black clouds, reaching towards the sky beyond the strange blanket. The ground shook throughout the process, not calming even once the light vanished and the area was plunged back into darkness.

The hearts of the others didn't calm either, for shortly after the darkness resumed its reign, a thick black arm erupted from the ground, spraying the track that Kiryu and Yusei had just raced down with gravel and junk. While the arm lowered, the rest of the creature rose; resembling a simplistic design for the body, vaguely recognisable as human, with blue glowing accents across its body, significantly a ring in place of a face glowing with its newfound power **[ATK 3000]**.

"Wh- what the fuck is that?" Crow gasped, staring at the beast in disbelief.

Jack's eyes widened and travelled back to the shape reflected in the sky; the symbol was beginning to make sense as it resembled the rising Earthbound God. "That's… That's what Kiryu's Birthmark is based on".

Kiryu shrieked in a symphony of cackling, the shrill tone laced in amusement and ecstasy. Yusei, on the other hand,, stared up at the giant with a mixture of horror and alarm in his wide eyes, his mouth hanging open uncharacteristically. Kiryu rocked back and forth from the force of his chuckling, deteriorating from the high-pitched cackle to a laughter sounding similar to one from a child. Once he managed to calm down, he turned in his seat, grinning madly back towards Yusei.

"There's no possible way I can lose now; I'll finally have the revenge that's kept me stumbling along since back then" he said proudly. "This time, I'll send you into the flames of Hell and seal the gate behind you; that way, you won't be able to come back and try to haunt anyone with your detestable existence".

Yusei narrowed his eyes, puzzled by Kiryu's analogy and focus on the gateway to Hell, but the Signer quickly shrugged it off, seeing no point in centring his thoughts on the comparison while there were literally much bigger problems to deal with. Instead, his eyes returned to the towering being that made the two of them look like they were riding mere toys, Sweat streaming down his paling face.

Kiryu leaned back in his D-Wheel, grinning wildly at the very same creature. "Earthbound God Ccapac Apu, crush this pathetic Signer and deliver him to the cursed Hell that awaits!"

The monster rotated gradually, swinging its arm around with terrifying force. The fingers extending from the palm twitched in anticipation, eager to earn the honour of sacrificing the first of its mortal enemies; the Signer and his dragon, servants of the Crimson Dragon. Yusei threw his head backwards, catching the dragon in his sights.

"Stardust!" he yelled, heart beating harshly whilst clambering up into his throat.

The dragon shrieked and stretched its wings, gliding effortlessly towards the bleak palm of the massive creature. The dragon tucked its head between the wings, bracing itself for impact and inevitable victory over the towering monster; even if it was deemed a god, its power was still below that of Stardust's. However, when the two were supposed to collide, Stardust passed through and emerged out the back of the monster's hand, unharmed by the counterattack. Yusei gasped and watched with wide eyes, stunned by the revelation that Stardust could do nothing to protect him; he leaned forward, opening the face-down card that would act as a last resort; his only hope.

"Trap card - Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" he barked fearfully.

The simple cross with a discarded helmet and tattered white scarf ejected itself from the card, although remained within a short distance of the card. Kiryu twisted his head, offering another maddened grin.

"That's no good, Yusei" he chuckled. "An Earthbound God cannot be denied by something as weak as a Trap card".

"What?" Yusei gasped.

Steel wire vines emerged from the card, wrapping themselves around the scarecrow and prematurely sucked it back into the card, forcing it back into a set position. Yusei growled; his D-Wheel had begun shaking violently, moaning and clanging in panic over the impending doom that both D-Wheel and rider faced. The world shuddered in Yusei's view; he had no means of counteracting the Earthbound God's power and his D-Wheel was teetering on the edge of self-destruction, about to go down with him.

"Yusei!" the others cried fearfully from the mound overlooking the site.

He had nothing left to do but brace himself for the inevitable, Yusei closed his eyes and waited for the crunching that would be his body snapping and his soul torn from the tattered corpse. But that sound wasn't what penetrated the darkness of his fear.

"_Yusei!"_

The Signer's eyes snapped open once more, recognising the voice transmitted to him through the monitor. His eyes fell, finding Saiga leaning over the edge of BlackBird, his hand fixed above the monitor and Crow standing nearby with an equally unsure look upon his face.

"Saiga…" he breathed.

"_Listen to me, Yusei"_ Saiga called down the connection. _"On your right handgrip, press on the lowest key; it's called the De-Synchro. It's the only thing that'll save you now, you're careening along a fixed path that'll end under that thing. That control is your only hope"._

Yusei's eyes travelled to the control in question, wondering what Saiga had managed to do in the short time he had been with the machine. The shadow of the hand darkened, signalling its closing in. Yusei clenched his throat and pressed down on the button with all the might he could transfer to the single finger.

Witnessing the footage streamed to Crow's D-Wheel, Saiga's fringe hung limply over his eyes, shrouding them from any outside angle. "I'm sorry…"Yusei wasn't sure what to expect from the mysterious control he knew nothing about prior to Saiga's confession; he hoped for the best and waited for a sign that he would manage to escape the wrath of Kiryu and his menacing Earthbound God bearing over him. In reality, what followed only pushed his heart to thump faster; the D-Wheel underneath him broke in half; the nose and front tyre toppling towards the immense hand and the rest curling around him, forcing a vague cocoon that should shield him from the impact of Ccapac Apu's attack. The others around the guilty brunette watched in horror as the nose of the machine plummeted underneath the hand, disappearing when the palm crashed against the ground; aware that Yusei could have easily suffered the same fate. However, they were aware that Yusei was far from safe and redirected their attention to the young Signer. Debris from the collision launched shards of rock, concrete and gravel towards Yusei, crashing into his pinned down. The Signer did little more than moan in pain, at least he was alive.

Yusei's problems, however, were still far from over. While the road was ruptured and ripples of destruction spread, the remainder of the D-Wheel was caught up in the chaos, launching it into the air amongst another shower of gravel and debris. The others could only watch in horror as the remains gyrated sickeningly through the air and crashed onto the ground, throwing Yusei from the centre of it and throwing him back separately. The Signer's panicked cry was suddenly cut when his helmeted head crashed against the ground.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Tops-**_

The Birthmark glowing on Ruka's arm dimmed quickly after Yusei's accident; the sudden calming of the mystical symbol did nothing to ease the twins' concerns and Rua lifted his hands in confusion.

"It stopped" he cried.

The boy lifted his eyes to the sky lingering above the city; despite twilight surrounding the Japanese time zone, there was an eerie element to the dark sky that worried him. He advanced a step, pausing when he realised that charging out of the apartment would only provoke Ruka to follow; he couldn't bare to take any chances anymore. Instead, he focused solely on the black and purple sky spreading from Satellite.

"I wonder what this darkness means…" he murmured. "And why your Birthmark stopped glowing. It's strange; all these things happening at once".

"I don't know" Ruka dejectedly confessed, clutching her arm where the symbol had been ablaze.

Her eyes were drawn back to the limb by the lack of light emitted from it, leaving her wondering over the state of the Signer whose involvement in dark matters had triggered the reaction.

'_Yusei…'_ she thought anxiously.

Like Rua's, her own eyes moved upwards and navigated through the City, ceasing only when they set themselves in the direction of Satellite, well aware that the strange occurrence had taken place just a short time before. She could only pray for his sake.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Public Security Maintenance Bureau-**_

Godwin had occupied his office throughout the duration of the duel, managing to have the stream relayed by using one of the technical experts' abilities to hack Jack's D-Wheel systems. The idea had been that of Jeager's, suspecting that using Jack as a means of observing the conflict between Signer and Dark Signer from afar would enable them to deal with any extraneous factors interfering with the predetermined clash. Seated with his hands folded in front of his mouth, Godwin grimaced whilst watching Yusei's remaining D-Wheel crash, tossing him away, however, kept his eyes focused on the towering behemoth. Despite the team he had desperate been seeking having been caught off-guard by the demonic entity, he remained calm and collected, unfazed by the unofficial leader of the Signers enduring the gruelling crash.

'_This crushing defeat will serve as a purpose'_ he thought, his eyes reflecting the giant obstacle. _'It will be a signal to the Signers of just what lies ahead'_.

* * *

_**-Satellite: Streets-**_

Yusei's body bounced like a discarded toy launched away against the rough ground, landing on limbs and the back of his head at least once, scraping to a halt eventually whilst laying on his left side, his right arm bent in front of him, though without any sign of the Crimson Dragon's Birthmark. Within seconds of the Signer's body coming to a stop, Kiryu's D-Wheel rolled to a halt in front of it, the tyres just a couple of feet from Yusei's marked arm. Kiryu leaned back in his seat, beaming proudly over his seat.

"So, you're still trying to cling onto life?" he asked mockingly.

Yusei hissed in pain, barely conscious while his body twitched automatically, shrunken in pain. Kiryu threw his head back, cackling is delight over the fact that Yusei was teetering on the edge of death. The episode lasted briefly and calmed much quicker than Kiryu had proven to manage during the battle, followed by the rise of the Earthbound God card, shining brightly with its newfound power. Over the flaming geoglyph, the behemoth withdrew its arms, sinking into the ground, prisoner to the underworld whilst outside duels. As quickly as the monster itself vanished, all trace of the supernatural flames and reflection the dark clouds went with it, leaving charred trenches through the shoddy streets and ruins of buildings that had been waiting in harm's way. With Satellite back to normal, darkness took over its territory.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to see you face-down in the dirt, struggling to breath" Kiryu hummed sinisterly, licking the corner of his lips whilst savouring the moment. "I'm not going to let the duel finish you off, I want that privilege myself".

Savouring, however, wasn't enough. Kiryu clambered out of the D-Wheel and paced towards the fallen Signer, stopping with his shoes inches from the curve of Yusei's helmet. The Dark Signer's grin darkened, followed by a lifted foot, pressing the sole against Yusei's neck, gradually applying pressure. Despite his fading consciousness, Yusei choked, struggling to breath against the crushing force of the boot and gasped for air. The faint gasps were all Kiryu needed to feel satisfied and provoked him to press down harder. Unable to fight back, Yusei battled for as long as he could, letting one laboured breath slip out as he fell into darkness and his twitching came to an end, his body limp.

Kiryu's grin reached its peak, removing the boot, but not withdrawing; instead, he lined it up for one final stamp, imaging the scenario in his head, waiting eagerly to hear the snap as Yusei's neck was internally severed.

"Get away from him!"

The fantasy never became reality; Kiryu found Crow charging towards the two on his D-Wheel, Without enough time to finish his deed and escape, Kiryu raced back to his D-Wheel, throwing himself between the arms and chuckling whilst tapping the accelerator, managing to shoot away before Crow had an opportunity to intervene, kicking up dust and small stones that rained over Yusei's body. The redhead growled, skidding to a halt beside his comrade, jumping out just as quickly and diving to his side.

"Oi, Yusei, you okay?" he asked, laying a hand onto the Signer's shoulder and shaking him gently.

Yusei gave no reply, intensifying Crow's fears over his condition. The claps of the others' footsteps sounded behind him, but he paid them no attention. Using the hand pressed down on Yusei's shoulder, he pushed the body over and onto its back, revealing a large shard of debris standing out from his waist, having impaled the right side of his abdomen, blood soaking the shirt around it.

Crow's initial response was a chilled gasp. "Guy, we've got to get him out of here!"

The scene flashed onto Jack's monitor in order to alert the blonde who had stayed behind with Saiga, Blitz, Taka and Yanagi, drawing his eyes to the transmission. He successfully managed to keep his emotions under wraps and flinched briefly when he noticed Crow was crouched over an unconscious Yusei.

"What?" Himuro asked, amongst those rushing towards the pair. "What's wrong?"

"What's happened?" Rally cried, struggling to keep up with Nerve and Himuro.

"Yusei's been stabbed by some piece that broke off his D-Wheel or something" Crow yelled over his shoulder. "He's bleeding pretty bad; we've got to get him help".

The trio arrived, recoiling in horror and melancholy upon discovering the proof for Crow's account. On the other end of the connection, Jack seized Saiga's shirt, dragging him within inches of the blonde's seething face.

"What the hell did you do?" he growled fiercely.

"It was just an ejector device I installed while checking over the D-Wheel" Saiga insisted, gripping Jack's hand with both his own, trying to pry the fist from his clothing, to no avail. "I had a feel something like this was coming; Yusei was never going to escape that thing".

Crow pulled down the glove from Yusei's left hand, exposing his wrist to the night air, pressing down on it with two fingers from his left hand and holding his other just above Yusei's mouth, waiting for signs of life. He waited mere seconds to find both, sighing with relief and followed by turning his head to the three gathered behind him.

"He's got a pulse, but it's weak" he announced. "He's breathing too, so there's we've got a good chance".

"But this is Satellite, is there anywhere that can handle this kind of issue?" Himuro inquired, sliding his hand under Yusei's back.

He and Nerve dragged the body up, hanging one arm over their shoulders and dragged it towards BlackBird, following Crow who threw himself into the machine.

"Yeah, I'll head to Martha's" the redhead answered. "She's pretty much Yusei's only chance of surviving this".

"Martha? Who's that?" Taka asked, exchanging looks with an equally baffled Blitz.

"Don't worry about that; Martha's a good person" Jack replied, his arms folded over his chest to uphold his stoic exterior. "You should get going, and take the remainder of that D-Wheel with you".

"I saw a cart over nearby, we'll load the pieces into that" Saiga added.

Taka and Yanagi were quick to locate the cart and return with it, by which time, Crow was revving the engine of his D-Wheel, darting off with the same speed Kiryu had fled using. Rally's brow creased, watching Yusei hanging over the seat, like something that had been hunted and slaughtered, resting on his damaged abdomen. He remained transfixed until the D-Wheel and the two were out of sight.

"Yusei…" came from the boy's mouth.

Nerve ignored the youngster's torn state and jogged back to the partial D-Wheel, aiding his friends in transferring it from the ground to the cart, with additional assistance from Himuro.

"Right, let's get this to Martha's as quickly as we can" Blitz announced.

"But how? We have no idea where she lives" Taka lamented.

"I know" Saiga interrupted, appearing with Yanagi behind him.

"Eh?" Nerve sounded, shooting the man a suspicious look. "How would you know?"

Saiga sidestepped, turning his head back to the hill where Jack stood proudly beside his D-Wheel, watching the group with the same hardened expression as though none of the events had fazed him at all.

"Jack gave us directions from this area" Yanagi elaborated. "We should be there before long".

"And what about you?" Himuro asked gruffly. "You're not coming?"

"Not with you" Jack yelled back. "I'll go ahead with Yusei and Crow".

Himuro tapered his eyes, unrelenting in his suspicions over the Duel King who had led the initial attack against Satellite; he was under no obligation to believe him, he was running off the words of others. A small hand touched the edge of Himuro's drawing his attention away; there he found Rally smiling, though with tears sparkling in his eyes.

"Trust Jack, he's a good guy really" he choked. "He and Yusei have been friends for a long time, I know he's upset about this as well".

"Kid's got a point; we'll be more use making progress than standing here arguing with him" Saiga added.

Whilst the discussion progressed, Taka, Nerve and Blitz slipped themselves underneath the iron bar standing out from the wooden cart, wrapping their hands around it and beginning to push, despite having yet to learn the way to their destination. The turn surprised the others, who scattered in order to move out their path, clearing the blind road for them. Observing the sight, Saiga smirked and shook his head; in the past, he'd learned the darker side of friendship, but in Satellite, it appeared to be a brighter side to something. He, Rally, Yanagi and Himuro began to follow, leaving only Jack at the site.

The blonde surveyed the damage from him raised position, eyes narrow throughout the assessment; it was exactly what he had been doing just a fortnight before. The destruction of Satellite couldn't be put down to just the Dark Signers; he had been handed responsibility for leading the duellists of the City into the island with the very same intention. Not just one wave either, there had been at least three surges of duellists since the opening of the war.

With a grunt, Jack tried to shake off the thoughts and similarities between the plans, snatching his helmet from the seat of his D-Wheel and sliding it over his blonde hair before climbing in. His hands tightened around the grips as always, yet something still felt off; had he been shaken by the revelations? Was it Kiryu? The Earthbound God? Yusei's grave condition? A combination of the factors? Whatever it was, he narrowed his eyes sharply with a gentle grunt, determined to keep focused.

With one more attempt to put the issues to the back of his mind, Jack threw his D-Wheel forward and began skidding down the hill. It was that moment that he realised a helicopter was closing in on the location, lowering itself in his path. The sliding D-Wheel came to a halt at the base of the hill, making no other movements whilst waiting to learn who it was that had cut him off.

The door of the Security copter slid open and Mikage clambered out, setting her golden eyes onto the blonde with a somewhat wistful shine about them. At that moment, Jack was led to believe Godwin had emerged after witnessing the opening stage of the Signer War that had been predicted, eager to discuss Yusei's condition with the other known Satellite Signer.

That theory, however, was blown apart when another man in a grey suit appeared behind Mikage, grinning cockily whilst pushing the spectacles over his eyes back to the bridge of his nose.

"Well, well" Kodo Kinomiya spoke with a lax tone. "Jack Atlus. it looks like you're under arrest".

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_Jeager: It's time we dealt with this Fifth Dragon business._

_Rua: What are you doing? Why are you here?_

_Jeager: Hihihihihi! This should be easier than I expected._

_Jack: You bastard! You drag me back here just to talk about crimes I have nothing to do with?_

_Kinomiya: You fail to recognise the significance of your actions, Jack Atlus. I shall teach you what happens to criminals._

_Jack: Next time: "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge, Chapter 31 – Identity of the Fifth Signer?" Yusei, don't you dare die on us…_

**NEXT KEY CARD – Fallen King Daou**

* * *

**[1]** _"Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"_

**[2]** _"I sacrifice all these souls to you, Advent! Earthbound God Ccapac Apu"_

* * *

I've never been good at keeping this active like others, but now that my A-Levels are over, I'm hoping to be more successful. I make no promises, as my place at university was confirmed today :3, but I will do my best, especially as I don't want to have to spend years to get to what I feel are personal favourite areas of the story. Thanks for being so patient and reading.

_- CuteYami, 19__th__ August 2011_


	31. Identity of the Fifth Signer?

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - The Neo-Domino Purge**

_Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. Following the events of Episode 8; Rex Godwin uses the information regarding research on momentum to plan an attack and elimination of the Satellite residents. When a leak reaches Satellite, the residents band together. All but Yusei Fudo, who is forced to watch from the outside.  
Contains violence, language, character death._

* * *

From a deck of cards, five rise up, lining up underneath a banner with the symbols to spell out "Card of the Week". Rua and Ruka spring up with raised fists, landing on their tiny feet and shift their weight from one to the other, arms rigid and stretched out to the side. Together they chime.

"What will it be? What will it be?" Together they twirl from the five cards, opening an arm to the selected. "This is what we have for this week".

The five cards turn over revealing Manners of the Court, Deformer Videon, Fallen King Daou, Limiter Removal and Hate Agent. The central card - Fallen King Daou - is enlarged to signify its status as the Key Card. Rua and Ruka gaze at it.

"What is that?" Rua asks.

"It looks strange" Ruka mutters.

"It keeps coming back with more strength" Rua reads.

"And if there's another monster on the player's field, it can attack the opponent directly" Ruka adds.

* * *

_**-Satellite: Orphanage-**_

The squeal of the frenzied BlackBird pierced the dead night air whilst the machine raced through the deserted open wasteland, charging desperately towards the widen building Crow had visited the night that the City's duellists invaded Satellite. Despite his want to ensure his friend was fine, the redhead never once turned his eyes back to check on Yusei's hanging body, nor the blood spilling across the back half of his D-Wheel. He blindly encouraged the body that he would succeed in preserving the life leaking out.

Once the building rose over the crumbled road, hope shone inside of Crow's hollowing chest and a meek smile came onto his face, differing greatly from the cocky and confident grins he was used to sporting. He planned the rough end to his charge and slammed on the brake pedal, freezing his tyres, which began to squeal and steam, littering the ground with orange sparks that vanished into darkness within seconds. BlackBird came to a stop in line with the door, proof that his months of practice in stopping precisely had been paying off, but there was no time to admire the success. Crow jumped up from BlackBird, ripping his helmet from his head and, although automatically trying to rid himself of everything that could get in the way of getting what he needed, pressed it against the side of his torso, racing towards the door atop a few concrete steps and threw his fist against the door repeatedly

"Martha!" he yelled as if the building were on fire. "Martha, it's Crow! We need help! Martha!"

The door clicked open and the aging dark-skinned woman appeared above the glow of a candle fixed into a dish. Crow let out a sigh of relief over her quick appearance to the door, but while his eyes were closed, her hand dropped down against his head, striking him with the flat edge and smallest finger. The force caused Crow to yelp and jump back, his boots crunching the dried soil underneath rather than returning to the clean steps and rubbed the struck area with his empty hand.

"What… what the hell was that for?" he yelled.

"I have kids sleeping; you come here yelling and banging like that and don't expect anything?" Martha growled, pressing her hands on her hips.

"I told you, we need help" Crow growled. "That's why I was so loud; it's an emergency".

"We?" Martha echoed, cocking an eyebrow.

Crow turned his back on her and leapt back to the D-Wheel, Martha gasped when it dawned on her what was happening and rushed towards the machine while Crow settled his helmet on the ground beside the body of the vehicle. Martha raised her candle higher, spreading the light it emitted over the body and inhaled sharply, horrified to discover that the body draped over Crow's D-Wheel, soaking in his own blood, was one of her own.

"Yusei!" she yelped. "What happened?"

"It's a long story" Crow grumbled, slipping the red helmet from his friend's head, allowing the spikes of his head to hang once let loose.

"Dr Schmidt!" Martha yelled, looking towards the doorway burning with light. "Please, come out here".

Within a matter of seconds, the man with greying chestnut hair appeared in the threshold, white coat hanging down his slim body and his wrinkled face was wide with anxiety over the frantic tone of the woman.

"What is it?"

"It's Yusei, please, you have to see what we can do" Martha pleaded.

Dr Schmidt skipped hastily from the door to the D-Wheel, watching as Crow slipped the body from the back of the D-Wheel, revealing how much blood was slathered on the back half of his seat and stuck to Yusei. The doctor slipped his arms around Yusei's legs once they manoeuvred his body around and Crow's hands slipped under his shoulders, gripping his armpits to aid the lift. With a nod from each to signal their ready state, the two began to carry the body towards the waiting doorway, Martha hurried to Crow's side, her eyes locked onto Yusei's sweating and bruised face, squeezed in agony despite his unconscious state.

"Crow, you have to tell us what happened so we have a better image of what there is to do" Martha pleaded.

"He was in a Riding Duel" Crow mumbled guiltily. "His D-Wheel gave out and a shard of debris lodged itself in his stomach, it must have broken off when we got him onto BlackBird. Rally and the others, they're on their way".

"I see" Martha said, feeling droplets of fearful sweat slipping down her chilled cheeks.

The trio moved into the building where the lights dwindled Martha's candle and the extend of Yusei's bruises could be assessed more clearly. Martha's heart ached when she recognised how the colour had drained from his face.

"He's getting pale" she stated fretfully. "We have to get to work; we don't have much time".

* * *

**Chapter 31 – Identity of the Fifth Signer?**

**[Gonin no Shiuna no Minoto?]**

**KEY CARD – Fallen King Daou**

_**-Satellite: Orphanage-**_

It wasn't much longer after the hurried transfer that Yusei was laid out on a makeshift operating table, stripped above the waist with Crow clutching his blood-soaked jacket and shirt, while Dr Schmidt towered over him, picking forgotten slits out with metal tweezers. Martha stood at the head of the table beside the boy's sweating face, his teeth clenched tightly to show how the pain pierced through the conscious realm and reached out to him.

The two adults appeared far more composed, especially for people who raised the young man from his days as a baby, whereas Crow struggled to keep himself strong whilst watching them lean over, picking pieces out of him, reminding himself over and over that this was his friend sprawled out straight, losing his life with each passing moment until it was confirmed he would survive. Minutes dragged on like hours, each grating deeper against Crow's heart, trying to find the weakest spot to attack with full force.

After some time, an unknown amount, Crow's throat tightened and his eyes squeezed shut, threatening to cut loose the tears clinging to his lashes and turned his back on the scene, retreating through the door without looking back, quickly snatching the door handle and ripping it open. He pulled away the black veil only once the door clicked shut.

Crow took a minute to calm himself, wiping away the defiant tears with his gloved hand quickly; weakness and tears were what he was determined not to show off in front of Yusei, especially as his own pain could be nothing against the Signer's. A deep breath and the redhead composed himself, opening his eyes with a sharp light; he would be strong for them both. He'd stay strong for when Jack and the others showed up; there were so many others who experienced tragedy and grief from loved ones fading away. But they had the resources they needed to cling onto this one life. Underneath Yusei's shirt and jacket, Crow's hands tightened into fists; Yusei hadn't run away when Kiryu appeared, not after seeing what he had become after two years of isolation and madness seeping in - so he wouldn't run from Yusei, he'd stay there and wait for him to wake.

With renewed resolve, Crow twisted on the spot and grabbed the door handle firmly, squeezing it with the building courage he had unearthed and was about to throw it open when another door clattered open. He was taken by surprise and averted his attention to the other door, finding Rally and the others pouring in, looking exhausted and freezing from the chilling Satellite night.

"Crow" the young boy cried. "Is Yusei alright?"

"Everyone, what happened?" Crow asked, removing his hand from the door and twisting his body to face them.

"We did all we could do and brought Yusei's D-Wheel here" Nerve answered.

"We figured that, even in it's state, it's his" Taka added. "And, knowing how hard he worked on it, we knew it would break his heart to know it was just out there in Satellite and abandoned".

"You guys thought that far ahead?" Crow breathed. They were determined not to lose hope; they had been fighting to recover the precious D-Wheel with the only scenario being Yusei would continue living. A small smile crept onto his face. "Good job".

"How's he doing?" Himuro asked.

"Hanging in there" Crow answered. "Martha and Dr Schmidt are doing everything they can to help".

"That's good, I knew he'd make it" Rally chirped.

"He hasn't made it yet; he's still go a long way to go" Crow mumbled. "He's just gotten over the first hurdle; there's going to be a lot he's got to jump before we can say he's made it through". His eyes skated across the group, identifying the Signer's friends from both side of the Pipeline, though something was still missing. Someone. "Hey, have you guys seen Jack?"

"Nope, he wasn't with us when we came back" Yanagi sighed.

"Maybe he really did use Yusei and Kiryu's duel as an excuse to attack Satellite again" Blitz snarled.

"No, I don't believe that" Crow replied firmly. "Jack's not the same person as he was back then. You wouldn't know because you weren't there, but at Security, after we all reunited, he felt like a different person. Like he'd been under some kind of brainwashing, but managed to break out of it. I don't believe Jack came here to attack again, and hell, I met him when he first did; but I believe he came back to get away from it all".

"What?" Taka scoffed. "'Get away from it all'? He came to where it's all happening".

"I mean the City" Crow mumbled. "We all know that Jack was desperate to get to the City, but now he's trying to get away from it. He's looking for the roots he buried under that King façade. And the way to do that was to find Yusei here".

"He did look upset when Sonny's D-Wheel came apart" Yanagi added.

"I saw it in his eyes" Saiga murmured. "Crow's right; he came here with good intentions. He was just trying to get back and find a friend he betrayed".

While the brunette contemplated the spark behind Jack's intentions, his eyes narrowed, remembering a similar relationship shared between himself and a young blonde man who grinned and wore the matching red scarf with pride until their incident. The smile and scarf vanished with the man he knew as Yuuji.

Crow turned his back on the group and returned his hand to the handle, pulling it down when Rally's timid voice interrupted the opening of the door.

"Can we see him?"

"No, it's best you don't right now" Crow answered without looking back. "Dr Schmidt and Martha will need as much space as possible; I'm in there in case they need help. Just turn any kids that show up back upsides. I'll be back when there's something to report".

"But Crow…" Blitz protested feebly.

The redhead slid his eyes closed. "It's for the best; Yusei wouldn't want you to see him this way" he mumbled. "He never wanted anyone to see him hurt".

There was no more protesting, the message reaching each of the visitors with ease, aided by the solemn tone of Crow's voice. He slipped through the doorway, opening it just enough to fit his short body through and block any decent view of the opposite room. The door closed with a gentle clicking. No-one barged through; they respected the spoken wish of their friend. Crow moved across the room and positioned himself by the foot of the table, looking towards the two adults with masks wrapped around the lower halves of their faces.

"How's it looking?" the redhead asked.

Dr Schmidt straightened his back until it cracked; rubbing against the base of his spine with one of his gloved hands and rotated his vision towards Crow.

"It appears he'll need a blood transfusion; that's his best chance of survival" he stated.

"Then… what'll we do?" the redhead inquired.

"Dr Schmidt, that means…" Martha sighed. "Neither Jack nor Crow have a blood type compatible for Yusei to accept; they both have positive types, but Yusei has B-. And we haven't checked what the kids' are, it'll take too long to get them up and try now".

"What are you saying?" Crow whispered shakily, his body shuddered whilst listening to Martha's downcast tone. "Are you saying we can't do anything more?"

"Crow, we're not done yet" Martha argued firmly. "Please go and see if any of the others have a blood type Yusei can accept".

"We'd rather someone else with a B-type" Dr Schmidt affirmed.

"Right" Crow answered with a nod.

He turned his back on the pair and laid Yusei's clothes on the chair he had been waiting on previously before slipping through the doorway once more, locking himself out of any further discussion. The two adults exchanged equally determined looks and eyed the gaping wound, hopeful, but preparing for bad news.

On the other side, the others appeared fearful at Crow's swift return and eyes lowered to avoid their wide expressions. He inhaled a deep shaky breath and readied himself, looking up sharply to the audience gathered with a variety of anxious and curious faces.

"Everyone" he announced. "I need your help".

"Crow, what is it?" Saiga asked.

"Has something happened to Sonny?" Yanagi yelped, raising his fingertips to his teeth.

"No, but I need you guys to tell me if you can help" Crow sighed. "Let me explain; Yusei needs a blood transfusion and there are only certain types of blood he can take".

"Blood transfusion?" Blitz muttered curiously.

"What's that?" Taka whispered to the equally confused man.

"Martha says that Yusei's got type B- blood" Crow reported. "Anyone got anything we can use?"

"Oh! Negatives" Yanagi yelped, leaping ecstatically with a raised arm. "I've got A-; that should work".

Crow's face flickered to hopeful briefly and sank immediately after learning of the addition to Yanagi's type. "That's no good, that doesn't sound like anything that we can use" he sighed.

The others reflected the downcast mood; it was highly unlikely that any of the Satellite comrades would know their blood types under the conditions of their upbringings, and the sour faces of Himuro and Saiga suggested they either didn't know or didn't match. Crow squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth, feeling the dreaded sense of helplessness creep closer and descend upon the room heavily; no-one was going to save Yusei. He had saved people but no-one could return the favour. The redhead turned his back on the group and faced the door, hanging in his head in disappointment over failing to find a saviour.

"Uh… you said B-type, right?" a squeaky voice uttered.

Crow snapped his neck around, finding Rally having stepped forward from the pack with a growing glow of determination flickering in his eyes.

"Rally…" he muttered.

"I remembered" Rally stated. "When I was arrested before, I tripped and cut myself. Security decided to use that as an excuse to take a little blood in order to put down on record what my type was. I remember catching a glimpse; I think it said B+".

Crow's eyes grew vaguely wider upon hearing the confession, hope blossoming in his heart like a seed that sprouted stronger than its predecessor. Rally smiled back at the astonished look and advanced another step.

"So… can I help Yusei now?" he asked with a subtle smirk.

Crow twitched and transformed his expression to match the younger redhead's, grinning and holding his hand out. Rally touched the palm with his tiny hand, just like the orphans he had taken in. The door flew open once Crow faced it and he marched in with his head high, Rally charging afterwards. The boy froze upon finding Yusei in the scene that opened up, his eyes wide while terror flowed through him, Crow closed the door behind him; cutting off the others and any path of retreat from watching the gravity of the situation. Crow continued pacing forward, pausing by Dr Schmidt's side.

"Rally here says he's got B+" he announced.

"Is that so?" Dr Schmidt mumbled. "Right now, we don't really have time to check, but we'll have to gamble on it".

"Ah, Rally" Martha chimed. "Thank you, it's a brave thing to give you blood like this".

Rally's eyes were fixed on Yusei's still; bruises, blood, scratches and sweat littered the face that had shown little emotion in their time together, looking so strong, now reduced to this. The boy balled his fists and lowered his eyebrows, moving to the three watching over the body.

"I want to help Yusei" he declared. "Yusei's a good friend; I don't want to see him die".

Crow nodded and with a faint smile, standing back when the boy side-stepped the table and paced towards the adults without looking back to the battered body of his idol. Crow's eyes, however, did move back, but with a much more optimistic shine about them; there was hope, even if the path was still long and difficult, there was a light that would guide Yusei to the end and back to where he belonged.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Tops-**_

The light in the elevator was much brighter than the post-midnight moonlight as it climbed higher through the grand building and the doors finally opened up to the lavish apartment on the top level. Jeager grinned and stepped out, keeping his arms folded behind his back and arching it, proud that his status as Vice-Director had managed to get him to the most exclusive location despite it being the middle of the night. Although he had come late, he had been hoping that the twins he sought would be sleeping somewhere in the open, but it appeared as though the two had been smarter than that and hidden in their rooms. Still, he had a purpose to travelling across the City and climbing to the highest point; he'd watched the footage again and again to ensure the dragon he had seen was truly a candidate for the Fifth Dragon and not some common creature he was mistaking for the beast, discussing the matter with another man hiding behind light and shadow in a secret chamber that not even Godwin was aware of.

The man had been the one to suggest the mission to locate the Fifth Dragon and the Signer with it, a task made much simpler by the knowledge that Ruka herself was a Signer. For the time being, however, there was little he could do; if the children were asleep, then a duel was impossible, he'd have to withdraw and return another time.

Although before that, his eyes shot to the kitchen and his shoes sliding towards the open room. Without looking back, the Vice-Director charged in and quietly opened the refrigerator, glowing with promise. His eyes darted around for any sign of cup ramen waiting inside, searching for a moment to find there seemed to be none. With a disappointed sigh, his head dropped between his shoulders.

On the other end of the room, a shadow grew, stretching from the harder floor and onto polished floor of the large family room behind the two. The figure folded his arms over his chest and scowled bitterly at the intruder.

"You shouldn't sneak around other people's homes like this" he growled.

Jeager squealed and leapt up, landing on the worktops behind like a startled animal and stared at the figure behind with widened eyes. There he found a young face in the light emitting from the fridge; Rua's face. It was then that Jeager realised he had no need to retreat, he could get what he came for much easier now that the boy was awake and chasing after him. But the boy's glare only sharpened and his snarl grew.

"You're from Security" he stated. "I've seen you before; you're with Godwin".

"Ah" Jeager sounded. Eager to redeem his cowardice with a stronger appearance, he leapt forward and pointed towards the boy with a wide grin. "And you infiltrated Security's Headquarters a week ago".

"Because you stole Ruka" Rua hissed. "I had to get her back because I would never trust her with people like you. You told her I had been taken so she'd come after me and get trapped under your fingers. I'll never let you risk her life like that again!"

Jeager's grin grew into a more delighted expression and he withdrew his arms, placing them behind his back to further boost his confident stance opposite the fuming child.

"Ah, it seems you're onto me" he chuckled.

"You were coming after Ruka again" Rua roared furiously. "You're not taking her away again!"

"Then, I suppose she'll have to be the goal, we can duel for her" Jeager laughed.

"I won't wager my sister" Rua snapped. "You're sick; I'm not going to be her on a duel".

"Then why not bet yourself?" Jeager inquired.

Rua's eyes widened, glistening with surprise and confusion; what could Godwin and Jeager possibly want with him? He hadn't shown any sign of being a Signer, as much as he wanted to be. The proposal bewildered him, but it could easily be a ruse to lure Ruka into another trap, genuinely using him as bait. But… he would be strong enough not to let that happen; he'd win in order to protect what was precious.

"Fine" he growled. "You win and I'll go with you, just leave Ruka alone".

"I'll accept that" Jeager replied. "We'll duel in that larger room".

"Whatever" Rua scowled. "Stay here while I get my stuff".

Jeager moved into the room and lifted his arm, revealing his golden Duel Disk. Rua stormed through the house, climbing up the staircase and vanishing into his room. Moments passed in which Jeager stood alone and sighed, folding his arms in irritation. In the dead of night, minutes passed like hours and Jeager eventually began to wonder if the boy had locked himself in his sister's room to prevent the risk of being separated from happening once again.

His head rotated to find the fridge still open and slipped back towards it, resting his hand on the door with the intention of closing it. Although from the stairs, Rua paused and glared at the scene, believing that Jeager had resumed his hunt for something to eat on the twins.

"Get out of there" he growled.

Jeager flinched and faced the boy, pushing the door closed behind him and grinned sheepishly. The boy continued his descent down the stairs and waited by the coffee table in the centre of the room. His hands rose from his sides and tugged at his hair, tying it up in his usual style. Jeager swiftly moved back in place and readied himself; both duellists activated their Duel Disks and placed their decks in the slot, then drew their hands. With opposite expressions - Jeager's smugness and Rua's fiery resolve - the two yelled unanimously.

"Duel!"

**DUEL START  
RUA - JEAGER  
4000 -LP- 4000**

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Security HQ-**_

Wearing a confident smirk, Kinomiya tilted his body back in his seat, folding his arms over his chest. A sheet of light slipped over the glass lenses to add to the sharpness of his smug expression. Opposite him, Jack's arms were also folded tightly across his chest, though in a defiant and uncooperative manner, glaring bitterly to the profiler with hatred shining in his free eyes. He had no escape, he never had; the helicopter touched down and Kinomiya had sworn to follow Jack after the others, risking the safety of the Satellite men he'd left behind, not to mention placing Yusei, an escapee from the Detention Centre, in the line of fire. He'd surrendered on their behalf, just so they could escape; perhaps they'd assume he had slipped away to fight against Satellite forces and ignore any other option, but he didn't care. All he knew was he was doing what was right. He'd lost his deck and D-Wheel in the process, just as he had the night of his arrest; almost like a cycle was beginning.

"Man…" Kinomiya sighed. "You're being unnecessarily awkward, just work with me and we can both get on with our lives".

"Hmph" Jack scoffed. "You mean so you can lock me up for a crime I didn't commit; I had nothing to do with Ushio's death, it wasn't my fault. How many times do I have to tell you?"

Kinomiya grinned darkly, pressing back his spectacles by the bridge, sliding across another sheet of harsh light. "Alright then" he began. "If you didn't kill Ushio Tetsu, then who did?"

"The ground broke apart at the end of our duel" Jack growled. "It swallowed him; everyone knows that there are areas in which the ground is unstable; Ushio chased me into a minefield and stepped on one. It's his own fault. After all, we were riding to the crater in the centre of Satellite".

"Hm? And why were you heading there?" Kinomiya asked. "Why did you take Ushio in that direction if you knew of its danger?"

"Ushio was following me, I was heading there already on a matter that I'd discussed with Godwin" Jack roared. "Ushio just followed me because he kept going on about that warden, Takasu. He kept saying I'd killed the man; I was nowhere near the Detention Centre that morning, I was in Satellite and there are countless witnesses who can testify that".

Kinomiya's lips pointed outwards to complete a thin smirk and let a cold chuckle slip out of his throat, the tone causing one of Jack's eyebrows to rise in irritated curiosity.

"Ah, so, it all comes back to the Takasu case; it's almost too good that these incidents are overlapping" he chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Jack scowled.

"Whilst we were at the Detention Centre, Jumbobrows concocted the theory that Godwin had sent you to end Takasu's life" Kinomiya recounted enthusiastically. But…" He tilted further back, lifting the front legs of the seat inches above the ground like a cocky delinquent in the classroom. Jack's eyes sharpened following the man's actions.

"What is it?" Jack snapped. "What the hell is so amusing to you?"

Kinomiya lifted the iron bar resting on the table, holding it so the transparent screen that glowed from it once he pushed down on the button was obscured from Jack's vision. On the ghostly monitor, Yusei's criminal profile appeared, widening and darkening Kinomiya's wild smirk.

"It seems that not long after he left, evidence came to light of the true killer" he stated. "Footage of him being escorted to the roof where it seems Takasu challenged him to a duel, then the return. It wasn't you, Jack Atlus, it was a prisoner". He turned the screen around, revealing the full body shot of the Tail Signer. "G2MA2-88: Fudo Yusei".

Jack gasped in horror, his mouth hanging and his eyes pulled open to their widest; it was as though he was frozen in shock, unable to believe that it was possible. The duel against Judge had ended tragically by accident, but could it be true? Could Yusei have purposely killed Takasu in order to escape? Did he kill the man knowing Godwin would come to his rescue because of the Birthmark?

Recalling how he had been standing there amongst the smoke and debris, asking desperately to know what was going on, Jack quickly shook his head inwardly and discarded the theory; as far as Yusei knew, he just had something of interest, nothing as special as reality would prove. Yusei wasn't purposely a murderer; he was fighting for his own life. Kinomiya grinned sharply at Jack's astonished expression and leaned forward, pressing his elbows against the table and folding his hands underneath his chin deviously.

"It does make me wonder, after all, it's quite a coincidence that the man who murdered the warden then vanishes and runs to the Neo-Domino army" he commented slyly. "Perhaps he did it to protect himself from Security".

"That's not true" Jack spat. ""The majority of Security officers were in Satellite at the time; they couldn't be aware of his alliance with them".

"Hm, perhaps you're right" Kinomiya mumbled. "After all, the footage following the incident showed Yusei in handcuffs and being escorted roughly back to his cell; how could he have escaped?"

Jack snorted, furious that the man in front of him was accusing his friend, as if he knew about their past together and was using it just to rile him up and show the potential to kill, basing an argument on a simple moment of rage. He'd have to remain calm; there were people both in Satellite and City who were waiting for him, needing him.

"But" the profiler added in a higher sly tone. "Maybe Judge Casey got to him; he saw potential because Fudo Yusei had already killed the warden and used him as a weapon against his own people. Didn't reports say he forced the boy to stay close to him? Maybe he realised how powerful, but unstable he was. However, even he couldn't control him; Fudo Yusei was uncontrollable and rebelled".

Jack's fist dropped onto the table like an iron weight and he shot up from his seat. "Yusei isn't like that!" he roared furiously.

Kinomiya's eyebrows rose vaguely, giving him a faintly curious and puzzled look. "And how would you know that?" Jack hesitated and clenched his jaws, struggling to compile a response. About to answer, his mouth only managed to open before the profiler continued with his own theory. "You met up with Fudo Yusei before the duel, as well as after".

"I heard of his joining; it made me curious. A Satellite guy is the last person you'd expect to fight for Neo-Domino, especially against his kind" Jack answered stoically. "Godwin also wanted me to ensure Judge Casey didn't go overboard; you know the man, he hated Satellite more than any other person; he was willing to obliterate thousands of lives without so much as considering what the fallout would be".

"Ah, that's right" Kinomiya said confidently. "Why would someone who hates Satellites so much then go free the most reckless?" The grey-clad profiler tilted back the chair, sliding another thick ray of white light across his lenses. "Perhaps Ushio was right; maybe Godwin was behind the entire affair".

Jack's neck stretched, eager to learn what the profiler was referring to and locked on the man's smug face. "What do you mean?" he asked quickly. "Are you implying that Godwin was using Yusei as an assassin while he was in the Detention Centre to kill the warden?"

"In interviews, the guards emphasised that Godwin frequently visited during the days and nights in which that boy was being held" Kinomiya answered. "He appeared to the boy and spoke of matters probably relating to the attack on Satellite, goading him into going too far, trying to break him. Judging by what followed, he succeeded". Jack gazed in astonishment, struggling to cope with the idea that Godwin had been manipulating Yusei like a puppet master wrapping strings around his body in the same way he'd been using Jack to lure the younger Satellite Signer into the City and into his hands. "One of those visits was after Takasu was dead. After that, Fudo Yusei vanished".

"Why are you so insistent on blaming Yusei for something that Godwin would be responsible for then?" Jack snapped furiously. "Just keep quiet; keep Yusei out of the entire thing and pin the blame on Godwin if he's been screwing with his mind".

"Why?" Kinomiya breathed, tilting his head with a grin. "Why are you feeling so worked up? Don't you hate Satellites almost as much as Judge? You even led the initial attack on Satellite; you were the one that started everything and fixed together the first links of this chaotic chain".

Jack growled, sinking into the chair pushed back by his emotion-fuel rise. His mind felt jumbled, information wasn't fitting together coherently; he was still struggling to accept the idea that Yusei had taken two lives, perhaps one even purposely under Godwin's orders. A storm had been brewing for some time; the longer Jack spent in the City, the more he'd come to understand, and almost accept, that Godwin had sought him out largely to get his hands on Yusei. He was second in priorities, he'd been used to lure his companion into a trap, one found coated in the blood of aggressive men whose lives had been taken from them by the collected young man.

"Fudo Yusei isn't the only person I'm searching for, however" Kinomiya's voice stated, breaking through the rough sea of Jack's troubled thoughts. The blonde returned to the glass-eyed man. "That girl from Security; you called her Carly, right? I'm eager to find her; you two left together, where is she?"

Jack smirked; finally he had an advantage over the interrogator. He had information he could safely hide, he could say nothing to destroy the girl's growing reputation, there was no proof she'd been in the tower. All he had to do was keep quiet and that would be enough to protect her.

"So, you're still sore about losing to her? A woman who barely knows the basics of Duel Monsters?" Jack asked tauntingly. "I'm sorry to break it to you, but we went our separate ways; I don't know where she is".

"Don't give me that bullshit" Kinomiya scowled, seeming to lose his composure for the first time throughout the interview.

Jack scoffed proudly, tilting his head back to look down his nose towards the frustrated man. "It doesn't feel good when you're told lies about someone important, huh?"

Kinomiya's eyes slid across the desk between the two, landing on a small silver case set on the corner, the shining edge reflected in his lenses. The man reached out for it with his bony fingers, dropping down and snatching it, bringing it close to his chest whilst snapping it open and removing a small needle with a dark smirk across his face. Jack's eyes narrowed suspiciously, anxious about the purpose of the needle.

"What's that for?" he asked uncomfortably.

"Oh, don't you worry" Kinomiya chuckled, holding the needle between his fingers and resting his thumb against the flat end of the extended plastic. "This is just a truth serum that one of Security's investigation teams came up with a short while ago. If you're not willing to tell me about Fudo Yusei and the girl, then I'll drag it out of you with this".

The grey-suited man rose from his seat, grinning sinisterly as the silver end inched closer to Jack's arm. Jack, however, disagreed with the scheme and shot up from his seat, and swung his left arm, colliding with Kinomiya's wrist and knocking the needle from his hand, the glass vile crashing against the wall and cracking, leaking the substance inside. Kinomiya growled, but when his eyes reached Jack again, the blonde was darting across the room towards the doorway in a hasty bid for freedom. He furiously snatched another needle from the case and lunged after him.

Jack landed at the door and wrapped his hands around the handle, fiddling with it hurriedly in order to successfully flee. Kinomiya yelled out as he lunged forward and moved the needle further, sinking it into the back of Jack's left shoulder. Jack tilted his head back, crying out briefly then choking on his own breath. Kinomiya's grin widened coldly as he pulled out the syringe, lasting mere seconds when Jack twisted his body and struck the man with a fierce fist, sending his body crashing into the table. Papers collected for the interrogation scattered everywhere in panic, Jack pressed his back against the door and squeezed down on the attacked shoulder, hissing and wincing.

"Something… feels off" he murmured.

"You've gone and done it now" Kinomiya chuckled, gradually picking himself up from the chaotic scene. "I didn't want to resort to these measures, but you forced me".

"You were more than willing to stick that thing in me" Jack roared. "What have you done? This doesn't feel right".

Kinomiya chortled again. "Ah, well, I must have hit a vein, how lucky am I?"

Jack stormed out and grabbed the profiler's shirt, dragging him forward until their faces were inches apart. "What're you talking about?"

"The truth of the matter is, with the truth serum gone, there was a backup plan, which was in that syringe: poison" Kinomiya confessed. "It's not something that'll make you drop dead in minutes, no, instead, it'll take its time and kill you slowly".

Jack's fists trembled with abhor and outrage, shaking the man briefly, but violently. "So where's the antidote? There's no way you actually want to kill me, you're still sore about Yusei and Carly. Tell me where it is!"

"Ah, so you're scared of dying" Kinomiya laughed cockily. "I'll give you the antidote, but I want to duel you first; if you manage to win that, you can win your life back".

"Stop fucking around!" Jack hollered. "I'll just beat you to an inch of your life and take it then!"

"That's not the best idea, it'll just worsen your condition" Kinomiya stated with a dark smirk. "Frenzied actions will speed up the process. And as everyone knows, those are what you do every time you move. So, Jack Atlus, are secrets that important to you? Are these people worth ending your life like this for?"

Jack released the man, shoving him down so his body crashed against the ground once more and spat in disgust. "Fine, I'll take you on. I'll win and get out of here without anything to hold me back when you're laying a crumpled heat".

"_If_" Kinomiya added. "At least I have a guarantee you'll behave and cooperate, especially if I win".

Jack scoffed and narrowed his eyes sharply, launching invisible daggers towards the man who climbed to his feet and brushed his suit off. He was like a guardian standing between the blonde Signer and the doorway to the real world, locking him inside the twisted prison from which he'd now have to fight to escape once more. Jack staggered forward, snatching the Duel Disk and attaching it to his left arm, feeling it pulse with the strange sensation and prepared himself.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Tops-**_

In the dead of night, Rua and Jeager both drew five cards, the short man grinning with entertainment, while Rua glared with the intensity matching Jack, determined not to lose and risk surrendering his sister. On top of that, he still had to learn how exactly the Vice Director had managed to break into their home in order to prevent it in the future, quickly determining the truth that he had just used his title to slip by any obstacle.

"It seems you're still planning" Jeager commented. "If that's the case, then I'll make the first move".

**FIRST TURN – JEAGER**

The clown-like man tore the top card from his deck and added it to the collecting in his white-gloved hands, smirking confidently as ever, refusing to give Rua even a hint of the state of his opening choice. The man lifted one card and slipped it underneath the Duel Disk, locking it in the lower compartment.

"I'll place this face-down and leave it at that" he stated.

'_Just a face-down card?'_ Rua thought, sharpening his eyes to the concealed hologram. _'But why didn't he summon any monsters? Will that give him one? It's no matter, I'll just throw out my Deformers and take him out quickly; just because he's high up in Security doesn't mean he has to be good at Duel Monsters'_.

"Come, come" Jeager taunted. "Or do we have to take you in order to lure her in?"

Rua froze, his eyes widening in horror upon realising the implication of Jeager's words; it was true. They had dragged Ruka into the affair a week before by using him as bait, only that Divine had unwittingly spared him that fate. The boy's empty hand tightened into a fist and his teeth ground themselves against one another, snarling furiously.

"I knew it!" he roared. "You were trying to capture me in order to use Ruka. Now you want to do it again! I won't be your pawn!"

"Huh?" Jeager sounded, tilting his head. "You weren't among those captured at Security a week ago, are you suggesting that we were hunting for you?"

"Someone told me that Izayoi and Ruka went searching for Divine, who just so happened to get arrested not long after he got rid of me" Rua snarled. "You'd been planning to capture us both together to get them both to Security. Because you knew they were Signers and just wanted proof. Well I'm not going to submit; just because I'm not a Signer, it doesn't mean I'm a toy that you can throw around as just please just to make Ruka do whatever you want. I won't let you get away with mistreating and lying to her".

Jeager chortled calmly, folding his arms behind his back despite the Duel Disk and cards in his possession, grinning sharply towards the boy. "You overestimate yourself" he taunted. "You're of no use to us. Yes, we had been hoping to hold you prisoner in order to get your sister to appear, but it seems that even without you, she made an appearance. You are nothing short of useless now".

Rua's eyes widened in horror and disgust, feeling the daggers of the cold words slice through him and strike him down. Quickly afterwards, though, he managed to regain his resolute demeanour and tensed the small muscles across his body, tightening his throat and eyes.

"Fine, if I'm so useless, then I'll show you what the useless can do" he snapped. "Just by being Ruka's brother, by being a part of her power, I'll be the Fifth Signer. But I won't obey you like a puppet".

'_Oh, how right you may be'_ Jeager thought with a wide smirk. _'It all depends on that dragon. If you show me the true Fifth Dragon, then the final Birthmark must be hiding inside of you'_.

The man leaned and returned his Duel Disk and cards back in Rua's line of sight, the boy hesitating in order to ensure that, as far as he could determine, the man had pulled no tricks. The boy snarled and eyed the man suspiciously, though he shrugged off the look with a simple smirk.

"Well? Why don't we find out?" he asked. "Show to me you're power as the 'Fifth Signer' then".

"If you're so eager to lose, then I'll move right on" Rua growled, tearing the top card of his deck away. "It's my turn".

**SECOND TURN – RUA**

The boy turned over his card, smirking at the monster he'd picked up and dropped it onto the Duel Disk, wearing his poker face towards the field. "I summon Deformer Videon **[ATK 1000]**".

In front of the boy, the plastic warrior emerged, coasted in silver armour decorated with tall black shoulders and blue over its forearms, covering the majority of the narrow bronze arms resembling the bony extensions of a skeleton. Matching the blue coverings, a strip of the pale shade stretched across the centre of the monster's chest, extending from the edges of the yellow eyes to the golden pin welded into its abdomen, linking the upper half to the legs, wrapped in silver with further black casings around the legs, From the back, two screens split rose like wings, resembling those of Mobaphon, the device stretched its new limbs and sounded its readiness to partake in the match sharply.

"I activate my Magic card; Double Tool D&C" the boy added, throwing the card into the slot underneath the existing monster's card. "This increases Videon's attack by 1000. But its own effect boosts its own power by 800 for any Equip card that's latched onto it". The Magic card materialised behind the monster, pouring strength into its being, already engulfed by a white glow from the power unlocked within its form. With the immense power seeping in, the monster moaned gratefully **[ATK 2800]**. Though Rua held another card, a confident glint mixing with the resolve that fuelled the fire blazing within him. "To finish you off, I activate Limiter Removal; it'll double Videon's power well beyond your lifepoints". The monster took another moment to absorb the additional energy, its armour crunching as it struggled to deal with the growing figure of the warrior. "This is for Ruka, I won't let you take her. Deformer Videon **[ATK 5600]**, attack him directly!"

The Deformer lunged forward, tightening both fists beginning to glow with the grand power coursing through it. Jeager, meanwhile, smirked, unaffected by the fact that the monster diving towards him had more than enough power to wipe him out with ease. His only defence rested in the one face-down card laid out in front of him.

"Trap card open" the man announced plainly.

"What?" Rua gasped distastefully.

"Manners of the Court: it destroys all monsters in attack mode when you launch a direct attack" Jeager explained.

Rua gaped in shock, stunned when his monster exploded halfway across the field and scattered shards of plastic across the carpeted floor, dissolving as quickly as the chances of immediate victory. His strategy had been ripped apart by a single card. Rua's eyes glazed over when reality sank in; despite his efforts, he had been easily tossed aside and left vulnerable, hanging his head in shame.

"Turn end…"

**THIRD TURN – JEAGER**

"My turn. Draw" Jeager spoke. "I lay two cards face-down. Then I shall summon Jester Lord **[ATK 0]**".

Beyond the two cards, the slender monster appeared, dressed in a wild ensemble of blue and orange, hanging loosely from its limbs. The pink face grinned wildly underneath the long green waved hat stretched backwards, a white feather stuck against the fabric. The creature wobbled on the large heeled black boots, throwing two small balls, performing the juggling act that Rua would have expected to see at a party rather than a duel.

"Ah, I forgot to explain" Jeager chuckled. "Jester Lord gains 1000 attack points for each Magic and Trap card on the field, seeing as it's the only monster".

The balls burst into flames, resulting in their tossing increasing in speed, an eerie chuckle coming from the monster to hide the pain and focused more on the burst of power granted **[ATK 2000]**.

"Oh no…" Rua growled, eyeing the monster sharply.

"Jester Lord, direct attack" Jeager commanded.

The monster launched the balls once more, although rather than continuing their circular path, it threw them towards Rua, who gasped in horror. One of the flaming balls crashed into his chest, the other against his left leg. The boy hissed and choked in pain, dropping down onto the attacked knee and shuddered, pressing his hand against his chest while trying to catch his breath as quickly as possible.

**RUA - JEAGER  
2000 -LP- 4000**

"What happened to the bravado?" Jeager asked, chuckling darkly. "Show me your power as a supposed Signer, boy. Even with you're back against the wall, a Signer should be able to fight back easily and turn the situation around".

Rua watched the chuckling clown through a mist of frustration and rage, aware that the Vice-Director was doing little more than taunt him. But, it dawned on him that, based on the man's words, he could genuinely be trying to discover the power of a Signer within him.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Security HQ-**_

In the locked interrogation room, Jack watched as Kinomiya readied himself for their spontaneous duel, setting the Duel Disk loaded with his deck on his arm, as though he had expected a match to occur. The blonde sharpened his eyes, eyeing the profiler suspiciously. Kinomiya pushed the spectacles on his nose to the bridge with a simple tap on the strip linking the lenses, pushing a sheet of white light across them quickly and smirked confidently towards the blonde man.

"Are you ready to literally fight for your life, Jack Atlus?" he asked.

"Quit wasting my time, you bastard" Jack snarled. "I've more important things to do".

Kinomiya did nothing in response, but lift his Duel Disk and the two drew their cards unanimously.

**DUEL START  
JACK - KINOMIYA  
4000 -LP- 4000**

**FIRST TURN – KINOMIYA**

"I shall begin this duel" the grey-suited man insisted, lifting a sixth card from his deck without breaking the calm rhythm of his selection. "I summon Hate Agent **[DEF 0]**".

The worm-like monster appeared, miniature tentacles wiggling from the front and teeth snarling in preparation for whatever should come against it. Jack sharpened his eyes, recognising the creature from the profiler's duel with Carly.

"I'll set two cards face-down and leave it there" Kinomiya added, observing the field with a smirk.

**SECOND TURN – JACK**

"It's my turn" the blonde roared, lifting the top card of his deck. His eyes met it briefly and then dropped it onto the Duel Disk. "I summon Mad Demon **[ATK 1800]**".

The floor exploded, unleashing the wild red-haired monster with bony silver spikes protruding from various points across its forms; the hands that resembled a beast's, the shoulders either side of the shadow-clad face and the abdomen ripped open like a giant mouth with teeth scratching the skull locked between them. Cow skulls rested on the shoulders, bound down by a snake-like silver piece wrapped around the chest, the lower half was cloaked more effectively; yellow trousers pinned down by a bright red garment matching the creature's hair and detached sleeves.

"Mad Demon…" Kinomiya murmured with a cocky smile. "I guess it suits you".

"Mad Demon, attack Hate Agent" the blonde barked, ignoring his opponent. "Bone Splash".

The monster tilted its upper half back, allowing the jagged fangs to crash into the opposite lip of skin, obliterating the skull in between. From there, the torn shards flew out, dropping towards Kinomiya's monster.

"I activate my Trap cards; Turn Away and Astral Barrier" Kinomiya hollered in response. "Astral Barrier will redirect your attack and spare Hate Agent".

"Mad Demon's effect will inflict Piercing Damage; you're going to receive the same amount of damage as you would have" Jack announced. "Your Hate Agent isn't worth protecting to those lengths".

The fragments showered over Kinomiya, who lifted his arms and groaned; surrounded by the splintered shards, stabbing his body and cracking against his Duel Disk. Tears opened up across his clothes, replicating the injuries he could sustain from a Psychic Duellist, due to the Real Gear installed into the blonde's Duel Disk, slicing open a small cut in his left cheek. The barrage lasted mere seconds, but the experience alone dragged it out much longer from the profiler's perspective.

**JACK - KINOMIYA  
4000 -LP- 2200**

"Hmph" Jack sounded, watching the profiler regain his composure. "Your strategy is weak; I've seen all your cards from that duel with Carly".

Kinomiya chuckled softly, pushing up the glasses by the bridge again. "That may be the case, but you forget that I work as a profiler on many cases" he reported. "I've studied countless duellists intensely and know ever trick they could pull. That includes you, Jack Atlus. I know you deck better than any other person, probably even better than you do yourself".

"What?" Jack spat.

"Turn Away's effect will return Mad Demon to your hand now" the profiler stated, pointing dismissively towards the targeted monster. The monster groaned and crossed its arms over the almost naked chest in a failing bid to maintain its form. Jack pulled the card away from the Duel Disk and placed it among those in his hand, glaring sharply towards Kinomiya. "I'll counter every move you make, it's my job".

"With no monsters on the field, I can Special Summon Vice Dragon **[DEF 2400]**" Jack declared. "And place two cards face-down".

The mutated dragon materialised on the field, its wings tucked against its curved back, the sinister look negated by the bowing stance of the creature. Behind it, the two unidentified cards appeared with their identical backs showing.

"Impressive" Kinomiya said smugly. "But with your Battle Phase well over, Hate Agent restores the lifepoints that were lost through it this turn".

**JACK - KINOMIYA  
4000 -LP- 4000**

Jack scowled at the immediate recovery, undoing all he had to open an early lead. Kinomiya, on the other hand, appeared much more confident than previously and smirked in the same sly manner he had throughout their time in the room.

"It's a shame, isn't it?" he asked. "Ironic, really, that this is the antidote of my deck; when you're searching so hard to find yours".

"Don't screw with me" Jack hissed.

**THIRD TURN – KINOMIYA**

"Let's move this duel along, now it's my turn" the grey-suited man declared, lifting the top card of his deck. A strip of light raced across his glasses, feeding into the sinister grin he displayed. "Well, well, this should be entertaining. I summon Level 4 Fallen King Daou **[ATK 1500]** **[*]**".

Beside the worm-like beast, the second monster appeared with the appearance similar to a disgraced ghost, its limbs narrow and brittle, grand robes of crimson hanging loosely on its form and head bowed in disappointment. Locked in the tangled black hairs, Jack identified a portion of a small crown, destroyed with the downfall of the ruler. His eyes widened upon realising what it was the profiler was trying to do; like he was trying to call the monster a mirror, the future. The monster he had summoned, he'd call Jack Atlus.

"It looks like you're catching on" Kinomiya chuckled. "This monster, it's a king who was abandoned by his people and fallen in its own way. This monster… it _is you_, Jack Atlus".

Jack's eyes remained wide, gazing at the monster in horror and disgust, refusing to replace the matted black locks with his own hair, his face over the creased skin and broken expression. That monster… it wasn't him, it couldn't be. It had no-one to love it, he did.

"Shut up" the blonde snapped bitterly. "There are people that still care. They're just being manipulated by the media; they're twisting things to keep the war interesting and to paint themselves and Security in the best possible light. I have done nothing wrong, I simply led the people in Satellite and began a search of my own. Those reports make it sound like I deliberately killed that man just to get some drama into their news feeds. Ushio intruded and fell victim to his own arrogance".

"As will you" Kinomiya added.

"What?" Jack breathed.

"Godwin worked very hard to seek out the Signers, so why would he risk losing one?" the profiler inquired. "You people are important for the world's sake; there is no chance he would want to lose such vital figures. Right?"

Jack clenched his jaws, struggling to compile a counterattack; it's true that Godwin was at the head of both Security and the media outlets, meaning that he had the power to stop the news from spreading, but allowed it to continue. Although it had been Director Daly's order, it had been Godwin who signed the arrest warrant for him by allowing the lies to spread.

"The truth of the matter is you did intend to kill Ushio Tetsu, even if it was an unconscious whim" Kinomiya stated icily. "You just wanted to be left alone. Security bothered you for a long time in Satellite, didn't they? You and Fudo Yusei".

Jack gasped, his eyes stretched open by the verbal evidence that the profiler had somehow learned of his true history. "How do you know about my past?" he asked breathlessly.

"I've studied you extensively, Jack Atlus" Kinomiya answered firmly. "I know all there is to know about you. And through this knowledge, I'll defeat you. I equip Fallen King Daou with Spirit Burner". A white glow surrounded the monster, lighting up the glass lens over the profiler's eyes. "Ordinarily, this would switch my monster to defence mode, but Fallen King Daou negates that; it's impossible for this monster to do anything but stand ready to fight for the last time".

"Damn…" Jack hissed.

"Fallen King Daou, direct attack" Kinomiya yelled. "Royal Lamentation".

The monster opened its ghostly jaws and unleashed a moaning noise, creating a wild gale that compressed itself into a horizontal whirlwind and crashed into Jack. The blonde groaned, struggling to fight against the winds made, eventually sinking onto one knee and hanging his head, taking deeper breaths once the air calmed. His violet eyes fell onto the Duel Disk, inwardly cursing the Real Gear backfiring on him, all for the sake of serving Godwin. Even whilst fighting for his freedom and the chance to escape the strings of the Director, he was still serving him.

**JACK - KINOMIYA  
2500 -LP- 4000**

"Turn Away's effect now activates and returns Fallen King Daou to my hand" Kinomiya reported, removing the card from the field. "And because it goes to the Graveyard, Spirit Burner's effect activates. Another 600 points of damage towards you".

From the mouth of the Graveyard, a narrow stream of flames erupted and shot across the field, crashing into Jack, who cried out from the sudden impact. The energy singed the edges of his jacket and left his head hanging following the draining assaults.

**JACK - KINOMIYA  
1900 -LP- 4000**

"But that's not where it all ends; Fallen King Daou can be Special Summoned because its removal from the field failed to end in it entering the Graveyard" Kinomiya added with a sly grin. The creature appeared on the field in front of the grey-suited man once more, like a bad memory that continued to haunt the blonde. "Returning to the field increases Fallen King Daou's attack power by 500. Tell me, Jack Atlus, did you see this in the duel with the young girl?"

Jack scowled, grunting hatefully towards the cocky man. His hand, however, moved forward, ignoring the scornful look from the kneeling blonde.

"Fallen King Daou **[ATK 2000]**, attack the player directly" he called, pointing to his opponent. "Royal Lamentation!"

The ghostly creature lunged forward, raising its clawed hands, moaning throughout the dive. Jack glared up at the creature sharply and snatched a card from his hand, laying it onto the field horizontally.

Between him and the falling monster, a portal opened, producing his monster; a small creature with two large black arms stretching out horizontally. Behind its core - a grey ring with the smirking head fixed onto it - four twisted limbs resembling an 'X' acted as the back of the being, a golden weight hung underneath, connected by a narrow bar. A bell matching it gleamed from the creature's right arm, fixed on the end to what resembled a hand. The pendulum at the bottom of the creature began to swing, crashing against the bell which rang and rippled the air with its sound, pushing back the attacking creature.

Kinomiya sneered at the creature. "What kind of trick is that?"

"Battlefader: it prevents your direct attack and ends the Battle Phase **[ATK 0]**" the Signer announced firmly.

"Interesting how you didn't activate that to begin with" Kinomiya chuckled.

"I don't need to listen to this" Jack scowled, picking himself up.

Kinomiya watched carefully, picking up on the faintest beginnings of dark circles growing underneath Jack's eyes, showing the combination of the duel with Real Gears and the poison's beginning journey starting to take their toll on his body. He smirked darkly, pleased with the effectiveness of the plot.

"I see it now. What I know now is that, through seeing from a perspective of reality, you are a fallen king and you won't climb up through the ranks, Jack Atlus" he said. "Your weakness will hold you back, the person who is stopping you is yourself; your arrogance, your secrets. Nobody knows who you are, not even yourself".

Jack glared sharply to the man, aware that his eyes were feeling heavy; his body was feeling slightly drained. It wasn't just the duel, it was the poison coursing through his veins. He remained on one knee, not acknowledging the pose as a bow to the profiler's growing power, but simply fatigue that pinned him down.

'_How…?'_ he thought. _'He knows too much about me; he knows about me and Yusei, he knows about Satellite, he knows everything in my deck. Is… is there really a way that I can beat someone who knows me that well?'_

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_Kinomiya: Do you feel it? The life slipping away?_

_Jack: I'm not going to listen to your mind games! I'll fight for myself, I don't care what people have to think about me; they know nothing. Even as a disgraced king, I'll fight against your twisted words._

_Jeager: You're struggling, are you really capable of being a Signer? Show me the power you're desperate._

_Rua: Signer or not, I'll get you away from Ruka. Next time: "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge, Chapter 32 – Life in the Balance! The Two Guardians!" Synchro Summon, Power Tool Dragon!_

**NEXT KEY CARD – Power Tool Dragon**

* * *

**[*]** Cards made for _The Neo-Domino Purge_

* * *

I apologise for having not been quicker with this, I'd been hoping to update both this and _Path Two_ as these chapters centre on the same issues under different circumstances, though managing time since arriving at university is something I've yet to get a grasp of. I'll work as quickly as possible to update quicker, especially as this fanfic is something that's important to me and I'm sorry for keeping those who still read it waiting for so long. And thanks to Red Demons Dragon, who helped with the mix-up regarding blood types, helps to have a biology student about. Thank you for reading, please review.

_- CuteYami, 7__th__ November 2011_


	32. Life in the Balance! The Two Guardians

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - The Neo-Domino Purge**

_Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. Following the events of Episode 8; Rex Godwin uses the information regarding research on momentum to plan an attack and elimination of the Satellite residents. When a leak reaches Satellite, the residents band together. All but Yusei Fudo, who is forced to watch from the outside.  
C__ontains violence, language, character death._

* * *

From a deck of cards, five rise up, lining up underneath a banner with the symbols to spell out "Card of the Week". Rua and Ruka spring up with raised fists, landing on their tiny feet and shift their weight from one to the other, arms rigid and stretched out to the side. Together they chime.

"What will it be? What will it be?" Together they twirl from the five cards, opening an arm to the selected. "This is what we have for this week".

The five cards turn over revealing Pleasantries of the Court, Twin Breaker, Power Tool Dragon, Regal Loneliness and Requiem Harmonizer. The central card - Power Tool Dragon - is enlarged to signify its status as the Key Card. Rua and Ruka gaze at it.

"Yes! Power Tool Dragon!" Rua cheers.

"Good luck, Rua" Ruka chirps.

"Don't worry, Ruka, Power Tool and I can handle this" Rua insists with a grin. "With an equip card attached to it, it can be saved from destruction by removing that card. Let's go, Power Tool Dragon!"

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Tops-**_

With a determined flare flashing across his eyes, Rua picked himself up from the floor, positioning his feet a decent distance apart in order to support his body and snarled at the man opposite. Jeager simply grinned in delight at the fighting spirit of the potential Signer and inwardly praised the decision to target the boy so soon after the Security invasion. A minor scratch along the left side of Rua's jaw caught the Vice-Director's eye; while his Duel Disk had yet to be equipped with a Real Gear, the boy had clearly been affected by the direct attack in some manner; as though he, too, had a link with the Duel Spirits. The topic immediately brought back his ace in the plot against the child.

"Come now" he chuckled. "I thought you were going to show me all the power you could muster in that tiny body of yours. Though you look a little battered, perhaps you're not strong enough for the job. Someone will have to take care of the girl, but maybe only a Signer is capable of effectively guarding another".

'_Ruka'_ Rua thought, sharpening his eyes to intensify the scathing glare he shot at the taunting man. _'Godwin must be behind this; he must want you back because they know you're a Signer. But no matter what, I'll protect you from them. I won't let them take you away'_.

Jeager's smirk widened and his eyes tapered, adding to the mocking air to the expression he wore in anticipation to see the boy's next counter to the barrage. Rua tensed the small muscles in his left arm and set the Duel Disk horizontally in front of his curved chest, signalling his willingness to continue despite the disadvantage he stood at.

"I won't let you take Ruka" he growled. "You won't have your way with her like some toy, just because she's a Signer. I'll win for her".

Jeager responded with a shrill, albeit contained, chortled. "You can't do anything, boy" he stated. "Right now, you have half your lifepoints left and I've only had two turns. It won't be long before you've nothing. Unless, that is, you want to show me what you can really do, but your time's running out. Even the chosen can be overlooked if they're as weak as you".

Rua hissed, clenching his teeth tighter to maximize his snarl, Jeager scoffed with amusement and averted his attention to the cards standing in his grasp, removing one and laying it onto the upper level of the field.

"I summon Jester Confit **[ATK 0]** to the field" the clown-faced man announced.

A ball rolled onto the field, decorated with red and white stripes, causing Rua to lift a suspicious eyebrow over the peculiar object. From behind it, a large purple and black hat sprouted, resembling a mushroom, followed by a white head with a grinning face; large purple nose and red makeup slathered around the eyes and across the long lips. The creature emerged afterwards, revealing its round body clothed in a purple shirt, ,the sleeves matching its headwear, black curled shoes and white gloves, the three upper ends of its shirt sporting thick yellow folded collars.

"But since Jester Confit is out, Jester Lord's attack power is reduced to zero" Jeager added. Beside him, a glow surrounded the ailing leader, who moaned whilst sapped of its strength.

Rua's face shifted into bewilderment and disbelief. "Why would you do that to your monster?" he asked. "It was so strong, but you took away all that power".

"It's a little something called strategy" Jeager chuckled. "Though, let's see what you've got spinning around in your head. I end my turn".

**FOURTH TURN – RUA**

"Fine, you asked for it" Rua scoffed, tearing away the top card of his deck. "It's my turn!"

Jeager's smirk widened, leaning back whilst pressing down on a key in the Duel Disk's ring. "Trap activate; Late Penalty" he announced smugly.

"What?" Rua growled.

"When my opponent has no monsters on the field and I've got at least a Level 2, then my opponent's Battle Phase gets skipped" Jeager explained.

"Why you…" Rua hissed, clenching his right fist tightly. "Making this a one-sided fight won't work; I'll fight until my last lifepoint is gone, you're not going to break my resolve because it's my life. Ruka is my life. I won't let you take her or my life away again".

"Then let's see what you've got to fight with" Jeager muttered cockily, narrowing his eyes inquisitively.

"Deformer Mobaphon **[ATK 100]**" Rua hollered, raising the card above his head.

The mobile phone warrior emerged on the field, spinning wildly before ejecting its limbs and revealing its offensive form, the sharp eyes set fiercely on Jeager and his powerless monsters grinning at it.

"I activate Mobaphon's effect" Rua declared firmly. "I roll a die and draw the amount of cards that appears on it. Then I can Special Summon a Deformer if there's one among the cards I draw".

A holographic die slowly appeared rolling above the boy's head, leaping forward and tapping against the ground, rolling around the field with its small amount of energy. Jeager eyed the die with irritation and waited for a low amount. A drop of sweat slid down Rua's face whilst the die began to slow, revealing faces for much longer before finally settling with a trio of dots on top. Rua smirked hopefully and pulled three cards from his deck, eyeing all of them to see what he was surrendering and snatched the final one of the drawn.

"I summon Deformer Radion **[ATK 1000]**" he snapped, throwing the card down beside Mobaphon.

Beside Mobaphon, a rectangular radio emerged, its olive green screen flashing briefly before the device began to shudder. Arms sprouted from the sides and legs beneath, all matching the shade of the grey skin. A narrow waist kept the legs connected to the upper body and the arms showed extensions between the shoulders and forearms. The shining silver antenna twisted around, revealing a face in the dial it stuck out from.

"Ah, so you're building up an arsenal now, are you?" Jeager asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Radion's effect increases the attack power of Deformers on my field by 800 points" Rua reported, clenching his fist in front of him.

A glow surrounded the two monsters, a stream of power leaking from Radion **[ATK 1800]** pouring into Mobaphon, which began to squeal from the injection of strength, tensing its tiny machine muscles **[ATK 900]**. Rua smirked, relieved to have finally caught a break. He lifted another card from his hand, sliding it into the Duel Disk.

"I set a card face-down" he stated.

"An impressive field you've gathered" Jeager commented, folding his arms behind his back smugly. "It's just a shame that you can't use it. Late Penalty prevents you from attacking this turn".

"Tsk" Rua sounded. "We'll still find a way to break through and beat you".

"Jester Confit also has an effect" Jeager announced. "Because it was Special Summoned during my last turn, I can return both it and one monster from my opponent's field back to our hands".

"What?" Rua snapped.

"In exchange for Jester Confit, I'll return Deformer Radion to your hand" the Vice-Director laughed, pointing towards the stronger of the two machines.

Jester Confit vanished immediately, though Radion remained on Rua's field, awaiting the removal of its card. Rua sharpened his eyes into a glare beyond his monster, whose hologram fizzled and spat from the strain of keeping a removed monster on the battlefield. The boy pulled away the card, ceasing the monster's presence on the field and Mobaphon's boosted power.

"Even without Radion, I have Mobaphon, so your Jester Lord stays with nothing itself" the boy argued. "While Mobaphon may have only 100 attack points, it's still the strongest monster on the field".

"But what good is it if you can't attack?" Jeager asked smugly. "You haven't been able to deal any kind of damage so far. How are you supposed to protect your sister when you can't even fight for yourself? You've hopeless, boy. You can't possibly win, just accept what you and your sister are and come with us".

* * *

**Chapter 32 – Life in the Balance! The Two Guardians**

**[Baransu no Inochi! Futatsu no Hogosha]**

**KEY CARD – Power Tool Dragon**

_**-Neo-Domino: Security HQ-**_

Having regained his composure as quickly as he'd lost it, Jack's piercing violet eyes locked onto Kinomiya, the profiler standing with a smug expression and hands on his hips; a confident stance in the face of the recovering blonde.

"If you know so much about me, then you know that as the Duel King, I never lose" Jack growled, laying his fingers onto the top card of his deck. "And I won't break that streak now!"

**FOURTH TURN – JACK**

Tearing the card from his deck, Jack flipped it over and narrowed his eyes sharply at what he'd managed to pull from the stack. His attention diverted immediately to Kinomiya, though neither losing nor gaining malice directed towards the sly man.

"I activate Card of Destruction, so by discarding my hand, I can draw the same amount that is lost" he announced, tossing Mad Demon and Big Piece Golem into the mouth of the Graveyard.

"Oh? Getting desperate already, are we?" Kinomiya asked smugly.

"Perhaps you are, but I'll keep fighting with all the strength in me" Jack growled, tearing the next two cards from his deck, dropping them into his left hand.

"But just how long with your strength stretch?" Kinomiya wondered aloud, narrowing his eyes and widening his smirk.

"Longer than your skills will take you. Knowledge about me won't win you this duel, it just prepares you for the crushing defeat I'll hand you" Jack spat. His right hand launched itself towards the left, snatching one of the retrieved cards and throwing it onto the Duel Disk. "I summon Dark Sprocketer **[ATK 400]**".

In front of him, a small black coned monster appeared, wrapped in silver coils that spiralled down its minimal form, leaving behind it a tail of links. Blue eyes were painted onto the curve above a ring resembling a gear.

"Next I activate my face-down Trap: D. Tribe" he added fiercely. "With this Trap active, all monsters on my side of the field become Dragons until the End Phase".

"So… you're going to Synchro Summon…" Kinomiya muttered.

"You don't need to be a profiler to figure that out" Jack growled, moving his clenched fist forward. "I'm tuning my Level 1 Dark Sprocketer with Level 5 Vice Dragon and Level 1 Battlefader".

"Level 7, huh?" the profiler commented under his breath.

"Power is what you need to win a duel" Jack barked underneath the dancing stars released from his two monsters, encircling the Tuner, whose form changed into a single green ring that lured them together. "_Ouja no sakebi ga kodama suru! Shouri no tettsui yo! Daichi wo kudake! Shinkuro Shoukan, Habatake! __**Ekusupurōda Winggu Doragon**__!_ **[ATK 2400]**" **[1]**

A pillar of light stretched across the room and through it, the deformed purple dragon dropped out, stretching its ragged wings out and stretched its lumpy neck whilst unleashing a rumbling roar.

"So this is your plan" Kinomiya uttered, gazing at the dragon with a bland expression.

"Dark Sprocketer's effect activates" Jack declared, stretching his hand and moving his arm towards the active Trap card. "When it's used as part of a Synchro Summon, it can destroy a face-up Magic or Trap card. So I'll eradicate your Astral Barrier".

The Trap beside Kinomiya exploded, leaving the profiler scowling from the slow disintegration of his field. There was no doubt what was to follow, but without his Traps, he had nothing to use against the inevitable attack.

"I'll show you who's the fallen being here" Jack roared, throwing his right arm forward. "Explode Wing Dragon, King Storm!"

The misshapen dragon tore its jagged jaws apart, filling the space between with flames. The rolling ball tumbled forward, spraying across the field and crashing into the ghostly king, which howled melancholically. The shards of flames reflected in the glare of Kinomiya's glasses while the profiler eyed the scene sternly, appearing to have not felt bitterness or disappointment over his monster's destruction.

"Explode Wing Dragon's effect will destroy Fallen King Daou instantly and deal damage to you equal to its attack power" Jack stated, observing the scene from the other end of the battlefield, his shadow flickering from the wild blaze engulfing the enemy's territory.

With another pained moan, Fallen King Daou vanished amongst the flames that curled towards Kinomiya, the man looking unimpressed, but maintaining his calm exterior.

**JACK - KINOMIYA  
****1900 -LP- 2500**

While the flames receded and gradually died, Jack strengthened his stance and moved his clenched right fist in front of him. "Regardless of who I am in the eye of the people here, I'll fight for the truth" he growled. "And I'm not going to let a few measly effects of your monsters hold me back from attaining that. I'm going to clear my name and regain my place as Duel King here. You're not going to stand in my way. If you insist on trying to stop me, then I'll just run you down".

Kinomiya's shoulders jerked suddenly, preceding a devious chuckle that evolved into a louder variation. Jack lifted an eyebrow curiously at the man's response to his iron resolve. Kinomiya continued the fit for a moment before he finally calmed.

"Ah, Jack Atlus, you can truly be naïve at times" he commented, tapping the bridge of his glasses with the tip of his finger. "Perhaps it's the combined lives of Satellite and the luxuries of Neo-Domino's peak, but you really have no clue of how the world works".

"I know a cocky bastard like you can't win against someone with my skills" Jack spat.

"That's exactly what I'm referring to" Kinomiya chuckled. "You've been raised on Duel Monsters, you have no idea how reality works. Nor can you conceive that someone else can be a challenge for you, after all, Godwin's built you up as an invincible champion. Which is why you must have been all the more devastated when Fudo Yusei appeared in your life again".

Jack flinched, his eyes widening while his head snapped up; Kinomiya truly knew details about him that everyone else was blind to. He was aware of his lifelong friendship with Yusei, easily able to twist that against him and use the very bond Yusei would have treasured and used as a spear of motivation against the profiler.

"Furthermore, your skills must be deteriorating" the profiler added smugly. "You see, destroying Fallen King Daou was just one phase that you, too, will progress through. There's more to your future than simply falling, there's the aftermath".

Jack sharpened his eyes, glaring scornfully to the profiler. He struggled with what the man could be referring to. But his pride shrugged off the implications, certain that he could pull himself from the ruinous state he had fallen into in the public's eyes; he knew the truth and he'd expose it. He would recover and rise back to his former life.

**FIFTH TURN – KINOMIYA**

"How about I reveal to you what lies ahead?" Kinomiya asked, tearing the top card from his deck with a wide grin. "I activate Magic Planter. By removing Turn Away from the field, I can draw 2 cards". The profiler's hand swiftly flicked twice, removing the two chosen cards and adding them to his hand, picking another that had been waiting. "Continuous Magic: The Price for Glory **[*]**".

Jack narrowed his eyes sharply, aware the card was no doubt another taunt directed at his journey from Satellite to the pinnacle of Neo-Domino's society.

"You see it, don't you?" Kinomiya asked with a dark chuckle. "This card works more in your favour; if I deal damage with a Level 8 or higher monster, then it'll be destroyed".

"Level 8?" Jack muttered.

"Now I'll reveal your fate, Jack Atlus" Kinomiya announced, stretching his arms out to the sides. "By removing your present Fallen King Daou from the game, I can Special Summon your degenerative truth: Corrupt King Daou **[ATK 0] ****[*]**".

Jack was astonished by the monster's identity, a twister of black rising from the flooring in front of the grey-suited profiler. When the blackness dissipated, the creature's form was unveiled. Like Fallen King Daou, it resembled a ghostly king, crimson, golden and blue garments hanging from its skeletal body. Unlike its predecessor, it had sprouted a horn from the left side of its skull and outbreaks of rough dark green skin wrapped around demonic horn-like implants, the hollow eyes glowed blood-red with a look of vengeance. The crown that Fallen King Daou had worn hung from the horn sprouting from the skull, in a position where falling seemed far easier based on its loose state.

"Corrupt… King…" Jack breathed, staring at the beast in disbelief and disgust.

A choking sensation grabbed him by the neck. Jack coughed automatically, raising his hand to his mouth while the feeling crawled upwards and flooded his mouth. The episode was brief, but when Jack removed his hand from his face, his eyes widened much more and his face paled; across his palm, blood was slathered. His own blood, trickling down from the corner of his lips and to his chin.

"What the…" he breathed.

"Ah, seems the poison is making itself known" Kinomiya commented smugly. "Perhaps it's trying desperately to stop you from becoming a monster like this".

Jack growled and tapered his eyes to intensify his hateful glare towards the man; both his lungs and his heart burned from the sudden pang of pain that had struck him and with each deeper breath the blonde took, his lungs ached. His eyes moved to the monster, Kinomiya was working hard to set up a field that, in his eyes, represented the blonde, perhaps to break him down and force him to act cooperatively in any interrogation that he intended to follow the duel with.

"I may have paid a price to reach Neo-Domino, I may have fallen in the eyes of the people who admired me" he mumbled, gaining strength and determination through his tone as he spoke on. "But I have not, nor will I ever, be corrupted like that. As a Signer, I will fight against those who have been corrupted".

"Really now?" Kinomiya asked, lifting an eyebrow. "We'll see about that; through Corrupt King Maou's effect, I can take control of a monster from your side and equip it to Maou, granting it half of the attack points of the monster".

"What?" Jack gasped.

"Explode Wing Dragon, come to me" Kinomiya commanded.

The purple dragon growled lowly and vanished from Jack's side of the field, appearing behind the demonic king submissively, bowing behind the monster whose power had stolen it **[ATK 1200]**. Kinomiya smirked smugly by the development.

"Your monster has abandoned you and left you vulnerable; perhaps in a game of chess, this dragon would currently be your queen and without it, you, the so-called king, have nothing to save himself from defeat" he said. "I equip Corrupt King Maou with the Isolated Ignorance **[*]**".

Jack growled, his frustration with the man rising for simply the names of his cards, all digs at the blonde's journey and life; all means by which the profiler was aiming to rip him apart, mocking him with cards produced long before the match. Kinomiya continued with his assured look and proceeded.

"Ordinarily, with The Price of Glory on the field, my Level 9 Maou would be destroyed" he reported. "However, Isolated Ignorance will protect it from that effect, as it will from the effects of all other cards that target Maou. Now, I'll end your misery as quickly as I can. Corrupt King Maou, direct attack; Crown of Hell!"

The tainted ghost lifted its brittle arms, creating a circle of motion. Jack eyed the spectacle suspiciously, witnessing as black ring drawn into the air after a number of cycles burst into flames. His eyes widened while the ring spun and flew towards him. The blonde had barely enough time to raise his Duel Disk before the crown slammed against it, its intense heat encircling his body. Struggling to cope with the intense burning, Jack groaned, squeezing his eyes shut, eventually proving the element too much and falling onto one knee. More drops of blood spilt from his jaws, dripping down onto the floor beside his knee. The ring shrank and sank into the Duel Disk, the machine shivering whilst taking in the attack for a moment.

**JACK - KINOMIYA  
****700 -LP- 2500**

Kinomiya smirked whilst watching Jack remain on one knee, kneeling to the monster who had forced him down, his breathing laboured and heavy.

"So, the Real Gears are proving themselves effective" he said with a chortle.

Jack glared at the profiler, black circles creeping to the surface of the skin beneath his eyes. He had easily been backed into a corner, and with the poison spreading inside of him, his predicament was looking bleaker with each moment that passed. The corner was much narrower than before.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Tops-**_

Jeager grinned whilst eyeing his opponent, the boy's expression contrasting him greatly with the desire to evict the intruder. Jeager's intentions were equally important for his presence in the Tops, though he was taking the matter far more relaxed; all he needed was to witness the dragon he had seen in the footage recovered from Security in order to identify whether it was the elusive Fifth Dragon and the boy a Signer.

"Well, boy, you seem to have run out of things to do this turn" the clown-like man chortled. "Then allow me to take my turn".

**FIFTH TURN – JEAGER**

"Draw" the man called, eyeing the card he had pulled hanging upside-down at the other end of his straightened arm. "I activate Summon Restriction - Power Filter, preventing either of us Special Summoning a monster with less than 1000 attack points".

A projection of the card appeared on the field and began to shine as a sign of its power spreading across the field, Rua eyed it curiously, struggling to understand why Jeager would use a card that affected his field as well as his opponent's. Both players had shown that their deck had great power in monsters offensively weak, though he was already working to eliminate a quick gathering of such monsters.

"Next I activate another Magic card - Excused from the Court **[*]**" Jeager announced, throwing the card in beside the other active spell. "With this, I select a monster on your side of the field and remove it from play until the End Phase".

"What?" Rua growled.

"Farewell, Deformer Mobaphon" Jeager chuckled. The phone-based warrior vanished in an array of blue glimmers, emptying Rua's field to the boy's horror, a gasp the only response he could muster. "Now with that gone, Jester Lord's attack power rises back to the 4000 it should be. Go, direct attack!"

The balls encircling the jester's grinning head burst to life with flames erupting from them as they hit the palms of the juggler's hands. Rua scowled at the transformation, glaring at the quartet of balls in the seconds before the monster stepped forward, launching the group across the field. Despite their tremendous speed, Rua didn't falter and pulled back, opening a card in front of him.

"Reverse card open: Generation Gap **[*]**" he hollered. "This negates a direct and then offers me a draw. If it's not a Deformer, it gets sent to the Graveyard".

"Oh? Risking the duel on luck, hm?" Jeager questioned mockingly.

The four balls crashed into an invisible barrier erected in front of the boy, sinking into the shield and producing blue ripples whilst disintegrating. Once the danger had passed, Rua pressed down on the top card and closed his eyes; at the End Phase, he would retrieve Mobaphon and Jester Lord's attack would be back to nothing. But Jeager was playing with a deck of monsters without attack points; he had to find a means of getting through them and to the clown-like man's lifepoints before he could mount another deadly strategy and open the field for another direct attack. Every card he could pull would be vital.

His eyes snapped open and the card from the deck. Rua caught a glimpse of what he had been given and smirked, holding it up for Jeager to see.

"Deformer Magnen-U!" he cried gleefully.

Jeager's smirk faltered when the boy's break came through, although he was quick to restore it and slide another card into his Duel Disk.

"I activate Imperial Etiquette **[*]**" he declared. "During your turn, after one monster's effect resolves, it gets destroyed. So you might want to be careful what effects you activate".

"Tsk, I'm not afraid of your threats" Rua spat. "So long as I can protect Ruka, you can throw whatever you want".

"Those are big words for a kid" Jeager chuckled. "Are you sure you'll be able to protect her all the time? Even against worst threats that Director Godwin?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rua asked bitterly.

"There's a group of villains that are plotting and if our theory is correct, only Signers can defeat them. So, how are you supposed to protect a Signer against someone who can only be defeated by one?" Jeager questioned tauntingly. "Come on, why not find out if you're a Signer; you've got a dragon, don't you? Then why don't you show me that the two of you are strong enough?"

Jeager's eyes widened madly, sending a chill running down Rua's spine. The boy shook his head, resisting the impression that the man was calling him weak and incapable of protecting his sister, his resolution broke through to quickly restore him. Rua tightened his fists and grit his jaws against one another, Jeager smirked at the quickening recoveries of his young opponent.

"By using its ability again, I Special Summon Jester Confit **[ATK 0]**" the man declared.

The wide acrobatic balanced atop the red and white striped ball emerged, causing Jester Lord's attack power to plummet back to nothing. Rua eyed the monster cynically, knowing there was more to Jeager's plot, especially as he'd summoned it at the end of his turn, leaving both monsters vulnerable to an attack from his Deformers. The Vice-Director lifted another card from his hand and held it for Rua to observe.

"I equip Jester Confit with Pleasantries of the Court **[*]**" he stated. In front of him, Jester Confit jumped from the ball it balanced itself on and scurried behind it, holding the sphere like a shield, the two becoming entirely blue **[DEF 0]**. "Pleasantries of the Court switches an attack position monster into defence and prevents it from being destroyed in battle".

'_So that's why he summoned another one'_ Rua thought, tapering his eyes at the two monsters. _'He's using it as a wall'_.

"With the End Phase, your Deformer Mobaphon returns to the field" Jeager added. Rua's mouth fell open with relief to coincide with the return of his yellow warrior. "That's all for now".

**SIXTH TURN – RUA**

Faced with a much more hopeful field, Rua closed his eyes slowly, contemplating Jeager's warnings; he had to be stronger in order to protect Ruka. He'd charged himself with that role, just so they would never be separated again. Regardless of the hiding enemy, no matter what Godwin and his people felt; he was going to fulfil his self-appointed mission to aid his frail sister, the girl cursed with a harsh destiny ahead. His hand slowly retracted from the deck underneath it, fingers sliding along the back of the top card and began to tug at it.

'_Please'_ he prayed silently. _'Let me get something I can use to defeat him. I've got to win for Ruka's sake'_.

The card broke free of the deck and flew to the end of Rua's outstretched arm. The boy opened his eyes slowly, squinting in order to learn what card he had. Once he had discovered his tool, they snapped open completely, a small smile creeping onto his face.

'_Synchro Boost!'_ he thought, examining the card. _'But even with it, I won't be able to Synchro Summon with just a Level 1 on the field. I've got to get more, even if it costs me Mobaphon. It sacrificing it is what it takes to get a stronger monster in order to have everything for Power Tool, then I'll have to go with it. Forgive me… Mobaphon'_.

He placed the newly acquired card into his hand and tensed his arms, swinging the emptied right limb around.

"I activate Mobaphon's effect" he called. "_Dial On!_"

The keys across the yellow figure's chest began to glow, the light jumping from one to another in a rapid and random sequence. With an amused laugh, Jeager diverted Rua's attention from his monster briefly.

"Imperial Etiquette will destroy Mobaphon once its effect is finished, regardless of the outcome" he cackled.

"It's worth it if I can get the right Deformer out" Rua protested sharply. "Mobaphon, I believe in you. Please, help me".

The flashing across the keys began to slow, gradually decreasing until coming to a complete halt underneath the 4 key. Jeager maintained his uneasy smirk, knowing that acquiring the ability to draw four cards was only half the battle of the effect. Rua grabbed his deck and drew four times, his eyes scanning the cards hopefully in the hopes of finding what he had been searching for; Gadget Trailer, Respect Synchron, Pain to Power and Deformer Chakkan. The boy's mouth opened upon finding the final card and tore it from the small collection, laying the three atop his deck, activating the machine's automatic shuffle feature. Rua threw down the remaining card onto the field beside Mobaphon.

"I summon Deformer Chakkan **[ATK 1200]**" he yelled.

The orange rectangular monster spun as it appeared on the field , sprouting silver arms and legs with the detached fragments of casing serving as armour, in similar fashion to a head that popped from the top face of the lighter. Beside it, however, Mobaphon's body shuddered and crackled for a number of seconds before exploding from Imperial Etiquette's power, a gust rushed past Rua, whose head hung.

"Sorry… Mobaphon…" he muttered. His head sharply rose, revealing the glaring fire burning within his golden eyes. "Now I can move ahead, thanks to you".

"Huh?" Jeager sounded, lifting a curious eyebrow.

"I summon Deformer Remocon" Rua barked, throwing the card into the slot where Mobaphon had been seconds before.

The cream-shaded device appeared, green eyes blinking to life on the narrow black screen. The machine creature emitted a high squeal of strength whilst positioning its limbs readily.

"A Tuner" Jeager commented, grinning proudly. Within his Duel Disk, a chip had been implanted to record the moves of the duel, through it, he would be able to capture Rua's unidentified Synchro Monster and learn of it later.

"I activate a Magic card; Synchro Boost" Rua added with a tone of equal enthusiasm. "This increases Chakkan's attack by 400 points and its attack by 1". The monster moaned gratefully, clenched its fists whilst taking in the power **[ATK 1700]**. "Now I tune Remocon and Chakkan".

The Tuner vanished, leaving behind three stars that floated around, dancing in circles and drawing out the trio of green rings required for its purpose. With its ally's job complete, Chakkan leapt up, embracing its place amongst the rings and revealing the four stars within it. They shifted from various parts of its body and aligned themselves in the centre of the tunnel.

"This is it" Jeager laughed excitedly. "This is what I've been waiting for!"

"_Sekai no heiwa o mamoru tame, yuuki to chikara o dokkingu!_" Rua chanted, lifting his right arm up on cue before a wide column of light slammed into the ground behind him. "_Shinkuro Shoukan! Ai to seigi no shisha, __**Pawā Tsūru Doragon**__!_ **[ATK 2300]**" **[2]**

Above Rua, the silver dragon encased in yellow armour appeared, its screwdriver and shovel claws following its glimmering body out of the pillar of light, shovel tail the final piece to emerge. With the dragon's arrival, a miniature twister swirled around Rua, ruffling the boy's hair wildly while his attention remained solely with Jeager.

"Signer or not, I'm going to beat you" he growled.

Jeager gazed up at the dragon in awe, having not seen a visual representation of the final Signer Dragon, he had no reason to doubt that the dragon above was anything but that mysterious being. Power Tool Dragon lifted its head and emitted a mechanical growl.

"Power Tool's effect allows me to pick 3 Equip Magic cards from my deck" Rua called. "Then you pick one randomly; that's the one I keep".

Rua grabbed his deck, unlocking it from the slot and fanning the remaining cards. His eyes skated across the collection, lifting the chosen. Fitting the deck back in place, Rua held up the three cards with their backs to Jeager; Megamorph, Break Draw and Double D&C. Jeager smirked, the duel no longer mattered to him; he had all he wanted, to see Power Tool, but for the sake of pushing Rua to reveal any Birthmark dormant within him, he'd have to keep pushing, or at least keep face. If the boy was to reveal a card that could win the duel in an instant, he wouldn't care.

"I choose the middle card" he declared.

Rua laid Megamorph and Double Tool D&C on top of the deck, which shuffled rapidly to distort the order of cards the boy had seen. Rua smirked and laid the card onto the field.

"I activate the Break Draw you just gave me" he called. "When Power Tool destroys a monster, I'll be able to draw a card. And even better, with an Equip card attached to it, if Power Tool was to be destroyed, the equipped card would be sacrificed to save it".

'_Impressive dragon'_ Jeager thought, eyeing the creature. _'So, you've gained a new power to protect yourself after the sacrifice made so long ago'_.

"Power Tool Dragon, attack Jester Lord!" Rua yelled, throwing his hand forward. "Crafty Break!"

The yellow coated metal dragon shrieked and dove forward, its spiked wings shuddering behind it during the brief flight. With the different weapons attached to either arm, the dragon chose quickly to display the power of its blue shovel-like claw, lifting the arm threateningly. Jester Lord panicked from the incoming assault, though failed to escape before the shovel came crashing down, crunching it against the ground. Rua quickly drew another card, not taking his eyes from the field, his expression softening from the advantage he finally had.

**RUA - JEAGER  
****2000 -LP- 1700**

"Ah, so you've taken out Jester Lord" Jeager cried. "But you've failed to stop Jester Confit. When you end your turn, its effect will destroy that dragon of yours".

"I won't let you harm Power Tool" Rua barked. "I activate the Quick-Play Magic - Quick Delay **[*]**. This stops Jester Confit's effect from happening".

Jeager scowled hollowly; if anything, he was impressed by the boy's recovery and the strength he had retaliated with. Though his turn was to come to an end at any time, freeing the Vice-Director to find a way to fight back, or give up entirely. He could throw the duel now that he had no reason left to fight. Rua straightened his back, Power Tool dropping down beside him, appearing to be about to end his turn when a silhouette descended down the staircase.

"Rua, what's going on? What's wrong?"

"Ruka?" the boy uttered, turning his head to find the girl in pink pyjamas creeping down tiredly, rubbing one of her eyes.

Jeager smirked, snatching the cards from his Duel Disk and making a dash for the glass doors between the apartment and the rooftop garden. Rua gasped upon realising what stunt the man was pulling and chased after him, leaving Ruka to watch from the bottom of the stairs.

"I won't let you get away, you coward!" he snapped. "Don't run just because I'm winning".

Jeager paid the boy no attention and threw the doors open, leaping out into the night air. By the time Rua charged through the door, he could find no sign of the man at any point on the rooftop, puzzled about how the man could vanish until a high cackle reached his ears. With an astonished gasp, his eyes turned skywards to find Jeager hanging from a large balloon with a grinning face not unlike his own hovering away.

"We'll have to finish another time" Jeager laughed.

"You coward!" Rua hollered, punching the air furiously. "Both you and Godwin. Leave us alone".

Ruka appeared through the door, looking more awake, but still dazed and confused over what had happened. "Rua, what's the matter?" she asked meekly.

"Ruka" Rua called, turning around to face his sister. A nervous chuckle followed with raised hands hoping to dismiss the topic. "It's fine, e- everything's fine".

"You're a bad liar, Rua" Ruka mumbled.

Rua's light face fell as did his hands upon Ruka's shoulders. "Ruka…" he muttered sternly. Ruka gazed in bewilderment at her brother's sudden serious tone. "Please, I want you to stay wary of anyone who may be working for Godwin".

"Rua…." Ruka breathed. "What is this all about?"

Rua's arms wrapped themselves around the girl, pulling her to him. Ruka gazed over Rua's shoulder to the night sky, failing to spot the drifting silhouette of Jeager over the buildings in the distance. Out of her view, Rua's eyes were narrow with concern and despair; worrying over Jeager's warning about the upcoming threat. What if he wasn't strong enough to protect her? As much as the tears in his eyes wanted to slide down his cheeks, he resisted the urge to allow them.

"I don't want to lose you again" he whispered. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to shield you".

* * *

_**-Satellite: Martha's Orphanage-**_

The door opened after hours, well into the night. Blitz and Taka had fallen asleep leaning against one another, Yanagi had done the same to Himuro, though the latter remained conscious with his arms folded over his large chest. Crow sighed, having left after the transfusion began, regularly checking for any sign of Jack in spite of comments from the others theorising he had returned to Satellite only to spread more chaos. From the makeshift operating room, Dr Schmidt emerged, his face much more relaxed than Crow had seen all night.

"How is he?" the redhead questioned anxiously.

"The transfusion seems to have been a success" the doctor answered. "Yusei's recovering now".

Faces across the room lit up, Nerve shook his companions awake, while Himuro simply rose, causing Yanagi to lean further across in search of his pillow and crash onto the wooden flooring, jolting him awake.

"What? Huh? What happened?" the man asked jumpily, his head snapping from one side to the other.

"Yusei's fine" Himuro answered over his shoulder.

Yanagi beamed at the news and leapt to his feet, jumping from one to another excitedly and waving his hands in the air. "That's great" he cheered. "Sonny's gonna be up and about in no time".

"We should really thank Rally straight away" Blitz commented. "If it wasn't for him…"

"Not long after giving some blood, Rally fell asleep" Dr Schmidt intervened. "He's still sleeping, though Yusei woke just a couple of moments ago".

"Can we see him?" Nerve asked immediately.

Dr Schmidt cast his eyes across the room, surveying the party gathered in front of him. After a moment, he sighed and lowered his head.

"Fine. But try to not make too much noise" he replied. "Like I said, Yusei has only just regained consciousness. He may not be up for everyone".

Crow smirked at Saiga and flashed the brunette a thumbs-up, which brought out a smirk from the recipient. The redhead led the group into the room, where they discovered Yusei laid down with Rally slumped over the edge of the bed with Yusei's right hand resting against his back. Both sets of eyes had closed peacefully, though another feature of Yusei that caught Crow's eye was the sleeveless shirt that had been pulled over his injured torso, anything beneath the Signer's chest hidden beneath a white bed sheet. He assumed Martha had managed to wash away the blood and dry the area quickly enough whilst the transfusion took place. He trod cautiously towards the bed, leaning over Rally to examine the scratches and small bruises across Yusei's face, revealing just how battered he had been by the encounter with Kiryu.

"Yusei?" he whispered lightly.

Yusei's eyes opened and slid towards the redhead, who pulled back and raised his hands in panic, drops of sweat building across his forehead.

"Ah- did I wake you?" he asked nervously.

"Crow…" Yusei breathed.

Nerve, Taka, Blitz, Saiga and Yanagi rushed around Crow and Rally, all eager to witness for themselves that Yusei was doing well, Himuro paced more casually towards the scene and watched over Nerve and Crow's heads.

"Yusei, are you okay?" Blitz asked.

"You feeling alright, sonny?" Yanagi inquired.

"Everyone…" Yusei responded.

"Hey, easy you two, you'll wear him out" Saiga commented, looking to the pair beside him.

"Saiga" Yusei spoke, drawing the brunette's attention. "Thank you. You too, Crow".

"Huh?" Crow sounded.

"Thank you both for saving me; if you hadn't activated that ejection system and brought me here, then I would have definitely died back there" Yusei replied.

"Hey, Godwin said you're a Signer and fate was going to have you save the world" Crow stated. "That'll be hard to pull off if you're dead. There's no way you'd be handed such a mission and then drop dead in the first battle".

Yusei smiled at the redhead, his eyes then dropped to Rally, focusing on the boy's closed eyes visible over the folded arms in front of his face.

"I owe Rally just as much as I do you two" he added. "It was his courage that helped save me".

"Yeah, he's a brave kid" Nerve commented, laying his hand atop Rally's head, squashing the yellow hat atop his messy red locks.

"I'm glad" Taka sighed. "Now we can relax".

"You're already relaxed, you've been sleeping" Nerve commented.

"I wasn't the only one; Blitz and Ojii-san did as well" Taka argued.

"It's been a long, tiring day" Blitz protested.

"Don't you blame me" Yanagi added.

While the group bickered, Yusei turned his eyes to the window; there was nothing distinguishable amongst the blackness that had consumed the environment. The smile was gone from his face, sinking into his default stern expression; despite the fact that he had been given another chance at life and how his friends had all united, all safe, he couldn't shake off the feeling that something still didn't feel right.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Security HQ-**_

Kinomiya's dark grin persisted, the man pressing his finger against the bridge of the spectacles to adjust them, causing another sheet of light to slide across the lenses. Jack clenched his jaws, glaring down towards the floor that had risen so far, the hand spread across the ground tightening into a fist. Kinomiya smirked at the struggling of the blonde Signer, tilting his head back to look down further at him.

"The Price for Glory would normally remove Maou from the field at this point, but because of Isolated Ignorance, that effect no longer takes place" he commented. "But I can still draw a card from the continuation of that effect".

The man plucked the next card from his deck, glancing at it and placing it into the Duel Disk, followed by another from his hand. His hands moved to his hips afterwards, adding to the cocky pose.

"Still, it's not like you got away without a price, is it?" he questioned. "You were corrupted once before by temptation, and no doubt you'll make the same mistake once you begin to strive for the place that was given to you. You were self-centred and ignorant when Godwin made you that offer".

Jack's downward gaze grew distant, rolling back time to that night in the deserted theatre with the broken roof. That night when his first sin was committed.

* * *

_Moonlight poured in as he sat alone in the throne of an empty kingdom. Shadows crept around him, embracing his rigid form, surveying the abandoned empire he claimed for his own. Rally had appeared just moments before, asking what exactly had happened between the blonde and Yusei. The unspoken truth behind that was that Yusei had repeatedly blamed himself for Kiryu's arrest and subsequent disappearance, Team Satisfaction was ruined and fell apart, Satellite became a free land once more. Crow had struggled to balance his time with the two and the orphans whom he had taken in during the years of the team, picked up from various regions they had taken over in which they had been abandoned. Jack was left to pick up the pieces and rebuild Yusei._

_He began that with a promise; the two would enter Neo-Domino and search for Kiryu, even if just to convince him Yusei hadn't been responsible for his arrest. It was all he could think to get the dark-haired boy moving again. They formulated the plot, the two of them would ride through the Pipeline on a D-Wheel. Knowledge of D-Wheels was limited in Satellite; Yusei, Jack, Crow and Kiryu had only learned of their existence through Yusei's hacking into Neo-Domino's systems occasionally and when Security arrived on the machines, they became privileged. So Jack used that as the basis of their dream. That became more difficult when Yusei attracted Rally, Nerve, Taka and Blitz, who began to take up more of his time. Yusei put all his time into creating the D-Wheel, but his motives were mutating, including the new four, though one machine, even two, would make that impossible. They hadn't the skills the pilot such a machine. The group were little more than trouble in Jack's eyes, they had used the subway the pair had taken as a home during a storm whilst being chased by thugs who chased them solely with the intention of beating them to a pulp, they did little to contribute. They were weights placed upon Yusei's shoulders, dragging him down once more with a responsibility he needn't carry._

_Jack began to distance himself from the group, watching Yusei involve himself with others and work on the D-Wheel together from afar. They'd assumed he was just anti-social, and it seemed that way, but Jack had justified his isolation. The four were draining Yusei, weakening him._

_After several weeks, Jack approached Yusei in the hut they initially shared alone, finally able to speak with Yusei without the others whilst they searched for extra parts for the D-Wheel._

"_Yusei…" the blonde growled. "Why are you doing it?"_

"_For our friends" Yusei answered, not even peering over his shoulder._

_Jack growled and reached forward, seizing Yusei's black shirt and dragging him up. Yusei didn't respond, but stared back at Jack's furious eyes, filled with frustration and anger._

"_They aren't our friends, they're just leeching off us" he snapped._

"_What exactly do we have for them to take?" Yusei asked blandly._

"_You've got nothing left; they've been taking advantage of you" Jack spat. "There's no way they could make it to Neo-Domino on their own, so they're moving in on our promise. What happened to finding Kiryu?"_

"_I've accepted he'll never forgive me" Yusei sighed. "Even if we've convinced ourselves that I wasn't responsible, Kiryu will always believe because of what he saw that night"._

"_So you're giving up…" Jack growled._

"_I'm not. I'm just moving on" Yusei replied._

"_You can't keep this up. I can see you beating yourself up inside" Jack protested. "You're still upset; about Kiryu, about Satellite as a whole. You're letting them feed off you until you've got nothing left and you drop dead, all to atone for things that aren't your fault"._

"_Jack, stop this" Yusei argued._

"_No, I won't" Jack snapped. "When we were kids, we used to duel each other all the time. Neither one of us was indefinitely stronger, but any time we get to duel nowadays, I trounce you. You're even weaker than when we were kids; you had balance then. But now, you're letting your demons haunt you, you're using only monsters. They're ruling your life, you never duelled that way in Team Satisfaction"._

"_Jack!" Yusei snapped, knocking the blonde's hand from his shirt. Jack glared down, his icy look locking with Yusei's. "Don't speak about everyone that way"._

"_Fine, let them drag you down" Jack scoffed. "But to prove my point, we're going to duel. We'll see exactly who's stronger"._

_Yusei's expression grew more agitated; without words, he accepted the challenge._

_The duel took place the following day, in a small plaza close to the subway; Yusei on one side with his Junk Warrior. Jack stamped on the ground, advancing a step in his display of power, Mad Demon beside him. Taka, Blitz, Nerve and Rally watched from the sidelines; all they ever did was watch and cheer, never to do anything useful. A dusty wind swept across the battlefield, carcasses of cars and boxes of junk lining the edge of the deserted square._

"_You can't beat me" Jack commented._

"_Because you're King?" Yusei asked._

_Jack smirked at the use of the term; it had been what the children would refer to as the current champion of the orphanage, the title passed around continuously. "Exactly" he said. "Because I am King! Now, come. Battle"._

"_Junk Warrior, attack" Yusei yelled, throwing his right hand forward, pointing towards the skeletal monster on Jack's field._

_The monster jumped forward, but before it could deal any damage, iron chains wrapped themselves around the monster, electrifying it. Yusei growled, watching the scene in surprise, only to discover Jack's face-down card had risen; he'd been lured into a trap._

"_Trap card: Curse of Darkness" Jack announced with a smirk. "As long as I have this, your monster can't make a move. Sick him, Mad Demon. Bone Splash"._

_The demonic monster leapt up, the jagged slit in its chest crushing the skull fixed between the halves into splintered that reigned down on the weakened Junk Warrior. The monster exploded violently, flicking the shards of its remains and the ongoing shower of bone towards Yusei, who lifted his arm in defence._

**JACK - YUSEI  
200 -LP- 0**

**DUEL END**

_Yusei dropped down onto his knees, leaning forward to support his upper body on his forearms and hung his head, shivering from frustration. The observations Jack had made the day before were truth; he had been losing far too many duels against the blonde, a gap was opening up between them in terms of power and skill. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he was getting sloppy in his duelling. Discouraged by his performance, he clenched his right fist and punched the ground. Jack stepped forward, his shadow stretching over the defeated._

"_Yusei…"_

_Yusei lifted his head, half his face in the shade produced by Jack's victorious stance over him, glaring up at him irately. As if he were telling Jack that he may have had a point, but would never admit it at any other moment other than whilst struggling with disappointment._

"_A duel can't be won with monsters alone"._

* * *

"_What happened between you and Yusei?" Rally asked after finally tracking Jack down to the theatre._

"_We're just different… in our goals" Jack mumbled._

"_But I… just want you two to get along" Rally protested sorrowfully. "After all, both of you are the hopes of Satellite"._

_Jack contemplated the words long after the boy left; they had seen the only two people capable of riding the D-Wheel were Yusei and Jack, they'd pinned their hopes on the two. Jack signed, slumping in the black throne; they were troubling not only Yusei with their wishes, but him as well. In that instant, he wished for nothing more than Satellite to disappear, taking all the lives with it bar Yusei's and his own._

_Much later that night, the clapping of footsteps preceded a clumsy clattering, waking Jack from his slumber in the throne. The blonde lifted his head, glaring into the shadows whilst rising from the regal seat._

"_Who's there?"_

_He descended down the steps, moving further into the moonlight whilst searching for the figure. The footsteps persisted, but no-one appeared. And a moment passed before the voice sounded to answer him._

"_Pleased to meet you, Jack Atlus"._

_Jack gasped and turned, from behind the throne, a short clown-like man with curled grey-purple hair emerged with his red lips curved into a smirk._

"_You may call me Jeager" he stated. "I have come here on an errand of Public Security Maintenance Bureau Director Rex Godwin"._

"_What does the Public Security Maintenance Bureau want with me?" Jack asked cynically._

"_To invite you to the City, of course" Jeager answered. "The director has though it imperative that there be a king to reign over the City". The short man moved in front of the throne, standing in the centre of the stage set up to lure Jack in; putting on display exactly what the Director was offering the blonde from Satellite whom no-one knew. "The presences of a king would not only instil dreams and hopes into the citizens, as a symbol of the City, but also lead to the City's expansion and public security. We would like to extend that role to you. Furthermore, that birthmark on your right arm is the mark of the King"._

_Jeager pointed to the young man, following the claim with a chuckle. Jack gasped and averted his attention to his right arm, lifting it to check if there had been any angle that exposed the strange mark. It had appeared not long after the dissolution of Team Satisfaction, but no-one knew of it, not even Yusei had been told. So how had this man learned of it?_

"_Tomorrow, at 5pm, the pipeline will cease discharge for one hour" Jeager continued, drawing Jack's attention back. The man took the opportunity to seat himself in the throne of Satellite, looking down at the blonde as a royal issuing a command of his own. "We have preparations set to usher you in, but you will need two items as passports to the City.. Those being the Red Demons and Stardust cards"._

_Jack grunted and turned his body to face Jeager; the two cards had been played a handful of times between them in the past year. The man must have had sources posted across the area to learn so much about him. Not to mention where Stardust was._

"_Of course, I realise that you are not in possession of Stardust" Jeager added, leaning back in the throne. "Regardless, you need both. How you obtain the card is of no concern. Jack, you are free to take my word or not, but please give it some careful consideration. These chances only come once. Whether you want to end up king of the slums, or you want to reign over the City as a real king… that all rests with you"._

_The scurrying of a cockroach by Jack's foot caught his eye. In that second, Jeager vanished from the throne, leaving it empty when Jack's eyes moved back to it._

"_Well then, we hope to see you in the City" Jeager called from the shadows._

_Jack remained in place for a moment, the consideration was short, for only seconds after Jeager's chortle faded into nothing, the blonde stamped on the cockroach, crushing it effortlessly._

_Jack stood waiting by the docks, he'd used the tale that Rally had been kidnapped in order to lure Yusei away from the others, knowing that he'd use the D-Wheel to cover more ground faster where they couldn't. The waves lapped against the concrete edge of the island roughly, just as it played with his coat. Yusei was quick to arrive after he'd sent the message claiming to know where Rally had been taken, skidding to a halt behind the blonde facing the waters on the grey D-Wheel prototype and removing his helmet._

"_Where's Rally?" Yusei asked._

_Without even looking back at Yusei, Jack rose his arm, pointing out into the water where Rally laid in a small boat, his arms bound to his sides, leaving him no way to navigate through the rough waves._

"_Rally!" Yusei cried._

"_At this rate, he'll get swept up by the sea" Jack commented. "And if he capsizes in this storm, he's done for"._

"_What's Rally even doing out there?" Yusei asked, pointing in the direction of the rocking boat._

"_I'm going to tell you the truth…" Jack mumbled, turning to Yusei. "I did it"._

"_Jack…" Yusei growled._

"_I got an invitation from the City" Jack reported. "My tickets to the City are my Red Demons and your Stardust. There's also the option of you collecting both cards and going to the City. What will it be? Will you stand here and watch as his boat disappears between the waves while we settle things here? Or maybe…"_

_Yusei didn't even need him to follow, he shed the blue jacket and dove from the dock, plunging into the raging sea. Jack watched the scene without any surprise; he knew that Yusei would never sacrifice the life of another, let alone a friend. So he stood back and watched as Yusei's crab-like hair battled through the waves, moving closer to the boat. He took the opportunity to seize the deck box from Yusei's jacket, picking it open and retrieving Stardust. His hand opened, dropping the box with the rest of Yusei's deck without any care for the cards. He climbed aboard the D-Wheel and took off, setting himself in place whilst waiting for a moment. Once Rally and Yusei's heads emerged from the waves, gasping for air, he rode on. He'd make it through the tunnel and into the City, but at the greatest price possible. He'd given up his home, his dream, his friends, as though he'd sold himself to the devil; he'd lost everything for a world that may still reject him. All to begin the game of chase, to lure Yusei after him and fulfil the promise they'd made long ago._

* * *

"It was a high price, wasn't it? When you gave into greed" Kinomiya argued. "Nothing mattered to you so long as you could get into the City; when Godwin offered you the chance to crawl out of that hellhole, you cut loose Fudo Yusei and everyone else, all so you could pretend to be a King".

"No…" Jack protested numbly, continuing to stare at the floor. "It was… because I knew Yusei would follow. I went for his sake as well".

Kinomiya threw his head back, laughing loudly at the blonde's claim. "Is that really the case? You never once cared whether Fudo Yusei made it or not. That's why you flaunted yourself in front of the masses, that's why you put up such an arrogant attitude for all to see. Those people, who you put on a show for, they saw the real Jack Atlus. And it was all a message to him; that he was never going to succeed in hunting you down". The profiler gestured to the card beside him. "It's as this deck says; fickle admirers and loneliness is what you've come to experience because you've forsaken all others for your own means. You've become isolated because of it; all because you were driven by greed and temptation - you're guilty as sin!"

Jack flinched, frozen on one knee, bowing before the supposed truth within him, his eyes widened and pupils shrank. Kinomiya's words had pierced through the crumbling façade given to him upon arrival in the City, torn open when Yusei arrived for the sake of his card. Regret crept into the wounds whilst Jack thought about the dark-haired Signer; he had lost his precious possession, he had selfishly taken him from his friends, caused his arrest and the shameful Marker he wore - all following the chase he began. And still, he and Carly fought their way through Security for his sake; risking their lives for someone like him. Rally appeared, despite having been used as bait, his own life in jeopardy as part of the plot the blonde had conjured in order to force Yusei's hand. They came to rescue him, even though he'd caused them all pain, all the damage he'd caused.

The shadow of Jack's fringe expanded over his eyes, guilt surfacing from the realisation of just how many crimes he had committed in the past against people who he supposedly cared about, and those who cared about him. Who still cared, even after being betrayed. Carly's goofy grin as she arrived in Security despite having no duelling skill. Crow's similar smirk in spite of having confronted Jack during the first dawn of the purge. Rally's hopeful eyes regardless of his treatment like a pawn. The look in Yusei's eye as their gazes met during the duel with Juri; using both their dragons alongside one another to symbolise their bond, ignoring everything the blonde's campaign against Satellite, the grudge against him.

And still, he stood there, his hand reaching out from his side to him, looking over his shoulder to say he was forgiven, that there was never a grudge. He'd been fighting all along for his friends, never for revenge.

"_Jack, I came… to this City… for you…"_

Jack's eyes snapped open; he had opposed the man with the intention of shielding Yusei and Carly from his scathing questions, from his so-called justice. He had chosen to fight in order to pay them back for their brave actions at Security, it was the least he could do after everything they risked for his sake. The blonde picked himself up, standing up opposite Kinomiya with his eyes shaded and the drying narrow stream of blood from the corner of his mouth on display. Kinomiya smirked, watching the scene confidently after the evident signs that Jack had cracked under his accusations.

The blonde's lips shuddered, mutating into a devious smirk. "So, I'm sin, am I?" he asked. His head snapped up, eyes flashing from the retreating shadows and landing firmly on the profiler. "Then you'll fall to me! And I'll drive you into Hell!"

**SIXTH TURN – JACK**

With his fighting spirit restored, Jack tore the top card of his deck, about to add it to his hand with Kinomiya's face-down card shot up in front of him.

"Trap card open - Protection Upon the Throne **[*]**" he hollered. "So long as the strongest monster on the field is on my side, all damage is reduced by 800. While it's only a part of Corrupt King Maou, Explode Wing Dragon fulfils the requirement with its own 2400 attack points".

"Try all you like, but I'll will protect _my_ throne" Jack protested. "I summon Twin Breaker **[ATK 1600]**".

A man dressed in black appeared on the field, large shoulder pads and armour wrapped around the forearms of brown shielded its limbs. Hanging around its muscular chest, the monster wore a long-sleeved vest hanging open, similar in shade to the jeans covering its lower half. Attached to the large brown gloves were triple-bladed swords, the central straight along the wrist and hand, while the others pointed out diagonally.

"Twin Breaker attacks Hate Agent" Jack yelled. "Double Assault".

The sword-wielding warrior lunged forward, charging across the field furiously. Once its target was in range, it lifted its arms, piercing the worm-like monster with its six blades. With a shrill moan, the worm began to flail fruitlessly, exploding from the incurable damage dealt.

"Twin Breaker's Piercing Damage takes effect" Jack called.

"Protection Upon the Thorne reduces that damage" Kinomiya commented coolly.

**JACK - KINOMIYA  
****700 -LP- 1700**

"Twin Breaker's monster effect: if it destroys a defensive monster, it gains the power to attack again" Jack announced firmly. "Twin Breaker, attack Corrupt King Maou!"

Without even retreating, the nimble warrior turned its attention to the named monster. Kinomiya's glasses shone venomously as the profiler lifted his head.

"Do you honestly think I would leave such a valuable monster to die at your hands?" he asked. "Trap card activate: Shift".

"What?" Jack gasped.

"This redirects your attack to another monster on my side of the field" Kinomiya dictated with a smug smirk. "So by sending your Twin Breaker to battle with Explode Wing Dragon, I'll end this duel Explode Wing Dragon's effect and your struggle against the inevitable will come to an end".

"And if you think I'd like you end things that easily, you're insane" Jack spat. He swiftly snatched a card from his hand, stretching his arm with it presented to the field. "Quick-Play Magic; Soul Bounce **[*]**. By releasing a monster, I can negate the activation of a monster's effect and destroy it. I release Twin Breaker to destroy Explode Wing Dragon".

Kinomiya's eyebrows lifted, showing the first sign of surprise in Jack's comeback. Twin Breaker threw itself at the dragon, piercing its large chest with its swords. The dragon growled and reached out for the warrior, though a bright blue light matching the glow of Soul Bounce's hologram engulfed the pair, causing them to vanish and leave Corrupt King Maou as the sole survivor of the field **[ATK 0]**. Kinomiya smirked once the display was complete, shrugging his shoulders.

"So, you wiped out your own field just to survive a few seconds longer" he chuckled.

"I don't intend to lose, I'll survive much longer than that" Jack scoffed.

"We'll see about that" Kinomiya said confidently. "It's my turn".

**SEVENTH TURN – KINOMIYA**

Tearing the top card from the deck, his eyes fell onto the card and, with a smirk, he twisted it to reveal the card to Jack.

"I activate Regal Loneliness **[*]**" he announced. "This allows me to Special Summon a Level 4 or below monster from the Graveyard whilst I have a Level 7 or higher monster on the field. The only price I have to pay is a card from my hand".

Kinomiya moved a card from his hand to the Graveyard, exchanging it for Hate Agent's. The worm monster materialised on the field once more, the small tentacles around its gaping mouth wiggling with life.

"Wouldn't you say this card reflects you, Jack Atlus?" Kinomiya asked with a devious expression on his face.

"Shut the hell up" Jack snapped. "Your deck could have everything about me in it, but I won't listen anymore. I know what I have to do and how to go about it; the plan doesn't involve you or submitting to your questions. I'm walking out of here and clearing my name, no matter what you say".

"Hmph" Kinomiya sounded, shrugging his shoulders lightly. "That blind arrogance of yours will only land you in more trouble. It's just a shame that I couldn't get a monster with the strength to wipe you out and put an end to this".

"You better not make any plans for a victory speech" Jack snarled. "It's my turn!"

**EIGHTH TURN – JACK**

"It doesn't matter what you draw; this duel will be over before long, you can't fight like this forever" Kinomiya chuckled. "Your fate's inevitable; even if you don't become corrupted like the reflection in front of you, you'll just die from the corruption inside of you".

Jack's jaws grit themselves against one another, frustration rising through his body as he began to seethe from the continuous taunts. His head shot up, unveiling his eyes enlarged by rage.

"Shut up!" he yelled. "I don't give a fuck what your version of destiny says; I'll pave the way for my own life!"

"So you're going to defy the very facts about yourself?" Kinomiya asked.

"It doesn't matter what I have to do, I'll do whatever it takes" Jack roared, throwing the only card in his possession down onto the Duel Disk. "I summon Requiem Harmonizer! **[ATK 0] ****[*]**".

Through the glowing vortex, a small ghostly figure appeared, its hands clutching a rectangular box in front of its chest. The small spectre's eyes opened slowly, unveiling a purple shade matching Jack's.

"What is that supposed to be?" Kinomiya sneered.

"This is the final key to unlocking the door standing in the way of my freedom" Jack snapped. "Because if this is the only card on the field and I have nothing in my hand, this monster allows me to use monsters from the Graveyard in order to execute a Synchro Summon".

"Wh- What?" Kinomiya blurted. "But how? That can't be possible. Who do you think you are?"

"_Who the hell do you think I am?_" Jack hollered. "I am Jack Atlus, the King of Neo-Domino. By removing Explode Wing Dragon from the game, I can use it and my Level 1 Requiem Harmonizer".

"No way…" Kinomiya breathed.

The box in Requiem Harmonizer's hands opened, a stream of energy pouring out that shifted into the shape of the dragon. A transparent projection of Explode Wing Dragon emerged behind the small ghostly Tuner, roaring lowly before the new card vanished, leaving behind a single green ring that encircled the dragon. Seven stars emerged, dancing quickly and aligning themselves in the centre of the ring.

"_Ouja no kodou, ima kokoni retsu wo nasu! Tenchi meidou no chikara wo mirugaii!_" Jack chanted, punching the air with his fist. "_Shinkuro Shoukan! Waga tamashii, __**Reddo Dēmonzu Doragon**__!_ **[ATK 3000]**" **[3]**

The stream of light piercing the lined stars expanded greatly, swallowing Jack in Kinomiya's view. When the profiler's eyes recovered from the intensity of the light the iconic red and black dragon hovered over the blonde, whose coat waved wildly from the power radiating from his signature monster.

"Red… Demons Dragon…" Kinomiya uttered shakily, staring at the fearsome dragon with widened eyes.

"Seeing as you're such an informed profiler, you should know exactly what happens when people come up against my Red Demons" Jack growled. "Red Demons, destroy Corrupt King Maou; _Absolute Power Force!_"

The demonic dragon pulled back its claws, bursting into flames from the power concentrated into the single body part and thrust it forward. Kinomiya cried out in horror, having no means to prevent the assault. The dragon's claw slammed into the lamenting ghoul, the horn protruding from its skull breaking loose, releasing the loose crown, which disintegrated whilst tumbling. Kinomiya witnessed the scene with a face of disappointment and shock, contrasting Jack, who appeared more calm and stern than he had been throughout the duel.

**JACK - KINOMIYA  
****700 -LP- 0**

**DUEL END**

With a moan, Kinomiya sank onto one knee, hanging his head in shame and opening his right hand, releasing the vile containing the antidote that had been in his suit during the match. Jack approached the man, snatching the glass bottle from the floor before anything happened to further prevent him attaining the cure. Kinomiya remained frozen while Jack transferred the liquid inside to one of the remaining syringes and, using the bloodstain from the first injection, located the original wound, sliding the needle in and injecting the new substance into his body.

Once the procedure was completed, he released the syringe, which tapped the floor and moved his eyes to Kinomiya, who continued his defeated pose, keeping his face low.

"I won't be messed with again" the blonde scoffed. "I'm neither fallen nor corrupted; I'm just a different person. And I'll continue to grow as such, and as a King".

He turned his back on the man without giving a chance for the profiler to respond and storm from the room. With the coast clear, Kinomiya's small mouth twisted once more into an amused smirk. A discreet chuckle began to leave him, growing louder as the seconds ticked by and Jack moved further away through the building.

"You're one of a kind, Jack Atlus" he laughed. "You still don't get it; you _are_ still corrupted, even in ways you don't know". His right hand moved forward, picking the abandoned syringe from the floor and dragging it back into view, examining the emptied needle where only a couple of drops clung to the glass walls. "What you just used as a placebo, the poison is still very active inside of you". His head rose, eyes moving to the doorway as though Jack were there, as though he could taunt the man. "You will die painfully because of all the pain you've inflicted on others".

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Public Security Maintenance Bureau-**_

Having returned from the Tops without any hassle, Jeager scurried into the small room situated close to Godwin's office; a room not even the Director himself was aware of. Once the door behind him closed, the chamber was drowned in shadows. Despite the darkness, Jeager's hand slid across the wall, unlocking a panel for a memory stick, which he produced, having retrieved the data from the duel with Rua. He placed it in the slot, causing a screen next to the panel to glow white, obscuring the identity of a man on the opposite end of the connection. The footage from the duel streamed on a transparent monitor in front of Jeager, passing the scenes to the mysterious figure.

"_Vice-Director Jeager"_ the man uttered.

"Ah, I managed to encounter the boy with the dragon" Jeager reported with a grin. "And I do believe that it could be the Fifth Dragon we've been searching for".

After moments of watching the scenes from both Jeager's stream and the data transferred to him, the man turned his attention back to the clown-faced man.

"Do you agree?" Jeager asked.

"_It is difficult to say"_ the man replied. _"While the child certainly possesses the qualities to become a Signer, his dragon cannot be the Fifth Dragon"_.

"Huh?" Jeager sounded. "But why not? You yourself just said he could be a Signer".

"_While that is true, the creature he used, Power Tool Dragon, is not a Signer Dragon"_ the man repeated. _"According to the databases, Power Tool Dragon is a Machine-Type monster, therefore, it cannot possibly be a dragon. Although based on images and interpretations we have seen of the final dragon, it does bear an uncanny resemblance. There may be more to this dragon and the boy than we first believed; they may have some connection to the Fifth Dragon after all"_.

Nevertheless, Jeager signed with a heavy-heart; despite all the effort he had invested into checking on Rua and his dragon, they were no closer to discovering the truth missing dragon.

"I was sure we had it" he exhaled. "We need to find it before the Signer War escalates much further".

"_Yes, I believe the first duel between Dark Signer and Signer has taken place"_ the man commented. _"Fudo Yusei failed to defeat an Earthbound God risen from the Nazca Line of the Giant"._

"Earthbound God…" Jeager repeated. "So those are their key cards… but there are still those who have yet to fight; we don't know who they are or what kind of monsters they have".

"_Unless the Signers can truly prepare themselves for the battle ahead, there is no way they will succeed"_ the silhouetted figure stated.

Jeager smirked in response to the claim. "They've already been tested once by Director Godwin" he stated. "They have proven themselves as Signers, Right now, we believe they can take on the Dark Signers for now, although we don't have the Fifth Signer or his dragon".

The unknown man hummed with intrigue. _"I believe that person will reveal himself when the time is right"_.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_Carly: This is bad. Yusei and Jack aren't going to be able to fight against anything that shows up in the City. There's only really one option left; I've got to find Izayoi Aki._

_Misty: The Arcadia Movement, where Psychics like Izayoi Aki regard as a safe haven, is an extremely dangerous place. Please, heed my advice. My brother couldn't bring himself to ignore the call of the Arcadia Movement, I pray you do._

_Carly: Eh? Y- You're Misty-san! Next time: "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge, Chapter 33 – Arcadia Conspiracy! Carly Makes her Move". I'll do my best._

**NEXT KEY CARD – Fortune-Telling Witch Fu**

* * *

**[1]** _"The ruler's shouts echo throughout! Hammer of victory, shatter the very earth! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings, Explode Wing Dragon!"_

**[2]** _"Docking strength with courage to protect world peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!"_

**[3]** _"The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Demons Dragon!"_

**[*]** Cards made for _The Neo-Domino Purge_

* * *

Hoping everyone had a memorable time during the holidays and New Years, and wishing the best for 2012. I had been hoping to update both versions of the fic at the same time, but when it hit me that it was possible to finish at least this version on New Years Day, I thought it best to at least take the opportunity. That and the chapter marks a milestone of smashing through the 200 pages mark (yes, I write with insanely small font: Arial, 7, with chapter titles in 8. Have fun with that), so it felt right. Thank you for reading, please read and review.

_- CuteYami, 1st January__ 2012_


	33. Arcadia Conspiracy! Carly Makes Her Move

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - The Neo-Domino Purge**

_Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. Following the events of Episode 8; Rex Godwin uses the information regarding research on momentum to plan an attack and elimination of the Satellite residents. When a leak reaches Satellite, the residents band together. All but Yusei Fudo, who is forced to watch from the outside.  
__Contains violence, language, character death._

* * *

From a deck of cards, five rise up, lining up underneath a banner with the symbols to spell out "Card of the Week". Rua and Ruka spring up with raised fists, landing on their tiny feet and shift their weight from one to the other, arms rigid and stretched out to the side. Together they chime.

"What will it be? What will it be?" Together they twirl from the five cards, opening an arm to the selected. "This is what we have for this week".

The five cards turn over revealing Fortune-Telling Witch Sui, Fortune-Telling Witch Hikari, Fortune-Telling Witch Fu, Fortune-Telling Witch En and Earthbound God Ccapac Apu. The central card - Fortune-Telling Witch Fu - is enlarged to signify its status as the Key Card. Rua and Ruka gaze at it.

"Aw, it's cute," Ruka comments.

"It's a normal monster," Rua states. "And the description looks like a fortune; whoever has it must be having a good time".

"Let's hope so," Ruka adds chirpily. "Enjoy the show".

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Carly's Apartment-**_

The flat was silent and still outside the anxious mutterings and pacing back and forth in the centre of the living room. Carly had completed another lap between the coffee table and wall opposite the small viewing area set up in the corner surrounding a television. Her head bowed, words spilled out of worry and anticipation; Jack had vanished into the night without any word nor had he returned. It was far too risky for him to be out in the open for so long – the public had been swayed into believing he was a murderer. That had been over 24 hours before; he hadn't returned the previous day, leaving her to panic over the circumstances of his disappearance and the likelihood she would get to see him again. On top of that, there was the added pressure that Yusei and the other Signers would want to keep in touch with him and he was vital for helping end the attack on Satellite, if Godwin's emphasis on an important role for the group was to be believed. Sweat trickled down her face and hairs sprang out of place; Yusei and Crow had managed to keep up occasional contact with Jack during his stay in her home, but what would she say if they were to call before he returned?

Fearful of their scolding, the girl panicked and leapt back to the coffee table, frazzled from the realistic possibility that she would have to confront the truth and pass it onto those waiting in Satellite.

"Jack, where are you? This isn't funny," she whined.

She immediately began shaking her head to throw out such thoughts and resume asserting the theory that he was fine and had simply wandered off. As the Duel King, his life would have been limited like those of celebrities, but now he had freedoms granted to him for the first time. Carly resumed her pacing, reinforcing the prospect he was fine and moving around as he desired as opposed to the worst-case scenarios.

Yet there was a nagging sensation that drew her eyes to the remote laying on the coffee table, pointing towards the television. Each time, Carly shrugged the growing urge to fall for the temptation and persisted with her walking, muttering about how Jack should walk through the door at any moment; just as the scenes in the television shows she had seen in her childhood predicted. Twisting to stroll back towards the sofa, Carly's feet froze and her fists tightened. The young woman began to chew her bottom lip with frustration; ordinarily, had someone been missing, it would have been possible to contact Security and have details broadcast, but that wasn't possible for Jack – not with the various parties after him; any of which could have gotten to him.

With a heavy heart, Carly dragged herself to the sofa and slumped amongst the cushions, snatching the remote and pressing down on buttons to ignite the machine.

"Maybe Ushio came back to haunt him or something," she sighed dejectedly.

A moan rumbled from the television and the screen blazed to life with a scene that shocked Carly enough for her to leap out of the seat with a shriek. The pictures relayed through the report recorded a towering black monster with blue accents across its body, standing in the middle of a flaming field of purple burning. The ruined setting around the extraordinary scene suggested that the phenomenon had occurred in Satellite, but that did little to settle Carly's rattled feelings – Yusei and the others would be at risk, only provoking Jack to spring into action where he himself would be exposed.

"_There are still few details about the strange occurrence that took place in Satellite little over 24 hours ago,"_ the blonde Angela reported, standing on the outskirts of the B.A.D Lands. _"Security has yet to issue a statement about how duellists in Satellite are to respond to such a beast. It is not outside the realm to believe this is a Duel Monster, yet there is no such creature in the archives of Security's databases that matches the appearance of this monster. What could it possibly be? Families and friends have been warned by the Public Security Maintenance Bureau not to panic, but has advised to contact those in Satellite to ensure their condition and safety in the aftermath of this unusual event. A press conference is said to be scheduled for this afternoon ahead of Director Godwin's appearance at the premiere of the documentary chronicling the evolution of duelling in recent years ahead of the planned movie centring on Jack Atlus' success, known as 'Road of the King'. Uncertainty of the film's future has become a general focus due to the recent actions of the Duel King, resulting in his arrest. However, there has been no word from Security as of yet regarding the Duel King's fate or what is beyond the charges he faces"_.

"They're not saying anything about what happened," Carly commented. "Godwin must be keeping it a secret that Jack escaped from Security that night so that people leave him alone rather than search for him. Security will search, but they must be under orders not to say anything". Following the deduction, Carly's arms waved optimistically. "Then there's nothing to worry about, Jack's probably loitering in the Daimon Area taking names".

Her excited demeanour was short-lived and her rear settled back onto the soft cushion of the blue sofa, eyes pointed sternly towards the carpeted floor through the swirled lens of her spectacles. Jack was not the only Signer, there were others whose locations were essential to keep tabs on. Ruka was safe in the Tops, Yusei was hiding in Satellite and Jack was with her. That left two – the unknown Fifth Signer and Izayoi Aki in the Arcadia Movement; a mysterious organization where her condition was never certain. She was valued, but the secrecy that shrouded the Arcadia Movement threatened any correspondence between the two parties, there was never any guarantee that anyone would be able to open channels of communication to call upon her when she would be needed. Fists resting on her knees tightened; she could be of some use to the Signers, there was more she could do than just hiding Jack, but could help in their destined battle.

On the coffee table, the phone bleeped, its small plastic circle flashing in time with the crying alert. A pillar of light erupted from the circle, projecting a transparent version of the large man Carly called her boss. The man leaned forward, clenching a fist furiously and shooting an unimpressed glare towards the girl.

"_Carly, I've got an assignment for you,"_ he announced.

"R- Really?" Carly gasped, taken aback by the sudden reliance the man had claimed.

"_We've got a lot of people working on the Satellite war case, so we're short on journalists in the City,"_ the man reported. _"I need you to attend the premiere tonight and write up an article on it. I'm sure you've heard Godwin is going to be there, but there are going to be other big names, like that model, Misty Lola"_.

Carly's heart sank; did she have to be torn between her lifelong passion and the people she considered new friends with their mysterious battle lying ahead. But she had to make a living and a job could keep her mind off the recent twists in her life, the attack, Jack's disappearance. She smiled meekly, nodding subtly.

"Yes sir," she responded quickly. "I won't disappoint you".

"_You better not,"_ the man scoffed and vanished.

Carly's smile hardened and her eyes growing sharper; as much as she wished to help Jack, she had her own life to deal with. It was too much to ask to drop everything for the Signers, there had to be some degree of balance. This had always been her life and now she had the chance to make something of it.

* * *

**Chapter 33 – Arcadia Conspiracy! Carly Makes Her Move**

**KEY CARD – Fortune-Telling Witch Fu**

_**-Neo-Domino: Party Hall-**_

The street was flooded with guests strolling towards the large venue, dressed in an array of elaborate gowns and tuxedoes. The subtle laughter of the exclusive upper end of the City's population and visitors from across the country making their way into the building. Carly was among those standing behind the velvet roping separating the public's admirers and paparazzi from those entering along the red carpet, holding out her recorder and camera to get every detail possible. Compared to those around her, the simple sky-blue dress in which she was dressed in seemed plain, almost boring, the straps on her shoulders bouncing with each step she made, threatening to slip down against her arms. She paid no attention to it, but focused instead on what mattered; listening to the comments of her rivals around her, the chattering of celebrities entering and snapping as many photographs as possible. The young woman was left speechless by the appearance of Misty Lola; the woman with silky white skin and raven hair, dressed in a luxurious gown; a burgundy top without sleeves that caressed her chest and a frilled white skirt hanging around her slender legs. An azure jewel pressed against her pale forehead shone brightly under light of camera flashes capturing her elegant image.

Carly was captivated by the majestic woman's appearance, though it weighed on her how plain and ordinary her own sky blue gown was. Misty's eyes moved from the interviewer standing in front of her with a microphone raised before the model's lips, surfing through the crowd and towards the entrance at the other end of the scarlet road. Though when her sight hit Carly, a chill ran down the younger woman's spine, as though time had frozen for that instant, allowing her mouth to fall open and body to tremble after the unusual sensation.

The crowds, however, moved on as normal and were shortly flocking inside the building, gathered tightly across the ground level of the venue. Godwin appeared at the top of a staircase mirrored on the opposite side of the narrow stage and descended. Instead of his usual suit, the Director had changed into a formal attire of faint blue, matching his pale scheme and stood at the top of the stairs leading to the ground like a ghost who haunted the living public under his control. The attention of all fell onto that ghost.

"Greetings, ladies and gentlemen," he spoke clearly, voice reverberating across the hall. "I am honoured that so many of you could make it to this grand premiere".

Carly slinked forward; clutching her trusted recorder to capture Godwin's following words whilst she moved forward in search of a strategic stronghold. The event had originally been scheduled to showcase a series of films, including one documenting Jack's rise to the top of the duelling world, entitled _Road of the King_. Much speculation over the fate of the film had been the focus of the exchanges amongst reporters outside the hall in between the arrival of key guests. Perhaps Godwin had planned to justify sending Jack into Satellite and dealing with the people with the footage, reminding the people who held their fate and ignite any lagging feelings. That would have been derailed once Ushio vanished in Satellite and Jack arrested on suspicion of causing his death. Carly tightened her fingers around the device in her hand whilst her mind rested on thoughts of Jack; where he could be, why he left, the hardships he had recently gone through. She only wished she could be of more help.

"Director," a reporter close by called, clutching his instruments tightly in his hand. Carly snatched her notebook and pen immediately; questions had been quick to follow the Director's ignored speech. "Our sources claim that Jack Atlus was involved in the Security incident a week ago. Can you verify his location or did he escape? There has been nothing from Security regarding his state and we need to know if a dangerous criminal like that is on the loose".

"Could that really be true?" a female colleague nearby gasped to her male partner.

Godwin appeared uncomfortable with the issue brought up so quickly; there was no doubt it would have occurred, but immediately after he had finished speaking was earlier than any could have predicted. Following a sharp intake of air, his shoulders straightened and his defiant pose made.

"While this event is about showcasing the great feats of Neo-Domino City, it was inevitable that such a matter would arise," he began with a heavy exhale. "It is true that Jack Atlus was caught up in the incident that happened at Security a week ago. However, we believe that it was not organized by him in any way, but rather devoted fans that were desperate to defend their idol. It is unfortunate that Jack Atlus managed to escape in all the chaos, however, we believe he may have taken into hiding in the Daimon Area and Security is working around the clock to determine his exact whereabouts".

"So Security doesn't even know where he is?" another reporter close by questioned fiercely.

"Even if it's Daimon, there are innocent people that live there," a woman nearby barked. "They'll be put in harm's way; that's not right, even for the people there".

"I can assure you Security is putting every effort into tracking down Jack Atlus," Godwin insisted, his voice heavy and firm with his professional tone. "While many officers are in Satellite, there are plenty capable of locating Jack Atlus on this side".

'_Godwin's throwing Jack under the bus to protect himself,'_ Carly thought, glaring towards the Director through her rounded spectacles. _"He's doing it all to keep his image so people will follow him and not abandon the attack on Satellite'_.

"What about the recent rumours about Jack Atlus' origins?" the man beside Carly called, raising his arm to capture the Director's projected words. "That he was actually born in Satellite and sneaked into the City shortly before his reign".

Godwin's eyes tapered sharply, discreetly shaken by the strangely accurate accusation. Though there was no other feature across his face that moved, allowing his stern expression to remain and minimizing the displayed hints that he had been taken aback. His eyes closed, taking seconds to gather his thoughts scattered by the questioning.

"Such accusations cannot be true for Jack Atlus to qualify as Duel King," he answered. "Jack Atlus was born in Neo-Domino and, as such, his first time in Satellite was leading the army to engage in the war currently taking place. I highly doubt that, with the numbers currently occupying Satellite, he will return. There are many duellists from both sides that would be willing to report to Security for not only their own safety, but perhaps even reward. Returning there will only endanger him, therefore, Security have narrowed down his potential location to the Daimon Area".

The answer was followed by few mutterings across the audience; some skeptic, some discussing. Godwin exhaled through his nostrils, taking a moment to compose himself in order to continue. By claiming that Jack was in the City, it was less likely for others to enter Satellite and he could successfully minimize the numbers at risk of falling victim to the Earthbound Gods. He had seen the devastating power of Ccapac Apu; he was determined not to have his City's population depleted by the demonic beings. If Yusei, the one whom the war was started to gain control of, couldn't win, then it cast doubt on the abilities of the other Signers and their likelihood to overcome their destined enemies.

Meanwhile, at the front of the audience, Carly lowered her arms, tucking away her instruments into a purse hanging over her shoulder and turned her back on the Director. Though his eyes were fixed on the man beside her who had delivered the awkward question, he took note of Carly's retreat; slow and defiant as opposed to rushing. Through the crowds she pushed and emerged from the back without much trouble, the path sealed closed behind her as the media and guests slipped into the opened spaces. Carly sighed, storming through the wide doorway that led to the entrance hall and towards the exit. Her departure was halted, however, by the appearance of Misty Lola standing in the centre of the hall, out of the sight of those in the larger chamber. The woman smiled, setting her narrow eyes onto Carly, who froze upon realizing what was happening.

"Y- You're Misty-san," she gasped.

"It seems you're a fan," Misty spoke with a slight giggle at Carly's trembling demeanour.

The woman strode forward, approaching the young reporter, whose body was frozen from her star-struck state, shivering automatically though Misty appeared much calmer than any other celebrity when dealing with the media. The woman paused mere feet in front of Carly, smiling gently.

"M- Misty-san, if it's possible, I'd like to ask you some questions," Carly requested, managing to whip out her recorder and pressed down on the correct button.

Misty released an almost entertained sound with the breath leaving her body, moving from the device and back to Carly. "You should be careful what you're prying into," she spoke calmly.

"Eh?" Carly sounded, spectacles slipping from her glasses vaguely.

"There aren't many who know, but I have been practicing the art of reading faces to determine the fortunes of others," Misty spoke, raising a gloved hand that brushed Carly's chin with the backs of her slender fingers. A blush glowed across Carly's face, failing to get words out of her trembling lip, succeeding only in jumbled and indistinguishable noises. "While I haven't perfected it yet, I can read enough to warn you of the future".

"Wh- What was that?" Carly managed to mutter.

"Your face, it's beautiful," Misty commented. She brushed her thumb to the corner of Carly's left eye. "But it is also shaded by what is to come, marked by a harsh fate. They're invisible warnings of the danger to come".

She retracted the hand, returning it to its place beside her narrow body. Carly shook her head, reducing the clear shade of the blushing into a more subtle variation before settling her attention back onto Misty, who smiled incessantly. Her hands trembled, still clutching the forgotten device recording in her grasp. The rest of her body calmed and heart slowed to a regular pace within a couple of minutes, allowing the young journalist to resume the conversation.

"What do you mean by that?" she inquired.

"I'm afraid I don't have time to go into detail," Misty sighed. "But you know of the _Grace Crépuscule_ hotel?"

"Yeah," Carly answered with a nod. "It's one of the best hotels in Neo-Domino".

"That is where I'm staying for my time here," Misty confessed. "Why don't you come along after this and we'll talk more later?"

"R- Really?" Carly squeaked, her face glowing scarlet once more, overwhelmed by the fact that an invitation had been extended by such an iconic figure.

"Of course," Misty responded. "But I must stress that you have to be cautious. If you continue treading the treacherous path you are now, it will lead the shadow of Death lingering nearby ever-closer. It may claim you and you lose yourself to the darkness".

Carly gazed at Misty with a dumbfounded expression, but the model strode past, making her way back towards the crowds listening to Godwin's summary of the first extract to be screened. Carly remained still, pondering Misty's words – combined with Godwin turning his back on Jack, there was little motivation to stay. But she had an article to work for.

Torn between her passion for reporting and the desire to leave as quickly as possible, Carly took a deep breath, gathering herself together before turning. Her sight was fixed on the hall ahead, unusual firmness in her expression, and stepped forward, charging back towards the party and her article.

* * *

_**-Satellite: Martha's Orphanage-**_

Though dusk had come, the darkness around the wooden building descended unusually swiftly, shrouding the area in shadows. Yusei had watched the entire process, laid in bed as he had been throughout the day, the sheet pulled over his chest. His eyes moved to the chair beside him, jacket and gloves folded into a neat pile. Martha had cared for him as efficiently as when he had been a child, but balanced him with the orphans who now depended on her. The attentiveness sparked guilt within him, having wished throughout the day to get out for some air, leaving him agitated. He had been bedridden despite his best efforts to convince her that he was capable of moving safely. His hand moved onto the bandaged wound, bringing into view the exposed Birthmark and the tubes leaking from the arm, connected to the emptying drip hanging over the corner of the bed, delivering the last of Rally's donated blood to his body.

The door creaked over, drawing Yusei's eyes to the entrance. There he found Crow slipping in cautiously. Upon realizing the recovering Signer was awake, he paused and body shot standing straight.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" he asked.

"No, it's fine," Yusei replied, shaking his head. "I was already up".

"You weren't planning another escape attempt, were you?" Crow questioned with a chuckled whilst moving across the room. "Martha would never let you out; she'd just corner you and haul you back in here".

Yusei's smile faltered; recalling the last failed escape attempt he had made – ending with Godwin standing between him and freedom. His expression soured whilst thinking of the incident, not escaping Crow's vision.

"Everything alright?" he questioned, leaning forward.

Yusei gave no response to the inquiry. Crow simply sighed and moved forward, twisting and falling back onto the bed, seating himself beside Yusei's legs. He watched the disturbed expression fixated on the Birthmark, lost in thought and sighed, turning away. Almost immediately after Crow's eyes left him, Yusei's rose to meet the redhead's slouched pose.

"Has there been anything on Jack?" he asked.

Crow's neck snapped his head back around, though without the usual light-hearted face he would wear. Instead, he reached up and scratched the back of his neck anxiously. "Afraid not".

Yusei's reaction of eyes falling and frowning hid nothing from Crow; he was downcast over Jack's disappearance, the blonde aware of his condition. Why was it he had vanished at such a crucial point in their campaign against the City and now the Dark Signers? Crow's heart sank as Yusei's head rotated, guiding his sight out of the window – there had been countless occasions when the three had been brought through to the room for Martha to treat minor wounds; cuts and bruises, leaving them watching out the window as the other children played undisturbed. The redhead clenched his fist, masking his sorrow behind a smirk expected of him.

"Hey, I'm sure he's fine," Crow insisted with a lively tone to draw back Yusei. "You know him; he'll go off and hide somewhere to lick his wounds. Who knows? Maybe he's even gone back to that old theatre he would hang out in and play King for a little bit longer".

Yusei didn't appear convinced; though his eyes widened back to their usual size, there was nothing else to suggest Crow's argument had swayed his doubt in the least. Seeing his efforts failing, Crow sighed, folding his arms behind his head and gazing casually up to the ceiling.

"Well, maybe he doesn't want to risk anyone more than we are by just being around here," he mumbled. "We barely talked to him the past week because we'd guessed communication would be risky. For once, he may be thinking and gone down that route. Besides, how would you fight in your condition?"

"I see," Yusei mumbled. "It makes sense".

"Well here's something for you, Rally's doing much better now," Crow added, flashing a thumbs-up. "All it took was a nap and the kid's as lively as ever".

"I'm glad," Yusei replied. "Thank you, Crow. For getting me here so fast".

"No problem, you weren't going to get here on your own," Crow said, continuing to beam. "Saiga's working on salvaging your D-Wheel now – the others brought it here not long before the transfusion".

"I take it that it's in as poor shape as I am?" Yusei guessed.

"To be honest, it's worse. Much worse," Crow confessed, lowering his head and scratching the back of his scalp nervously. There was no telling how Yusei would react to the news of his beloved machine; the object he claimed represented the bonds with his Satellite. A treasure. "The truth is… it's looking at being completely rebuilt. Parts that can be recovered from it will go in, but it'll look different. It's not like it'll be a different bike, just… it'll have a facelift".

It was Yusei's heart's turn to sink. His eyes followed, falling onto the Birthmark engraved into his skin, examining the peculiar shape with a sorrowful stare.

"So it happened again…" he sighed.

"Eh?" Crow sounded, lifting his eyebrows with confusion.

"This Birthmark… since it appeared, it has been the core of damaging so many bonds," Yusei continued without taking his eyes from the burgundy marking. "It's strained friendships and threatened lives. What has it done to help us as a collection of people bound together? It tempted Jack to the City; we drifted apart, threatened the twins, and destroyed my D-Wheel. Even Satellite as a whole has come under threat because of it – the war was started to get me on Godwin's side, but even now, it's come under siege by both those same duelists that invaded and the Earthbound Gods".

"Yusei…" Crow exhaled.

"It's my fault the purge started," Yusei summarized, narrowing his eyes flashing with a combination of self-loathing and disappointment.

"That's not true," Crow argued, his eyes hardening with the resolve of waking his friend clear in his mind. "Godwin didn't have to resort to such dirty tactics; how were you to know that you had that thing? It never showed up while we were in Team Satisfaction – neither for you or Jack".

"Speaking of Team Satisfaction, why…" Yusei continued, voice laced with emotional anguish that he would never let loose. "Why did Kiryu become a Dark Signer? What on Earth could have driven him to such an extreme lifestyle?"

"We don't know anything about those Dark Signers, only that Kiryu is one," Crow sighed. "And that they have those insanely powerful monsters".

_The howling spirits wrapped themselves around one another, rising higher into the ominous sky until their vague forms became one; a large stone heart hanging from metallic bars, decorated with crimson markings and grooves to expose the empty innards. All around Yusei, the gathered began to wail in anguish and regret; he could only watch as their bodies became mere glowing shapes that were sucked towards the heart-like object hanging over the duel field. The others watching from above were equally horrified, having a much clearer view of the spectacle; witnessing helplessly as hundreds of souls were pulled towards the heart that began to beat, quickening its frequency as though their life force was being offered in exchange for the life of the creature inside, waiting to hatch once more._

_Kiryu grinned as maliciously as ever, lifting the card above his head proudly, declaring himself the offered of souls in exchange for the forbidden God's power._

"_Hitobito no Tamashii wo Ikenie ni, Kourin seyo! Jibakushin __**Kokapaku Apu**__!"_

_The hearts of the others didn't calm either, for shortly after the darkness resumed its reign, a thick black arm erupted from the ground, spraying the track that Kiryu and Yusei had just raced down with gravel and junk. While the arm lowered, the rest of the creature rose; resembling a simplistic design for the body, vaguely recognizable as human, with blue glowing accents across its body, significantly a ring in place of a face glowing with its newfound power __**[ATK 3000]**__._

Crow shuddered at the memory of the demonic giant's form, towering over everything around it like even the ruins of Satellite had been mere demolished toys. Yusei remained downbeat, laying his left hand onto the Birthmark and squeezing the muscle as if to damage it.

"Whatever that thing was, there has to be someway of waking Kiryu up from what it's done to him," he growled.

"We'll figure something out," Crow responded. "As soon as you're well enough for Martha to let you walk about, we'll fix up that D-Wheel of yours together. Maybe it won't be like before, but it'll have the same feelings and teamwork put into it, that way, it'll be even better". Yusei eyed Crow curiously, he appeared to be getting more enthusiastic as he proceeded through the meaning of the reconstruction, clenching a fist and beaming proudly. "Think of it. It'll have the feelings of many more people than just the others; there'll be everyone else here fighting with you each time you ride that thing".

Yusei watched Crow with a more alert face, seemingly brought in by Crow's suggestion. Seeing Yusei more upbeat, Crow's smile softened and his excitement calming, though his optimism remained at its peak.

"That doesn't mean you can try to escape. Martha might even hold you for longer if you try something like that," he chuckled. "Don't push yourself if it's too soon. We'll get there, then we'll link up with Jack again".

Yusei said nothing, but watched Crow in his elated form. He would allow the rogue his moment. But there was still the nagging feelings inside that the Birthmark had torn apart his life; gradually endangering everyone he cared about, threatening others and even jeopardizing his own life. Was this why Izayoi Aki was bitter when they met? Was that why she felt uncomfortable with other Signers bearing more of the symbols around her? Yusei began to wonder what she had experienced to invoke such feelings before even meeting with the others; should something similar befall Jack and whether Ruka was destined for a similar misfortune. It felt almost as though the Crimson Dragon was testing the chosen candidates by weighing their hearts down with such severe responsibilities, leading to the tearing of Izayoi Aki's heart. Perhaps this was his test; to remain loyal to the divine beast from ancient times. Though he was beginning to find that a testing challenge; there had only been misery and destruction to follow the awakening of the godly dragon, how much more was to follow? How many lives would have to be sacrificed to please the beast?

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Grace Crépuscule-**_

Misty strode through the lobby of the hotel, having arrived moments before, her eyes scanning the large reception for any sign of Carly. Her search was short-lived when he recognized the smooth curved hairstyle struggling in front of the reception. The attire was drastically different, however; the simple blue gown replaced by Carly's usual attire of a striped shirt, open jacket and jeans. A smile brightened her face and she moved forward, strolling across the lobby's corner and towards the desk, where the disagreement between Carly and the receptionist grew louder to Misty's approaching ears.

"I'm telling you, Misty-san invited me here," Carly barked furiously.

"Of course she did," the woman replied sarcastically. "I highly doubt she would allow riff-raff like you in".

"She said I could interview her at the premiere earlier!" Carly yelled.

The woman scoffed, not buying Carly's story of attending the event, despite its truthful nature. Misty continued forward, pausing just behind Carly, catching the receptionist's attention and keeping her quiet after Carly's explanation of their meeting. When she offered no response, Carly was only infuriated further, her body shaking with frustration.

"Is everything okay?" Misty asked.

Carly's body released its tension immediately and jumped around to discover the model standing behind her. Her face brightened just as quickly, restoring the shaky, but elated demeanour that Misty had encountered earlier in the evening.

"Misty-san," she cried happily.

"This woman claims you invited her to your residence here at the premiere earlier today," the receptionist reported with a scornful tone, earning her a glare from Carly over the young woman's shoulder.

"That's correct," Misty answered. "I'm sorry, this is the first chance I've had – I've only just gotten back. It seems you were more efficient in getting here".

Carly blushed because of the compliment, giggling nervously. Misty turned her back to the receptionist and strode away, followed by Carly, who stuck her tongue out at the woman. The brunette employee growled, her skin crawling with irritation at the girl's cocky celebration.

Neither traveler said anything on the way to the suite, consisting of an elevator journey towards the top levels of the hotel and opening onto a wide corridor with doorways leading to luxurious apartments. Carly was awestruck by the size and glamour of the room, stumbling in automatically, though her surprise was entertainment to Misty, who giggled lightly at the journalist's stunned behavior. She led the reporter to the crimson sofa, seating herself in an armchair while offering the sofa itself to Carly. But once they sat, her mask fell and a serious face replaced the painted version on display.

"It seems you're still eager," she sighed. "You're striving for information even though I warned you that such a path could lead to your destruction".

"Please, Misty-san, I'm just trying to help out some friends of mine," Carly insisted. "I'm looking into the Arcadia Movement to get information for them, so we can make our next move".

"You shouldn't," Misty said suddenly. Her sharp tone took Carly by surprise, silencing the inevitable query as to why the model was warning her. But Misty would answer the unasked question. Her head rose, eyes filling gradually with tears of remorse. "The Arcadia Movement is a dangerous organization that shouldn't be taken lightly. You know that it's infamous for training Psychic Duellists, you should be aware of what risks you would be taking".

"I'm aware that the Arcadia Movement has caused trouble in the past," Carly answered. "I've got a plan to get into their headquarters and search for the answers. I know someone who is a part of the Movement".

"So did I," Misty whispered, her voice strained by surfacing emotion. "My brother, Tobi… he was a Psychic Duellist. We noticed at a young age and worked with him to keep that power under control. But he couldn't hide it entirely. His classmates and people accepted him because of his kindness, how he would always hold back as much as possible. They could tell he was a decent person".

"But then, why did he go to the Arcadia Movement?" Carly inquired.

"He was excited to hear there were others like him and wanted to share experiences with them," Misty confessed.

_The young boy rushed into the grand room, sporting the Duel Academy uniform and a bright smile on his face. The budding model turned to find the brother charging towards her._

"_Onee-chan!"_

"_Tobi," Misty replied, clutching the locket around her neck. A present from him just days earlier, a precious treasure. "My, you're so lively today"._

"_You shouldn't be surprised, Onee-chan," Tobi chirped happily. "I found someone else who has the as power as I do"._

"_The same power?" Misty repeated. "You've found another Psychic Duellist?"_

"_Yeah, some of the guys were in the Daimon Area at the weekend and heard about it," Tobi answered. "They said the people there told them about this place called the Arcadia Movement where Psychic Duellists go to meet one another"._

"_The Daimon Area?" Misty gasped uneasily. "Tobi, that place can be quite dangerous. How do you know the people there were telling the truth?"_

"_Well, I was hoping to go with the guys so they can see what happens there too," Tobi claimed. "But I wanted to let you know first, in case you were going to get angry. I'd rather get that out of the way now rather than later"._

"_Tobi… are… are you sure this is wise?" Misty asked apprehensively._

"_It's not as bad a place as people say," Tobi answered. "If I go there, I could learn how to use my power to make things better for people"._

"_Who could this person be?" Misty inquired. "To have inspired you so much…"_

"_She's amazing," Tobi answered cheerfully once more. "The others asked around and they got a name back for the woman they talk about"._

Misty's eyes sealed themselves, to prevent the leaking tears. Her story had touched Carly, who said nothing, but watched sympathetically, unsure what to say or do that could ease the model's pains. The memory of the young boy was enough to invoke her locked emotions. Carly shuffled forward, reaching out, but her hand fell short, unable to reach the sobbing woman before hesitation prevented further movement.

"Misty-san?" she muttered cautiously.

"I'm sorry," Misty answered, quickly brushing away the tears trickling down her face. "How unprofessional".

"No, not at all," Carly responded quickly. "If it's too much, then don't push yourself".

"No, I must," Misty exhaled. "Because I owe it to Tobi. You're recording this, right?"

Carly presented the device in the palm of her hand and laid it onto the coffee table that the seats were situated around the corner of. She nodded to confirm that Misty's guess had been correct and straightened her back, laying her hands in her lap. Misty followed with a moment to gather herself and erase the tears from her face, restoring herself to the state that she had started the story in.

"Okay, Tobi wished to enter the Arcadia Movement based on those words of his friends," the model continued. "But not long after he started visiting that place… he…"

"Misty-san," Carly breathed softly; stunned that Tobi's fate could be so heart-wrenching.

"It seemed he had been caught up in some trouble in the Daimon Area," Misty sobbed. "He was killed by some falling debris. The Arcadia Movement must have sent a group out for some reason; there were other Psychics there – responsible for what happened to him".

"But there was never any reports on that," Carly commented.

"Security never looked into it," Misty answered, the first signs of anger injected into her grief. "Or if they did, there was never anything done about it. No-one was brought to justice over Tobi's death".

"That's horrible," Carly sighed, lowering her head respectfully.

"And that's why I don't want to see you rush in there and endanger yourself the same way Tobi did," Misty added, swallowing the lump that had built itself in her throat.

"I understand," Carly mumbled, keeping her eyes from meeting Misty's. "But I have to go on; my friends need me to do this. My deck's fortune was Fortune-Telling Witch En". She pulled out her cards, flicking through the collection; An, Sui, Hikari, snatching the En that followed and presented the fire-based fairy. "Even here, she says it. _'Remember that united things are stronger'_. I have to get to Izayoi Aki".

Misty's head shot up, watching Carly with widened eyes as though the name had struck a nerve. Carly kept her head low to avoid whatever look Misty gave her for defying the advice offered to her. A moment of awkward silence passed, but there was equally none of the tension Carly expected. Having heard nothing, she braved to look up and found Misty's settling mood.

"Alright then," the model spoke. "Let's go".

"Huh?" Carly sounded, lifting her head in shock. "Misty-san? You'd come too?"

"You said it yourself: _'united things are stronger'__,_" Misty answered calmly. "If you wish to speak with Izayoi Aki, then I shall go with you to protect you. I'll go to find the one responsible for Tobi's death".

"Are you sure?" Carly asked, bewildered by the sudden turnaround.

It had just been moments before that bringing up the Arcadia Movement drove Misty towards the most painful memories she could possibly hold. But she had a point – it had been equally what Carly's deck spoke of; they would work together and get the answers they sought. It would be wise to go with some form of back-up. She curled her lips into a smile and followed with a nod.

"Alright then," she answered. "Thank you, Misty-san".

"It's settled," Misty stated firmly. "We'll reach our destination and uncover our respective truths together".

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Arcadia Movement-**_

Divine stood in his office, standing in front of a holographic screen streaming Aki's recent training sessions with dummies. Over the course of the week, Aki's power surged in different ways; sometimes they would explode, others there would be a drought. She was clearly still being troubled by something, but what was beyond Divine's thinking. His eyes narrowed whilst examining the flat images of Aki, curious if there was anything that could be done to repair her, to calm her from the shaken state. The man turned from the windows composing much of the fourth wall of the room, strolling across the chamber. His mind circled around Godwin's role in the Security infiltration and what he could have possibly done to leave Aki so inconsistent with her strength and mind all over the place.

He passed through the large oaken doorway, where he discovered Naoko standing in the hallway. The hazel-haired Psychic approached with a single step, squaring her shoulders to present herself before the Movement's leader.

"Divine," she uttered.

"Naoko, do you know where Aki is?" Divine asked, watching the girl in the corner of his eye.

Naoko jumped at the inquiry and hurried to compose herself, straightening her body parts once more and stand in a rigid pose. Once she'd managed to regain her composure, she faced Divine once more.

"I believe she's training again," she answered. "She's been spending a lot of time there recently; may I ask if everything is okay?"

"Everything is fine," Divine replied sharply and turned his back on the young Psychic. "Don't concern yourself with Aki; she's still a bit rattled from what happened before. I think the fact that Security just showed up and caused all that chaos has gotten to her; she treasures this place and the people. But she'll be her old self again before long. Though I must thank you".

"Huh?" Naoko sounded, lifting her head.

"You were the one who told Aki about what happened," Divine explained. "You've always looked out for Aki, even though she's your elder. You're a good person for her to have around, so I'm glad you could be here with us. It's a good thing I got there when I did. So thank you, for taking care of Aki".

Divine strode away, leaving Naoko behind without even once glancing over his shoulder. A blush coloured Naoko's pale cheeks, touched by Divine's words and the feelings surrounding them. She laid a hand over her heart, gently pressing it against her chest, where the organ pumped faster than usual. She had never felt so valued, there had never been an occasion where she felt such wanting or received such praise. Divine had been her savior just as he had been Aki's, just as he had been the beacon of light for so many other Psychics, bringing them into the safety of the Arcadia Movement.

But still, she felt troubled. Her eyes rose once more to meet the shrinking figure of the man. He spoke of Aki's insecurities, that she felt even her safe haven – her home – was under siege. It could be broken into at any time. Could that really be it? The brunette's eyes narrowed softly, wondering if there was anything that she could do to aid the idol of the Movement. If there was any way in which she could be useful.

* * *

Outside the towering building, Carly and Misty stood, craning their necks back to examine the immense feat before them. The sun had vanished, cloaking the City in darkness and bringing about the most dangerous point in the day. Misty appeared more confident now that the pair had arrived at the secret society, but Carly herself was anxious. If Misty's warning were true, the pair would be risking as much as their lives by treading into the exclusive territory. The night's presence did nothing to calm her; the last time she had seen Jack had been two nights before.

There had been nothing from him to ease her frantic fears; no communication to prove he was alright or even let her know where he had gone to. Misty stepped forward, leading the way into the unknown, Carly jogging swiftly behind her. For now, she could only pray that everything was fine and Jack was as free as Godwin made out.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_Misty: You… I've been looking for you._

_Aki: Huh? Misty Lola? What are you doing here?_

_Misty: I've come for revenge; you took my brother's life, I will not stand for you to continue walking free without retribution._

_Aki: What are you talking about? I did no such thing!_

_Misty: Then allow me to show you what becomes of the damned._

_Aki: Next time: "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge, Chapter 34 – Sorrow of the Black Rose Witch!" No… you're wrong. I'm not like that._

**NEXT KEY CARD – Reptilianne Scylla**

* * *

I apologize for how long it's taken to get this chapter out, as well as the delayed update for _Path Two_. University decided to get busy with coursework and Finals, while I've been hindered by clinical depression over the past months. However, with the first out of the way for the next few months, I hope to update more regularly - including fics that haven't been loved for quite some time - to make up for this lapse in progress. I'd like to thank you for reading and being so patient and request that if it's possible, please offer a review.

_- CuteYami, 26__th__ June 2012_


	34. Sorrow of the Black Rose Witch!

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - The Neo-Domino Purge**

_Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. Following the events of Episode 8; Rex Godwin uses the information regarding research on momentum to plan an attack and elimination of the Satellite residents. When a leak reaches Satellite, the residents band together. All but Yusei Fudo, who is forced to watch from the outside.  
__Contains violence, language, character death._

* * *

From a deck of cards, five rise up, lining up underneath a banner with the symbols to spell out "Card of the Week". Rua and Ruka spring up with raised fists, landing on their tiny feet and shift their weight from one to the other, arms rigid and stretched out to the side. Together they chime.

"What will it be? What will it be?" Together they twirl from the five cards, opening an arm to the selected. "This is what we have for this week".

The five cards turn over revealing Reptiless Naga, Twilight Rose Knight, Reptiless Scylla, Lord Poison and Black Rose Dragon. The central card – Reptiless Scylla – is enlarged to signify its status as the Key Card. Rua and Ruka gaze at it.

"When it attacks a monster with zero attack points, it can revive that monster to the owner's side of the field," Rua reports.

"The monster appears in defence mode and is stripped of its effect," Ruka adds. "It's a dangerous monster for anyone playing with monsters lacking attack power".

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Arcadia Movement-**_

The full moon was the only witness to Carly and Misty's shadows merging with the Arcadia Movement's tower, entering the secretive building with ease. There was no-one on the brighter side of the threshold; no suspicious eyes or scornful looks judging the pair for their intrusion. Instead, Carly inherited an unsettled feeling from the emptied lobby, causing her to feel agitated and eager to move on. She charged forward a number of steps with rigid limbs bent at the joints as though to emulate a nervous soldier marching into war for the first time before taking a much more significant role. She raised a hand above her spectacles whilst examining the area, as if to expect a fleeting shadow to signal the direction in which a target would be lying in wait. But there was nothing.

Misty approached with a leisurely pace, gliding across the polished floors reflecting the lights from the high ceiling. Her shadow merged with Carly's, standing tightly by the younger woman's side.

"We should go find out who's in charge here," the reporter commanded. "That way, we can corner him and find out what else is hiding here. Why is Arcadia such a secret society? We'll have to get the answer from here, it can't just be because Psychics are targeted by others, there has to be something else".

"No, we must think of this more logically," Misty intervened. "If we rush in head-first, we'll only get ourselves in a troublesome situation".

"But…" Carly answered, averting her eyes to the model, whose attention remained straight ahead. "We had to fight through Security to get to Godwin; we'll have to do the same thing here".

"That kind of strategy isn't going to work in a place like this," Misty sighed. "Godwin would have rigged the infiltration last week, there is no way you would have gotten past all of Security's forces if they had been stationed properly as normal. These people aren't going to go easy on us, there's no-one behind the curtain. Everyone here is an enemy".

"Then what should we do?" Carly asked anxiously.

"That's just it… I don't know," Misty sighed, lowering her head. "After Tobi died, I wanted to infiltrate this place so many times. I'd researched its location, tried to find out about its structure, the people here. But I could never succeed, I never had the courage to take any action despite the fact that Tobi's death was eating me up. But… every time, I was pushed to the brink of coming by revenge. By the burning in my aching heart that calls for me to even the score and take from the people that took Tobi from me something equally valuable to them. Tobi was my world… but there's no way I can actually take away the worlds of so many people here, no matter how much I've wished to".

Carly gazed at her companion, awestruck by how such a picturesque and seemingly perfect face could bear such scars and hatred; wrinkles of scorn and creases of despair. She slackened her shoulders, relaxing her body beside the older woman whose body was growing tense with anticipation.

"Maybe we should split up," she suggested. "We can cover more ground quickly that way. Then we can get out of here earlier".

"That kind of move would only put us both in danger," Misty replied sternly. "There's no way we can do something like that; we'll be vulnerable to any attack that the Psychic Duellists here try to throw at us. And it'll risk them finding us much more with multiple targets running around".

Carly jumped ahead, spinning around to face her companion who remained rooted to the spot. With a bright smile, the reporter flashed a thumbs-up.

"Don't you worry," she called cheerfully. "I'll do my best; it'll be like at Security all over again".

Before Misty could even reach up and grab the younger female's shoulders, Carly turned on her heels and dashed forward, racing ahead at a pace Misty herself would be unable to maintain, especially in her high-heeled footwear. Misty gazed with sorrowful eyes, having failed to prevent the young reporter from heading deeper into the treacherous territory.

Instead, her hands retreated against her chest, pressing against the skin above her heart, beating frantically with an array of concerns and fear for her comrade. Wasn't it Carly who had pulled the card and argued that together, they had a better chance of reaching their goals?

"_Even here, she says it. 'Remember that united things are stronger'. I have to get to Izayoi Aki"._

In the faint shape of Carly's racing body, Misty could see Tobi. He had rushed off in the same manner, striving to meet with Izayoi Aki and prove himself useful for someone else. He, too, left her alone. Perhaps that's why she had been drawn to the reporter – she could see Tobi within her. The two shared a number of similarities in appearance, perhaps enough for a stranger to pass the two off as sisters.

"_Onee-chan!"_

She could see it; Carly almost like a younger sister. A reckless girl much like Tobi in his final months. Misty closed her eyes slowly, tightening the hands against her chest, pushing them harder over her heart, praying that no harm should come to Carly, that her suspicions could be wrong. That she could protect this younger sibling – she wouldn't fail again. There was one way of doing that – finding Izayoi Aki.

Her eyes slid open with a sharp blaze of restored resolve, a defiant glare before moving forward. Tobi and Carly's smiling faces beamed behind Fortune-Telling En's card. _'I guess I'll have to as well'_.

One step forward and her hands tightened into fists, arms stiff and back straightened. Despite her failed attempts of invading the enemy's territory in the past, her new mind-set blew away all doubts and fears that could hinder her quest. This time she would get to avenge Tobi.

* * *

**Chapter 34 – Sorrow of the Black Rose Witch!**

**[Kurobara no Majo no Kanashimi!]**

**KEY CARD – Reptiless Scylla**

_**-Neo-Domino: Public Security Maintenance Bureau-**_

A hiss ended the silence of Godwin's abandoned office, granting the Direction access to the heart of his base. The greyed man released a heavy breath, a relieved sigh that the event was finally over. Jeager appeared from behind Godwin's chair, grinning as always.

"Congratulations on dealing with the questioning so well," the clown-like man commented slyly.

Godwin, on the other hand, remained stone-faced and less enthusiastic over the aftermath of the grilling. The questions strayed far too close to tricky areas, towards hidden answers that could blow apart the government he had brought together and the public's trust. Truths that could jeopardize everything he had been working towards. So he approached the monitor fixed on the wall at the end of his desk, brushing off Jeager's comment with a cold shoulder.

The dwarfish man picked up on Godwin's uncharacteristic mood and paced around to the other side of the desk, eyeing his superior curiously.

"Is something the matter?" he asked with a cautious voice.

Godwin offered no answer, but gazed at the monitor, eyeing his bland reflection in the dead screen. His mind lingered on the subject of the reporter and his sources. How had they discovered such information? What kind of traitorous source could have leaked his secret origins? If the truth was filtering through to the public in the form of rumour, then it would only be a matter of time before the Director's web of deceit would close in and jeopardize everything so far – gathering the Signers, launching the attack against Satellite, even the failing war against the Dark Signers. The net was closing and time was running out.

His grey eyes slid closed and another exhale released through his nostrils. Those issues weren't his only concerns – the young woman beside the man had given off an ominous feeling inside of him. He couldn't put it into words, but it had felt almost as though he were being threatened. Maybe that was a result of the awkward questioning and he had felt targeted. But inside him, there was something in her that seemed familiar; she had been there during the Security invasion, but there was a different aura building around her. But again, there wasn't an explanation for his feelings or any way to truly describe what beat inside of him during that moment. He was curious, however, and would wish to speak with the woman – she had proven herself a critical piece in the Signers' forces, sheltering Jack after being the one to release him from the cell he had been held in. But there was no means by which he could follow such a lead.

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt when the door hissed open and Mikage was revealed standing on the other side of the threshold, holding her signature clipboard against the left of her chest, golden eyes tracing the man in front of her. Jeager smirked and stepped forward smugly, apparently ready to take on the woman for interrupting their leader's deep thoughts.

"Director Godwin," the woman spoke.

"Mikage," Godwin uttered coldly.

"Must you really at this time, Mikage-san?" Jeager scoffed. "Can you not see the Director is busy resting after the premiere?"

"Jeager, step down," Godwin spoke quickly.

The clown-faced man gazed at Godwin with bewilderment and silenced immediately, lowering his head in disappointment and obedience. Godwin ushered Mikage into the office, which she complied with quickly, allowing the door to slide closed behind her and sealing the three away from any eavesdroppers. Mikage cleared her throat and stretched her right arm vertically beside her slender body.

"Pardon my intrusion, sir," she spoke.

"That doesn't matter," Godwin answered. "What has brought you here?"

"It appears that the Yliaster Branch of Security have records suggesting that Jack Atlus was interrogated by Kinomiya Kodo within the past hours," Mikage reported. Both Godwin and Jeager were physically stunned by the revelation; there was nothing that would prevent Kinomiya from handing over Jack, especially after his humiliating defeat to the young woman who had appeared at the premiere. As an Yliaster agent, he should be under Godwin's commands, but that didn't rule out the possibility of a betrayal; Kinomiya easily had the power to defect to the main body of Security and spread the truth. It would be enough to ignite any officers who were suspicious of recent events, including the invasion of their headquarters.

But with the news delivered, there was another immediate issue to be dealt with regarding the profiler. "Mikage" the Director spoke stoically. "Is this interview still proceeding now?"

"No, Jack Atlus left a while ago," Mikage answered with a shaking head. "I'm afraid that there was no information on where he was headed. Nor how it seems Kinomiya-san was able to have the interview without alerting other Security members to the King's presence".

"I see," Godwin sighed. He took a moment to process the information, plotting his next move. As much as he hated to admit it, his grand scheme was suffering due to unforeseen circumstances; distrust would settle before long, the Signers were due to face their destined enemies, secrets were being leaked. Cracks were forming. "Mikage, could you please arrange a meeting between myself and Kinomiya Kodo?"

"Uh… yes, sir," the woman replied timidly. "I shall inform Kinomiya-san of your wishes and schedule the earliest opening you share".

"Thank you," Godwin answered.

Mikage bowed sharply and turned her back on the pale-haired duo, exiting through the door sealed to keep the three locked away in secrecy. It was only once the door slid back into place that Godwin's head hung, prompting Jeager to his side. For the first time, signs of stress were clearly visible across Godwin's features, alarming the assistant, who swallowed the lump building in his throat.

"Director?" he uttered shakily. "Is everything alright?"

Godwin turned his back on Jeager, retreating to his desk and falling into its leathery grasp, slumped against backrest. His unusually limp position caused Jeager further concern, who leapt forward and crashed his hands against the surface of the desk.

"Sh- Should I call a doctor?" he yelped hysterically.

"No, I'm fine," Godwin sighed. "Just a little tired".

Jeager calmed marginally, though his worrisome sight on the Director continued, perplexed by the weight of the various sides Godwin had had to please suddenly taking their toll on him. He leaned back, folding his arms behind his curved back and eyeing the Director's troubled expression sharply.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Carly's Apartment-**_

Darkness had consumed the abandoned apartment, the silence broken by the grumbling of the lock of the door, followed by the creaking of the passage opening. But the head that entered sported blonde hairs rather than the black smooth style usually found in the dwelling. Jack strode into the room, carefully closing the door and locking it, sealing himself from the outer world. With the apartment plunged into darkness and the curtains drawn, Jack was quick to assume that Carly had gone to sleep and crept towards her bedroom, pushing open the door to check of her presence, though without giving the impression his actions had any ulterior motive behind them.

He was surprised to then learn she was nowhere to be seen. He pulled back from the door and crept back into the main room, peeking through the curtains to the glowing City all around. Everyone was continuing as though nothing had changed. With a scowl, he returned to the hidden apartment, tugging the curtain violently back into place and stormed to the sofa. Exhausted, Jack tugged at the jacket and shirt lent to him by the girl as a failed disguise. The clothes tumbled onto the edge of the sofa, leaving the blonde in his sleeveless black shirt and blue-grey trousers.

Once settled, it dawned on Jack how peculiar it had been for Carly to leave – be it for work or another reason – without leaving some sign of her absence should he return. He leaned forward, pressing his clenched hands against the lower half of his face whilst deep in thought – the same concerns must have gone through her mind when he vanished, not intending to be away for so long. Could she have gone searching? Perhaps she had already moved on with her life, though she'd seemed eager enough before.

Puzzled by the unexpected absence of dark-haired woman, Jack sighed, tilting his head backwards and resting it against the top of the sofa. There was nothing wrong with Carly living – just because he had been forced to hiding in the shadows, it didn't require enduring the same fate just by being tangled in the dilemmas that had recently haunted him. She was still entitled to live; he couldn't take that away from her.

Jack's eyes slowly closed; it was dawning on him exactly what Kinomiya had meant during their duel. He had fallen greatly – from the peak of the duelling world to a shadow sneaking from one safe space to another; disgraced and pitiful after such a cruel dethroning in the public's eyes. He was left with nothing – exactly what he began with; except those who once admired him now hunted him. A twinge in his chest forced him forward, pressing a hand against the burning sensation that spiked throughout the upper half of his torso. The blonde held back the urge to choke and moan in anguish, reducing the escapes to hisses and grunts.

Why was his body continuing to show strange symptoms? Once the flaring wave calmed, Jack leaned back, gradually removing the pressed hand away and gazed at it as though it were foreign. It was a simple hypothesis to assume that, although he had taken an antidote to his knowledge, that the poison's presence in his body period had managed an effect. The medicine would take time to work, leaving his body vulnerable to the toxin until such a time. It would recover in time, the poisons would wear off. He would be forgiven.

With the situation seemingly under control, Jack's body slackened once more, sinking into the sofa while his mind wandered off, drifting through a world of jumbled thoughts. He lingered on the fact that Carly had vanished, leaving the apartment empty with no sign of when she could return. He would have to assume she would return soon and wait for confirmation – there was no means by which he could contact her; the two had become separated once more. The fact weighed on Jack's heart – he had done nothing to thank her for all the effort she had put into releasing and sheltering him, thoughts that ran through his head whilst gazing upwards at the ceiling, eyes narrowing. He had been selfish and taken advantage of a fan, doing nothing to showcase his gratitude. Maybe one day, they could live together in peace and share pleasurable days instead of hiding away. For an unknown reason, his thoughts tumbled back to the appearance of Kinomiya's new ace monster.

"'Becoming a monster like this', huh?" he sighed.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Arcadia Movement-**_

Divine paced down the corridor outside the training room, having been guided to the sector in search of Aki. He eyed the hallway sharply; although he couldn't define it, there was something that felt off, something… wrong. His pace slowed, coming to a complete halt; why was he plagued with such shaken feelings? His sight sank towards the reflective floors, gazing absentmindedly whilst battling with the confusion sweeping over him; the unexplained anxiety.

Whilst he struggled, the door to the larger chamber on the other side of the wall opened and Aki stepped out, catching sight of Divine in the corner of her vision and twisting to face him. When he didn't respond, Aki tilted her head with confusion of her own and approached the man, sinking into his sights, which became enough to revive him from the troubled state.

"Aki," he chirped with surprise.

"Divine, is everything okay?" Aki inquired, watching her idol with concern.

"Yes, it's nothing," Divine answered with a smile. "I was actually here to ask you the same question. You've seemed a bit off lately and I was hoping that nothing had happened to unsettle you".

Aki responded by shaking her head, wearing a smile to assure him. "Nothing happened at Security if that's what you're referring to" she claimed. Her head tilted downwards with a disappointed expression. "I'm sorry; I don't know what's wrong with me. But… I'm going to get back to the peak of my power. I'm going to do my best and get myself back together. I won't let anyone threaten Arcadia again".

Divine smiled gently, resting a hand atop Aki's head and rubbing it against her smooth magenta hair sprouting out, careful not to unsettle her hair.

"Don't you worry," he uttered softly. "You've done nothing wrong – all you did was what you wanted and, as an example for Arcadia, should".

"Divine…" Aki breathed.

"I understand your conviction to protect our home, but you should focus on recovering yourself," the man answered, lowering his hand from the woman's head to the hand lingering in front of her, closing his fingers around hers. "You have nothing to apologize for – no-one could have seen what was coming. I'll make sure that Godwin doesn't even look this way again. No-one will ever trespass into our territory again".

"And you can trust me," Aki added. "I'll fight to protect his place and everyone here. I'll get myself back to my best so I can be of help. Whatever scandal, I'll defend Arcadia".

"Thank you, Aki," Divine said. "Your dedication gives hope to everyone here, especially in these hard times. It seems that Security were quick to suspect Arcadia of being involved simply because I had been taken. But with your loyalty, none of that matters; this is our world, detached from the rest. They can believe whatever they want, so long as I have you".

Aki's eyes sparkled with warmth and emotion. "Divine," she breathed "But… all those people will blame you for something that wasn't your fault".

"Let them think what they want," Divine chuckled. "None of their tiny minds or opinions matter to me. The only people who matter are those in this building; those who were shunned by the outside world and came here for love. Arcadia is the beating heart of every single person here. Whatever the outside world throw, they'll never pierce Arcadia's heart".

Aki nodded, understanding Divine's analogy clearly in either Divine himself or the building as representing the vital organ. A smile came to her face and brightened the cheeks paled from disillusion. As far as she was concerned, the driving force behind her existence was standing in front of her – a world without Divine was empty and cruel; the miserable life she had endured before Arcadia. A world she could never bear to think of ever returning to.

* * *

All the hallways of the secretive building were the same. Regardless of what direction she turned or how far forward she ran, Carly couldn't seem to find anywhere that stood out; each corridor blended in. Coming to the end of a floor and finding a wall of windows facing her, she slowed to a halt and grasped her knees, leaning forward whilst panting to catch her breath. Perhaps Misty had suspected this would happen if the pair split up. After recovering her breath, the girl lifted her head to find her reflection doing the same; frazzled hair, glasses sliding forward and clothes dishevelled. Carly straightened her body after catching her breath; returning her clothes to a decent form, pushing her spectacles up by the edges of the rounded frames and patting her hair into place. Gazing long and hard at the mirrored image, she repeated to herself over and over that her efforts were for Jack and the others, for the sake of the world under siege by whoever the enemy of her friends would be.

After a moment of reassuring herself that her actions would be acknowledged and praised, she resumed her search, climbing up to the next level, where she came across a small variation in the hallways that she encountered. She paced through the crossroad and onwards, discovering a pair of oaken doors together in place of the simple entrances she had seen across the rest of the building. The presence of a second door persuaded her that the other side belonged to someone important in the Movement. Steeling herself with a deep breath, Carly stepped forward and pressed her hands flatly against the doors, pushing them open.

On the other side of the opening was a study drenched in darkness, no sign of life apparently present, except for her shadow, creeping in ahead of her along the short path of peeking light. With no sign of anyone else, Carly pushed the door closed, dragging the study back into almost complete darkness, her vision aided only by the distant lights from the outside blinking through the windows. She rushed across the room, gazing in awe at the view. But the sight-seeing was a short-lived activity and she quickly retreated back into the room, circling the empty space between the desk and door while wondering where any hidden information could be kept.

Several laps were completed, joined by mutterings of curiosity and debating if various points across the office could be the trusted hiding place before she sighed and fell against a bookcase. Slumped against the shelves, Carly closed her eyes with a disheartened expression across the remainder of her face.

"Aw man, I really thought this was the one," she lamented. "It'll take forever to find out where Izayoi Aki is or any information that could tell me why this place is so hidden".

She slid down, fingers tapping the corners of books fixed into the shelves as she descended, seating herself in front. One of the journals, however, wobbled forward and tipped out from its place. The book slammed against the top of Carly's head, causing her to yelp and rub the afflicted area before glaring up at the emptied space, cursing under her breath. But the dissatisfaction ended there as the entire unit began to shudder. The case began to slide to the right, causing Carly to scramble away quickly and gaze at the trembling books in shock. Once the movement was complete, she discovered that a small room had been hidden behind the case, though her attention fell to the book laying opened on the floor, picking it up carefully.

"File #34?" she muttered, flicking through the pages. "It's filled with conspiracy theories. It looks like a collection of ideas about how Psychic Duellists were created".

Quickly peering to the doorway to ensure no-one would walk in, she tucked the small booklet into the bag around her waist containing her camera and zipped it closed. Assured that she was alone, Carly crept forward and moved into the secret compartment; a chamber with further shelves of books and a desk supporting a desktop computer. Carly was quick to dive into the paper documents and flicked through the collection. She searched through the books that she stacked on the floor, scribbling notes into a small handbook that had been in her pocket – it appeared as those the books archived the members associated with the Arcadia Movement; members, former and present, testing procedures, codes of conduct.

She opened the next book, flicking through at a rapid pace but forced to stop immediately when she recognized Misty's face printed on one of the pages. Halfway down was that of a young boy; Tobi Lola. Carly's eyes scanned the lines of text, but hesitated before writing. Instead, she snatched her camera from the pack resting against her abdomen and began to capture several copies of the page to ensure everything was included in the collection.

"So this must mean… Misty-san was right when she blamed the Arcadia Movement with Tobi-kun's death," she muttered fervently. She gradually turned the past, astonished with the face that would greet her on the other side. "D- Direction Godwin?"

The man's stone face glared out from the page; there was no denying that it was the same man she had seen earlier that evening. But why was he associated with the Arcadia Movement and included in their files? The shock prevented her from reading on immediately, but became fixated and gazed at the face of the man known for leading the City, in disbelief that there could be much more to him than even the Signers were aware of.

* * *

Misty's pace was far more relaxed than Carly's, strolling elegantly throughout the lower levels of the building, though not without the occasional glare. This had been the place Tobi aspired to attend, to make friends, but they had ultimately turned their backs on him and brought an end to his young life. She exited a hallway to find herself at the hollow spine of the building; galleries that protruded from each level around the square space rising throughout the building's centre. The woman strode towards the edge, eyes travelling upwards in awe of the building's structure; this had been Tobi's destination.

Her slender fingers wrapped themselves around the locket hanging around her neck, raising it from her chest and opening it up. The urge to shed further tears was stronger than ever, but Misty managed to ignore it. She stared at the locket longingly, repeating a cycle of thoughts of wishing her brother was alive. The small tune of the locket played automatically, surrounding Misty with its tune prompting her melancholy to surface. The woman closed her eyes tightly, squeezing her fingers over it and closing the golden locket. Misty leaned forward, grasping the railing around the corner of the gap, shivering with grief and unsounded anguish; silent weeps and tears that dripped down the many levels between herself and the ground floor where she had separated from Carly.

On the other side, Aki emerged from a hallway, having parted from Divine just moments earlier. Her eyes moved forward in the direction of the man's quarters, where she assumed he would have returned to. The lights glared down, but they did nothing to deter her stare. Her presence didn't go unnoticed, as Misty gasped and shot up, standing straight and finding the woman standing a distance away. A hateful glint flashed across her eyes and her expression faltered, slipping into the abhor felt for the young woman, the suspected murderer of her brother. She quickly erased any sign of such emotions, placing on a stone face to face the Psychic with. She paced along the edge, moving towards the corner where she would become adjacent with Aki. The younger woman caught the movement in the bottom of her vision and set her eyes on Misty as she arrived at the edge of her side.

"You are…" she muttered. "That model, Misty Lola".

"I had come in the hopes of meeting with you, Izayoi Aki," Misty spoke calmly.

"You wanted to see me?" Aki asked, puzzled by the woman's presence. "How did you manage to make it here?"

"A string of questions about the circumstances are irrelevant," Misty answered, brushing off the question with a firm tone. "What is relevant is we have finally come face-to-face. I have been waiting to meet with you for some time now, Izayoi Aki. Or rather… Black Rose Witch".

Aki watched the woman with bewilderment and irritation, retreating a step as she suddenly became divided over how she should feel and react to the encounter. "What was that?"

"I'm well aware of who you are; it'll be easier if you don't bother denying the truth," Misty scoffed coldly, glaring at her enemy. "We both know that you're an expert at deceit and corruption".

"What are you talking about?" Aki growled, returning the piercing look with one of her own, still faltering marginally with confusion over why the model had invaded the Arcadia Movement and launched the accusations.

"Nothing I say shall reach the lost, but perhaps an apology for all the suffering you've caused; the lives you've destroyed as the Black Rose Witch," Misty continued, maintaining the calm, monotone manner.

Aki tightened her throat; there was an unsettling aura radiating from the woman, aided in its ominous loom by the tone of voice and words she had chosen to make her point. Nevertheless, there was nothing to support whatever she was speaking of. She was an intruder, the very kind she had just sworn to Divine she would prevent from threatening their secretive way of life.

"You're not making sense. What are you exactly?" Aki snapped.

"A Dark Signer," Misty replied bluntly with a chilling tone.

Aki gasped. "Dark Signer?" she echoed shakily.

It hadn't been long since she had encountered Signers that shared Birthmarks with her, let alone an alternative ensemble. Could that be behind the strange sensations she had felt previously? Could it explain the purple glowing that had been spotted in Satellite? Godwin had warned the group about another force; those behind the strange shape the Signers had seen in the vision. But was it truly possible that Misty Lola, a world-famous model, could be associated with such people? Aki rested her hand over the hidden Birthmark; a pulsating began to follow, suggesting that Misty's claims were, indeed, truthful.

"So you have stopped throwing things around whenever you're reminded of that thing?" Misty asked. "Because if you decide that you want to behave like that, then I'm afraid it'll all end without much of a fight. Such a result would not quench our thirst for revenge".

"'Our'?" Aki mumbled.

Misty twisted her body to face Aki, raising her right arm in front to reveal a purple glowing symbol – a Birthmark in the shape of a lizard. Aki gasped, horrified to the implication that there were actually other Signers. The symbol vanished behind a veil of light that erupted from the floor beneath Misty, igniting Aki's Birthmark. She watched the brief transformation with anxiety, witness to the burgundy markings that appeared on Misty's cheeks and the new attire she donned. Black garments over her chest and waist stood out over a lilac frock, the darker elements bearing viridian green edges and patterns, a black cape hanging behind the woman's elegant body. On her arm, a Duel Disk appeared, though radically different from any other than Aki had seen beforehand. The model's eyes opened slowly, revealing the standard white sclera around her icy blue irises had been dyed black.

A tremor followed the transformation, throwing Aki towards the edge of the balcony, though her sudden grip on the railings kept her from tripping. The young woman grunted whilst tightening her hold on the iron bars encircling the square gap. Outside, purple flames matching the colour scheme Misty had adopted erupted from the roads around the building, tearing through streets. Buildings were severed and screams filled the affected areas, with citizens trapped on both sides of the terrifying barriers. From far above, satellites monitoring the City were able to identify the shape being carved into Neo-Domino – that matching the Lizard on Misty's arm.

Aki growled, steeling herself while the tremor calmed gradually. "What are you trying to do?" she barked.

"This is revenge," Misty answered in a much calmer manner. "You're a guilty, wretched, sinful woman. And for such qualities, you must be put down".

Aki's eyes narrowed furiously. _'I can't allow whatever has happened to give Security any reason to come back here'_ she thought. _'Something isn't right. But I promised Divine, I won't let her get away with whatever she plans on doing'_.

She moved to the wall nearby, a compartment close to the corner of the wall opened up, revealing a replica of her Duel Disk that she snatched, attaching it to her arm, though her eyes never left the transformed woman in front of her. Her mind was racing about all kinds of possibilities, though no single theory could calm her or offer a true explanation for all the circumstances around the meeting – Misty's knowledge of the Signers, the dark Birthmark, the tremor and her sudden change in appearance. Nonetheless, she had her resolve.

"I will protect the Arcadia Movement," the Psychic announced confidently. Regardless of what you're after, I won't let you sneak in and tear it apart".

"I wish you luck with such a poor motive," Misty scoffed. "This place was never good enough for us anyway. We'll show you the truth we truly possess".

The two woman raised their Duel Disks in preparation for the immediate battle.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Public Security Maintenance Bureau-**_

As the quake shook the City, Jeager cried out in shock, stumbling around Godwin's office in a vain attempt of stabilizing his balance. Godwin moved his attention to the blank monitor fixed on the wall, watching it from the seat behind his desk, though without losing his calm demeanour.

"Wh- What's happening?" Jeager whimpered.

"It can't be," Godwin grumbled.

Once the shaking subsided, he picked up a remote and aimed it at the television. He pressed down on the button to ignite the machine and replace the empty black with a report in the process of beginning on one of the news channels that had dedicated itself to keeping the City's public up to date with the Satellite attack The female newsreader spoke of the recent quake and urged for the channel's viewers to remain calm/ Godwin frowned; Security would be pulled in another direction in aiding any rescue efforts and further stretch their already tiring forces. Within a few minutes, the news station's helicopter was hovering in the sky, racing over untouched streets and relaying the scenes that had unfolded around the Arcadia Movement; the flaming geoglyph that hat appeared and its reflection in the overcast sky. Jeager yelped once more, taking a step backwards towards his superior's desk.

"Wh- What is that? What's going on?" he stammered.

In spite of all that was happening before him, Godwin remained stoic, showing no fear or shock in regards to the appearance of the Dark Signers on the other side of the front lines. He hadn't expected it, but he kept all surprise under a stone mask.

"Our worst fears have become reality," he mumbled. "The Dark Signers have escaped Satellite. They've infiltrated Neo-Domino".

* * *

_**-Satellite: Martha's Orphanage-**_

The building had become much quieter after Martha had requested the orphans play together in the upper half of the building, leaving the older settlers to contemplate their situation. Martha stood in the kitchen preparing the youngsters' meals with the assistance of Crow and Rally. Nerve, Taka and Blitz had departed in search of junk that could be of use in the plan to construct Yusei's new D-Wheel, while Saiga sat with the plans displayed on the Signer's laptop, set up at the edge of the long dining table with no sound other than the tapping of the keys.

A second window flashed, averting Saiga's eyes to the new footage that appeared in the top-right corner. A reporter standing in what appeared much like a desert spoke into the microphone in his hand, delivering the news that had become urgent enough to interrupt the brunette's work. After hearing what the suited man had to say, Saiga's mouth fell open and his back straightened.

"Oi, Crow," he hollered. "I need you here".

Crow and Rally emerged from the kitchen; the former frowning as a result of Saiga's demanding tone. "What's with you?" he moaned. "The plans shouldn't be that hard to figure out for someone like you".

"Not that," Saiga barked. "Come look at this".

Crow and Rally perched themselves over Saiga's right shoulder and arm, observing the repeated footage streamed from the laptop.

"_In Peru, the Nazca Lines have been subject to many a theory regarding their creation,"_ the man reported. _"Yet over the past few days, it hasn't been their creation that has baffled experts, but instead, their disappearance"_.

"'Disappearance'?" Crow repeated, puzzled by what the outrageous implications of the man's claim.

Alongside the continued report, the focus visually shifted to the markings glowing whilst vanishing, the report showcasing four of the symbols vanishing – the Spider, Monkey, Lizard and Giant. Saiga pointed to the final during its short time in focus.

"That looks like what Kiryu Kyosuke was sporting a couple of nights ago, doesn't it?" he suggested.

"You're right," Crow answered. "And it could explain what that thing was that showed up around them".

"The problem is that other than that, we don't know much about the Nazca Lines," Saiga grimaced, leaning forward and grasping his chin thoughtfully. "But we could be in trouble. There's quite a few of those things".

"What are you saying?" Crow growled. "That there are only five Signers, but an army of those Dark Signers? How are these Nazca Lines supposed to be related to what's going on here anyway?"

"I don't know, Crow," Saiga answered, continuing to type away in an effort to uncover any further information. "But losing our cool isn't going to do anything".

"Hey!" Taka's voice came from outside.

Rally jogged towards the door, but the trio crashed into the building before the youngster could make it. The boy jumped out of the way, allowing the group to tumble in without the possibility of crushing the youngster. With the three in a tangled heap on the floor, surrounded by various machinery parts, Crow paced around Saiga's chair, frowning at their clumsy entrance.

"What's up with you guys?" he asked.

"We're fine, thanks," Blitz moaned.

Nerve picked himself up, brushing off his shirt before offering an answer. "It's Neo-Domino, something weird is going on over there".

"What now?" Crow sighed.

"There was this purple aura in the sky," Taka cried. "It was kind of like when Kiryu showed up".

"Like Kiryu?" Rally gasped. "No way. In Neo-Domino?"

"Another Dark Signer?" Saiga wondered aloud. "These Nazca Line disappearances… they're got to be related to the Dark Signers. If Kiryu has one, then that must mean that the others belong to Dark Signers ready to make their move. But only four have vanished".

"We've only got four Signers on our side," Crow answered. "They must be saving their Fifth the same way we seem to be".

"Makes sense," Saiga sighed. "But their timing could be better".

"The timing is fine to suit them," Crow snarled. "Yusei's still resting; he's in no state to fight".

"What about Jack and the others?" Rally asked.

"There's been nothing from them either," Crow sighed. "We haven't heard from Jack since he appeared at the duel. Izayoi Aki and the girl, Ruka, are back in the City, keeping low profiles. Although if there's a Dark Signer there, then they haven't kept a low enough profile".

"This is bad…" Blitz murmured. "What if they come here to finish Yusei off?"

"We won't let that happen," Nerve assured, clenching his fist tightly.

Crow nodded and turned away, pacing out of the room and down the hallway. The others noted his departure, though said nothing to encourage him to stay. The redhead travelled through the lower half of the building, reaching the door to the makeshift operating room that had been used to save his friend's life. He hesitated, wondering if Yusei had become riled by the latest attack against his force, but grabbed the handle and pulled the door open.

He peered inside before taking a step in. Regardless of his beliefs, Yusei remained asleep, his Birthmark glowing but without the painful pulsing that had come with its activation on previous occasions. Although he was pleased that Yusei was undisturbed and finally taking Martha's advice to get some sleep, he couldn't help but frown. He felt helpless; unable to do anything to aid his friend or save him from the experience that almost claimed his life. He was left wishing that he could lift the growing weight off Yusei's shoulders – but that was impossible for someone without a Birthmark. Until the Signer recovered enough to move, he would just have to support him in whatever way possible and think of a more active plan when the opportunity arose.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Arcadia Movement-**_

In the centre of the destructive field constructed throughout the shady district of the City, the Arcadia Movement tower stood as the only building undamaged by the eruption of towering purple flames. Aki raised her arm with the pink Duel Disk attached, sliding in her deck that was automatically shuffled by the machine. Misty smirked at her opponent's apparently calm demeanour.

"I applaud you for not running away or throwing a tantrum at such an important moment," she commented with a twisted smirk.

"I won't let you get away with what you want to do," Aki barked. "You won't take down the Arcadia Movement for some undisclosed reason".

"My reason is much more meaningful than yours," Misty scoffed. "Revenge for a lost one outweighs your so-called resolve to protect the criminals you care about. This 'family' of the Arcadia Movement made up of nothing more than thugs and duellists with anger management issues".

"You can slate the people I care about after you've proven yourself nobler than the rest of us," Aki barked. "I won't stand here and fight off insults all night".

"Very well," Misty responded, closing her eyes briefly. "You won't last the night, though. I'm going to bury you like you buried my loved one".

"What?" Aki asked.

"Enough, you're eager to move on," Misty scowled. "I'll explain my story as I wish, not as you demand".

"Fine then," Aki growled. "Duel!"

**DUEL START  
****AKI – MISTY  
****4000 -LP- 4000**

**FIRST TURN – MISTY**

The Dark Signer drew an extra card from her deck, declaring her choice to move first. She added the extra card to her hand of five, removing another and throwing it onto her Duel Disk.

"I summon Reptiless Naga, **[ATK 0]**" she called fiercely.

A serpent slithered through the blue vortex opened and hissed whilst raising its front half. Its brown scales were mixed with a short golden underbelly that reached up to the creature's lower jaw. Underneath the head, a lilac-skinned female emerged, arms protruding from the hazel locks sprouting from her head. A black corset and grey skirt covered the human elements of the boy, while her face was decorated with eyeliner and scarlet lipstick.

"A monster with no attack points," Aki murmured. "Why would she start the duel with something like that?"

"Not everyone charges in recklessly like you," Misty scoffed. She removed another card from her hand, sliding it into the Duel Disk's lower level. A holographic version of the set card appeared at her feet. "I set a card face-down. Turn end"

**SECOND TURN – AKI**

"It's my turn. Draw," the Psychic called.

Her sight narrowed upon realizing the Birthmark on her arm continued to glow, matching that of Misty's. The sign was going to remain as a reminder of the destined conflict between the Signers and Dark Signers if they were truly the faction behind the spider symbol seen burning in Satellite during the group's vision. Aki shook her head, trying to put the thought to the back of her mind and examined the cards in her grip.

"Now I'll make my stand," she snapped. "I summon Night-Rose Knight **[ATK 1000]**".

Ahead of Aki, the small blue-haired knight appeared, clothed in black and violet armour, brandishing a silver sword and a white cape flickering behind its small body. A pale blue aura matching the young knight's hair surrounded its form. Misty's eyes narrowed scornfully, but Aki continued unfettered by the woman's piercing glare, lifting another card from those in her hand.

"Night-Rose Knight's effect allows me to Special Summon Lord Poison **[ATK 1500]** to the field," she hollered.

The small knight aimed his sword to the space to his right, creating another portal spreading from the ground. The creature that arose from the opening resembled twisted roots and black talons pressed into one horrific monster with two hands hanging from its sides and the curled tip replacing legs. Misty bit her bottom lip, aware of what was coming based on Aki's usual tactics.

"I tune Night-Rose Knight with Lord Poison," Aki declared.

The warrior raised its sword, relinquishing its form for three green rings that surrounded Lord Poison and revealed the quartet of stars inside its mangled body. The four aligned themselves, allowing themselves to be joined by a narrow stream of light.

"_Tsumetai honoo ga sekai no subete wo tsutsumikomu. Shikkoku no hana yo, hirake! Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawareyo, __**Burakku Rōzu Doragon**__!_ **[ATK 2400]**" **[1]**

From the veil of light, the floral dragon descended with a low roar, its descent bringing strong winds with it. Neither of the female combatants flinched throughout the miniature storm, but their hair waved wildly, contrasting their still faces. Once the storm passed, Aki stretched her arm forward, pointing towards the female serpent in front of Misty.

"Black Rose Dragon, attack Reptiless Naga," she commanded. "Black Rose Flare!"

The dragon's jaws were quickly filled with its ominous violent power, streaming out in the form of a fierce wave of crackling fire. The pale-skinned creature opposite gasped and raised her arms to shield herself from the blast, though the manoeuver did nothing to prevent her skin being scorched by the flames. A torrent of howling winds rushed by, crashing into and racing past Misty. The Dark Signer raised her arms, groaning whilst Aki's power intensified the usually minimal damage, pushing her back and threatening to knock her off her feet completely.

**AKI – MISTY  
****4000 -LP- 1600**

Amongst the flames lingering in front of Misty, a silhouette became visible, to Aki's surprise. When the blaze cleared, she was stunned to see Naga on the field; harmed, but not destroyed by Black Rose Dragon's power.

"What is this?" she gasped.

"Reptiless Naga's monster effect – it can't be destroyed by battle," Misty declared.

"No way," Aki inhaled quickly.

"Yes, unlike so many you've battered and tossed aside, my Reptiless monster will not be squashed so easily. She, like I, will remain defiant and stand up no matter what you hurl at her," Misty added coldly. "But there's more, Naga has the power to fight back after being beaten down by your powers on behalf of those who couldn't. Naga's effect reduces Black Rose Dragon's attack power to zero at the end of the Battle Phase. And since you have no other monsters with which to do battle, the end of this phase can come".

Aki clenched her teeth, scowling with frustration whilst overhead; Black Dragon gave growled, powerless to prevent its power leaking away **[ATK 0]**. Tamed, the dragons wings made of petals tucked themselves against its body and bowed its head. Misty smirked at the submission of the creature. Aki grunted, examining her hand once more for any card that she could lay to aid the drained dragon, though to her dismay, there was no such card at her disposal.

"I end my turn," she announced bitterly.

**THIRD TURN – MISTY**

"It's my turn. Draw," Misty spoke, gently removing the top card of her deck and sliding it into her hand. Her attention shifted immediately to another, which she picked and laid onto the Duel Disk's upper level beside her existing monster. "I summon Reptiless Scylla **[ATK 1800]**".

Beside the present serpent, another deformed monster materialized. Like Naga, the beast that emerged was a hybrid of a serpent and another creature, though the new unit was much more terrifying for Aki to witness. Red hair stood up wildly from the head of the creature, its upper half similar to Naga's in colour scheme, wearing a dark brown corset and long gloves over the forearms sprouting from its shoulders. The waist of the creature was decorated with a mustard yellow skirt, but underneath that, the creature became a different being altogether. The white scaly monster galloped on four thick legs, one large mouth at the front at the base of a head without any other features, while there were two further on each side above of its body above its hind legs.

Aki eyed the creature in disgust, repulsed by its appearance and the misshapen mixture of two creatures to form the single being. Misty became aware of Aki's judging look almost immediately and sighed, squaring her shoulders proudly.

"Why are you looking down upon my creature?" she asked smugly. "Is it because it's not as powerful as Black Rose Dragon normally is? Or because it's something you feel uncomfortable around? You Psychics… you whine about being discriminated against, but you're no different – you judge ordinary people and deem them weak. And the weak are destroyed once chosen by the Arcadia Movement. After all, why else would you get rid of one of your own?"

"What do you mean?" Aki questioned, unnerved by the woman's implications, coupled with the grotesque appearance of her newest monster.

"Reptiless Scylla attacks Black Rose Dragon!" Misty hollered.

The four-legged reptile charged forward, its multiple jaws snapping hungrily like those of a wild animal. Aki gasped as the hybrid raced towards her, leaping up only a short distance away and sinking the fangs of its largest mouth into the neck of her treasured dragon. Black Rose roared in agony and twisted its head in a failed attempt to shake the aggressor loose, but the serpent top of Scylla began to sink its own sharpened fingers into the dragon's scaly skin. Within seconds, the torture was over and Black Rose Dragon exploded. Underneath, Aki doubled over, closing her eyes and keeping the glowing arm above her head to shield herself from the fallout of the explosion. Scylla retreated to Misty's side of the field. The Dark Signer smirked with satisfaction at having dealt her first blow against the woman whose reckless actions had caused her such grief.

**AKI – MISTY  
****2200 -LP- 1600**

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Misty asked, closing her eyes briefly. "To have something precious taken away from you".

"You keep talking like that, but I've done nothing to hurt you!" Aki barked furiously, tensing the muscles throughout her arms and legs, leaning forward to confront the accusing woman. "Tell me what it is I'm supposed to have done".

"Even your memories are guilty of corruption; you've erased the tragedy you initiated," Misty scowled. "Regardless, you are responsible for ruining my life. Everywhere you go, disaster follows".

Aki's eyes widened, shaken by the declaration. But why would Misty target her like this? Could she had really harmed someone close to the model? But she couldn't think of an incident that could possibly lead back to the celebrity. Yet Misty continued to glare at her with the burning eyes dyed in an unnatural manner, sending shivers down the Psychic's spine.

"The Black Rose Witch took my life from me," Misty hissed icily. "You killed my little brother, Tobi".

Aki was mortified by the claim that she had managed to steal the life of another, the simple suggestion that she could kill sent her body into shut-down and left her frozen. Her eyes were fixed at their largest; staring at Misty as though a nightmare were unfolding that she couldn't escape; could she have been responsible for something so tragic? Had she really killed Misty's younger brother?

* * *

Carly had no idea how much time had passed whilst she examined the pages on Godwin, taking additional photographs so as not to miss any vital information that could be included in the pages. Unbeknownst to the journalist, a shadow crept closer through the darkened study, narrowing any chance of escape while she indulged in the pages revealing a stunning secret about the Director – that he had come to Neo-Domino from Satellite.

According to Divine's words, he had come to learn such information through investigators, who had been sworn to secrecy about the matter, instead choosing to use it as a weapon.

_A meeting had been arranged between the Arcadia Movement and the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, shortly after Divine had ascended to the throne of the Arcadia Movement. The two leaders met one another, Godwin's brunette hair rapidly fading into grey, presumably from the stress of his position, whereas Divine retained a collected demeanour. The meeting had been called due to Godwin's initial pledge to the governors of the City that he would monitor the lifestyle of those within the Arcadia Movement, proposing to do so through the use of spies. As a result of Divine's Intel having alerting him to such a proposal, the two leaders had been brought together with a small council of third parties. Prior to the discussion, however, Divine had encountered Godwin and smirked, claiming that he was looking forward to watching Godwin back down._

"_I do not intend to conform to your prediction," the Director claimed._

"_I believe you shall, Director," Divine answered smugly._

"_And why do you feel so strongly that will be the outcome?" Godwin inquired._

"_Call it a hunch," Divine responded. His eyes fell to Godwin's left arm, a glint of confidence shimmering in the corner. "How is your arm nowadays?"_

_Godwin inwardly questioned the nature of Divine's questioning and the purpose behind the encounter. Nonetheless, he retained his emotionless stance and responded after clearing his throat._

"_It is perfectly fine," he finally stated._

"_Ah, I see," Divine sounded. "I wouldn't expect anything less from a fraud"._

_Godwin appeared shaken; his expression faltering was enough to let Divine know he had touched upon something. He turned to face the young man, who continued his confident smirking, arms folding behind his back in the same manner the Director himself commonly displayed._

"_I see you're surprised," the oxblood-haired man chuckled. "Don't be. After all, I was there that day you rode off the Daedalus Bridge and abandoned everyone else"._

_Based on the nature of Divine's claim, it was possible that the young man had just revealed that he, too, had been a member of the Satellite forgotten; a young man who lost everything as a child in Zero Reverse and struggled to survive. Rescued by the Arcadia Movement's original leader seeking out any and all Psychic Duellists. Old enough to witness the legendary feat without his memories eroding over time._

"_That's right," Divine added. "I wasn't the only one"._

_The negotiations that followed were rocky; Godwin worked desperately so that Divine wouldn't unveil his secret. While Divine himself ran the risk of being exposed as a Satellite escapee, Godwin was the party with far more to lose should the joint history be exposed – his office, his reputation, the trust of the people. He required them all as a man recently appointed with the title as the 360__th__ Star Guardian, charged with seeking out the Signers. However, the entire time, Divine twisted things in order to suit him best without considering any of the other parties or their opinions about matters discussed; he held all the cards._

Carly was fascinated by the account; it also explained why little was done after Tobi's death, even when evidence suggested the Arcadia Movement was involved. It explained why there was never any repercussions against the secret society. But it didn't explain why Godwin had finally made a move just a week before by taking Divine prisoner. While Carly pondered the possibilities, the shadow behind crept closer, its flat form sneaking her back and nearing her downwards sight.

Carly grabbed her chin, wondering if perhaps Godwin's hold on Yusei had sealed his chance to bring the four Signers together for the sake of protecting the City, requiring him to risk exposure. Or his reputation no longer mattered so long as he could attain results. Her thoughts moved no further forward when the heavy footsteps of the shadow finally reached her ears and caused her to gasp, twisting suddenly to find a towering figure looming over.

With a shriek, she darted out of the way, managing to avoid the advancing hands of the figure, but her path had left her trapped between the wall of windows and the shady figure, the door behind his large body. She tensed muscles across her body, preparing to charge with the hope of reaching the doorway before her follower could block it. The figure then laughed, as though having read her mind as his wide shoulders jumped up and down with amusement.

"Even if you were to run away, escape from this place is impossible," the man claimed.

Carly gasped; she had heard that voice before, but couldn't have imagined the owner would have appeared. The clouds of the night outside moved aside, allowing the moon to aid the distant lighting of buildings across the City to reveal the identity of the man. A chill ran down Carly's spine as she spotted the large scar across the man's left cheek dyed burgundy as if blood had been drawn and dried against his skin. His small eyes gleaming with sinister intent. But the fact that he was even alive and before her was what instilled fear in her. How was is possible a man who had died was standing before her? Her body trembled whilst gazing at the face framed in shadows, half revealed by the dim lighting as that of the long-thought dead Ushio Tetsu.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_Carly: Yo- You're kidding. Ushio? Didn't you die in Satellite?_

_Ushio: It'll take more than death to stop me._

_Aki: I can't allow mind games to put me off. I have to protect the Arcadia Movement from outsiders._

_Crow: What? More of the Nazca Lines? But Yusei's in no state to fight. What's going to happen to Neo-Domino and Satellite?_

_Carly: Next time: "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge, Chapter 35 – Returned from Death! Dark Signer Ushio?" Watch me, Jack; I'm going to be of use to you!_

**NEXT KEY CARD – Soul Hyena**

* * *

******[1] **_"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"_


	35. Returned from Death! Dark Signer Ushio!

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - The Neo-Domino Purge**

_Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. Following the events of Episode 8; Rex Godwin uses the information regarding research on momentum to plan an attack and elimination of the Satellite residents. When a leak reaches Satellite, the residents band together. All but Yusei Fudo, who is forced to watch from the outside. __Contains violence, language, character death._

* * *

From a deck of cards, five rise up, lining up underneath a banner with the symbols to spell out "Card of the Week". Rua and Ruka spring up with raised fists, landing on their tiny feet and shift their weight from one to the other, arms rigid and stretched out to the side. Together they chime.

"What will it be? What will it be?" Together they twirl from the five cards, opening an arm to the selected. "This is what we have for this week".

The five cards turn over revealing Fortune-Telling Witch An, Earthbound God Ccarayhua, Soul Hyena, Destinial Cross and Heaven Wolf King - Blue Sirius. The central card – Soul Hyena – is enlarged to signify its status as the Key Card. Rua and Ruka gaze at it.

"It can be Special Summoned from the player's hand by discarding a Beast-Type monster and then gains that monster's Level," Ruka recites.

"It's Level 6 already," Rua reports, then jolts with shock. "And a Dark Tuner!"

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Arcadia Movement-**_

The initial shock subsided after a moment of the City's distant lights pouring in to unmask the shadow lingering over Carly's crouched form. The reporter stood with her back to the twinkling buildings in the background, unable to form a coherent sentence after the appearance of the missing officer. She was at a loss for words – Ushio had been confirmed dead with all but the body dealt with, how was it that he had crawled back to life and resurfaced in the City? Another failed attempt to speak resulting in the young woman tripping over her own tongue once more, spitting out half-finished words and jumbled questions.

The display provoked a smirk from Ushio, who began to cackle. The reaction unnerved Carly further, resulting her slowly and shakily moving towards the glass wall, troubled thoughts racing through her mind. There was no possible explanation for Ushio's return, especially as the failed search imprinted the undeniable reality that he had been killed in Satellite. The young woman held back any further attempt to speak until the eerie officer calmed, hands on his hips and chest curved outwards in a proud pose. Carly swallowed the growing lump in her throat.

"Wh- what's going on?" she questioned. "You can't really be Ushio, can you?"

"I can and I am," the uniformed man answered with a cocky smirk. "I'm still Ushio Tetsu".

"No way," Carly gasped. "That's not possible. You're dead… well; you're supposed to be dead. How are you here if that's supposed to be the case?"

Ushio laughed once more; a much more chilling variation of the officer's usual confident chortle. "It's simple; I'm after revenge on Jack Atlus" he answered. The man lifted his right arm, cuing a strange violet glow that caught the young journalist's eyes. "Not even death could stop me".

The symbol glowing ominously through the man's thick sleeve resembled a four-legged creature with a bowed head and upright tail. A second tail fell diagonally from the rear of the creature, while each of the paws sprouted four finger-like claws, similar to the stubby ears standing up from the stop of the creature's head. Carly was astonished by the glowing symbol, similar to Jack's and the Signers' in a number of ways, but differing in just as many.

A tremor shook the City once more, replicating the sudden quake that had taken place moment before. Further flames erupted from the ground, throwing people and buildings aside and cutting them off from the other side of the flames. Some fled, others were still and screamed. Panic gripped the City once more while the fire of another reborn Nazca Line rose.

Carly rushed to the edge of the study, witnessing the scene from above as the pattern matching that on Ushio's arm appeared, overlapping with the shape already burning – two animal-shaped symbols surrounding the Arcadia Movement and cutting off the unfortunate people trapped inside their maze.

"No way," the young woman gasped – this had been what Ushio had referred to when he claimed escaping was impossible.

"It's just standard procedure," Ushio scoffed with amusement. "When a duel with a Dark Signer takes place, neither place can leave – those flames are just to stop anyone from running away".

"Dark Signer?" Carly repeated.

She turned in time to witness Ushio begin engulfed by a pillar of light, his form vanishing amongst the light. Carly cried out from the concentrated intensity of the beam and raise d her arm in order to shield her face. The brightness dissipated a moment later to unveil the Security officer's new form – black trousers replacing the baggy grey he had been wearing, marked with a light shade of green, a black garment hung over his shoulders and down his chest, also coloured with the brighter shade, decorated with a pattern across the pointed piece covering his chest, leaving his abdomen clothed solely by a black shirt. A cape of the robe hung behind the man, its hood folded limply behind his neck. The man's eyes had shockingly been dyed black to give him a maddened expression, but the scar he had earned from his failed attempt at capturing Yusei in the Maintenance Pipeline weeks before had been dyed burgundy, as though it had bled and the blood touched, hardened over his scar.

"N- No way," Carly whimpered, taking a step back.

"You're out of your depth here; we're both stuck inside that geoglyph," Ushio laughed. "And the loser surrenders their life".

"It can't be…" Carly breathed. She shook her head, determined to keep together and clenched her shivering fists. "Then I won't duel; there's been enough suffering from this war already, no-one else should have to die".

Ushio burst into a torrent of loud laughter, his neck stretching and head leaning back. The display unnerved Carly further, who wished repeatedly that she had a means of escape – even if not from the geoglyph, then just from the room and away from the madman before her.

"You're really something; a real, weak coward," he cackled. "You're afraid of dying? How do you think I felt when I died? Do you honestly think I wanted to become like this? I'm a walking corpse, all because Jack Atlus tosses aside whoever he comes into contact with as soon as he's through with them. He's a demon that uses and abuses people".

"You're lying," Carly barked.

"Am I?" Ushio asked coyly. "Since my death, I've heard of Jack Atlus' origins. He threw away that Satellite scum Fudo Yusei when he came to Neo-Domino to become King. And all his old friends. He's not even with you anymore".

Carly had no response, but her throat became tight. This time, however, it was more with frustration over the accusations being thrown towards the man she admired. It was true that he had vanished without any notice, but that didn't automatically mean he had abandoned her and moved on. Did it? Carly shook her head quickly, trying to bury the thought at the back of her mind – there was nowhere else he could go, no-one else he could turn to. She had been the one to hide him for his sake; he had understood and appreciated that fact.

"You're too afraid to accept the truth," Ushio scoffed. "You won't listen to another who's suffered at Jack Atlus' hands. It was horrible; it was completely dark, I couldn't see anything". Carly gasped, releasing a chilled breath and watching the man with wide eyes – he was recounting his death. Ordinarily, had the scene taken place in a fantasy, she would be on the case, trying to get all kinds of information out of him. But this was real; horrifying and chilling. Recording the information was the first thing from her mind. "Some kind of debris had crushed by ribs and I was trapped, bleeding and struggling. Even when people were searching, I couldn't grab their attention in any form. Breathing became more of a challenge with each breath until it was a struggle to get any air at all. I panicked, I was slipping away and no-one was ever going to find out, I was just going to be buried in that hellhole".

Carly was astonished by the account, unable to answer to the story and stood frozen opposite the officer. Taken aback by the tale, a moment passed before she shook her head fiercely.

"No, there's no way," she cried. "Jack wouldn't do something like that".

"Then how do you explain the fact that I'm dead?" Ushio hollered. "I suffocated in that grave made for me in Satellite and reborn as a Dark Signer. This is proof of Jack Atlus' sins".

He held up the purple Birthmark once more, its foreign shape glowing ominously once more for Carly to witness, a low growl joining the brightening aura.

* * *

**Chapter 35 – Returned from Death! Dark Signer Ushio?!**

**[Shinda Ni Yomigaeru! Dakku Shinguna Usho!?]**

**KEY CARD – Soul Hyena**

_**-Neo-Domino: Streets-**_

Chaos still ruled the roads and streets of the City; survivors scrambled away from buildings, chattering fervently or calling relatives and loved ones to report their conditions. Women in tears gathered those around them and held onto husbands or children, the wounded carried away from the buildings destroyed by the eruption of the flames, others on the brink of collapse. On the other side of the flaming walls, the people aware they were on the inside of the geoglyph tried desperately to find an escape route, too fearful to get near the raging fires. They, too, contacted others, but with cries of help as well as letting others know they were alive.

On the outside of the flames, Tsukasa watched the scene, having returned from the expedition in Satellite days before, he had taken time off. The midnight blue-haired man stood in a cyan hooded top and black trousers, gazing up at the flames towering over nearby buildings, reduced to rubble by the shockwaves of the quake and emergence of fire. The young man staggered towards the wall of purple absentmindedly, managing a couple of steps before slowing to a halt once more.

"This is…" he whispered. "What they were talking about… what happened in Satellite while we were on our way back here. It's followed us".

Around him were others, equally as dazed; escaping their homes or establishments lining the broken streets, yelling at one another to keep clear of the buildings should they threaten to collapse. A whistling sound cut its way through the disorientated cries and shouts. Tsukasa twisted his neck, hearing as panicked shrieks preceded the emergence of the Wheel of Fortune from the growing crowds behind, racing past the young man, whose eyes widened upon recognizing the machine and its rider. He swiftly turned again, watching as the D-Wheel raced down the road, heading towards the wall of fire.

"No way," he breathed. "Jack Atlus?"

Jack's eyes were fixed firmly ahead, paying no attention to the troubled people around him. As the D-Wheel stormed down towards the flames, he plotted the next move and lurched to the left. His effort paid off and the D-Wheel twisted, aligning itself with a doorway and rammed through. Despite the circular nature of the D-Wheel's frame, it climbed up the staircases towards the roof and crashed into the door, skidding to a halt on the rooftop. Jack's eyes rose to the sky where he discovered the second geoglyph formed.

"What the- ?" he choked.

The first quake had gotten his attention immediately, luring him to the window of Carly's apartment and tugging at the curtain, enlightening him to the chaos outside. There he had discovered the mirrored Lizard geoglyph, signalling that the Dark Signers had invaded Neo-Domino. The second hadn't been something he'd been expecting, especially with the two overlapping. It appeared as though the Dark Signers were concentrating their attack on a specific location. In the centre of the destruction, standing out from the collapsing buildings, was the Arcadia Movement.

Jack scowled; that explained what was happening. The enemy were focusing on tackling one Signer at a time – first, Yusei had fallen in Satellite, now they had centred their attacks on Izayoi Aki. But that didn't explain why two Dark Signers had been sent, was there more than one person with a grudge against the Psychic? Nevertheless, Godwin's plan to keep the Dark Signers away from Neo-Domino had failed and his people were at risk. The blonde scowled, he was helpless to stop what was happening before him; Security helicopters were closing in on the flaming patterns, joined by news crews that had been equally eager to get a clearer view of the scene. With so much attention on his destination, there was no way that Jack would be able to infiltrate the Movement without being captured on film doing so. His fists clenched, the glowing Birthmark catching his eye – it did nothing but remind him of how he was supposed to do something in the face of the threat before him, taunting him over his inability to carry out such a duty. He merely grit his teeth and glared towards the Arcadia Movement, pinning his hopes on Aki fighting back against the assailant facing her.

* * *

_**-Satellite: Martha's Orphanage-**_

"Crow!" Saiga yelled.

The redhead turned his head, watching over Rally's head as Saiga stumbled into the kitchen, drops of sweat sliding down his face. As much as he was tempted to comment on Rally and Crow's presence in the kitchen, aiding Martha in cleaning the remains of the orphans' meal, the most recent development in the news had shocked him, putting him in no mood for light-hearted moments of banter.

"What is it?" Crow asked, eyeing the brunette curiously.

"We've got a problem," Saiga responded, waving over the rogue. "Another Nazca Line is gone".

Crow sighed, laying down the plate in his hands and jogging after the troubled man. Rally was quick to follow, whereas Blitz, Taka, Nerve, Yanagi and Himuro gathered from their various places in the dining room, looming over Saiga as he seated himself in front of Yusei's laptop. He revealed the window streaming the news once more and enlarged it, allowing the video to consume the entire monitor. The scene on display was Peru once more, with various crews gathered at the edges of the Nazca Lines, helicopters flying over emptied spaces where the other-worldly marking had been while others monitored what they believed could be next to vanish.

The group eyed the footage carefully for any sign of which Line it had been that disappeared, following Saiga's announcement, but the focus quickly shifted to the Dog, consumed by a purple glow as its predecessors and shrinking away. The group gasped in disbelief, watching as the pattern sank into the earth and left no trace.

"N- N- N- No way. How is that possible?" Yanagi stammered, his body jittering, almost as though he were bouncing. "It just up and vanished".

"Jii-san, calm down before you do some damage," Himuro grumbled, laying a hand on the elderly man's shoulder to keep his shuddering body on the ground. His attention shifted to Saiga. "What are they saying then?"

"All kinds of conspiracy theories are showing up across the Internet, but none it doesn't look like anyone has caught onto the connection between them and the Earthbound Gods," Saiga answered, his eyes fixed on the monitor. "The problem is there are reports claiming that there are other Nazca Lines that might follow suit".

"More?" Taka yelped.

"Just how many are going to do this?" Nerve growled.

"These disappearances are linked to the Dark Signers," Crow mumbled. "Five have already vanished, putting them even with the Signers. But if any more go, then that means they'll outnumber Yusei and the others. Damn it, they'll have the advantage".

The redhead straightened his back and retreated towards the room where the injured Signer was resting, his moves ignored by the others who continued their discussion fervently. Helplessness and distress were colliding, just as in the City.

"Are they all going to disappear?" Blitz asked worriedly.

"I hope not," Saiga growled.

"Yeah, there's no official count of how many there are," Yanagi added. "But there's more than twenty known".

"Twenty?!" Rally, Taka and Blitz cried out together.

"But Yusei's still recovering," Nerve barked. "Even if he wasn't, there's not enough Signers to take on that many Nazca Lines".

Crow pushed open the door to the sealed room and slipped through, closing it carefully behind him so as not to alarm the others or wake Yusei, who remained sleeping. Since waking, Yusei had pulled on the sleeveless back shirt that Martha had repaired; it covered the physical wound, but his abdomen remained wrapped in bandage to protect it. The Birthmark on his arm was what caught Crow's eye, however, glowing fiercely, burning into his skin. Yusei's expression flickered to life, displaying discomfort from the light. Even though he was only stirring and his eyes dark from the dazed waking, his left hand flew across his body and slammed down on the glowing symbol, pressing his arm against the mattress underneath as hard as possible. Crow rushed across the room, noting the Signer's clenched jaws, shuddering eyebrows and sweat-laden forehead. All he could do was dive by Yusei's side and speak.

"Yusei, are you okay?" he asked hurriedly.

There was no immediate response from the Signer, no deviation in his efforts to counter the searing pain. That was until his eyes opened and glared down at the marking, relieving Crow, whose mind was racing.

"I'm fine," Yusei hissed.

His expression, however, said otherwise; the symptoms of distress remains clear and did nothing to settle Crow. The redhead leaned forward, laying his hand onto Yusei's shoulder, noticing how he was inching forward to sit whilst battling the Birthmark's burning call. Setting his grey eyes on Yusei's paled face rather than the symbol, Crow reminded himself how there had never been an instance in which he was truly helpless; there was always some degree to which he could aid his friend. Taking a breath, he set about the only way he could think to make himself useful in the situation.

"Hey, just relax," he said. "I'm sure that thing will stop before long".

The words had little effect and, while Yusei did rest his shoulders and neck against the pillows once more, the pressure applied on his arm didn't reduce by any amount. Crow frowned, biting his bottom lip while contemplating the recent string of events – if Yusei's Birthmark was causing him such agony, coupled with the injury from the duel with Kiryu, disclosing the truth about the Nazca Lines, along with the group's theories wasn't the best plan of action. He knew Yusei well; he would try to spring into action and find out for sure if the theories had any ground to them, he would race to Neo-Domino to meet with the other Signers before his body was ready to handle such travel. For now, at least, he would have to keep it secret, for Yusei's sake as much as anyone else's.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Arcadia Movement-**_

In spite of the tremors that shook the building violently, Divine persisted with his ascent, aiming to return to his study, where he had originally been before meeting with Aki. The Arcadia leader brushed himself off and trudged forward, pressing a gloved hand against the wall should a third quake rock the City. He watched the path ahead with a cautious glare; regardless of how frequent earthquakes could be in Japan, there was a sense of unordinary behind the quake and its apparent aftershock. He had neared the crossroad ahead, but paused upon recognizing Naoko rush across, accompanied by several males also dressed in the standard Arcadia uniform.

"Oi," the man barked.

Naoko froze in her tracks, joined by the young men around her, all twisting to find Divine approaching them and removing his hand from the wall, allowing a more controlled stride towards the young Psychics.

"What's going on?" Divine questioned coldly.

"That earthquake was too powerful to ignore," the brunette young man amongst the group, Tweed, answered.

"We're just planning to evacuate the building for a short time," the tallest, Blyth, added. "If there's another coming, then we've got to get everyone to safety".

"It's not abandoning Arcadia, nor are we saying we don't trust the place," a chestnut-haired male insisted. "But Tyne is simply concerned that the tremors so far are just foreshocks for something much bigger".

"Is that so?" Divine asked, setting his eyes onto the shorter two of the group; one sporting short blonde hair and one blue.

"It's just a feeling," Tyne, the blue-haired, replied, laying a hand over his chest. "But I've a horrible feeling that, given the last tremors' strength with nothing prior, that they may actually be the prelude to a disaster. Something doesn't feel right".

"There's all kind of panic, flames around the Movement as well," the blonde, Eliot, reported. "This is something far bigger than just the people outside – the whole City is under attack".

"What?" Divine exhaled.

"I'm sorry, Divine, but we've had scenarios like this we've trained for," Naoko intervened. "We've got to ensure the future of Movement, even if something should happen to this building".

"Alright then, get as many members out as you can," Divine commanded. "Once you're out, go into hiding and I'll contact you with a rendezvous".

"Right," the group answered unanimously.

The unspoken final member, Wear, took off, leading the posse of males down the hallway and back into the maze of the tower's structure. Divine sharpened his glare and moved onwards towards his study. The severity of the incident, according to the youngsters, worried him – could there really be a common enemy of the City's ordinary people and the Psychics? Until the storm passed and those under his care were calm, he would have to mask his concerns and anxiety about the nature of the storm. Once he reached his study, he would have answers. He could pin a trigger on the incident and assured the fearful youngsters, even those older who fretted. It was his duty as the Movement's leader to come up with the answers and guide his people to safety; he would accomplish at least one of those duties.

* * *

Ushio scoffed, unimpressed by Carly's still-trembling form, struggling to ignore his claims about Jack, the story about his death and his transformation. The bubbly young woman had withdrawn into a shaking wreck, but he wouldn't show mercy – he was going to push her until she lost all faith in the blonde Duel King.

"Feh, I don't even see why you're here. A duel with you has an obvious result," he scoffed, turning his head to the side. "You were here and I assumed you were the leader of the Arcadia Movement. I hate that guy almost as much as the Satellite scum. But you're weak, that's why Jack Atlus abandoned you; that's why he left without letting you know".

Carly froze; did that mean Ushio had known about Jack living in her apartment? She shook her head once more to clear it of tumbled thoughts, ignoring its automatic response in compiling various scenarios to explain the Dark Signer's words. Instead, she quickly rebuilt herself and raised her tense shoulders, squared the upper half of her body.

"How do you know about things like that?" she asked. "How did you know Jack and I were living together?"

"Heh. Details like that aren't important," Ushio sounded. "What is important is that I'll have my revenge on Jack Atlus whether I duel you or not".

Carly's eyebrows fell to the tops of her sockets, glaring weakly at the man. She knew the stakes; she couldn't let Jack face death again, especially not so soon after the Security incident. She stepped across to Divine's desk, snatching the Duel Disk that waited beside the chair and attached it to her arm, having no other machine to work with. The copy on Ushio's arm, a rounded device with a much darker colour scheme of black, grey-blue and violet, clicked whilst arranging itself, the field widening and glowed once more the process was complete.

"Alright, you're that desperate for a duel?" Carly growled. "I'll duel you, then Jack won't have to".

"Hah, you're deluded," Ushio laughed. "You're not going to take down a Dark Signer".

'_He's confident because I haven't duelled that much in the past,'_ Carly thought, sharpening her glare. _'But I was able to win against Kinomiya Kodo – a seasoned duellist – I can win against this guy. He was a good officer, but his duelling record isn't that great. When we were in Security, I'd seen that he lost to Yusei twice in the space of just a few days. He's not as tough as he makes out'_.

The two duellists stretched their arms forwards, drawing five cards from the decks they entered into the devices and locked fierce eyes.

"Duel!"

**DUEL START  
****CARLY - USHIO  
****4000 -LP- 4000**

**FIRST TURN – USHIO**

"You're underestimating me," Ushio laughed, drawing a sixth card immediately after the duel's initiation. "I play Assault Gun Dog **[ATK 1200]** in attack mode".

The Dark Signer slammed the card down on top of the unusual Duel Disk, producing a blue vortex opening in front of him. Carly yelped when the canine lunged forward and onto the battlefield, its brown fur vanishing underneath a metallic apple green chest plate wrapped around the animal's body, ending shortly before its small tail and rear. Braces of the same shade clung to the dog's ankles, decorated with mustard yellow trims matching the plates fixed into the armour at the top of the dog's legs and one resting on its head between its pointed ears. From either side of the armour, machine guns were pointed ahead, attached by grey arms matching their own skins, a reel of ammunition hanging from the pack nailed to the dog's armour, standing up above the creature's spine. But the weapons weren't what frightening Carly initially – it was the bloodlust in the animal's blazing red eyes.

"If you're already afraid, then you're not going to last long," Ushio scoffed, sliding another card from his hand. "I discard Skeleton Wolf **[*]** for Soul Hyena's effect. By sending a Beast-Type monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Soul Hyena and add the level of the discarded monster to its own".

The Dark Signer slid the card into the Graveyard, initiating the second vortex of the turn and revealing the transparent form of the striped hyena floated through and hovered beside its ally, ghostly legs stretched out. Despite its almost-colourless appearance, the creature sported shaded stripes across its legs and back along with a patch across its neck. The beast began to snarl, opening up its lips and unveiling its fangs **[ATK 1000]**.

"A second monster?" Carly gasped.

"Ordinarily, Soul Hyena is Level 6, but with its effect, it gains Skeleton Wolf's 3 Levels," the corrupted officer announced. From his Graveyard, three sparkles fled and landed onto the hyena's back, sinking into its presence. "Now I dark tune Soul Hyena and Assault Gun Dog".

"Dark Tuning?" Carly repeated, astonished by the label.

Soul Hyena tilted its head back and howled, surrendering its ghostly appearance to transform into nine blackened stars racing around wildly. Carly was aghast at the display, watching without words whilst the group sank into the armour plating around Assault Gun Dog and surrounded the three glimmering stars inside its body. Each star was attached by three, resulting in all twelve vanishing together. The second beast vanished and the unfed six stars circled around the emptied spaces, dancing ritualistically and offering bolts of black energy that collided and crackled in the centre of the dance. A black pillar grew from the space, expanding outwards to swallow the participants as offerings Carly watched the scene in horror; it was the same as any ordinary Synchro Summon, but the darkness surrounding the event left her uneasy and fearful of what was to come from the dark counterpart of the summoning.

"_Zetsubou ni umareta jinsei de misuteta seichuu o kyoui to fukushu ni natta! Daaku Shinkuro! __**Hoero Tenrō'ō Burū Seiriosu**__!_ **[ATK 2400]**_"_ **[1]**

From the black pillar, the triple-headed wolf emerged, standing on its hind legs, the blue-furred animal towered where its predecessors had been. Spikes of silver armour kept Ushio at a distance from his new monster, blood-red eyes glinting from each head – two of which replaced the front paws, held back from thrashing uncontrollably by chains, encased in the shining plates of steel.

Carly took a step back, gazing at the new monster with a mixture of awe and terror. She had heard of the monster, used in tournaments taking place in the City, but the calculation made by the officer's plays.

"But your tuning totalled 12 stars – Sirius isn't a Level 12 monster," the reporter stated.

"Heh, you haven't learned how Dark Tuning works," Ushio scoffed smugly, sliding a face-down card beneath the card displayed from the machine's upper level. "A Dark Tuner subtracts from the Levels of ordinary monsters to open the door for a Dark Synchro Monster".

"Dark Synchro Monster…" Carly breathed. "But that makes no sense; Soul Hyena's Level was greater than Assault Gun Dog's. There's no way you can summon something with a Level like that. It's not possible in this game".

"Is that so?" Ushio asked, his tone sending a chill racing down Carly's spine. "Dark Synchros are the shadow cast by Synchro Monsters. They exist in contrast to Synchro Monsters; they live beneath the zero – as Minus Level monsters".

"M- Minus Level?" Carly repeated, struggling with a lump growing in her throat. "No way".

It was beginning to dawn on her just how difficult her opponent was – if he could twist the laws of the game to suit his newfound Dark Synchro Monster, then there was the possibility that other elements could be easily overturned. What else was there that the deceased man gained with his supernatural revival? What more was she going to have to brace herself for?

* * *

"You're a murderer," Misty hissed, her eyes venomously glued to Aki's shocked appearance opposite her. The young woman's face had been stretched by horror and disbelief regarding the model's claim. She had said nothing since, further aggravating the vengeful woman. "Are you denying it? Are you trying to bury the truth away once again?"

"No…" Aki breathed faintly. "There's no way".

"So you're still insisting that you don't remember killing Tobi," Misty spat. "You're vile – to first deny the boy a chance to meet his idol for what he saw her as, now you won't even acknowledge that he existed!"

"I'm not saying he doesn't exist," Aki protested feebly. "But… I…"

Her eyes closed, bringing back memories of throwing her father against the wall with the latent powers exploding in a moment of emotional instability as a child. She had stood there, afraid, terrified to even move should she destroy anything else. But over the flames, her mother gazed at her with terror – scared to even call out to the distraught child and sank beside her crumpled husband, shrugging off any responsibility as a mother. The same had happened against Jil; her powers flowing freely, causing destruction and anguish to the golden-armoured knight. But they were isolated incidents; she would never intentionally harm another person. She took no pleasure in causing pain and misery. Misty's account, on the other hand, painted her out to be such a person, like the urban legends surrounding her, claiming she purposely tore apart the Daimon Area. She wasn't merely a machine of destruction, she longed to shrug off such misconceptions and the curse lingering around her.

Misty showed no sympathy with her confusion and distress. The woman herself had suffered months as a result of Aki's supposed careless acts and wild temper. Instead, she shifted her attention to the card on her Duel Disk

"Reptiless Scylla's monster effect," she announced, resting the tips of her fingers at the top of the card. "It revives a monster destroyed in battle by it".

"What?" Aki gasped.

"Lose everything, Izayoi Aki," Misty hissed. "Rise with vengeance, Black Rose Dragon!"

Just like with the usual summoning to the Psychic's field, a wide column of pink light erupted from the floor, accompanied by darkened rose petals floating around the tower. A chill raced down Aki's spine as she recognized the silhouette emerging from the light as that of Black Rose Dragon, the creature hissing viciously whilst glaring at its usual controller. Misty smirked deviously, pleased to see Aki horror-struck by the defector's new alliance.

"Black Rose Dragon..." the magenta-haired woman whispered.

"Your treasured dragon has abandoned you to minimize the damage to its own soul," Misty claimed smugly. "You've been turned on by your precious ally, those whom you care for. Because no-one can love a vile, destructive witch like you. You've been left behind so Black Rose Dragon can win and live. Even as a Signer, you've been rejected".

Aki's body shuddered, struggling to take in the suggestions launched at her about those who once surrounded her as a child. She had turned her back on people but only once they had done the same to her, driving her into an isolated corner with no understanding of her own grievances about each incident.

"I'll set a card face-down and offer you the chance to consider your hopeless position," Misty added coldly, sliding the card into the lower level of her Duel Disk.

**FOURTH TURN – AKI**

"I- It's my turn," Aki growled, tearing the top card of her deck away. She held the arm at the other end of her arm's full length, examining the card in the corner of her vision. "I summon Botanical Lion **[ATK 1900]**".

In front of the vulnerable Psychic, a small plant sprouted from the smooth flooring, growing brown and rigid; its shape deforming quickly to resemble an animal. From the joints linking the four legs to the body, flame-like patterns of gold rose, the same decorating the end of the narrow tail waving from the creature's rear. A mane of rose petals encircled the animal's head, tuffs of grass lining the spine. The creature snapped and growled wildly, glaring at the enemy field, where Misty stood calmly, unfazed by the appearance of a shield, but appeared amused after a moment, her lips curling into a coy smirk.

"Oh? You're resorting to the few loyal souls who can't be turned against you?" she asked.

"There are more than a few," Aki growled. "The whole Arcadia Movement is behind me; they won't abandon me because of what some disillusioned woman claims".

"What do they matter?" Misty chuckled. "Your precious treasure, Black Rose Dragon has already turned its back on you and joined the winning side of this feud. It understands what horrid master once held it and sought a new, human hand".

"Black Rose Dragon would never abandon me like that," Aki barked. "It's the card that kept me going before I arrived here. That dragon and I will never be torn apart".

"And the same could be said of Tobi," Misty snapped viciously. "He would have never run away like people claimed. That way, it only makes sense that the Arcadia Movement was behind his disappearance. He showed up in the Daimon Area – a place he promised me he would never return because of how dangerous it was – yet that was where he perished. You lured him in with whatever spell you first cast to lead him to the Arcadia Movement and slaughtered him because of your inhuman rampages".

"Y- You're wrong," Aki protested feebly. "I never killed anyone, I would never allow anything like that to happen".

"You speak like you can control the extent of damage," Misty hissed venomously. "So all the lies about being a victim yourself, the powers going wild… they were all to save your own skin. You purposely took Tobi from me, so I'll do exactly the same and tear down everything that keeps you living! I'll destroy this Arcadia Movement and everyone in it".

Aki gasped, eyes inching wider at the extent of Misty's intentions. She took a moment to steel herself and tensed the muscles throughout her legs to stand defiantly in the woman's way.

"I'm the one you want, don't take your misguided anger out on everyone else – they're innocent, even if I did something horrendous against your family," she demanded, raising her right arm out horizontally. "I'll fight back to protect them and clear my name".

Misty snorted with the prelude to a snigger and eyed the young Psychic with narrow eyes dyed black with madness and decay.

"Clear your name, huh?" she mused. "The last Signer to try and clear his name was turned on by his own people and almost cost him his life. How can you be sure such a fate won't befall you, someone who deserves such misfortune and suffering?"

Aki narrowed her eyes, glaring uneasily at the woman; as much as she hated to admit it, the Dark Signer had a point, she had been witness to the episode. But rumours circulating across the City pointed towards a history of deceit and secret; there was no such relationship between Aki and her people. Her eyes flickered back to the battlefield laid out before her, doing her best to shut Black Rose's opposing presence out of her mind.

"Botanical Lion attacks Reptiless Naga".

The lion charged across the field, snarling hungrily with sights set on the pale-skinned, snake-wearing woman. Misty slapped the key behind her face-down card, causing it to stand immediately.

"Reverse card open – Offering to the Snake Deity. By selecting a Reptiless monster on my side of the field and two other cards on the field, I can destroy all three," she announced. "I'll relinquish the field of Reptiless Naga, Botanical Lion and Serpent Suppression".

The two monsters collided, exploding simultaneously, followed quickly by the remaining face-down card beside the standing Trap card. Aki scowled; she had lost the chance to inflict further heavy damage against Misty's tumbling lifepoints. Her eyes fell to the cards in her grasp and snatched all three, leaving nothing in her possession.

"I set three cards face-down," she sighed. "Turn end".

**FIFTH TURN – MISTY**

"My turn," Misty declared, drawing from her deck.

Aki glared at the dragon hovering above the Dark Signer; if she was to be taken seriously and the story of Dark Signers was true, that would make the two enemies. Yet the dragon was on her side of the field, bearing down on its former master with its piercing yellow eyes. The icy look tore through Aki, her heart's beating strained with anguish and spreading the pain across her body.

'_Black Rose Dragon…'_ she thought. _'I will fight. I'll get you back. From this woman who has sworn to eliminate us both'_.

Misty smirked darkly at Aki's line of sight and pressed down on the white card with her fingertips. "I switch Black Rose Dragon into attack mode" she called.

Aki gasped, watching as the dragon rose from its blue-coasted stance to blossom with its usual array of shades; its black scales lined with pink, the ruffling thick petals that made its wings and encircled its body. In spite of its allegiance, the dragon unleashed a low, ferocious roar **[ATK 2400]**.

"You can't get it back, can you?" Misty asked coyly. "You're trying to rescue the dragon you love so much, but you fail each time. I know that very pain, because that's what I feel every day that I have to endure without Tobi. Because I failed to save him, I have to live in a wretched world where the sinful roam free and the innocent are taken away. The least I can do is inflict the same pain upon you before I remove you from this world altogether. I'll restore some form of justice to this corrupted world for Tobi's sake".

'_She's too far gone grieving,'_ Aki thought, clenching her jaws. _'Right now, she can see us as similar: Black Rose Dragon and Tobi are our lost ones, we both have these wretched marks, outcast from society, hiding, lying. But I don't want to annihilate everything like she does. If I could just shield the Arcadia Movement, but against such a one-tracked mind, having lost my best monster, is that going to be possible? Is she trying to tell me this is how she felt with her brother came to the Arcadia Movement? But I can't remember him; I don't know what he looks like or anything like that. How could I have killed him? There's no way, but… if she knows he's gone, then… could it be that maybe I… ?'_

"I summon Reptiless Gorgon, **[ATK 1400]**" Misty called, throwing the card beside the standing Synchro Dragon.

Another serpentine female materialized in front of Misty, her form much more terrifying than the predecessor's. Teal scales clothed the upper half, including narrow arms stretching out from the slim body, while the bottom half was cobalt. A fuchsia gown clung to the creature's form, a ring of transparent fabric hanging from the bottom of the piece, likewise wrapped around the forearms and claws, while lining the fabric curling up from the creature's shoulders. Three cobalt snake heads rose from the woman's crown, surrounded by wild, thick violet hair.

"I also equip Gorgon with Molting Escape," Misty added, sliding the card into the space beneath the chosen monster. "It prevents Gorgon from being destroyed by battle once each turn. Furthermore, she gains 300 attack points each time the effect is activated".

"A defence that gets stronger each time it's hit," Aki scowled.

"And getting stronger, I'm setting the stage for the world's revenge against the Black Rose Witch," Misty stated. "So I shall activate the Field Spell, Savage Colosseum".

The floor began to tremble, unnerving Aki further as the tremor appeared to be one in a series. She gasped as concrete walls rose up from the flooring, encasing the pair in a miniature colosseum, erosion and cracks chipping away at the circular structure.

"This is the place where you will die; the colosseum of competition and bloodshed," Misty spoke. "Reptiless Gorgon, direct attack".

The serpent woman lunged forward, yellow eyes open wild with excitement and spiked tongue waving through the personal winds, hands reaching forward with claws tearing through the fragile fabric. Aki stretched her left arm forward towards the card set directly in front of her.

"Trap card open – Call of the Haunted," she commanded. "With it, I revive Lord Poison from the Graveyard".

The twisted monster emerged from the light radiating from the card. The reptile's expression altered rapidly from bloodthirsty excitement to surprise, crashing into the horned creature and descending to the ground, unable to penetrate the hideous enemy's presence on the field.

"So, you managed to protect yourself for now," Misty chuckled. "But Molting Escape's effect will only strengthen Gorgon for the next attack and save her from self-destructing **[ATK 1700]**".

"Even so, it was enough to hold off one attack," Aki panted, sweat dripping down the edge of her face.

**AKI - MISTY  
****2200 -LP- 1500**

"It does nothing to save you; Gorgon's monster effect reduces the attack power of a monster it battles with after the battle is done, **[ATK 0]**" Misty called.

"What?" Aki gasped.

"Reptiless Scylla, attack Lord Poison".

The hybrid creature galloped forward on its four stubby legs, the multiple mouths across its additional form snapping hungrily. The creature crashed into Lord Poison, knocking it to the ground and annihilating it immediately. Aki scowled, left defenceless once more in the face of her dragon – the only monster yet to attack, clearly the creature that Misty intended to finish her off with. Scylla turned to the fallen Gorgon and opened a hand, helping the damaged reptile up and retreating to Misty's side of the field with its ally.

"Scylla's effect calls Lord Poison to my side of the field," Misty declared, the hideous monster appearing on the other side of Scylla, its clawed hands folded in front of its head **[DEF 1000]**.

"Lord Poison's effect also Special Summons Botanical Lion to my field," Aki protested, laying the creature in defence mode **[DEF2000]**. The lion appeared, its petals folded towards the head as though waiting to bloom again, though paling in size when compared to Black Rose's looming over Misty.

"So you're still trying to fight back?" Misty asked with her grim smile. "Just as I tried to fight for Tobi. But it was never enough. I'll tear you apart with the very dragon you killed him with and exact revenge. Feel how powerless I felt when Tobi wandered into the arms of the Arcadia Movement and to his death. Black Rose Dragon, attacks Botanical Lion. Black Rose Flare!"

The dragon roared fiercely once more, its jaws filling with the ominous purple energy that Aki had unleashed on countless occasions in the past. Witnessing it from the other side, the young woman gazed up at the spectacle in horror, her hair retreating over her shoulders and the wind pressing against her. The power crashed into Botanical Lion before she could even process the attack's launch and obliterated the sole defence. Aki groaned, folding her arms in front of her face as one final shield against the replication of her Psychic Powers, the chips of rubble from the stage around them slapping her.

Once it was safe, she lowered her arms, eyeing her enemy, to whom the dragon remained with. Misty smirked; although Aki was still standing, she had a miniscule margin of victory, and by extension, survival.

"Savage Colosseum's effect restores 300 lifepoints for each monster that attacked," the black-cloaked woman stated proudly.

**AKI - MISTY  
****2200 -LP- 2400**

"She's getting stronger," Aki commented discreetly. "How am I supposed to stop something like that?"

"It's a shame that my Battle Phase has come to an end, but I assure you, you shan't last much longer," Misty claimed smugly. "Not with your precious dragon by my side".

"Why is it you're using Black Rose Dragon?" Aki asked bitterly. "If you're a Dark Signer, then Black Rose should be your enemy, not a tool you use".

"So you're accepting yourself as a Signer?" Misty asked slyly.

"No, I won't allow myself to fall under that name," Aki protested, shaking her head. "I won't accept this mark or the place that comes with it".

"You suffer because you're a Signer, but have you considered how a Dark Signer is born?" Misty inquired.

"What?" Aki breathed.

"A Dark Signer is also born through suffering, just as an ordinary Signer. However, the circumstances of a Dark Signer's selection are much more brutal than that of your side," Misty elaborated. "After Tobi died, my lifestyle was at an end – I would walk around in a daze, unable to function properly; the only family I had was gone, why should I work to survive when there was no-one to live on for? Those thoughts were running through my mind when it happened".

_It wasn't dark enough that the world around was shrouded in mystery, but the headlights on the model's car blazed through the dim environment around. Misty sat at the wheel, still in a daze, unable to come to terms with how violently and suddenly her brother's life had ended. However much time had passed since the funeral was beyond her awareness; the world around her moved on while she remained trapped in the moment of those weeks or months ago. That was why the corner came so quickly; the metallic railing lit by the front of the vehicle and in the final seconds, Misty gasped with horror, realizing what was happening._

_The car shot off the concrete and plummeted down the cliff, heading towards the water below. The woman gazed in disbelief and terror; she had thought about following Tobi, but doing so had never actually been part of the plan. In fact, death terrified her, but she had effectively and unwittingly just begun her suicide. She cried out, waiting for the end to come, but fighting for survival and praying for another chance in order to live on for her brother._

_Her consciousness stirred briefly and hazily whilst the trolley carrying her half-dead body raced down the hospital corridor, surrounded by a nurse and an aged doctor. The two chattered hurriedly to one another about the condition of the patient. But it wasn't long before the monitor beside the bed screeched that her heartbeat had come to a halt. Above the corpse, a shady figure resembling a lizard hovered, grinning joyfully and diving into the dead woman's body, starting her heart again moments later. She would exist, but she would not live._

"So you see," Misty continued, sliding a card into the lower level of her Duel Disk, a projection materializing on the field in front of her. "You aren't just responsible for Tobi's death. No… you killed me too. You killed us both!"

* * *

Carly eyed the Dark Synchro Monster in disbelief; to think that there was a monster with a level beneath 1 was shocking; such a thing was unheard of. But it appeared to exist as the Duel Disk complied with Ushio's play. Her eyes fell to the cards in her hand; with 2400 attack points, she desperately needed to call something powerful if she was to stand even defending herself against such a creature. She grabbed the top card of her deck, reflecting on performing the duel with Kinomiya in front of Jack before tearing it from the stack.

"It's my turn".

**SECOND TURN – CARLY**

"I summon Fortune-Telling Witch Sui," she announced, throwing the card onto the Duel Disk.

A miniature girl was what emerged from the light on Carly's side of the field; a pale figure with stick-like arms and legs hanging from a dress of sky blue, lined with a cobalt shade and white skirt waving underneath the gown. Hair matching the darker edges hung elegantly down her back, two thick strands draped over her shoulders and reaching the bottom of her attire. Like the other Fortune-Telling Witches, two large wings of hair stood horizontally from the skull and half-opened azure eyes glistened melancholically underneath the bangs curling over her brow **[ATK 0]**.

"You're not that skilled at Duel Monsters, are you?" Ushio asked.

"Eh?" Carly sounded, looking at the Dark Signer with puzzlement.

"In the face of a Dark Synchro Monster, you waste your Normal Summon on a Normal Monster with zero attack power?" Ushio chuckled. "You do know how to at least play, right?"

"I- I'm getting there. I'm not finished with my turn yet," Carly squawked in protest, hoping to persuade the Dark Signer that his accusation had no truth. She calmed quickly and removed another card from her hand, sliding it into the space beneath Sui's card. "I activate Fortune's Flip **[*]**".

"Oh? So you understand what a Magic card is?" Ushio chuckled tauntingly.

Carly blushed with embarrassment, it was beginning to feel good that the pair were alone and Jack wasn't watching the match. She could never live down enduring such humiliation in front of him; Kinomiya had been stern during the duel, but Ushio was merely toying with her, more so with his terrifying monster on the field.

"By the effect of Fortune's Flip, I discard the top two cards of my deck," she continued, depositing Magician's Circle and Fortune-Telling Witch An into the Graveyard. "Then it switches the attack power of Sirius and Sui".

Ushio raised his head, but otherwise, appeared unfazed by the tactics. Sirius growled, its head sinking between its legs and moaning whilst streams of power leaked from its body. Those links with Sui, inflating her tiny form into a much larger version of what had been initially summoned **[ATK 2400]**.

"Sui, attack Heaven Wolf King - Blue Sirius," Carly hollered, raising her arm in the direction of the creature.

The enlarged witch moaned, lifting the golden staff in her position and pointing the widening tip towards the wolf. A torrent of water erupted from the peak of the weapon, crashing into Sirius, who howled and vanished from the field. The stream of water continued without the target present, slamming into Ushio, who was sent flying back and crashed against the wall. Sui's power faded, lessening the amount of water gushing from her weapon. Carly cheered, hopping jovially and celebrated her first success.

"I did it!" she laughed. "If only Jack had been here to see that. I can duel just as well as anyone else".

His head lowered, Ushio's lips curled quickly into a wide, unsettling smirk. It preceded the dark chuckle he emitted, prematurely ending Carly's moment of victory. The young woman eyed the man with confusion, unable to see why he would be laughing after taking such damage and losing the powerful monster he had summoned to begin with.

**CARLY - USHIO  
****4000 -LP- 1600**

"You're really naïve, aren't you?" he asked.

Carly didn't gratify the question with a response and stood silently, merely watching the man pry himself from the wall and stumble forward, grinning sinisterly the entire time. He set his black eyes onto her rigid form, seeming to have brushed off the damage as though he had planned for it to happen.

"Can't you see what's happening?" he laughed. "Look at the damage caused by that attack.

Carly examined the room in the wake of what had just taken place, just as the Dark Signer commanded. She was stunned to realize what he had been talking about; there was evidence that the water had an impact on the room itself – the carpet soaked in patches, the wall where the former officer had crashed was cracked; even Ushio's hair was dripping. It was as though a Psychic Duellist had attacked.

"No way…" she breathed. "All this… I'm not a Psychic Duellist".

"That's correct," Ushio responded. "But a duel involving a Dark Signer causes all damage taken during the match to be real. This is like replicating a duel between two Psychic Duellists".

"It can't be," Carly gasped.

"And if you're excited about destroying Sirius, you really won't last long," the former officer added. "You're not chance against me if that's your best. Sirius' effect puts Sui's attack power back at zero".

A droplet of sweat clung to the edge of Carly's face; she hadn't expected her efforts to be nullified and Sui to be vulnerable to destruction again. Her eyes fell to the cards in her hand, frowning whilst checking what else there was for her to use. Her fingers surrounded one card, removing it from the rest and throwing it into the Duel Disk.

"I set a card face-down," she declared confidently. "And end my turn there".

**THIRD TURN – USHIO**

"Then it's my turn," Ushio chortled, drawing from the deck. "I activate the Field Spell, Howling Pinnacle **[*]**".

Like the battlefield situated further down the tower, the study sank behind a new environment. Carly whined with disbelief and surprise by the terraforming. The Arcadia Movement office had been replaced by a grim rocky landscape, situated on the edge of a mountain. Above Ushio, the rocks bore emblems of wolves and what appeared to be other canine animals. A cave nearby also sported the silhouette of a wolf with its head pointing skywards above the ominous entrance. Ushio grinned at Carly's discomfort and swiftly proceeded with the turn.

"I summon Familiar of Anubis **[ATK 1200] ****[*]**".

Carly shivered, hearing the pounding of footsteps from the cave nearby. She shakily turned to face the dark entrance, bracing herself for what should come. But her timid nature got the better of her when the creature leapt out from the shadows and landed on Ushio's side of the field, snarling and standing on its violet limbs, the fur merging with its dark blue body neatly across the legs. It tail curled above its rear, pointing back towards its head, where a collar of orange hung from its neck, An emerald jewel fixed into the centre. Short blue ears stood erect from the animal's head, its eyes blazing a vicious yellow and white jaws snapping as it barked at the trespasser of its territory. Carly squealed, raising her arms as though to surrender to the beast, leading it to settle, but its intimidating nature remained the same.

"Familiar of Anubis, attack Fortune-Telling Witch Sui," Ushio commanded. "Embalming Howl!"

The creature tilted its head skywards, howling as commanded. Carly and Sui watched the display anxiously, broken when the ground underneath Sui was ripped apart. Carly cried out, helpless as her monster was wrapped in the strings of bandage rising from the rocky floor, squeezing her tiny form. The miniature witch gasped and choked before succumbing and exploding into a shower of golden shards. Carly's eyes were wide whist witnessing the attack, horrified that her monster had been lost to such a violent assault. The bandages then turned on her and dove. Terrified that her fate was to be the same as Sui's, Carly screamed in terror and covered her head with her arms. The assailants crashed into the Duel Disk, but the force was enough to knock Carly back and onto the ground with a moan.

**CARLY - USHIO  
****2800 -LP- 1600**

"Familiar of Anubis' monster effect – when it destroys a monster, it can Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Beast-Type monster," Ushio reported. "So I'll return Assault Gun Dog to the field".

Further bandages emerged from the ground, reaching into the cave and returning a moment later with the machine gun-bearing canine in their grasp. The creature remained still and reached for the ground whilst the aids deposited it beside its ally.

"Two monsters," Carly hissed.

"I'm aware that your deck relies on teamwork, so my dogs will just keep tearing apart any monster you throw out and prevent your deck from its potential," Ushio laughed. "On the other hand, my force will grow and our united front will quash whatever your try".

Carly narrowed her eyes and clenched her jaws; it was painful to admit, but what Ushio said exactly the truth – she was alone, her Fortune-Telling Witches were separated. There was nothing they could do without the support of someone else. Her thoughts turned to Aki, whom she had originally sought, to Misty, the woman who she was supposed to stand by, even to Jack, the man who she wished to return to. The people were all part of a team against the Arcadia Movement's secrecy, working towards dealing with the Dark Signers' existence. The six Fortune-Telling Witches followed, the fiery figure among them waved its golden weapon, bearing a small flame on the end, reminding Carly of the inscription on its card: _'Remember that united things are stronger'_.

Carly closed her eyes, focusing on those words over whilst Ushio stood grinning smugly. His dark smile deepened after watching Carly shut herself off from the duel.

"Giving up already, are we?" he asked coldly. "Assault Gun Dog, direct attack".

The animal barked and fixed its body into place, the machine guns either side clicking into place. The belts of ammunition were sucked into the weapons, unleashing a shower of bullets that crashed against the young reporter. Despite her efforts to focus on why she was fighting, Carly yelled whilst being thrown back, crashing onto the ground close to the windows that made the fourth wall of the study. Her body trembled whilst trying to pick herself up, an entertaining display for Ushio, who sniggered smugly.

**CARLY - USHIO  
****1600 -LP- 1600**

"All that fire you had before is gone," he laughed. "We're even now. But there's nothing more I can do this turn, so I'll end things with that".

**FOURTH TURN – CARLY**

The young woman stumbled on her hands and knees, gradually rising to the latter. Ushio cackled at the pitiful sight in front of him; the reporter's body battered and bruised from the onslaught of his monsters.

"It's useless, you can't win," he taunted. "There's nothing you can do now".

"You're right that on my own, I'm useless," Carly muttered, her head hanging. "But, with the others supporting me, I can be something and come back from this".

"Oh?" Ushio sounded with amusement. "And how does that work?"

"United things are stronger. My Fortune-Telling Witches taught me that," Carly answered, laying her right hand over her chest. "Alone, they're weak, just like I'm weak. And even the Signers. Jack, Yusei, Ruka-chan, Izayoi Aki… on their own, they can't put up much of a fight, but when they're together, amazing things can happen. They can have the power to fight against anything and come out on top. And, because we're all working together, they give me strength". Her head shot up, revealing the determined look that had spread across her face, shimmering in her eyes and even the glass of her spectacles, in spite of a small crack from the top edge of the left circle. "That's why I have to get back to them!"

One of Ushio's thick eyebrows rose, sceptic of the woman's power and disapproving of her glorifying the Signers as saviours, even after learning one of them had been responsible for his death. Carly swiftly drew from her deck, eyeing the card she had drawn and turned it to reveal its identity to the Dark Signer.

"I activate the Magic card – Unlimited Fortune, **[*]**" she announced firmly.

"'Unlimited'?" Ushio repeated, his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"By paying 1500 lifepoints, I can flip a coin," Carly continued, an enlarged projection of the item materialized beside her. "If the result is a Heads, then I can Special Summon as many Fortune-Telling Witches in the Graveyard as possible".

**CARLY - USHIO  
****100 -LP- 1600**

"What?" Ushio blurted.

The coin shot up, spinning wildly enough to blur each side and maximize the suspense of the flip. The object came crashing back to the floor, where it bounced and its speed gradually reduced, turning over a number of times before finally coming to a halt on the needed Heads side. Carly's mouth stretched into an elated smile and the two cards slid out from the Graveyard, snatched and returned to the field.

"I Special Summon Fortune-Telling Witches Sui and An!" she hollered.

The blue-haired witch returned to the field with her uninterested expression intact. Her partner bore a matching attire, though dyed purple and a darker outlining of violet. Her dark hair was much shorter from the back and a devious expression replaced the melancholic underneath her triangular fringe **[ATK 0 x2]**. Behind them, Carly remained stern, examining the pair of small hovering witches on her field.

'_Two fortunes that warn of unhappiness and danger ahead,'_ she thought, moving from Sui to An. _'Luck taking a turn for the worse and falling things. If I can just beat him and get out of here, none of that will come true'_.

"You may have a couple of monsters on the field, but they're both lacking attack power – they can't stand up to my monsters," Ushio snorted. "And you're on the brink of defeat. With just 100 lifepoints, how far do you expect to go?"

"With my Fortune-Telling Witches, I intend to make it all the way back to my home and to where Jack is waiting," Carly answered. "Trap card open – Fortune Panic **[*]**. This sacrifices the Fortune-Telling Witches on my side of the field and destroys the same amount of monster on the opponent's field".

"What was that?" Ushio growled.

The two miniature witches vanished, producing bolts of lightning matching their respective colours; Sui striking Familiar of Anubis and An crashing into Assault Gun Dog. All four vanished in the following explosion, shrouding Ushio's side of the field in a thick smokescreen. The Dark Signer raised his arm, squinting to see through the thick veil. Eventually, Carly's shape became visible through the smoke, still glaring at her enemy.

"For each monster on the opponent's side of the field taken out by Fortune Panic's effect, they're dealt 300 points of damage," she stated sternly.

The two bolts flashed to life and struck Ushio, the former officer grunting whilst their burning pain raced through him. Once the torment was over, his head hung, raising quickly afterwards and shooting a venomous glare towards the young woman.

'_This girl… how is it she's suddenly duelling so well?'_ he wondered. _'Is she really benefitting from that damned Jack Atlus? Then, if that's the case, it gives me all the more reason for destroying her and causing him as much suffering as possible'_.

**CARLY - USHIO  
****100 -LP- 1000**

Carly eyed the monster card left in her hand, gazing at the very fiery witch that had inspired her. "Let's do this" she called, raising the card above the Duel Disk. "I summon Fortune-Telling Witch En! **[ATK 0]**"

In the centre of the field, the red-haired witch dove into action, thick braids hanging down her back, tied with a violet ribbon. Curved bangs hung over her forehead, one strand of hair pointing upwards and wide red eyes alert. Like her comrades, she sported the same dress with a wine shade, lined with burgundy and the jewel of her weapon was surrounded by the emblem of a flame.

"Next, I equip En with One-Shot Wand," Carly barked, throwing the card into the Duel Disk's opening. The usual sceptre began to glow and replaced with another, the top having becoming a large curve. "En's attack power increases by 800. En, attack him directly".

The miniature witch began to squeal with the inherited power flowing through her body. The curved top of the weapon began to glow brightly, signalling to En to begin waving the wand. She did so, yelling throughout the attack, the movements unleashing an energy in a crescent form. The attack hit Ushio in the chest, the Dark Signer growling with discomfort, but largely unaffected by the attack. He growled, glaring venomously at Carly, though unable to shake the girl's firm stance.

**CARLY - USHIO  
****100 -LP- 200**

'_His lifepoints are almost at zero,'_ she thought. _'If I can keep this up a little longer, then I can win and get back to Jack and everyone else'_.

"You think you're pretty good, huh," Ushio grunted. "But you're missing a couple of things – such as Skeleton Wolf's effect. When I'm attacked directly, it can be Special Summoned from the field".

The skeletal canine appeared once more onto the field from the vortex opening up from the rocky floor **[ATK 1600]**. Ushio smirked darkly, though his hatred for the reporter remained at its peak.

"Even with One-Shot Wand, your witch can't beat it," he scoffed.

"It doesn't matter if En isn't strong enough yet," Carly answered, the fiery spellcaster hovering beside her. "With her by my side, we'll pull off something strong enough to take you down. But for now, I'll just set this card face-down".

Ushio snorted smugly; the fact that Carly's only monster possessed 800 attack points meant it was more than likely that her face-down card was a Trap to protect the young witch. Teetering on the brink of defeat, she couldn't afford for the spellcaster to be destroyed – she was essentially backed into a corner despite how confident she appeared.

'_Just a little longer,'_ the young woman thought, drops of sweat clinging to her brow. _'If I can hang on just a little longer, I can get out of here. My face-down card will ensure that. Jack, wait for me a little longer'_.

* * *

Aki stood motionless, paralyzed by the grave accusations made by the woman opposite her. Dealing with the suggestion that she had killed an innocent boy was one thing, but to think that his elder sister had also perished because of the events that supposedly took place between the two Psychics drove her to the brink of despair. What made it more difficult to believe was the fact that the woman was standing before her, having appeared to the world as a model. She was struggling to move forward, to move on with the duel; her hand fell shakily onto her deck, gradually pulling away the top card.

**SIXTH TURN – AKI**

"It's my turn," she said. "I activate my face-down card – Fake Seed. This allows me to Special Summon a Level 2 or lower Plant-Type monster from my hand. Come, Dark Verger".

The small plant sprouted from the ground in front, its large leaves unfolding and eyes opening, staring at the immense army opposite **[DEF 1000]**.

"Next I activate Fragrance Storm," the Psychic added. The card materialized beside her, unleashing a storm that surrounded Dark Verger, obliterating it in a matter of seconds and emptying Aki's field once more. "By releasing a monster, I can draw a card". The magenta-haired woman drew, turning the card to reveal Hedge Guard. "As I drew a Plant-Type monster, I can reveal it and then draw another card".

Misty smirked, watching the Psychic complete the effect of the Magic card which then faded. Her smile grew darker as she tilted her head downwards, allowing the shade from her hair to creep further across her face, emulating a more sinister expression.

"I wonder why you're fighting so hard for your dragon," she mused. "After all, it is the servant of the Crimson Dragon; the very creature that bestowed upon you the very powers that left you alone. Alone because of them circling inside of you, causing as much destruction as possible. You wished to be alone in regards to the Signers, well, you've gotten your wish. You really are alone, no-one really wants you around or cares about what happens to you. The people here just put up with you for the sake of surviving; they know you're cursed. Cursed by the Crimson Dragon – that's the reason your powers exist".

"Th- That's not true," Aki answered. "Divine told me that Psychic powers exist in the chosen since the day they were born. There's no trigger that sets them off".

"Then why was there nothing before the day that Birthmark appeared?" Misty asked coldly.

"That…" Aki stammered. "That's got nothing to do with you. What matters is that I'm fighting for Black Rose Dragon as an important friend of mine. Not because it's a servant of that dragon – I don't care about the Signers I've never wanted to be one and I'll never work with that creature. It ruined my life, it'll never be my ally. Black Rose and I have nothing to do with it".

"That's what you say, but can you really maintain that philosophy?" Misty wondered. "Are you sure you'll never work with the Crimson Dragon and be brought in by the creature that will bring about the world's destruction. If it can awaken such terrible powers in you that lead to bloodshed and chaos, then who knows what kind of madness it can unleash across the rest of the world with its precious soldiers protecting it?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Aki asked.

"The Crimson Dragon gave you the powers of a Psychic Duellist, there must be much more it can do," Misty continued. "It's only a matter of time before it gets bored and the Psychic Duellists become obsolete, giving it the perfect excuse to create even more destructive monsters".

"I told you; the Crimson Dragon has nothing to do with Black Rose or me," Aki barked. "I summon Copy Plant **[ATK 0]**".

Where Dark Verger had been, the new monster rose from the vortex shining in the ground. From the small opening in its stumpy body, a green eye raced around, surveying its foreign surroundings. Beside it, another light began to shine, the leafy ally returning.

"Dark Verger is able to revive itself when a Plant-Type Tuner is summoned to the field," she stated. "But it's not the only effect I'm activating – Copy Plant's effect increases its level to match that of another Plant-Type monster on the field. I'll choose your Lord Poison".

Misty's eyes narrowed; although Aki had been backed into a corner just a moment ago, trembling from confusion and guilt, it appeared as though she wasn't entirely finished. She was fighting back, as if the taunting had spurred a renewed fighting spirit. With two monsters, she had the tools she needed to potentially call something powerful. Then it struck the woman – two monsters totalling six levels with one being a Tuner.

"You can't be planning to Synchro Summon, can you?" she called. "There's no way you can have another Black Rose Dragon – that's a one-of-a-kind card – you don't even have enough levels".

"You're right, I don't have another Black Rose. There's only one, but it's a precious card to me," Aki answered firmly. "But I will fight for it. I will Synchro Summon a monster to fight back with".

"Another Synchro Monster?" Misty repeated.

"I tune Level 4 Copy Plant with Level 2 Dark Verger," the Psychic chanted. The Tuner transformed into four green rings, surrounding the remaining creature and prying two stars from it. "_Seinaru Mori ni Hisomishi Kareinaru Ibara no Kariudo yo, Imashime no Muchi wo Mochi te Ima koso Sugatawoarawase! Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawarero, __**Superendiddo Rōzu**__!_" **[2]**

Thorny whips crashed through the light, cutting a path for the blonde woman to dive through, clothed in green matching the four tentacles stretching from the natural clothing fashioned for her. Long leaves made a skirt around her waist, a darker shade than the majority of the attire, like the boots clinging to her legs, scarlet rose petals decorating the long footwear **[ATK 2200]**.

"I believe that's a decent attempt at trying to fight back, but that creature is still weaker than Black Rose Dragon," Misty scoffed.

"For now, but it's enough," Aki responded. "I remove Copy Plant from the Graveyard for Splendid Rose's effect, halving an opponent monster's attack power".

The card slid out of the Graveyard, taken from the Duel Disk by Aki's hand and slipped into her dress. The magenta-haired Psychic locked eyes with the Dark Signer opposite. The thin vines from the blonde woman in front raced forward, wrapping themselves around Black Rose's neck and large wings, restricting its movement.

'_Black Rose Dragon…'_ Aki thought, watching the dragon sorrowfully. _'Please… please forgive me… This is the only way I can think to save you'_.

Misty's eyes tapered marginally, keeping watch of the Psychic as she gazed at the monster above "You're going to do it?" she muttered.

"I must," Aki replied, closing her eyes to hide the growing regret in her eyes. She remained closed off for a handful of seconds more, opening her eyes brimming with tears. "Splendid Rose, attack Black Rose Dragon! Restrictor Choke".

The humanoid blonde hovered from the ground, rising until she was level with Black Rose Dragon's head, when she shot up and aligned herself with the target. The woman descended just as quickly as she had risen, stretching out her legs and diving at the dragon. Aki struggled to watch as the heels of the new Synchro Monster dug into Black Rose's neck, the dragon shrieking in agony and tilting its head back in defeated lament before vanishing. Wings howled as they raged around Misty, who raised her arms to shield her face from the wild storm around her.

**AKI - MISTY  
****2200 -LP- 1200**

Aki relaxed her body while Splendid Rose returned. Misty initially remained still, but her shoulders soon began to shudder and a dark chortle arose from her shrunken form. Sweat clung to Aki's face as she watched the display uneasily, Misty's whole body soon bobbing with apparent amusement. The woman then threw her head back, laughing wildly with eyes pulled wide.

"There it is," she laughed wildly. "That's the evidence I needed – there's nothing you won't destroy. That's proof that you killed Tobi".

Aki's form shuddered, arms tight and fists clenched as she strained to resist the lure of Misty's mind games, working not to doubt herself and fall for the Dark Signer's tactics once more. Her auburn eyes flickered uneasily, unnerved by the deterioration of Misty's collected mood by the destruction of the stolen dragon.

"I wouldn't carelessly destroy Black Rose," she sighed, struggling to stand strong in the face of her opponent's insanity. "It was to save it".

"And how was destroying Tobi going to save anyone?" Misty howled.

"I told you, I didn't know Tobi, much less destroy him," Aki protested. "I'm not going to let you drag me down anymore. I activate Splendid Rose's other effect – by removing a Plant-Type monster, I can halve Splendid Rose's attack and battle once again. So I'll remove Dark Verger and target Lord Poison **[DEF 1000]**. Go, Splendid Rose, Restrictor Choke".

A draining scarlet aura surrounded the Synchro Monster **[ATK 1100]**, sapping half of her strength before she opened her arms, unleashing the four slim vines once more that wrapped themselves around Lord Poison, squeezing its form and choking the monster. In spite of its struggles, the monster's neck was crushed and, as a result, it was immediately dismissed from the field.

"Now you have none of my monsters to hold against me like hostages," Aki spat.

"Even your allies. You're truly despicable," Misty laughed. "There is no-one who is safe with you around, not even those you care about – they're just targets that you'll use later".

"That's not true," Aki barked. "I would never needlessly attack someone, especially those I care for".

The memory of the man slamming into the wall replayed itself in her mind; the terror she felt, the regret. All of the emotions that haunted her the moment her former life ended at such a young age. The woman straightened herself, placing her fingers by the opening to the Graveyard, where Botanical Lion re-emerged.

"Lord Poison's effect allows me to Special Summon Botanical Lion once again," she stated. "But this time, it'll receive a boost from the Plant monsters on my field, including itself".

The lion materialized beside Splendid Rose, placing the Synchro Monster, snarling once more whilst a white aura lingering around its form **[ATK 2200]**.

"2200 attack points?" Misty muttered, glaring hatefully towards the Psychic.

"Botanical Lion attacks Reptiless Scylla," Aki hollered, stretching her hand towards the target.

The lion charged forward, crashing into the hybrid serpent. Despite its own set of four legs, Scylla stumbled backwards, crashing onto the ground and disintegrating whilst staring up at its attacker in shock.

**AKI - MISTY  
****2200 -LP- 800**

"You think I'm going to let you go wild without putting up a fight?" Misty asked, retaining the wild smirk. "I activate my Trap card – Damage = Reptile. As I took damage following a battle involving a Reptile monster, I can Special Summon another with attack power equal to or less than the amount I took. So I'll summon Reptiless Gardna from my deck".

A turtle-like monster materialized, its head bearing piercing red eyes and sharpened jaws, clenched for Aki's forces to witness **[DEF 2000]**.

"I also activate a Trap card – Synchro Reversal, **[*]**" Aki barked, aiming her hand towards the face-down card remaining on the field. "Using this, I release two monsters whose attack power totals 3000 or greater, then I can revive a Synchro Monster with less than 3000 attack".

"Then that means…" Misty exhaled.

"I won't turn my back on the dragon I hold dear, a true friend that keeps my heart beating. I'm not going to throw away something so precious. I release Botanical Lion and Splendid Rose," Aki yelled. The two monsters began to disintegrate, the stream of sparkles left behind from their sacrifice clustering together. The two essences joined into one, a pillar of light slamming into the ground where they had gathered. Aki threw her arm up, glaring ahead to the woman who had stolen her beloved card, about to exact revenge against her.

"Be revived, Black Rose Dragon!"

The familiar screech of the dragon reverberated throughout the core of the Arcadia Movement. From the blinding light, the dragon descended, looming over Aki where it belonged whilst glaring down at the Dark Signer opposite.

"We'll prove ourselves here; innocent and free from the control of the Crimson Dragon," Aki snarled. "Black Rose Dragon, attack Reptiless Gorgon. _Black Rose Flare!_"

The dragon unleashed another spray of violet energy clouding the field and crashing into Misty's sole remaining attack position monster. The creature shrieked and hissed, shaking violently in the midst of the tidal wave of power searing its form. Misty groaned, also facing the wave and struggling to stay on her feet, eyes sealed closed and hair thrown over her shoulders by the wild gusts.

"Because of the boost from Molting Escape, Gorgon has enough attack power that we survive the attack and she gains another 300 attack points **[ATK 2000]**".

**AKI - MISTY  
****2200 -LP- 100**

"100 lifepoints won't be enough to get much further," Aki stated in response, much calmer than previously. She had finally settled with Black Rose Dragon back where it belonged; by her side. "Furthermore, Gorgon's effect won't be able to touch Black Rose Dragon; Synchro Reversal protects it from effects until the End Phase".

Misty glared scornfully at the woman, her renewed confidence only irked the woman further – why was she allowed to roam free when her brother, an innocent who had no reason to die, have to be sacrificed?

"Misty, it's time that you let go of this madness," Aki spoke. "It's doing you no good, you must focus on where Tobi truly died rather than believe some made-up story".

Misty's head hung for a moment, as though she were contemplating the Signer's words. But that thought was quickly dismissed when the woman began to cackle madly once more, sinking back into a maddened state.

"That's rich," she laughed. "Because I'm staring at the face of Tobi's murderer. It was you, there's no doubt. No-one is safe from your destructive tendencies. But don't worry, when we're done, I'll make sure you suffer the same way I did. I'll tear out your heart like you did mine. The very way you tortured me by taking away my entire world".

"Misty…" Aki exhaled. An aura began to glow around her, granting her the healing power of Savage Colosseum owed by the attacks that had taken place under her command.

**AKI - MISTY  
****3100 -LP- 100**

"With my Battle Phase over, I end my turn here," the young woman added, arms relaxing by her sides.

**SEVENTH TURN – MISTY**

The Dark Signer stood, panting from the toll the duel was taking on her, on top of balancing her ability to partake against her lusting for Izayoi Aki's demise. She drew from the deck, smirking once more after sliding the card into her hand. Her slender fingers moved to another nearby and pulled it from the collection, straightening her back and focusing on Aki.

"If you think you can get through this, you're wrong," she said slyly. "This is the card that will end you".

"What was that?" Aki asked sharply.

"I release Reptiless Gorgon and Gardna," Misty announced, raising the new card above her head, presented at her arm's full length. "_Waga Inochi Yomigaeraseshi Kami yo, saa, Kono Tamashii wo Sasageru! Nagaki Jubaku kara Toki Hanatare yo! __**Jibakushin Kokaraia**__!_" **[3]**

The two monsters vanished, their multi-coloured orbs merging into one and raced outside the building, where they transformed into a heart-shaped casing. Misty threw the card against the Duel Disk's surface, sparking another violent tremor that shook the City. The quake was far more powerful than its predecessors, resulting in Aki having to steel herself in order to stay on her feet, but struggling tremendously due to the sheer force of the shaking.

During the quake, she caught onto the lights that began to soar around, racing pass or dancing in the air. Strange glowing figures that she had no explanation for, but watched in awe and bewilderment. The heart outside pulsed, the spaces between the case's segments beginning to glow an ominous shade of indigo whilst sucking in the first of the racing lights. Screams of terror reverberated across the district and the panicked yelling of others commanding others if they were to survive the new earthquake. Overhead, a helicopter lingered close to the Arcadia Movement, containing a news crew who focused on the aerial view of the Daimon section, the cameraman filming the events as they took place and examining the destruction surrounding the tower. His machine moved towards the heart that had appeared, watching as the lights zoomed in. His colleague gasped, pointing to the ground.

"Look down there," she said.

The man followed the order, capturing the sight of dozens on the ground, fleeing for their lives or shielding themselves should another quake happen, all shrinking into the same pale lights that entered the heart by the tower. The man followed the stream to the strange object and continued his duty. But within a moment, those within the helicopter were also feeling strange, the woman clutching her chest and struggling to breathe. A yell from the pilot and he was gone, sucked into the air outside, followed by the pair of journalists, leaving the copter with no control and plummeting towards the ground. It smashed into one of the tilted building, exploding violently and spraying debris across the area – all taking place within the Lizard's flaming borders. More terrified screams and chaos spread; hundreds, even potentially thousands, transformed into lights and lured into the pulsing heart, feeding the beast inside. Once full, the heart ceased its movement, vanishing into a wide pillar of light that collided with the ground, creating a large smokescreen that obscured the creature's immense form crouched beside the tower.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Tops-**_

Having been watching the news reports on the recent string of earthquakes, Ruka and Rua were informed of the troubling events taking place at the Arcadia Movement. Throughout the viewing, Ruka's Birthmark blazed, which left the pair concerned for Izayoi Aki once they learned of the attention the Psychics' hideaway had gathered. The two had witnessed the heart's appearance, the loss of thousands in seconds, the report ending abruptly with the camera's plummet to the ground and subsequent destruction. The newsreader had clearly been shaken as she took a moment to recover from the scenes, forced to take over after the chaotic end of her colleagues' stream.

Seconds after the footage ended, the Birthmark began to pulse more violently, squeezing the muscles in Ruka's arm and burning into her flesh. The young girl winced, clutching the limb and hissing in agony, prompting Rua to jump up and linger in front of her.

"Ruka, what's up?" he asked. "Has something happened to Izayoi?"

"I don't know," Ruka answered, her breathing heavier than normal. "But something terrible is happening. Something scary is coming".

Rua turned on his heels and darted to the French doors that gave them access to the rooftop garden, followed quickly by his sister, who cried out his name. The pair rushed to the edge of the garden, clambering onto wooden crates placed by the concrete wall in order to peer over the barrier and survey the City. Ruka's eyes were immediately in the direction of the Arcadia Movement, able to make out the glow of the purple flames and the reflection of the shape burned into the City.

"It's the same feeling as before," the girl whimpered. "Back a few nights ago when the same thing happened in Satellite".

"What?" Rua gasped. "What is it, Ruka?"

"Something is coming… something terrible," the sister answered, unable to pry her eyes from the spectacle occurring such a distance away. "I think it's… what the Crimson Dragon was warning us about".

"Look," Rua cried out, able to make out movement amongst the flames. "It's a demon".

Ruka's eyes widened, her entire body trembling. The mere thought of having to fight demons terrified her, the monster's aura alone – powerful enough to race across the City – had her shaking violently, dreading the probably inevitable fight she would have to partake against one.

"It's horrible," she whispered, eyes narrowing sadly.

* * *

_**-Satellite: Martha's Orphanage-**_

_Yusei was outside, standing over the wreckage of his D-Wheel. It was difficult to accept that the ruined pieces of scrap metal had once been his treasured D-Wheel; the result of two years striving for a way to chase after Jack, a monument to his friends' bonds. All torn apart in an instant by the black monster that rose from the very ground he had once trodden over. The whirring of a machine caught the young man's attention, turning to find the black and blue machine racing towards him, screeching to a halt. His right arm rose to shield his face from the dust disrupted from the manoeuvre._

_Once it was clear, he peered over the limb and was stunned to discover Kiryu standing over the seat over his seat, grinning sinisterly. Yusei growled, glaring towards the Dark Signer, who tilted back and began to gloat over his victory._

"_It's a shame I didn't have the time to kill you," he laughed. "But don't you worry, I will get my revenge. After the way you crashed, the way you're still trembling in your boots, it's impossible for you to beat me"._

"_Kiryu, why you…" Yusei growled._

_The feeling in his legs vanished and Yusei crashed onto the ground, landing face-down against the dusty ground that he had grown up on. Groaning, he picked up his head and opened his eyes narrowed, horrified by the sight in front of him. On the ground, just as he was, were the other Signers, sprawled out with grave injuries inflicted, large quantities of blood having seeped from their bodies. Aki lay on her back, in the centre of a pool of blood, while Ruka was nearby, markings across her neck suggested she had been asphyxiated. Jack was on his stomach, laying face-down with his right arm torn off, nowhere to be seen, but replaced with blood that had escaped through the large wound. Yusei went pale, disgusted by the state his allies had been left in and glared up at Kiryu, who grinned widely over him._

"_Yusei, you can't win against me," the Dark Signer boasted. "After all, I rise, you fall"._

_The man's grin grew wider. Yusei growled, glaring at the Dark Signer venomously, despite his status as a previous friend and managed to pick himself up. His rise, however, was abruptly cut when the stabbing pain that grabbed a hold of his abdomen. With widened eyes, Yusei gradually lowered is vision to find the shard of debris that had been lodged in his stomach after the duel piercing him once more, blood seeping out rapidly. His body shuddered from shock and a simple cough resulting in a torrent of blood falling out, droplets sliding down to his chin and dripping onto the floor beneath. His body racked with pain and rapidly losing strength, Yusei dropped back onto his hands and knees, gasping for breath._

"_That's right," Kiryu chuckled, his shadow looming forward despite his stationary place aboard the parked D-Wheel. "I rise from the depth of Hell to take revenge and you fall. Plummet into what I endured, but first, I smash your face into the ground until you can't breathe and die slowly. Painfully"._

"_K– Kiryu…" Yusei breathed haggardly._

_Kiryu raised his right arm, clutching the Earthbound God card that he had used to bring Yusei within an inch of his life. The terrifying monster rose up like a ghost of the being that had loomed over the pair and threatened to end the Tail Signer's life. Yusei balanced himself on his knees, lacking the strength to climb higher, dark circles growing beneath his eyes._

"_Ccapac Apu, crush this pathetic Signer and deliver him to the cursed Hell that awaits!"_

_The monster reached forward, its giant hand opening and spreading it immense shadow over the orphanage behind the fallen Signers. Yusei gaped whilst watching the approaching demon, joined with Kiryu's maniac laughter. He closed his eyes, he couldn't bring himself to watch the end of everything and yelled helplessly._

The Signer's eyes snapped open, sweat thick across his paled face. The sudden awakening had surprised Crow, who remained seating by the bedside. He looked anxious and leaned forward whilst Yusei pushed himself up, seating himself in front of the redhead.

"Hey, is everything alright?" he asked. "You look pale".

"Crow…" Yusei uttered, turning his head to face the redhead.

The Birthmark on Yusei's arm began to pulse, burning just as it was Ruka. He hissed, pressing down against the symbol, his drained body shuddering from the force of the warning sent by the divine dragon. Crow leaned forward further, examining the phenomenon, but rather than marvelling, his concern only heightened.

"Yusei, what's going on?" he questioned worriedly.

"I don't know…" Yusei hissed, squeezing his left eye closed as a coping mechanism against the unusually intense pain squeezing his arm.

The door crashed open and Saiga suddenly appeared, ignoring the fact that Yusei had been sleeping just a moment before or that he was in agony.

"Crow, we've got a problem," he barked. "Another Nazca Line is gone".

"What was that?" Crow cried in response.

Yusei picked up on the conversation, recalling the shape that had appeared during Kiryu's time around his former teammates and threw himself out of the bed, staggering to his feet and charging across the room. The sudden discharge shocked both Crow and Saiga, neither had been prepared for an escape attempt, prompting the redhead to jump up and follow.

"Oi, Yusei," he hollered. "Wait up".

Yusei charged through the dining room, where Martha, Rally and the others stood, the aging woman and youngster both repeating his name. Both brushed off just as Crow's attempts had been. Yusei instead continued, bursting through the front door of the building, where he caught the unusual light in the skies above Neo-Domino. A geoglyph reflected in the sky – just as had been during his duel with Kiryu. He gazed at the spectacle in disbelief, paralyzed by the realization that the Dark Signers had managed to infiltrate Neo-Domino and, thus, Godwin's reasoning for invading Satellite in the first place no longer held. They had failed to prevent the Dark Signers slipping into the City and endangered the lives of millions more people.

The others filed out of the building's entrance one after another, gathering behind the Signer and catching sight of the phenomenon. Yanagi, at the front, clutched his chin and tilted his head.

"Those marks look familiar," he mused.

"What's that mean, Jii-san?" Himuro inquired. "You know what's going on?"

Crow was quickly behind Yusei, about to wrap his hand around the Signer's left arm when he discovered the sky's reflection. "Come on, you have to get inside. You're not strong enough to be- _Shit!_ What the fuck is that?"

"Yusei, he's right," Martha continued, brushing off Crow's shocked outburst. "You're not strong enough to be running around yet, you shouldn't be pushing yourself like this".

In spite of his foster mother and childhood friend's concerns, Yusei didn't budge. Their words had fallen on deaf ears as he continued to gaze at the symbols engraved into the sky as though he were in a trance, fixated by horror on the events happening in the City. Who else was about to suffer the same devastating fate that had befallen him and almost cost him his life?

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Arcadia Movement-**_

Despite the trembling of the City and panic spreading throughout the streets like wildfire, Aki appeared much calmer. She glared at the woman opposite defiantly, almost relieved that Misty's monster had failed to materialize in front of her. But that left her wondering about the travelling lights and the quake that followed. Sweat of uncertainty clung to Aki's brow as she faced the woman, muscles across her body tight to brace herself for the answer to come.

"Where is it then?" she asked sceptically. "You made a big deal about this monster, but it's nowhere to be seen".

"It is here," Misty answered with a subtle chortle. "You just have to know where to look".

The woman raised her right arm, the Lizard symbol engraved into her pale skin, and pointed towards the window beyond Aki. The magenta-haired woman was surprised by the action, but peered over her shoulder, heart beating rapidly ahead of the discovery. The sky had been blocked by blackness. From the dark veil, a large green eye snapped open, staring directly at the Psychic. Aki gasped, retreating a step from the giant eye and covering her mouth with her hand.

"Wh- What is this?" she whispered.

Misty chortled once more, entertained by Aki's renewed terror. "This is the death of the Arcadia Movement. That Earthbound God is powered by the souls of those unfortunate enough to be in the area at the time of its summoning. No doubt the majority of the Psychics here are no more, sacrificed to revive that creature that has been sleeping for 5000, waiting for revenge itself".

"What was that?" Aki gasped. "It can't be. Divine… everyone… they were those lights? They're gone for the sake of awakening this monster?"

"As a Signer, you are exempt from its power, you remain here because you're the enemy that it wishes to defeat rather than devour. There are also a handful that exist within this tower, but only as a gesture to my comrade also here," Misty answered with a cold smile. "But there's no denying that you're now alone. Just as you've always wished, no-one will ever bother you again. No-one will be harmed just by wanting to get close to you".

Aki turned back, setting her sight on the Dark Signer, shaken by her claims. Could so many Psychic Duellists have just been sacrificed to fuel such a creature? Had the Arcadia Movement lost it leader and teetering on extinction?

"Izayoi-san!"

Aki turned to find Naoko rushing towards her. Having just heard the gravity of the situation from Misty, terror ran through the magenta-haired woman's veins, expecting the hazel-haired girl to vanish before her eyes as a testament to the creature's power. Just to spite the Signer. But the girl survived and continued rushing towards her idol.

"Naoko…" she muttered.

"Izayoi-san, it's horrible," Naoko cried, coming to a halt in front of the duelling Psychic. "I was helping out with the evacuation and almost everyone disappeared. They turned into some kind of light and raced out of the building, it looked like they were heading towards something in the sky. The rest of us didn't know what to do, so we panicked. But I knew that you and Divine were still here, I couldn't bear to leave you behind with such a terrifying power around. The earthquakes are making this place unsafe, the entire City is like it's come under siege, it's chaos everywhere".

"Everywhere?" Aki breathed. She turned back to Misty, shooting a glare towards the amused woman. "What have you done?"

Misty smirked once more, enjoying her moment of triumph over the secret Psychic society. "It's just as she says; the Earthbound Gods rely on the power of human essence after being locked away in their tombs for 5000 years" she reported. "They've been buried in Peru in the form of the Nazca Lines, a new power is necessary for them to be revived. And with them, they bring destruction, just as you do. Because we're rewriting this world – the world that turned its back on us and left us for dead. A twisted world that doesn't deserve to live on, so we're going to eliminate everything of this world and create a new one".

"No way," Naoko gasped.

"You're crazy," Aki barked. "You're sacrificing the entire planet because you're upset that your brother died?"

"Because he was murdered and the one responsible is still walking free," Misty spat. "But, at least you can feel the same suffering as I did. You can feel the guilt of being unable to save your most precious friends".

"You mean…" Aki exhaled.

"The Arcadia Movement has been effectively wiped out just by Ccarayhua's revival," Misty stated.

"Then that means… Divine must have been…" Naoko choked, her eyes brimming with the beginnings of tears. "And Blyth, Tyne, Tweed, Tees, Wear, Eliot, everyone…"

"Divine?" Aki breathed, distraught by the very idea of Divine having been taken.

"There is a small chance that he may be one of those Ccarayhua spared, like your friend there," Misty commented, glancing at the brunette by Aki's side.

Naoko moved by Aki's side, laying her hands onto the Signer's shoulders. But it appeared as though the woman was too distraught by the suggestion that Divine had been sacrificed, her eyes dulling.

"Izayoi-san, you heard her," the brunette coaxed. "There's still a chance Divine is still around. You know what he's like, he'll be fighting to stay no matter what happens. Hang in there, for Divine, for everyone else".

"Her fighting spirit has been diminished," Misty muttered, smirking whilst watching the two struggling Psychics.

* * *

**FIFTH TURN – USHIO**

"It's my turn. Draw," the Dark Signer declared, smirking whilst drawing from his deck. "it's a shame really. All this time you thought you stood a chance, but there's no hope left".

Droplets of sweat clung to Carly's brow as she listened to the man's claims, watching him nervously with an uneasy glare through her thick spectacles. In spite of everything she had said, pouring her heart out over her philosophies regarding union and the ties of friendship, Ushio was still convinced he was going to win, ignoring all she had said.

"I activate my face-down Trap – Tribute Gear, **[*]**" the former officer hollered, pointing to the card which rose. "This works by equipping itself to a monster on my field. Now if I release Skeleton Wolf, it will count as two sacrifices".

"T- Two sacrifices?" Carly gasped. That gave him the potential to summon something of incredible power against her lone Fortune-Telling Witch.

"So I'll take advantage of this chance and release Skeleton Wolf," Ushio proudly declared, raising his right hand clutching a card. His eyes began to glow purple, unnerving Carly further, who was already on the brink of panicking due to the rapidly changing circumstances. "_Ima Futatabi, Gosennen no Toki wo Koe, Meifu no Tobira ga Hiraku! Ware raga Tamashii wo Aratanaru Sekai no Kate tosurugaii! Kourin seyo! Jibakushin __**Urcuchillay**__!_ **[*]**" **[4]**

Like the previous summoning, the sole multi-coloured orb hovered out of the building, passing through the window behind Carly and reshaped itself into the heart encased in a clay casing. The heart began to beat, prompting further souls into its clutches. Across the ruined streets, survivors of the first wave screamed and fled in panic, trying to outrun the range of the heart, but all failed. Their fate was the same as those from the wave before – sapped of their life force and dragged into the heart's openings. Having experienced two events that drained the life force of those around, he area had become devoid of life, with the exception of Jack and those duelling in the Arcadia Movement. Naoko clung onto Aki's arm, the Signer's Birthmark glowing with a warmth that engulfed the hazel-haired girl, offering Aki the power to spare her life.

The building shook once more, the City rocked by a second terrible earthquake that toppled further buildings damaged heavily by the eruption of purple flames. Those on the outer edge of the geoglyphs fled for their own safety, having realized what had become of those on the other side and not willing to risk their lives for the sake of viewing the battle.

Carly's eyes opened gradually, having expected to find a terrifying wolf-based monster between herself and Ushio, but there was nothing. Ushio sniggered, amused by the girl's puzzlement, to which she tilted her head, unsure how exactly she was supposed to react.

"What's going on?" she asked. "I thought you were summoning something".

Ushio lifted his head, watching beyond the puzzled reporter. Carly followed his line of sight and gasped when she realized the monster was looming behind her. The creature was an enormous canine, decorated with dark blue markings across its body that matched the shade lining Ushio's new attire. Two tails wagged from the creature's rear, and as it stood much lower than its ally on the other side of the tower, the humongous animal jumped up, pressing its front paws against the edge of the tower in order to peer through the correct level where its vessel and enemy stood opposite one another. The tower shuddered once more, threatening to collapse altogether under the strain of the dog's giant paws, but was held back form collapse by Ccarayhua's grasp on the other side, clinging to the opposite face as it had down to climb up in search of Misty and Aki. With its appearance, the dog unleashed a deafening bark that reverberated across the City, shattering countless windows across the Daimon Area and many more further afield **[ATK 0] ****[*]**.

"I- It's huge!" Carly cried. She turned back, watching Ushio over her shoulder, muttering what confused her immediately after marvelling the immense creature. "Why did you summon something so big with no attack points?"

"It's true that Urcuchillay doesn't possess any attack points, but that's where its effect comes into play," the Dark Signer declared with a smug grin. "When it's summoned, its effect allows me to remove 2 Beast-Type monsters from the Graveyard and donate their attack power to it".

"What?" Carly cried in disbelief.

"I release Heaven Wolf King – Blue Sirius and Skeleton Wolf," Ushio announced, the souls of the pair rising beside him.

As he removed the cards from the Graveyard and deposited them into his robes, the two spirits lunged up, passing through the window and sinking into the grand canine's form, the creature growling gratefully for the power of its comrades **[ATK 4000]**.

"N- No way," Carly whined. "It's that powerful now?"

"Urcuchillay, direct attack!" Ushio yelled, stretching his hand open and forward. "_Hell Awakening!_"

The dog howled once more, taking in the power offered to it and glowing with its newfound strength. Tilting its head back, the dog sucked in the air around it and threw its head forward, nose almost touching the windows and unleashed a ferocious roar, rocking the building once more, swaying the structure just as the quakes before it. The gales that flooded the room threatened to knock Carly off her feet, the reporter glaring through her glasses up to find the energy gathering in the canine's throat despite its initial attack.

"I'm not giving up that easily," she hollered in protest. "I activate my Trap – Destinal Cross **[*]**. With this, I can release Fortune-Telling Witch En and all damage I take this turn will only equal that of En's original attack. Then, during the End Phase, I can destroy a monster on the opponent's side of the field".

"It's no use. Do you really think such a weak Trap can stop a God?" Ushio laughed. "That's an Earthbound God, the underworld deity that leads the Dark Signers. It can't be affected by Magic and Trap cards. If that's all you've got, then you're finished".

"Impossible," Carly gasped. "Then that means…"

She turned her head back, gazing up at the Earthbound God's glowing jaws with En by her side. Her fingers wrapped themselves around the deck where the other Fortune-Telling Witches waited. Her eyes glistened with a mixture of horror and sorrow.

'_Chi, Fu, Hikari. I'm sorry,'_ she thought. Her mind quickly turned to another topic – thoughts of Jack and memories of how the two had been living together throughout the previous week. How deeply she felt affection for him and that those days would always be the most precious things in her life. _'Jack, I couldn't get you what you needed. I couldn't be of use to you. Forgive me, I just wish I could have done more for you. Jack…'_

The glowing energy inside the dog's jaws shot forward, charging through the wall and windows as though they were nothing and consumed the room. Carly unleashed a final scream, her glasses thrown from her face as soon as the stream engulfed her body, blinding Ushio, who watched with satisfaction.

**CARLY - USHIO  
****0 -LP- 200**

**DUEL END**

The entire level exploded, flames bursting from the open windows and burned brightly against the night's sky. Thick streams of smoke curled upwards and drifted towards the sky. Another news helicopter dared to fly forward, heading towards the devastated tower, capturing the events and streaming them to another news network covering the story.

* * *

The building was shuddering violently, falling apart from the force of Urcuchillay's attack. Misty frowned, aware that the building wasn't going to last much longer and turned her attention back to Aki and Naoko.

"I'm afraid this meeting is going to be cut short and I'm doubtful you'll finally pay for what you did to Tobi," she snarled. "But I can at least inflict as much damage as possible. Earthbound God Ccarayhua, direct attack!"

The Lizard flailed, slamming its hands against the edge of the building and following Urcuchillay's style by unleashing a roar that created a storm inside the building. Aki snapped out of her daze, groaning as the winds threatened to push the two Psychics to the core of the tower and send them plummeting to their deaths. The recovery was minimal as the roof began to collapse above the pair, raining debris. Misty smirked and turned her back, strolling out of the way in the midst of the collapse. Naoko gasped, catching a glimpse of the ceiling failing towards where Aki had stumbled and lunged for the burgundy-haired Psychic.

**AKI - MISTY  
****300 -LP- 100**

"Izayoi-san!" she yelled.

The brunette pushed the Signer aside, landing on top of her and remained still. There was no guarantee they would survive, but the least she felt she could do was protect the woman she had idolized since arriving at the Movement, covering Aki's still body with her own. The distress and chaos of her surroundings caused Aki to finally pass out – exhausted both physically and mentally, she could take no more and slipped out of the world. Naoko's eyes squeezed themselves shut, wishing for nothing more than the end of the deadly rain. Misty observed the two with narrow eyes; she envisioned herself in Aki's place, knowing that Tobi would have done the same had something terrible befallen the pair. But she had never been able to do the same to him; she hadn't been there to shield him from the debris that eventually crushed his body and ended his short life.

The brunette's sprawled form caught Misty's attention quickly afterwards, recalling that Tobi and his friend, Eliot, whom had also been invited to the Arcadia Movement, had spoken about a girl named Naoko. Based on the fact that Aki had named the girl such, she deduced that the one shielding Aki's unconscious form was the very same. She turned her back on the two, the destruction of the level above was still heavy, there was a great chance the two could be buried underneath the debris and crushed just as Tobi had endured in his final moments. So she would show no sympathy and merely strolled away without looking back.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Streets-**_

Panic had already taken a hold of the City, leading thousands to flee the area where the geoglyphs had burned. Their confusion and terror peaked with the explosions that burst from the Arcadia tower, many pausing and fearing that the chaos was to travel across the City after them. Security officers, who had arrived to guide the people to safety, urged them on, suggesting they don't hold up those behind and worked to keep what small degree of order there was.

The flames behind the streams of escapees gradually faded, taking with them the reflection in the sky and the unnatural lighting around the area. The disappearance sparked curiosity, but offered no comfort for the distressed citizens.

"Keep going, that area is off-bounds until we can determine it's safe enough for even rescue workers," an officer commanded by the edge of the stream, ushering the citizens in front of him on.

Jack watched the people carry on from the rooftop he waited on, eyes shifting back to the devastated tower, smoke billowing from its windowless rings of frames. He was torn between the need to confirm that Aki was still alive and jeopardizing the safety of not only himself, but the Psychic as well, should Security invade the building and discover them together. He had been arrested once, but wasn't willing to go back to the Security tower as a suspect, targeted for a crime he was innocent of and threatened with execution.

But as a Signer, he had a duty to protect the world, no matter how terrible the people in it, for the sake of decent life to be born. The D-Wheel revved loudly and leapt forward, hopping onto the next roof along the treacherous road to the crumbling headquarters. Despite the Security squadrons that had been deployed to the streets to aid victims and survivors, helicopters taking off from their base of operations, he was determined to spare even just Aki's life for the sake of their becoming useful to the world that had betrayed them at a later point.

While citizens of the Daimon Area gradually flooded the streets to escape, calmly leaving their homes, businesses and the lost behind, Jack was the only figure moving towards Ground Zero, his eyes fixed on the flames that licked the edges of the Arcadia Movement, blazing relentlessly. That was his destination, leaping from roof to roof – a dangerous path with an equally dangerous target, but thoughts of the others pushed him forward – of Yusei and Ruka, his fellow Signers. Carly, who would wait for peace to be restored. Martha and the others from Satellite with their hopes and dreams. Aki, lying amongst the wreckage of her home, surrounded by flames and panicking, unable to escape. Jack's eyes narrowed sharply; he had to ensure that he wasn't about to leave her before, even if he couldn't locate the young woman initially and the two of them escape before they could be cornered by Security who would eventually arrive with rescue teams to check the damage and search for any survivors. Based on what he had seen in Satellite, if he could succeed, there would be none.

* * *

_**-Satellite: Martha's Orphanage-**_

With the battle over in the City, the purple aura over the larger region disintegrated, plunging the sky back into darkness. Yusei remained fixated on where the overlapping symbols had been, lost in a world of jumbled thought, still troubled by what had happened in the City and his powerlessness in the face of his fellow Signers' coming under attack. Martha approached the dark-haired adolescent, draping a blanket over his shoulders, covering his bare arms – while he wore the black shirt that had initially been torn by debris – since repaired by the woman – that was all he wore over his torso, leaving his arms exposed to the night chill. Yusei's sight dropped to the woman by his side, bringing a subtle smile to her face.

"Come on, we should get inside," she said gently. "There's nothing you can do right now, you have to focus on getting better".

Yusei's head hung, conceding to the woman's wishes and turned his back on the City, following the others into the building. The group gathered in the dining room, seating themselves around the long table, Martha and Crow either side of the distracted Signer, whose eyes still held a distant look to them. Crow leaned forward, eyeing his friend with clear concern.

"Yusei, you okay?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

Yusei closed his eyes, taking a moment to compose himself and looked to his redheaded companion, his eyes focused. "I'm fine," he answered bluntly.

Crow appeared unconvinced; Yusei's one-tracked actions had risked opening the healing wound left by Kiryu's Earthbound God and he had been lost whilst watching the symbols looming over Neo-Domino. He was still recovering from the terror that Kiryu and his Earthbound God had instilled in him; he was far from fine. The Signer insisted on wearing the mask to conceal his worries about the deteriorating state of the situation – the invasion of Neo-Domino, the rising of the Dark Signers and their seemingly invincible Earthbound Gods – Godwin's plans were falling apart, nullifying his reasons for launching the initial attack against Satellite and jeopardizing millions of lives with no benefit gained.

Crow retained his frown, picking up on the miniscule features of Yusei's frustration and wondering, but trying to get the Signer to confess his true feelings wasn't going to happen. Instead, he focused his attention elsewhere and looked to Saiga; he had inadvertently let Yusei know of the disappearing Nazca Lines with his charge into the room where the Signer had been resting. Martha picked up on the new direction of conversation and laid her hand onto Yusei's arm, covering the Birthmark with her palm. The grasp lured Yusei's eyes to hers.

"Come on, you should lay down a bit longer," she suggested with a gentle smile.

Although rest was the farthest thing from his mind, Yusei complied with his foster mother's wishes and rose from the table, escorted back to the door that led to the lower level's spare room with the woman supporting him. As much as he wished he could just ride his D-Wheel to Neo-Domino and check on the other Signers, that wasn't possible and he wasn't about to cause Martha anymore grief; the attack had no doubt put a great strain on her caring for the children, the last thing she needed was him to resist her reason.

Once the door clicked shut, Crow sighed, his head hanging opposite the brunette. "So what are we going to do?"

Saiga's arms dropped against the wooden table, also heavy-hearted. Rally, Nerve, Taka, Blitz, Himuro and Yanagi all focused their sights on him, making the delivery more difficult.

"The truth is…it's like I said before – a sixth Nazca Line vanished just a while ago," the brunette confessed, his eyes downcast. "And, to be honest, if they're not stopping at five, then maybe that isn't the end. Maybe they're all going to disappear and come after the Signers".

"No way," Rally cried. "But Yusei can't fight right now".

"What worries me is what was happening in the City," Nerve commented, pressing his chin against the back of his hand.

"Why should we care about what's going on there?" Taka grunted. "They were the ones that attacked us".

"Didn't you say something about those marks over Neo-Domino?" Himuro asked the elderly man seated beside him.

Yanagi reached for the laptop set up on the table and began to type frantically. The sudden reaction left Himuro sceptic that the eccentric man was aware of what he was doing and waited with his arms folded. Blitz leaned forward, curious about the man's searches and examined the windows that opened. After a moment of scouring the Internet, Yanagi's face creased and he leaned back, lifting his head to face those around him.

"It's like I thought," he stated. "The Nazca Lines really are involved in what's going on. There's an old legend that the Signers and the servants of the Crimson Dragon fought with demons born from the Underworld 5000 years ago. As a result of their defeat, the demons were buried into the Earth's crust – that was the birth of the Nazca Lines".

"What are you saying, Jii-san?" Himuro questioned.

"The Nazca Lines are the Earthbound Gods," Yanagi stated. "Those that have disappeared are Earthbound Gods that have awoken".

"That can't be," Nerve gasped.

"And you said six had vanished," Blitz added, looking to Saiga. "That means they outnumber us, even if we can find the Fifth Signer".

"This is bad…" Saiga sighed, clutching his chin. "No-one is exactly sure how many Nazca Lines there are, there are estimates around twenty. There's no way there could be that many Dark Signers running around, could there?"

"If that many wake up, then we may as well kiss Neo-Domino goodbye," Taka lamented. "If there's all as strong as that one Kiryu had, there's no way anyone can take on so many".

Crow bit his bottom lip, peering over his shoulder to the door that separated the ground from Yusei and Martha. Although the injured D-Wheeler would never admit it, the recent events had taken a great toll on his mental state and the new developments threatening to derail it further. He wasn't fond of the idea of keeping the news a secret from the Signer, but for the sake of his recovery, it appeared the best option; there was no good in breaking such grave news. Being kept in the dark was the best way to protect their chances of survival.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Tops-**_

The twins shuddered whilst watching the distant purple aura around the Daimon Area fade away. While it signalled the end of the attack, it offered them no comfort as the pain from the Birthmark had only escalated once more at the time of the second Earthbound God's rising. Ruka clutched her arm, still throbbing from the episodes and stared at the inactive symbol. Rua laid a hand on her shoulder, drawing her eyes to his.

"Don't worry, I won't anything like that come after you," he said.

"Rua…" Ruka breathed.

"Come on, let's get inside before we get too cold" the boy suggested, hopping down from the crate he stood upon.

The youngster waited for the tapping of his sister's shoes touching the ground before he began to walk, keeping a watchful eye over his shoulder to ensure Ruka stayed near. The pair strode across the garden and entered through the glass doors, returning to the safety of their penthouse. While Rua pulled the doors shut, Ruka continued forward, catching the news reports streamed from the second crew sent to the scene. She gasped, terrified by the sight of Ccarayhua and Urcuchillay surrounding the Arcadia Movement, quickly demolishing sections of the building during their brief time above the flames.

She gasped, stumbling backwards and falling against Rua's chest. The boy's hands fell onto her shoulders, helping to stabilize her shivering body. He watched the scene with sharp eyes, determined not to allow his own fear to surface for Ruka's sake, but the girl was already panicking, tears lining the bottoms of her sockets.

"Th- Those are what appeared?" she questioned. "Then… that means Yusei… he must have fought one".

Rua looked at his sister with a surprised face, having not considered the reality of the similar incident just nights before.

"Rua, what if… what if something's happened to him?" the girl asked, tears breaking loose from her eyes. "What if they've attacked him and something terrible has happened? Rua, I... I can't do this. Please, please help me".

The girl turned and buried her face against her brother's chest. Rua watched in puzzlement, unsure how he was supposed to fulfil Ruka's distressed request. Ruka sobbed against him, her small hands grabbing at his shirt where her tears fell, soaking themselves into the blue fabric. Rua's eyes narrowed softly; it pained him to see his sister in such a state. She was a child first, but her duties as a Signer were far too great for a youngster to accomplish; to fight such terrifying monsters and protect the world from destruction – it was asking too much of someone so small and fragile.

"I'm scared of those things," Ruka whimpered. "I don't want anyone to suffer, but I can't fight one of those if they come after me. They're too scary, they're too strong".

Rua's hands fell onto her shoulders; not to push her away and lock eyes, but to root her. She could cling onto him and cry all she needed; he would be there for her.

"Don't worry, Ruka," he whispered, moving his arms around her back and holding her against him. "I won't leave you alone. Even if one of those things comes after you, I'll stay with you and fight. You won't ever be alone because I'll stay with you".

The words brought great comfort to Ruka, whose sobs grew further apart and quieter. Rua watched the streamed images over the girl's head, glaring uncomfortably at the black monsters that had reared their heads; they troubled him just as they had Ruka. Even if he had made such a promise, how was he supposed to deal with those kinds of enemies? He was the twin of a Signer, but not one himself – it wasn't supposed to be his fight, but for her sake, he would stay. Even if there was nothing he could do.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Arcadia Movement-**_

The Wheel of Fortune crashed against the ruptured concrete, charging across the torn roads and dodging crumbled buildings or debris still raining from the Arcadia tower. But he wouldn't disembark from the vehicle; the quickest way to search the building would be to take it with him. It doubled as an advantage that minimized the chances of being discovered by Security.

The first set of stairs came quick and Jack pulled back on his D-Wheel, lifting the front of its circular form onto the bottom of the ascent and climbed unsteadily. The machine bounced and groaned, its shape made the climb more difficult, but Jack's eyes were directed to the next level up each time, glaring into the darkness for any sign of Aki or a survivor that could point him in the right direction.

The signal that welcomed him to the level after a handful of minutes was the distant glow of flames, leading Jack to pull away from the staircase and leap into the corridor. Once out of the dim series of staircases, he could see the next level cut off by holes ripped into the steps and debris from higher levels that blocked off any further ascent. Flames burst out from abandoned chambers and filled the air with black smoke. The blonde growled, taking a deep breath before sending his machine into the madness. The smoke made navigating through the level a greater challenge than the maze itself, but he managed to arrive at the centre of the tower quickly. The machine skidded to a halt and Jack dismounted, standing close to the edge where twisted railings were all that separated him from the deadly plummet.

"Oi, is anyone here?" he yelled, the hollow spine carrying his voice in all directions. "Izayoi".

There was no response, leaving Jack to assume that if Aki were still inside the building, she was elsewhere. His eyes fell to the ground, surveying the chunks of plaster and brick that had fallen from the levels above and surrounded him, scattered across the floor as though a bomb had struck. Then a glimmer caught his sight and drew his attention to a particular item resting on the ground. The blonde gasped, his eyes falling on a pair of rounded spectacles that looked horribly familiar. He rushed to the glasses, dropping onto his knee and picking them up, inspecting the patterned lenses.

"These look like…" he muttered. Memories surged through his head of the dark-haired woman who had taken him in and sported the glasses throughout much of each day. The realization was coupled with a chill that raced down his spine. "Carly…" He picked himself up and began to yell as loud as possible. "Carly! Are you here? Carly, answer me!"

His distressed yelling was cut short by the sound of coughing. The blonde whipped around to find Naoko clambering through the ruined floor, hunched over from exhaustion with cuts and bruises across her body. But what caught his eye almost immediately was the woman in her company – an unconscious Izayoi Aki. He rushed towards the pair and knelt down in front of them, Naoko smiled weakly upon recognizing someone moving through the smog towards them and dropped onto her knees, prompting the blonde to descend after them.

"Oi, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," the brunette answered with a raspy tone. "It's Izayoi-san that I'm worried about".

"Izayoi…" Jack murmured. "Who are you?"

"My name's Naoko, I'm part of the Arcadia Movement," the girl answered. "Izayoi-san is someone we look up to, so when people began to vanish and more earthquakes struck, I came back because we couldn't leave her behind".

"I see…" Jack answered, tucking away the salvaged glasses. His arms moved forward, wrapping them around Aki's torso, gently pulling to release the Psychic from her companion's grasp. "I'm getting you two out of here. It's too dangerous to be here much longer".

Naoko gazed at Jack; it hadn't been long ago he was accused of ending another's life, but here he was, offering to save two, in spite of the fact that they were Psychics. She nodded, her hold on Aki weakening and allowing the blonde to pick up the unconscious Signer in his arms, carrying her in the fashion a man would his bride. Naoko picked herself up and limped after the pair, jogging to keep up with the blonde and his slender legs.

Jack slid into the seat of his D-Wheel and seated Aki in front of him, but held onto her shoulders and reserved a space between their bodies. His eyes moved to the girl standing beside the machine.

"I need you to hold onto her while I get us out of here," he commanded.

"R- Right," Naoko answered with a nod.

"I know that there's been some unpleasant stuff said about me recently, but it's not true," Jack added whilst Naoko slid herself in the space between himself and Aki. "We're going to go into hiding because there's no doubt that Security will be eager to interrogate any survivors they find here. You two won't be in a fit state for questioning, not that they'll give you much chance if you're Psychic Duellists".

"I see…" Naoko answered.

She wrapped her hands around Aki's upper arms, allowing the damaged Signer to fall against her chest. Naoko smiled, pleased that she was able to help the woman she had looked up to for so long. Jack pulled down the arms and revved the engine, turning the machine and manoeuvring down the path he had taken to reach the level. Descending was much easier than his journey up through the tower, the smoother ride meaning that the trio were on the ground floor much faster and the white machine shot out of the building. Jack's eyes were set only on the crumbling roads ahead; if someone caught him emerging from the building and wanted to suspect him of attacking the Movement; that was beyond his caring – the three were aware of the truth. The problem was that there were supposed to be four escaping; though he was pleased that Aki had been recovered, Jack's mind continued to fall back on what could have possibly happened to Carly and if her fate was that which he feared the Psychic Signer faced.

* * *

On the roof of the building, smoke billowed wildly, obscuring many features of the top level of the building. Ushio emerged from the smokescreen, smirking with pride over the success of his debut as a Dark Signer. Similarly, Misty appeared as the silhouette strolling from the opposite direction, moving calmly towards her comrade with a subtle frown.

"I was hoping things would turn out differently," she lamented. "When you became a Dark Signer, I was hoping we could avoid this event from taking place, but it seems you've just triggered it instead".

"Don't moan at me," Ushio snorted, shrugging his shoulders casually. "You let Izayoi Aki go. Even though she's the enemy you're hunting down and looking for blood".

"If you had given me a moment longer, then I would have achieved that," Misty scowled. She held back from further anger rising through her body and calmed herself with an exhale. She eyed the man sharply and relaxed her arms. "This works to my advantage, however. Now I have the opportunity to torment Izayoi Aki once more with the gravity of the crimes she has committed and break her much most easily. Her world has fallen apart and she'll quickly fall to the state that I was in before the end".

Ushio laughed loudly, his hands pressed against his hips. "Well, at least I was able to deal with the one I cornered just fine," he scoffed. "It's all more guilt weighing on Jack Atlus' shoulders. I can't wait until we finally fight once again and I drop that bombshell on him – it's the least I can do as he took my life".

Misty smiled at Ushio's enthusiasm, stepping forward once more and distancing herself from the smoke lingering around the pair. In the corner of her eye, she glanced down at the ruined City below, sensing the departure of the two targeted Signers. "You'll have you chance before long" she spoke coyly. "But for now, we'll have to leave things as they are. This place is unstable and could collapse at any time. You don't want to get impaled again before you get the chance to exact your revenge, do you?"

As though it had been on cue, a copter rose from the edge of the building, throwing Misty's black hair around her chest and waving wildly to lure Ushio to her. The smoke began to disperse in the face of the winds generated by the vehicle hovering above the shadows. Misty turned to face the machine, twisting her neck further once she was in place with a smile towards the company behind her.

"Let's go..." she uttered.

Her lips continued to move, but the noise of the helicopter drowned out her gently spoken words.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Public Security Maintenance Bureau-**_

Godwin's expression was grim behind the folded hands as he observed the news reports on the monitor fixed to the wall of his office. It made him grateful that neither Jeager nor Mikage were present, but that was a minor relief compared to the devastation inflicted on his City. Countless thousands would have been lost in the devastation and he had to contend with the reality that the purge in Satellite had been rendered pointless. The grey-haired man sighed, the stress of the job was mounting up, more so with his crumbling plot to have the Signers and Dark Signers face off in an emptied battlefield where sacrifices would be out of the Earthbound Gods' reach, leaving them weak and incapable of the scale of destruction they had achieved. His eyes narrowed, watching the recycled footage of the two Earthbound Gods surrounding the Arcadia Movement, having made their next move against another vulnerable and isolated Signer.

"So, you've made it here already," he mused. "You're making your moves and setting the stage for the fight, are you… Uru?"

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_Naoko: The Arcadia Movement…_

_Ruka: Neo-Domino City has been attacked by the Dark Signers. There are so many people missing, it's horrible._

_Jack: Godwin wants us to ignore all this tragedy just to lecture us some more. What is he plotting?_

_Rua: Jack! You're here too. Now everyone is back together._

_Jack: The truth about the Signers and Dark Signers, is our situation really hopeless? Next time: "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge, Chapter 36 – Aftermath". Carly, I will save you from the Earthbound Gods._

**NEXT KEY CARD – Kuribon**

* * *

**[1]** _"Buried by despair and forsaken by life, loyalty becomes menace and revenge. Dark Synchro! Howl, Heaven Wolf King - Blue Sirius!"_

**[2]** _"Splendid hunter and dweller of the sacred forest, with your whip of punishment in hand, come forth now! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Splendid Rose!"_

**[3]** _"O God which resuscitated my life, now I offer you my soul. Break free from the spell held over you for so long! Earthbound God Ccarayhua!"_

**[4]** _"Now transcending five thousand years' time, the doors of the underworld will open once more. May our souls be the food of the new world! Advent, Earthbound God Urcuchillay!"_

**[*]** Cards made for _The Neo-Domino Purge_

* * *

I had hoped to have Chapter 30 of _Path Two_ uploaded before publishing this chapter as the group of Tyne, Tweed, Wear, Blyth, Tees and Eliot have a greater role to play in that version, whereas they merely cameo here. I apologize it hasn't been updated sooner and never meant for so much time to pass between chapters, so it's the next thing for me to work on. As for this version, Naoko's inclusion wasn't originally planned, but as she's grown on me, her role has grown, which will become clearer in _Path Two_, so pardon any future inconsitencies as she wasn't included with anything ahead, particularly due to being made as a one-scene character. Thank you for reading so far, this chapter is a personal record for length at 22,000 words, so I appreciate your making it all the way through.

_- CuteYami, 16__th__ August 2012_


	36. Aftermath

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - The Neo-Domino Purge**

_Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. Following the events of Episode 8; Rex Godwin uses the information regarding research on momentum to plan an attack and elimination of the Satellite residents. When a leak reaches Satellite, the residents band together. All but Yusei Fudo, who is forced to watch from the outside.  
__Contains violence, language, character death._

* * *

From a deck of cards, five rise up, lining up underneath a banner with the symbols to spell out "Card of the Week". Rua and Ruka spring up with raised fists, landing on their tiny feet and shift their weight from one to the other, arms rigid and stretched out to the side. Together they chime.

"What will it be? What will it be?" Together they twirl from the five cards, opening an arm to the selected. "This is what we have for this week".

The five cards turn over revealing Black Rose Dragon, Red Demons Dragon, Kuribon, Earthbound God Ccarayhua and Ancient Fairy Dragon. The central card – Kuribon – is enlarged to signify its status as the Key Card. Rua and Ruka gaze at it.

"Kuribon!" Ruka cries jovially.

"If it's selected as an attack target, it gets returned to the player's hand," Rua describes. "The player takes no damage, but your opponents gain lifepoints equal to the attacking monster's power. Sounds like a good ability, use it well, Ruka".

"Yes," Ruka chirps.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Streets-**_

The scene around the Arcadia Movement was one of disbelief; journalists and news crews from all over the planet raced to Neo-Domino after word of the unusual disaster raced around the globe. Buildings all around the site were flattened or toppled, charred and ruined beyond repair; the roads had been ripped apart by the purple flames that had carved patterns into the City matching two of the Nazca Lines that had vanished – a fact that hadn't gone unnoticed by those who had done their research. Far too many questions had been raised; people were questioning what Peru and Neo-Domino had for the latter to steal the ancient markings. Helicopters hovered overhead, both media and Security, the crushed and burned frame of the craft that had crashed the night before had been a clear warning sign. After assessing the extent of the damage, Security had restricted access to the area, making reporting difficult for those on the ground, spreading the few updates they had and resorting frequently to eyewitnesses for any additional information; a move also encouraged by Security for any details that could aid their investigation. Theories about the cause spread like wildfire, including suspicions that the Psychics of the Movement had been involved, hence why their tower had been left the sole survivor among the debris. Word from Security's investigators, however, warned that their building had suffered extensive damage and was also threatening collapse.

But there was no-one that could shed any light from the secret society; they had all vanished, just like the thousands of others reported missing. Security was overloaded with the calls, having to set up a separate hotline for anxious friends and relatives to call in search of loved ones. News crews near the edge of the locked area observed as teams of Security officers and their counterparts from various other departments entered in teams of a dozen, leaving behind the public and the media to observe from afar. Among the people, reporters fed their stations the little information or observations they had to offer. Among them, Angela standing close to a redheaded woman turned to the cameraman in front of her, clutching the microphone in her possession tightly and raising the device towards her mouth. As one of the first to arrive, she had little in terms of update; she was recycling the little knowledge the people had.

"All morning, Security and other departments have been entering and leaving Ground zero, where the Arcadia Movement's tower remains the only building standing. No survivors had been recovered, but similarly, there have been no bodies found inside the building, nor has there been any in the vicinity," she stated. "There have been claims by scientists across the globe predicting last night's two earthquakes at around 6.6 on the Richter Scale, with two foreshocks measuring at around 6.0. A number of aftershocks have also been recovered. The cause has been yet to be determined and the City has been stricken by panic as there was no warning beforehand".

The yelling of a Security officer ushering her colleagues over to a discovery interrupted the report, those summoned collected around him, but what was found was nothing human. Angela cleared her throat and resumed the article, directing her sight once more to the camera in front.

"Countless thousands are presumed missing and eyewitness accounts claim that an undetermined number of lights were seen heading towards the monsters that surrounded the Arcadia Movement, vaguely resembling the markings that have been engraved into the City. Theories around the Internet speculate that the missing should not be put down to the earthquake, but to a seemingly preposterous suggestion that the monsters are the cause. Many have already decided where the blame belongs – with the Arcadia Movement and its missing members. Many of the public find it convenient that they have disappeared after their base of operations was attacked and the physical devastation resembles an amplified aftermath of a Psychic's powers, such as those belonging to the urban legend, the Black Rose Witch. Rescue crews have searched for the members of Arcadia, but have yet to report any survivors or bodies; however, the rest of the City has descended into anarchy. Security has called for many of those in Satellite to be withdrawn and deal with any public unrest that may occur to prevent riots or looting. There are few answers for what has happened or the extent of damage to Neo-Domino; many other areas were struck by the force of the earthquake and there will be other people in need of aid. Other theories relating to the disaster link to the reports of Peru's vanishing Nazca Lines, resulting in imaginative reports that the monsters that appeared and those very Lines are somehow linked. Overhead views have shown that the patterns resemble the Lizard and Dog Nazca Lines, but as of yet, nothing has been established or confirmed".

Many of those gathered around the edges of the cordoned-off area listened to the reports as they were made. Among them, Tsukasa stood in the same clothes he had worn throughout the night, dark circles marking the bottoms of his eyes. He hadn't slept at all, he hadn't even returned home, haunted by what was happening up ahead when he had been racing with his colleagues, some of whom had raced off to help others while he had been charged with calling the emergency services. A number of the squad that had broken off hadn't returned, leaving the excavation team at a third of their usual strength. The blue-haired man averted his eyes towards the tower, which could easily be spotted over the roofs of nearby buildings clustered together without its rivals intact, he had been interviewed by Angela shortly after she discovered him in the area shortly before dawn, but he had been no help to her; he'd been dazed and confused, his interview essentially a string of jumbled responses and scatter-brained observations. His mind lingered on a different subject, while his colleagues around worried about those who had yet to return. He had seen Jack Atlus – a man whom he had witnessed unintentionally bury Ushio, a man guilty until proven innocent – charge through the chaos, towards the site. But there had been no sign of his D-Wheel among the clear-up. Why had he appeared and where was he going? Tsukasa had tried racking his brain, but no answer came; he was just as confused and disorientated as the rest of the City, gazing at the beaten tower aimlessly.

* * *

**Chapter 36 – Aftermath**

**[Nibankari]**

**KEY CARD – Kuribon**

_**-Neo-Domino: Carly's Apartment-**_

The curtains had been drawn closed, but Jack pulled on the sheet, peering through the shaken City outside whilst wearing only the sleeveless black shirt over his torso; watching as columns of smoke from heavily damaged buildings waved into the sky, presumably from fires that had broken out within the devastated structures. Security was overrun by the calls and multiple duties that called for their presence. Chasing after him would be very low on their list of priorities, but that wouldn't stop them if he were to walk out and tempt them. He would have to play it straight and hide away, waiting for Carly to return. If she should.

With a sigh, he pulled back the curtain, shutting out the helicopters hovering around the nearby districts that could be seen at all kinds of distances. Carly's absence left him concerned, but it wasn't something that would derail his usual personality; who was to say she wasn't simply taking advantage of the situation and trying to get a big scoop? He had left without saying anything, expecting to be gone for days without giving her any clue until he'd reached Satellite, she may have done exactly the same. Perhaps even out of irony. If that was the case, there was no telling how long she would be out, nor did the number of helicopters stagger him; it was all understandable, the presence of Earthbound Gods in the City had shaken the people, no-one had expected it. He doubted even Godwin had intended for the creatures to arise in the City. The mention of Nazca Lines had him reflect on the tale that Godwin had spoken about not long after his defeat to Yusei; about the ancient symbols hadn't been crafted by the hands of the Incans, but were, in fact, the seals in which the Earthbound God and their army had been imprisoned. How they had slipped in was a matter that he had yet to grasp.

He reached into the pocket of his trousers, pulling out the fractured spectacles that he recognized as a part of Carly's usual attire. That was right – he had discovered the glasses in the Arcadia Movement, at the epicentre of the disaster. It wouldn't' bode well for her, the implications of finding her glasses left him with a grave idea of what her fate had been. But he couldn't work out why she had gone there or the reality of her fate. He would merely have to assume that she had been absorbed by one of the Earthbound Gods, just as he'd seen in Satellite, just as news reports suggested.

Jack turned, averting his sight to the sofa in which Izayoi Aki was stretched out, wrapped in a thick blanket that Carly had offered him throughout his stay under her roof. Beside her, the hazel-haired Naoko sat anxiously, watching the young woman incessantly, having surrendered sleep to keep watch of her idol, though the fatigue was beginning to take its toll. She picked herself up, strolling around the sofa and towards Jack, who stood an entire head above her. She gazed up at him absentmindedly, fighting to keep her vision in focus.

"You should get some rest, Jack. I'm fine here with Izayoi-san," she suggested.

"I'll be alright," the blonde answered with the shake of his head. "But you should, you were up all night".

Naoko's eyes narrowed, envisioning the black-haired Psychic with whom she had been acquainted to. _'He looks a lot like Blyth'_ she wondered. The reality that the others had been sacrificed hit back, bringing with it a stinging pain of guilt _'Everyone…'_

"To be honest," Jack continued, knocking Naoko from her disillusioned thoughts. "I'm surprised you even trust me. You've nothing to lose by handing me in to Security; Psychics have always deemed everyone else their enemy".

Naoko shook her head slowly. "Security would only harass me over what happened last night. As one of the few Psychics that escaped. In all honesty, I think Izayoi-san and I are the only ones left," she answered, slightly downcast. "But I couldn't turn you in; you saved Izayoi-san. And you saved me too; I doubt that the two of us would have made it out without you".

She gazed over her shoulder to the Psychic laid on the sofa, her expression peaceful in spite of the traumatic events that had left to her comatose state. Naoko's eyes narrowed sorrowfully; she felt helpless, she hadn't been enough to protect and rescue the Signer. Even having gotten her out, the girl could do nothing by sit by her side and wait for her to awaken. Her pale-blue eyes shifted to the right arm laid beside the blanket; underneath the black glove stretched over her limb was the Birthmark that had lured fate to the redheaded woman. It had ignited during her duel with Misty for reasons unbeknown to the younger female, who was left in a world of unanswered questions. Naoko herself was littered with cuts and scratches having recklessly defended by throwing herself on top of the unconscious woman. She raised her left hand, clenching the opposite elbow and narrowing her eyes in a downcast manner. The ringing of the apartment phone cut the silence off abruptly, causing Naoko to flinch from the surprise and Jack to stride across the room, snatching the phone from its stand, but Naoko was quick to remove it from his possession. She shook her head, mouthing that she would answer to protect Jack's hiding place and pressed it to her ear. Jack's hand clenched into a fist, he wouldn't like to admit it, but Naoko was right – anyone could have been calling Carly; her boss, her friends, any one of them could recognize his voice from the numerous duels he had partaken in on television.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Um, I have the apartment you're living in as the address Atlus-sama went to in order to hide from Security,"_ a meek feminine voice explained. _"Is he there? May I speak with him?"_

"Could I ask who this is?" Naoko questioned, glancing anxiously in Jack's direction.

"_Mikage Sagiri,"_ the woman replied.

"Mikage?" Naoko repeated.

Jack stepped forward, opening his hand in front of the girl to place the phone. "It's alright, she can be trusted," he whispered.

Naoko removed the phone from beside her head and laid a hand over the bottom half, cutting off their hushed conversation from the woman at the other end. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Jack nodded. "She was working with me while I was the King in the eye of the public," he explained. "She wouldn't give up on me, especially not when she's under Godwin's inner circle of workers".

Naoko shot a puzzled look, the suggestion that Godwin had employees he trusted more than others was a bizarre thought; Divine treated everyone equally, they were all treasured in his eyes. But Jack's importance to Godwin was also something that left her wondering. Nevertheless, she handed over the phone, laying it against the palm of his hand carefully, quickly pressed against his head after she relinquished control.

"Mikage," Jack uttered.

"_Atlus-sama, I'm so glad you're safe,"_ Mikage sighed with relief. _"I've been searching all over for you. There was word in Security that people believed you had been taken in for questioning"._

"That's not important right now, what are you calling for?" Jack asked. "Are you sure the call isn't being tracked?"

'"_I'm sorry, I'll make this brief,"_ Mikage swiftly responded. _"Director Godwin has called for you to travel to his manor in order to discuss something of the utmost importance. He's called for all the Signers to attend"_.

"'All the Signers', huh?" Jack mused.

He peered over his shoulder to the sofa where Aki laid; she had shown no sign of waking, there was no guarantee that she would recover in time for a meeting with Godwin. How was the man intending for the four scattered individuals – three of whom not even welcome in the City – to reach the island with his elaborate dwelling. When he didn't respond on his murmuring, Mikage called his name a series of times.

"I've got Izayoi and a friend of hers that escaped Arcadia," he stated. "But neither of them are really in a state fit for travel".

A faint blush glowed from Naoko's cheeks; Jack had helped tend to the wounds that were in areas she would be comfortable with his viewing, but she hadn't mentioned any additional scrapes. He, however, was insisting that the two were in need of help.

"_I understand…"_ Mikage sighed. _"I could have one of Godwin's limousines pick the three of you up? I know it's not ideal, but it's the best way to avoid drawing attention to yourself. We'll have someone come by later on to recover your D-Wheel. That way, you can make it here and the friend you're with, as well as Izayoi Aki's companion, will both be safe"._

They would both be safe, would that? Jack's eyes narrowed vaguely, exhaling discreetly. There was no promise for Carly's safety, but if he could help Naoko for Aki in the same way he would have liked to have applied Mikage's offer to Carly, then he was willing to go along with it. After all, it would get him out of the apartment with constant reminders of the young woman whom had vanished and have the two Psychics in a secure location where they could be tended to whilst recovering. Not to mention, a reunion between the four would include Jack finally being able to catch up with Yusei following the rise of Ccapac Apu. He cast a watchful eye on Naoko, who stood in place, watching uncomfortably while the silence stretched out.

"Alright, that's good enough," he finally responded. "We'll keep an eye out and go that way. But Izayoi is unconscious, it's impossible to tell if she'll be conscious when the limo arrives or we even reach Godwin's. If he's that eager for all of us to be there, then he may be disappointed and have to settle with just three".

'_I understand; I'll make preparations for your journey immediately. Please, don't leave where you are. I'll find a way of tracking you, but I'll make sure that no other parties are capable of following my footsteps"._

"Alright then, I'll leave it with you," Jack responded.

He pulled the phone from his head, pressing down on the key to end the call. Naoko's heart was thumping in her throat – she had no idea who Mikage was or Jack's relation to her; what was to stop her from selling him out? She stepped forward; shoulders squared suspiciously and eyed Jack sternly.

"What was all that about?" she asked. "That word – Signer – it kept coming up with Izayoi duelled the woman who attacked us".

"It'll make more sense if Godwin explains, he understands more about what's going on than I do," Jack sighed. "But for now, you have to trust me. We're going to him because he needs Izayoi and myself as part of his plans".

"But this is the man that attacked Satellite, he doesn't care about other people," Naoko protested.

"He launched the attack on Satellite to prevent what's happening now. It just backfired," Jack grunted. "When Security turned on me, it forced the other Signers – including Izayoi – to ignore their separate lives and come together, probably as he'll claim fate would have predicted. That gave the Dark Signers the all-clear to show up. Though he probably factored in everything".

"Dark Signers?" Naoko repeated. "I don't understand, what are you saying? The attack on Satellite was supposed to be a good thing? If this is all Godwin's plan, it's a complex scheme, I can't grasp it".

"That's because Godwin's never simple," Jack sighed. "Just hang in there until we reach his place. He won't use you; Izayoi would refuse to take part in his war if he did. She's the one who'll hold the cards; you won't be used as a hostage".

"I see…" Naoko sounded quietly. "Alright then, I'll trust you for now. I need to learn what's going on, for Izayoi-san's sake as well as my own. If it dragged Satellite and Arcadia into the grand scheme, then I want to know what that man is hiding".

* * *

_**-Satellite: Martha's Orphanage-**_

The building was unusually quiet for a place housing close to a dozen orphans. Yusei was finally enjoying the freedom of having been released from the bed Martha had ensured he rest in after the operation, gradually moving about the building he grew up in once more. Saiga was slouched at the dining table, laptop open in front of him with small windows giving various updates about Neo-Domino and the situation in Peru, though offering no new data. Yusei was by his side, examining the other windows he had open – designs for the D-Wheel they would construct from the remains of his last. It pained Yusei to consider that he was to effectively say farewell to the machine he had spent two years working on, but by inheriting its pieces, the new machine would carrying with it the same hearts and feelings that brought the original to life. It wasn't like he hadn't lost a D-Wheel before. In spite of having begun building bridges with Jack, the memory of the white machine vanishing down the docks left a bad taste in his mouth. But there was no time to dwell on the past; he had to work towards the future. If they were to have one.

Saiga raised a hand, pointing to one of the windows where the pair had pulled up blueprints to use the curve that had been a distinguishing feature of the previous machine.

"I think with what the others have salvaged from nearby junkyards, we should have everything we need," Saiga claimed. "They found this place with mountains around a house, wasn't sure if anyone actually lived there though. No point in searching for someone who doesn't exist".

"I see," Yusei murmured in response. "So we can begin work on it?"

"Yup," Saiga chirped. "It'll take a while, but as we've got pieces from the last one, we can incorporate as much of it as will fit. Rally says they went back to the place where you and Kiryu duelled, but there wasn't anything else they could save".

Yusei's eyes moved away from the brunette, reflecting on the destroyed machine that had broken apart when he activated the secret system responsible for securing his survival. The memory of Ccapac Apu reaching out, trying to crush both Signer and his treasured mechanical partner sent a shiver racing down his spine. Saiga picked up on the discomfort and leaned forward, peering at the Signer's plain face.

"Everything alright?" he asked. "I'm sorry that there wasn't anything else we could get".

"It's fine," Yusei answered, fist shivering underneath the table. "I'd like to begin work as soon as possible, that way, we can prepare for whatever lies ahead.

"Uh… okay then," Saiga sounded.

The brunette was familiar with Yusei's stubbornness, but hadn't expected an immediate return to work – Yusei had been released for barely two hours. The two had joined the others in learning of the disasters that had shaken Neo-Domino, having felt the tremor themselves as the Earthbound Gods arose through the Earth's crust, breaking loose of their seals to plague the planet once more. Yusei had also behaved oddly during the event, though there appeared to be no remnant of the altered Signer. Rally, Nerve, Taka and Blitz led the pair outside to the final parts they had managed to salvage during the morning, granting the effort a healthy selection of metal segments to choose between. Standing beside the small mound and the remainder of his D-Wheel, it hit home just what had transpired and how his extensive work over the past two years had been easily torn apart. Yusei's eyes seemed to glisten with sorrow, but not with an obvious light to capture the others' and cause them concern. Considerable time passed as the operation finally began; utilizing the design on the laptop, which was seated on a stool whilst the group worked their way through the pickings. A number of pieces were chosen and set aside, offering hope that the scarlet machine could become as stable and stylish as before.

The operation was halted by the distant humming of a craft, followed shortly by the appearance of a helicopter looming over the treetops. The group snapped their attention to the vehicle, identifying the logo on the doors that threatened to bring with it mayhem. Rally dove behind Crow, grasping at the rogue's orange shirt and peering around him at the descending helicopter.

"It's Security," Taka gasped. "We should get out of here".

Yusei merely narrowed his eyes sharply, glaring at the incoming machine. "No. We'll stay" he affirmed. "If we run, that will only endanger Martha and the children. Satellite has fought against the invasion before; we'll make a stand of our own".

The others were puzzled, but trepidation left them torn over the options given to them – as much as they trusted Yusei, there was still a war going on. What if Security had come armed, ready to storm the place and threaten the occupants of the building should the fighting continue? They exchanged worried looks, while Crow kept his sight locked firmly on Yusei's back, drops of sweat sliding down his face littered with Markers. He would run away and abandon anyone, just as Yusei appeared to feel, but he was aware that there was something different going on – he had seen Security work as both ally and foe at the same time. Could it be that they were calling upon the dark-haired duellist once more? Had something happened to Jack again? The propellers of the machine slowed shortly after the metallic legs touched the cracked ground, the panting dying down into silence, though not before Himuro and Yanagi raced out of the building behind the ground, taking their place beside the Satellite posse.

"What's Security doing here?" Himuro growled.

"Dunno," Blitz answered anxiously. "But it can't be good. There's never a good reason for Security to appear".

A hush from Nerve quickly followed, the door to the body of the vehicle thudded whilst unlocking itself and sliding to the side, unveiling the sole passenger, who had been seated directly behind the pilot. The body bore a blue-grey Security uniform, putting the group on high-alert – he was higher ranking than the ordinary officer, perhaps even the same as Ushio. Spiked Prussian-blue hair stood out from the man's crown, hanging in a number of bangs across the front of his head and standing diagonally from the back, pointing towards his left side, hazel eyes locked onto the dark-haired Signer in front.

"Fudo Yusei?" the young man asked.

Yusei merely nodded in response; as he had been the target of the officer's flight that meant one of two things – Godwin required him for a matter relating to the Signers, perhaps more so due to the recent invasions of the Earthbound Gods – or Security had gotten wind that he was the one responsible for Takasu and Judge's deaths. His fists either side tightened, bracing himself for the confirmation of which route the meeting was to stray down.

"My name is Kazama Soichi," the officer stated calmly.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Blitz asked suspiciously. "Is that so we know the name of a man who attacked an orphanage?"

"Calm yourselves, I understand you're upset but I'm of no threat to anyone here," Kazama responded, raising his hands defensively in front. "I have no intention of bringing harm of anyone, I was merely requested by Director Godwin to locate and escort Fudo Yusei to his manner. He wishes for a meeting with all the Signers possible".

The fact that Kazama had uttered the exclusively-recognized word offered truth to his tale; allowing a slight relaxation across the group. That peace, however, was short-lived when Himuro leaned forward, laying a large hand onto Yusei's right shoulder and pressed down, as though to keep a hold of him before he could be snatched away under a false pretence.

"But how are we to trust you?" the brawny man asked coldly. "You're alone with no evidence that this meeting will even happen? How can we believe you're not just planning to use him to lure out Jack Atlus? If you know about the Signers, then it's just as easy for you to take Yusei and hold him as some kind of hostage to lure out Jack, you'd know all about the infiltration if Godwin had let you in on this many secrets".

"And Yusei's still recovering from surgery," Rally added, small balled fists shaking in front of his chest. "He shouldn't be running around like this, let alone jumping onto a helicopter to Neo-Domino".

"It's alright," Yusei answered quickly, his sight locked onto the officer in front.

Rally calmed immediately with surprise and raised his eyes up towards Yusei's face, where he observed the stone expression. He wasn't uncertain about the man's intentions; he wasn't concerned that Himuro's hostage scenario could be true.

"Yusei…" the boy whispered.

"I'll go," Yusei declared. "I was expecting some communication from Godwin after the Earthbound Gods appeared, this is no surprise. If he wants to meet with the Signers, then I have to go. Besides, I need to catch up with Jack, Aki and Ruka to make sure they're all holding up".

A small smile crept onto Kazama's face. "Fudo Yusei…" he exhaled happily.

"Take care of things here," Yusei instructed of the others, advancing a number of steps forward, beginning his transfer to the helicopter.

"Don't you worry, we'll keep working on the D-Wheel," Saiga insisted.

Yusei froze, touched by the offering and twisted his neck, offering a smile to the group. The display lifted their hearts, resulting in several copies beaming towards him. Yanagi raised his arms, fingers stretched out from one another.

"Hang in there, sonny," he cheered. "You show them how the Signers and their legend works".

Yusei resumed his stride towards the officer waiting, who stepped to one side ,granting access to the craft whenever Yusei was prepared. Martha appeared at the doorway of her building, watching from the threshold as Yusei paused at the elevated doorway, craning his neck back to examine the interior that matched the copter that had rescued the infiltrators from the roof of Security's tower almost two weeks before. The woman said nothing, but creased her brow with anxiety; she had raised Yusei from infancy, it was hard to watch him grow up in such a treacherous world and get himself tangled in such complicated affairs. Her eyes narrowed softly, mouthing the words 'take care'. Yusei turned his head towards her, as though the mute words had reached him, responding with a silent 'I'm off'. A small smile grew onto Martha's face, resting her head against the wooden doorframe, Kazama waited obediently for Yusei to climb inside, cautious not to risk opening the healing wound. Once he was inside , falling onto the window seat, the officer bowed respectfully to the stationary group and followed suit, heaving himself into the craft and dragging the door closed. With a nod to the pilot, he signalled the chance to lift off, the propellers spinning rapidly. Rally clasped his hands together, stepping forward whilst watching fretfully as the copter's legs swung away from Satellite soil, rising higher with its deafening beating. Yusei peered out the window throughout the ascent, watching as the figures shrank rapidly, blending with the grim scenery. Over the creeping horizon, plumes of smoke from the more populated areas could be made out, drifting skywards; signs of the war, seeing it from above for the first time drove home how intense the fighting had become, forcing Yusei to swallow the growing lump in his throat.

"Don't worry," Kazama sounded after a moment. "Nothing is going to happen – to you or to them".

Yusei averted his attention, withdrawing into the helicopter and to Kazama, seated directly opposite to him, offering a faint smile to assure the Signer his words were truthful.

"There is no trap; Godwin just wishes to meet with the Signers in light of recent events," he insisted. "We're on the same side".

Yusei nodded in response and returned to the scenery outside – Saiga had promised to work on reconstructing the D-Wheel that he felt responsibility for. Although he would have preferred to be there himself, he was comfortable with entrusting the project to the brunette; he had experience, he was dedicated. The circumstances were far different from before – there was a much greater weight on Yusei's shoulders; a vital fate that needed fulfilling. He could accept that – it was why the original machine had been built – to fulfil a mission.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Godwin Mansion-**_

The limousine carrying the twins rolled down the concrete bridge over the immense lake in which Godwin's property was located in the centre of, situated on a private island. The arrival of the escort came as a surprise to the children; a call coming in over the videophone from the Tops' receptionist at the time, reporting that he was wary of a man who had come, claiming to be from the Director. The two met with the chauffer, who contacted his employer, allowing the grey-haired man and the prepubescent Signer, confirming the upcoming conference. She then relayed that information to the receptionist, easing his concerns and permitting the two to accept the invitation. Rua had been in awe throughout the trip; it had been some time since the pair had travelled in such a luxurious manner, gazing through the tinted windows to the streets blind to the vehicle's interior. Ruka, meanwhile, kept her composure, seated on the wide seats running along the edge of the back half with her deck firmly in place between her hands. She gazed solemnly at the cards, Kuribon gazing up at her vividly.

"You're still afraid," she whispered to the furry creature's artwork. "So am I. I don't understand what those things were that showed up at the Arcadia Movement, but the Crimson Dragon's Birthmark was glowing. Somehow, we're tied to whatever those monsters were, maybe we'll have to fight them. Perhaps they were what the vision was warning us of. But… I want to protect the Spirit World, there's no doubt that you're suffering as well. The ill-intentions of one man who broke through the barrier between our worlds caused so much damage, if those things were Duel Monsters, then there's no telling what extent of damage has been done. I don't want to let down your or Ancient Fairy Dragon, I'll keep my promise. I'll save the Spirit World… somehow".

There was no spiritual projection for her eyes, but the perky howling of the small monster reverberated within Ruka's head; a joyful response to her resolve. The high-pitched noise brought a subtle smile to Ruka's face, pressing the palms of her hands harder against the edges of the deck, locking the cards in place determined not to lose any. In the corner of the vehicle, Rua watched his sister from the seat beside the window, on his knees and peering out at the sparkling water before being drawn back inside and noticing his sister's solitary murmurs. He smiled, pushing himself away from the glass and dropping his rear onto the seat.

"You'll be great, Ruka," he insisted. "And I'll do whatever I can to help".

Gratitude sparkled in Ruka's eyes. "Rua… Thank you," she answered. "But don't do anything reckless".

Rua blinked swiftly and grinned; she had touched on his usual nature when dealing with battle – his duel style usually reflected impulse, but she had hit him with the request not to act so irrationally based on emotion and excitement. His arms folded themselves behind his head, chuckling nervously in the face of Ruka's wishes. Moments later, the limousine rolled to a halt and the chauffer climbed out, reaching the door before either of the children could register that they had arrived at their destination. The black-suited man pulled open the door, unveiling the elaborate property to Rua, who gaped in awe. Ruka ushered Rua out of her way, having him leap out, the soles of his trainers clapping against the concrete, followed by Ruka, who similarly marvelled at the prestigious scenery – the buildings of the surrounding City could be seen hovering over the clear water, reflecting the sun's brilliant light' lush gardens and plant-life were evidence across the area, plotted carefully to maximize the majesty of the grand property. Rua raised his hands, pressing them against his forehead whilst scouring the scene for any sign of company.

"I wonder if the others are here yet," he called.

Ruka averted her sight to skies, where she could make out a big dot moving through the sky; although there was no way in which to confirm her suspicions, she felt strongly as though someone significant were aboard whatever craft was hovering through the skies. Her lips pressed against one another, she watched the advancing shape with a firm expression, eyes shimmering with hope. Moments passed, the shape was gradually growing larger, supporting any path towards the mansion, but another vehicle made a much speedier advance – a second limousine racing down the lengthy driveway. The twins waited eagerly for the arrival of the party inside and moved to the base of the few steps leading to the twin doors leading into the mansion, retreating into the shadows of the wide awning. The limousine pulled up behind its partner, the door thrown open before the driver could even exit his vehicle. Rua and Ruka opened their mouths in unison, stunned to find Jack Atlus followed out of the vehicle by Izayoi Aki, and then by Naoko. Rua's arms rose, jogging forward towards the older duellists, excited once more to be meeting with his idol, especially after not meeting with him for almost a fortnight.

"Jack," he cried.

Ruka stood back, aghast that Aki and Jack had been together prior to arriving at the site, especially as the Arcadia Movement had been calculated as the epicentre of the quakes that had rocked the City the night before. She followed Rua's path at a more leisurely pace, meeting with the older Signers and their companion whilst Rua was excitedly chattering to Jack, trying to spark a conversation. The young girl's attention, meanwhile, was focused on the Psychic, who remained close by Naoko's side, appearing uncomfortable despite being surrounded by allies.

"Aki-san," she uttered gently. "I'm glad you're alright. After what happened, I was afraid that something might have happened to you".

Aki's brow furrowed, deepening the signs of discomfort, luring her eyes elsewhere – eye-contact wasn't going to be easily achieved, it appeared the young woman was still in shock from the developments that had taken place during the assault on her beloved home.

"_A Dark Signer is also born through suffering, just as an ordinary Signer. However, the circumstances of a Dark Signer's selection are much more brutal than that of your side"._

"_Even your allies. You're truly despicable. There is no-one who is safe with you around, not even those you care about – they're just targets that you'll use later"._

"_Wh- What is this?"_

_Misty chortled once more, entertained by Aki's renewed terror. "This is the death of the Arcadia Movement. That Earthbound God is powered by the souls of those unfortunate enough to be in the area at the time of its summoning. No doubt the majority of the Psychics here are no more, sacrificed to revive that creature that has been sleeping for 5000, waiting for revenge itself"._

"_What was that?" Aki gasped. "It can't be. Divine… everyone… they were those lights? They're gone for the sake of awakening this monster?"_

"_Just as you've always wished, no-one will ever bother you again. No-one will be harmed just by wanting to get close to you"._

"_The Arcadia Movement has been effectively wiped out just by Ccarayhua's revival," Misty stated._

"_Then that means… Divine must have been…" Naoko choked, her eyes brimming with the beginnings of tears. "And Blyth, Tyne, Tweed, Tees, Wear, Eliot, everyone…"_

"_Divine?" Aki breathed, distraught by the very idea of Divine having been taken._

The lack of a response made clear to Ruka how out of place Aki was left feeling, moving her focus to Naoko – a girl whom she had met only once during her time within the Movement's tower, reporting that Divine had been arrested by Security. She had been a timid figure, but appeared to play a larger role for the shaken Aki following the decimation of their hiding place. Ruka's eyes narrowed gently, aware of Aki's fragile state; they had been comrades whilst threatened with loved ones, they were more alike than the Psychic would normally admit, perhaps in this weakened state, she would accept things about her that she would otherwise protest furiously. Rua's beaming face caught Ruka's eye, in spite of the disasters and the countless devastated lives, with at least thousands of fates left unknown, he reverted into a cheerful child in the face of his idol, while the blonde retained his stoic exterior, searching briefly for any sign of the final party.

"Have you two seen Yusei?" he asked.

The youngsters exchanged looks, neither had anything they could offer that could satisfy the agitated man's question – they had yet to learn of Yusei's grave state, a fact that Jack picked up on – if he had heard nothing, there was little chance they would know. Their silence offered him the clearest answer they could give. The doors behind the two creaked open, unveiling the interior of the manor to the group, emerging from the lavish hallway was Godwin, his arms folded behind his back as usual. Once he reached the steps, he came to a halt, examining the audience in front of him before speaking.

"I'm glad you have come," he spoke. "After recent events, I'm thankful that you came to such a sudden appointment".

"But what about Yusei?" Rua asked. "He hasn't shown up, is everything alright with him? After all, without him, you don't have all the Signers".

Godwin's eyebrows descended to the tops of his sockets, observing the boy with a stern gaze. "That is true, but it seems that we also have others who aren't Signers," he commented bluntly. "It leaves me curious as to why you're even here".

Rua flinched at the tone of the claim, his shoulders sagging and head dropping disappointedly. It was true – although he was important to Ruka and had aided in the rescue effort during the Security infiltration, there was no evidence that he was a Signer, no matter how much he wished it a reality. Ruka appeared beside him, wrapping her arms around his and glaring up at the Director.

"Rua has just as much right to be here as I do. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't even duel and I'd be useless to you," she insisted. "If he doesn't go, neither do I".

Godwin locked eyes with the girl, noting her determined glare, much more powerful than any other expression she had worn in the past – her heart was set on her brother entering the exclusive secret world by her side. There was nothing he could do; her demands would decide whether the Signers would progress as a united unit or divided. Godwin exhaled deeply, closing his eyes after seconds of consideration.

"Very well," he responded.

"What about Naoko?" Aki asked, stepping forward.

"Izayoi-san…" the hazel-haired girl breathed. "You don't have to".

"There's nowhere else for her to go," Jack continued, squaring his shoulders. "She and Izayoi were the only survivors I could find in the Arcadia Movement after the Earthbound Gods showed up".

"Earthbound Gods?" Ruka muttered.

"The only… survivors?" Rua gulped.

"It's fine. In order to coax Izayoi Aki to hear the truth, I'll permit it," Godwin answered. "The rule can't apply to one and not another".

"Uh… Thank you," Naoko uttered, bowing gratefully, causing her braids to hang loosely by her head as the plat fell from the shoulder blade.

"If the conditions are acceptable, then it's best we move on inside," Godwin suggested, turning to lead the group inside.

"Not so fast," Jack barked. "You never answered Rua's question. Where's Yusei? If something's happened to him, you're not going to get away with it".

"Something happen?" Ruka gasped. "Is something wrong?"

A drop of sweat slid down the edge of Jack's face; in the instant he had opened his mouth, it slipped from his mind that the twins knew nothing of Yusei's encounter with Ccapac Apu or his injuries. Godwin responded to the threat with a smile, stifling a light chuckle at Jack's sudden concern for the man he betrayed to attain a place in the City.

"Fudo Yusei is fine. And he's on his way," he stated.

The object that Ruka had seen in the skies grew closer, entering a range where the whirling of its propellers could be heard, causing the group to turn and discover the craft soaring over the island's perimeters. A moment after entering the private airspace, the copter raced over the mansion, beginning to dock behind the building and descending out of sight. Godwin opened his eyes once more, capturing the collective puzzled and stunned expressions of his guests.

"Now all four Signers have arrived," he declared.

* * *

_**-Satellite: Streets-**_

Having left the orphanage per their original plan, Himuro and Yanagi strode through the ruined streets of Satellite, treading along roads they recognized as close to the West Domino Subway that Yusei and the others had used as a hideout. The pair had volunteered to venture out in search of supplies in order to stock up before Martha could risk running low – the least, they claimed, to thank her for her hospitality. Strapped to their arms were Duel Disks in preparation for any ambush, decks loaded, as the war spread across the majority of Satellite's most populated sectors; the pair had offered to go due to Himuro's experience in duelling, surpassing that of any other member of the resistance. Yanagi's sight skated around the pavement and buildings teetering on the brink of collapse, but there was no sign of anyone else, sending a chill running down his spine, raising his hands to rub his arms in a futile attempt to calm himself.

"It's creepy; as if this place isn't in a bad enough state," the elderly man lamented. "To think that sonny and his friends grew up in this kind of area… And now it's in an even worse state because of the war".

"You'll have to suck it up for now," Himuro grunted. "You might want to show sympathy, but if someone jumps us thinking we're the enemy, they're not going to show any. You'll get trampled before you even drawing your opening hand".

Yanagi frowned, rounding the corner in silence. There he paused, astonished by the sight that the two happened upon – duellists of all kinds, originating from Satellite, most bearing Markers, crowding the street, lingering in a disorientated state, apparently without the will to fight as little activity took place. The strangest observation of the crowd was that, amongst the Satellite duellists, City players were also frozen in a similar state.

"What the- ?" Himuro choked. "What's going on here?"

"I don't know, it's strange," Yanagi mumbled. "But I don't like it".

The silence was shattered by distant roaring and the crashing of explosions, alerting the pair that the unusual peace hadn't fallen completely. The duo raced forward, through the crowds where they happened upon a mound of debris that descended towards a crossroad. Two D-Wheels burst through the crossing, forcing several pedestrians – both duellists and civilians – to dive out of the way in a panic, screaming and yelling out of terror for their safety whilst rushing out of the line of fire. A City duellists chased vigorously after what appeared to be a Satellite duellists having stolen a Security machine, fleeing in terror of his pursuer's strength. The unfortunate reality was that he had been locked into a Riding Duel when his confidence existed, quickly erased by the strength of the adversary. Over the following D-Wheel was the large body of a Dark Armed Dragon, opening its jaws and unleashing a ray of burgundy and black energy that rocketed across the high-speed field. The stream crashed into the ground, tearing up tarmac and smashing the nearest faces of the surrounding buildings, raining debris over the terrified people in the square, who fled once more from the chaos. Yanagi's eyebrows curved with trepidation, witnessing the scene in its horror sent his heart racing, petrified by the state that the war had deteriorated, dragging Satellite down with it.

"It's horrible," the elder whimpered.

"Ordinarily, that kind of damage shouldn't be happening," Himuro stated, folding muscular arms over his chest. "But I've heard about the Real Gears; they're being used by Neo-Domino to amplify destruction caused. It replicates the same real feeling that the Psychic Duellists are notorious for".

"So they're playing the hypocrite," Yanagi lamented. "They made Psychic Duellists scapegoats and blamed them for so much. Maybe, in a way, they let the Dark Signers get to them. But then they turn around and grant the very same power to their people. How could they do something so terrible?"

"It's simple; having felt powerless at the hands of Psychic Duellists with mysterious powers, they're harbouring that very strength and using it to bully around a weaker force like Satellite," Himuro grumbled. "It's a rebellion of their own".

The two watched on whilst the fearful people gathered themselves; calming down once the storm passed, picking themselves up from the ground and resumed their walks, putting sufficient distance between their routes and the damaged structures. Himuro's glare hardened; it was difficult to believe that such actions were authorized by the City – its imbalanced justice system was one thing, but allow a war was something entirely unfounded, it left him astonished, especially on behalf of the struggling people of Satellite prior to the attack.

"The fighting has spiralled out of control, there's no authority at all," he claimed, folding his arms tightly over his chest. "Even long before what happened to Jack, he was just scapegoated all the same".

Yanagi sighed, his shoulders dropping as quickly as his heart. "Why can't these people just get along?" he questioned. "They should be working together in the face of the common enemy".

"Things aren't as simple as that," Himuro sighed.

In the crossroads, another force of City duellists emerged, this time on foot, storming towards the centre of the square as a unit, none with monsters summoned, none appearing to have any intention of causing any more destruction to the area. The man at the head of the pack progressed a number of steps after his companions halted, presenting himself as the leader of the squad, who stood atop a small pile of rubble that had toppled from the buildings earlier in the day.

"We, the duellists of Neo-Domino, are here to wreak revenge against those of Satellite who cursed our city," he announced, drawing the eyes of many around the space, including Himuro and Yanagi, who gaped at the accusation. "The recent disaster that caused terrible earthquakes was brought about by demonic Duel Monsters – the first of which appeared here in Satellite. Therefore, we're confident that Satellite has slipped people with these terrible monsters into Neo-Domino and attacked behind the front lines: a cowardly tactic that we couldn't put past the people of this wretched place".

"He's blind to the terrible way that his side began fighting," Yanagi protested. "They were going to ambush the people here and were stopped only because news spread to a large enough force to stand in their way".

"No matter what, the City will never be at fault," Himuro growled.

"We can't let this carry on," Yanagi sighed. "It's just another wave of misunderstanding and blind blame. Fighting is going to result because of these ideas, but there's nothing to break the cycle. They're just going to keep going until both sides destroy each other".

Himuro clenched his jaws, glaring down at the confrontation growing, the gauntlet thrown would be picked up in a matter of moments and ignite another wave of duels that would feed momentum. The man turned his back on the scene, brows lowered against the tops of his sockets and searching for a sight to focus his attention on in place of the troublemaking posse beneath.

"We're just going to have to avoid people around here for a while," he growled. "We might get dragged any clash that happens. And if anyone recognizes me as a Pro Duellist, they might think I'm fighting for the City's side. I refuse to be aligned with them, even as a mistake".

"Himuro-chan, you sound awfully cynical. Your mood has gotten worse," Yanagi chuckled lightly.

Himuro shot a fearsome glare at Yanagi, who only chuckled nervously in response, the stout man leapt out of Himuro's reach, drops of sweat clinging to his wrinkled face.

"It might be an idea to call on the others and get them out here," Himuro suggested, raising an eye to the overcast skies. "We don't know what's going to happen and we can't risk getting caught up in anything. If there are more of us, it'll be easier to resist any threat that comes our way".

"Sounds good," Yanagi answered. "But how are we going to get a hold of them all the way out here?"

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Godwin Mansion-**_

The spacious room was eerily silent while the trio of gathered Signers stood in wait with Rua and Naoko, neither sure what to say of their admittance to the secret world that their companions were about to step into. A considerable period passed before the clapping of Godwin's footfalls reverberated across the room, followed shortly after by Mikage as she escorted Yusei into the room. His appearance brought relief to Jack, Rua and Ruka, calming their restless spirits with smiles from the younger pair. There was no time for conversation to catch up; Godwin moved to present himself ahead of the six, standing gracefully with a pose he often displayed to the City during announcements.

"I am grateful that you have all attended," he uttered. "Now that everyone is here, I wish to escort you to the location of the gathering".

"You mean… it's not here?" Ruka questioned.

"This is not the correct place to discuss the matters that need to be," Godwin answered. "There is a more appropriate setting nearby for us to utilize".

The Director sent a sharp look at Jack, whose eyes tapered – he was aware of the very location, and by extension, he knew exactly what Godwin was going to inform the others of. Yusei kept his sight from Godwin, having heard the tale once before himself, but he wasn't about to fall for locking eyes with the grey-suited man in front. Godwin smiled faintly at Yusei's defiance and ushered the group to follow him. Aki began to pace forward slowly after the others, leaving a nervous Naoko behind her.

"Izayoi-san, are you really sure you want me to go?" she asked timidly.

"Please, Naoko," Aki requested. "I just need to know that I'm not alone. Even if I'm a Signer, I haven't accepted this Birthmark yet. It brought me such pain, pushed me away from ordinary people by amplifying my powers. If you're there – the other living Psychic of the Arcadia Movement – then I know that there's someone by my side that I can trust".

"I see…" Naoko answered with a faint blush. "A- Alright then, as Director Godwin has given my attendance approval. But I'm doing this for you, not him".

"Thank you," Aki exhaled with a smile.

There was no further conversation until Godwin paused outside an elevator, having the others pause behind him whilst entering the necessary information to gain control of the machine, stepping inside and passing the retina scan. He ushered the young visitors in with a simple hand gesture. Mikage straightened her arms down her torso, clutching the clipboard in her possession in front of her waist.

"I shall remain behind in case there is any business that must be attended to during the Director's absence," she announced.

The doors slid shut before any protest could be made to the woman's voluntary withdrawal, the lift descending down through the various levels of the building and the underground plot beneath until finally opening to unveil an emptied hallway, constructed of yellow brick and torches burning to make the simple pathway visible. Godwin was first to exit the lift, followed quickly by Jack, then Yusei and those visiting for the first time.

"Wow, this place is something else," Rua commented, gazing at the plain nature of the short hallway. "Something like this buried so deep underneath the Director's home".

Godwin came to a halt shortly ahead of the wall opposite the lift's gaping doorway, craning his neck back to survey the height of the sealed passageway. Ruka, Rua, Aki and Naoko watched on in puzzlement as the man raised his hand, pressing it against the slit in the rock, igniting a minor tremor and the doors to rumble apart, opening the immense, yet dim chamber on the other side. He led the group inside, the doors quickly slamming shut behind them. The twins and Psychics whipped around to the sealed exit, the elder females gasping in unison, predicting they had been lured into a trap when the Director's voice echoed across the room.

"There is no need to be afraid; this is merely to protect the secrecy of the legend you must learn".

"Legend?" Ruka repeated.

The four Birthmarks began to glow simultaneously, igniting the enlarged pattern carved into the floor, replicating the symbol in the slab at the base of the stone staircase ahead. As part of the symbol, the four Birthmarks could be recognized, further supporting the image that Yanagi had drawn for Yusei following his return to Satellite. What they were seeing was the completed version of the Crimson Dragon's Birthmarks.

"What I am about to disclose is to remain secret – the truth cannot be leaked to other sources," Godwin insisted, landing his sights upon Aki and Naoko. He cleared his throat swiftly and proceeded with the ancient tale for the third time. "The reality is that the Public Security Maintenance Bureau is a hollow title; many of its high-ranking employees are part of an organization dedicated to the preservation of this planet and securing the future. For that cause, the Signers are vital – for Yliaster's mission to be accomplished".

"'Yliaster'?" Rua repeated.

"You mean Security are under the control of a different group? They've been searching for us as well?" Ruka asked.

"To understand Yliaster, time must be rewound 5000 years," Godwin progressed. "During the Incan period of Peru's history, the Crimson Dragon descended upon the Earth when the darkness of both Earth and the Duel Monsters' world manifested itself in the form of demons, known solely as the Earthbound Gods. To preserve the future of the planet and mankind, the Crimson Dragon gathered its strongest servants and confronted the demonic monsters in battle, selecting five individuals to bear Birthmarks linked to each of the dragons. One Birthmark alone would be far too great for the human body to handle, so the power was divided against the same number of people as the dragons that fought under the Crimson Dragon's banner. Their combined power was enough to neutralize the threat posed by the Earthbound Gods and, with their divine power, they were able to seal away the beasts. It is unfortunate, however, that Ancient Fairy Dragon was captured by the enemy as they sank into the earth and was imprisoned in the Duel Monsters' world as a result. Another dragon was severely wounded and has yet to fully recover, even after five millennia. However, the Earthbound Gods aren't waiting for that chance; they have struck already; in the hearts of both Satellite and Neo-Domino".

Underneath the group, a reconstruction of the battle took place – the five leading units of the Earthbound army staring down the Crimson Dragon and its allies – Stardust, Red Demons, Black Rose, Ancient Fairy and the unnamed fifth creature. The five dragons craned their necks back, gathering energy until their superior's signal, when they launched the rays, piercing through the blackened bodies of the monsters, which began to crumble. The bodies disintegrated, raining over the Peruvian soil and marking out the symbols that had become known to the modern world as the Nazca Lines. However, as the red-tinted spider descended, its head rose sharply, spraying one final thread of web, which latched onto Ancient Fairy Dragon. The blue-scaled creature shrieked in panic and struggled against the binding. The golden dragon nearby dove at the threads, slashing at the sticky substance with a scarlet weapon fixed onto its arm, but to no avail. Another attack erupted from what appeared to be a purple aura sinking into the ground – one final attempt at dealing some kind of blow. The yellow dragon snapped its neck in the direction of the blast, unable to move due to both the limited time it had and that dodging would expose Ancient Fairy Dragon – something it would not allow. The beam struck the dragon, whose head flew back and wings rattled erratically. Rua and Ruka gasped at the scene, the girl holding her hands over her mouth and Rua leaning forward, wishing there was something he could do for the injured dragon, whose body grew limp and descended towards the ground, just as Ancient Fairy, who remained tangled in the spider's webs. Yusei averted his sight, unable to endure the gruelling war scene, watching as the demons that haunted him lashed out against his allies in a war preceding modern civilization by countless generations. The forced redirection didn't go by unnoticed, Jack caught a glimpse of Yusei's movement in the corner of his vision.

"That much we can see," the blonde spoke, moving his field of view back to Godwin. "But that doesn't explain how they've risen once more or how they've manifested with people".

"The cycle of Signer Dragon versus Earthbound God is predicted to take place every 5000 years – including with it the reincarnation of the Birthmarks, passed down unto others who fate has chosen to wield the spirits of the beasts that fought so long ago," Godwin elucidated. "That is how the Signers are chosen. The Dark Signers, meanwhile, are possessed by the demonic energies of the Earthbound Gods who strive for freedom, just as those they choose as their hosts. As the heart beats its last, one with strong emotional ties to a Signer, such as unfinished business – seemingly almost always driven by revenge or another extreme negative emotion – then it's possible for an Earthbound God to make contact with the dying soul, rescuing the victim from death, but at the price of their will. They become hosts to the Earthbound Gods who inhabit their bodies like parasites, fuelling their unquenched emotions and distorting their personalities".

"Dying?" Yusei gasped, his eyes growing wide. The world around him froze – could it really be? Instead of mere revenge he was seeking, had Kiryu reached the end of his life, only to be restored by a monster? Had he died with such hatred in his heart for Yusei that he existed solely to put an end to the Signer's life? The colour of his face drained away, his right hand lingering close to the healing wound inflicted by Kiryu's rage twitched.

"Then that means… the Dark Signers… They're all dead?" Aki breathed.

The pair were visibly horrified – they had been encountered by people they knew, people with ties to their history. People they had never expected to wind up dead. Worse still, they had chosen to continue existing as walking dead; continuing with no other motive than to get revenge against the two of them for apparent crimes they had committed, but possessed no memories of.

"So, what, they keep coming back until they've achieved what they set out to do?" Jack growled. "Those Earthbound Gods are almost unstoppable – there's been no way around them so far and they've almost killed two of us".

"From what Yliaster believe, the only way to prevent the completion of the Dark Signers' aims is to duel them," Godwin answered. "Defeat the Earthbound Gods and their control on the corpses will become unstable; they will no long be able to manifest themselves and leave the host, freeing them of control".

"But then… they'll just die all over again," Jack protested.

Aki's hand crept onto her chest, laying over her heart, visibly shaken tremendously by the revelation. By her side, Naoko laid her hands against the older Psychic's upper arms, helping to keep her upright. She had been accused to killing Tobi – something she couldn't recall, an unfounded claim – but to actually end Misty's life, and presumably her suffering, was a decision that weighed heavily on her heart. For all the destruction and mayhem she had been responsible for, she could never remembering ending a life, only damaging them, instilling fear and haunting. Had the Crimson Dragon given her another cruel twist in the unwanted fate it had bestowed upon her?

"Isn't there a way of granting mercy to the Dark Signers?" Ruka questioned, stepping forward. "They may be possessed by the Earthbound Gods, but you said they're twisting these people. Isn't there a way of rescuing their souls without damning them?"

"So far, there has not been a method for accomplishing that outcome," Godwin answered heavy-heartedly. "Yliaster has searched every possibility and there has been no scenario in which the Dark Signers can be saved".

The distress in Yusei and Aki grew more evident, the latter with her eyes stretched to their limits, whereas the former's had grown dark with disbelief, struggling to contemplate the idea that Kiryu had died once and the only way to liberate his tormented soul was to force him through that experience once more. Naoko and Jack observed the two solemnly, aware there was nothing that could coax them back to a stable state of mind with the risk of further revelations to come that could easy shake them. Rua tilted his head, resting his hands onto his hips and frowned curiously.

"But what about the Fifth Signer?" he questioned. "There's five Dark Signers, but what about the one that supposed to put us even?"

"The final Signer is preparing himself for battle, but cannot join everyone else yet, for he will reveal himself in time," Godwin claimed.

"You meant you're not even going to tell us?" Jack roared. "We should at least know who else is fighting on our side".

"That's right," Rua added in an equally furious tone. "That guy who works for you showed up at our apartment and tried to duel me, saying something about proving if I was the Fifth Signer".

"He did what?" Ruka asked, shooting her brother a concerned look.

The older occupants of the vast chamber also displayed their surprise at such a tactic, all sans Godwin, who maintained his unshakable demeanour, expression neither worry that the dwarfish man's method had been exposed nor aggravation that the boy had announced the incident so carelessly. Instead, he began his response with a heavy exhale and prepared himself for the aftermath of the accidental confession.

"I'm afraid that presently, I cannot disclose the identity of the final Signer," he insisted. "As for Jeager's actions, they were down to mere impatience and a vague theory Yliaster had that it was possible you were a Signer. It was supported largely as you are the twin of another Signer and your Synchro Monster – Power Tool Dragon – bears some resemblance to the recovering Fifth Dragon. However, the reckless investigation only served to highlight that, in fact, our beliefs were unfounded and the Fifth Signer was learned to be another".

Rua's heart sank at the declaration; he had been hoping to be confirmed as a Signer yet to awaken in order to protect Ruka and fight alongside her as equal, but that wasn't the case. His dreams of being a hero for the people and shield for his sister had been dashed, leaving him feeling nothing short of worthless. Ruka appeared beside him, wrapping her arms around his, as she had earlier and rested against his shoulder, smiling gently at his discouraged face.

"It's alright, Rua," she uttered. "You don't have to be a Signer to be important. I know how brave and skilled you are; Signer or not".

Naoko examined the four, recognizing their downtrodden and sorrowful state; she was left wondering how they had been battered so easily despite apparently gaining the power to stop the Dark Signers. The reality and limitations of that power shed light on how easily it was to be discouraged and narrowed her eyes. Although merely a Psychic, she could relate – the introduction of power seemed to only lead to misery and a sense of failure when a duty couldn't be fulfilled. Her thoughts turned to Divine and her friends from the Arcadia Movement – to Eliot, Tyne, Wear, Blyth, Tees and Tweed – all of whom had been lost to the demonic being that arose from the depths of Hell to wreak revenge against an innocent era. Inwardly, she prayed for their safety, but there had been no assuring news from Security – no bodies, nor survivors, had been discovered, leaving the public to assume they had escaped the disaster or vanished with the civilians who amassed several thousands.

"I understand how you all struggle to digest this news and responsibility, but what you must understand is that the future of the planet has been entrusted to the four of you. Furthermore, victory over the Dark Signers will correlate with the end of the war between Neo-Domino and Satellite," Godwin continued, scanning the downcast collection in front of him. "I'm afraid that only a Signer can defeat a Dark Signer, meaning that the vast majority of duellists will be useless in battle against the enemy. Although Yliaster's mission is to secure the future, the greatest task we can perform is the search of the Signers. As the 360th Star Guardian, I shall oversee the 5000-year conflict come full circle. However, we shall not be able to aid you in battle, but merely watch from the side-lines. You may lose your faith in us, but never in yourselves. From here, the fight will be your own".

The Director strode forward, leaving his place in front of the stunned Signers and moved past them, towards the stone doors that moaned whilst sliding apart and opening up the short hallway once more. Just after passing them, his eyes slid open, fixed firmly on the fire-lit road ahead.

"I wish our two sides can bring the best possible outcome to break this endless cycle of misery and despair," he uttered.

He didn't peer over his shoulder to the overwhelmed group, but departed alone, allowing them to contemplate his words and reflect on the truths they had been enlightened to.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_Rua: Ruka, are you okay? You're not looking so good._

_Ruka: I'm alright, don't worry, Rua. I'm more worried about Yusei and Aki-san, they took the truth about the Dark Signers hard._

_Jack: Yusei, you aren't really going to mope about and let Kiryu walk all over you again, are you?_

_Yusei: But I have to figure out why Kiryu became a Dark Signer. It's difficult to believe that he could become so twisted…_

_Jack: Pull yourself together, you're no good to anyone like this! Next time: "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge, Chapter 37 – Resolution-Reaching Duel! Yusei vs. Jack!". Riding Duel, Acceleration!_

**NEXT KEY CARD – Dark Resonator**

* * *

I'd like to start by thanking everyone who has reviewed and bumped the number up to 100, it means a lot to me, as any author, to see such valuable feedback. I'm glad people took the time to offer their thoughts so far. I've been trying to make the story as realistic as possible (in a world dominated by a card game, yeah, makes complete sense), hence the opening segment. As much as I would have liked to allude the events of the previous chapter to September 11th in regards to Arcadia and the Sendai earthquake of last year, I've refrained from that, it didn't feel right in the end to make direct comparisons, so there's the indirect ones if anyone sees it that way. Thanks for reading, please leave a review.

_- CuteYami, 19__th__ September 2012_


	37. Resolution Reaching Duel! Yusei vs Jack

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - The Neo-Domino Purge**

_Originally an RPG after the airing of Episode 6. Following the events of Episode 8; Rex Godwin uses the information regarding research on momentum to plan an attack and elimination of the Satellite residents. When a leak reaches Satellite, the residents band together. All but Yusei Fudo, who is forced to watch from the outside.  
__Contains violence, language, character death._

* * *

**ARC 5 – Return to the Battlefield**

From a deck of cards, five rise up, lining up underneath a banner with the symbols to spell out "Card of the Week". Rua and Ruka spring up with raised fists, landing on their tiny feet and shift their weight from one to the other, arms rigid and stretched out to the side. Together they chime.

"What will it be? What will it be?" Together they twirl from the five cards, opening an arm to the selected. "This is what we have for this week".

The five cards turn over revealing Speed Warrior, Guard Block, Dark Resonator, Junk Warrior and Big Piece Golem. The central card – Dark Resonator – is enlarged to signify its status as the Key Card. Rua and Ruka gaze at it.

"The effect means it can survive an attack once per turn," Ruka reads.

"That's handy," Rua chirps. "And because it's a Tuner, it'll have more chance of being around to set up a Synchro Summon the next turn".

"And as we know who uses it, that'll really help him out," Ruka adds lightly.

* * *

_**-Neo-Domino: Godwin Mansion-**_

The scene was picturesque, perfect in every way. Naoko smiled whilst strolling through the wide gardens of the private island, captivated by the neat lined hedges separating one cluster of flowers from another, narrow concrete paths cutting through the lush grassy field. It was an entirely different world from the artificial City surrounding it; choked with citizens rushing from one destination to another, ignorant of the lives around them. The Arcadia Movement seemed like a distant memory.

Naoko's pace slowed, bordering on a complete halt. Wistful eyes surveyed the same environment that they had admired just a moment before. Its majesty became hollow; stripping away the beauty all around. This was false, pretend – cut-off from the rest of the world. There was nothing to attest to the suffering of its people – of the Psychics and the Signers. Especially Aki. The redheaded woman filled Naoko's thoughts in an instant – she had been cast aside by the people of the City, discriminated against because they feared her. They feared her unknown power. Simply because she was different from them. She had been forced into hiding, sneered at from behind the walls of the Arcadia Movement, but the hatred was still alive.

Aki spoke wistfully of the past; recounting how her Birthmark and powers emerged together in one explosive instance. Her accounts pinned the blame for the destruction of her life on both the powers and the Birthmark, but their timing had her suspecting the unknown symbol as the catalyst for the unnatural power rather than the other way around. That mind-set was so deeply engraved that when she learned of other accounts, none of which mentioned symbols, she insisted that it had been the responsible party. With light shed onto the reality of the Signers' purpose, it became increasingly clear to Naoko why the woman despised the mark, more so than blaming the heated moment on its appearance. She had been selected against her will as a soldier of an ancient beast, who amplified any sleeping power within her tiny power, ending the life of the innocent Izayoi Aki there and then.

Yet, there was a sense of irony that came with Aki's position; she had despised the Crimson Dragon for bestowing upon her such a heavy destiny and blamed it for what happened that day years before. Now, she was being called upon to fight under the Signer banner for the sake of the planet. It was teasing her, toying with the very concept of fate's strings wrapped around her with no hope of escape.

So that left one question: would Izayoi Aki fight alongside the beast she despised for the sake of the planet? Naoko came to a complete stop, eyes down and pondering over the likelihood that Aki would turn against her philosophies regarding the ancient beast and the people of the planet. She had lost everything – two worlds, even – but she was supposed to rescue the worlds of billions who cared not for her lifelong plight? The young woman sight scrolled across the majestic grounds once again; taking in the wondrous sights with guilty pleasure. There was such a tranquil, perfect place – segregated from the real world; the presence of ordinary people. It was false, hollow, pretend. But perhaps, it was possible that such a place could be created somewhere else, through the work of others. A real utopia. That had been how the Arcadia Movement presented itself; a community of abused all seeking friendship and a shoulder to cry on. It was ideal for the scorned Psychics.

But even that was a fleeting dream, not meant to be. It had been torn down. Constantly under attack from the public, snide comments and false accusations were launched at the Movement, but its tower stood strong; a fortress against all kinds of slander and outside menace. That was no more; the walls had been torn apart and completely demolished; the two of them sole survivors, had been left in the real world once more, with nothing to protect them. There was no-one to offer salvation. Arcadia was a shadow of its former self. They were two polarized realities, but they were the only worlds Naoko knew of. Without Divine and everyone else, there was only the cold, brutal world that despised anyone who couldn't conform to its ideal image.

Perhaps it was best to simply surrender and allow the Dark Signers to ravish the planet, maul its people and be done with everything. If there was no future for the Psychics, if Arcadia had to be sacrificed, then maybe it was better to sacrifice both worlds for the sakes of the Psychics yet to be born or rescued.

Naoko's azure eyes snapped open to their fullest. Why had she been thinking like that? That wasn't her normal perspective; she had been detailed by grief and fear. The young woman raised her hands, grasping her upper arms and squeezing them. Had the destruction of Arcadia scarred that badly? Was the concept of returning to outside civilization truly horrifying? There were no good memories to fall upon when reflecting on the people who passed through life before the secret society. Childhood was pleasant enough, until her power surfaced; then there was nothing to feel fond of. With a furious shaking, Naoko attempted to remove the thoughts from her head, displacing them into a dark corner to which she would never return. She had to make an excuse for the world; it wasn't entirely cruel. After all, it had brought her to someone like Izayoi Aki; to a woman she admired tremendously and gave her a reason to fight on. A goal to reach. The world had its good points; that should be reason enough to live. It was optimism to consider that Aki could feel the same way and spare the planet from revenge.

* * *

**Chapter 37 – Resolution-Reaching Duel! Yusei vs. Jack!**

**[Kechakusukeru no Dyueru! Yuusei basasu Jakku!]**

**KEY CARD – Dark Resonator**

_**-Neo-Domino: Godwin Mansion-**_

It was strange to have returned to the same space where he gazed as a traitor. An unsettling sensation preyed on Yusei's mind as he planted himself in the location from which he had watched Satellite, powerless to aid it in the efforts against Neo-Domino's army, once clutching Stardust having gained it as part of a deal he could see no better alternative. He had been relieved of his end of that deal, but he was no better off. A deep wound to his abdomen, it still hurt to walk around, but he persisted, he wouldn't admit it to anyone. Not that Martha would be able to do anything about it now; Satellite was barely visible upon the watery horizon; a spec amidst the two shades of blue. His own pain, however, wasn't what pestered him.

It was Kiryu's. The incredible suffering he must have gone through for however long he had lasted in the Detention Centre, the torment of having his deck confiscated and left with no hope. How had he perished? Starvation? Suicide? There were mental images conjured up that made his blood run cold. He had been in there a number of days, but Kiryu… weeks or months or even the full two years. And he blamed Yusei for his death. Picturing a friend's suffering was terrible enough, but to learn he was being held responsible…

His fists tightened, driving his fingertips as deep into his palm as possible, eyes tapering with frustration over the revelations that had taken place and his inability to do anything about them. Kiryu was supposed to be a friend, not an enemy. Not bearing a demonic monster with the end of the world in its sights. Not with the embodiment of what he… feared.

It was probably no surprise to the others when he declined Ruka's request to hang out with the twins, to work as a team to take their minds off what had occurred and the terrible truths they had learned. The girl was gentle and understanding, but even she was bewildered when he turned down the suggestion, claiming he had to clear his head. That plan of action; not doing well. The more he thought about the circumstances, about Kiryu and how vulnerable Satellite had become, it only added to his aggravation; it reminded him that he wasn't able to fulfil the heroic role he had been pushed into, he wasn't able to protect everyone as he had in the past; against Judge and during the Security infiltration.

A short distance behind, Jack crept over the trimmed bushes, closing the distance between himself and the torn young man ahead, his back to everything; the Signers and the City. Set only on Satellite and rescuing it from the terrors waiting beneath its grimy surface. Within the back of Jack's mind, memories of their shared time in Satellite passed by; Yusei had never dreamed of escaping into the City, always choosing to stay with the band of friends he had made; not until Kiryu was arrested and they made the pact to steal him back. But that goal was no longer possible. The motivation that had him initiate the game of cat and mouse had been ripped apart by the goal himself and it was destroying Yusei. He wouldn't outwardly accept it, he would never show the extent of his suffering and he had always been good at that, hiding the despair behind a mask of strength and courage. But now that false face was beginning to crack, Jack couldn't be sure if it was down to years of use or the crushing amount of hidden emotion that had piled itself onto the Tail Signer; too much to through his nostrils and sagging his shoulders, Jack approached, keeping his sight set ahead towards the distant island he begrudgingly called home.

"We'll be back there before long," he commented blandly. Yusei said nothing. Jack's eyebrows sank to touch the tops of his sockets, assuming it was merely ignorance because the blonde King had been the one to lead the initial charge. He folded his arms over his chest, glaring ahead once more; if Yusei refused to meet him, he would follow the same pattern. "The attack was about luring the Dark Signers out; it's what we've gotten. At least we know what we're up against now rather than walking in blindly. That's what it was always about – drawing out the enemy".

"It was reckless to try such a scheme with only one confirmed Signer on side," Yusei responded, equally dully.

Jack's shoulders jumped and sank in swift succession; a confident shrug. "Godwin simply recognized my power," he bragged.

Yusei's eyes narrowed; not venomously nor with boredom of the blonde's cockiness. If anything, he had a point. Both he and Aki had faced Earthbound Gods and frozen in terror, trampled by the vicious power of the demonic behemoths. Jack's ego aside, the truth was he was most likely to be the strongest Signer, the one to hold his nerve in the face of the immense creatures. The downcast glimmer in his eyes didn't flicker unnoticed, Jack's own narrowed sharply with irritation, he straightened his neck and shoulders, glaring coldly ahead once more.

"You aren't honestly sulking, are you?" he scoffed. "Those kids are worried about you. Ordinarily, you'd do whatever it takes to make them happy; they're not that different from Rally. You wouldn't keep him hanging".

"I'd be no company for them, I would only bring them down," Yusei claimed solemnly. "Besides, I can't afford to get distracted anymore. Satellite is just ahead and I have to protect it. It's almost like a birth right; I've got a duty to keep it from destruction".

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Because your father created it?"

"My father died in Zero Reverse; the incident that birthed Satellite, you know that," Yusei said. "It's his mark on the world; even though the disaster wasn't down to him, it was his project. Satellite is the result. And I was left there in the aftermath. It's not as though I could call it a sibling, but there a feeling somewhere inside that says I belong in Satellite, even if I wasn't born there".

Jack frowned, turning his sight away from the wondering Signer. He, on the other hand, had been born in the sector that would become Satellite – he couldn't escape that fact; not that it stopped him from trying, he had exchanged places with Yusei, taking refuge in the Tops while Yusei existed in the slums of the detached island, just to escape the reality of their origin. Yusei head inched up, catching Jack's attention with a swift tug back to the present.

"It's a harsh fate that we've been dealt," the dark-haired Signer stated. "Back then, in his final moments, my father could do nothing to stop his life's work spiralling out of control and did whatever it took to spare my life. Our situations are nothing alike, but inside me, I know that what I feel is the same as he did back then. It feels as though, for the sake of history repeating itself, I'm being held back from protecting what I have to".

"You've protected Satellite before, it's not like you're incapable of doing so," Jack replied. "Have you forgotten about Judge Casey and his scheme already?"

A pang of guilt resonated within Yusei's chest, a glimpse of its presence visible briefly across his eyes. "Judge Casey died because of me" he sighed. "I can't call myself a hero if everyone who threatens Satellite perishes because of my actions"

"What is that kind of attitude?" Jack snapped. "He was going to kill everyone in Satellite – people who lived there and many more duellists from Neo-Domino. It was either him or everyone else. Including us. And if we were killed, that would be it for the world against the Dark Signers".

"That argument is valid, but it doesn't hold when it's just one life against another," Yusei claimed, fists either side clenching tighter from the frustration boiling inside. "What do you say then?"

"What are you talking about?" Jack grumbled.

"I was already soaked in blood before I even met Judge Casey," Yusei snapped, twisting sharply to face the blonde with a furious glare. "Not just Kiryu's blood is just on my hands. I killed the warden of the Detention Centre!"

* * *

The roses bulging from the hedge walls fascinated Aki as she entered the maze-like garden, obscuring her location from anyone who was on ground level. Travelling through the labyrinth, she was lost in her own world, drifting through as if the garden were some fantastic dream she was experiencing or had done so in her childhood. Somewhere of true beauty where there was no-one to judge her. Her casual pace slowed, bringing her travelling to a halt and lifted her left hand, peeling away the long black glove clinging to her slender arm. Underneath it, the Birthmark remained, taunting her with its presence, engraved in her arm since the day the duel with her father exploded into anarchy. Her eyes sharpened, returning to a disapproving glare at the ancient symbol; why had it been her bestowed with such a heavy responsibility? Why should she be the one with a duty to fight for the Crimson Dragon after it tore apart her life and snatched her false happiness?

Life before had its flaws, but she could cope with it. Her father worked as a senator for the City, a part of its government, stealing an incredible amount of time from his life. He was rarely home at the Izayoi manor, neglecting his wife and daughter as though they were irrelevant. Even young Aki's birthdays were snatched away. On the final birthday she experienced as an ordinary child, the girl hadn't opened any of her presents and spent her evening waiting with her cake on the coffee table, certain that her father would return home in time to experience at least some of the occasion with her. Setsuko, her mother, felt her heart dropping throughout the day, watching as her daughter was optimistic that her father would do all he could to return in time and slipped from the waking world long before he did so. She awoke the next day to find a present he had left by her in the spacious bed; her very own Duel Monsters deck. Just what she had wanted – he may have missed her birthday, but he understood her well. Though while she was rushing down the grand staircase, clutching the box to her chest with her excited thumping heart on the other side, it was clear that he was preparing to leave once more. It was what she feared; he was rushing off to work before even spending any time with his older daughter. Nonetheless, she tried to persuade him, but negotiations failed, just as always and work came first.

He was the first to call her a monster when her powers broke out, distracted by the phone during one of their first duels and preparing to head into the office despite finally having some time with his daughter. It was too much; she couldn't bear to lose him at such an important moment. Then it came; 'monster'. A slip of the tongue, maybe, but he labelled his daughter inhuman, he chose everything else over her and their relationship broke down in that instance. He feared her because she was different, because she suddenly possessed these strange powers. And as a senator, there was no doubt in her mind that he had approved the charge on Satellite – again, attacking people unlike him out of some trivial fear. Her bare hand tightened, the nails at the tips of her fingers dug themselves against the skin of her palm, threatening to pierce through if she were to squeeze hard enough. He had pushed her aside as child in favour of work and now, he had taken more drastic measures, trampling on others simply because they couldn't comply with the City's ideal image, another display of weakness and selfishness. Divine had been much more of a father figure to her than Izayoi Hideo had ever been, but now he was no more. She had no-one else to look to. She was alone with a strong male figure to depend upon; the way of life she was used to, knowing it would be enough to survive. Before Divine appeared in her life, she was wild, rebelling against the duellists of the City after running away from home, passing through a sea of insanity and pushing herself close to the edge.

If that was all true, then was it really that difficult to believe she had killed at some point during her campaign? Misty Lola's scorned face flashed across Aki's mind's eye; she, too, had been damaged by the loss of a male in her life – Tobi. The boy sounded faintly familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Could that be because she really had killed him? The woman shook her head furiously; she was not to blame. She had never been able to handle the power swirling within her; it had been down to the Crimson Dragon again – it had granted her uncontrollable strength. If Tobi Lola had perished, it was down to the Crimson Dragon's recklessness, not hers. It had created an enemy in Misty Lola; it had allowed one of the Earthbound Gods to join forces with her; all in the name of war, so that it could fight. It was the same for humanity; it desired to do battle, be it through cards, fists, weapons – simple brawls to large-scale wars.

The shrubbery around Aki was a world away as she pondered over the current conflict; an immense clash as a result of a handful of individuals wishing to cleanse Satellite of those living there. Those they could never approve. And buried somewhere deep, the walking dead. Aki's hand fell over the engraved mark, squeezing the limb while conflicting ideals debated within her head. Was it better to let the enemy have their way with her; atone for everything she had supposedly done? Hundreds had suffered at the hands of the Black Rose Witch; perhaps this was punishment for rebelling to such an extreme degree. She could face Misty Lola and perish, joining Divine in another world where Psychic Powers were no longer relevant. She could truly turn on the Crimson Dragon and its soldiers for having intruded on her life. Or fight. She could fight in the faint hope of getting Divine back; Godwin appeared to be knowledgeable concerning the topic of how the Dark Signers worked, most likely information passed down through countless generations of Star Guardians. If it was possible to recover his life, then there was a motive for standing her ground rather than rolling over and accepting that she had been wrong. It was a tough decision – live or die, fight or don't. The cruel world had worn her down; without someone to tell her what to do, Aki was lost.

* * *

From one of the many balconies protruding the outer walls of the mansion, Rua and Ruka stood gazing at the fields of lush grass and colourful flowers that could be seen all around. At the very edge of their sight, the extensive driveway crossing over the waters led to the fountain in the courtyard, gravel forging paths through the idyllic setting. They observed their surroundings in awe with small smiles.

"Isn't it amazing?" Ruka asked.

Rua directed a smirk towards his sister. "Have you forgotten we have a neat garden like this at home? We've got a pool with ours as well".

Ruka let out a gentle giggle. "Rua, you can't compare a rooftop garden to an entire island," she claimed.

They were at peace; the grim skies they had witnessed from the Tops; the terrifying sights of Earthbound Gods rising from purple flames scorching the planet – none of that was relevant. They were safe from those kinds of memories. Their eyes crept towards the sparkling water under the generous sun, sparkling with majesty suited for the segregated island. Atop the scene, Satellite could just be made out. Ruka's smile faded gradually, reflecting on how Yusei, Jack and Aki had travelled in different directions after leaving the mansion at three different moments.

"Everyone…" she murmured. "Everyone went their separate ways again".

Rua twisted his neck, sight falling onto his sister's face; dropping from awestruck to melancholic. A pang of guilt raced through him; as a Signer, she had been burdened with a treacherous fate and there was nothing he could do about it. It was no Signer; he had no power to save her from her responsibilities or relieve her and take her place. He was helpless and would have to stand on the side-lines, cheering her on. That was as far as he would go. But she was so concerned for everyone else, burying her own fears; putting others before her, just as she always had. The lack of teamwork among their comrades made it clear that her best intentions weren't going to be enough on their own, she watched the trio from a distance, hoping to unite them and defend their worlds, but they were all engulfed in their other, personal issues haunting them from times before they were the age of the young twins. In the hopes of easing his sister's concerns, he offered a gentle smile.

"It's alright," he uttered. "They've all tried fighting alone – they've tried it for a long time. But this time, it just isn't working; they'll see that we're supposed to work together. Yusei and Izayoi-neesan fought Earthbound Gods; they know how tough it is to go it alone. I don't know much about them, but I get the feeling it's just the way they've all worked for so long. But we've always been together, so we understand how important it is to have someone fight by your side. Don't worry, everyone will come together and be a team".

Ruka smiled meekly at the optimistic outlook offered by her brother.

"I know that you believe that will happen," she whispered, a hint of sorrow behind the tone of her voice. "But we all worked as a team before and then everyone went off in their own ways again. We couldn't get a hold of anyone; Yusei, Jack, Izayoi-san. They vanished just as they appeared and everything was back to normal. But as much as I had been hoping for that, I felt empty. It was as though they lives we had lived until that day had become boring and the excitement of rushing through Security at night, joined with everyone, watching the duel Yusei played. Those things… they called out for me. I wanted to be with everyone again, but they had all disappeared. I'm afraid, Rua".

The brother's head recoiled, surprised by the very wording his sister had chosen to use; her account of excitement sounded like something he would have longed for. For a child who had isolated herself through her childhood, who interacted rarely with strangers, it was difficult to believe that these had become her feelings.

"I'm afraid of getting too attached to everyone and feeling more pain every time they split up," she sighed. "And each parting with become more difficult. Rua… I want to be friends with Yusei and the others, but… they may keep walking away and we'll be left alone again. Nothing will be left to prove that we were all together, fighting as one. I don't want to lose this deviation from everyday life. But what can I do?"

Rua's shoulders sagged; he had no idea what he was supposed to say to ease his sister's fears, to assure her that they would always be together, to fulfil her wishes. He raised a hand slowly, laying it onto her shoulder. Ruka twisted her head to find Rua's warm smile.

"It might not mean much, but even if everyone does have to take different paths again, I'll be with you no matter what," he insisted. "Even if we're apart, you won't be alone, ever. Even if everyone else is off doing their own thing, they'll be with you. Ruka, you're never going to be alone again – you've got everyone; Yusei, Jack, Izayoi-neesan and me. We're all a team in your heart. Now that we've all met and worked together, we can't truly ever separate".

"Rua…" Ruka exhaled faintly.

A smile overcame her, cheeks blushing from the building warmth that flooded form her heart. She tilted forward, laying her head against her brother's, cheek inches above his shoulder and gazed out once more lovingly at the sight. She wanted to admire its beauty for as long as possible. It resembled the Spirit World of her childhood; the memories that had surfaced within her. Waiting there was Ancient Fairy Dragon, imprisoned in the decrepit world; a reason to fight. She was waiting, there was no-one else to rescue to her. They were friends, united within their hearts.

"Thank you, Rua," she uttered. "Just knowing that you're by my side will give me the strength to fight. For Ancient Fairy Dragon and everyone else in the Spirit World. For the other Signers whom I want to be friends with. No matter how tall and dark the Earthbound Gods are, I'll cast all fears aside if it means that fighting will protect the world where we can all live together".

That was all she wanted; a peaceful world with opportunity, with friends. A warm breeze swept by, fiddling with the ponytail of the brother's hair and pigtails of the sister's. They paid the wind no heed, but enjoyed the moment, perhaps wishing it would never come to an end – they were together, tied in a wondrous place that they could have only dreamt about beforehand with three individuals that had opened their hands to the children. They wished to reach out and grasp them; hold them tightly and never let go until unbreakable bonds were forged.

* * *

Silence reigned over the edge of the island; Jack was left stunned, standing without any way to utter words while watching Yusei with slightly widened violet eyes. The dark-haired Signer glared at him with clenched jaws and flickers of guilt surfacing within his eyes; unintentional widening of the cracks in his mask of stoicism. Kinomiya had frequently implied that Yusei had been involved in the passing of the warden, trying to load the blame on him if not onto Godwin's shoulders.

"_In interviews, the guards emphasised that Godwin frequently visited during the days and nights in which that boy was being held," Kinomiya answered. "He appeared to the boy and spoke of matters probably relating to the attack on Satellite, goading him into going too far, trying to break him. Judging by what followed, he succeeded". Jack gazed in astonishment, struggling to cope with the idea that Godwin had been manipulating Yusei like a puppet master wrapping strings around his body in the same way he'd been using Jack to lure the younger Satellite Signer into the City and into his hands. "One of those visits was after Takasu was dead. After that, Fudo Yusei vanished"._

But not once did Jack ever consider that it was possible for Yusei to have actually committed the crime. He had been assured that the high value he had seen in life would have prevented him from carrying out such an act. His expression hardened, determined not to allow the confession to stall his argument.

"So it happened?" he mumbled.

"The others don't know," Yusei answered, rotating his head and removing Jack's face form his sight. "They look up to me, but… what they're looking up to is a murderer. If they were to learn the truth, our relationship could change. I don't want to steal the hope that Rally and the others have put into me; I can't treat them like that. They deserve better. Rally would have no-one to look to; he'd just become another lost orphan".

Jack's jaws clenched, similarly his fists. Frustration pulsed inside him; although he understood the pressure Yusei felt from years of being admired by the boy and his older companions, the ideas coming from Yusei's mouth were baseless, preposterous. He was allowing himself to get distracted by pointless fears and wild scenarios he thought up; scenes that would never occur. It had always been Yusei who ensured everyone was at peace with one another, strengthening the ties of friendship between each of the children at Martha's orphanage, but now he had fallen and feared isolation? He had completely forgotten everything he worked for over the course of years because of one incident? There was no reason for anyone to turn against him; one man's life wasn't enough to break such solid bonds – especially a man who would have tormented not only Yusei, but Rally during his spells within the prison.

"The truth is I'm weak-willed; when Godwin appeared with Stardust, he made a hollow argument and I jumped at the first instance I had," Yusei sighed, pressing on with his self-deprecating confession. "I was easily swayed by him to fight against Satellite – the very place I was supposed to protect – in exchange for Stardust and freedom. It might have been a ploy to return there and break free as quickly as possible". He rotated, quickly shifting to face the blonde, whose shade from his fringe had obscured his eyes. "They want to call me a hero, but I'm not a hero, I'm just a-"

Yusei's argument was cut off when Jack's fist collided with his cheek. The sudden impact took him by surprise, resulting in his stumbling back and crashing onto the concrete beneath. Dazed, it took him a matter of seconds to realize what had happened; the clicking of his cards scuttling out of the deck box attached to his belt fell onto deaf ears. Once his focus came back, he snapped his head around, glaring up at Jack, who towered over him; fist still tightly balled, shivering from the amount of power he had put behind the blow, his knuckles showing faint signs of red around them.

"What you need is to get a grip," he barked. "Think about the bigger picture rather than wallowing in self-pity. Kiryu is dead. Takasu is dead. Judge is dead. Deal with it, there's nothing you can do to reverse those facts. Instead of moping over them, think about the people that are still alive".

Yusei climbed onto one knee, quickly pushing himself away from the ground, though without his cards, which remained scattered around where he had fallen, watching the debate from a safe distance.

"I _am_ looking at the bigger picture. That's what's worrying me," Yusei growled in response. His left arm snapped in the direction of Satellite, pointing towards it blindly with one finger while his sights remained firmly on Jack, blazing with aggravation. "Kiryu is over there with an Earthbound God in hand. And it's not just him; there are others. Yet I've been called here by Godwin to hear a tale I already know. The people there are all going to be sacrificed if I can't become stronger and get back there fast enough. Everyone we know is going to die".

Jack's eyebrows touched down on the tops of his eyes, observing the twitches of Yusei's eyes; while they flared with determination to return and rescue the people he cherished, his powerlessness was evident. As well as heroic passion, there was the damage he had been hiding waving through to the surface. It became clear to Jack that Yusei had changed dramatically inside; perhaps not entirely over the course of two years, but much of the change had come in the past weeks. He guiltily recalled their meeting shortly after Yusei had been recruited into the Neo-Domino army.

"_Hmph. Is getting a Marker and spending a few days in the Detention Centre really that terrible? You've been rattled," Jack commented, narrowing his eyes. "You're not the same Yusei that I met the other night"._

_Jack turned his back on Yusei, lifting his helmet from the seat and placing it over his head, concealing all save a few hairs of his blonde locks. He mounted his mechanical steed, glancing at Yusei once more as he began the engine, a furious roaring erupting from the engine. Their eyes locked briefly before Jack's D-Wheel accelerated, ending their brief reunion._

Perhaps his words were more truthful than he had intended them to be. Yusei wasn't the same; he had been damaged by the recent incidents; he had been hiding the secret murder back then. Now, he bore more scars. Many more. And they were taking their toll on him. The blonde's shoulders relaxed, his eyes inching higher and set themselves on his companion's expression.

"You're pretending," he stated. "You keep putting on a brave face, but deep down, you're not holding up well".

"I have to," Yusei sighed. "I can't break down; I have to act strong. For everyone else to keep faith; Rally and everyone else in Satellite. Rua and Ruka. Then there are people like Godwin and you who expect me to be a hero, so I have to keep face. Inside, it's not so easy, but that's not important".

Jack hardened his stare at the dark-haired Signer; how long was it going to be before he fell apart completely from the pressure he was putting on himself to meet such expectations? Did he believe he had to be flawless in order to play the hero? After all the incidents they had been through recently, all the stress that would have come with each event, he was insisting that he bury everything and pretend to be impenetrable; unfazed by everything that took place. Jack's fists tightened again, ready to launch themselves forward in blind rage.

"You've gone soft," he barked. "You need to get your head on straight".

His right fist flew forward, racing towards Yusei's face, which seemed vaguely surprised that he was launching yet another attack. The fist never made contact with its target; Yusei's hand raced up, catching the aggressor before it could strike and clutched it firmly against the palm. His azure eyes narrowed sharply, followed quickly by Jack's. The blonde pushed forward, raising his other fist and crashing it against Yusei's jaw. The surprise attack had the same effect as before and Yusei was lifted off his feet briefly, falling back and colliding with the ground, sprawled amongst his cards with a grunt as he landed. Jack's shadow spread across him again, a venomous glare cast down in his direction.

"If you want to fight, then why don't we do so with our decks?" he spat. "Show me that you're not too weak to use your deck properly. If you're that desperate to be the hero, prove you can play the part".

* * *

The darkness had claimed the secret chamber once more, burying its ancient structure in mystery again, shut away from the outside world. Rhythmic claps reverberated across the still, cold air as Godwin climbed up the extensive staircase, aiming for the temple situation at the peak of the ascent. His pieces were about to be set into place, ready to tackle the enemy's; the Signers were together, but as were the Dark Signers – and with greater numbers than he had originally anticipated. As for his army, they still had a long way to go to develop into a formidable force – Izayoi Aki still harboured hatred towards the Crimson Dragon, there was no guarantee she would accept her fate and fight alongside the others. On top of that friction, she had been left devastated by the collapse of the Arcadia Movement and deaths of all those she cared for. Yusei, likewise, was heavily damaged, both physically and mentally, though he would never admit it. The toll of the events starting from the purge's beginning had been great; Godwin had expected as much, but Yusei had gone through much more than he would have ever intended to put him through – he had never factored tragic incidents such as Takasu and Judge's deaths, especially with the weight they held down Yusei's heart with. As for Ruka, she was far too young to be burdened with her task, but there was nothing to change that; she wasn't ready for war. Her lack of a Signer Dragon added to that fact; Ancient Fairy Dragon had been sealed for several years in the Spirit World with no sign of her card in the human world.

That left Jack; the only Signer yet to suffer to the degree that his comrades had. There were personal issues with him; his issues with inferiority and longing to prove his worth, but they were nothing next to the real problem. With the reports claiming that he had caused Ushio's death, the public had turned against their king, making things all the more difficult – the one capable of fighting to his fullest had been made into a villain in the eyes of the public.

Godwin's own aged sight rose to the bleak doorway descending into his sight whilst reaching the peak of the staircase. No-one was around to question what he was doing; only the Star Guardian had access to the structure. Which made it the ideal location for his guilty secret. He advanced a step, landing on the level of the small temple and lingered in the doorway, examining its contents. There was nothing to decorate the stone structure, A narrow reflection of his face bounced back among the shadows; the mirrored image from a cylindered glass object tucked away in the corner like a dirty secret. Godwin's eyes narrowed slowly once they landed upon the object.

"Not just yet," he mumbled. "I shan't give up on this world just yet. Not until I've exhausted every option to keep pressing forward".

* * *

Yusei and Jack lingered close to the wide entrance of the elaborate building, the latter with his arms folded over his chest and keeping an eye open for any movements in the skies overhead. Beside him, Yusei eyed the blonde in the corner of his vision, deck box filled with cards once again trapped within his iron clutches.

"My D-Wheel will be here before long," Jack insisted. "Mikage's sent out the call to retrieve it from Carly's apartment. Seems there's a network of Yliaster loyalists within those who know in Security".

"You're forgetting something, Jack," Yusei commented blandly. "My D-Wheel was destroyed by Ccapac Apu. If you're planning a Riding Duel, it's not happening".

"They're bringing a spare to work as a temporary D-Wheel," Jack answered. "It'll just be for the duel, but it's what you need. They're just stopping by the Daimon Are on their way over so both get here as quickly as possible. They're going to use the excuse that Carly's on the list of the missing and they're just looking for anything that could help. As a reporter, she could offer them much more than anyone else who's vanished to shed light on what's going on. To justify the carrier copter, they'll just claim to be helping transport the injured at the same time as the other emergency forces are still overloaded with the aftermath of what happened. It's not all lies, there's truth in each part".

"Carly's missing?" Yusei asked, his eyes widening quickly.

"I figured she had gone to check out what was happening at Arcadia when my back was turned," Jack sighed. "I don't know if it's true, but she might have gotten tangled up in the chaos".

His eyes rose back to the skies, registering a craft heading towards the island, presumably with the two machines inside. But Carly was on his mind after the subject had been brought up. Was it possible that she had wandered into the area where the other Earthbound Gods appeared? Had she been so fascinated by the strange occurrences that she inadvertently walked towards her death? Nevertheless, even if she had mere been caught up in the resulting chaos, he would take the beasts head-on; their arrival may have taken the media's attention from the manhunt after him, but there was no guarantee that everyone was safe; reports claimed thousands had been reported missing while identification took place in hospitals to reunite separated loved ones. But what of Carly? Who would go to see her? How long before she would be sacrificed by the malevolent monsters, if not already?

The Earthbound Gods had shown terrific power; sucking up so many souls, inflicting heavy damage on the Arcadia Movement and producing powerful earthquakes simply by awakening. What more was there to face? How many more were there to be? Godwin had never elaborated; he had assumed as five Signers were to fight, there would be an equal number of enemies.

Her lack of return left him on edge; he had been planning to persuade her to step back from the front lines. He wasn't prepared to risk her becoming a casualty and if it was too late, he would simply take his vengeance out of any Dark Signer he could get his hands on, including Kiryu, even if Yusei lacked that kind of resolve. The craft positioned itself above the courtyard and descended slowly. The wild winds and thumping coming from the craft alerted the twins to the arriving vehicle and, unanimously, they pushed away from the balcony, rushing inside to make it down to the courtyard before long. The craft touched down, its wide back door opening up. Jack smirked and paced ahead, reaching for the Wheel of Fortune he could see contained in the back. Kazama followed a moment later, dragging along a black machine. Yusei acknowledged that it had to be the temporary vehicle he was permitted to use, though there was a sense of bitter irony in its resemblance to his first D-Wheel; the machine stolen by the blonde as he fled Satellite. Kazama smiled whilst carting the machine forward, stopping once he and Yusei met up. The Signer examined the machine; it was well-maintained, a Duel Disk was in place and a helmet tucked in front of the seat.

"It's my personal D-Wheel," Kazama chuckled, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "When Mikage-san said you guys were planning to have a practice duel, I thought it could come in handy to help you back on your feet".

"Thank you," Yusei responded plainly.

"Kazama-kun?" Mikage uttered, approaching from behind. "The Director wishes to speak with us as we're to escort the Signers back to Satellite when they're ready".

"Okay then, thanks Mikage-san," Kazama chirped, looking back to the duo in front of him. "Good luck. Take care of her".

The Security pair advanced casually, climbing the low staircase leading up to the wide doorway. Jack slipped his white helmet on, Yusei quickly following with the plain curved black variation, not unlike the one he had constructed two years ago. They fixed their decks into place and readied themselves to set off when Yusei cast a sharp eye in Jack's direction.

"Did you plan all this out?" he asked coldly.

"No," Jack answered roughly. "Though it does make me somewhat regret having your old one scrapped".

Yusei's eyes tapered with irritation. The two machines started up and jumped to life as Rua and Ruka burst through the doors of the mansion, rushing towards the pair. Fearsome winds erupted as the machines lunged forward, forcing Rua to grab a hold of his sister, both youngsters blinded by the sudden force ahead. The D-Wheels sped off; taking to the long tarmac driveway that stretched over the waters, Jack leaned back and turned to his rival.

"I take it you'll be fine with up and down this road?" he questioned. "I doubt Godwin would be best pleased if we messed up his precious gardens".

"Whatever's fine with me," Yusei grunted. He reached forward, tapping on the console in front of him, resulting in the green Field Magic card shooting into the centre and transforming the layout. "Speed World, set".

"Duel!" the pair yelled unanimously.

**DUEL START  
YUSEI - JACK  
4000 -LP- 4000**

**FIRST TURN – JACK**

"I'll go first," the blonde declared, quickly drawing six cards from his hand and shoving them into the holder fixed around his wrist. "I summon Dark Resonator **[DEF 300]**".

The demonic-faced Tuner materialized through a portal, clapping its instruments together before settling, its tattered robes flapping wildly in the high-speed winds.

"That's all I plan to do for now," Jack called over his shoulder.

**SECOND TURN – YUSEI**

"It's my turn," the dark-haired pursuer barked, tearing his first additional card from the deck. "Draw".

**YUSEI - JACK  
4000 -LP- 4000  
****1 -SPC- 1**

He checked the images of each card at his disposal, slipping the new card into a gap opened up when he removed another. He held the card inches above the Duel Disk, throwing it down firmly.

"I summon Speed Warrior," he yelled.

A vortex opened beside the dark D-Wheel and through it, the grey-suited monster sprang into action, landing on its skates and gliding gracefully alongside its cardholder, shedding the glimmers that clung onto its form with a determined grunt.

"Speed Warrior's effect doubles the amount of attack points it had in the turn it's summoned **[ATK 1800]**" Yusei declared, leaning forward a small degree. "Go, attack Dark Resonator".

Surrounded by the aura of power seeping into its form, Speed Warrior leapt up, soaring through the skies whilst spinning and dove towards the enemy field. With no alternatives, Dark Resonator panicked, aware that it was the target of the assault and snapped its head around panicky for any solution to avoid its demise.

'_Attacking Dark Resonator?'_ Jack wondered, narrowing his eyes sharply. _'He won't gain anything from it and he should know that. You keep arguing how you have to be strong, but you're going about it the wrong way and now you're going backwards. You want to be strong? No, Fudo Yusei… you've gotten weaker'_.

The diving warrior began to spin, creating a large missile that crashed into Dark Resonator, whose iron instruments crossed over its head and squeezed its eyes closed. The pair collided, but grey monster couldn't break through the blue-coated creature's barrier and was forced to withdraw, leaping back and landing on Yusei's field.

"Dark Resonator's effect prevents it from being destroyed once per turn," Jack hollered over his shoulder coldly.

Yusei's eyes narrowed; in the heat of battle, he'd ignored the power of the small dark Tuner and snatched a pair of cards from his hand, pressing down on them whilst glaring ahead with frustration.

"I set two cards face-down," he reported, throwing them into place. "Turn end".

**THIRD TURN – JACK**

**YUSEI - JACK  
4000 -LP- 4000  
****2 -SPC- 2**

The sea breeze raced by, offering the two D-Wheelers racing down the narrow road a much different atmosphere than they were used to; for Jack, the crowds had grown silent, while the fresh environment was far from the smoggy circuits Yusei had grown accustomed to over the past few years. There was nothing around to interrupt; once they reached the City's end of the extended driveway, they would simply retreat and tread down the path they had taken to get there. Jack peered over his shoulder, eyeing Yusei in between the lapping waters and slim road that guided them down a restricted trail.

"If you're not going to pull yourself together and duel properly, how can you expect anyone to take you as a hero seriously?" he asked coldly. "We won't be able to deal with dead weight like you; you'll have to stay behind while we fight the Dark Signers if this is what you're going to be like. You'll just get yourself killed".

Yusei said nothing in response, he exhaled through his nose and tightened his glare set on the back of the blonde, who paid no attention and rotated to face the road ahead, reaching for his deck.

"Draw," he barked, swiftly removing the next card. With a smirk, he held the card vertically, arm stretched as he announced his next tactic. "I release Dark Resonator to Advance Summon Big-Piece Golem".

The devilish Tuner vanished, consumed by a sphere of energy that grew whilst using the life force of the previous monster to create the next. An immense grey boulder emerged, arms and legs hanging from holes drilled into the sides and bottom of its rectangular body. Facial features became clear from the front face, cold teal eyes inching open **[ATK 2100]**.

"If you've forgotten how to duel, allow me to teach you again," Jack roared. "Big-Piece Golem, attack Speed Warrior".

The rocky monster rotated, clenching its hands into crushing fists and dove back across the field, intending to slam into the skating warrior and break it beneath its large body, inflicting heavy damage upon his opponent's lifepoints. Yusei, on the other hand, wasn't prepared for that to happen and snapped is right arm out as the two collided, falling behind the D-Wheel, the larger creature succeeding in flattening the small body; gusts from the crash raced around, conflicting with those created by the chase, unable to overpower the guiding breeze.

"Trap card open: Guard Block," he barked in protest. "The damage of the battle is negated and I draw a card".

"Hmph, so you've retained a little skill," Jack scoffed. "I place a card face-down and end my turn".

**FOURTH TURN – YUSEI**

"My turn. Draw".

**YUSEI - JACK  
4000 -LP- 4000  
****3 -SPC- 3**

"I summon Junk Synchron **[ATK 1300]**" Yusei declared, throwing the card into the central slot of the Duel Disk. On the field, the orange-armoured Tuner burst onto the scene, grasping its cord dangling from the breastplate. "Junk Synchron's effect allows me to revive Speed Warrior from the Graveyard".

The Tuner pulled on the string, revving the engines on its back while a portal beside it opened, granting Speed Warrior access back to the battlefield from which it had been dismissed with a lively yell. Yusei's arm stretched forward, signalling the beginning of the tuning process. The motors on Junk Synchron's back began to glow, aiding the light that enveloped its body and transformed it into three green rings that raced around, descending over Speed Warrior, who surrendered its two stars.

"I tune Level 3 Junk Synchron and Level 2 Speed Warrior," Yusei announced. "_Tsudoishi hoshi ga, aratana chikara wo yobiokosu! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ideyo, __**Jyanku Woriā**__! _**[ATK 2300]**" **[1]**

A column of light consumed the remnants of the two monsters that had been on the field, replacing them with a much larger figure; purple armour fixed across its body, accompanied by its white scarf floating in the winds and red eyes that ignited readily. Its fists stretched forward, showcasing the spiked devices that the fingers had been wrapped around.

"Synchro Monster, huh?" Jack muttered. "So you're coming back, are you, Yusei?"

Deep down, however, he could sense the discomfort, the mistrust in himself – Yusei was still far from recovered, but he was working there. He was becoming more competent and observant rather than lost in a labyrinth of misery and guilt. A subtle smile spread onto Jack's face, pleased that the road to recovery was doing well. The two D-Wheels neared the end of the road, about to dive back into the City. Refusing to do so, Jack twisted his D-Wheel violently, skidding around and taking off in the opposite direction. He and Yusei crossed paths, catching one another's eyes, their glares of resolution, and once the instance was through, Yusei pulled his machine around, taking after Jack, not to be left behind.

"Junk Warrior attacks Big-Piece Golem," the dark-haired rider commanded. "Scrap Fist!"

The back of the warrior exploded to life, launching it forward without any obstacles to overcome. With a howl, the warrior thrust its fist forward, crashing into the boulder, resulting in an explosion that scattered shards of rock in Jack's direction.

"Reverse card – Synchro Blast," Yusei added, lifting the second of his formerly mystery cards. "As Junk Warrior destroyed Big-Piece Golem, you'll take 500 points of damage through this card's effect".

A wide ray of orange light burst from the card, slamming into the back of Jack's large D-Wheel. The blonde howled as he came under fire, his machine shuddering from the impact.

**YUSEI - JACK  
4000 -LP- 3300**

"That's all I'll do this turn," Yusei claimed, relaxing in his seat, shoulders sinking either side of his head as the baton was passed to his adversary.

**FIFTH TURN – JACK**

"It's my turn!" Jack roared, fiercely stripping his deck of its top card.

**YUSEI - JACK  
4000 -LP- 3300  
****4 -SPC- 4**

Bringing the card back to those in his collection, a smirk grew across Jack's face. He leaned back, tilting his head whilst peering over his shoulder to show off the confident expression to his opponent.

"It's time," he claimed.

"What?" Yusei asked, puzzled by Jack's attitude in spite of having an emptied field.

"Twin Breaker," Jack called, throwing down the monster onto his Duel Disk.

From the opening created on his field, the heavily-armoured warrior lunged, its arms and legs tucked in to preserve its torso. With an enthusiastic cry, the humanoid stretched out its limbs, bearing three blades in each hand **[ATK 1600]**.

"Now I activate my face-down Boosting Resurrection," Jack continued, pressing down on the key behind his hidden card, causing its holographic copy to stand vertically. "With its power, I revive Dark Resonator and increase not only its attack power, but its Level by 1".

A circle opened up on the tarmac ground, spitting out the ragged Tuner, which opened its arms diagonally with glee, clutching the tuning fork in one hand and its small sceptre in the other.

"With an extra Level, Dark Resonator is capable of bringing out Jack's signature monster," Yusei commented with a shallow breath. "He's going from an empty field to his ace so quickly?"

"I'm tuning Level 4 Dark Resonator and Level 4 Twin Breaker," Jack roared. Dark Resonator clapped its instruments together, producing a circle for each beat before its form vanished altogether. The warrior clutching its numerous blades leapt up, diving into the hovering tunnel, where its innards were revealed as four stars, which danced into place. "_Ouja no kodou, ima kokoni retsu wo nasu! Tenchi meidou no chikara wo mirugaii! Shinkuro Shoukan! Waga tamashii, __**Reddo Dēmonzu Doragon**__! _**[ATK 3000]**" **[2]**

A wide column of light slammed against the road, Jack passing through with ease. But by the time Yusei was at the same space as his rival had been when the ritual began, the veil dissipated and the demonic dragon of charred brown and blood red emerged, spreading its wings and letting loose a ferocious roar, showing its jagged fangs and blue tongue. Drops of sweat clung to Yusei's brow, he hadn't expected Jack to resort to Red Demons so quickly, but he had. He wasn't prepared to take on the dragon yet. It was almost as though they were back in the Stadium that night when his Birthmark first appeared. The symbol itself blazed from his right arm, not as strong or painfully as when Ccapac Apu rose from the earth, but it reacted to Jack's dragon nonetheless.

"Yusei, this is how a Signer is supposed to fight," Jack hollered. "If you want to protect everyone, you better remember how to. Else Hell is going to swallow you up. Red Demons, show him our power. _Absolute Powerforce!_"

The dragon unleashed another deep roar, opening its wings to their fullest and diving at Junk Warrior, its fist bursting into flames. Yusei clenched his jaws, glaring at the dragon while his heart pounded; the shadows across its face only aided in making it look more demonic, but it pulled back within seconds, unleashing the flaming hand against Junk Warrior. Its claws pierced through the warrior's armour, ripping apart its chest and causing a violent explosion that disrupted the black D-Wheel's path, resulting in its wobbling in a struggle to maintain control.

**YUSEI - JACK  
3300 -LP- 3300**

"Face it, Yusei. Kiryu won't hold back and neither will I," Jack continued. "You're going to have to accept that he's not our friend, but our enemy now. If that's too much, hand over Stardust now and I'll deal with him".

Yusei's eyes flickered with frustration; as much as he hated to admit it, Jack was right. Kiryu was a Dark Signer, someone out to destroy the planet and every life on it. He didn't care about the past; about Team Satisfaction or his former friends. He knew the whole truth, but Yusei himself was still struggling to figure out exactly why Kiryu blamed him for what happened on the stormy night almost three years before. Maybe Kiryu would be cooperative, but he would have to learn from the Dark Signer himself and that would require a rematch in the heart of Satellite. But before he could even face the future, he had to get over the past and face the present. He'd have to take down both Jack and Red Demons before he could even consider how to move on.

* * *

**PREVIEW**

_Rua: Why are Yusei and Jack duelling?!_

_Jack: Yusei, you're not going to survive against a Dark Signer if you can't even keep up with me._

_Yusei: I'm not going to fall behind. Because everyone is counting on me. I have to reach the heights needed to topple the Dark Signers._

_Naoko: Aki-san, what world are you going to choose? Are you going to save these people or abandon yourself?_

_Yusei: Not yet. I can't give up yet. Next time: "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The Neo-Domino Purge, Chapter 38 – Because Your Friends are Behind You! Stardust vs. Red Demons". Riding Duel, Acceleration!_

**NEXT KEY CARD – Stardust Dragon**

* * *

**[1]** _"__Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!__"_

**[2]** _"__The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Demons Dragon__!"_


End file.
